Hadrian Lannister Lion of the Rock
by Sage1988
Summary: Reborn as the eldest son of Tywin Lannister, Hadrian must shoulder the responsibilities of being heir to Casterly Rock and play the game of thrones. As war takes hold will he rise to win the game or will he be crushed by the factions all around him. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 In the Beginning

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _I read a story a while back where Harry was reborn as the oldest son of Tywin Lannister. I can't seem to find it now but it inspired me to try by hand at writing my own story. There will be Harry Potter elements but it will be a Game of Thrones story foremost. There will be elements from both the Song of Ice and Fire books and the television series just to let everyone know._

 _So on with the story…_

 **Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

 _264 AC…The Westerlands_

Tywin Lannister rode his horse furiously as Casterly Rock came into sight in the distance. He had already been on his way back to his family's ancestral seat to take a much needed break from his duties as Hand of the King when he had received the raven from his brother Kevan to tell him that his wife Joanna was in labour and that he should get back to the Rock immediately. His focus was absolute not caring for a single thing between him and his goal certainly about the poor straining horse beneath him. Soon he arrived at the castle gates already open allowing him to ride straight in where he more or less leapt from his horse and saw his younger brother Kevan emerge from the main doors. In no mood for pleasantries even with his family given the anticipation burning inside him, he asked only one question as he began storming his way into the castle.

"Am I in time?" Kevan who struggled to keep pace with his brother answered.

"Just, Lady Joanna is very close. Our lord father has yet to return." Kevan added bringing a scowl to the face of the heir to House Lannister. While Tywin was already the undisputed power behind the recent resurgence in the house's fortunes after dealing with the Reyne-Tarbeck rebellion, something that had impressed the Mad King Aerys enough to make him his Hand, he was not yet lord of the Rock. For that he had to wait for his father to die which given his vices and advancing age would probably happen sooner rather than later, so for the moment he was content to wait. He was still able to hear the laughter that had been once directed towards his house due to his father's weakness and it still nearly brought a tick to his face. But right now his main focus was on his wife Joanna, some said that the day he married her was one of the few times he had ever smiled. There was some truth to that, it was one of the few days in his youth when he had had something to smile about since despite his outwardly cold demeanour he truly loved his wife, one of the most beautiful and caring people he had ever met.

And right now she was about to give birth to their first child.

He could already hear the cries of pain that stabbed at his heart and he broke into a run thankfully he was not wearing his armour and arrived at the door to their shared chambers just as a different cry could be heard belonging to a babe. The doors burst open and he saw the sight in front of him and froze.

His beautiful Joanna was sweaty from her first labour and dressed in a simple nightshirt but never had she looked as beautiful to him in even the finest gowns as her skin glowed and instantly his gaze was drawn to the small bundle in her arms. He started walking forward towards the bed as the midwife quietly left the room so she did not interrupt the scene unfolding before her. Joanna looked up and said to Tywin as he arrived at the side of the bed.

"Our son." She said proudly showing Tywin the new-born boy's face. Tywin was hypnotised by the boy's face as he saw the glittering emerald green eyes that almost seemed to glow. There was a trace of blond hair on his head inherited from him and his wife. His breath caught in his throat as he looked on his son although the word seemed so alien to him but incredibly welcome all the same. The boy's eyes seemed to follow him with an innate intelligence like he was studying him closely but Tywin dismissed that as his own imagination playing tricks on him. Joanna passed the bundle into his arms and he held the boy as carefully as if he were the most delicate crystal in world.

"Now he just needs a name." Tywin said as he peered into the boy's face, his own heir of his own blood. Joanna paused for a moment before making a suggestion.

"What about Hadrian? Or maybe Harry. I know we discussed calling him Jaime if we had a boy but somehow Hadrian just feels more…right?" She was not sure she could explain her feelings to her husband but he just smiled and proclaimed.

"Hadrian Lannister, heir to the Westerlands and the future Warden of the West."

As they two new parents talked they were unaware that the boy still in Tywin's arms was no ordinary new born child. He had the memories and experiences of a two hundred year long life in a world as different to this one as chalk and cheese.

He was Harry Potter reborn.

* * *

As the boy grew he kept surprising everyone around him. From an early age Hadrian seemed to be far more intelligent than any other child his age, talking and walking earlier than most. He learnt to read earlier than most too and when he was not learning from his father or the tutors his father had hired he could often be found in one of two places. Either the library pouring over books that would have stumped grown men something that made his father and mother proud at his innate intelligence or in the training yard watching the other men train to fight. Hadrian had the memories of his past life but he felt strangely disconnected from them, almost like you were watching a play about someone you knew but you were just watching rather than partaking. From early on he came to the conclusion that his life was here now so he should make the most of it.

When he turned two years old he became a big brother as his mother gave birth to twins; a girl named Cersei and a boy named Jaime. Tywin brought Hadrian to see his younger siblings and while Jaime welcomed him with a toothless smile and grasped at his finger, Cersei seemed to howl at the sight of her elder brother which only made Jaime cry as he picked up on his sister's discomfort. Tywin quickly made him leave the room and Hadrian was left in the hallway with his uncle Kevan who put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder and reassured him that it was just Cersei being fussy. But Hadrian who had never had the experience in his previous life of having brothers and sisters was still off put by the reaction of his new-born sister and hoped in time things would improve.

* * *

In the two hundred years of his previous life Harry Potter had tried to bridge the gap between magic and science hoping to merge the two so he could bring the wizarding world into the present rather than remaining hundreds of years behind the muggles. There was so much that each side could contribute to the world that it had become his greatest focus even as he had raised a family and worked as an unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries uniting magic and science had been his most sought after goal.

But while he had found some principles that did cross over it had proved more work than he had managed to accomplish in even his longer than normal life span especially against the opposition to the idea that wizards could learn from muggles. But the benefits of this meant that Harry had studied both magic and science very closely learning much about both. So his knowledge was centuries ahead of what was presently known here in this world and regardless as to whether or not he had achieved what he had set out to do Harry had a very powerful mind, once he had stopped dumbing down on reflex after having to do it for years in fear of violence from the Dursleys and later not showing up Ron or Hermione in class to keep their friendship he had quickly become one of the best minds of his generation even better than Hermione in some ways because while Hermione was good at storing, retaining and then repeating information that was all she could really do with it since she was almost religiously devoted to what was written and often could not grasp there might be more to it than that, but Harry could do all that and then imagine and see beyond what facts were written in a book to see how it might be developed further rather than just accept things at face value.

At five he was already speaking many languages including High Valyrian as well as the common tongue with a fluency that impressed his teachers immensely. Not to mention his skill with numbers and every subject he was taught, showed a natural brilliance that was a great source of pride to his father Tywin who had ensured only the best teachers for his son while he himself was away from the Rock due to his duties as hand of the king but when he was able to return home for brief periods taught him politics and strategy and how to rule as was his future.

But it was not just academics were Harry excelled, his excellent reflexes showed in physical training too as knights sworn to his father taught him to ride a horse, fight with swords/spears/bows and so on. The boy learnt quickly showing good speed for his age and able to copy their actions after watching the knights do it a few times. In private however even from his family Harry practiced and channelled his magic learning to direct and control its flow in deep meditation since he had no wand or other focus here so he had to learn to channel it with sheer willpower alone, something Harry had in abundance.

But it was a lonely childhood as his siblings were still too young to join him in his training and there were few other children at the Rock for him to socialise with. And as his father had taught him, social skills often played a key role in effectively ruling a kingdom. But he had few people outside his family and their servants to develop them with. Even fewer to actually make friends with.

But then one day Harry while sparring with his sword fighting instructor he had noticed young Raphael Daniels, the son of a steward and the same age as Harry himself watching them from the shadows with a sort of longing in his eyes. Harry was curiously looked at the other boy and it was then that Raphael realised he had been spotted and was about to make a quick escape when Hadrian stopped him.

"Come Raphael Daniels, practice with me." The other boy could not believe he was being given a chance to practice sword fighting with the heir to Casterly Rock. He was sure his father and Lord Tywin would not approve but it was his greatest dream to be a knight and here was the prodigal heir to Casterly Rock and the Westerlands offering to let him spar even if it was with a training sword. So he took the offered wooden sword and stood in the opening stance he had seen other swordsmen use. Hadrian then proceeded to beat him with humiliating efficiency but instead of lording it over him Hadrian showed him what he had been doing wrong and how to hold his practice sword properly.

From that day he and Raphael were often found together practicing their fighting skills in the yards of Casterly Rock. Tywin had not been keen on it at first but Harry had pleaded with his father to let the boy train and Tywin never one to miss an opportunity saw the boy definitely had the potential to be a great knight and a strong warrior to serve as the sword at his son's side. So he decided to allow it and more so gave Raphael's father the town of Riverspring as his holding after the death of its lord who had fathered no children. It was not much but by raising House Daniels into the nobility as a minor house under the Lannisters he secured their loyal service for not only his lifetime but hopefully his son's too. But more importantly for Harry at least he had a friend that he could count on. Raphael was loyal to a fault and an exceptionally good swordsman that was there to watch his back and more importantly the two young men could speak freely with each other.

Also as the years passed Hadrian began coming up with a number of intriguing ideas, one of which was develop business holdings for the Lannister family to supplement their mining income. Harry had said to his father that mines eventually run dry and this way if they could establish strong assets before that became too much of problem they would secure themselves for future generations, worthy of the expense required to set it up initially and after a while if they did it right then it would not only pay for itself but begin adding additional wealth into their coffers. Tywin had thought long and hard and agreed with his son as they both started laying down plans. It would take a lot of work and men of learning would have to be found to help them run it but the idea had merits worth the work it would take to turn the dream into reality especially with his powers as Hand of the King. The scope of Hadrian's imagination especially at not yet eight name days old yet never failed to surprise Tywin who had never thought of such possibilities himself. With Hadrian Tywin felt certain his legacy would reach greater heights than in their entire house's history. His only irritation was that his two younger children did not take after him as Cersei was a prideful little madam who thought she was smarter than anyone else around her and Jaime only seemed interested in becoming a knight.

Unfortunately Harry's relationship with at least one of his younger siblings was not as successful as Tywin had hoped it might be. Jaime despite being only two years younger seemed to nearly worship his older brother and Hadrian had started with Raphael to teach the young lad to handle a sword where Jaime showed a prodigious talent unfortunately he was uninterested in politics and any other areas outside fighting but that was not such a big concern as Hadrian was set to inherit the Rock rather than Jaime. But Cersei only seemed to resent her older sibling's presence whenever he was near. The jealousy of his position as their father's heir and more personally his favourite was evident in her eyes as although Tywin would never admit to it he did tend to favour Hadrian. She was also angry at her inability to match his intelligence, trying her hardest only to fail at matching his fast and detailed learning. Joanna had tried her best to mediate between the two but Cersei just did not want to have anything to do with her older sibling and much preferred her twin brother's company who quickly found himself stuck in the middle. This cut short the time the two brothers could spend bonding but for the sake of a happy household they all let it be and enjoyed what time they could find.

But then all three of Tywin's children were dealt a harsh blow as their mother died in childbirth bringing their younger brother Tyrion into the world. That was the day that any sign of their father's smile became a distant memory as he silently walked out of the chamber leaving their new-born brother who had been born a dwarf in the arms of the midwife with a last look of revulsion directed at his youngest child. Cersei developed a deep hatred for Tyrion instantly due to the death of their mother but Harry and Jaime while filled with grief at their mother's passing saw no reason to blame the baby becoming the only Lannisters apart from their loving aunt Genna that were willing to be nice to Tyrion.

Harry as time went on tried his best to be there for his younger siblings as their father grew more and more distant stepping up almost into the role of a parent to Jaime and Tyrion. Tywin would speak to them but as a lord rather than as a father, Hadrian would help Jaime refine his skills as a potential knight often while developing his own impressive skill with the sword, lance and bow & arrow. He would spend hours in the library with Tyrion teaching and debating politics, strategy, history and other academic subjects to his youngest brother whose mind was incredible sharp, equal to his own and his father's in many ways. And he also tried his best to ease the hurt that was often dumped on Tyrion by other members of their family especially their father and sister.

* * *

When he was twelve name days old Tywin decided to take Hadrian to King's Landing and introduce him to court. Hadrian's eyes watched in interest as he rode at his father's side into the capital and he did his best to study it all as closely as he could. As they entered the Red Keep Hadrian was amazed at the attention to detail that must have gone into constructing a stronghold this impressive. He was quickly taken before the King and although Harry would refuse to admit it to anyone the disturbingly gaze and appearance of the so called Mad King Aerys who looked so haggard sitting on the ugly iron throne scared him slightly and Hadrian considered for a moment that he might not be human but some quite of wraith that was haunting the castle. The King had stared at him with a gaze that was worrying his father and Tywin was considering sending him back to Casterly Rock until Aerys had turned his attention back to Tywin who sent the boy to their rooms in the Tower of the Hand. As he walked through the corridors of the castle Hadrian was thinking over what his father had told him. He said that no-one was to be trusted here, that loyalty and honour were liabilities that were certain to get you killed and that he should see everyone as a potential enemy. Hadrian was so focused on this that he nearly collided with a woman that emerged quickly from around a corner.

"Pardon me my lady." Hadrian said bowing in respect as he had been taught. When he looked up he saw a woman of Dornish descent smiling at him, clearly high born from her elaborate and expensive looking silk gown and intricate golden jewellery. She looked to be in her very early twenties nearly ten years older than him but she was without a doubt one of the most beautiful women Hadrian had ever seen especially as her eyes sparkled back with amusement at his dumbstruck expression until he realised he was doing a very good impression of a fish and quickly set his face back into its smooth mask developed from his father's teachings.

"No worry young lord, now what is your name?" She asked him with amusement dancing through her tone clearly seeing through his mask at how nervous he was really feeling.

"Hadrian Lannister my lady. Might I be so bold as to ask for yours?" He said determined not to appear foolish in front of his lady whoever she was. He would not be labelled a fool on his first visit to the capital and shame his father and himself. His own pride would not allow it, nor his good sense.

"You might." The woman teased and smiled and Hadrian frowned before he realised she was going to make him ask properly just to annoy him so he decided to play along rather than make himself seem childish.

"If I may, I would know your name my lady." He said and she kept on smirking which only made her seem more beautiful.

"I young lord Hadrian Lannister am Princess Elia Martell of Dorne. It is a pleasure to meet the son of the Hand on his first visit to court." She said having seen his introduction to the court only moments ago and decided to meet the young lord by herself to see what kind of boy he was. "Perhaps I should show you around? If your father permits of course?"

And that was exactly what she did. Under the careful watch of his father's guards Elia had shown him the Red Keep and told him just who was who. Now she was not teasing him he found himself liking the woman and hoped that he might be able to call her a friend although that would only be between them. As time passed he would get over his initial crush and even through her become friendly with Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and for a while things were brilliant for the young lord. Tywin had been very pleased when he saw his son befriending the crown prince seeing it as a way to keep the position of Hand of the King in the family that if Hadrian proved himself capable then maybe Rhaegar would make Hadrian his hand of the king.

But everything was about to change as the Mad King's actions grew more and more horrific and fanned the flames of Robert Baratheon's rebellion.


	2. Chapter 2 Sack of Kings Landing

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _There is a time skip here to the end of Robert's Rebellion to move the story on to its next big point_

 **Chapter 2 – Critical Decisions**

 _283 AC…Sack of King's Landing_

As the now nineteen name days old Hadrian Lannister sat on his horse at his father's side at the head of the Lannister army, he felt an increasingly sick sensation in the pit of his gut at what he worried his father was about to do. It did not take a genius to see that the Targaryen dynasty was on its last legs. With Prince Rhaegar's death at the Battle of the Trident something that filled Hadrian with rage at Robert Baratheon for killing not only his friend but also the best hope for turning the Seven Kingdoms around just so he could be king. Hadrian would never say it but he was secretly very angry at his father for not allowing him to help Rhaegar and kept him at the Rock while Tywin had waited to see who would win and then rush to join the winning side. He knew better than to challenge his father about it given the man's ruthless ambition to secure his own legacy and gain more power for House Lannister but for a moment he had actually considered killing Tywin but his family loyalty had held him back and now this was the result.

Whatever had happened the Mad King Aerys would soon die and that would leave the Queen Rhaella and her son Viserys who was too young to rule. As were Rhaegar's children Rhaenys and Aegon.

Robert and his allies would not tolerate any threats to the usurpers' crown and would immediately kill them all, of that Hadrian was sure as much as he detested the idea. The Dornish army was exhausted and the Reach was just waiting to see who would claim the capital and then side with them so there was no real support for either the Queen or her youngest son now. Hadrian hoped that the gates of King's Landing would remain closed so they would not be able to get inside but his hopes were dashed as they opened no doubt due to Pycelle. The old leach had long been his father's man. Hadrian turned to his father and former role model and told him desperately.

"Father if you do this, we will all go down in history as monsters." He warned, he was not blind to the fact that history would not look kindly on what his father and their army were about to do. Tywin looked to his eldest son with a complete lack of emotion on his deeply lined face and told him.

"Better to be remembered as a monster that won, than a fool who lost." And without wasting a single moment, he gave the command and his army charged in to begin what the history books would describe as one of the most horrific acts of the century, the sacking of King's Landing. Harry looked up to the Red Keep and he remembered that Elia and both her children were still up there as hostages to ensure the loyalty of the Dornish. Harry turned to Raphael now a full knight himself and said to his horrified friend as screams began to reach them.

"We need to get to Keep. Come on hurry." He said urging his horse forward riding at furious speed with his best friend at his side through the streets of the capital as around him the supposedly finest army in Westeros acted like the barbaric Ironborn or Dothraki pillaging, burning, raping and killing everything in their path. It did not take long to reach the Red Keep and the two men leapt from their horses swords drawn as gold cloaks standing at the gates attacked them. But the city guards were no match for the young knights who cut them down with ease blocking their clumsy strikes before striking them down with lightning fast slashes, much practice and sparring with each other had focused the two young men in vicious and deadly fighters who did not waste any time before charging into the Keep and he turned to Raphael and told him.

"You find Princess Rhaenys, check her father's rooms first. Elia told me she tends to hide there when she's frightened. I'll find Princess Elia." He told his friend knowing things like that from hidden letters shared between Elia and himself since the rebellion had begun and pointed to where Raphael needed to go. Raphael nodded and told him before running off in search of the young girl.

"Be careful my lord, you know the men your father would send to deal with them." They both thought of Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch two of the vilest men that either had ever come across and completely loyal to Tywin. Both of them were a disgrace to every man that had ever held a knighthood and if he had more time Hadrian would have taken the opportunity to eliminate them both but right now the priority would be reaching Elia and her children first.

"You too." And without waiting Hadrian started running down the corridors hoping to reach the princess in time. He arrived at the room that was her's and found the door bolted from the other side. Not in the mood to waste time, Hadrian stretched out his arm and blasted the door with a shot of magical energy. The wood gave way under its impact and Hadrian's foot quickly cleared away any door that had stayed in place. He charged in and was relieved to see a very much alive Elia Martell looking at the door way in fear until she saw who it was. She let out a sigh of relief and said in a breathless whisper.

"Hadrian, it's you. I thought..."

"I know." He said before adding with the urgency of the situation. "Come on grab your son. We haven't got much time." His eyes moving over to the crib where the young prince Aegon slept.

"He's not my son, I couldn't have children after Rhaenys so we faked it till Rhaegar could marry Lyanna and have a son and heir." Elia told him quickly, stunning Hadrian but only for a moment when they were distracted by Raphael arriving with a young girl of three name days old in his arms.

"Rhaenys!" Elia said in relief and rushed over to take her little girl in her arms hugging her close in relief. Hadrian looked over to Raphael who had blood on his sword and asked.

"Any problems?" His best friend shook his head and told him.

"Got there just in time to stop Lorch. That swine faced creature was about to drag her out from under her father's bed and stab her to death. I took his head off and grabbed the girl that's when I ran into this man." He said turning to the door where Lord Varys the Master of Whispers and one of the most dangerous and mysterious men in the Seven Kingdoms stood studying them closely. Hadrian would have drawn his sword but Varys spoke before he had the chance.

"My thanks young lord. You may have just restored my confidence that not all members of your family are power hungry psychopaths." The smooth talking master of whispers said with honest relief they had gotten here in time. "I appreciate it is a touching moment but time is short. I have impersonators ready to be put in their places for the Old Lion to kill and an escape route to Dragonstone for the Princesses but we must move quickly." The man looked at them and Hadrian looked him in the eye for a moment and found to his great surprise that he did trust the man. He turned to Elia who was watching them over her daughters shoulder and said.

"Go. You know how to contact me when you get somewhere safe." He told her and she nodded sadly realising it might well be the last time she saw him and came over to give both him and Raphael a kiss on the cheek before disappearing with Varys. With that done the two men stepped out of the bed chambers as Raphael asked still taking in the enormity of what they had just done.

"So what now?" Hadrian turned to him and drew his own sword and said.

"Now we keep up appearances."

The two then joined in the fighting proper as they made their way to the throne room. The guards were no match for the knights as they proved their 'loyalty' to the rebels slaughtering the guards with ruthless efficiency. Arriving in the throne room they were surprised to see the haggard and bloody body of the mad king collapsed face first on the steps of his throne with a stab wound in the back and his younger brother Jaime with blood over his golden armour sitting on the Iron Throne with Lord Eddard Stark glaring daggers at Jaime and cursing him with the word 'kingslayer'. Realising what his brother had done Hadrian came forward and asked him as Stark looked ready to draw his sword on all of them.

"What was Aerys going to do Jaime?" The question brought a look of shock to all their faces. Hadrian knew his brother and he took vows he made seriously so whatever had made him kill the king that he was sworn to protect must have been something truly horrific. Jaime's cocky smile instantly faded and a look of revulsion came to his face as he answered his older brother's question.

"All over the city, he had the Alchemist guild place stacks of wildfire all across the city, no-one knew he had done it. When our father and you brother arrived at the city and started the sacking he sent me to bring him your heads but just out of curiosity I stopped and listened when I saw the alchemist go into the throne room. Then he said.

' _Let the usurper rule over a city of ashes. And I will become a dragon and then defeat all my enemies.'_

And told him to ignite all the wildfire and burn the entire city to the ground and everyone in it. I just couldn't let that happen, so I stabbed him but all he would say was _'burn them…burn them all.'_ "

Everyone was silent at the revelation, even with all the deaths due to the sacking there would have to be at least five hundred thousand people in King's Landing not counting their own army of sixty thousand men. If Jaime had not done what he had then they would all be dead by now on the whims of a complete psychotic lunatic.

"You did the right thing Jaime." Hadrian said quietly giving Eddard Stark a warning look so he would not contradict him with some idiotic Northern sense of honour that would make his brother feel guilty over ending the life of that monster that had been their King just hours past. The Lord and Warden of the North just nodded obvious understanding why Jaime had done what he had done and Hadrian then added. "And the kingdom will know it too. If you must be called kingslayer'." He said sending a look of annoyance at Lord Stark who just winced. "Then everyone should know that you did it to protect life and the people from their insane king."

"First though we need to get those wildfire stacks out of the city less some idiot set them off." Hadrian said the three men around him nodded. How exactly they were going to dispose of so much wildfire they did not know but one thing was clear they had to get it out of the city. All of them had seen what the terrible substance could do and this much of it was enough to set their hair standing on end. Before they could do any of this however Lannister soldiers entered carrying three bodies wrapped in red Lannister cloaks and the sight brought a deep sorrow to all of their throats as they realised just who was wrapped in those cloaks although to Hadrian and Raphael it was incredible anxiety as they knew that the princess and her royal children had escaped and wondered if anyone would buy the masquerade that they had started to protect them. As they were laid at the foot of the Iron Throne next to the dead body of the Mad King, Robert Baratheon then entered with Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Tywin Lannister behind him. Robert was very tall and a powerfully build man with his great Warhammer slung over his soldier but what had really shocked them was his reaction to the mutilated bodies of the three younger royals in front of them. He gazed down at them with the utmost hatred and spat on their corpses saying that they were _'Dragonspawn'_ with a smile that was disturbing enough to send a brief chill down their spines and being that was apparently the worst thing in the entire world to Robert at least. Stepping over their corpses to sit on the throne that Jaime quickly vacated the moment the others had entered the throne room.

"Good." He said in incredible euphoria as the power that was now his filled him up and ensnared him like the most potent drug in the world. "Lord Tywin I thank you most of all for your actions in delivering me this city and clearing it of dragonspawn. I am in your debt and if you have a request I will do all that it within my power to grant it." That was enough to move Eddard Stark or Ned as he was known out of his shock at his best friend's reaction to the vicious murders and was horrified that Robert was not only going to allow it to past unpunished but was actually going to reward Tywin for all that he had done.

"Robert, they were babes! Innocent children." He protested and Robert's creepy smile disappeared in a flash replaced by a black rage directed straight at the man he professed to call his 'brother in all but blood'.

"They were dragonspawn that were a blight on the world from the moment that they cursed us with their birth. You sound like a Targaryen loyalist Ned." He said spitting the word 'Targaryen' out with such venom that it made all of them wince. Ned looked like he was about to argue back when both were stopped by the firm voice of Jon Arryn.

"Enough, the kingdom is unbalanced already without you two messing it up any further. We in this room are now all that is holding it all together. You are the King now Robert, you have had your moment of conquest now it is time to heal the wounds. Need I remind you that Storm's End is under a siege right now and your two brothers have starved for nearly a year?" He scolded both of his former charges who both quieted down as if they were still the young boys he had raised. He turned to Ned and told him. "Ned I need you to go and treat with the Tyrells to end the siege."

"No I'll do it." Hadrian said speaking up surprising everyone as he stepped forward especially his own father. "Lord Stark needs to go and recover his sister who I believe is still being held prisoner in Dorne at The Tower of Joy. I will go and treat with Mace Tyrell. I take it I can offer him a pardon for supporting the Targaryens?" He asked Robert who nodded. The reason Hadrian was doing this was two-fold; one so he could establish himself as a firm and useful supporter of the new regime at least for the time being and hopefully net himself a good position in the government. And second was that he would be able to figure out where to go from here on the journey. True he had helped the Dornish princess and her daughter escape but beyond that he had no real idea of just what to do. If Robert or his even his own father found out what he had done then he would be for the noose or the axe of that he was sure but he just hadn't had a chance to think things through and come up with a plan, everything was being thrown together in such a rush that it made him very uneasy as one mistake could spell doom for them all.

But it was all he could do for now.

Lord Stark looked relieved and nodded in thanks before fleeing the room go and prepare his horse and a group of men to accompany him on his rescue mission as well as escape Robert as his feelings towards the new King were not the most charitable at the moment. Harry meanwhile turned to his father who nodded to give his permission so he with his right hand man Ser Raphael Daniels at his side Harry went out to gather a group of men to accompany him to Storm's End. Once dawn had broken and the horses were saddled Raphael turned to say something to Hadrian but the lord said quietly to him.

"Not here, later when there are fewer ears around to hear us." Raphael nodded seeing the men around them some staring at them with barely concealed curiosity. It would be a disaster if the wrong people found out what the two men had done last night in aiding the princesses to escape. At worst it would result in their executions and at best potentially being blackmailed. So neither man said a word as they climbed onto their horses and with a group of armed men around them they set off through the gate of the Red Keep and through the city streets. The smoke that was raising in the early morning sun was a grim reminder of what had happened last night and Hadrian sighed as he considered what the future generations would say about this, he was not so naivety to expect that it would fully gloss over the horror although it would be downplayed as much as possible when the maesters wrote the history books so as not to upset the new king. He only hoped that it would not damn his family name throughout all of history. When they reached the city gates the formation started to ride faster as they began their journey to Storm's End.

* * *

A hard week's later they arrived after travelling to the capital of the Stormlands Hadrian and Raphael and their men were greeted by the sight of the enormous Tyrell army camped outside the ancient castle. In the distance Shipbreaker Bay was as violent as ever but the Redwyne fleet patrolled the bay's entrances to bar any supplies entering from the sea. The Lannister men slowed as they reached the edge of the encampment and seeing the jovial mood of the Reach men Hadrian's face grew nearly as stormy as the bay in the distance. While Stannis Baratheon had managed to hold on with the rest of the starving inhabitants of the castle for a year the Tyrells had been feasting and even holding tournaments outside the castle walls. The Oaf of Highgarden as he was known had been taunting the inhabitants of the castle like a child jabbing an insect with a stick even after they had pulled its wings off. All of the accomplishments in the war thus far that House Tyrell and Mace Tyrell in particular claimed credit for were often down to the skill of the vassal houses beneath him like House Tarly. The man was an idiot and hopefully this would not take long. Certainly it seemed they were expected as they faced no resistance to their entrance and people parted as they rode onwards to the makeshift sables where they dismounted from their horses and stable boys appeared to rest and feed their mounts after such a long journey which had left Hadrian and the rest of the Lannister men tired and irritated and Hadrian in little mood to pander to the whims of the idiot Tyrell lord but given he would be surrounded by nearly a hundred thousand of his men it was best that he humour him a little. Seeing the over-elaborate tent in the distance that was bigger than some small houses and emblazed with the symbol of the golden rose Hadrian guessed that was the tent of Mace Tyrell so he walked towards it. He cut a fierce some figure, tall at over six foot and muscular but not garishly and his red and black armour with images of lions carved into it and a bright red cape trailing behind him made a huge contrast to the silver and green armour worn by those around him. He walked through the gap in the tent with his hand on the hilt of his holstered sword ready to draw it at a moment's notice. He need not of bothered, only Lord Mace Tyrell was inside dressed in a green silk tunic and smiling as if Hadrian was his best friend. He rushed forward and extended his hand which Hadrian took and shook firmly.

"Lord Lannister, it is a pleasure to meet you at long last, I wish I had a chance introduce myself before this terrible war but I hope that we can become friends." Mace said and Hadrian had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at this man's attempts to earn his favour. Surely they would have known that the Lannisters had firmly entrenched themselves in King Robert's favour by now and clearly the Tyrell wanted to cosy up to the new regime. Harry wished that he was dealing with the man's mother Lady Olenna, the matriarch of the Tyrell family was a mind just as formidable as his own father's with a dignity and intelligence he could respect not to mention if the reports where right very charismatic. A conversation with her would at least be intellectually stimulating.

"Lord Tyrell please I am merely my father Lord Tywin's heir sent in his stead so perhaps we should discuss the lifting of the siege of Storm's End? His grace is keen to make sure that his brothers are no longer starved and would gladly offer a pardon to you and all your vassal houses for your actions supporting the Mad King to end current hostilities." He purposely added the part about Robert's brothers Stannis and Renly to remind the man he had been starving the new king's brothers and soon the man was tripping over himself to make 'amends'.

"Of course my lord, we have stocked provisions here for another three months so I will donate them to the poor inhabitants of the castle while my army returns to the Reach. I will of course come to King's Landing to swear fealty to the King immediately." He reassured Hadrian who was just glad this was not going to take very long and the man rushed out of his tent to get the packing up started. Seeing he was alone in the tent Hadrian leaned on the large table in front of him and let out a sigh as he felt fatigue creep up on him. This war had shaken the entire kingdom from top to bottom and he only moved when he heard someone enter the tent. Turning around he saw it was Raphael and Hadrian relaxed seeing his friend and the only person in the world he felt like he could talk to about now. He gestured to two seats at the edge of the table and the reaching for a pitcher he smelled the wine inside and found it to be Arbor Gold. In need of a drink Hadrian grabbed two goblets and the two men sat down while Hadrian poured them a cup each. It could have been poisoned but right now Hadrian was so weary that he could not find it in himself to care.

"Where do we go from here my lord?" Raphael asked, the events of the last week or so were clearly playing on his mind too and Hadrian told him having had some time to think about it.

"We carry on, that is all we can do for now. Robert will not make a good king nay he'll be a terrible monarch maybe enough to give Aegon the Unworthy a run for his money." Hadrian said taking a sip of the wine and despite the fact it tasted very good it did nothing to ease his mood which was at the moment rather sullen while Raphael looked unsurprised being used to his friend's boldness. "The man likes whoring, hunting and drinking in great quantities and in no particular order and nothing else besides. That man will run this kingdom right into the ground so it is up to us and those like us to try and keep this kingdom stable for the sake of everyone if not just for ourselves and try to improve things as the opportunities present themselves. And if they don't, we make them." Raphael nodded and went to go secure them a tent for the night so they could rest up before starting the return journey to King's Landing with the insufferable Mace Tyrell and whoever the man chose to bring with him. Hadrian was taking another sip of the wine when he felt someone approach from behind him. Fearing an attack for a Targaryen loyalist of which there were many in this camp he leapt to his feet and his sword was quickly in his hand only for Hadrian to see that it was Varys dressed in a maester outfit and while he held off attacking he kept his sword to hand.

"Well my lord, I must congratulate you on your reading of the situation. Few have yet realised the damage that Robert Baratheon will cause this kingdom in the long term." The eunuch then took another goblet and poured himself a drink of Arbor Good while Harry feeling more confident put his sword back in its scabbard and picked up his own goblet.

"Thank you Lord Varys for the compliment which I must return to you on your ability with disguise. I think for the next few years at least we are all going to be facing a rough time. But did our mutual friends reach safety?" Hadrian asked not wanting to say the Targaryens names out loud just in case someone was listening…better to be safe than dead he thought to himself. Varys nodded before telling him.

"They reached the rest of their family safely and the sight of her good daughter and granddaughter apparently caused the matriarch of their family to rally and with the help of a healer I dispatched to the island with them managed her own child birth successfully, a girl they have named Storm born. They have gone into exile for now and taken the fleet of ships that have stayed loyal to them across the Narrow Sea. I have not been told their long term plans yet but I expect to be contacted soon when things have settled down, I expect they will probably reach out to you also my lord. So what are you planning to do now?" Varys asked him and taking a sip of his wine Hadrian told him with a firm stare.

"Everything I can." Varys now sure that Hadrian was not going to betray the Royal Family that he was loyal to said with a smile.

"Welcome to the game my lord."


	3. Chapter 3 Winterfell

_I do not own Game of Thrones or Harry Potter_

 _First of all…wow. I did not expect as much of a response as that and for so much of it to be so positive! Thank you all who favorited, followed and reviewed! It really brightened my day! I just hope I can live up to the hype!_

 _Review responses will be posted at the end of the chapter._

 **Chapter 3 – Winterfell**

 _299 AC…Casterly Rock_

In his solar, Hadrian sat at his desk reading over the paperwork that seemed to multiply every time he turned his head away. Now aged thirty five Hadrian was what many would consider handsome although he looked years younger due to his magic which slowed his aging somewhat, his blond hair was cut shorter than most men but he had grown a small beard which he kept short like his hair. He was still in great shape for a man now in his prime taking care to keep himself in good condition with vigorous exercise and sparring with the long-time leader of his personal guard and friend Ser Raphael Daniels had helped him keep up his skill with a blade. But right now despite the aching of his neck, shoulders and hands he kept on working.

The business holdings that he had started developing with his father in his youth and had expanded in the twenty years since had grown rapidly with careful and considered work on the part of him and those he had recruited to help him run it. The harbour outside of his window in the city of Lannisport was a hive of activity as the merchant fleet he had developed and grown was importing and exporting goods from all over the world just as they did in many other ports spread far and wide. The harbour had been expanded by his construction and architect firms who were already busy elsewhere rebuilding castles for lords or erecting new buildings in cities and towns everywhere. The miners of the now exhausted mines had been formed into a sell sword company he had christened the Strong Men numbering ten thousand soldiers not counting the other smaller companies that he had taken over in the following years. Auction houses, gambling dens, inns/pubs/taverns in cities and on major travel routes, vineyards, glass smiths, real estate, jewellers and many other enterprises had and continued to net him large profits and had not only restored his family's wealth and power but increased it to heights unseen in centuries.

He had even started up the Bounty Hunter's guild; an official organisation that registered bounty hunters so they had certain immunities to local law to pursue their targets within certain guidelines. Guild stations had been established where live targets could be dropped off for transportation and rewards collected so long journeys where no longer necessary. Targets could be posted at those stations and so within days all the bounty hunters associated with the guild would be looking for them. Paid for by a membership fee and a small percentage of each bounty the benefits had drawn many to register and drive most independent operators out of business or forced them to join the guild. This too gave him a profit but also the ability to draw on their skills whenever needed.

But that still did not ease the headache that came with trying to run it all. Adding of course that his father Tywin now spent a lot of his time in King's Landing or elsewhere trying to increase the scope of his family's power leaving Hadrian responsible for running the Rock and Westerlands on top of his own business interests. It had become an ongoing challenge for Hadrian to find people that he could trust that were capable of helping him run the business, Tyrion had been a godsend to Hadrian as if a crisis arose somewhere and he could not go and deal with it himself, he could trust his younger brother to go in and solve the problem. And Tyrion had even had some interesting ideas of his own that had helped Hadrian expand his portfolio. They had set up a debt collection service that money lenders could employ to reimburse them for unpaid debts, sold on through Hadrian's auction houses which also gave them first dibs on whatever lands, buildings or objects that passed through the sales. The Iron Bank remained a big client of those particular services helping the Lannisters in developing a good strong relationship with several members of the institution.

But in secret Hadrian had stayed in limited contact with the surviving Targaryens in exile over in Essos living on the move under the assumed named Peverell to protect their identities while the work to restore their dynasty here in Westeros continued. Plans to put Viserys on the throne had quickly been sunk over the boy developing a madness that echoed that of his father and the last thing they needed was another Aerys after all the trouble the last one had caused. The thought of another king like Aerys made Hadrian nearly wince. Then to top it off the boy after an argument with his mother the former queen Rhaella had gone and got himself killed in a drunken fight with some sellswords they had been trying to hire in Pentos where they had been staying at the time. Thought had been put into whether they could try and install Rhaenys or Daenerys on the throne but given the patriachical society here in Westeros there were doubts that they would be able to hold it, Targaryen women that had tried in the past never seemed to last for long. Then there was the issue with the present oversized backside that sat on the throne in question.

Robert's reign had been just as bad if not worse than Hadrian had actually predicted, he whored and drank and hunted the crown into greater and greater debt most of it owed to the Lannisters, organised by Tywin's ambitious hand all to increase their own power. Also the favouritism towards the Lannisters only spread disunity angering many of the other great houses driving the kingdoms further and further apart, the only real thing that kept the peace was the alliance between the North and the King, not to mention the Lannisters backing the crown financially.

In his old life Hadrian would have just used a confundus charm to stop Tywin but men like him were too strong minded for something like that to work easily. Not to mention that without a focus like a wand more complex and specialised spells were tricky to cast correctly. Runes and wards were easy enough as were simple blasts of energy and some of the less complicated spells but otherwise magic seemed to flow differently here, more along ritualistic lines like the shadowbinders of the Red God who often burned people alive and that was a line Hadrian was not going to cross he thought with distaste for such practices. Potions too were difficult to create here, some had common enough ingredients so making them was easy but others were impossible due to the necessary creatures or plants not being found in this world.

Hadrian however was disturbed from these thoughts when the door to his room burst open and a boy rushed in as an enraged knight followed close behind with his helmet covered in jam and broken pastry. Sighing Hadrian put down his quill and got to his feet as the boy dodged behind a nearby screen to hide from the enraged knight. Seeing his liege's son and the ruler of the Rock at present caused the purple faced knight to stop still and nervously stammered.

"My…my…lord."

"What has my son done this time Ser Boris?" Hadrian asked one of the sword swords dedicated to the protection of his family although from the state of the man's armour Hadrian had already guessed. The Knight stood as tall as he could and said with nervous stamped on every word.

"He…set up a catapult in my rooms my lord which fired an apple pie right in my face." The knight did not like criticizing his lord's son but this was unfortunately a regular occurrence.

"I will see to it that my son apologises to you Ser Boris, now go and clean your armour. It would not do for someone to see one of my guardsmen in such a state." Ser Boris nodded and rushed out the room. Hadrian sighed and went back to sit at his desk saying to the boy still hiding behind the screen with disapproval.

"Tyler if you are going to pull such pranks then please at least do not get caught." The boy stiffened and stepped out from behind the screen and winced at the tone of his father's voice. Hadrian looked up to face his son who resembled him greatly in his youth. His blond hair was shaggy from his earlier running and his green eyes twinkled with mischief. The young boy looked at his father who sat relaxed as he waited to see what his son had to say for himself.

"It was just a joke." Tyler said with nonchalance hoping with his own pride not to let his father see the shame Tyler felt at disappointing him. But Hadrian knew his son too well. Although Tyler had recently been channelling James Potter and launching a series of pranks on the servants of the Rock, he was a good lad and was very smart.

"You have been having those nightmares again. Haven't you?" Hadrian said knowingly with sadness. He sighed, they had had this conversation before.

"About mother yes." Tyler admitted his lower lip beginning to tremble as his anxiety mounted but Hadrian got back to his feet and walked over to the couch in the corner and sat down extending his hand to invite his son to sit down. Tyler slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down next to his father who just let him talk in his own time. Eventually after a tense few seconds Tyler started talking.

"She's sitting there, on the bed…there's…blood everywhere." Tyler faltered stopping for a second as tears began to form in his eyes and Hadrian sensing his son's needs for comfort put a comforting arm around his twelve year old son's shoulders. The boy leaned against his father as if to draw strength from him as he tried his hardest to continue despite his mounting grief. "She just sits there staring at me."

Hadrian pulled his son closer and cursed that midwife not closing that door and letting his son see his mother like that. Rather than marry the daughter of another house here in Westeros as his father had wanted, Hadrian had married the daughter and only child of wealthy businessman Arthur Vesta from Braavos. It was with his help and contacts that Hadrian had rapidly sped up the expansion of his own business assets and Arthur had gained not only a noble family for his daughter to marry into but a son in law that he could trust to manage his assets and protect his daughter who was a hard and uncompromising as a rose petal. Clarice had been beautiful, who Hadrian would have called a traditional English rose if there was such a thing here. It had never been romantic between them but they had a respect and friendly affection going for them and had six children during their fifteen year marriage until she had died bringing the seventh into in the world, a daughter named in her honour. Perhaps it had been best that Hadrian had never really loved her as her loss while devastating did not hit him as hard as Joanna's death had Tywin meaning he was there when his children needed him. But Tyler had unfortunately seen his dead mother on the bed just staring into space before Hadrian had been able to get him away. Ever since the young man had been struggling with the image that was engraved upon his mind acting out to try and handle his grief in the year since it had happened.

The father and son stayed like that for a while as Hadrian held his son as he let his grief pour out with hot tears falling fast. Then once he had run out of tears, Hadrian put on a gentle smile and ruffled his son's hair which brought a watery smile to Tyler's face and Hadrian then had an idea.

"Hey feeling a bit better now?" He asked and Tyler looking tired nodded and Hadrian suggested. "Look I'm going north to Winterfell to discuss trade with Lord Stark soon. Maybe I should bring you and Richard with me?" His son brightened up immediately.

"Yes father please." Tyler said looking excited. "Can we bring Cassia, Joanna and Sabine too?" He asked wondering if his younger sisters might come too, Hadrian nodded with a smile, his uncle Kevan should be able to handle things for a while at least. Most elder brothers would find it annoying to have their younger sisters along but not Tyler or Richard his slightly younger twin brother. Losing their mother had forged the family closer especially as Hadrian had reduced his trips away to the barest minimum allowing others to take more responsibility now things were more stable so at least he was there for them to take comfort from. The year old Clarice was still too young to go with them and Leo his oldest son was unlikely to join them as he had little stomach for the harsher Northern weather. Hadrian was glad that he had Tyler and Richard to leave his holdings to when the time came, Leo was too much like his mother to be able to effectively run the Westerlands never mind the business empire that they had built. He was too trusting and gentle it was just in his nature, hence why Hadrian had already written a will in favour of Tyler who was more than smart and strong enough to handle it when he was grown up. Leo's skills lay in the artistic side of things, his skill with a paint brush and sculpting was truly unparalleled for someone his age, already his portraits and sculptures were becoming well known through Westeros but there had been times when Hadrian had had to protect Leo from Tywin's ire.

The Old Lion looked on his eldest son's child as a disgrace to the Lannister for being so 'soft' and 'weak'. The arguments between the two had been gruesome and earn the stares of servants as the two fought like rival males in a pride of actual lions. Tywin's cold and ruthless ambition against Hadrian's fury and protectiveness towards his children. Many times it had been hard to placate Tywin with Tyler's and Richard's aptitude for running the Rock but given how bright and strong Hadrian's twin sons were Tywin had eventually been satisfied albeit reluctantly to let the matter drop. Besides the paintings and sculptures that Leo made were something else he could boast about at court.

But soon Hadrian thought darkly to himself he was going to have to think of a more permanent solution to the problem of his own father. He had been thinking of killing him for years but his father served a useful purpose as expanding his own power meant Hadrian could take advantage of his efforts to strengthen his own position while slowly and quietly working to weaken the Baratheon hold on the throne so that when the time was right both the Usurper and the Old Lion of Casterly Rock could be dealt with in a manner fitting their crimes and House Lannister could finally be free of his father's dangerous ambition. The moment Robert died all hell was going to break loose, but Hadrian thought to himself quietly war provided opportunities which were hard to engineer in peace time.

* * *

The North was just as cold and bleak as Hadrian remembered. He and his party made good time hoping that they might get to Winterfell before the Royal party arrived from King's Landing so he and Lord Stark could get any negotiations settled before hand although Hadrian was worried that things might drag given the other man's attitude. Since they had first met at the Sack of King's Landing the Northern lord and Hadrian had been cool towards each other. They had a strong respect for the other's abilities but given the man's dislike for Jaime and Tywin, Hadrian was often tarnished with the same brush and Hadrian disliked the man because he had labelled Jaime kingslayer without any chance to defend himself and despite their efforts the name had stuck which was a deep humiliation for his younger brother which Robert just loved to rub in his face while making him watch as Robert fucked his whores to humiliate their sister too which Hadrian knew caused Jaime enormous anger. Hadrian and Lord Stark had fought together during the Greyjoy rebellion to put down the uprising but despite developing mutual respect nothing had come from it.

Hadrian, the children that had joined him and his guard of Lannister soldiers were now only a short distance away from Winterfell and his children despite how cold they were even wrapped up in thick furs were looking excitedly at the horizon.

"How much longer father?" His eldest daughter Cassia asked eagerly as she rode alongside him. Her sisters looked at him expectantly too. Hadrian laughed and told them they would soon see the great old castle. His daughters were all young beauties, something he was told nearly every day despite still being children. When they grew up they were going to become the most sought after ladies in all the land, their blonde hair shined like spun gold and their green eyes sparkled like emeralds. And like their older brothers Tyler and Richard they were more than just pretty faces, their minds were sharp, intelligent and cunning. But for the moment they were still children, eager to learn and listen to their father's adventures with their uncles and Hadrian was grateful that for now they were still just his children. Watching his children grow up brought a lump to his throat, he had been in the chamber to see them born, every single one of them. No matter what the maester or midwife said he would not miss a single moment of seeing his children brought into the world and being the first after his wife to hold them.

The party rode on until finally the big old castle finally came into view. Its towers and walls stood tall and were somewhat grim but his children's eyes still widened given the imposing design and legends that had grown up around the castle that they had heard of from the maesters and knights they had grown up with. The wind was bitter as they rode through the gate and into the main yard where Lord Stark, his family and guards were already waiting for them. The grim faced and quiet wolf lord was standing there with as much expression as a chunk of ice and his wife Lady Catelyn formerly of House Tully had her eyes narrowed in suspicion while directed at him. Sighing quietly to himself he realised this trip was going to be more of a headache than he imagined so he decided to take a quick look around the yard. The Stark children were nearly as numerous as his own; the oldest boy nearly sixteen clearly favoured his mother in looks with thick red-brown hair, stocky build and blue eyes. The next was a girl about thirteen or so name days old that again clearly favoured her mother in looks; long auburn hair, blue eyes, tall willowy figure that would see her as a sought after beauty in the future.

After the two Tully like children the next was very clearly a Stark. A girl who looked about ten or eleven with grey stormy eyes and brown hair like her father. She could not have been a bigger contrast to the older girl who was immaculately dressed and clean of any speck of dirt, the younger girl was dressed in clothes more suited to a boy than a girl of noble birth wearing slacks and a tunic instead of a dress like her sister. Again she had mud all over her clothes and face and her hair was nowhere near as groomed as her sister's which flowed straight and smooth down her back and was matted with dirt and shaggy around her shoulders. After her there were two young boys looking nine and four respectively who like their older brother favoured their mother in looks with red-brown hair and blue Tully eyes.

"Lord Lannister." Eddard Stark said looking at him with suspicion and Hadrian said already feeling weary from the trip.

"Lord Stark. May I present my children; my sons and daughters Tyler, Richard, Cassia, Sabine and Joanna" He said with each child well drilled in their manners gave a small bow to the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North in time to their name. Stark looked at the five Lannister children with curiosity and then introduced his own family.

"My wife Lady Catelyn." He said and the Lady Stark gave a stiff nod. "My sons and daughters; Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon." He said and his own children gave their own small bows except for the youngest girl who just stared in curiosity before asking.

"Where's the Imp?" Lord and Lady Stark both seemed to wince slightly at the girl's outspokenness while the girl's brothers shared a small grin in amusement and the older sister elbowed the younger saying if Hadrian read her lips right…'shut up you are embarrassing me'. Hadrian however was amused at girl, looking at her more closely she definitely reminded him of a younger Lyanna Stark who he had seen crowned Queen of Love and Beauty by Rhaegar at the tournament of Harrenhall. Rhaegar had later confided in him that Lyanna had intrigued him being different to other girls, her feistiness and outspokenness drawing his older friend like a moth to a flame. It was easy to see why Robert had spent so many years mourning her death much to his sister's Cersei's anger. Girls like Arya and Lyanna made an impression that lasted and were impossible to tame. The youngest Stark daughter already seemed to have made an impression on his own son Hadrian realised as the boy's interest was directed solely at Arya, Hadrian shook his head as he saw Tyler begin to develop a crush on the girl so he was going to have to have a talk with his son soon.

"If you mean my younger brother Tyrion then I'm afraid you will have to wait till the royal party arrives young lady." He said with a smirk. Many would have been insulted at their younger brother being referred to as such but Hadrian knew that Tyrion would not let it get to him, he in his own words wore his condition like armour so that it could never be used to hurt him. Arya looked annoyed but not at being told she would have to wait but more at being called a 'lady'. Holding back a chuckle Hadrian turned back to Lord Stark who was giving his youngest daughter a look that told her a firm talking to was coming as soon as they were out of earshot and said. "Perhaps we might get inside Lord Stark? My own children are not so used to the cold." He said mindful of his children who were shivering slightly in the cold air.

* * *

After being should to their rooms the Lannister party enjoyed a warm broth in the hall of Winterfell while Lord Stark and Hadrian got down to discussing business in the Northern lord's solar. However suspicious he was of the Lannisters, Ned could not dispute Hadrian was a good business man, laying out plans that not only could he but the whole North profit from. There were huge untapped natural resources including fresh sources of metal ore and enormous forests of timber that would be very valuable in trade to not only other Westeros kingdoms but also to the Free Cities of Essos too, but exporting them had always been an issue as the North had limited inland trade routes and only one major port White Harbour which was on the east coast but many of the valuable exports originated on the west coast but Hadrian had a plan for this.

"The establishment of a new port on the western coast of the North would serve as a perfect means to transport Northern goods by allowing larger cargo vessels to dock here once more secure roads can be established by the Northern houses to transport materials. It would also help importing foreign goods more viable and support a larger fishing fleet for the hard winter when food sources are scarce." Hadrian said outlining his ideas for expanding Northern trade as a joint venture between their two houses. "It would also be useful in maintaining a Northern fleet to protect your coast in event of the Iron born start causing trouble again."

Eddard was impressed at the idea and admitted it was a good one if they could finance it but he felt obliged to add at the mention of the Iron Born.

"I hold Lord Greyjoy's only living son Theon here. Surely that is enough to guarantee their neutrality for the foreseeable future." Hadrian just gave him a deadpan look before saying.

"Lord Stark you remember Balon Greyjoy just as well as I do from the rebellion. A man like that cares only for himself and the legends of a time long past were the Iron born ruled much of the coast. No doubt he has been grooming his daughter Yara to act as an heir and is just waiting for the kingdoms to appear vulnerable enough to try again." Both men had met the man who ruled over the Iron Islands and Eddard could not doubt Hadrian's words. The man's arrogance and complete near fanatical devotion to the old ways of the Iron born had long been a concern. A Northern fleet and additional fortifications along the coast would be helpful in repelling an Iron Born invasion.

"Also there may be another way to expand Northern trade." Hadrian added earning Eddard's renewed attention. "If we use the extensive waterways of the Riverlands, then long ships like those of the Iron Born can carry materials across the country to White Harbour or one of the Riverlands ports to export on larger vessels." Eddard nodded in agreement, it was a plan that could not just benefit him and the North but also their long-time allies the Riverlands as they could use those same ships to move their goods around as well. Deciding to take some time to think on it he got to his feet his actions quickly mirrored by Hadrian.

"Let's take a recess while I think on your proposals." Eddard suggested and Hadrian nodded in agreement. The men walked back out into the cold Northern air and watched as their sons sparred in the training yard while their daughters spent time with the septa doing the traditional sewing and other activities of a high born lady which Hadrian knew would drive his girls mad with boredom. So with a smile he looked down on his sons sparring below. Tyler and Richard were good swordsmen for their age, Raphael Daniels who was also watching closely from the side had seen to that. However the elder Stark boys were no slouches either. Robb was easily parrying Tyler's strikes while Richard was being thoroughly beaten by another boy about Robb Stark's age that had the same dark hair as Lord Stark. This must be the bastard son that Lord Stark had taken in, Hadrian had to admire Lord Stark's commitment for taking in his bastard son and raising him alongside his other children.

A lot of people looked down on bastards thinking that given they were born from lust outside of wedlock that they must somehow be wanton and corrupt from birth, always having to work twice as hard to get even half the respect legitimate births got without a second thought. Hadrian himself had never fathered any bastards not wanting to have any child of his to have the stigma of being a bastard but he had ordered to have Lannister born bastards brought to Casterly Rock where they were put under the care of his aunt Genna and properly cared for and educated. When Tywin and other Lannisters (many not wanting to have to deal with their own illegitimate spawn) had kicked up a fuss about it Hadrian had calmly reminded them that just because someone was born outside wedlock did not mean they couldn't be useful. Also if they were truly the greatest noble family in Westeros then they must hold themselves to a higher standard and so the voices of objection had slowly disappeared.

Hadrian came back to the present and walked over to his sons as the Stark boys with their greater strength and experience clearly won by knocked the wooden swords out of their hands. With a smile on his face he went over Tyler and Richard who looked slightly downcast at being beaten and put his hands firmly on their shoulders and told them.

"Good job." He looked over to Robb Stark who smiled in victory but managed not to look smug while the other boy was about to make himself scarce till Hadrian spoke.

"You have good skill with a blade. What is your name?" Hadrian asked and the boy stopped and turned around looking very nervous at suddenly being the centre of attention with everyone in the yard watching him and Lord Lannister. He was sure to be in for an earful from Lady Catelyn after this he thought to himself nervously before he answered.

"Jon Snow my lord."

Hadrian meanwhile was studying the boy in front of him. Although the boy had the same lean build and dark hair as Lord Stark there were differences too. His eyes were a strange shade of darker grey than the traditional Stark eyes and his face had different cheekbones but as Hadrian walked forward to shake the boy's hand he looked him right in the eye and suddenly it was like the world had stopped.

Hadrian stopped smiling immediately as he scrutinised every line on the still young face of Jon Snow and another face from years past was superimposed over it in his mind's eye to see the similarities and turned around to face Lord Stark who looked on them with fear dancing very publically in his eyes. Hadrian with his temper mounting said in a strangely calm voice but his expression showed his rage.

"Lord Stark. A word in private." He said, his stern voice made in clear this was not a request and he marched his body taunt with anger back to Ned's office where the Lord of Winterfell followed looking increasingly worried. Everyone else in the yard looked on confused at the sudden change and Robb came over to Jon and asked.

"What has gotten him so riled up?" Jon jumped to the obvious conclusion with a shame that had been born of years of slights and coldness from Lady Stark.

"Because I'm a bastard." But Tyler who now walked over to join them said looking very confused at his normally calm father's actions.

"No it cannot be that. My father champions bastards at home. We have illegitimate cousins and uncles that are raised and educated. He even gets the ones that show particular promise legitimized."

"So what is it then?" Robb asked now getting angry at the slight towards from Lord Lannister towards his half-brother but Tyler only shrugged.

* * *

Once inside the office of Lord Stark, Eddard or Ned as he was known bolted the door closed and turned to face Lord Hadrian Lannister who was standing there with his thunderous expression. Ned was comforted by the weight of his sword _Ice_ , close at hand if he needed it. He saw Hadrian's hand was close to his own sword too as if expecting an attack but the heir to the Westerlands instead asked him angrily.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Do you have any idea what will happen if Robert Baratheon or my own family find out about the boy?" Hadrian was feeling very much at the moment like strangling the lord of the north. All this time and the answer to their problems had been right here under their nose, in plain sight all along.

Eddard was feeling confused at the strange reactions he was getting from Hadrian Lannister. He had always seen the Lannisters as cold, cruel and calculating and they did nothing to deny it especially Tywin Lannister. The way they had butchered Princess Elia and her children during the Sack of King's Landing had been enough reason for him to do what he had done with Jon. Hadrian Lannister coming to Winterfell had been perhaps his worst nightmare as Hadrian was one of the very few people still alive that would see Jon for who he really was but he had for once been grateful that Catelyn had kept the boy out of sight and he had thought they would get away with it but then they had gone to the exercise yard at the precise wrong time just as Jon was there. He had expected Hadrian to draw his sword and kill Jon right there and then but instead he had dragged Ned in here. What was going on? Eddard thought to himself before he answered.

"I promised his mother before she died that I would always protect him. Especially from men like your father." He added accusingly and Hadrian put his hand to his face as he felt a tension headache coming on.

"He should be learning his legacy. Does he even know?" Hadrian asked massaging his temples and Ned just shook his head and Hadrian said angrily as his temper began to rise again.

"He deserves to know. When were you planning on telling him?" He asked right now he was thinking how fast he could get the boy out of here and to Braavos where he would be safe especially before the Usurper King's party arrived. Already he was mentally composing the letters he would have to send by the fastest ravens he could find once they were done here.

"When he joins the Night's Watch, he has always dreamt of it. After that it wouldn't matter." Hadrian's temper finally flared and he smacked his fist right into Eddard Stark's face. He surprised himself with the strength of his punch sending the Lord of the North to the ground with the beginnings of a bruise on his face.

"You would waste perhaps the only decent chance that we have of turning the Seven Kingdoms around on the Night's Watch! I know that their mission is important but this is different!" He raged at Eddard who looked up now more surprised, still in shock from the sudden punch but that Hadrian had called Jon the best hope for the Seven Kingdoms too. Hadrian realising that he was going too far especially by striking a lord paramount and a warden so he took a few calming breaths before extending his hand to Ned who took and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and Hadrian then explained.

"Robert Baratheon has managed to in the last sixteen years whore, hunt and drink the crown into greater debt than in its entire history, nearly six million gold dragons last time I checked living way beyond his means with a lifestyle that was supremely decadent even by the standards of Aegon the Unworthy. Three million owed to the Lannisters alone." Ned's eyes widened in horror when he heard that figure but Hadrian was not done yet. "Worse he has successfully insulted and driven away the other major houses and angering key allies and that has left the seven kingdoms more divided than they had been for centuries. If not for the backing of your family and mine he would have been kicked off the throne years ago." Hadrian told him and desperate to believe that his old friend would not have been this bad a king Ned searched Hadrian's face for any sign of lying only to be disappointed when he saw complete honesty and worse he had seen signs of Robert's expanding girth when they had last seen each other years ago but he had written it off at the time and some letters he had received from the late Hand of the King Jon Arryn, his almost second father had sounded similar to that effect but he had paid them no mind. So he decided to ask his own question before Hadrian had the chance to bombard him with another.

"Why do you care? Your family is only benefiting from the situation." He studied Hadrian closely to see how he answered and what Hadrian said shocked him.

"Because you are not the only person who saved a child of Rhaegar Targaryen. Princess Rhaenys and her mother Princess Elia are still alive. I and some likeminded allies snuck them out of the Red Keep and spirited them away the night of the sacking. Rhaegar was my friend. Had I had the chance I would have brought the Lannister army to the Ruby Ford that day and we would have crushed your friend Robert, so I did the next best thing. I protected his child."

The silence in the room was intense as Ned assimilated what he had just been told. He immediately thought that the other man was lying and said so.

"But the bodies? Aegon?" He pressed only for Hadrian to dismiss it.

"I don't know who those poor people were but an ally substituted imposters for the real Princesses that night and spirited the real ladies away. And as for the so called Prince Aegon? Turns out there was no Prince Aegon, Elia couldn't have any more children after Rhaenys so Rhaegar needing a son married your sister as a second wife to get the male heir he needed. Your sister was desperate to find a way out of her betrothal to Robert and Rhaegar gave her one. Who on earth put the idea that she had been kidnapped into your brother Brandon's head I don't know." Hadrian confirmed all the things Lyanna had managed to whisper to Ned on her deathbed after bringing Jon into the world and given that only a select few people knew these things (most of whom were dead) Ned became convinced he was telling the truth as incredible as it seemed.

"So what now?" Ned asked Hadrian who told him firmly as he took hold of this miracle with both hands. He knew Ned Stark by deed and reputation and the man's honour would never let him put one of his own family in danger by revealing what he had said. The northern lords while vulnerable due to their honour were also strong with the strength of their convictions. Ned wanted the best for his nephew and hated to see the rightful heir to the throne treated as badly as Jon was.

"We send Jon to Essos where the remaining Targaryens are in hiding so that Queen Rhaella and the rest of her family can prepare him for the day he takes the throne. If Robert was ill-suited to being a King, wait till you see Joffrey. The boy is monster enough to give Maegor the Cruel or even the Mad King a run for their money. We tell no-one but Jon the truth. In public we say that he has been given a job as a captain in one of my sell sword companies. Is that okay?" He asked Ned Stark who while feeling very uneasy nodded in agreement. Ned went over to the door and unbolted it before telling a passing guard to have Jon come to his solar immediately. A few minutes later the nervous looking young man arrived, his confused eyes darted from both Ned and Hadrian.

"Come in Jon, there's something that I should have told you long ago." Ned said to him and once inside Ned re-bolted the door and gestured for Jon to sit on the couch while he and Hadrian took their own seats opposite and Ned looked at the boy that he had raised as his own son and words suddenly failed him. He had never wanted a member of his pack thrown into the vicious dance that was the game of thrones despite knowing that he would soon be caught up in it himself. The only reason Robert was riding north was to name him his hand of the king but his children he had hoped to keep out of it. A chance that was rapidly fading.

"Jon, there is no easy way for me to say this. You will always be a son to me but…" Ned stopped for a moment as he prepared himself as Jon looked increasingly pensive so Ned just blurted it out. "Jon I'm not your father but your uncle. Your real parents were my sister Lyanna and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen."

Jon did not react to that at first, the poor lad both lords realised was in complete shock. His world had just been shaken to its core. And Hadrian decided given they were short on time to speak while the boy was absorbing the last revelation.

"She was fleeing her betrothal to Robert Baratheon when your father saw her he became enamoured with her. Since Elia Martell could not provide him a son he decided to take Lyanna as a second wife but someone spread the rumour that she had been kidnapped and that kicked off the rebellion. Rhaegar sent your mother to the Tower of Joy to be safe but she died from a fever after giving birth to you. Concerned after what happened to your half siblings in Kings Landing your uncle to protect you claimed that you were his bastard so no-one would realise that you were a Targaryen."

"How do you know this?" Jon asked quietly, his mind in turmoil as he tried to process what he was being told.

"Because Elia told me." Hadrian said earning a sharp look from Jon before he continued. "Elia was and continues to be a good friend and your father and I knew each other very well. That's why I recognised you as his son when I first saw you."

"Wait." Jon said still trying to understand all this when one part stood out like a sore thumb. "You said Elia Martell continues to be a good friend? But she's dead right?" Hadrian gave the son of his late friend a gentle smile and told him how he and some allies had smuggled Elia and her daughter out of the capital to safety. How Aegon had been an illusion and that his grandmother, aunt, stepmother and half-sister were still alive living in Essos and that they wanted to send him to join them. Jon did not know how to cope with this, everything in his life had been a lie, all the shame heaped on him because of his supposed illegitimacy when in reality not only was he true born but in reality the rightful heir to the Iron Throne.

"I doubt that anyone in the Royal party would recognise you given how Stark like you are. But we can't afford to take any chances so I am sending you to Essos where your father's family will ensure your safety and teach you how to rule." Hadrian told him and Jon looked up surprised.

"What?" He asked alarmed and Ned told him sadly.

"A war is coming Jon, when Robert dies which from what I have been told will happen sooner rather than later someone will need to take the throne and that person needs to be you." Ned hated war, the rebellion which had gotten his best friend Robert his crown had nearly broken the Stark family and the North as a whole only for nothing to change for the better and now his children were almost certainly going to be caught up in another. Hadrian was likewise having the same thoughts about his own children.

"Officially." Hadrian said taking over the conversation. "I will be giving you a job as a captain in one of my sell sword companies. I'm sure that Lord Stark will want to send a company of trusted Northmen with you so please gather them quickly Lord Stark, while I have some letters to send." Hadrian said unbolting the door and walking to his current rooms where he had to inform his allies and more importantly the Targaryens of his discovery so plans could be put into place and accelerated leaving behind a very confused young man and weary Lord Paramount of the North.

* * *

Tyler meanwhile had been exploring Winterfell unaware of what his father was doing and had decided to prank the stuffy old septa of the great old castle. He crept into the room where she would teach her young charges needlework but had taken a short break for lunch. He carefully pulled out a jar of his father's quick set glue and applied it to the stool where the septa would sit on both the seat and where the legs met the floor, he had seen how the septa had criticized his sisters and that Stark girl Arya for their unsatisfactory needlework while heaping praise on that other girl Sansa when he had gone to tell them it was time for lunch so he decided in his still maturing mind that the horrible old woman needed to be humbled. No one insulted his sisters and got away with it! He thought to himself furiously and if he was honest with himself he had not liked to see Arya being spoken down to like that either. So what if she was not a perfect little lady like her boring older sister, she was far more interesting. He said to himself firmly justifying what he was about to do.

He had just finished when he heard female voices coming up the corridor and looking around frantically trying not to get caught before the prank was finished he darted behind a screen and cupboard trying to be as quiet as possible as the target of his prank came into the room with her young charges who were chatting to each other. He could not risk looking around the screen to see what was happening or he would be noticed but he was able to hear them all the same.

"Now I expect better work from you girls. Honestly I would see such needlework from a savage beyond the wall, not supposed noble ladies. What are they teaching you at Casterly Rock? Why can you not be like Lady Sansa here, her work is perfect, this work would not suit a beggar on the street" He heard the septa criticise and he frowned at the insults which he knew were not being solely directed at Arya but his three sisters as well. His sisters were just as smart as him and loved to ride horses and were fine archers much to their grandfather's annoyance who would have preferred it if they were mere beautiful ornaments that he could use to bolster their family's power. They had brilliant voices and loved singing to their baby sister Clarice but needlework was not their forte. They were competent but by no means really skilled. It was the same with Arya as he understood it except unlike his sisters she had not been allowed to pursue her own interests with the same freedom.

Tyler gritted his teeth given the insults being directed at his sisters but did not react as he waited for his prank to take effect. He heard his sisters laugh at the septa and her comments shrugging it off which brought a smile to his face.

Then it happened.

He heard the sound of fabric ripping and then for a moment silence before laughter started from his sisters and Arya Stark as the septa shrieked in embarrassment and the sound of her rapid footsteps as they raced out of the room nearly made him burst out laughing as he put his hand over his mouth to keep his silence. He waited a moment for it to be quiet and then looked out from behind his cover and saw the room was deserted so he stepped out from behind the screen feeling rather pleased with himself until he felt something prodding into his back.

"Got you." A girl's voice said smugly and Tyler feeling embarrassed turned around to see Arya smirking at him triumphantly with a stick in her hand.

"How?" He asked annoyed that she had got the best of him but she just kept smirking at him telling him.

"Figure it out yourself. But thank you." She said to him honestly. "Seeing her running through the halls with the back of her skirt missing was priceless." She told him laughing at the sight that she would treasure for ever. Sansa had already given her a look that said she blamed her for this but it had been so funny that she did not care.

Tyler meanwhile was suddenly struck by how pretty her smile was, it radiated with joy and her stormy grey eyes were like glowing moons in the night's sky. But he shook himself and said with mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Do you want to prank someone else?" He asked and Arya's eyes lit up with interest.

* * *

Elsewhere Bran Stark was still trying to improve his archery with some solo practice but he let out a groan of frustration as he again missed the target again sending the arrow to high. He threw the bow to the ground in anger at his apparent ineptitude especially when his older brothers and even his sister Arya were better than him. He just tried and tried and never seemed to get any better. He suddenly felt something rubbing against his leg. He looked down and saw his direwolf rubbing his leg with his silvery grey head to try and comfort him. He smiled at the wolf's concern and gently he stroked the wolf's head which emitted a contented noise at the attention. He had yet to name his wolf unlike his siblings who had already named their own wolves. Whenever he came up with a name it just did not feel right so for his was the wolf with no name.

"You need to relax when you aim." A voice said suddenly from the side and Bran surprised whipped around to see the younger son of Lord Hadrian Lannister, Richard standing there with his arms folded looking distinctly unimpressed. The direwolf at his side tensed and started growling slightly at the young Lannister only a few years older than Bran himself.

"What do you mean?" Bran demanded. It was bad enough being seen as inept around his own family, far worse for a high-born outsider from the south. Richard sighed and picked up a bow and arrow from the rack nearby and loaded an arrow and from his position over ten feet further from the target than Bran said to the younger boy as he took aim casually.

"You are too tense when you aim so when you release that tension by firing it puts the arrow off target." Then just to illustrate his point he fired and hit the target dead centre. Bran just stared at the arrow for a moment before looking down at the bow he had thrown and with a strange sense of determination coming upon him he picked up the bow and took aim with a fresh arrow, mindful of the gaze of Richard Lannister he felt his hands tense on the bow as he aimed but then he remembered what Richard had said just moments ago so as his direwolf pressed its head against his head again in a rubbing moment Bran felt himself calm down and ease his tight grip on the bow slightly before he released his arrow. He felt a sense of elation as the arrow struck the outer edge of the target. It was not a bull's eye but it was certainly an improvement to missing the target completely.

"See?" Richard said with a grin and Bran turned to face him. "You can do it."

"How did you know?" Bran asked and Richard answered with a calmness that was almost unnerving.

"I see and I listen and then I make judgements on those observations. You have good hand-eye co-ordination but you are so nervous that it renders it a moot point. You have to belief that you can do something when you try. If you believe that you cannot do something then you have already taken the biggest step towards actual failure." Richard told Bran the lesson that his father had taught him and his siblings when they were old enough to understand. "Now do you want to continue practicing?"

* * *

It had taken nearly a week but a ship had been prepared to take Jon to Essos. It would be at White Harbour soon so with Robert Baratheon's royal party due at Winterfell any day now the time had come for Jon to depart but at his side there was a party of the most loyal North men who could be counted on to stay loyal to and protect Jon, trained by Jory Cassel, the Captain of Lord Stark's guard. Lady Catelyn despite her quiet hatred for Jon had appeared to send him off and gave him a curt nod which he evenly returned before Theon gave him a slap on the back and told him to enjoy some of the ladies from across the Narrow Sea. Used to his crass way of talking Jon just returned the slap on the back before moving on to his siblings.

Jon received a manly hug from Robb while Sansa gave him a quick goodbye having picked up on her mother's feelings towards Jon but there were sad tears forming in her eyes which he smiled at and gave her a gentle hug which she returned quicker than he had expected. Bran and Rickon were like Robb giving him an affectionate hug but then for Jon came the hardest goodbye, the 'sibling' he was closest too…Arya.

His little wolf girl stood there looking very downcast and despite her furious attempts to suppress them, tears had started to run down her cheeks. He smiled as he knelt down to face her. She asked him with a slight quake in her voice.

"Why do you have to leave?" Jon took her hand and told her gently.

"Lord Lannister has offered me the chance to make something of myself. That can never happen here. I can bring honour to our house and see something of the world while I'm at it." He said catching the annoyed eye of Lady Catelyn over Arya's shoulder. Arya then flung herself into Jon's arms and wrapped hers around him as tears started flowing more freely down her face. Jon wrapped his arms around her gently held her as he let her cry saying to reassure her. "It won't be forever. I will be coming back. Maybe you might come and visit me too."

That seemed to make Arya feel better and she pulled back as he pulled out a handkerchief and carefully wiped her tears away. He smiled and told her.

"I'll write, don't worry. Besides you need to stay here, who else is going to get that stuffy Mordane to learn her lesson?" That brought a laugh and a smile to Arya's face and he stood up and ruffled her hair before remembering something. "Oh I meant to give you this on your name day, but since I'm leaving I will let you have it now." He said producing a small thin dagger like sword and handed it to her. Arya was in awe when she took it, the small sword was perfect for her height and build and she gave it an experimental wave and smiled to her a sword of her own in her hand. While the other members of the Stark family looked on in either amusement or disapproval he told her.

"It's called Needle." He smirked at the name given his 'little sister's' atrocious sewing skills which brought a laugh to from all that were not in disapproval over her having a sword. Tucking the sword in her waist band Arya gave Jon another hug.

"Thank you." She said brightly now she felt better over 'losing' her older brother. He gave her one final hug before going to his horse were the leader of his small guard of twenty men Thom Rylander was waiting with his men. Getting on his readied horse he gave his mother's family one last look before he turned his horse and rode out towards White Harbour and the ship that was waiting to take him to Essos where he would meet his real father's family, checking his direwolf Ghost was at his side he then headed off.

Watching him go left Hadrian with a sense of relief as the boy was that little bit safer than if he had stayed here. He had known that Rhaegar had married Lyanna Stark in hopes of having a son but he thought that the match was fruitless, once the boy was safely with his father's family there was a far greater chance of putting a better King on that throne when Jon was ready. But there were things that had to be done first like removing potential problems like Stannis and Renly who were almost certain to declare themselves king once Robert died if the information Varys had given him was correct. He and his allies within the country and without would have to advance their plans though for as the Starks were fond of saying…

 _Winter is coming_

* * *

Just a day and a half later the party of Robert Baratheon arrived at Winterfell, the Stark family and their household stood in the yard waiting to receive the royal family. Sansa was nervously tucking her dress back into place from imaginary winkles as her mother whispered in her ear that she had to act like the perfect lady around the queen and crown prince. The eldest daughter of Winterfell was eager to make a good impression on the aforementioned royals so that maybe they chose her to be Joffrey's queen. It was her most cherished dream. Arya meanwhile lived up to her reputation as a troublemaker by arriving with only moment's to spare with a guard's helmet on her head only for her father to quickly hide it as she forced herself in-between Sansa and Bran.

As the King and his Kingsguard rode in followed by the Queen's wheelhouse and the rest of their procession Eddard saw that what Hadrian had warned him of was all too true. Robert had really gone to seed badly since they had last seen each other nine years ago when they had fought against the Iron Born, the man who had stood over six feet tall with muscles as hard as stone was long gone replaced by a man that was a shadow of his former self. His girth was now well advanced, his coarse beard hiding multiple chins and his eyes had lost the fire they once had now looking very weighed down. The residents of Winterfell including the existing Lannister guests all kneeled as King Robert got off of his horse in front of Lord Stark. Behind him Ned could see Robert's eldest son sneering at Sansa who looked away blushing. He did not like that look on the boy's face at all and worried if Robert was going to 'suggest' what he thought he was going to suggest in regards to Joffrey and his eldest daughter.

From where he was Hadrian saw his younger brother Jaime clad in his golden armour smirk at him which Hadrian evenly returned. But his eyes like everyone else's were drawn back to Lord Stark and the King, the former having now risen to stand face to face with the man that he had called brother.

"Your grace." Eddard said in respect focusing his attention away from Joffrey and back on the king but Robert looked him up and down and said.

"You've got fat." That raised a few eye brows given the King's considerable girth and Ned just looked Robert just and down before Robert let out a laugh and pulled Ned into a strong manly hug showing some of his previous strength.

"Nine years Ned! Where have you been?" Robert asked after he released his long-time friend and now smiling himself at seeing something of the man he remembered Ned answered.

"Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned replied as the king moved over to hug Lady Catelyn who graciously accepted it before turning to Ned's children.

"This must be Robb." Robert said feeling a sense of pride that Ned had named his first born son after him. The heir to Winterfell bowed to the king and shook his hand wondering how this overweight man could be the great and powerful warrior his father had described to him. Then Robert turned to Sansa who put her best smile on and she blushed as Robert remarked. "My you are a pretty one."

From his position at the side Hadrian could see Cersei scowl at the attention Robert was giving the Stark children. He smirked amused, his relationship with his sister had improved after she had become queen oddly enough. They saw much less of each other and it seemed that although irked that her children would not inherit Casterly Rock her mood had risen given that her children were royalty who would rule over all Westeros.

Meanwhile Robert had moved on to Arya but he merely asked her name before moving on to Bran and asked the young lad with a smile on his face.

"Show us your muscles." Bran smiling at the encouragement and proudly showed off the little muscle he had causing Robert to chuckle. "You'll be a soldier."

Arya then saw Jaime Lannister remove his helmet and whispered to Sansa.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the queen's twin brother." But Sansa hissed at her to shut up. Just then Queen Cersei walked over trying to cover her bitter irritation extending her hand to Ned who kiss her hand as protocol demanded and said.

"My queen." Being called by her title seemed to perk Cersei up enough to smile, especially when Catelyn gave her a full curtsy. But then Robert ruined it by ordering Ned to take him to the crypts. Cersei turned to her husband and looked at him imploringly.

"My love we have been riding for months. Surely the dead can wait till we have rested." But Robert ignored her and Ned took Robert down to the crypts. Once the King was out of sight Hadrian walked over to his siblings who now noticed him and while Cersei showed her surprise not knowing he would be here, Jaime sported a delighted smile at his older brother.

"Sister, you look beautiful." Hadrian said as he took her hand a put a kiss on it just as Ned Stark had done and Cersei graciously accepted the compliment with a smile. Then he turned to Jaime and gave his younger brother a manly hug.

"It has been too long." Jaime said happy to see his brother and then caught sight of his nieces and nephews who all rushed over to see him, Jaime beamed at them and asked. "How are my nieces and nephews?" He kneeled down and gave Cassia, Sabine and Joanna a hug while smiling at his nephews who all just waited for their sisters to finish before giving him a manlier hug. Cersei just looked down on her brother's children with a slight smile.

"Brother, how is your sword arm these days?" Hadrian asked. He and Jaime had travelled with Tyrion in years passed when they were able and had many adventures together such as slaying witches of Durain's Forest or more recently working together to hunt down and kill Euron Greyjoy when Harry's sell swords had been hired to defend the Free Cities after the renegade Iron Born man had started raiding the Essos coast in a campaign of bloody terror. Robert hated Jaime and was only too eager to send him out of the capital for a while. Certainly their adventures together had added a few new pages to the section about Jaime's deeds in the Book of Brothers, the text that chronicled the tales of all members of the Kingsguard.

"Much improved brother, in the next tournament I am sure to demolish any competition." Hadrian smiled, his brother would never change. Then he heard two young voices cry uncle and then two blond haired missiles were coming straight at him so he quickly knelt down and caught his niece and youngest nephew in his arms pulled them into a hug. Tommen and Myrcella squealed in delight as he spun them around before putting them down and kneeling to speak on their level.

"How are my favourite niece and nephew?" He asked and they both beamed at him, how these two small angels could be related to a demon like Joffrey Hadrian would never know. They were both the sweetest children you could imagine, Myrcella was just as beautiful as her mother but without any of the bitterness and greedy ambition that you got with Cersei and possessed a sharp mind with near endless kindness and courage…the perfect princess. Tommen was a good lad who tried his best at everything he did and loved animals but Hadrian suspected was being badly bullied by Joffrey and Cersei would do nothing to stop it for all her claims of a loving family she would only ever have time for Joffrey which Hadrian supposed was one of the reasons Joffrey had turned out as he had. Over Tommen's shoulder he could see Joffrey sneering at them until he saw the hard glare in Hadrian's eyes and backed slowly away. While he had limited contact with his oldest nephew it had not taken much to see that the boy was a coward when he could not hide behind his mother's skirts.

* * *

Later that night the feast was in full swing as the King drained goblet after goblet of wine and grasped the buttocks of every half decent looking serving wench that came within reach. Hadrian who was sitting with Raphael just shook his head in dismay. One would think Robert might lessen his consumption of such vices when in the presence of his best friend but no…the Usurper King just drank and ate and flirted if it could be called that right in front of his wife. Although their relationship was not the best it did irritate Hadrian no end to see his own family slighted that way.

"My lord, do you want to go out into the training yard and spar?" Raphael suggested. Hadrian smiled.

"That would be a good idea, I need some air any way." He surveyed the hall once more to see what was going on. He saw Joffrey telling Lady Sansa and her friend Jeyne Poole of his 'many' hunting successes and tournament wins which was enough to make Hadrian laugh. The boy was a coward, a vicious one but a coward all the same and Sansa was just eating it up blindly. He almost pitied her, she was going to get disillusioned and probably badly hurt very quickly if she kept up that attitude. He looked over to see his own son Tyler whispering something in Arya Stark's ear and the looks on their faces promised trouble which was soon made real when Arya catapulted food from her spoon straight at her sister who was mortified as she was hit straight in the face. Hadrian smiled as he saw the two together, he had never seen his son get close to a girl before with the exception of his own sisters. He wondered if Lord Stark might be open to a betrothal between the two, he knew from his own discrete enquiries that the girl did not want to get married and more fancied being a warrior and a knight. While this would be a turn off for most men in this world Hadrian thought she would be an excellent match for Tyler. The girl had boundless energy, a strong will, quick wits and the strength of character to be whoever she was going to be regardless of what others said or did. Someone more than capable of matching his son, be his partner in the truest sense of the word and if she could harness those traits and learn to channel that willpower and energy then the girl could be a great leader and really help push his house forward in the future. He also sensed the stirrings of magic inside her, her brother Bran too which was a great bonus for anyone if they knew how to use it properly.

But for the moment he put thoughts of building his dynasty aside and stepped into the training yard which was mercifully quiet, lit only by the lamps scattered around. Both men drew their swords, unlike what the master of arms Ser Roderick Cassel would recommend both men used steel when sparring. Raphael was wielding a sword his father had the blacksmith at Casterly Rock make for him when he had become a knight, a long sword that he had named _Veracity_. It had a bright red grip around the hilt, a silver finish and was decorated with his house's motto ' _Loyal to Truth'_ inscribed on the blade.

Hadrian was using a long sword too but his was made of Valyrian steel. When he had tracked down and killed Euron Greyjoy years ago he had acquired the man's personal treasure stash. Amongst the many great items found there he had discovered _Truth_ , a Valyrian steel blade formerly owned by a noble family from Lys. He had the sword re-forged into something more suited to him, the steel was very dark grey almost black with a red leather hand grip and rubies studded on the hilt and his own house's motto engraved in golden letters on the blade ' _Hear me Roar_ '. The sword itself was named _Crimson Night_ and until the recovery of _Brightroar_ a year ago from a Braavosi sea merchant had been the new weapon of the Lannisters.

They assumed their stances and started. Both had fast reflexes and expert technique not to mention from years and years of sparring they had learned each other's technique well so there was little to no chance of hurting each other if that was not what they intended. They parried, side-swiped and generally matched each other with a speed which onlookers would have had problems following. They carried on like this for nearly twenty minutes before they began to tire and decided to stop.

"Feeling better my lord?" Raphael asked as he caught his breath and Hadrian putting his sword back in its scabbard smiled at his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Never better." The men walked back inside unaware that someone had been watching.

* * *

The following morning was the day of the King's hunt, but before they left Robert pulled Hadrian and Ned aside.

"Ned…Hadrian" He said in greetings much warmer towards his old friend and the newly named hand of the king but still friendly enough to Hadrian as well. "I had a request from Tywin Bloody Lannister to foster Tommen at Casterly Rock with your children." Hadrian nodded he knew that Tywin had been trying something of the kind for years but Cersei had always clung to her children like a limpet refusing to let them out of her sight despite the fact that she only seemed to have time for Joffrey, no doubt hoping that when he was king she would rule through him. Tommen and Myrcella were too easily forgotten and left to their own devices, they should be enjoying their childhood not living in fear of their older brother while their father barely acknowledged them and their mother gave them little attention. Robert then continued speaking. "I have decided to accept and I would like to send Myrcella too. They need to spend time away from that snake pit."

Robert unknown to them did indeed notice his youngest children and how they were treated. Gods he thought himself he had messed up. When they had been born he had sworn to himself to be a good father to them but somewhere he had lost focus and now the result was two children he hardly knew, but loved with all his heart regardless of who their mother was. Joffrey he did know however and the lad was a great source of shame and worry to him, there were not words enough to describe it. When he had killed Tommen's cat just to see the unborn kittens and skinned his fawn he had seriously considered throwing the boy from the walls of the Red Keep but had held himself back. His wife constantly covered or found excuses for their eldest son's behaviour saying he would improve as he got older but if anything the boy was just getting worse, another reason why he wanted Tommen and Myrcella as far away from Joffrey as possible.

"They we be most welcome, my own children are eager to spend time with their cousins." Hadrian said with a smile. That made Robert feel relieved but then he suggested something that he had thought of last night.

"I was thinking maybe Ned's son Bran might go with them." That immediately got Ned's attention but Robert kept speaking not giving the Northern lord a chance to speak. "He and Tommen would be like we were Ned, in the Vale." Robert went misty eyed for a moment as he remembered a time that seemed like a lifetime ago now when life had not only been simpler but so much brighter too.

"I'm willing to take him, the boy seems to get on with my sons. I'm without a squire at the moment so I would gladly give Bran that position." Hadrian said, the boy was very bright and he had seen Richard his much quieter younger son helping him with his archery. Not to mention he could teach the boy to harness his magic and build bridges between the North and Westerlands at the same time.

"I…I need to discuss it with Cat." Ned said not wanting to send his son away. However much he had enjoyed his time in the Vale as a boy being fostered by Jon Arryn he had missed his brothers and sister terribly. Maybe that was why he had such a good relationship with Robert but he was not sure that he wanted that for his own son. Already he was heading south and his daughters would be travelling with him to King's Landing given Sansa' betrothal to Joffrey not that Ned was happy about that given what he had seen in the boy but Robert had left him no choice.

"Well think about while we hunt." Robert said confident that Ned would agree, the man's honour would get him to agree besides it would be a brilliant opportunity for his son. Although he had not participated in any tournaments for a while, Hadrian Lannister was easily his brother's equal if not his superior with a blade and smarter than any maester. The boy would be in for a first class education, the Lannister man's pride would not allow anything else. Hadrian nodded before saying.

"You go ahead, I'd like to see how the boy handles a blade. If he is to be my squire then I need to know how much work is required." He said turning away before and then remembered something and turning back to add before continuing on his way. "Oh I left that crate you wanted in your rooms."

"What crate?" Ned asked as Hadrian walked away and Robert said with a smile.

"It's this drink he makes…fire whisky he calls it. It is some of the best booze I have ever had and his special reserve batch are ever better. Occasionally if he needs a favour he gives me some of his special reserve for free."

* * *

Later after the King and the rest of the hunting party had left Bran stood in the training yard with a wooden practice sword in his hand facing Tyler while Hadrian looked on. Tyler was smiling broadly, confident in his ability to wield the practice sword but Bran was looking distinctly uncomfortable and as Tyler struck he was sluggish in blocking the strikes and never went on the offensive probably from lack of confidence. The master of arms here at Winterfell who was looking on much like himself did not seem overly critical with his students so it was not from being put down at least by his current teacher so maybe Bran just needed more time and encouragement to improve. Confidence was something his children had never had a problem with something that was both a blessing and a curse Hadrian thought with a smile. Then from his position near one of the towers he was distracted by a noise he heard from the abandoned tower he was leaning against. It was faint but he had definitely heard something. He walked away from the exercise yard and up the dusty steps of the old tower seeing that there were already two sets of footprints in the fine dust. One belonging to a man's boots and the other a woman's slipper. Despite realising that he should probably go no further he kept on going to the top of the tower where he could now definitely hear the moans and grunts of two people coupling. He was about to go and leave whoever it was alone seeing it was none of his business what two strangers did but then he heard a familiar voice calling out his sister's name. He felt himself fill with horror at who that had sounded like and he burst through the door to see his Brother Jaime and Sister Cersei naked as the day they were born….having sex right on the floor in front of him.

His mind briefly shut down as he took in the scene, he did not want to belief what he was seeing. His siblings meanwhile noticed him and were similarly horrified at being caught in the act by their own older brother and quickly stopped what they were doing and immediately tried to cover themselves in embarrassment. However Hadrian quickly rallied and his shock was replaced by pure fury over what he had just seen. He stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him, walking over to Jaime who was trying to formulate something to say to his brother when Hadrian smashed his fist right into Jaime's face.

* * *

 _Hope the third chapter was up to scratch. Please let me know what you what you think by reviewing_

 _Review responses from the last chapter…_

 _Lightwalnut64 = Well Hadrian is a loyalist working for their family and I agree he would be of great help to them in Essos but in Westeros he can work to reduce the opposition they will face when they return and they will return._

 _NarutoSpardaUzumaki = I see your point, I don't really know much about that period apart from the big points so the Mad King reference slipped through and after your comment I went and reviewed the subject a bit so I agree with you although Hadrian was growing up and came to King's Landing during that period were the king was started to develop his madness._

 _Sceonn = I get your point but I did say at the start that this was going to be a game of thrones story more than a Harry Potter story. Also it would make it too easy for Hadrian if he could just use charms and other spells to control people. I mean cast the imperious curse on all the Lord Paramounts then you have all the most powerful men in the country in your pocket for example so magic will be used but not that often. And as for Hadrian murdering Tywin, I did not say he would just let his father have free rein and his reasons for not KILLING HIS OWN FATHER will be addressed in this chapter. As for Cersei, one thing I have noticed is that she does not like to share, she was just being fussy as some babies are at first and then it was having to share Jaime's attention as he wanted to hang out with his older brother and her own anger at not being taken seriously for being a woman. Just because it has always been the way it is does not mean she willingly accepts it._

 _Prodigal Knight= Sorry about the grammar I do have a problem with that but I will try and improve._

 _Dp11 = Sorry about that I should probably have double checked something like that before I started_

 _Ataxius = Thank you, I do not like time skips that much either but there were a lot of things to establish, now that we have reached the series time it should slow down. Again sorry about the grammar._

 _Vengeful Astartes = Thank you, I hope you enjoy the story._

 _orionastro = Thank you for the compliment. Harry's pairing is a bit problematic, I have a plan for it but given the oldest free woman is Arianne Martell and I already have another pairing lined up for her it is hard to find someone for him._

 _Vasun05 = Thank you, I hope I filled some of the gaps in what Hadrian has been up to and there will be more in the future._

 _King Edgar = Although Hadrian has had a wife already there is a pairing for him but this won't be a harem story sorry! I have tried to write those in the past and I messed it up._

 _Alastor999 = Thank you for the compliment. Hadrian is already at this point gotten a lot of power due to his position as Tywin's heir and from his business assets but in the war to come he is really going to rise without going into too much detail. Also yes you get to see how Hadrian reacts to the twincest between his siblings in the next chapter._

 _Darth Lelouch = Cersei and Jaime are indeed responsible for a lot of the problems the realm faced but they are not alone in that so he won't be able to fix everything. Plus the marriage to his sister gave Hadrian some initial influence that was helpful in developing his own powerbase._

 _HeyStardust = I never said Cersei was not a complicated character but those are the actions of a child before they had matured. Also Cersei could not show her true feelings for Jaime while Hadrian was around because he like their mother would have stopped it so it did annoy her._

 _FireKing500 = You were spot on! And you were right about Tywin not letting Hadrian stay single but Hadrian found himself a match that was beneficial enough to the Lannisters that Tywin could not complain. Although his wife is now dead that does not mean he will not get married again though. And given his duties to the businesses he has created, handling the Rock while Tywin is away and going on business trips he often is not in King's Landing. But he is aware of Joffrey and you will see how he handles him later._


	4. Chapter 4 The King's Road

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _Again thank you everyone that is following this story, one person asked if Hadrian was going to kick ass and the answer is yes. In the following chapter we finally get a chance to see him fight. Also next chapter Jon arrives in Braavos and meets the rest of the Targaryens._

 _Ages of some of the characters, some have been changed for the story;_

 _Hadrian Lannister & Raphael Daniels – 35 _

_Leo Lannister – 15_

 _Joffrey Baratheon – 15_

 _Sansa Stark – 13_

 _Tyler & Richard Lannister – 12_

 _Arya Stark – 10_

 _Cassia Lannister – 11_

 _Joanna & Sabine Lannister – 10_

 _Bran Stark – 9_

 _Clarice Lannister – 1_

 _Warning – This chapter contains foul Language_

 **Chapter 4 – The King's Road**

The sudden punch send Jaime to the ground hard, the man would almost certainly have a black eye and Cersei was immediately at her twin's side. Hadrian towered over his younger siblings, his gaze was stormy and his fists remained clenched. Inside his mind there was a mounting fury as he looked down on them with the utmost disgust. He grabbed Jaime by the scruff of his neck and hit him again, this time in the stomach. Then he backhanded him sending him to the floor once more but with more than a black eye as Jaime's lip was now bleeding too and he was feeling a lot of pain in his gut.

"How long has this been going on?" He hissed at them. Both Jaime and Cersei looked up and tried to answer back but found themselves nearly paralyzed by his intense glare. His magic was reacting to his anger and his eyes almost seemed to glow a frightening shade of green. Later the twins would dismiss it as just their imagination but right here and now they could not help but think that there was something…otherworldly about their older brother. Finally Jaime whose eye was already starting to swell managed to answer.

"Since we were children." Hadrian suddenly felt a headache coming on and his hand started massaging his temple as he considered the situation he was now confronted with.

In this day and age he knew marrying cousins was nearly common place in the upper echelons of the great houses, his own mother in this world had been his father's cousin after all and the Starks were known to breed almost exclusively with Northern noble women until Ned had married Lady Catelyn Tully. But distant memories of another time and place brought forth images of pure-blooded bigotry and idiocy from such practices. That was one reason why he had married Clarice, an outsider from another country with no blood ties to the Lannisters or even Westeros for that matter. Fresh blood to revive the family line otherwise inherited lunacy and disorders would become commonplace. The infamous madness that House Targaryen was known for and King Aerys had suffered from was a perfect example of this as they kept marrying their own cousins and even brothers and sisters to keep their Valyrian bloodline pure. Not all the members of their house had it although Prince Viserys was definitely showing it before the end of his life, Queen Rhaella did not have it and so far her daughter Princess Daenerys seemed to be free of it too but they would constantly have to watch her just in case. Then with that thought Hadrian suddenly realised something.

"Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen." He said looking at Cersei who had moments ago been ready to shout at him for striking his brother as her stubbornness returned only to flee again as her older brother realised the truth about her children and all she could do was nod. Hadrian started pacing as his temper started building again, cursing himself for not noticing it before. All three children were slim, golden haired and green eyed. Not a trace of the blue eyes, dark hair or strong build that the Baratheon line was known for. Admittedly he had not seen much of the children as he was often on either business trips or at Casterly Rock and when he had seen them he had thought that maybe as they became teenagers their hair would darken or something like that. Tommen and Myrcella were still young and he had little contact at all with Joffrey although of course the boy and his siblings were constantly being watched by his own spy network but his spies had focused rather on comings and goings and who they met with rather than what they looked like.

Now his younger siblings had done something so unbelievably stupid that he could not even contemplate how they had thought they would get away with it. If they had been screwing each other for years then there was a good chance someone must have noticed, if Varys had not known it was going on Hadrian would eat his own armour. Thinking he was going to have to have words with the Master of Whispers he turned back to them and with his eyes lit up with rage but careful not to yell in case someone else should someone else hear him.

"Do you have any idea what this could do to you if the wrong person finds out?! To our family?!" He hissed at them both causing them to wince, already Robert hated their family although he did tolerate Tyrion and Hadrian. Tyrion was able to share many of the same pursuits as Robert, namely whoring and drinking although not to the extremes that Robert did but the two were able to share stories over drinks and Tyrion had many to share much to their father's annoyance. Hadrian meanwhile had endeared himself to Robert by gifts that the man could appreciate and adding fresh wealth to the royal treasury with tax from the increased trade. Cersei however due to her bitter and difficult nature, constantly indulging the sadistic whims of Joffrey and general disgust at her husband managed to ruin nearly any good feeling in his highness towards their house. The rest of the Lannisters had not endeared themselves to the King either and if Robert was making Ned Stark, a man with little to no skill in southern politics although admittedly the King's best friend his hand over Tywin and even Hadrian or Tyrion all three of whom had shown the actual skills necessary in the job and with Tywin's many years of experience in that role then it really showed how much the king hated the Lannisters. Hadrian grabbed Jaime by the scruff of his neck and hissed into his ear harshly. "Fuck her again and our father, little brother will be the least of your problems. I'll be watching." He then shoved his brother to the floor again.

A scandal like this would be enough for Robert to rally all the other great houses against them, many of whom would rejoice at the downfall of House Lannister…hated so much due to Tywin's actions despite Hadrian's attempts to repair the damage and the overwhelming possibility to rise up and take their position as the most wealthy and powerful house in Westeros would be too much for any other house to resist especially for the likes of Mace Tyrell, not to mention possible threats from within the Westerlands themselves if one of their banner men got ideas he could replace them as Lords Paramount and betrays them.

Against all the other houses they would be slaughtered, no question about that. House Lannister would go the way of House Targaryen, mostly wiped out except for a possible few survivors lucky enough to escape if you could call having to live on the run for the rest of your life…living.

Hadrian walked out of the room and back down the curving stairs without even glancing at his siblings, breaking himself from nightmarish visions of his home at Casterly Rock being burnt to the ground with his children being butchered by Robert's thugs. He knew that for the sake of his own children and the other members of the extended Lannister family who had no part in this sordid affair he would have to stay quiet and silence anyone that might spill the beans until Robert was dead. With him gone his own house Baratheon would lose its leader and Renly and Stannis would turn on each other for a chance at the crown. Ser Loras Tyrell, Renly's lover and that Red Priestess Stannis had taken up with would see to that if the reports he had heard were true. If they did not stand united then the threat they posed was significantly reduced although both would still be dangerous. Hadrian went back his temporary rooms and sat at his desk pouring a glass of fire whisky as he contemplated the situation in front of him.

There was another problem he had to worry about though. If Robert died before Jon was ready and Tywin was still alive then they would be stuck with Joffrey as king and that was a worry enough on its own. Jon was a smart lad and a capable fighter, but to become king he would not only have to learn how to lead an army but how to effectively and efficiently run a kingdom. Even with the smartest Targaryen of her generation Rhaella as his teacher and other excellent tutors it would be a couple of years at least before they could even think of trying to put Jon on the throne given he would also have to build an army of his own since he and the other allies Jon would have here might not be able to render immediate assistance, not to mention Tywin, Cersei and Joffrey would have to be removed from the equation. He disliked the idea of killing his own family, but this was his course and for the sake of the kingdoms and everyone in them he must stay true to it. Tywin for now would be spared for as long as possible, but not really for sentimental reasons Tywin had blown those long ago. But a man of his intelligence, resourcefulness and cunning was rare to come by and he could be very helpful in the coming war to remove their enemies. So for now Hadrian thought to himself, the man would be spared. But there was little he could actually do about his siblings' incest, any threats he might use would not be a hundred percent effective, he would not be around all the time to watch them and any intense observation or action would likely draw unwanted attention which was the last thing they wanted. So as much as it pained him he would just have to warn them off as best he could and distance himself slowly, in a politically sense from them in event of the worse happening.

However certain plans would have to be accelerated given how little time they might have. So he took the blank parchment from his desk, his quill and ink and started writing. By the time he got to Casterly Rock, he wanted things ready for a major first step.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room Lord Eddard Stark and his lady wife Catelyn were arguing over a recently arrived letter.

"She risked everything to send us that letter Ned. Her head could end up resting on a spike." Catelyn argued believing her sister's accusation that the Lannisters had murdered Jon Arryn. The man had been like a father to Ned. The fact that her sister had felt so threatened that she had fled to the Eyrie only added weight to her sister's concerns. It also made her even more uneasy about her oldest and prized daughter being betrothed to that spawn of a Lannister even if it had been what Sansa wanted. Also Lysa's implication that Robert was in danger made the situation seem all the more desperate.

Ned turned away to think as his wife and the long serving Maester Luwin stated the obvious and that he alone could protect Robert. While Ned had conspired to save the son of the man Robert hated most Rhaegar Targaryen he was still Ned's best friend and he would protect him as long as he drew breath. Hadrian Lannister he already knew from the man's own lips was plotting against Robert but had no intention of threatening the man's life before Jon was ready. The rest of his family however could not be more different. Queen Cersei was a cold and bitter woman, he knew that from his wife's own words and the other two brothers were largely unknown to him. He certainly would not put it past Tywin Lannister to pull something like this.

So whether he liked it or not, to save his friend he was going to have to accept Robert's offer to make him Hand of the King. For the sake of his old mentor, he had to find out the truth.

* * *

The following day at breakfast Jaime and Cersei were very quiet as they felt their older brother's eyes on them. Jaime had explained his prominent black eye and other bruises on a drunken fight whenever someone had asked him. Tommen and Myrcella along with Hadrian's own children could feel the tension that was surrounding the grown-ups at the table. None of them even Tyler dared ask what was going on between the adults sitting at that table. It was a welcome relief when Tyrion stepped into the hall.

"Uncle Tyrion!" The children cried out and the Imp man smiled and sat on his chair helping himself to some of the breakfast items that were on the table already while ordering more from the servants that hung around the table who immediately rushed to follow the lord's order. Hadrian perked up a bit at the sight of the only sibling he could stand to be around right now. He smiled at his youngest brother who smiled back noticing the tension at the table but planned to ask his brothers about it later.

"Greetings my dear siblings." Tyrion said feeling a sense of accomplishment for slapping that annoying shit Joffrey for his blatant disrespect of the Starks. This was their castle and even here in the North, doors have holes for ears to listen at. The crown prince seemed to think his position made him invincible so he could treat others however he liked and that was going to get the arrogant little shit killed one day. He blamed it on Cersei's influence, her arrogance and misplaced pride had long since been a concern for their father especially as she influenced Joffrey hoping to gain the power that she had long craved.

"Tyrion." Hadrian said firmly gripping his younger brother's hand and shaking it. Jaime looked happier to see Tyrion too although Cersei's eyes tightened despite her slight smile that she put on for appearance's sake at the sight of the Imp she blamed for her mother's death.

"Little brother." Jaime said in welcome and Tyrion asked him when he saw the split lip and black eye Jaime was sporting.

"So who won?" He guessed someone had something against his brother's face but who he wondered. Then he saw the frown his oldest brother Hadrian was sporting so uncomfortably on his face and guessed that it was Hadrian that had hit their brother. That nearly brought a frown to Tyrion's face which he stopped with a casual smirk. His brothers usually got on so whatever had set them off he reasoned must be something pretty big to get his legendarily calm brother to react with violence and judging by the unsettled look on Cersei's face she was probably involved too. Something to do with their sister, that Tyrion thought made a lot of sense. Hadrian and Cersei had always had an uneasy relationship. Still until someone told him what had happened he would not push too hard.

Jaime grimaced as his bruises ached and Hadrian decided to take pity on his brother and his sister despite the situation they had placed him in.

"It does not matter now. Family is what matters, if we don't stand by each other who will? Right dear sister?" Hadrian asked deciding to let his siblings know that he was not going to blow the whistle on them, handing Jaime a salve that would help his bruises heal more quickly and the two of them looked at him in surprised but relief quickly became evident in their eyes. Cersei unconsciously put her hand Myrcella's shoulder who was sitting next to her and said with a smile.

"Absolutely brother." She turned to her nephew Tyler who was cutting up his bacon like a good young lord despite the pranks he and that scruffy looking she-wolf of Lord Stark's had unleashed on the castle. A future Lord of Casterly Rock should have higher standards than running around with such a wild thing from the North Cersei thought to herself. The other girl at least had the right manners, looked half decent and once married to Joffrey would be easy to manipulate, to if necessary shape in her own image. A woman from the Westerlands would have been her preferred choice in a partner for Joffrey tying the crown more firmly to her own homeland but she had to admit making a match between her golden boy Joffrey and a powerful kingdom like the North would make his throne secure. So she did not object to the betrothal and would advise Joffrey on how to court Lady Sansa.

"Very true." Tyrion said as he reached over to pick another piece of bacon before turning to Cersei who was now looking more comfortable although still annoyed at being here instead of the warmth of King's Landing and Tyrion decided to note it verbally. "The charms of the North seem entirely lost on you sister."

Cersei looked at him exasperated and said.

"I still can't believe you are going. It is ridiculous even for you." She referred of course to his plan to head north to the Wall to see the greatest man made object in all the country. Tyrion of course was not bothered in the slightest and asked her incredulously.

"Come now. Where is your sense of wonder? The greatest structure ever built, the intrepid men of the Night's Watch. The wintery abode of the White Walkers." He added changing his tone to mock fearful and looking straight at the children around the table who all laughed and smiled in childish glee. The other adults around the table all looked on in resigned amusement as Jaime slipping his drink said.

"Tell me you aren't taking the black?" Referring to the term used when people joined the Night's Watch. Heard more commonly around the Westerlands these days as men convicted of serious enough crimes were given a choice; death or the Wall. Most took the Wall and those convicted of lesser crimes but still serious enough to land them in the jails were often offered a pass on their crimes if they took the black. It helped keep the jails from overflowing and reinforced the Wall with new recruits who swiftly fell in line after the rough hand of Night's Watch came down on them.

Jaime's question however brought indignation from Tyrion.

"And go celibate? The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly Rock. No I just want to stand on the top of the wall and piss off the edge of the world." Tyrion said back in an affronted tone before regaining its previous amusement causing nearly all of them to chuckle, forgetting that he was in the presence of young children who probably had never even heard of a whore before. Cersei despite everyone having a small laugh at Tyrion's crude humour was not amused and said sternly mindful of him corrupting her children with his whoring ways.

"Children do not need to hear your filth." Then Hadrian decided to change the subject and turned to Tyler who was sitting next to Myrcella.

"I noticed you are spending a lot of time with the young lady Arya Stark my son." Hadrian said as he sipped his drink and his son looked up and his cheeks started getting ever so slightly pick causing everyone to smile at his predicament. Tyrion of course decided to tease the boy.

"So the young lord has found himself a young lady? Shall we send for the septon now or should we wait till we get back to Casterly Rock?" That really caused poor Tyler's cheeks to start burning with embarrassment while everyone chuckled even Cersei couldn't help herself. The boy was not one to take it quietly and he argued back far too quickly to convince anyone.

"She was just showing me around that's all." Tyler nearly shouted and Hadrian smiled at his son and ruffled his hair.

"I know my son, but remember despite how rebellious she might be she is still a young lady and should be treated with courtesy and respect. Is that understood?" He asked gently but firmly. Tyler nodded slowly and answered.

"Yes father." Cersei of course had to have her say.

"You should be careful of the company you keep nephew. Arya Stark is not a true lady like her sister." Joanna however spoke up in the girl in question's defence.

"So what? Sansa is so boring! Arya is much more fun!" Hadrian saw his other two daughters and even his niece Myrcella nod their heads in agreement. Even Richard and Tommen nodded.

* * *

Later that day Sansa Stark was walking through the corridors of Winterfell with her direwolf Lady trotting dutifully at her side. Sansa was not like her siblings, she knew that all too well despite how much she loved them even Arya who annoyed her at the best of times and who had unleashed a terrifying series of pranks alongside Tyler Lannister since the boy's arrival. Sansa had been raised by her mother to be a high born lady, to marry into a great house or even to a prince if she was lucky so her mother Lady Catelyn had ensured she was fit for that purpose. She was very skilled in; singing, poetry, dancing, sewing and all the other traditional lady's skills. She also had been complimented many times for being something of a beauty although she was still young having inherited her mother's auburn hair, high cheek bones and vivid blue eyes. Many people upon meeting her for the first time thought she was a Tully rather than a Stark. She had also been raised on stories of great and handsome knights that rescued beautiful maidens and lived happily ever after having beautiful children while living in grand castles. He had seen her father frown when she was told these stories, when she had asked him why he had told her that the world was never that perfect and that noble knights like in the stories did not exist. But she did not believe him, noble knights did exist and she was betrothed to her handsome golden prince. One day she would be his queen and her children would be beautiful princes and princesses.

As she entered the training yard she saw a sight that made her stop in surprise. Next to the archery targets she saw the Princess Myrcella with a bow in her hands while the three daughters of Lord Lannister Cassia, Sabine and Joanna were urging her on. She frowned at the four ladies, one of them a princess doing something so unladylike but then Sabine Lannister noticed Sansa and smiling that wide grin of her's waved Sansa over. Sansa wanted to go back inside but her father had warned her about insulting the Lannister family. They were the richest and most powerful house in all of the Seven Kingdoms and could be a very dangerous enemy if crossed. So she took heed of the summons and went over to the four ladies just as Myrcella managed to hit the inner circle of the target. Her cousins cheered and Sansa felt more uneasy as she knew that she should probably congratulate the princess but she was still confused as to what they were doing.

"Lady Sansa, perhaps you should join us?" Lady Joanna said with a beaming smile handing her a bow and arrow which Sansa refused to take.

"I am afraid that I don't use the bow milady's." She said trying not to be rude and the four Lannister women just kept smiling and Lady Cassia asked.

"So what weapon do you prefer?" They all seemed not to notice her increasing unease but when Sansa dropped her gaze to her feet and said in as strong a voice as she could.

"It would not be seemly for a lady to learn the bow." The four blondes looked at her in surprise for a moment before bursting out with laughter. Sansa looked at them in shock as they did this for a moment before Princess Myrcella pulled herself together enough to ask.

"Where is the fun in that?"

"Fun?" Sansa asked confused as to why these ladies were so different to their mother or aunt. The Queen and her own mother Lady Catelyn would not approve of such activities, she knew Arya managed to drive their mother near madness at times but the four girls in front of her seemed to revel in such things too. Then Lady Joanna smirked and said to Sansa with a glint in her eye.

"I bet you could not even hit that target over there? Or are you just an ornament?" That did get a response from Sansa, despite her noble upbringing she was still a Stark and had a temper to match so with her anger rising she snatched the bow and arrow and took aim on the target. Although she had never done it herself before she had seen her brothers and her sister do this many times before and she took aim and fired surprising herself by hitting the outer edges of the target. Her small audience cheered and Lady Cassia smiled saying.

"Perhaps you are not so hopeless after all. You are a Stark girl, act like one. My family will respect you and take you a lot more seriously if you do." Sansa then put down the bow and walked out of the yard with Cassia's words ringing in her ears.

* * *

After the king returned from his hunt and a month after he and his party had arrived at Winterfell, the royal party began plans to return to King's Landing, Lord Stark had agreed albeit reluctantly to become his hand and would travel south with them. A party of Northmen would travel with him as part of his own guard given his new position. Sansa due to her betrothal to Prince Joffrey would come with them and Arya was coming too as Ned thought it would be a good experience for her to see the south. Bran was coming along with the royal party but they would separate as Hadrian would lead his own group back to Casterly Rock and Bran would go with him. Catelyn had not been pleased when she had heard but given it was the king's command there was little she could do. Robb would stay at Winterfell and rule the North in his stead. It would be good to give his son some experience for when he became the Warden of the North. Catelyn would stay with him and care for their youngest son Rickon.

As he prepared to leave Ned gave his son a smile as Robb looked nervous at the responsibility being placed on his shoulders and Ned said to reassure him.

"You will be fine Robb." His eldest son looked unsure but determined to live up to his father's confidence in him. So kissing Catelyn goodbye he gave his youngest son a hug which the young lad returned. Reluctantly letting the boy go he got on his waiting horse and the procession set off leaving those staying at Winterfell with a sinking feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

As the large procession made their way down the long route known as The King's Road Jaime and Cersei felt their brother's gaze upon them. His warning still ringing in their ears they decided to play it cool till he was gone. After that they would have to be more careful so the wrong person did not catch them again. Cersei had screamed bloody murder at Robert for sending her two youngest children away to Casterly Rock but for once maybe due to the knowledge that he would have his best friend at his side again Robert did not budge. Myrcella and Tommen would be going to Casterly Rock and that was the end of it.

* * *

A month or so later the procession had stopped at an inn near Castle Darry because the king wanted to rest a while before carrying on. Hadrian and his party would soon leave to continue their own journey to Casterly Rock. Hadrian and his children were already looking forward to going home, this trip and all its revelations had left him with a bad taste in his mouth.

He was showing Bran Stark some basic moves with a sword, the boy eagerly watched as he cut, slashed and stabbed at imaginary enemies. As he was fighting no one he had decided to use his proper sword _Crimson Night_ which Bran studied intently.

"Is that a Valyrian steel sword?" Bran asked with the childish enthusiasm and Hadrian smiling handed Bran the sword so the boy could study it up close. Bran found the sword to be heavy but was entranced by the dark but distinctive ripple patterns in the steel, he had only ever seen one other Valyrian steel weapon his own family's ancestral sword _Ice_. Hadrian let the boy hold it for a moment before taking it back and Bran asked him. "Is that your family's sword?"

Hadrian holstered his blade and sat down next to the young lad before speaking.

"No, my family's ancestral weapon is _Brightroar_ , a long sword like this one currently wielded by my father as the head of our house. This weapon is called _Crimson Night_ that I had made from another Valyrian steel sword and I wield exclusively. One day _Brightroar_ will belong to my son Tyler as head of House Lannister while _Crimson Night_ will be passed down to Richard." Bran looked on surprise.

"Your family has two Valyrian Steel swords?!" Bran knew from Maester Luwin that just having one such blade was incredibly rare and those swords were often treasured family heirlooms. To have two was practically unheard of.

Hadrian was prevented from answered when he noticed his daughter Sabine running towards them as fast as her legs could carry her. Hadrian got to his feet with young Bran beside him and walked over to meet the out of breath girl who looked relieved to see her father.

"Sabine what is it? What is wrong?" Hadrian asked seeing the look on his daughter's face. His second oldest daughter was near panicking and managed to quickly say through her gasps of breath.

"Father, Tyler and Arya have been dragged before the king, the queen is accusing them of trying to kill Joffrey."

* * *

Hadrian immediately rushed over to the king's tent where he saw his son and Arya Stark stood before the king with a very worried Lord Stark, an annoyed looking King and his sister Queen Cersei looking at the two children with a vicious glint of triumph in her eyes mirrored by her own eldest son who was standing at her side. But Hadrian's eyes instantly fell on his son who had a makeshift bandage made from his torn tunic around his right arm which was discoloured with blood. Arya had the beginnings of a black eye as well but otherwise looked thankfully unhurt. Joffrey however only had a normal unstained bandage wrapped around his right arm.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Hadrian demanded as he barged into the tent. Everyone's eyes turned to see the furious man storming into the confined space. Tyler looked very relieved to see his father confident that he would sort this out. Hadrian meanwhile was very worried at the cut that was running down his son's arm but was thankfully bandaged.

Lord Stark however was worried that Hadrian might dump any blame for the situation on his youngest daughter to protect his own son. Sansa had not made the matter any better my pretending that she did not remember what had happened there not wanting to upset Joffrey or the queen, putting their opinions of her before those of her own father or sister. Cersei told her older brother not realising how dangerous her accusation was given that it was directed at his son.

"That boy and the horrid savage set a direwolf on my son! They hit him with swords and left him with scars that will never heal." She turned to her son and said gently. "Tell them what happened Joffrey." The arrogant blond shit then gave them a long winded and ridiculously overblown story of him being set on out of the blue by Arya, Tyler and a butcher's boy with swords and a direwolf that he had heroically escaped. But the boy was never able to meet anyone's eyes which clued in everyone except his own mother that he was lying through his teeth, something Tyler immediately called him out on it.

"That's a lie." Tyler snapped quickly with a glare directed at his aunt and Arya was giving her a look that promised bloody murder if given the chance. Hadrian decided to let his son and Arya tell their side of the story so he said.

"Tell us what happened from the beginning."

 _Flashback….Earlier that day_

 _Tyler and Arya were running alongside the Ruby Ford. Arya had wanted to find Rhaegar's rubies that had broken off from his armour during the battle there. She had even dragged her friend Mycah, the butcher's boy to join them but the three children had quickly gotten bored and were playing knights although Tyler was not using his real sword but a stick from a nearby tree like Arya and Mycah were. Nymeria, Arya's direwolf was playing in the water nearby as her mistress and friends had fun._

 _Tyler saw the way Mycah was holding his stick and told him._

 _"No don't hold it like that, you are going to get killed. Hold it like this." He said showing him how to correctly hold a sword even though it was just a stick. The butcher was nervous at being so close to an heir to the richest and most dangerous house in all of Westeros but was grateful for the advice, hopefully the first step towards becoming a knight._

 _Arya beamed as her newest friend showing Mycah how to handle a sword properly and not treating him badly just because of his lowly birth. She did not really know what to make of Tyler, he was a lot of fun to be around, really smart and did not look down on her because she was a girl. He encouraged her to do the things she found interesting like sword fighting, riding or archery often enjoying them with her. He was kind to her siblings and servants alike when he was not pranking them. And when he smiled at her she felt her cheeks heat up and felt like butterflies were fluttering about her stomach. She refused to acknowledge it though, she was not a silly girl like Sansa who would go weak at the knees just because some dashing knight smiled at her. Her sister's bad judgement of character was already showing because of her infatuation with the horrible Joffrey._

 _Arya and Mycah were wildly waving their sticks around while Tyler who was starting to get bored with the game sat back against a nearby tree watching them. He smiled as he studied Arya, nearly entranced by her gleeful smile and determination. But then he saw trouble approaching from the direction of the camp._

 _His cousin, Prince Joffrey and Joffrey's betrothed Lady Sansa Stark Arya's older sister walking arm in arm towards them. Tyler hated Joffrey although they had only met several times, the vicious little shit was horrible to everyone he met. Knowing trouble was coming he got up from his spot in the shade and walked over._

 _"Arya." Sansa shouted looking horrified that her sister was acting so undignified, unfortunately Mycah not having time to stop accidentally caught Arya on the shoulder when she was distracted by her sister. Joffrey sneered at the unkempt Arya who said back to Sansa annoyed that she was interrupting._

 _"What are you doing here? Go away." Joffrey still sneering walked closer._

 _"Your sister I presume. Who are you boy?" He asked with distain in his voice and Sansa answered with a shameful nod then Joffrey focused his attention on the boy._

 _"Mycah, my lord." The boy answered nervously and Sansa looked on with distaste adding._

 _"He's the butcher's boy." But Arya said quickly._

 _"He's my friend." Tyler now reached them and worried that something bad was about to go down, stepped in front of Arya and stayed in front of her despite her efforts to push past him. Tyler decided to try and stop the situation before it got any worse._

 _"Come now cousin, the boy is already terrified why do you need to do anything more?" Arya looked at Tyler confused as to why he was saying such things but Joffrey with that insane smile on his face answered back with deceptive calm._

 _"The butcher's boy who thinks himself a knight and he struck my future good sister. Let's see how good he is." Joffrey said drawing his own sword Lion's Tooth while Mycah looked on with absolute panic as he was faced with the crown prince armed with a real steel sword while he was only carrying a flimsy stick._

 _"She asked me too, my lord. She asked me too." Mycah said quickly only for Joffrey to answer back._

 _"I'm not your lord, I'm your prince." He then started menacing the very scared boy with his sword only for Arya to push past Tyler and shove Joffrey away from Mycah who quickly took off._

 _"Leave him alone." But that was like waving a red flag in front of a bull as the red mist descended on Joffrey who quickly smacked her in the face knocking her down screaming in an extreme shrill while Sansa screamed at Arya for spoiling everything, she had been having such a good day with her prince until her horrible sister had spoiled everything._

 _"FILTHY LITTLE BITCH! I'LL GUT YOU! YOU LITTLE CUNT!" Joffrey then with his real steel sword got ready to slash straight into Arya when Tyler out of nowhere rushed forward and caught the blow, crying out in pain as the sword slashed cutting vertically down his right arm leaving a gash which immediately started bleeding. Sansa screamed at the sight of the blood but before Joffrey could attack again Nymeria rushed forward and bit down on his arm forcing him to drop his sword crying out in pain until the wolf let go. Joffrey immediately ran off with Sansa in hot pursuit while Arya grabbed the forgotten sword and threw it into the river before she rushed over to Tyler who was using his good hand to try and stem the bleeding._

 _"Oh gods." Arya said in horror as she saw the nasty cut which was sure to scar. Tyler despite the pain shrugged off his tunic and said to her desperately._

 _"Help me tear this to make a bandage so we can stop the bleeding." That got the young Stark to pull herself together and grab the already bloody tunic and start tearing it into strips to wrap firmly around the cut._

 _End Flashback…_

"And that was what happened." Arya said looking imploringly into the King's eyes and her father's desperate for them to believe her.

Hadrian meanwhile was furious. Joffrey had nearly killed his son! Worse his idiot of a sister was trying to get Tyler and Arya in trouble for her son's mistakes and soon enough Cersei broke in with a venom filled tirade.

"They are lying! My son will carry a scar for the rest of his life." She said but then Hadrian started on her with his own angry outburst causing his previously confident sister to lose her victorious glint in her eyes.

"Good! The boy deserves a mark or two after what he did to my son who will carry a far bigger scar than those pathetic little cuts. Not to mention trying to murder a daughter of a great house!" Hadrian bellowed at his sister while Lord Stark and the King looked on in surprise. Tyler and Arya looked at him with relief that he believed them. "The boy can't even meet the eyes of people in this room when he opens that foul pit which is his mouth, he is clearly lying. And just to point out if Arya had set that direwolf on Joffrey then it would have ripped his throat out, all the creature was doing was protecting her mistress. Not to mention if he was so viciously attacked where are his other wounds? All he has is a bite mark on his arm and not a particularly deep one at that. My son has a gash down his right arm and Lady Arya has a black eye. Their story at least matches the present facts." Hadrian looked at the King who looked at Joffrey with the utmost shame and disgust. In that moment Hadrian actually felt briefly sorry for Robert to have to put up with Joffrey as a son. The fat king sighed and said.

"My apologies Lord Lannister. I will see to it the boy is disciplined and send for a maester for your son." Robert said regretfully hoping not alienate one of the few Lannisters he could stand and Hadrian shook his head.

"I have already sent for one, now I had best get my son's arm looked at. Good day your grace." He said meaning to make his exit only for Cersei not willing to totally concede defeat to shout.

"But that wolf still attacked my son! I demand justice." Hadrian's eyes darkened as his sister's bitterness came forward.

"I'd forgotten about the wolf." Robert said and Lord Stark jumped in quickly to prevent any more pain.

"I will send both wolves back north, the heat of the south will be bad for them anyway. At Winterfell at least they will be with their rest of their pack." Robert nodded and said.

"See to it at once Ned. Gods' I need a drink." Robert felt a headache coming on as he left the tent and Ned Stark then took his leave to get the animal guardians of his children away before Cersei decided to have the wolves killed herself and to check on Sansa who apparently was so upset at what had happened she had needed to hug Lady for comfort. Robert was sure to get an nasty earful from Cersei later who had stormed out of the tent with a look of indignation on her face leaving Joffrey behind who was looking angry at not getting Tyler and Arya in trouble only to see his uncle Hadrian suddenly looming over him and his terror mounted as his mother was not here to protect him.

Hadrian looked the boy that had emerald green Lannister eyes just like his own, except Hadrian's eyes were nearly glowing with rage, Joffrey's were showing his fear. Hadrian spoke quietly and with an eerie calmness that hinted terrible violence just below the surface.

"You could have killed my son today. Before I was willing to make some allowances for your behaviour given you are my nephew but from this day forward…no more. One day Joffrey I will take payment for what you did. Not today…not tomorrow…not next week or even a year from now but one day I will make you pay your debt. You can tell your mother this if you like but she can do nothing. She will not always be there to protect you. So just remember…I'll be waiting." With that last comment Hadrian walked out of the tent with Arya and Tyler at his heels and a crown prince was left alone in the tent ready to piss himself.

* * *

In a private room at the inn, Hadrian carefully removed the bandages from his son's arm and was worried at the deepness of the cut. Arya and Bran were both sitting across from them looking equally unsettled at the injury inflicted on Tyler's arm.

"You won't lose it." Hadrian said with confidence but added with some remorse. "But there will be a scar. Nothing can be done to prevent that although I can reduce its extent."

"How can you fix…that?" Bran asked looking at the wound on Tyler's arm that was the most horrific wound he had ever seen except from when he had seen his father take the head off a Night watch deserter. Arya too was confused at what he meant and Hadrian smiled along with Tyler although in the boy's case it was tinged with pain. Hadrian then concentrated on the core of energy that was like a fire inside him, focused it with his intent, drawing its warmth into his hands as he carefully put them on his son's damaged arm who winced at the contact but did not shrug him off. Hadrian's hands were slowly engulfed by a bluish fire that shocked Arya and Bran enough to jump to their feet ready to grab a bucket of water only to stop confused at the sudden expression of relief on Tyler's face and that Lord Lannister was not crying in pain from his hands being covered in flames. Through the flames as they looked more closely they were astonished to see the skin was knitting itself back together and the dried blood was vanishing. A moment or so later Hadrian withdrew his hands and despite the long thin scar running down his arm there was little trace of the wound that had been inflicted on Tyler just a short time before. The two Stark children just stood there in amazement as Tyler slowly moved his arm as if to test its response while his father told him sternly.

"Do not put too much pressure on it, it will need to rest before you can continue using it as before. And don't forget to apply bandages every day, we have to keep up appearances right?" He said pressing his son who he knew would probably ignore his advice but he could but try. Tyler just smirked at him and Hadrian shook his head in exasperation at his rebellious son. Arya meanwhile had managed to rediscover her ability to speak and asked.

"What was that?" She looked closely at Tyler's arm and saw there was little to no trace of the injury. Bran just smirked at her as he got over his own amazement and said.

"Arya Stark near speechless, I never thought I would see the day." Bran quickly received a thump on the arm from Arya who looked at him indignantly. Tyler meanwhile said one word to answer her question.

"Magic." Both Stark children forgot their little spat immediately and started asking questions. They spoke so quickly and at the same time so it was a completely incomprehensive jumble and Hadrian put a hand up to stop both children and said.

"One question at a time please." He looked to Arya who was looking at Tyler's healed arm and chose her first question.

"What can you do with magic?" Hadrian smiled at her.

"Depends on your willpower and how strong you are. With practice healing is just the tip of the iceberg." He told her before turning to Bran who eagerly asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Can anyone learn to do magic?"

"Not everyone has the gift of magic and of all of them some never develop the will to control and focus that power. But I suspect you both do." Hadrian told the eager youngsters. Tyler looked at Arya in surprise never having suspected she might have magic. His own magical senses according to his father who educated him and his siblings in secret at Casterly Rock were very good for his age but given his father had years more experience and discipline he had a long way to go before he even came close to his level. The two Stark children perked up and looked excitedly at him and asked him together.

"Will you teach us?" Hadrian gave a mock frown to tease them for a moment before turning his frown into a smile and telling them.

"Of course, magic should be embraced as the gift it is and it will open up to you a world of possibilities you have never imagined. I will start training Bran once we get to Casterly Rock. After that I will try to find a reason for Arya to join us so she can begin her training. But it was not be easy to learn this art and I tolerate no slacking in my students, messing around with magic can be incredibly dangerous if you do not know what you are doing. Also you must never mention this to any one not even your own family. The Faith does not tolerate any signs of magic as it is an affront to their bigoted opinions. They would burn you at the stake for heresy, I say this not to frighten you but to warn you about the dangers that exist for those like us." The two Stark children were silent for a moment as they took his words in although their interest in learning was peaked higher they were unsure if they wanted to keep such a secret from their family or risk being burned at the stake if those stuffy old septons or septas like Mordane found out.

"Does every member of the Lannister family have magic?" Arya asked eventually wondering if Joffrey would begin tormenting them with some demonic power as if he wasn't bad enough without it. Hadrian had a brief moment of worry at just the thought of Joffrey having magic but he quickly reassured the girl.

"No Joffrey is as magical as a lump of horse shit. Only I and my children in House Lannister have this talent, I have seen some signs of magic in others but you two have the strongest potential I have seen outside of my own children." He hoped to put their minds at rest, he could only imagine the terror Joffrey would wreak if he had even the slightest real magic.

* * *

Later as the sun set on what had been to say the least an eventful day, Hadrian Lannister went to see Ned Stark. They had chosen a private room for their discussion not wanting to be overheard. Ned had just sent a group of his men back to Winterfell with Lady and Nymeria who thankfully had been found before she had wandered too far.

"My lord, I must thank you for your son protecting my daughter today." Ned said grateful that at least some Lannisters seemed to be decent despite his good sister's claims. Hadrian's son had taken a very bad wound to save his daughter and Ned owed him the benefit of the doubt.

He intended to keep his suspicions to himself and investigate Jon Arryn's death quietly once they had arrived in King's Landing but right now he hoped to get some information from Hadrian about who he might be able to trust there and what he was going to be facing in the capital. The insane amount of debt that Robert had built up was the only thing he really knew about at this stage and he had been working with his steward Poole the father of Jeyne Poole, Sansa's best friend to try and come up with some ideas for trying to ease the situation and some plans had been drawn up but it would be awhile before he could really start trying to stabilise the realm. Hadrian meanwhile nodded graciously and said.

"I will pass your thanks to my son, now was there something that you wished to ask of me?" Hadrian asked knowing that Stark wanted to speak about something privately and was not comfortable speaking about it within earshot of the other members of the procession.

"Who in King's Landing can I count on to work for the betterment of the realm?" Ned asked Hadrian coming straight to the point. Hadrian looked at him in dismay as he wondered how little this man must know of the game of thrones and made a note to contact Varys to have him watch Lord Stark and intervene if necessary in case the man made potentially fatal mistakes. The man was too honourable for his own good and that in the North was fine, most northern men and women were like true Gryffindors in that way. Charging in without any consideration for what might happen and honourable to a fault. But in the south that was a huge liability as it made them vulnerable to scheming manipulators and skilled political actors. Growing up it had become essential for Hadrian as a Lannister to embrace that Slytherin cunning or he would not have survived.

Ned Stark as Lord Paramount and Warden of the North was too valuable an ally to just leave to fate, he had proven himself in war although he hated it and commanded the largest region of all of the Seven Kingdoms with great influence in another the Riverlands through his wife not to mention as Jon's uncle he had a strong blood tie to the younger man. Ned's son Robb was untested and would first have to prove himself to the Northern lords and that might take too long. So for now Hadrian had to make sure that Lord Stark stayed alive.

"You want to know who you can trust in King's landing to work with you to better the realm. Then I will tell you Lord Stark…No one. You can trust no one in the capital." Hadrian said before going into detail. "My father and sister will do their utmost to secure their power in the capital although my father is the one you need to fear more since you generally won't see his attack coming, Cersei will be far less subtle about it and far more aggressive and unrefined in her methods. Also be careful what you mention to your daughters, Cersei will not hesitate to use your daughters against you and although Arya will be difficult to manipulate she could try to get at you through Sansa." Ned did not like the thought of his own daughters being used against him but with Sansa betrothed to Joffrey he had little chance of sending them back north without causing major offense.

"On the Small Council meanwhile where you will be serving the King has attended only three meetings in all the near seventeen years he has ruled preferring to spend the time whoring or drinking or in most cases both at the same time. Grand Maester Pycelle is my father's man through and through and reports all to him, he puts on the act of being old and frail when his mind is just as sharp as ever whoring almost to the extent of Robert, only less because of his advancing age. He is also the man responsible for making sure that King Aerys opened the city's gates to the Lannister army leading to the sacking. It is not a well-known fact but regardless it is true." Hadrian explained to an increasingly un-nerved Ned Stark before continuing on.

"After them there is Stannis Baratheon, the Master of Ships. Out of all of them I would have said he is the most dutiful and honour bound however he had recently deserted his seat and returned to Dragonstone ignoring all contact with his brother. Why is unclean but we do know that he has taken up with a Red Priestess from Essos and converted to her religion alongside his wife." Ned's face showed his distaste for the religion which mirrored Hadrian's own but needing to explain the situation Hadrian carried on.

"Next there is Renly Baratheon, the Master of Laws and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. While he seems laid back and loyal to his brother he has been conspiring with the Tyrells for years. He has actually tried to convince Robert that their daughter Lady Margaery Tyrell is like Lyanna Stark and while I grant you there are a few faint similarities they are very different. I believe that when Robert dies Renly will declare himself king backed by the Reach and the Stormlands but Renly is lazy. He barely does his duties as Lord of the Stormlands and even less as Master of Laws although I have improved the situation slightly by replacing Ser Janos Slynt as commander of the city watch with a stronger and more efficient leader Ser Jacelyn Bywater, a veteran of the Greyjoy Rebellion and far more dependable and certainly less corruptible. Back to Renly however he is also gay and in a long term but poorly hidden relationship with Ser Loras Tyrell although I cannot be sure if Loras is genuine in his feelings or merely using Renly." Ned was caught by surprise at his description of Renly hoping that the youngest brother of the king would be an ally. While not necessarily comfortable with homosexuality Ned bore those who were gay no ill will whatever was said about it. However hearing that Renly had tried to use the memory of his dear sister Lyanna to break the Lannister hold on the throne and replace it with a Tyrell dominance did bring some anger to the surface and Ned made a mental note to stay clear of Renly or at least watch the man carefully less he be caught up in some Tyrell plot.

"After that there is the Master of Whispers Varys. He refuses a title but the man has possibly the largest spy network anywhere in the world with contacts in every kingdom on both sides of the Narrow Sea." Hadrian explained deciding not to let Ned know that Varys was in fact a Targaryen loyalist himself just in case the man accidently gave Varys away. "The man is near a complete mystery even to those who know him best. He is aloof from most matters but gives good and well thought out advice. He seems to have the best interests of the kingdom in mind but his own motivations remain unclear so while you should listen to the man's counsel, proceed with caution when dealing with the man." Hadrian advised Lord Stark who nodded slowly.

"Then the final member of the Small Council…the Master of Coin…Petyr Baelish." Hadrian said with disgust on his face at the mere mention of his name, he utterly despised the man. "A game player as difficult to read as Varys at times. He has a large spy network of his own and owns the biggest collection of brothels across the country and is known to provide whatever his clients want regardless of what it is." He said with anger at some of the vilest things to pass through the man's brothels but spared Lord Stark those images although his words seemed to be graphic enough for him to guess some of them. But needing to get Ned to understand Hadrian pressed on. "He has plots within plots and has tried on several occasions to enrich himself by attacking my business holdings, I made it clear that it was not a good idea by burning down several of his largest establishments after making sure that the whores could get out. But also I and my own people have long suspected that he has been embezzling from the crown and is a large contributor to the enormous debt the crown has amassed through his own wilful mismanagement of the finances although the man is so slippery we can never prove anything. He has also long claimed that he took the maidenheads of both Lysa and Catelyn Tully and remains obsessed with Lady Catelyn." He added seeing a look of anger quickly spread across the Northern lord's face the comment towards his wife's fidelity and whatever designs Baelish might have on his wife. She had come to their bed a virgin and although they had not loved each other at the time those feelings had developed between them. Their marriage was happy and with five children that they loved more than life itself. Taking in all Hadrian had said he nodded to the Lannister man and said.

"Thank you for your advice Lord Lannister. I think it will prove most helpful." He went to get up however Hadrian put a hand up to stop him and said.

"Lord Stark there is something else on a lighter note that I would like to discuss with you about your daughter and my son." Ned stopped and sat back down and asked.

"What about my daughter?"

"I was thinking that they have developed a genuine liking for each other and seem remarkably well suited. I hope we could arrange a betrothal." Ned's eyes widened in surprise and he knew that he should be careful here.

"My youngest daughter has always made in very plain that she does not wish to get married. She fears losing her freedom and having to give up pursuits she enjoys like riding or learning to fight." Hadrian surprised Ned by laughing and telling him.

"If I wanted a proper lady there are dozens of other more…refined girls across all of the country. I do not want some wilting violet that will meekly bow and do everything her husband tells her while popping out as many babies as she can. What I am looking for is a true partner for my son, someone that will stand at his side as an equal and bring him down to earth if he becomes too full of himself. Who can run a household or even kingdom if she has too while he is away, lead armies into battle without cowering behind a castle's walls. Strong, smart, resourceful and determined are the qualities that I am looking for. Being beautiful is a bonus and despite your eldest daughter and her friend labelling young Arya 'Horse face' which has hurt the girl's self-esteem although she hides it well the girl is not ugly by any means. She just has not had a chance to grow up and come into her own yet, just like your sister who from what I' am told faced similar opinions. All the rest she can be taught." He added learning much of this from his own enquiries and what he had managed to get out of Tyler who had spent far more time with the girl.

Ned meanwhile was not comfortable about betrothing his youngest daughter to a Lannister however much the boy had done for her not to mention he was concerned about what his father and grandfather would be planning. Arya was a handful at times but he loved her dearly, in fact although he would completely deny it if asked he actually secretly favoured Arya over Sansa perhaps due to fond memories of his sister who Arya closely resembled in mind and body and of his own children she was the only one that favoured the traditional Stark look. But he could not deny that it would be a good match and in fact if Hadrian was being honest about not forcing Arya to give up the pursuits she enjoyed then it would be a good deal for both parties. Hadrian then added a bonus to try and sweeten the deal.

"I will also assist in rebuilding of Moat Cailin. My builders and architects are amongst the best in the world. Once rebuilt it would make any invasion of the north from the south by land nigh impossible." That was something that Ned could not ignore, the value of that stronghold in defending the North was incalculable but still unsure he asked.

"Could we discuss this with them? I think that if we want this to even have the slightest chance of being accepted by my daughter or indeed your son if what I have seen of him is true then they need to have some input on this."

Hadrian nodded and went over to the door and told the soldier standing outside to fetch Arya and Tyler.

* * *

Later the two children in question arrived looking very confused at why their fathers were summoning them at this late hour. Closing the door behind them they walked uncertainly into the room, Arya seeing the uncomfortable look on her father's face and becoming worried that something was wrong. Hadrian however spoke first.

"Now Lord Stark and I have been discussing a proposal of mine. We want to build bridges between the North and the Westerlands and we have both noticed how close the two of you have become. So we have decided…to make a betrothal between you both."

That brought a complete silence to the room as both Arya and Tyler absorbed what they were being told. That however only lasted for a moment before Arya shouted in dismay.

"WHAT!" Tyler was still too stunned to react although that soon ended.

"Father why would you do this? You know Arya does not want to get married." Tyler only confirmed that he really cared for Arya with that comment, putting her own wellbeing before his own.

"Because as I said we want to build bridges and as your father I have long been looking for the most perfect match I could find for you…which I believe you yourself have found in Arya." Hadrian explained to him and Tyler was surprised to hear his father call Arya the 'perfect match'. He really liked Arya, she was great fun to be around and so much more interesting than the other noble girls that his grandfather had invited to Casterly Rock with the intention of betrothing one of them to him. But although he considered her a friend he had never thought of her in that light.

Arya meanwhile was boiling with anger directed straight at her father who was looking very uncomfortable at his daughter's gaze. She asked him in desperation.

"Why would you do this to me father? I never want to marry. You know that. I'll lose my freedom…have to be a lady like Sansa." Spitting out her sister's name in disgust. Relations between the sisters had never been great but since the incident at the Ruby Ford earlier that day it had become downright stormy with Sansa lying to protect Joffrey and was still defending him regardless of what he had done to Tyler calling both her and the young Lannister nasty spiteful children, jealous of the crown prince. For Arya that had cut deep, more than the horse face comments that were sent her way whenever Jeyne Poole and Sansa were together, that her own sister preferred the company and approval of cold royal strangers over that of her own family who had given her everything and loved her unconditionally. Worse Joffrey had had Mycah killed and Sansa refused to even acknowledge it. Right now they could barely speak to each other and her father was delivering this piece of news that meant the death of all her dreams making this day a living hell.

"Are you so sure of that?" Hadrian told Arya suddenly breaking her tirade. Arya fired back with a venomous comment.

"Yes…women don't rule, they don't fight. They have to be prim and proper ladies that serve men." What Arya had not expected however was for Hadrian and Tyler to burst out laughing and her father looked taken aback too. Hadrian then got himself together enough to explain.

"In the North and the Riverlands perhaps, but not in the South. Say something like that to Olenna Tyrell and she would reduce you to a quivering wreck with that sharp tongue of hers and from all accounts her daughters and granddaughter are much the same. Lady Olenna is a master of politics in the same league as my father and has been the true power behind the second most prosperous house in the entire country for many years. In Dorne the oldest child inherits regardless of gender, Princess Arianne Martell stands to become the new ruler of Dorne once her father Prince Doran passes, over her uncle and brothers. Women even learn to fight there, trust me see the Sand Snakes or for that matter the famous Brienne of Tarth from the Stormlands in action and you would never say that women don't fight ever again." Hadrian told her before he explained his reasoning for choosing her. "You Arya Stark are quick witted, smart, determined, confident and resourceful. Everything the lady of Casterly Rock needs to be, given the right opportunities you could become a great leader and stand side by side with my son, ruling the most powerful house in Westeros. For example can you say that my daughters are the 'prim and proper' ladies that you think everyone wants you to be?" He asked her and Arya found that she could not say they were anything like her sister.

Cassia, Sabine and Joanna were really fun to be around too just like their older brothers. They dressed the part of proper ladies and were really highly educated, but they also rode horses and practiced archery. Princess Myrcella seemed to be a lot like them too, caring little for needlework or other traditional female pursuits. And would it be so bad to be wed to Tyler? She asked herself feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact that her cheeks turned pink when he smiled at her and butterflies fluttered around her stomach. Tyler was fun to be around too and loved to prank people just like her. He was really smart and brave, after all he had taken a horrible sword blow that could well have killed him to protect her. He also treated her with respect and as an equal not looking down on her because she was a girl as so many had done in the past except for her own brothers.

"Would I still get to learn sword fighting?" She asked looking unsure and Tyler smiled and answered her immediately while both Hadrian and Ned's expressions lightened.

"Absolutely you were great earlier even if it was just with a stick and that sword Jon gave you is too brilliant to be wasted." He said indicating the blade that she now carried with her everywhere after what had happened. Hadrian then cast a quick eye over the blade and identified what type of sword it was.

"That is a small sword, designed for the Braavosi water dance duelling style. Not so much use in combat due to the fact that it is very difficult to penetrate armour with but if you are quick enough you can stab at the joints. There is a famous water dance master living in King's Landing right now if I recall named…Syrio Forel I think. If we asked him he would probably teach you to use it properly, at least it would be a useful skill to learn to expand your arsenal." He said and Arya looked hopefully at her father who was suddenly conflicted at the idea of his daughter learning to fight. But he saw the excited look in his youngest daughter's eyes and smiled knowing he could not deny her this. She had it the hardest of all his children just like Lyanna before her, denied the things she wanted most because she was born a girl, forced to conform by her mother and those around her but rebelling as only a true Stark wolf could. He only hoped that history did not repeat itself for her, more than once he had nightmares of losing her just like he had lost his sister. One nightmare that stood out was a grown up Arya lying in a blood covered bed as Robb or Bran knelt next to her just as he had with Lyanna. If only his father had been more open to the idea of Lyanna learning to be a warrior then she might have still been here today. She would have absolutely adored Arya and his daughter would have adored her right back, he made a note to himself to tell his daughter more about her aunt and what they had gotten up to as children before he was sent to the Vale. Sighing Ned said.

"Very well, I will look into it once we reach the capital. So do I take it you will both accept being betrothed?" Ned asked them both and with the youngsters looked at each other for a moment as if silently communicating before turning to their fathers and nodding causing both men to relax.

"You will go your separate ways for now. Once Arya has spent some time in the capital she will come and live at Casterly Rock for a year or so then you both will spent the same amount of time at Winterfell and live with the Starks." Ned said firmly. It was not an ideal arrangement but it was a start, things could be better thought out later. Hadrian looked like he was going to argue for a moment but nodded knowing this was all he could expect this early.

* * *

That following morning the Lannister contingent led by Hadrian prepared to leave the main party to continue on their own way to Casterly Rock while the rest of the procession headed for the capital. Bran was upset that he was being separated from his family but was excited to see the Westerlands and get to learn how to be a knight. He hugged his father tightly and then Arya before turning to Sansa. The older girl gave him a stiff nod before heading back to the wheelhouse she was sharing with the queen. A quick glance over revealed Joffrey sneering at them and both of the younger Starks scowled at him. Ned gave the crown prince a cold glare before turning to Hadrian and shaking the man's hand.

"I'll take care of your son Ned." Hadrian reassured the Lord of the North calling the man by his nickname rather than his title. After all if the betrothal between Arya and Tyler panned out then they would soon be in-laws. Ned nodded in gratitude and gave his son a smile as the boy got on his horse next to Tommen Baratheon and Richard Lannister. Tommen had only just pried himself away from his mother who seemed to hope that her angry tirade at the King would have some delayed effect and he would change his mind so she could keep her children close but to her dismay Robert remained resolved. Myrcella was now sat on her own horse with her female cousins chatting away excited at the chance to go to her family's ancestral home and like Tommen had only just managed to pry herself away from her mother who had gone back to her wheelhouse with tears in her eyes. They both loved their mother so while sad they were more eager to be free of Joffrey who looked at them triumphantly like he had achieved some great victory at them going to Casterly Rock, like the whole thing had happened according to his design. So both of his siblings ignored him and focused instead on the adventure they were about to go on.

Tyler meanwhile still unsure of what to say to Arya now that they were betrothed so he came up to her and put on as good a smile as he could. Arya herself still had mixed feelings about it too but resolved to try to make it work. Neither of them was being forced to the sept or the godswood immediately and her father had told her that he and her mother had not really known each other or loved each other at the start of their marriage. But they had gotten to know each other and worked hard and now they had a strong and loving marriage that was the envy of many. If she and Tyler were like that then maybe this marriage would have a chance, not to mention he would let her fight and not force her to be a proper lady so that was a bonus.

"When you get to the capital you will probably meet by grandfather, best I give you some advice beforehand. He respects intelligence and people who think outside the box to solve problems." Tyler said knowing his grandfather Tywin well enough to predict he would probably want to meet both girls as soon as they arrived in the capital. After all one would be married to his royal grandson and the other would be a future lady of Casterly Rock so Tywin would want to judge them for himself to see if they were up to mark.

"Good to know." Arya said and was about to walk back over to stand with her father but then Tyler took her hand and put a kiss gently upon it surprising the girl and all those who had seen it. He smiled saying. "Till we see each other again." And then he let her hand go before getting on his horse and riding off leaving Arya red in the face and his sisters, cousins and Arya's brother laughing while the respective fathers smirked.

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I have really appreciated your reviews and opinions and hope to hear from you all again._


	5. Chapter 5 Arrivals

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones._

 _First off a special nod to VengefulMANonMission who was kind enough to give me permission to use his concept of rebuilding and developing King's Landing. And another special thank you to DragonsKing83 who was kind enough to let me use a story idea from his own story 'The Dragonborn'_

 _And another big thank you to syed, BijuuDamaBomber who gave me a lot of ideas some of which I will touch on in this chapter. But syed also raised a valuable point, who should Jon be paired with? I would enjoy hearing your ideas and I am not against him having two wives like Aegon the Conqueror. But please no family members, I know it was common practice but I am not keen on it._

 _Also does anyone have ideas about Ygritte? I want to put her in the story but I am not sure where._

 _Warning - foul language and gore_

 **Chapter 5 – Arrivals**

Jon felt the brisk sea breeze against his face as he stood on deck. Ghost, his direwolf knelt at his side with Jon's hand petting the faithful animal guardian. The colossal statue at the entrance to Braavos harbour was an awesome sight. He had never imagined a statue that size and wondered to himself how they had managed to create such a monument. The ship carried him and the rest of the passengers and crew under the great icon and into the harbour. It was bustling with traders, sell sails and others rushing around going about their business. The twenty Northmen that his uncle although it was still very confusing for Jon to think of Ned Stark like that surrounded him with weary eyes as people rushed past. The strange designs of the buildings were so different to what they were used to they really felt uneasy here.

"Jon Snow?" A voice called out, Jon looked around and saw a gruff looking man in his mid-forties looking at him expectantly. His hair was distinctive shade of blue and while clean shaven his face was marked with lines and looked like leather. He was dressed in simple tunic and breeches with a red wolf cloak but it did not conceal the powerful muscles the man had. Then Jon saw met his gaze and the man's eyes were completely devoid of emotion and was studying him intently. He had been told a blue hair man was going to meet him when he arrived so Jon assumed this was the man that would take him to meet the rest of his family. Ghost growled at the man and the Northmen that stood with Jon, all keeping their weapons close at hand.

"I am. You are?" Jon asked the man who remained as emotional as a statue and he told him.

"You can call Griff in public. Now come the rest of your family is expecting you." Griff said sternly and started walking off leaving them without a backwards glance. Feeling annoyed Jon followed him but kept his sword at the ready and Ghost at his side with the Northmen around them both. Rylander their leader looked at him uncertainly but Jon just shook his head and kept on following the gruff blue haired man. Eventually they reached a walled private estate on the outer edges of the city where guards stood watch dressed in Westeros style armour carrying fearsome looking pikes. Griff nodded and they allowed them to pass but their eyes watched intently for any sign of aggression from the Northmen who likewise were weary of the guards but thankfully no-one started a fight. As they passed the gated entrance the impressive gardens dazzled the men but they did not have time to admire them properly as Griff just ignored the scenery and walked confidently ahead without even a backwards glance. They soon arrived at an incredible manor house that was made of white stone that shone in the sun while the windows were decorated with stained glass patterns. The main doors opened without Griff having to knock and the inside was no less impressive than the exterior. The white smooth stone continued throughout the building as far as they could see with tapestries and well carved wooden furniture decorating the entrance hall which split off into several passages revealed by sunlight cast in many different colours by the decorative windows. The Northmen were amazed at their surroundings, Northmen were usually very basic in their decoration due to the harshness of the North, it was better to be practical than waste precious resources on fancy art or elaborate furniture. Even in Winterfell, the so called capital of the North there was nothing even close to the luxury they had seen so far. Griff turned around and much to their alarm the doors were closed by two guards they had not noticed inside, sealing them in. Nearly ready to draw their swords in an attempt to escape they were stopped by a warm caring voice that echoed from down one of the corridors.

"Jon Connington! Did you at least explain some things to the poor lad before dragging him and his men in here?" Rylander reacted at the name having heard it from his father but could not explain to Jon Snow as they were greeted by a kindly looking woman in her mid to late twenties. She was quite beautiful the men noticed immediately with dark hair in gentle waves down to her lower back with a slender figure and very gentle light blue eyes. The woman walked over to Jon and gave a curtsy saying politely.

"Your grace." The title was still strange to Jon's ears. He had never had a title that merited such respect. The men were surprised too although they had been told the truth about his father as a matter of necessity. "Welcome to Peverell House, the current seat of House Targaryen although they have stopped using that name for now so that the Usurper does not find them. My name is Tysha, handmaiden to her royal highness the Dowager Queen Rhaella. I'm sure 'Griff', can show your men where they will be staying while I take you to see your royal grandmother?" She added casting a surprisingly stern look over to the blue haired man who was untouched and answered with a mocking bow.

"Of course Lady Lannister." Then he started walking off again without even a backwards glance, Rylander looked to Jon who nodded and somewhat reluctantly the men followed Griff and left Jon and Ghost alone with Tysha. Jon turned to her and asked incredulously.

"Lady Lannister?" She looked uncomfortable and as they started walking down the passage that she first emerged from with Ghost dogging their footsteps she explained to him.

"That is my…official title due to my marriage to Lord Tyrion Lannister. I was born the daughter of a crofter and saved from being raped by a gang of thugs by Tyrion and his brother Jaime. After Tyrion and I fell in love and were married by a drunk septon with pigs as witnesses." She said smiling in amusement at the memory. "But Tyrion's father Lord Tywin Lannister thought I was too common for his beloved house. He planned to have me condemned as a whore and raped by the entire castle garrison giving me a piece of silver for each man and gold for a Lannister as they are worth more." She said, her beautiful face twisting with distress at the near miss while Jon became alarmed at the very thought of such a thing. "Fortunately not everyone in his house was as cruel and judgemental. Lord Hadrian Lannister sent me here before his father could carry out his plan to be safe from his father's rage. Since meetings between Tyrion and myself have been sporadic so his father does not find me and our children have to be raised here." She said regretfully, she missed her loving husband dearly. But she could not deny that she was happy, serving the exiled royal family and allowed to rise her two sons and daughter here, conceived during rare meetings although she had had to conceal the true identities of her employers from her husband. It was not that she did not trust him but she was warned off by her employers who wanted to investigate Tyrion more closely before revealing the truth to him.

Soon however they arrived in a courtyard with a garden. A small table had been set up under a canopy, around the table there were two older women sipping tea, they were very different with years between them but apparently very comfortable with each other. The older woman was elegance incarnate, her dress was conservative but made of white silk and was decorated with golden jewellery. Her face was smooth with fewer lines that would have been normal on a woman her age, her silvery blonde hair was turning into a grey but her violet eyes revealed an inner fire that was not immediately apparent. There was a strong will and an incredibly sharp mind behind those eyes, of that Jon was certain.

The other woman was of dornish descent, she was younger by nearly a decade or more than the other woman. Her hair was still dark and ran straight down her back. She was very slim and had few curves but her delicate features would still have been enticing to most men. Her dress was more revealing than the older woman's too, made of orange coloured silk and her dark brown eyes were lit with kindness.

Jon was led over in somewhat a daze as he realised who these women were; his grandmother the Dowager Queen Rhaella and Princess Elia Martell. Both women apprised him carefully as he approached and Tysha announced him after curtsying to the two royal women.

"Your majesties, Prince Jon Targaryen." Jon frowned still not used to the idea of being a Targaryen Prince rather than a Stark bastard, after a month or so it was still too new for him to get his head around it. Ghost did not waste any time as he lay down in the shade watching carefully lapping up some of the cold water from a fountain nearby.

Rhaella nodded and said.

"Thank you. That will be all Tysha, leave us." Tysha curtsied again and made her exit, leaving Jon alone with the two older royal women. Elia smiled at him and said kindly.

"You have his cheekbones, his stance too like a burden is weighing you down."

Jon was taken aback as he realised that she was referring to his biological father Prince Rhaegar Targaryen that too was a hard pill to swallow as he still thought of Lord Stark as his father. Rhaella however kept her gaze cool and said.

"Sit down boy, you are making the place look untidy." Jon was intimidated by the older woman whose presence was so strong it made Lady Stark look like a young girl having a temper tantrum so did as he was told immediately. Rhaella poured him a cup of tea and pushed it in his direction. Taking this as his cue he carefully took hold of the cup and sipped it mindful of not scolding his tongue. The tea was hot but still drinkable and tasted sweet although the flavour was unknown to him. Rhaella was about to say something else when Elia stepped in.

"Please Rhaella you are making the boy nervous. This should be a happy day, finally a chance to get our dynasty back where it belongs…on the Iron Throne." Elia appealed to the older woman who remained aloof.

"The boy has yet to prove he has what it takes to rule a kingdom. There will be much he has to learn." She was aloof not out of dislike like Lady Catelyn although it felt that way to Jon who's heart was sinking at the thought of his own grandmother not liking him. Rhaella was merely protected herself from getting disappointed again. First her husband/brother who had started out so well as King only for Aerys to turn into a cruel and horrid monster that she had been hurt by many times like countless others. Her youngest son Viserys, she had such high hopes for him at first only for the boy to develop the same madness as his father and get himself killed in a drunken fight with some sellswords.

His death had really hurt her, regardless of what he had become he had still been her son and the wound that had been opened that day would probably never heal, just as her heartbreak the day her dearly beloved eldest son Rhaegar had been killed by that terrible lout Robert Baratheon had never gotten any easier to bare. Jon reminded her of Rhaegar and it was painful for the older woman to be near him but she resolved to pull herself above it. She cast her eyes over to the direwolf that was now having had its drink curled up at Jon's feet where he petted the animal. She was intrigued by the direwolf as she had never seen one before, the creature's white fur was soft looking but its red eyes were quite intimidating. Still the beast seemed well behaved so she ignored it and decided to get right to the point.

"I could not believe the contents of the letter sent by Lord Lannister when it arrived. We had long given up hope of finding a boy who would carry our family name. But here you are, I only wish we had learnt of you years ago, you have much to learn and not much time to do it." Rhaella said taking another sip of her tea while staring at Jon intently. But then she turned to Elia and asked. "And just where are Rhaenys and Daenerys? They should have been here to greet the newest member of our family." She said looking very annoyed at her daughter and granddaughter. Elia just smiled not as tough on the girls as the former queen and told Rhaella.

"Where do you think?" Rhaella sighed in exasperation and got up to walk away. Elia still smiling got to her feet as well followed closely by Jon and Ghost who all followed Rhaella. Elia seeing the boy's nervousness put a comforting hand on his shoulder and told him. "Do not worry about Rhaella, she is just worried about our family. Carrying this burden has been hard on her all these years. None where as eager for you to get here as she was." She reassured the boy looked uncertain but felt better at Princess Elia's words. They walked through a small passage that led from the courtyard into another but this one was bare of any decoration like the fountains and plants of the other. There were dummies for weapons training, targets for archery and racks of different weapons to train with. On the far side of the large yard there were two young women by one of the ranged targets practicing throwing knives into it if Jon could see them right while they were laughing and chatting. Next to them there was a tall man with light armour keeping watch. Although tanned he did have something of a Northern look about him but Jon's attention was taking away when the two young women who had turned around to face them.

They were both stunningly beautiful and again a huge contrast from each other. The older girl looked in her late teens and was clearly dornish by her olive skin and dark hair that fell wild down her back. She wore a golden dress that hung loosely over her impressive curves and was more revealing than any dress Jon had ever seen on a woman. The only thing that did not sing true with her apparent dornish heritage was her violet eyes showing her father's Valyrian heritage. The shape of her face looked much like a younger Elia Martell. So Jon realised this must be Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, his half-sister.

The other slightly younger girl must therefore be Princess Daenerys Targaryen, he thought to himself and he was again amazed by her beauty. She had stunning silvery blonde hair running straight down her back and pale skin as clear as white marble covered by white silk just like her mother although her figure was slimmer than Rhaenys. Purple Valyrian eyes shone with interest as she saw Jon as did those of Rhaenys. He suddenly found himself sweating for reasons other than the heat. While they were the most beautiful women he had ever seen he had no lustful feelings towards either of them and in fact felt slightly revolted at the thought of bedding them. Would that be expected of him? He wondered to himself. To marry his own kin as the Targaryens had done for so many generations. He certainly hoped not. But the girls it seemed were just glad to meet him.

"So you are my half-brother?" Rhaenys said looking him up and down intently before smiling a kind smile just like her mother. But before he could answer Daenerys said with a tremendous smile of her own.

"It is good to meet you." Jon found that he could not help but smile back and Daenerys then looked down at Ghost who was studying her intently. She put her hand out and the direwolf sniffed it gently before licking her hand as she scratched his chin. The direwolf acted more like a dog loving the attention the princess was giving him. Rhaenys then joined in and the older women just smiled as the two princesses made a fuss of the albino direwolf. Daenerys…Jon realised had an amazing quality to make people like her, he himself was already feeling like he wanted to protect her, she could figuratively charm the birds from the trees and Rhaenys was not that far off either as they reduced his fierce direwolf into a docile puppy.

Rhaenys eventually broke off as Daenerys continued making a fuss of Ghost and asked the two older women.

"Now we have a male heir how long before we retake our rightful seat in the seven kingdoms?" The young girl asked and Rhaella for the first time since Jon had met the woman smiled and told her granddaughter.

"First young lady, we are going to need an army of our own. Our allies like Lord Hadrian Lannister will go about reducing any opposition that we will face when we get there but when we first land any opposition we do face we will have to deal with on our own."

"How many soldiers do we have?" Jon asked wanting to know how many men they had to work with right now and to see how far they would have to go. Rhaella told him.

"Two thousand five hundred men at arms. Expert soldiers; Jon Connington and Ser Jorah over there has seen to that." The queen indicated the Northern man in the corner who nodded in gratitude at the passing mention. "And five hundred ships to move them without drawing too heavily from our merchant fleet. But we will need far more than that if we are going to try and conquer Westeros."

"Mother what the Slaver's Bay plan we came up with?" Daenerys asked as she gently rubbed Ghost's exposed belly. Rhaella thought for a moment and seeing the puzzlement on the face of her grandson told Jon.

"There is a bay in Southern Essos where slavery is the dominant driving force and has become known as Slaver's Bay. We thought that if we could liberate the area then we could turn the bay into a strategic launching point for the future invasion of Westeros and turn the freed slaves into an army." Jon was repulsed at the idea of slavery, it was illegal in the country that he had come from and he was disgusted at it being so apparently rampant here. Tales of the Unsullied which he had heard from Maester Luwin and how they were treated was enough to make him sick but then he had an idea.

"If we started in Astapor and got the loyalty of the Unsullied by freeing them that would give us the force we need to conquer the area and turn it into a kingdom we can use." He said and the four royals around him were silent for a moment before Elia smiled at him.

"You might make a good king yet. Ser Jorah will you get 'it' from the armoury please?" She said giving only the slightest hint as to what 'it' was. The knight nodded and left while Rhaella pondered over the plan.

"If Lord Varys can get up to date intelligence of the area then it is possible that it could work. But there is much that needs to be done. And we may need to try and hatch the three dragon eggs we acquired. They could make all the difference." She was interrupted by Ser Jorah coming back carrying a long wooden ornate box, presenting it to Jon who hesitated after looking very shocked at the mention of three dragon eggs for a moment before opening the box and marvelling at the contents.

It was a long sword made of exquisite Valyrian steel, it had an elaborate hilt design with a cross guard of two dragons with rubies for eyes and a larger ruby in the centre and another in the pommel. Jon was in awe of the great weapon and put his hand carefully around the grip almost as if it would vanished as he touched it. But it did not and he carefully lifted it out of the box. It was heavy but not so much he could not wield it two handed. Elia smiled as did everyone and she told Jon what the sword was.

" _Blackfyre_ , the sword of kings and the blade which Aegon the Conqueror wielded when he took over the seven kingdoms. And the blade which you will use to reclaim them."

* * *

On the other side of the Narrow Sea completely unaware of the schemes being devised by the Targaryens, the Lannister party were approaching Castamere. Bran, Tommen and Myrcella were amazed as they came into sight of the impressive towers and walls of the formerly ruined castle.

"I had the castle restored about ten years ago, along with Tarbeck Hall." Hadrian told them as they stopped there for the night. Stewards and maids showing them the well-appointed rooms. "It made more sense to use them rather than simply leave them as monuments to my father's ruthlessness."

That night as his sons, daughters, niece and nephew slept Hadrian found himself unable to follow suit. He thinking about what the next couple of years would be like and thinking of plans to cover any potential problems. He was about to head in and ask the maester for something to help him sleep when he saw a young lad sitting on the castle walls looking out across the night's sky towards the North looking despondent. Getting closer Hadrian realised that Bran Stark. Worried about how close the lad was to the edge he came over and said.

"Brandon Stark come here. It is nearly a sixty foot drop from that wall." The boy sighed and slid himself backwards so he could clamber back down onto the safety of the ramparts. Hadrian said sternly. "Your mother warned me about your climbing. There will none of that from now on, understood?" He asked and watching the boy who managed to meet his eyes nodding without looking down at his feet first, another thing that the lad's mother had told him about. Hadrian glad they had got that sorted put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and asked him gently.

"You're homesick aren't you?" Bran looked sad as he admitted.

"I miss Winterfell, my father, my mother, my brothers and my sisters. I miss Summer, my direwolf." Being in the South would not have been so bad if his parents had let him bring his direwolf but Lady Stark was worried that the creature would be dangerous around the younger prince and princess so it had been kept with the rest of its pack at Winterfell.

Hadrian gave the boy a sympathetic smile, he remembered how it had been when his own father had brought him to King's Landing for the first time, he had missed his friends at the Casterly Rock and it had taken a while for him to get used the brutal pace of the capital. He told Bran gently.

"You will see them all again and if you really want to you can go home, I will not stop you. I'm sure you could squire for your great uncle the Blackfish Ser Brynden Tully." He reassured the boy. "Besides it will get easier as time goes on."

"Really?" Bran asked him looking slightly better about the situation and he then admitted. "I always wanted to be a knight, maybe even serve on the Kingsguard like Ser Barristan Selmy or your brother Ser Jaime Lannister." The boy was momentarily lost in a vision of him serving alongside the greatest knights in the land, protecting the king and doing great deeds.

Hadrian hated to burst the boy's bubble so he decided to do it gently.

"Serving the Kingsguard is for life, it is a decision that has to be made very carefully before you commit to it just like the Night's Watch. You can have a lot of freedom, to marry and have a family of your own if you find other paths in life. Besides I made a deal with your father when we betrothed my son to your sister Arya that I would assist in the repairs to Moat Cailin so maybe you could become its new lord." He suggested. As Northern lord Ned would have the first call over who gets to take over Moat Cailin when it was repaired and his second son once he was old enough would be a good political choice. It would also increase Bran's prospects of finding a good wife in the future. Already some of his men were at the ruined castle doing a full survey to see how much work would need to be done and he expected to hear from them soon.

Bran looked overwhelmed at the idea of ruling over his own castle, especially one with the importance of Moat Cailin. He was still in a state of disbelief that his sister Arya, who had long made her views on marriage known was betrothed to the future lord of Casterly Rock.

* * *

The Royal Baratheon/Stark/Lannister party meanwhile had arrived in King's Landing. The Lannister and Baratheon men and women were glad to be home but the Starks especially Ned were amazed at the sight that greeted them.

Since Ned had last been in the capital in the immediate aftermath of the Sacking someone had been redeveloping vast areas of the city. Flea's Bottom was no more, the slum had been cleared away as had other run down areas of the city and replaced with new districts of shops, taverns, new well-constructed housing and more. The port itself had also been rebuild and expanded now able to handle more than double the amount of ships that it would have done so before and was looking at near full capacity right now from what Ned could see as they rode towards the Red Keep. Public bath houses to improve the health of the population and parks had been erected and there seemed to be a new set of manor houses where the Dragon pits had once been. Also a large, round colosseum had been build where tournaments and other events could be held. It was often used by theatre groups as a place where they could perform and hosted many of Robert's tournaments since it was constructed.

As people in the city flooded out onto the streets as they rode onwards Ned saw the markets full of stalls they passed that were bustling with people, Robert explained the changes in the city to him.

"Hadrian Lannister again." The king said annoyed given how successful the man was in his endeavours. "He bought the slumps and other wrecked parts of the city off me and started…regenerating them I think was the word he used." Robert said pausing for a moment before continuing. "He's more than doubled the income of King's Landing and although he gets most of it he has increased the tax revenue the crown receives as a result by twice as much again. Built orphanages for the homeless children where they get a basic education and new sewers to help keep the streets clean, even got rid of that famous stink." Robert joked. "Relocated most of the poor and homeless to farming projects all around the Crownlands and the Westerlands. So fewer beggars and homeless mucking the streets up and increasing the amount of food we can produce. Can't help thinking that the man never sleeps with the amount he gets done." Robert remarked as the party arrived at the gates of the Red Keep. Ned himself was amazed and slightly intimidated by the scale of the redevelopment. The Red Keep and some other areas did look as they had before but those were areas with little value the Red Keep aside so the Lannisters were either waiting to redevelop them or simply not bothering for now. Sansa and Arya were wide eyed with the sights around them as they rode in on the cart having never seen a real city before. All too soon they had arrived at the gates of the Red Keep and they were met by a guard who informed him of a Small Council meeting that was taking place very soon. So Ned turned to his steward Vayon Poole, head of his guard Ser Jory Cassell and Septa Mordane as they reached the Tower of the Hand where they would be staying and said.

"Please get my daughters settled. I will be back later." They nodded and started leading his young charges into the tower's living areas while he carried on to the Small Council chamber. The last time he had been here was when they had been invading the city nearly seventeen years ago, he had been wielding his sword and cutting down soldiers then but now he had been chosen to take over the highest appointed political office in the land.

As he climbed the steps he reviewed all the things that Hadrian Lannister had told him about the different members of the Small Council and wondered how truthful the man had been. Entering the chamber he saw the four men standing or sitting around the table. Robert he noticed was not present and he sighed realising that Hadrian was probably telling the truth about his friend's rather hands off ruling style if you could call it ruling. Kingdoms he knew from experience in the North did not run themselves, if you wanted things to run smoothly then you had to take an interest and keep an eye on things and act when necessary. Stannis he also noticed was absent just as again Hadrian had warned him and was annoyed that the one member of the council he knew had enough honour to keep his word had abandoned his post with no warning and left him surrounded by the unknown.

Varys was the first to greet him with a wide smile and seemed genuinely pleased to see him.

"Lord Stark." He said extending his hand which Ned took, still weary of what Hadrian had said about the man and his unclear intention but decided since he knew little of the man to give him a fair judgement once he had seen more. "I grievously sorry to hear of your troubles on the King's Road. We are all praying for Prince Joffrey's full recovery."

"Lord Varys." Ned said taking the other man's hands as the other men in the room looked on. He would have been surprised that Varys knew about such a thing already but he remembered this man had a massive spy network at his disposal. He decided to act as if this was all new to him so they would not realise how much he knew. "A shame you did not say a prayer for the butcher's son." He snapped back at Varys, still quite angry at what had happened himself. He did not see what Varys did in response as he walked over to Robert's youngest brother.

"Renly. You're looking well." He smiled at the man as an old friend would not letting him know that he knew about his plotting with the Tyrells even going as far as to give the younger man a hug in greeting which Renly returned.

"And you look tired from the road." Renly said trying to be nice wanting the older man as an ally. "I told them this meeting could wait another day, but…" Before Renly could finish he was interrupted by another man, this one Ned had not met before so Ned assumed this was the infamous Petyr Baelish that Hadrian had warned him about.

"But we have a kingdom to look after. I hoped to meet you for some time Lord Stark. No doubt Lady Catelyn has mentioned me." Baelish said leaning casually against his chair. Ned decided to play to the man's ego for now so as to not arouse his suspicions.

"She has Lord Baelish." Ned assured him which brightened the man's expression no end but then decided to add something to convince him of his supposed naivety, a smarter man would not mention it so Ned did so knowingly hoping not to let them know he was on to them. "I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well."

Baelish seemed to take it in his stride and answered back.

"All too well. I still carry a token of his esteem from naval to collar bone." He gestured with his hand up his body where the wound that Brandon had inflicted on the man apparently marked him. But then again Ned thought sadly, Brandon was always to hot-headed for his own good.

"Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel with." Ned suggested feeling a guilty sense of pride for what Brandon had done, given how the man had lusted after Catelyn. But then Baelish said something that confirmed that the man still did harbour feelings for his wife.

"It wasn't the man I chose, my lord." Baelish insisted giving him a strange look. "It was Catelyn Tully. A woman worth fighting for I'm sure you agree." And indeed Ned did agree but they were prevented from speaking further on the subject by Grand Maester Pycelle speaking up.

"I humbly beg your pardon, my Lord Stark." The frail old maester who had served on this council longer than any other member said drawing Ned's attention.

"Grand Maester." Ned said in respect although given what he had heard about the man he doubted he deserved it or would carry his title if the Citadel ever found out about him and his 'funny little ways'.

"How many years has it been?" Pycelle asked seemingly genuine in his joy to see him again and Ned had to admire the man's talent for hiding his true intentions. "You were a young man."

"And you served another king." Ned said again to make everyone think he was truly blind to what was going on around him, best that way so they would underestimate him. Pycelle had contributed considerably to the Sacking, without him the Lannister Army would not have managed to take the city without considerable effort and if he and Jon Arryn had gotten there before they breached the walls then maybe the Sacking would not have happened at all. That seemed to remind Pycelle of something.

"Oh, how forgetful of me." The old man said playing up his apparent frailty, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an ornate badge. "This belongs to you now." It was the golden badge wore by the Hand of the King. Ned pinned the emblem on his tunic and Pycelle then suggested. "Should we begin?"

Looking around Ned hoped that Robert might actually have shown up for at least one meeting as Ned had only just arrived and asked.

"Without the king?"

Renly gave him a regretful sigh before telling him as they all took their seats at the council table.

"Winter may be coming but I'm afraid the same cannot be said of my brother." So Robert truly was as lazy as Hadrian had said, Ned thought sadly wondering where all the fire in his old friend had gone.

Varys saw the look on Ned's face and feeling that he should at least put on a semblance of being loyal to the king said.

"His grace had many cares. He entrusts some small matters to us so that we may lighten the load."

"We are the lords of small matters here." Baelish said in jest as Ned reluctantly took his seat and Renly handed him a scroll. Ned took it and unfurled the roll as Renly explained the contents of the scroll.

"My brother instructs us to stage a tournament in honour of Lord Stark's appointment as Hand of the King." The rest of the small council looked uneasy at having to deal with the expense of another tournament. Baelish reluctantly asked.

"How much?"

"Forty thousand gold dragons to the champion, twenty thousand to the runner up, twenty thousand to the winner of the melee and twenty thousand to the winning archer." Ned read off the scroll and was in the same mind as many of the Small Council about the enormous amount of money being invested in this tournament and that was just in the prize money, not counting the feasts and any other costs. Pycelle looked over to Baelish in concern and asked.

"Can the treasury bear such an expense?"

"I'll have to borrow it." Baelish seemingly genuine in his regret and discomfort. "The Lannisters will accommodate, I expect. We owe Lord Tywin three million gold dragons already what is another one hundred thousand."

Ned was now genuine in his worry over the state of the kingdom's finances as more of what Hadrian had told him was confirmed. So he asked Baelish alarmed.

"Are you telling me the crown is three million in debt?"

"I'm telling the crown is six million in debt." Baelish said looking uncomfortable as Ned's eyes narrowed at him. "Three million to the Lannisters which is the biggest part of the debt, two million to the Iron Bank, one million to Lord Tyrell and the remaining million divided between the trade cartels and the faith."

"How could you let this happen?" Where was Jon Arryn in this?" Ned said angrily at the Small Council wondering how on earth they were going to deal with such a large debt. For Jon Arryn to have allowed this to happen beggared belief in his mind. Baelish however already had an answer.

"The Master of Coin finds the money, the king and the hand spent it."

"Lord Arryn gave wise and prudent advice my lord hand." Pycelle said quickly to reassure the man that this was not their fault. "But his grace has little sympathy for such matters and paid it little mind."

"Counting coppers he calls it." Renly said doing a fair imitation of his brother massaging his temple, grateful he did not have to try and find the money.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow." Ned said his mind made up. "This tournament is an extravagance that we cannot afford." The other members of the Small Council looked on him with near pity in their eyes and decided to go ahead with the plans anyway. Jon Arryn had made similar statements all the time and yet the King always seemed to have his way.

* * *

The Lannister party unlike Ned Stark spent a comfortable night at Castamere before moving on in the morning for the rest of their journey to Casterly Rock. They were riding along the proper made from rock from the exhausted mines to make trade easier, their journey took a lot less time than it might otherwise have done. Hadrian had started the road system as a way of increasing trade, maintaining it by placing tollbooths in areas where people could not bypass so they would have to pay a small tax to use the roads putting the money towards the upkeep of the roads and so far it was working well. Wagons often got stuck in muddy tracks or got lost if they were unfamiliar with the terrain but the road network was well signposted and made things much easier. The tax also paid for guards to patrol the area to keep bandits down.

By noon the next day they arrived at Casterly Rock. Bran, Tommen and Myrcella gazed on in awe as they saw the immense castle standing tall and proud on top of a large cliff overlooking the city/port of Lannisport below.

"Lords and Ladies I present to you Casterly Rock." Hadrian said proudly as they looked from the hill top. They rode the rest of the way with his young charges either glad to be home in the warm after the cold of the North or excited to see the ancestral home of the Lannister clan. Ser Raphael went his own way as he needed to return his own family's home of Riverspring. But as they rode through the gate otherwise known as the Lion's Mouth of the glorious old castle they were greeted by the castle's maester Creylen. The man's standing at the Citadel, home of the maesters had risen considerably after he had worked with Hadrian to introduce newer and better medical tools as well as surgical procedures and basic sterilization to keep the instruments clean as well as several other inventions. He was already despite his relatively young age on the way to becoming an archmaester and had added a few new links to his chain.

"Lord Hadrian welcome home. Your guests have arrived and are waiting in the main hall." Hadrian dismounted his horse and told the middle aged maester.

"Thank you Creylen, please show our new residents to their rooms while I go meet with our other guests." He said indicating the prince and princess but also the young Stark as well. Creylen nodded and went to deal with his young charges while Hadrian walked into the corridors of the castle where he had grown up. Arriving in the main hall he saw four people sitting around the long table with three more standing at the side. They all looked over as he entered the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for responding to my request at such short notice." He said taking his seat at the head of the table. His guests nodded Hadrian leaned back in his chair and asked.

"Is everything in readiness?"

"Of course." Answered Lord Willas Tyrell as he sipped his wine with his new wife Princess Arianne Martell sitting on his lap. "The troops will be fully equipped and prepared by the end of this week. The ships are assembling in ports all along the coast ready to deliver them to their destinations. The timing devices you invented have been distributed and the commanders have been given their targets." He then kissed Arienne and put his hand on her curved hip. The Dornish woman eagerly embraced her new husband. If her father was so eager to set her a side for her younger brother Quentyn then he would not deny her this she thought to herself as she deepened the kiss.

The only other man around the table Prince Oberyn Martell grinned as his paramour Ellaria Sand draped herself over him and used her hand to play with his cock gently just out of sight of the other guests at the table. Around them three of the infamous Sand snakes, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene stood guard.

This alliance between House Lannister/Tyrell/Martell was to say the least unusual and some would say insane given the complicated and often violent histories between each house in question but it had been a necessity given the situation. Pirate activity along the coast had risen alarmingly in the last year, the merchant ships were struggling to get through and despite it being the duty of the Master of Ships, Stannis Baratheon to deal with it perhaps due to his hatred of House Lannister and House Tyrell he had not bothered to try and alleviate the situation letting the pirates roam unchecked and now they were getting so bold as to raid major ports. So the men around the table had decided to take matters into their own hands and deal with the pirates themselves. As long as the pirates had the Stepstones island chain as a base they would continue constitute a threat but if they invaded and conquered the Stepstones and then turned them into a province of the Seven Kingdoms then not only would they increase the scope of their own holdings and reduce the pirates as a threat but also please the king by adding a new kingdom to his realm. Using their combined navies and armies they would launch a precise, co-ordinated attack on all the inhabited islands in the chain at night while the pirates were in port, trap them and then move in for the kill. The men at the table had been planning this for months so resources had already been stockpiled to construct or rebuild the infrastructure of each island. They had even had Varys dig up all the information possible to let them adjust their plan so it had the best chance of success.

"So to the Invasion of the Stepstones?" Hadrian said pouring himself a goblet of wine, with the others around the table doing the same to toast to the success of plan. Oberyn finished his drink and asked with his customary smirk.

"So any good whores in the North? There must have been a few fierce women worth bedding." Hadrian smiled used to his crude friend's talk, most would not believe it possible that a Lannister and a Martell could be friends but Oberyn was aware of Hadrian's actions to save his sister and although in public they would keep up the pretence of hating each other, in private they on good terms. And through Oberyn he had also befriended the Tyrell heir. Willas Tyrell was someone Hadrian could sympathise with, both men felt deep shame towards their fathers although it came from very different places and also both were secret Targaryen loyalists working towards their restoration. Hadrian said casually.

"If you are so interested in Northern women Oberyn surely it makes more sense for you to go up there yourself and find out?" Ellaria answered for Oberyn looking horrified at the idea.

"Oh gods no! It is too cold up there!" She protested only but she was stopped from protested further by Oberyn putting his hand on her breast and saying quietly in her ear.

"Not if I keep you warm." He whispered suggestively in her ear playing slightly with her nipples with no sense of shame at the fact they had an audience but who were used to the behaviour and ignored it and Willas who was relaxed in his chair with Arianne across his lap chuckled before saying to Hadrian.

"Indulging in whores may not be your thing but really Hadrian you should think about marrying again. Before you do get old and detached like your father."

Hadrian answered with a sad smile and explained his reasoning for staying a widower so far.

"Perish the thought. But I have six children to think about and the wrong woman could really mess our family up. The children are only just starting to get over their mother's death, I do not want to upset the balance by throwing someone new into the mix."

"True." Oberyn said grateful that his own daughters got on with Ellaria who looked at Hadrian with sympathy. She loved all of the Sand Snakes as her own daughters even the ones that were not her own blood. Despite the fact Hadrian was a Lannister she could not deny that she liked him, at least for his devotion to his children.

Meanwhile the younger Lannisters were keen to show their cousins and Bran a new addition to their home which their father had created.

"Our father thought that as Lannisters we should keep the symbol of our house close at hand like the Starks do their direwolves." Tyler said as he led them to an area near the castle while his sisters and even his usually very serious brother Richard looked excited. Bran, Myrcella and Tommen thought that they would see some kind of hall dedicated to lions or something like that.

They were wrong.

In a specially adapted kennel they were astonished to see real live lions dozing in the sun. A wall and a fence enclosed the entire kennel which had a purpose made environment for the lions to run about in when the mood took them. Tommen, Myrcella and Bran were wide-eyed in amazement at the sight. There were nearly seven lions both male and female either running around or sleeping inside the enclosure. What they did not realise however were these lions were nearly twice the size of a normal lion. The magic of the Lannister they were bonded with making them grow larger and more intelligent but also loyal to their Lannister.

And on a rock in the centre of the enclosure there was the largest of all, a male lion the size of a horse with a full mane of golden hair. He slept in the day's sun but the others could not take their eyes off of him.

"That is Raga. He's our father's lion. Mine's Sable, the younger female over there." Sabine whispered in Bran's ear pointing at a younger female sleeping the kennel as they looked on. He turned to face the girl and she added. "These lions are our animal guardians, just like the direwolves are for your family. We bonded with them using our magic. That's one of the things our father will teach you to do with Summer. The only reason we did not bring them with us to Winterfell was they do not like the cold and we did not want to spook the Northerners too much. And we have to keep them here because they frighten the servants too much to just let them roam free." She said with a smirk. Raga in the centre of the enclosure then seemed to wake up slowly and after a good long stretch roared. The sound was awesome if not terrifying to those who heard it.

* * *

While his younger children were showing off the lions, Hadrian was going to see his oldest son Leo. He arrived on the set of rooms at the top of the castle were his son could usually be found, having claimed the spot as his studio. When he entered the room Hadrian saw it was just as messy as it had been when he had last seen it over month ago with unfinished canvases, sculptures and Leo's art supplies all over the place. But on the veranda at the very top of the tower there was an incredible view of the western sea which had been the subject of some of Leo's first paintings.

But as he eyes fell on his oldest son Hadrian saw that the boy's brow was furrowed in concentration as he painted an older man sitting on a high backed chair. Leo was much like his father in looks although his build was far less muscular since he did not exercise his body like his father or younger brothers. His blond hair was down to his shoulders and his green eyes focused so much on his task that he did not hear his father enter. The older gentleman looked to be in his late fifties whose weathered face was marked with line coming from many years of stress with a goatee beard and hastily groomed grey hair on his head.

"I would have appreciated more of a welcome." Hadrian said casually. Leo did not even turn to look or answer but the older man did with a gentle smile.

"Welcome home Hadrian. I did intend to be there but apparently my portrait has to be absolutely perfect. How was the North by the way?" The older man asked him and Leo who still was ignoring his father's presence and continued painting which was his son's biggest flaw in Hadrian's mind. That Leo's entire focus was on his art as the world passed by around him. Nothing else mattered to Leo.

"Cold but otherwise a very fruitful trip Arthur." He said identifying the older man as his father in law, the now retired business tycoon from Braavos after the death of his daughter had come to live here to spend his remaining years with his grandchildren, it was his own way of coping with outliving his own child. He spent his days either reading in the gardens while enjoying a nice cup of tea, building up the already considerable library with interesting new books, playing cyvasse with Hadrian or Tywin whenever the latter man was at home or just spending time with his grandchildren telling them stories or just listening theirs.

* * *

Back in King's Landing, Sansa and Arya under the supervision of Septa Mordane were arriving at the manor which served as Tywin Lannister's home while he was in King's Landing. The head of House Lannister had invited the pair to lunch while their father was busy with his new duties. The manor was certainly an impressive buildings, far more modern than the ancient castles they had seen thus far. Made of tan coloured bricks with sand stone with elaborate tiles around the decorative windows it stood at three stories tall with towers flying the Lannister flag that would have looked grand on any castle. At its massive thick wooden doors there were statues of majestic lions and a steward bid them entry and they walked into an entrance hall with dark wood panels and art work spread decoratively around.

"Now you must be on your best behaviour around Lord Tywin." Mordane whispered in their ears with particular emphasis towards Arya who just smirked albeit nervously as she would soon come face to face with the infamous Old Lion of Casterly Rock. Sansa was looking nearly petrified and was recalling every lesson on courtesy she knew. Mordane to her own relief had not had to do anything with Sansa, the girl had made herself presentable without needing to be told putting on her best dress and getting her hair appropriately styled, much to her pride as the girl's teacher. Arya however had to be forced arguing all the way into wearing her nicest dress and her hair and face had quickly been washed and cleaned but there was no time to style her hair so it was hanging loosely down her upper back.

Mordane was about to say something to scold Arya for her cheek when a maid appeared to show them to the room where Lord Tywin would eat lunch with them. Mordane went to follow her young charges but the maid told her.

"Lord Tywin would prefer to dine with the young ladies without you present. You may wait in the lounge if you like, refreshments will be provided." Mordane wanted to argue but the maid's glare was enough to stop her, remembering who the woman served was enough for Mordane to realise she would not violate Lord Tywin's command for any reason. So Mordane checked Sansa and Arya over once more and to her exasperation realised Arya had somehow gotten her dress dirty but knowing there was no time to fix it she would have to let them go now and hope for the best. So the maid turned and walked down the passage with a nervous Arya and Sansa at her heels.

Moments later they emerged onto a sun lit veranda with an incredible view of Blackwater Bay. At a table an older man stood dressed in fine clothes of velvet with images of golden lions sewn into it. He was years older than their father looking in his mid-fifties and he was tall, easily as tall as Ned Stark maybe taller and his short hair was still blond but seemed to be going grey in some areas. But instead of the hard lines on his face what really made the two young girls nervous was the intenseness and cunning in his green eyes that were flecked with gold. His gaze seemed to burn into them as he turned to face them and studied them both in every visible detail.

"Please sit." He said gesturing to the two chairs on their side of the table while he took his own seat. "So you are to two Stark girls that are marrying two of my grandsons." He said but it was a statement of fact rather than a question although the girls nodded anyway. Arya despite being intimidated was determined not to cower so she plucked up courage to say back.

"And you are Lord Tywin Lannister. Did you really write the Rains of Castamere?" She asked him. The Old Lion of Casterly Rock gave a slight smile as he had been worried for a moment that the two girls did not have tongues in their heads to speak with. Seeing her sister look horrified at the audacity of asking such a question to a high born lord, he decided answer her question.

"No I personally did not write the Rains of Castamere although my actions did inspire it."

He poured the girls a drink of water each and sat back taking a goblet of wine for himself before asking them.

"So young ladies how do you see yourselves as wives of the future king and lord of Casterly Rock respectively?" He asked them wanting to know what kind of people they were. He had not be sure of how to take it when he had received word that his two most prominent grandsons would both be marrying the daughters of Lord Stark. He could not deny the usefulness of marrying into a powerful house with vast lands like the North but he did not know what to expect from them both. That was why he had invited them to lunch today so he could evaluate them himself and see if they were the sort of girls he wanted in his family. The older girl Sansa was the first to answer.

"To be his queen and bare his heirs. To be a good wife, raise the future prince and princesses correctly and to honour and obey him my lord." She said with perfect politeness which was actually something of a disappointment to Tywin. Either Sansa Stark was an amazing actress of which he could see little sign or she was genuine in what she had said and for Tywin he was afraid that it was the latter. Joffrey was a cruel monster that would need a strong and smart queen that could control him, something his own daughter seemed incapable of doing as she pandered to his every whim. The reason he distrusted Cersei so much was not that she was a woman but because she was not as smart as she thought she was. She thought herself amazingly capable and intelligent but in reality she was short sighted, arrogant, incompetent and unable to face unpleasant facts. She had a certain low cunning but while she could gain power she had little skill in wielding it properly. Now he realised why his daughter had agreed to the match between Joffrey and Sansa, thinking she could easily manipulate the girl. He really needed to make Cersei realise that she would not be queen forever and they needed to find a good bride who could effectively manage Joffrey. Sansa Stark was not a good prospect for that.

Then the second girl Arya who looked at her older sister with dismay answered.

"I want to stand at his side as an equal and rule together, to fight and stop him if he does something foolish."

"Arya." Sansa cried out in embarrassment sure that would irritate or anger the old lord, but Tywin instead looked at Arya with interest.

This girl he realised had backbone unlike her sister. She was nervous he could see that but she was looking him right in the eye when he talked to her, refusing to be intimidated. Something her sister could not do as she always looked down at the table rather than meet his gaze. Feeling more confident about the future of Casterly Rock slightly, he then decided to pose the girls a problem and see how they responded.

"I want to think on this problem and answer the way you think is best to solve it." He said to them both as Arya gave her sister a glare before turning back to him. "A house with fertile lands asks you for your protection from a house with a strong navy that could one day oppose you. What do you do? How do find the most beneficial outcome for your family?" He asked them and waited patiently for their answers. The girls appeared stumped for a moment but the older girl again answered him first.

"Promise protection to the house with fertile lands. It would be the honourable thing to do." Sansa said and Tywin frowned at the girl's naivety. This girl would be torn apart by court politics if she did not change her attitude quickly. Tywin was worried about the state of court when Joffrey finally became king if this girl was to be his queen. She reminded Tywin of his own father Tytos, and not in a pleasant way. Weak willed, too eager to please and far too trusting. He had been forced to save House Lannister from utter ruin before he had even been Lord of the Rock thanks to that man and did not want to see his legacy stained with such attitudes again.

As Tywin turned to face Arya waiting to hear her answer, the girl meanwhile had seen the frown on his face when he had heard Sansa's answer, so she knew it could not be that simple. She remembered what Tyler had told her about his grandfather; he admired those of intelligence and were prepared to use different methods to achieve what they wanted. She also remembered the stories she had heard about his ruthless ambition for his own house and using politics to solve problems rather than brute force although he was not afraid of applying that when it was necessary. Although politics was not her usual area of interest as it got too complicated she had heard a lot of it in the last few days so she thought long and hard before giving her answer.

"Marry members of your house into other two. Then have both members of your family amass as much influence as possible before arranging a peace treaty between the two houses so you can exploit their wealth and expand your own influence." She had struggled having little experience in strategic politics but her own marriage was a political one to build bridges between the North and the Westerlands so why could marriage not be used as a weapon too? It had been used several times in the past according to Maester Luwin when she had spied on his lessons to her brothers and Theon. After all that was how the Targaryens had brought Dorne into the Seven Kingdoms.

Tywin was surprised at her answer, never expecting to hear such an idea from a Northerner much less a daughter of Ned Stark but he was impressed at her intelligence and nodded in approval much to Sansa's surprise and Arya's too who had not expected to be praised.

"I see now why my son choose you to marry his own heir." Tywin told Arya who began to wonder what kind of mixed up family she was marrying into.

* * *

Back in the Westerlands, Ser Raphael Daniels was riding into Riverspring, the second most prosperous port in the Westerlands and his family's holding. The streets were bustling with traders and merchants selling the wares that came from all across the world. The people moved with contented smiles, comfortable in their own world. Everyone parted as their lord's son passed by and smiled at him. When his father had been granted lordship of Riverspring due to the decline of the previous lords it had fallen into disrepair but the now Lord Abrax Daniels had used his keen instinct for finance and their close relationship with the Lannisters to turn the port around in record time, earning the people's affection for making their lives so much better. Within less than three decades they had gone from a landed family in the service of the Lannisters to a Major house in the Westerlands and despite their relative youth, one of the richest. Their meteoric rise had irritated several other houses who had designs on Riverspring but a quick show of brutal but well placed force had quieted down most of their rivals although they would have to constantly be on guard in the future.

He arrived at the castle which served as the centre of the city and the guards stood to attention as he passed. He gave them a nod and dismounted his horse next to the sables where the stable boy rushed out and took the reins so he could rest and feed Raphael's steed. He tossed a golden dragon to the boy who bowed thanking him quickly.

He still in his armour walked into the main castle door and was met by the most inviting sight. A woman with a gently rounded face and a beauty spot on her chin in a red dress with elaborate gold and silver embroidery on the bodice and skirt. She had a decorative golden necklace and a jewelled butterfly pin holding her hair behind her head as it hung down to the small of her back.

"Raphael." The woman's voice said in delight, as smooth as silk and husky at the same time. She flung herself at him and he embraced her warmly, taking her in his arms and swinging them both around as he kissed her deeply. His arms wrapped firmly around her still narrow waist despite having given him four children. Her dark brown eyes twinkled as they gazed into his and her dark brown hair feeling as good as silk against his fingers.

"I have missed you my wife." Raphael whispered in her ear and he felt her body tremble slightly as she felt his breath against her ear. Lady Jessica Daniels had once been a handmaiden of the queen Cersei, who had used Jessica's great artistic skills for making new gowns of radical and elaborate designs and they had made the queen the most fashionable woman at court. But all that had changed when in the middle of a tournament while pouring the queen some wine, the drunken king had slapped Jessica on the arse and the surprised woman had accidentally spilled some wine on the queen, not only ruining her dress but making her look foolish in front of the entire crowd who had laughed loudly at her misfortune. Jessica had feared for her life but Hadrian Lannister who had been attending the tournament that day had brought her back to Casterly Rock to be a maid for his own wife and there she had met Raphael and the two had quickly married. Now she was lady of the castle and raising their four children here, creating great murals in the town and gained the love of the people by starting a soup kitchen for the poor and the homeless.

"And I you my husband." She said back warmly, there was a genuine love between them something he was grateful for every day. He could have stayed like that for a long time with his wife in his arms except he then felt four smaller bodies crashing into his legs.

"Father!" His four children cried out and he smiled as he saw their beaming faces. They were not even ten name days old yet but every time he turned away they seemed to get bigger. His eldest son was Harold now nearly eight name days old and then were his two daughters Selene and Alysa seven and six respectively before finally his youngest son Solen. His children all had his dark hair but they had their mother's eyes and he released his hold on Jessica so he could kneel down and hug his children who all threw themselves into his hug. He adored his children and they adored him right back but as he embraced his children he was interrupted again but this time it was most certainly not welcome.

"My so strong and noble brother, kneeling down for children. It honestly touches me." The voice said sarcastically and Raphael let go of his children to face a man that he had not seen in nearly ten years and to be honest had hoped he would never have to see again.

"Fabien." His younger brother leant casually against the wall with a goblet of what was no doubt the finest wine in their cellar in his hand. He looked little like Raphael who was tall and muscular like their father, Fabien looked more like their late mother who had been a more slender person and had lighter brown hair which was shaggy around his head rather than shorter hair of his older brother.

"How was the Summer Isles for you brother?" He asked knowing that was where his brother had left for taking a considerable amount of gold with him without their father's permission. While Raphael had grown up as the son of a servant at least at first, Fabien had only really known life as the son of a wealthy lord who was too lenient with his younger son and who lacked his brother's discipline and self-control. He was wild and as untameable as the sea, casually bedding whatever women crossed his path regardless of who she was and Raphael and their father had been left to heal any wounds he left. Already they had a bastard daughter named Fayre Hill under their roof from a now disgraced daughter of a Crownlands house.

"Very nice brother. The whores there are particularly talented, their cunts were as tight as vices." He smirked thinking of all the woman he had managed to bed there. Jessica gasped at the man's crude language around her children and rushed them to their rooms. Raphael felt his anger rise as he saw his brother's eyes staring at his wife's ass highlighted by the tight fit of her dress. He warned his brother quickly.

"Watch where your eyes wander brother else I cut them out." His tone tense with implied threat and Fabien held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Very well brother, her ass belongs to you and you alone. Are you still hanging around that jumped up bean counter?" Fabien asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"He is our liege lord's son, my friend, godfather of my children and his house is responsible for nearly everything we have brother. Without him you and I could well have been mucking out stables into our twilight years." Raphael shot back getting angrier as his ungrateful little brother insulted his best friend.

"So what…you follow him around like his little lap dog? He has enough sycophants, a jumped up reputation and quite frankly brother I think it is pathetic that you even bother associated with him." Fabien said only to suddenly find himself being propelled up against a wall with his brother hand firmly wrapped around his throat.

"Your ungrateful attitude may have escaped father's notice but not mine brother. I will not allow your blatant stupidity to threaten our house's future." Raphael warned him as his grip tightened and dark spots began to appear in front of Fabien's eyes as he gasped for breath. "I have served Lord Hadrian Lannister for many years and fought in battle at his side. From the Sacking of King's Landing, to fighting bandits here in the Westerlands, the Greyjoy Rebellion and even fighting pirates in Essos. I know the kind of man he is; hardworking, dedicated to his family, intelligent and rewards those who earn his respect. Something you know very little about. Now I suggest you leave brother before I decide to force you to take the black. Maybe the cold of the North and the hard living of the men of the Night's Watch will cool your blood." He warned releasing his grip on his brother's neck who slid to the floor nearly unconscious. Raphael feeling a certain sense of sickened pride left the room to go see his father who surely must know by now of his return.

"Given the lad's foul mouth, I'm surprised you let him live." A very gruff man said as he walked into him in the corridor having seen everything, with a vicious looking dog at his heels. The old man had many scars over his face and very thin white hair but his large muscles were clearly visible even with the armour he was wearing and his eyes held an intensity that would have scared most people with just the slightest of glances. Raphael still feeling angry explained.

"He is still my brother and I will not be known for kinslaying. But he does not change I will force him to take the black." Raphael said to the Master of Arms of Riverspring and Captain of the Guard, Ser Mors Westford. Last known member of that house he was a cousin to Raphael's father and had stayed at his side even when Abrax remained behind to keep the peace in the Westerlands while the rest of the army rode east to sack King's Landing. Mors was a terrifying man if you were not used to him and when you did know him then he could still scare the life out of you, but he was a truly superb knight and had made the soldiers and town watch of Riverspring the finest anywhere in the Westerlands.

"I thought about taking the black once, I'm sure the watch would reject a man like that." Mors said and Raphael nodded before Mors left to go about his duties without a backwards glance. Used to the gruff knight's behaviour Raphael did not question it and continued onwards.

It did not take long to find his lord father, now in his late fifties with a crown of silver hair and dark red well-tailored clothes to show his status without being overstated. He was sitting on his lordly chair in the main hall while another man stood before him looking very distressed.

"My lord, I can pay the debt! I only need a little more time." The man urged. He was nearly bald with a double chin and grease stains over his clothes that had once been expensive but now were worthless. Walking across the hall Abrax took notice that his son had arrived and smiled at him.

"My son…it is good to have you home again." Abrax said grateful to have his eldest son back at his side. Then he frowned as his attention turned back to the cowering man at the foot of the slight steps. "Perhaps you can explain to Ser Clement Buckler." He said glaring at the man who was looking so desperately into his eyes. "That we are not fools that he can take advantage of when he owes us eight thousand gold dragons for unpaid gambling debts."

"I see. That much…whoa." Raphael said with a grim smile thinking how they might get such money out of the man who had spent all of his inheritance from his own father and the law might not let them claim it off his family in the Stormlands. But then he saw the great sword that was in its scabbard on Buckler's waist. The hilt was bronze coloured with a bear head pommel and had emeralds for eyes. He recalled the man had long boasted of having his house's ancestral Valyrian steel blade. If this was indeed that sword then he saw an opportunity to strengthen his house's standing. He walked over and without even asking, his hand grasped the sword's hilt and pulled it free of its scabbard. Clement's eyes were wide with fear but Raphael paid him no mind studying the sword intently. And Raphael was amazed to discover the man had indeed been telling the truth, he did actually have his family's ancestral sword and despite being a great sword it was surprisingly light too, another point in its favour. The ripples in the steel were distinctive, this was genuine Valyrian steel alright he thought in awe. He had seen such things before in _Crimson Night_ , the sword wielded by Hadrian.

"Eight thousand gold dragons for a sword." He said passing it to his father who also recognised the importance of the blade and looked at it in reverence. Clement however looked near frantic at the thought of losing his most prized possession even if it did clear all his debts. His family were already ashamed of him, the sword had been left to him by his father as a way to say sorry for not inheriting the family castle. If they discovered he had lost it then he would never be welcome in the Stormlands again.

"But my lords…it belongs to my family." He protested and Abrax looked at him with distain.

"So do your debts." He warned and Clement blanched as he realised the danger he was placing his family in by denying them and owing them this much money. House Daniels could field one of the largest armies in the Westerlands and some of the best soldiers. Not to mention there was a double threat due to their close ties to the Lannisters who had more than enough influence at court if they so wanted to bury his house without even having to fight. So reluctantly and with a heavy weight in his heart he agreed.

"The sword is yours my lord, in exchange for all my debts." Seeing his downcast expression Raphael decided since they were taking away something he obviously treasured then maybe give him something to live for. Maybe even get his life together.

"Did you know that according to _Archmaester Thurgood's Inventories_ there are at least 227 Valyrian steel blades in Westeros? Some of which have disappeared and have yet to be found. Maybe you could go about finding your family a replacement?" He suggested knowing the man was extremely unlikely to succeed but he felt he should offer him some hope. The looked uncertain but there was a hopeful spark in his eyes at the idea.

"Thank you my lords." He and although his walk was heavy with shame it was lightened somewhat by a sense of purpose that the man had not felt in a long time. He was determined to find a missing Valyrian blade to either replace his previous sword with or to trade for the old one. He would ride south to the Citadel and get the maesters to give him details on lost Valyrian steel blades, his old friend Archibald was a maester down there and he would give him the information he needed.

The leading members of House Daniels meanwhile were studying their newest acquisition with incredible interest and joy as it rested in Raphael's hands.

"A Valyrian steel blade in the family." Abrax said feeling a great sense of accomplishment that his son had managed to get such a symbol of status for their family.

"The only other house that has Valyrian steel blades in the Westerlands are the Lannisters." Raphael said holding it forward so they could admire the craftsmanship. "What shall we call it?"

" _Judgement_." Abrax said and Raphael asked.

"Why _judgement_?"

"Because you my son will use this sword to rain it down upon our enemies. Starting with the invasion of the Stepstones."

* * *

A week later the ships baring the coalition invasion force set off from their ports all along the coast. Ships of many different sizes from the Lannister, Redwyne and Martell fleets sailed in huge groups carrying the men that would invade the islands. Their combined army totalled nearly a hundred and fifty thousand men led by Hadrian who was on the newly made flagship of the Lannister fleet the _Sovereign_. Prince Oberyn and Ser Garlan Tyrell who stood with his younger brother Ser Loras were on the deck of their Uncle Lord Paxter Redwyne's flagship the _Arbor Queen_ which was abreast with the _Sovereign_. Within days they were assembled near the Stepstones as they prepared for the attack.

The _Sovereign_ , a new type of vessel Hadrian had called a frigate with more advanced sail arrangement and hull design meant it was far faster than any other ship around and much tougher able to take more damage and keep on fighting and equipped with a powerful ram that could inflict tremendous damage amongst its other numerous armaments. He had ten other smaller vessels he called Brigs which were even faster than the _Sovereign_ and equipped with a similar ram but he had kept them back as they were currently going through a refit with some new weapons he had designed something the _Sovereign_ was scheduled for after their business here was done. In his cabin the day before the attack, Hadrian gathered the leaders of the coalition force for a final run through of the plan before the attack began.

"Using the clocks that I have provided we should be able to once our forces have split into their various groups attack all the inhabited islands at once." Hadrian explained as he stood at the table, over a large but highly detailed chart of the Stepstones. "If we attack at night the pirates will all be at anchor and therefore vulnerable."

For the Lannisters there was apart from Hadrian himself, Ser Raphael Daniels, Ser Addam Marbrand, Ser Randyll Lannister the admiral of their navy, Lord Samuel Lannister their best strategist and Ser Lucion Lannister. Randyll and Samuel were both bastards born from Stafford Lannister and Tywin Lannister respectively who had been raised at Casterly Rock at Hadrian instruction and who had recognised their talent at warfare either at land or sea. Using his pull with Robert he had gotten them legitimized and put their considerable talents to better use than if they had remained bastards.

The Tyrells were led by Ser Garlan Tyrell, Lord Paxter Redwyne, his son Ser Horas Redwyne, Lord Randyll Tarly and Lord Mathis Rowan.

The Martells were led by Prince Oberyn Martell, his daughters Obara, Nymeria and Tyene and then Trystane Martell and finally Areo Hotah.

"Once we have seized the islands what then?" Trystane Martell asked eagerly he would be joining his uncle Oberyn in the attack on Myr's Hold, one of the castles set up in the island chain. He had never seen combat before and was eager to see what it was like. The more experience around the table pitied him for his naivety.

"Then we divide the holdings we take between our banner men and establish a new ruling house for the islands." Garlan told the young boy. "That is why Prince Arthur Martell and Desmera Redwyne are here." He said while the newlyweds in question were sleeping their wedding night off in a private cabin next door. Arthur was the younger brother to Quentyn Martell and Desmera was the only daughter of Lord Paxter Redwyne and Mina Tyrell, joining those houses together. They had agreed to the formation of the new House Torres as it would become known…Lord Paramount of the Stepstones. It had been decided not to use the Martell or Redwyne name to establish a new legacy free of any past grudges. "Then we will have to sail for King's Landing so the new lords can swear fealty to the king."

"So ladies and gentlemen…to victory." Hadrian said and those echoed around the table.

"To victory."

* * *

As the clocks which Hadrian had distributed around the various commanders ticked onwards towards midnight the invasion force moved into position. The moon light and the stars allowing them to see easily enough. Through the telescopes that House Lannister had also provided despite the dim light they could get a good view of the pirates in their rough wooden dwellings that they had assembled and discarded as needed.

There were twelve castles or halls that had been built over the centuries as the islands had risen and fallen under different rulers. But while all would be struck tonight the main attack was concentrated on Bloodstone, a large castle built by Daemon Targaryen when he had held the islands as its king for a time. The castle was built in a similar manner to the Red Keep in the capital but nowhere near as big although it was still a fairly large castle. Bloodstone was the intended capital of the new kingdom so this was where Hadrian and Garlan would be landing. The men checked their weapons nervously as they prepared to go into battle, many of whom for the first time. Admittedly that was one of the reasons why Hadrian had originated the plan, so the Lannister army could get itself some experience in actual combat before an actual war broke out. Already it was one of the best equipped armies in the known world but that counted for little in the end if the soldiers do not know what they were doing so he had decided to give them this invasion as a baptism of fire against undisciplined pirates rather than against an organised army in the future.

Due to their hull design long ships had been constructed to work alongside other smaller boats to ferry the men ashore while the larger warships blockaded the harbours in case any pirates tried to escape. Hadrian with Raphael climbed into the boat that would carry him and his men to the shore of Bloodstone while the men nervously lowered Raga his lion into the boat who the men looked at nervously but the lion remained well behaved sitting at Hadrian's side. Raphael was still getting used to his new sword and giving it experimental waves to adjust himself to its size and weight. Raphael had been eager shown Hadrian his new blade who was happy for his friend and his family. Having a blade such as _Judgement_ was a truly great honour but he had warned him that other houses would use whatever methods were available to acquire the sword for themselves so he and his house had best be careful.

Under cover of darkness the boats moved off from the larger ships and into the bay. All men aboard were quiet as they moved forward by using their oars while the sails remaining unfurled so they would not be seen so easily. As they passed the vast array of different pirate ships that varied from very old tiny fishing boats to big war galleys, small boats of their own men drew alongside and as quietly as possible boarded their ships while the main attack force moved onward ready to face whatever opposition there was.

But amazingly they got to within a hundred yards of the shore before any of the pirates noticed they were there. More than a few of them were so drunk that they could hardly stand but those that were sober enough rushed forward with whatever weapon they had to hand. But before they reached the beach the Lannister and Tyrell soldiers came ashore. Forming the shield wall quickly they began marching forward up the beach as more men came up behind them to reinforce their ranks. Given this was an amphibious assault there were no horses so it was purely infantry. Behind the spear and sword men, archers took positions and let loose a barrage of arrow fire at the charging pirates who were without armour and in some cases with little clothing at all and cut down in droves before hitting the heavy infantry's wall of shields and spears. Many pirates impaled themselves on spears as they hammered away with axes, clubs, swords, other spears or whatever they had to hand but they were a disorganised rabble caught unawares against an army that was prepared and co-ordinated. As the soldiers marched up the beach slaughtering dozens of pirates at a time Garlan, Hadrian accompanied by Raga and Raphael walked up behind them with their swords drawn until they reached the edge of the town that had grown around Bloodstone. The buildings meant that there was no chance of continuing to use the shield wall so Hadrian gave them their orders.

"Break into your individual units and go from house to house and clear them of any more of these scum you find. Any slaves, captives or civilians you find are to be spared and no raping." He shouted into the night adding the last part with the younger and less disciplined soldiers in mind, his magic carrying his voice far enough for all the men to hear followed by a roar from Raga that made the men scared enough to obey his commands without question even the Tyrell soldiers. So while his men concerned themselves with the town, Hadrian and his own party moved towards Bloodstone. As they moved as quickly as they could pirates would leap from the buildings and alleys as they past but if the three master swordsmen did not quickly cut them down then Raga would kill them with either a swipe of his mighty claws or tearing them apart with his jaw. Some pirates fled just at the sight of the mighty lion and even Garlan who was not used to the creature looked uneasily at it.

They reached the castle gates and were surprised to see them open, then when they walked into the courtyard they realised that the mechanism to open and close them was jammed through lack of maintenance. Clearly the pirates had little interest in maintaining their strongholds but the three knights waved it off, it was easy enough to fix and it suited their purposes. Pirate thugs then started pouring into the courtyard from the main keep and the three men with their swords in hand along with their lion companion charged and met them head on.

Hadrian with _Crimson Night_ in hand side stepped an axe from particularly vicious looking thug before slashing at his mid-section, cutting him open before moving on to another. Many of these pirates he realised with a sense of disappointment while vicious had little skill in fighting hoping to crush them with superior numbers but as he blocked another attack, this one from a sword he saw the other two knights were easily cutting down the unskilled men just as he was. Raga was having a whale of a time leaping on pirates crushing their heads or ripping them off with his mighty jaws before slashing down others with his claws. Raphael was slashing down pirates left and right with his new great sword and Garlan was like poetry in motion, not a single wasted movement as he cut down thugs with ease.

Seeing they had the upper hand the knights pressed forward, forcing their way into the confined corridors of the castle where moving single file so they did not get in each other's way they moved towards the keep. When they got there they were greeted by a group of pirates that looked ready to piss themselves in fear at the sight of the enormous lion that stood at the side of the knights growling with his mouth and claws already covered in blood from the men he had killed today. Beyond the cowering men however there was a long table where three men were sitting with goblets of wine in their hands as if they had not a care in the world.

The first was a man that had Valyrian ancestry and looked to be in his early twenties, he might have been handsome if not for the scheming look in his eyes and a cleft in his chin. He had a smoking pipe in one hand and a goblet in the other. His name was Aurane Waters, the bastard of Driftmark and half-brother to the current Lord Velaryon.

The second man was also of Valyrian descent only much older by at least two decades. His beard and hair were white and his clothes looked like expensive silver coloured Lys silk with buttons made of jade fashioned into the shape of monkeys. He was Sallahor Saan, a notorious pirate from Lys who came from a long line of pirates stretching back over a century.

The final man was the most overweight creature that any of them had ever seen. He was nearly six foot six in height with a shaved head and his clothes may have been Lys silk and decorated to the point of being gaudy with ear rings and a lot of jewelled rings on each finger, but his clothes were heavily stretched with layers of fat and he was using the most potent perfumes that was enough to make your eyes water. This was Xaro D'Artegan, a slaver lord who often hired pirates to provide him with a steady flow of fresh slaves to sell.

"Gentlemen we have company." Aurane said without any fear, gesturing to the three armed men that had just burst into the room with a very large lion that was currently snarling at them. He held his cup up in greeting and swung his feet back onto the ground.

"Pretty boys from the mainland." Xaro said in a cocky tone his hands going to his enormous axe that was easily as wide as Hadrian's shoulders.

"Well I expect you want a fight to the death. None of us will come quietly so the only way you will present us to your king is if you take our heads." Sallahor said with a grim smile. Of all of then he seemed to be the only one to acknowledge that they were about to die. Garlan got into a fighting stance and said.

"That can be arranged." Then faster than the three knights would have believed possible, all three pirates were on their feet with weapons drawn and charging at the three knights with their men. Raga began smashing the lower pirates aside while the three knights engaged their leaders. Garlan found himself tangling with Aurane Waters, Raphael meanwhile was fighting off Sallahor both of whom were wielding swords.

Hadrian however found himself blocking a fierce axe blow from Xaro. Despite his immense weight the man was not lacking for strength or speed and Hadrian felt his arms begin to ache as he struggled to hold off the fat slave lord's attack. He also had to do his best to fight through the strong smell of perfume which this close was enough to make his eyes water. Feeling the slaver put his great weight behind the attack Hadrian knew he had to break the lock quickly or the man would use gravity and his immense bulk to break him first. So with considerable effort Hadrian sidestepped and Xaro was nearly catapulted forward by the weight and strength he had been pressing against the Lannister Lord. As he fell forward Hadrian managed to slash at the man's back and he howled in pain as a red line appeared along the man's large back but the wound was not so deep that it prevented Xaro from turning around and unleashing a violent and frenzied attack of axe blows that Hadrian had to work hard to parry and deflect away from himself. Over the course of his life Hadrian had taken it upon himself to study different fighting styles and rather than try to match Xaro for pure strength where Hadrian would surely lose when combined with the slaver's weight, the Lannister decided to side step, parry and deflect his attacks away as he waited for opening to use against the horribly smelly pirate.

Hadrian would slash and jab at gaps in Xaro's defence as the man kept up his relentless attacks. The man's resilience was something Hadrian would grudgingly respect as no matter how many wounds he sustained he would just keep attacking partly because the wounds were too shallow or small to really be dangerous. So far Hadrian had not been able to find a knockout blow, having to try and wear Xaro down by avoiding his attacks and countering with slashes and jabs. Xaro was bleeding profusely now but he still kept coming and Hadrian himself was getting annoyed at his enemy's refusal to yield. Seeing from the corner of his eye that his allies were still tangling with their own opponents and therefore not watching him, Hadrian decided enough was enough and began channelling his magic into his blade. A normal steel blade would not allow him to do this without engraving runes on it but this blade was Valyrian steel and spells had been weaved into it when it was created.

The blade took on a slight reddish glow and Hadrian then went on the offensive. He started relentless pressingly his attack forcing Xaro to evade his attacks before meeting him head on with his axe again, only this time the axe broke on contact with Hadrian's magic infused blade and before Xaro could recover Hadrian sliced across the man's chest, opening him up from his crotch to his chin. His intestines and other organs fell in a bloody mess onto the floor of the hall as the man fell forward…dead now making an even worst smell in death than he had in life although Hadrian had not believed that possible.

Hadrian looked around and before quickly pulling back his energy so his sword returned to normal. He was very glad he did as Garlan and Raphael then finished off their opponents and Raga bit off the head of the last guard.

The hall was now empty of pirates and Raphael with his sword now covered with the blood of his enemies for the first time turned to Hadrian and asked.

"Now what?"

"Now we secure the islands and this place from top to bottom. Any remaining pirates need to be routed out before we can call in the masons and other workers to help repair the island's infrastructure and get the new Stepstone houses established. Any loot we find in the settlements or on the ships will form the treasuries of the new houses with some put aside as spoils to keep Robert Baratheon happy. The pirate ships will be divided between the new Stepstone lords as the first ships of their new navy.

I meanwhile will send word to our people on the mainland to put out the call for people to settle here along with any people here that are not the sum we came to kill. We have materials stockpiled to build better quality homes for them and there is more than enough wood on the islands to make more. Seeds that can grow in this environment are already stockpiled so there is much to do, no chance to get bored." Hadrian said taking a breath as he was ever so slightly winded before carrying on. "But while all that is going on Myself, Willas and Oberyn will sail for the capital with the new lords for them to swear loyalty to the crown."

* * *

 _Please let me know what you thought by reviewing. I hope to have the next chapter soon._


	6. Chapter 6 Tournament of the Hand

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _First of all thank you to everyone for their continued support, it has been incredible the response this story has gotten and I am really glad so many people are so supportive. I will endeavour to work my hardest to write the best story I can._

 _Some people have been asking about Hadrian's future wife. So I will confirm again he is going to get married again. But it will be a while before it happens I'm afraid to say and come after he suffers a very personal loss._

 _Some of those who reviewed the last chapter asked questions which I will try to answer as best I can at the end of this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed._

 _Warning – Bad Language and Gore_

 **Chapter 6 – Tournament of the Hand**

Horse hooves pounded into the ground as a party of men in flying the flag of House Tully rode into King's Landing. At the head of the formation was Lord Edmure Tully, the only son and heir of Lord Hoster Tully, the lord paramount of the Riverlands. He rode his horse on as they passed through one of the city gates and into the capital. He took no time to admire the city before arriving at the Red Keep where his brother in law Ned was waiting for him.

"Edmure." Ned said happy to see someone he could trust after being in this snake pit for weeks. Edmure meanwhile noticed the considerable shadows under Ned's eyes and was worried for his brother in law's health and how much strain was being placed on him by his new position.

"Ned." Edmure said as he swiftly dismounted from his horse and took off his gloves. "Have they arrived yet?"

"Not yet." Ned told him as the two men walked into the Red Keep. "I take you heard."

"Heard? Ned the entire kingdom is talking about it." Edmure said referring to the recent invasion of the Stepstones by three of the great houses. "Some of the rumours flying around are getting out of hand. I need facts to calm down my own lords. How come the King was not leading the invasion?" Edmure asked Ned, knowing Robert Baratheon would never have missed a chance to fight.

"He did not know about it. Nobody did. How they managed to keep it so quiet till after the fact is beyond me. We did not even know those houses were talking to each other." Ned said surprising Edmure even more. Ned himself was astonished by the massive but swift invasion that seemed to have been planned out to the last detail and faultlessly executed. To have achieved something like that without attracting the attention of anyone before the event was an amazing feat in itself.

The two men soon reached the Tower of the Hand where Edmure was met with an enthusiastic welcome by at least one of Ned's children.

"Uncle Edmure!" Arya cried out happy to see her mother's brother. She ran over and he gave her a one armed hug.

"Hello there my dear niece." Edmure said with a warm smile, remembering how much this girl's rebellious nature drove his sister to near madness from not only Catelyn's letters but on rare occasions he had actually visited Winterfell. He saw his other niece Sansa give him a swift nod while her face remained impassive. She did not even say a word of greeting or familial affection to him before walking off into the Red Keep bringing a frown to his face and Ned's too.

Ned was growing increasingly worried about how little time Sansa seemed to be spending with her own family these days, preferring to spend nearly all her waking moments with Prince Joffrey or with the Queen much to his own discomfort. It had gotten even worse since her lunch with Lord Tywin Lannister although the fact Tywin had invited his daughters to lunch without consulting him first had angered Ned he was not so ignorant to make a fuss about it. What had been said he did not know but he knew that Tywin was going to meet him later so he intended get some answers.

* * *

Later that day the _Sovereign_ made its way into the harbour at King's Landing. From the deck of the ship Hadrian with young Bran at his side looked out at city and felt a sense of pride not just in his own work but in the work of those who he employed. The city was thriving and the people smiling and at the same time his own House gained considerable power and influence in King's Landing. Bran looked on in amazement at the sheer scale of the city before him. As the ship docked he and the rest of his party disembarked and found themselves met by Grand Maester Pycelle.

"Greetings my lord and welcome to King's Landing. It is good to have you in the city again." Pycelle said trying to cosy up to Hadrian while Bran who had been warned about the man looked up at him wearily.

"Grand Maester. I take it we are to proceed to the Red Keep and the throne room?" Hadrian asked wanting to be as far away from the old creep as he could but knew he would be expected to be courteous in respect of the older man's position. Pycelle nodded and while he climbed into a palanquin, Willas reluctantly got into a palanquin too as he could not ride a horse due to his bad leg without a special saddle or help to get on it. The rest of the men and young Bran who had arrived on the ship got on horses that had been readied for them while the ship's crew loaded chests filled with gifts for the king onto a waiting wagon. The only women to have arrived on the ship now disembarked. They were Ellaria Sand and the daughter of Lord Stafford Lannister, Cerenna Lannister who both climbed into palanquins like Pycelle and Willas. Hadrian knew the men's eyes were on Cerenna the moment she stepped off of the ship. At sixteen Cerenna was already a great beauty, with the famous blonde hair of the Lannisters flowing down her back like golden silk and her red dress hugging her slender but perfectly shaped body and her enchanting green eyes seemingly hypnotising the men around her. He had brought her to the capital because he knew that Lord Edmure Tully was going to be in the city, to discuss using his lands and its rivers to transport northern and riverland goods with Hadrian's longships which were already heading North with new building supplies, workers and equipment to begin the reconstruction of Moat Cailin.

And Hadrian wanted to introduce them.

* * *

The ride to the Red Keep was short with the population of the city flocking out to see them, eager to see the 'conquering heroes'. Hadrian had no doubt that word of the recent conquest of the Stepstones was already the talk of the proverbial watercooler and they would want to find out more. High born and peasants alike.

Arriving at the castle gates Hadrian's relaxed expression disappeared as he saw his lord father Tywin waiting to greet him. He swung off his horse and walked over with a very nervous looking Bran at his heels.

"Father." He said meeting Tywin's gaze evenly and keeping his face a mask of indifference just like the man in front of him. Although they corresponded by raven this was the first time they had seen each other in over a year. Tywin however seemed in no mood to welcome his son and heir warmly and said with indifference.

"Hadrian. The king is expecting you and your…party." Tywin said looking at the mixed group of people that had accompanied his son. The ever loyal Ser Raphael Daniels was of course present standing as the sword at his son's side as Tywin had hoped he would. He also recognised Randyll Lannister a bastard son of Stafford Lannister, Ser Tybolt Crakehall, Ser Lymond Vikary and Ser Melwyn Sarsfield from Westerlands families while the rest must had come from the Reach and Dorne. He had been infuriated when he had learnt that his son had mobilised the Lannister army and used it without his consent but he had been angered even more when Hadrian had not secured the Stepstones for the Lannisters alone and instead had allied himself with Willas Tyrell and more worryingly Oberyn Martell. How he had achieved that with the animosity between their families Tywin did not know even though he was ever so slightly proud at his son for managing to achieve such a feat.

One thing however disturbed Tywin. The fact that none of the lords present even Kevan his ever loyal brother had bothered to inform him of the invasion before it had taken place. He knew that he had left Hadrian running the Westerlands as of course was his birth right and he had done a superb job, surpassing any expectations Tywin might have had. But that his oldest son could strike the banners without even one person writing to him to check it was authorised worried him more than he was comfortable with.

Bran looked at the father and son with a frown having never thought that two men could be family and yet be so cold with each other coming from such a loving family it was so alien to the young Stark. He also was very intimidated at the intensity of Tywin Lannister's gaze but like Hadrian had told him, he kept his gaze level and his back straight. Tywin gave the boy only a passing glance before turning to walk onwards to the throne room followed by Hadrian and his party.

Tywin intended to have a talk with his son later but for now they walked into the Red Keep on their way to the throne room where his grace was waiting. A veritable phalanx of servants began following the party carrying the heavy chests from the wagon. As they walked Hadrian leant slightly so he could say to his squire.

"Now I want you to observe the court carefully Bran and think hard on what you see." The boy nodded slowly not sure what he was supposed to be looking for but was eager to the throne room regardless. He knew that the dragon skulls were long gone but the room was supposed to be impressive all the same.

It did not take long before they arrived in the throne room where the entire court had gathered hoping to enjoy the sight of the rich and famous Lord Hadrian Lannister being brought down a peg by the king. Petyr Baelish was looking almost giddy at his enemy's downfall while Ned Stark looked concerned but was happy to see his son who smiled at his father. Cersei looked on in concern too but largely at whether her brother's disgrace might reflect badly on her and if she might use it as an excuse to have her younger children brought home.

Hadrian however was confident as were the men and women that stood beside him, Willas and Oberyn joined him as they approached the throne and bowed in respect although Oberyn was smirking at Robert in bemusement and Willas using a walking stick due to his bad leg only bowed slightly. Hadrian then spoke.

"Your grace, I can report a complete and total success in your plan to invade the Stepstones." Hadrian told the king who already looked like he was slightly drunk and it was only midday. His statement shocked the court and the king looked at him in surprise.

"My plan?" Robert said in surprise with his words slightly slurred.

"Of course your grace. You called on myself, Lord Willas Tyrell and Prince Oberyn to rid you of the pirate and slaver menace that has been harassing your coast for some time. We led the attack at your bidding and carried out the restructuring of the Stepstones into a province of Westeros as you dictated. The Seven Kingdoms have now become the Eight Kingdoms. You sire are now the first king to expand the realm's territory since the conquest. And now for your graces the spoils of victory." Hadrian said proudly and then gestured to the chests being carried in by the wheezing servants and Raphael who had been making sure none of the servants had made off with any of them opened the largest. Inside were gold and jewels taken from the Stepstones and other valuable trinkets as prizes to be given to Robert who along with most of the court's eyes widened at the impressive collection of treasure. "And a formality." Hadrian said standing aside so Arthur could kneel at the foot of the throne and make his vow.

"I Lord Arthur Torres; of House Martell, ruler of Bloodstone and Lord Paramount of the Stepstones hereby do swear myself and my house's fealty to his Royal Highness Robert of House Baratheon. First of his name, king of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm." The other new Stepstone lords then came forward and make their own vows to Robert who accepted them almost in a daze before Hadrian then gave him a personal gift that should ensure the king's favour.

"Your grace one last thing, I have a personal gift that I wished to present to you in person." Hadrian said and gestured to a servant to bring a smaller box that was kept apart from the chests of treasure that had been previously given to the king and with great care the servant handed Hadrian the smaller box and at the foot of the Iron Throne Hadrian kneeled as he presented the box to Robert, feeling slightly annoyed at the pomp and ceremony he and his fellows were having to go through but it had to be done he thought resigned.

Robert took the box and opened it and was shocked to see what was inside. Cersei who was the only other person in a positon to see gasped in surprise. With great care Robert lifted the object out of the box so the whole of the court could see it who also gasped.

It was a crown but unlike the current gold one on Robert's head it was made of a much rarer metal, Valyrian steel just like the crown of Aegon the Conqueror. It like the current crown on Robert's head had interlocking antlers all around it but they connected to a circlet that was decorated with detailed and elaborate swirling patterns around rubies, diamonds, emeralds and sapphires. It was a steely silver but Robert despite being slightly drunk quickly took the gold crown off of his head and slipped the new one on. His smile was so big that it was running the risk of splitting his face open and he asked eagerly.

"Where did you get so much Valyrian steel?"

"We had to find a few smaller objects to melt down to find the necessary steel your grace I will admit. Including a dragon bone hilt dagger I believe." He said adding the last part as a shot against Baelish who despite schooling his features to show only mild interest on inside he was seething with rage. That dagger had been his only for him to lose it during a fire at one of his brothels here in King's Landing which he knew had been started on Hadrian's orders. Of course Baelish knew better than to mention it seeing how happy the King was with the gift.

"Then the upcoming tournament shall be a double celebration of the great victory at the Stepstones and the appointment of Ned Stark as my hand." Robert announced joyfully no doubt in his own mind that things were going to continue to get better now that he had appointed Ned as his hand. He turned back to Hadrian who was standing before the king and asked him. "I feel I must ask you my friend if there is a boon I grant you for all you have done?"

"Perhaps sire there is." Hadrian said with a smirk hoping this might happen and he made his request, carefully framing it so it would seem like something that would only benefit Robert should he grant it. "I could be so bold your grace, I would ask that Lord Petyr Baelish be…relieved of his duties as Master of Coin. His own mismanagement of your grace's treasury has left the crown with considerable debts so I suggest that a more…capable man is appointed to that most prestigious position. Perhaps my brother Tyrion? His mind is one of the sharpest in the world." He suggested shocking the entire hall into silence and Baelish looked positively ill at the thought. The Lannisters in the room were shocked especially Tywin and Tyrion who had only just gotten back from the Wall, traveling by ship instead of land and was looking at his eldest brother as if to question his sanity.

"So be it." Robert declared with relief having wanted to be free of the toad for some time now and then he had an idea that might spice up the coming tournament. "But only if you and Prince Oberyn compete in the tournament." He said, delivering his terms which meant it was Hadrian and Oberyn's turns to be surprised although the two quickly rallied and Oberyn said with a mocking drawl.

"It would be our honour…your grace."

No-one noticed Petyr Baelish slip out of the hall. Bran looked over to Hadrian in amazement who just smiled at his young pupil.

* * *

The Mockingbird as he was known had swiftly retreated to his main brothel where he sat at his desk wondering what on earth he was going to do now. He had slept with Lysa Arryn for years to get that position as distasteful as he found it. The only way he had found to make the experience bearable was to pretend the half mad woman was her sister, his beloved Catelyn. Now thanks to Hadrian Bloody Lannister all that work was rendered useless.

The man had been a thorn in his side for years, all over Westeros his influence had compromised several of his plans and businesses. Right here in King's Landing for example he was no longer able to get young children or other taboo merchandise for his brothels clients which brought in the most money. Ser Jacelyn Bywater would have killed him on the spot if he had been discovered selling such things. All his attempts to bribe the man into looking the other way like he had done with Janos Slynt had failed given the man's unshakable devotion to his duty and to honour as laughable as Baelish found it but the veteran of the Greyjoy Rebellion also knew how to protect himself and had avoided all attempts to assassinate him.

While Hadrian Lannister's work had helped in one way with the redevelopment of King's Landing as it had brought many workers into the city who frequented his brothels and after the many traders and merchants that came to the city, he had lost a lot of money too as Hadrian had taken over several of the bigger and more expensive brothels that he did not own on the new Street of Silk and expanded them into new, more modern buildings to increase the clientele they attracted. Especially clients he had previously attracted to his own establishments.

He had also put into place new building safety guidelines that had to be met and standards that brothel operators had to follow including; no one younger than sixteen was to be employed, moon tea as well as food and decent lodgings had to be provided as well as regular health checks to ensure the containment of possible disease. This had driven several of his own brothels out of business or he had to modernise them out of his own pocket.

And now Hadrian had cost him his position on the Small Council where he could slowly drain money off of the treasury and reduce the tax he should have been paying to increase his profit margin. Not to mention the loss of the influence that came with the position. Already he could see the smug looks that would be sent his way by Pycelle, Renly and Varys. Still he thought to reassure himself, all was not lost. Without all the time he spent on Small Council business he would be able to devote his full energies on expanding his business again and working his way towards regency of the Vale by marrying Lysa until Robert Arryn was of age. And maybe try and engineer things so he could reacquire his old position. So he took out a quill and started to plan and one of the first things he was planning.

The death of Hadrian Lannister.

* * *

Later that night in the dining hall of the Lannister House as it was known, Tywin had gathered his trueborn children to share a rare meal together. It was a notable event in itself, the five Lannisters had not shared the same dinner table in nearly twelve years. The atmosphere at the table was tense as they all sat in their appointed places with Tywin occupying the seat at the head of the table.

"So brother why is it we only heard about such an important event in its aftermath?" Tyrion asked, wondering how his brother intended to assuage their father's anger at not being informed. He was still in slight shock over his new position and unsure of how he was going to manage the enormous debt that the kingdom had amassed.

"Yes please regale us with your tale." Tywin said himself wanting his son to explain his actions. Jaime and Cersei also looked at their elder brother expectantly so he took a sip of his wine and started speaking.

"Well father." Hadrian said. "You are fully aware of all the pirate activity that afflicted the lower western and southern coasts of Westeros in the last year or so. With Stannis Baratheon's refusal to deal with it I decided to take matters into my own hands. But given the pirates had a base the Stepstones from which to harass our shipping and even stage raids on ports along the coast, the only way to deal with it was to invade the Stepstones. There I discovered a problem, despite having the second largest army in all of the realm I still did not have enough men to successfully invade the Stepstones many islands at the same time to make sure the pirates could not properly rally against us. So I turned to the only other houses who were suffering as badly if not worse than we were, the Tyrells and the Martells. It took a prolonged bout of argument and several concessions to get them to agree to work with us but once I got them on our side the plan could go ahead." He stopped to cut up his steak and Cersei asked him looking annoyed.

"What kind of concessions?"

"Why do you think Arthur Martell and Desmera Redwyne got to be the first of the new ruling house there?" He told her putting on a face of annoyance as he carefully told his story, carefully editing the parts he did not want them to know. "And that we only got to claim four of the islands there and marry Myrielle, Cerenna's sister to Hobber Redwyne to get some claim on a fifth. However there were a few boons to the holdings we did claim." He added knowing the next part would make up for the failed chance to create a new great house and dominance of a new kingdom in his father's mind.

"What boons?" Cersei said angrily. "The Martells and the Redwynes get to rule a whole new Kingdom while we and our banner men get five small islands and one of them only by marriage to a slobbering idiot!" She raged at her older brother with reference to Hobber, who despite his nickname which some actual idiot had come up with was a clever young knight and a talented sailor. Myrielle could do far worse for a husband in Hadrian's opinion.

"Perhaps dear sister we could let our brother explain before tearing into him?" Jaime said trying to placate his twin who looked ready to continue her tirade, allowing Hadrian a brief opportunity to explain.

"Lake Side, Ninepenny Hall, Daemon's Keep and Small Tyrosh are some of the most important holdings in the island chain." He said referring to the holdings they had claimed before going into more detail. "Lake Side has one of the most perfect natural anchorages in the world and along with Daemon's Keep is one of the largest islands, Bloodstone aside. Small Tyrosh and Ninepenny Hall are strategically located to control the flow of most trade between the islands but also more importantly, when I sent spies in to survey the islands in preparation for the invasion the men made a very important discovery. Lake Side and Small Tyrosh have on their islands untapped metals reserves, some precious and there were rare gem deposits too. The same was discovered near Grey Gallows which is why I married Myrielle to Hobber Redwyne when I realised he was going to get that castle/island although I made sure to keep those discoveries to myself when each castle or hall was given out. It's a good thing the pirates never bothered to properly survey the islands."

That brought a satisfied smirk to Tywin's face. He now felt better about his son's decision although still angry he had made it without informing him first. Cersei looked surprised at her brother's cunning, she had long believed he was too honourable to be that underhanded in dealing with others while Jaime and Tyrion meanwhile smiled.

"Good then you made the right decision, but in future any use of our army is to be cleared with me first." Tywin said sternly and Hadrian nodded knowing that he could get away with such a thing once but not twice. "And what of Tyrosh, Myr and Lys? They have all long claimed the Stepstones as their own, fighting amongst themselves over the islands. I cannot imagine that they will idly sit by and allow us to take them."

"Of course, already my spies in those cities have reported to me that they are outraged. But while they all want the islands they are only a real threat if they band together and given the long running animosity between them that is as likely as Robert suddenly becoming a great king overnight. And believe me father I have already made plans for eliminating them as a threat without the need for the Tyrells or the Martells." Hadrian answered casually and Tywin said interested.

"I expect to hear some of those plans later tonight. But first why have Baelish removed as Master of Coin? His mismanagement of the budget has been a boon to us."

"In the short term perhaps but what of when Joffrey inherits the throne? Then we will have a mountainous debt to clear. The Iron Bank is not forgiving to those who owe money and as long as they have some hold over us the Tyrells, Trade Cartels and the Faith will be able to make demands that we might have to honour. For example having the Faith Militant revived which would be a terrible outcome given how much trouble they can cause. Now Robert is coming to the end it makes sense to see a better man on the Small Council who can clear those other debts before the king dies and stabilise our hold over the throne." Hadrian explained and everyone nodded understanding some of what he was saying but then Cersei asked while sending a venomous glance at Tyrion.

"Then why have this little troll on the small council? Our lord father would be a far better choice." Her eyes were like green beams of hatred focusing their gaze on Tyrion who ignored it from years of practice.

"Well my baby sister." Hadrian said adding the baby part just to irritate her. "It would be an excellent opportunity for our younger brother to bolster his own reputation. There is nothing like taking on a seemingly impossible task to develop your own legend. And as to why I did not ask for our father to have that role…the reason is simple." He said leaving it to her to figure it out although both Tywin and Tyrion already had. Jaime was slower getting there but Cersei just demanded not bothering to think.

"And that is?" She said her eyes glaring now focused on her older brother. Tywin looked at her in dismay that she had yet to figure it out and at Jaime for the same reason. Tyrion for the sake Jaime decided to enlighten the twins.

"It would be an insult to a man of our father's standing and experience to be named merely Master of Coin. There is only one position that would be suitable for our lord father on the small council…being Hand of the King and as long as Robert is alive there is no chance of that." Tyrion said feeling somewhat pleased his brother had done this for him but on the other hand he was feeling extremely annoyed at Hadrian putting him in this position with no warning, just a letter saying get back to the capital as soon as you can. Still he thought to himself with pride as they tucked in to their dinner with more easier conversation flowing between them, if he could deal with the debt the crown had amassed then it would be something he could hold over his father and sister for years to come.

* * *

While the Lannisters dined on the other side of the world, in the city of Braavos in a room with no windows but thick stone walls and a reinforced metal door constructed for one purpose, three dragon eggs were being carefully placed in the centre of the room by Daenerys while Rhaenys held a small red crystal with so much care that you might think it was liable to shatter at the slightest moment. Jon looked at the crystal and then her before she explained.

"When we acquired the eggs Lord Hadrian gave us this crystal. It's supposed to be a magical relic of Old Valyria and inside is a fire so hot it could turn flesh and bone to ash. According to every account we have discovered you need an intensely hot fire to hatch a dragon so he gave it to us so if we needed to we could hatch the eggs." She said and Daenerys stepped back from the eggs and out of the room taking a firm hold on the metal door and asked Jon.

"Could you help me? When Rhaenys throws the crystal we have to get this door closed immediately or the fire will spread and probably burn down the whole house and possibly a good portion of the city." Jon nodded nervously and stood next to his aunt ready to force the door shut at a moment's notice. Rhaenys looked over and they nodded all three of them very nervous. And almost as if in slow motion, Jon and Daenerys saw Rhaenys throw the crystal and as it sailed past them they forced the door shut hoping they were fast enough. They were thankfully and slammed the door shut before pulling the handle to secure it while the crystal flew through the air before impacting on the wall opposite the door. For a fraction of a second the shards separated like those of any other crystal when broken but then the air between them ignited as the fire was released. It was so bright that it would have blinded anyone who had seen it as orange flames erupted in the enclosed space. On the outside the three young people watched as the door glowed slightly given the temperature inside and they were worried that it might not hold. But after a moment it stopped and with thick gloves passed to him by Daenerys Jon unlocked the door and pulled it open.

The walls of the room were now black and slightly warped by the intense heat and even the metal was still too hot to touch with bare skin. But they were not concerned with that as their gaze was draw immediately to three small creatures on the ground that were emitting weak little moans at them. They were smaller that the three would have expected and all different colours. One was a silvery colour while another was bright green, the third however was covered in black scales. Daenerys was the first to move forward and reached for the black dragon that cooed when she picked it up. Rhaenys however chose the silver coloured dragon while Jon picked up the green dragon which cooed in his arms.

* * *

Oberyn Martell liked three things most in life; fighting, having sex and travelling which gave ample opportunities to find the first two. So as he pounded into a male whore while his paramour Ellaria Sand was enjoying the sixty nine position with a female whore he could not help but feel better about his current situation. He had increased the lands of his house and his nephews and niece were far better off for it. He had engaged in a simulating fight with pirates and was set to compete in the coming tournament. And more importantly he had put in place an important piece of the long term plan to return the rightful rulers of Westeros, the Targaryens to the throne. Finally his sister and her daughter would be able to return to the land of their birth without fear and Robert Baratheon's legacy would be nothing more than a bad memory.

He was just finishing when a bookish weasel of a man slipped into the room, it was the man that had been so humiliated yesterday at court, Petyr Baelish the owner of this establishment. While Ellaria slid her dress back on and Oberyn slid on his own robe Baelish came up to make enquiries on their experience here.

"Prince Oberyn. I trust everything was to your satisfaction?" Baelish asked his most high profile client. Oberyn did not like the man on instinct, something about him just made his skin crawl. He eyed Ellaria like a collector would a rare artwork he was planning to purchase, no doubt given his profession calculating how much she would be worth as a whore. He had seen him eye every woman and even young girls he had seen with those eyes and it disturbed him.

"Acceptable but I have had far better." Oberyn told him, those few months in the Summer Isles were still amongst his most favourite experiences and that tour of Lys and Myr. Oberyn saw a tick near the man's eyes but otherwise no indication he had taken the slight personally. Baelish then said casually.

"They say it is always good to lay with a woman before a tournament to bring good fortune. And given the opportunity it presents for you, good fortune would be most welcome I'm sure." Oberyn did not like where this was going as he had an idea what man was implying.

"Opportunity to what? Show off how good I am with a horse and spear. Ellaria knows how good I am with my spear." He said with a smirk at his longest serving paramour who gave him a saucy grin back.

"I was thinking more along the lines of opportunities that you must have waited many years for my prince." Baelish implied hoping to stoke up the man's hatred enough for him to take care of the thorn in his side for him. "After all you must remember the occasion that brought you to this city last?" He said and was not surprised when Oberyn's hand wrapped around his throat while the prince of Dorne glared at him. Ellaria looked on at Baelish with disgust and her lover hissed at the man.

"You dare mention her!" Oberyn said looking enraged although it was only for show. He knew he was supposed to be enraged for the death of his sister despite knowing she was alive and safe in Braavos so he played the part of the enraged brother. Baelish despite being choked kept smiling that annoying grin and said simply.

"I'm not the one who killed her…or her children."

Oberyn tightened his grip for a moment before letting the man go and turning to the fuming Ellaria and said.

"My love…I think we will try the Jade Spring. I have heard their whores are far more skilled and beautiful. This place leaves me with a bad taste in my mouth." Oberyn said and took his paramour in his arms and they walked out. Baelish smiled after them, feeling he had gotten his point across and planted the idea in Oberyn's head.

But he thought to himself after returning to his office, you could never be too careful. So he made some additional plans just in case.

* * *

In the North meanwhile Robb was feeling the strain of running a kingdom as large and harsh as the North. He now knew what had made his father start to go grey before his time if this was what he had contended with for years. He sat in his temporary office looking through the mounting pile of papers and frowned as he read the letter than had just arrived from Bear Island.

Maege Mormont was interested in building a closer relationship between their two houses despite already being one of the most trusted houses that the Starks had under their wing. She wanted to marry her daughter Lyanna to his younger brother Bran. He could not deny it would be a good match for Bran, he had heard of the strong and capable young lady from House Mormont. And as the reports on the reconstruction of Moat Cailin with its twenty towers and wall that was nearly as high as those of Winterfell had started pouring in, Robb realised Bran might be in a position to gain one of the biggest and most important strongholds in the North with a strong wife at his side so the betrothal was a good choice in his book although he would have to write to his father for permission.

He might have asked his mother for advice but she had not been in the best of moods lately. She was feeling like a mother bird whose chicks had now flown. Only he and his youngest brother Rickon remained at Winterfell. Bran was being fostered at Casterly Rock and Sansa & Arya were in the south with their father. Hearing the news that Arya had been betrothed to Tyler Lannister had sent his mother into such a rage that Robb had nearly gotten Maester Luwin to sedate her and she had been ready to ride south to give her husband an earful only for Robb to stop her with a desperate plea to respect his father's judgement. It had assuaged her anger somewhat but Robb felt that it was only a temporary measure.

* * *

In morning the colosseum which was usually deserted at this time of day there was a growing sense of anticipation. The servants worked hard to make the area ready for the big event. It would go on for several days with the various rounds and celebratory feasts so there was much to be done. The royal box was already decorated with the banners of the king and barrels of wine readily available. As the crowds moved in, filling the stadium almost too full capacity the knights themselves with their squires prepared for the opening ceremony in the rooms below in the bowls of the colosseum. Bran who had spent a far more pleasant evening with his father and sisters and his uncle Edmure was polishing Hadrian's black armour while Hadrian carefully cleaned and prepared his sword. There was a knock on the door of their room and Ned Stark came in.

"Father." Bran said cheerfully and Ned smiled at his son before turning to Hadrian who said in respect.

"Lord Stark I' am glad you came. Have you thought anymore on my request?" Hadrian asked Ned while Bran looked confused between them.

"I have. Are you sure it is a good idea?"

"Absolutely Bran has been missing Winterfell greatly and I think having his direwolf with him might ease the situation." Bran looked overjoyed at having Summer with him in the south and Ned nodded seeing the joy in his son's eyes.

"I will have the wolf sent to Casterly Rock immediately. Good luck in the tournament Lord Lannister." Ned said giving his son a hug before he left.

"Thank you." Bran said to Hadrian after his father had left.

"Having such a loyal creature as a direwolf with you is always a good thing but also you will have to learn how to magically bond with Summer. Just keep up those meditation exercises I set you. Learning how to feel magic is the first step in learning how to channel it. Use a weirwood if you are having difficulty. Ambient magic they emit is always helpful to beginners. That's why I had one planted at Casterly Rock." Hadrian advised his young protégé.

* * *

In the large and elaborate box reserved for royalty and other high born guests; the Starks and Lannisters sat around Robert who was already well into his wine. Seeing him like this so early in the day brought a frown to all of their faces. Ned sat down with his two daughters and his son who eagerly looked down at the arena waiting for the event to start. Robert sat on his throne with the queen looking at him with open disgust on her face and Joffrey at her side with Sandor Clegane keeping a close watch as usual. Ser Barristan Selmy was at the King's side, his face impassive. Ser Raphael Daniels stood guard over Lord Tywin having decided not to complete.

Ned saw Baelish sitting at the other end of the box with Tyrion Lannister and Renly while Ellaria Sand sat with Ned's daughters. Arya was laughing at something the older woman had told her while Sansa looked shocked and Ned became worried the Dornish woman was trying to corrupt his daughters. Another possible source for concern was the fact that Cerenna Lannister was talking with Edmure Tully sitting so close she was virtually on the man's knee. However as if to make him more on edge than he already was Tywin Lannister himself came and sat next to him.

"Lord Stark." Tywin said politely given the man's position as Hand of the King, one that he quietly coveted and was hoping to reclaim once Joffrey was on the throne. Ned nodded in return and said as his son looked on at the old lord with awe.

"Lord Lannister. Two of your sons are competing in this tournament I believe?" Ned asked largely to try and start a conversation so it did not become too awkward. Thankfully it was the right question to ask.

"Indeed. My eldest son Hadrian is competing in the melee while Jaime is competing in the joust. They decided to do it that way so they would not end up facing each other." He told the Northern lord proudly. He was proud of his two oldest son's for their individual accomplishments although he had never told them that. Jaime had become one of the youngest members of the King's Guard in the history of the organisation and was recognised the entire kingdom over as being near unparalleled as a knight while Hadrian had expanded Lannister influence even further than he could have dreamed and secured the future of their family for the next few generations. Even Cersei had managed to tie his bloodline to the throne.

Tywin then decided to pay the Northern lord a compliment as soon they would be related by marriage.

"Congratulations are in order. I was most impressed when I met your daughter the other day. She will make a fine wife for my grandson." He said and Ned looked at him in surprise although he hoped to get some information about what he had wanted to accomplish with that meeting.

"Thank you my lord, I am glad that Sansa was up to your expectations." Only for the patriarch of the Lannister family to tell him in no uncertain terms.

"Oh not your older girl, your younger daughter Arya. That girl has a smart head on her shoulders and a fierce attitude that I can respect. If she learns to channel all that energy of hers then she could truly become something great. With all due respect your older daughter is unsuitable as a queen. She is too ignorant of how court politics actually work, too trusting and does not understand the importance of family. Although I may seem distant and uncaring to my children…I do love them and my grandchildren. When I'm dead they will be all that is left of me." Tywin said and Ned could only nod. Although they saw the concept somewhat differently the importance of family was something that both men could agree on.

Bran who had listen to the exchange with interest was happy to hear a rare compliment paid to Arya who often found herself on the receiving end of other people's scorn although less pleased to hear the slight against his oldest sister, but he thought maybe given how full of herself she had gotten with all the praise heaped on her by their mother, the septa and more recently the queen she could use something like this to bring her down to earth.

Unknown to them Sansa, Jeyne Poole and Arya had heard every word and Sansa was near tears at the slights against her while Jeyne tried to comfort her, not understanding what she had done wrong. Arya however was stunned to hear the Lannister lord thought of her so highly.

They were prevented from saying anything further by the tournament starting. On their great stallions the knights rode out on parade. There was a great procession of flags that showed the vast number of houses that had knights competing in this tournament. Quickly getting over Tywin's mean words in the excitement of seeing her first tournament, Sansa and the other two young girls quickly were in awe of the splendour of it all with all. The knights in their shining armour sat upon their great steeds and it became a game between her, Jeyne and Arya to recognise all the flags although the girls found themselves confused by flags they had never seen before so Ellaria decided to help them.

"That is House Tyrell's chosen knight, Ser Loras Tyrell the Knight of Flowers." Ellaria pointed out to the girls as the brown haired knight in his shining silver armour. "Like a strutting peacock that one. That Lord Bronze Yohn Royce and his sons Andar and Robar." She said indicating the trio of knights from the Vale. The she pointed out to her younger audience six of the knights from the King's Guard that were competing including Jaime Lannister who even more full of himself than Loras Tyrell. She continued to point out the other riders including large number from House Frey.

However Ellaria then saw her Oberyn riding out onto and she smiled as he rode his powerful black stallion flying the flag of House Martell but tonight she would be the one riding him she thought with pleasure.

Following not far behind was Hadrian in his magnificent black and red armour, decorated with lion shaped pauldrons and a flowing red cape. His lion helmet was open and he could see his family from his position in the arena pit, he wondered why on earth Robert had asked for him to compete. He had not taken part in any tournaments in years. There was only reason in his own mind for Robert ordering for him to compete…he had probably hoped to see him end up facing his younger brother Jaime and one of them humiliating the other. Well he thought angrily if that was what Robert was hoping for then he was going to be sorely disappointed.

Normally the first series of jousts would go first but for some reason the event organiser had decided to do the melee first. So Hadrian once he had returned his borrowed horse to the stable removed his cape and checked his armour once more before heading out into the arena where the other thirty nine competitors were waiting. He saw several knights he recognised including Thoros of Myr who was the favourite to win if the betting pools were to be believed. Given the man's long history of winning such events he could hardly deny that the man would be a challenge but nevertheless Hadrian remained confident. He saw Oberyn smirking in the centre of the arena while a casual glance around him revealed many knights from all over the country and some from aboard.

But from the moment he stepped into the arena he knew something was wrong as nearly all of the knights eyes looked at him and at Oberyn too who also behind his smirk was feeling suspicious. Hadrian was glad to feel the weight of _Crimson Night_ in his right hand and his lion shield in his left not mention his armour around him.

The knights in the pit waited, Robert looked down and said annoyed.

"Well get this thing started before I piss myself."

However Hadrian and Oberyn had no time to feel disgust towards Robert as they were both set upon by the other thirty eight knights! They swarmed in groups of three or four slashing at them both with their swords or spears. The two men had to move with near blinding speed to block and deflect their attacks which they both realised with alarm were intent on killing rather than merely wounding them. Oberyn was able to fluidly avoid and evade their attacks which was a blessing because he was not wearing any protective armour given his combat style was dependant entirely on freedom of movement and speed. He jabbed at the men catching them with his trained eye at the joints of their armour with his spear taking down men by attacking the neck or the shoulders with his spearhead. Hadrian may have been slower because of his armour but he had a shield to help him, blocking punishing blows with his shield before slashing out when possible to with his sword cutting through the weaker areas and striking men down.

The two men fought their way forward to the centre of the ring and found themselves back to back surrounded by thirty of their competitors. Eight lay dead or wounded already by their hands but the remaining thirty looked ready to continue the attack. The confused crowd kept cheering not sure of what was going on. While in the royal box Baelish with a delighted grin leaned in to the worried looking Tyrion while Renly lounged back in amusement at the unexpected twist while secretly glad Loras was not doing the melee this time.

"One thousand gold dragons says your brother falls here." Tyrion looked back at Petyr Baelish and found himself deeply loathing the man, sure in some way he must be responsible for this and said with cool confidence that was not nearly as stable as he would have liked.

"You are on."

Meanwhile Ellaria said to her young companions.

"This is not right." She looked scared for her lover who now stood surrounded by men looking to kill him with only a Lannister at his back quite literally. Meanwhile both Tywin and Ned were on their feet and turned to face Robert who looked nearly giddy at the event in front of them.

"Rob end this now." Ned said knowing those men in the arena were trying to kill Hadrian and Oberyn and Tywin fumed and was ready to cut the king down right now and get Joffrey even if he had to put a sword to the prince's neck to end this and Raphael ready to do the same, but Robert just ignored them and the knights in the ring ignored all of Ned's calls to stop the event. While Cersei looked on impassively at her side Joffrey was near mad with glee hoping for a truly bloody spectacle and hopefully see his uncle killed. Jaime was ready to rush out to help his brother but found himself blocked from interfering by the gates around the arena being locked shut which despite his furious attempts would not budge.

"I know we normally hate each other." Hadrian said keeping his eyes on the knights that surrounded them to Oberyn mindful of the ears that were all around them. "But perhaps until these thugs have been dealt with could there be a temporary alliance between us?" He queried and Oberyn who was not nearly as confident about their chances as he would like to be said back over his shoulder.

"Agreed. Now let's kill these pricks." The men then tensed as they prepared to go down fighting.

What happened next would go down in history as one of the bloodiest melee events in history and be later called an apocalypse of violence.

Oberyn moved first lashing out with a wipe sweep of his spear forcing the knights to move back to avoid the attack only for one of them to have his exposed throat cut open with blood spewing out of his near severed throat like a fountain. Oberyn however did not waste time given how many men surrounded him. He immediately jabbed his spear into the unprotected leg of a Frey knight before pulling it out and striking another through the open visor of his helmet. The man did not even have time to cry out as the spear point passed through the skull and straight into the brain before Oberyn moved on to another knight.

Hadrian meanwhile was moving faster than a man in armour should be able to but as he slashed off the arm of one knight who immediately started screaming as Hadrian blocked another knight's sword before cutting off his head and moved on to the next. He then cut his way through four knights of houses he did not bother to identify before finding himself face to face with Thoros of Myr.

His armour was large to protect his considerable bulk with red robes underneath to show his allegiance to the Red God R'hllor although the man did more drinking than praying. He brought his flaming sword and Hadrian feeling the magic in the attacking blade blocked it with _Crimson Night_ , hoping the Valyrian steel would take the blow given the spells that had been weaved into its own metal. The flames however much to Thoros' surprise petered out on contact with the Valyrian blade. However it did not stop him as they battered away with their swords. However Hadrian broke the brief two way duel by giving Thoros a powerful shove with his shield and then thrust his sword forward straight through the chainmail that protected the Red Priest's chest. Thoros was still for a moment before he started gasping for breath and blood started coming out of his mouth before Hadrian pulled his sword out and then kept on hacking and slashing his enemies to bits.

After taking off the arm and leg of another knight Hadrian stopped and looked around when he could not see any more in his immediate line of sight, Oberyn did too and what greeted the pair was a scene that made the more weaker stomachs in the audience including Sansa and Jeyne Poole sick and in the case of Jeyne actually faint. The arena floor was a scene of utter carnage with blood turning the yellow sand into a disturbing shade of crimson. Hacked off limbs littered the entire arena with some knights still moaning in pain and calling out for help that would not be enough to save them. Entrails and organs from ruptured chests like intestines lying around everywhere.

The only two men still standing were Hadrian and Oberyn and both of them were covered by the blood of the men they had just killed. They stared at each other for a moment as their ears were able to hear their own hearts beating fiercely at the hard fight they had just gone through. Their breathing was quick and sweat covered their brows. With their adrenalin so high they almost attacked each other but then as they started to come down from the high of the fight, better sense prevailed and walking over to meet again in the centre Hadrian extended his hand to Oberyn who stood there for a moment before grasping it in a firm handshake and the audience cheered enthralled even if the more sensitive were disgusted at the slaughter they had just seen.

Feeling sick at the brutality that these people apparently found so entertaining, Hadrian and Oberyn walked out of the arena in disgust without a backwards glance. In the royal box Tywin and most of the people there breathed a sigh of relief. Renly and Robert looked somewhat disappointed that the two survivors had not fought each other as well. Tyrion with a relieved yet triumph expression on his face turned to Baelish who looked angry and said.

"I'll take my thousand gold dragons now." He said holding out his hand causing the Mockingbird to grimace at the sum he would now have to shell out.

As the gate opened to let the two men leave the arena they were immediately met by Jaime Lannister and Ellaria Sand whose long legs had allowed her in record time to run down to meet them. Ellaria threw herself into Oberyn's arms and kissed him fiercely so glad that he was unharmed. Jaime put a hand on his brother's shoulder and asked him.

"Are you alright? What the hell just happened in there?" Hadrian with his heart still going at a mile a minute told his brother with a sigh.

"Well brother if I had to guess…someone wants me and Prince Oberyn dead."

* * *

That night in a private room of New Garden, the Tyrell manor in King's Landing built to the same standards as the nearby Lannister House except with larger gardens and green and yellow stain glass in its windows, Hadrian sat enjoying good dinner with; Tyrion, Oberyn, Ellaria, Willas Tyrell and Varys. Raga sat in the corner next to the roaring fire chewing on a pile of meat that had been prepared for him. Given the events of today everyone felt tired and was glad of the quiet evening hoping to get a good night's rest and everything would return to normal the following day.

"Well that was the day from hell." Hadrian said as he broke the silence around the table and Oberyn hummed in agreement.

"I cannot wait to return Dorne and be with my daughters. Not mention I want our latest little one to be born in Sunspear." He said pulling Ellaria close who leant into his arms.

"Another one! Just how big are you planning to make the Sand Snakes?" Willas remarked in astonishment dining without his wife as Arianne was in Highgarden already with her cousin Tyene as a companion and secret bodyguard. "You already have eight daughters Oberyn…this could make nine! Have you never heard of moon tea Ellaria?"

Ellaria however smirked and said.

"Moon tea makes me ill. I love feeling my love's children growing inside me. Just as those two whores from Lys are enjoying back in Sunspear are doing right now."

"Oberyn one of these days Doran is going to have your castrated." Hadrian remarked wearily. He knew bastards were better treated in Dorne than the rest of Westeros but even then legendarily patient Prince Doran must have started getting frustrated with having to deal with all of his brother's bastards by now. All the man chuckled while Ellaria put on an annoyed face but did not comment back. Then the Master of Whispers spoke up.

"I would have thought you would be more concerned about the attempt on your and Prince Oberyn's lives today my lord?" Varys said tucking into his salad with quiet relish given how delicious he found it. He had been very worried when he had seen the events of earlier today and his little birds had been working hard all afternoon to discover what had driven so many knights to do something so reckless in front of the king. If Hadrian and Oberyn had been killed then Tywin Lannister and Doran Martell would have hunted the men responsible to the ends of the earth. However when he had discovered the details he had not been surprised at the culprit behind the attack.

"I suspected there would be an attack against me yes." Hadrian said casually as he cut up his steak. "Although I did not expect it to be right in the middle of the tournament or that Oberyn would be targeted as well. Sorry Oberyn, you could have been killed because of my mess." He said to the Dornish prince with genuine regret. He had not intended to put Oberyn's life in danger with this game of shadows he was playing with Baelish. The Dornish prince however laughed and said.

"My friend I would not have missed it for the world. Seeing that worm get knocked down a peg was enough on its own." Hadrian nodded with a slight smile although Tyrion was surprised to hear Oberyn call Hadrian 'my friend'. Given the man's near legendary hatred of the Lannisters it was astonishing that it was said with what appeared to be full honesty rather than in jest. Tyrion had a new respect for his brother's diplomatic talents if he had achieved something like that.

"Still you could have both been killed! I would dearly like to see the culprit choking on the worst poison I can find." Ellaria said fiercely, she had nearly had a heart attack watching that bloody spectacle this morning.

"Well given that he lost a thousand gold dragons betting against you brother, I would guess that is at least a good start." Tyrion said the proverbial weight of the gold dragons he had won made the dwarf smile.

"I did not expect Baelish to act so openly against you my lord." Varys said with concern. "I guess that your robbing him of his treasured small council position must have hurt him deeper than we had thought. Still the air in the council chamber will be slightly more pleasant from now on." He concluded with a smile glad to see the schemer brought down a peg. "My little birds say he used his whores to communicate with the other knights you and Prince Oberyn fought in the tournament and placed a considerable bounty of fifty thousand gold dragons on your heads."

"My…my. He was eager wasn't he?" Oberyn said to Hadrian as he felt Ellaria's foot under the table rub itself against his leg making his smile wider. "He even came to me in the brothel after a session with his rather disappointing whores and encouraged me to seize the opportunity to right past wrongs. I guess he must have hoped that I would kill you and then the other knights would have killed me to cover his tracks but they attacked us both too early."

"And start a war between the Lannisters and the Martells no doubt." Willas said finishing the chain of thought. The rest of the dinner guests all stayed quiet at that thought. None of them wanted a war, the loss of resources and more importantly lives was too wasteful and should be avoided if there is any other option. Sometimes unfortunately it was the only option, none of them in that room were naïve enough to think otherwise. After all if the Starks and Baratheons had not gone to war against the Targaryens they would have been wiped out due to the Mad King's paranoia.

* * *

In the Red Keep at that same moment, Tywin was searching for his daughter and his second son. He would have waited until morning but he had received a message concerning his children and implied they two shared intimate 'nocturnal activates'. He had heard such things before and dismissed them but this letter had threatened to mention such things to the king which would have been a disaster for their house and his legacy. Despite the goodwill his eldest son had created with his actions in recent days the king still hated their house intently and would not care if the accusations were true or not. The accusation and a show trial would have been more than enough to condemn all of his family until they had all been executed. He had to confront his twins with this news and discover the source to deal with it quickly. His fury over these lies made him appear twice as intimidating as he usually did and if any servants had encountered him they would have stayed well clear but given it was the middle of the night there were few about.

He knew the Red Keep like the back of his hand from all the years he had spent here and soon arrived at his son's rooms. He slowed down when he heard the moans of a woman in the midst of sex and he frowned, thinking that his youngest son's dirty habits must be rubbing off on Jaime if he was consorting with whores. Deciding not to bother knocking he intended to simply get the whore to go home and get down to business, Tywin stormed into the room and was frozen with complete shock at what he saw. There on the bed in front of him were his twin children screwing each other like rampant animals. Jaime was being ridden by Cersei as naked as the day they were brought into this world. An event that had filled him with joy at the time. Now all he felt was shock as the rumours of his twins' incest were proven horrifically true.

It did not take him long to get over his shock however, nor did it take the twins long to realise they had an audience. The sight of their father made the twins go white with fear and they quickly scrambled off the bed and pulled their robes on but it was too late and Tywin just stood there as they quickly put on their nightclothes. The shame and disappointment in Tywin's eyes was enough to make Jaime nearly sink to the ground and curl into the foetal position while Cersei was filled with near terror at what might happen now their father knew the truth. She went to speak but Tywin just marched out of the room in the same direction that he had come. Cersei with her thin robe wrapped haphazardly around her naked body gave chase, careful not to shout in case she roused the castle.

Tywin was going straight back to Lannister House where he intended to get Hadrian, Tyler's betrothed Arya Stark and the rest of his people who actually mattered and get them out of King's Landing and back to the Rock where if the sordid affair was discovered his son could isolate himself and the rest of their family in event of the worst happening. Even if the secret was blown then the family would survive this and he in the meanwhile would try and separate the incestuous twins and kill anyone who might have known about this disgusting affair. He heard the soft footfalls of his daughter as she ran after him and he was determined to ignore her and would have continued to do so until she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to a hard stop.

"Father please just listen! I can explain!" Cersei said begging. Tywin keeping his voice low so no-one but he and she would hear said back.

"There are not enough words in all the languages of the world to describe how I am feeling towards you and Jaime right now Cersei." He said hissing her name at her like it was the vilest insult in the world. "You and he will never see each other again. Robert would dismiss Jaime from the Kingsguard without a second thought and I intend to send him to the Wall were at least he will be of some use at long last! Joffrey will not be infected by anymore of your filth either! I will send him to be fostered with the Cleganes. There at least his vilest tendencies might be beaten out of him. Nor will you ever see Tommen and Myrcella again. I do not need them being poisoned by your presence!"

Cersei was feeling the utmost horror at what her father was saying. He was going to take all the things that meant most to her in the whole world away! Jaime to the Wall where he would die in the cold all alone! She would never see her youngest children ever again. And her beloved golden son Joffrey would be put under the brutal guardianship of Ser Gregor Clegane who would torment her boy into an early grave. She could not let that happen she thought to herself desperately. As her father turned away to carry out his terrible threats she found herself hating him more than anything else in the entire world. She did not even remember picking up the small marble pot that was on display nor did she remember slamming the heavy object down on her father's head.

Tywin fell to the ground with a great gash in his skull where the pot had struck and before he had hit the ground he stopped breathing. Cersei was still as she looked down in complete shock over what she had just done. Her father was lying dead at her feet, his proud blood pouring out of the open wound on his head onto the stone floor. The pot in her hands was surprisingly intact after its impact against Tywin's skull although it was now red with blood. As the full realisation of her situation sunk in she started to panic.

"Oh gods!" She said in a horrified breath. She had just murdered Tywin Lannister, her own house would be baying for her blood when they found out about this! If they found out. She corrected thinking very quickly as to how she might get out of this mess. No-one had yet seen her so she fled the scene quickly with the pot still in hand and hurried down corridors that were thankfully empty. She knew that if she placed the pot in someone's room where it was sure to be found then suspicion would be cast onto that person rather than her. As tempting as it was she knew that her older brother and youngest brother were impossible to frame given that her spies had told her they were at this very moment having dinner with the Martells, Tyrells and that dickless bastard Varys. They would have too strong an alibi so she thought quickly about who she might be able to stick this one on. She dodged behind a drape as she heard someone coming this way, terrified that she was about to be discovered with the murder weapon still in her hand. She held her breath so sure she was about to be caught only for the footsteps to change direction and head away down another passage.

She breathed a sigh of relief before carefully peering around the edge of her cover and looking out to see that the coast was clear. She crept out and made her way to the nearest set of chambers which belonged to Ser Boros Blount. One of the Kingsguard he was one of the weakest members and her brother thought of him with nothing but distain. She had counted him as loyal to her but needs must she thought to herself. He would be with the whores at this time of night who could either be silenced or bought when he was brought to trial. So she snuck into his deserted rooms and hid the bloody pot in his linen closet where the maid would find it in the morning. With that done she quickly rushed out of the room and back to her own chambers were she could dispose of her bloodied gown in the fire and clean any other trace of the crime off of her.

* * *

 _ **Hope you were all satisfied with the chapter. Please tell me what you thought.**_

 _ **Review Responses…**_

 _Mattias88 = I take your point about multiple wives and agree how distasteful Jon would probably find it. So Jon will have just one wife._

 _Orionastro = Sorry…Bran will have Summer the direwolf to bond with. As it is the symbol of his house I think it is fitting._

 _UtopiaKnight39 = Sorry for the mix up. The crown's debt is six millions dragons. I just made a mistake while typing._

 _Monkeyman8935 = I think the reason Sansa is such a brat in the early series at first is that all her life she has been treated like a princess by the Starks and praise is constantly being heaped on her. So she sees herself as better than Arya who is always trying to break the mould and getting scolded. Learning that all the things that she was praised for in the North are effectively worthless in the South comes as a huge shock especially when people are openly slighting her for acting the way she was taught. Having Arya being praised only makes her feel more unsettled given the previous dynamic._

 _Alex2909 = Arya in my view is actually more suited to life in the south than her sister. The game of thrones as Cersei and Margaery have proved is not just played by men. They both break the traditional moulds in their own way. Arya is not afraid of bucking conventions unlike her sister and will stand up to people rather than let them keep her down. The only difference in my mind was that she was a Stark and acted as a Stark would when confronted with something like that. She is intelligent and resourceful but has not been taught how to play politics and probably would not want to even if she had._

 _syed = Hadrian actually has already been backing the Night Watch by increasing the number of men sent from the Westerlands and convinced Willas Tyrell and Oberyn Martell to do the same from their lands. It will be looked at in depth at a future date. Your points as always are very welcome and have given me some ideas. As for the wildfire Hadrian did have it disposed of given the sheer amount. It is long gone and was destroyed out in the middle of nowhere, Hadrian thought it was too dangerous to simply leave lying around._

 _stranger12 = Hadrian's magic will become more used in the future but as I said before he has to be careful despite his position given how the Faith and the Maesters would react if they found out._

 _yggdrasil001 = To answer your question...yes Hadrian is going to expand his influence further into Essos and his magic will play a key role in that next step._


	7. Chapter 7 Changing of the Guard

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _Before I start I just want to thank everyone for their continued support. It means a lot to me that so many people give this story their time. One point I have picked up on from the feedback I have been getting is that people want to see Hadrian use more magic. So I will assure those that are interested that Hadrian will use more in the future and it will play a big part in the next stage of his conquest._

 **Chapter 7 – Changing of the Guard**

Although the Great Sept of Baelor was usually reserved for royalty, Lord Tywin Lannister had 'done so much for the realm' that he was granted the honour of being placed there for people to pay their respects before his body was sent back to Casterly Rock where he would finally be laid to rest. Around the corpse of their father, Tywin's three trueborn sons kept vigil. Their expressions were sombre but their individual feelings towards this unexpected event were very different.

For Jaime Lannister it was a great sense of shame and disgust directed solely at himself. The last time he had ever seen his father alive, Tywin had been giving him a look of abhorrence that would have made the most prideful man doubt himself. He had utterly disappointed the man whose approval had once meant everything to him even when he did not achieve it. Worse were the looks Cersei was giving him when she thought no one else could see. Her lust seemed to have intensified and there was a touch of satisfaction in her smile that only he would be allowed to see. She had murdered their father, he was sure of that beyond a shadow of a doubt and framed one of sworn brothers and he could not tell anyone because it would implicate him as well for his incest with his sister. His own cowardice of his crime being discovered made him feel even more wretched and he wondered how he might even cleanse his own guilt. His sleep was disturbed as nightmares of all his old demons combined with the new coming back to haunt him, leaving him tired but scared to close his eyes for fear of what might be lurking there.

Tyrion Lannister on the other hand was feeling anger, not at the person that had killed his father…but that he had not managed to do the deed himself. For years the man had tormented him and degraded him despite all his attempts to earn his trust and respect; labelling his lovely but lowborn wife a whore and nearly condemning her to being raped by the entire castle garrison and for another example instead of allowing him to travel Tywin had forced him to take responsibility for the cisterns and drains of Casterly Rock and Lannisport. Thanks to his eldest brother those actions had been declawed and he had a chance to travel as he had long dreamed and his wife was safely hidden in Braavos with their children. How he longed to be with them but as long as Tywin and Cersei lived then Tysha would always be in danger. He slept with whores largely to spite both of them and as a distraction but now Tywin was dead he found himself regretting the decision, what had he truly done besides waste coin, disappoint his wife and sire bastards? He did not want to think of the answer he arrived at.

Hadrian however was the most confused of all of them. He was in many ways glad for Tywin's passing as horrible as it sounded. He now had his father's title and his lands and all of the wealth and power that came with it, he no longer had to account to Tywin for what he did and could continue his plans without his father looking over his shoulder. And more crucially a dangerous element in the long term plan to restore the rightful dynasty to the throne had been removed. But at the same time he felt…sad. A sense of grief that he did not expect. The man lying before him had not been a true father to any of his children in so long that neither Jaime nor Cersei had any real memory of it anymore and of course Tyrion had never experienced it at all. But he could still remember the brief smiles Tywin would give him when he was growing up and those traded with his mother on occasion. He could remember when he had put his arm around him when he had first had a nightmare and told him that fear was an instinct that should be trusted but controlled lest it consume you. Hadrian did not know what to feel at Tywin right now, but with his sadness came anger. Hatred at the one who had killed his father and despite what everyone was saying, he knew that it was not Ser Boros Blount. The satisfied look in his sister's eyes that she disguised so poorly had given her away immediately and his fist clenched in fury.

"I leave for Casterly Rock soon." Hadrian said breaking the oppressive silence. "I need to take our father home." Jaime looked like he wanted to say something so Hadrian suggested. "Perhaps you should come with me? Spent some time at the Rock with the rest of the family."

"If Robert allows it I would certainly join you brother." Jaime said quietly hoping to hide his feelings. Right now he wanted to be as far from Cersei as possible.

"I think it best I stay here. I have my new duties to attend too. It would not be good for me to leave so soon after being named master of coin." Tyrion said, he did not want to return to Casterly Rock at all. The place held to many bad memories for him and he was glad his brother would inherit the responsibly of leading their family. Hadrian nodded and told him with complete seriousness.

"Guard yourself well brother. Cersei has managed to kill one member of our family and gotten away with it. She might well be tempted to kill another." Both Jaime and Tyrion looked at him surprised.

"How did you know?" Jaime asked confused at how his older brother knew the truth and Jaime secretly feared Hadrian would kill him if he truly knew the circumstances that led to Tywin's murder. Hadrian without turning to face either of his brothers explained.

"Even if someone paid him, Blount is too much of a coward to even attempt killing Tywin Lannister. He would be too scared of Tywin's reprisal if he failed or our vengeance if he managed to succeed. And I too brothers have seen the look in Cersei's eyes, that glint of triumph…like she has achieved something. With our father out of the way she must now feel she has free reign, something we must deny her. Strip her of any power she has Tyrion any way you can, her short-sightedness could spell doom for us all. But be ready to get out of here if you need too, I will not lose any more members of my family on this endeavour." Hadrian said to his youngest brother. "I'm giving you the manor here in King's Landing and all the resources that go with it. Shore up your defences and sharpen your mind brother. You will need every weapon at your disposal."

Hadrian saw the distressed look on Jaime's face as he looked on Tywin's body and decided to tell his brother something that would hopefully help.

"Jaime." Hadrian said to his younger brother who turned away from the body of their father and looked at him. "I want to tell you about something that happened when you were five and I was seven. Before Tyrion was even born…"

 _Flashback…_

 _The sun shone brightly in through the windows of the room where two young boys were sitting surrounded by books and pieces of parchment. Both boys were very similar with golden blond locks and emerald green eyes. However while the oldest boy was focused on his work and doing well, the younger was screwing up his face in concentration and yet it was as if the words on the parchment before him were floating off the page and up into the air like dust on the wind. Finally losing his patience the younger boy threw the parchment across the room with a cry of anger causing his older sibling to look up in surprise._

" _This is pointless! Why can't I just go and practice in the yard?" Jaime Lannister aged five said in a huff folding his arms and pouting. The seven year old Hadrian looked on his brother patiently and put down his quill asking him._

" _What is the problem Jaime? You know father will be angry if we do not finish our work." His younger brother answered quickly still pouting._

" _The words just seem to flow off of the page. It makes no sense to me." Hadrian smiled gently, he knew his brother was more suited to physical activities than intellectual ones. He would make a fine knight but a poor lord Hadrian thought and got up from his seat and put a hand on his brother's shoulder before reassuring him._

" _You will get it eventually. Do not worry little brother, I can help you if you would like." Hadrian offered and Jaime looked happier at having his brother's help. Then the door opened and in walked their lord father Tywin. Jaime jumped to his feet alongside Hadrian but both boys relaxed when they saw their father was smiling._

" _Good, you are brothers. You should always be there to help each other." Tywin said glad to see his boys got on so well. In future when Hadrian was ruling the Westerlands Jaime would hopefully be the sword at his side. The Kevan to Hadrian's Tywin so to speak. Tywin was certain that they would built and expand on the legacy he was going to leave behind but more importantly ensure their family would live on as the most powerful house in the land. He put his hands on the boys' shoulders and guided them over to the balcony that looked out on to the Westerlands. He told them with pride._

" _This land has been in our blood for hundreds of years. Even before the Targaryens came this land was ours and it will continue to be ours long after we are gone." Tywin paused before continuing. "Some say that my greatest achievement was putting down the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion and being Hand of the King but no. My greatest achievement was fathering two sons that I can be proud of. One will go on to be one of the greatest lords that the Rock has ever known. The other will go on to be one of the greatest knights of the age." Tywin said as both boys listened in rapt attention. "You will both do great things that will be remembered for generations to come but one thing that you must remember, is that family is what must come first. Family will outlive any man and carry on what you start. Stand together as brothers and the world will be yours."_

 _Flashback end…_

Back in the present both Jaime and Tyrion were stunned to hear that their father had once said such things. They only really knew him as the cold but clever and proud lion of Casterly Rock. Only Hadrian really remembered the man their father had once been…when mother had been alive to bring out the better parts of him. He had always been tough but he had also been fair to his family at least. He had been a loving husband and father but that part of him had seemingly died with Joanna and he had become harsh and cold.

* * *

In the room of Robert Baratheon, the king was himself too drunk to even consider getting out of bed. The whores that he had enjoyed last night had long since left but he was too hungover to move. His head was aching and his eyes were drooped. Then a sight that made his head ache even greater appeared at the door, his 'beloved' wife Cersei. The whore was looking smug as she peered down at him and he really wanted to wipe that smirk off her face but could not manage to move his arms enough.

"What do you want?" He asked her slurring his words, her disgust at him was clear to see but she still kept up the pretence of a caring wife.

"My love I will send for the maester, perhaps he has a remedy that can help you." Robert however was in no mood for her false pleasantries.

"Clear off woman! It is too early in the day for your poison. Say what you want and do it quickly!" He warned now finding the strength to sit up and gave the woman a glare. His blood shot eyes would have been frightening to some especially given the hatred that was being directed out of them. But Cersei was not intimidated in the slightest, she was feeling so euphoric right now…she had gotten away with murder and not just of some lowly peasant, the great and terrible Tywin Lannister. Killed by a pot being smashed over his head. How ignoble an end for such a distinguished lord she thought with mirth. Now all she had to do was get rid of Hadrian, his children and Tyrion and she would have Jaime and House Lannister all to herself. And even better she could get all of her children back under her roof once Robert was removed and she would rule all of Westeros through her golden lion Joffrey. She was salivating at all that she would accomplish when ultimate power was hers. She would prove herself to be the greatest queen in all history! But for now she would have work to ensure the power to make her dreams reality became hers and hers alone.

"My love I only wish to tell you of my concern for your kingdom." Cersei said sweetly although her eyes were full of anticipation. "With my beloved lord father dead, I worry that the Westerlands may fall into chaos. For the stability of your realm and the security of your crown, maybe my love you should name my brother Jaime as the new lord of Casterly Rock? He has served you loyally for many years and would ensure my family's continued support of your reign." She said kneeling before him so she exposed her cleavage to him as an extra enticement for him to give her his full attention.

Robert just stared at her for a moment before he started yelling at her in annoyance.

"ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?!" He got his feet now feeling his head clear slightly. "Hadrian Lannister is the oldest son and has been groomed to run the Westerlands since he born and Jaime is a fucking idiot! Why would I give your bloody twin brother the lordship of Casterly Rock and start a fucking civil war!" Robert might not be the smartest king that the kingdoms had ever had but he was not the most stupid either although some would debate that point. He knew that Hadrian Lannister had the stronger claim to the Westerlands and had run it for many years while Tywin was here in King's Landing. The lords there had made much coin thanks to the man and would stay loyal to him while Jaime Lannister had a dirty reputation as a disloyal knight who had killed the king he was sworn to protect and possessed the wit and cunning of a donkey. The lords would side with Hadrian except perhaps for an ambitious few who would be easily crushed by the eldest son of Tywin who had his father's cunning and superb fighting skills. Not to mention what would happen if Hadrian decided to call in the three million debt Robert owned to his house.

He started sneering at the wife he hated so much who now looked angry at her idea being dismissed out of hand. She looked ready to argue back but Robert grabbed a fistful of her long hair and pulled hard causing Cersei to yell out in pain as Robert dragged her by her hair across the room back to the door, grabbing a half full bottle of wine left over from last night on the way. They got to the doorway where Ser Arys Oakheart was standing guard today. Cersei was kicking and screaming all the way until Robert threw her down onto the floor outside his chamber before taking the open bottle and pouring its crimson contents right over his horrible wife who was still massaging her scalp from the pain of being dragged by her long golden hair and she cried out in anger as she felt the sticky wine being poured all over her. She went to get to her feet to slap Robert only for his meaty fist to meet her face sending her back down to the ground. She put her hand to her face where Robert had hit her and was about to glare at him but he had already gone back inside his room and slammed the door shut. With her jaw aching from the hit and her formerly brilliant red dress stained crimson in places from the wine she got to her feet and instead directed her furious glare at Ser Arys who just stood there smirking while he pretended to focus his attention on the wall in front of him. Worse she heard the giggling of two maids who swiftly ducked down the corridor and out of sight. She stormed off fuming at her humiliation, Ser Arys and those maids would surely tell others and if they did not then Robert probably would. Before too long everyone would know of her embarrassing ejection from Robert's chambers and seething with anger she stormed her way back to her own rooms where she could get a bath and a change of clothes.

* * *

Hadrian having left the great sept made his way to the throne room where the trial of Ser Boros Blout was taking place. If Ser Boros had any actual value as a member of the Kingsguard or in fact in any other capacity then Hadrian might have considered saving him. But the man was a weakling coward and the Kingsguard would be better off without him as they could choose a new and better knight to take his place. But his anger as he made his way through the corridors of the Red Keep was directed solely at his sister Cersei. He had long known she was like poison to everyone around her, corrupting or ruining them on her own whims but that she would kill their father was something he had never considered. That she would go this far. He wanted to make her suffer, not just kill her but make her life a living hell. He wanted to take away everything she valued and then he would allow her to die. First step was to get Jaime away from her, his brother would have a far better chance to turn his life around if he was not constantly touched by her poisonous influence. Keeping Tommen and Myrcella at the Rock was another thing he could do, although killing Joffrey did sound like a good idea it would mean having to put Tommen in his place and Tommen while a good boy was no king. Hopefully Robert could hold on long enough for Jon to conquer his new kingdom in Essos and learn enough that they could install him on the throne as soon as Robert died, a task now made easier by Tywin's death. In which case Joffrey's behaviour made finding allies for Jon easier. So even those like Joffrey could be useful in their own way.

He brought himself back into the moment as he entered the throne room where he saw that Robert as expected had not bothered to show up. You would think the murder of the most powerful and richest lord in Westeros not to mention his father in law inside his own walls might have broken Robert from his regular activities but the king seemed not to care enough to even show up at the trial. So on the Iron Throne Ned Stark sat in his stead with Willas Tyrell and Oberyn Martell at his side acting as the judges. Boros Blount stood in the centre of the room, stripped of his white armour and dressed in simple rags with his wrists bound by heavy chains that were so tight he kept rubbing the edge of the cuffs as they chafed his skin.

Taking a seat near the back he watched as the whores would could have proved Blout's innocence instead lied to the judges saying that they had not seen him that night leaving him with no alibi. The judges looked distinctly unimpressed at the desperate man's pleas given the evidence against him.

"My lords." Boros pleaded looking terrified. "I swear on the Seven that I did not murder Tywin Lannister. Those whores are lying! They were with me the whole night!" Ned however answered him with a stern look and said.

"Yet the murder weapon was found in your room and those who you claimed would prove your innocence have sworn exactly the opposite. Ser Boros Blount you must present more evidence if you plan to leave this court a free man." He said severely to the now disgraced knight. Boros looked ready to panic and made one last desperate attempt to save his life.

"I demand a trial by combat." He said quickly and the crowd all started talking amongst themselves loudly as the judges frowned in annoyance. Ned wanting to get this over and done with turned to Ser Barristan Selmy who was watching the proceedings with disgust as one of his sworn brothers humiliated the once great order yet again. Barristan remembered a time when being on the Kingsguard actually meant something; in the days of Aerys the second as bad as they had been for everyone else. There had been Arthur Dayne, Gerold Hightower, Lewyn Martell, Jonothor Darry and Gwane Gaunt amongst others in his time. They had all been the best of knights and honourable men, it had been an honour and a privilege to serve alongside them. Then it had all gone so wrong and now corruption and incompetence had tainted the Kingsguard. Other than he only Jaime Lannister had any notable skill with a blade and as much as Barristan felt Jaime after betraying his king did not deserve to serve he knew the guard could not afford to lose him given the general idiocy and incompetence of the other members.

"Ser Barristan will you stand as the champion of the court?" Ned Stark asked him. Barristan nodded slowly, glad to have someone of Lord Stark's honour and standing taking the reins of power from the disgusting lump of dishonourable blubber that currently sat on the Iron Throne.

Boros Blount looked relieved when Lord Stark had granted his right to trial by combat but was then absolutely terrified at the thought of having to face Ser Barristan Selmy in single combat. Despite his advancing age the man was one of the most talented knights that had ever been…a man who was up there with Arthur Dayne and the Dragon Knight Aemon Targaryen and the thought of having to face him in a duel to the death was nearly making Blount shit his pants as the guards dragged him away to the Black cells where he would be kept until the time came for his duel with Ser Barristan.

Then quite unexpectedly King Robert walked into the room looking hungover and his movement was unsteady. Everyone in the room who was seating suddenly got to their feet and Robert made his way to the Iron Throne which Ned quickly vacated so Robert could sit there. He looked relieved to sit down even if the throne was very uncomfortable. Then as the court stood quietly waiting for him to speak what he said would shock everyone in that room.

"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago…I hereby dismiss Jaime Lannister from the Kingsguard with immediate effect. I leave to you Ned to find replacement knights."

The court erupted into chaos with everyone shouting or talking all at the same time, Ned and the other former judges were speechless. Dismissing someone from the Kingsguard had never been done before…not in the entire history of the brotherhood and Ser Barristan and Jaime who had just arrived in time to hear Robert's decree looked ready to throw a fit. Hadrian's eyes narrowed at Robert, this was a blatant slap in the face to House Lannister. It would be a black mark on Jaime's record just like the killing of the Mad King but there at least there Jaime had the defence of protecting everyone in King's Landing. This was a grave insult against not just against Jaime but all Lannisters that they were not good enough to serve for life like all Kingsguard members.

Jaime was devastated as well as angry, his position on the Kingsguard was something that had given him great pride despite all the things he had done since joining, namely killing his own king to save the capital and fucking his own sister, putting three babies in her belly that now were masqueraded as the fat king's own spawn. He had wanted to get away from Cersei but not like this. What would he do now? He was an unmarried thirty plus year old knight with no lands or titles. He would be dependent on his family for support and the fact that he was thought not good enough to be in the Kingsguard grated deeply against his own sense of pride.

But Hadrian suddenly realised this presented new opportunities that otherwise would have been unattainable. Now only would it get his brother away from Cersei and hurt her in the process but it would help him later the conquest of the Free Cities.

* * *

That night before the trial by combat Hadrian was lying on his bed in Lannister House while he thought carefully on his immediate plans. _Crimson Night_ was within easy reach if it was needed as even here in the manor he had built threats could be found. _Brightroar_ was also in the room but tucked safely away in the chest nearby. As he sat up Hadrian became aware that someone else was in the room, he reached for his sword when a cloaked figure emerged from one of the secret passages he had built into the manor to allow escape if needed. Hadrian was about to cut the figure down when a familiar voice said quickly.

"My lord! Please stay your hand." It was the voice of a woman dressed in a long cloak and Hadrian sheathed his sword. The woman lowered her hood revealing an attractive brunette in her late twenties and Hadrian realised it was his own personal spymaster Alys.

The woman had come from a long line of spies that were sworn to the First Sea Lord of Braavos. They had spying down to a fine art and Alys had been an agent prior to getting married and having children of her own. But several years ago, the previous First Sea Lord had been murdered and his position usurped by his own son. He had been inspired by a Red Priestess whose name Alys had never managed to learn to sacrifice her entire family to the Red God by burning them at the stake to be granted supreme power over Braavos. Thankfully Arthur Vestra who had been there on a business trip had managed to save Alys and two of her children although her father and husband had been killed and she had pledged her spy network to Arthur in exchange for a safe place for her children who remained hidden even now and Arthur's help in getting justice for her father and husband. Although the murder of her family had not warranted the intervention of the rest of the ruling class of Braavos however horrifying it might had been but the murder of his father most definitely had warranted their attention, not to mention there were many that wanted the position of First Sealord and were eager to tear the existing one down. The son had been hanged and a new Sealord appointed although the Red Priestess had escaped. Once Arthur had introduced Alys to Hadrian, she had come into his service. She was a tenth generation spy master and every trick in the trade and a real benefit to Hadrian since she was little she could not find out.

"Alys, I assume you must have something urgent to report to risk coming here in person?" He asked her. She nodded and told him quickly.

"My lord I have received worrying news. It seems Xaro D'Artegan had a son…Horus and he has sworn vengeance for his father's death against the Seven Kingdoms. I know he is negotiating for support from Lys and Myr and is planning to target somewhere in the Kingdoms themselves but so far we do not know where he is planning to hit." Alys said and Hadrian frowned in worry. If Horus was anywhere near as vicious as his father and mad for revenge and had the support of Lys and Myr he could be potentially a very dangerous threat. Hadrian then gave her a nod and told her.

"Double your efforts in finding out where he is going to strike. If he is set on revenge then potentially he will do anything to hurt us and there are too many possible targets he could go after for us to defend them all." She nodded and quickly disappeared down the same passage she had emerged from leaving Hadrian worried about the unexpected development.

In the next room Jaime Lannister was still awake too but he was just staring at his Kingsguard armour and his fingers moved slowly over the decorated surface of the chest plate. This had been his armour for so long being parted with it was really hard for him, like losing a treasured friend. He had always thought of himself as a knight first and foremost. Being a member of the Kingsguard had been a badge of honour that he had worn with pride despite the distrust and disgust that was sent his way all the time for his killing of the mad king. Breaking his oath seemed to be a far more heinous crime than what Aerys had been planning to do as people gave the circumstances no consideration jumping to conclusions as to why he had betrayed his king.

Now all that was gone, his position as one of the Kingsguard nothing more than a memory and a second badge of shame on top of killing Aerys. No one in the history of the Kingsguard had ever been dismissed, once named you served until you died. It had been that way for centuries and now Robert had changed all that just to spite Cersei and him. Right now he was feeling the urge to kill another King but knew he would be stopped by his actual brothers who were just as shocked as he had been. Such an insult to their house could not be taken lightly and hence forth Hadrian had told Jaime that House Lannister was no longer going to give gold to the Baratheons and if Robert wanted their help in the future he would have to repay them with something; if not gold then positions, titles, lands but no longer was Robert going to get such a free ride as he had done in the past, marriage to Cersei or not. Knowing how much the crown owed his family Jaime could not help but smile at the position Robert had put himself in, alienating one of the few Houses he still had on his side and possibly the most dangerous to cross which had a huge debt to hold over Robert's head.

Still despite his satisfaction that Robert had put his lavish lifestyle very much at risk by angering them, he still felt angry at the loss of his place in the Kingsguard. When he gave an oath he kept it. Aerys had been the one exception given how many lives would have been lost if he had done nothing. What could he do now? He thought to himself as he leant back on the bed putting the discarded armour on the floor beside him. Spending some time at home with all his nieces and nephews might be a good idea for a while.

He would just have to go from there.

* * *

The following morning the court gathered at the colosseum again this time for Boros Blount's trial by combat. The crowd that had gathered was small given how short everyone expected this to be but was sure to swell as the tournament of the Hand resumed later that afternoon. In the night Blount had tried to escape only to be dragged back to his cell kicking and screaming. The small crowd that had assembled was eagerly anticipating the sight of Blount being killed for the murder he had 'committed' but also for a chance to see the great Ser Barristan Selmy in action. The man was a legend, after all one did not earn the name Barristan the Bold for nothing.

The Royal Box contained Cersei and Joffrey who sat without the king as he had not bothered to show up and alongside the queen and prince were other highborn guests come to see 'justice' done, Ser Manton Moore and Ser Arys Oakheart were standing guard today in Barristan's stead. Hadrian, Jaime and Tyrion watched impassively not caring either way what happened here. They knew the truth and seeing a corrupt knight killed meant little to any of them. Seeing their sister's stormy expression however was somewhat enjoyable, her humiliating slap down from Robert was the talk of the Red Keep and indeed most of King's Landing by now and nearly everyone was laughing at her.

As her brothers they should have been angered at this but instead they found it oddly amusing and fitting that this should happen to her as punishment for not only father's death but what she had tried to pull. Replacing Hadrian with Jaime as the new lord of the Westerlands was just stupid. How had she thought it was going to work? The rules of succession were older than the Iron Throne or even the wall in the North. When the father dies, his holdings and duties fall to his eldest son or closest male heir in any case. In Dorne of course it was simply the oldest child of the standing ruler whether they were male or female. Besides Hadrian had spent more time at home than Jaime and earned the respect and admiration of their vassals, Jaime had not stepped foot in his home kingdom for years and was cursed with his disgrace at killing Aerys who he had sworn to protect and had no heirs whereas Hadrian had three sons and four daughters.

Tyrion and Hadrian had both come to the conclusion that she probably wanted to control the Westerlands through Jaime thinking she could lead him around by his cock. Something they were pleased Robert had denied her.

The judges Ned Stark, Willas Tyrell and Oberyn Martell looked on with disinterest as Ser Boros clad in simple unadorned armour walked out into the large arena. Given the crime he was charged with he was not permitted to wear his Kingsguard armour. He looked absolutely terrified as he walked into the arena and suddenly turned hoping to escape his fate but he saw the gates being locked behind him. His terror then became of so much greater as he saw Ser Barristan, a man who time and again had openly shown his disgust of him enter the arena from the other side.

The fight if it could be called that was over swiftly, Ser Barristan despite being in his early sixties was a fearsome opponent. There were probably only five or six knights in the whole country that could even think of taking him on with even a remote hope of victory and Boros Blount was not one of them. His swordsmanship was laughably childish compared to the incredible grace of Ser Barristan who moved like a man half his age, fending off Blount's poor attacks with ease and within moments…Blount's head was separated from his body.

Ned as the leading judge got to his feet and shouted out.

"The gods have spoken and Boros Blount was guilty. Let this be recorded and his bones returned to his family. Ser Barristan, I trust your judgement and bestow the task on you to find two new knights to take the two vacant spots on the Kingsguard." The old knight nodded and remained stern and expressionless on the outside. But inside he was feeling very contented, a nasty blot on the Kingsguard had been removed and the lord hand had given him the choice of who to place in the vacant spots. Finally he would be able to get some decent talent instead of thugs who pretended to be knights.

With that business over the small crowd dispersed and made their way back to wherever they needed to be. Ned returned with Arya and Sansa to the Tower of the Hand where he was met by Hadrian and Bran.

"Ned, we need to talk. Alone." Hadrian said seriously. The three Stark children looked at the two men expectantly only to look annoyed at being dismissed when their father nodded, going to their rooms in a huff. The two lords then moved to Ned's solar in the tower and the northern lord looked on Hadrian expectantly and Hadrian decided not to waste time with idle chitchat and move straight on to the main reason he was here.

"Ned I need to take Arya to Casterly Rock now, I cannot wait any longer."

Ned looked surprised and then anger took hold.

"Not a chance." He answered back firmly, Arya was staying right here with him and the rest of his family until she came of age. He might have been browbeaten by Robert into fostering Bran at Casterly Rock but he was not letting his daughters go until he was ready. The wolf blood in him rearing its head for the first time, fiercely protective of his pack refused to let his daughters out of his sight.

Hadrian however had his own animal 'blood' to call on, that of the lion and he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Like it or not things have changed Lord Stark." Hadrian said his cold tone turning formal and his eyes narrowed slightly. "With my father dead I have to assume his responsibilities and if something happens to me then they fall to Tyler and while I hope to live long enough for him to become a man Arya could end up as Lady of the Rock sooner than any of us thought. She has a lot to learn and not much time to do it in. I need to start preparing her now." Hadrian finished looking intently at the Northern lord who found himself unable to argue against his logic but not willing to send his youngest daughter away when he had already to part with his second son. Then he made a decision that he knew would annoy the other lord but get half of what he wanted.

"Alright, Arya will go to Casterly Rock but Bran must return to Winterfell so he can meet his new betrothed Lyanna Mormont and be made ready for his future role as Lord of Moat Cailin." Ned told Hadrian waiting to see his reaction.

If he was expecting anger then he was disappointed as Hadrian just stared at him with narrowed eyes and asked Ned coldly.

"And his training as a knight? Who is going to finish it?"

"I have sent a letter to his great uncle Ser Brynden Tully who has agreed to come to Winterfell taking a leave of absence from his duties in the Vale to teach Bran." Ned said whose voice was now as cold as the land he came from.

"Very well, I will tell the two children what is going to happen. I trust instead of Summer you will send Nymeria to Casterly Rock. Good day my lord hand." Hadrian said and made his exit feeling furious with Lord Stark. Now how was Bran going to learn to control his magic now? He could not teach him from the other side of the continent.

Then he had an idea and with a slight grin he walked down the steps from Ned's solar to Arya's room where Bran had taken refuge while his father and Hadrian talked. He pushed the door open and saw the two younger Starks sitting on Arya's bed and taking a deep breath his face became serious as he told them what he and their father had discussed while they looked on with curiosity.

"Your father and I have decided that Arya will come to live at Casterly Rock while you Bran must return to Winterfell to prepare for your future lordship and meet your future wife Lyanna Mormont. Your father has arranged for your great uncle Brynden to come and teach you to be a knight."

Both children were shocked at his announcement, Arya looked unhappy at the idea of being packed off to Casterly Rock still not convinced that he would allow her to learn to fight. Bran however was very upset at having to go home.

"But how am I going to learn…magic?" He asked saying the last word quietly in case anyone was listening. Arya having forgotten about that turned back to Hadrian expectantly and he grinned.

"I might have found you a new teacher, one closer to the North than I will be. He will also help you refine your future sight, something that I have never had much skill at." He admitted reluctantly, hating to admit a weakness. "Come I have something to show you." He said gesturing for the two children to follow him. They walked out of the tower where Raga and a compliment of Lannister soldiers was waiting for them. Seeing the great lion for the first time was surprising for Arya and she looked on him nervously but the lion was as ever well behaved and just walked alongside them.

The two children were confused at where they might be going and were surprised when they arrived at the city's godswood. Hadrian turned to the guards and told them.

"Secure the area, no-one comes in or out." He ordered and the soldiers responded with.

"Yes my lord."

Entering the godswood with Raga at their side they came upon one of the largest weirwood trees and while gently stroking Raga's ears Hadrian told them.

"A weirwood tree is a powerful source of magic…that might be one of the reasons so many were chopped down by those that feared magic. For those like us though they can be used for so much more than making furniture or as fuel for a fire." He told them sitting down with his back to the tree and gestured for them to sit next to him. "Now sit down, take a deep breath and touch the branch with your hand."

The two young Starks were confused as to why but did as they were told and suddenly their eyes rolled upwards as did Hadrian's.

* * *

The sensation that they experienced was not one that either Arya or Bran could consciously describe to someone who had not experienced it. The closest thing they would compare it too would be like being like a leaf on the wind being carried by it far away but at the stay time you were rooted to the ground. When they opened their eyes they discovered they were no longer where they had been. They found themselves in the familiar main yard of Winterfell.

"Well you both must have a desire to go home if you brought us here." A voice from behind them said and they turned to see Hadrian standing there looking amused. Confused at how they were here Arya asked.

"How can we be home? Winterfell is miles and miles away." As a servant that she did not recognise walked past them without even a sideways glance she added. "And why has no one noticed us?" Hadrian smiled and told her with his arms behind his back looking relaxed.

"Because this is not Winterfell…or at least the Winterfell that you know." He said and knowing that he was not explaining it very well he told them. "The weirwood tree expands our powers allowing us to observe past events while touching it by inducing a trance. Whether it was only yesterday or a thousand years ago does not matter. And if you have a real gift for future sight then it can amplify that too." He told the amazed pair and then just as further proof that they were not in the present day anymore they looked over to the exercise yard and saw two boys practising with swords. One boy looked to be about twelve or so years old while the second boy was four years younger. The older boy seemed to be trying to teach the younger how to wield a sword and while the older boy did seem competent enough to teach the younger seemed to be having problems much like Bran had done when Ser Rodrick and Robb had tried to teach him. They were all oddly familiar to the younger Starks but they could not place where they had seen them before.

The second oldest boy knocked the younger to the ground and they looked over to a knight.

"Give him another go Ned." An older knight said who was observing the young lads and finally then Arya and Bran realised who it was.

"It's our father." Bran said in awe as they took in the young man who was only a few scant years older than himself, Arya likewise was near dumbstruck with the sight before her.

"He's so young." She said simply as she studied the man who had sired her, he looked although younger just as serious as he did in the present day just less jaded. Then it occurred to her who the younger boy must be. "And that is Uncle Benjen." He looked younger than Bran was now as the two sort of time travelling Starks took in the sight before them. The younger Ned and Benjen resumed sparring only now Benjen had taken Ned's advice and was keeping his shield up. Then however the two boys were disturbed from their practice by a girl riding in on a white mare. Both of Hadrian's young charges looked on in amazement as she rode over to the young Ned and Benjen. They were astonished at how much like Arya she looked, had they been together at the same age you would have clearly thought them sisters.

"Is that?" Bran asked as the girl slid off her horse with the grace of an experienced horsewoman. Hadrian nodded amused by his two charges awe.

"Lyanna Stark." Hadrian confirmed nodding before he had an idea. "Perhaps we should skip ahead a few years." He did not let the two children object as he put a firm hand on their shoulders and concentrated and the world around them changed. The two Starks were disappointed to see they were no longer into Winterfell but instead were near another castle that was a ruin but was notable in its sheer size. But the most interesting thing however was the large number of tents that were clustered around it.

"Where are we now?" Bran asked confused and somewhat annoyed at not getting to see more of his father and his uncle and aunt as children.

"The Tournament of Harrenhall in 281 AC. This is the moment that would spark everything that followed." Hadrian told them with some sadness. This was where everything had started going wrong he thought sadly to himself, yes the mad king had already been terrorising his people for years but the people had been given hope that a much better king would replace him, Rhaegar who would heal the hurt that his father had caused and lead the Seven Kingdoms into a better future like Jaehaerys the First also known as Jaehearys the Conciliator had done after the reign of Maegor the Cruel. The wise king that had healed the wounds his predecessor had left on the entire realm and ended the rebellions caused by his uncle. All of Westeros even Dorne had mourned for Jaehaerys when he died. Shaking himself out of his dark mournful thoughts he turned to his charges and said. "Perhaps we should see what is happening."

So they walked into the camp and saw the crowd eagerly watching the joust. They were in time to see a younger Barristan Selmy getting ready for the final round of the joust. He did not look so different despite being nearly twenty years younger with more colour in his hair and less wrinkles on his face and dressed proudly in Targaryen Kingsguard armour which carried the symbol of their house on its chest plate. Across from them they saw a second knight preparing but his armour was black and red coloured plate with a three headed dragon on the chest made of smaller rubies. Both the Stark children stopped still when they realised just who it was. He was talking to a younger blond haired man with his arm in a sling who was holding Rhaegar's shield and a dornish knight in Kingsguard armour.

"Is that?" Bran asked in awe and Hadrian nodded with a sad smile.

"Rhaegar Targaryen, the Silver Prince." Hadrian told them with nostalgia remembering his old friend. The two Stark children however were fixated on Rhaegar. Something about him seemed familiar to them but even that was at the back of their minds as they took in the sight of the only Targaryen they had ever seen to their knowledge. He was handsome with his white blond hair and had a strong face but his eyes seemed solemn and his shoulders were somewhat lowered like something was weighing him down. The time travelling trio walked closer so they could hear what the Silver Prince was saying to his two companions although one of them knew already what was going to be said.

"Rhaegar, please just focus on the final round. Ser Barristan is a formidable opponent and will beat you with ease if you do not concentrate." The Blond haired man said looked worried, but Rhaegar however told him seriously.

"I always focus on what I am doing Hadrian." The two young Stark's looked in amazement from the man standing at their side to the teenager standing with Rhaegar.

"You knew Prince Rhaegar?" Arya asked in surprise and Hadrian nodded sadly.

"We were friends, he and I. My father brought me to court and there I met both him and his wife Princess Elia Martell although they were only betrothed back then. After that we spent much time together while my father was hand of the king." Hadrian said feeling those memories of a much happier time with warm recollection.

"Why did he take Aunt Lyanna?" Bran asked, the question had haunted the Starks since that day and Hadrian could only tell him sadly.

"That I am afraid I do not know why." He lied knowing they were unprepared for the truth but then told them honestly. "Rhaegar was always a very private person. You could know him your entire life and not truly know what he was thinking. Always quiet and always worried about the people of the Seven Kingdoms, never allowing people to know his burdens and worries…keeping them to himself. I do not think he meant to hurt anyone but all the same…he did." Hadrian said sadly looking at his long deceased friend and then they turned back to the conversation the three knights were having.

"Lyanna Stark is unlike any woman I have ever met." Rhaegar said with a certain longing in his tone to the Kingsguard knight at his side. The two Starks listened intently as they hoped to find the answers to their questions but were disappointed when the man they now recognised as Ser Arthur Dayne spoke to his prince.

"She is betrothed to Robert Baratheon and you are a married man with one child already. Do you really want to become another Aegon the Unworthy with a flock of mistresses and throw the kingdom into chaos when you die by legitimizing all your bastards, Prince Rhaegar." Arthur said severely hoping to remain his prince just what his responsibilities were.

Rhaegar chose not to answer his friend's comment and instead climbed onto his waiting horse before his helmet was passed to him by a squire then his lance before the younger Hadrian gave him his shield and he rode off to compete in the final round of the joust.

As they watched Rhaegar line up ready to face Ser Barristan Selmy they suddenly became aware of an old man that was looking straight at them. While the two children at his side looked around to see if there was something else behind them Hadrian smiled and told the old man.

"I thought if I waited long enough you would show up." The old man smiled too and said back as the two children looked astonished that he could not only see them but hear them.

"I see you have new students now." The old man said and he turned to the Starks at Hadrian's side as he walked over to them. He told them with a slight nod. "I am Brynden Rivers, former hand of the King, former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and lastly my current title…The Three Eyed Raven."

The two Starks just stared in surprise and Hadrian then said to the newcomer.

"As you are no doubt already aware these are Arya and Bran Stark. I was just showing them the sort of power those like us can draw on. I was hoping you might take Bran as your own apprentice since he is due to return north soon. I will give him books on runes and other subjects but if you could give him some lessons I would be grateful." Hadrian said and Bran looked surprised but Brynden did not.

"Through the weirwood trees in the Winterfell's godswood I can communicate with him and teach him, if of course the boy is willing to learn." Brynden said with a knowing smile. Bran himself was intrigued, if this was the real Brynden Rivers that he had heard legends of then he was one hundred and twenty four years old! All the knowledge he must have gained would be fascinating to learn. So Bran nodded uncertainly still annoyed that he would have to leave his current teacher but eager to learn all that he could. Arya looked somewhat jealous but was still intrigued by the man in front of her. Seeing that they had missed the joust the four time travellers turned just in time to see Rhaegar ride straight past his wife and instead crown Lyanna Stark his queen of love and beauty.

"I think it is time to go home. Bran I take it you now know how to contact the Three Eyed Raven so he can teach you?" Hadrian asked sternly mindful that they might learn too much about what happened that day and Bran nodded slowly so Hadrian smiled and told him. "I will give you the books you need. I have already got them with me so you can take them to Winterfell just make sure to hide them. I will also give you and Arya a pair of magic mirrors. Two way communication objects that will enable you to stay in contact." Hadrian said and was about take them back when he suddenly smiled and said with a gleam of childlike mischief in his eyes.

"Before we go, would you like to see Aegon the Conquorer and his dragons?" He did not wait for Bran and Arya's response although they both looked excited before the world changed around them and they found themselves on a large hill just as Balerion the great black scaled dragon with Aegon astride fly over them with his two sister wives close behind astride their own dragons. Hadrian and Brynden both smiled as the two youngsters they had arrived with stared in wide-eyed amazement.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister later that day made his way up the seemingly endless stairs of the Tower of the Hand to the chamber where he would attend his first Small Council meeting. Tyrion was not nervous, he already had planned his moves out and knew all of the players on the council and who they favoured. Pycelle of course was a Lannister man who his sister thought was on her side but in reality was with his brother now and therefore him as well. He knew where the gold that allowed him to enjoy his whores and the influence that covered up his indiscretions and kept him where he was came from. Pycelle he could handle easily.

Renly was a lazy pillow biter who spent more time with Loras Tyrell 'playing with swords'. He would not interfere too much in what he was planning to do. Besides the city watch which the man was supposed to control was led by Ser Jacelyn Bywater who was as steadfast and devoted to duty as Lord Stark but wise enough to protect himself from potential assassins and other enemies. Ser Jacelyn could be counted on to follow his orders if they came with the Lord Hand's approval.

Ned Stark was an honourable man and could be easily anticipated given his straight forward way of thinking and loyalty to his friend the king. It was actually quite refreshing to have an honest man 'leading' the Small Council given its usual backstabbing political infighting but Tyrion predicted that Lord Stark would not last long if he did not wise up soon.

Varys was the only one that he could not anticipate given how hard the man was to read and who Tyrion suspected had an alternate agenda to his service. What it was he could not be sure but figuring it out was a puzzle that Tyrion under most circumstances would enjoy solving.

Arriving in the Small Council chamber he saw the other members of the council were already present. Lord Stark looked over from his seat and stood at the sight of him and said with his steady baritone betraying no reluctance to have him there.

"Lord Tyrion, welcome to the Small Council. Please take your seat and we will begin." The Northern lord was eager to get down to business. Tyrion smirked and took his seat and told the men sitting at the table.

"My lords I thank you for your most warm welcome and I look forward to working with all of you." He said with slight sarcasm, his eyes darting around the room to see the expressions of all the men around the table as he talked. They all looked uneasy except for Varys who looked somewhat relieved for some reason. Another mystery for him to puzzle out later but right now he had business to sort out. "And although it is presumptuous of me to say such things in my first meeting I have an important piece of news for the Small Council. Since I was announced as the new Master of Coin I have been familiarising myself with the financial records of the kingdom and discovered something interesting." He said with grin, making sure he had their complete attention before explaining further.

"It seems that the 'pleasure industry' taxes have not been collected as thoroughly as they should have been in the last ten or more years." He said referring to brothels although he put it more politely. "Although establishments owned by my brother have been paying their taxies correctly many including the establishments of Petyr Baelish, my predecessor have not and in fact owe quite a bit of coin in back taxes. So with your permission my lord hand I will work to ensure the owed money is collected in full immediately and in future all taxes are collected properly. Although it will not be enough to clear the debts owed to my own family or to the Iron Bank and the Tyrells, it will allow us to pay off the Trade Cartels and the Faith, clearing two of our creditors."

The rest of the Small Council looked surprised at his announcement and in fact Tyrion could swear there had been a brief smile on the face of Varys although the man had swiftly hidden it. Lord Stark however did not hide his own relief that it was a good thing Tyrion was reporting and it would help in clearing the enormous debt Robert had amassed. Lord Stark nodded and told Tyrion.

"See to it at once Lord Tyrion. If it will help the kingdom then it is a relief to my ears."

Tyrion nodded back and told his Lord Hand.

"It shall be done my lord hand. I will continue to check the records for anymore…irregularities in the crown's finances. Also I have set out a new financial plan so if we are able to ensure taxes are properly paid and with the recent addition to the treasury from the conquest of the Stepstones within the next three years we should be able to pay off the debt owed to the Iron Bank if we are more frugal in our spending. It would be easier if we were to seize control of the brothels that were not paying their taxes so their revenue is added straight into the crown's treasury?" Tyrion suggested but Lord Stark quickly said with disgust.

"I will not have the crown associated with that quite of filth." His voice was hard and no one argued despite it being something of a good idea. "Collect the owed taxes and continue to work towards paying off our debt to the Iron Bank, Trade Cartels and the Faith but that is all you will do. Is that understood?" He said severely and Tyrion held his gaze firmly neither man willing to look away and concede defeat and Tyrion said simply.

"Completely."

* * *

Later that afternoon having returned to the present and left the godswood, Hadrian was now at Lannister House making preparations for the trip back home to Casterly Rock, already he had left orders with some of his spies hear to destroy several of Baelish's establishments in retaliation for his attack on him and Oberyn during the tournament. He had thought of sending an assassin to kill Baelish and solve the problem once and for all but it seemed Littlefinger had surrounded himself with professional bodyguards too good for most hired killers to get past and moved around his various establishments. Still by destroying his establishments it would hit Baelish where he was most sensitive…his coin purse.

The _Sovereign_ would take the new Stepstone lords and Oberyn Martell plus his party home before returning to Lannisport for its refit while he would ride west with his own party carrying his father's body. He was annoyed that he would not be able to finish Bran's training himself but at least he had found a good teacher for the boy although hopefully he would still be able to contribute through the communication mirrors he had given Arya and Bran. Arya was nervous at leaving her father to come to Casterly Rock. She did her best not to show it but she would need to get much better to fool someone who had skill in reading people. Something he would have to remedy amongst other skills she would learn from his teachings.

He was just packing his own armour away as was his custom when the door to his room opened and looking around he saw Varys enter the room.

"Lord Varys. I trust you are here for more than to wish me farewell." Hadrian said as he temporally abandoned his packing to go and pour a cup of wine for himself and then a second one for Varys who took it. Hadrian sat back in his chair near the now extinguished fire and waited for Varys to speak.

"My lord I have discovered a potential problem." Varys told him with concern written on his face which in turn made Hadrian feel worried too if it was something that made the legendarily calm Varys worry. "When your lord father was killed I initially thought that an assassin might have entered the Red Keep via the secret passages built by the Targaryens before I realised it was your sister. So I sent my little birds to scout the tunnels and although there was no trace of an assassin they did discover a partly collapsed tunnel. When it was cleared we discovered a hidden chamber under a house in one of the city districts. It has clearly been long abandoned and initial enquires reveal that the building in question has not been inhabited since the Sacking…but inside we discovered these documents." He said handing over a stack of parchment documents to Hadrian who carefully took them, got up from his chair and walked over to his desk where he laid out the parchment and looked at them closely.

"I cannot read the language that the papers are written in. It is some Valyrian dialect but not one I am familiar with." Hadrian said slowly as he tried to make sense of the writing in front of him. Then however he saw the seal that had been imprinted on the top of the documents. At first he thought it the seal of House Targaryen, the three headed dragon but then he noticed that the colours had been inverted so instead of a red three headed dragon on a black field like House Targaryen…it was a black three headed dragon on a red field.

With a chilling sense of foreboding he looked up at Varys who like him knew which family used that particular symbol for its house.

"House Blackfyre! They were supposed to have been wiped out nearly forty years ago!" Hadrian said alarmed at thought of yet another threat to their plan to restore the Targaryens to the throne.

"The male line was my lord. But the female line just disappeared." Varys said feeling just as worried as the Lannister Lord. The last time that House Blackfyre had challenged House Targaryen for the throne had been in the War of the Ninepenny Kings nearly four decades ago. They had been defeated and the last of the males of the Blackfyre family killed but no-one knew what had become of the female line. If they had changed their name and married into another family then they could be anywhere by now and be preparing to make a claim on the throne again at time when it was most vulnerable.

"We need to know what they were doing here twenty years ago Lord Varys. I trust you can find someone who can translate these documents." Hadrian said taking charge. This was an unexpected development but he was determined not to jump to conclusions until he knew what it was these documents said. Judging by the structure of the way they were written then he would have thought that they were some kind of record. Although he could not read the main body of text the date at the top of the document was familiar enough for him to recognise. Varys nodded and told him.

"I have a contact that should be able to decode these documents in time and I will continue my investigation into whoever was living at that address twenty years ago my lord." Varys reassured him.

"Good Varys because if they are out there…then we need to find them and what they were doing." Hadrian quickly before adding more darkly. "And eliminate them." The weight of his sword _Crimson Night_ and on the other side where he now carried _Brightroar_ seemed to become greater.

* * *

Ned Stark watched as his son Bran rode away on a horse alongside Edmure Tully and Ser Jory Cassel would ensure his son got home safely. Having Bran back at Winterfell would ease his worries considerably but now Ned was dealing with the fact that his youngest daughter was now going to be taken to Casterly Rock and trained to run it by Lannisters. That she would be surrounded by lions and he was worried that they would destroy his young wolf girl. That they would break that incredible spirit inside of her and resolved to make sure that if the Lannisters hurt his daughter then he would bring winter for them early. Ned thought fiercely as his protective parenting instincts rose up.

But alongside Edmure much to his concern as he watched the small group leave King's Landing was that Cerenna Lannister was riding with them. The Lannister woman had made a strong impression on Ned's brother-in-law and now Edmure was taking Cerenna home to marry her once he had his father's consent. Hadrian had promised to pay a handsome dowry to sweeten the deal. Holster Tully would almost certainly accept the deal. Seeing the spread of Lannister influence worried Ned a lot but there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

The following morning once he had said his goodbyes to Willas and Oberyn, Hadrian and the rest of his party...now including Arya in the place of Bran rode out of the city and towards the Westerlands. Arya had hugged her father desperately as she was to be separated from him for the first time in her life. She did not want to leave him but at least Syrio was coming with them. He sat on his horse looking quite proud of himself that he was to train the future lady of Casterly Rock and more importantly that the young girl in question was one of the most promising students he had ever trained. Alongside the procession another new member of the party was Ser Arys Oakheart who was coming to guard Tommen and Myrcella when the party arrived at King's Landing.

The body of Tywin Lannister was placed in a glass casket laid upon a cart that the procession rode around. As they arrived in the Westerlands and began riding along the roads the people of the towns and villages they passed all came out to line the road in respect for their former lord. There were no tears of course, Tywin had been a feared lord not a beloved one but still they came out to pay their respects. It was as if they were in some big play being put on by a mummers company and everyone was just playing their part Hadrian thought sadly.

Perhaps the worst part of Tywin's death is that there were few people who would actually miss him, Kevan and Genna would as they were his siblings and while cold Tywin had held a kind of love for them as he had for his own children. But those same children mostly would hardly even care that he was gone. Tyrion would even be glad as the man who had tormented him for all these years was finally no more while Jaime would regret the chance to gain back his father's respect if he had ever had it was lost with the man's death. Cersei was of course delighted, feeling as if she now had free reign to do as she pleased but thankfully Robert had quickly disabused her of that notion and Tyrion would hopefully start removing her supporters at court.

Hadrian however did miss his father. The man who had raised and taught him so much was no longer here to help him not that he had needed it for many years. But still they had shared games of strategy that had truly challenged each other. The only other man besides Tyrion who could match him in a debate. These are things he would miss.

It only took them a few days to arrive back at Casterly Rock with the sun now setting as they rode through the gates although Hadrian had not imagined coming back like this. They decided against riding through Lannisport and instead rode straight to Casterly Rock where all the members of their family were waiting for them. His uncle Kevan along with his wife and daughter, Aunt Genna with her Frey brood who looked glad somewhat that Tywin was dead hoping they would gain something until Genna snapped at her husband and weasel like children and they all settled down and all of the cousins and other members of the extended family. They all lined the courtyard as the wagon carrying Tywin's body drawn by two horses rode in, Kevan was stoic as were most in the yard but Genna looked genuinely upset at her brother's passing and somewhat afraid too for some reason. Hadrian's own children stood near their surviving grandfather Arthur looking more confused than upset and Hadrian felt angry when he saw that Leo was not there. Missing their arrival after a trip to the North was one thing, but this was one step too far and he resolved to bring his eldest son to heel. Jaime now slid off his own horse and looked at the casket with grief, walking alongside his brother.

Hadrian who led the procession leapt from his horse and as six men carefully lifted the casket from the wagon led the way into Casterly Rock and through its corridors to the crypt where Tywin would finally be laid to rest. The family and retainers of House Lannister followed behind the casket with their heads bowed in respect. When they arrived in the crypt the tomb where Tywin's body would be placed was already open so Hadrian stood aside as the Lannister soldiers carefully placed the glass casket into the open stone sarcophagus where everyone took a moment to gaze upon their fallen lord one more time before Hadrian nodded to the soldiers who strained to move the heavy stone lid into place. When it closed with a resounding thud it was like a death knell of life as it had been. Everyone felt it wondering what was going to happen now.

The rest of the 'mourners' slowly drifted away while Hadrian stood there as the statue of his father, prepared years before was moved into place sealing off the tomb once and for all. Around him his children alongside Arya watched as their grandfather was laid to rest.

Tyler and Richard walked over to their father who looked as intently at the statue and took a hand of his each. Hadrian looked down to face them and smiled gently pulling his hands free of theirs and placing them on his sons' shoulders. His daughters then came up to him and he gave them a smile to let them know he was alright. Then he looked around to see his youngest child the year old Clarice in the arms of her nanny Iris Dannett, a beautiful but rebellious young noble lady that had run away from her family to avoid a marriage to a fat old merchant only to be kidnapped by brigands and sold into a brothel at King's Landing. Tyrion had found her and saved her from a life of prostitution and brought her to Casterly Rock where she now acted as Clarice's nanny however with her recent marriage to Randyll Lannister she would soon leave to take up her new position as Lady of Lake Side.

Iris carefully handed Clarice to him and his youngest daughter let out a cry of joy at the sight of her father who tickled her chin. He saw the rest of his family and Iris smile at the baby's joy not understanding why everyone was so solemn. Hadrian told his daughter although she had no way of understanding him although those around him did.

"My little girl…I hope that when you and your siblings lay me to rest it will be because I was old and grey and that you will have a large and loving family of your own as will your siblings." He said gently. "For you and your siblings, I would tear this whole world down." Everyone in the vault smiled at his words.

* * *

Arya meanwhile had been watching the proceeding with interest although she suddenly felt another hand wrapping around her own. She turned to look and saw Tyler Lannister grinning at her, holding her hand firmly in his. She blushed slightly when he whispered in her ear.

"It is good to see you again wolf girl." To pay him back she slugged him in the side very gently and told him back as he looked at her in surprise.

"Good to see you lion boy."

* * *

After sending the children bed early Hadrian made his way quietly up the castle towards Leo's studio. His mood was foul and his face a mask to hide his anger as he looked for his eldest son. He might cut Leo a lot of slack but even that had its limits. Without waiting he burst into the room and was not surprised to find his son painting without a care in the world. Knowing that words however harsh would not merit his son's attention Hadrian moved over to the centre of the room and before his son could even react grabbed the painting and threw across the room and out over the balcony and over the cliff where it lost momentum and plummeted down to the rocks below.

That got Leo's notice and he looked angrily at his father.

"Father that was my finest work yet. Now I will have to begin all over again." He did not even seem to register that his father was here or what that meant. Hadrian however did not cut his son any slack and yelled at him.

"The one event I need you to attend for the sake of our family and you ignore it." He said to his son severely, trying to make him understand that for appearances sake they needed to be united right now. "I have now officially laid your grandfather to rest and must assume his mantle as head of our house. As a member of this house you had to attend, because you ignored the event our bannermen will wonder if there is infighting in our family and that will weaken our standing in their eyes. Now you will make an appearance tomorrow when the lords of the Westerlands swear their fealty to me publicly or so help me I will have every single painting you have ever made burned and every single sculpture smashed. Do you understand?" He asked him fiercely. His son's eyes met his own thinking he was bluffing and tried to out stare him while Hadrian was so angry at his son for his selfishness.

Finally after a few moments Leo realised that his father was completely serious and broke the staring contest and nodded saying quietly.

"Yes father. I will be there." Hadrian's glare lessened in intensity but he remained serious.

"Good! Now tomorrow you will spend some time with your younger siblings even after the lords have sworn their loyalty. For now go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." Hadrian ordered and Leo walked reluctantly out of his studio and down the stairs to his room.

Hadrian meanwhile went back down the stairs to the bowels of the castle where he approached what seemed to be a simple stone wall. However when Hadrian concentrated magic into his hands and drew with his finger a lion against the wall, the wall shimmered for a moment before a door appeared in front of Hadrian. He spoke the seven word password in sequence, all of his children's names in order of birth and then pushed the door open and walked through into a set of rooms that he alone could access with the torches magically lighting when they sensed his presence.

He had specially applied wards to this room and weaved magical defences into every square inch. It read his magical signature and finger prints when he drew the simple lion shape of his family's banner into the wall and the door would only open if someone with his voice spoke the seven names of his children. This was his private vault where he stored his own private treasure stash, plans for his inventions and other objects that were too dangerous to simply leave lying around.

He walked past the books, scrolls and tomes that came from all over the world including Ancient Valyria, past the gold and gemstones and all of his own documents on plans for future inventions that he would have to introduce slowly so as to not upset the status quo too much too soon until he passed into another chamber were the most dangerous or important items were kept having to past through a second security door. Inside was a variety of items including Aegon the Conquorer's crown, retrieved on an excursion to Essos some years ago and being held for Jon till he was ready to crown himself and more importantly beside it…two dragon eggs that he had kept back. He was keeping them just in case they were ever needed, as he was doing with the Valyrian sword _Lamentation_ which his workers had discovered when they were clearing the site of the Dragon pits in King's Landing. Officially it belonged to House Royce in the Vale and he was keeping it just in case he needed to negotiate with them someday.

But they were not what drew his attention, what he focused on were three large sceptres with big red crystals held in the top that seemed to glow with their own intimidating red light. Just like the fire stone he had given to the Targaryens only these were his own versions with a few...improvements.

For the next stage of his conquest towards Essos, he would need just one.

* * *

 _I hope that this chapter lived up to expectations._

 _Review Responses…_

 _ **Enemy of the Flash**_ _= In some ways Tywin's death does work for Hadrian, however in some ways it doesn't. Now he has to leave Tyrion at the Capital to keep an eye on Cersei and he will have to handle their enemies on his own without being able to leave some to his father._

 _ **SkittlezxBabex146**_ _= He will get the people he actually wants to really protect out of the city but unfortunately given it is the capital he still needs someone there to ensure his enemies at court do not use his absence against him. Hence why he strengthens Tyrion where possible and more or less appoints him as his representative._

 _ **RoyalTwinFangs**_ _= You are quite right that Hadrian does not want to support Cersei and any help he gives her, she will have to pay for in some way._

 _ **JannaKalderash**_ _= Spot on. All three of Tywin's sons know that it was Cersei and it will cost her dearly since Jaime is going as far from her as he can and Tommen and Myrcella will be kept at Casterly Rock. Hadrian unfortunately cannot get Joffrey out of the capital as he is the crown prince. Hadrian is on one level glad that Tywin a major threat to his own plans is dead but on another he is sad. He respected his father and enjoyed his respect in return and did not want to kinslay. And while he could easily kill Cersei he wants her to suffer first…nothing quick but something long and drawn out. So he is having Tyrion do what he can to strip her of any power she has and keeping Jaime as far from her as possible._

 _ **FireKing500**_ _= Thank you, I know there is not much Tywin/Sansa interaction in the series but from what I observed in the limited Tywin/Arya interaction he was impressed at her intelligence and resourcefulness even calling her 'smart' on their first meeting. He sees her potential but also the flaws in her sister's mentality. Whoever sent the letter is not really important but you are right it was probably Littlefinger or perhaps Varys. And you are right about Hadrian going home and taking Arya with him to begin her training. And while now Hadrian has control of the Westerlands Jon has not yet even started building his own army to invade Westeros with yet. Hadrian is hoping for more time until Jon is ready to take the throne…preferably when Robert dies._

 _ **soulreapern**_ _= Hope it was a good shock._

 _ **Andyc93**_ _= Weirdly Hadrian is probably the biggest threat to Cersei and she does not even know it. All she has done by killing their father is make him more powerful and alienate the only brother that would stand at her side._

 _ **HeyStardust**_ _= Thank you. I will take your suggestions into consideration._

 _ **MrBogus**_ _= No I am sorry but Tywin is dead and he is not coming back. It was a decision I really thought hard on because like you he is one of my favourite characters from the series._

 _ **Soaring Hawk1**_ _= It was a decision that I hesitated to make. Originally Tywin was going to last a lot longer but I started to realise that Hadrian to really come into his own, he must be free to act. It is the same with Tyrion._

 _ **yggdrasil001**_ _= So you would like to see more magic? Well next chapter you will see something big. Hadrian and his children can connect to animals so potentially they can connect to dragons too if they took one as a familiar._

 _ **Spiraling Fan 3128**_ _= First off thank you for your review. Glad to hear you are enjoying the story. Hadrian will get married again but it will not be for a while, sometime in Season 3 or around that time. Yes Bronn and Brienne will be in this story but Pod I don't know._

 _ **TimothyB**_ _= Thank you very much!_

 _ **syed**_ _= As usual you bring up many great points. As Lannisters Hadrian's children already are provided with the best gear possible and they have all been taught to use the weirwoods although Hadrian has forbidden them to use it without his supervision and extracted a magical vow to that effect which he will get from Arya at some future point. Bran will be taught by the Bloodraven through the weirwood too while Arya learns from Hadrian. Hadrian will have to remove Stannis and Renly as they are both threats to putting Jon on the throne but while it would be good for his image in some ways to admit they are bastards, he adores Tommen and Myrcella and hopes to avoid them having to go through that. If it were just Joffrey he would do it without a second thought but he loves his younger nephew and niece and family means all to him. As for the expansion into Essos, it will be continued in the next chapter. Hadrian is currently allied secretly with Willas Tyrell and so he does not care whether the crown owes them too, it is the Iron Bank and the Faith that he is worried about. And lastly about Jon's pairing, sorry but the only Martell Princess was Arianne and she is now married to Willas Tyrell._

 _ **UtopiaKnight39**_ _= Glad you are enjoying it._

 _ **Aragon Potter**_ _= It was either Littlefinger or Varys. I leave it up to you to choose which._

 _ **Silver**_ _= Tyrion frequents brothels for two reasons in this story; one it upsets Tywin which brings Tyrion a little joy and two it diverts attention away from Tysha._

 _ **coldblue**_ _= Thank you for your review. I will try and answer some of the questions you posted. The War will stay happen but it will be different for reasons I cannot yet reveal. As of yet Hadrian does not have any plans for House Baratheon beyond removing any threats to Jon's future throne but that could change. I do have something planned for the Vale but that will not come along until around Season 3._

 _ **Ser Dinadan**_ _= Quite right…Jaime cannot simply ignore Cersei killing their father and it will have consequences for their relationship._

 _ **Julia**_ _= Thank you for the support!_

 _ **Turnlach**_ _= Quite right. House Martell is supposed to hate House Lannister without restrain because of what Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch supposedly did to Elia and her children. However in this story both Doran and Oberyn know that Hadrian saved them and he is also loyal to the Targaryens which is another point in his favour. So while to keep up the pretence of Elia and Rhaenys being dead means they have to pretend to hate Hadrian due to who his father is, in reality that like him because he protected members of their family._

 _ **savitarsurffer**_ _= How to answer your questions without revealing to much of the plot? Well given that Cersei is his sister and Joffrey is his nephew it is expected of Hadrian to back them and could look quite badly on his if he doesn't. But he will not let them get off that easy. His help will have a price._


	8. Chapter 8 Losing the Peace

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope this chapter will not disappoint. In this chapter you will see a little of Hadrian's darker side and the consequences of his actions so far._

 _One person commented that Hadrian because he is allied with the Reach and Dorne will steamroll over Stannis and Renly in the war. Well I would just like to point out that in fact Hadrian is not allied with the Reach or Dorne. What they had was a public temporary arrangement to join forces for invading the Stepstones to deal with the pirates that is all. Secretly Hadrian is working with Willas, Oberyn & Doran to restore the Targaryens to the throne but as Mace Tyrell is still the Lord of the Reach Willas does not control his family's lands and will have to go where Mace and Olenna lead for now._

 _Review Response will be posted at the end of the chapter._

 _Warning – Bad Language and Gore_

 **Chapter 8 – Losing the Peace**

As the sun rose Casterly Rock seemed to shine in the early morning sun. Both the castle and the city port Lannisport below started coming to life. Servants rose earlier than most, preparing for the big day. Today was their new lord's official first day as Lord of Casterly Rock and all of the Westerlands and all of the Lannister vassals would be coming to swear loyalty to their new lord. Failure to show up today would be seen as the ultimate sign of disrespect and disloyalty to House Lannister. Something that could well be a deadly mistake.

Hadrian would soon see which lords would remain loyal to him and which could prove to be a future problem. As such he would be watching carefully, while many called him the honourable Lannister because he stayed true to his word and did not harm those who did not deserve it, many had forgotten that he was also the son of Tywin Lannister and was ready to remind them of the fact if he had too.

Everybody in the castle seemed to wake earlier today as the atmosphere became more excited. Most of the lords had already arrived the day before and the final lords were now arriving. Hadrian was waiting in his solar as the lords filed into the main hall of Casterly Rock. He tucked any creases out of his clothes and walked to the main hall accompanied by Raga, any talking ended as he walked in and everyone turned to face him as he made his way up to the top of the hall alongside his fearsome lion companion. He saw the chair that had previously belonged to his father standing tall and proud on a slightly raised platform. For three hundred years the Lords of the Westerlands had sat in that chair and now it was his turn, for real as opposed to as his father's regent. Hadrian squashed any trace of nervousness as he continued on, determined not to show any sign of weakness.

Reaching the far end of the hall Hadrian did not hesitate as the lords looked on to take his seat and Raga sat next to him, the lion's eyes keen for any danger to his master. Hadrian meanwhile was not going to be seen as a weakling who clung to his father's reputation he resolved to himself and sat tall and proud in his new seat. Now he was in place he looked around the hall and saw all the gathered lords in their own best finery all around the sides of the hall. Hadrian then spoke to the lords present.

"My lords, thank you all for coming. We are now in a state of transition with my father's death. I will endeavour to live up to his example and rule as a proper lord should and to not repeat the mistakes of my grandfather Lord Tytos Lannister. I will never forget those who are loyal to me…and those who are not." He added the last part with an edge of threat that was not missed by the people present and Hadrian then removed a lion medallion from around his neck and held it up so they could see. "Who will swear on the symbol of my house their fealty?"

The first to approach was Hadrian's uncle, Lord Kevan Lannister who knelt before his eldest nephew and took the medallion and said his pledge.

"I Lord Kevan Lannister hereby pledge my fealty and that of my house to Lord Hadrian Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and the Westerlands. Warden of the West." Hadrian smiling slightly and said to his uncle who handed the medallion back.

"Thank you my lord you may rise, your loyalty is most appreciated and I will see you later to discuss several pressing matters." Kevan nodded without smiling and rose to his feet, then he looked to the rest of the gathered lords to see who would next give him their allegiance. There was a deathly silence and Hadrian's eyes narrowed and that was enough for Lord Stafford Lannister to step forward and make his vow of fealty followed by his sons and other members of the extended Lannister family including Hadrian's own brother Jaime and half-brother Samuel which did ease the tension in the hall somewhat. Next Raphael and his father Lord Abrax Daniels stepped forward and gave their oath of fealty which Hadrian nodded in response followed by Lord Algood, Lord Drox, Lord Banefort, Lord Ferren, Lord Bettley, Lord Dogget, Lord Brax and Lord Broom.

Just as Lord Crakehall was giving his pledge however a figure stumbled into the room and began slurring loudly although his words were clear enough for everyone to understand.

"Soo…the jumped up prick has become lord of the land. I salute you and all the morons who kneel." The figure said and the lords gasped in astonishment at the words being spoken while Hadrian's eyes narrowed as he looked at the figure. He saw it was Fabien Daniels, the second son of Lord Abrax Daniels. Fabien stumbled into the room with a red face from all the drink and started talking while everyone else looked on in disgust at the man.

"You know I always wondered why we followed the Lannisters, I mean they are the most anal pricks I have ever seen. They shit like the rest of us…so why should we put them on a pedestal. They just sat around in the Rebellion hiding under the rock. Still his wife was tasty." Fabien said as Abrax and Raphael looked on with horror at what was being said while Hadrian's hands gripped the chair he was sitting on tightly enough for his knuckles to go white. Not aware of the danger he was putting himself deeper and deeper into Fabien carried on.

"She had the most fuckable arse I have ever seen, how I would have loved to bend her over a table and screw her brains out. Those children though, her daughters might be good lays when they get older." He said with a leering grin leaving Hadrian glad that his children were being comforted by his aunt Genna while Hadrian's hand tightened its grip around the dagger he had at his side. Fabien however continued his vile assault as Genna quickly moved the children out of the room so they would hear no more of his bile.

"And that Northern girl that his little shit of a son is going to marry, scrawny little thing but maybe she might be like a wolf in bed." Fabien continued but he had already said far too much and Hadrian with a speed that few in the hall could follow leapt to his feet and with a dagger in hand grabbed Fabien's throat and with his dagger cut the younger member of House Daniels from his navel to his collar bone. The smug look on Fabien's face as he felt the blade slit him open disappeared immediately as a scream of pain emerged from his mouth which only seconds ago had been spewing such vile comments.

The other lords in the hall all watched either impassively or with great fear as Hadrian delivered his punishment for Fabien's words personally not hiding behind thugs but carrying out justice by his own hand. Hadrian then as blood covered his jerkin cut Fabien's throat from ear to ear before throwing the dying man to the ground and slipping off his now bloody jerkin and wiped the blood off his hands with it before sitting back on his chair. The lords took their eyes off of the bleeding Fabien and looked on Hadrian as he spoke with a mask of calm on his face despite the brutal act he had just committed.

"I regret that my first act as your new lord was to end the life of one of my vassal lord's sons but I hope that my point is made loud and clear." He said with cold severity. "No insult against me, my dead wife, my children and my family will be tolerated. I will personally gut anyone who says such vile trash again…now does anyone else have anything else to say or should we carry on with the pledging of fealty?" He asked them daring anyone to try and cross him but no-one did and at the back Ser Gregor Clegane came forward looking pleased for some reason and knelt before his lord after taking the lion medallion.

"I Lord Gregor Clegane hereby pledge my fealty and that of my house to Lord Hadrian Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and the Westerlands. Warden of the West." Hadrian nodded slowly and turned to look at the other lords who nearly stampeding forward to give their own oaths. Hadrian listened with satisfaction. He had never planned to have to carry out such brutal acts in his own castle but it had served to remind his lords just what happened when someone crossed House Lannister. He did not enjoy it, but it was necessary or he would find himself faced with another Reyne-Tarbeck style rebellion.

However there was a hidden victory today that would ensure the loyalty of his vassals in the coming war. The lion medallion that he had made the lords hold while they made their pledge of fealty was engraved with runes. He had made it for today specifically because if someone made an oath holding a magical item even if they themselves had no magic, then the magical power in the object made it a binding contract. If any of his lords were to even think of betraying him now then magic itself would take a price for their disloyalty…probably their lives.

* * *

As the lords mingled around the castle the great feast was being prepared for tonight. Hadrian however had returned to his father's solar, which of course was now his. Accompanying him was Kevan who accepted a scroll that Hadrian had brought back from the capital.

"The legitimization of your grandson Jasen. Now you can name him your heir properly." Hadrian said as Kevan read the scroll which conveyed the name Lannister onto Jasen Hill, the bastard son of Kevan's own son Lancel. Although the boy was only four years old he would be able to teach him to be a better heir than Lancel could ever be. The boy was an embarrassment to Kevan, too arrogant, impatient and rude to ever take his place, even Lancel's own mother agreed it would be best to past things straight to Jasen.

"Thank you nephew." Kevan said allowing his guard to drop slightly in relief and Hadrian nodded handing his uncle a goblet of wine while taking one for himself in the other. They toasted silently before taking a sip and were about to take another when Genna entered the room accompanied by her second son, Lyonel who had only just returned after spending three years captaining a ship in Hadrian's merchant fleet.

Genna while still cubby was no longer as fat as she had been before Hadrian had put her in charge of caring for the bastard children of their family. Her marriage to Emmon Frey had been a colossal mistake and both Tywin and Hadrian had cursed Tytos for putting her through such a pathetic match just to keep Lord Walder Frey happy. Emmon was so weak and cowardly it beggared belief and his weakness often drove Genna to comfort eat especially since she had little else to occupy her time with. Raising and teaching the bastard children to be proper Lannisters had given her some purpose in life again and allowed her to lose some weight.

It helped too that Emmon and his children except for Lyonel where not allowed anywhere near the illegitimate Lannisters after Cleos, Emmon's eldest son had tried to rape one of the young girls. An act that had nearly seen the cowardly man executed but instead he was sent to the wall where he had deserted within a week and was swiftly killed by House Umber within another. Hadrian had increased the number of men sent to the wall in recent years, the importance of the wall for not just keeping the more dangerous wildlings out but also their best line of defence if the White Walkers should ever return meant it needed to be manned.

But today Hadrian was about to do something that was purely for Genna's sake.

"Aunt Genna." He said making the older blonde woman smile slightly but with confusion as she did not know why she had been summoned to her nephew's rooms. Hadrian poured two more goblets of wine and passed them to Genna and Lyonel who took them with surprise assuming that it must not be something bad or Hadrian would not be offering them wine. "I was hoping to hear your thoughts before I make it official but I have decided that it is high enough time that this ridiculous marriage between Emmon Frey and yourself is brought to an end. I have the King's approval to terminate the marriage if of course you desire it?" Hadrian asked hoping to cut all ties to the house of weasels once and for all. It was not as if they really needed the alliance as news had just arrived that Lord Hoster Tully had agreed to the marriage between his son Edmure and Cerenna Lannister. Stafford had been beside himself with glee at his daughter becoming the future lady of the Riverlands.

Genna was silent for a moment in shock while Kevan and Lyonel looked at Hadrian with surprise, even Tywin although angry at the match had done nothing to end it. Lyonel looked at his mother with a nervous curiosity at what she would do. Genna then smiled and told him simply.

"Now I feel safe again…Tywin may be gone but his son stands in his place watching over all of us." The three men in the room were silent and Hadrian then gave her a small smile before turning to Lyonel who looked very confused at all of this. Hadrian took a moment to study Lyonel before addressing him. He was the only one of Genna's own brood that did not look like a Frey. His face was strong with a prominent jaw and his eyes were the same shade of green as his mother's. But also his hair was a darker blond as opposed to the dull brown of his siblings.

"Lyonel, of all your siblings you are the only one that shows any sign of any Lannister blood. You have done well as captain of one of my merchant ships and have an intelligence that could be helpful to this house. If you wish to return the Twins with you Emmon and your siblings by all means I will not stop you but if you are willing to take the Lannister name I would like to consider you still a part of our family." Hadrian told his cousin who looked surprised that he would be allowed to stay at the Rock and even take their illustrious name instead of being packed off to the Twins along with his weakling father and useless siblings. He and his wife Melesa had enjoyed the years they had spent travelling the world but would now like to settle down due to her recently discovered pregnancy. It would be far better for both of them to be here than at the Twins along with all of Walder Frey's vast brood so he nodded in agreement.

"Actually…Lyonel." Genna said now with a relieved smile that the one son she could be proud of was allowed to stay so she decided to get her little secret out in the open. "Emmon is not you father. I confess that I slept with a Braavosi merchant who came not long after Cleos was born. He is your real father."

Lyonel however did not look surprised in the slightest and deadpanned.

"Given how different I am from my siblings' mother I had figured that out long ago."

* * *

On the other side of the world Jon Targaryen was approaching Astapor by ship. His constant companion Ghost was sitting at his side. He looked at the strange city before him. It was nothing like White Harbour or Braavos. The old sandstone buildings were strange to the eye as he had never seen such designs before but he shook himself back to the present and to the business at hand. This was the city where the Unsullied were brutally trained to be the most deadly soldiers in the known world and where he hoped to take his first step towards the Iron Throne which still filled him with a slight nervous dread at the thought.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked to see his aunt Daenerys staring at the city with a smile. She was particularly thrilled at what they were planning to do here, she had a real hatred of slavery and was determined to break the chains on every slave she could. For this trip they were both travelling under the assumed name Peverell until it was the right time to reveal their family's true name.

"Are you afraid?" She asked him and Jon said honestly.

"Yes." He had never been more scared in his life. This was his first step towards actual power and Daenerys rather than looking annoyed or angry with him smiled before telling him.

"Good, that means you are not a moron."

Their ship was accompanied by two other ships carrying a thousand soldiers under the command of Ser Jorah Mormont as their protection. Jon had been very surprised to learn that a son of one of his uncle's most loyal vassals was here but had been angered to hear he had once been involved in slavery only for Daenerys to reassure him that Ser Jorah was a good man and would stand at their side. So for now Jon would hold his judgement until he knew the man better.

As they made port in the city's harbour Daenerys took a moment to get him ready.

"Now remember you are a king albeit a secret one so you have to carry yourself like a king. Stand tall and proud, do not hide and do not show weakness. First impressions are always important and they shape how the future discussions will go." Daenerys said taking it upon herself to try and get her nephew up to the mark. She was to act as his advisor while he was on this campaign and teach him all she could about ruling, an art she had learnt from her own mother. And as the ship took the nearest available berth they saw a man standing there. He wore rich robes of Lys silk and was accompanied by two Unsullied who just stood at his side like statues and a young dusky woman dressed in a cotton dress who spoke for the man in the common tongue.

"Greeting traveller." The girl said to them as the man eyed Daenerys with his leering gaze which made Jon and Ser Jorah bristle with anger. The man seemed to notice and turned his attention back to Jon and spoke in the city's Valyrian dialect which the girl translated for him. "Welcome to Astapor. I am an emissary of the Good Masters of this great city. The letter you sent has of course brought great interest as you intend to buy a large number of our prized soldiers."

Jon looked at the girl who was translating and saw from her downcast expression that she was as much a slave as the Unsullied at the slaver's side. He resolved right now that this girl would not remain so for much longer and said back in the common tongue not letting on that both he and Daenerys understood what the slaver was saying.

"I accept your welcome and wish to see more of your great city and the Unsullied before I make any purchase to ensure that they are as capable as I was told." He did his best to keep his back straight and his voice level. His gaze remained as serious as possible without exposing the nervousness that he was feeling.

He nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the man nod furiously with glee while muttering what a stupid bastard Jon was while the man in question ignored and he told the girl something who swiftly translated.

"I would be more than happy to escort you around our great city and to show the training ground and fighting pits that have made our city famous my lord." He said and went to begin their tour and Daenerys who had studied the translator girl closely asked her quietly.

"What is your name?" The slave girl looked surprised that someone had bothered to ask her for her name and said back quietly so her master would not hear.

"Missandei my lady." Missandei however quickly fell silent at the hissed words of the slaver who told her not to talk to the Peverell whore without his consent. Something that brought a dangerous glint to Daenerys' eyes as she contemplated how to best put the man in his place. She thought for a moment about revealing that she understood what he was saying but decided against it so they could keep that small advantage to themselves for now.

So while most of their men stayed on the ship a tight phalanx of guards moved around Jon and Daenerys while they were shown the city. Missandei of course acted as the slaver's mouth piece when they were shown the gruesome fighting pits where they were just in time to see a pair of young boys covered in honey being forced into the ring with a fully grown bear and no weapons while the roaring crowd of slavers bet on which boy would be eaten first. The sight had made the two Targaryens and their men sick to their stomachs and it was a good thing that the man who was leading them around the city was too busy making a bet to see Jon's eyes narrow in disgust at what he was seeing. Missandei noticed however but kept her observations to herself.

Sometime later they finally arrived at the training grounds where the Unsullied where put through their brutal training regime before being sold on. The yard was vast but what really impressed Jon and Daenerys was the discipline that the Unsullied had as much as it horrified them that men could be turned into near emotionless drones at the same time. They stood in the individual units, completely still like statues. There was no talking, no fidgeting no movement of any kind. The men just stood there without even the slightest sign of life apart from the fact they were standing. When they saw what these poor men had been reduced to by men who sat back and got rich and fat from selling living human beings both Jon and Daenerys were appalled.

The men responsible for this met them on top of a large terrace that over looked the training grounds. The Slave masters were there indeed all wearing their gaudy robes and golden adornments. Jon and Daenerys did their best to keep their faces as calm as possible while all they felt was revulsion at these men. But they thought with dark satisfaction soon they would pay for their arrogance and greed.

"The Good Masters of Astapor welcome Lord Peverell and enquire how many Unsullied he intends to purchase." Missandei translated as what appeared to be the leading master spoke, filtering out many insults sent their way.

"How many have you got?" Missandei then spoke to her masters before replying.

"Eight thousand ready for sale currently with three thousand more in the midst of their intensive training. They are totally obedient taking any order without question, you ask them to kill themselves they will do it. They are the finest soldiers in the world." The slaver boasted and then he shouted out an order to the Unsullied below. "Unsullied, step back one pace, then to the side three paces."

Jon, Daenerys and Jorah watched in surprise as all the Unsullied did just that without any hesitation or deviation. Then Jon had an idea, he looked over to Ser Jorah and tapped his sword quietly and Jorah nodded understanding what Jon was planning before Jon turned to the slaver and asked him trying his best to appear eager and impressed.

"Good Master I am most impressed." He said eagerly and then made his gamble. "I wonder if I might test this obedience myself, just in case that little display was something you had rehearsed for your clients." He said adding the last bit hoping to rile the man enough to get him to make the mistake Jon wanted him to make. And the slaver who dared call himself a 'good' master looked slightly affronted and said quickly.

"Of course it is not rehearsed! I resent that implication most strongly. Very well if you wish to test it…Unsullied." The Slaver said looking slightly angry told the slave soldiers below. "You will obey the next command that this man give you without question." He addressed them and then without missing a beat Jon, Ser Jorah and their own men drew their weapons and cut down the slave masters before they even had a chance to react. Daenerys smiled as she saw the horrible masters get what they deserved while Missandei looked on shocked at the unexpected attack but Daenerys seeing her shock put an arm around her shoulder to comfort the girl. Jon meanwhile turned to the Unsullied who were still standing stock still as if nothing had happened and Jon then gave them his command now that the slave masters could not countermand it.

"Men of the Unsullied." Jon shouted out to them switching to the local dialect that he had been forced to learn before coming here. "Break the chains on every slave within this city and slaughter every slaver. The time for you to claim your freedom is now, seize it."

The Unsullied did not even hesitate to follow his words. They immediately began their attack on the slavers who were completely caught off guard by the sudden assault. Jon and Ser Jorah with their own swords in hand joined the fighting while the rest of their men stayed back to defend Daenerys. Seeing the Unsullied in action was more than enough to convince Jon that freeing them so they would join their cause was the right choice; the Unsullied were unstoppable, moving so quickly and with such deadly efficiency cutting down the slavers and all their regular soldiers with ease so that the entire city was theirs within an hour especially given how unprepared the slavers had been for the attack. The freed slaves in the city including the Unsullied gathered the former training yards where Jon stood ready to address them.

He was so on edge with nervousness that the crowd seemed to triple in number in his mind's eye and doing his best to swallow his nerves he addressed them in as loud and strong a voice as he could manage, surprising himself in how steady his voice was.

"People of Astapor, when I came to this city I came with the purpose of freeing you from bondage. No human being should be forced to endure what you have suffered and I swear to end this most disgusting of practises but I ask you all of you…join me." He said taking a breath before continuing. "This place, Slaver's Bay is an affront to freedom itself. For slavery to be so strong here that it warrants such a name cannot be allowed to stand unchallenged. I ask you to be my army, to give me your swords as I take the fight to the slavers of this land and show them all that their days of comfort and luxury built on the backs of people they have bound in chains are over that we are united by something stronger than they can ever dream…the desire and the joy of freedom." Jon said emphasizing the last word with fury and as much passion as he could muster. The effect was immediate as all the freed slaves present began chanting in Valyrian the word freedom over and over again. Jon smiled as he and the rest of his party joined in the chanting.

Later that evening as the people of the city went home to rest after what could be charitably called an eventful day, in the former palace of one of the good masters Jon was still awake with the rest of his inner council as they planned their next move except now they were joined by Grey Worm the leader of the Unsullied, Missandei who Daenerys had decided to name as her companion and captain of their ship Marcus Quinn.

"Right with the Unsullied as far as I understand it we now have an army of thirteen thousand men including the twelve hundred we had with us when we started and the thousand or so volunteers from the city." Jon said as he looked down the map turning to Grey Worm who stood there tall and strong and asked him. "Are your men willing to join me in taking the fight to the slavers?"

Grey Worm did not hesitate to answer and stayed completely calm without a hint of expression.

"I and my men stand ready to serve you my lord."

Jon would have preferred a more detailed answer but the short one he had been given would do so he turned back to the map and said remembering the crash course in ruling and tactics he had been given before coming here and decided his plan of action.

"We also captured thirty former slave galleys and a number of fishing boats as I understand it." Jon said turning the Marcus Quinn who nodded and Jon said.

"I want the fishing boats to act as look outs for any ship entering or leaving Slavers Bay. Then the galleys can intercept and search it for any fresh slaves being sent in or out. It could also help stop any slavers trying to escape the area as we press onwards. We also need to take as much of the wealth of the Good Masters as he can. We can use it to pay the fishermen and hire additional men if we need them but also buy any supplies we need. Ships will come from Braavos but it is better to be as self-sufficient as possible. But until we get this city running properly then this is where we stay. A city watch and decent leadership has to be set up to protect it and we need to make sure that all of the Good Masters have been accounted for or they will just use their wealth or the support of other slavers to come back to retake whatever we liberate." The time would also give Jon time to get his new army organised and provisioned before they headed on to their next target.

Yunkai.

* * *

 _Three weeks later…_

Back at Casterly Rock things had settled down and returned to normal after those tense first few days of the new regime. Currently Hadrian was in the main hall listening to the complaints of a septon sent on behalf of the Faith.

"This heresy is spreading faster than it can be contained my lord, I beg of you behalf of the Seven that you stamp out this abomination before it tears down all that we hold dear and casts us into the seven hells." The old fat septon demanded as Hadrian looked on the old man with mirth. The man was referring to the spread of the Old Gods religion in the south. About ten years ago Weirwood trees had started sprouting up in the Westerlands and other southern kingdoms with faces growing naturally as opposed to being carved. Around them the land seemed to become more fertile and crops grew healthier but also the words of the Old Gods were being whispered in the ears of the common folk who saw the increased and better crops as a sign of the Old Gods power and started praying to the Old Gods.

The common folk given a choice, found the Old Gods more to their liking than the Faith of the Seven. There was no need of services or septons/septas or holy texts and no need of monetary donations to keep the Gods happy. You did not have to undergo any sort of rite or service all you had to do was say your prayers to the Weirwood tree and that was it. And that if the gods wished to speak to someone then the wind would rustle the leaves of the tree. Even at a wedding, anyone could perform the ceremony although an official of some sort was better to make things legitimate in the eyes of the law. And in fact several of the things that the Old Gods condemned were things that were already frowned on in Westeros such as; kinslaying, incest and slavery and the Old Gods also upheld the rules of the hospitality.

And it was not just the common folk that were coming around the Old Gods, a lot of nobles had converted to the Old Religion too and it was all sending alarm bells through the Faith as they were losing followers and their power and could not organise in a military sense to stop it due to the law against them having any more than unarmed priests or priestesses. So they complained to the lords of the land to stop it but most lords like Hadrian simply did not care about such things. The Faith did little to actually help either them or the common folk and many septons actually violated the rules of their own church readily when it suited them, the Faith was indeed seeped deep in corruption. Hadrian knew for a fact that the septon right in front of him was one of the biggest clients of the largest brothel in Lannisport and three bastards had been fathered by him and he had extorted money from people for them to be forgiven for their sins.

"Religious freedom is something I support Septon and is allowed with the official law of this country. Why should I violate that on your say so?" Hadrian asked waiting for the man to speak knowing exactly what was coming next. The Septon puffed up in anger and said to him with all the melodrama he could muster.

"Then you and all your family will suffer the wrath of the Seven and you shall all burn the seven hells for all eternity." He said and Hadrian turned to Raphael who like him was bemused at the septon and his words. Hadrian did not even bother getting up as he lounged back in his chair and said calmly.

"So when your arguments fail to convince people you resort immediately to threats. You disappoint me septon. But if my family is already damned then I fail to see why I should pay you anymore attention. The guards will see you out." Hadrian said bringing the discussion to a close and got up from his chair as the objecting Septon yelled for him to listen to his words and return to the one true faith which Hadrian and his people ignored.

Hadrian smiled slightly, no-one as of yet knew that it was he who was responsible for the resurgence of the Old Gods in the south of Westeros. He had created those special Weirwood trees through alchemy that released nutrients into the soil around them and his spies had planted them in the Westerlands, Crownlands, The Reach, Stormlands and Riverlands. He was doing it solely to weaken the Faith, one of the two biggest threats to his magic and that of his children, the other being the maesters.

"What of Tyrosh my lord? They have sent another threatening envoy around all the Stepstone castles." Raphael asked him and Hadrian said simply.

"It will be dealt with, Ser Gregor Clegane will be joining us sometime this afternoon."

"Ser Gregor. Are you sure that is wise my lord?" Raphael asked given the man's terrible reputation and Hadrian gave him a quiet smile.

"For what I have planned, he will be perfect."

With that the two men left the hall and went to the training yard of Casterly Rock where Ser Benedict Broom, the Master of Arms was training Tyler and Richard to handle a sword alongside their cousin Tommen who made up for his lack of skill with enthusiasm and some of the bastards like Bowen Hill who would soon be squiring for Ser Addam Marbrand now he had been legitimised, Garth Hill and Jasen Hill. All the boys were trying their hardest with the wooden training swords while Jaime spared with his own illegitimate daughter Visenya that he had sired by a whore in the Crownlands after a particular nasty fight with Cersei. The sixteen year old girl was so much like Jaime it was scary, she loved all the same things he did, had the same great talent as a knight although she as of yet did not have a title. And strangely she had the same smile that cut like steel, laid back attitude, virtually no interest in politics or other such pursuits and like Arya Stark who was watching eagerly rejected any traditional female activity. They were all broken from this when Jaime disarmed his daughter and she huffed in anger before he tossed the sword back to her.

As his daughter got up to challenge him again Jaime felt a great sense of pride at teaching his daughter to fight regardless of how some would look down on it. He had never been given the opportunity to be a father or even an uncle to his children by Cersei who did not want anyone to guess who their father really was. But here he could happily claim Visenya and his other bastard daughter Sybelle as his children openly.

Arya was fascinated as the older Visenya picked up her lighter version of the long sword wondering if she could get a sword like that but then Visenya with her cocky smile that she had inherited from her father said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in lessons with Aunt Genna?" Arya scowled, she had been hoping to avoid that but seeing his newest ward Hadrian walked over and Visenya returned to sparring with her father while her uncle took charge of Arya.

"Come now remember our deal. To continue your training as a warrior you have to do well in your other lessons."

"I know but it is so boring." Arya said annoyed as Hadrian kept a light hold on her shoulder and gently guided her back into the castle and towards the library where Genna was holding her own lessons for the young ladies of the Lannister family, which Arya was currently skipping. Hadrian smiled, Arya had intelligence but it was more instinctive and unrefined not to mention she tended to be quite impatient and see the world in black and white probably due to her northern upbringing but he had faith that she could learn. So he decided to teach her something that might make her a little more willing to attend her lessons.

"Do you know what a warrior's most important weapon is Arya?" Hadrian asked stopping the middle of the corridor and before the girl had a chance to answer he told her. "It is his or her mind."

Arya looked at him not fully understanding so he enlightened her.

"Any fool can swing a sword, if the fool is lucky then maybe they might even be good at it. But a warrior that learns to sharpen their minds and their senses with knowledge and training can become truly great." He told the girl her interest now peaked. "How will your opponent come at you? What are the weaknesses in his or her form? These are the questions that a warrior must ask themselves. Learn the answers and already you have taken the first step towards defeating them. Being a lord and ruling over a kingdom is much the same. How can you ensure your keep the population in line? How do you enforce your law? Feed your people? Who are your enemies and how can you defeat them? If you want to successfully rule Arya then these are the things you must learn to ask yourself before you make decisions. Those who do not, don't last long. My own grandfather was much like that and he nearly ran House Lannister right into the ground." He warned her and then making sure they were alone summoned a fireball to his hands making it change colour while he told her.

"If not for your mind things like this would not be possible. Focus, knowledge and determination are all required." Arya seemed to take that on board and stretching her own hand out her brow screwed in concentration managed to make a small ball of flame appear although it remained orange rather than change colour. Hadrian smiled and extinguished his own ball of fire and then Arya's before leading her to the library where Genna was standing in front of all the girls including Myrcella and Joy Lannister and her younger sister Beth the bastard daughters of the missing and presumed dead Gerion Lannister amongst of others. Pushing her gently inside Arya felt annoyed and self-conscious as everyone turned to look at her and then slid into her seat and Hadrian nodded to Genna who smiled and continued her lesson.

"Now girls' one thing you must master is appearances." She told them and Arya looked ready to roll her eyes but then Genna said something that made her think twice. "Appearances are like armour, we project the image we want to protect ourselves. Whether that is as a strong and capable lady of the court or even a caring lover, get the right appearance and you can wrap anyone around your finger so chose how you want to present yourself. Women do rule, but instead of with fists and swords like a man we can use words and gestures as our weapons, something that most will never see coming. Use someone's ego, play to their strengths and weaknesses and you can bend nearly anyone to your will." Genna told the girls while Hadrian smiled as they all paid her their full attention including Arya.

* * *

In King's Landing things were not going so well for Ned Stark. His investigation into the death of Jon Arryn had become more dangerous than ever with the discovery of Robert's bastards. Two of them to be precise; one boy of five and ten working as a blacksmith's apprentice named Gendry and a baby girl named Barra born to a whore at Robert's favourite whorehouse. Both had very strong Baratheon features and in fact Ned was very what surprised at how much like a younger Robert Baratheon Gendry was in appearance anyway. Although he had yet to discover any more bastards of Robert he was sending the two he did know of north for their own safety given his recent discovery concerning the parentage of Queen Cersei's children. He knew he had to tell Robert but worried if that was the smartest thing to do given that Jon had only just taken the first steps towards building his army over in Essos and was not yet ready to retake his rightful throne. The fact that his nephew was taking such a firm stand against slavery made Ned more proud than he could say. Lyanna he knew would also be immensely proud of her son, taking his first steps towards his destiny. Ned wished he could be there to help Jon but he was needed here for now.

So he decided to wait a while longer before confronting Cersei until he was sure the time was right. He was broken from his thoughts by the sounds of light footsteps that belonged to his daughter Sansa, the only child that remained with him here in the capital.

"Sansa." He called out and saw his daughter walking in through the door and looked confused.

"Father is anything the matter?" His oldest daughter asked. She may look like a Tully rather than Stark but at her core Ned knew that Sansa was a northern girl, persevering and determined even if she did not know it herself yet. He got up from his desk and told her.

"I was hoping we could talk. Just you and me." Sansa looked confused.

"About what father?"

"Anything you want too. Just you and me." Sansa looked uncertain for a moment but allowed herself to be led over to the sitting area where they sat down and just talked. He smiled when one of the first things Sansa told him was that she was missing her siblings even Arya.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lannister House, Tyrion was feeling rather pleased with himself. In the last few weeks he had not been idle and established himself as a player in the game that was eternally played here in the capital. He had acquired the necessary money owed by the brothel owners to pay off the crown's debts to the Faith and the Trade Cartels and was already putting into place his financial plan that would allow them to put aside enough money to refill the treasury while slowly repaying the amount owed to the Iron Bank. He had established dirt on different figures throughout the city including; Pycelle, Renly, Lancel and the High Septon that he could make use of at any time.

His campaign against his sister was going well too. He had identified and turned most of her supporters to his own side secretly and many of her spies now reported to him. He knew of nearly every move she made and could counter it before she could even try something against him. Her powerbase had been subverted into his own and she had little to no idea that it had happened.

But that success aside it had not all been plain sailing, Cersei had tried to assassinate him by setting the manor alight but thankfully the fire had been caught early and quickly extinguished. So he had taken steps to increase his own protection to hopefully deter a second attempt. He now had Bronn, a low born and crude but highly skilled and ruthless sellsword as his sworn sword and had hired a sellsword company named the Summer Sons. A group of two hundred and fifty knights from Robert's Rebellion that had found themselves out of work after the war was over and had organised under Ser Gwayne Sunglass. Top notch professional mercenaries that had spent the last five years in Essos fighting the Dothraki and they were known for their keeping to contract as a matter of pride. They not only protected him and any in his retinue but key Lannister assets in the city. He had also made a strong alliance with Ser Jacelyn Bywater and therefore acquired the assistance of the city watch when he required it making his position stronger.

As he sipped his wine Bronn was fooling around with a pair of whores in the corner but Tyrion ignored him as he focused on his next move; eliminating Baelish. The Mockingbird had gone to ground since the failed attempt on Hadrian's and Prince Oberyn's lives during the Tournament of the Hand and while Tyrion would like to think he was still in the city, the youngest son of Tywin Lannister suspected that he might have fled to the Vale where their influence was much less substantial and was worrying what plans the Mockingbird was cooking up now and what trouble he might bring next time he set foot in the capital.

* * *

In his solar at Casterly Rock Hadrian sat at his desk working on his paperwork and the notices he had to send out when the door opened with one of the castle stewards telling him.

"Ser Gregor Clegane is here as you requested my lord." The steward said trying but not managing to hide his fear of the disgraceful giant of a knight. Hadrian nodded and the steward jumped to the side as the hulking Ser Gregor walked in. He would appear fearsome to nearly everyone who had the misfortune to come face to face with him; standing at nearly eight feet tall with a garishly muscled body that gave him such strength that he could wield two great swords at once without difficulty. But his appearance was only part of his legend, the other side was his immense cruelty sadistic to the extreme he had brutally scarred his own brother Sandor for just playing with a toy Gregor had wanted. He had murdered his own father, sister and two wives with cruel sadism and was notorious for rape and murder and for the common folk that lived near him, working at his tower Clegane's Keep was so dangerous that people were often forced into it and would disappear after only a short time never to be seen again.

While Tywin had viewed Gregor as a valuable tool and terror weapon, Hadrian thought otherwise. Hadrian knew that in the coming war Gregor might be useful but was it really worth the cost? The devastation the man caused just for the sheer pleasure of it, the disgrace on Hadrian's own name for allowing such a man into his service and also giving him free reign? It was a tricky decision and the solution he had come up with would hopefully solve his current troubles.

"You sent for me my lord?" Ser Gregor said in his deep baritone and Hadrian nodded getting his feet with his arms behind his back.

"Yes Ser Gregor, please help yourself." Hadrian said offering him a pitcher of wine and the largest goblet that they had in the castle. Gregor did not waste any time in grabbing the pitcher and pouring nearly the entire contents into the large goblet which Hadrian ignored as Gregor took a swig of his wine. "Ser Gregor I have a problem, a problem I believe you can solve."

Gregor looked at him expectantly, if Ser Gregor had one plus point it was his apparent loyalty to his liege lord so Hadrian explained in further detail.

"Recently the Island nation of Tyrosh has been threatening our new territories in the Stepstones, the same ones that they claim to own but did nothing about for decades. They have been sending rather aggressive emissaries demanding that we vacate the islands or they will force us to leave." Hadrian said annoyed. The Archon and the rest of the idiotic leadership of the island must really think highly of themselves if they think they can just threaten the Seven Kingdoms into giving up the islands that they had long ignored.

"They should be brought to heel my lord." Gregor said with a low growl and Hadrian smiled coldly, reminding Gregor of Tywin Lannister for a moment before Hadrian spoke again.

"Indeed Ser Gregor and I want you to do it." He said and he explained. "I have arranged for an emissary of my own you, to negotiate with the ruling nobility of Tyrosh." Gregor apparently did not like that idea at all.

"I am no diplomat my lord and we should not give in to those stuck up pricks." Hadrian however held his hand up to stop Gregor so he could continue explaining the mission.

"Hold your fire Ser Gregor I have no intention of listening to a word those idiotic fuckers have to say. But the meeting will be attended by all of their leading nobility." He said hinting at what the real objective of this meeting was. "I want you to take the most 'loyal' men you have and when you enter the hall, do not accept any food or drink so you do not violate the guest rights and wait until they are all in attendance before you eliminate them. But before you can get in you must present a gift so here is what I have for you to present." Hadrian said and Gregor feeling pleased at the orders he had received and was intrigued by the sceptre with a big red crystal made out of white appeared to be silver but Hadrian seeing the greed in his eyes and told him. "It is a fake of course, the crystal is just coloured glass while the metal is iron with silver paint. But it looks realistic enough to get you through the door and when the guests are all assembled you will smash it as a sign that we do not negotiate. If you do as I say and succeed then the island is yours. I will follow a short way behind with the full army." He added the last part as an incentive for Gregor to do exactly as he said, exactly as he had said it and just as he thought the greed in the man's eyes was enough to make him confident that he had made the right choice.

But Hadrian thought to himself quietly Ser Gregor was in for one hell of a surprise.

* * *

A couple of weeks later the ship that carried Ser Gregor and his most ruthless reavers arrived in Tyrosh. The tall knight looked upwards from the harbour at the city. Seeing the walls for himself, he could understand why his lord had chosen such a ruse to get him inside the city. The walls much like those of Dragonstone castle were fused blocks of black stone of the same name and would be very difficult to overcome in a direct assault, especially given it would be an amphibious landing as the distance between the shore and the walls was not very great. After all the Valyrians had built this place as a military outpost to control shipping through the Stepstones and it would have remained only that if not for the discovery of different varieties of sea snail that secreted chemicals that could be used to make a wide variety of different coloured dyes for clothing and hair and could not be found anywhere else. Those dyes had helped grow the small military outpost into a city within a couple of generations and soon Gregor thought with anticipation, that wealth would be his alone and a whole city for him to use to live out his most extreme dreams and desires. He would be free to do anything he chose and even the younger Lannister lord who was so foolishly giving him this city would not be able to stop him.

He was brought out of his dreams by their arrival at the city gates which were already open and a party of local nobles had gathered to meet them. They were dressed in such ridiculously coloured clothes and even coloured hair that Gregor scowled at them, this pretentious lot were hurting his eyes with their garish taste in decoration and he would enjoy gutting them he resolved. The gaudiest of all of them dressed in a multi-coloured silk robes with blue coloured hair looking only twenty name days old if that approached them flanked by a trio of slave soldiers that Gregor reckoned he could snap in half easily.

"Welcome to Tyrosh Lord Clegane, we accept you as the servant of Lord Lannister to negotiate the withdrawal of the Westrosi lords from our islands. I am Archon of the Tyrosh, follow us to the palace." The arrogant young ruler said not caring about the fact that he was talking down to the Mountain that rides, a man who was over two and a half foot taller than him. That rankled Gregor more than their presumptuous attitude that they somehow were so strong they could demand such things of a lord without even the slightest consideration of who they were talking too. He would enjoy gutting them and taking his own pleasure from their wives and daughters he thought to himself bringing a disturbing sneer to his face, something which did not go unnoticed by the men escorting them to the palace making them feel very nervous as they remembered the man's fearsome reputation.

The palace was as pretentious as its master, stuffed full of horrendous art and overblown displays of wealth. Gregor had never been much of an art lover, preferring to find his pleasures elsewhere but perhaps it might be worth a bit, he thought already counting his new wealth before he had even reached the main hall yet. The men and women gathered were all dressed in an eye watering collage of ridiculous colours and patterns that made Ser Gregor want to puke. The way they all looked at him when he entered did not endear them to Gregor either, snobs were the same in every society he thought to himself. They looked down on everyone else because they thought themselves better than others, Gregor was glad that he would soon show them the error of their ways.

The Archon and so called ruler of the island walked over to a great throne mounted on a marble plinth and looked down at Ser Gregor Clegane with distain and made his speech to the hall full of Tyrosh nobility.

"We welcome the servant of Lord Lannister, here to ensure the removal of the invaders from Westeros from the islands that are our birth right. If they leave willingly within the next month then we will not harm them when our army comes to claim the islands." The boy looked so sure of himself and the nobles all sneered at Ser Gregor with distaste. Well he would show them, Ser Gregor thought to himself as one of his men handed the sceptre he had been given by Lord Lannister and then said to the hall as his fury mounted.

"It is you that should have left."

With that he brought the sceptre down with all his might before anyone could say or even react to his words. The crystal smashed against the hard stone floor but that was the last thing that Ser Gregor, his men or anyone in the party knew of it.

The moment the crystal shattered a blue inferno erupted from the shards spreading outwards with great force into every space which it was able to reach. Anything organic that it came into contact with living or dead was instantly incinerated into ashes as the flames touched them. Nothing that was inorganic was even singed by the flames as they pushed outwards through the halls, rooms and corridors of the palace spreading as far out from the source of ignition as two hundred feet. Then as suddenly as it had appeared it stopped leaving a large palace completely devoid of life with a city below wondering what had just happened as the blue flames erupted into the open air then vanished.

* * *

From the deck of his ship which was leading the Lannister fleet, Hadrian looked through a telescope or Myr glasses as they were known here and saw the blue flames explode outwards from the palace, killing all the city's nobility in the process. He smiled handing the telescope to Lord Arthur Torres who was standing at his side along with the newly renamed Lyonel Lannister and Hadrian's own brother Jaime who were all looking in slightly scared awe.

"There you are Lord Torres that should be the end of any troubles from Tyrosh and shut Myr and Lys up for a while. Your hold on the Stepstones is secure." Hadrian told Arthur who looked impressed despite himself and asked him.

"How did you know that was going to happen my lord?"

Hadrian just smiled knowing a silence was far better as it would allow rumours of this to spread and keep people guessing so he allowed his thoughts to drift back to the weapon he had just used. When he had discovered the fire stone that the Targaryens had used to hatch their three new dragons he had taken the time to study it and with that learned how to replicate it. But he had made several alterations to his own versions with some of the deepest alchemy work he had ever done, requiring immense concentration and a lot of energy. To make just the three crystals had so far had taken him nearly a year's work. But it meant that his fire stones had specific effects rather than just a fire that would consume everything in its path and carry on until there was nothing left to burn, his flames would only damage what they had been designed to damage like in this case it would destroy anything organic but leave anything that was inorganic intact and then burn out once it reached a certain distance from the point of ignition rather than kill everything in the city.

Hadrian turned to Lyonel who had just gotten the telescope to have a look at the city and said to him.

"I will need a new lord of Tyrosh to rule the city once we have gained full control. Given that I asked you to learn the city's dialect before you left to captain one of my ships I hope you are interested in the position?" Hadrian asked Lyonel who looked stunned as did everyone else.

"Why me? Why not Lord Stafford or Lord Kevan?" Lyonel asked confused at why his cousin was giving him such an important responsibility and advantageous position. As ruler as Tyrosh he could become a very wealthy man and his family's future would be secure which he desperately needed now that Melesa was pregnant. Otherwise he would need to rely on his mother's family for help. Now his cousin was offering him a rich city seemingly for nothing over other more likely candidates.

"You have your mother's intelligence and cunning. You are well travelled, you speak the local dialect and more importantly you are family. There is no better candidate. Swear your loyalty and that is all I ask." Hadrian told Lyonel being completely truthful. He had been planning the conquest of Tyrosh since he conceived conquering the Stepstones and knew of all his cousins and extended family Lyonel was the best choice at present. But then they were broken from the small talk by a reminder from Jaime who was now leaning back against the mast.

"That might be brother but if you haven't noticed we still have to conquer the city first before our cousin can claim his new seat." Jaime smirked although he did not like the look of those walls and was worried how hard it would be to assault them even with the siege equipment that they had brought with them, but although Lyonel and Arthur were worried about the same thing Hadrian did not look worried at all. He just smirked as then as if by magic the city's doors opened leaving the city wide open for their army to march right in.

The three other men were completely caught by surprise at the unexpected turn of events. The answer to this little miracle however was simple and completely non-magical, one of the sellsword companies that Tyrosh had hired for their planned attack on the Stepstones was the Bright Banners. Five hundred light infantry and five hundred cavalry of good quality but what the Archon and the nobles of the island city had not known was that it was one of the five sellsword companies owned by Hadrian. Their commander Bloodbeard had been waiting for the right signal, the fire at the palace and quickly had attacked the city's defenders at the gate and caught them by surprise, overwhelming them and throwing open the gates for the Lannister army.

From there it was a simple and quick operation, the Lannister army marched straight into the city meeting virtually no resistance apart from the occasional pockets here and there. The fire at the palace and the sudden opening of the city's doors combined with the sheer size of the Lannister army cowed most instantly into submission. Unlike the sacking of King's Landing nearly two decades before, this time it was no great slaughter and no great pillage. They would only stay long enough for Lyonel to be established as the new ruler and for the city to be secure. With Hadrian's spies in the city keeping an eye out for potential trouble makers it would hopefully not take too long. Breaking the chains on any slave they found meant that many low ranking nobility not invited to the palace that might have challenged the Lannisters were pointed out by their slaves who heard all their former masters had said and would give Lyonel a loyal following he could use to establish himself.

As a further reminder to the population of just who now ruled this city, large lion banners were hung from the palace walls for all to see and their flag raised at the gates of the city.

* * *

 _Days later…_

At Old Town in the Reach, the oldest city in all of Westeros the sun was rising over the horizon. It promised to be a lovely day with a good warm temperature and clear skies. The city was slow and lazy to wake but as people rose to begin their day they could not have known that it was going to be one of the most eventful they would ever experience in their lives if they lived to tell about it.

On Hightower the lighthouse of the city which was were the ruling house had gotten their name, the tallest structure in Westeros rising to eight hundred feet above ground a lone guardsman was just coming on duty as the sun rose. He was still wiping the sleep from his eyes when he looked to the mouth of the bay which ships used to enter and exit Old Town and he was stunned senseless by what he saw.

Coming towards the city was a vast fleet of ships, all different types flying the flags of Lys, Myr and worse the black flag of pirates and slavers. The leading ship was painted entirely black with blood red sails and a real corpse rigged to its bow, the sails bore a painted circle of chains with a skull in the centre. The symbol of Horus D'Artegan.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was not completely happy with it but I hope it was good enough._

 ** _Review Responses…_**

 _orionastro = Thank you. Indeed much of that may happen but or it may not. Hope you like the new chapter._

 _HaywireEagle = Hope you enjoyed it. Hadrian is going to have to channel a bit of his father in the future. No one won the Game of Thrones by being nice or keeping your hands clean._

 _Guest = Cersei felt she could do anything she wanted at that moment given that she had just killed her father and gotten away with it. Not to mention that Hadrian and her do not get along and she wants her children back. Jaime is far easier to control and Cersei cares little for convention._

 _Archie = Glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. Hadrian does indeed know of the White Walkers but at present they are not a major concern of his. I'm not sure I can answer your question your question about Ned without giving away too much but rest assured the War will still happen. No Bran will not need to go north of the Wall as Hadrian showed him how to contact the Three Eyed Raven through the Weirwood trees._

 _coldblue = Thank you for your review, I'm glad to hear that you liked it. Hadrian is aware of the existence of the White Walkers thanks to the Raven and has plans for fighting them but at present he is focused more on what is in front of him. Especially since the Targaryens would act to deal with the threat when it came whereas Joffrey and Cersei would ignore it until it was too late. Whether or not Hadrian will hatch the two dragon eggs I have not yet decided. I would appreciate your thoughts on that. As for the Children of the Forest Hadrian has been planting Weirwood trees in the South increasing their powers and allowing them to increase for the first time in a long while. As for who Hadrian's new wife is going to be I have dropped a few hints as to where he will meet her and yes, I have chosen who it shall be but it will not be for a while yet and he hasn't met her yet. Sorry not Alys or Iris I'm afraid._

 _syed = Hadrian has a plan for Jaime that will set him up for life, anger Cersei and help their house all at the same time but it does not involve Jon or the Targaryens. You were spot about Tyrosh, Horus meanwhile has made his move and it is to hurt all of Westeros. One last thing, do not underestimate Cersei there is nothing more dangerous than an injured or mad animal. At present Hadrian and Tyrion are underestimating her and it will cause them a massive headache in the future._

 _tamagat = Sorry no Valyrian steel armour, Hadrian only has the three swords since he cannot make more Valyrian Steel._

 _eX0dus = Thank you, hope I got an interesting dynamic and hope it was big enough for you._

 _Home of the Brave = All right I will give a slight hint as to how Hadrian will discover his future wife…those documents Varys discovered contain a secret hidden for more than twenty years. The when is Season 3 time._

 _chicaalterego = Of don't worry about Varys and Tyrion, their dynamic remains unchanged. Why mess with something so good._


	9. Chapter 9 Retaliation

_I do not own Harry Potter and Game of Thrones_

 _I hope that I did not make you wait to long for this update? I hurt my hand so I had to wait for it to heal before I could continue with the story. Again thank you to everyone that has read the story and an extra thank you to those who review. You kept me going when I was flagging._

 _Well here it is and review responses are at the bottom as usual…enjoy!_

 **Chapter 9 – Retaliation**

For once Robert had actually 'honoured' the Small Council with his presence because of the recent attack on Old town. The king was also incredibly sober but everyone was too mournful at the subject that brought them here today to remark at the unusual occurrence. Renly spoke as he had received a very lengthy summary of the damage inflicted on the oldest city in Westeros from the Tyrells.

"The attack was vicious and without any mercy." Renly told them as he studied the message in front of him. "Much of the city was set ablaze and the Reachmen were forced to demolish many buildings before they were able to contain and extinguish the fire. Many buildings were plundered even the septs and other temples. So many dead or injured that they are having to dig mass graves. Children, young women and even septas taken to be sold into slavery." Renly said solemnly. "House Hightower and their city watch were badly hit by the attack but a relief force coming down the road from Highgarden led by Ser Garlan Tyrell managed to retake the city before many of the pirates could leave and the Redwyne fleet was able to prevent others from escaping once mobilised but some of the ships did manage to escape including that of Horus D'Artegan." Around the table the men bore solemn or angry looks but Pycelle looked very worried about something and asked with actual desperation.

"What of the Citadel?" His old eyes were for once honest in his fear for the order to which he belonged which had its headquarters in Old town. Renly decided to just tell him, however much he disliked Pycelle it was best to give him the bad news straight.

"There was a concentrated attack against the Citadel, it has been truly ransacked and many of the maesters within slaughtered in the most gruesome ways imaginable. Currently it is estimated that over a hundred and fifty maesters and many initiates lost their lives that day, including nearly all of the archmaesters." Pycelle's expression broke into one of grief and he said so mournfully.

"So many."

"However there is some good news." Renly said as he read the next few lines. "A group of Maesters led by Archmaester Marwyn were able to barricade themselves in the Citadel's library using the heavy bookcases so not only did they survive but so did all of the books. Also because Archmaester Marwyn was in the library the pirates were not able to access the vaults without his key. As you know Grandmaester Pycelle the only way to access the vaults of the Citadel is with all the Archmaester keys."

Pycelle did look somewhat comforted by those pieces of knowledge but still the loss of so many men of learning and new students would be devastating to the order, not to mention the damage to the Citadel itself. Ned despite not liking the man felt somewhat sorry for him but Robert immediately got up from his chair and slammed his large fist down on the table.

"This cannot stand." Robert roared. "Who were the attackers? I WANT THEM DEAD." He demanded of Renly but it was Varys that answered first looking very calm while Renly hesitated scared by his older brother's rage.

"It was led by a particularly vicious pirate and slaver known as Horus D'Artegan however many of his forces were not just other pirates but also sellswords and ships from Lys, Myr, Volantis and several other settlements throughout Essos. And my little birds have discovered that the raiders were able to bypass the city's defences based on information they obtained from Lynesse Hightower, who is currently a concubine to a merchant prince in Lys."

Ned instantly frowned at the name, remembering the woman that had driven the son of one of his most loyal banner men to sell people into slavery to pay for her extravagant lifestyle and who had fled before he could exact justice.

"My grace if I may." Tyrion said quickly seeing an opportunity to appease the king and bolster his own family at the same time. Robert and the rest of the Small Council turned to face him. "We might have caught a break. My older brothers and the Lannister army are currently at Tyrosh after they conquered the city. They are less than a week if they have the wind from Myr and given that they were planning to siege Tyrosh they already have the necessary siege equipment and supplies to attack the city. If you permit I will send your instructions to them and they will bring Myr to heel." Varys smiled slightly at Tyrion although the Lannister had no idea why.

"And the Tyrells are set on revenge also." Renly quickly added not wanting to be outdone by the half man. "They are assembling an army to launch their own attack on Lys."

"Good. About time those bloody lions and roses proved useful for something." Robert said feeling much happier about the situation. "They can keep the bloody cities if they capture them." Robert got up from his seat and left leaving the Small Council behind. Ned meanwhile had to deal with another issue.

"What about the maesters? Will the order survive this attack Grandmaester?" Ned asked Pycelle who looked very ancient indeed as he gave his answer.

"Possibly my lord hand, the repairs to the Citadel and Old town could take many years but if a suitable location for a temporary new Citadel could be established and recruits found…perhaps the order might survive this catastrophe."

"Perhaps that may not be the best way to do things." Tyrion said quietly as he pondered the situation and came up with an idea. "Part of the reason the order is in such dire state at the moment is because it was so centralised at the Citadel. If however a number of smaller institutions were set up all across the country with copies of the library held in each and the requirements of the order for entry lowered such as maesters not being permitted to marry and have families then potentially you may find more recruits to replenish your ranks."

Pycelle suddenly looked very unsettled at the idea and spluttered out.

"Preposterous! Tradition must be observed. The maesters have been the keepers of knowledge for hundreds of years and this tragedy will not change that." Pycelle said firmly but Tyrion told him with a sarcastic drawl.

"And tradition has left your order in this state. I will send a letter to the remaining Archmaester Marwyn to see what he thinks of my proposal but given the situation I believe he will accept."

Ned thought that Tyrion's suggestion was a good idea; centralising knowledge meant it could be easily lost or controlled he thought darkly but if it were spread out and more recruits gathered than it could be a real boon for the entire kingdom. Knowledge was the key to ruling a kingdom, just as important if not more so than martial might. Also by lowering the standards from entry it would give many who had never had a chance of pursuing a career in research and learning an opportunity.

That brought his thoughts to the Lannister who had suggested such a bold plan. Originally he had dismissed the dwarf son of Tywin Lannister as a whoring waster but as he saw more of the imp in action on the Small Council he was forced to revise his opinion. The short man's mind was as sharp of a Valyrian steel blade's edge and as his whoring and drinking lessened he made himself a formidable presence on the Small Council. Ned admired the man for his cunning and was more than a little afraid of him in reality. Tyrion was definitely more like his father and oldest brother than Jaime had been and that was enough to make Ned vow never to turn his back on Tyrion less he find a dagger stuck in it. Then the Lannister made another suggestion.

"My lord hand if indeed my brothers and the Tyrells succeed in conquering Lys and Myr then we will have added three new kingdoms including Tyrosh to the this nation. Rather than just call ourselves the Eleven Kingdoms I thought that perhaps there is another name that is more fitting." Tyrion said and what he suggested made Ned's eyebrows rise nearly to his hairline.

* * *

At his temporary lodgings in Tyrosh Hadrian received his youngest brother's message and called together his War Council and the rest of his bannermen. He frowned at the events his actions had apparently caused. He had never meant to cause something like the attack on Old town, so much death and destruction weighed heavily on him. However he resolved to himself that while he could not turn back the clock he could at least avenge those that had been lost although a small smile was brought to his face when he read of Tyrion's suggestion to the maesters. His brother was in his element, in a mess of political intrigue and power plays there was Tyrion sitting in the centre of it all pulling the strings. Hadrian was glad that his brother finally had the opportunity to put his incredible mind to work and become more of a driving force on the Small Council than the Lord Hand. Such service merited a reward and Hadrian had one in mind that he would present to his brother the next time he saw him.

But bringing his mind back to the present Hadrian sat in the large hall of the main palace at the head of a long table with the men that he had chosen to lead his forces in the war.

"An assault on Myr. Do we have the necessary supplies and equipment for that?" Ser Raphael Daniels the head of his personal guard and second in command said as he read the letter himself as they planned their strategy. Spread out on the table was a map of the local area and another of Myr itself. Hadrian had always intended to conquer Myr but he had never thought he would be forced to do it so soon and would have to think on his feet for this one rather than plan a more elaborate strategy.

"We have enough men to storm it and the necessary siege weapons for attacking Tyrosh, a far more formidable fortress than Myr and it is only a week or more sailing away so our supplies will be more than sufficient." Samuel Lannister, the General of the Army and their chief tactician said as he studied the map himself calculating the best possible point of attack and weaknesses in Myr's layout.

"And it is on more steady ground so we should be able to set up our siege weapons more easily and break through quickly as its walls are not as strong as those of Tyrosh." Ser Addam Marbrand the Cavalry Commander said as he sat back in his seat. Hadrian nodded and turned to Ser Lucion Lannister, one of his more distant cousins. A very honourable and dependable knight but also the chosen Infantry Commander and asked.

"Opposition?"

"Several hundred Unsullied, other slave soldiers and two sellsword companies totalling four thousand men in all. And they seem to have hired a number of Dothraki horselords to add to their forces giving them another three thousand. We easily outnumber them my lord with our forty thousand troops." Lucion answered quick as an arrow without hesitation. Lord Randyll Lannister the Admiral of their navy then added.

"Most of the Myrish fleet is away with the pirates that attacked Old town and the harbour has no wall or gate so we should be able to capture the harbour with ease."

The lords around the table were unified in their grins. Some of their second or thirds sons would have a chance to gain their own holdings and become the new nobility of Myr when they conquered the city and there was always the chance that one of them would be chosen to become its new ruling lord. Hadrian knew of their ambition and would reward his lords for their service when they were securing their hold on the new lands but like his actual war council who he had chosen for their skill and ability Hadrian knew that no battle even one with the odds overwhelmingly on your side was ever a sure thing. With that in mind they began to plan their move on Myr.

* * *

Many miles away in the North war was very far from everyone's minds. Robb was finally starting to get the hang of dealing with being Lord of Winterfell and the North while Catelyn was feeling marginally better now that Bran was back home. For Bran however it was with mixed feelings that he returned to Winterfell. While he was relieved and comforted by the familiar faces, sights and smells of home he felt somewhat sad that he had not been able to complete his education at Casterly Rock. He missed the Lannister children he had befriended and his previous mentor Lord Hadrian who had been calm and patient with him in magic, knight's training and learning to be a lord.

His present mentor however in the art of being a knight was very different. His great uncle Ser Brynden Tully also known as the Blackfish was a stern taskmaster and expected nothing less than perfection, up before dawn and in the training yard where he was ruthlessly drilled by Ser Brynden in swordplay. Today was no different as he parried another attack from his great uncle before narrowly dodging a following jab, delivered with nothing less than Brynden's full strength.

"You need to be quicker Brandon Stark." Ser Brynden said, his strong face haloed in his grey hair and his blue eyes like the ice that made up the Wall further north as he held the wooden practice blade in his hands. "Your enemy will not hesitate and neither must you. If you cannot defend then counterattack. Do not waste a single moment or it could be your last." He warned his young pupil before attacking with another jab which Bran sidestepped with practice learned from Lord Hadrian before surprising Brynden by dropping into a kneeling position and whacking his own training sword into Branden's unprotected left calf. Ser Brynden quickly recovered and went to strike Bran in his vulnerable position but Bran surprised him again by rolling behind him and then whacking Brynden in the back.

Bran waited for Ser Brynden to come at him again only for his mentor to smile and tell him.

"Good boy, well thought out. We will make a knight out of you yet." He put a firm hand on Bran's shoulder and was about to take him to the kitchens where they could get something to eat when a young girl walked into the yard in front of them. She was shorter than Bran but looked about roughly the same age as him. Her face was still rounded with youth but had strong cheek bones visible through it. She had very dark brown hair and eyes which instantly caught Bran's attention were a very deep and enchanting brown he thought to himself. A man could easily lose himself in those eyes but those eyes were at present full of disapproval and the unknown girl snapped at him.

"Well are you going to talk to me or just stare all day? Because I have other things to do." The girl said, her voice surprisingly stern and carrying an edge of powerful authority. Bran was momentarily taken aback while Ser Brynden smirked at his great-nephew's surprised expression.

"Sorry, I was just struck by your beautiful eyes my lady." Bran said embarrassed at being caught staring. The girl however went slightly pink at his calling her eyes beautiful while Bran was horrified at how he had thought that out loud.

Ser Brynden however let out a loud laugh at the two of them and said.

"Lord Brandon Stark, Lady Lyanna Mormont I will leave you two to get to know each other." Ser Brynden walked off still chuckling at the two youngsters.

Bran meanwhile was quickly going red in the face as he realised what an arse he was making of himself in front of his betrothed. She was very pretty he thought shyly to himself with signs of being a beauty in the future. Desperate to make amends he bowed in respect and said to her.

"My apologies Lady Lyanna I had no idea that you would be coming to Winterfell so soon."

Lady Lyanna however quickly recovered and gave him a small smile before telling him.

"I accept your apologies my lord although only once. Next time you might not be so lucky." She challenged him with a smirk and with that she walked away leaving an intrigued Bran behind. He would relish the challenge of getting to know his future wife.

* * *

In Slaver's Bay Jon was marching his new and expanded army towards the next major step in his conquest…the city of Yunkai. Unlike Astapor this city under the 'Wise Masters' was famous for training 'bed slaves' in other words prostitute slaves. Its walls were made of yellow brick with many buildings of a similar design to Astapor.

It would be hard to break through those walls but they had just received a set of siege weapons from Braavos which should make things easier. All along the road from Astapor after rooting out any remaining slavers and installing a strong leadership there they had been taking small towns and villages which often surrendered the slavers within them without a fight when confronted with his fearsome army. From those settlements he would sometimes pick up recruits and now had an army of over fifteen thousand. The city of Yunkai could field at most five thousand although they would not doubt supplement this with sellswords.

As the city came into sight Jon was solemn at the thought of having to send his men to their deaths storming those walls but if he wanted to be taken seriously then he would need to keep such feelings to himself. At his side Ghost trotted and as the direwolf had grown considerably Jon was able to lean down to pet his head, comforting the wolf without getting off his horse. Around his neck his young dragon clung to his shoulders and let out a screech of discomfort which swiftly turned to cries of joy and he petted the creature with his other hand. He had decided to call his little dragon Sunfyre after the dragon ridden by Aegon the 2nd said to be the most beautiful dragon ever to have flown. His aunt Daenerys who rode at his side petted her own dragon which she had named Daeron after one of the famous dragons flown by their ancestors. Rhaenys who was at this moment finalising her marriage to the son of one of the chief directors of the Iron Bank and a 'merchant prince' of Braavos had named her dragon Rhaegal after their father.

Later after the command tent was set up Jon called his council together so they could plan their strategy while his and Daenerys's dragons slept in baskets not far away with Ghost curled protectively around them, a sight that brought a bemused smile to the faces of those there.

"Astapor was caught by surprise. Yunkai is forewarned. They have gathered their army and probably provisioned the city in case of a siege." Ser Jorah told them as they looked at the maps spread out on the table. "In addition to their slave army of five thousand, the Wise Masters have recruited a sellsword company called the Second Sons. They only number a thousand but they are cavalry."

Jon nearly frowned but kept his face straight. That was bad news, although thanks to the Unsullied they had greater numbers, the freed slave soldiers were largely light infantry which against cavalry would mean they would take heavy losses in a straight battle, assuming of course that they would even meet them on the battlefield. They could easily just hide behind their city walls and then they would be caught in this slow battle of attrition which could go on for months and that was something Jon could not afford and he knew it. He could not lose time or men in a prolonged siege and worse it would allow the rest of the slavers in the area to rise up against them and they could not even leave the city to conquer the rest of Slaver's Bay either because if they did then it would give the other slavers at stronghold from which to strike back at them. They needed to end this quickly.

"So the way I see it we have two options." Ser Jorah continued saying. "One hope to meet them on the battlefield where our greater numbers should carry the day. Or we can try sieging the city."

"The Unsullied will fight on the battlefield or on the city's walls." Grey Worm said, his people knew no fear and were prepared to fight as free men wherever they their leader sent them. But Jon told him.

"I have no doubt of your people's skill in battle or loyalty Grey Worm." Jon said reassuringly but he then became solemn and serious. "But I have no intention of throwing away your lives on a field battle against cavalry. We need an edge." He said looking around the room hoping someone might have an idea. Unfortunately Ser Jorah, Grey Worm, Daenerys and Missandei all looked back at him with blank expressions. Jon really did sigh as his solemn nature gripped his face but then forced his face to become a calm mask as a soldier came into their tent.

"My lord." The soldier said. "Riders approach from the city. Three baring the flags of the Harpy and the Broken Sword baring the sign of truce." He told them. Everyone knew those were the flags used by Yunkai and the Second Sons respectively. Jon nodded and ordered.

"Allow them to approach. We shall meet them and see what they have to say." Jon said and feeling comforted by the weight of his sword and Ghost beside him he strode out to meet the emissaries of the city he was intent on taking. This would be his first time in such a role and despite his outwardly calm façade he was feeling very nervous. As he was approaching the place where they would meet face to face with the Yunkai emissaries he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Daenerys smile at him reassuringly. Knowing she had his back made Jon straighten his spine and stand taller.

As the emissaries approached the Targaryens and their entourage all took the time to study the men that had arrived to meet them and were not impressed by any of them. One was a fairly tall man but thin instead of muscled and was wearing expensive Dornish lace with a face like a rat. He was accompanied by two sellswords; one was tall like the other man but was heavily muscled with a big golden red beard. This man was Mero, the leader of the Second Sons, whose nasty reputation made it very difficult for the company to find work. The other man however was not known to them; he was tall too and with a beard but it was dark brown like the rest of his untidy hair. He had a grin on his face that was more charming than it was nasty and judging by the cut of his armour he was very well muscled. Jon stepped forward to greet them and the man in lace robes came forward apparently the leader.

"Jon Peverell. I am Grazdan mo Eraz one of the great Wise Masters of Yunkai. I am here to offer a considerable sum of fifty thousand gold marks and your choice of any bed slaves within the city in exchange for you leaving our city to its own ways and moving on." Grazdan said obviously not a man to waste time. Jon was slightly taken aback at the offer. A Golden Mark was Yunkai's currency and was roughly equivalent to the Golden Dragon in value, so he was being offered fifty thousand dragons just to go away and of course the choice of any bed slaves in the city. The idea of course repulsed him, owning human beings just to use them for his own pleasure when it suited him. He was about to reject the offer out right when he suddenly felt Daenerys' hand on his shoulder again and heard her soft whispers in his ear.

"Stall." She said quietly to him, he then saw her eyes flit over to the younger sellsword. "I have an idea."

Jon was not sure what it was his aunt was planning but he decided to respect her judgement. The money they had seized from the slavers in Astapor was easily far more than that pathetic sum so although it would be a useful addition to their war fund they could survive easily without it. So Jon told Grazdan.

"I will consult with my advisors and have an answer to your suggestion by dawn tomorrow."

"Please." Daenerys said quickly. "Feel free to a barrel of wine for yourselves and your lieutenants." She said and smiled sweetly at the younger sellsword who grinned back. The visitors soon left with their large barrel of wine and Jon as the moon was highest in the sky looked out on the city in front of them and saw the light of torches illuminating areas of the city. He heard Ser Jorah walk up to him. The two men were silent for a second before Jon said.

"You are in love with my aunt aren't you?" Ser Jorah did not even turn his head to face him before answering simply.

"Yes."

Jon feeling bolder somewhat then decided to say what had been on his mind.

"When I first learnt who you were I was against having you in my party." Jon said and that did get Jorah to look over. "I know what you did to those poachers in the North. But I want to hear from you why?" Jorah was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"Lynesse Hightower." He said although the name had once filled him with love now filled him with hate. "She was the most beautiful woman I had seen and I was intent on winning her hand. So I won a tournament in her name and she accepted my offer of marriage. At first things were absolute heaven." He said wistfully. "Then we returned home to Bear Island. As you know House Mormont is a poor house without much to its name. Lynesse however came from House Hightower, one of the wealthiest houses in all of Westeros. The things she wanted I could not give her; silks, perfumes and more. I needed the money to fund her lifestyle and selling the poachers seemed to be the easiest way." He said with regret at one he had done making Jon feel slightly for the man. "Of course Lord Stark found out and chased me from the North. Lynesse then left me to become a concubine to a man that could give her the things she wanted. It seems that I have a weakness for women that are beyond me." He said with a bitter chuckle and Jon felt some pity for the former lord. Yes he had made bad choices in lust of a greedy and superficial woman but otherwise he was a good man and a man he hoped would stay at his side so he said to the disgraced knight.

"No, you were blinded by a golden façade that masked a heartless creature of vices Ser Jorah. I think you are an honourable man who made some bad choices but now wants to atone and one that I would wish to have at my side when I return to Westeros." Jon told him and the words brought a small smile to the face of Jorah.

In the hours of the early morning as the camp rose to face what the new day would bring, a rider approached from the direction of the city. Jon in his armour prepared to meet the single rider. To Jon's surprise it was the younger sellsword from the day before and not only was he alone but it appeared he had three heads tied to the saddle of his horse. Jon's hand unconsciously went for _Blackfyre_ but as the sellsword rode closer Jon relaxed as he saw the heads were not those of slaves sent as a warning but shockingly the heads of Grazdan, the Captain of the Second Sons Mero and his chief lieutenant Ben Plum. The sellsword arrived and threw the heads at Daenerys' feet before leaping off of his horse and knelt before her while she gave him a calm smile.

"My lady I have become smitten by your beauty and grace. As a token of my affection I bring the heads of your enemies and the city of Yunkai with the loyalty of the Second Sons. My men are now opening the gates for your army to conquer the city." He said and Daenerys caught Jon's eye as she looked down at the sellsword and asked him.

"Thank you for your most kind token of your affection but I would know your name before I accept it." Daenerys said as Jon and Ser Jorah who was gritting his teeth at the younger sellsword went to gather their army for a march on Yunkai now. The sellsword answered.

"I am Daario Naharis and from now onto forever I am yours." He said with a hot glint in his eyes which Daenerys smiled at.

And hour later the city of Yunkai fell receiving the same treatment as Astapor. Slavers were hunted down and killed, their wealth stolen and the chains on every slave broken as the Targaryens carried on the next stage in their conquest.

* * *

At Casterly Rock life carried on while its lord and army were away fighting to expand their family's holdings. The children learnt and the adults worked, life carried on.

Arya Stark however was taking some time to think in the gardens of the castle. She was sitting against a large tree with her newly arrived wolf Nymeria curled up at her feet. As she petted the wolf she found herself lost in thought. All the things she had been learning here; they went so far against what her mother and septa had taught her back home. They had allowed her to learn to fight and her skill with a blade was getting better every day as was her archery and horse riding but also she found herself overwhelmed by her other training. Reading books had long bored Arya who always preferred to be outside doing something else but the teachings she was being taught went against everything she had been taught in her earlier years however much she had gone against them she still found the difference disorientating.

Politics, diplomacy, strategy, history all this and more was being crammed into her skull and it was enough to make her head spin. She was often able to surprise herself by how fast she could assimilate it all, but she just did not know what to do with it.

"Deep thoughts?" A voice asked and Arya looked up to see Lady Genna Lannister looking at her from the other side of the grove. Arya was surprised to see Lady Genna here but Arya had no time to reason why as Nymeria let out a whine of protest as in her surprise Arya had stopped paying attention to the wolf. Arya resumed her petting of the wolf who relaxed against her mistress now she was content. Genna walked closer as Arya answered.

"I was never taught to be anything more than what my mother wanted me to be." Arya admitted to Lady Genna who gave the girl a sympathetic smile. "To sew, to dance, to curtsy and do as my future husband would bid. I hated every moment of it. It was like she did not see me, or even see my sister just what she wanted us to be." Arya said sadly. She did not like saying such things about her mother, she loved her mother but it was almost like her mother did not know her at times. "Everything I wanted was not allowed and while Sansa was content to follow my mother's direction I could not."

"And now you find yourself getting what you wanted and are confused." Genna said not coming any closer as she was somewhat scared of the large wolf the girl had as her protector. Genna decided to be truthful with the girl even if she hated her for it. "Your mother was raised in an old fashioned ideal. One that unfortunately she passed on to you and your sister. She loved you dearly but she could not see that her path was not for you, blinded by her old fashioned beliefs. We as women can be far more than breeding machines or good wives." Genna said and feeling somewhat braver she came closer to Arya and sat next to the young girl. She carefully held out her hand so Nymeria could sniff at it before the direwolf decided she was alright to be allowed to be near her mistress. Genna put an arm around Arya and told her pupil and whispered in her ear. "There is something else I think your mother might not have taught you, probably to scandalous for her tastes. Have you ever heard of the art of flirting?" Arya went pink in the face as Genna gave her a crash course in bending men around her finger.

* * *

One week after the Lannister army left Tyrosh they arrived at the coastline of Myr. The city was certainly larger than the city they had been in just before but nowhere near as intimidating as Tyrosh. Its walls were nowhere near as high and made of normal stone, far easier to break through although it would still take a concentrated effort. As the Lannister fleet dropped anchor and the army came ashore and set up camp the city was quick to close its doors and place its remaining army on the walls. Much of their navy had gone with Horus D'Artegan who had usurped them instead of sending the ships back leaving city defenceless with the exception of the small city watch and whatever sellswords they had contracted plus unruly Dothraki. The walls were the only thing that stood between the Lannisters and conquering the city.

As Hadrian stood looking out of his freshly assembled tent he studied the city ahead of him. It was an impressive city Hadrian had to admit. The buildings were very artfully constructed after all this was the most advanced of the Free Cities given all the Valyrian lore they had collected over the centuries since the Doom. If they could capture the city without causing too much damage that knowledge would be a major boon for Hadrian if he could make use of it. Not to mention the lace, tapestries, glasswork and other goods the city produced would make good coin for his house.

Once of course they had conquer the city and its smaller settlements first.

As they set up their siege weapons Hadrian looked over to his younger brother who was walking towards him with a boy of fourteen or so years. The boy was dressed in Lannister armour and it took a moment to recognise the boy as his much younger cousin Tyrek. He was the only child of Tygett Lannister one of Tywin's brothers and a truly great warrior who had fallen to a sickness some years ago. He had the traditional Lannister look but wore his hair in curls almost as long as a woman's just as his father had done. The lad had been a squire to Robert Baratheon so why he was here now Hadrian did not know but he intended to find out.

"Tyrek. It is good to see you cousin but what are you doing here as opposed to being in the capital?" Hadrian asked and Tyrek looking angry told him.

"Lancel convinced the king to send me home after I bested him in the training yard." Tyrek said angrily. Hadrian just shook his head in annoyance. Kevan's only son was an embarrassment to their family and not just occasionally but consistently and to get Tyrek dismissed like that was just petty.

"I will complete your knight training." Hadrian said deciding there and then that Tyrek would be his new squire. The teenager looked at him surprised and grateful at Hadrian's offer. Jaime too looked surprised but happy at his older brother's decision. In truth he would probably have done it himself if his brother had not offered. Tygett had always resented being in Tywin's shadow and given his father's death the boy had not had much guidance. So this was their way of making it up to the boy.

"Are the catapults set up?" Hadrian asked Jaime. Night was falling and if they were going to attack then their window was quickly closing. Jaime nodded and as he looked towards the dimming horizon storm clouds could be seen coming from the south.

"Looks like rain." Jaime said with a grin as the Lannisters prepared to take the city by storm.

As the storm was almost upon them, the Lannister army lined up for battle. Dressed in their red and black armour Hadrian, Jaime and Tyrek stood ready to join the fighting when it started. Turning to Raphael who stood nearby, Hadrian nodded through his helm and his long-time friend nodded in return before turning to catapults.

"Load." Raphael commanded and the men loaded the large catapults with the strange dark glass spheres which were handled with extraordinary care that Hadrian had brought to assault Tyrosh with if Ser Gregor and the Bright Banners had failed. He had hoped not to have to use this weapon but it would bring the walls down quickly. Seeing all the spheres in place Raphael who knew what was about to happen next although he was not looking forward to it gave the command. "Fire."

The catapults let their deadly cargo fly as one after the other they fired. The artillery men were deadly accurate with their shots from hours and hours of practice and the use of ironically Myrish glasses or as their lord called them telescopes. The dark glass spheres smashed against the large stone walls and the army were confused as to what was going on, having expected large stones instead of some greenish liquid which was now splattered over the walls. However some of the more experienced and educated men there realised just what the green liquid was and without even waiting the artillery men loaded an oil covered rock into their catapults and set them on fire. As the storm cloud gathered over head Raphael wasted no time in giving the command once the projectiles were set aflame.

"Fire." The statement would later be seen as incredibly ironic given what was about to happen next.

The fire covered rocks flew through the air and hit the areas were the green liquid was still dripping off of the walls of the city. The effect was immediate as the green liquid transformed into a ferocious green inferno that erupted all along the city walls. The Lannister army nearly backed away as the terrifying but strangely beautiful fire consumed the walls of the city they were sieging. Hadrian had hoped never to have to use wildfire, the deadly substance was terrifying in how dangerous it was but given the choice between a long and hard siege, a storming of the city walls against opposition and this, he would choose the wildfire every time. It was only because of the approaching storm that he had taken the risk of using it so soon however.

While Hadrian had disposed of nearly all of the wildfire from the Mad King's plot to destroy Kings Landing years ago he had kept small samples in secret so that his own alchemists or chemists as he had begun to refer to them could study the formula and learn to copy it. Working in secret in the large underground chambers of Castamere they and their families enjoyed a comfortable life while they built his most secret and powerful weapons. However the sound of cracking brought Hadrian back to the present as he studied the walls in front of him.

The crumbling of the walls was an incredible sight as the wildfire ate through the stone if it were paper. The screams of the men on the walls were a sobering sound to the men of the Lannister army as they watched. Normally the wildfire would have been blown back towards the city or towards the Lannister army however then the rain started. And not just a light drizzle but a torrential rainfall that bucketed down on all of them. The green fire which had become trapped by the collapsing stone of the walls was being smothered by the rock and water until it died out and left great holes in the city's defences. Drawing his sword Hadrian pointed his longsword towards the city and the Lannister army charged forward on either horseback or on foot rushing into the city. Raphael was slashing his way through slave soldiers obviously not used to actual fighting and were forced into it by their fat masters alongside the rest of their men.

As they were all pelted by the rain and the howling wind and lightning thundered in the sky above them the fighting began in earnest as the outnumbered city defenders threw themselves wildly at the attacking Lannisters. Now soaked from the rain Hadrian fought against a group of sellswords alongside his brother Jaime and Raphael while Tyrek stayed close to his side with Raga.

Hadrian lashed out with a series of deadly thrusts and jabs against his opponent, the sellsword was good and trained in the Braavosi water dance as he kept sidestepping away from his attacks while stabbing at Hadrian's vulnerable joints. This forced Hadrian onto the defensive as he blocked the quick but deadly strikes. Knowing he had to end this fight quickly before the sellsword managed to land a strike Hadrian began pressing the man forward into an alley which was too narrow for him to side step as much as he had before launching a series of thrusting jabs that the sellsword was not able to evade.

Jaime meanwhile was fighting against a dothraki wielding two swords meaning he had to move with blistering speed to block both blades as the horse riding savage snarled at him. Jaime normally would have laughed off the idea he could be bested by a dothraki savage but he had to admit that this one was good as Jaime could not find enough of a window to counterattack. He was being forced to give ground until the dothraki was so focused on Jaime that he stumbled as his foot became caught in a drain that he had not realised was there. This was the opportunity Jaime needed as he struck back and managed to take the dothraki's head.

The three men were given little reprieve as a squad of Unsullied ran straight at them in complete silence. The three knights raised their swords and met the charge head on using their utmost speed and skill to cut their way through the slave soldiers.

The night was long as the Lannister army and the city's defenders fought until the early morning dawn when finally the fighting was over and the Lannister flag was raised aloft in victory. The slavers and magisters of the city were rounded up and placed on the chopping blocks. Their children were loaded onto ships to be taken back to Westeros were they would be put in orphanages and educated to give them a fresh start away from the city where they might be a problem in the future. The chains on slaves were broken while stone masons began the work to restore the city walls and repair any other damage caused by the fighting. In what had been the ruling conclave building Hadrian set up his command post, dispatched smaller groups of the Lannister army once they had been rested to the smaller settlements around Myr. The distribution of those lands would be determined in the coming days as they secured their hold on them. Already the printing presses were running around the clock to reproduce as much of the Valyrian literature that they had found thus far. Although he had only had the chance to give it a brief glance at present Hadrian had seen some very interesting concepts in the information that Myr had been hoarding.

But as a figure entered the room Hadrian knew it was time to secure Myr itself for the Lannisters. He looked up to see a beautiful Myrish woman wearing simple cotton robes rather than silk.

"Sorrel." Hadrian said with a small smile which the woman returned. She was the daughter of the most powerful of the ex-magisters in the city and a violent thug of a man. He had murdered Sorrel's much beloved and gentle mother in front of her after she had dared question him about one of his many mistresses. After that it had been easy to convince the young woman to spy for him and now she would help him secure the city. "Are my men treating you with respect?" He asked seriously, there were always a few bad apples in the barrel somewhere so he intended to make an example of any he found to encourage others to toe the line.

"They have treated me as if I were spun glass." Sorrel said with a slight smile. She was not a great beauty but would be described by many as very pretty and she was very smart, a highly capable administrator although she was never given the chance to prove it. Hadrian then asked her.

"With the death of the existing magisters and their children now being removed from the city you are now the closest thing to a sitting ruler of Myr. Would you be prepared to marry my brother Jaime and rule Myr as its new Lord and Lady now you have seen him?" He asked her. In their recent correspondence he had put the idea to her and she had sounded interested but had said that she would only do it if she got a chance to meet Jaime first. Sorrel blushed as she thought of the handsome knight and hesitated before answering.

"Yes I think I would my lord, does he want to marry me?" She asked him and Hadrian gave her a little grin as another plan of his came to fruition.

"It is up to you to convince him."

* * *

Jaime completely obvious to the ramifications of the discussion that had just been held was sitting with his arms being bandaged after a sellsword had gotten lucky during the previous night's fighting was startled as a young woman appeared at the door to his borrowed room. She was pretty he saw immediately with sweet rounded features and a perfectly rounded womanly figure dressed in simple cloth. Although not a great beauty like Cersei had been in her youth, Jaime could not help but think a man would feel very comfortable with this woman on his arm.

"May I help you my lord?" She asked him in a soft voice that seemed to glide over him like a gentle summer's breeze. He nodded taking her for a maid and she smiled sweetly at him before she sat next to him on the bed and started carefully applying fresh bandages to his wounds. Jaime could not help but get hard as her gentle hands glided across his torso. Her grey eyes danced with mischief so he knew that she was fully aware of what effect she was having on him and he asked her to try and get some control back.

"What is your name my lady?" The girl did not think twice before telling him the truth.

"Sorrel my lord. My father was the leading magister, now I think your brother intends to wed me to one of his bannermen to ensure your hold on the city." She told him simply, Jaime found himself caring about this woman. She seemed to be sweet and kind, a person that deserved better than to be married off to an old fart. What she said next really surprised him however. "Your brother suggested that I ask you if you would marry me my lord. That we could rule Myr together. Would that please you my lord?" She asked him with a certain longing in her voice.

Her father had been planning to give her to a passing Khal as an incentive to not raid the city she explained to him causing Jaime to frown in anger at the idea of such a gentle woman being subjected to the Dothraki. A man like Ser Jaime who treat her with respect was an idea that she liked far better.

Jaime meanwhile was taken aback by the offer, he had no interest in ruling anything but he did want to find peace. Nightmares over his father's accusing eyes the night he had been murdered haunted him still and he could still feel the revulsion just the idea of Cersei's touch brought him now. He never wanted to see her again, she would never give up until he was in her bed again and that was one place he refused to be. It was almost like an obsession with her. To control not only him but everyone around her and use them for her own gain. Especially him he thought managing to suppress a shudder at the thought. Had it always been like them between them? He thought worried. Even during sex it had always been about her pleasure rather than his own. Going home would almost ensure meeting her again as either he would find himself called to Kings Landing or she would possibly come to him.

Staying here however he thought as Sorrel's silk like hands finished applying his new bandages would mean he would never have to see Cersei. He could build a new life for himself here with Sorrel, have children that he could actually have a hand in raising. The idea was alluring and he turned to Sorrel and before he could say a word she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Over in Lys the battle for the city had only just begun as the Tyrell army led by Ser Garlan Tyrell and Lord Randyll Tarly stormed ashore. Taking a leaf of the Lannister book as it were they had managed bypass the sea gate to the city by using captured Lyseni ships from Old town packed with troops to sail into the harbour then seize the gates and open them for the rest of their army to gain entry to the city. The city like Myr suffered from having most of its forces away as forty thousand Reach soldiers hit the city with the force of a hurricane.

In the midst of the battle Ser Garlan was fighting against a group of sellswords on the side of the harbour, these were no master swordsmen however and he soon cut them down. He was not known as the greatest swordsman in the Reach for nothing although he would never say or think such a thing. Those were thoughts for others, he kept himself firmly grounded unlike his younger brother Loras training hard to maintain and improve his skills often against multiple men at once. If one did not push themselves, then were they ever going to improve? He thought to himself.

"You killed my men pretty boy." A voice sounded from nearby and Garlan turned around to see a huge hulking figure lunging right at him and he moved quickly to avoid the attack, feeling the air move around as he narrowly managed it. As he slid past him Garlan saw to his concern that the huge heavily muscled man was wielding an abnormally large Arakh, a curved dothraki style sword which was made of black coloured Valyrian steel. If he tried to take the huge man head on, that arakh would cut through his own sword like butter. Looking around he saw a tremendous amount of rope that would usually be used to moor a ship but it gave him an idea so he began to move towards the large stacks of rope while keeping the hulking giant that could easily have matched Ser Gregor Clegane in his line of vision. The man appeared to be of Dothraki heritage, he certainly had his hair styled in the way they did and wore similar clothes. The sword although exceptional given its construction was certainly their preferred weapon. But his style if it could be called that was very rough, exclusively focused on heavy cleaves and power blows to crush an enemy. It was quite cumbersome when facing someone who was fast on their evasion so that was what Garlan focused on as the huge man came in to attack him again. As his back touched the stacks of rope Garlan dived out of the way as the huge man attacked him again only for him to collide with the stacks of rope behind him. There was a crash as heavy thick ropes fell on the huge dothraki man who cried out as he became entangled in the mass of rope. As the man struggled, trashing wildly to free himself he became more tightly ensnared in the rope and was helpless as Garlan swung his sword, severing the head from his torso.

Garlan let out a sigh of relief as the man that could easily have killed him. He walked over and picked up the heavy sword. It was huge, much larger than should have been necessary but he could not deny it was very well crafted. But he thought with some satisfaction that now House Tyrell had some Valyrian steel of its own. Of course the sword at present was far too large to be useable and was the wrong shape for their style of fighting. However it was possible that the sword could be melted down and reforged into a new sword, in fact there was enough steel here for two normal swords at least given its sheer size.

However before any of that could happen, Garlan thought to himself as he strapped his new sword to his back he had a job to do. The rest of this city needed to be conquered so he walked off to continue his own part in the conquest.

He soon arrived at the city's conclave where Lord Tarly was already at work with his usual efficiency setting up a command post for them in the heart of the city. He looked up and saw Garlan entering the room and turned to face him and made his report.

"My lord we have managed to take most of the city with only a few pockets of resistance at the city's outer edges. I have already dispatched Lord Rowan and Lord Chester to deal with them and by the end of today we should have full control over the area." Lord Tarly said quickly and without emotion.

"Excellent. Your work is impeccable Lord Tarly, as always." Garlan added knowing how much his idiot of a father angered the vassal lord by taking credit for his achievements and Garlan wanted Lord Tarly to know that he was appreciated by other members of House Tyrell. Lord Tarly nodded gratefully before adding.

"While the majority of the magisters and other individuals have been found and brought to justice for their backing of the attack on our homeland, we have captured one of the central culprits that you will probably want to see judged by the king." He said motioning to his guards to bring in their prisoner. The guards did not waste time as they left the room only to return moments later with a woman bound in chains. She looked almost like a Targaryen with her alabaster coloured skin and very bright blonde hair but not quite as her hair was more golden than silver and her eyes were a shade of brown as opposed to purple. Garlan scowled as he recognised the woman, he had seen her many times before she had fled Westeros with her then husband Ser Jorah Mormont who she later cast aside to become the concubine after her lavish lifestyle had driven him to delve into slave trading. Lynesse Hightower, the woman that he told the pirates how to bypass the defences around Old town, betraying her own house in the process. He discounted torture as the reason why she had chosen to reveal such secrets to a vicious man like Horus D'Artegan who had disappeared after the attack, her body did not display so much as blemish through the extremely revealing silk. She did not appear to be unfed either and she seemed to be enjoying more luxuries than just food and silk due to the extremely strong smell of perfume that nearly made Garlan wretch.

"Ser Garlan." She said sweetly as she saw who he was smiling widely at him. "Would you kindly get these ruffians to treat a woman of my standing with some respect? I am the daughter of one of your strongest lords after all." She said affronted and Garlan realised that as of yet she did not know that they had discovered the role she had played in the attack on Old town. His expression turned cold and he told the soldiers that were holding her tightly.

"Take her to the ship and place her securely in the brig, she will face justice for her treason before the king."

The expression on Lynesse's face changed in a flash from affronted at these lowly peasants having the sheer audacity to manhandle her to fear as she realised they knew the truth. Garlan ignored her cries for mercy and went back to their conquest of Lys and its own small islands.

* * *

Some weeks later, the ship carrying Ser Garlan and his entourage arrived in Kings Landing after they had left Lord Tarly to put down any remaining embers of resistance in Lys. The people of the capital were waiting with rotten fruit at the ready as the party led by Ser Garlan moved through the city streets dragging the shacked Lynesse Hightower with them. The woman that had been dressed in silk and covered with perfume when they had left Lys was no more; now her long blonde hair was matted and greasy, sweat and dirt covered her formerly clear skin and she was dressed in simple, rough cotton garb. As she was dragged through the city streets the people of the city cried out viciously as they pelted her with rotting fruit causing her to cry out in fear and humiliation. Ser Garlan knew they would do the same to anyone that was being dragged through the city like this no matter who they were but given that the woman had betrayed her own family he could find little sympathy for her plight within himself. The gold cloaks made sure that the mob which had formed along their route to the Red Keep did not follow them into the palace. By now Lynesse was covered in fruit juice and bits making her look even more like a beggar rather than a woman born into privilege. They did not waste time cleaning her up before they arrived at the throne room where the royal court stood ready to pass judgement on the traitor.

The merry chatting and music of the court stopped immediately as everyone turned to look at the Tyrell party as it entered. They sneered at the bound Lynesse Hightower as she was dragged into the room and forced to kneel in the centre of the large hall. Garlan knelt before the throne however much it annoyed him to have to kneel to the likes of Robert Baratheon he knew that he had to or great offense would be caused.

"Your grace." Garlan said seriously. "I report the total success of the invasions of Myr and Lys respectively and I present you with one of the conspirators of the devastating attack on Old town…the traitor Lynesse Hightower."

Everyone in room looked at the cowering woman who was too scared to look up at the people around her and realise the true extent of her situation. Had she done so she would have seen the disgusted look of Lord Stark as he stood at the side of the King, his own distaste for the vain woman was palpable especially given how she had betrayed her own family leading to hundreds of deaths.

Tyrion Lannister stood with Bronn looking coldly at the woman, she had caused so much suffering that it would take years to sooth the wounds that had been left all for her own gain. Bronn just looked at the woman impassively not caring either way.

Speaking of her own family the new Lord of Hightower and Old town Lord Baelor Hightower stood at the side of the room looking at his own aunt with the utmost loathing. No one could blame him however, the information she had given the pirates on the defences of Old town had costs hundreds of lives, brought ruin and devastation to the city and killed several members of his own family including his father the previous lord of Hightower. When he had heard that Lynesse was being brought here he had journeyed to the capital to see justice done in person.

The king was impassive as he looked down on Lynesse but Cersei sneered down at the woman while Joffrey looked on with disturbing excitement as he waited for the woman to be punished for her actions. This was when Pycelle spoke as he looked on with a fierce determination that was so seldom seen in the old man that many wondered if it was someone else posing as the Grand Maester.

"Your grace I have the truth serum from Lord Lannister as you requested, a few drops of it and we should get nothing but the absolute truth from the whore." Pycelle said and many including Lord Stark were struck by the anger in his voice. He had never dropped his kindly and gentle old man act in sight of anyone before but the grand maester was so angered by the attack on Old town and the decimation of so many of his order that he could not find it in himself to care about his façade at the moment. Robert himself hesitated in surprise at the grand maester outburst before he gave him the order.

"Proceed Grand Maester, I will have the truth from the prisoner." Pycelle nodded and walked forward with a surprisingly straight back. Lynesse looked ready to struggle but the Tyrell soldiers held her down and Garlan forced her mouth open as Pycelle poured the truth serum down her throat. Then they forced her mouth closed until she was unable to resist swallowing. They waited a few seconds before Robert asked his first question.

"Did you willing co-operate with pirates and slavers to attack and destroy Old town?" He asked and Lynesse was about to deny everything but to her horrified surprise she spoke the last words she wanted to say…especially as they were the truth.

"I did your grace, I willingly told them everything I knew about the defences around Old town." Her hands flew to her mouth as if to stop the words that she was speaking. But the guards forced her hands away so Robert could ask his next question although before he could Lord Baelor Hightower yelled out furious.

"WHY LYNESSE? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! YOUR OWN FAMILY! YOUR OWN PEOPLE?" He looked ready to either burst into tears or draw his sword and cut his aunt in half. He was restrained by his wife Rhonda who was glaring daggers at the bound woman too. The king wisely ignored the outburst given how much anger and grief the man was dealing with at the moment and turned his gaze back towards Lynesse whose face was screwed up in concentration as she struggled against the effects of the truth serum only for her will to falter and she told the truth that she knew would damn her.

"My prince has grown tired of me of late as my beauty fades and I gain weight. I would have received great gifts and his eternal favour for giving him what he wanted and the chance to bare his child, securing me in luxury for the rest of my life." She said struggling not too but unfortunately for her…she failed. The crowd in the court started talking angrily about her words amongst themselves and Lord Stark and the King looked at Lynesse with the greatest distain.

"So you willing admit to you crime?" Lord Stark asked coldly. "You admit to assisting a brutal raid on the oldest and one of the most important settlements in all of Westeros that cost hundreds of people their lives and destroyed so much of the city it will take years to rebuild. Devastated the order that preserves knowledge across the entire country and sent many into slavery?"

"I do." Lynesse said as tears leaked down her face. She wanted to demand a trial by combat but then realised that there would be no one that would stand for her. She had nothing to her name and certainly no coin to pay someone and had burnt every bridge she had ever made even those with her own family. She had nothing to bargain with, she was not pregnant so there would be no stay of execution. This was the end she thought with a cold dread.

"Then you shall face the penalty." Robert said coldly and turned to his best friend. "Ned." He said and Lord Stark drew _Ice_ from his side and walked down to side of the woman who shook with fear as she mumbled prayers to the Seven. The Tyrell men held her down as Lord Stark raised his sword above his head and silent swung down, cleaving Lynesse Hightower's head from the rest of her body.

Sheathing his sword Ned returned to Robert's side as the corpse was taken away and then looked at his old friend who nodded and Ned made the announcement that had him feeling very nervous.

"In light of the recent conquests, expanding the realm's territories far beyond what has ever been even dreamed of before. Seven, Eight or even Eleven Kingdoms does not appropriately convey what our nation is becoming. So at the behest of the King and his Small Council I hereby declare here today the foundation of the Westerosi Empire and name Robert Baratheon as its first Emperor."

The court was stunned into silence, this was truly historic occasion. Never had there been an empire started in Westeros and never a functioning emperor. Robert was looking proud as he sat on his throne while Cersei grinned with elation. With her husband as an emperor, that made her an Empress and one day her beloved golden lion Joffrey would become an Emperor himself and rule over a kingdom far more vast than she had ever dreamed. She looked over to her eldest son who was still enjoying the thrill he had gotten watching that whore get her head taken off. She gave him a big smile as she put her hand gently on his shoulder and led him out of the throne room so they could celebrate.

Garlan Tyrell was about to return to his ship which once provisioned would be sailing back to Lys. The city had been given to him at the insistence of his grandmother and brother Willas. He felt pride that such a good holding as Lys would be awarded to him, he would now be a lord with his own lands. Lands that would give him, his wife and children a good style of living and be of great value to his house. Not to mention that there was still the matter of the large Valyrian steel arakh that he had acquired. Despite his best efforts it had become common knowledge that he had acquired it and many suggestions and offers for it were apparently being sent to his father, the Oaf of Highgarden as he was known. He was about to leave the hall when Lord Tyrion Lannister approached him. It his calm but sly voice the Half man as he was known spoke to Garlan.

"I hear congratulations are in order for your victory at Lys Lord Tyrell and for your acquisition of a Valyrian steel weapon. Have you had any thoughts on what you will do with your most extraordinary find?" The man was probing for information possibly for his family Garlan realised but more probably for his own use. The reputation of Tyrion Lannister was well known across the land so Garlan was careful in his response.

"I have yet to decide. At present I have the mind to melt it down and forge the steel into a new sword for my family."

"Ah." Tyrion said with a small grin. "Then may I suggest you seek out the services of Tobho Mott? He is a blacksmith here in Kings Landing that has the knowledge of how to re-forge Valyrian steel. He was the smith that made my brother's own Valyrian sword you know."

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review if you have any thoughts you want to share!_

 _ **Review Responses**_ _…_

 _ **ThedemonlordPingu**_ _= Hadrian is magical so although he does not really pray he believes in the Old Gods._

 _ **coldblue**_ _= thank you for your review glad to hear you are enjoying the story. Hadrian is definitely not the sort of man to hang back and let others do the dangerous work. He believes if you want people to follow you then you have to set the example yourself. Hadrian is also a bit more open minded than Tywin who focused solely on taking the Iron Throne for his family and to be honest did not seem to actually care for the rest of his family as opposed to his legacy. Hadrian cares deeply for his own family and unlike Tywin will put them before dynasty concerns._

 _As to the conquering of Essos, combined the kingdoms of Westeros are far more powerful than any two or more Free Cities so I am quite surprised that no monarch tried this before. Hadrian see's the advantages of taking the Free Cities especially those like Myr bringing all of its knowledge to Westeros and it is certainly a way to expand his family's power which like Tywin before him is one of Hadrian's aims._

 _As for Daenerys losing power I hope this proved that she has more influence than some decoration. As for the Slaver's Bay settlements, the Targaryens are trying to forge them into one kingdom ruled from Mereen as a starting point for Jon. Who will rule them after Jon goes to Westeros, well I welcome your suggestions. Ned Stark had realised that caution is better when playing the Game of Thrones thanks to his own experiences and warnings from Hadrian, he has now found out the truth about Cersei's children but given how he and Hadrian plan to put Jon on the throne he feels no need to tell Robert. As to what the rest of the houses think of House Lannister growing in power I will try to touch on that in the future._

 _Sorry but I cannot really reveal who Hadrian's pairing is going to be just yet. I have been very vague and trust me no one will get it. This character I will reveal has always been in the Game of Thrones universe._

 _ **Timetravelviajutsu**_ _= Thank you, I hope you can enjoy the battle in this chapter too. As to what Horus intended well he did not want to take and hold the city rather to raid and torch it to the ground. Taking anything of value to hurt the Seven Kingdoms as much as possible which is why Old town was chosen._

 _ **Aragon Potter**_ _= No the pairing will not be an OC and yes the character comes from the A Song of Ice and Fire books._

 _ **Light Lord Cybergate**_ _= Sacrificing people loyal to you is certainly a risky move but as Ser Gregor's thoughts were showing before he died he was not so loyal to anyone but himself. Hadrian knew this and is not going to make this a regular thing. It was just his way of getting rid of two dangerous threats…one from the Westerlands and one from Essos. He appreciates loyalty hence why he has helped House Daniels and the rest of his family but he is aware of the dangers posed by those like Ser Gregor._

 _ **syed**_ _= I'm not sure if the Mountain Clans have a religion as such. If anyone does know what faith they follow please let me know. Yes the Weirwood trees have started showing up in areas of Dorne and will soon begin sprouting up in the Stepstones, Tyrosh, Myr and Lys too if Hadrian has his way. Your ideas about the North are welcome and I have some ideas of my own too._

 _ **Drika16**_ _ & __**Baphojr**_ _= Horus is an OC character that I made up for the story. He is the son of a particularly vicious slaver that Hadrian killed in the invasion of the Stepstones and is now determined to get revenge. He will not appear too often as I think that would reduce him as a threat._

 _ **tamagat**_ _= No sorry Hadrian is not that powerful._

 _ **Aggrocrag**_ _= Noted, thank you for the correction!_

 _ **Basker**_ _= Thank you for your review! Arya is getting training some of which you should see soon enough. Genna was worried about what would happen to their family now that Tywin was not there to protect them. In the books that is something she admits to in a conversation with Jaime. She is relieved when she sees Hadrian is strong enough to protect their family and ensure their future. I will see if I can write more of the bastards at Casterly Rock in future._

 _ **himssendol**_ _= True that is one of the reasons that Daenerys has accompanied Jon to Slaver's Bay. To act as his advisor since she has been taught how to rule by her mother and Elia._

 _ **orionastro**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **Wolvenstrom**_ _= Thank you. True Genna highlighted the importance of female skills in how to gain power but Catelyn never saw the importance as she was never taught herself. To be truthful she should never have brought a Septa to Winterfell at all. The old gods rule there and the fact that she never adjusted her approach with Arya just tells me she was too stuck in her ways to realise it was not working however much she loved her children. If you want someone to do something they do not like then you must give them a reason why._

 _ **aesir21**_ _= Hope that you liked what Jaime got from Hadrian although he partly did it just to get back at Cersei and remove one of the people who might have supported her albeit reluctantly. As for Kevan Lannister, he will get a reward from Hadrian but for now he is needed at home as Hadrian is going to be away often fighting the war. As I mentioned before in this story war creates opportunities you rarely see in peacetime._

 _ **AlexDnD**_ _= Hadrian is in part supportive of the Targaryens because of his old friendship with Rhaegar and Elia. He also wants to see a better king on the throne than Robert and while a lot of Targaryens were insane some were brilliant. He is still against incest as are most of the Targaryens themselves now given what happened due to Aerys and Viserys. Jon's future wife will have no blood tie to House Targaryen._

 _ **Sciny**_ _= I too look forward to a meeting between Hadrian and Olenna. I will try to give her a scene soon and hope to do her justice. Thank you for the compliment!_

 _ **mellra**_ _= Thank you. Glad to hear you like the story. As for the two dragon eggs, I'm not really sure what to do with them to be honest. I would appreciate any suggestions. As for House Frey we will see just what their response is in the next chapter._

 _ **dannydeboy**_ _= A lot of people do realise the true parentage of Cersei's children but most have their own reasons for keeping it quiet. Upset the status quo too much and it could be very dangerous. Not to mention many are afraid of crossing House Lannister._

 _ **Hotgirlow**_ _= Thank you for reviewing as for Drogo…I have a few ideas._


	10. Chapter 10 You win or you die

_I do not own Harry Potter or Games of Thrones_

 _Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter especially those who reviewed to give me feedback. I like to know what people think._

 _This brings Season 1 to a close and soon we will enter the War of the Kings._

 **Chapter 10 – You win or you die**

It had started as such a bright and sunny morning that Hadrian had felt the day was going to be good when he first rose from his bed. He shared his breakfast with his children and other members of their family that were here at the Rock. There was much joking and merriment around the tables as the family mixed together. They had good reasons to be happy…never had their family been this powerful or prosperous even when they had been kings of the Westerlands. Although officially the Iron Throne ruled their new lands and their new titles were held at the discretion of the king they owned them regardless. They had built greater links with other kingdoms and played a key role in what would one day be history, being major players in the foundation of the Westerosi Empire. Life for the Lannisters was good right now and it promised to be a relaxing day where they could sit back and spend time just enjoying the mundane.

All that sadly came to an end when the chief steward of Casterly Rock came in and told Hadrian that he had unexpected guests; three sons of House Frey had arrived and were demanding to speak to him. Hadrian sighed and walked out of the hall leaving the rest of his family to continue enjoying their merry breakfast while he went to find out what the spawn of Lord Frey wanted although he already had a fair idea. Ever since the dissolution of Emmon Frey's marriage to his aunt Genna House Frey had been strangely silent. Hadrian had expected them to at least send a letter of complaint but there had been nothing. Now it seemed however they had finally responded.

As he entered a separate hall that was sometimes used as a private ballroom Hadrian sat on the throne like chair at the far wall of the room lodging lazily as he listened with amusement to the words of the three sons of House Frey.

The first was Ser Stevron Frey, although he was the oldest of his father's sons and technically speaking Lord Walder Frey's heir he was now in his sixties with children and grandchildren of his own combined with the weasel look that he had inherited from his father that was not a positive point in his favour.

After him there was Edwyn Frey, Stevron's own eldest grandson but he was a pallid man with lanky dark hair and pinched features. His eyes were cold and Hadrian could see a schemer in them. He was not known as much of a swordsman but instead for scheming as a way to gain any advantage in his ongoing feud with another member of House Frey, Black Walder.

The final member of the group was one of Lord Walder's own grandchildren Aegon Frey otherwise known as Bloodborn. A notorious outlaw and brigand he stood there with a defiant air of self-confidence and the weasel like features most of his house was cursed with.

Hadrian tuned most of what they were saying out as he tried to look interested. To cut to the heart of the matter they were here with their father's authority to demand the reinstatement of Genna's marriage to his son. That Hadrian thought to himself was never going to happen. Besides as annoying as it was having to listen to these idiots the outrageous statements they were making was nearly enough to make him laugh. That they would complain to the king, that they would march their army on Casterly Rock, they would rally all of the Riverlands against them and so on but they could not even stay consistent by sticking with one threat for more than a few moments before switching to another often more incredible attempt to intimidate him.

Obviously Hadrian thought Lord Frey must think I am easy to intimidate like my grandfather. Well if that was his opinion on who he was dealing with Hadrian planned to change it very quickly. He stopped anymore of their empty threats by raising his hand. He set his face into a calm mask of indifference before he told them with a voice as cold and unforgiving as ice.

"You have entered my home and threatened my house but with no leverage. You have no hostages, no fortune to fund a war, no allies that would take your side over mine. I lead a great house that rules over one of the most prosperous regions of all the kingdoms which has recently increased its holdings by more than double in recent months. While you are of a major house the only advantage you possess is a bridge that I have no need of and soon from what I hear House Barnell will have built a strong bridge of their own now they are being backed by House Tully, removing even that advantage from you. Yet here you stand in my halls making the most ridiculous threats. Genna is quite happy to be free of her truly pathetic former husband and I see nothing that would come from renewing such a marriage which would benefit my family. Even if she never marries again she will be free of Emmon so he can no longer drag her down with his own incompetence. One Genna is worth a thousand Emmons. But regardless such threats as you made earlier cannot go unanswered." He said taking out his dagger and threw it across the floor so it slid to the feet of the Frey men and Hadrian told them. "Only one of you may leave alive by the main door of this room. Which will it be?" He asked them wondering if they would notice his specific mention of the 'Main Door' and realise there were two side doors to this hall which they could use to leave. If they did he would allow them to leave Casterly Rock unharmed. This was not just of a test of their ability to think however it was also to see how truly loyal they were to each other.

The three men looked ready to protest but Hadrian was silent and instead of thinking on what he had said Aegon Frey wasted no time after his eyes darted around the guards in the room and then dove for the dagger and slitting the throats of the two other Freys while Hadrian merely raised an eyebrow and the guards went for their swords prepared to protect their lord. They had no reason to worry as Aegon turned to face Hadrian he casually dropped the dagger and looked at him expectantly however Hadrian nodded to his guards who moved forward and seized Aegon.

"You said only one of us could leave through the door." Aegon protested as he struggled against the guards in a futile attempt to get free. Hadrian however said simply.

"If you had actually paid any real attention to what I actually was saying then you will recall I said that only one of you could leave alive through the 'main' door. Perhaps you should note the two side doors to this room. You could have simply left through one of them." Hadrian explained slowly like he would to a very young child. Aegon's face immediately went red with anger but before he could say anything Hadrian continued speaking.

"You have just murdered two men within my walls Aegon Frey. Now I do not know if this is permitted inside the Twins but here at Casterly Rock it most assuredly is not. I will give you a chance to save your life however and I assure you there is no hidden way out of this predicament. You will either die by the sword or you may continue to live by serving at the Wall as part of the Night's Watch. The choice is yours." Hadrian said with no expression. Aegon's face contorted with fury and he tried to spit at Hadrian only to miss as the guards forced him to his knees. Hadrian got to his feet and drew his sword ready to carry out the sentence but Aegon suddenly lost his nerve and yelled out in a near panic.

"The Wall! I chose the Wall!"

* * *

The night was dark and moonless as the Queen or Empress as she liked to be known now sat in front of her fire which was growing dimmer with lack of kindling but Cersei could not bring herself to throw a fresh log on the fire or call for a servant to do it for her. Her mood was dark, shown by the large shadows under her eyes and hair being in disarray rather than carefully styled as it was normally. Her pitcher of wine was nearly empty and she was ready to call for a servant to refill it for the third time this evening. Her heavy drinking had left her mind dulled which suited Cersei's mood just fine. Word of Jaime's marriage to a whore from Myr and his permanent settlement there had just reached her. The room around her was a chaotic mess, made that way by her initial rage. She had been inconsolable in her anger at Jaime's desertion not that any of her useless maids or ladies in waiting had been brave enough to approach her. They waited like timid little mice outside of the room when Cersei had begun screaming at them. After her anger had burned out she had collapsed into this very chair and great sobs had erupted from her, her eyes remained blood shot and tear stains ran right down from her eyes to her chin.

It was hard to believe that just a month ago she had felt as if she was on top of the world. She had managed to get away with murdering her own father and with the foundation of the new empire she was now an empress, a higher station than that mad crone Maggy the Frog had ever predicted. Her children would be heirs to the largest and greatest kingdom that this world had ever seen with her golden lion and dearly beloved son Joffrey to be the new emperor. She had been so sure that everything was going to be perfect from now on.

Then it had all come crashing down around her ears. Her brother Hadrian had become Lord of the Westerlands over Jaime, he kept her youngest children away from her and her heart was aching for them even now. Jaime had deserted her and now was what felt like half the world away married to some foreign harlot and was never coming back to her. Her youngest brother…the bastard that had killed her mother had usurped nearly all her power in the capital. Only a handful of loyal servants remained to her and worse she had recently learnt that Lord Stark had discovered the true parentage of her children but was very surprised was that he had not confronted her about it. Perhaps Lord Stark she reflected sarcastically might have learnt something of the game after all. If of course he did not challenge her about her children then his own daughter would become the next empress of the Westerosi Empire and his grandchildren would follow after that. Ned Stark had indeed surprised her with his ambition and even the Starks it appeared were not immune to greed. However that did little to boost her flagging mood and as she was finally about to call a maid to refill her wine a figure suddenly appeared from the side of her room. Cersei despite being slightly intoxicated got to her feet quickly and was about to call for Ser Trant who was standing guard outside the room when a familiar voice said quickly.

"There is no need to call for guards your grace." The voice instantly made her already bad mood take a dramatic downturn. It was the former Master of Coin Petyr Baelish looking as swaggering as ever despite his status as a hunted man. His recent marriage to Lysa Arryn had made a much needed point of gossip amongst the court of late and Cersei knew that both Tyrion and Hadrian hated the man with a passion as did most on the Small Council, which was course was enough to give Cersei some time to indulge whatever had brought the Mockingbird here but that did not mean she had to afford him any respect. "I am here solely as your servant."

Cersei sneered at the weasel of a man before telling him.

"What use are you to me? No longer a member of the Small Council. You do not have the ear of the king or in fact anyone who might actually be useful to me."

"Some would say the same of you your grace." Baelish said smoothly at her and Cersei felt her hackles rising at the slight but then Baelish said something that made her hesitate from snapping back at him with either words or her guards who were only a scream away. "Perhaps then it could be time for someone who might heed your counsel to sit on the throne? After all the king is due to go hunting soon is he not my queen? Surely an accident is not so uncommon that it might befall the king?" Baelish said with his sly grin making the hairs on the back of Cersei's neck rise but all the same she could not shake his words. He was right she realised, as long as Robert was on the throne things would never improve for her…but if Joffrey were to take the throne she could rule as queen regent until he was of age. It was just slightly over a year away but even after that she would still have his ear and keep that little whore Sansa in her power. Then she thought viciously, she would have vengeance on those that had wronged her.

She turned to the door and walked over, pulling it open she told her cowering servants outside with a renewed glint of ambitious pride.

"Send for Lancel. I would have words with him." Her newest lover might be a poor replacement for her twin but Lancel did have other uses she thought with a sneer. She felt more herself again, her pride restored and this time she resolved…no one was going to spoil her schemes.

* * *

Two days later the news that Emperor Robert Baratheon was injured from a fight with a boar had reached the capital. Lord Stark attended his old friend where he listened to his painful words of missed opportunities and promised him that he would try his best to teach Joffrey to be a good king although he knew that he would unfortunately have to break that promise. He however was deeply worried about the position this placed him in. The plan had been for Jon to conquer his own kingdom in Slaver's Bay and build his own army and then when Robert died they could quickly install Jon on the Iron Throne who would be by then hopefully ready to handle being king.

But Ned thought grimly Jon was not ready yet. He had been taking a lot of smaller settlements across Slaver's Bay and was currently nearly at Meereen according to the Spider Lord Varys but it would be close to a year before Jon could even think of trying to claim the Iron Throne because he would need to not only secure his position but actually get some experience as a ruler not to mention how far away from Westeros he was. With that in mind Ned knew that as soon as Robert died; Joffrey, Stannis and Renly would all make their claims on his throne and when that happened war was imminent. He did not want to be caught up in a war so as much it pained him to leave Robert when he was dying he knew he had to get his daughter and remaining retinue out of the capital and back to Winterfell where he could sit it out and support Jon when the time was right.

Robert might be his best friend…but Jon was his blood.

He rushed over to the Tower of the Hand and his steward Lord Poole was there with Septa Mordane. They both looked surprised at his abrupt entry but he wasted no time before telling them.

"Pack only what we need and ready the horses. We leave the capital as soon as possible." He was about to tell them he would explain later when they looked ready to ask him question him but he was prevented from doing this by a started sounding voice at the door.

"Father?" He turned around to see Sansa standing there looking upset. "Why must we leave? I like it here. The Queen and Joffrey have been so nice to me." Ned nearly started gritting his teeth not wanting to have to deal with this right now so he snapped at Sansa.

"Not now Sansa, just do as I say and I will explain later but we must leave immediately." He told her shortly before going about his own quick packing. Already Renly had fled the capital and was no doubt on his way to Highgarden or Storm's End to call his banners. He had no intention of being here when Joffrey took power, that boy had a sadistic streak as wide as the Narrow Sea. He would not allow his daughter to become intertwined with such a monster.

However Ned so focused on getting out of the city that he missed the reaction his words had on Sansa. Her face screwed up in anger at Ned for his treating her like a child. She was nearly shaking with anger at just the thought of it. Well she resolved to herself walking swiftly down the stairs of the tower and out towards the Red Keep. If her father would not explain himself to her then he would explain himself to the Queen.

* * *

At Casterly Rock Hadrian was practicing swordplay with his sons and Tyrek when he received the word that Robert was dying. Genna had practically come flying into the exercise yard waving the message in the air. Instantly everyone stopped still at the news. Robert Baratheon was dying…then Joffrey a Lannister would be king. Several in the yard looked pleased at the words written on the parchment but for those who actually knew Joffrey and what this would mean for the entire empire there was fear hanging in the air. Hadrian immediately went into action demanding five hundred of their best men be ready to ride with him to Kings Landing within an hour while his own horse be saddled and he charged into his chambers telling Tyrek and Raphael to prepare themselves for the hard ride to the capital before he rushed down to his private vault and retrieved Aegon the Conqueror's crown.

As an hour later he strapped _Crimson Knight_ to his hip and leapt on his horse he quickly told Kevan and Genna that they were in charge till he returned. Hadrian cursed Cersei under his breath. The circumstances of Robert's fatal injury had her and Lancel written all over it. The carefully laid out plan for the empire was in tatters, he and his allies had counted on at least two more years before the time to replace Robert came. By then they would have eliminated Stannis and Renly and Joffrey would be surrounded by their people. They would have expanded the Empire into Pentos and Volantis and Jon would have brought Slaver's Bay into the Empire also when he took the throne. It would have been secured and a new system of government would have been set up to run the vast territories they controlled. Already several new seats had been added to the Small Council or were in the process of being added. Now they would just have to put any future expansion of the Empire on hold until this issue was settled and try to adapt as the situation developed. He was glad that he had recalled his sellswords, the last of whom the Iron Shields would be here within another week so his entire army would be home right when he needed them.

Once his men were on their horses Hadrian led the five hundred men on their hard relentless charge to the capital where he hoped he would not be too late. But as they began their hard ride to Kings Landing Robert slipped away on his death bed and Cersei and Joffrey took power for themselves.

* * *

"Thank you sweetling." Cersei said doing her best and kindest smile as Sansa Stark told her that Lord Stark was ready to flee the capital. The queen had taken the time to clean herself up and now looked as radiant as ever at least in her own mind. "I shall deal with the situation but do not fear you will not have to leave the city. Now while I speak to your father perhaps you and Joffrey should take a stroll around the gardens?" She suggested and although Joffrey gave her a look that told her he could think of nothing more tedious Sansa brightened considerably and held out her arm for Joffrey who reluctantly took it and led Sansa away. Cersei once Sansa was out of sight gritted her teeth and Baelish who had stayed quiet at the back of the room came forward.

"If Lord Stark goes back to Winterfell your grace you will lose the North and getting it back would be next to impossible given how hard the North is to invade." Baelish told her, his scheming mind working a mile an minute. "I have brought eight hundred of the most vicious Mountain Clansmen from the Vale to serve at your side in exchange for gold. They are yours to command against whoever you decide. They will make everyone fear you your grace." Baelish said with satisfaction. Starting a war with the North surely would result in Lord Stark's death and if he was able to arrange a suitable end for Lysa then it would leave him as regent of the Vale and then with Catelyn a widow he would finally have the opportunity to make her his.

Cersei meanwhile was compiling a list of all the people she wanted dead in the capital and where they would be right now.

* * *

At the Tower of the Hand Ned and his retinue where throwing whatever they needed into whatever boxes they could get their hands on and sending them to the carts outside. Ned looked around to make sure there was nothing more that needed to be packed before he rushed wondering how much time they had to his daughter's room to make sure that she was ready. When he got there however he was astonished to find that not only was Sansa not there but nothing had been packed. Everything was exactly where it had been earlier today. He rushed out of the room now starting to feel worried at his daughter's absence when he was alerted by a scream from one of his guards. He rushed down the stairs and came across a horrific sight…his unprepared men being torn apart by Mountain Clansmen from the Vale. In the midst of their packing to flee the capital his men were not able to protect themselves against the vicious and completely unexpected attack. Ned had not time to think on why the clansmen were here before he was forced to draw his sword _Ice_ and fight for his life.

Two of the Clansmen tried to double team him but despite the confined quarters Ned was able to stand his ground against the two vicious but relatively unskilled savages and he easily dispatched them. However four more piled on him reigning down blows with their fists or battle axes. Although none of the axes hit he received a vicious blow to the head and managed to stay conscious just long enough to see Jeyne Poole being dragged screaming down the stairs by one Clansman followed by another a Clansman holding Mordane and Vayon Poole's severed heads.

* * *

Tyrion was meeting a captain of a ship from Pentos to discuss bringing spices from that city to Kings Landing. Like at the Tower of Joy there was no warning of the sudden and violent attack. But thankfully as the Mountain Clansmen burst into the room Bronn had not wasted a single second and cut the men down with ease before the two had rushed back to Lannister House grabbing two horses off of a merchant without asking. As they moved quickly through the city streets riding their stolen mounts for all they were worth they were greeted to scenes of carnage the Mountain Clansmen ran riot over the city; raping, killing and stealing seemingly without care or any interference. Tyrion was astonished as they fled to safety. Where were the City Watch? Why were they not dealing with this sudden and unexpected raid?

When Lannister House came into view Tyrion breathed a sigh of relief. At its gates a heap of Mountain Clansmen lay dead as the Summer Sons brandished their bloodied swords. When they saw their employer they waved him and Bronn quickly inside. Once they entered the manor the Summer Sons men shut and secured the doors with quick quiet efficiency. Inside Tyrion allowed himself a brief moment of respite before he asked Ser Gwayne Sunglass who directed his men to secure all the other entrances.

"Ser Gwayne, what in the Seven hells is going on? Has the city been invaded by the Vale?" Tyrion asked quickly wondering if that were the case how long would they be able to hold out until help arrived. But Ser Gwayne told him in his gruff manner.

"No it is just eight hundred or so Clansmen from what we can gather my lord. My men have secured your assets as best we can but your guests can probably say more than I about the situation."

"Guests?" Bronn asked keeping his sword handy, mindful of some kind of trap. While loud mouthed and laid back most of the time he was all business when it came to dire situations.

"He means us good ser." A smooth effeminate voice said from the direction of the drawing room. Looking over the two new arrivals saw Lord Varys coming out of the room in his usual robes with arms folded looking remarkably calm despite the madness outside. Varys gestured them inside and somewhat suspiciously Tyrion and Bronn followed. Once inside the room they were greeted by four members of the Kingsguard; Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Manton Moore, Ser Godry Chelsted and Ser Lothur Brune. All of whom looked slightly ruffled. But they were not alone as a maester was tending to a wounded Ser Jacelyn Bywater who had several nasty looking gashes and bruises.

"What is happening Lord Varys? I must know." Tyrion said after he studied the group in front of him. This was so unexpected he did not know what to think and needed more information if he was going to get a plan together.

"It seems that with his grace Robert Baratheon's death, the dowager queen and the crown prince have gained the services of eight hundred Mountain Clansmen by way of the Mockingbird." Varys said and Tyrion glared at the mention of the name. He should have known that Baelish was mixed up in this somewhere. "Once his grace had breathed his last they unleashed the Mountain men on anyone they consider an enemy. Including both yourself my lord and the Lord Hand."

"Does Lord Stark still live?" Tyrion said mindful that if Stark was still alive then maybe they could wrestle power away from Cersei as Joffrey was still not yet of age and Stark as Lord Hand was now the acting regent. If he was dead then they were facing certain war with the North and possibly the Riverlands. Varys nodded grimly but before Tyrion could start planning some clever move Varys explained. "His retinue however is nearly completely slaughtered with the sole exceptions being his daughter and Jeyne Poole the daughter of his steward. They are now being held up in the Red Keep while Lord Stark has been imprisoned in the Black Cells." Varys told them with a grim tone. Now Tyrion was starting to get a headache from the situation they were faced with and he turned to Ser Barristan and asked the legendary knight. "Why are you not at the Red Keep with your sworn brothers Ser Barristan? You are the Lord Commander after all."

"Not anymore." Ser Barristan said angrily as his sworn brothers around him scowled themselves at the thought of what had happened. "The queen and the new king decided that not only am I too old to guard his majesty but that Ser Manton, Ser Godry and Ser Lothur are not suitable to act as his grace's protectors. We have all been dismissed from the Kingsguard and on our way out of the Red Keep we were attacked by those savage thugs of theirs." Ser Barristan said. "We easily dispatched them but then we came across Ser Jacelyn here being set upon and carried him here at the advice of Lord Varys."

"My men are too scattered and uncoordinated to stand against the Clansmen." Ser Jacelyn said although when he tried to get up from the couch where he was being tended to by the maester to talk to Tyrion face to face he was quickly stopped wincing as his injuries halted his movement with pain. "If any of us step outside this house then they will kill us without a second thought."

"With Lord Stark in the Black Cells, he will be too well guarded to recover. We need to ensure they cannot force his cooperation." Tyrion said as he poured himself a goblet of wine from the pitcher on the table. He pondered for a moment before turning to Lord Varys and asking him seriously. "Can you and your birds arrange for the Stark girl and her companion to be brought here? And get a message to my brother?"

"Give me till the end of the day my lord." Varys said his expression now calm and serene and then added. "Your brother however is already on his way with some men of his own but at full ride it will take them at least two days to get here."

"Then that is how long we must survive." Ser Manton said grimly. "And how long the city shall remain in the hands of those animals".

* * *

At that moment Sansa was locked up in a room in the Red Keep completely obvious as to what was going on and somewhat scared that her father had yet to find her.

 _ **Earlier that day…**_

Sansa had just finished her lovely walk through the gardens with Joffrey when he had led her to a disused room and then shoved her in, locking the door from the other side. She banged on the door in confusion but all she heard was Joffrey laughing as he walked away. The room was bare so she had to lower herself to sitting on the floor while she waited for someone to come and let her out. She knew Joffrey liked sometimes to make fun of other people but she could not understand why her golden prince had done this too her. It had been hours before finally the door unlocked and she looked up getting quickly to her feet brushing off the dust from her dress.

 _ **Present…**_

She felt slightly relieved to see Joffrey standing there when the door finally opened with a member of his Kingsguard Ser Merlyn Trant. She was about to smile at the sight of them but something stopped her as she saw the looks on their faces. There was something about the way they were smiling that made her feel uneasy. She stayed where she was and asked not understanding.

"My Prince. Is there something wrong?" She asked wondering why her prince was doing this. His unsettling grin widened as he told her.

"I have something to show you." He offered her his arm and she had to force herself to take it. She did not why but something about his touch which had once made her feel warm now felt uncomfortable. But she shook herself and tried to put aside these silly thoughts and walked at his side with her arm in his but all the same that feeling that something was wrong just kept nagging at the back of her mind regardless of how hard she worked to suppress it. Soon they were approaching the walls of the Red Keep and Sansa had nearly managed to convince herself that nothing was wrong they walked up the steps on to the wall and Sansa stopped still with horror at what she saw.

There on the wall mounted on spikes were the heads of her beloved Septa Mordane and her family's steward Vayon Poole alongside all her family's guards and servants that they had brought to Kings Landing. She would have screamed if not for Joffrey's hand wrapping itself around her elbow so tightly she winced.

"Quite the collection. Do you not think?" Joffrey said to her looking extremely excited at the sight of the mutilated heads on display. Sansa was unable to reply, she was not sure what she would have said even if she had. Then suddenly a horrible thought popped into Sansa's head and her eyes flittered from one mounted head to another before she realised with a small sense of relief that her father was not there but she asked desperately not able to take her eyes away from the gruesome display in front of her however much she wanted too.

"Where is my father?" She asked desperately only for her to feel the hand of Ser Trant to knock her to the ground and she could not even look up in her shock as Joffrey screamed down at her.

"YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU DO NOT GET TO DEMAND ANSWERS FROM A KING! FROM AN EMPEROR!"

Suddenly as she felt the boot heel of Ser Trant in her right side it was like the veil had been pulled from her eyes and she could see things in the clear light of day. Who Joffrey really was, what he was really like…all the things that she had waved off or ignored suddenly came into focus like a tapestry revealing his true character. He was everything that she had been warned he was; greedy, sadistic, wilful, vicious and cruel. Masked by a golden façade he was a monster, one that had taken her in so fully that she had ignored and betrayed her own family so he would like her. Those heads were on that wall because of her she thought to her own horror. And Joffrey she realised would never 'like' anyone. He cared for nothing and no-one but himself.

And she was nothing more than a fool.

* * *

As day turned to dusk, a bruised Sansa was forced to walk to a room in the Red Keep where she was shoved through the door and groaned as her bruised body hit the hard floor. As she struggled to her feet she felt gentle hands helping her get up and a voice that brought her a small measure of relief.

"Sansa are you alright?" Jeyne Poole asked and Sansa managed to get to her feet with Jeyne's help and she nodded and stumbled over to a bed on the other side of the room. She saw Jeyne pour a goblet of water and press it into Sansa's hand where the Stark girl gratefully took some careful sips of water. Taking a moment once she had drained her goblet Sansa could see that she did not need to tell Jeyne what had happened, the bloodshot eyes told her that not too long ago Jeyne had been crying hard. Sansa however could not meet her gaze. Jeyne's father was dead just like their entire entourage because of her. She had told the Queen that they were fleeing the capital. If she had just done as her father had said then they would be far away and safe from Joffrey and his mother. Instead all their trusted servants were dead and she, her father and Jeyne were prisoners of the queen.

She knew Jeyne was worried about her despite all the grief that she must surely be feeling at this moment and Sansa was dreading the time when Jeyne learnt who it was that had betrayed them to the Queen.

She was about to lie down to get some sleep or at least as much as she could when suddenly and without warning Lord Varys and two men appeared in the corner of the room seemingly from nowhere. She would have sat up but her body protested too much and Jeyne nearly screamed but the bald eunuch said quickly.

"My ladies I must apologise for my abrupt entrance but we have little time. I have been sent on the behalf of Lord Tyrion Lannister to ensure that you do not remain in the hands of the queen and her eldest son. But we must move now or we shall certainly be discovered. I know for a fact that the queen intends to simply give young Lady Poole to the owner of a brothel." Jeyne looked terrified at sheer idea and was keen to go with them to avoid such a fate while Sansa struggled to her feet and asked him.

"What of my father? We must rescue him." She demanded but Varys shook his head before explaining.

"Your father is currently being held in the Black Cells but if the queen and the crown prince do not have you and Lady Poole then they will have nothing to use as leverage against him. Now my ladies we must hurry." He urged them and somewhat reluctantly Sansa allowed one of the men to help her while the other helped Jeyne into a hidden passage that had been concealed in the wall of the room. The dark passage was unsettling in how far and long it seemed to stretch illuminated solely by Lord Varys' torch. However the eunuch knew where he was going and soon they emerged near the manor houses on Rhaenys's Hill. The dark streets were surprisingly quiet as they carefully made their way up the hill to the same manor house that Sansa and Arya had once visited to meet with Tywin Lannister what seemed like a lifetime ago. They soon arrived at one of the side doors rather than the main entrance and Varys knocked a series of times that sounded like the first few lines of the Rains of Castamere. There was the sound of a lock being undone and the door swung open to reveal Ser Barristan Selmy who ushered them in. He frowned when he saw the condition Sansa had been left in by the still to be crowned king. Once they were inside he and the rest of the servants in the manor re-secured the door and moved them into the drawing room. The maester who had just finished changed Ser Jacelyn's bandages when he saw them come in with Sansa went straight to work as they put her down on the available couch. Jeyne now almost completely drained curled up in the adjacent seat and quickly fell asleep.

Tyrion Lannister approached Sansa as the maester got to work and she had never thought she would be so glad to see the Imp in all her life. She had derided him in private whenever with the queen or Joffrey because of their hatred of him, but right now he was the most welcome person in her eyes outside a member of her own family.

"Lady Sansa." Tyrion said warmly. "Welcome to Lannister House. Do not worry for here you are safe. My brother is at this moment riding for Kings Landing with his men, soon things will be put right." He assured her but Sansa shook her head.

"No I do not think things will ever really be alright ever again." Her eyes drifted over to Jeyne who already looked like she was suffering from some kind of nightmare.

* * *

Meanwhile Hadrian and his riders had made great progress with their hard ride thanks to the roads of the Westerlands. Already over half the distance to the capital had been covered but their horses were now exhausted and needed at least a night's rest and a good feeding before they could continue. Paying a local farmer to provide them with the food they needed for their horses the men settled down as they prepared to sleep rough until tomorrow when at first light they would complete the second half of their journey. They had picked up additional men at the castles that they had passed on the way and now they numbered six hundred riders but there was no time to pitch tents so they would sleep rough tonight. A few of the riders that were of noble birth had complained about this but one look for him had silenced them immediately.

Cooking their provisions around their makeshift fires the men got as settled as they could and Hadrian sat against his horse alongside his most trusted men while the perimeter guards sat keeping an eye out for anyone who might try and attack them in their sleep.

Hadrian as he sat down on the portable bed roll he had just like all his other men looked up at the sky and allowed his mind to wander. The next few years were likely to be the most trying of his life thus far. He had hoped that Jon would have been ready by the time Robert died. But it would be a least a year or more before they could try and install him on the throne. Until then they would have to deal with the psychotic Joffrey and the power hungry Cersei in the seat of power. The boy's youth and foolishness would make him far easier to control but not by much. He also knew that Stannis and Renly would need to be dealt with and that he thought annoyed would fall to him.

* * *

In Slaver's Bay Jon was marching closer towards the future capital of this new kingdom. He had been conquering more of the various towns and villages of the area while fresh supplies arrived from Braavos. As the growing army of free men camped after marching their fill for the day, Jon saw riders approaching his camp. He walked out to greet them and saw that one of them was a captain employed by his own small navy.

"My lord." The man said as he leapt from his horse. "We have captured several ships trying to enter Slaver's Bay. Most of them were looking to buy slaves but one or two contained people that some pirates were going to sell. Thankfully we captured them before they could make it to Meereen." Jon nodded although he was still confused as to why the captain had come in person to report.

"As good of a thing as that is captain, why have you deemed to come and tell me in person? A messenger surely would have been faster."

The captain nodded looking a bit sheepish but then he told him the real reason for his making the trip up here.

"Well my lord. Some of the people we freed from the ships came from Old town including young Tarly here." He said gesturing to a very fat but tall young man that Jon had not yet noticed who had rode with the captain and his party. He had dark hair and eyes but despite his weight and tall frame he looked absolutely petrified at being here. As Jon looked at the other young man he remembered the significance of the name Tarly.

"Are you related to Lord Randyll Tarly?" Jon asked and the boy's face if possible fell even further as he answered.

"Aye my lord. I am Samwell his eldest son, but I have shamed him enough for him to banish me."

Jon frowned at the boy's answer and kept his firm gaze on the boy who quickly explained himself in more detail.

"He is the greatest military commander in the Reach, but I was his worst nightmare. A son who is a coward, absolutely useless, who cannot fight. A boy that has no interest or skill in battle or arms. My mind is sharp and the maester I learnt from as a child told me I would be a great member of their order but my father would not hear of a member of his house joining the maesters. He gave me a choice; go to the Wall, join the Night's Watch and give up my right to his lands and titles or he would arrange an accident that I would die from." Samwell told him grimly and with great sadness. Jon however was angry to hear that a father could treat his son so callously and struggling to keep his temper in and managed to ask.

"How did you end up here then Samwell Tarly?"

"I was in Old town to catch a boat north when the pirates came my lord." Samwell told him looking unsettled at the journey that had brought him here. "I was taken by the slavers and brought here to be sold but your men saved me and I insisted that I meet you my lord."

Jon was puzzled at the last remark. And when he asked why Samwell gave him a surprising answer.

"No one in hundreds of years has even attempted to do what you are doing my lord. To try and fight slavery at its home. You gathered your own army and are taking down the bastions of slavery one by one. How could I miss the opportunity to meet such a good man? I will serve you my lord in any way you see fit. I may not be a soldier but I have skill in the healing arts, astrology, history and economics." Samwell said looking sheepish and added when Jon's eyebrow rose. "I spent a lot of time with the maester to avoid my father my lord."

Jon was surprised at the other young man in front of him. He certainly was a mass of contradictions. He claimed to be a coward, yet he had the strength to deny his father and find his own path in life by coming here. He claimed to be weak yet he had endured the slavers till his liberation. He claimed to be useless and yet he had more knowledge and skills than some lords Jon could think of. Jon then made his decision and was subconsciously glad to have someone at his side that he had chosen rather than his grandmother.

"I would welcome you as my advisor Samwell." Jon said with a small smile and Samwell looked very surprised but grateful at Jon's acceptance.

* * *

Back in Westeros, Hadrian and his six hundred men had finally arrived at the gates of Kings Landing. They were tired from the long ride but finally they had made it. At the gates they were met by an old knight in his mid-fifties dressed in chainmail with hair that was already as white as freshly fallen snow and a small group of men at his side.

"Lord Lannister! Thank the gods that you have arrived!" The old knight said looking truly relieved to see him. Hadrian did not need the man to introduce himself as they had already met. His name was Ser Clayton Archay, a Targaryen loyalist that Varys had recruited as part of the hidden group of men that worked to restore the Targaryens to the throne. Ser Clayton would often serve as someone they could send in to investigate as a free agent rather than one of their group's more prominent members that would arose too much suspicion. "The Dowager Queen and King Joffrey have gone mad. They have gained the services of eight hundred Mountain Men from the Vale and set them loose on the city. Many homes and businesses have been wrecked and pillaged, a lot of women have been raped and many others slain. Lord Renly has fled the city and the City Watch are too disorganised and spread out to do anything against them with Ser Jacelyn injured. The Lord Hand is imprisoned in the Black Cells while your brother has holed up in Lannister House. Worst it seems that the Queen has ordered the slaughter of any fatherless blue eyed and dark haired child within the city." Ser Clayton then explained all the other things that had been happening since Robert's death and it made Hadrian set his face like stone else he betray how angry he was at this turn of events.

Hadrian nodded grimly his eyes coldly looking through the open door into the city where the Red Keep was just visible. He turned to his men and those of Ser Archay and in as loud a voice as he could manage he told them.

"Once nearly twenty years ago Lannister men took this city with cunning and blood and ushered in a new age of prosperity for the city turning it into a beacon of trade and order as we tore the Mad King's legacy down. Now the city has fallen again but this time to degenerate fucking savages from the godforsaken mountains! Today we men of the Westerlands are not conquerors but saviours! Today we will take back this city and put those raping murdering cunts into the dirt where they belong! Are you with me?" He yelled passionately and his own men cheered and with his sword drawn Hadrian turned towards the open city gates and ordered. "To the Red Keep!"

The men still on horseback now accompanied by Ser Clayton and his men urged their mounts on as they rode into the city with their weapons in hand. The thundering sound of the hooves of their horses was the only warning that the Mountain men in the streets between the gates and the Red Keep got as they held their ill-gotten gains in hand after looting a few more houses and taking anything and anyone they wanted. They looked up the road and saw a sight that terrified them, over six hundred men on horseback charging straight at them with spears or swords drawn. They dropped their looted valuables immediately and tried to run but there was nowhere they could escape to as the charging horsemen caught them on the run, cutting them down with ease, the small folk of the city cheered as they passed seeing the Lannister men as their salvation after their horrible ordeal.

They rode on until they reached the gates of the Red Keep and its portcullis was raised, no one had had the wit to close it and Hadrian smiled at this good fortune as he and his men rode into the castle.

Dismounting from his horse Hadrian turned to his men who were likewise getting off their own mounts.

"Secure the Red Keep, kill any of the Mountain men you find. Ser Daniels, Ser Clayton, Ser Addam, Tyrek with me to the throne room. It is time I brought my sister and her vile spawn to heel." He said and the chosen men and squire followed him through the winding corridors of the large castle and soon arrived in the throne room where Hadrian nearly sneered at how ridiculous Joffrey looked with Robert's crown nearly falling off his head and how insignificant he looked posing on the Iron Throne trying to look important but still gave off the appearance of a child playing make believe. Cersei looked equally ridiculous standing at his side as the Hand of the King would beaming from ear to ear...

Until she and Joffrey saw him standing there.

Their expressions instantly changed from triumphant jubilation to fear as Hadrian and his men walked in. There was eight mountain men standing at the side of the large hall which was already decorated in the Lannister colours red and gold with terrified courtiers milling about nervously eying the mountain men only for everything to fall silent at his entry. Hadrian with his sword firmly in his hand walked forward his eyes weary for any sign of ambush but it did not come.

"Lord Lannister, we were not expecting you." Joffrey said trying to look at his uncle with some courage but only managed to come off as nervous.

"Evidently not." Hadrian said calmly but his tone was cold and his eyes intense in their gaze which made all who saw them keep their distance. Hadrian turned to the courtiers and said. "Out all of you, I would have a word with my nephew and sister." His tone brokered no argument and grateful to be away from the unstable Joffrey and those mountain men of his the courtiers swiftly left the hall without even the slightest protest. His deeds had given him a fearsome reputation and none of them wanted to cross him.

Joffrey and Cersei were shocked when all of the court left the hall at Hadrian's command. They soon found themselves alone with their mountain men and Hadrian who had his own men at his side. Hadrian stared at them with a glare that could have frozen the Narrow Sea with its cold fury and he proceeded to have his words with them.

"I hear at Casterly Rock that the King is dying and ride at best speed to this city so I can ensure a swift and painless transition for you my nephew to assume the throne." He said calmly pacing slowly around the room like a lion and keeping his eyes on his nephew and sister. "When I get here, I find the King is dead, that the Master of Laws has fled, Tyrion dodging assassination attempts, the Lord Hand under arrest while his household is slaughtered, half the Kingsguard has been dismissed, babies being slaughtered and Mountain men having free reign over the city, pillaging, killing and raping at will. So I must ask you in as simpler words as possible…What in the Seven Hells do you think you are doing?"

Cersei listened to her brother's words and could not help but grimace at his voice and the fear was plain to see in her eyes. However she pulled herself together and said back as sternly as she could manage with a sneer as she reaffirmed her self-appointed position as Queen Regent.

"I think you forget who you are addressing Lord Lannister." Joffrey emboldened by her words sneered too and Hadrian's eyes narrowed. Deciding to make a point about how little power the pair actually had at this present moment he turned to his men and said with a cold smile.

"Gentlemen, I feel quite tense after our long ride. I feel you must also be likewise in need of relieving some tension. Shall we kill these mountain men?" He asked and the mountain men instantly went for their weapons and stood ready to fight. Hadrian's men nodded eagerly with cold smiles of their own.

"We wholeheartedly agree my lord." Raphael said and the Lannister men including Tyrek drew their swords and charged at the Mountain men. However ferocious these men were in a fight they were little more than raging beasts in reality. The trained knights easily cut them down as Cersei and Joffrey watched in fear. Sheathing his now bloodied sword Hadrian smiled coldly at the pair on the throne and told them.

"I expect that shortly my men will have disposed of your savages in the Red Keep and after that I will clear them out of this city before they do anymore damage. Now I would ask you again what the hell were you thinking allowing all of this?"

Both were momentarily frozen as they realised that they were alone with Hadrian and his loyal men and Hadrian then told them sternly.

"Let me sum up all of your mistakes that have left us in a dire predicament." Hadrian said and counted them off. "First the Lord Hand is arrested and his household near completely slaughtered for no reason. This will quite possibly lead to war with the North at a time when we least need it. Stannis and Renly according to my information are already gathering support for their own claims to the throne and now we face a war on three fronts. Then unleashing those savages on the city souring the small folk against us. You would find it very hard to rule nephew if they stormed this castle and dragged you off the throne before mounting your head on a spike alongside your mother's." Both Joffrey and Cersei paled at the thought but Hadrian did not let up. "Then you murder all the blue eyed, black haired children in the city. The people will soon be naming you sister _Babyslayer_." He mocked. "You dismiss virtually any member of the Kingsguard that were actually of any use including Ser Barristan Selmy. All I ask you is why did you think any of those actions were a good idea?" He dared them to try and explain themselves but their answers were anything but smart.

"Those men were unfit to guard someone such as me." Joffrey said full of himself now that he regained some fire. "My own Kingsguard will suit me far better than the men that failed to protect my father."

"Oh really." Ser Clayton said daringly. "Then perhaps one of them should prove it." He challenged the King looking around for one of these new Kingsguard and a swaggering knight of Myrish descent appeared nearby.

"Please your grace allow me to educate this old fool." The arrogance of the man was not like Oberyn's own swagger. With Oberyn however while it could be grating there was an underlying humour that relaxed people but this man was just arrogant full stop. Joffrey seemed to channel the man's arrogance and told him.

"Please do Ser Gennedy Shanin. I would have the old man's head." That disturbing sneer of Joffrey's was back at full strength now he could hide behind one of his new Kingsguard. Hadrian turned to Ser Clayton and nodded. The older man stepped forward and drew his sword as the arrogant member of Joffrey's Kingsguard came forward brandishing his own weapon which was surprisingly Valyrian steel.

Ser Clayton did not waste anytime going immediately onto the attack, surprising them all with the speed at which the older man moved…like a man many years younger. Ser Gennedy was surprised too and fell into a quick defensive posture trying to fend off the other man's brutal assault. Ser Clayton pressed his advantage and hammered away at Ser Gennedy who struggled to find an opening in the other man's sequence but it was nearly flawless. Another thing that Ser Gennedy struggled to deal with was the precision with which Ser Clayton attacked, hardly ever missing and it was a real struggle to dodge or block it. He was not quite as good as Ser Barristan but he was not that far off either.

Eventually Ser Clayton in a dramatic show of swordsmanship managed to jab lightly at Ser Gennedy's joints in the upper arms and legs. Not enough to cause permanent damage but enough to slow his movement and disable him. Soon Gennedy was unable to move his arms and as soon as Clayton had disabled both his legs he fell to the floor after a firm backhand from the older knight. Both Joffrey and Cersei were stunned at one of their men being defeated so easily but Hadrian smiled and walked over to the fallen Myrish knight.

"Well done Ser Clayton. Such a show of swordsmanship is indeed a rare sight these days. So much so that I think it merits a reward." He leaned down and picked up the fallen knight's Valyrian steel blade and examined it quickly. Like other Valyrian steel swords he had seen the quality of the workmanship was exceptional. It was a shining silver in colour but had dark green scorpion as a pommel with emeralds for decoration. Turning around to face Ser Clayton Hadrian offered the sword to the older knight who looked at the sword with awe. "I present you with the Valyrian steel blade _Scorpion_."

The room was silent and Joffrey looked fit to burst as was Cersei over what was happening but a sharp look from Hadrian silenced them both and Ser Clayton gratefully took the sword and thanked Lord Lannister.

* * *

As his men secured the Red Keep and began to gather the Gold Cloaks in an effort to regain full control of the city Hadrian walked in one of the rooms of the Red Keep and was much relieved to see Lord Stark being tended too by Grandmaester Pycelle who had finally crawled out from whatever rock he had been hiding under. Seeing the wounds on Lord Stark from his time in captivity made Hadrian frown but he kept his face straight and asked briskly.

"Lord Stark I hope your time in the cells was not too hard. I was appalled when I discovered what my sister and nephew had done." He said as he sat down opposite the Lord Regent. "I rode here as fast as I could."

"I'm sure you did." Ned said bitterly. "My friends and others I trusted slaughtered, my daughter's friend left an orphan. My daughter herself traumatised, I do not see why I should believe any of the words that come out of a Lannister's mouth." He said angrily at Hadrian who merely raised an eyebrow not rising to Stark's anger. Pycelle looked ready to say something but a look from Lord Stark silenced him and with his job finished the old man excused himself, keen to get away from the two lords that were sure to argue given what had happened. Ned meanwhile was about ready to blow his top when Hadrian said first eager to head him off before the Northern lord said something they would regret.

"When questioned I discovered that the slaughter of your retinue, the imprisonment of yourself and your daughter was down to the advice of Petyr Baelish." Ned was shaken out of his anger for a moment in sheer surprise at that piece of news. "When she heard that you were fleeing north he convinced her that you were plotting against her and Joffrey and that she needed hostages to ensure that the North would bend the knee to her son."

"And how did she learn I was planning to leave the capital?" Ned asked annoyed that the arrogant Mockingbird had been behind this whole thing. What Hadrian said next however would turn his annoyance into complete disbelief.

"Your daughter Sansa told her."

"No." Ned said not able to wrap his head around the fact that his daughter had betrayed him. "This is another trick…Sansa would never go behind my back like that." Hadrian gave the man a sad smile and explained to him.

"She wanted to marry Joffrey, to be his queen. If you fled then that would never happen. So she went to the Queen hoping she would stop your departure which of course she did in her own way." Hadrian said with a grimace. "And it is not the first time your daughter has lied or gone against her own family to win the approval of my sister and my nephew do not forget. She lied about what happened at the river that day with Nymeria and Arya. No doubt she has been saying anything the queen asked of her ever since."

Ned did not want to believe Hadrian but he could not deny that the signs of betrayal were there now that he looked at them in a different light. All the time that she had spent with the queen and then prince without any of her family there. The trying to mimic the queen however much he had tried to convince her not too. Those pieces and others like them that he had dismissed at the time now came together to form a terrible picture in his mind. He groaned as he realised just what Sansa had done and more importantly the impact her actions would have.

"If you still intend to return to the North I will of course not try to convince you otherwise given all you have suffered here and I will make sure that the bodies of your retinue are sent back for proper burial. But I hope that you will stay at least till tonight, there is a meeting that I would very much like you to attend." He said but added the last part quietly in case anyone was listening. Ned looked at him suspiciously and asked in a whisper.

"What quite of meeting?" Hadrian smiled before telling him.

"The secret kind."

* * *

Later after Ned had returned to the tower to retrieve what was left of his belongings he went and tracked down _Ice_. It seemed that Ser Ilyn Payne had taken a fancy to his family's ancestral sword and claimed it for his own but Ned had swiftly retrieved his blade and was in the process of cleaning it to try and relax his mind but it did not good. He had always valued family above everything else, his wife and children meant the world to him and he would not have traded the years he had had with them for anything and he hoped for many more years yet to come and perhaps even grandchildren if his children obliged him. Even Jon though not his own son was still included in his family and he would protect the boy until death, telling no one the boy's true identity to keep him safe from those would kill him just for who his father had been.

But what Sansa had done had shaken him to the core. He doubted that she had done it maliciously but regardless of her motives the damage was done and now he would have to make sure that she understood the consequences. He was not looking forward to what he was going to have to say to his daughter but all too soon the time came as both Sansa and the now orphaned Jeyne Poole entered his room. Sansa seeing her father rushed over and eagerly threw herself into his arms crying with relief that he was alright after everything that happened. Ned held his daughter but not as tightly as he might have done a week ago as terrible as it made him feel. His eyes moved to Jeyne Poole who was standing at the door with tears in her own eyes. He worried for the young girl, the world was a terrible place to be all alone and she was still a child. Sansa however regained his attention by telling him how much she wanted to go home and forget everything that had happened. That was too much for Ned who removed himself from his daughter's embrace much to her surprise and asked her with a grim look.

"Do you know what you have done Sansa?"

"Father?" Sansa asked unsettled at his expression.

"You betrayed us Sansa." Ned said and Sansa's eyes widened in horror at what her father was saying. "You told the queen that we were to flee Kings Landing." The terrible realisation gripped her as he continued talking. "Because of what you said our entire retinue here was wiped out."

There was a moment of silence as his words sank in and Sansa shook with horror at what he was telling her but it was not Ned or Sansa that ended the silence. Instead the silence of the room was broken by a scream filled with rage & grief and Sansa found herself being hit by the fists of the enraged Jeyne Poole who began screaming at her like an animal till Jeyne was pulled off by Ned. Jeyne struggled for a moment before her anger collapsed and her tears long held in burst free as she sobbed into Lord Stark's shoulder.

"My father! They killed my father!" She sobbed into Ned's arms and he carefully wrapped the grief filled girl in his hold. He rubbed her shoulder carefully and told her gently.

"Do not worry girl. I will make sure you are well cared for at Winterfell." He reassured her. He would make the girl his ward given her father's loyal service and the fact that the girl had no family of her own in this world anymore. But he regretfully turned to Sansa and told her. "But you Sansa are guilty of treason. Under Northern law there is only one punishment…death. Even I cannot change that without angering all of our vassals." He told her and Sansa suddenly went from upset to distraught but then he said. "But that is only in the North. As long as you stay south of the Neck then I can opt for the lesser punishment of exile. I will try and find a place for you perhaps with your Uncle Edmure in the Riverlands or your Aunt Lysa in the Vale but you can never again set foot in the North or the Northern lords will kill you on sight." He told her mournfully, he loved Sansa he really did and this unfortunately was the only way to save her life. To send her away…to deny her the land of her birth because if she ever returned there and the truth of what she had done came out then he would probably face the ire of his own lords and if they did not kill her then they would force him to do it instead. However the look of utter desolation that his oldest daughter was giving him made his heart shatter into a million irreparable pieces.

Sansa meanwhile felt like her entire world was evaporating before her eyes leaving her alone in a vast empty wasteland filled with terrible predators that filled her with terror. Her father's words had cut deeper than any blade filling her with total and absolute devastation as the full impact of what she had done threatened to overwhelm her. Winterfell her home, the one she had dismissed with the arrogance of assuming that it would always be there for her was now beyond her reach. The cold winds but warm and loving atmosphere of her family's home was now stripped from her. Her family would be so far away that she might well never see them again…her loving and caring mother who had soothed her tears and told her such wonderful stories. Her brothers Robb, Bran and Rickon all so full of life and mischief that secretly they made her laugh with their bad jokes. Her direwolf sent home to protect it after she had so foolishly lied to earn Joffrey's affection in front of everyone. Her father with his grim but loving aura that always made her feel safe and protected. All was lost to her now.

As her own tears filled her eyes she felt her father's warm hand grip hers tightly and she held on for all she was worth, scared that he would be gone the moment that she let go.

* * *

While Lord Stark was dealing with his unpleasant duty, Hadrian had taken over one of the solars of the Red Keep as his temporary base until the Tower of the Hand was repaired. With Lord Stark's imminent departure, Hadrian as Joffrey's uncle had now taken over the regency until Joffrey was of age. The pin that belonged to the Hand of the King was now fastened to his tunic as he started going through the piles of paperwork that he needed to attend to while he wrote letters to whoever he needed too. At present he was trying to estimate the damage to the city that the Mountain men had caused and also sent his men out to clear any remaining pockets of resistance now that they had the Gold Cloaks reorganised and the assistance of Tyrion's sellswords. They would soon have the city back in order and despite the brutality that the people had endured the damage was thankfully minimal but the moral of the city was shot to hell. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw Tyrion enter looking thankfully none the worse for wear for being effectively under siege for a few days.

"Brother! Power suits you I see." Tyrion said smugly as he saw his brother deal with all the paperwork and smiled at Hadrian's frown. He had come to give his brother the news. "We have just cleared out the last of the Mountain Men. I have already allocated funds to pay compensation to the people who suffered during the last few days."

Hadrian nodded feeling somewhat relieved that at least that issue had been dealt with but still his growing headache and tiredness stayed strong. He turned to his younger brother and told him.

"Until we can find a new Master of Laws you will have to take on the role as well as continuing with your existing duties. I trust this will not be a problem?" He asked and Tyrion merely nodded although he was secretly quite pleased to have another office to increase his power despite however much work it would add to his considerable load. He did however say to his brother as he saw the shadows under his eyes and his pale colour.

"You should get some rest brother, things are well in hand for now. We can do without you for a few hours." Hadrian managed a tired smile and said with humour.

"Well thank you very much. This has just been the week from hell so far and I worry that it will only get worse from here on brother. Already I hear that our rivals are working to increase their power and marshalling their armies. Soon our hold on the throne will be challenged by anyone with even the slightest of claims to it." He warned him and then asked. "If we can avoid any unrest in the city it would certainly be a relief, any ideas to increase moral Tyrion?" Tyrion thought for a moment and then suggested.

"There is a well-known murmurs group currently in the city, perhaps if we convinced them to put on a series of comedies in the coliseum free of charge while we pay for the company then it should improve moral."

Hadrian nodded approvingly, it was a decent plan that should be easy to set up. He then mentioned something that had been on his mind.

"That will work for the short term but there is still the matter of feeding this city." He said solemnly explaining further although knowing Tyrion he had probably already thought of it. "With Stannis in control of Dragonstone he can stop virtually all trade to the city by sea and if as I suspect the Reach sides with Renly then we will not be able to buy it from them. Between the Crownlands and the Westerlands possibly but it would be very difficult to feed not only those kingdoms but the large population of Kings Landing despite the expanded farming projects that we had put into place. Also there is the possibility that the Crownlords will just desert us for Renly or Stannis depending on who appears most powerful at that point. With winter coming this problem will only get harder to deal with and soon we could have riots on our hands."

"That is a problem." Tyrion admitted having wondered the same thing himself and Hadrian had a solution.

"The Riverlands are so far neutral and while I doubt they could be swayed to our side they have fertile lands. If we could convince them to sell food to us then we might be able to keep the situation under control. I have already sent a letter to that effect addressed to Lord Tully but if he denies us then we may need to look elsewhere." Hadrian said taking a sip of water not wanting to dull his senses with wine right now. He smiled at his brother and told him. "You have done well in a position of authority brother it suits you."

Tyrion took the compliment with good grace and he had to admit that he liked power, the responsibilities and advantages it gave one. But also a chance to dabble in political intrigue and play a game of mental cyvasse with his enemies in a contest that could easily cost someone their life. It was a thrill that one could easily become addicted too although Tyrion tried to keep himself firmly grounded. He was about to reply when his brother spoke again.

"And such service I believe merits a reward so I bequeath to you the lands of Duskendale and the Dun Fort as your holding. I recently acquired them from the Iron Bank after they took the lands given its previous lord could not pay an outstanding debt. I hope that you enjoy your new lands Lord Tyrion." He said with a smirk at Tyrion's gobsmacked expression. Now when Tysha and their children finally came to join him they would have a castle of their own where they could make a fresh start. His own lands that belonged to him alone, the thought made Tyrion smile. He did not need to thank Hadrian as his older brother just grinned back when he saw Tyrion's smile.

But what Tyrion did not know was that Hadrian had a far more important position in mind for him. One that would test Tyrion as never before and yet suit him better than being Master of Coin.

* * *

That night Ned was woken from his sleep by Lord Hadrian gently shaking his uninjured shoulder and as he wiped the sleep from his eyes Lord Lannister said to him in a low whisper.

"Come Lord Stark it is time for you to discover just who is helping Jon claim his rightful throne."

Ned was shocked awake by his words and was quickly to his feet while pulling some clothes on. He asked curious and yet cautious as part of him thought this could be a trap.

"Why have you decided now is the best to introduce us?"

Hadrian explained as Stark got dressed.

"Given the dangerous nature of our work we rarely ever meet. But recent events have forced us to conduct as full meeting as we can at such short notice so we can plan just what to do next. Follow me." He said and walked out of the room with Ned following him. Ser Clayton Archay was waiting outside and gave a slight bow to Lord Stark who returned it with a nod before the three went off down the corridor towards a large alcove where Hadrian turned around to ensure they were alone before pressing a number of stones in order. Ned was flabbergasted to see a small opening appear in the stone wall, Hadrian and Ser Clayton wasted no time before walking inside and with a certain sense trepidation Ned followed and was alarmed to hear the opening close behind them.

"What is this place?" Ned asked taking in the long tunnels lit only by the light of the torches carried by Hadrian and Ser Clayton. They passed several junctions with other passages that went off into the distance.

"When the Targaryens built Kings Landing they also created many underground secret passageways that connect to nearly every part of the city. Hardly anyone knows about them but for our sake they are particularly useful tonight." They walked on for nearly twenty minutes until they reached an exit which Ned was surprised to see was in the outer edge of the Kingswood. Three horses were already tied to trees for them. Climbing onto the steeds they took off at a fairly fast pace into the dark wood. The rapid movement jostled Ned's injuries causing him a fair bit of discomfort but not enough for him to have to slow down. Not long after they arrived a hunting lodge in the forest. It looked fairly old but was well maintained and was Ned noted occupied by the light in the windows.

Hadrian dismounted his horse followed by Ser Clayton and Ned albeit it slowly given his injuries. The three men walked up to the door and Hadrian banged three times with a beat in-between each bang. When the door did not open immediately Ned looked at his two companions for a moment puzzled before on the other side of the door there were three identical bangs and then the door did open to reveal much to Ned's surprise Lord Varys standing there.

"Welcome my lords, come in and make yourselves warm then we can start." Varys ushered them inside and gave Ned a small smile which Ned did not return. Once inside he saw an equally confused Ser Barristan Selmy who looked relieved to see him. At the table where wine was waiting for them Willas Tyrell sat with Prince Oberyn Martell talking quietly until they entered. In the other corner there was two other men that Ned did not recognise; one was a man in his mid-twenties wearing the rough and weathered clothes that you would see on a sailor and the other was older than Ned with a rough looking red beard and thinning hair of the same colour. His eyes were very sharp and his expression severe. Hadrian then stepped forward and said to the assembled men.

"Good evening gentlemen, I apologize for the abruptness of this meeting but given recent events I felt it necessary and I appreciate those of you who were able to attend on such short notice. Please take a seat while you introduce yourselves to our newest members." He said taking a seat while the two mystery men turned to Ned and Ser Barristan and introduced themselves.

"My lords I am Nicolas Rivers, the bastard son of Lord Arisye. I move people and objects across the Narrow Sea for the Targaryens. And this is Lord Jon Connington who is representing the Targaryens in this discussion." The mention of who the older man was sent the eye brows of both Ser Barristan and Ned upwards. The former hand of the King and friend of Rhaegar Targaryen was long thought dead by the entire kingdom and yet when Ser Barristan looked at the man he could see that it was indeed the man he remembered albeit more severe and his gaze sharper than he had been before. The aforementioned man however was in no mood to waste time and said abruptly.

"Well if we have finished with needless pleasantries perhaps we can discuss that the plan has gone tit's up because you did not keep a firm hold of your whore of a sister?" Jon Connington said and the Hadrian's eyes narrowed and he said back quickly.

"Well Lord Connington perhaps if you would have done something different…short of locking her in a room and throwing away the key I would be glad to hear it." Jon looked ready to snap back when Varys spoke eager to avoid a fight.

"My lords I appreciate that the former Queen's actions have been a great source of disruption to our long term aims but perhaps we should discuss what we are going to do now?" The eunuch suggested and Willas agreed.

"Granted the original plan has gone firmly out of the window but the overall objective is still unchanged. Now we just have to try and remove any opposition to the Targaryens when the time comes."

"I agree too." Oberyn said looking serious for once. "We must adapt or we were doomed to fail anyway. Besides." He turned to Varys and asked him. "Where is Magister Illyrio Mopatis?" That was something that the rest of the men around the table wanted to know as well. The fat merchant of spices was one of their wealthiest and most well connected supporters but was strangely absent. Eyes turned to Varys who said with concern.

"I have written to Magister Mopatis several times in the last few weeks and yet there has been nothing but silence. Also more worryingly my birds in Pentos have not sung so I may hear what is going on there. I have sent some scouts to investigate but it will be several days before I can find out the truth."

"Very well then Lord Varys." Hadrian said and then then he turned to Ned who was looking rather out of his depth having been thrown into the deep end so to speak. "If when you return to Winterfell you keep the North and the Riverlands too if you can manage it out of the war then you can get ready for winter and when the time comes you can support your nephew at full strength. Oberyn if you can do the same with Dorne then that is potentially three kingdoms ready to support Prince Jon when the time is right." Oberyn nodded with a smirk. Then Willas made a point of his own.

"Now we have less time then we planned we shall have to get Jon ready as quickly as possible. Perhaps If Ser Clayton were to take Ser Barristan and the rest of the former Kingsguard to Slaver's Bay they could assist him. Nicolas could you get them there?" The bastard son of Lord Nolan Arisye nodded and the two knights looked very surprised especially Ser Barristan who looked as out of his depth as Lord Stark.

"Certainly if they wish it?" He asked and Ser Clayton looked over to Ser Barristan who was unsure of whether to take such a drastic step. But his curiosity made him nod. He was somewhat eager to see the supposed 'son of Rhaegar'. If he was anything like the Silver Prince he had known then he could be a great king and after serving two terrible rulers he would welcome the chance to serve under a just and honourable King. Hadrian then pulled a small wooden box out of his pocket and then told them.

"When you meet Jon Targaryen give him this." He said and slid the box over to Ser Barristan who opened it and his eyes widened at what was inside.

"Is this the crown of Aegon the Conqueror?" He asked amazed while the other men in the room looked at him in surprised. Hadrian nodded.

"Yes I discovered it on a trip to Qarth some years ago. But back to the matter at hand it will fall to me and Willas to reduce opposition Jon will face when he lands. We will go about removing Renly and Stannis from the equation and try to keep my nephew from causing any more trouble." Hadrian said with resignation. Fighting a war with Stannis, one of the most experienced and determined military commanders in all of Westeros was going to be tiring enough but add Renly and the Reach into the equation then he was facing real challenge here. Still both he and Willas knew they had to do this and nodded to each other knowing from now on they would have to pretend to be enemies. Then Hadrian had an idea that might ease Lord Stark's mind about his eldest daughter's predicament.

"I understand that the Tyrells are looking for a wife for Loras at present? Perhaps Sansa Stark could be considered?" He suggested and both Willas and Ned looked very surprised at the suggestion. Ned protested not wanting his daughter to be stuck in a marriage with a man who would ignore her in favour of men.

"Surely though Loras is a homosexual. He would not wish to marry my daughter any more than I would want her to marry him."

"Loras does sleep with men that is true." Willas conceded although he did not look too worried about it. "But he has also slept with women on occasion. He is bi-sexual rather than gay although I have to admit he has great feelings for Renly who truly is gay. Loras also honours his vows when he makes them so he would not betray your daughter once they are married. I will arrange it if I have your blessing." Willas said. He wanted his brother to have a good wife and while Sansa Stark was incredibly naïve she was a high born girl of good family and there were few matches as good or better in Westeros.

Ned slowly nodded hoping desperately that he was doing the right thing. Then Varys however changed the mood and direction of the meeting with an unexpected announcement.

"My lords I must also reveal that recently Lord Lannister and myself." He explained giving a quick nod to Hadrian. "Came across a stash of documents in an abandoned building in the capital. They were written in an obscure Valyrian dialect and bore the mark of House Blackfyre." There was a gasp in the room and Jon Connington swore loudly at the mention of the old enemy of the Targaryens.

"I have recently had the papers translated and discovered that they are indeed documentation proving that people descended from House Blackfyre were operating in this city for a period between their last public defeat and the Sacking. They were a small group that had the expressed intention of the destroying the royal family by using elixirs to force Queen Rhaella to miscarry or otherwise make it nigh impossible for her to conceive. Some pregnancies like Rhaegar, Viserys and Daenerys did slip through but by large many of the queen's stillbirths and miscarriages were the result of Blackfyre tampering. They did not outright murder because it would have caused too much attention according to their own record and they wanted Aerys to continue his reign and make more enemies so they could claim the throne when they were ready. Similar plans were put into place for Princess Elia Martell except she was tended to by her own servants that they had not infiltrated."

That brought a silence as they all took it in what Varys had discovered. Prince Oberyn looked particularly enraged when he heard what the Blackfyres had in mind for his sister. If they had had their way his darling niece Rhaenys would never have existed.

"And where are these would be assassins now Lord Varys? I would have their heads." He fumed ready to grab his spear and go out to kill each and every one of the people that would kill his sister's children. Varys however had more bad news.

"The records stops the day before the sacking of Kings Landing. It is possible they may have been killed as many were that day or they could have moved on. I will continue my investigation but at present the trail is hard to follow given it has been so long. But there is another matter that was raised by the documents." He handed a translated version of one of the papers dated nearly twenty five years ago. Hadrian read it and his eyes widened in shock over what it said. He looked up to Varys and said.

"They swapped one of their own stillborn children for a child of Aerys and Rhaella?" They really blew everyone in the room away. They fell into silence as Hadrian read on trying to wrap his head around it. When he had finished Hadrian summed it up for them as he felt a growing headache.

"One of their own had a stillborn child not long after the queen herself managed to deliver a healthy daughter. They planned to have the daughter marry one of their sons to legitimise their hold on the throne when the rest of the Targaryens had been assassinated."

"Which child did they swap?" Ser Barristan asked with a slight tremor in his voice. He had guarded some of those children and their mother many times and that this travesty had gone on under his very nose made him want to let his rage loose. His anger and shame warred for dominance. He would have a long way to go before he could forgive himself for letting such a terrible plot go on beneath his very nose.

Hadrian and Varys both sighed as they saw the shame the old knight felt and despite Hadrian wanting to reassure him that it was not his fault the man was too unshakable in his duty. He would always consider himself responsible. Hadrian decided to just tell them without wasting anymore time.

"Princess Shaena Targaryen. If the princess is still alive then that means that not only is there a lost Targaryen princess out there but possibly one raised by the Blackfyres. Until we know more we should probably keep this to ourselves. It would not do any good for the royal family to have their hopes raised and then dashed about Princess Shaena. The girl could easily have been brainwashed by her abductors by now or killed."

"Agreed." Ser Clayton said slowly not quite able to process the huge revelations that had been sent their way tonight. The other men around the table looked nearly as unsettled as him. They concluded the meeting and he and Ser Barristan went off to collect Ser Godry Chelsted, Ser Manton Moore and Ser Lothar Bruce to try and convince them to join them on their journey to Essos while the others went their own way to carry out their own jobs.

There was much work to done.

* * *

Unknown to the men meeting in Kingswood the reason for the silence from Pentos was the terror that had descended on the city. In the elaborate and opulent mansion of Illyrio Mopatis, Horus D'Artegan lounged on the comfortable sofas with the city's most attractive women who he had reduced to the level of whores serving him fresh wine and food while he took them in any way he chose at any time he wanted. His remaining forces had taken this city completely by surprise and after all the wars it had staged with Braavos its defences were near non-existent after losing.

As a girl that had once been a local priestess served him his grapes he thought back on his successes and failures thus far. The attack on Old town had not accomplished all he had hoped, he had hoped to wipe out the centre of all learning across Westeros and destroy its knowledge but the damned Tyrell soldiers had forced him to run before he had finished the job still he had the satisfaction of destroying the oldest city in Westeros. He would make their kingdoms pay for the death of his father. It had become his mission, his obsession to cause them as much pain as possible.

Still he thought to himself, the wealth he had managed to obtain from Old town and the wealth of Pentos that he had seized would allow him to replenish his somewhat depleted forces. He would travel to the Dothraki lands and the Basilisk Isles to recruit new soldiers and when he was strong enough he would make sure to leave his mark on the Seven Kingdoms. He smirked at the thought of his revenge while he turned to the impaled body of Illyrio Mopatis in the corner of the room his features twisted by the pain he had been in for days until Horus had allowed him to die.

* * *

In the Iron Islands another man was plotting too. In his castle on Pyke, Balon Greyjoy sat in front of his roaring fire as the cold seeped the energy from his aching bones and a dark cloud seemed to settle over him. None of his servants or even his family would dare approach him when his mood was this foul.

The man that had taken two of his sons and one of his brothers from him now stood as one of the most powerful men in the whole world while he and his people were reduced to an mere shadow of what they had once been. Hadrian BLOODY Lannister he fumed throwing a glass bottle across the room where it smashed against the wall and its contents splattered across the stone.

His oldest son Rodrik had been a man he was proud to call his son. A true born warrior and more importantly an Ironborn. It would have been an honour to eventually pass his crown to him if he had not been slain at Seaguard by the Lannister army when they came to the aid of House Mallister. Lord Harlaw had told him how his son had bravely met the then heir to the Westerlands on the battlefield only for his son to be cut down by the Lannister's sword. He had mocked their funeral customs too by simply burning his body rather than giving him to the Drowned God. Then when the forces of the fat king Robert Baratheon had stormed Pyke at the end of his last failed attempt to get independence for the Iron Islands so they could return to the old ways that would make them strong again the Lion had again slain another of his sons Maron embarrassing him by forcing him to kneel before taking his head.

Finally despite his exiling Euron the man had still been his brother, the only reason he had not killed him. But then the damned lion had reared its head again and tracked down his brother and killed him too.

But now it looked like the time to retake their independence was finally at hand. With the kingdoms divided by infighting over the Iron Throne it was the perfect opportunity to launch their attack and more importantly for him personally to finally take his revenge for his dead sons. Hadrian Lannister and the heads of all his sons would be mounted on the walls of Pyke and his daughters would be the lowest of all salt wives.

He would have his crown and it would be all the sweeter with the destruction of the Lannisters.

* * *

Lord Walder Frey was in his room at the Twins as he reread the letter explaining what had happened at Casterly Rock. The idiocy of his children and grandchildren really exasperated him at times. The way they had gone about their task to convince the Lannisters to reassert the marriage between Emmon and Genna Lannister was shockingly poor. He was also secretly annoyed at his underestimating Hadrian Lannister. His assumption that the man was weak like his grandfather who had sanctioned the marriage in the first place had been highly misjudged. He also secretly admired the man's ruthlessness, tricking one of his idiot descendants into killing the other two so he did not have too and then send him to the Wall for murder. Still it grated to have been slighted, something he would not soon forget.

He would have his vengeance one day. His ninety years had long taught him that if one is patient then all you had to do was wait and in time an opportunity would present itself.

* * *

The following morning after the secret meeting, Ned said one of the most painful goodbyes that he had ever said in his life when he brought his daughter to meet with Willas Tyrell so he could take her to meet her new betrothed Ser Loras Tyrell. The tears that stained his daughter's cheeks tore at his heart and he wished he could take her with him back to Winterfell but it would cost his daughter her life if he did. So he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead gently as her arms wrapped around him. The pain he felt was unbearable as he held her in his arms for what could be the last time in a very long while. His darling daughter would be someone's wife when or if he saw her next. He would always see her as his small angel that would make him smile with her pure and innocence joy. He felt his own eyes tear up and he hugged her closer.

Sansa likewise was feeling more wretched than ever. Her own stupidity had separated her from her family forever. Never again would the halls of Winterfell be hers to wander. Nor would she ever see her brothers' spar in the training yard, never would she sit in her rooms and sleep in her own bed ever again. Now she was being cast adrift in the brutal world that seemed to be so large and cruel that it would swallow her up any moment.

"We will ride south to visit you, write to you as often as possible and on your wedding day I will be there to give you away I promise." Ned swore to his daughter lifting her chin carefully so she would meet his gaze and her tears made him hate himself all the more.

"Father." Sansa said and tightened her hold on him as if to stop him from leaving her.

"I love you my sweet wolf." Ned said as he hugged her back. Willas Tyrell and the small group of Tyrell men that had accompanied him all looked away uncomfortable at the scene unfolding before them. They were intruding on something very private between father and daughter and it seemed like an eternity before they finally separated and Sansa reluctantly climbed onto the horse that had been provided for her. With fresh tears ready to erupt any moment she took one final look at her father before she started off down the road accompanied by Willas Tyrell who had sworn on his honour to protect Sansa. He had told Ned that Margaery his sister would be there to help his daughter through this and his cousins would be there to be her new friends.

But that did not reassure Ned at all who only felt like the lowest creature in all of creation for sending his daughter away and as he rode away back North accompanied by the silent Jeyne Poole he knew that Catelyn nor his sons would ever forgive him.

* * *

 _That concludes the first season…now the war will soon begin. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I had hoped to have it out sooner but a hand injury slowed my writing._

 _Before everyone starts going on that Shaena Targaryen is an OC, I must point out that she is not. She is one of the several failed pregnancies of Aerys and Rhaella had during their marriage. In my story she was born in 274 AC rather than 267 AC when most of the Royal Party was in the Westerlands and Rhaella was left in Kings Landing._

 _ **Review Responses…**_

 _ **Hotgirlow**_ _= Good to hear you like it, as for Drogo I have an idea for him but it will come later._

 _ **RoyalTwinfangs**_ _= The Free Cities that have not been conquered do feel unsettled at the expansion of Westerosi interests but are not sure of what to do. Uniting against them is very unlikely given the deep resentments that run between them and are scared a direct attack would provoke their own city being invaded much like what happened with Lys and Myr._

 _ **MrBogus**_ _= Spot on! The choice of conquering Slaver's Bay by the Targaryens while the Westeros lords take Lys, Myr and Tyrosh was intentional. They intend to merge the Targaryen territories with the Westeros held regions when Jon took the throne. If Volantis was taken then they would control much of the western and southern coast of Essos. Of course the War in Westeros will stop any expansion for the moment. Braavos at present is too well fortified for any one army to take, after all it was founded as a refuge for people fleeing the Targaryen conquest. But also its status as a money lender and centre of trade is far more useful than simply as another province of the empire so for now they will be left alone. It can also provide a safe haven for the Targaryens until the throne is retaken._

 _ **savitarsurffer**_ _= Glad to hear that you like the story. Now I will try and address your questions. The North is not going to be ignored things will happen there while war is fought in the south and the Boltons will indeed play a part. Yes indeed Hadrian will have quite a few enemies and he knows it, hence why he was so keen to avoid a war in the North. Jon is fully aware that the Slavers might try something against him so that is why he has the slavers killed when they take a settlement and seizes their wealth so they cannot use it against him. Also he has effectively blockaded the entrance to Slaver' Bay so they cannot escape to seek help elsewhere._

 _ **AnimeA55Kicker**_ _= Sorry to disappoint you. I did really consider putting them together but in the end I decided against it._

 _ **HaywireEagle**_ _= To be honest I think that is probably what they are aiming for in the series. After all they have killed off or ended any other potential pairings for them so if they meet at last I suspect that is what will happen. But given the madness that has resulted from all the inbreeding the Targaryens have decided against continuing the tradition in my story._

 _ **ThedemonlordPingu**_ _= Thank you! I have planned for Hadrian to introduce another invention in a few chapters time that will be something of a game changer._

 _ **syed**_ _= Your ideas are very intriguing. The Dothraki will serve a purpose in the story later on. As for the Summer Isles they have indeed plans to establish the empire down there but with the war any future expansion has to be put on hold. The plans for the Maesters will be highlighted soon and indeed getting his hands on their knowledge is one of Hadrian's top priorities._

 _ **CaptureGod-Otamegane**_ _= Glad to hear you liked it._

 _ **orionastro**_ _= Good to hear from a regular reviewer._

 _ **Sciny =**_ _Glad you are enjoying the story thus far. When I started writing this story I really had to strip down what Hadrian could do with magic because if I gave him access to all the abilities he would have as Harry Potter then he could effectively end the war in a day. Too easy. Perhaps but given where Jon is now how would he meet Ygritte? I would love to hear any ideas you have because she is one of my favourite characters._

 _ **Aggrocrag**_ _= Garlan was in no mood to be merciful to a woman that effectively not only betrayed the whole Reach but also her own family. Regardless of whether she was his aunt or not she betrayed them and he wanted her to face judgement._

 _ **TimothyB**_ _= I know. When I came to plan the pairing I discovered that most of the women closer to his age are already married. So I decided to look deeper in the world of A Song of Ice and Fire and found a character that suited what I had in mind._

 _ **coldblue**_ _= Thank you! The Westerosi Empire may well have Robert as the first emperor but when they write the history he will not get the credit. It will be House Lannister, House Tyrell, House Martell and their vassals that will be credited for the creation of the empire. They put the resources and effort into its creation and the scholars will make sure to note that. Hadrian saw an opportunity to hurt Cersei and secure his brother's future. Jaime is in the prime of his life and Sorrel is a young fertile woman. Having children will not be difficult for them. Now given Hadrian is also the acting regent until Joffrey is of age he has the ability to countermand any decisions made by Joffrey and Cersei is not queen anymore. Tyrion already had most of Cersei's supporters on his side so her power was already greatly weakened._

 _As for your questions…I hope this chapter indicated just what Balon Greyjoy has in mind. Baelish has married Lysa Arryn and now become Regent of the Vale until Robert Arryn is old enough. This also means he can use it as a place to hide from his enemies who often have other people to fight._

 _Perhaps it depends on who the other lords are. Already one of Hadrian's daughters is promised to Raphael Daniels's eldest son and will become Lady of Riverspring while one of his sons is to marry Arya Stark. Pairings for the others are undecided at this point but I welcome any ideas._

 _There is a big event coming soon at the Wall, I was just focusing on getting things in the south established first. As regent and Lord of the Westerlands Hadrian already has more power than Cersei. She is no longer the actual queen and Joffrey is still legally a child. Not to mention he is one of the founders of the Westerosi Empire and has considerable amount of authority in the public mind._

 _Sorry but Euron is dead so he will not be popping up in this story. Baelish despite his ambition is too scared to confront Hadrian directly and uses scheming to gain power. He had hoped to start a war in the North but Hadrian stopped that plan in its tracks and House Tyrell and House Lannister are already set to be enemies thanks to Renly and Joffrey._

 _ **Aragon Potter**_ _= Hope that you enjoyed the update. I think this shows you how angry Cersei was._

 _ **Nerdman3000**_ _= Actually there is a little catch to the inheritance issue. The Empire may be new but it is ruled from the Iron Throne. And that is something that they have a claim too even now._

 _ **JeremyJet**_ _= I know I was quite surprised by that too._

 _ **concept human**_ _= Glad to hear you like it._

 _ **Deathdragongod**_ _= In what way? Also whoever said they were a pairing?_

 _ **DCUO Statellizer**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **Light Lord Cybergate**_ _= That is one of the reasons why Hadrian keeps a tight hold of it. His own plans and that of his allies could be put in danger if the wrong person gets hold of it. One reason Hadrian rushed to Kings Landing so fast was he knew how bad Joffrey would be and wanted to be there to make sure both he and Cersei were under control. Indeed the empire might be too large for the existing Small Council to run so changes are coming to its structure._

 _ **Alex2909**_ _= Hopes that answers your question._

 _ **Apex113**_ _= I have decided on who will rule Slaver's Bay after Jon has conquered it. Trust me I have no intention of going as far afield as Qarth or Valyria but expansion of the empire will occur when things are more stable._

 _ **mellra**_ _= Hope that answered your question. Cersei still kills Robert but this time it was because Baelish encouraged her. And yes you are right it is_ _Veritaserum._

 _ **eyann85**_ _= Glad to hear it. It will be a while before Hadrian even meets his future wife. Arya I think is a character with a lot of undiscovered potential. I think that given the right opportunity she would make a great leader._

 _ **seouldjinn**_ _= I'll see what I can do about Arya and the flirting. And trust me I have a fate in mind for Cersei._

 _ **moajjem04**_ _= Sorry but none of the above and Lyanna and Ashara are both dead at this point._

 _= I can't really put a number on it but it will be around Season 3 time so perhaps seven chapters or so till they meet._

 _ **grayiron**_ _= Wait and see!_

 _ **bavalos**_ _= Glad to hear you are enjoying the story. Sorry if some parts are unbelievable. I hope to correct that as I go. The debt thing was a mistyping on my part that I missed when I was writing. Also Jon Connington is a gruff kind of man in my mind so while he is secretly very glad to see Rhaegar's son he cannot express it very well._

 _ **Guest**_ _= Sorry I did not notice that typing mistake till after I posted the story. Hope it did not spoil the story too much._

 _ **king**_ _= Hadrian and the Red Witch will show their thoughts on each other soon enough. And I feel the same about Stannis too, before Melisandre he was still tough but fair and he was no psychopath! Certainly not enough to burn his own daughter! That was one of the reasons why I don't like the show as much as I used too. The way they have portrayed some characters just feels wrong to me._

 _ **Agent Frank Underwood**_ _= Glad to hear you like the empire._

 _ **lordamnesia**_ _= Happy to hear you like the story thus far. Trust me Jon will one day rule over the largest empire that world has ever seen if things go well._

 _ **Kristina'sMyName**_ _= I like to hear from people what they think so I am happy you like the story. When I started this I worried people were going to hate it. Catelyn is one of the characters I like the least. I don't hate her but I feel that she was far too arrogant and naïve. Drogo and Daenerys was always a bit of a mix match partly because she was so innocent and he was well…a Dothraki. I like Lyanna Mormont too, a mean the girl is only about ten or so and yet she puts the North and Vale Lords in order with one very powerful speech on her own. Legend! I hope I answered your questions about Samwell here in this chapter and I do have something planned for the Wildlings and the North very soon._

 _ **Grey Daughter**_ _= It might have been. If it was thank you for giving me the inspiration for this story._

 _ **Nothing Left To Say Now**_ _= Perhaps indeed it could eventually lead to a revolution against the ruling class but considering most of the people cannot even read at this point it will be many years before that happens. Besides the knowledge will not be open to simply anyone. As for attacking the Seven, perhaps indeed it will weaken people's idea that gods chose their leaders but perhaps not. Everything in life is a gamble and all you can do is play on and hope for the best._

 _ **Fredrick Bismarck**_ _= Glad you like the story. The reason it is so heavy on exposition at first is that I had to set a lot of things up before I could move onto the main story. Hope that did not spoil it for you. And there is going to be a pairing for him, he just has not met her yet._


	11. Chapter 11 Preparations for War

_I do not own Game of Thrones or Harry Potter_

 _Before anything else I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It is brilliant to know that so many people read this story!_

 _It has been suggested by one reader that Jon and Ygritte should meet in Essos. While this is a long way from where the two should be in the series or the books it could happen so I will put up a poll to see what you think._

 _Now on with the story…_

 **Chapter 11- Preparations for War**

Ned had hoped to be comforted by the colder winds of the North as he and Jeyne Poole rode back to Winterfell. The loneliness of their small party was a sobering reminder of the events that had befallen them since they had left home nearly a year ago. He had come to Kings Landing with a large party of men and both of his daughters, now he rode home alone except for his dead steward's daughter. All of his men were dead, his youngest daughter at Casterly Rock being taught gods know what and his eldest banished to the Reach to marry a man that preferred the company of men. Ned only kept his calm through a hard struggle and as he and Jeyne came into sight of Winterfell, his heart was comforted by the somewhat grim looking castle. Despite everything that had happened he could take comfort from the simple fact he was home.

He and his companion rode through the open gates to see the newly promoted Archmaester Luwin standing there waiting for him. None of his family were here he noticed but Luwin soon revealed the reason for that.

"My lord, welcome home. We were not expecting you so soon and with such a depleted party." Luwin said seeing that only Jeyne Poole had arrived with him. The reminder of how many people he had lost in Kings Landing quickly banished what warmth Ned could draw from being home. His face remained stern as he told Luwin for his family to meet him in his solar and that Jeyne Poole was to have her own room made ready for her. A maid took the girl away who had remained silent for the majority of their trip home. He was deeply worried about the girl, who seemed to be withdrawing into herself. It took a great deal of effort to get her to show interest in anything and he had to be quite stern in his reminders for her to eat and drink. Perhaps he such write to Bear Island and get Dacey Mormont or one of GreatJon Umber's daughters to come to Winterfell to try and help her if they could. He did not know if it would work but it was worth a try to see if they could aid young lady Poole in her grief rather than let her waste away. Luwin then told him as they walked.

"We have received ravens from both Lord Stannis and Lord Renly. They have both named themselves king and are calling for your support."

"Burn those letters Luwin. The North is having no part in this stupid southern war, we are neutral and that is my only word on the matter."

Luwin allowed himself to raise an eyebrow in surprise at the statement but did not question his lord. He had known him since he was a boy and recognised that tone. It was not heard often but it was the voice Ned had when he was so set on something that nothing and no-one was going to stop him. Whatever had happened in Kings Landing had obviously affected his lord deeply and Luwin wisely chose to not speak.

As they passed several of the previously abandoned towers Ned noticed that Luwin's copies of the Citadel library had arrived which also counted as the Stark's copy of the library as each of the great houses was being entrusted with a copy to ensure the knowledge was protected for the future. The sheer quantity of books had quickly overwhelmed the existing library at Winterfell and they were using some of the abandoned towers to store them until they could find somewhere to permanently house them. Ned however put those thoughts aside as he entered the familiar corridors and rooms of the castle where he had been born. Coming to the solar he had not set foot in for over a year, he sat in his chair and was somewhat relieved by its familiar feel and saw that one of the servants had the foresight to put a jug of fresh water there for him with a goblet. He took a grateful sip as he waited for the rest of his family to arrive with the exception of Rickon who was still too young for such things. It did not take long, Catelyn had burst into the room and threw herself into his arms when he stood up to meet her and kissed him deeply. They were only broken from this by a lack of breath and Robb entering with Bran who was accompanied by his betrothed Lyanna Mormont and Ser Brynden Tully. He thought for a moment about sending the lady from Bear Island and the knight from the Riverlands out but decided as they would undoubtedly squeeze what he was going to say out of Bran anyway and they were already or would one day be a part of his family so they should probably be a part of what he was about to tell them. Luwin excused himself and left the small group alone, Catelyn was looking around for Sansa and Arya expecting them both to be with him only to frown when she did not see them. Robb however did speak although he too had noticed his sisters' absence too.

"Father, thank the gods. I was about to call the banners when I heard you had been taken by the Lannisters. What happened down there?" He asked his father who looked even more grim than usual. Then Ned told them.

"Robert died and the Queen decided to take power." He spoke in as steady of a voice as he could manage. He then explained Sansa's betray of him to the Queen and what it had caused as well as what had happened afterwards. Robb, Ser Brynden, Bran and Lyanna looked shocked at the betrayal while Catelyn just grew angry and she asked him in nearly a hiss which both Ned and Ser Brynden knew meant she was incredibly angry.

"And you just sent her away to Highgarden?!" She said looking ready to burst. "She was tricked by nasty bitch and you send her away. She needs to be here…at home."

"Catelyn she betrayed us." Ned said trying to get through to his wife just what that meant. "Northern law has only two punishments for that; death or the Wall and given she is a girl the Wall is out so if she were to come here again my vassals would demand her head not to mention the families of the men who died. Sending her to Highgarden was the only way to save her life." He told her. Most Northern laws were from the time when the Starks had been Kings of the North and were set in stone. Punishments were harsh and unyielding just like the land around them. If he had tried to change that for the sake of his daughter then he would be facing a full on revolt from some of the more diehard lords. Ser Brynden nodded sadly and tried to make Cat understand.

"It is for the best Cat. Sansa might have been tricked but she still betrayed her own family and the North as a whole. The families of the men that died would want vengeance for their loved ones and the lords would want her as an example that even a Stark is not above the law. If Ned had brought her back and denied them then he would lose their loyalty. All it would take is one of the rival claimants to the throne offering say House Bolton lordship of the North and they would rise in revolt and Ned would not have the support of the other lords to stop them."

Robb nodded in agreement. He might carry his mother's looks but he was his father's son through and through. There was a bigger picture here that his mother was not seeing and although he dearly missed his sister, he knew she would never be able to come home or she would face the chopping block.

Bran and Lyanna looked unsettled although Lyanna could understand Ned's reasons too. She knew her own family had pretty firm ideas about honour and loyalty and even if they were one of the most loyal houses to House Stark even they would think twice about support a house that flaunted the law when it suited them. By sending Sansa Stark away, it would keep the lords if not happy, satisfied that she had been punished and that the Starks were true to their own honour. Lady Stark however did not see it that way.

"Then they can go to the Seven Hells! She is my daughter Ned, your daughter! You are the lord of the North and they should follow where you lead, not you cave in like a craven when they start making demands!" Her face was red with fury and her words seemed to shake the walls with their intensity. That was followed by the temperature in the room seemingly dropping several degrees as silence also fell with Robb, Ser Brynden, Bran and Lyanna all looking at Ned whose face went from its tired and grim mask to one of rage and without warning he responded with a tirade of his own.

"NO Catelyn! It is you who can go to hell! I have given you far too much of your own way here! I should never have allowed that ridiculous and moronically stupid septa Mordane here! This is the North, the Old Gods are ones that we worship at Winterfell and then to compound that you and Mordane fill our daughters' heads with those stupid and pathetic ideas about what a 'good lady' does and behaves like! Do you know the sole reason Arya did not want to marry? Because she believed she would have to be like Sansa or you rather than just be true to herself! You filled Sansa's head with those idiotic tales of love and honour that do not exist in the real world. You gave her foolish and stupid dreams that blinded her to the truth! I allowed that in my own complacency, I should have made sure that Sansa understood that family is the most important thing, that loyalty to them is far more important than ideas of love or glory. But now it is too late and she can never set foot in the North again because if she does she will be killed. Now get out of my sight!" He told her with more anger in his voice than anyone had ever heard from him before. Everyone in the room was shocked no more than Ned himself. He had never raised his voice to his wife before but the last year and all of its events had taken their toll on his patience.

Catelyn was stunned into silence at her husband's words, they cut deep and she silently and unthinking walked out of the room as she tried to wrap her head around them. As everyone else in the room made their excuses to leave Ned sat down and rested his head in his hands as he leaned against his desk. He doubted his marriage would ever be the same after today, those words spoken in anger however much he had meant them had opened a rift between Catelyn and himself that he was unsure they could ever repair.

* * *

At Dragonstone the night was dark which only made the burning fires more visible against the dark sky. The Septs dedicated to the Seven were set alight as Stannis and the rest of his people watched. His wife Lady Selyse stood with a slightly demented grin on her face as the icons she had rejected burned while her husband stood there as stoic as ever with little expression. He did not really care that much anymore. He had more important things to think about, like how to claim his rightful throne. With Robert, his waster of a brother that had snubbed him all his life but he had loyally served all the same dead and his brother's apparent children the products of incest between the Queen and her brother the throne rightfully belonged to him and for the first time in his life he was going to do something for himself by claiming his rightful seat on the throne. And he would avenge his brother in the process despite how much he might have hated him.

At his other side the Lady Melisandre looked at the burning septs with satisfaction. The destruction of the symbols of false gods made her smile as she imagined spreading the teachings of R'hllor, the Red God across all the land and her own more personal mission to support the Azor Ahai who she fervently believed had been reborn as Stannis Baratheon.

Stannis did not waste any more time watching the icons of the gods that had never helped him burn and turned to return to the castle which gave the island its name. Even if he hated the place he had to admire its defensive potential. The dark stone of the same name that made up the walls was so strong even the best catapult would barely dent it, the strategic position allowed him to close off near all ships heading to Kings Landing and blockade the city without having to do anything except stay where he was. He might dislike having being condemned to this miserable barren rock by Robert while Renly got his rightful seat at Storm's End but had to admit the island was useful thus far.

He arrived in the map room of the castle with Lady Melisandre following him. He had half a mind to send her away but the usefulness of her visions stopped him. She had put him and Jon Arryn onto the right track with Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen and who their father was and she had warned him just in time of an attempt on his life by the Queen after she learnt that he and Jon Arryn had been digging. They had killed Jon he was sure of that and he wished he had the chance to tell Robert the truth before he died so that he could have named him the official heir. But he had hesitated too long and had to flee for his life. Now it would be more difficult but regardless he would claim his rightful throne.

At the side of the room he saw his faithful right-hand Ser Davos Seaworth studying the detailed map of Westeros in front of him. The man might be of low birth but Stannis liked the man for his loyal service and practical down to earth mind set. He relied on Davos more than he was comfortable with to keep him grounded but all the same he was grateful for the man's devotion to duty.

"Your grace." Davos said with a slight bow and Stannis greeted him with a nod and Davos handed him a set of messages from the lords that were his own vassals. Davos would make a good hand of the king Stannis mused except for his inability to read. Still that could not be helped and Stannis could always find him an assistant to help with that.

Stannis however had no trouble reading the messages sent to him. His stoic expression turned to a frown when he saw how little men they could give him. In all he was able to draw on just over five thousand men which would be nothing against the Lannister army although he did have considerable naval power with most of the former Royal fleet moored here. So while he had the ships to attack Kings Landing he needed more men. The treasury of Dragonstone despite his frugal spending was still too small to hire many sellswords and from the visions Melisandre had imparted to him he knew Renly was going to name himself king. The whispering of those damned Tyrells had preyed on his brother's ambition and greed.

He hated the Tyrells more than the Lannisters in many ways, they had starved him and the people of Storm's End for over a year and if it were not for the bravery of Ser Davos and his own dogged determination not to give up they would have killed both Stannis and Renly. His younger brother might have forgotten their actions during their brother's rebellion but he had not. They would pay dearly once he was king for their actions then and turning his brother against him. Just as the Lannisters would pay for usurping his brother's throne and killing Robert.

"Any word from Renly?" Stannis asked Ser Davos hoping that perhaps his brother might have come to his senses and bent knee to him but Davos shook his head and told him.

"No my lord. He refuses to communicate with you. Why would he refuse to even respond to your ravens my lord?" Ser Davos asked, he understood greed and ambition enough to see why Renly would declare for himself but why he would refuse to even communicate with his brother? Surely they could at least agree to not fight each other until their other enemies were disposed of first.

"Because he is afraid to face me that is why." Stannis said frustrated. Without the army of the Stormlands it would be impossible to attack Kings Landing. He had hoped that Lord Stark who had been miraculously been released from Lannister custody would support him but there had been silence from the North and then Stannis had remembered his youngest daughter was betrothed to a Lannister and was currently at Casterly Rock, not to mention his other daughter was currently on her way to Reach to marry Loras Tyrell. So although he would not fight for the Lannisters he would not fight against them either for the sake of his family. "But without him or the support of Lord Stark or Lord Tully we do not have enough troops to storm Kings Landing."

"R'hllor will provide." Lady Melisandre broke in with a voice as smooth as silk. Davos looked at the Red Woman as she was known with suspicion. He did not trust her and had voiced his feelings to Stannis before. The lord of Dragonstone however did not care for such things as long as she was loyal and useful. "If you are willing to make R'hllor the officially recognised god and spread his teachings over Westeros then my brothers and sisters in faith will support your war effort. Already they have acquired the services of the Golden Company, the Brave Companions, the Gallant Men, the Stormbreakers and the Windblown. Combined once they arrive my king they will give you an army of fourteen thousand eight hundred men."

That made Stannis feel a lot better, he saw Ser Davos look very unsettled at the thought of spreading the religion that practiced burning people alive as offerings to the Red God. Already several septons that had argued against the burning of their septs had been sent to the pyres. Their screams had been terrible to hear but Stannis could not care less. He had a war to fight and if this Red God gave him the troops he needed to win then so be it. It would not be enough on its own but with the five thousand men and the ships that he already had it would be a start. His decision made he turned to Melisandre who terrified most men as much as she filled them with lustful thoughts at her daring dress and sinful body.

"If they provide me with the men that I need then I will allow them to burn as many septs as they like." That brought a smile to the face of Melisandre and a frown of concern to the face of Ser Davos.

"My lord the people will not take quietly to being forced to worship a foreign god. It could cost you support." Ser Davos warned.

"All will bow before the Red God. His flames will overcome all." Melisandre said simply and before Ser Davos could answer back they were disturbed by a servant entering the room telling them.

"My lords, my lady." He said. "The Dowager Lady Arisye has arrived with her son and brother in law and is demanding to see you."

Stannis nodded giving his approval for her to approach. House Arisye was one of his strongest vassals. They held the lands of the Crackclaw Point the most fertile part of the Narrow Sea Kingdoms. They provided most of their food and a considerable part of his existing army. For that reason alone he would give them a moment of his time.

The small party soon arrived with a group of Stannis' men around them. First into the room was the Dowager Lady Alyanna Arisye who having lost her dearly beloved husband had turned to the faith for comfort. Dressed in the robes of a septa he saw the contempt in Melisandre's eyes immediately. Following her was the young Lord Rhys Arisye who was only just of age. The boy was determined to prove himself worthy of his father's title though, Stannis could see that spark of resolve in his eyes. The final member of the small party was Ser Merik Arisye, the boy's uncle who served his house as loyally as Stannis himself had done his brother. He could respect such loyalty.

"Your grace." Lady Alyanna said with a hint of pleading in her voice. "I must protest at the burning of the septs. I have nothing against those who would worship other gods but this is an affront to the Seven and all who worship them." She said to him desperately. His expression remained stoic not moved by her pleads although Melisandre stepped forward and saw a small wooden icon of the Mother in Lady Alyanna's hands. Seeing the Red priestess coming closer Alyanna clutched the icon that her deceased husband had carved for her closer and Melisandre smiled with a disturbing calmness.

"You miss your husband. You feel that the Seven are your path to seeing him again in the afterlife. But Lady Alyanna you are mistaken, your husband is in the hands of the Red God now. Worship him and you will indeed see him again but if you do not then you and all that would oppose R'hllor will burn in his flames."

Whether Melisandre wanted to provoke a reaction or was simply trying to convert the grieving widow no one else knew but Melisandre was sent back a step by the slap she received from Lady Alyanna. The guards looked ready to grab the angry woman while her son and brother in law went to try and calm her only for her to shake them off as she screamed at Melisandre.

"You whore! In the name of the Seven Gods I condemn you as a false prophet and that you are a common tart using her cunt to bewitch the rightful king." Davos and Stannis looked on in surprise at the outburst from a woman known for calm and well-reasoned arguments. Melisandre however with her cheek turning pink from the hit said back almost sorry for the woman.

"Then you will burn." And her dark reddish eyes glowed as did the red jewel she wore around her throat.

Lady Alyanna suddenly and without warning burst into flame and screamed in pain as the fire grew to intense levels but remained confined on her rather than spread to anything else in the room. Nearly all the men in the room jumped back in alarm at the sudden combustion while Lord Rhys rushed forward only to be held back by his uncle. He wept as his mother burnt right in front of him. It was over a flash and everyone was stunned and more than a little unsettled to see that where the lady had once stood there was merely a pile of ash. Ser Merik pulled his frozen and distressed nephew out of the room while Ser Davos looked at the pile of ash that had been a woman only a few short moments ago before leaving the room to put some distance between himself and the Red Woman until he was feeling brave enough to be in her presence.

Stannis himself however was strangely intrigued at her power. He had been raised on the Seven but had never seen a sign of their existence. They had never done anything for him as he watched his parents drown within sight of Storm's End, when he had been besieged by the Tyrells, when Robert had passed him over in favour of Renly and through many other slights over the years. This Red God however had just shown proof of his existence with what had just happened. Melisandre walked over the pile of ash and gave blessing before she turned and walked up to him and put a small but soft hand on his chest and told him.

"Believe in the Red God my Azor Ahai and he will deliver you your rightful throne. However we must beware the Lion or he could destroy us." She warned him pressing her lithe body into his. Stannis looked at her confused.

"I assume you mean the Lannisters?" She quickly corrected him.

"Not the mewling cubs that make up most of their family." She told him putting her free hand to his face in a touch that sent sinful thoughts through even his disciplined mind. "The leader of the pride. I can sense him even from here, his power is strong he could undermine everything you have worked for my king." She told him with a worried look in her eyes.

"Hadrian Lannister, he has magic too?" Stannis asked surprised. He knew of the new Lord of the Westerlands and he had to admit the man was a capable tactician and soldier. They had served together against the Greyjoys during the last rebellion but this was something that did shock him slightly.

"Yes and his power rivals my own. We must defeat him or he could destroy us." She told him holding more tightly to his body as if she was drawing comfort from him.

Meanwhile as Lord Rhys was dragged to the ship that had brought them to this cursed island by his uncle who took control as Rhys was in no shape to do so himself. He told the crew to cast off and head straight for Crackclaw Point. Rhys finally came out of his shock and told his uncle.

"Turn the ship around I am going to kill that whore!" He said his young and handsome face marred by anger and hatred but also his eyes were haunted by grief. Merik however told him.

"That witch has Stannis' favour. He would kill us both well before you could even lay a finger on her. We must wait my lord and take our revenge when the opportunity is right. Pretend to be loyal to Stannis for now and then when his back his turned we will kill both him and that whore of witch." He promised his nephew as the ship moved towards home where they would have the unpleasant duty of telling Rhys's younger brother and sister what had happened to their mother.

* * *

In the repaired Tower of the Hand, Hadrian had called together the remaining members of the Small Council to plan their next move. Hadrian sat at the head of the table with his new symbol of office pinned to his tunic. At his right side sat Tyrion currently acting as both Master of Coin and Master of Laws. Hadrian's youngest brother looked completely comfortable in his new positions and was sipping his wine with a strong mask of calm over his features. Annoyingly the Dowager Queen Cersei sat at his left side while her son, the too young king slept well into the afternoon. The now former queen had forcefully included herself in their discussions and was now wearing her usual scowl at have to sit at Hadrian's side rather than in his place at the head of the table.

Along the table Varys sat looking completely at ease despite the storm that they knew was coming. The Master of Whispers was marshalling his own little birds to gather as much intelligence as possible to help guide the council in the coming war all the while continuing his investigation into the possible Blackfyre conspiracy.

Also at the table was the newly appointed Archmaester of the Crownlands Pycelle who sat there looking as old and tired as ever but for the moment that was the entire Small Council until new men could be chosen.

"I have completed the negotiation with Lord Tully he has agreed to sell us the food we need in exchange for coin and tax breaks for the Riverlands. It was thanks to Cerenna's influence that we were able to get away with as much as that. It will stretch us slightly but we can accommodate their demands." Tyrion said calmly as he told them about the plan to feed the city with food from the Riverlands thankfully proved fruitful no pun intended. Now at least they could stall potential riots for from people being hungry. He then turned to Ser Jacelyn Bywater who was not a member of the Small Council but given his position as head of the City Watch had been included in this discussion. Bronn sat at Ser Jacelyn's side acting as the man's deputy while he was recovering from his injuries. "How does recruitment for the Gold Cloaks go?"

"We have two thousand five hundred men already and they are capable as soldiers." Ser Jacelyn said proudly. "We have also enlisted six thousand more from the local populace." The Bronn broke in.

"But only a few of them are useful for more than pissing off the wall." Bronn warned them as Ser Jacelyn glared at him. "We will beat them into shape but we are going to need more if Renly or Stannis comes to the city."

"According to my birds Renly's army stands at nearly a hundred thousand my lords." Varys told them and that caused more than a few grim looks around the table as they thought of having to face such a massive army. Cersei seethed and demanded.

"Where are the Crownlords? They should be serving their king." She asked furiously and Hadrian told her frustrated.

"After that stunt you pulled with Lord Stark they are staying well clear of the city in fear of being made hostages. I cannot even get them to agree to a meeting outside the city given your baby slaying." He said annoyed causing her to glare at him in anger.

"Most of them were loyalty to the Targaryens and Robert did nothing to court their allegiance. Chances are they are just waiting for whoever appears strongest whether it is Stannis or Renly and will simply declare for them." Tyrion then added grimly before asking his brother. "How many soldiers can you muster brother?"

"With the standing army of the Westerlands, my own sellswords and some fresh levies we can now muster eighty thousand men. But to fight both Renly and Stannis we need more soldiers. Before we might have been able to count on the North for aid given Sansa's betrothal to Joffrey but again your short sightedness has ended that." Hadrian told his sister firmly who looked unsettled but Hadrian continued speaking. "Our best hope is that Stannis and Renly fight each other first then we can attack the weakened survivor. But all the same we are going to need new allies if we are to win this war. Any suggestions?" He said opening it out to the floor. The men around the table and even Cersei looked deep in thought at who they could approach but then Tyrion had an idea.

"One of Prince Doran's sons Trystane is only a few years older than Myrcella and as of yet Dorne remains neutral. They would be in an ideal position to threaten the Reach." Cersei however was outspoken in her opposition.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! You will not sell my daughter like cattle to curry favour with the Martells. I would die first!" She screamed and the men around the table just looked at her waiting for her to finish before Lord Varys mentioned something that he thought might make the situation more palpable to the former queen.

"It seems that existing heir to Dorne, Quentyn Martell has disappeared. With his absence the right of inheriting Doran's throne has passed to Trystane the second son. That would mean that unless Quentyn is found alive or returns on his own if the Princess Myrcella marries Trystane she would become the Consort to the Prince of Dorne and her children their new princes and princesses. Surely there are few other matches that are worthy of her your grace." Cersei looked ready to continue her arguments against it but Hadrian told them.

"Send out feelers. I want to know how open the Martells are to the idea and then we will discuss it again." He said hoping to end the argument for now and Cersei looking disgruntled but satisfied that for the moment she had won nodded. "Good now what is this about Quentyn Martell disappearing?" Hadrian asked Varys. This was the first he had heard of it and it was a worrying development for the heir to a great house vanishing like that.

"It seems he had travelled to Pentos in order to investigate the feasibility of a Martell invasion of the city under the pretext of trading goods. While there Horus D'Artegan attacked and sacked the city. Prince Martell's body has yet to be found so we unsure if he is dead or alive. I think Prince Oberyn is planning to invade the city while it is weakened to search for his nephew coincidently adding a new province to the empire at the same time." Varys said.

"I will dispatch a portion of my army here to the city in order to reinforce it." Hadrian said nodding at Varys' words. "In the meantime I would like to hear your ideas on new positions for the Small Council by the next meeting. The existing positions are not I feel sufficient to cover all the duties required to run our growing empire especially if we are going to have another new province soon."

"Perhaps a Master of War?" Cersei said suddenly hoping to earn some voice on this council. "To lead the defence of the Empire's territories and plan future expansion?"

Hadrian nodded in approval causing his sister to regain some measure of her tattered pride. It was a good idea after all.

* * *

After the meeting Hadrian called Sandor Clegane to his solar. The burned man came as ordered and was despite not being as tall as his brother even without his scars an intimidating sight with his broad but heavily muscled frame and hard expression. He offered him a seat but the last surviving Clegane ignored it.

"So Sandor Clegane." Hadrian said pouring himself and Sandor a drink which the man did accept. "Have you enjoy your time serving Prince Joffrey?"

"The boy's a fucking little prick. What do you think?" Sandor said. Many would think this was him being crass and disrespectful but in reality it was a Sandor being respectful by not bothering to hide his feelings. He hated serving the little shit, killing or maiming on his sick whims was enough to make him puke. If not for the pay he would have run out on the so called prince long ago.

"I thought as much." Hadrian said wondering how Sandor had managed to serve as long as he had without killing Joffrey. "I will be frank with you Sandor Clegane, the new King has his own Kingsguard which while as useful as a bottomless chamber pot will serve as his protectors now. And given that you are currently out of the job I would like to offer you a new one."

"My lord?" Sandor asked confused. His immediate thought on learning he had his freedom was that he might leave Westeros all together and journey to Essos. But the fact that this man who he was sure had organised his brother's death was offering him a new job made him listen. His hatred of Gregor had been so great that it had burned with a tremendous roar. He had dreamt many times of killing his older brother that had not only burnt him but; killed his mother and his sisters and tormented him throughout his entire childhood. Removing him from the world was enough to make Sandor listen to his man whatever he said.

"A war is about to start Sandor and I need men to fight it. You are a formidable fighter and I could use a man like you. To not only fight but lead men into battle. Are you interested?" Hadrian asked Sandor who looked surprised at the offer asked him only one thing.

"Will I get paid?" Hadrian smiled before telling him.

"Of course."

"Where do I sign up?" Sandor said liking the idea of getting to actually fight someone and getting paid to do it.

* * *

Tyrion meanwhile was in a meeting himself, this time with the elusive Thieves Guild and far from the Red Keep in a rather dank inn in one of the more rundown parts of city. This underworld group was tied to virtually every settlement across the country and could be able to provide a lot of valuable information. While Tyrion did not doubt the ability of Varys to handle such tasks he did not fully trust the spymaster and would much rather have his own band of spies to find out information without it being held first by Varys where it could be withheld or twisted.

But he redirected his focus back on the matters at hand. The man he was meeting covered his features with a hood so he would not be recognised. He was a man of few words whoever he was and got straight to the point.

"If we agree to work for you Lord Lannister then we expect to be paid for our services and the occasional favour would certainly be welcome. For example if one of our people is caught then we will expect them released and perhaps other special requests from time to time." He said coming straight to the point. Tyrion nodded as he slipped his wine. Bronn smirked as usual downing his own drink.

"Of course within reason. So I trust that we have an agreement?" Tyrion asked and the man nodded saying as he got up to leave.

"Yes my lord, I will begin having our people look for information on Stannis and Renly Baratheon as well as the Mockingbird immediately my lord and come to you when we have something to report as well as goings on in the city." The mystery man said and left quickly vanishing into the crowd of people outside. Bronn looked over to him and asked.

"Do you think that they will keep their word?" Tyrion leaned back in his chair and said confidently.

"Of course, if they do not then they will not get paid nor the favours they will want. They may be using us as much as we are using them but it is in everyone's best interests to cooperate."

"Hope you know what you are doing my lord." Bronn said knowing he was not going to get paid if something happened to Tyrion.

"Can I help you my lord?" A female voice called out from near them distracting them both from their discussion. The accent was exotic and strange to their ears and when their eyes panned over to see who had spoken they saw a woman sitting at nearby table. She was shorter than some other women looking to be about eighteen years of age. Her hair was very dark as were her eyes which were quite enchanting. Seeing her revealing clothes Tyrion pegged her for a whore immediately but decided for the sake of his own curiosity to ask.

"And what is your name? If of course you wish our coin for the pleasure of your company." Tyrion said calmly. She was beautiful Tyrion admitted and had he not been in love with his wife then he would have gladly taken her into his bed. But since the death of his father he did not feel the need for such activities with anyone other than his wife. He was not going to disrespect Tysha by fucking any more whores.

"Shae my lord and I would wish only to spend some time with you." She said with a glint in her eyes that already had Bronn ensnared Tyrion could see. Tyrion getting up to leave he told her.

"As enticing as your offer of companionship is." Tyrion said seeing her eyes looked surprised at his reaction, clearly she was not used to rejection Tyrion thought to himself before telling her. "My man Bronn here I am sure would appreciate your company for the evening."

"Gladly." Bronn said surprised that Tyrion had dismissed the chance to have such a good looking whore in his bed. He however did not waste any time and gladly pulled the woman into his lap and Shae quickly turned her focus on the sellsword and allowed him to take her up to one of the rooms of the inn. Tyrion meanwhile went over to the nearby Ser Gwayne Sunglass and one of his knights who was sitting at the nearby bar and had the two men escort him back to Lannister House. Tyrion felt proud of himself for staying loyal to his wife but the ache to be with her was now all the greater and he resolved to declaw Cersei as much as possible so that his wife might one day soon join him.

* * *

At Highgarden Renly was lying back in bed with Loras as naked as the day they were born sweating like crazy after the session they had just enjoyed. It warmed Renly's heart to have Loras so close and just to have a moment where they could drop the pretence and just bask in their love for each other. But thoughts on what was going on outside of this room and what his own actions would mean haunted him through his slightly pleasure addled mind.

When he had learned that Robert was dying, he had honestly thought about declaring for Stannis. He was his older brother after all but then Loras had suggested he declare for himself and that all the lords of Westeros would rise for him rather than his humourless and stern brother. It was not the first time that his long-time lover had suggested such a thing, far from it. But while it had been good to pretend that he might be king he had never thought it could actually happen.

Now he was crowned by the Stormlands and the Reach who were gathering their forces for him to make his own bid on the throne of Westeros. True he had to marry Margaery Tyrell but he would always have Loras close at hand. He would wed the girl, put a child in her belly as repugnant as he found it and that would be his duty by her done. Free to enjoy not only private time with Loras but all the perks and rewards that came with being king; tourneys, feasts, the coin to spend as he wished.

Such things made him feel glorious and as he reluctantly got from his bed to get dressed to meet with the rest of the Tyrells for breakfast he frowned as his thoughts drifted towards the two biggest dangers to him and his crown. His own older brother Stannis and Hadrian Lannister.

Stannis would not be happy that he had usurped him Renly thought with fear. His older brother was to stubborn to ever forgive a slight and what he had done was a slight of the highest order. Stannis would not forgive him and Renly felt unsure of himself, what would his brother do if he ever got the opportunity for revenge? Renly did not know and as much as he did not want to fight his brother he would have to destroy him before Stannis got him first.

Then there was Hadrian Lannister and there were much different reasons that Renly feared him. The man was like a force of nature, once he set his mind to something he would not stop until he accomplished it and with the intelligence and cunning that he had inherited from his father he enviably succeeded. He had organised the invasions that had made the Westerosi Empire a reality and like his brother was a proven battle commander and experienced leader. If these two men were against him then it would very difficult to achieve his ambitions. Although they would never unite against him given the fact that Stannis would be fighting for himself and Hadrian would undoubtedly fight for Joffrey, having them working against him was enough to make him stop and consider.

But Renly rid himself of these doubts and left for the main hall where he saw that the Lord of Highgarden Mace Tyrell was already sitting enjoying his morning meal. At his side was his wife Lady Aerie Hightower and his own children. Willas sat there with his grandmother Lady Olenna and his wife Arienne Martell. The exotic Dornish beauty was a stunning woman even Renly had to admit with those enticing curves and smouldering eyes. However her eyes looked distracted, no doubt worrying about her missing brother Quentyn but Renly was sure that he could turn up eventually. His new bride Lady Margaery was absent, he had heard she was planning to visit her new sister in law Sansa Stark who was to marry Loras much to his displeasure but it need not put a muzzle on things he thought to himself. Once Loras had done his duty and put a baby in the girl's belly then he would be free to share his bed while she was busy with her babe.

"Your grace." Lord Mace said happily getting up from his seat and accidently knocking over a tray of wine that was to his left. The people around the table all looked at Mace with slight distain and Lady Olenna actually sighed in dismay. "I trust you had a pleasant sleep." He said in his loud and happy way.

"Oh yes Lord Tyrell…very pleasant." He said his mind briefly drifting back to what had happened last night before he came back to the present. "I have most enjoyed your hospitality and I will make a note of it when I reward those who are loyal to me when we take the Iron Throne. The Lannisters will pay dearly for their treason I promise you that. All their lands and titles will be stripped from them both here in the homelands and in the new foreign territories and given to men that I feel are worthy of them." He began a long and rather dull speech on what he would do when he took Kings Landing. Lady Olenna, Willas and Arianne meanwhile tuned him out and started a private conversation of their own.

"My gods does he ever shut up? I only hope we are able to handle his foolishness." Arianne said annoyed. She had more important things to worry about than one man's delusions. Her brother was missing and all this fool could go on about is what he would do if he ever got into power. He was far too lazy and childish to make a good King and Willas took his wife's hand in an attempt to reassure her.

"We will go to our rooms my wife and finish our food there. I will not have you distressed any more than you have to be." He insisted and while it galled her to think that her husband was being over protective she felt a small but comforting warmth at his touch. Lady Olenna looked suspiciously at them for a moment before smiling.

"So are you hoping for a boy or a girl? I hope my grandson was up to the mark young lady and you have not gone elsewhere for your needs to be met." Olenna said and Willas while used to his grandmother's tongue said quickly.

"Grandmother please!" Arianne however laughed and told Olenna with a smirk.

"On the contrary Lady Olenna, Willas is a most satisfying lover, he is very talented with the Southern kiss and his cock is far larger than most men." She said and poor Willas struggled not to blush as the pair laughed at him.

"I had a good feeling about you my dear. It is most gratifying to see that Highgarden is safe in your hands." Olenna said happy that her grandson of which she was quite proud due to his intelligence and accomplishments had found a strong and smart woman to stand at his side for when he took over Highgarden. And that she would soon be a great grandmother was enough to improve her mood dramatically.

"I only wish I had a good feeling about Renly." She said annoyed. "My granddaughter has been married off to a lazy buffoon by my equally moronic son. While I have always intended her to be a queen I had hoped that maybe she would have been married to a real man. Someone who actually thought with his head and by that I do not mean his cock. Strong and powerful. But instead she is wed to a pillow bitter more interested in Loras than her. Now Hadrian Lannister that is a real man." She said surprising both Willas and Arianne. "Ambitious but with the intelligence and patience to achieve what he sets out to achieve and handsome to boot. I was already considering approaching him to see if he would marry Margaery when this blasted war broke out." Olenna told them wistfully.

Although she had never had the pleasure of meeting the eldest son of Tywin Lannister, a man that could more or less bring about the founding of an empire within a year and lead his army into battle himself inspiring his men with his courage was someone she would have liked in her family not to mention for her own intelligence, loyalty to his family and he stayed grounded whatever he accomplished. If only he was Emperor she thought mournfully. With my Margaery at his side it could have been glorious but alas they seemed destined to be enemies and one day his army and their own would meet on the battlefield which was going to be a gruesome spectacle to be sure.

* * *

Margaery meanwhile was out in one of the gardens looking for her future sister in law. No one had seen much of the eldest daughter of Lord Stark since Willas had arrived with her only days ago. Margaery had only seen the girl briefly but despite that she had heard enough from Willas to know that the girl must be suffering. To be exiled from your homeland because of one error of judgement seemed harsh but when Willas had explained how strict Northern law was about such things Sansa she realised was lucky to get away with her life. But if the girl was to be a member of the Tyrell family then someone should at least try and make her welcome.

She eventually found her in a grove near the bottom and most secluded part of the gardens. The pale red head was kneeling in front of a bed of blue flowers and humming some strange tune that Margaery did not recognise. Sansa then sensed Margaery's presence and got to her feet quickly.

"Lady Margaery, I am sorry if my humming disturbed you." Sansa said quietly with her head bowed so that Margaery would not see the tears that were threatening to run down her cheeks.

"Oh no I was hoping to speak to you especially since we are to be sisters one day." Margaery said to the exiled Stark. She smiled at the younger girl and Sansa looked very much like a startled deer completely frozen. Margaery guided her slowly by putting her hand gently on Sansa's shoulder. "Do you like the blue flowers?" She asked hoping to start a conversation and regretted it the moment that she saw the tears in Sansa's eyes.

"They remain me of the winter roses back home. They are beautiful at full bloom." She said mournfully. Margaery took one of Sansa's hands and held it gently.

"Sansa I know what happened in Kings Landing and it was not your fault." Margaery said going for the root of the problem. Sansa immediately felt her guilt tearing into her and said back sadly.

"But it is, instead of trusting my father who I have known my entire life and just following his simple command I went to the Queen and told her exactly what he was planning. That got our entire retinue killed, my best friend made an orphan and my father locked up in the Blacks Cells like a criminal. What I did is treason and now I pay the price. Marrying your brother is more than I deserve." She said knowing that she was not worthy of a knight now, let alone one of a great house like the Tyrells.

"Sansa." Margaery said putting her hand to Sansa's mouth to stop the girl speaking anymore self-criticism. "My brother will respect you as long as you are loyal to him, you are a beautiful young woman that will blossom when you are ready such like those winter roses." She assured her and seeing the uncertain look on Sansa's face she added. "And as for what happened in Kings Landing you were outwitted by a far more devious woman than you were prepared for. Cersei used you Sansa and I can teach you so it does not happen again. Like my grandmother taught me."

Sansa was quiet for a moment as she absorbed Margaery's words. She had heard Willas Tyrell speak on their journey of how clever and cunning his grandmother and sister were. If Margaery was serious in her desire to teach her then it would mean that should she ever cross paths with someone like Cersei again…she would be ready for them. Her mind was made up immediately and she said.

"Teach me."

* * *

At her family's castle in the Stormlands, Brienne of Tarth was readying her armour as she prepared to ride out to meet with Renly Baratheon's army. This was her chance to serve as a knight in the army of a king that was worthy of his crown. Her father had never approved of her training to be a knight but all the same her determination had made him teach her and she was now better than any man she had met.

And as a member of King Renly's Kingsguard she would prove it.

* * *

Casterly Rock was even busier than usual as the army of the Westerlands was gathered for the coming war. The men were training hard for the real fighting they would soon engage in and the women folk at the castle were not being idle either. While many attended their lessons or duties some chose a different type of training to pass the time. Many of Hadrian's children spent the time with their surviving grandparent Arthur looking through the new books that had arrived from the Citadel with Creylen's promotion to Archmaester and the Valyrian knowledge that had been taken from Myr. Arya and Tyler however while somewhat interested in the new books that had previously been off limits found a more enjoyable outlet for themselves.

In the exercise yard as Lady Genna Lannister stood watching with her great-niece Visenya Hill as Arya Stark and Tyler clashed in a practice sword fight. Both wielding wooden training swords they moved in a small circle testing each other with thrusts and jabs and cleaves as they both tried to improve their skill. Arya had gotten a lot better with the sword now she was being taught by Syrio and Visenya but she was still struggling as she made another attempt to break Tyler's defences. Her betrothed had also been practicing hard this last year, ever since he was bested by her older brother Robb at Winterfell he had devoted himself to his training in a way he had never done before. Secretly however he was also doing it so he could impress Arya.

Arya's attempt to use her water dance training to jab through Tyler's defences failed when he caught her in the act and struck her on the arm although intentionally not very hard, it was enough to make her drop her blade. It fell to the ground and Arya stood there disarmed and was infuriated to see the smirk on Tyler's face as he held his sword loosely at her expecting her surrender.

That smirk infuriated Arya so much that she decided to try something that she had learnt from Lady Genna. She managed to school her features so her face was calm and she smiled at Tyler before winking at him. His smirk instantly disappeared and his cheeks turned a slight pink, his guard dropped for a moment Arya drove forward with a roundhouse kick that Visenya had taught her and while Tyler was stunned and knocked to the ground by the kick she grabbed his sword and held it at him now with a smirk of her own. He looked up at her astonished while Genna and Visenya clapped and cheered from the side. They came over and told the beaming Arya.

"Well done my pupil." Genna said proud of the girl that she was knew was going to be a hell of ruler one day. "Men might be all gruff and proud, but flutter your eye lashes at them and you have them on their knees without even trying. And let that be a lesson to you Tyler as well. Never underestimate a woman." She told her young great nephew who had yet to get to his feet. Visenya laughing at his embarrassing defeat offered him a hand up but instead Tyler surprised them all by leaping to his feet and with Arya's dropped sword (which he had picked up while they were talking) in hand stood so close to Arya they were nearly touching and held her wooden blade at her throat.

The shock knocked the smiles off everyone's faces except Tyler whose smirk was now fully restored and he whispered into Arya's ear making her shiver as she felt his breath on her ear.

"And you should never underestimate me." He then pulled away and now holding her sword took the ready position before asking her. "Are you up for another match?"

Arya taken aback by what had just happened recovered quickly and held his sword ready.

"Want to lose again lion boy?" Tyler however smirked and upped the stakes.

"I think that it is you who is afraid of losing wolf girl. Tell you what, I win you give me a kiss." He told her with a certain taunting tone that did not fail to get Arya's hackles up although she too found herself smirking.

"Dream on lion boy."

* * *

Back in Kings Landing however Hadrian was having to deal with a far more difficult pupil than Genna. The throne room was largely deserted except for the boy king Joffrey who seemed to be admiring the Iron Throne he was sitting on. His Kingsguard stood at the outer edges of the room silent. Then the door opened as Hadrian Lannister walked in with a company of his own men and while the lord of Casterly Rock remained impassive the expression of the young king turned to slight nervousness before he could covered it up. His uncle came to the foot of the throne and said.

"You sent for me your grace." Hadrian's tone was calm and measured. His face an expressionless mask that allowed no crack to show what he was really feeling or thinking.

"Uncle." Joffrey said trying to sound confident but he could not hide the slight shake of his voice.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Hadrian asked, although he had no respect for his nephew what so ever he still had to observe some courtesies for appearances sake. Already people were whispering in the streets that Hadrian was the real ruler of this country while Joffrey was just a puppet much like they had done with Tywin and Aerys early on in their partnership as Hand and King. While it would flatter some it did not flatter Hadrian.

"Yes." Joffrey said his voice faltering as his youth and inexperience came through making Hadrian aware of just how young his nephew actually was. "I would like a report…on the discussions of my small council."

Hadrian just stood there impassively while he wondered how long this boy was going to last on the throne even with help. He then told him keeping his voice calm and level.

"You are welcome to attend the meetings of your small council if you so wish."

"I have been very busy. Many important matters require the king's attention." Joffrey said flippantly and Hadrian instead of remarking on how little work the boy actually did said back.

"Of course." Joffrey then said looking annoyed.

"You have been holding meetings in the Tower of the Hand rather than in the Small Council chamber." Hadrian knew that had surprised some people as well but he had an answer for this already.

"The Tower of the Hand is where I work, securing your kingdom. It is more convenient to meet the other small council members there so I can use my time more productively."

"So if I wanted to attend a council meeting, I would have to walk all the stairs in the Tower of the Hand." He said annoyed at having to anything even remotely physically taxing. His lack of musculature was proof of how little exercise he took. Hadrian deciding to make a more forceful point walked up the steps to stand right next to the Iron Throne with his arms behind his back as Joffrey who remained sitting cowered back slightly as his uncle towered over him. Hadrian stood there silently for a moment before saying with slight sarcasm.

"We could arrange to have you carried." His words seemed to cowl Joffrey enough to stop his childish demands and then switched topics slightly.

"What is being done about reinforcing the city against my uncles should they march on it?" Hadrian waited for a moment before answering him.

"Currently the city watch is being expanded to eight thousand men who along with sell swords we have hired will soon be reinforced by twelve thousand men from the Westerlands that are riding here under the command of Lord Stafford Lannister and Ser Tytos Brax. That will your grace mean that twenty thousand men will be present to defend this city from a reinforced position."

"I should have been consulted." Joffrey said not able to meet his uncle's intimidating gaze. "I am the King, the Emperor."

"What does that mean exactly?" Hadrian said swiftly not in the mood for this but it was high time he gave his nephew a lesson in ruling. Joffrey looked ready to say something but Hadrian cut him off. "If you think that a crown on your head and having a throne to sit on makes you all powerful then it is very clear that you have little understanding of actual power and how it is wielded." Hadrian said sternly still keeping his face calm and his words while carrying an edge of threat were not spoken loudly but in a measured fashion. "If I were to snatch that crown off your head would that make me king? No of course not."

Joffrey was confused at the meaning of his words so Hadrian while annoyed he was not getting through clarified for him. "A crown is nothing more than a fancy piece of metal work, just as the Iron Throne is a rather uncomfortable and gruesome looking chair. The importance is not what they are in reality but what they represent to the people. A symbol of power, of authority that must not be questioned and by virtue of possessing it the man who holds them should not be questioned either." Hadrian said to Joffrey who did not seem to understand what he was saying so he added an example hoping to get through to his nephew the point of what he was saying. "Say that the common folk were to rebel against you. There are five hundred thousand people in this city, against them the city watch assuming they stay loyal who be snuffed out as easily as a candle. A king that does solely as he pleases does not last long, ensuring the common folk stay as sheep that do not question is a concern that every king must address. You must act like a king if you want to be treated like one and a king must seem to put the concerns of his kingdom first over his own personal ones or at least give the impression that he does. Respect is what will keep you on that throne and acting as a child who claims that it is his right to do as he pleases because he is king will only make others laugh at you at best, plot against you at worst."

Joffrey was struggling to reconcile what his uncle was telling him with what his mother had been whispering in his ear for years, she had told that a king can do whatever he pleases because he is king but his uncle was telling him the exact opposite. He could not find a middle path and said so to his uncle.

"But mother said-" Hadrian however cut him off again.

"Your mother is not a king. Do you know the reason your grandfather and King Robert refused to give her any actual power? It is not because she is a woman as she has long claimed but because she is not as smart as she thinks she is. She is short-sighted, arrogant and impatient. Gaining power is all she lives for and through you she thinks that she will rule this country. She loves you and your siblings yes but never forget that you are a tool to her. Already her lack of thinking has marked the earliest days of your reign with baby slaying and blood shed by unleashing those mountain men on this city without any thought to how others will see it or even a measure of control which will be recorded for all of time. Caution to her is cowardly and she is never able to forget a slight however minor. Follow her example your grace and your rule will be over before it has even begun."

Joffrey seemed stunned by his words and said slowly as he absorbed them.

"I will consider your counsel uncle."

* * *

That night as Hadrian prepared for bed he received a visitor much like he had last time he was in Kings Landing and again like the last time it was his spymaster Alys.

"My lord I have news from the Iron Islands, Balon Greyjoy has called his fleet and banners. The Iron Fleet is on the move."

Hadrian told her to keep looking for any information on Stannis and Renly and what they might have been planning while sending raven to Casterly Rock to make saw that the Westerlands was ready in event of an attack by the Iron Born.

The following morning the twelve thousand men led by Lord Stafford and Ser Tytos Brax arrived in the capital. In Lannister House they soon met with Hadrian and Tyrion. Stafford was his usual happy self when he entered the room and immediately took the offered goblet of wine while Ser Tytos was good enough to give a small bow in respect to his liege lord before taking his. Hadrian then told them his plan.

"Later today gentlemen I will be returning to Casterly Rock so I can take control of our army and begin fighting our enemies. I can be of more use out there than here in the city. Ser Tytos you will take the position of Master of Laws while Lord Stafford will take the position of Master of Coin." Hadrian instructed and Tyrion who had not known these men were to be appointed to the Small Council looked very surprised and angry that his brother was stripping him of his position in favour of Stafford. He asked his oldest brother with a slightly annoyed tone.

"And who will be Hand of the King and the Lord Regent while you are gone brother?" He had thought his brother trusted him but now he was beginning to think that giving him Duskendale was just an attempt to sweeten the poison as it were. However what Hadrian said next stopped that line of thought in its tracks.

"You brother."

The room was silent for a moment as Lord Stafford and Ser Tytos were taken aback by the news of Tyrion's promotion while Tyrion himself was momentarily stunned. Hadrian decided to explain his reasoning while he finished his goblet and poured a fresh drink for himself.

"While you and I brother are both good at politics and administration I have served in war. I have led men into battle but you have not. While I fight this war you can be here making sure that Cersei and Joffrey do not destroy everything we have been building." He turned to Stafford and Tytos and told them. "I expect you both to follow Tyrion's instructions as you would my own. Ser Tytos I will make your positon on the Small Council permanent if you do well and Lord Stafford I am willing to grant you Tarbeck Hall now that it has been repaired as your holding and will arrange for your son Daven to marry Jeyne Westerling. But only if you follow Tyrion rather than Cersei or Joffrey." He added as a warning. Both men were surprised and would not have imagined there was much of a difference but nodded in agreement. With his point made Hadrian turned to Tyrion and told him seriously.

"Do not give Cersei or Joffrey any room to walk over you brother. They may well try to do so once I am gone. Be ready brother as this could be the greatest test of your life." Hadrian warned him as they prepared to part ways to fight for their control over the throne of the Westerosi Empire however divided it might currently be.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter…please let me know what you think._

 _ **Review Response…**_

 _ **ThedemonlordPingu**_ _= Yes given the size of the new Empire the traditional positions of power 'the Small Council' are not really designed to run it. So several positions will be added as they learn where they need people and their roles will be more clearly defined._

 _ **syed**_ _= Again many excellent points. Gendry did indeed survive because Lord Stark having discovered him earlier decided to send him and his half-sister baby Barra north where they would be safe. Do not worry though Gendry will not disappear. Although not at war with the south this time around it does not mean there won't be…trouble._

 _ **coldblue**_ _= On the contrary you have been doing a great job. Some of the points you bring up have given me some ideas for the story I might never have thought up otherwise. I appreciate your comments. True Hadrian has a lot of enemies but then again every player of the Game of Thrones does. Saving Kings Landing will definitely fill the people with some gratitude while Cersei is demonised but he has greater concerns given the war he is going to have to fight. Thank you, I will try to have more perspectives from other characters as we go._

 _Jon will definitely need to get through a number of trials before he can claim his throne. Tyrion will go through trials of his own now that he is acting regent and hand of the king. He has work to do getting the city ready for when the Baratheons come not to mention handling Cersei and Joffrey. I hope that I showed some of what I have planned for Brienne and Sandor, Sandor will have quite a different journey in this story than in canon. Meera Reed I had honestly not considered that pairing, I will think about it._

 _Hadrian has not given any of Robert's bastards any real thought. He has other things to think about. But he will meet some during his 'adventures' to come. Sandor I think cares very little for House Clegane, so redeeming the house would mean little to him as does knighthood but it does not mean he cannot be a good warrior. Brienne may well find her way into the service of House Stark._

 _I will try to put some more character perspective in. At present Hadrian does not have any plans for House Baratheon other than defeating them in the war. However that will change in time._

 _ **tc5368**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **A-Aron002**_ _= Glad to hear you enjoy the story, it is good to get some constructive criticism rather than being flamed. I will try to answer your questions as best as I can. For watching Cersei Hadrian made a mistake that I think everyone makes in Game of Thrones especially in Season 6…they underestimate her. While she has her flaws she is not stupid but he has taken a big step towards neutralising her power in this chapter by putting doubts about her into Joffrey's mind. It will have consequences. And like Tyrion he does have spies watching her but often by the time they can report the damage is done._

 _As for the City Watch, I should probably have brought this up more but Ser Jacelyn is its leader and with the fleeing of the Master of Laws who technically is responsible for them they were getting no clear orders. Then Ser Jacelyn and his lieutenants find themselves under attack and all except Ser Jacelyn are killed but then the shock and surprise of the Mountain men's attack leaves the units of the Watch confused as to which way to turn and they are too spread out to counter the invasion easily. As for how they got to the city that was a bit of mess I admit._

 _As for how Horus and his army invading Pentos and no-one knows about it well, given he came by sea he blockaded the port so no ships could escape and riding away on horseback would take weeks to reach another city assuming of course you were killed by bandits or the Dothraki. Any ship that came to Pentos was immediately seized by Horus or destroyed._

 _ **Light Lord Cybergate**_ _= Like you stay what happened to Sansa depends on who wins. Arya has not yet heard about it. She will but not yet._

 _ **Emperor Vanquest**_ = _I will continue to post here so we can keep everything straight._

 _ **Kristina'sMyName**_ _= Thank you very much! Glad to hear you liked it. Randyll Tarly always struck me as a rather cold man even by Westeros standards as most fathers there do actually care for their children on some level, even Tywin Lannister. As for what happened to Jorah Mormont? I would actually be open to ideas. Whatever ideas I have come up with just do not fit him well enough._

 _ **Lord-of Oceans-Poseidon**_ _= I will try and include more Jon scenes where I can. Just to ask though do you think Ygritte should meet Jon? I can write it but do you think they should?_

 _ **Aragon Potter**_ _= Sansa indeed has a wakeup call and perhaps being sent to Highgarden where she can learn from the Reach ladies rather than being tormented by Joffrey will make her a better young woman. Spot on about Catelyn and her sons. She does seem to be rather limited in how big a picture she can see. I mean regardless of what happened to Bran, kidnapping the son of Tywin Lannister was just dumb. Tywin is the most ruthless and powerful of all the Lord Paramounts, how did she think he was going to react? So perhaps this chapter will serve as a bit of a wakeup call to her._

 _Ned being in the fold is a big boon to the hidden group. He has the largest of all the Seven Kingdoms under his control and is easily defensible. I cannot say more on Baelish without revealing too much of his character's arc but he will continue to be a problem for Hadrian and his people._

 _ **Dan**_ _= Joffrey is about a year away from coming of age so Hadrian still has time and he has a big advantage over him. It is his army that will keep him power and if Hadrian abandons him then how long before Joffrey's actions cause a rebellion against him when he has no army to fight it. He also has no talent at making allies._

 _ **Guest**_ _(1) = I think you mean 'vows' not 'votes'. As for me using terms like 'gay' and 'bi-sexual'? Well the reason for that is simple, I do not know what terms they used back then instead. Also I was looking for words that people who are reading this story could understand. It may be set in a medieval like period but it is being written for a modern audience. And finally as for being disrespectful to Loras as a character. Loras did not seem to show any reluctance that I saw in charming Sansa Stark and just because he is gay does not mean he is incapable of lying with a woman, he just prefers the company of men._

 _ **vitorsoares865**_ _= Thank for the compliment! Walder Frey may have lost the support of the Lannisters but he said he will wait for the right moment to avenge himself on them. And as is always the case in Game of Thrones that moment will one day arrive._

 _ **king**_ _= Glad to hear you like it. I was a bit worried when I wrote those moments because Ii was not sure I could do them justice. As for the wolves I know what you mean. I will reassure you that I have no intention of killing the direwolves._

 _ **mellra**_ _= Well thought out. Hadrian is the one most responsible for the founding of the empire and saving them from Cersei and Joffrey will endear the common folk to him but it will not alleviate his problems. As for Stannis and Renly? I have something planned for both of them but for now I cannot say too much. And the White Walkers? Who is to say they are playing the same game this time?_

 _ **MattKennedy**_ _= Glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter. Sansa is indeed a cause of a lot of pain and I think that in the series may well be again. Samwell Tarly is a lot stronger than most people think or even he himself knows. He could have deserted the wall or tried to flee on the way after all he had not sworn his vow then but instead he stuck at it and became one of Jon's most loyal men. He even managed to kill a White Walker. How many other characters can say that?_

 _ **chm01**_ _= True, it seems like the mistakes of certain characters are white washed out (i.e. Daenerys) and they do not really face the consequences of what they did wrong. Sansa already is bonding with some elements of the Tyrell family and hopefully will be stronger for what they teach her. And I quite agree that Cersei will not give up but then again neither will Hadrian or Tyrion._

 _ **Enigma infinite**_ _= In this story Elia Martell could not have any more children after she had Rhaenys so to protect her from the Mad King, Rhaegar came up with the plan to fake a second pregnancy this time with a son until he could marry Lyanna Stark under the Old Gods and produce a male heir and deal with his father._

 _ **xata**_ _= I have not killed the Mockingbird because he still has a part to play in this story and will cause two very big events for Hadrian in the future. Not to mention he is slippery and hard to pin down. He will not confront you directly but rather wait in the shadows and strike when they are least expecting it._

 _ **Ataxius**_ _= I personally do not like the Targaryens much either. I blame the show for that, they have put Daenerys on such a pedestal that she seems untouchable. No matter what happens she always comes out on top, even when something bad happens it leads to something big happening in her favour. Like what happened with the Dothraki in Season 6. Yes she is captured by them and threatened with being stuck in that retirement home for Khal widows but she kills all the Khals and gains control of the Dothraki so she can show up in the nick of time to save Mereen and then invade Westeros._

 _ **yukino76**_ _= Glad to hear you approve. If Tywin had been in Kings Landing, Ned's death would never have happened. No one seemed willing to stop Joffrey even those that were in a position to do so. Tywin had the strength of will to stop Joffrey stepping all over him whereas Cersei and even Tyrion to some degree did not._

 _ **Sciny**_ _= Good to hear you like it because Hadrian is a lot like his father although not as cruel. In the war you will see some more of that and unlike Tywin he realises that sometimes fear and violence are not the best methods to use when approaching a situation. Baelish does pose a problem for Hadrian as he has as you say control of the Vale but he also has a lot of money but worse unlike Stannis, Renly and the Iron Born Baelish is good at hiding himself so you never know when he will strike. As to where Baelish was in Kings Landing after Hadrian arrived…he had already fled. He is too smart to face Hadrian directly and his actions were not to seize control of the capital but instead to try and start a war with the North which he could use to his advantage but Hadrian was able to stop that plan in its tracks. As for Cersei Hadrian is not underestimating her any more so he has decided to try and break Joffrey away from her and that action will have consequences that he could not have foreseen._

 _And finally yes the Others will make an appearance soon._

 _ **Tony McNucklz**_ _= Hadrian is going to try his best to unite the country as he knows it is for the betterment of everyone but like you say he will face new problems along the way. As for the magic while I know people were expecting more magic I have read some of those stories too and find them boring._

 _ **Home of the Brave**_ _= Baelish did indeed run when he heard Hadrian had arrived at the city, he knows that in a direct face to face meeting with Hadrian he would lose so he avoids meeting him were possible. And Ned did not know that Baelish had married Lysa since it is a recent thing. Hadrian has a lot of enemies but many of these were known to him before hand and he has a few tricks up his sleeve that will even the playing field._

 _ **72- CurlyLocks -72**_ _= I like to hear that you are enjoying the story. I will do my best to keep up the quality. As for marrying Cersei, Hadrian would not curse any of his allies with having to marry her. I do have a strangely fitting end for her planned._

 _ **Joe Lawyer**_ _= Good to hear you approve of Hadrian, why does he not aspire to be emperor? Well he likes power but like his father he understands that those in the public positions are not necessarily the ones who hold influence. The people behind the scenes, the puppet masters as it were often have more freedom and do not necessary face the consequences as quickly as the public faces do. Not mention that being in the public eye in his previous life has given him a perspective on what that is like. He has cultivated an image he is comfortable with and is useful. And as for the Targaryens it all snowballed from him saving Elia and her daughter for the sake of their friendship and he was drawn into their conspiracy. That being said he is not ignorant of their faults and is prepared to deal with them if he has too._

 _ **Mateos**_ _= Glad to hear the story has managed to grab your attention. Also your idea for Ygritte being a slave in Essos is a very good one. Slavers from Essos have raided the Far North in the past and taken slaves from the Wildings, sometimes the Wildlings have even sold their own people to them in exchange for weapons._

 _ **TyrionRemusPotter**_ _= I am in two minds about Sansa and where to go from here. Your ideas are welcome and I was thinking that maybe she should be a companion to Margaery who can teach her._

 _ **aesir21**_ _= I know. While I think all the pain and misery she suffered at Joffrey's hand was a punishment for her actions no one seems to hold her responsible for her actions. I mean no one in the North in Season 6 even seems to mention it._

 _ **Shadow Wolf 15846**_ _= Yes there will be a pairing for Hadrian and I dropped a rather big clue as to who it is last chapter. But how and where he will meet her I have yet to say._


	12. Chapter 12 What is dead may never die

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones._

 _First off I have to say again how grateful I am for the continued support of my readers. When am flagging I find it really comforting and especially when I get flamed which has happened a bit lately. And an especially big thank you to everyone who reviewed. As normal review responses are at the end of the chapter._

 _Warning scenes of gore and disturbing images._

 _Still on with the show…_

 **Chapter 12 – What is dead may never die**

Fair Isle was an island not far from the coast of the Westerlands. It held its allegiance to the Lannisters and despite an uncomfortable tension between House Farman the ruling house of the island and the Lannisters there had never been open conflict between the two houses. After the Greyjoy's last failed rebellion Tywin Lannister had stationed many of the Lannister War Galleys there to protect it from future attacks by the Iron Born which the island had suffered for centuries and too make sure that Lord Farman did not forget just who he owed allegiance too.

Those ships now burned in the harbour of Faircastle as did the holdfast and the town that surrounded it. The screams that the people had let out sounded inhuman as the ships baring the golden kraken had arrived. The unprepared islanders were hit with the force of a hurricane as the Iron Born raided the island and looted all of its wealth. Young women and even little girls taken to be salt wives while the rest including the entirety of House Farman were brutally slaughtered. The members of the former ruling house lay near the burning ruins of their former home with their chests cut open and their organs spilling out for all to see. Those few that survived this attack and were not taken by the Iron Born as sex slaves would be haunted by what they had just experienced for the rest of their lives and shivered in wherever they had managed to hide.

The Iron fleet sailed away from Fair Isle and back to its lair in the Iron Islands as the women they had taken cowered below decks, the Iron Born were jubilant in their celebration above them. It was the biggest raid in their recent history and was sure when the prizes were divided between them they were going to return home as rich men. At the head of the fleet, the commander of the attack Victarion Greyjoy smiled as his family's ambition of independence took its first major step forward. He had not felt so alive since his brother's last rebellion where his spirits had been at their highest, but also at their most low after their defeat. Especially his own at the hands of Stannis Baratheon which the mere recollection of knocked the smile off his face and brought a fuming anger to his features. He was broken from his trip into the past by his helmsman asking him.

"Course sir?" The boy was too young to have served in the last war and had the eager spark of youth in his eyes. Eager for prizes and glory. Victarion Greyjoy gave the young man a smile and told him.

"Where else? Home. Our success will be a cause for much celebration when we return. Then we can begin our invasion of the coastal keeps and reclaim all that was stolen from us. This is a great time to be Iron born lad. Treasure it." He said completely certain that this was going to be a golden age for his people and himself. The helmsman grinned at his captain's words.

* * *

Over in Slaver's Bay Jon was facing his own challenges. With the conquest of Astapor, Yunkai and all the towns and villages between, his army had swollen to twenty thousand strong. They lines up for battle as they approached the plain in front of the largest of the Slaver Bay cities…Meereen. This would be Jon's last conquest before he had the entire area under his control. He peered out his tent at the large and imposing walls of the city and managed to suppress his apprehension. He was not going to allow himself to be ruled by fear, he swore sternly. This would be a bloody attack but once it was completed he would finally have the area freed of slavery. That was a worthy enough goal on its own, never mind his kingdom or his supposed throne. The dismantling of the oppressive regime here was more than enough justification for what he was doing. The dead slave children nailed every mile along the route they had taken by the city's leaders had not scared him off as they had hoped, only hardened his resolve to finish the job he had set out to do.

He turned around to see the members of his inner circle as they stood standing around the map of the local area. Daenerys was smiling glad to see they were finally here whereas Ser Jorah Mormont at her side was scowling slightly at the flirtatious smirks being sent at his aunt by Daario which also made Jon scowl slightly. Who his aunt took to her bed was her concern alone but it galled him slightly to see her involved with such a man. Missandei stood at his aunt's side looking far more relaxed in her role as companion than she had when they had freed her in Astapor.

Also present in the tent looking very intimidated by the fierce expression of the face of Grey Worm was his newest adviser Samwell Tarly. He also looked slightly afraid if intrigued by Ghost who stood at Jon's side. The dragons at present were still too small and would be hidden until they were at least big enough to protect themselves if needed. That time though would hopefully be very soon as they were now the size of a dog and he had been reading the existing texts on dragons along with his aunt and half-sister which said that young dragons would be relatively well natured if treated with kindness and affection but the rider must establish themselves as the dominant one early on or it would be very difficult to control the dragons as they matured. So he and his aunt had been feeding them at certain times to get them into a routine and using treats as rewards for good behaviour and withholding it as punishments.

"Any words on our demands?" Jon asked Ser Jorah as after encountering the dead slave children he had sent a message to the slavers of Meereen telling them that if they killed any more children then he would exact a punishment on them that would be greater by tenfold. However if they surrendered now and freed their slaves then they would be spared and perhaps able to continue living in the city depending on how they had treated the slaves they owned.

"None my lord. I assume that they stand in defiance against you." Ser Jorah told him seriously. Why they had thought this best Jon did not understand. Already two other cities had fallen to him and many slavers like them killed so why they would not take the out he had given them escaped him.

"My lord, there is an armoured rider waiting outside the gates. He bares the flag of the city." A guard said outside the tent. Jon turned to his advisors for any ideas why the city would send a single man on horseback and Daario told him with a sneer when the others failed to answer much to the other men's annoyance.

"It's a challenge. They want a champion of yours to fight theirs in hope that you will leave if theirs wins. But even if whoever you choose wins they will probably still hide behind their walls. But if you ignore the challenge they will use it as an opportunity to label you a coward. So choose who you will send my lord." Daario said mockingly as he assumed that naturally he was going to be chosen. Ser Jorah and Grey Worm immediately however objected.

"My lord you would be far better served by someone who has been with you longer. I shall fight for you." Ser Jorah said quickly with an affronted expression that a sellsword like Daario might be chosen over him, he had after all served House Targaryen for some years now. Grey Worm did not speak however he did look at Jon intently for a moment. However Jon was thinking on something that Daario had said, about being considered a coward.

He had never allowed fear to control and it made his hackles rise slightly too even be thought of as a coward by the likes of the men in that city. He might let some comments like those of Lady Stark fly over his head as he kept it bowed but never would he allow someone like slaver who preyed on the innocent and those that could not defend themselves just to line their pockets to name him craven. His decision was made right there and then.

"Ready my armour, I will fight him personally." Jon told them with a calm expression.

The reaction in the tent was immediate. Ser Jorah, Daario and Grey Worm were all quick to voice their objections while Daenerys looked ready to speak looking alarmed at the idea of Jon taking on the champion from Meereen alone. Samwell however managed to get in the first word.

"It is a good idea." He said surprising everyone and becoming rather self-conscious as everyone turned their attention to him. He was about to stutter for a moment before he managed to keep his voice steady. "If Jon fights the champion himself then not only will our enemies not be able to label him a coward but he can inspire our own army by fighting by himself rather than choosing a champion." Samwell immediately fell silent at the end of his sentence but Daenerys although politically she saw sense in his words had another opinion.

"Jon if you die here then everything we have hoped for dies with you." Jon however told her back.

"And if I cower behind other men how long will I rule? Who will follow me if I am hiding behind them? No I will do this and that is the end of the matter." He said firmly and was surprised at how effective his command was because everyone in the room stopped in their tracks and Jon walked out of the command tent to his own where he strapped on his light armour and checked _Blackfyre_ and his short sword that he kept for close quarter opponents before turning towards the gates of the city where he could see rider already charging at him and walked forward. He saw Ghost get ready to follow him but he held up his hand to stop the direwolf and petted the whining wolf's head before he walked away with his wolf staring mournfully after him.

At the edges of the camp the members of his inner circle all held their breath as the two faced each other. Daenerys swallowed nervously as her nephew stood ready to face a man on horseback alone and seemingly without a plan. She looked to Ser Jorah who had picked up a bow and arrow ready to shoot the champion's horse if something went wrong.

Jon stood still as his heart beat faster, preparing to meet the champion's attack. Rather than draw his long sword he pulled out the short sword and as the knight went to try and impale him on his spear he ducked and rolled forward drawing his small sword and slashing as he rolled at the horse as it passed him. Although he did not want to hurt the poor creature he needed to knock it down so he could face its rider on an even level. The poor horse fell as the cuts Jon made it fall over on its side while the unnamed champion grunted as he fell straight onto the ground with his steed. Jon then got to his feet and sheathed his short sword in exchange for _Blackfyre_. He waited for the unnamed warrior whose features were masked by his helm to get to his feet, like him he drew his sword and again like Jon he had no shield. Jon held his sword ready as the champion charged again. His movement however was sluggish as he was weighted down by his heavy armour and the slight injuries of the earlier fall. Jon easily sidestepped his swipes before returning the favour with a barrage of hard strikes that forced the champion onto the defensive. Jon sweated as the hot sun beat down on him as he battened away at the champion's defences. His instincts and training taking over as his mind focused on his next few moves and all his worries seemed to fall away.

The unknown man sagged under the strain of Jon's attack before desperately going back on the offensive which Jon from hours of practice in the yard of Winterfell easily deflected before sidestepping so his opponent stumbled forward instead of meeting Jon where he had expected too. Jon then stabbed backwards into the knight's exposed back. The enemy champion cried out in pain as he fell forward when Jon withdrew the blade. The champion did not get up after he fell and Jon without a backwards glance returned to the camp where he heard the cheers of his men greeting him and his male advisors gave him looks of surprised respect at how well he had dispatched the enemy champion while Daenerys gave him a relieved smile.

He retired to his tent where he was greeted by a very happy Ghost who leapt and stood up on his back paws so he could lick Jon on the face. Seeing his usually solemn direwolf so happy brought a smile to Jon's face as he petted his wolf's head. The tent's entrance parted and his aunt Daenerys walked in, she laughed at the happy wolf and patted his head before turning to Jon and telling him with a smile.

"The men are impressed, they want you to join them tonight for a drink I take it you will be accepting their invitation?" She asked curious if he would accept. Jon nodded with a slight smile before telling her while he gave Ghost some meat.

"Of course. Hopefully after we taken this city and this campaign is over I will have more time to spend with our troops." Jon said and Daenerys suddenly laughed surprising him before saying in a slight mocking voice.

"Poor boy. If you think the campaign ends with the conquest of Meereen then you are in for one hell of a surprise. It is one thing to take over a kingdom, quite another to keep it." She told him with a small smile. "Taking Slaver's Bay is the easy part, keeping hold of it and making it into a workable launching point for our retaking of the Seven Kingdoms is going to be a far harder nut to crack."

* * *

Hadrian had stopped at Silverhill while he made his way back to Casterly Rock when he heard about the attack on Fair Isle. Immediately he left and rushed back to his own castle at best speed, in case of a raid on Lannisport but thankfully no attack came and he was able to ride straight to Casterly Rock where he was greeted by his uncle Kevan and his aunt Genna. Wasting no time he leapt from his horse before he asked them.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad." Kevan said grimly despite the fact he was happy to see Hadrian home where he could reassure the people who were terrified at the thought of the Iron Born and imagining they were already here. "From what we can tell the town and castle have been burnt to the ground and many hundreds are dead with many young women missing presumably taken by the Iron Born and the complete annihilation of House Farman down too its youngest babe. And there is the matter of our fleet there…" Kevan said with a sad tone at all the destruction and death.

"They burnt them." Genna said getting to the point. "All of our ships stationed there."

"Damn." Hadrian said angrily. The ships harboured at Fair Isle had included most of their largest and most powerful war galleys nearly a third of their fleet in all, without them it would be near impossible to try and take on the Iron Fleet in a head on battle. He had other ships including the newer ships spread across the Westerland ports with another large concentration here in Lannisport. Brought together they still represented a powerful force but it would take some creative thinking before he could risk a fight at sea with the Iron Born. He turned to Kevan and told him. "Put the rest of our fleet on high alert and marshal them at Lannisport. I will not lose any more ships to those murdering raping thugs."

"But at least we were not the only ones attacked. Yara Greyjoy led a raid on the Arbor which failed dramatically." Kevan said with a slight smile despite the fact it left the Redwyne fleet as a considerable threat to them as well. "After what happened to Old town Paxter Redwyne has had his fleet patrolling the Reach coast and lookout stations posted for any signs of another attack."

"Perhaps since they are also threatened by the Iron Born we could try to ally with them for the time being." Hadrian thought out loud. He would send a letter to Lord Redwyne immediately and ask if he would consider it. Hopefully he would but for now Hadrian had to get his people ready for the storm that had finally arrived and it would not be Stannis or Renly that would be his first opponent as he had long assumed, but the Iron Born instead. As he and his aunt and uncle walked into the castle he gave an order.

"Now they have successfully attacked us then some of their captains might get ideas about raiding our coastline. Give Sandor Clegane four hundred men and have him patrol the areas closest to the Iron Islands. That will be where they strike first. Tell him that I do not care how he deals with the Iron Born so long as they do not raid our coast with impunity. Also set up look outs along the coast so we can detect any Iron Born ships intent on raiding our shores and call together our remaining fleet here, we need to take stock of what we have before coming up with a plan to deal with the Iron Born."

"Understood." Kevan said with a nod and went off with Genna to carry out their nephew's orders while he went to the tower where the ravens where kept, he had a letter to send.

As he arrived in his room he sat at his desk with quill in hand and the parchment ready when he was stopped from writing when he saw three of his daughters; Cassia, Joanna and Sabine enter the room looking nervous.

"Is everything alright my girls?" Hadrian asked wondering what had upset his daughters that their usual high confidence had deserted them. Both Cassia and Joanna looked reluctant to say anything but Sabine blurted out what was worrying them.

"Do not go father please!" She cried as tears started forming in her eyes and in those of her sisters too. "Why do you have to go and fight for that nasty vicious twat Joffrey? Let him hang." She implored him desperately and his heart felt a deep ache for the fear that his girls must be feeling if they had come to him like this. He got up from his desk and stood in front of Sabine gently putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as he spoke to her.

"Sweet heart, this is not about Joffrey. If it were then I would just leave the little snake to fend for himself. This is for our family and our survival. People out there that want to hurt us like Stannis and Balon Greyjoy have to be stopped and as the leader of our family I must be the one to lead the charge. But I promise you my girls." He said kneeling down so he was level with them and said seriously. "I will use every means at my disposal to come back home to you and your brothers and sister. I will do my best to come back as soon as possible. I will be here to watch you grown and I will be the one to give you away at your weddings although I hope that day will not be for a long time." He swore to his girls who looked like they took some comfort in his words although he knew that nothing was ever certain however what he had said was true, he would use whatever means he had too so he could get back here and be with his family be it magical, political or scientific he would bring those that threatened his family down hard and without mercy. If Balon Greyjoy thought he had suffered badly in his last pathetically executed rebellion, then he was about to learn that you never cross a Lannister and live Hadrian thought darkly.

He would also have his spymaster Alys start spreading rumours apparently from Renly that Shireen, Stannis' daughter was in fact the product of an affair between Lady Selyse and a stable hand or something to that effect. It should enrage Stannis enough that he would go after Renly first and either he would kill Renly or Renly would deal with Stannis for him. Underhand it might be but hopefully it would turn the playing field to their favour.

* * *

Arya meanwhile was in the castle's gardens playing with her direwolf Nymeria. The wolf eagerly yipped and jumped around as Arya spent time with her wolf. Now that her magic was getting stronger however she was able to feel the emotions of her wolf and in her dreams occasionally see through her eyes but she had yet to achieve that while awake. But for the moment she was content to simply enjoy time with her wolf while she took a break from her lessons.

She had to admit though while they annoyed her at times she was starting to understand the world was a far more complex place than she had previously thought and how brutal politics could actually get as she received lessons on the subject from Lady Genna. It made her head spin at times but she began to see how the world was not in fact a place of black and white…good and evil but in fact shades of grey. Lord Tywin her betrothed's grandfather for example, he was a cunning and cruel lord to many who had been widely feared especially after the brutal way he had disposed of the Reynes and the Tarbecks when they had risen up against him. Even more so when he had sacked Kings Landing at the end of the rebellion but now she could see that he was merely practical in many cases, taking the most effective and perhaps quickest approach to deal with the situation in front of him. He had brought much needed order and stability back to the Westerlands after his father's ill-suited approach to ruling had left its mark. Later as the Hand of the King he had created widespread prosperity across the realm until his relationship with King Aerys had deteriorated. He had also been a man devoted to his family, ensuring they were safe and well cared for. She now had to admit at least to herself that things were far less simple than she had envisioned before coming here.

Arya was brought out of her thoughts when Nymeria accidently knocked her off her feet and started slobbering all over her face. She giggled and struggled to get to her feet as the wolf acted like an over affectionate dog. She hugged the wolf and laughed as she felt Nymeria lick her face. She was disturbed from her quiet time with her wolf when she heard footsteps and looked over to see Richard Lannister approaching looking rather glum with a message in hand.

"A raven arrived from the North addressed to you. It's from your father." He told her looking rather serious. It dissipated the earlier happier atmosphere immediately as she took the letter and Richard left to continue reading the new books being added to the library of Casterly Rock. Arya slowly opened the message with a mounting sense of dread. She knew her father had been released from Kings Landing and returned home to Winterfell but there had been no mention of what had happened to Sansa or any other members of her family and she worried that the letter might contain bad news. When she read it that fear was only confirmed and her eyes widened with shock as the words were absorbed.

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _I write to ensure that you know that I am alive and well and now grateful to be home at Winterfell. I can only apologize for not writing to you sooner. However I must inform you however much in hurts my heart to tell you that your sister Sansa has been banished from Winterfell and the North as a whole. While this must seem like a cruel and horrendous punishment I was left with no alternative after the events in Kings Landing. I know my daughter that you must be outraged at my doing something such as this to a member of our own family but I hope that you will allow me to explain my reasons before cursing me._

 _When I learnt that Robert was dying and soon Joffrey would sit upon the Iron Throne I was concerned for the safety of our retinue in the capital and especially for your sister so I hoped to send them home until the dust had settled. However your sister did not want to leave the city and her betrothed Prince Joffrey, so she went to Queen and told her of my intentions. The moment that the King died she set a vicious band of Mountain men upon myself and our retinue in Kings Landing to prevent us leaving. Her intention was to gain hostages to ensure that the North would comply with her son's rule and in the process with the exception of myself, your sister and Jeyne Poole all of our servants were slain by her thugs. While Sansa and Jeyne Poole were confined in the Red Keep I was taken to the Black Cells before thankfully Lord Lannister arrived in the city and arranged my release. While I have now safely returned to our ancestral home with Jeyne Poole as my newest ward because of your sister's actions in Kings Landing I was unable to bring her home and instead dispatched her to Highgarden where she is to marry Ser Loras Tyrell. She as I am sure you understand has effectively committed treason under Northern law and if she were to return to the North the lords that are my vassals would surely demand her head as would the families of the men that died. This was the only way that I could save her life and I hope my daughter that you understand why I have done what I have although it breaks my heart to see my own child denied her true home and exiled for the rest of her life but I did it with the best of intentions._

 _I wish that you find it in your heart to forgive me as I fear your mother might not. Already she has left to see her in the South. I truly hope to hear from you soon my sweet wolf._

 _Your loving father,_

 _Eddard Stark._

Arya could not quite believe the words that were written in her father's steady scrawl. She had known Sansa could be silly at times and even blind to a person's true nature, what had happened at the river with Mycah and Joffrey had proven that…but the idea that she would actually betray their family albeit in what must have seemed to her like a trivial matter was a shock Arya found hard to accept. Then however anger began to rise in the young Stark girl and her hand crushed the letter into a ball of ruined parchment. Some of those servants had been with her family since before Arya had even been born and they were all now dead because her stupid sister and her idiotic ideas about love and golden princes. She stormed off and a concerned Nymeria follow sensing her mistress's mood and upset slightly that their play time was over.

* * *

 _A week or so later…_

At Dragonstone Ser Davos Seaworth was climbing one of the towers of the castle to visit someone that was very close to his heart. Already he could hear the young voice drifting down the long winding stairway singing away with pure childish abandon. He reached a door that few were permitted to enter and in truth however much it angered Davos, few wanted too.

He slowly pushed the door open and saw as he quietly entered a young girl of about nine or ten years of age playing with a small doll. He could only see her back and her long dark hair but that soon changed when she heard him enter. The girl whipped around and ran over to him. Her face brightened and she smiled which made Davos forget his earlier bad mood and smile too. But also her black damaged skin on half her face became visible, the result of contracting greyscale as a very young girl however unlike many others including the girl's own father and mother Davos did not let that put him off and he kneeled to her.

"Princess Shireen." He said referring to her by her new title causing the small girl to giggle at him which brought a smile to his own face. He got to his feet and showed her a gift he had acquired for her. "I have something that I hope might entertain you while your father busy with his duties as the King." He passed her a book which contained legends of Old Valyria that he hoped the girl would find enjoyable. Seeing the cover with different coloured illustrations of mythical creatures that had apparently existed in the Valyrian Freehold, Shireen admired the book and told him with a happy grin.

"It is perfect Ser Davos." She said before saying. "I wonder if Maester Cressen might tell me some more about Ancient Valyria…" She suddenly stopped when she remembered that the old maester that had served House Baratheon longer than anyone could remember ever since Robert had been born had been killed trying to rid Dragonstone of the Red Woman with poison only for it to kill him instead.

"He was always nice to me. He said he would protect me from the Red Woman and the dragons I dreamed would eat me." Shireen said sadly. However much she loved her parents, it was clear that they saw her as a mark of shame rather than a child to cherish. She was by large confined to this tower with few visitors except for Ser Davos or the Onion Knight as he was known. The only other regular visitors she had was Maester Cressen and her fool Patches who more often than not frightened her with his ramblings. Her parents visited her rarely, but now that the Red Woman was here the nightmares that had plagued Shireen all her life seemed to intensify and she wished she could turn to her mother and father for comfort but neither had bothered to come by her room. She sat on her bed holding the book to her chest as she was confronted with the feeling of loneliness that often struck her. Ser Davos sat next to her and said hoping to lift the girl's mood.

"He was a brave man and he cared about you very much princess." He said warmly. "He would not want you to be sad at his passing. He would want you to go on with your life and become the fine lady he was sure you would be." He said and immediately felt her small arms wrap around his middle and he put his hand on her shoulder. He then said with resolve to the girl that he cared about as deeply as one of his own children.

"I will protect you princess. I will fight the dragons if they come and I will keep you safe from the Red Woman." He swore to her and she hugged him tighter. And he was devoted to the oath he had just sworn to the little princess. He would do his utmost to protect her from all the monsters out there and even those vile rumours started by the traitor Renly about the little girl and her paternity.

Below them in the castle's map room Stannis studied the map of the Stormlands while his hands gripped the letter about the rumours Renly had started about his daughter Shireen so tightly that beneath his gloves the skin had turned white and his eyes burned with a furious rage. When his castle's steward Ser Rolland Storm entered the room he wasted no time in giving his orders.

"Ready a ship. I must deal with my errant brother and bring his army to where it really belongs." He said and left with his hand subconsciously on his sword thinking very much about swinging it into Renly's head.

* * *

At Pyke, the capital of the Iron Islands there was jubilation as men and women in the main hall feasted like there was no tomorrow in celebration of their victory at Fair Isle. At the head of the long table in the centre of the hall the Lord Reaper of Pyke or the King of Salt and Rock as he was now called Balon Greyjoy sat with a large smile on his face as his brother Victarion the Captain of the Iron Fleet sat at his right in a position of honour. He too had a large smile on his face and was taking a hearty gulp of ale with all the men around him. Balon decided to make a speech as his mood now was much improved due to his brother's success. As he got to his feet the rowdy men in the room all fell silent as they waited for their king to speak.

"My Iron Born, today is a day that is a most proud time in our history. Finally after so long we have declared our independence and returned to the Old Ways which will restore our islands to their rightful glory and we take what is ours by right and punish those that for too long have scorned and humiliated us. To the Invasion of the Mainland!" He cried out with elation and the men in the room all cheered at the top of their drunk voices.

However at the back of the room Yara Greyjoy sat quietly, not cheering alongside the others in the room who were so drunk they did not even seem to notice. Rather than her rightful seat at the main table next to her father she had been sat as far from him as he could arrange without actually banishing her from the room. Her failure at off the Reach's coast nagged at her but she still fervently believed that it was not her fault she thought leaving the hall and retiring to her room quickly as her anger built. Once there she punched the wall in frustration which only caused her to feel worse as her fist ached.

Her father had been so impatient to strike against the mainland that he had not been able to just wait a little longer to ensure their victory. Most of the mainland kingdoms still had their armies at home and would be ready to repulse any invasion the Iron Islands could launch. Not to mention although the Lannister navy had been somewhat complacent enough to strike, it was too spread out to destroy in a single attack and the Redwyne fleet had been ready for her when she had sailed to the Arbor where her fleet had suffered a humiliating defeat at the hand of Paxter Redwyne. Her ships had not been ready for a sea battle while his had been on high alert after the attack on Old town earlier this year. Her father had been furious at her failure despite her being outnumbered nearly seven to one and after enduring a slap across the face which she could still feel slightly he had made her sit at the back of the hall where everyone could laugh and mock at her failure.

Her anger built again as she threw herself down on her bed and let out a growl of annoyance. Now their invasion of the mainland was compromised before it had even started. The Redwyne and Lannister fleets remained operational and the Iron Born had announced their intent to the other kingdoms before the main obstacles had been removed or were distracted fighting each other. It would be nearly impossible to take and hold a castle against a mainland army. At sea they were nearly unrivalled but on land they were no match for the larger and more organised mainlanders. She only hoped that her father's impatience had not doomed them all, a thought that worried her as she lay back on her bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Sandor Clegane rode his horse at the head of the column of soldiers he had been given by the Lannisters to patrol the coast line in case the Iron Born decided to start raiding the towns and villages on the shore. He snorted at his troops who were already lagging behind him, they were as wet behind the ears as he could imagine and had probably only just stopped taking their meals at their mother's breast. He knew they were going to get cut to pieces to the Iron Born but they were what he had been given so he would whip them into shape or kill them trying.

From his position at the head of the group he saw the four long ships appear on the horizon using the telescope he had been given and urged his horse on towards the coastal village that the Iron Born seemed set on raiding. He heard the groans of his men as they tried to keep pace with him. Sandor paid them no mind as he rode on now seeing the long ships rapidly closing in on the village.

The Iron Born were full of glee as they came ashore to the sound of screaming from the panicking village people. Immediately their thoughts turned to plunder and women as they rushed forward into the village intent on paying the Iron price as they called it, which in reality was just an excuse so they could steal whatever they wanted from those that had truly worked for it. The thoughts of what they might take from the village blinded them from looking around for possible threats. The leader of the raid, the second son of Lord Drumm, Donnel who was overly eager and with his axe in hand grabbed a rather good looking daughter of a fisherman. She screamed as she tried to pull away from him only for him to force her to the ground and rip the front of her dress open exposing her young tight body to his hungry eyes.

He was so caught up in this sight and trying to open his breeches that he failed to noticed Sandor riding up behind him quickly and had no time to react as the Hound swung his great sword and cleaved Donnel's head from his shoulders. The poor fisherman's daughter cried out as the Iron Born's blood was spattered all over her but Sandor paid her no mind and rode on. His men following on slightly behind were momentarily taken aback by the brutality of the Iron Born's attack but saw their leader riding into the fray without any hesitation and followed him nervously. Unlike their leader they were terrified of their opponents and attacked them wildly. The Iron Born stopped their raiding when they realised they were under attack and turned their attention towards the newcomers. In terms of numbers Sandor and his men had the edge by more than three to one but unlike the Lannister troops the Iron Born were not intimidated in the slightest and attacked with vigour.

Sandor provided his troops with a figure to rally around as he had the time of his life cutting his way through the savage Iron Born. He had not enjoyed himself this much in a long time as he swung his sword cutting through the Iron Born with ease. The Iron Born tried to overwhelm him when five tried to attack him at once but Sandor swung his great sword in a wide arc catching two of them in the chest before impaling a third and swiftly pulling out the blade to block the other two attackers who suddenly with fear in their eyes looked like they might retreat but instead they swung their axes only for Sandor to cut another one of them down with a cleave before swinging around with his sword still impaled in the Iron Born's shoulder so that the axe of the other Iron Born hit his friend with his crazed swing instead. While his axe was still lodged in his friend's back Sandor pulled his sword out and with a strong slash cut the last of the small group's head from his torso before moving on to the next target.

His men and the villagers were amazed at the speed with which he killed the raiders and his men found themselves feeling braver as they saw how strong their leader was and began to attack with less fear beginning to turn the tide against the Iron Born who realised that the odds were now definitely against them and with their leader dead they intended to retreat back to their ships but Sandor was having none of it. He pressed his attack and fought his way to the beach followed by his men and whatever villagers had managed to pick up weapons charged after him where they caught the Iron Born on the run and slaughtered them without pity. Not a single raider managed to escape.

Turning around to face his tired and somewhat terrified men, some of whom were actually so unsettled by the fight that they were throwing up, Sandor told them as his heart raced with the thrill of the fight.

"Get off your knees, stop throwing up and show some fucking backbone. Today is yours, treat it like your last day because it could very well be. Get drunk, find a willing woman and enjoy tonight because tomorrow I am going to whip you fucking pansies into shape and by the time I am done you will wish the Iron Born had gotten you." He told them with a stern expression. He turned to go find his horse which he had dismounted during the fight and heard a noise from the village. He wondered what on earth the people could be saying that loudly but as he came closer he was surprised to hear them chanting his name.

"SANDOR! SANDOR! SANDOR!"

Hearing the chanting brought a strange feeling to Sandor, he was not sure whether he welcomed it or not. A sense of pride that he was being cheered so openly on the one hand when he had previously been derided to his face by such people on the other. But that led to another feeling which was annoyance. These fucking idiots when the Iron Born had landed had not even tried to defend themselves, they had screamed and cowered not even trying to run away or pick up a weapon to fight with. So as his temper started to build up again he shouted out to the town's people.

"You people got lucky today that I and my men were here to save you. Next time those raping murdering pirates will take you in the arses and fuck up you up. Why because you did nothing to defend yourselves. Pick up a fishing spear, break a chair or table leg, grab a broken bottle do something other than stand there and scream…fuck even run away further in land but do not just stand there and let them stomp all over you. If you cannot beat them then take as many of the fuckers with you as you can before they get you." He told them firmly. While the chanting did stop as the town's people considered what he said Sandor felt that he had gotten his message across. Then however they started chanting his name again and Sandor nearly groaned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile off the coast of Essos…_

On the bow of his ship Prince Oberyn Martell was coming into Pentos harbour with two objectives, the first was to secure this city for his own countrymen and establish it as their own province of the larger empire.

The second objective however was far more personal and important at least to him, he intended to find his missing nephew Prince Quentyn Martell, the current heir to Dorne and bring him home. He was hoping that he would find him here in this city where he had travelled to see how likely their army would be to succeed when invading this city only for that blasted pirate and slaver Horus to attack. Since then there had been no sign of his nephew and now Oberyn was hoping to ease the aching worry for his family that had formed in his chest as it had in the rest of his family too. Once before he had felt this pain and worry, in the immediate aftermath of the sacking of Kings Landing. He had worried terribly for his sister Elia and her children and had been devastated when news of what had apparently happened to her had reached him. He had flow into such a rage that even Ellaria and his daughters had not been able to calm him and had to be physically restrained from grabbing his spear and leaving Sunspear to murder every single Lannister and Baratheon he could find even if it cost him his life. But when the letter from Elia arrived telling them that she was safe along with his beloved niece he had felt to so relieved that he had sat down in a chair holding the letter and cried tears of pure joy as he stared at the words written on it. When he had finally seen her in the flesh alive and well he had grabbed her in such a tight hug that he had nearly strangled her in his relief at her being safe.

Now however as his thoughts returned to the present as now it was his nephew that had him worried. His feelings were not made any better when they arrived in the harbour and saw the cages where pirates were normally hung all full of decaying corpses being picked at by birds. In the largest of all the cages Oberyn saw the twisted body of Illyrio Mopatis with his features still recognisable despite the birds having gorged themselves on half of his face. It was a grim spectacle that only made the worry for his nephew intensify as his ships landed in the harbour which was surprisingly intact. But as he and his soldiers started moving into the city he was soon to revise his opinion of the lack of damage. The burnt out remains of several buildings and corpses littering the streets that no one had yet made the effort to clean up made a very unpleasant odour that filled their noses. At his side Obara, the eldest of his daughters did her best to ignore the foul stench just like him. From the windows of both the damaged and the untouched buildings they could see the eyes of the residents of the city that had survived. The sights of their broken and distrusting faces made Oberyn want to swear. He and his allies had always planned to conquer Pentos as part of their plans for building the empire, but they had always hoped to take the city without causing too much damage or loss of life but the pirates it looked like had taken the heart and soul of the city and killed it with their brutality.

This was highlighted moments later when Obara discovered a group of dead children hung from the side of a building where a man and a woman presumably their parents had been tied to stakes and apparently forced to watch their children die before their throats had been slit. The scene brought a hard lump to the throats of all who saw it and made Oberyn's temper soar when he saw the dead children personally. Child slaying was a crime that he was violently against, when he had encountered it on his many travels he had always responded by killing those responsible. In Dorne it had made him something of a hero, protecting the young and the innocent. The rampant and cruel slaughter of so many in this city made Oberyn's blood boil.

But the worst, at least for House Martell was yet to come.

When they came to the city square near the burnt out temple where the city's people had worshiped the Red God, R'hllor they discovered all of the priests and older priestesses had been burnt in large pyres probably to mock their own practices and the smell of the burnt human flesh was so overpowering that it brought tears to the eyes of those around them and they dared go no further. But in the centre of all of these burnt bodies, strung up on a wall was a young man of Dornish descent with his chest cut open and his bowels were hanging out of his body further down. The face was still recognisable however and the men around him as well as Obara all gasped in horror at who it was strung up on the wall. Oberyn himself nearly fell to his knees at the sight of his nephew, dead and his body desecrated. He felt numb as the image in front of him was carved into his mind forever. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as his head fell as his grief overcame him.

In his mind's eye he could still see the boy that he had watched grow up. He had been a decent lad, nothing like Oberyn himself though. He had been sober, sensible and followed his father's lead wherever it had taken him. He had always been scared around girls despite all his uncle's efforts to break him from his fear. Many considered him solemn and not handsome but instead of a pleasant if quiet nature and was really well spoken. And he had been so clever speaking and writing other languages that many struggled with including Volantenese, Ghiscari and High Valyrian. And his nature was cautious, again unlike Oberyn himself and so full of self-doubt…terribly afraid of disappointing his father and letting down his friends and family. How was Oberyn going to tell Doran and the rest of their family he dreaded to think especially the condition of Quentyn's body? However soon his grief was swallowed up by red hot anger as he grasped his spear and threw it at the rope that was hanging his nephew's corpse up the wall. The spear travelled through the air before severing the rope in a display of accuracy that would have impressed anyone if the situation were different. The body of his nephew fell swiftly to the ground and Oberyn turned with a face that was twisted by anger and said quickly, delivering his words with the same deadly accuracy that he used his spear.

"Take my nephew's body back to the ship and have it…repaired as much as it can be before we return to Sunspear, I will not have his father and brother see him like this." He said his grief coming through briefly before his anger lifted him out of it again. "Then have the men secure the city and hand out food to the people. I want the basic utilities restored and what remains of its defences manned until my niece arrives from Braavos." He said quickly before he left with his anger still burning to try and find someone he could take his rage out on while he swore a vow to himself much like he had done many years ago, against those that had butchered his blood and pledged to himself that he would kill them slowly and painfully.

Obara watched her father go and worried for him given the anger on his face, she hoped he would not do anything foolish, their family had already lost too much. She while still dealing with her own anger and grief set about taking control of the relief operation as Pentos was secured. Soon her cousin Rhaenys Targaryen would arrive from Braavos with the supplies and funds to rebuild the city courtesy of her husband who had strong ties to the Iron Bank. It would be good she thought that a Martell even one that bore the name Targaryen would rule this city and that finally their house would have one of the Free Cities under their control but as she saw some of their men carrying away the desecrated corpse of her cousin she wished dearly that it had not come at such a high price.

* * *

Back in Kings Landing Tyrion was settling into his new office as Hand of the King and while was somewhat intrigued at the power that was now within his grasp he was already feeling the pressure from his sister who had as predicted seen their brother's leaving as an opportunity to assert her own dominance over matters at court.

The matter that had brought his sister to his rooms this time however was the letter that Stannis had sent around all of the kingdoms declaring not only that Joffrey and his siblings were not in fact Robert's children but that of the Queen's own brother Jaime and therefore bastards born of incest rather than heirs to the throne. Stannis had then named himself the rightful heir to the throne. Something that had Cersei screaming with rage, Tyrion just sat there as the insults just spewed from her mouth that were actually not aimed at him for the moment flew over his head.

"And what would you have me do about it?" He asked her calmly not dignifying her lack of control by responding with anything other than quiet and measured calm. He actually was somewhat amused to watch his sister acting like an enraged animal rather than the proud and haughty queen she portrayed herself as. Her response to his question was as quick as it was angered.

"Shut him up! He called me a whore! He insults my children and I want every single one of those notices destroyed!" She raged at him but Tyrion only raised an eyebrow before telling her while maintaining his calm exterior and mentally sniggering at Cersei being confronted with the fall out of her actions.

"If we take any actions like that then all we will do is add fat to fire and make them seem legitimate." He told her calmly knowing full well the accusations against his sister and her children were true but decided that it mattered little. The children were critical to maintaining control of the throne and he knew that both Stannis and Renly would use this as an excuse to destroy his family so even if he cared little for Cersei or Joffrey, he would protect his reign for the sake of the rest of their family that had been nice to him. Tommen and Myrcella were good children and they did not deserve to die or be cast out on the streets to stave as beggars. He would protect them if nothing else.

He could leave at any time he wanted to go and live with his wife and children in Braavos and maybe even get a job at the Iron Bank or as a merchant but he could not in any good conscience leave his other nephews and nieces to die at the hands of the Baratheons so he would continue to do his best to defend their hold on the throne. "The best thing to do is simply do nothing and ignore it. Unless of course there is a grain of truth to his accusations." He said warningly. Cersei paled briefly before regaining her fire and snapping back at him.

"Oh course it is all lies! You miserable little troll." She yelled at him but Tyrion from years of practice ignored it and told her.

"Then we simply will do nothing. Now you had best get back to your son, I believe he is currently enjoying a combat." Tyrion said smoothly and got off his own chair and walked out of the room leaving a flustered Cersei behind him who swiftly regained her wits and strode past him to the field outside the Red Keep where the combat was being held. When Tyrion arrived he was exasperated although he did not show it at seeing Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Preston Greenfield the only remaining members of the late King Robert's Kingsguard to keep their positions trying to drown Ser Dontos Holland in a barrel of wine. He was naked except for his breast plate and helm and Tyrion sighed briefly before walking forward with his mask of calm once again set in place. Cersei was taken aback as she looked at the scene not sure what the hell was going on.

"If Ser Dontos was in need of a drink I am sure that he could obtain one without the need for the help of the Kingsguard. May I ask why you are trying to drown him?" Tyrion asked as soon as he got close enough to the boy king. Joffrey swelled up with anger at being questioned and screamed at his much smaller uncle.

"HE CAME TO MY TOURNAMENT COMBAT DRUNK! HE INSULTED ME AND I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY IN A WAY I FIND FITTING!" Tyrion could feel the spit of Joffrey hit his face but despite his disgust at his nephew he calmly wiped his face clean with his sleeve and told him as Ser Dontos managed to break the hold of the two weak knights long enough to get some air before they tried to force his head back into the barrel.

"If Ser Dontos is foolish enough to arrive for a tourney drunk then perhaps the role of a fool is more suited to his…talents." Tyrion said out of pity for the knight who looked rather pathetic standing there in only his breastplate while two men tried to drown him in a vat of wine. "Make him your fool at court and you can be the one laughing at him your grace." He suggested carefully and Joffrey seemed to respond to the idea of continuously mocking Ser Dontos rather than a quick burst of pleasure at killing him. Joffrey's face gained an almost demonic grin and he nodded quickly before saying.

"Finally a good idea from you imp." He said disturbing many with the sadistic joy he took in tormenting others. Tyrion however disturbing as he found it managed to suppress any reaction and turned away as the two knights of the Kingsguard released their victim reluctantly. As he exited the small tourney ground he saw someone hanging around the edge of the field with a yearning in their eyes at the knights in their armour atop magnificent horses. Curious Tyrion walked over to see who it was and discovered it was a rather skinny looking boy of about fourteen years of age and was dressed rather poorly, perhaps a very low squire. He jumped at the sight of Tyrion and was about to make his escape when Tyrion stopped him.

"Move any further and you may end up cleaning out the privies of this castle." The threat stopped the boy in his tracks and he turned around with his head bowed and looking absolutely terrified. "What is your name?"

"Poderick Payne my lord." The boy said and Tyrion understood immediately. Payne was a house in the Westerlands, where the Royal Executioner came from in fact and Poderick had been born to one of its lowest and poorest branches. When his father had died, his mother had abandoned him for one of his father's cousins and he had been passed around many members of the family before finally being cast out on his ear when Ser Lorrimor had been sent to the Wall for trying to steal from House Daniels. Feeling somewhat sorry for the young lad who had not had one person to properly care for him his entire life Tyrion said.

"You will come back to Lannister House where I will find a role for you." Tyrion said and Poderick looked up astonished and quickly said eagerly.

"Thank you my lord! Thank you!" The big smile that lit up the boy's face was enough to bring a small one to Tyrion's face as well.

* * *

While Tyrion was faced with his own problems at Kings Landing, one young man was faced with a private dilemma at Winterfell. Theon Greyjoy sat up on a bed having enjoyed a night with his favourite whore Ros only for his mind to remain troubled.

His family had once again risen for themselves and here he was stuck in the North. He really wanted…nay was near yearning to be there with his family that he had not seen in nine long years, to be the heir to his father as was his right. To lead their forces in claiming their independence but here he was…in the North a prisoner. If he wanted to escape however it would not be difficult, he could easily slip away during one of his hunts with Robb but for some reason he could not bring himself to do it. The reason for his unexpected reluctance eluded him but as he put his clothes back on and retreated back to Winterfell which was in a somewhat strained mood after the return of Lord Stark he could not figure out why he did not leave. He could, according to some he should. So why could he not bring himself to do it?

As he entered the castle he saw someone was waiting for him, the castle's maester Luwin. The old man stood there as still as a statue but his eyes were studying him intently and it made Theon feel like a child being scolded by an annoyed parent.

"Young lord Greyjoy, we were about to send out a search party." The old maester's eyes were like an eagle's, sharp and piercing.

"I was just down the pleasure house." Theon defended himself, goodness knows it was uncomfortable to be around Lord and Lady Stark right now. The awkward silence that now hung between them was near unbearable and it was not just him that found it hard to deal with. Robb, Bran and Rickon were all spending time in the training yard or with Luwin for their lessons rather than be around their parents. Lady Stark had thankfully left for the Reach to see her eldest daughter which had made things somewhat easier but still Lord Stark was far from his old self. He had always been somewhat grim but he had a sense of humour before whereas now there was a genuine aura of sadness that seemed to hang around him.

"Did it clear your mind?" Luwin asked suddenly making Theon's eyes dart around nervously hoping that Luwin had not guessed what had been distracting him recently but Luwin then made his worst fear a reality. "You want to join your family in the Iron Islands?"

"How did you know?" Theon asked worried that Luwin could have him confined since he was still a hostage against his family but Luwin said while shaking his head.

"I have known you since you first came here. Now you have a choice to make; go back to the islands where you will have to fit in with a culture that you have never known and a family that is hardly supportive to one another or you stay here with the family that has accepted you and treated you as one of their own. The choice is yours I will not stop you. Lord Stark will not be able to stop you either as he and Robb are riding for the Wall which is reporting trouble there. There will never be a better time." Luwin told him honestly and Theon felt more conflicted than ever as he wondered what he should do.

A part of him ached to go back to Pyke, to see his sister Yara and his father. To sail his own ship and pay the Iron Price taking what he wanted, when he wanted. It had been his dream for many years, ever since he had been old enough to dream and listen to the legends of the Iron Born at his father's feet. But as he leant towards that option he found himself remembering the times he had spent here at Winterfell. Hunting with Robb and his father, attending lessons with the same Maester standing in front of him right now with Robb and his brothers. Trying to teach the Stark children archery something that Arya had picked up just by watching them. Other times when he had honestly been happy here at Winterfell and was actually prepared to name Robb his best friend, near a brother. Could he simply abandon them when they needed him, if there was trouble at the Wall he should be there to help. The dilemma confused him immensely, his old dreams warred with his experiences as he walked back to his room with Luwin looking at him with concern in his eyes for the boy he had taught. It was a painful decision to make but it was one that Theon had to make alone.

The next day as Lord Stark got onto his horse alongside his son and the young blacksmith he had sent up from Kings Landing named Gendry and the rest of the men that would be accompanying him up to the Wall Theon appeared in the courtyard and dressed in his armour climbed onto a horse and pulled up alongside Robb. The heir to House Stark nodded with a smile, glad to have his friend with him.

Theon smiled back however his smile was somewhat conflicted, he knew that if he left then he should at least make sure that Robb was going to be okay before he went and if he were staying then he should be at his friend's side any way. Surely this would not take long and they would soon be back in Winterfell.

However while Theon was somewhat confident that the matter at the Wall would be resolved soon, Lord Stark was not so sure. He told Bran who wanted to come with him.

"No Bran, there must always be a Stark at Winterfell." He did his best to smile for his son which was a rare occurrence from him these days. However he then turned to Ser Brynden Tully and told him quietly.

"If something happens to me and Robb, help him please." Brynden nodded slowly hoping that it would not come to that. The Stark family had received too many upsets recently and did not need anymore. With that Lord Stark led his party off to the Wall.

Completely unaware of what he would find when he got there.

* * *

 _Next chapter is set at the Wall, some people have wanted to know what has been happening there so the next chapter will be entirely devoted to the North._

 _Hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and will try and get the next one up soon._

 _ **Review Response…**_

 _ **ThedemonlordPingu**_ _= As interesting as it would be to send Hadrian to Valyria I do not think he will have the time. He has a war to fight. As to Hadrian having a dragon, I am afraid I have no plans to give him one, he has the symbol of his house a lion. The dragons I feel belong to the Targaryens as the wolves to the Starks._

 _ **lightwalnut64**_ _= Sorry I will try to get a couple of chapters out a month but one everyday would be too much. Sorry!_

 _ **Ronin Kenshin**_ _= Glad to hear you like it! Hadrian has changed a lot of things from the canon and he is not done yet._

 _ **mellra**_ _= Hadrian's time as Hand of the King may have been short but it was important as he has ensured peace with the North, food from the Riverlands and set into motion the alliance with the Martells. And as you say Hadrian is not the kind of person who sits back and lets others do the work. Like in his previous life he does have a slight saving people thing but it is much more controlled and refined in this life. Tyrion is going to have things to deal with…like preparing the city for whichever of the Baratheon brothers comes._

 _Stannis is going to be concerned about Hadrian's magic but given that he is advocating a Red God that burns people alive that would probably only make people look to Hadrian for protection against him and Melisandre. Besides apart from her word he has no proof and Hadrian is going to have to deal with the Iron Islands before he can turn his attention to Stannis. As for Tommen and Myrcella their protection is one of the reasons that Hadrian is keeping them at Casterly Rock. He loves them like his own children and will do his best to make sure they are safe. For Catelyn and Ned…they will both have to wait a while for the dust to settle before they try and fix their marriage and Ned while he wants to tell people the truth about Jon he will trust only a few with it._

 _ **Vespasian25**_ _= True, Catelyn is definitely more like an Andal rather than one of the First men. She has been given perhaps too much freedom by Ned in how their children were brought up. In fact if anything she shares some traits in common with Cersei. Short sighted, arrogant, loves her children fiercely and impatient._

 _ **elbereht**_ _= True Catelyn's actions brought A LOT of suffering. But she and Ned married for duty rather than love much like Robert and Cersei. None of them really wanted too but unlike Robert and Cersei, Ned and Catelyn worked at their marriage. Getting to know each other and making compromises to make sure that each other was happy whereas Robert and Cersei just grew to hate each other as neither was able to overlook the past._

 _ **tamagat**_ _= I will see what I can do. Thank you for the suggestion!_

 _ **Alastor999**_ _= I too hate Baelish more than any other character with the exception of Cersei. I would appreciate hearing any ideas for a suitable end for him._

 _ **BaldEagleSD1**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **savitarsurffer**_ _= Happy to hear you like it! I will try to answer your questions as best I can. The Iron Born are focused on the Lannisters because Balon blames them for the death of his two sons in the last rebellion and they also have one of the few fleets that can threaten him. As for the Tyrells Willas will eventually gain control of the family._

 _ **just**_ _= Horus in deed an OC that I created for the story. He is the son of a slaver that was killed in the invasion of the Stepstones earlier in the story. He has a purpose in the story but it will be a while before we see him again. And while Hadrian can counter Melisandre's magic they have meet first. Also to diminish faith in the Red God will happen when one of their followers tangles with the Old Gods._

 _ **orionastro**_ _= I feel that Loras was never quite explored as a character staying in the background but he will do his duty by Sansa. I think that Rickon is probably too young for such things yet._

 _ **Silver crow**_ _= I know what you mean about Margaery. She was one of my favourite characters from the show and she deserves a better husband than a gay Baratheon and two Lannister bastards. So in this story she will be married to a better man._

 _ **coldblue**_ _= Glad to hear from you again. As always your comments are welcome. Both Cersei and Joffrey are right to fear Hadrian. It is only because of him that they are still in power and he can withdraw that support at any time. He will have a hard time to sort out all the threats coming his way but as he said to his daughters in this chapter he will use any means at his disposal to deal with them, even some that they will never see coming._

 _The decisions made by Stannis and Melisandre will come back to haunt them especially with House Arisyse. As for Sandor he is going to become a hero whether he likes it or not. Sansa will become a stronger woman thanks to Margaery but she has much to learn first. Out of all the characters that are canon in this story the one that is going to deviate the most from canon is Arya. She is my favourite character in both the books and the show and I wanted to have her go on a very different journey. As for the White Walkers and the Wall when I kind of messed up since I should have followed what was going on there more closely. So to make sure I rectify that I will write the next chapter exclusively at the Wall to catch up._

 _I have made no plans for other magical creatures to appear but suggestions are always welcome. Sabine is set to marry Raphael Daniels' son to become the new Lady of Riverspring and Richard's pairing has now been decided but I cannot reveal who just yet. As for Cassia and Joanna I welcome any ideas you might have. I have no intention of turning Catelyn into a villain or bashing her but she has to have a few knocks before she can grow._

 _ **Kristina'sMyName**_ _= You bring up a lot of good points. I will try my best to live up to expectations._

 _ **Zexs**_ _= I see your point about Ygritte. She will still appear but the poll has revealed how most people do not want her paired with Jon. Also your point about him needing a good lady who knows court is noted._

 _ **syed**_ _= Given that it is Stannis and Renly that he would be dealing with both of whom are too lazy or pig-headed to agree on anything I do not think there is any chance of them unifying against any sort of threat. Both are too set on having the throne for themselves now to see anything else. As for the Vale there will be a lot happening there in the future but for the moment the action is away from the mountains._

 _ **Kraigen23**_ _= No for the moment Hadrian is still Lord Regent but has deputised his role to Tyrion while he deals with their enemies in the field._

 _ **Nightbrainzz**_ _= Glad to hear you find the story entertaining. I should probably have mentioned that in this story Kevan only had the one son Lancel although he still has his daughter. As for the mistake with Lynesse Hightower I must admit that it was an honest mistake that I failed to pick up on while I was typing it._

 _ **Theayonder**_ _= Good to hear that you are enjoying the story!_

 _ **myafroatemydog**_ _= Do not worry, Margaery is not going to be paired with Hadrian in this story. I have others in mind for them._

 _ **Jrwhopperpqnts**_ _= Yes indeed the power of the Old Gods is increasing as is the strength of magic now that is properly returning to the world._

 _ **Guest**_ _= Melisandre is indeed in for a shock when she tries to use her magic on Hadrian. As for the rest of your questions all will be revealed soon._

 _ **Sciny**_ _= Olenna Tyrell is awesome. I think that she admires a man who is smart enough and cunning enough to go out and get what he wants given that she has been married to a fool that rode off a cliff because he was not looking where he was going and her eldest child is a fool too. She is also fiercely protective of her grandchildren and wants the best for them. Hadrian is probably the wealthiest and strongest lord in Westeros at the moment not to mention famous and smart so she of course would want her granddaughter to be with a man that she feels is worthy of her. As for Stannis he is a bitter man and his anger is making him perhaps not as aware of his mistakes as he should be. Melisandre played him liked a fiddle and his and her actions will indeed come back to haunt him._

 _ **chm01**_ _= Your ideas for the pairings have been noted and Shaena will eventually be revealed. Margaery meanwhile will not be marrying into the Lannister family._

 _ **Scarecrow94**_ _= I think you mean Tywin not Tyson. Second Hadrian is just taking his position and Fabien was already arrogant, drunk and dismissive of him not to mention he has been indulged by his father his entire life. Also in the story it serves to make his vassals realise that Hadrian is not one to be crossed especially when it comes to his family._

 _ **Helyanweh**_ _= Glad to hear that you like the story. I will try to make the dialogue clearer in the future._

 _ **Ar-Kaos**_ _= Separating Joffrey and Cersei is difficult. Taking Joffrey from the capital now he is king would weaken their hold on the throne and would you really want Cersei along when you are fighting a campaign? Where could he send her that she would no longer be a threat? As for Stannis and Renly I hope this chapter answers your question._


	13. Chapter 13 Northern Matters

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _First off I must apologise for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I had hoped to get it up before the end of October but I had to deal with a big case of Writer's Block. Originally this chapter was going to be a lot longer but I cut it so the actual battle get a chapter on its own._

 _On with show…_

 **Chapter 13 – Northern Matters**

Ned was at the head of the column coming up from Winterfell. He was certainly feeling a mounting sense of dread as he led his army once again. The last time he had done this was during the Greyjoy Rebellion which had not been a huge war as the last against the Targaryens had been, but all the same leading men into a the jaws of death was something that Ned had never wanted. He had never wanted glory…never even dreamed of it, he had been content to serve his older brother Brandon when he became Lord of Winterfell and do his duty. He had never wanted his family's seat himself but when his father and older brother had been killed he had accepted the responsibilities and power that came with being Lord of the North and even taken his late brother's betrothed as his wife to keep the alliance with the Riverlands strong even though he had hardly even met the girl. But as time went on he had settled albeit reluctantly into his role and raised a family that he loved more than life itself, even raising Lyanna's son as his own to keep the boy safe. Then Robert had cornered him and demanded he become Hand of the King which had robbed him of his comfortable life and plunged him into the brutal and disgraceful world of Southern politics which had disgusted him no end. And yet as his mind returned to the present he reflected on the bitter irony that despite his best efforts to keep out of the War in the South, bloodshed and the misery of war had found him here at home.

At his side was his son Robb who looked proud to be standing with his father and a more pensive Theon Greyjoy at Robb's side. Seeing his son in armour made Ned feel fearful for his son, this would be Robb's first battle and although every instinct in Ned's body was screaming for him to send his eldest son home he knew he could not or the Northern lords would never respect Robb at all. Theon of course had wanted to try and find some glory of his own by following them and Ned pitied the young man who had no idea of what was waiting for them.

In Ned's pocket was the letter he had received from one of the men that Ned trusted and respected the most, Jeor Mormont also known as the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch near begging for his aid and that all the Northern houses, adding to Ned's sense of foreboding. Robb however was merely puzzled at why they had marched so quickly and felt compelled to ask his father.

"Father why are we all going to the Wall? Surely the Night's Watch can handle the wildlings, they have held strong for thousands of years." Robb said with near certainty only for his father to shake his head gently as they rode on before explaining the sad truth about the Night's Watch.

"Once it was true that they were a strong brotherhood, but in the many centuries since the Watch has become a dumping group for all the rapists, murderers, thieves and other criminals of the south and even then the order continued to decline. They now stand at only just two thousand men manning only three of the Wall's castles. I have sent all the aid I could but it was not enough and the southern kingdoms do not realise the extent to which the Watch has declined although some have sent more men in recent years. So it is not just the quantity of the Order that has declined but also the quality of their recruits, the fact that they have managed to hold on is nothing short of a miracle."

"But even then." Theon said breaking into the conversation with his usual arrogance that was grating on Ned's nerves. "They should be able to deal with a few badly armed savages surely? The Lord Commander must be a panicking fool to beg for the North's support."

Ned was immediately annoyed with Theon's insult towards the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and snapped at the young man.

"Jeor Mormont is one of the most capable and bravest men I have ever had the privilege of knowing. If he is near begging then I know the situation must be truly dire indeed. You would do well to guard your tongue before speaking of matters of which you know nothing." Ned said to Theon sharply and his eyes burned their strange grey fire that stopped Theon and he averted his gaze rather than meet Ned's eyes. Robb too stayed silent and Ned sighed before turning his attention back to the ride ahead as he felt the ache in his bones.

Ned was tired from all the strife and upset that had happened in the south not to mention the aching pain he felt in his heart over the tearing apart of his family and in no mood for Theon's arrogance. Robb, Bran and Rickon may still be home but the gulf between him and Catelyn was like a gaping wound in his life. Theirs was no great romance but it had been warm and loving before he had ridden south, now they could barely find a word to say to each other. It was a sad state of affairs when they could not even find the words to argue. He hoped that in time maybe they could finally start actually talking again in cordial conversation and that might begin to heal their relationship. The absence of Sansa and Arya from Winterfell was another pain Ned felt dearly in his heart. He missed them more than he had ever thought possible, he now would sometimes imagine them there to try and ease the pain; Sansa stitching with her septa while Arya would be hip deep in some trouble for missing her lessons. Gods Ned thought to himself he would give anything to go back to the days before Robert had come to Winterfell and made him Hand of the King. And to add to his current worries the letter from Castle Black had warned that there was a problem but had otherwise said little other than a large force of Wildlings had gathered against them. While many would scoff at such a letter, Ned and the other Northern lords that knew Jeor Mormont was not the kind of man to panic or plead unless he had genuine reason to fear. So they had rallied what troops could be mustered at such short notice and rode to the Wall.

However Ned was broken from his concerns over what might await them at the Wall and at home when he saw the banners of his vassals approaching to converge with his own army. The first to arrive was GreatJon Umber who had his own sons at his side. Why anyone called the Lord of Last Heath's eldest son SmallJon was a mystery to everyone that was not an Umber. He was just as tall and strong as his father as were his younger brothers. The GreatJon was as always loud and hearty in his greetings.

"My lord!" He cried out as he and his forces joined with the main Stark host. The large man rode up to Ned and beamed. "Good to see you! And this must be young Robb. Hoping to prove yourself boy?" The tall, bearded and muscular GreatJon asked and somewhat nervously Robb nodded, his mind was on what might be waiting for them at the Wall. Ned found himself smiling, cheered up slightly by the GreatJon's big and happy manner. If there was any Northern lord that Ned would count on without reservation to watch his back, it was the GreatJon.

They were soon met with the Glovers and their lord Galbart Glover, he gave Ned a small bow which Ned evenly returned. Lord Glover might be otherwise unremarkable in terms of talents but he was good, loyal and steady. Lord Glover was also accompanied by two of his own most powerful vassals House Forrester and House Whitehill.

The Lord of Ironrath Gregor Forrester gave as deep a bow as he could on horseback which Ned smiled at and returned. The Forresters had always been one of the most loyal of the bannermen he could call on and their lord Gregor was not only a courageous man but a fair and kind one too. The eyes of the Forresters however darkened as the Whitehills tried to muscle their way forward only for a sharp glare from Lord Glover to stop them in their tracks. The lord of Highpoint was Ludd Whitehill and he was sneering right back at the Forresters glares. Ned did not want any of their long running feud causing trouble now and said sharply to both Lord Forrester and Lord Whitehill.

"Stop it now. We are facing a battle and I will not have any trouble from within our own ranks. Leave whatever problems you have in the Wolfwood."

Gregor was quick to show his acceptance of his lord's command and said.

"Yes my lord at once." Lord Whitehill however dimmed his sneer slightly and Ned decided he may need to bring the rebellious Whitehills to heel if the attitude he was seeing did not improve.

Then the Flints of Widows Watch, the Manderlys and the Karstarks all arrived accompanied themselves by smaller houses that they had under their wing and with some of his anxiety easing due to his army rallying around him Ned waited for the last of his vassals to arrive. Eventually arriving late the last of the Northern houses that could answer his call came and the sight of the flayed man on their banners made Ned frown slightly…the Boltons led by their lord Roose. Ned's eyes narrowed at the sight of the Dreadfort's ruler as did several other lords given the reputation of the man's house and that of his bastard son Ramsay who was riding at his father's side. Nothing had ever been confirmed but the rumours were enough to make the other lords keep their distance. Roose took it without comment although his eyes showed his mutual distain for them while at his side, the bastard Ramsay Snow made Ned nervous at the lack of empathy and feeling in general he could see in the boy's eyes.

Now however with a force of twenty five thousand strong the army rode on North before arriving near Castle Black. There they saw riders approaching them flying the black flag of the Night's Watch. As the riders came closer Ned was pleased to see that not only was the Lord Commander himself leading the party but his own brother Benjen was with the party. Seeing his sole remaining sibling was enough to lift Ned's spirits slightly but not enough to bring a smile to his face.

"Lord Stark." Lord Jeor Mormont said as he finally came close enough to speak to the Warden of the North. The tired and weathered face of the Lord Commander used the briefest of moments to look over to his niece Dacey Mormont who was leading the contingent from their family before turning his attention to Lord Stark. "Thank the gods, an army of wildlings has managed to breach and take over one of our abandoned castles. I do not have the men to retake it and our rangers have just informed me that an even larger force of wildlings is coming down to the Wall. We need to retake that castle before they get here or they can simply march straight into the North unhindered."

"How big of a Wildling force are we dealing with Lord Commander?" Lord Rickard Karstark asked worried that their existing army might not be large enough to repel a large scale attack without additional reinforcements. Given the sheer size of the North gathering its full army took a considerable time and with winter so close it would be hard to maintain a constant presence here if the wildlings were not dealt with swiftly.

"Five thousand now at Woodswatch-By-The-Pool with my rangers reporting a force numbering perhaps twenty times, standing at over a hundred thousand or more that is coming down from the Far North." The figure shocked the Northern lords and Ned especially, while they knew there were large groups of wildlings like the Thenns as opposed to the popular view that they were only tiny tribes of savages, never had there been a force that large, certainly not in their lifetime anyway.

"How is that possible? What could have motivated them to join together like that?" Lord Glover asked concerned however Roose Bolton had a different question.

"Fuck how they came together, what are we supposed to do against an army that large?" He said urgently and the other lords around him looked uneasy about facing such a large force. Roose immediately started talking again to make his point. "We should pull our forces and fortify our castles."

"And what of when they are on this side of the Wall?" Ned asked simply not losing his cool despite the danger of what they were about to face. The lords all turned to face him. He felt a strange sense of calm fall over him as they looked to him, something he had not felt in a long time. He might hate the battlefield but he did not fear it, if the gods wanted to call his spirit to the afterlife then they would call it. There was nothing that he could do about it and he would in the meantime do his best to defend his family and the North. Knowing that for the sake of everyone in the North he was going to have to fight, Ned rallied the lords around him. "Then they will ravage our lands and starve us out. Our people and families will be slaughtered and our wives and daughters raped and then killed assuming they are not kept as whores." He said coldly appealing to the men's love of their families which was clearly working by the horrified look on the faces of the lords and other men around him. "If we fight them here however then we have an entrenched position, their numbers will count for nothing if they cannot breach the castles. We can pick them off from the Wall itself, cover them in boiling oil and arrow fire before we turn and hammer them with spears and swords if they do somehow manage to get in." He said speaking louder than his usual quiet, softly spoken baritone. The Lords cheered, accepting his seemingly confident assumption that they could hold this army off and even Roose fell silent although he looked mutinous. The GreatJon clapped Ned on the back so hard that he nearly fell from his horse but for the sake of his pride and face he was able to stay on his horse and with a strong sense of foreboding Ned led his army towards Woodswatch to retake it from the Wildlings.

* * *

Woodswatch-By-The-Pool was a stone castle near a large forest with a small lake. It had been abandoned by the Night's Watch for nearly thirty years and the wooden parts of the castle were already showing the signs of neglect while the stone remained strong. On its walls a group of archers led by a red haired young woman kept watch for any sign of the crows and the kneeler Northern lords. A man also with red hair although not as bright as the leading archer came up the stone steps followed by a dark haired woman with a scowl on her face to look over the ramparts for themselves he asked her.

"Any sign of the kneelers or the crows yet?"

The red haired archer turned to face him, she shook her head and said.

"Not yet, but eventually they will come here." The dark haired woman's scowl grew and she complained.

"We should be heading south while we have the chance, not waiting for the fucking kneelers to come here and cut us up. Why in the name of the Gods do we have to hole up in this miserable castle?" A man's voice answered from behind them as he came up to join them.

"Because it does not matter how far south we go Osha, they will find us. Fight them here, fight them in the south does not make any difference. Sooner or later will have to fight…them." The man said as looked out across the vast and cold lands of the North, glad that he had managed to get those who had remained loyal to him where they would be safe for the time being. Then on the horizon he saw the sight of banners waving in the air followed by a large body of armed men. The red haired man said grimly.

"Well here they are. I will get the men ready for battle." But their leader shook his head and said.

"Fighting them would be pointless…it is just as well that we have something to show them, do we not?" He said hinting to their prisoner. The other three looked instantly unsettled at the reminder of what was currently held in the thickest and hardest chains they could manage in the bowels of the castle they had seized.

* * *

As the Northern army approached in the distance they could see men on the walls of the previously abandoned castle and Ned got his lords together to plan their attack.

"If we use a battering ram then those wooden doors we cave easily but it would allow their archers to pick off our men from the walls." Rickard Karstark said with his considerable experience. They all stood in a hastily assembled tent around a table with a crude drawing of the layout of the castle they were about to attack. Robb looked ready to speak and so Ned looked to him and rather nervously Robb added his idea.

"If we had additional men with the ram they could hold shields over the others to protect them from the arrows." He looked unsure of himself and wondered if he should have refrained from speaking but the approving nods of the man around him and the small smile from his father made him rally his courage, but then a guard came into the tent looking very surprised.

"My lords there are people coming from the castle baring the flag of truce." The guard suddenly felt very small as the gazes of all the lords present turned towards him and he swiftly left rather than be faced with the stares of the most powerful men in the North any longer. Once he was gone however Jeor Mormont said with a resigned tone.

"That confirms my fears on who is leading the Wildlings. Mance Rayder, one of our brothers and a great ranger that deserted the brotherhood some years ago. I have been trying to track his movements but my sources of information beyond the Wall have been suspiciously silent of late." The fact that Jeor had sources beyond the Wall was something of a surprise to the Northern lords and Ned asked him carefully.

"How dangerous is he?" The Northern lords all looked at Jeor expectantly who told them.

"His sword arm is better than most and he is clever, educated by Maester Aemon. He managed to go further than nearly any ranger the Night's Watch has had in its recent history." He said with a slightly apologetic look to Benjen who took it with good grace. They all left the tent to see who the wildlings had sent to meet them.

As Ned got to the head of the group he could see three people walking towards them in the rough fabrics and animal skins you would expect from the wildlings but they held a large white flag aloft as you would expect in a southern kingdom. Leading the party was a man of normal height with long legs and a broad chest of muscles from a hard life beyond the wall. His face was sharp and his brown hair was nearly grey but still had brown here and there. His brown eyes were shrewd and taking them all in the moment he could see them and as Jeor and Benjen bristled at the sight of the man, Ned realised this must be Mance Rayder.

At his side were a strange pair, a man about Ned's own age and a young woman about the age of Robb; the man was nearly as tall as the GreatJon and heavily muscled easily holding the large flag aloft with no difficulty. His face was broad but not from fat and his hair was still brownish red, he would certainly prove a worthy combatant due to his strength alone Ned thought to himself. Then he turned his attention to the young woman that accompanied them and the first thing that crossed his mind was that she was a huntress. The bow across her back was not new and the confidence with which she walked and lightness of her steps making virtually no noise was in stark contrast to many women he had met. Women warriors were not unheard of but this young woman Ned could tell was unique. And although she was no great beauty with her skinny but well-muscled frame and plain features, her blue and grey eyes held a strong will and her fiery red hair were certainly enough to label her as striking.

As they finally reached the camp's edge Ned stepped forward with the other Northerners behind him watching the wildlings wearily. While Mance seemed to be staying calm and unchallenging the two at his side looked ready to start a fight when they saw the Jeor and Benjen who themselves looked distinctly uncomfortable being this close to the man they perceived as a traitor. Mance however was the first to speak.

"Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell I presume, you look too much like your brother to be anyone else. I see from the presence of the Lord Commander and First Ranger that I do not need to introduce myself but I will offer the names of my companions, Ygritte and Tormund Giantsbane." Mance said sure in his judgement and introduced his two companions who kept looking at them with suspicion. Ned was slightly unsettled by the shrewdness in the other man's eyes but did not allow it to show.

"Under Northern law I should take your head for deserting the watch Mance Rayder, but I think you have something to say else you would not be here." He delivered the words calmly and although both of his companions looked offended Mance did not.

"I was not given much choice by the Watch, I was raised by them Lord Stark and thought much the same as they do about my people till my life was saved by them and they opened my eyes to not only the truth about them, that they are not the uncivilised savages that I had been raised to believe but also to the true enemy to the Watch and indeed all the peoples of the world." That comment did confuse the Northerners and Lord Forrester did ask concerned.

"True enemy?"

Mance nodded and turned to Tormund who waved his large white flag in a strange pattern and from the gates of the invaded castle. For a moment nothing happened but then the great wooden doors opened and a group of wildlings emerged dragging the figure of a man in chains, only when they came closer did the Northerners see that this was no human. It was human like in shape but its flesh was grey as if petrified and ready to fall off and its hair was as white as freshly fallen snow. Its frame was emancipated with the bones showing easily but what really drew their attention was its eyes, they were a strange blue that seemed icy and yet seemed to glow at the same time.

"By the gods what is this thing?" Lord Glover asked astonished, the rest of the men in the Northern camp all were shocked at the strange creature they were presented with. Ned himself felt a chill run up his spine when he looked at it. Something about the creature especially when its eyes caught his made him fear it, from the core of his being. Even the boastful Theon was shocked silent by the creature which was bound it heavy chains. Mance told them with grim certainty.

"A White Walker, and I lost a hundred men just capturing it."

"The White walkers are just a myth!" Ser Wendel Manderly said quickly but his face showed his uncertainty now that he was confronted with proof to the contrary. Ned himself was shocked and more than a little fearful of the creature that he had only heard of legends. Of terrible creatures that came surrounded by freezing snow that were the enemy of all life. That could animate the dead as the soldiers and had frightened the North men so much that they had constructed the Wall to keep them out. Up to this moment he had always considered them like most people to be just fairy stories used to frighten children but here in front of him was the unfortunate proof that the legends could well be horrifically true.

"And yet here I stand." The Walker said with a loud growl. The fact the creature spoke just worried the Northerners all the more but they had a chance to respond the creature suddenly jerked against its chains which shattered like broken glass shocking everyone around them. However the White Walker did not waste time as it moved with a speed that was inhuman grabbing one of the Wildlings and tore his throat out before his partner a woman with a spear cried out in rage and stabbed forward with her spear which shattered on contact with the creature. The woman had only a second to stared shocked at her broken weapon before the White Walker took the sword of the first man he had killed and plunged it into her stomach. She could only gasp before falling to the ground as the Walker pulled the sword out and it became frozen over with clear ice, glowing a faint blue inside and with it he cut down the other wildlings that had been holding him with blinding speed before advanced towards the rest of the party when suddenly snow began to fall as if the creature was willing it.

The shock over what was happening that had initially held the Northerners and Wildlings stunned quickly passed and they drew their weapons although having seen what just happened to the dead woman's spear they did not know how effective they would be and they edged back as the Walker came closer. Ned with his great sword _Ice_ in his hand stopped trying to move away and held his ground. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he faced the strange frightening creature coming towards him, his fear intensified as the cold around him increased to levels where even his heavy furs could not protect him. The cries of the people behind him even those of his own son and his brother faded into muffled noise, his resolve to stay strong wavered slightly but regardless Ned held his ground as the creature advanced towards him.

The Walker sneered as it came closer, not at all scared of Ned or the large sword in his hands. It swung its ice covered sword towards Ned who raised his great sword to block it. But then the most unexpected thing happened…the ice covered sword shattered into a million small icy pieces on contact with Lord Stark's exceptionally large blade. Everyone was shocked at what had just happened and no more that than the Walker itself but it had no time to react to the destruction of its borrowed blade before Ned in a state of instinctive reaction swung his large sword into the creature which shattered into pieces immediately just like the sword had done moments ago.

The area was silent for a moment as everyone absorbed what had just happened and the sudden snow storm died down. Ned looked at the blade in his hand as his blood thundered through his ears and the ripples in the steel which had never comforted him before now seemed oddly reassuring.

* * *

The Northerners and the Wildling apparent leaders all retired to the main tent where they all took a steadying flagon of ale to calm their nerves after their earlier brush with the supernatural. Mance decided to break the oppressive silence that held strong in the room with some information he felt important.

"The Wall has magic layered into its very foundations, which is one of the reasons it has stayed up so long. But in recent years that magic seems to be failing in places…opening holes in the barrier that keeps the White Walkers back. That is how we got that one through, in time however it will likely come down completely. Then the Walkers will come in force." Mance said.

"And the Wildlings? Where do they stand in this?" Jeor Mormont asked them with suspicion, after all they had brought that thing through the Wall and were coming here in force themselves.

"We are not going to allow those creatures to slaughter us so they can animate our corpses as their own slave soldiers. And don't call us Wildlings…we are Free Folk." The young woman, Ygritte said fiercely with a look of disgust. Tormund nodded quickly and said.

"Those that would fight are here with us, but the others have fallen to the promises of the Walkers to spare them if they destroy the Night's Watch and sow chaos in the North and the rest of the south. We came to this castle to defend ourselves from them, taking that Walker to prove their existence to the North and the Watch." Tormund explained but Mance broke in before he could continue.

"But clearly they wanted to let us take him so he could get south of the Wall and begin weakening the kingdom in preparation for their invasion. It is good Lord Stark that they had not counted on your sword, Valyrian steel one of only two things that can harm the walkers, the only other being dragonglass."

"That is all well and good." Roose Bolton said suddenly from the other side of the tent taking a rather big gulp of ale before speaking again. "But there is still thousands of your fellow wildlings coming here and they are intent on carving us all up like a stag at a feast. What are we going to do about that?"

"Fight." The GreatJon said suddenly standing to his full size with fierce resolve in his eyes. "If these things are coming for us then we need to stop them here before they breach the Wall. Running away like you seem to want to do is the mark of a craven and would at best only buy us time." The insult hung in the air for a moment and Roose looked ready to kill the Umber lord for such a comment when Ned stepped in.

"Lord Umber is right, we have to fight." The others in the tent turned to him all hanging on his every word as a sense of frustrated resignation came over him. "These creatures are coming for us wherever we go…they have no mercy and will kill us while they blanket the world in never ending winter. We all have a choice; surrender and they will kill us before animating our corpses to fight against the living. Or we can fight and yes we could die but it gives us a chance to live." He put down his flagon of ale and walked over to Mance who held his ground until the two men were face to face and asked him a question based on their more immediate concern.

"Will the Free Folk fight against the Wildlings? Fight with us?" He asked him causing more than a few raised eyebrows at just the idea of the working with the 'Free Folk'. Most of the Northern lords had been suffering from raids from them and their kind for generations, even the GreatJon was weary over working with wildlings and it looked like Ygritte and Tormund were not particularly happy at the thought of working with the Night's Watch who had been killing their people for centuries either. The atmosphere in the tent became quickly charged with tension

Mance was silent as he thought about the offer from Lord Stark. He had hoped to unite all the peoples north of the Wall into a strong enough group that they might succeed in breaching the Wall and head south, but the Walkers had poisoned their minds with false promises of mercy so they do their work for them. Those he had convinced of the truth and of them who had been brave enough to stand against the White Walkers rather than go along with the other Wildlings out of fear were all here with him. He knew that even those five thousand he had under his command would not be enough to survive the coming night. Knowing that this might be his only chance to survive he extended his hand to Lord Stark and when the grim northern lord shook it, there was no cheer from anyone as the real struggle was yet to come.

"They are coming at all the castles in the east with focus on those which are occupied along the Wall, including the one my people are holding right now. The magic in the Wall is partly tied to the Watch itself, get rid of them and the Wall becomes far weaker. So they are coming to Castle Black, Eastwatch-By-The-Sea, to kill me and my people at Woodswatch-By-The-Pool and the remaining Watch brothers at the Shadow Tower. They are also sending a force to Queensgate as well." Mance told them with what information he had on the Wildlings' plan. "The magic that holds the Wall up will fall anyway but if the crows are killed then they can use the fools to sow chaos further south to prepare the way for their invasion once it goes."

"Then we will split our forces between the castles and hold them to the last man. If your people will fight with us then perhaps you should find some way for us to tell them from the enemy. Perhaps black armbands?" Lord Stark suggested grimly as he looked at his son and wondered if he was going to have any chance to have a full and rich life; marry, have children and even take over his seat as ruler of the North. Would he even survive this coming battle? The thought of losing his son when he was barely even a man frightened Ned more than he was able to admit. With more questions, hoping to get information that would be useful to avoiding the worst outcome Ned asked Mance.

"How did you learn all of this?" Mance gave a slight smile before telling him calmly.

"I have a few informants in the enemy camp and the rest came from a certain raven that contacted me." He told them cryptically annoying many of the Northerners including his own people in the process.

* * *

As Mance returned to his people he was silent, at his side however Ygritte and Tormund were not inclined to be.

"Allying with crows and kneelers will piss off everyone you know that" Ygritte reminded him fiercely hating the thought of siding with the bastards at the Wall and below it. Tormund was of a similar mind.

"They will gut us the moment we turn our backs and then mount our heads on pikes just for fun."

"It is our only chance to survive." Mance said firmly feeling a strong ache in his bones and a weariness in his mind. "The fools that have fallen for the lies of the Walkers will slaughter us and everyone in the world. We could run to the very bottom of the world and they would follow us just for the sake of us being alive. There is no other option." He said furious at having to ally himself with his former brothers who would sooner take his head the moment this was over no doubt…if they managed to survive. The two Free Folk at his side looked like they wanted to argue further but accepted his wisdom and stayed silent as they went to break the news to their people while the Northern lords decided who would stand at the different castles.

* * *

"This is a mistake Ned." The GreatJon said gravely. His face no longer lit up with his usual hearty grin and instead carried a hard stare that was unnerving, he had much reason to distrust the Wildlings as they had been plaguing his lands for centuries. The other lords around him looked similarly unsettled at having to work with Wildlings, the same people that had terrorised their lands for countless generations. It was a hard thing to swallow even with the threat of the White Walkers and their Wildling puppets hanging over them.

"They are bloody savages. We cannot trust them. Who is to say they will go back where they came from when the battle is over? What if they want to stay in our lands?" Lord Karstark said gruffly and the Mormonts in the tent looked ready to say their piece before Ned told them.

"We have no choice! That army coming down from the Far North is too big for us to take on alone and with the war in the south there is no time to get more reinforcements. There are so few of us against so many. What else would you have me do?" He asked them with anger, their prejudices where endangering them all. None of them were able to argue against the facts logically but they still clung firmly to their distrust. Grudgingly however they swallowed their pride and followed his lead. Ned turned back to the map of the Wall and started planning where they should concentrate their efforts.

"Queensgate is abandoned but not in too bad a condition it would be un-defendable as are several other castles." Jeor Mormont said as he indicated the castle in question and others which they would need to have manned. He had his own reservations about working with Wildlings despite the tentative alliance he had arranged with Craster but he trusted his former comrade in arms and liege lord Eddard Stark more than he distrusted Mance Rayder and his Free Folk.

Ned nodded and then made up his mind on who would defend what castles.

"The Glovers, Forresters and Whitehills will garrison Queensgate, meanwhile the Karstarks and the Boltons will reinforce the Night's Watch at the Shadow Tower. Here at the Woodswatch castle House Flint and House Manderly will fight with the Free Folk against the Wildlings." He said careful to distinguish the difference between their enemy and their new allies, but also choosing two houses that had not had to deal with Wildling raids as prominently as some of the other houses hoping to avoid more conflict. His choice was justified as while the houses who had been chosen to hold the same castle as the Free Folk looked disgruntled but not too angered. With that decided he then said. "The Umbers and the Mormonts will join my forces at Castle Black to reinforce the Night's Watch, while other houses will guard the abandoned castles along the Wall so they cannot try and flank us. I suggest we get ready now. This is likely going to be the biggest battle that any of us have ever fought." He said grimly, living up to his name as the Quiet Wolf by falling into contemplative silence as he studied the situation he was presented with. He had never had to face a force as large as this before, even during the rebellion alongside Robert he had never faced such odds.

* * *

At Winterfell Bran sat in the Godswood of Winterfell with his hand touching its roots, his eyes blank as his mind was somewhere else entirely. Summer, his direwolf stood guard over his master, alert to any possible threat. Bran however shifted slightly at what he experienced distressed him slightly, for his mind was witnessing an event which would unleash the greatest darkness this world had ever known.

In his mind's eye, Bran could see the green grove around a large Weirwood tree where creatures that were like humans only with nut-brown skin and larger than normal ears had huddled into a tight group. Their eyes were like a cat's in shades of gold or green and their hands hand only three fingers and a thumb on each hand with sharp looking claws instead of fingernails. Their movements were slight but quick and graceful like dancers as they came closer to the truck of the tree where a man was tied and gagged. At his side the Three Eyed Raven told him.

"The Children of the Forest found themselves desperate as the First Men came upon them and threatened their very existence. So they decided to create a warrior to stop them, only for them to realise too late that what they had created was more of a danger to life than the First Men could ever be." The Three Eyed Raven said sadly as they watched that would bring untold misery to many thousands of years ago and would soon bring untold misery to many yet again.

As he and the boy that was his student stood nearby one of the Children approached the bound man who struggled frantically hard against his bindings but to no avail, he began to yell muffled screams in panic as the approaching member of the Children held a dragonglass dagger in hand and without any pity whatsoever plunged it into the man's chest. Bran was wide eyed with shock at what was happening but what happened next, instead of blood pouring out of the wound as the dagger disappeared inside the man's chest it sealed itself and the man stopped screaming but he was not dead. As Bran looked upon the man's face he saw his eyes begin to change. They started to go from a light grey to an eerie blue but instead of staying around the pupil the blue expanded out seeming to consume the whole of the man's eyes, but that was not the only change that was happening as the man's skin turned from a normal healthy shade of pink to a deathly white.

"They were at war." The Three Eyed Raven said sadly as he saw the Children of the Forest make their biggest mistake. Bran still in shock asked his mentor as he processed the fact that he had just witnessed the birth of the White Walkers.

"With who?"

"The First Men…Humans." The Three Eyed Raven said sadly as he turned to face his student. "They were cutting down their trees…slaughtering them. Man does little better than he does at killing." He said before continuing. "However it would take both the First Men and the Children of the Forest to stop the White Walkers when they rose, breaking the Long Night. They even constructed the Wall to keep them out and to this day that Wall keeps the rest of the world safe from the Walkers but now they are stirring again." He said worried that this time they might not be strong enough to stop them. Bran was alarmed at the idea of the Walkers returning and the Raven told him solemnly.

"Even at the Wall now...the Walkers work to bring it down, using the Wildlings to break those that stand against them. The battle's outcome remains unclear even to me but I do know that a Stark will die." He said regretfully, the presence of the Walkers clouded his ability to see the future.

"Who?" Bran pressed feeling anxious about his father, brother and uncle who were all at the Wall right now.

"Only time will tell young lord." The Raven said sadly.

* * *

The different houses are split up and headed to the castles that they would be defending. As the Starks, Umbers and Mormonts arrived at Castle Black, even Ned was astonished at how much it had deteriorated since he had last seen it. The castle had always been Spartan but the grimness of the rotting wood that made up the fortress, the biting cold and the rough and too few faces of the Night's Watch brought it home to Ned just how much the Watch had suffered in the last few years. Hardly anyone joined the Watch willingly these days, the hard lifestyle being too much for many men. The criminals consigned to the Wall all hated the place it could be seen as clear as day but given the choice between death and the Wall it had probably seemed like the best choice at the time.

A rough looking knight came out to meet them as the Northerners accompanied by Jeor Mormont and Benjen Stark. The knight was familiar to Ned sadly, the master-at-arms of Castle Black Ser Alliser Thorne. The man had been a Targaryen loyalist captured at the end of the rebellion and had refused to bend the knee to Robert. Given a choice between death and the Wall he had angrily chosen the latter and was said to take it out on the new recruits that he trained. His appearance had certainly not improved any more than his mood had Ned thought to himself when he saw the mean glint in his eyes and the open expression of disgust aimed at him and the other Northern lords present, even at Jeor Mormont, his own lord commander. Ned truly pitied any one that had to be trained by such a man.

"Ser Allister." Jeor Mormont said riding forward to address his master-at-arms. "Prepare the men." He ordered firmly sliding off his horse before continuing. "Have the men take up arms and ready the catapults and heat the lead. Battle is upon us."

"But what of the Wildlings at Woodswatch?" Ser Allister asked angrily, he hated Wildlings with a vengeance. His hatred would often blind his common sense and he was impulsive enough to not consider his actions. Jeor's response was curt and blunt.

"Never mind them! We have an army of real Wildlings numbering in the tens of thousands heading here. We need to prepare for them, go to your duties! Now!" He said sternly when he saw Ser Allister was about to argue but the hard look in Jeor's eyes made him stop and muttering under his breath Ser Allister went to start getting the men as ready as he could for coming battle.

Ned watched him go before he turned to Jeor and said.

"I need to speak to my son and brother in private lord commander. Can I use the King's Tower to gain some privacy?" Robb and Benjen looked surprised and so did Jeor but he nodded and went off to prepare his men. Ned meanwhile turned to Ser Roderick Cassel and told him "Get the men ready for battle, I will not be long." And then went over to the tower that was reserved for any royal visits but had not seen any visitors in hundreds of years. So hopefully Ned would be able to have a quiet word with his son and his brother without being disturbed. They were going into a battle that he might well not survive and he needed to make sure that Robb was finally made aware of the truth about his 'bastard brother' Jon and by that same standard he wanted to make sure that Benjen knew in the event that neither Robb nor he managed to survive the battle. The thought brought a painful pang to his heart and he wished he could send him back to Winterfell but now he had brought him to the battle he could not or Robb would be labelled the 'Cowardly Wolf' and his reign as Lord of Winterfell would be over before it had even begun. Cursing his lack of foresight as they climbed the stairs of the tower they soon arrived at a bedroom which was covered in dust but would suit their purposes.

They all entered the room and Ned shut the door, bolting the stiff lock behind once they were in. Both Robb and Benjen looked mystified at why Ned would drag them in here when a battle was mere hours away. Ned looked grim as he turned to face them before he summoned up the courage to tell them the truth that he had done his best to suppress for nearly eighteen years. Drawing on whatever courage he could he told them.

"What I am about to tell you must only be told to our closest allies and members of our family, people we can trust absolutely. It starts with the fight at the Tower of Joy when I rode there to rescue Lyanna." He said and now saw Robb and Benjen were intrigued given that Ned never spoke of those events unless he had no other option. "When I arrived with my men, we fought the Kingsguard including Ser Arthur Dayne that much you know…but after the battle I raced up Tower and found Lyanna sick with fever…and with child." He said hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible. The eyes of Robb and Benjen widened at what he was saying but he did not hesitate before continuing. "I sent for a maester but there was none to be found close enough to help her that we could trust, so I stayed with her and comforted her as best I could. In the hours that we spent waiting for the birth that would surely kill her…she managed to tell me everything. She was never kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen…she left with him willingly." Both Benjen and Robb looked started enough that Lyanna had been pregnant more so now that they knew the entire reason for the Rebellion which brought down the Targaryen dynasty being a complete farce. Ned continued speaking although his anxiety was now really starting to rise. "Rhaegar's wife Elia Martell could not bear any more children, so they faked the pregnancy to protect her from the Mad King's rage until Rhaegar could take a second wife and produce a male heir. So he married Lyanna under the Old Gods in secret until he could dispose of his father and announce it publically." Ned said but then Robb broke in.

"But Lyanna was betrothed to Robert Baratheon at that time." Benjen however remembered his sister all too well and could answer that statement without needing Ned to fill in the blanks.

"She hated him." Benjen said sadly as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place much to his frustration that Ned had not told him the truth about his sister and her fate before. She had been his sister too and Ned should never have kept him in the dark about this. The furious look on his face made Ned's face fall slightly and the edge of anger in Benjen's voice made it worse. "Lyanna thought Robert was a whoring, drunk waster. She complained to father many times…if the crown prince came to her with a better offer she would have jumped at it to get away from Robert."

Ned nodded sadly trying not to let himself show shame at the accusing look being directed at him by Benjen while Robb just looked continually surprised.

"Someone then told our brother Brandon that Rhaegar had kidnapped her and in a badly thought out wolf blood fuelled decision rushed to Kings Landing to demand her return and you know what that led too." Ned said gravely as the visions of what had happened to his brother and father at the hand of the Mad King flashed through his mind along with all the madness that followed that dreadful day. "While I sat with her she told me the whole story until she gave birth…to a son although she barely lived long enough to see him and made me swear to protect him…from the Lannisters and especially from Robert after what happened to Rhaegar's other child at Kings Landing." Ned decided not to admit the truth about the other Targaryens just yet as it could potentially undermine Hadrian Lannister and Jon's other supporters in Westeros.

Robb and Benjen suddenly saw where this was heading with that last comment and their jaws nearly dropped in shock as the truth hit them. Robb was astonished at the scale of what his father was admitting too and what it could mean for this country.

"Jon…it is Jon isn't? The true heir to the Iron Throne…raised as your bastard son and my brother?" Robb managed to ask his father feeling not only confused at the revelation that the boy he had grown up loving as a brother was in fact his cousin and in fact the rightful king. He suddenly felt not only angry at his father for playing out this charade for not only his entire life, but Jon's, Sansa's Arya's, Bran's and Rickon's. They all loved Jon and thought of him as a sibling regardless of whatever their mother had thought although with Sansa following their mother's lead in thinking of Jon so poorly given he was a bastard and apparently 'evidence' of their father's infidelity and should therefore be shunned. He was angry not only for his father lying to them all but on Jon's behalf even more, all the nasty comments and coldness sent his way by Robb's own mother…all because of a lie that his own father had told them.

All that fighting in the south while the true heir was in Essos fighting to free slaves. It was laughable when you thought about it although Robb managed to restrain himself. Now he could see why his father had been keen to keep the North out of the war, after all why fight for a false king when you knew a better candidate was across the Narrow Sea.

He was about to start shouting at his father as his rage began to build when he was stopped by a knocking at the door which immediately put all three of the Starks on edge. The voice on the other side sounded old and tired but full of wisdom as it spoke.

"My lords, your soldiers are asking for instructions of setting up for the battle to come. I hope you do not intend on staying in this tower all of the day."

Ned went over to the door and opened it revealing the gaunt and lined face of Castle Black's maester Aemon Targaryen. Not many knew the man was of royal blood and the man himself had long served here asking for no special treatment, serving longer at the Wall than any current member of the Order. He was admired for his wisdom and skill and even more amazingly despite being blind he could still find his way around Castle Black better than some of the sighted men. Ned turned and told the two other men in the room.

"We will talk more about this later, for now let us get ready for the coming battle. Thank you for reminding us Maester." Ned added turning to face the old man of learning who ignored the statement and after both Robb and Benjen had walked past angrily Aemon grasped Ned's arm tightly to stop him walking away. Ned turned looking shocked at the old man and was about to demand an explanation when the old maester began to talk.

"I wonder if the boy what kind of king your nephew will be?" He said softly despite his grasp on Ned's arm being as strong as a vice. Ned himself was alarmed that the old maester had overheard them but the maester then said with absolute certainty. "A great one I am sure. My eyes may have failed me but there are other ways to see my lord." He said calmly, scaring Ned slightly. "And I can tell you that the lost dragon is indeed alive and safe from those that took her. After the battle we will talk of where she can be found."

With that shock delivered Aemon let go of Ned's arm and walked off down the stairs leaving a very surprised Ned behind. The lord of the North was struggling to understand what the old maester had meant by there being more ways than using your eyes to see but he could not waste time on that and decided to interrogate the maester later…for now they must get ready to meet the Wildlings in battle.

* * *

Robb stormed out of the tower to re-join their army as they set up at Castle Black, his mind was hot with anger at the shock his father had dumped on him on the eve of what could be the hardest battle of his life. Jon had always been a brother to him, regardless of whether or not they had the same mother or not he had always thought of Jon as his brother and closest friend. When Theon Greyjoy had come to Winterfell, Robb realised sadly that he had started to neglect his relationship with Jon in favour of the older Greyjoy. It had not been done intentionally but Robb still felt a stab of guilt at doing it. He had seen the put downs that Theon had sent at Jon when he had first arrived, comments and snide jokes about his status as a bastard although at the time Robb had not realised that. It made Robb feel worse as he saw Theon mistreat Jon and had done nothing. As the years had gone on Theon had lost interest and turned his attentions more towards the local whores but it had left a rift in his relationship with Jon, although they still cared for each other it had become far more formal, lacking the easy humour they had once shared. Robb could only hope when Jon eventually returned to Westeros that there would be a chance to repair their bond…whether he was his brother or his cousin Jon was family and now Robb was starting to realise what that truly meant.

As his thoughts turned darker with anger directed largely towards himself he arrived outside where he saw the new blacksmith that his father had sent from Kings Landing, Gendry Waters. He did not know why his father had brought the young man to Winterfell or the young woman with a baby that was now the personal maid of Jeyne Poole but he felt his features tense as he saw Theon smirking and from the look of it taunting the younger man with his status as a bastard. Thinking back on his earlier realisation that Theon had done this to Jon as well made Robb angry enough to walk over and tell Theon sternly.

"Perhaps you should be getting your armour ready? After all we are soon going into battle and it would be most embarrassing for the last surviving son of Balon Greyjoy to die so foolishly where a simple blacksmith comes this battle." He said causing Theon too look at him surprised and more than a little insulted but the sharp glint in Robb's eye must have clued Theon in that it was not the time to argue and grumbling all the way went to get his armour in preparation for the coming battle.

Gendry looked over to Robb and averted his eyes in anxiety but did say quietly.

"Thank you my lord." Robb feeling slightly better said kindly to the young blacksmith's apprentice.

"Every man has his own value, never let anyone tell you different." Robb said remembering something his father had told him. "You might have been born out of wedlock but you are your own man and will make your own way in this world. No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." He clasped Gendry's shoulder briefly before going off to speak with Ser Roderick about the disposition of their forces, leaving a confused and thoughtful Gendry behind.

* * *

 _Next time…The Battle at the Wall._

 _Sorry if you expected the battle in this chapter, that was my original plan but as I wrote this I realised that the battle deserves a chapter on its own. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this and another big thank you to those who review. It is a big help when I am flagging._

 _ **Review Responses…**_

 _ **RoyalTwinFangs**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **orionastro**_ _= Glad to hear from you! Indeed Valyrian steel will be needed to fight the Walkers but there is another way to kill White Walkers…dragonglass/obsidian. And with the armies of Westeros focused on each other they are getting stronger._

 _ **Silver crow**_ _= Indeed Hadrian will not be forgiving towards the Iron Born when he gets the chance to have his revenge for attacking his lands. He will definitely be channelling Tywin when the time comes, I wonder what to do with Asha/Yara…what do you think I should do with her? As for Hadrian future partner, indeed he is going to marry again._

 _= Actually I have only got a pairing for one of Hadrian's daughters at the moment but they are still a few years younger than Jon who will be married to someone else when the time comes._

 _ **Zeru'Xil**_ _= Joffrey will indeed get his comeuppance sooner or later._

 _ **Alex2909**_ _= Hadrian will earn a place in history in more ways than one with what he will do to the Iron Born._

 _ **coldblue**_ _= Hope you can enjoy what is going on in the North._

 _Hadrian and the Westerlands have taken a big hit in not only the sacking of part of their land, the annihilation of a major house and the destruction of a part of their fleet, but if the Iron Born thought this would break their will to fight then they have miscalculated. All they have done is make them angry and indeed the Rains of Castamere will have nothing on what Hadrian is going to do._

 _Jon and Samwell are more capable then I think most people realise and indeed Oberyn will find Horus when he next appears. Richard Lannister is a more quieter and serious boy than his brother, he takes his duties as a member of House Lannister seriously. He will not be forgotten however._

 _As for the character of Shireen Baratheon, do not worry I will not be following the series on what happened to her character. It really sickened me watching. As for Davos Seaworth, he too has a different fate in store. Tyrion Lannister is the one character I really did not want to mess with, I mean he is probably one of the best characters in any TV series I have seen in recent years._

 _As for your questions, I do not think Sandor would really care if he got Valyrian steel but all the same Brienne would be ace if we can think of where she might get it. Some of the pairings you suggested have given me ideas. Some of the creatures you mentioned will make appearances in time. Theon's fate will be quite different in this story._

 _ **syed**_ _= Thank you for your ideas. I cannot say I have heard of that lion/eagle thing myself._

 _ **Guest**_ _(1) = I know, I liked that pairing too._

 _ **MattKennedy**_ _= I know, poor Ghost but Hadrian although Hadrian would like the Targaryens to bond with their dragons he is not there to teach them._

 _ **Guest**_ _(2) = There is a point if you consider other possibilities for Margaery._

 _ **Kristina'sMyName**_ _= Glad to hear you are liking the story. Meeting her daughter in the Reach will be eye opening for Cat and Pod will be fine under Tyrion's wing._

 _ **Twinklestabber**_ _= Magic will feature but I tone it down so things are not too easy for the characters who have it._

 _ **Guest**_ _(4) = Forcing Iron Born ladies into becoming Sex slaves might be a bit ruthless even for Hadrian. Sorry not happening._

 _ **elbereht**_ _= I know what you mean concerning Ned and Catelyn's relationship but at the heart of it they do care for each other._

 _ **Theayonder**_ _= I hope this chapter proved at least one of your predictions right._

 _ **ladyres**_ _= Sorry if I was a bit harsh, but rest assured Oberyn will not rest until he has had his revenge. I think Theon's inner conflict needs to be addressed, in the show I think he still has a long way to go before he feels some form of absolution._

 _ **myafroatemydog**_ _= Thank you, I am glad you like the story and I will try my best to live up to your praise._

 _ **Arcane Charmcaster**_ _= I am not planning to pair Jon and Dany together as I have already got others in mind for them. Hadrian's magic is tricky thing since I do not want to make him too powerful or too weak. I will see if I can introduce more magic soon._

 _ **aesir21**_ _= Sandor I think is one of the most unappreciated characters in the whole series. Under that rough mercenary attitude he is a good man at least in my view. Yes it is the White Walkers, playing a different game this time._

 _ **MrHam31**_ _= Hadrian wants stability and good leadership in charge of the country. Although the Targaryens had their share of mad rulers there were some brilliant ones too. Seeing Jon Hadrian knows he could be a good king…better than most of the other candidates anyway. As for the Iron Islands…their day is reckoning is coming._

 _ **Bella-swan11**_ _= The Iron Born have forgotten the Rains of Castamere and that Hadrian is Tywin's son. He will soon remind them of this with his roar._

 _ **Quelthias**_ _= Thank you!_


	14. Chapter 14 Battle of the Wall

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I have been struggling with Writer's Block. Still I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. And thank you again to those who have stuck with me this far, I also want to say another thank you to those of you who have reviewed._

 _Warning…Scenes of gore_

 **Chapter 14 – Battle of the Wall**

The sun set slowly against the stormy sky with a growing sense of doom as the Northmen, the Night's Watch and their Free Folk allies stood ready to meet the Wildling army that was over four times bigger than their own. The fact that the battle would be waged at night only seemed to make the men and women feel a greater sense of anxiety. The Free Folk tied black bands of cloth around their arms as they stood with the men of House Flint and House Manderly so that they could be told apart from the Wildlings that were attacking. For the older and more experienced men there it was a daunting prospect, the battle they were about to fight but not one that terrified them to the extent that they should run. The younger people at the Wall however for whom this was their first actual taste of proper battle, their stomachs were knotted with fear and anticipation as the start of the battle grew closer and closer.

The current heir to Winterfell Robb Stark was in the latter category. As he stood there in his armour, ready to meet the approaching Wildlings he had to do his utmost not to tremble in fear. He did not feel ready for this, to face a fight to the death in the freezing conditions of the Wall. As if the gods were seeking to mock him it then got colder as snow began to fall. His hand on his sword tightened its grip, its weight oddly reassuring as he tried desperately to suppress his nervousness. At his side Theon was doing his best to present his bravado of cool confidence but the tenseness around his eyes and the slight tremor in his hand gave away his true feelings. Nearby the young blacksmith Gendry was not able to cover his own fear at all, with his blacksmith's hammer in hand shaking and his eyes ablaze with fear. Something that made him feel better slightly was that the other young men around him were looking just as scared as Robb himself. Feeling the need to ease their fear, Robb managed through sheer force of will to plaster a smile on his face and turned to his men and give a reassuring nod.

He was suddenly broken from his thoughts by a warm hand on his shoulder and the smile slipped from his face. He looked and saw his father standing there with a small but warm smile on his face which soothed Robb's nerves slightly, re-enforced by the words that were then spoken.

"Take a deep breath and keep yourself in the moment, do not allow your mind to drift towards what might happen. Focus on what is happening at this moment." Ned Stark said to his son and Robb felt his lips turn upwards into a slight smile again, this one more genuine. His father nodded slightly and said with pride. "I am proud of you Robb and the man you have become, whatever happens remember that."

While the words of his father brought Robb a great sense of pride to know that his most cherished dream, that his father would be proud of him had come true, it also brought a feeling of concern too. Like his father was preparing to say goodbye. Robb knew the odds against them were large but he still held out hope that they would both come through this alive and go back home where they could spend their time with the rest of their family.

Ned himself was praying silently to the Old Gods that his son would make it through this battle and return home. Ned was not afraid to die, he had faced death many times and if the gods were going to call him to the next life then there was nothing he could do about it although he would do his best to ensure that this day would not be the day he died. For his sons, for his daughters, for his nephew he resolved to himself that he would fight his hardest to be here to protect them from whatever threats appeared on the horizon.

Not too far away Ned could see the GreatJon standing shoulder to shoulder with his sons and the rest of his men as they prepared for the battle to come. Some way apart from them was the Mormont forces led by Dacey Mormont, the daughter of the she-bear as Maege Mormont was known had little fear in her eyes that anyone could see. The very tall woman who stood nearly at the same height as Ned himself was looking right at home in her armour from hours and hours of not only training but actual fighting against the same foe that would be challenging them today much like her uncle Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jeor Mormont who had spent decades fighting against all manner of foes. They had all tasted battle before and learnt to control their fear, but his son was struggling from the looks of it Ned realised. So was his ward Theon and the bastard son of Robert that he had saved.

He was disturbed from his attempts to reassure his son by a loud horn that came from the top of the Wall. Ned did his best to draw on all of his experience and courage as battle was finally upon them.

* * *

At the top of the Wall with the snow and biting cold winds whipping around him and his men, Eddison Tollett or Edd as he was known to his friends was confronted with a scene that chilled him more than the cold around him. The sight of the Wildling army, illuminated by the forest they had set ablaze behind them, marching towards the Wall. The sheer size of the wildling force was enough to unsettle him. A veritable sea of savages coming towards them like a tidal wave and it was not just the wildlings but the large mammoths and other beasts they had with them that made the sight frightening to the men on the top of the wall. Despite his fear Edd rallied his courage and told his men.

"HOLD THE BARRELS. ARCHERS…DRAW." The barrels containing oil that they could set alight when the wildlings were closer were loaded into place for use later. The archers with flaming arrows drew their bows back and aimed as the wildlings came closer and closer towards the Wall. Around him Edd could see the nervousness in the men around him, echoing his own feelings but he tried his hardest to keep his face from showing the fear inside and called out in as loud a voice as he could manage.

"LOOSE!"

The men let their arrows fly, sending the flaming projectiles straight down hundreds of feet at the enemy. The arrows seemed to have little effect on the wildlings' moral and there were too few archers to stop the enemy's advance as they continued to bellow out war cries and as they moved forward as the archers reloaded and fired again. But like before there were too few men on the Wall to make a significant impact on the wildlings. But then Edd realised something.

"Why aren't they charging?" He said quietly to himself. They clearly were confident at victory from their continuous jeering which they could just about hear given the large number of wildlings making the disheartening sound, but as of yet they had not started attacking the Wall, just moving slowly forward, like they did not care.

* * *

Hundreds of feet away and below, Alfyn the Crowkiller the leader of the attack stood with his spear in his hand and feeling supremely confident told his men.

"SEND FORTH THE BEASTS!" The men were apprehensive but did as they were told. Using spears the men began herding creatures that were vaguely human shaped towards the Wall. The men held their weapons close, feeling the smallest amount of comfort at having them in hand.

The seven or so creatures were twelve feet tall each, about the same height as a giant but had a grey coloured skin that stretched over a large fat belly with a large rough club in their hands. They had large oval shaped ears and a rather vacant look in their eyes showing they had little intelligence but the fierce anger on their faces was more than enough to scare the men around them who kept them under control by the chains that bound the necks and arms. The wildlings released the chains on the creatures who bellowed it anger when they jabbed them hard with spears and charged forward towards the Wall.

Up on the top of the Wall Edd was stunned at the sheer size of the creatures for a short time and he hesitated but only for a moment before turning to the men around him and said loudly.

"Draw…loose."

The men aimed their small arrows at the large, hulking beasts but all the small projectiles seemed to do was drive the creatures on faster. The men on top of the wall honestly started to fear that the creatures were unstoppable until one of the men manning a ballista managed to hit one of the creatures with his large steel bolt that impaled one of the creatures in the chest killing it immediately. Seeing the weapon's effectiveness against the creatures rallied the men and they renewed their attack with the men manning the ballistas using their best aim to try and halt the creatures before they could reach the Wall. They did not have it easy as the creatures were so far away but they did not seem to move faster than a horse, allowing them to pick them off but despite their best efforts one managed to reach the wooden gate and with a mighty swing smashed its large club straight threw the gate…shattering the barrier and allowing it to duck inside, making a clear path for the wildlings that now began charging straight for the opening that the beast had made.

Edd felt a strong sense of anger at this…he felt like a failure for letting these creatures breach the wall on his watch. But he resolved to himself that the savage cannibals were going to suffer for every yard. So he shouted out to his men.

"ARCHERS…DRAW AND LOOSE! BARRELS READY…AND DROP!" He ordered and the archers resumed pelting the charging wildlings with flaming arrows while the rest of the men lit the barrels and launched them down at the enemy hoping to thin them out enough to give the men in the castle at chance.

* * *

All along the Wall at the five castles being attacked, it was the same story…the wildlings using those grey beasts to break open the gates into the castles while the Watch and any North men on the top of the Wall rained down fire upon both them and the charging Wildlings.

 _ **Queensgate…**_

In the now reoccupied castle, Lord Galbart Glover stood shoulder to shoulder with his brother Robett and their men with swords, shields and spears in hand. The nervous tension was thick in the air as they heard the rumbling coming from inside the tunnel in front of them. Galbart turned to the Forresters who were at his right side and the Whitehills who were at his left. The reasonably large courtyard and the raised areas all around the area were full of men. Galbart could feel the nervousness of the men around him and he called out to rally them.

"FOR THE NORTH!" He somehow managed a confident voice despite his own fear of whatever was making that fierce banging on the other side of the large gate. The men seemed to soak up his confidence and repeated his battle cry.

"FOR THE NORTH!"

Then the large and heavy wooden door was bashed open by an enormous beast with grey skin and a large club that was bigger than Galbart himself. Behind the beast the wildlings came screaming out of the long tunnel, the North men charged themselves to meet them at the tunnel and try to push them back to where they had come from.

It quickly descended into a chaotic melee with no clear battle lines as the men clashed in a brutal display of bloody combat. The North men were better trained and determined but the wildlings were fierce and unrelenting in their attacks. A man with strange lines on his skin was matching sword blows with Galbart while at his side Ludd Whitehill was fending off a particularly vicious spearwife who was wielding a rough looking axe with a complete lack of restraint forcing him back on the defensive. Robett had become separated from his brother and was now fending off two bearded wildlings with all the skill and speed he was able to muster. He however was able to hold his defence while the wildlings threw everything they had into the offense and soon began to tire. Then Robett went on the offensive and cleaved one of the wildlings across the chest causing him to cry out as his fell to the ground dead with blood splattering against the snow and nearby wall. The other wildling had little time to react before Robett plunged his sword into the wildling's belly and pulled it out, leaving a gaping wound. On the other side of the courtyard Gregor Forrester was swinging _Ironrath_ , his great sword cutting any wildlings in half that were foolish enough to cross his path.

Gregor had not felt the rush of battle for so long it was like an alien feeling he could not describe. The blood pumping through his heart so fast, his muscles straining from the effort, the sharpening of his senses, it was something he had strangely missed although the fact that he could not see his son Rodrik anywhere worried him more than anything else in the world. With the sobering thought that something might have happened to his son he carried on fighting, trying desperately to either see him through the chaos of the fighting in the courtyard or hear his voice above the screams, clashing of blades and shouts of battle.

Elsewhere the Glover and Forrester soldiers were trying their best to fight off the huge hulking beast that was bashing three or four men aside at a time with its enormous club. Ludd Whitehill as he cut the spearwife's head off saw the creature and its great club bash his youngest son Gryff and crush him, splattering blood and bits of brain all across the yard. Ludd was silent for a moment as he took it all in and his anger rose…but not at the creature, at the Starks for bringing them here. His son would have been safe at Highpoint instead of lying there his head split open. In that moment he made his decision, one that he made in a sea of anger and one that would come to haunt him in the near future.

"WHITEHILLS! RETREAT! THERE IS NO POINT DYING ALONGSIDE THE REST OF THESE PRICKS!" And at the command from their lord, the Whitehills and their men began retreating back south through the still open gate much to the horror of the Glovers and the Forresters who suddenly found themselves very exposed as the wildlings jeered at the cowards fleeing and turned their attention to the Northmen who were brave enough to stand and fight. They had to push themselves to their very limits as wildlings struck from every direction. Their muscles burnt with exertion as they pushed on trying to move as fast as possible to match the blows that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

Galbart Glover could feel the sweat coming off his brow as he pushed his aching body further than he ever had before, he grunted as a spear from a spearwife glanced his right arm and he managed with supreme effort not to drop his blade as he impaled the spearwife before resuming his duel with the man that was known as Styr, the god of the Thenns. His bald opponent sensing his weakness increased the ferocity of his attack which with his arm injured Galbart could not keep up with. Styr plunged his blade straight into Galbart who felt the sharp pain immediately but with his last breath managed to stab Styr in the gut as he fell, joined only seconds later by the would-be god of the Thenns.

From his position on the gantry above the courtyard Robett was horrified to see his brother fall. He was paralyzed for a moment but had to defend himself from an axe wielding wildling so had no time to even cry out at his older brother's death. Still his anger grew hotter and he renewed his attack with increased fury, despite his muscles aching his hatred and need for revenge drove him on, allowing him to knock the axe from the wildling's hands and cut him down before moving on to another not far away, intent on making them pay.

The death of Galbart Glover also motivated Rodrik Forrester to do something that many would consider completely crazy. The heir to Ironrath had found himself fighting on the gantry just above the gate where wildlings were still pouring into the courtyard below him and as he peered down he saw the troll (although he would not discover this name until after the battle) which was still bashing its way through their men. Not bothering to think through what he did next as surely common sense would have stopped him he got onto the wooden railing and with his sword angled down leapt off the railing and onto the creatures back, plunging his sword straight through the back of the troll's neck.

The creature's reaction was immediate, through the gurgling of blood as it started flowing from its mouth the troll cried out in pain and desperately tried to shake Rodrik off but the Northerner held on for dear life. The creature's shaking only made the gaping wound in its throat worst and soon the blood that was now flowing down its front made a pool at its feet. The creature had lost too much and it soon fell forwards as death came upon the troll, the wildlings were astonished at the death of Styr and their enslaved troll while the deaths of two worst threats in the castle rallied the North men to renew their attack. Sensing that the battle was turning against them, the wildlings began retreating back down the tunnel that they had come through and as the last of them was chased in, Rodrik with troll's blood all down his front, raised his sword in the air and cried out in victory which was echoed by the men in the yard who were covered in sweat, mud and blood but their mood soared as they realized that against the odds they had somehow driven the enemy back…they had won. Rodrik with his sword still raised looked around and saw his father smiling broadly at him with relief and pride which brought a smile to Rodrik's own face.

* * *

 _ **Shadow Tower…**_

The troll that had broken through the gate at the Shadow Tower roared in anger as the men of House Bolton, House Karstark and the Night's Watch attacked, while fighting the wildlings that had followed the dumb creature. It swung its club and knocked three Bolton men aside who had been trying their best to creep up on the creature from behind. While it was distracted by them however Harrion Karstark rallied his men with a spear in his hand.

"CHARGE!" The men ran forward brandishing their spears, the creature did not have much time to react as the Karstark soldiers ran at their fastest speed and impaled the stupid creature in the belly. It howled out in pain and swung its club again. Harrion ducked to avoid the wild swipe but two of his men were caught by the heavy blow and sent flying back where those nearby could hear the sickening crack of bones breaking at they hit the walls of the castle they were defending. Harrion with his heart thundering in his ears took a firmer hold of his spear, which was still imbedded in the side of the troll and twisted the sharp weapon around inside the troll as its blood flowed out of the wounds he and his men had made. The troll cried out and slammed its fists down, crushing two more of Harrion's men leaving only the son of Rickard Karstark as the last man still attacking. Harrion desperately tried to find a weak spot as the troll stumbled slightly from the loss of blood and other wounds it had suffered, but despite Harrion's best efforts he could not bring the creature down on his own.

Lord Rickard Karstark who was cutting his way with expert precision through wildlings, suddenly noticed that his eldest son was in dire trouble. His other sons Torrhen and Eddard where busy fighting off a number of wildlings themselves and had yet to notice their brother's predicament, so Rickard fearing for his son's life ran as fast as his old body could carry him. But as he got closer to his son, wildlings kept getting in his way so Rickard slashed and stabbed his way forward but getting slower and slower. Then to his horror he saw the wounded troll smash its large meaty fist into his son's side, sending him flying across the yard into a stationary cart. Rickard saw the creature stumble forward towards his wounded boy and he honestly thought he was about to see his oldest son be killed by the horrid creature in front of him, until he saw Qhorin the Halfhand as he was known charge at the slow creature with an enormous double edged battle axe in hand. The cry alerted the creature to him although that was undoubtedly the intention and before the troll could react Qhorin swung his large axe at the creature's right leg, severing it below the knee. The creature howled in pain and toppled over which allowed Qhorin to swing his axe again and this time took the troll's head off. Rickard finally managed to get through and saw when he knelt next to his son that although injured, Harrion was not dead. He breathed a sigh of relief and was about to turn and thank the Halfhand when he realised the man had run immediately off into the fray and swinging his axe like a mad man, scaring the hell out of the wildlings who were confronted with a man that had been their bane for many years during his time as a ranger.

But as Rickard went to help, he saw that the man had suddenly found himself surrounded by a large pack of wildlings. Qhorin swung his axe around in a wide arch, cleaving several wildlings across the chest before he felt a sharp pain in his back. One of the wildlings had stabbed him while his back was turned, however Qhorin refused to simply keel over and die without taking the rest of these fuckers with him. Through sheer force of will and his last burning embers of energy, he swivelled around and with blood flowing out of the gaping wound in his back, smashed his axe down into the offending wildling's head and without missing a beat despite feeling weaker by the swung his large axe and cut down two more before he felt another pain, this time in his side. He put his hand down and felt the warmth of his blood as it flowed out of the new stab wound in his side. With his vision now starting to dim he focused his every breath on attacking the wildlings that had enveloped him, cutting them down left and right as they thrust more of their blades into him until finally with his vision nearly black one of them planted their axe firmly in his head.

One the other side of the yard, Roose was cutting through the wildlings with ruthless efficiency, learnt from fighting in Robert's Rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion years before. His face was a mask of calm and grim determination, while not too far away his bastard son Ramsay could not have been more different. His eyes were near wild with enjoyment at his slaughtering of the wildlings that had followed the troll into the keep. His swung his sword with a near complete lack of abandon as he enjoyed the fear on the wildlings faces as he approach. He was just finishing off one young woman with a stab to the belly when he saw the leader of the attackers coming towards him. She was a very squad looking woman with a rounded belly and was wielding a spear that had a real dog's head mounted on it. Ramsay was amused at the woman and said with a sneer.

"Have a thing against dogs' hag?" His eyes were cold and yet they seemed to sizzle with an almost manic energy that unnerved those who saw it although the woman if she could be called a woman was more insulted at his disrespect and showed it with a purple colour coming to her big cheeks as she snarled at him.

"How dare you speak to me kneeler! I am Harma the Doghead and I have been killing whelps like you since before you could draw milk from your mother's teats." Harma sneered at Ramsay who was not fazed in the slightest by her boast and said back calmly with a disturbing assurance that immediately put Harma on her guard.

"You certainly are ugly enough to be called dog…but I think that is an insult to such loyal beasts as my own pets. Perhaps you would like to see them?" He said smoothly and he whistled. There was a second of nothing happening and all that could be heard was the sounds of battle but then there was a fierce and near frenzied barking as several large and nasty looking hounds came running into the yard from the outside door. Harma was instantly frozen at the sight of the creatures she feared so much that it gave her pleasure to kill them and these beasts were particularly frightening; they were muscled, as black as the crow's banner and their mouths were near foaming. Harma's hesitation was deadly as the creatures leapt on her and began tearing into her overweight body. Her screams echoed even around the fighting in the yard and the sight of their leader being torn to shreds by the terrible hounds especially after the death of their enslaved troll, made the wildlings rethink continuing their attack and groups of them began to run back down the open tunnel and return to where they had come from.

While Ramsay looked on with fascination and excitement as his hounds tore the wildlings leader who was still alive to pieces as she screamed, the Karstarks looked on at Ramsay with a look of great concern.

* * *

 _ **Woodswatch-By-The-Pool…**_

In the castle that the Free Folk had taken as their own, the trolls that had smashed open the gate found themselves wrestling with the dozen or so Giants that had allied themselves with Mance Rayder. The trolls might be strong, but the giants were their equals in raw physical power and far smarter. The giants led by Wun Wun worked as a team to disarm and kill the stupid beasts that had been set against them. Wun Wun dodged a wild swing of a club from one of the stupid trolls and grabbed the offending weapon and yanked it out of the trolls grasped before smashing in the troll with its own weapon.

At the same time the Free Folk and the Northmen fought against the wildlings. Ser Wylis Manderly and Lord Flint found themselves fending off a pack of men decorated with what appeared to be human bones over their rough animal skins.

Their leader in fact had a set of armour made entirely of bones with a broken giant's skill as a helm. The clattering he made as he moved had earnt him the name Rattleshirt by both Wildling and Night's Watch alike. He was not a tall man and was actually smaller than he first appeared once you got over the bones that made up his armour, with a knobby chin, thin moustache and pinched cheeks. His reputation as a sly, cruel and treacherous man had elevated him to become a feared leader amongst the wildlings. However his skill with arms helped too as he duelled with both Lord Flint and Ser Wylis at the same time, made worst given that Ser Wylis was rather overweight, much like his father in that regard Lord Flint thought mockingly only to regret it moments later as Wylis was cut across the throat and fell to the ground gasping as blood filled his lungs and he then found himself trying desperately to hold off Rattleshirt alone. It was in vain as with a quick slash to the arm, Lord Flint dropped his sword and was then knocked to the ground by the pommel of the wildling's blade being slammed into the side of his skull. Dazed he looked up and saw Rattleshirt about to finish him off and before he could even think of saying a prayer to the Old Gods as they took his soul, an arrow flew through the air and struck Rattleshirt in the eye through the gap in his skull helm. Lord Flint looked over and saw the red haired wildling girl that had accompanied Mance Rayder earlier with her bow in hand shooting down her targets with an accuracy that would surely have won her the top place in any archery contest should she ever compete. But hoping that he might have time to admire the girl and her incredible skill later, Lord Flint got to his feet and picked up his sword before charging into the fray again.

Tormund Giantsbane nearby was in his element as his fought off the enemy wildlings. His sword arm was skilled enough and strong enough to match even the best and most powerful men south of the wall and it was showing tonight as he cut down men right, left and centre. Nearby he could see Osha with her spear stabbing up any wildling that came close to her. She flashed him a smug grin which he eagerly returned, admiring the warrior woman's spirit. He admired those that could fight their own battles rather than rely on others to do it for them, Osha was one of the former and he would eagerly drink with her to toast their victory when this battle was done. He had no doubt that they would win, their cause was just…to fight for the sake of life itself, everywhere. The cowards who had sided with the Others only delayed the inevitable and had no stomach for a true fight to the end. However the grins he had been sharing with Osha were suddenly wiped from their faces when she was suddenly impaled from behind by one of the cannibals from the Ice River Clans.

The sight of the blood caked savage sneering over Osha's corpse made a powerful rage begin to boil up from deep inside Tormund, he would not let this disgusting fiend eat Osha's flesh, he refused to allow it. He let out a rage filled cry as he charged straight at the cannibal who looked up and was still sneering despite the intimidating sight of Tormund coming straight at him and raised his rough iron sword to attack Tormund only for Tormund to smash it aside with his greatsword and carve the cannibal in half before he went on to the rest of the Ice River clans who were not too far away.

Mance Rayder however was fighting a personal duel of his own against the man that was known to the Night's Watch and Free Folk alike as the Weeper. Mance had a particular score to settle with the thick blond haired man who swung his large, curved scythe with ease, trying to cut Mance in half only for the leader of the Free Folk to deflect the strike away thanks to his steel bastard sword and years of training, both curtsy of the Night's Watch. The Weeper was the one that had struck that deal with the White Walkers and prevented him from rallying the Wildlings into his Free Folk army to try and cross the Wall and Mance could not wait as he gritted his teeth to cut the man's fucking balls off. The Weeper only stirred his anger more by sneering at him as he swung again.

"The-Would-be-King-of-the-Free-Folk is sure a big disappointment if this is all he can do." The man sneered as Mance was forced to duck and roll to avoid the latest cleave from the vicious looking scythe. Mance however struck back with a series of jabs and thrusts that wiped the smirk off the Weeper's face as he was caught in the leg and then Mance before he could recover quickly jabbed his sword into the crotch of the Weeper who immediately cried out in agony. Mance was then the one to smile and said with relish.

"Better to die a free man, than kneel to the Others!"

* * *

 _ **Castle Black…**_

In his room Maester Aemon could hear the sounds of battle as keenly as if he had been out there with the rest of his black brothers. He would have once been out there with them, maester or not he was still a member of the Night's Watch and he had a duty to defend the Wall at all costs. Although now he thought as he lifted his weathered hand although he could not see it as his eyes had long failed him, he was old and frail. He only wished he might have had a chance to see dragons just one time before his sight had deserted him. He put his old thin hand to his mouth as a wheezing cough erupted from his chest, making him pitch forward and his body shake. After the cough passed Aemon pressed his fingers to his palm and felt warm liquid there, something that he had been fearing for some time. His health had taken a turn for the worst of late and had shown no signs of improving. As he felt another coughing fit come on he took a sip of water to ease his throat and got up from his desk to head over to his bed, feeling suddenly very tired and was thinking over how he would explain the situation with Shaena, his several times great niece to Lord Stark. He was sure that the identity of the man who had saved her would be worthy of the conversation alone. As he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes his thoughts began to drift backwards into the past and much warmer memories.

He saw his father and his siblings, who were all long dead. They were safe and happy, despite all the darkness of the world, they were safe. It brought a smile to his face, all his colleagues at the Citadel when he had been forging his chain, the people he had known at Dragonstone when he served there as maester and at the Citadel after he had returned there for a time. More recent memories that came back to him showed Prince Rhaegar, who had only corresponded with him but all the same Aemon could see Rhaegar and his family…safe and happy. A smile came to his shrunken face as he saw his siblings beckon to him with wide and happy smiles, his old colleagues at the citadel that had long since passed, even Rhaegar was beckoning to him too. He walked to them and into their arms as they welcomed him with joyful words and praises. In the waking world as his breathing slowed and eventually stopped Aemon passed alone but the first time in a very long time, he felt not only warm but happy.

* * *

Outside those rooms, unaware that their maester had finally joined his family in the afterlife after nearly a century of service in the Order he had been sworn too, the Night's Watch and the Northerners fought on against the Wildlings.

Castle Black was filled with the sound of clashing metal and the screams of men as the battle raged. The ground was already growing slick with blood and entrails as limbs were hacked and blood spilt on both sides as they fought viciously with the fate of the North if not the entire Seven Kingdoms hanging in the balance.

Lord Stark was holding his ground near the southern gates with his sword _Ice_ firmly in his hands cutting down any wildlings that came across his path. Despite the freezing cold air around him, Lord Stark was sweating profusely with the effort of wielding his overly large great sword so energetically in a battle. Although he was proud to wield his ancestral blade, he wished it had been something more manageable at times like this. That being said he could not help but admire how easily it cut through the wildlings' crude swords, spears and axes and their armour however much he disliked fighting and in particular killing. Despite however much his late best friend Robert had liked hunting and fighting, Ned had never enjoyed such activities himself, going along with them for the sake of his friendship with Robert. He saw them as a necessity that must occasionally be endured for the greater good and was all too keen to get them over with when he had too. He took no pleasure in what he was doing, unlike the GreatJon and his son who were openly laughing with excitement as they cut their way through the Wildlings. While he did frown at such relish at killing, he understood that sometimes killing was necessary and focused his energy on bring the fight to a swift end by pressing his attack, cutting the wildling he was facing down before moving on to the next. Ned hardened his resolve as he cut down another axe wielding cannibal from the Ice Shores and kept on fighting, the only thing in his heart…the protection of the North and more importantly to him at least, his family.

* * *

The SmallJon was swinging his strong greatsword with ease as he admired the impressive swordsmanship that Dacey Mormont was showing. She might be taller than most women at six foot tall and lanky but her form was elegant and graceful and she moved almost like it was a dance between her and their enemies. It was flawless, the SmallJon realised with a slight awe, not a single movement wasted and much to his embarrassment she noticed his staring.

"Watch your eyes Umber, or I might be tempted to discover if the name 'SmallJon' is accurate." She said with a wicked grin as she cut down a wildling that tried to smash her head in with a club. The SmallJon was taken aback for a moment before answering back with a smirk, intrigued that the Mormont lady had a playful side.

"I can assure you Lady Mormont that after this battle I will show you that my name could not be more misleading." His eyes dancing with lustful intent as he imagined having Dacey Mormont's long legs wrapped around him. She was not fazed slightly at his words and if anything her smirk only grew bigger as she said teasingly with a hot glint in her own eyes.

"Promises…promises."

* * *

Robb Stark was using every single bit of skill that he had picked up from lessons he had received from Rodrik Cassel and the hours spent training just to stay alive. The pace of combat was nothing like he had expected, there was not a single moment to be wasted on anything other than surviving and taking down your opponent. The moment he defeated one wildling, then there was immediately another one there trying to kill him just like the one before. Theon was at his side with his sword in hand in much the same mind as Robb concerning the battle. The frenzy and chaos was nothing like he had expected in all his lessons at Winterfell. He was glad to have left Greywind at Winterfell, some of these Wildlings had direwolves pelts stitched into their rough clothing and he did not want to imagine someone doing that to his wolf Robb thought with a slight dread. That did not stop him however from running the offending wildling through with his sword.

Only a short distance away Ser Allister Thorne was feeling a grim sense of satisfaction as he cut his way through a pack of wildlings with brutal efficiency. After supporting the Targaryens during Robert's Rebellion and being forced to take the Black by Tywin Fucking Lannister, killing Wildlings was the only kind of pleasure he got anymore, so he intended to enjoy this opportunity to the full he thought angrily to himself as he stabbed one wildling through the eye.

He was so caught up in this that he failed to notice a large wildling with dried blood over his face like war paint, standing at nearly seven foot seven which came up behind him (partly given to the usually tall man's surprising stealth). No close enough, the tall wildling with an enormous and gruesome looking double edged axe, slammed the blunt side of it into Ser Allister's back. The southern knight was immediately knocked to the ground by the hard blow which winded him but more importantly he lost his grip on his sword which fell out of his reach. Before he could regain his bearings the wildling picked him up like a sack of grain and with a disturbing sneer pressed his thumbs into Ser Allister's eyes. The knight struggled despite the immense pain he was feeling and hit his fists with all his might against the wildling but to no avail as the thumbs pushed deeper into his eye sockets and blood ran down the side of his face. Ser Allister cried out in pain as the wildling increased the pressure of his vicious assault until the knight's cries and struggles against the wildling ceased. Satisfied the Wildling released his grip on the dead knight and turned around, picking up his overly large axe and stalked off into the battle looking for fresh prey.

The tall wildling then saw Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy, who were cutting down a pack of his fellow cannibals and he snarled in anger at the death of one of his sons who had been amongst them. He stalked over to them and focused in on the young wolf who was distracted by two of the cannibals and unable to see the brute that was approaching him, intent on murder.

Theon however as he relished in taking down another savage cannibal did see the brute approaching, but only at the last second as he loomed out from a blind spot near them. Acting without thinking as he was gripped with fear for his best friend seeing the wicked looking axe move almost in slow motion, Theon pushed Robb away from the swing of the axe. While Robb stumbled clear of deadly strike, Theon was not as lucky as the axe plunged straight into his head.

Robb could only stare as the world around him seemed to slow down as the body of his best friend with an oversized axe buried in his head fell to the ground. Robb felt immediately like someone had punched him in the stomach, a dead cold weight settled there as he witnessed the death of someone that had actually counted at least to him as a member of his family. Ever since Theon had arrived at Winterfell, he and the Greyjoy heir had been close. The older boy had brought a lot of fun and laughter into his life which although warm and loving had lacked humour to some extent. His crude talk did upset people from time to time but Theon had been someone that Robb could count on to stand at his side, it had been hoped by his father certainly that when the two of them had taken their rightful seats in the North and Iron Islands respectfully that it might bring peace and friendship between the two kingdoms that had long been at odds.

But that, Robb realised with a great sense of despair would never happen now. Theon had indeed stood at his side when he needed him, and he had led him to the grave. He was so gripped by shock that he failed to even respond as the brute came towards him, still like time had slowed down to a crawl. He saw the axe rise to strike him and Robb closed his eyes, resigned to his fate.

But the blow never came, instead all Robb heard over the sounds of battle that echoed all around was a loud crack and then a heavy thud. Daring to open his eyes Robb was astonished to see that the young blacksmith, Gendry was standing over the brute with his large hammer in hand looking incredible shocked himself as he stared down at the brute beneath him. The brute's skull at the back was caved in from a blow that would have been beyond the strength of some men. Gendry himself was astonished that he had managed to do it, after all this was his first fight. Coming to his senses despite the shock over killing the brute, Gendry offered his hand to Robb who now managed to get his faculties together enough to take it.

* * *

Unaware of the fall of the young Kraken's and his own son's brush with death, Ned Stark fought on. His sword was now very bloody from all the wildlings that he had slew that day so far and looked to be covered in yet more blood before the day was out. Not far from him Ned could see the Lord Commander Jeor Mormont wielding his own Valyrian steel blade, _Longclaw_ with a skilled and experienced hand. Not far from him was Ned's own brother Benjen who bashed a wildling over the head with his shield before impaling him with his sword much to Ned's relief that he brother was alright. However a new threat suddenly came into view from near the stable.

A man wearing rough leathers and animal skins, wielding a spear with a skill one would associate more with a castle trained soldier than a wildling from the Beyond the Wall was moving like the wind around two members of the Night's Watch, Bowen Marsh one of the Stewards and Aegon Frey, a former brigand who had been sent here for killing his own family in the halls of Casterly Rock. The result was clear from the moment the fight started as the two Night's Watch were impaled or slashed by the spear wielding wildling who then turned his attention to Jeor Mormont who gave a hateful stare in return.

"Alfyn the Crowkiller." Jeor said darkly as he rounded on the wildling who was leading this attack, who was known for killing many members of the Night's Watch. At his side the name alone made the already cowardly Janos Slynt, the once commander of the Kings Landing City Watch blanch with fear and run rather than stand at his Lord Commander's side. The sight of the fleeing man made Alfyn smile.

"I see that you crows have truly lost whatever backbone you might once have had. Care to show me otherwise?" Alfyn challenged with a sneer that got the hackles of Jeor raised immediately and who took his ready position.

"And I will show you how little you know about the Night's Watch." Jeor said with a strong certainty that was typical of the man. Alfyn responded without another word and began his attack, his spear a blur of motion as he twirled, slashed and stabbed at Jeor who with a speed that defied his age managed to deflect the assault away from himself. Alfyn however kept up his brutally fast pace which soon began to take its toll on the older Jeor who was near twenty years his opponent's senior. Age surely worked its horrible magic on Jeor who began to slow down as his muscles and bones ached from the exertion of the fighting he had already engaged in before this particular duel. Alfyn who was more or less fresh took the upper hand slowly from Jeor and stabbed him in the thighs, the forearms and finally in the shoulders and calves bringing Jeor to his knees as _Longclaw_ fell from his hands. Jeor looked up angrily as Alfyn stood smirking over him, daring him to end it only to be distracted by a cry from nearby.

"Lord Commander." Benjen rushed over with his shield and sword ready and Alfyn quickly evaded before surprising everyone who was watching, dropping his spear and held his hand by his waist.

"I surrender Crow." The surprise was enough to get Benjen to lower his shield slightly, leaving him unprepared when Alfyn pulled a dagger from his sleeve and threw it straight into Benjen's throat.

"NO!" Ned yelled out surprising everyone who had not realised he was nearby. He saw his last remaining brother's body fall to the ground and a rage gripped him unlike anything he had felt in a long time. His reason and calm disappeared in an instant only to be replaced with white hot anger that burned through his entire body like wildfire itself. He became numb to the cold, to his aching muscles and to his concerns for anything beyond his rage. He lifted his greatsword and charged straight at the man that had just killed his brother in such a dishonourable way and swung _Ice_ with an anger fuelled swing that Alfyn barely avoided.

The Crowkiller was astonished and more than a little afraid of the ferocious looking Lord of the North. He had faced dangerous opponents far taller and stronger than the Northerner before but something about the sheer ferocity that had been awakened in the Quiet Wolf as Ned Stark was known made a chill run up his spine that had nothing to do with the cold. Stark's eyes were ablaze with a grey fire that seemed to radiate outward like it was trying to burn his enemies and his face was an almost frightening mask of anger and hatred being directed solely at him. Alfyn fell back his experience to prevent him being cowed by his fear of the Stark lord and began twirling his spear and tried to block a downward strike from Ned Stark, trusting his spear to stop the blow. The reason being that it was made of a type of wood known in the south as Ironwood, it was nearly as strong as iron itself hence the name. Strong enough to withstand most steel based weapons but Ned's sword was no normal blade and it cut straight through the ironwood shaft.

Alfyn was wide eyed at the destruction of his favoured weapon, Ned however did not care in the slightest and with another great swing of his blade he cut Alfyn the Crowkiller's head clean off his neck with an almost primeval roar of rage.

The roar was so loud that it attracted the attention of everyone in the yard for the briefest of moments. The sight of Lord Stark killing their seemingly unbeatable leader was a shocking one for the wildlings and it instantly brought fear of them being beheaded by him and his greatsword much like their leader had been. That fear was strong enough to make their resolve waver and they began in droves to abandon the fight and retreat down the tunnel that they had come from. As the last of them disappeared through smashed gate there was cheering throughout the castle from the Northerners and the Watchmen alike at every castle where there had been fighting as the sun finally peered out over the horizon.

The battle was over, they had won.

* * *

The day after the battle was solemn as those who had survived the battle took the time to mourn those that had given their lives for the North. The cost of victory had been high; nearly twelve thousand dead across the Wall although the Wildlings had suffered maybe three or four times that many. Among the dead there was Ser Allister Thorne, Maester Aemon, Othell Yarwyck, Bowen Marsh, Qhorin Halfhand from the Night's Watch, while on the Northern side Lord Galbart Glover, Ser Wendel Manderly, Lord Medger Cerwyn, Lord Halys Hornwood and Roger Ryswell listed as causalities.

While the bodies of the Watchmen that had perished were given the traditional cremation that the brotherhood had practiced since they were first established and the Free Folk did the same with their own dead, the lords of the North prepared the bodies of their own family to ensure they were given the proper rights at their home castles.

Ned himself in a private room was looking down on the bodies of his brother Benjen and his deceased ward Theon Greyjoy. Seeing the cold, damaged body of his last remaining sibling brought a tear to Ned's eye. He was now the last of his generation, the only surviving child of Rickard Stark and for the rest of his days, he would never get to speak to his brother again…never hear his laughter, talk about Brandon, Lyanna or their father. So many things that he never seemed to have the chance to say, the opportunity was lost now Ned reflected sadly. His hand gently rested on Benjen's shoulder, Ned silently wished his brother well in the next life as he went to leave only to see his son slowly enter the room. Robb's gaze however was on the body of Theon Greyjoy and his eyes spoke of his inner turmoil over his friend dying so he could live.

"Father…." Robb struggled and failed to find the words to express how he was feeling at that moment, the grief that was ready to swallow him up whole, the anger at how it happened, his hatred of himself for not being able to stop it, for not watching his surroundings closely enough to see that brute coming. As if sensing his feelings his father put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said gently to him.

"Life is unexpected my son. You can never tell which path you might find yourself travelling down, regardless of what goals or intentions you have. Theon fought for what he believed in and fell where he stood. He made his choices and they led him here, just as I have made my choices, Benjen made the choice to join the Watch and you made your choices." Robb absorbed what his father was telling him and despite the small comfort the words brought, the gnawing guilt he was feeling was still there. He tried to explain to his father what he was feeling, hoping that there was some insight he could share to ease the pain he was experiencing.

"But I…I…feel responsible father. Theon died to save my life, if I had been more attentive…" He started saying only for his father to interrupt him.

"And he might have died falling off a horse, a fever could have taken him, he could have been fighting alone and been struck down by his enemy. Life is never certain son, you never know when your time will come, all we can do is live our lives…and carry on. The pain might never fade or it might disappear with time, you can dwell on the past like Robert Baratheon did and waste away." Ned said feeling disloyal for insulting his friend's memory like this but it was true and he wanted to help his own son if he could with the example. "Or you can look to the future. You can never know what might be in wait beyond the next sunrise, all you can do is live son and keep on living until you feel alive again." He told him, the same thing his old mentor Jon Arryn had told him when he had first heard that he brother and father had been murdered by the Mad King, hoping that it would help his son now.

Robb tried to accept his father's words although he still felt the pain inside. He nodded to his father who pulled him into a hug which Robb returned quickly, glad beyond belief that his father was still here to talk too.

* * *

After the men were through with remembering the dead, the celebration of their incredible victory began. In the halls of Castle Black the north men met with the Watch and the Free Folk as the ale flowed. There was music and much laughter and cheering as the men revelled in their achievement and Ned sat at the table with the still recovering Jeor Mormont and other Northern lords toasting to each other and their fallen dead. The smoke filled room with a roaring fire in the hearth and the singing and shouting was typical of a Northern meeting that usually ended in a massive brawl. Ned was already getting a headache from all the noise but he firmly fixed a smile on his face and played his part as Lord of the North. He felt slightly bemused as he witnessed the SmallJon and Dacey Mormont sneaking out looking very carefully to make sure that Jeor Mormont and the GreatJon were busy looking elsewhere. Ned thought about bringing it up with the two men but decided against it and made a mental note to suggest a betrothal between the two younger nobles to their houses when he next had the chance. Also amongst the crowd he saw his oldest son Robb sitting with Gendry and several other younger Northern nobles and laughing slightly causing Ned to smile as he saw some life back in his son alongside the red haired Free Folk archer he remember had the Ygritte. The rather fierce young woman was in some kind of drinking contest with Lord Flint and the Flint was losing rather badly Ned realised with a smile. It was also strange to see Robb with Gendry, in many ways echoing him and Robert in their youth although he hoped that the young men in front of him would show more restraint than Robert had. Tormund was arm wrestling with the GreatJon and the two men appeared locked in an impasse which Ned hoped would be broken soon or they were likely to dislocate their own arms.

He then turned to the new lord of Deepwood Motte, Robett Glover who was sitting there slightly aloof from his surroundings, probably mourning his own brother Ned realised and Ned asked him quietly.

"Have you thought about what you will do about the Whitehills abandoning their posts during the battle?" Normally he would never ask such an insensitive question at a time like this but given it was concerning his bannermen, Ned felt the need to know what the new Lord Glover intended. His question was answered with a cold fury by Robett but it was not directed at Ned himself.

"The Whitehills cowardice led to my brother's death Lord Stark. What do you think I am going to do about it? Highpoint will be stripped from them and awarded to the Forresters, who stayed at my side after my brother was killed and fought on like true Northern men. The Whitehill's daughter Gwyn will be held by the Forresters as a hostage to ensure they do not cause any future trouble. I believe the girl was in love with Lord Forrester's son Asher, if he returned to the North they can rule Highpoint and the matter will be closed." Lord Glover said with an edge to his voice that stopped Ned enquiring further. He respected the man's desire to mourn his brother in peace and nodded before turning to Lord Rickard Karstark who was especially merry given that his son Harrion had escaped major injuries and would fight again once he had recovered. Seeing that the Karhold lord was not yet deep enough into his cups that he was drunk, Ned spoke about something he wanted to propose to one of his strongest bannermen.

"Rickard? I was wondering if tomorrow we could discuss a betrothal between my son Robb and your daughter Alys. I was meaning to arrange it before but matters in the south took my attention." He said coming straight to the point which definitely caught Rickard's attention, who turned around looking very surprised but eagerness soon took over and he eagerly nodded, loving the idea Ned knew of his daughter being the future lady of Winterfell.

Ned meanwhile then turned his thoughts to another piece of unfinished business…the Free Folk. They had fought alongside the men that had been killing them for years and defended the North from the Wildling invasion although it had cost them dearly too. He would allow them to settle in the North. There was more than enough unused land for them to set up their own settlement without encroaching on the other northerners. Beside Ned thought darkly, he could hardly expect them to return north of the Wall now that they had sided against their own people and worst that the White Walkers had awakened. The North needed to be ready and although he knew not everyone would be happy with this, but he could hardly send them to their deaths.

He would do his best to support Jon when he came to take his rightful throne but his attention now had to be on the threat that was north of the Wall, the enemy of all life in the world and his people would be the first ones to face them.

He would do his best to make them ready…he swore it.

* * *

Roose Bolton sat alone that night at the end of the table, he was being slighted again because of not only his family's reputation but because of what his bastard son Ramsay had done. Setting those dogs on that wildling had been foolish and he would make sure to box the boy's ears next time they were alone. But still he had hoped that his service might have warranted some mention but it seems he had been forgotten again, Roose thought bitterly. He deserved more than this life of being looked down on by the other Northern houses and yet it was all he was ever likely to receive he thought to himself, putting his tankard down and walking out of the hall without anyone noticing.

He would get what he deserved, Roose swore to himself as his temper rose. Whatever else happened, the Boltons would one day rule the North.

* * *

In the Far North beyond the Wall, the Wildlings that had fled the battle with the crows, traitors and kneelers were licking their wounds on the Icy shore. They were so caught up in this that they failed to notice movement in the snow covered forests behind them. Had they done so they would have seen that these interlopers were no normal men, their skin was rotting or worn away, bones visible and animal skins hung loosely from their skeletal frames. Nor where those who directed them normal men. Skin that was grey and stretched over bones with eyes of a strange frightening blue and ice in their very bodies. The snow around them seemed to escalate to the levels of a blizzard which was the only real warning that the wildlings got about the threat before it struck.

Trapped against the shore and the Walkers with their wights, the Wildlings never had a chance as the slaughter began. Within an hour there was only silence as thousands of lives were snuffed out and the ranks of the dead rose. Now the Night King realised as he dispassionately watched the slaughter was not the time to strike, that Wall would come down on its own.

All he had to do was wait.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed the Battle at the Wall. The next chapter takes us back south where Hadrian continues his fight with the Greyjoys and the War of the Four Kings continues to escalate. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, below I have responded to a few of them. Sorry if I did not respond to yours, the response to this story has been far greater than I ever believed possible._

 _ **Review Responses…**_

 _ **RoyalTwinFangs**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **miketheklym**_ _= Believe me what Hadrian will do to the Iron Born will be legendary_

 _ **Kristina'sMyName**_ _= Glad to hear you liked it and Tormund is one of my favourite characters too. I have to admit I feel sorry for Jorah as well, he never has any luck in love. I hope I got the character reactions right and continue to do so in the future._

 _ **lilnudger82**_ _= Happy to hear you like the story…I hope you enjoy as it develops. Varys did indeed consider killing Harry but given how useful he is as an ally he was given some slack._

 _ **Aragon Potter**_ _= Yes Wun Wun and some of his giant friends are with Mance and his people but not all of them. Wun Wun was willing to fight against the Walkers as were his tribe whereas most others fell into the Walkers lies. Benjen did indeed die although I really did consider killing Ned or Robb before deciding on Benjen, the two other Starks still have a role to play. Karsi is with Mance and was fighting at Woodswatch. You may well see Karsi in future because the North will have other problems than the Walkers._

 _ **MVDB**_ _= Hope it did not disappoint._

 _ **flame55**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **coldblue**_ _= Good to hear from you! I agree that Ned is no great leader or hero at least in his own mind. He is the second son and was never meant to rule and was fine with that hoping to help out where he could. He then found himself thrust into roles like Lord of the North and Hand of the King much against his will, but he has never shied away from responsible and will continue to do what he can to protect not only his family, but his people. Also the decision to let the wildlings settle will not go over too well with everyone._

 _Hope this chapter answered some of your questions, as for Hadrian perhaps. I am saving Baelish for now, when he appears it means something of significance is going to happen so when he does appear again it will herald something important._

 _ **rajeshkont**_ _= It was never my intention to neglect Ghost, I just kept him in the background. I will try to bring him forward in the future._

 _ **malinkody**_ _= Good to hear that you liked it._

 _ **Alex2909**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **Andrews31**_ _= Hadrian's punishment of the Iron Born would make his father proud._

 _ **mad thought**_ _= As tempting as it would be to make Hadrian that strong he does not have that kind of power. And as harsh as his punishment will be, he is not a monster and those enslaved to the Iron Born i.e. the Saltwives will not be forgotten._

 _ **OoNakuoO**_ _= Hope this chapter answered your question. Aemon was visited by Shaena and the man that saved her years before not long after the Sacking. He was able to give her something that will aid her in the future and was one of the few people to know that she was still alive and where she is._

 _ **Jdl**_ _= Thank you very much! I do not like characters who can solve the situation with a snap of their fingers, those who plan and work for it are in my view far more interesting._

 _ **Spiraling Fan 3128**_ _= Well the focus after this chapter will return south and back to Hadrian and Co. Happy to hear that you are enjoying the story._

 _ **Ymere**_ _= Happy that you like how the story is going._

 _ **cmartinez**_ _= Sorry about Osha, but she will not be playing a part in this story. Largely because she never met Bran or came to Winterfell._

 _ **aesir21**_ _= Hope that answers your questions. Ned is a bit of fool when you think about it. Why would Cersei when she has all the power just give up and run away when she can just kill Robert and Ned and then she is safe? It is common sense. Besides Catelyn has gone south to see her daughter so they will be interacting again soon._

 _ **Bella-swan11**_ _= Aemon is finally at peace and with the sure knowledge that his family will not only grow, but thrive._

 _ **chm01**_ _= Balon will regret attacking the Westerlands, I think the reason he did not go after them in the canon was that he was secretly scared of Tywin and in this story thought Hadrian would be an easier mark. Hadrian will teach him the error of his ways._


	15. Chapter 15 Troubled Waters

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _I am glad that I was able to get this chapter out before Christmas so that I can wish a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my readers! And a big thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed!_

 _Also some people have asked if Brienne and Sandor will get Valyrian steel, well just for you people this chapter will answer that question. Also I have put up a poll on my profile to see if anyone wants more Valyrian steel weapons in the story. So far I have stuck to what is known in the series, the books and a couple from the Roleplay game. If you want to have your say then I encourage you to vote._

 _Anyway on with the story…_

 **Chapter 15 – Troubled Waters**

The morning was only just beginning with the sun rising over the horizon as a squadron of Iron Born ships moved along the Westerlands coast. The small fleet of ships bore the image of a silver scythe on their sails, the symbol of one of the most powerful of the Iron Islands' houses, House Harlaw.

At the helm of the leading warship was the lord of their house himself, Rodrik Harlaw. An average looking man with a short groomed beard, he was not what people usually thought of as an Iron Born raider and he himself would rather not be here but his king had demanded he attack the port of Riverspring as part of Balon Greyjoy's plan to conquer the coast and return the Iron Born to the Old ways although Rodrik himself, an academic at heart realised why those plans were futile. Times had changed since the days when the Iron Born had ruled much of the coast and Balon was so rooted in an ideal of a past that had ended long before he had been born that Rodrik had actually considered ignoring the man's demented schemes and going back to his tower to read. The only reason he had not was that if he did Balon would destroy Rodrik and his entire house so as much as it angered Rodrik, who had lost two sons in the last stupidly pathetic rebellion he kept on sailing.

As they neared the cliffs of the Crag, Rodrik was broken from his thoughts when he heard the voice of the lookout calling down from the top of the mast.

"Ships ahoy!"

Startled somewhat by the unexpected contact Rodrik reached for his myrish glasses and aimed it at the horizon where he could make out the shapes of several ships appearing from the rough direction of Lannisport. He frowned having been told, incorrectly as it turned out that the Lannister fleet had been destroyed but was still somewhat confident as his own fleet outnumbered the other by nearly three to one. It would also aid his men he realised for the younger members of his force to get some experience at fighting at sea, so he sailed on and gave his orders.

"Ready the catapults and the hooks!" He called out to the men on deck who immediately followed his orders, looking excited at the idea of plunder and glory. "Arm yourselves and prepare to board." With the orders given, Rodrik turned back to his myrish glasses and took another look at the approaching ships now they were closer so that he could get a better look at just what he was facing. His earlier thought, that they were Lannister ships was confirmed as the golden lion on their sails came into view and although Rodrik prided himself on knowing just about every type of vessel that put to sea he was somewhat confused at the unfamiliar design of these ships.

However it did not bother him unduly, he still had the upper hand with his greater numbers so he sailed his ship with the rest of his fleet following towards the enemy, closer to the cliffs although making sure that he and his ships remained clear of any danger.

-x-

On the cliffs nearby, Samuel Lannister looked at the passing Iron Born ships with distain. They thought of themselves as great warriors, when they are nothing more than glorified pirates and raiders he thought darkly and would enjoy making them pay for what they had done to Fair Isle. He turned around and saw the means of the Westerlands revenge at this given moment, ten trebuchets all capable of throwing projectiles just over three hundred metres with good accuracy, even more so given that he had been drilling the men using them for months now. The official general of the Lannister army, answerable only to his half-brother, Lord Hadrian Lannister Samuel checked that the large rocks they would be using as projectiles were loaded and the large catapults primed before turning back to check the distance on their targets so he knew when was the best moment to fire.

Samuel was a cold man by nature, somewhat like the man who had spawned him…Tywin Lannister himself except it came from his early humiliation at being born a bastard. All the bigotry he had suffered from hardened him against caring or it would have broken him. The only person that had shown him kindness had been his half-brother who had taken him in, paid for his education at the ancestral home of the Lannisters, trained and spoken with him daily as an equal recognising his talent as a military commander. Hadrian had even arranged for him to receive the Lannister name and given him a small castle of his own. As cold and disciplined as he was he respected his brother's commitment to family, especially when he had taken in all the other Lannister bastards and cared for them in much the same way. For that, Samuel would serve his half-brother faithfully…he owed him that much.

Bringing himself back into the moment, he saw that the Iron Born were now within range of the trebuchets and with as loud a voice as he could manage shouted out to his men.

"AIM…AND FIRE!"

The men did as they were told and using their range finding telescopes to lock in on their targets before adjusting the large catapults and pulling the lever that launched the large, heavy rocks through the air and over the cliff's edge.

-x-

The first and only warning that the Harlaw ships got of the stones that were quickly flying towards them was when a man on the deck of one of the war galley's by chance looked at the top of the cliffs and saw the large trebuchets. He had only a moment to scream out a warning and it was the last thing he would ever do.

"IT'S A TRAP!" No one had a chance to act on his warning as just a second later a large rock slammed into the deck, tearing a great chunk out of the hull and killing the sailor along with a few of his fellow crew in an instant, throwing the other crew about as the ship rocked from the impact. Nearby a large three decked warship was struck below the waterline by the large rock that impacted against the hull and quickly started taking on water. Several shots missed but four ships were struck including the flagship with varying degrees of damage being inflicted.

Rodrik was knocked backwards from the helm of his ship and as he fell to the deck was momentarily dazed. He got to his feet again and looked around to see one of his biggest warships with a large hole in its side and listing badly as men jumped overboard to escape the sinking ship. He then looked over to the cliffs where the unexpected attack had come from just in time to see another set of rocks being fired at them.

-x-

From the _Sovereign_ which was leading the Lannister ships that had effectively offered themselves as bait to the trap, Hadrian and Sandor watched as more of the heavy stones impacted on their enemy as they held their distance until the Iron Born were sufficiently weakened to move in for the kill. Alongside were the newer ships of the Lannister fleet, the _Sovereign's_ freshly built sister ship _Tywin's Roar_ and the dozen or so brigs. Sandor smiled as he saw the Iron Born get pounded by the trap they had devised and was itching to get his sword out and go over there to finish them off.

Seeing the eagerness of his fiercest warrior, Hadrian smiled slightly as he turned his head back towards the enemy ships. The trebuchets were doing their job well he smiled, already five of the largest warships were sinking and a number of longboats were broken apart by the rocks being hurled at them. Satisfied that the odds had been sufficiently turned in their favour he turned to the ship's captain and ordered.

"Increase speed and prepare to attack. Send the signal to cease the bombardment."

The captain nodded and repeated the order to his crew, who hoisted their full sails to increase their speed while preparing the ship's weapons. Hadrian watched as a crewmember flashed a mirror in the sun to the watching men on the cliff top who were waiting for the signal and saw the flash and halted their devastated attack.

With the Iron Born still in chaos from the ambush the Lannister ships approached still in formation with their own weapons ready. The largest ships fired their own catapults as soon as they got into range and struck a number of undamaged warships and longboats before they came too close to continue with their much smaller bombardment. Then Hadrian gave orders himself to the men rather than relay it through the captain.

"Ready the bolt launchers and the flame throwers. Fire when in range." He was eager to see how some of the new weapons he had installed worked and this provided the perfect opportunity. The bolt launchers were crank powered guns mounted on a swivelling platform fixed to the ship's hull. They fired small metal bolts like those of a ballista with the force of a crossbow but at a far faster rate as the bolts were attached to a chain that was pulled through the launcher as the crank was moved. The wielder was even able to adjust the aim thanks to the swivel it was mounted too.

The flame throwers however were exactly as the name described, modified from a Greek design used during the Byzantine Empire the crank operated a pump that sprayed a basic version of napalm which was then lighted by a mounted bracer before blasting the deck of an enemy ship.

As they came alongside the Iron Born ships the men opened fire. The fast firing bolt launchers cut down men on deck with easy as the flame throwers bellowed out intense orange fire across the decks of the enemy who cried out as they and their ships were set ablaze by weapons that the Iron Born had never seen before.

On the damaged flagship of the Iron Born squadron Rodrik Harlaw was wide-eyed at the destruction being reaped upon them by the main landers. In every book he had ever read concerning naval combat and every battle he had ever fought in at sea and he had never heard of such weapons being used before today. The trails of intense flame that were scorching the decks of his ships were like the legends of dragons brought to life, it scared him more than anything had before and was about to turn his ship around when the flagship of the Lannister fleet pulled up alongside his vessel. He was shocked to see the men on deck cut down by the bolts fired from the other vessel before the men of the Westerlands jumped or swung by ropes onto the deck of his ship and with swords swinging began to cut down the survivors. Feeling desperate to repel the invaders before he could make his getaway Rodrik drew his ancestral Valyrian great sword, _Nightfall_ and with the large blade in hand left his position at the ships wheel and stepped forward to face his enemies.

Sandor needed no rope to jump from the deck of the _Sovereign_ to the enemy ship. Sandor drew his great sword and immediately with great relish started cutting down any remaining Iron Born on the deck who stood no chance against him. Sandor then suddenly dodged right as the blade of another great sword swung past him with only his battle hardened reflexes allowing him to move in time to avoid the deadly strike. The Iron Born that attacked him was older than Sandor had expected but as he swung again Sandor found a new reason to be cautious as he saw the distinctive ripple patterns in the steel, showing how the metal had been folded back multiple times to give it the greatest possible strength.

Valyrian steel, Sandor thought grimly. An assumption that was confirmed only moments later when his own sword was cut in half by the enemy's overhead strike. Seeing his ruined blade Sandor did not give his enemy a chance to impale him and rushed forward, quickly closing the gap between them and striking back with the pommel of his broken sword. It slammed into the Iron Born's face, spraying a small trail of blood along the deck and before the Iron Born could recover, Sandor with his free hand grasped the wrist of the Iron Born and squeezed as hard as he could. The Iron Born cried out as Sandor's considerable strength acted like a vice on his wrist, forcing him to drop his sword. Without even bothering to release his grip on his enemy's wrist, Sandor plunged what was left of his ruined blade into the man's throat nearly severing his head from his shoulders. Sandor saw the light in the other man's eyes dim and finally go out as blood seeped out of his throat and onto Sandor's armour.

Wasting no time Sandor dropped the corpse and the ruined sword that was now lodged into its throat before picking up the dead man's great sword and went to return to his killing only to discover that during his quick duel with the apparent leader of the Iron Born squadron, his comrades in arms had cleared out any remaining Iron Born and were already looting the ship for anything valuable. He saw his liege lord standing at his shoulder with his own sword bloodied and smiling.

"I see you have picked up a trophy for yourself." Hadrian said with a small smile. He liked Sandor, the man's talent with a blade and reputation as a warrior had defended their coast while he was at Casterly Rock and above all Sandor was loyal, something that Hadrian never took for granted. It was why he was letting his men loot the ships that they had taken today. Men needed to be rewarded for their hard work if you wanted to keep them with you. So he would let them keep their looted spoils while the ships they had captured would help fill the holes in their fleet once they were repaired. He would never waste a potential resource and the more ships they were able to take intact, the less new vessels he would have to pay for himself.

"Aye, the cunt that dropped it. I expect you will want to give it to one of your commanders?" Sandor said offering Hadrian the pommel of the great sword, however much he wanted to keep it, Sandor knew that his lord would decide who got such rewards even if it annoyed him to part with his new trophy. However Hadrian surprised him by laughing and said.

"Fuck that! You are the one that killed Lord Harlaw with nothing more than a broken sword and your hands. You deserve it, _Nightfall_ is yours now." He said giving Sandor the famous sword's name before he went to check on his newest ships to see how many were salvageable before they returned to Lannisport while Sandor, slightly stunned took the moment to admire his new weapon before placing it in his scabbard and going to see if he might claim anything else from the ship before all the good stuff got taken.

-x-

A scant few hours later they returned to Lannisport with three large war galleys and five longboats that had been in good enough condition to be sailed back for repairs and repainting into Lannister colours. The city's people cheered as Hadrian and his people rode through the city's streets, their spirits lifted by the small victory. Sandor, Hadrian noticed with a smile was already making his way to a whorehouse to spend some of his share of the loot taken from the ships. Hadrian himself however was just glad to be back home with a victory under his belt to lift his people's moral after such an atrocity had occurred at Fair Isle, damaging the spirits of his people.

He rode through the Lion's Mouth as he got to Casterly Rock and was greeted by the sight of his children waited for him. He smiled as he dismounted his horse and knelt down as his sons and daughters rushed over to him and embraced them in a hug. This Hadrian thought as he held his children close was the reason for everything he did, so that his children would be safe and happy. That his family would be not only protected, but happy and secure in this world. He saw that even Leo had shown up and was giving him a small smile which Hadrian returned and Arthur gave him a nod too.

Getting up and releasing his hold on his children Hadrian said to them.

"Go and get ready for a feast tonight, I have some work to do in my solar." His children beamed and quickly ran back into the castle dragging their sole remaining grandparent behind them while Hadrian looked on. He made his way up into the castle and through the winding corridors and staircases to get to his solar where he discovered messages waiting for him. The first he opened was a coded message from his agents in the Stepstones, Pentos, Myr, Lys and Tyrosh telling him that they had planted the Weirwood saplings and applied the potion he had given them to advance their growth.

Then once he had put the secret coded letter down he looked towards the other messages and now on top of the pile was a letter addressed to him, written in the hand of Paxter Redwyne. Eagerly Hadrian picked up the letter without sitting down and broke the seal so he could read it.

But as the words were written Hadrian's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown that lasted only a moment before he put the letter on the desk and went to sit in his chair and poured himself a goblet of wine. He was working hard to suppress his feelings about the situation he now found himself left in, rather than fly into a rage like his sister might have. A knock at the door caused him to look up and put his goblet down and say as calmly as he could manage.

"Come." His uncle Kevan came in looking relieved to see his nephew back in the Rock and having given the Iron Born a bloody nose after what they had done to the Westerlands. Seeing his uncle, Hadrian sat straighter and handed him the letter from Paxter. Kevan's eyes quickly scanned the contents and said gravely.

"He is denying you an alliance because Renly Baratheon and Mace Tyrell will not let him."

Hadrian nodded feeling suddenly tired after his earlier good mood evaporated. He poured a second goblet of wine and refilled his own before beckoning Kevan to sit opposite him, who immediately complied.

"Paxter is a clever and intelligent man and one of the best naval strategists in the Westerosi Empire. He knows how big a threat the Iron Born are to not just his own holdings, but the entire coast of Westeros. Also ensuring his sons safety by allying with us for the short term would be a good move for him but given Mace Tyrell's general idiocy and Renly Baratheon's ignorance of threats outside his own tiny sphere Paxter cannot risk siding with us even just against the Iron Born because if he does Renly and Mace will make war on him." Hadrian said sadly but inside he was feeling a great sense of frustration. If he had the support of the Redwyne fleet along with what ships he did have available, he would be able to clear up this situation much easier and much faster. Now however he was facing the difficult task of defeating the Iron Fleet at sea on his own.

Sure their ambush this morning had destroyed a single squadron, but soon Balon Greyjoy would send his entire fleet against them and there was no way Hadrian's own ships would be able to cope with that. They would be wore down by sheer numbers.

Putting his goblet down Hadrian got out of his chair and walked to his balcony and looked out over the Sea below and thought deeply on his options which were few. A full sea battle against the Iron Fleet, which they would surely lose or attempting a diplomatic solution by recognising their independence which was just giving in and would no doubt make the situation worst. Hadrian would never give in to the demands of murdering, raping, pirates like the Iron Born even on his worst days.

However as Hadrian stared out of his balcony with a worried Kevan behind him, he realised that there was indeed another option, something he had originally hoped would not be needed. He spoke to Kevan without turning around.

"Some time ago I created a new weapon that has the potential to change the way wars are fought." He told his uncle who raised an eyebrow at the idea of one weapon changing the way wars worked, not believing such a thing was possible given his long experience of fighting battles and wars spreading back decades. "It would allow us to defeat the Iron Born with a single stroke but if I use it, it cannot be undone. It could potentially change everything."

"Surely no such weapon, if it is not a dragon could stop the Iron Born that easily." Kevan reasoned but Hadrian amused slightly by his uncle's lack of imagination replied with a snort and explained.

"We now have weapons capable of releasing out blasts of flame by a hand crank uncle, like a dragon's flame. Is it so unlikely that other such weapons might exist?" He asked wondering what his uncle's response would be. Kevan immediately fell silent as he absorbed Hadrian's words and decided to ask.

"If you have such a weapon, why not use it immediately? Tywin would have." Kevan said remembering his late brother's ruthlessness and knew if Tywin had such a weapon, then he would use it without any hesitation.

"My father did not consider others before his own ambition or legacy." Hadrian said briskly as he felt a slight sting from being compared to his father. As much as he had admired and even in his younger years looked up to his father, Hadrian knew Tywin did not care the potential consequences of his actions beyond his own ambition. He had not been short-sighted by any means and could accurately predict the impact his actions would have but he simply did not care as long as it got the job done.

The Lion did not care for the opinions of the sheep, Tywin had once said to him and only later did Hadrian realise how much of his father's power came from his image and how such things mattered. In his old life as Harry Potter he would not have cared about such things but Hadrian was wiser than Harry as he had the advantage of hindsight. Dumbledore's power had waned considerably as he got older however much the Elder Wand had boosted him. But Dumbledore's image as being almost the second coming of merlin had often meant he did not have to fight at all as many feared his reputation and were easily cowed by it. His vast knowledge of magic had helped of course as did the Elder Wand but that reputation had made even Voldemort think twice before fighting Dumbledore head to head.

Hadrian from that lesson had learned to take the opinions of others into account when planning his actions, House Lannister could not rule this country alone and would be torn to shreds if it ever attempted such a thing. Something Tywin either did not consider or fully take into account. A mistake Hadrian resolved not to make for himself.

"However despite my concerns and my initial hope to use this weapon on Renly or Stannis first." Hadrian said to Kevan, making up his mind as he considered how limited his alternatives were. "The weapon will be installed on a number of our ships and while preparations are made I will make other plans so our success does not rest solely on one advantage." He said with a small smile returning to his face as he turned to sit at his desk and write the letters he would need to send. Seeing the smile on his nephew's face nearly sent a chill down Kevan's spine, he had seen that particular smile before…several times in fact. The last however had been when they had flooded Castamere and drowned all the red lions of House Reyne, it had appeared on Tywin's face as he conceived the plan and again when it was completed, however harsh it was to condemn people to that fate.

Kevan did not know what his nephew was planning but it was surely going to be bloody, he was convinced of that. Then Hadrian's smile suddenly became warmer as he refocused his attention on Kevan and told him.

"After the Iron Born have been defeated I will need a new lord of the Fair Isle. I have set aside some funds to aid in the reconstruction which will begin shortly after the men finish rebuilding Moat Cailin in a few months' time and hopefully we can gain additional funds when we defeat the Iron Born and take reparations for all the damage they have caused." Hadrian said with complete assurance, he was now feeling far more confident about their chances in this war. "You have served this house longer than anyone and received little in return. So I will be naming you the new lord of Fair Isle when it has been rebuilt."

That was too much for Kevan who could only just manage to bow in acceptance. Hadrian meanwhile had letters to send to Castamere to get the new weapon ready and down to Lannisport immediately and another to someone else to present them with a…opportunity to improve their lot.

* * *

In Kings Landing meanwhile, Tyrion was facing dilemmas of his own. He looked at the new 'Kingsguard' that his sister and vicious moron of a nephew had assembled and was appalled at the quality. Along with keeping the hopelessly inept Ser Merlyn Trant and Ser Preston Greenfield, as opposed to Ser Barristan or any of the other members of Robert's Kingsguard that had actually been of any use, his sister had appointed; Black Walder Frey, Ser Gennedy Shanin, Ser Allar Deem and Ser Orten Lugas. Those names were enough to make Tyrion worry on their own, those men were not famed for their skill with arms but for their cruelty, greed and lack of conscience.

"Those lot are not fit to guard a hen coup." Bronn commented with a snort. Tyrion held his mask when he replied.

"Those men were not chosen for their skill at arms or even for their loyalty. They were chosen because they are greedy and cruel enough to do whatever our king and his mother require without asking questions or objecting providing they are well paid." Tyrion said with his quiet baritone and shook his head at how far the once illustrious Kingsguard had fallen in recent times. The only current member that was worth anything was Ser Arys Oakheart, who while still technically in the Kingsguard remained at Casterly Rock watching over Tommen and Myrcella. At least Tyrion could rest safe in the knowledge that someone vaguely competent was watching over his niece and nephew, not to mention the guards at Casterly Rock supplementing their protection.

Deciding not to waste any more time here watching this, Tyrion made his way to the Small Council chamber where Ser Jacelyn Bywater and Varys were waiting for him. They all had a far more important job to do than pander to the whims of the psychotic boy king. For the sake of his legs he was glad that they were not meeting in the Tower of the Hand and was happy enough to arrive in the chamber to see the other two men already at work. They looked up for the maps and documents spread all across the table when he entered and gave a slight nod at his arrival in respect, which Tyrion quietly admitted to himself he enjoy slightly.

"Gentlemen, please do not let me interrupt you, planning the defence of our city is a project of the highest priority. I take it that you Ser Bywater and Bronn here have been training our newest recruits to an acceptable standard?" Tyrion asked curious about what progress was being made with the expanded City Watch.

"They are starting to become a more cohesive and disciplined bunch of soldiers." Ser Jacelyn said with some pride as he and the sworn sword at Tyrion's side had heavily and somewhat brutally drilled their soldiers to get them ready. Bronn however it seemed had his doubts about how well they would cope with the battlefield.

"Only time will tell though if they will be of any use. Could scatter like a pack of mice if they get scared." Bronn said gruffly causing Tyrion to feel somewhat worried by the harsh assessment, given those men were critical to the defence of Kings Landing. Ser Jacelyn looked at Bronn with annoyance but did not comment having got used to the sellsword's gruff and outspoken manner somewhat. Varys however remained a picture of complete calm and drew their attention back towards the matter at hand.

"With the twelve thousand men we already have at our disposal that should at least make the defence of Kings Landing more viable." Varys said calmly as he waved his hand almost absentmindedly towards a basic map of the city. Tyrion was feeling a little out of his depth here although he did not feel the need to let the other three men know that. His father and brothers were the military minded ones in the family while he was more at home in the library or in a tavern getting drunk or gambling. Still given his passion for reading, he had picked up some notion of tactics and strategy from reading of past battles and campaigns.

With that in mind Tyrion turned his attention to the map and asked Ser Jacelyn Bywater, who had served in the last Greyjoy Rebellion and had more experience than any of them in military matters for his thoughts.

"If Stannis or Renly attacks the city Ser Jacelyn, where do you think that they would concentrate their attack?" The knight studied the map for a moment as he considered the question before placing his finger on one of the gates in the city.

"The Mud Gate, it is the weakest of all the city gates and could be breached fairly easily. If however we can keep them from breaching the walls then we should be able to hold them off and inflict heavy casualties by raining down on them with arrow fire from the walls. But if they do breach the walls then superior numbers will carry the day, perhaps if we considered setting up a series of strongholds inside the city we might be able to hold on for a time." He said although if Renly attacked, he doubted they would be able to hold off his hundred thousand men for any prolonged period of time without additional soldiers.

"That is all very well Ser Jacelyn, but even if we have those strongholds within the city, supplies and men will need to move around. How will they do that if surrounded? Whoever might invade the city could simply starve them out." Tyrion pointed out with concern. While it sounded absolutely thrilling to be mounting some last ditch defence from a shop or even the colosseum, Tyrion would rather they did not breach the walls at all. Also the men would be trapped and that was no way to try and drive an enemy from the city if invaded. Varys however suddenly suggested something that might solve the issue he had raised.

"My lord it may be possible to utilise the sewers that your brother built." He said with his voice never showing a single trace of anxiety or excitement. His eternal calm frustrated Tyrion at times since it made it near impossible for Tyrion to read the man but he could not fault the man's idea.

"Yes, if sewer entrances were connected to each stronghold, our men could use them to move supplies and additional troops between them. I would like a map of the system by the end of the day so that we might see where the best places are to use as strongpoints. I bid you good day gentlemen, I know we all have much work to do." Tyrion said bringing the meeting to an end. Bronn and Ser Jacelyn left to go and complete their work in the training yards, leaving Tyrion alone with Lord Varys.

"Has there been any word from Dorne concerning betrothing Myrcella to Prince Trystane? I would have thought that even if they were completely denying our offer then they would have said so by now." Tyrion asked smoothly, right now Myrcella was quite safe at Casterly Rock but he needed to establish alliances with other kingdoms and Dorne was as yet unaligned. Varys nodded slightly and said in his effeminate voice with a smile that made Tyrion feel unsure of whether he was safe in this room right at that moment.

"Yes my lord, it seems that Prince Doran has agreed to the match. He has said that in a year or so he invites her to come to Sunspear and celebrate Trystane's nameday. The delay I suspect my lord is to see if we are still here by that day and if asked he can deny all knowledge of an alliance since nothing is written down."

"That sounds like a Martell." Tyrion said with frustration but at least it did not sound like they were going to side with their enemies, feeling somewhat better about the situation if annoyed at the same time he asked. "Anything else of note Lord Varys?"

"If I may ask Lord Hand, why are you here? Risking your life for a family that does not care about you? You could easily just leave for Braavos and be with your wife and children. I doubt anyone would blame you." Varys asked genuinely interested in why Tyrion was here risking his own life when he could just as easily run away and live in peace with his wife and children out of danger.

Tyrion gave him a long stare before answering. He did not like the fact that Varys knew of his wife and children although he should have expected it, Varys had the biggest spy network in the known world and no doubt kept an eye on any one of influence that could be either useful to him or a potential threat.

"I hope you do not expect me to tell you my reasons Lord Varys…I have long learned that questions such as those should never be answered lest the reasons be used against you. I could well ask you the same question and I suspect you would not answer truthfully any more than I would." Tyrion said before walking to the door while Varys watched him go, thinking deeply on Tyrion's answer.

When Tyrion made his way back towards Lannister House so that he could enjoy a brief rest from the mounting pressures of his position, he was greeted by the young man he had taken into his service, Podrick Payne who was absolutely covered in sweat and bruises but was beaming from ear to ear. Feeling somewhat amused by Pod's smile despite his bruises Tyrion asked.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself training with the City Watch?" He asked with an amused drawl and Pod nodded very quickly, clearly feeling very pleased with himself.

"Yes my lord. Ser Jacelyn said I was more driven than any of the other recruits and maybe one day if I really work hard then I could succeed him, he even named me his squire." Pod said with bright eyes and a wide smile.

Tyrion nearly shook his head, thinking that Ser Jacelyn was right about Pod being driven although it was somewhat cruel to put such an innocent and vulnerable boy under so much pressure. Tyrion knew he should probably let this slide as Pod would learn for himself soon enough how much work it would take to achieve that dream and all he could not bring himself to break the boy's happy mood. He decided instead to nod and say.

"Well perhaps you such get a bath and go see Archmaester Pycelle about those bruises. Otherwise I will have to call an end to you training until they had healed." Tyrion said slyly and Pod looked horrified and rushed off to get cleaned up and seek out the maester. Tyrion smiled slightly after the boy, perhaps it was the lack of contact he had with his own children but he felt almost fatherly to the young man who had not had anyone to properly support him in a long time. His smile only grew wider when he saw Lancel Lannister, his cousin no doubt going to the Dowager Queen's chambers. As he walked past Tyrion spoke.

"Remember Lancel, I know and one word from me and not only will your father know, but my brothers too. So do not forget who holds your strings cousin." Tyrion said quietly and Lancel gritted his teeth but could not meet Tyrion's gaze, letting Tyrion know that his hold on Lancel remained strong.

-x-

Cersei meanwhile was sitting her rooms as her personal maid made adjustments to a new gown that she had purchased. It was a glorious shade of red, made of Lys silk that had been a gift from her father on her last name day. Still Cersei thought to herself it had needed something more and so she was having her maid stitch it with golden lions across the bodice and skirts. She smiled with satisfaction as her servant went about her work quietly and efficiently and her smile widened when she heard the door open and Ser Preston Greenfield entered.

"The woman is here as you requested your grace." The man said bowing low which pleased her immensely as he gave her the respect she felt she was due. She nodded slightly and told him.

"Send her in Ser Preston and see to it that we are not disturbed." The knight nodded and exited out of the door only for a woman to appear through it a moment later. Cersei studied the woman with distain. The whore that her demon brother's sworn sword had taken up with, she was nothing special Cersei concluded as she took in the other woman's features. She was shorter than her by more than a head and had rather dark hair and eyes, but her figure was rather on the thin side with little curves to speak of. The whore curtsied as she stood before her so Cersei thought to herself that she had at least some manners.

"Your grace, you sent for me." The woman said in an accent that Cersei could not quite place, however Cersei noticed that her eyes had flickered briefly over to the ruby encrusted necklace that Cersei had deliberately left out with some of her other jewellery to test the whore. Good Cersei thought when she caught the look of envy and desire in her eyes briefly and asked politely, pretending she had not noticed the whore coveting her jewels.

"What is your name?" Cersei beckoned her to sit. Her smile may have been wide from her red tinted mouth but her eyes gleamed with distain.

"Shae, your grace."

"Well Shae I have requested your presence here because I have a proposition for you. Agree and you shall be a very rich woman, decline and you will not leave this room alive." Cersei said coming straight to the point as she felt a rush of excitement from the other woman's fear at her words. "You have the ear of my brother's sworn sword Ser Bronn. It would please me greatly to see my brother removed from his position and I hope you might use your…talents to expedite his departure." Her meaning was very clear right from the outset, Shae was wide-eyed at what she was hearing and had to say as she absorbed the words.

"Your own brother?" The word brother brought a glare to Cersei's face and a cold glint in her eyes which scared Shae slightly.

"That creature killed my mother and humiliates me every single moment of his misery existence." Cersei said with pure venom in her voice and a look of pure hatred in her eyes. The little bastard should have been drowned at birth as far as she was concerned but no member of her family had bothered to listen to her. Realising she was getting a little too angry in front of a servant who thankfully had not even bothered to look up from her stitching, Cersei took a sip of wine and few calming breaths before she laid out her offer to Shae.

"You will receive a considerable amount of money and free passage to wherever it is you wish to go after it is done. Any word of this and of course I will have you raped by every member of the palace guard before throwing down into the gutter and slitting your throat." Cersei told her with a smile now coming back to her face while sniggering to herself at the look of fear in Shae's eyes, not noticing the slight look from the maid that had now finished her sewing. Cersei felt a distinct satisfaction that hopefully she would at last be free of her monstrous little brother and could get on with her plans to defend this city and request an update from the alchemists.

The self-proclaimed whore rushed from the room to with all haste turn Ser Bronn against his lord, wondering how she might do it. However she achieved it, for the sake of her own neck she would have to do it fast.

-x-

The target of Cersei's conspiracy, Tyrion was sitting having dinner alone in Lannister House. True a man holding his position was expected to dwell in the Tower of the Hand but all those stairs did not do his legs or back any good and true be told, Tyrion was far more comfortable here in the manse belonging to his family. It was far more comfortable than the Tower and it also held a larger library that Tyrion could utilise whenever the mood took him, which was more so than ever recently with the addition of so much Valyrian lore that his family had obtained with the conquest of Myr.

Also afforded him better security as it was protected by sellswords that were loyal to him, the Summer Sons who traded their services on never breaking a contract once it was agreed. It was one of the things that made them so sought after in the business and invaluable to Tyrion now. Of course he was not as naive as to base his entire security on the loyalty of sellswords, it only took one man being paid more to try and kill him.

That was why he had established as big a network across the city as was possible, links to the guilds of this city to provide him with information about his enemies or those that had the potential to be his enemies. Blackmailing or turning people to his side who were in league with his enemies was also a useful step. It may have been what some would consider 'Dirty' but it worked.

A sudden creaking at the door, made Tyrion turn quickly with a dagger in hand. Anticipating an assassin, he was pleasantly surprised and relieved to see the hooded man from the thieves' guild standing at his door, although his sense of self-preservation made him keep hold of his dagger. The hooded man gave a slight bow and said quietly so only they would hear.

"Lord Lannister, my people have acquired some information that you will no doubt find interesting." The Thieves' representative said with a slight drawl that sounded like a Braavosi accent to Tyrion but it disappeared so quickly Tyrion could almost have felt he imagined it. "Your sellsword's whore visited the queen today and fled in quite a hurry after she joined in a plot to kill you."

"I see." Tyrion said with a cold feeling of certainty coming over him as he read between the lines and gave a bitter chuckle. "My own siblings are either my greatest friends or my worst enemies, two true born brothers who have stood at my side and treated me as family, my sister has treated me like a pariah and filth that would not even be able to grace the heel of her slipper. Now even though I am all that stands between her darling son and the Baratheons, she is still obsessed with power. Well if my sister wants to play her vicious little game with me…let her and I will show her what it is to play games with me." Tyrion said darkly and the hooded man was shaken slightly by the intensity in Tyrion's eyes. But the worst part of it was how calmly the words were spoken, like it were nothing out of the ordinary; your own family plotting to kill you. The hooded man was unsettled by how calmly Tyrion was taking it but the powerful will that was burning in his eyes told him that whatever Tyrion was going to do with this information would not end well with the queen.

The fierce gaze of Tyrion then turned to him and said. "A sum of gold shall be paid to you through a third party and I hope that you will continue to provide me with such useful information."

* * *

Over in Essos, Jon was still stuck outside the walls of Meereen, while his people scouted around looking for a weakness he could exploit. Despite defeating their champion, the city had kept its gates closed to him and without actual siege equipment he was unwilling to try and break through the city walls. To make sure that no slaver or anyone else tried to flee the city by water, he had given Ser Jorah the job of maintaining a naval blockade with the ships they had available.

The heat was stifling today, causing him to take a swig of water from his flask. He was glad they had access to a nearby river where they could get fresh water and despite not controlling the city's harbour, supplies had started to come up the bay from Astapor. He had the city surrounded and the bay was now being heavily patrolled by his ships, so the surviving slavers could not escape. But Jon was being frustrated in his desire to finish his conquest by taking the last bastion of slavery here in the bay. Ghost whined as if sensing his mood and Jon smiled as he gently scratched around Ghost's ears which made his normally quiet wolf whine in pleasure. Using his other hand he carefully stoked the scales of his dragon that was now much to his amazement nearly as big as a large hound although Ghost was still bigger by slight margin. The speed at which the dragon grew amazed him but so too did its appetite as the creature now ate like a creature three times its size.

Jon was really wondering if this was a natural rate of growth for a dragon, but given how large Balerion the Black Dread had grown, legend saying his could swallow aurochs whole in one bite he should not be surprised. Although he was worried how much longer he would be able to conceal their presence, already his troops were talking in excited whispers about them, saying that the time of the dragon lords was coming again and they were talking to the men on the supply ships, who were talking to people in the ports they stopped at, who spoke to other people spreading the news further and further out. The time for hiding their true identities would soon be coming to an end Jon realised with a worried frown. He did not want his uncle to have to fight a war with the Baratheons for his sake and he certainly did not want harm to come to any members of his family in any way. They had lost so much last time they had been involved with the Targaryens, while Jon was Targaryen himself he thought of himself as a northerner and more importantly a Stark first even if he had never carried the name.

He was interrupted from his brooding when Grey Worm entered the tent and bowed slightly to Jon, something Jon was sure he was never going to get used to and said.

"My king." Another thing Jon was still unsettled by after being a bastard most of his life, being called a king. "My men have discovered a potential weakness in the walls of the city. There is a series of damaged wall stones near the harbour, it could allow my men to climb the wall and gain entrance to the city." Grey Worm with his usual serious expression that Jon thought would give his uncle a run for his money. Jon nodded and had an interesting idea for taking the city.

"Grey Worm, take as a group of your best men and hide near that point of entry you have discovered. I will stay here with the main body of our army and make as much noise as possible using our war horns and drums, use that noise as a distraction to enter the city and open the gate when I give you the signal."

Grey Worm nodded without even thinking about it and went to get a party of men ready to affect their secret entry into the city while Jon went to get the drummers and horns of his army ready to distract the guards on the city wall and draw their attention.

-x-

The army assembled for battle in a very brazen way, just as Jon planned. Not bothering to hide their getting their armour on or their weapons ready, in fact taking quite a leisurely pace and the sound of battle drums and horns sounding as loud as they could. The guards at the wall were immediately suspicious but as the hours went on, they began to relax since despite lining up for battle, Jon's army did not move.

However some time later, at the head of the army Jon in his full armour, raised the blade in the air and flashed his sword in the sun. The glint was blinding and easily visible from the walls. Grey Worm, disguised as a Meereen guard witnessed the flash and turned to the elite men that had accompanied him into the city and gave a single nod without any expression. Positioning themselves near the mechanism that opened and closed the heavy city doors before Grey Worm quickly drew his sword and cut down the unsuspecting men while his soldiers moved along the top of the wall, catching the archers stationed there completely by surprise and impaled them with either swords or spears while Grey Worm pulled the lever to open the gates.

The heavy doors slowly opened much to the alarmed surprise of the men protecting the city. Jon's army however was overjoyed as finally the city was wide open at long last. Jon on the back of his horse with Ghost running at his side, rushed forward and through the gate followed by his men. The wind rushing through his hair as he urged his horse forward gave Jon a sense of exhilaration, nearly bringing a smile to his face but Jon kept his focus on the battle ahead and remained disciplined.

The guards rushed forward to engage them, Jon leapt from his horse and with _Blackfyre_ in hand started cutting men down with ease. He felt some pity for the slave soldiers that had been forced to defend this city by the same men that had put them in chains but he did not let that stay his hand. Ghost followed his master's lead and started tearing the heads off men as they pushed forward and the men around him did not hesitate as they attacked the city's defenders with vigour, inspired by their leader's valour at leading them himself.

Moving through the city streets as they brought their full weight of numbers to bare on the smaller number of defenders, resistance began to crumble and slaves actually started rising up to aid them in battle. As he approached the biggest slaver stronghold in the city, the huge Pyramid shaped palace in the centre of the city with the large Harpy shaped statue on top, he began to encounter greater resistance.

Figures, Jon thought darkly as he saw the best of the city's defenders had not been on the Walls but here, kept back by the so called Great Masters. The fact they had the gall to call themselves 'Great' made Jon want to scoff but he was far too disciplined for that. Still as his men and the freed slaves of this city began to press home their advantage in sheer numbers, overwhelming them as they forced entry into the pyramid. The signs of wealth around him made Jon become even angrier, the flaunting of such trappings just for the sake of showing off to visitors when it was made on the backs of others and their suffering. He struggled to control his temper and fought on through the corridors, cutting the lightly armoured slave soldiers down as they reached what he could only describe as a throne room. It was a large hall with a gilded throne shaped like a harpy at the end of it on a raised base.

Bloody from all the killing he had committed today, Jon walked forward into the room and despite his adrenaline being so high, he felt a glorious rush of elation. At last he had taken this city and had taken a big step towards ending or at least breaking the hold that slavers had on Essos. Regardless of whether or not he and his family claimed the Iron Throne, that was a greater and more worthy accomplishment in itself. Ser Jorah, himself quite bloody then entered the room looking rather pleased with himself. Jon turned to his fellow northerner and asked.

"Did any of the slavers escape Ser Jorah?"

"Not one." Ser Jorah said feeling quite proud of himself. "No ships managed to slip past our blockade and we caught the cowards as they tried to flee. I have our men taking stock of the confiscated assets as we speak. Your aunt and her party will join us as soon as the city is completely secure."

Jon felt a sense of relief. At last the first stage of the conquest of Slaver's Bay was complete…now began phase two building the area into a proper kingdom would begin.

* * *

Catelyn Stark was feeling a great sense of anticipation as she and her party rode closer to Renly Baratheon's camp. She could already see it in the distance given its enormous size, as would be expected of an army numbering over a hundred thousand strong. Somewhere in there was her daughter, Catelyn though to herself. Sansa's banishment and the argument with Ned had stunned Catelyn and near made her head spin, not to mention Arya's betrothal to a Lannister. Her world felt like it had come crashing down around her and she had needed to clear her head before she met Ned again to try and see where the two of them went from here.

They were not challenged as they entered the camp, having sent a raven ahead to expect them. The stable boys took their horses to the makeshift stables while she walked through the camp, she saw many fresh and young faces and could not help but pity them. Most had never faced battle before and had no idea of the horrors they were about to be confronted by. She checked the lead which had been fastened to the direwolf that had accompanied them, Sansa's own wolf Lady. It was a good thing that this wolf was the best behaved of the litter, Catelyn thought to herself. The journey could have taken twice as long if the wolf had been difficult but thankfully she had behaved herself. Taking a firm grip of the lead she and her guards walked through the camp with Lady trotting obediently at her side.

As she approached the centre of the camp she saw a sort of arena had been set up where a number of warriors were clashing in brutal combat while Renly in a garish outfit of black and green silk and a golden antler crown on his head looked on with an almost giddy level of excitement. At his side, his new bride Margaery Tyrell looking on without much interest while next to her sat Sansa. Seeing her eldest daughter made Catelyn's heart leap with joy before she took as close a look as she could to see how her daughter was faring with her exile and new betrothal. Her hair was now done much like Margaery Tyrell's and her dress was more daring than Catelyn was comfortable with her daughter wearing, showing her still growing cleavage and even her belly button but otherwise she looked relaxed and even happy. Standing behind her must be Loras Tyrell, Catelyn decided given how much like his sister he looked. However Catelyn's attention was drawn to the arena where now only three combatants were left standing.

-x-

In the makeshift arena Brienne of Tarth, still hiding her true identity behind her helm found herself fighting against the last two opponents in the ring at the same time. She had acquitted herself well, she thought privately with a sense of satisfaction, defeating most of the supposed knights in the Reach and Stormlands with nothing but her wits, shield and trusty mace. However now it seemed the last two men had come to the conclusion that they would rather deal with her first before fighting each other to determine the winner of this melee. The winner was likely to be chosen as the last member of King Renly's Kingsguard and Brienne was set firmly on that person being her. So she turned her attention on her last two opponents and focused herself on the Braavosi warrior who was laughing as he swung his sword almost wildly, so caught up in the moment. Seeing a strike coming towards her, Brienne stepped back and moved her mace to counter the blow only for her mace to break on contact with the sword, the shock travelling right up her arm. She was astonished at what had just happened but her instincts forced her to duck and roll to avoid another strike from the sword. As it passed only a finger's distance from her head, Brienne dropped the remains of her mace and her shield, knowing that it would be no good if that blade had shattered her mace like that and with both hands now free she dived forward and kicked hard against the warrior's knee.

There was a sickening crunch and a scream of pain, the bone broke and he began to fall to the ground but Brienne grabbed his wrist and twisted hard, forcing the Braavosi to drop the sword into Brienne's waiting hands. The crowds gasped with awe as she picked up her shield and with her borrowed sword in hand turned to face the last combatant. He was a young Reach Knight baring the white sun and chevron on orange of House Ashford and he was looking decidedly unsettled at how brutally dispatched the other warrior, leaving him with possibly permanent injuries and for a moment he looked unsure of what to do. Brienne was about to make the first move when suddenly he dropped his sword and shield and announced to the crowd.

"I concede the match, this knight is clearly my superior." Brienne was momentarily stunned at the declaration and the bow of respect to her that followed before the man picked up his sword and shield and walked out of the arena with his head held high.

The small crowd cheered, along with Catelyn's own men and Renly beamed with joy while Margaery, Sansa and Loras looked on Brienne with interest, recognising the shield of House Tarth but not knowing her identity. This was the moment that Brienne was dreading, not the combat, when she would be called on to reveal her identity and what could happen now. If King Renly took offence then it could reflect very badly on her family and might even cost them their family seat, the island that gave her house its name. His grace got up to speak and her anxiety over what might happen next and how her request might go over bubbled up fiercely inside but she held her nerve as he spoke clapping at the same time.

"Well fought, approach." He called and Brienne walked over so she was facing her king and knelt in respect. The arena was silent as they waited with anticipation to see who the mysterious warrior was. Renly then said with a wide smile. "Rise and remove your helm."

Doing her best to hide her nerves, Brienne got to her feet and removed her helm as she was bid. There was a gasp as people saw that she was a woman although she had been the butt of many jokes considering her more masculine appearance. Brienne the Beauty they would jeer and she would often have responded when she was younger by bashing their faces in until she had grown wise enough to stop. Determined not to allow the past to interfere with her future, Brienne spoke.

"I am Brienne of Tarth your grace." She said with a slight bow rather than a curtsy. Renly however while he looked somewhat surprised he stared in slight amusement and said.

"You are all your father promised and more." He said warmly causing Brienne to flush slightly although thankfully for her pride no one noticed. "You are the champion and you may ask whatever you wish of me, I will see if it is within my power to grant it."

"Your grace." Brienne said kneeling again with her arm across her chest and asked hoping he did not laugh in her face or banish her for what she was about to request of him. "I ask to serve you as part of your Kingsguard. One of your seven and I would lay down my life to protect you from harm."

That definitely ruffled a few feather, Brienne thought as she heard the mutters around the crowd. However as she focused on Renly, the man who she hoped would be her king her heart sank for a moment as his smile vanished and his face grew stern. Not angry though so she took some small comfort from that. Only for her heart to rise higher than the clouds when he said moments later with a smile returning to her face.

"Done." That caused even more murmurs to start and the Starks and Tyrells watching all looked on Brienne with surprise but also interest. Renly then continued to speak, ignoring the words being spoken around the arena. "Arise Brienne of the Kingsguard." He then started clapping and everyone however they felt followed their King's lead and clapped as Brienne got to her feet and suddenly realised she was still holding the sword she had taken from the Braavosi warrior who now being carted off to see the maester. Now she had time to study her stolen blade she realised why it had broken her mace so easily, the ripples of Valyrian steel met her eyes and the hilt was styled like a five pointed star with a large blue diamond in the centre.

Renly noticed her staring at her new sword and told her with a smile.

"Keep your new blade Brienne of Tarth and name it the _Seastar_. It is only fitting for a member of my Kingsguard to wield the best steel. I will find such steel for all my Kingsguard when the throne is mine, taken from my enemies when they have been beaten into the dirt." He said grandly, imagining the spoils he would take and enjoy as his own once he had won the war.

-x-

Catelyn who had been watching the spectacle unfolding before her with astonishment when she had realised that the champion of the small tourney was a woman now made her way forward to speak with her daughter as the crowd dispersed, only for the direwolf she was holding to catch Sansa's scent and pull so hard against the lead that it was yanked free of Catelyn's hand.

-x-

"I have never seen a woman as a warrior before." Sansa admitted to Margaery who smiled and told her.

"She is far better than most knights that I have seen. But the important thing is that Brienne of Tarth knew what she wanted and worked her hardest to achieve it. She is a self-made woman in a way." Margaery said with a smile, admiring Brienne's spirit. Loras snorted quietly and said to himself.

"I could have beaten her." Margaery rolled her eyes and said with a mocking drawl that made Sansa giggle.

"I am sure you could Loras."

Only then were the three of them and Renly shocked by the sudden appearance of a wolf that leapt forward and landed on top of Sansa. Margaery screamed and both Renly and Loras drew their swords only to stop when they realised that Sansa was laughing as the wolf licked her face.

"Lady, get off. I am happy to see you too girl but please let me up." Sansa said while laughing with joy, she knew her wolf immediately however much she had grown since they had last seen each other on the Kings Road. The Tyrell siblings and Renly were all near open mouthed at the size of the wolf and how it was acting more like an overly affectionate dog than a wild animal. They were simply too stunned to act or even remark at what was happening while Sansa managed to sit up with great effort and hug her wolf tightly while it whined with pleasure at having her mistress so close and rubbed her head against Sansa's.

While Sansa rested her head against the soft fur of her direwolf and wrapped her arms around her neck with pure joy at having her animal companion with her again after so long a separation, she closed her eyes and smelled her wolf's scent. It was wild and untamed, like the North itself and it was incredibly comforting to her now that she would never see the land of her birth again. It was a constant ache inside that haunted her in her waking moments and at least once a day she could see Winterfell in her mind's eye as clearly as if it were in front of her. She did not hate her father…how could she? The fault that had left her in this situation was her own and she was lucky to be marrying into the second wealthiest and powerful house in Westeros. Loras may not have been a prince as she had once dreamed she would one day marry, but he was a gallant knight, Sansa thought with relief and not prone to the sadistic torments that excited Joffrey. However he was distant and closed off to her…not wanting to spend as much time with her as she might have liked but their betrothal was still new and she hoped that with more time he would come around to the idea. However thoughts of her future husband were wiped from her mind when she opened her eyes and caught sight of her mother standing there with eyes already tearing up.

"Mother." Sansa cried out in elation at the sight of her mother that she had not seen for the better part of a year.

Catelyn meanwhile had found herself robbed of breath as she studied her eldest daughter in detail for the first time since she had left Winterfell what seemed like a lifetime ago. She was taller now and her womanly curves had become more pronounced, Catelyn was suddenly confronted with the fact that in her time away from Winterfell, Sansa had started to become a woman.

And she had not been there to even notice.

The thought made her angry and surer of her plan to get her daughter back where she belonged, in her own home. Ned she thought with some venom, would not have a choice. Catelyn then remembered whose camp this was and nearly flushed with embarrassment as she realised that the eyes of the Would-Be-King Renly Baratheon, his Queen Margaery Tyrell and her own daughter's husband to be Ser Loras Tyrell. She quickly tried to correct her inappropriate behaviour and turned to her host's.

"Your grace, I must apologise for my daughter's pet and its uncontrollable manner. I had hoped to make a slightly more dignified entrance." She said with a bow of respect. Renly smiled and said back with a laugh.

"Not at all Lady Stark, it was certainly one of the more surprising and entertaining entrances I have witnessed outside of a murmur's farce." Renly said with pride looking slightly like the fool in one of those murmur's farce's he had just mentioned in Catelyn's mind. The Tyrells however, Catelyn thought as she turned to look at the young Reach nobles, reminded her too much of the Lannisters than she wanted to admit. Physically beautiful, rich, well dressed, manipulative and ambitious. Having her daughter as the future queen of Westeros was something that was the dream of every mother, highborn or common folk but now Catelyn just wanted to bring her daughter home. Marrying a member of one of the most richest and powerful houses in the empire…a house that had a hand in building the empire in the first place was not the worst fate but Catelyn did not care, she was taking her daughter home.

"If you would not mind your grace, perhaps myself and my daughter could spend some time alone? After all it has been nearly a year since I last saw her and if she is soon to be wed to Ser Loras then I would like to give her some advice." Catelyn said, proud of herself for how well she was lying given the circumstances. Renly smiled and said quickly.

"Not at all, use your daughter's tent. I am sure that we could spare you both some time."

Catelyn bowed in respect while inside she was feeling increasingly hopeful that perhaps her plan might succeed. She smiled and walked to the tent that Sansa was using while the army was camped here with her daughter and the wolf at her side and Catelyn was relieved when she and Sansa went inside and found as pleasant as environment as one could expect from such a dwelling. There was a warm and comfortable bed with a dresser to hold her daughter's clothes and a table and chairs with a bowl of fruit.

Sansa was feeling exhilarated to see her mother, she had worried that she might never have the chance to talk to her again. She nearly launched herself at her mother much like her wolf had done to her moments before but despite her eagerness to embrace her mother…Sansa managed to restrain herself somewhat and instead calmly approached her mother and wrapped her arms around her gently. Her mother was blindingly quick to respond and took her in a fierce hug that made Sansa feel rather light headed as it made it difficult to breath while her head felt tears begin to fall from her mother's eyes, Sansa herself closed her eyes as they likewise began to water with tears of her own.

Catelyn was at last feeling near whole again, her prized daughter was at last in her arms again. Her other daughter might well be at Casterly Rock but in time, she would think of a way to bring her home too. She should never have allowed them to accompany Ned down south, she realised that now and would do everything in her power to undo that mistake. Starting she thought with determination filling her up right here and now.

"Sweetling, you have nearly become a woman since I last saw you." Catelyn said with emotion distorting her voice but not so much that she was speaking unclearly as she peered at her daughter who had nearly caught up to her height wise. "When we get back home I will make sure to teach you everything that means."

"Home?" Sansa asked suddenly shocked at what her mother was saying, the warmth of earlier seemed to vanish like smoke in the wind. Had her father changed his mind? She thought to herself confused. He had told that she could never go back or other northern lords would have her killed. She felt a glimmer of hope that maybe this was no longer the case for a moment but something made her hold back on jumping for joy, so she decided to ask just to be sure of what her mother was saying. "Has father changed his mind? Are the lords allowing me to return?"

The reaction of her mother was not what she had been hoping for, her mother seemed to freeze with anxiety for a moment at the mention of her husband but that soon vanished when as her mother said.

"Your father is not going to have a say in the matter…once you are home he will have no choice but to protect you. He loves you too much to let anything happen to you." Catelyn said with absolute certainty, Ned might be able to banish their daughter in the south but faced with Sansa in Winterfell, he would have no choice but to protect their daughter. Catelyn had been shaken by his words when she had first challenged his decision but on the way to see her eldest daughter she had come up with this plan. On the way back later she would 'visit' Casterly Rock and retrieve her youngest daughter and bring them both home and if Ned objected, she would slap him so hard that he would be left with a scar the shape of her hand on his face.

Sansa was completely stunned at what her mother was suggesting…to effectively sneak back into Winterfell and hope that her father did not immediately sent her back and would then protect her from his lords, even if it could lead to open rebellion against her family. Sansa was somewhat unsettled at the look of complete certainty in her mother's eyes, like she was totally fixated in her belief that this plan of her's would work. Sansa felt her heart begin to break as she realised what this plan of her mothers could lead to…civil war in the north as the worst potential outcome. As much as she yearned for home, her love for the family that she had nearly lost due to her own lack of foresight warred against her going along with her mother's plan. Suddenly the tent, which was quite large by most standards began to feel very constricting to Sansa who felt anxiety rising inside her, even the feel of Lady's head rubbing into her leg failed to calm her. She felt the immediate need to get some fresh air…away from her mother.

Getting to her feet quickly so her mother could not stop her and try and wear down her resistance, which Sansa admitted to herself was wavering slightly as her mother's intense gaze bore into her, Sansa made her way to the opening of the tent and said quickly without looking back as tears started flowing from her eyes.

"I need to think mother…please just let me be."

Sansa heard her mother crying out for her but Sansa with Lady at her side brought into a run, she did not know where she was running too or even who to turn too but she knew that she had to get away from her mother and think about what to do next. Looking ahead she could see Ser Loras' tent and wondered if she might talk to him. Slowing her footsteps she came to the tent's opening, hearing a strange sound that she did not recognise coming from the inside she held back from entering and instead peered through the slight gap in the fabric to see what was going on inside.

Her breath immediately left her and Sansa's already somewhat dazed mind went into a spiral…on the bed at the centre of the tent was King Renly and Ser Loras…fornicating. That was the only words Sansa could use…she did not want to think of any exact words for what Renly and Loras were doing with each other at that given moment. She knew it was lovemaking or more crudely put sex but she did not know what to think of two men doing such acts together, Septa Mordane had always told her that it was a special act between man and wife, a man and a woman in their marriage bed. How could two men do such things together? She wandered off dazed with a concerned direwolf at her side.

* * *

Back in Kings Landing, Tyrion sat in a room of the Red Keep with a pair of men from the Summer Sons at his side. His glass of wine was nearly empty so he hoped his 'guests' would not keep them waiting for much longer, he had put a great deal of thought into how to make his point to those who might challenge him…and tonight was the time he had chosen to make it. Bronn stood in the corner of the room watching the door with a completely blank face, not letting his feelings show.

The door slowly creaked open as the dark haired whore Shae entered the room, dressed in what surely must be her finest and more seduction silk dress, Tyrion thought. Probably he realised paid for with his money, still it mattered little to him what Bronn chose to waste his gold on. The sellsword in the corner admired the woman's slim curves but did not say a word.

"My lord, you summoned me." Shae said with her exotic accent, practically purring each letter, ignoring Bronn completely. She leant forward slightly, emphasizing her cleavage as she slowly made her way towards him which Tyrion personally found a turn off. He had seen such tricks from a thousand whores before and while he admitted to himself that in some other world, where his wife and children did not exist he might have cared for this woman, here and now he could see her for what she was, a whore selling herself to anyone who had the coin to pay for a taste of her wares.

"Yes my lady, I find myself in need of a woman of your…skills tonight." He said slowly, careful not to expose his intent to her. Unsurprisingly for a woman of her profession, her thoughts jumped to the carnal. "Our final guest should be along momentarily and I can assure you my lady that services rendered will tonight merit a good reward." He said smoothly, waving his hand seemingly absentmindedly to a large bag of gold on the nearby dresser. Shae's eyes widened at the size of the bag and Tyrion if he had been a more naïve or honourable man would have been sickened at the immediate greed in her eyes. However he knew the avarice that lived in men's and women's hearts all too well and nearly sighed as yet another person showed there true colours so easily with just the mere sight of gold. Thankfully however he was saved from having to see any more of this when the door to the room opened again and in hobbled Pycelle, maintaining his 'forgetful, old man act'. The sight of the old man brought a dark smile to Tyrion's face and he redirected his focus on the Archmaester, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction at what was about to happen.

"Pycelle, I hear that you have been spending much time counselling my dear sister of late since the death of her beloved husband." He said knowing full well the reality of the relationships those people had but played along with the fiction for the moment. "Her whispers in your ear must have been getting very forceful in recent days given how quick you are to follow where she leads, perhaps I should remind you of just where your loyalty should lie and what my house does to traitors…Bronn." He said now dropping the act of the false cheerfulness and warmth, replacing it with a cold and hard glare that would not have been out of place on his father's face.

Shae did not even have a chance to make a sound before Bronn with a length of rope grabbed her from behind and tightened the rope hard around her neck. She could only make a slight few gurgles as Bronn, his face calm and showed no expression as he choked the life from his lover. Pycelle looked truly shocked at the unexpected attack but when he saw the glare in Tyrion's eyes he stayed silent and Tyrion knowing he had his full attention said to him with a slight threatening edge.

"I trust that you will now remember just who you owe your loyalty to Archmaester, who pays your bills and who has the influence to cover up your…indiscretions. Whatever my sister promises is never delivered and tonight you see what I do to those who plot against me." He said as Bronn finished choking the life out of Shae and let her lifeless corpse drop to the floor, Pycelle's eyes moved over to the lifeless whore and back to Tyrion again and quickly he bowed and said quickly with fear in his eyes.

"Yes my lord…always." And the old man quickly made his exit, forgetting in his panic his act of being an old and frail man. Tyrion smiled grimly and gestured to the Summer Sons men to remove Shae's body. Bronn stared for a moment, but only until Tyrion took the large bag of gold from the dresser and handed it to him saying calmly, not even fazed at what he had orchestrated.

"Double what Cersei was going to pay you. I trust you remember that I pay better and more faithfully than my sister." He said with calm voice and Bronn took the gold and a small smile came to his face.

"She was a good lay but in the end gold is gold."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this latest chapter, please review and let me know what you think._

 _Next chapter – Hadrian unleashes a new weapon against the Iron Born and the Baratheon Brothers come face to face while Sansa makes decisions about her future that will be critical to both the North's and the Starks destiny._

 _ **Chapter 14 Review Responses**_

 _ **ethan**_ _= Glad to hear you liked it. The Whitehills annoyed me a lot so I thought give them a taste of their own medicine._

 _ **syed**_ _= I had not thought about that true to be told. Did the andals ever invade the Iron Islands? As for the horn that Mance found, he is keeping it hidden as a secret weapon should he need it. I hope this chapter answered your question about the Weirwood trees._

 _ **coldblue**_ _= Thank you, I was scared stiff of trying to write the Battle of the Wall given how big and important it is but I hope it turned out okay. In regards to the trolls I actually based them on the trolls from the Harry Potter books and more creatures from that verse may well appear in the future. The trolls were given to the Wildlings by the Night King yes and while I really want to tell you what other tricks he has up his sleeve I cannot without ruining the surprise. Qhorin is a big bad ass in the books and I wanted to do the character justice, he is certainly better than Alliser Thorne. Janos Slynt deserted the Watch at its darkest hour yet so when he is finally caught, everyone knows what fate is waiting for him. The North indeed has in some ways gotten more unified and yet more divided with this battle and its aftermath, Ned will soon begin his attempts to reunify it but those divisions will be crucial in what is to come._

 _Ned Stark is a good man and a lord that never wanted to be a lord. He is noble and honourable as well as having experience, something we never really got to see in the show or books. Having more time to prepare Robb and his family will certainly benefit him and the North as a whole. Robb himself now has Gendry and a new awareness on things and how the world works. With the Karstarks and the Starks joined together with the Mormonts they are now in a better spot for the future, however one son remains to be betrothed and who could that be too? Roose is used to getting the short end of the stick given not only his own reputation and that of Ramsay but also considering his family's history. If Domeric were still around then perhaps things would be different but Roose cannot use marriage to build bridges and the rumours of Ramsay have made things worst. But every man has only so much he is willing to take. Magical creatures are tricky but in the next chapter one from the Harry Potter books will make itself known along with another unexpected return._

 _I have been wondering what to do with Yara Greyjoy, especially now that Theon is dead. But she is going to have an awakening of sorts soon. Hadrian's revenge on the Iron Islands will make his father proud if he had been there to see it. Renly and Stannis will both get some attention in the next chapter while the Children of the Forest have learned something new that you will see in a few chapters time. Finally in regards to the Giants; Wun Wun has around sixty in his tribe and they will settle with many of the other wildlings on the Stony Shore._

 _ **ksecc1**_ _= Glad to hear you like it!_

 _ **Mandalore Requiem**_ _= Harry's pairing will come in the Vale arc and it is love and political together._

 _ **eragon**_ _= You will!_

 _ **mellra**_ _= The Free Folk will be allowed to settle in the North and at least two of them will be coming to Winterfell._

 _ **MrBogus**_ _= Thank you for the compliment. What you did not see was me trying to write it, it was a real struggle to find the right words._

 _ **Aragon Potter**_ _= Perhaps I have been a bit too harsh to Ned and I will try and improve on that in the next few chapters. I was thinking of killing Ned off I will admit but in the end I thought it was better to keep him and Robb around. The trolls are far more beast than intelligent so the Wildlings can use them easier. The giants led by Wun Wun are smart enough to figure out that the Walkers were just using them. I suppose with Theon it comes down to choices, in the show he made a number of bad choices that really came back to haunt him yet he survived, this time he made what some might consider the right choice and he died a noble death for his friend. Choices are what define our lives and Theon made his. I also appreciate your thoughts on the battle, I was really worried that people were going to hate it._

 _This chapter puts Hadrian into a corner with regards to the Iron Born, he has to fight but lacks the ships so he will turn to other means. Spot on with the Karstarks. In regards to Jeor Mormont, while he has effectively given up his family he is still Maege's brother and a well-respected figure in the North, look how his calls for help where answered. His word carries weight._

 _In regards to how Robett Glover was in how he was going to punish the Whitehills, some people get full of rage and act without thinking when someone they love is taken from them, for example how Ned acted when Benjen was killed, Robett is more like Doran Martell in that he is patient enough to make sure that the Whitehills suffer for their desertion. He is still full of grief but he deals with it in his own way. His revenge will continue next chapter._

 _ **Wrandral**_ _= Taking Highpoint away was just the start believe me. The Whitehills will suffer for their desertion. I wanted to give Theon a heroic death, one where he made the right choice, even if it cost him his life._

 _ **Kristina'sMyName**_ _= Really glad to hear you approve, sorry that Hadrian's revenge was not in this chapter but this chapter sets up why he does what he is about to do. And Shireen will have a very different fate to the series I assure you._

 _ **Alex2909**_ _= Indeed up to now Hadrian has been on the defensive, next chapter he goes on the attack._

 _ **MehdiHZ**_ _= Shaena has a secret of her own which will add to their relationship._

 _ **BooBoo1995**_ _= Glad to hear you liked it._

 _ **Bella-swan11**_ _= The battle was indeed a learning experience for Robb, better as his father was there to help him get through it._

 _ **AnotherGuest**_ _= Thank you! I am glad you like the story and that there are good reasons why Hadrian is very different to Harry. He is many years older and has learnt from Tywin amongst other things._

 _ **Avalon Callahan**_ _= I am really glad to hear that you are enjoying the story._

 _ **Kieran Elddir**_ _= I will be adding more elements of Harry Potter as the story progresses, so I hope people stick around to see them._

 _ **aesir21**_ _= Glad you enjoyed the chapter, I was a bit concerned about writing the Battle of the Wall but it seems to have gone over alright. Ned will be making his own moves to re-stabilize the North in the coming chapters, strengthening ties between Winterfell, Karhold, Last Heath and Bear Island is only the beginning. Some will work, some may not. As for what Aemon wanted to say to Ned about Shaena, her rescuer would give him a big surprise and will give Hadrian a big surprise too when he discovers her._

 _ **CommanderShepard**_ _= Ned is not the sort of person that would blame someone for their family's crimes and you should note that the Iron Born did not target the North this time. He was more useful to Ned as a shield against the Iron Born then as a statement._

 _ **Shadow Wolf 15846**_ _= Sorry it is taking so long but there is a lot to get through before Hadrian gets paired off._


	16. Chapter 16 Red Seas

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _I hope everyone had a good Christmas! As a final instalment for 2016 let me wish everyone a Happy New Year!_

 _I have changed the age of a few characters of A Song of Ice and Fire to fit this story just to inform you in advance._

 **Chapter 16 – Red Seas**

 _ **The Westerlands…**_

A long train of wagons under an intense escort made their way into Lannisport. The people of the city looked on with curiosity as the wagons containing both men and crates travelled through the city streets on their way to the docks, but the escort never stopped and no one was talking. The docks of the city were a hive of activity as men dashed around loading and preparing ships, orders had arrived from their liege lord to make their entire fleet ready to sail within a couple of days with all the cargo vessels, fishing boats and other civilian vessels being converted to carry troops while the warships were provisioning themselves and rearming for battle. The mood was one of quiet confidence given their victory only a few days before but also one of confusion as the men working on the ships saw the arrival of the large number of wagons, the drivers pulled up along the quayside and settled their horses while the men on the wagons began to lift the heavy crates off the wagons where cranes took over and hoisted them onto the decks of the waiting large warships. As the men finished unloading the wagons they walked up the gangplank and went about stowing the cargo with the utmost care, Ser Raphael Daniels himself was supervising the unloading and installation of the new equipment, Lord Hadrian would trust no one else with securing the new weapons.

"Wonder what they are up too?" One deck hand asked as he saw one of the men setting up some sort of device on deck with a four more being set up along each side of the ship. His bunkmate only shrugged and told him.

"I don't know and I don't care, all I know is that Lord Lannister himself will behead anyone who opens those crates without permission and exile their family to Essos."

"Shit!" The first man said quickly going back to his swabbing the deck as Ser Raphael Daniels turned to look at him and give him a glare.

-x-

Casterly Rock was busy too although not as loud as the docks were at present, in his solar Hadrian was looking down at the busy port below wondering if this move could secure his family's dominance or break them. Too much progress could be a bad thing if things moved too quickly than could be handled, so by unleashing this new weapon he was taking a gamble that the world could handle it. In his hands was the response to his letter that he had been hoping for, it even went one better than he had hoped and told him the route the Iron Fleet was taking on its way to Lannisport. That would be where his fleet would face them and the future of the Westerlands decided.

Turning away from his view of the city and its docks below, Hadrian crossed the room and poured himself a glass of water to keep his mind clear rather than dull it with wine. As the cool liquid hit the back of his throat he allowed his mind to briefly wander as he considered his position and why he was doing this. Many who played the deadly dance that was the game of thrones wanted the greatest power, some even to sit on the throne of Westeros and rule with supreme power, like his sister Hadrian thought darkly. He on the other hand only wanted to make sure that his family was safe and their future secure, for the sake of his children and those he cared about. It may be simplistic and some would say naïve but what else really mattered in this world? Power waned and reputations faded, gold is spent and all men die; family however would endure. His children would make their own ways in life and he would give them the tools to decide their own destinies, his greatest gift to them. In his previous life he had watched all three of his children grow and change to go on and achieve whatever they had chosen to do with their lives, he had never been prouder.

This world had restrictions that his previous family would have chaffed under but it did not mean they could not have the best future possible. Something he was going to give them…whatever it took.

Thoughts of his previous life made Hadrian walk over to a cabinet at the side of the room which he opened with his key, inside were a few different items and papers but Hadrian reached for a box of elaborately carved goldenheart wood from the Summer Isles. He carefully opened it and inside saw the sole item in his possession that came from his life before. As light and as soft as silk fabric that seemed to catch and hold the light. Once this had been the Invisibility Cloak and one of the Deadly Hallows, now however it was merely a very strange and strangely beautiful piece of fabric, its magic somehow constrained. What could do that to a Deathly Hallow had long eluded him, the irony that he would need magic to find the source of the constriction since the glass candles would not burn brought a bitter chuckle. If the other hallows were here then maybe if they were together again they could overcome the interference but given the sheer size of this world they could be anywhere assuming that they were even here at all. Xaro Xhoan Daxos who had held the cloak before him swore as Hadrian tortured him for information in his own vault that the cloak had been on its own when he had acquired it for which Hadrian gave him a quick death by beheading, rather than locking him up in his own vault and allowing him to suffocate slowly.

Sighing over the depowering of his once treasured possession Hadrian closed the box and relocked his cabinet before leaving his rooms to go and see his children. A ship had arrived from Myr only two days ago, bearing gifts from Jaime. Since he would be unable to come to the Rock for his nieces and nephews (including his secret son and daughter) name days he had sent his nieces and nephews their gifts now, all in one go. As he wandered into the main hall he saw Leo studying a stained glass statue of a dragon which had been his present, Hadrian gave a slight smile as he saw his son enthralled at the intricate glass work and dazzling array of colours as the light passed through it. Hadrian continued on until he arrived the large library of Casterly Rock where Richard would surely be in his private time. His son was so studious that it had worried Hadrian for a time, thinking his son would have no social skills, much as young Harry had been in his younger years although that had been down to Dudley's bullying. Fortunately his son did not lack confidence, he was just quiet and preferred to stay silent and watch unless he had something important to say.

Hadrian felt his smile widen as he saw his son pouring over a Valyrian document that was describing how they had built their large towers. Richard had a remarkable mind, able to absorb facts easily and was willing to push the boundaries to see what the real limits were in whatever he was doing. Hadrian walked over, his footsteps alerting Richard to his presence. The boy looked up and instantly put down the text he had been reading before jumping to his feet.

"Father." Richard said, standing straight backed with all the discipline of a well drilled soldier but Hadrian smiled and told his son.

"Richard at ease my son, you are in no trouble and I have come to speak to you as a father…not as a lord." Hadrian said gently, sitting on one of the chairs around the long table and his son slowly and unsurely followed suit. Hadrian felt a nagging sense of guilt as he looked at his third son, while Tyler would inherit Casterly Rock and the position of Lord of the Westerlands now Leo had signed his own right to inherit away, Richard did not stand to inherit much besides a sword when he himself eventually passed. Hadrian wanted more for his son than that so he hoped his son would be pleased with what he had arranged.

"I know that I have not been here for you and the rest of your siblings as much as I should have been, you have all started growing up and it does frighten me at times that I am not here to see it. I do not give you and your siblings the attention that you truly deserve." Hadrian said that nagging sense of guilt spiking and he saw that Richard was about to interrupt him but he put his hand up to stop him and continued. "Your twin brother will inherit my seat, my position and _Brightroar_ while you would only inherit _Crimson Night_ and that is not enough for a young man as smart as you. You are my third son and as such you have the freedom to do as you please. You could become a great knight, you could join the Watch, you could travel to Essos and become a sellsword but if you want it I have another option. I want to give you Castamere as your holding when you come of age." Hadrian had hoped for more of a reaction but upon speaking those last few words, Richard seemed to be too stunned to speak.

Richard was in complete shock at what his father was telling him, he had known for a long time that Tyler would inherit their family's lordship and he had accepted that. In fact he was glad to never have that kind of responsibility so he could instead lead his own life, maybe become a maester or just spend his life exploring to discover the secrets of the world. Now his father was giving him one of the most powerful and strategically important seats in the Westerlands. On the one hand, he would be both rich and powerful with a very strong castle of his own but on the other it would end both of his other dreams. Unsure of what he should do he asked his father a simple question.

"Why give Castamere to me, father?" Hadrian smiled seeing the uncertainty in his son's normal confident features and explained to him why he had been chosen to have this honour, other than being his son.

"I intend to build an archive of knowledge at Castamere and turn it into a bastion of science, a place where we can preserve learning for the future to make sure that it is kept safe for future generations and be a place where men of learning can work to expand the fields of science and research and I want someone of your fierce intellect and resolve to run it. It is a tall order son and one that you must feel free to decline if you do not want it but I would trust no one else with such an important endeavour." Hadrian told his son serious, he was placing a great burden on Richard's shoulders and he wanted his son to know that it was entirely up to him if he accepted or not.

Richard meanwhile was growing increasingly excited at the thought of running a place of learning where he could pursue his dreams of science and discovery while staying close to support his brother and his homeland. It did not take him long to make his decision.

"Yes father, I accept." Richard said with a big smile that brought one to Hadrian's face to as he hugged his son.

-x-

In one of the gardens of Casterly Rock at that moment, Tommen was sitting on the grass surrounded by flowers as he played with his new kitten, it was a cute little black and white cat with blue eyes that was adorable and was excitedly playing with his new owner as Myrcella looked on with happiness in her eyes as she watched her innocent young brother play with his cat while she wore her new red and gold Myrish lace gown and her cousin (unknown to Myrcella, her half-sister) Visenya Hill looked on keeping an eye on them while Ser Arys Oakheart was sparring in the yard to maintain his swordsmanship. She looked over to the other side of the garden and saw two of her more distant cousins; Joy and Beth the bastard daughters of her missing great uncle Gerion Lannister smelling the roses as they took a gentle walk through the gardens. Although they now carried the Lannister name they had not really spent much time with Myrcella in all the months she had been here at her family's ancestral home. Making her decision to get to know them better she got up from her seat and walked over to the two other blonde girls.

Joy was the first to notice her presence and immediately curtseyed with Beth quickly following suit, annoying Myrcella slightly even if she had been treated like this by everyone all her life. She wanted to get to know these girls, they were family after all and she was hoping that they might even be her friends, something she had little of due to her position and people wanting to use her for their own ends making her keep her guard up at all times.

"Your grace. Sorry if we disturbed you. We will vacate the gardens immediately." Joy the elder girl said in as polite a tone as she could manage while keeping an eye on her younger sister who was looking distinctly uncomfortable with the princess so close by, near terror on her face.

"Not at all." Myrcella said quick to correct the misunderstanding. "I was hoping that you and your sister might my join me in a walk around the gardens. I hope that we might become better acquainted." She said with a gentle smile hoping to put the two girls at ease.

Joy felt slightly better at the princess's invitation but looked over to Beth who was gripping her hand near painfully in her fear over making a mistake, knowing that now was not the time to try and break her sister of her extreme nervous but she did not want to insult the princess either so she compromised.

"I will gladly join you if you wish it your grace but my sister is feeling slightly under the weather and would like to retire to her room to rest." Joy said carefully and was relieved to see Princess Myrcella nod although she looked confused and Beth gratefully gave her sister a hug before running off into the castle were they had been raised.

"Is your sister truly ill or was she just uncomfortable in my presence?" Myrcella asked not fooled in the slightest and realising she had been caught in a lie, Joy explained to the princess so as to not cause offense.

"The truth is a bit of both your grace." Joy said sadly as she watched her sister's retreating back. "My sister is of an extremely nervous disposition and is easily frightened after an event some years ago when a Frey cousin of ours attempted to rape her." Joy said and Myrcella looked horrified as the situation was explained to her. "Although thankfully Lord Hadrian, our cousin stopped it and sent the would-be-rapist to the Wall but ever since Beth has been gripped by fear when confronted with many things. I and the rest of our family have tried our best but it is a struggle for her most days and people treating her like a bastard does not help matters. It is one of the reasons why our cousin had both myself and her legitimized although the treatment still continues with some people." Visenya too while she stayed silent, her face furrowed in fury over the event and wished she could have killed Cleos Frey herself.

Myrcella was only able to nod as she struggled to understand why a member of their extended family would try to force himself on another, leaving the girl traumatised and felt awful for upsetting Beth and wondered how she might make amends and then as her eyes drifted over to Tommen who was still innocently playing with his kitten and had an idea. She turned to Visenya and said.

"Arrange for a kitten to be delivered to Lady Beth's room. Perhaps a pet to care for and love as her own might improve her day." Myrcella suggested and Visenya's eyes nearly watered with tears at how caring the princess was towards a member of their family although she would later deny it on pain of death and Joy nearly hugged Myrcella although she held back.

Later that night, a small ginger kitten arrived quietly in Beth's room, she leapt onto her new mistresses' bed and the young girl fell immediately in love, cuddling the cute animal as she fell to sleep.

-x-

In the training yard Arya was fighting with her wooden sword against Syrio who was toying with the girl as she tried her best to jab or otherwise catch him as he danced around her. She had been a foul mood with nearly everybody since news of what had happened with her sister Sansa and her betrayal and Arya's temper meant she was nearly always found in the training yard these days trying to burn it off.

Her temper rising Arya started to let her anger guide her movements rather than her head and that was what Syrio had been hoping she would do. He instantly made her pay for her mistake by jabbing hard into her arm causing her to lose her grip on her blade and she nearly growled while Syrio smirked.

"Boy you have to learn to control your fire or it will burn you." He said with his usual swagger and left before Arya could demand a rematch.

Arya herself was feeling so angry that she would have thrown the sword across the yard had she had it in her hand and instead consoled herself by kicking it instead, made worse by her magic reacting to her anger and setting the wooden blade on fire. Seeing her betrothed walk in just as she kicked the wooden sword only made Arya feel worse, now she had proven her inability to keep her temper in front of the young man she would one day marry. Tyler meanwhile was feeling worried at how upset his betrothed was, he wanted to see the happy, cheeky and strong girl he had gotten to know over the last year again. This girl was just angry so he was hoping that maybe he could cheer her up.

"Rough day? I have something that might make things better." Tyler asked smirking which only made her angrier and near bare her teeth in rage only for some of Lady Genna's training in manners to stop her. She mentally counted to ten several times in an effort to regain some sense of self-control as Tyler came over holding a bundle of some sort. Her curiosity began to cancel out her anger and she asked him.

"What is that?" Tyler smiled knowing she was going to love the gift his uncle Jaime had sent from Myr. He slowly unwrapped the bundle before her waiting eyes and saw a very thin dagger made from Valyrian steel with an inlay of platinum and small sapphires sitting in a series of leather straps and he was not disappointed as Arya's eyes widened in awe at the beautifully crafted weapon. He decided to explain as he carefully passed her the dagger so she could examine it with her own hands.

"It is called a Lady Talon, daggers like this were worn by all high born Valyrian ladies before the Doom using the straps to conceal them at their thigh. My uncle uncovered a stash of them while going through the treasures hidden by the former rulers of Myr and decided to send five of them to us, one for each of my sisters and one for you as my future bride." He said knowing that she was going to love this and added. "Now even when you have to wear a dress you can be armed and if in danger just whip out the dagger and cut down whoever is the problem. I hope it makes the times you have to dress up more bearable."

He was rewarded by a fierce and unexpected hug from Arya.

"Thank you!" She said excited and feeling much better, now even when she was forced to wear a dress she could still have a weapon in her hand if she needed it. Tyler while surprised hugged his betrothed back and was really surprised when she pressed her lips to his and without even thinking he kissed her back.

* * *

 _ **Kings Landing…**_

Tyrion was in his office reading through all the paperwork that came with his exalted position, having just signed off on the seizure of all of Baelish's known assets throughout the city although he undoubtedly had others they did not know about. The former Master of Coin had not been seen in some time but at least they could try and damage his operations by seizing his assets. With that done Tyrion turned back to the other papers on his desk and sighed before getting to work.

While he did enjoy the power that came with being Hand of the King, the amount of paperwork that the responsibility brought was nearly enough to make him flee the city. Since his demonstration of what he did to those that betrayed him, Cersei had been quiet although he was worried at what his sister and her vile spawn were up to now as they were apparently making their own preparations for the city's defences for whoever came first, Stannis or Renly. His having Lancel's balls in a vice had paid off since the boy had directed him to the Guildhall of the Alchemists where Cersei had been talking with the Alchemists who had been forced into the shadows since the death of the Mad King nearly twenty years ago and whatever Cersei was doing there, Tyrion was sure that it was not going to end well for any of them given her arrogance and short-sightedness.

So to that end after he was finished with his paperwork, Tyrion accompanied by Bronn had made his way to the Guildhall and was welcomed by the head pyromancer. The old man smiled as he handed a glass jar to Tyrion with a green substance inside.

"Take care my lord." The old pyromancer said as he watched Tyrion hold the substance up against the light to see it more clearly.

"I remember an old sailor's proverb." Tyrion said as he looked at the deceptively calm liquid, knowing full well how dangerous this liquid was if it was indeed wildfire from his brothers stories having both seen wildfire in action before. "Piss on wildfire and your cock burns off." Tyrion however despite his brothers stories were finding it hard to believe that such a simple and calm looking liquid could be so dangerous. The pyromancer was quick to say in respond as if sensing Tyrion's doubt.

"Oh no, I am not running that experiment. It…it could well be true." He admitted getting suddenly excited at the thoughts of what the substance could do and explained all to Tyrion. "The substance burns so hot that it melts wood, stone and even steel and of course flesh, it burns flesh like tallow." The old man said getting much enthused at the thought of his substance being used again perhaps even brining his order back to prominence after nearly twenty years out in the metaphorical cold. The mention of flesh however seemed to remind Tyrion of how dangerous wildfire was and that he was holding some in his hand. He handed the jar quickly back to the pyromancer who took it back to the chest where it was normally kept and explaining some of the history behind wildfire. "After the dragons died, wildfire was the key to the Targaryens power."

Tyrion however had noticed the look of mocking scorn on Bronn's face.

"My companion takes issue." However Bronn never one to hold his tongue decided to speak for himself.

"If I could tell you how many crazy old men I have seen, pushing carts around army camps, making grand claims about jars of pig shit." The pyromancer definitely took offense to that Tyrion recognised but Bronn was not apologetic and said insincerely to the old man. "No offense meant."

"Our order does not deal in pig shit." The old man said angrily, waving his finger threateningly at Bronn who was not intimidated in the slightest and turning back to Tyrion to try and get the lord hand to understand how potent a weapon wildfire was. "The substance is fire given form and we have been perfecting it since the days of Maegor."

Tyrion was growing more and more concerned with how dangerous this substance could be in the hands of idiots like Cersei and Joffrey but both Bronn and the old pyromancer did not see his concern and kept on talking.

"To do what?" Bronn asked mockingly while the old pyromancer made gestures with his hands to demonstrate as he spoke.

"The jars are put into catapults and then they are flung at the enemy." Tyrion asked.

"How much do you have?"

The old pyromancer gestured for them to follow and as they did Bronn went on about the dangers of using wildfire especially that if it were ignited before being launched from the catapults and then go on to burn the entire city down something that was making the little hairs on the back of Tyrion's neck stand on end. Soon they reached an old and rickety looking vault which the pyromancer opened and looking inside made both Tyrion and Bronn's eyes widen in anxiety when they saw what lay beyond and Tyrion despite his fear walked into the vault and saw the true scale of the room ahead of him, lined with what had to be thousands of pots going off into the distance.

"We have been working tirelessly day and night ever since your royal sister commanded us to do so. Our present count stands at seven thousand, eight hundred and eleven, enough to burn the Baratheons, their armies and their fleets both." The pyromancer said proudly and Bronn was quick to say what was on his mind and similar thoughts had crossed Tyrion's own mind just before.

"This is a shit idea."

Tyrion swallowed and was about to have Bronn kill the old pyromancer and then have the rest of the Summer Sons come and put each pyromancer here to the sword before somehow finding a way to dispose of this lethal substance stored so foolishly within the city walls, Tyrion was also readily considering the idea of murdering his sister and her son in their beds that night when something stopped him. An idea popped into his head that was so insane that it would never have been attempted by anyone in their right mind but given the situation he was in at the moment Tyrion decided to take a chance.

"I must concur with my advisor. The contents of this room could lay Kings Landing low." Seeing the face of the old pyromancer fall into despair Tyrion than finished his declaration. "You will not be making wildfire for my sister any longer, you will be making it for me."

* * *

 _ **Winterfell…**_

In the North, unaware of all the political and military machinations occurring in the south Ned Stark was reading a letter from the Iron Islands, after Theon's death at the Wall he had written to the young man's father to inform him and to make arrangements to have the body shipped back to the Iron Islands. But the letter he had received in response had shocked Ned deeply, Balon Greyjoy had denounced Theon as his son and told Ned to go and throw the body to the dogs for all he cared. That a man could be so callous about his own child disturbed Ned greatly so he resolved to have Theon buried here, at Winterfell by those that actually cared for him, for saving his son he owed the boy that much.

Putting the letter from the Greyjoys aside he turned to the large pile of complaints Ned had received from the Northern lords concerning his decision to allow the remaining Free Folk to settle on the Stony Shore, understandable given how long the Wildlings had been raiding their lands but on the largely uninhabited Stony Shore they could do little harm and were already setting up a new settlement of their own under the leadership of Mance Rayder and a woman called Karsi, Ned knew that many of the lords were just blowing hot air and would settle down in time. Some were more earnest in their objections but they too would have to learn to live with it.

Still Ned thought to himself as he put those messages aside, he would reinforce the Stark's bonds with other Northern houses to ensure their rule stayed firm. To that end he had arranged the marriage of his son Robb to Alys Karstark and along with the existing betrothal of Brandon to Lyanna Mormont he was now looking for a match for his youngest son Rickon. To that end he had invited the Manderlys to come to Winterfell so he could discuss betrothing his youngest son to one of their daughters, Wynafryd. While Ned was not so callous and hopeful that this could mean that Rickon might inherit White Harbour, it would allow him to take over Wolf's Den once the castle had been restored and have a position of power and authority in the area.

Either way it would reinforce the relations between House Stark and House Manderly which with their other alliances and a marriage between House Umber and House Mormont as well it should make sure that the North stayed stable and secure. He was interrupted from his reading by a knocking at the door. Turning he called out.

"Come."

The door opened and Luwin walked in and bowed to his lord before telling him.

"My lord, your guests have arrived." Ned nodded and got to his feet before leaving to meet the newest arrivals to Winterfell. In the courtyard he arrived to see his sons and the other important members of his household, even the blacksmith Gendry standing to attention as they waited. Standing next to his son Robb he could not help but smile slightly at how nervous the boy looked as he waited for his betrothed to arrive. He had been that nervous when first introduced to Cat Ned thought with humour and wanted to try and ease the boy's nerves but did not have time as the strange group rode through the gate of Winterfell together. The first through where the Karstarks, led by Rickard who immediately dismounted from his horse and gave a slight bow to his liege lord who held out his hand, glad to see his old friend and several times removed kinfolk.

"Rickard." The bearded lord took the offered hand and shook it firmly, Ned looked behind and saw the three sons of Rickard; Harrion, Torrhen and Eddard. They were tall boys and all looking eager to see their sister as the new lady of Winterfell. Turning his attention to the sole daughter of Rickard Karstark Ned saw she looked like her brothers in many ways, her thick brown hair was woven into a long braid with her blue and grey eyes showing her strong northern heritage. She was tall for a girl standing the same height as Robb but her furs and grey and blue dress (no doubt to match her eyes) showed her willowy figure quite well and Ned's smile grew wider as he saw his son near open mouthed at Alys. It took a slight shove from Ned to get Robb to move forward and introduce himself.

"Lady Karstark, I am truly honoured to meet you." Robb managing to say as he carefully took Alys' hand and kissed it. Alys herself was nearly smirking at the nervousness of the future lord of the North while her brothers were quietly sniggering. Rickard however was far more disciplined although his mouth turned upward slightly.

With the introductions to the Karstarks done, Ned turned to the Manderlys. He was surprised at the size of Ser Wylis Manderly as the man got off his horse, the man however kept a very straight face as he came forward and bowed formally to his liege lord.

"Lord Stark." Wylis said in a deep baritone.

"Ser Manderly, welcome to Winterfell. I hope that you might accept my hospitality while we talk of the future." Ned said warmly. Ser Wylis nodded deeply and then as the last person rode through the gate Ned turned to give them a brief look. The distinctive red hair and bow on the girl's back was easily enough to identify her as the huntress called Ygritte. Perhaps it was a trace of chauvinism in him although he hoped not, but he had not expected a woman to be chosen as the Free Folk's representative at Winterfell.

Only time would tell if she was up to it. Ned thought as he led the group into the main hall so they could get some broth to warm their cold bones.

-x-

 _ **Highpoint, the North…**_

At the Wolfswood there was a very different mood to the welcoming warmth of Winterfell. The large Glover army stood at the gates of Highpoint with the Forresters at their side, at the head of the army was the new Lord Robett Glover whose face was as cold as the fallen snow around him. He watched as his men dragged the struggling Whitehills from their former castle and forced them to their knees in front of him. He dismounted from his horse and walked up to Ludd Whitehill who was roaring fiercely at his captors but they ignored him and he was silenced for the meanwhile as Robett smashed his fist into his face, sending him down to the ground except for the men to pick him up again.

Robett looked along the line and saw the remaining members of House Whitehill; Ludd of course with blood pouring down his face from his broken nose followed by his remaining children, now his wife and other sons were dead. Torrhen Whitehill was shoulder to shoulder with his brother while the only daughter of House Whitehill, Gwyn was held on her father's other side. She was a pretty girl Robett noted and he turned to Gregor Forrester and said sharply.

"Take the girl, she hence forth is your responsibility." Gregor knew better than to question or otherwise comment given the foul mood his lord was in and quickly walked forward to the Whitehill girl and offered her a cloak which the girl gratefully accepted before Gregor led her to a waiting horse. The girl took one last look back at her father who could not meet her eyes before she was sat on the horse by Forrester soldiers and they rode off towards Ironrath. They would meet again later, he was in talks to marry his sixteen year old daughter to Rodrik Forrester, securing the boy's considerable military talents for his family.

His anger and hatred burning fiercely, Robett drew his sword and stepped towards the bound Whitehills who renewed their struggles but it was all in vain. Torrhen was first as Robett swung his sword, beheading the son of Ludd whose head swiftly joined his son in the snow just moments later.

The banners and in fact everything that carried the symbol of the Whitehills, including their family tapestry were thrown onto a bonfire where Robett finally felt a sense of satisfaction, he had avenged his brother and secured his lands.

House Whitehill was no more.

* * *

 _ **The Stormlands…**_

Sansa Stark sat in her tent, her mind in a state of total confusion over what she had witnessed in Loras' tent. She did not want to think about the fact that the man she was betrothed too preferred the company of men and had been doing…that with King Renly.

She did not want to talk to anyone; not her mother, not Margaery not anyone. She needed to make sense of this on her own, her mother would just use this as further reason for her to go with her back to Winterfell without caring about the consequences, Margaery however she did not want to see for a very different reason. She was married to Renly and was his queen, the humiliation she would surely feel if the truth were revealed was something Sansa would not wish on anyone. She already felt full of anger and shame given it was Loras that had been Renly's bedpartner and she was only betrothed to him! Not to mention Loras was in a real sense betraying his own sister as well as her!

As if to answer her worst nightmare, the opening of the tent parted and Margaery walked in followed by Brienne of Tarth. Margaery looked concerned as she took in Sansa's tense stance and slightly bloodshot eyes, indicating that the girl had been crying. Already she would admit to not one but herself that she was growing a soft spot for the younger Stark girl and was enjoying the opportunity to teach someone what her grandmother had taught her.

Brienne meanwhile had noticed the Stark girl's unsettled state as well and felt worried for the girl. Sansa on the other hand was desperate to get away from the two other women in case she blurted out what she had seen, she could feel the urge to do so bubbling up from inside her.

"Sansa, what is wrong? People saw you running from Loras' tent in a state of distress." Margaery asked her carefully, hoping not to push the girl but wanting to get to the bottom of what was going on with her. Sansa's reluctance to speak was not going to make that easy however as she refused to even tell them to go away as she squirmed in front of their eyes.

Suddenly the pieces of the puzzle fell into place in Margaery's mind, running from Loras' tent and Renly had been nowhere to be found. Knowing her brother's and indeed Renly's impulsive natures she could guess what it was Sansa had seen that was upsetting her so much. Letting a sad smile spread on her face she gently probed to confirm her suspicions.

"Did you see something that distressed you?" She asked slowly, reaching out to take Sansa's hand gently and although there was some resistance Sansa let her take it. "Something in Loras' tent?"

Sansa looked surprised and a little worried as Margaery got closer and closer to the truth and wanted to deny her assertions but could not find her voice to do so.

Seeing that the surprise and worry on Sansa's face confirmed Margaery's idea on what Sansa had seen and decided to make the final confirmation.

"Something between Loras and Renly?"

Brienne was shocked at the words that her queen had spoken, she had no idea that her king was the secret lover of Loras Tyrell. Sansa however went from worried surprise to shocked revelation.

"You know?" She asked not sure she wanted Margaery to say it but unable to help herself.

"That my husband and your betrothed prefer the company of men and would rather bugger each other than sleep with you or me? Yes I know." Margaery said deciding to just say however rudely it might have been put, channelling her grandmother at that moment. She tightened her hold on Sansa's hand and told her sadly.

"I know my brother and the way he and Renly have always looked at each other when they think no one is looking, besides there is the fact that Renly would not touch me on our wedding night. But as his wife and queen it is my duty to support him, regardless of how I feel." Margaery said sadly, an untouched queen she felt like a living joke. "I have always wanted a sister, but now you and I can bare the shame of this together."

Sansa was left lost for words and could only squeeze Margaery's hand back. She felt a sudden kinship with Margaery, being let down by the men they joined with. First it was Joffrey for her and now Loras just for totally different reasons. She was not going back to Winterfell she realised in a moment of clarity, that part of her life was over now and she would not risk bringing any harm to her family again by her actions.

Once had been one time too many.

-x-

Later that night, in tents far from the one that Margaery and Sansa were staying in, the men of House Florent were quickly packing to leave and rode out before any could challenge them. As the last of the men fled the camp, the men of the other houses present looked and saw the horses disappearing into the distance.

The reason for their desertion was being discussed in a tent nearby as the Stormlords grumbled.

"Renly would have made it to Kings Landing and been on the Iron throne by now if he was not wasting so much fucking time on these bloody tourneys." Lord Caron said angrily to the other Stormlords, as the Lord of the Marshes he frequently had small scale battles with the Dornish whenever they were unruly and if he had wasted the most critical of resources in war…time like Renly was doing now, Nightsong would be under Dornish control. Lord Fell nodded in agreement and said.

"Robert was a warrior once that I would follow to the end, Renly is just a pretty boy with no stones for battle."

"So you intend to defect to Stannis Baratheon as House Florent has done then?" Lord Estermont said with an edge of threat in his voice. He might be a distant relation of the two brothers that were now at odds but Renly was his liege lord. His loyalty was to Renly on that basis although he personally thought that Stannis would be a better king.

"No." Lord Fell said with some reluctance, surprising the men around the table. "I may hate this waiting around but Renly is my king and I will not disgrace my house by betraying its liege lord." He said heavily, many of the lords around the table felt similarly trapped by their oath to Renly however much they were angered by him.

-x-

Renly meanwhile was feeling angry himself but instead it was because he was expected to bed Margaery Tyrell. While she was similar in many ways to her brother, the fact was he could not bring himself to touch her, it repelled him to the extent that he had wanted to banish her from his tent. She had even offered to have Loras come in to the tent to try and help but he was repulsed by that as well. It felt like he was betraying Loras by bedding his sister and even with the most erotic images concurred by his most perverted thoughts he could not even get it up in Margaery's presence.

He wanted to scream and was ready to throw his goblet across the tent when Loras burst into the tent and Renly's mood instantly improved with a warm feeling in his heart when the love of his life entered the tent. But his smile was stalled when he saw that Loras was looking incredibly anxious.

"Your grace." Loras said making sure that Renly knew it was important by talking to him so formally. "Your brother Stannis has landed with the Golden Company at his side, already House Florant has defected to his side."

"Defected, but they are your bannermen Loras." Renly said unsettled that he had suffered defections already and all his brother had done was land with a large number of sellswords at his side.

"I know and my father will make sure that their keep and lands are stripped from them." Loras vowed angrily wanting to personally cut off their heads himself with his new Valyrian steel blade _Rosethorn_ , one of two that had been made from the obscenely large sword his brother Garlan had recovered in Lys.

Renly was silent for a moment as he considered his positon, this situation was precisely what he had been afraid of. Stannis had a claim that was stronger than his and he had hoped to face his brother when he was sitting on the Iron Throne and Kings Landing was firmly in his grasp. Then Stannis would have little choice but to bend the knee to him, he might even have given his brother the Stormlands when he knew his position was secure. Now Stannis had forced his hand and his only option other than fight his own brother on the battlefield which was daunting as he had never fought a battle in his life, was to meet his brother under a flag of truce and hope that Stannis was in the mood to listen.

-x-

The following morning on a nearby cliff, a small party of men from both sides rode out to meet each other. On one side Renly sat on his horse with his golden antler crown, at his side and bolstering his courage was Loras and Brienne of Tarth along three members of his Kingsguard all behind him. Lady Catelyn had thought to join him to mediate between the brothers but Margaery thought it would be best to keep her away from such discussions since the North was officially neutral in this conflict. While it would bolster his image if she appeared at his side, signifying that the North was with him, Stannis would not be fooled by such moves so it would be best to keep her out of it.

Ahead of Renly sat a man that gave him the feeling of ice running down his back, his older brother Stannis. His grim brother was just as cold and harsh as Renly remembered and his hope that he might convince his brother to support him was beginning to sink faster than a rock in the sea. But still Renly did his best to rally his courage and stood face to face with his brother.

On the other side Stannis could feel a hot and powerful rage burning inside him as he looked on yet another brother who had betrayed him. For all that he had loyally served Robert he had never even been acknowledged for his service and denied what should rightfully have been his, now Renly was doing the exact same and Stannis would tolerate no more. He would take what was his and no one, not his remaining brother, not the Tyrells and certainly not the Lannisters were going to stop him. At side were a few of his men at arms and his most trusted advisors Lord Davos Seaworth and Lady Melisandre. Both were unwavering in their support for him and it did his cold heart some good to know that there were a scant few that he could be sure would not betray him.

Renly was disturbed by the banner that his brother was using, instead of simply using the ancestral banner of their house he had chosen a burning heart with a stag's head at the centre. While Renly was guilty himself of changing his banner, he had adopted green instead of black and that was all effectively. The flaming heart for some reason made his mind turn towards the red woman at his brother's side, who was beautiful Renly could not deny but there was something about her that he found disturbing.

"Can it truly be you?" Renly asked, wondering what had happened to his brother that he might do that to their family sigil.

"Who else would it be?" Stannis snapped back angrily not wanting to waste time with pointless matters when there were more important things to be discussed.

Renly said slowly as he tried to keep what he considered his most winning smile on his face.

"When I saw your standard, I could not be sure. Whose banner is that?" Renly said with a laugh although all that did was anger Stannis more although he kept it down with his iron clad self-control.

"My own."

Renly laughed slightly again and tried to inject some humour into the situation.

"I suppose if we used the same one, the battle would be terribly confusing. Why is your stag on fire?" Renly asked curious as to why Stannis would do that to their family symbol. However his question was answered by the red woman at his brother's side.

"The king has taken for his sigil, the fiery heart of the Lord of Light." Renly could tell from her accent that the woman was not Westerosi. Remembering the rumours he had heard from Dragonstone he suddenly realised who the woman was and said.

"Ah, so you must be the fire priestess we have heard so much about. Mmm…brother now I understand why you found religion in your old age." He said jokingly not realising that the anger he was stoking in his brother.

"Watch yourself Renly." Stannis snapped. "Insulting Lady Melisandre is one of many crimes that you have committed against me lately, not least of which was those vile lies that you have spread about my daughter." His eyes were like the fire on his banner and Renly immediately feeling somewhat intimidated despite the guards around him said quickly.

"What rumours are those brother." Renly said unnerved and confused at the anger over rumours that he had never started. Stannis was in no mood for games and said sharply.

"You have until dawn tomorrow to bend the knee Renly, join me in fighting the Lannisters and I will make you my heir until I have a son. If you do not, I will destroy you." Stannis said and without another word he turned his horse and rode back to their camp to make preparations in case Renly did not make the right choice. While Ser Davos and the rest of his men followed their king immediately, Lady Melisandre gave a small but dark smile to Renly which sent a chill up his spine and said calmly.

"Look to your sins, Lord Renly. The night is dark and full of terrors."

Renly watched as they left and try as he might he could not shake those words from his mind.

-x-

It did not take for Stannis to return to camp where the men of the Golden Company were gtting ready for a potential battle. Stannis liked them for the discipline, a quick march would not be as chaotic with them as it would for most fighting forces. Some of them were pretentious with their jewel encrusted armour and overtly elaborate tents but the elephants were something that nearly made Stannis smile, hoping to see the terror that they would create on the faces of the Tyrells next day if they did not bend the knee, not to mention the ten thousand or so men that they brought to his cause. He entered his much simpler tent and went to study the local topography to plan just where would be the best place to fight if it came to that when Lady Melisandre walked in and asked him quietly.

"Did your men bring the girl that I requested?" Stannis nodded and indicated to a small cage on the other side of his tent where a girl of seventeen or so years of age was tied and gagged. Her once curly black hair was greasy as it had not been washed in some time and her blue eyes were frightened as she looked at Stannis and Melisandre. While Stannis was apathetic to the girl, the intensity of Melisandre's stare scared the girl more than she had ever been before. Stannis asked as Melisandre stared at the girl.

"Why did we need this whore? I could find you a dozen others with half the trouble, why specifically this one."

"My king." Melisandre said calmly as she walked slowly towards the cage, causing the poor girl inside to back away until she had her back was pressed into the bars. "She shares the blood of your brother, the kings blood in strong and will grant me additional strength when she is offered our god tonight. Instead of merely destroying your weakling brother, I will also be able to remove the Lion and end his chances of denying you your rightful throne." Melisandre said as almost as a kindness she turned to the terrified young whore in the cage that was one of many of the bastards of Robert Baratheon that she had been collecting over the last two years and said. "Do not fear young Bella, soon you shall be in the loving arms of the Lord of Light, warmed by his flames."

Bella did not find this in the least comforting and her pleas for mercy were muffled by the gag and tears of pure fear ran down her dirty cheeks.

* * *

 _ **Meereen, Essos…**_

The burning sun was making everyone sweat as they conducted their meeting, laying out plans for the future development of their new kingdom. Jon sat at the head of the small table with Ser Jorah standing guard as normal while his aunt Daenerys sat at his right side with Samwell sitting at his left. Missandei and Grey Worm were facing them while Daario was sitting alongside them despite not having an official position in their forces.

"The fertile lands to the west are the best for cultivating my lord." Samwell said as they looked at a large map of the local area that had been set on the table. "Once those lands are at work we should be able to produce the food required to feed the city and the other territories, if we introduce a crop rotation system we hopefully will be able to work the lands harder all year round." Jon smiled slightly as he listened to Samwell online his idea for using turnips to revitalize lands once they had been used for growing other crops and regularly rotating the crops grown in those fields, Jon felt quite sure in his thinking that Samwell would have done well wherever he went. Jon nodded and said.

"If we grant the former farm slaves control of the land then they will be able to generate their own living by trading their food for goods in the city, they already know more about growing food than nearly anyone else in the area. See to it at once Samwell, now how does our treasury stand?" He asked turning to his aunt who was smiling at his suggestion to give the farming lands to those freed slaves. Daenerys was glad to see her nephew had a good heart, but also a smart head on his shoulders.

"Overflowing with gold, we now have the funds to make this kingdom into a strong and powerful nation in its own right. I have made enquires and most of the former slaves have skills we need, they just need direction so I propose that we start a number of guilds to organise them and get the kingdom running smoothly." She was about to give an exact figure on how much gold they had on hand when one of the serving girls appeared at the door. Her eyes darted over to Samwell quickly with her cheeks turning pink before moving back to Jon and told him.

"My lord, there are a party of knights from Westeros here to see you. They come on behalf of your uncle, they are led by Ser Barristan Selmy." She said and the mention of his uncle was enough for Jon to allow them entry although mindful of assassins he would have his sword at his side along with Ser Jorah and Grey Worm. The fact that Ser Barristan was leading them puzzled him slightly but he put that aside as he focused on meeting the highly distinguished old knight, he knew that the old knight's sense of honour was too strong for him to be an assassin.

"Thank you Gilly, send them in immediately." He said warmly to the girl who gave Samwell a final smile and she disappeared down the passage only for four knights to emerge from the passage moments later. Ser Barristan Selmy was the first in and recognisable from the many descriptions of him and his great deeds despite the beard he seemed to be growing. Accompanying him were Ser Clayton Archay, Ser Lothur Brune and Ser Godrey Chelsted who had agreed to offer their swords to Jon Targaryen.

"Your Grace, we bare a gift from your uncle and your allies Westeros." Ser Barristan said and held out a box. Jon walked over took it, opening the box his eyes were immediately widened at the sight of the glorious yet simple crown inside. As he lifted it out of the box the knights knelt and bowed their heads. Jon's eyes met his aunt's and he felt shock war with anxiety inside him and he saw her own worried expression. The time had come for them to step out of the shadows and reclaim their rightful name.

And they did not know if they were ready to face the world as Targaryens yet.

* * *

 _ **Lannisport, the Westerlands…**_

The fleet was finally ready to depart, the sails were set and the anchors weighed. The warships of the Lannister fleet left the harbour, while the ships carrying the main body of their army would wait a day or so before sailing to meet with the rest of the fleet. The tension in the air was thick as the odds were so stacked against them, the men on deck were not jubilant or excited in any way for the coming battle.

Hadrian was on the deck of the flagship, the _Sovereign_ as usual with Sandor Clegane, Ser Raphael Daniels and the rest of his most trusted men at his side. He was as solid and immovable as a statue, his men likewise. Sitting close by was Raga who was so quiet and still that he might be mistaken as a statue too but his growls whenever a sailor got too close would send those men scurrying away.

Hadrian was about to go to settle in his cabin for an hour or so once they were underway when he suddenly became aware of a snowy white owl sitting on the stern of the ship. The owl cuffed a sailor on the head with her wing when he tried to scare her off but when Hadrian approached the owl emitted an excited hoot and hopped onto his shoulder. The men on deck were immediately confused at the strange avian but as Hadrian stroked the owl's plumage it preened under the attention.

Hadrian recognised the owl immediately and when he reached out his mind to it, much like he would do with Raga, he felt the instant connection that echoed his old life like the cloak.

"Hedwig." He said slowly, a strong feeling of happiness as he had his owl with him once again. "How are you here?"

The owl only gave him a slight glare as if to say, 'How such I know, I'm an owl'. Hadrian laughed and resumed petting the owl which butted its head against his gently in return. The men on deck looked on confused at the scene and Ser Raphael actually approached looking curiously at the man he had known for so many years and the bird on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright my lord?" He asked, never seeing such a genuine smile on his friend's face except for the days when his children were born and he had discovered Raga as a small cub, abandoned by his pride. Hadrian just kept smiling and said.

"Just greeting my newest companion, this is a sign my friend. Our victory is at hand."

Raphael was not so sure and felt the need to ask.

"The weapon is that powerful?"

"That and more my friend. It has been tested and it works, the Iron Born will fall before us." Hadrian said as Hedwig flew off his should and perched on top of Raga's head but the lion just lay down as if to sleep and ignored the owl completely. It was enough to shock the men on deck who had been sure that the lion would have at least tried to eat the owl.

-x-

It was nearly dusk as the Lannister and Iron Born fleets finally spotted each other. The setting sun provided enough light for them to see each other and with Hedwig safely secured in his cabin, Hadrian looked through his telescope and saw the flags of the different Iron Born houses. He counted ships from every single house of the Iron Islands and the men on the decks of his own ships were intimidated at the sight of so many enemy ships coming towards them at high speed. Everyone was nervous, some nearly ready to bolt but Hadrian stayed absolutely calm. The men were sure that either he had something earth-shaking up his sleeve or possibly he had gone completely mad.

Judging the distance as they began closing, Hadrian then made sure that his own ships were in formation and ready. Confirming they were he turned back to the Iron Fleet and smiled at what saw happening as the seconds ticked down towards the inevitable conflict when their fleets met.

-x-

 _ **The Iron Fleet…**_

On the deck of their ships Victorian and Yara Greyjoy looked at the Lannister ships closing, feeling confident in their numerical superiority to the enemy and were sure that this victory would be swiftly won and allow them to raid the coast of the Westerlands at will.

Victorian from his ship the _Iron Victory_ was getting ready with a bubble of excitement, ready to burst inside him that finally he was going to avenge his brother and nephews. The thought of swinging his axe into Lannister heads was enough to get him buzzing with anticipation, but his good mood was slightly soiled at what happened next.

"Lord Victorian, we have ships breaking formation." The helmsman shouted to him and Victorian swung around to see a portion of his fleet breaking away at full sail. A quick look through his myrish glasses confirmed that the ships all belonged to Houses Blacktyde, Farwynd, Goodbrother, Volmark, Botley and Humble.

Victorian's smile gave away briefly to a snarl, promising to himself that when he was done with the Lannisters he would make those houses remember to whom they owed their loyalty. Still he thought to himself with his smile returning albeit not as wide as it had been moments before, he still had more than enough ships to destroy the Lannisters and continued to sail on.

-x-

 _ **The Lannister Fleet…**_

Seeing the first part of his gamble work Hadrian smiled and the men looked on with surprise but there was little joy given the remaining strength of the Iron Born was still more than enough to destroy them all. Seeing that the distance between the two fleets was sufficient for them to make their next move, Hadrian turned to the ship's signalman and said.

"Signal the ships to assume the battle column." He said and the man began waving his flags in a specific sequence to tell the fleet it was time to assume the formation that Hadrian had chosen. All the Lannister warships quickly obeyed and formed themselves in a single line exposing their starboard side to the enemy.

The men were nearly shaking with fear as the Iron Born came closer but Hadrian held his nerve and gave his next order.

"Gunners…Take aim." The signal man waved his flags to convey his commands before Hadrian finally gave the order that gave him a great sense of satisfaction.

"FIRE!"

-x-

The men operating the strange pieces of equipment that had just been installed on the decks of the Lannister ships, used flint to strike a fuse which ignited and a second later there was a loud whooshing sound as a projectile emerged from the end of a tube that had been aimed carefully at the Iron Born. The object moved to fast for anyone to see but the fire at its rear end forced it forward towards the enemy at a frightening speed.

The Iron Born had little time to react as the small projectiles came towards them but they honestly thought in the moments before impact were too small to do any real damage. In the moment that followed impact however, their opinions of the small projectiles were changed forever.

They exploded, violently hitting the ships hard, larger vessels were immediately holed and started taking on water killing many men in the initial blast, with fire spreading quickly on some ships. A large war galley belong to House Harlaw had its bow blown off for example while smaller vessels like the longboats were hit even harder by the small projectiles with many just exploding in a fiery blast which threw wood, metal and men high into the sky before they hit the water and sank beneath the waves. The small projectiles that Hadrian had christened 'rockets' had black powder which on his own world had been called gunpowder but also contained a small capsule of wildfire and a tiny magical fire crystal to amplify their firepower.

Hadrian smiled as the gunners kept on firing as they had been ordered before they had even set sail, they were not taking any prisoners today, no mercy and no quarter was to be given to the Iron Born.

And there were to be no survivors.

-x-

 _ **Black Wind…**_

Yara Greyjoy watched from the deck of her ship, completely helpless as hellfire conjured by the Lannisters destroyed the Iron Fleet. Her men were panicking around her, many of them ready to make a run for it and as much as it galled Yara she was inclined to agree with them. She had never seen anything like what the Lannisters had unleashed on them today and it terrified her how easily they were taking apart their fleet. Most of their larger warships were sinking already and the longboats were being blasted away without any hope of survival. She turned to her helmsman and was about to tell him to turn the ship around and escape back to the Iron Islands when one of her men, Qarl the Maid yell out in fear.

"INCOMING!"

A second later a rocket impacted the ship and Yara was blown clear off her feet and over the side into the sea. As she hit the water she blacked out, unconscious from the impact she began to sink into the ocean only for a large tentacle to push her to the surface and carry the unconscious Yara towards land.

-x-

 _ **Iron Victory…**_

Victorian Greyjoy now struggled to his feet after one of those unholy weapons struck his ship. The _Iron Victory_ may have been hit hard but it was still floating…just. Using his axe as a crutch Victorian managed to get on his feet and look out at the much changed scene around him. Only moments before he had been leading a powerful fleet, ready to crush the mainlanders once and for all and show the world that the Iron Born ruled the sea.

Now his fleet was either burning, sinking or blown apart around him. He looked around the deck and saw most of his men dead, beyond that he saw sinking ships and flaming debris floating all around them. His anger was warring with complete shock to keep him going, how could this have happened? He thought desperately. Their victory had been assured and finally they would be able to take back what was rightfully theirs only for it to be snatched away by the Lannisters wielding weapons that must have been crafted by the Storm God himself. He tried to make his way to the catapult to at least go down with defiance when a Lannister ship drew up alongside.

Men wearing the armour of House Lannister quickly swung or ran along planks onto his deck and came upon the wounded Victorian who tried to stand tall so he could at least die with his axe swinging and maybe even take down a few of the greenlanders with him. But his legs faltered despite his burning rage. He clung to his axe, determined at the very least not to kneel before them even unintentionally.

Sandor Clegane walked on to the deck and saw the broken body of Victorian Greyjoy standing there defiantly as he could manage although the image made Sandor scoff as the man could not even get to his feet without his axe to lean on. Deciding not to waste time, Sandor pulled out _Nightfall_ and without any words decapitated the Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet.

Turning to his men he gave his orders.

"Strip him and give his armour and axe to Lord Hadrian as a trophy along with the ship then dump the body in the sea."

-x-

Once any surviving Iron Born ships had been captured and their crews slaughtered, men were chosen to sail them back to Lannisport for repairs and refitting to serve in the Lannister fleet.

The others joined with the rebel Iron Born that had broken away before the battle and set course for the Iron Islands.

* * *

 _Hope everyone liked the latest instalment and please review to let me hear your thoughts._

 _Next chapter – Hadrian gives the Iron Born a taste of their own medicine._

 _ **Chapter 15 Review Responses…**_

 _ **RoyalTwinFangs**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **miketheklym**_ _= Glad you like it!_

 _ **Guest (1)**_ _= Thank you, I hope to do so!_

 _ **AnimeA55Kicker**_ _= Indeed, Hadrian does have cannons as well but the rockets are the weapon he is deploying at the moment and they can breach a castle with ease. A weapon like this changes things and will make others fear their use and greedy for the same kind of weapon. Hadrian taking a big risk by using it._

 _As for Tyrion well, no one ever won the game of thrones by playing nice._

 _ **Vespasian25**_ _= Like mother like daughter. Catelyn and Sansa both brought ruin on House Stark in their own way, why Catelyn thought to teach Sansa the values she did when Catelyn does not hold to them herself is just ridiculous. It is like she was intentionally trying to make her daughter stupid._

 _ **Alex2909**_ _= Catelyn is so confident that she is right it is actually dangerous to those around her. She started the War in the Riverlands by kidnapping Tyrion Lannister, she let Jaime Lannister free when it would seriously damage Robb's standing to name but a few._

 _Hope the rockets were not a disappointment, I did think about cannons but everyone would immediately think of that so I decided to try something else._

 _ **D72**_ _= True, you can only hide a dragon for so long before it becomes too big. Fortunately with Robert now dead and the Kingdoms at war, the time to hide is over. Sansa is going to wise up as time goes on, she had a big shock when Ned spoke to her and made her understand why she could never go home and this time rather than being held by the Lannisters she is with the Tyrells as a companion and student to Margaery._

 _ **coldblue**_ _= Thank you again! Good to hear from you._

 _A bit of both actually. What Hadrian has done is combine science, alchemy and magic into a new weapon that packs a far greater punch than any other weapon of its kind. Tyrion in this story has the full backing of House Lannister rather than merely being tolerated. He also has more confidence in himself and experience as a leader given he had been Master of Coin and Law before he became Hand of the King with a better spy network than in the show._

 _Sandor has no intention of marrying, never met a woman he likes enough that will overlook his scars and enjoys his life just as it is. Catelyn is a lot like Cersei in many ways not least of which is the intense love they have for their children and they do not consider the consequences of their actions. Glad to hear you like Brienne, I wanted her to get a Valyrian sword but staying with the canon makes it difficult so I made one especially for her. Do not worry I will not be making a habit of it. Sansa will make her choices and finally puts her family first, rather than her old dreams._

 _Kevan is an underrated character, overshadowed by Tywin and Cersei he never really had a chance to shine. This way at least he gets something to call his own. The Stormlands will be kept stable, an opportunity will present itself to Hadrian in the near future that will make sure that region stays strong and whole._

 _ **galo4**_ _= And to you too!_

 _ **syed**_ _= In this chapter I hope I explained why Hadrian cannot do that. Something is interfering with magic and to make magical objects work properly again, the Hallows must be brought together. All three are in Westeros. Dark Sister will appear soon enough and you will discover where it has been._

 _ **malinkody**_ _= Catelyn is Catelyn and she has a lot to learn yet. As for the new weapons I hope this chapter lived up to you expectations._

 _ **mellra**_ _= Gunpowder has now made its debut in Westeros, more magic is coming I promise._

 _ **Aragon Potter**_ _= Thank you for your comments, always welcome! In regards Tywin having a bastard, how do we know he did not have any lovers? Samuel was conceived around the time that Joanna died so in a moment of weakness he allowed himself a lover. That's my explanation anyway._

 _As for the Whitehills, their dynasty has now ended with its last ember being joined to the Forresters. As for how Stannis plans to deal with Hadrian, he and Melisandre intend to sacrifice someone of royal blood (one of Robert's bastards) to increase her powers to send not one shadow assassin but TWO. How that will pan out we shall have to see._

 _ **Sciny**_ _= Hope you enjoyed the update! Sansa will learn but she needs someone to teach her. With the exception of bringing back Dark Sister I will not be adding any more Valyrian steel in this story, I agree that because it is so rare it is special._

 _I will give a hint to the pairing, yes Shaena is indeed someone from Harry's old world._

 _ **jamiee84**_ _= Hope you did not have to wait too long._

 _ **Akren Alumni**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **Kristina'sMyName**_ _= Glad to hear from you! Indeed Hadrian is going to do to the Iron Islands will make the Rains of Castamere sound like a nice lullaby. As for Shireen, her fate will be very different in this story than to the show._

 _ **chicaalterego**_ _= Happy to hear you like the story! Cannot say too much or I will spoil the ending._

 _ **aesir21**_ _= Hoped the sea battle would go down well. I also wanted to give Grey Worm a moment to shine since he has not had much exposure in this story._

 _ **Sblck,**_ _ **eyann85**_ _= I do not worry, Sansa will not become the brat she was in the show. She has had a few knocks but that will take her out of her safe little world and make her realise that things are more complicated than she had been raised to believe._

 _ **Nobody**_ _= Ned is not stupid however he acted in Kings Landing. He knows that he has to reinforce his control of the North and is choosing to use marriage as his primary method. Using a northern girl will make the lords happier with the Starks remaining their lords. As for the Valyrian steel changing hands, the only swords that have actually been taken by force are from the Iron Born and a foreigner, people that the rest of Westeros do not care about. They hate the Iron Born and Braavos is not going to start a fight over a sellsword from their city having his sword taken away after losing in a duel against a woman. Ned I think only returned Dawn to the Daynes because he felt in his honour he had too and that it might go a little way in restoring relations with Dorne given everything else that happened. As for returning ancestral blades to their families, it depends on who finds them. Many houses in Westeros would kill for a Valyrian Sword._

 _ **MadMaxMoore**_ _= Tyrion is a far better strategist than Cersei given that he at least can predict and actually cares about what the consequences of his actions are whereas Cersei just acts without thinking. In the series for example however much she hated Margaery it would have been far better to keep her alive as a hostage against the Reach especially since with her father and brother dead she would be the new ruler of Highgarden. Instead she just killed them all and now Olenna is free to act against her and Jaime._

 _ **JPElles**_ _= The problem with marrying Cersei off is just who would you hate so much that they deserve Cersei? And where can you put her so she can do the least harm._


	17. Chapter 17 Breaking the Iron

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last ones but I decided to give Hadrian the leading role in this chapter. Next chapter will show the reactions of the other players to what he does here and the War of the Four…now Three Kings continues._

 _And again I thank everyone for their phenomenal support! The reviews have been incredible to read and if anyone wants to contact me, feel free to PM._

 _The Harpax was suggested to me by Aragon Potter who has been really helpful, giving me ideas I would never have thought of so…Thank you Aragon Potter!_

 **Chapter 17 – Breaking the Iron**

The ships of the Lannisters and Iron Born rebels drew closer on the undefended Iron Islands. The men sharpened their swords and spears in preparation for their landing. The men were near silent as they prepared themselves for what they were about to do, the more honourable found it extremely unsettling while many burned with excitement at the chance to finally make the Iron Born pay for what they had done to the inhabitants of Fair Isle and the few successful coastal raids that Sandor Clegane had not been able to stop. The chance of plunder also in the minds of many as they hoped to have the chance to enrich themselves by essentially doing to the Iron Born what they had done to the rest of Westeros.

The fleet closed in on Pyke, the island of the Greyjoys. Hadrian standing on the bow of the _Sovereign_ in his full plate was silent as he contemplated what he was about to do. As Harry he would never even conceive of the slaughter that he as Hadrian was going to unleash on the Iron Islands, there were times when Hadrian actually wondered if he had left the honourable and good part of himself behind as he was reborn into this world.

Harry would have risked his life rather than allow a slaughter like this to happen, he would have done some amazing daring that might just have worked by the narrowest of margins to prevent it despite whoever it was he was saving. Hadrian however was wiser or at least he hoped he was, he had the advantage of hindsight, he could look back and see how things could have been done better or mistakes avoided by being just that little bit devious or dare he think it ruthless. If he were to be Harry Potter here in this world, he would never last a moment with too much of the deck was stacked against him and no Dumbledore or other such figure to pull him out of the fire. He stood by himself here, a few good friends and family at his side but otherwise was alone and as his sister was fond of saying when you play the game of thrones you either win or you die and he was not going to die, so he would win however harsh he had to play to do it. He had never wanted the throne for himself or even recognition for his actions, glory did not appeal to him nor did power beyond what he had. The higher you climbed, the greater the fall and he was making sure that his footing stayed sure and firm before he took his next step. But as the ship came close enough to anchor, Hadrian forced his mind back to the present and prepared for what was to come.

As the ship's came to anchor off the coast Hadrian took the lion head helm that was under his arm and placed it on his head. It was an impressive piece sent as a gift from his cousin Lyonel in Tyrosh, shaped like the head of a roaring lion with golden inlay and rubies for eyes. It was not too impractical either as it did give Hadrian as good a view as a normal helm. Whoever had made it Hadrian admitted to himself as he slid it on his head had certainly known their craft.

He carefully climbed down the ladder into a longboat that drew alongside to take the soldiers to the island, no small feat in full plate but he managed it somehow and Raga was lowered in beside him. His squire and cousin Tyrek stood next to him as they stood on the deck of the longboat ready to go ashore. He had begun dispatching his army around the islands to secure the various keeps of the six islands they would be invading. House Blacktyde, the strongest of the rebel houses that had joined them already controlled one of the islands and would be named the new Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands once they were secured. Hadrian could easily take the islands for himself but he did not want to waste his time having to subdue all the Iron Born when he had a much larger war to fight elsewhere and would let House Blacktyde worry about keeping the native population in line. Not to mention if the reports he had heard from the North were true about a potential return of the White Walkers then he needed to maintain as strong an army as he could in case they truly were coming.

Tyrek in his own armour was ready with his sword as they came ashore, their heavy boots making groves in the sand. Alongside them the men of House Blacktyde who were looking uncomfortable at being so close to the mainlanders but deferred to their lord Baelor who was grim as he came face to face with the man that had just destroyed the Iron Fleet.

"Lord Lannister, we should get moving. I want to finish this matter quickly." Lord Blacktyde said with steady calm but in his eyes you could see anger at the sight of castle which shared its name with the island. Hadrian nodded as he too wanted to get the re-conquest of the Iron Islands done as soon as possible and to that end he had entrusted his best men with the rockets needed to breach the enemy keeps, all secured with magical oaths in case they decided to betray him. As they moved up the hill towards the large castle Tyrek found he could not contain himself and asked the grim Lord Blacktyde.

"Why did you turn against your liege lord, are you not sworn to the Greyjoys?" The warning look from Hadrian immediately shut him up but it was enough to make Lord Blacktyde sneer in disgust at the mention of the Greyjoys.

"OH yes, our marvellous overlords House Greyjoy, who had managed to lead us into two unsuccessful rebellions and made the Iron Islands the pariahs of the Seven Kingdoms. While other kingdoms amass gold from trade or mining becoming stronger every day, we cannot touch such enterprises because we must pay the Iron price and take whatever it is we want, regardless of whether it makes everyone hate us in the meantime and weakens us in the long term." Lord Blacktyde said with so much scorn that it actually made Tyrek look in shock at the Iron Lord although Hadrian knew how the man felt about the Greyjoys or he would never have approached him. Continuing his tirade as they made their way towards the castle and the town around it he then told them his own personal reasons for rebelling.

"Balon Greyjoy was a piss poor lord and has been an even fucking worse king. I mean what kind of idiot attacks a nation while its army is at home instead of waiting a few months for them to send their men off to fight? Announcing your intentions while your enemy is still in a position to resist you is just stupidity in the extreme. He cannot even accept that it was his bad decision that finished his plan before it even began, he…" Lord Blacktyde seemed to lose momentum for a brief second as he was hit with terrible grief. "He killed my son when he failed to take Seaguard after having to turn back due to bad weather. Killing and blaming his own vassals for his own arrogance and idiocy."

Hadrian nodded while Tyrek looked suitable chastised by the other lord's angry response. As they arrived in the town that stood at the gates of Pyke, a poorly armed band of men came screaming at them with rough and rusty axes, table legs and other bad quality weapons. The Lannister men formed the shield wall immediately as the Iron Born came forward and found themselves being impaled on the spears and swords that stabbed at them from behind the strong wall the men had created. As they entered the town Hadrian gave an order to his men followed by Raga's loud and powerful roar.

"Kill any man that can fight, women and children are to be spared and any salt wives cared for." He said feeling the smallest guilt at how many lives he was about to snuff out but he pushed it ruthlessly aside. The men moved forward and began going from house to house and the screams and sounds of fighting soon filled the air. Tyrek was wide-eyed with horror at what was going on around him. Hadrian pitied him, never before had the lad been exposed to such horrors and Hadrian despised giving such orders but in this case he had too. His sword in hand he continued moving, a man carrying a large, rough looking battle axe came running at him, swinging wildly so Hadrian side stepped to avoid a manic overhead strike before slashing at the man's arm causing him to drop his axe as blood spurted out of the stump where the arm had been severed and the man had a brief moment to stare at his stump before Hadrian thrust his sword into the man's mouth, killing him instantly. Withdrawing his blade he barely had a moment's respite before three more men, all overweight or too old to have sailed with the fleet came at him with swords. Drawing on his magic to fill his muscles Hadrian drew _Brightroar_ from his other sheath and with both swords in hand which impressed many with his strength, he easily parried the undisciplined strikes of the attackers. Then once he had the momentum, Hadrian with his mind focused completely on the fight went on the offensive. He thrust _Crimson Night_ into one of the men before slashing at the throat of another with _Brightroar_. Blood splattered onto the ground as the wounds began gushing out blood like a river as the men fell to the ground but Hadrian with his mind already planning his next six moves in advance moved on the third who was trembling at the ease with which Hadrian had dispatched his two fellows and with a frantic desperation swung wildly with his rough sword which Hadrian easily deflected with his two far better swords before knocking his arm away and slashing into the man's chest with an X shaped crosscut.

Having finished off the enemy closest to him Hadrian moved forward deciding to return _Brightroar_ to its sheath while keeping _Crimson Night_ in his hand, followed by his a large party of his men as they approached the castle Pyke. From the windows and slightly parted doors the eyes of the terrified islanders that could not or would not fight watched in fear as the island's defences quickly crumbled and dreaded whatever was yet to come as the menfolk of the island were slaughtered.

As the Lannister men approached the castle where Balon Greyjoy was sulking around, they took a quick look at the battlements and realised how under manned the Iron Born were, only a small number of men were there, one perhaps every four metres. Hadrian turned to a pair of his own men and nodded, they were carrying a rocket launcher and aimed it at the large doors to Pyke and fired, blasting the door and portcullis apart and leaving the way forward open. Once the smoke cleared the men rushed inside and engaged a surprisingly small number of guards, Hadrian with _Crimson Night_ in his hand walked without fear into the fray with his red cloak billowing in the wind and began hacking away at his enemies. The Lannister men were able to take inspiration from the sight of their commander with his red cloak cutting down enemies with ease, Hadrian himself was able to let himself go in the thrill of battle. His instincts heightened and his senses sharpened, the adrenaline pumping through him as his sword cut through the guards that attacked him. They were he realised not the best, likely all the best men had been with the Iron Fleet when it had been destroyed which was useful for him now as he cut down the stragglers with ease, blocking their clumsy axes and swords. At his side Tyrek was not quite able to match his older cousin's skill at arms but with sheer enthusiasm he pressed on, managing to kill one squat guard with a quick decapitation.

The fight was over quickly and the small group of Iron Born lay dead, Hadrian wasted no time as he moved forward into the keep unopposed. The corridors were sparse with people, only the odd terrified maid or a guard that was foolish enough to attack him. The annoying part was that Pyke as a castle was in fact five separate towers each on its own small island which were connected by rope bridges that swayed too easily in the wind. Walking over in full plate was enough to make a man worry he might fall through the rough wood or tumble off the side, but Hadrian made his way over the bridge from the Gatehouse to the Great Keep without fear. He gave the Great Keep a brief glance before making his way inside and was somewhat impressed that it was still standing given the constant battering it must experience from the sea.

A group of old men stood there wearing the colours of House Greyjoy met them in the entrance hall and with their swords drawn stood ready, prepared to face him. The men behind Hadrian did not even have to lift a finger as Hadrian moved forward with his sword, still bloody from his earlier killing and sized the six men up. The youngest was easily fifty and the oldest seventy, these men should have been home with their grandchildren Hadrian thought to himself with a dual sense of scorn and pity, instead they stood here ready to protect a man that in no way deserved their loyalty. Hadrian decided to make it quick and not waste time, moving forward with purpose he easily blocked the feeble first strike before slashing the offender across the chest, before impaling another man and quickly throwing one of the small daggers he kept at his waist into a third man, striking him right in the chest.

The remaining three men were unsettled at how easily Hadrian had defeated their three fellows but he did not give them a chance to surrender or act before he continued his attack. Pulling his sword free of the now dead guard he swung in a wide arch and killed the fourth man before easily deflecting a sword blow intended for him from the fifth man into the arm of the sixth, separating it below the elbow. The man screamed in agony but he was not in pain for long as Hadrian decapitated him and closed in on the sole survivor who found himself gasping for breath after being impaled on Hadrian's sword.

Tyrek was wide-eyed as were the men that accompanied him but Hadrian did not waste time before continuing on towards the long hall where he expected to find Balon Greyjoy.

Passing through one of the many halls of the keep they encountered an old man that must have been nearly ninety years of age, an impressive accomplishment for an Iron Born, Hadrian mused as he studied the man. His hair was white with age and his long beard was not only a tangled mess but was so long that it fell nearly to the floor. He was sitting in his chair with a large crossbow in his hand and fired a quick bolt at them. The shot went wide however and zoomed past their heads, while the man who Hadrian identified as Erik Ironmaker struggled with his aching fingers to reload Hadrian turned to his lion whose mane and jaws were already red with the blood of the men that he had killed today and said.

"Raga get him."

The lion did not need to be told twice and Hadrian could feel through their bond the satisfaction as the lion pounced and devoured the screaming man while the men looked on it horror, not wanting to see but unable to look away. Hadrian did not feel the slightest guilt at setting his beast loose on Erik, he was a vastly overweight man that had been set to marry Yara Greyjoy, a girl more than sixty years his junior as punishment from her father.

As soon as Raga was finished with his meal they moved on in the hunt for Balon hoping that the coward had not fled before they arrived, Hadrian had learned the layout of Pyke when he had last been here during the previous rebellion. The door to the great hall burst open at his shove and seeing the dreary looking hall for the second time, Hadrian noted that little had changed and he suddenly had a sense of history repeating itself when he saw Balon Greyjoy sitting on the Seastone chair which served as his throne. He had been sitting on it, near exactly the same as he was now during the Siege of Pyke when they had finally breached the keep and entered the throne room. The arrogant look that the man sported was the same too although his face was clearly more lined and his hair greyer than it had been last time.

"Lannister." Balon said with a snarl as he looked at the man that had slain his sons and brothers, who had smashed his fleet in a way that he had never even imagined. His revenge denied him by the incompetence of others and the gods themselves it seems plotting against him.

"Balon Greyjoy." Hadrian said and with his sword in hand decided not to waste time on pleasantries before he did the job he had come here to do. But a second later only his sharply honed instincts warned him in time to dodge a sword strike from a badly scarred man with snow white hair. His unique features; having four lips, the result of a longaxe wound in the man's youth identified him as Dagmar Cleftjaw, the master at arms of Pyke and one of the most loyal and capable men that Balon Greyjoy commanded. Wielding a broad sword with an experienced hand he would definitely prove more of a challenge than the other men earlier, Hadrian thought with a slight grin.

The broad sword was a powerful weapon and in Dagmar's hands it was truly deadly. He did not waste energy with extravagant or flashy movement, nor did his waste his breath on useless words when there was a fight to be done. Hadrian respected that and as he blocked the fierce blows of Dagmar snarled at not being able to break through Hadrian's defence. Hadrian quickly determined he was designed more for power than speed and began a series of fast jabs, swipes and parries that he had devised from studying the Water Dance style albeit modified to suit his own weapon. This did not have quite the effect of catching a weak spot in Dagmar's defence that he had hoped for but it did force the older warrior on to the defensive.

Hadrian did not lose momentum as he pressed the attack, switching to more power based strikes or swings of his blade, which were he already noticed starting to crack his enemy's weapon. Tell-tale fractures were starting to form in the metal, so bringing all his strength and speed to bare Hadrian intensified his attack.

Dagmar staggered back as Hadrian began a series of powerful strikes that wore heavily on him as he struggled to defend himself, his old muscles aching as he felt weariness spreading and his moves slowing. His breathing may have quickened as he struggled to keep up with his much younger enemy but his body was slowing down from the brutal pace of the fight. But he must defend his king, he resolved and with that grim determination urging him on he rallied the last of his energy and tried to counterattack attack, only for his sword to shatter after a hard blow. He did not see the sword that would sever his head from his shoulders, his enemy had decided for his reputation as a warrior to make it quick and painless and unlike many other Iron Born that day he would be buried at sea.

Hadrian took a brief moment to catch his breath before he returned his attention to Balon Greyjoy who did not seem even remotely touched at the death of his long-time friend who had given him his complete loyalty. Feeling a slight fury he marched across the hall and Balon Greyjoy seeing his executioner came closer and closer said for the last time before Hadrian impaled him.

"What is dead can never die."

As the sword was stabbed into his belly Hadrian taunted him with a comment of his own, whispering in Balon's ear as the man doubled over.

"What is dead may never die because it rests and burns in a hell of its own making and will wish for an end that will never come as it suffers for its sins." Hadrian sneered at Balon who grasped at him as blood flowed out of wound in the stomach. He did not waste time and threw the man to the ground before turning to his men. "Tie a noose around his neck and hang his body from the battlements. When eventually Aeron Greyjoy is found or crawls out from under whatever rock he is hiding under, hang him next to his brother." Hadrian said sternly, it would serve as a useful message to people of the Iron Islands and turned to the man that from this moment would rule the islands. "Lord Blacktyde I expect you have much to do as well so I will leave you to it while I see to things that require my attention."

The rule of the Greyjoys and their past of raiding and pillaging was over.

And never to return or he and his family would return and finish the job that they had started today.

 **-x-**

Hadrian would earn a song of his own when the day was done, The Seas of Red and Gold. All across the islands men were slaughtered by the Lannister men to stop any chance of the vanquished rising up against either him or the new ruling houses of the Iron Islands. Homes and castles were ransacked with anything of the remotest value looted and divided up amongst the conquerors. Priests to the Drowned God like Aeron Greyjoy were rounded up and hanged with their bodies buried in the ground rather than at sea to mock their customs. Anyone caught trying to exhume the bodies was executed and soon no one tried anymore. Weirwoods began sprouting up all over the islands and his own men saw it as some sort of divine intervention, the Old Gods were claiming the Iron Islands. The natives would not be forced to worship them, but when healthy crops began growing around them and the words of the Old Gods were whispered in certain ears then it would begin the eventual conversion of the islands to the religion of the Old Gods.

Hadrian meanwhile was in the Bloody Keep looking through the treasury, and what an impressive amount of gold and other valuable objects were held within. Clearly he mused the Greyjoy's treasure had not been cleared out after their last rebellion or they had been quietly raiding ships out at sea for some time since they had supposedly stopped such actions, possibly he conceded it could be a combination of both. Either way a portion of these funds would be useful in the rebuilding of Fair Isle. He had even discovered a Valyrian manuscript that he had not seen before describing a naval weapon they had used during the freehold. It was called the Harpax and basically it was a large harpoon launcher but with a rope attached to the end of the harpoon to which a winch was attached so ships could be pulled alongside. He would immediately send this design to Castamere so his engineers could begin building a prototype to install on his own ships.

He was about to leave his most trusted men with the task of removing a good amount of the gold back to their ships when something caught his eye. Turning he saw in a pile of jewellery no doubt ripped from the finger of some noble a strange ring. It had dark black stone with a symbol of a triangle with a line and a circle inside it and set in a large gold band.

He recognised it immediately but not from this life as he picked it up with the utmost care, of all the place he would never have expected to find it here. The Resurrection Stone, the second of the Deadly Hallows capable of summoning the spirits of the dead from the 'next great adventure' as Dumbledore would have put it. As Harry he had only ever used it once, to summon the spirits of his family and their friends before he had confronted Voldemort in the forest and then never again.

But like the cloak of invisibility its power was constricted and it was now little more than a slightly gaudy piece of jewellery. Hadrian was astonished at the luckiness of his unexpected discovery as he stared at the ring in his hand, now all he needed was the Elder Wand and just maybe he could break through whatever was affecting magic here. He quickly slipped the ring into his pocket as Raphael came in carrying a small bunch of messages.

"My lord, reports are coming in from all the Islands. Our men have breached all the enemy strongholds and have wiped out the last of the Iron Born resistance. The houses that joined us have begun establishing themselves in their new holdings. My lord…" Raphael said taking a pause as an uncertain and guilty look spread across his face and felt the need to ask. "What it truly necessary to do what we have done?"

The guilt on his friend's face was more than enough to let Hadrian know what he was talking about and Hadrian felt a grim look come upon his own face as he answered, knowing it would not ease Raphael's guilt right at the moment but hopefully make it easier in the years to come.

"Could we have used less brutal methods to defeat the Iron Born and prevent them being a threat in future? Possibly but we are at war my friend, other houses are baying for our blood and the Iron Born are so devoted to the Old Way that it takes a great shift to change things. To build a better world." He said not sure if his entirely believed this explanation himself but it had to be done or the Iron Born would just rise to become a threat again. "Sometimes means tearing the old one down and that is never a pleasant business." He said grimly, mass slaughter was something that Tywin would never have let bother him and Hadrian had enough of dealing the Iron Born. If they ever caused trouble again, he would not be so merciful.

But then as he and Raphael left to let their men carry out the looted valuables back to their ships he had a flash of inspiration, although on their own the ring and the cloak were constrained their magic was still ran deeply and combined with his own magic and the magical traces he had felt in the seastone throne he might be able to use the link between the hallows to find the Elder Wand, quickly making his decision he turned to Raphael and told him.

"Have the seastone chair taken to the ship, I will not have anyone else have ideas of taking it to rise as the King of the Islands again." Giving a quick excuse that his men swallowed easily he gave them a slight smile but this was wiped from his face when Sandor Clegane arrived with news.

"We found the salt wives that the fucking squids took, my lord." Sandor said with a grim expression on his scarred face. "They are as filthy and abused as you had feared my lord, what are we going to do with them?"

"Take them back to the Westerlands." Hadrian said sadly, feeling a great sense of sympathy for the poor women that had been taken as little more than breeding slaves to the Iron Born. How they must have suffered he did not want to conceive. "There is a large farm in the hills near to the border with the Riverlands. There they can spend their time recovering without anyone bothering them until they wish it. Light duties and easy chores to give them work to order their thoughts and patient listeners there if they felt the need to talk. It was far from perfect but in this world, what else could he do for women that were so tortured.

After the men left, Hadrian with the ring in his hand drew his sword again and focused all of his magic and all of his will on the memory of each of his children being born. He held off of saying the word out loud and started repeating them instead in his thoughts like a mantra.

' _Expecto Patronum…_ _Expecto Patronum…Expecto Patronum…Expecto Patronum.'_

At first he was disheartened to see that it had little effect but he resolved to keep trying and slowly his sword's freshly cleaned blade began to glow slightly, dim at first but getting brighter and brighter until with sweat dripping from his forehead Hadrian stopped, breathing quickly and feeling rather drained but while in some ways he was disappointed that he could not yet summon his magic like his used too, he was elated at the same time. Today it had actually worked for a brief moment and if his idea to find the Elder Wand worked, soon magic would be free again.

* * *

 _I had intended to have this out sooner but I was forced to stop while dealing with illness. I hope that the next chapter will be out before too long._

 _Hope to hear your thoughts! They drive me on when I am flagging._

 _ **Chapter 16 Review Responses…**_

 _ **Lord Fang**_ _&_ _ **miketheklym**_ _= Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it._

 _ **orionastro**_ _= Harry will soon have a sort of meeting with Melisandre and show her who is the real master of magic. And indeed they need to get ready for the Long Night._

 _ **AnimeA55Kicker**_ _= Do not worry, Hadrian knew the dangers of it getting out and has planned accordingly._

 _ **coldblue**_ _= Hadrian will in all likelihood label him as the Storm God incarnate to the Iron Born. But he felt it was the best way to stop this moronic following of the Old Ways and end the threat they pose to him and to his family. In the North meanwhile the allowing the Free Folk to settle will have consequences for House Stark in the future but it will be a while before we see what they are. Jon is one of the characters I like the most in Game of Thrones so I think given the right circumstances, he could shine anywhere._

 _Sansa and Catelyn's conversation will be difficult but Sansa is finally beginning to stand on her own two feet which took nearly five seasons in the show before. Tyrion is in my mind the smartest of all the characters in the show and he proves it time and again in the show so why mess with that. It will not be all plain sailing for him though. Renly unlike Robert is not a warrior with charm, he has never fought a battle in his life and that as a king works against him. How Stannis reacts to the rockets will be shown in the next chapter when I show the reactions of the other players to Hadrian's victory._

 _Melisandre plans to send a Shadow like she did against Renly but instead of one assassin she is sending two. As for threats Hadrian will face, I cannot exactly say without ruining the plot but some of them will have magical elements to them. The Battle at Kings Landing will indeed still happen, just who will be fighting there however will depend on what happens next._

 _ **Alex2909**_ _= Happy to hear you like it!_

 _ **Kristina'sMyName**_ _= Wow…thank you for your review. How could I not bring Sam and Gilly together and who else would Hadrian entrust his legacy too but the twins. Sansa is smarter because she has a teacher that actually knows what they are on about. Melisandre will soon be shown how out of her league she is against Hadrian._

 _As for what saved Yara, indeed it was the squid from the lake at Hogwarts. Ned will be informed when Jon eventually returns but Jon has to secure his new territory first so he will not be invading just yet._

 _ **malinkody**_ _= All will be revealed soon._

 _ **Nagato wannabe**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **syed**_ _= The Iron Born now that they are led by House Blacktyde will begin to look for other ways to develop the Iron Born economy. As for the rest of your comments, you make a lot of good points, and something will be planned for Tommen and Myrcella which is why Hadrian is keeping them at Casterly Rock and out of the way where they are safe. Shireen likewise is going to have a very different fate here than in the show._

 _ **s.k.f.f.f**_ _ & __**Mokushi Ryuu**_ _ & __**Master of Dragons God**_ _ & __**RoyalTwinFangs**_ _ & __**Akira Stridder**_ _= Thank you! Glad to hear you like the story._

 _ **JannaKalderash**_ _= Depends on if Hermione is there, Hedwig was Harry's familiar in his old world so when his soul was reborn into this world, so was she._

 _ **mellra**_ _= Do not worry, Melisandre will soon learn why it is a bad idea to mess with Harry/Hadrian._

 _ **aesir21**_ _= Hadrian's first impulse would be to kill her, depends if someone wants to protect her though._

 _ **red demon161**_ _= Happy to hear that you gave this story a chance, I went through several versions of this and was really worried that I was not going to be able to write the characters convincingly. So hearing that you and others like it is a huge relief. The reason that Tyler was not there is because Hadrian wanted to make sure in case his weapon did not work that he was safe._

 _ **flame55**_ _ & __**kossboss**_ _ & __**BioHazard82**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **Aragon Potter**_ _= Jon has indeed got to decide whether or not to announce himself now or wait a little longer. Both have the benefits and drawbacks. And there was a little magic involved in the rockets because each hand a fire crystal inside. Gilly got to Essos when she was sold to salvers in exchange for food and comforts by Craster, along with some of her sisters. I did say that I would adjust the ages of some characters to fit the story, in this Wynafryd is much younger, closer to Rickon's age to make the pairing viable._

 _ **LordDayne**_ _= Renly was channelling Joffrey at that moment, thinking he could do what he wanted because he is king. Not to mention he wants the best of everything for his image so each member of his Kingsguard having a Valyrian steel weapon would be a big thing. He is planning to take them off any house that has one and is against him._

 _ **Home of the Brave**_ _ & __**Inglorious General**_ _= Shaena is a Targaryen princess that died soon after childbirth in the canon but in this she survived and was kidnapped by Blackfryes who wanted to use her to claim the throne only for them to die in the Sacking while she was rescued by a mystery man and hidden. Her appearance is something I have been holding back because I had to get other things done first, but I will try and get on that next._

 _ **tylermech66**_ _= I did actually plan to use cannons originally but as I got closer to the last chapter I realised that everyone would have figured that out so I thought about it and decided to try and come up with something that was more unique. I am happy that it was well received though and that you liked the chapter._

 _ **RainbowWolf1313**_ _= I am glad that you are enjoying the story, I only hope that I can continue to do as good._

 _ **Shadowkragg**_ _= I think that Sansa is only as naïve as she is because no one bothered to teach her properly and kept her intentionally ignorant. She had to learn herself so it took a long time but now she has a proper teacher she is more aware and able to plan better. Ned is not oblivious to the danger that the Boltons pose but he is still underestimating them and that could prove to be his downfall. I have something big planned for the North in the future and the Starks and Boltons are both a big part of that._

 _ **Alastor999**_ _= Cersei to Walder Frey, they certainly deserve each other. I will have a think on it._

 _ **Guest**_ _= The Red Priestess will get a bit of payback soon and her brothers in faith are going to get a surprise of their own soon too._

 _ **Readerholic90**_ _= Damn! I wish I had thought of that before I killed Ser Gregor off, oh well have you any other suggestions for Cersei. No ending I come up with for her seems harsh enough._

 _ **Shadow Wolf 15846**_ _= Glad to hear you are enjoying it._

 _ **TyrialFrost**_ _= No they would never be allowed to do that, Hadrian would slaughter any that tried. What I meant was that they were going to get raided by someone paying the Iron price that they are always going on about._

 _ **xburp360**_ _= I hated her being killed off in the novels too. Well she is back here and will be very helpful to Harry in the near future._

 _ **Suggestion**_ _= Thank you for understanding, real life makes it hard to find the time._

 _ **myafroatemydog**_ _= Sorry I forgot to put Greywind, Summer or Shaggydog in. Thank you for reminding me. He does not have most the materials or knowledge to make a wand in this world, but soon the Elder Wand will make an appearance._

 _ **PattycNyc**_ _= Happy to hear that something I write is useful. Balance is always a tricky thing to find. If you have questions feel free to send a PM._

 _ **Jully Reed**_ _= Thank you!_


	18. Chapter 18 Aftershocks

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _Again thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. The response has been awesome, I could never have imagined so many people would give this story their time._

 _Well, on with the show…_

 **Chapter 18 – Aftershocks**

 _Casterly Rock, the Westerlands…_

The sounds that awoke the children of House Lannister was the roar of cheering that spread quickly through the castle. Tyler still in his small clothes barely had time to grab his small sword before he rushed out of the door and saw his siblings and Arya likewise had been roused by the noise.

"What is all that racket? It will wake Clarice." Joanna said crossly, her young face creased by a frown. Her sisters were all mirroring her look of disapproval but her brothers and future sister in law were all too curious as to the cause of all the noise.

"Perhaps we should go and sate our curiosity and ask someone?" Richard said calmly carrying his own sword close to his chest. Tyler turned to Arya who had _Needle_ in hand and a grouchy looking direwolf at her side who nodded vigorously so with a slight sigh he led the way down the corridor. As they approach the main hall he saw his older brother Leo talking with their great uncle Kevan and great aunt Genna who were looking rather excited about something Tyler noted. Leo noticed them and with a big smile on his face which was seldom seen he told them excitedly.

"Brothers, sisters it is the most glorious news!" He said beaming with all his might which made his siblings wonder if this was their brother or a Faceless man that had replaced him, only for the reason of his joy to provide a more sensible answer. "Father has won! He defeated the Iron Fleet in battle before chasing them back to the Iron Islands where he has successfully invaded and has torn down House Greyjoy." He said impressing his great uncle and aunt by managing to say it so quickly in a single breath.

The news that their father had proven victorious did not sink in immediately but the silence was broken by a shriek of happy laughter from Cassia who threw herself into a tight hug with her sisters, tears of joy rolling down her face. Her sisters soon began crying tears of their own as relief spread through them and they began singing together as they danced in a circle. Richard was much more sedate than his sisters and merely sighed in relief and visibly relaxed with a small smile on his face.

Arya beamed a huge smile at Tyler who had the strangest reaction of all of them, he just stood there as stoically as when he had entered but his eyes were confused and unfocused. Arya was immediately baffled as to why he was not happy at the good news. She had been when word that both her father and brother were unscathed after the Battle at the Wall although she had been sadden that her uncle Benjen had died so why Tyler was acting strangely confused her and that in turn irritated her. Not noticing that his younger brother was so confused Leo went on excitedly.

"I must get to work at once! This must be my best work ever; paintings, statues, sculptures maybe even stained glass depictions of the battle. The possibilities are endless!" He said in great anticipation and dashed off to his studio to get to work immediately. Kevan and Genna both looked after the excited young man and resigned themselves to having servants later having to force feed the eldest of their nephew's sons as getting him to take time for things like food were like pulling teeth when he got like this.

Genna noticed that many of the younger children in her charge were now emerging from their own rooms to seek the source of all the commotion all looking confused and dazed in their small clothes, so she quickly made her way over Joy who was leading the small pack alongside her sister Beth who was holding her new small kitten in her arms and told them the exciting news which immediately brightened their faces.

Kevan decided to make his own plans and said simply in a much calmer voice.

"A feast will be arranged for when your father returns, excuse me as there are preparations to be made." He said excusing himself to go and begin drawing up plans for the celebration that would take place once Hadrian returned. Already he was sure many impromptu events were taking place all over the Westerlands as news spread, his thoughts however were more intrigued at this new weapon that his nephew had deployed. Such power he had never even imagined before and now he said allowing himself a small smile as the strategic and tactical initiative had been firmly claimed by House Lannister. This weapon was so unique and so new that no one had ever even heard of something like this before, let alone discovered a way to counter it. No keep was safe and no army overwhelming in its might except their own now. Not to mention the threat of the Iron Born had finally been neutralised, never again would they threaten the coast of the Westerlands or they would risk their ire again he thought with a grim smile.

Tywin would have been proud, Kevan thought.

-x-

Tyler found himself being dragged into Arya's room where the grey and white Stark banners on the wall or the other bits and pieces belonging to his betrothed were scattered messily around the room despite the best efforts of the maids. His attention however was immediately taken by Arya's hand slapping him. Her furious expression as he nursed his tender cheek excited him oddly as much as it worried him. Her eyes blazing their grey fire captivated him in a way that he could not describe, drawing him to her fire but she was oblivious to this as she shouted at him, not caring if anyone could hear.

"What is wrong with you? Your father has won a great victory and you just stand there like a fool. Why aren't you happy?" She demanded and Tyler, while not one to crack under pressure blurted out loud.

"Because I am afraid for him."

That stopped Arya in her tracks as she absorbed what he had said, not understanding why he was upset and for Tyler it was like a cork had been pulled from the bottle and all of his feelings began flowing out as his eyes watered.

"He is out there, fighting a war for that prick Joffrey. Risking his life for that fucking piece of degenerate scum! I do not want to be Lord of Casterly Rock yet! I want father safe at home with us…after mother died he stayed home to make sure that we were all safe in the knowledge that he was here to protect us. He listened to us, made time for us." Tyler said as small tears flowed down his face and Arya feeling his pain pulled him into a tight hug and let his head rest on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her in turn. "I want him here to see us marry, I want him to hold his first grandchild as he held each of us after we were born."

After that last declaration Tyler fell silent and his arms tightened around Arya who just stood there with him, still wrapped in her hug shocked at how upset her normally cheeky and brave betrothed was right now but immediately wanted to help him.

Tyler felt comfort at having Arya in his arms and having hers around him, it felt right more than anything he had ever known before. She was fierce, cheeky, bright and daring always keeping him on his toes, even in the sparring yard where she could even beat him occasionally. Yet right now he saw that she was more than just a fighter, she had such compassion in her, such kindness that instead of shouting at him for appearing weak like his grandfather Tywin would have done she let him get all of his feelings out and comfort him. Her hand gently massaged his back until finally he ran out of tears and they just stood there for a while but the atmosphere soon changed as the two of them realised what position they were in. Arya feeling uncomfortable wanted to pull away but found herself trapped by Tyler's arms, almost as if under a spell she looked up to meet his gaze, his green eyes drawing her in like he was hypnotising her and likewise he found himself being drawn in by her grey stormy eyes.

Without realising that they were doing it, their heads moved closer together until finally their lips met. Unlike their first kiss which was quick and unexpected, this one had the feeling of inevitability about it, like it was going to happen regardless of what they or anyone else wanted. This kiss was slow and deep, his tongue gently probing her mouth until it opened and her own tongue began to almost duel his. It came naturally to them as neither found themselves caring about anything outside of this moment. Arya's arms loosened from around Tyler's waist and came up around his shoulders while his slipped to her waist, gently pulling them closer together. They only broke the kiss when the need for air became critical and the moment their lips parted their eyes met again, unable to find words to express anything at that moment.

Unfortunately before they could resume their previous activity there was a banging on the door to the room and the voice of Visenya Hill laughing.

"Come on you two love birds, since everyone it up now you might as well get some sparring done. The yard in ten minutes." She told them with mirth through the door having snuck a peak for a moment while they were 'busy'.

Swearing bloody vengeance against Jaime Lannister's oldest bastard daughter in the most slow and embarrassing way imaginable both Tyler and Arya let go of each other but before he made his way back to his room, Tyler quickly took Arya's hand gently kissed her palm on impulse causing the young girl to blush before he vanished out the door. With her hormones and mind racing Arya in a daze began looking for her sparring clothes and wondered to herself what had just taken place between them.

* * *

 _Kings Landing, the Crownlands…_

Tyrion was in his solar, sat at his desk as he looked at the plans for the defence of the city when news of his brother's triumph reached him. Bronn came into his room with the message in hand looking smug and handed him the message with a grin, causing Tyrion to feel slightly uneasy.

"Is this news going to make me angry or glad Ser Bronn?" Tyrion asked with suspicious eyes wondering if a fresh hell was about to be dropped on his doorstep, Bronn only smiled knowing already what the message said thanks to an old friend of his that had sent him a similar letter from the Iron Islands.

Tyrion slowly examined the letter and saw that it was marked with the seal of House Lannister before he opened the letter and read the lines of careful and elegant script. As he took in the words his mouth began to upturn into a small grin.

"Brother, you out did yourself." He said quietly, now feeling far better about their chances in this war, within two weeks the entire Lannister army would be back on the mainland and ready to defend the city and their hold on the throne. "I have to say I never would have imagined that my brother would have such a strong ace up his sleeve. Defeating the Iron Born in a single battle and invading the Iron Islands so quickly that you neutralise them within a week. It will spread fear of House Lannister to every corner of the known world."

"Feel a bit green with envy." Bronn said looking a little annoyed now, explaining when he saw his employer's curious look. "Apparently they got a lot plunder when they invaded. Could have been a rich man."

"Work with me and not only will you be a rich man Ser Bronn but one with a regular income." Tyrion said simply and with an edge of threat to warn his sworn sword to remember who he worked for. After that incident with the whore Shae he had taken to keeping an even closer eye on all of his associates lest his sister get ideas again.

Cersei meanwhile had now found herself without access to the treasury such as it was and unable to pay for anything without coming to him first. It had amused Tyrion no end to see his sister squirm as she came to him demanding access to keep herself in the finest gowns and wines only for him to sit there in silence. Her screams had been music to his ear and given him a good laugh later and when she stormed out of his room she was forced to limit her wine, leaving her with the worst withdrawal symptoms which again entertained Tyrion no end, as did his taunting of her with the odd bottle of Arbor Gold or Dornish wine that he would show off at court in full view of her. He knew he was playing with fire, an angry Cersei is a rash Cersei but after she stormed across the room and snatched the bottle out of his hands and drank it straight before he could did she find it was the worst vintage and mixed with a substance known as a laxative which he had got from Pycelle. Her rush for the privy had given the court no end of japes at her expense, better yet it gave him a reason to confine her to her chambers and gain some much needed peace while he was working to save all their worthless lives.

"All the same though." Bronn said bringing them back to the matter at hand. "Defending this city will still not be easy, it will take at least two weeks for your brother to get his army back to the mainland and over land to Kings Landing. Do we have that much time?" Bronn asked and Tyrion only shrugged.

"Perhaps but we should continue with our own plans anyway. How are the smiths coming with the chain I ordered?" He asked, having ordered the large chain needed to carry out his plan with the wildfire in case of attack by sea.

"It will be finish in a few days, all they need then is a ship to use. Any ideas?" Bronn asked wondering if the insane idea of his employer stood any chance of working but given it was all they had, what the hell?

"There are only a few ships big enough to carry all the wildfire in our existing fleet. But the _Queen Cersei_ shall suffice I think." Tyrion said with a slight grin.

-x-

Unaware that her much hated brother was about to use the ship named after her in an effort to spite her, the Dowager Queen of the Westerosi Empire was well into her cups tonight. She had taken to drink with a vengeance since her schemes had become unravelled, trying to find solace in the bottom of a wine glass, even if it meant squirming before Tyrion. Her demon spawn brother controlled nearly every aspect of her life, her own coin purse was empty, the last of it spent on this rather poor wine and her beloved golden son Joffrey ignored her like she was a mere servant rather than the woman that had given him life and delivered him his throne.

Her own son had tossed her aside, she Cersei Lannister the former queen and empress thought with venom as she tried to throw the glass in her hand at the wall but her arms failed her in their drunken stupor and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. She wanted to try and plot some way of getting back her power but at present the answer eluded her, still at least she could take some small comfort in knowing as long as her eldest brother as much as she hated him stood for her son, Joffrey was secure on the throne. Those new weapons he had used against the Iron Born would make House Lannister's position as the dominant house in the empire secure for years to come, at least she could take some comfort in that.

Still she resolved as she felt sleep coming upon her, she would find a way to regain her power, regardless of who she had to kill to do it.

-x-

The vicious boy king was meanwhile still awake, he refused to be treated like a child by anyone. Be it his mother or demon monkey uncle, if he wanted to stay up all night then he would do just that he thought stubbornly.

He called for his manservant and the terrified peasant came in and poured his wine as he was bid, the shaking of his hand and the terror in his eyes brought a smile to Joffrey's face as he revelled in the man's fear of him. This only made the man's terror worst as he worried what Joffrey would do next and indeed Joffrey was wondering how he might end the man's life when the servant's nerves broke and he dropped to his knees and sobbing he began to beg.

"PLEASE YOUR GRACE MY SPARE ME! I KNOW HOW YOUR FATHER WAS KILLED!"

That statement was nearly enough to stop Joffrey in his tracks as he scoffed at the man's pathetic attempt to grovel for his life, feeling the rush that having a man completely at his mercy gave him. However the servant desperately continued in the vain hope that he would spare his miserable life.

"NO YOUR GRACE! TRULY IT WAS SER LANCEL THAT KILLED YOUR FATHER! HE MADE YOUR FATHER DRUNK SO THE BOAR COULD KILL HIM! HE DID IT AT THE BIDDING OF THE QUEEN!" He said sobbing as he desperately hoped the information would save him. The last spoken word however immediately wiped the smile off Joffrey's face as he grabbed the knife on the nearby table and held it to the servant's wet eyes.

"YOU LIE!" Joffrey snarled and was about to have his Kingsguard come to hold the man down so he could remove his eyes and lying tongue when the servant in a complete panic said.

"NO-NO YOUR GRACE PLEASE I SWEAR IT IS THE TRUTH! I OVERHEARD THEM AS SHE SAID SHE WOULD NEVER RULE WHILE KING ROBERT WAS ALIVE AND WANTED TO RULE THROUGH YOU INSTEAD!" The servant said with tears of fear running down his face and to Joffrey's disgust he had soiled himself. However while that did register with the psychotic boy king he was instantly struck by the declaration, he was ready to deny it out of hand when the words of his uncle Hadrian spoken months before repeated in his head.

" _Your mother is not a king. Do you know the reason your grandfather and King Robert refused to give her any actual power? It is not because she is a woman as she has long claimed but because she is not as smart as she thinks she is. She is short-sighted, arrogant and impatient. Gaining power is all she lives for and through you she thinks that she will rule this country. She loves you and your siblings yes but never forget that you are a tool to her. Caution to her is cowardly and she is never able to forget a slight however minor. Follow her example your grace and your rule will be over before it has even begun."_

The words of his uncle now made a lot of sense, his dearest wish had been to gain his father's approval. Something that had always eluded him and now he understood what his uncle had been trying to tell him. His mother had been unable to control his father and decided to kill him so that she could use him as her puppet instead. He did not doubt the man's confession, he would not dare lie to his king so. Anger began welling up inside him as he realised that the chance to finally achieve his father's respect and prove to him that he would be a great king was taken away from him by his mother. He could see now that the pieces had been given to him how she had tried to influence him since his father's death.

She will pay for this Joffrey said and realising that the maggot of a servant which had revealed the truth to him was still there, he sneered at the man and told him.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND NEVER RETURN TO THE PALACE!" The man scuttled away as fast as possible while Joffrey considered how he was going to punish his mother and Ser Lancel…something that would continue until the following morning.

* * *

 _Crackclaw Point, the Narrow Sea…_

In his solar Lord Rhys Arisye was brooding as he read the message that had been dispatched to every corner of the Westerosi Empire. It was incredible news he thought surprised, the Lannisters had defeated the Iron Born in a single battle and successfully invaded the Iron Islands forcing them to bend the knee to Joffrey using a new weapon the likes of which had never been seen before. It had certainly stirred up a lot of anxiety amongst the lords of Westeros about the new weapon, rockets Rhys thought they were called being turned on them. No one had a clue how to deal with such a weapon and it would potentially change the course of the war. Now the larger army of Renly Baratheon or the navy of Stannis were far less of a potent force in the face of a weapon that could easily just blast them away. Rhys admitted quietly to himself that he would love to see Stannis and that Red Whore who had killed his mother being blown away by a rocket.

With an idea forming in his mind Rhys turned to his uncle and greatest advisor Ser Merik who was studying the message himself with a concerned awe. He had fought in the last Greyjoy Rebellion under his Rhys' father and Stannis Baratheon and knew how vicious the Iron Born could be. Rhys waited patiently for his uncle to finish before he asked.

"Well?"

"It is certainly important news and it could well change the balance of power in the war…but I fail to see how it helps us." Merik said placing the message down on the desk, he was slightly uneasy at the idea of having to fight against someone wielding a weapon such as the message described but without additional support they could not resist Stannis, especially since those blasted sellswords had joined him and the disgusting Red Priests from Essos. The Red Priests were moving around the Narrow Sea like a disease, trying to spread their ungodly nonsense while the sellswords were having a grand old time as they waited to go to war by robbing, stealing, killing and raping. House Arisye was being hard pressed to keep them out of their lands and he knew that other Narrow Sea houses were struggling to contain their actions as well without directly coming into conflict with Stannis, who no doubt would do little to stop them.

"Stannis Baratheon intends to attack Kings Landing by sea when he has enough men, if the Lannisters knew where and how he was going to attack, then they might be able to end him once and for all." Rhys said with a dark smile, betraying Stannis and his witch after what they had done to his mother had been on his mind for some time. He just had not been sure just who to turn too until now, he had been leaning towards Renly but recent events had changed his mind and it was the Lannisters he intended to turn to now.

"That is a very dangerous decision young lord." Merik said worried deeply that his nephew's grief and anger was clouding his judgement. The Lannisters may be potentially the most powerful of all the houses in Westeros now but they were also the most treacherous and power hungry, who knew what they might do to his nephew and the rest of their family.

"Perhaps, but if Renly falls against Stannis it could be our only option." Rhys said fully aware that if Renly fell however it might happen, the only force in Westeros that could challenge Stannis would be the Lannisters.

-x-

 _Driftmark, the Narrow Sea…_

A Weirwood tree stood tall and proud with a face that many would describe as happy, staring out across the island from a large hill. It was one of the newer trees that had sprouted up from nowhere in the last few years. It had brought a lot of growth and life to Driftmark, the island belonging to House Velaryon who had converted to the Old Gods several years before. It had served them well as they became more prosperous than ever, with food growing across their island and fair winds and seas to their trading ships. They had not lost a single vessel since they had converted and were proud to call themselves followers of the Old Gods, regardless of whatever the septons had said whenever they had come to call for them to 'repent and return to the true gods'.

Now the members of House Velaryon were watching helpless as a Red Priest with an enormous belly and his sellswords prepared to burn the precious Weirwood tree as an 'abomination' to their faith. The house that should be ruling this island would gladly have cut down the men responsible had they not been surrounded by so many sellswords and with the threat of Stannis Baratheon's anger if they interfered. The fat Red Priest with a smile that everyone, even the sellswords found vaguely sinister started a long and proud speech as he threw oil all over the tree before taking a flaming torch from one of his brothers in faith.

"The one true god, R'hllor God of Flame and Shadow, the Lord of Light and the Heart of Fire has brought us here today to establish our dominion over the lands of Westeros. Objects and places of the heathen gods must be purged by his great flames." He said grandly and with a flaming torch in his hand he pressed the fire against the tree to set it ablaze as House Velaryon and their common folk looked on in tears. But their expressions turned from sadness and fear into astonishment as the tree seemed to refuse to catch fire, in fact the oil that coated the tree seemed to dissolve away before their very eyes and the eyes of the Red Priests that were watching, leaving no trace that it had ever been there. The Velaryons and their people all dropped to their knees and began praying to the Old Gods, seeing it as a sign of their power intervening to save them from the heathens. The Red Priests however were not only confused but angered that the tree that stood as a symbol of the false old gods refused to be burnt in their lord's flames.

The fat older priest in a fit of temper threw away his flaming torch and grabbed an axe from one of the sellswords who were starting to look slightly fearful at the strange happenings. The Red Priest took one swing of the rough axe only to feel as if he were hitting stone. The axe blade shattered on impact, leaving a broken shaft and shards of metal lying helpless on the ground. This amazed the audience even more as they waited for whatever might happen next, they did not have to wait long as the branches of the tree began to slowly move without a wind to push them but they were certainly moving. Everyone was transfixed, even the Red Priests as the wooden branches of the tree began to point at the Red Priests.

A scream of terror was the first that anyone noticed after that, everyone swung around to see one of the Red Priest's had for no reason caught fire. However it was immediately apparent that this was no normal fire as the flames were the brightest blue and consumed his body in a matter of seconds reducing him to ash, far too quickly for it to be a normal fire. The remaining Red Priests had no time to react to the sudden death of their brother in faith as they felt flames licking at their own heels as well. Looking down they were horrified to see the same blue fire had begun at their own feet and was migrating quickly up their bodies, they barely had time to cry out as soon they were engulfed by flames, which vanished just as quickly as they had appeared leaving only small piles of ash were men or women had previously been only moments before.

The sellswords were terrified that they might well be next and fled to the harbour where they would board the first ship they could find just to get as far away from this island as they could. The locals of the island however all stayed knelt in prayer to the Old Gods, feeling their approval with a sudden warm and gentle breeze flowing over them and a soft rustling of the tree branches as the returned to their original position.

* * *

 _Renly Baratheon's Camp, the Stormlands…_

There was a jolly atmosphere of the small feast Renly was holding for his lords in the hopes that they would stay loyal to him rather than defect to his dour and fanatical brother. Margaery sat at his left side with her brother on his right and neither looked like they were particularly enjoying themselves, worrying about what would happen with Stannis no doubt Renly thought. Renly himself was confident that they would win, even with the Golden Company and the men of House Florent on his elder brother's side, his own army was far larger and better equipped than his brother's. Not to mention when finally his brother was out of the way no one could doubt his claim and the fleet his brother commanded would be his. Dragonstone would be a good place to launch a two pronged attack against Kings Landing, one force from the water the other by land.

Loras was like Renly had thought worrying about what was going to happen with Stannis as soon as the temporary peace was broken. He had never really fought in a battle before, not a real one. The sum total of his experience was in the many tourneys he had fought in and a little fighting against pirates in the invasion of the Stepstones. Never before had he fought in a full scale battle against an organised and professional army, not to mention the news from the west that had arrived just moments before was chilling. This new weapon of House Lannister threatened to render their superior numbers redundant and their strongholds vulnerable. Hadrian Lannister could potentially rain down hell fire on them all and from what he knew of the man and his family's reputation, there was no question in his mind that he would use it. Their gamble at supporting Renly was looking more and more like it was a mistake. He loved Renly but he was becoming more worried that their idea of claiming the throne for themselves would be their undoing.

"So Loras, I hear that your father has named you the new lord of Brightwater Keep." Renly said taking another sip of wine. He was unsure if he liked that Loras now had lands of his own to attend too but at least it was a nice castle he thought to himself, one that he might take trips too on a regular basis Renly thought quietly to himself with satisfaction.

"Yes your grace after the treason of House Florent my lord father has removed the keep from their house and awarded it to Loras. But I feel your grace we must take the reports of the new Lannister weapon more seriously." Margaery implored Renly, worried about them having to fight the rockets which could devastate their army and the Reach as a whole. "Hadrian Lannister is known not to like his nephew, perhaps if you allow him to keep his lands and titles and let his family have a few positions of power at your court he could be persuaded to defect to our side." She said hoping that perhaps a diplomatic solution to their problem rather than a military one.

"Nonsense. Those weapons are nothing more than overblown rumours that the Lannisters have spread themselves to cow the weak." Renly said immediately looking at her with anger while Loras nodded alongside his true love, his own fears instantly pushed aside by blind loyalty and love. "I will not have any threat to my throne, the Lannisters will never have a place in my kingdom. Leave the table and return to your tent." He said with disgust in his voice and Margaery's eyes narrowed and she dutifully did as her husband bid and showed no emotion but meek compliance but inside she was seething with fury and left to vent her frustrations more privately but also she decided that if her oaf of a husband, her oaf of a father and her equally moronic brother were going to march to the slaughter so blindly, she and the rest of her family would not go under the butcher with them, she began once she arrived in her tent to write a letter that would hopefully save her family from complete annihilation.

-x-

In Sansa's tent the young red head was dreading the conversation she was about to have with her mother. She had yet to inform her that she would not be going with her back to Winterfell, she was too afraid of her mother's temper and disobeying her. She had been all her life, but she thought sadly to herself remembering the words she had once spoken to her father, she was not a child anymore. She was a young woman flowered and for possibly the first time in her life, she was making the decision about the direction of her life on her own. She was incredibly nervous, all her life she had been the good daughter, sit up and stand with the proper posture, never speak up, always be polite and never argue back. She had been good at it but she was a Stark and it was time to find out what that meant for her, where this path in life would lead her.

She nearly felt her nerves going as the flap parted allowing her mother access to the tent, she could see the smile on her mother's face and it made the feeling of shame worst, knowing that she was about to disappoint her mother. She could only just manage to meet her eyes although it took a great deal of effort to hold her gaze. Something Margaery had taught her, it was important when addressing someone to look them in the eye or they would be slighted or think that are you weak willed and will dominate you. Looking back she could see that was perhaps one of the reasons that Tywin Lannister had not been impressed by her when they had met for lunch and she was keen not to repeat the mistake.

Catelyn did not even seem to notice the unsettled look on her daughter's face, she was convinced in her own mind that she would soon have both her and Arya back in Winterfell were they belonged and Ned would have to accept it. Sansa's apparent discomfort she put down to fear of what the Northern lords would do or what her father would say. She was about to try and reassure her that everything would be alright when Sansa, feeling as though her nerves were being stretched by the Mountain and the Hound in a tug of war blurted out her decision.

"Mother, I am not going back North with you. I am staying here!"

The silence that followed her declaration was chilling, the shock on her mother's face was there and gone in an instant as her face turned red with anger and then the quiet was broken with Catelyn's anger driving her to speak.

"You will do what I say young lady and that is final. I am your mother and I will decide what is best for you!" Her tone was strong and meant to stop any argument and a year ago it would have broken Sansa's resolve in a split second and she would have meekly fallen into line with her mother's wishes but her time in Kings Landing and more recently since her fall from grace had hardened her spirit, she was more aware of herself and how her decisions would impact on others now and she would not be a cause of more pain to House Stark. So with a quick calming breath Sansa rallied her courage and did something she had thought that she would never do in her life, she argued with her mother.

"No mother, I will not bring down the wrath of the Northern lords on our family! I made a mistake that cost the lives of our entire retinue in Kings Landing and nearly ended father's life as well. He banished me here to save my life and arranged my betrothal to Loras Tyrell, he did not abandon me despite all I had done. I am staying here and making a life for myself in the south now, I am no longer a child and it is time that you realised it." Sansa said with more steel in her voice than she had believed that she could have managed.

Catelyn however was unmoved by her daughter's words, determined to have her own way and without thinking as her temper built with her daughter's disrespect and refusal to obey not to mention pressure that had been building inside her for weeks she struck out with her hand.

The hit was fast and Sansa had no time to prepare as her mother's hand struck her, knocking her back a step. The shock of the moment was felt by both women as Catelyn realised just what she had done in a fit of temper while Sansa with the eyes of a hurt doe looked at her mother with fear and hurt. Catelyn tried to find the words to apologise but before she could Lady Brienne entered having heard the slap.

Seeing Lady Sansa nursing her cheek and looking with fear at her mother Brienne immediately guessed what had happened. She was disturbed that the apparently kind and loving Catelyn Stark would strike her own child and wondered if this could be a regular occurrence in Winterfell, her eyes narrowing as she looked on Catelyn Stark.

Sansa feeling emboldened by the presence of the great female knight managed to suppress her feelings of shock and fear at having been struck by her mother, straightened her back and moved her hand away from her cheek which was already red from the slap her mother had hit her with and said in as clear as voice as she could.

"Lady Brienne, perhaps you might see Lady Stark back to her tent. I think she has grown tired and is in need of rest, and as she should perhaps return to Winterfell after a short sleep given that my elder brother's wedding is to be soon pack her belongings. I will speak to the Queen tonight to see if I might request you escort her home, the safety of my family is of paramount importance to me." Sansa said managing to keep her voice calm and level, showing little to no emotion at all and sounding to her own surprise rather firm. Lady Brienne immediately nodded and without question began forcing Catelyn out of the tent who was momentarily stunned at her daughter and her words and unable to protest.

* * *

 _Sea Dragon Point, The North…_

Yara Greyjoy would not consciously be able to explain where she was after being blasted off the deck of her ship during the battle, nor any of the time before she woke. The sensation of being carried or propelled somewhere was the only thing she could remember, direction however was something that was denied her.

The cold was the first thing she became aware of as she woke, far colder than the islands had ever been. The daylight dazzled her as she tried to adjust to wherever she was. She could tell immediately that she was not on a ship, the slight rocking that even a ship at anchor makes was completely absent and the grittiness of sand was pressed against her face as she brought her hands to massage her aching temples. As her eyes began to adjust to the light she started to see her surrounding vaguely, getting slowly to her rather unsteady feet as her gaze moved along the barren and freezing coastline to the equally bleak looking mountains and forest behind her.

"The North." She said with fear making the words nearly catch in her throat. She had sailed the seas all around the islands since she was a little girl and knew this coastline well. She looked back towards the sea and her eyes widened when she saw the tentacles of a giant squid only a short distance away, it seemed to wave to her before disappearing beneath the waves. On impulse she waved back as her thoughts were overwhelmed with awe at what had just happened, the Kraken, the Giant Squid and the symbol of her house had saved her life. She could remember more clearly now what had happened and realised that when the explosion had thrown her overboard the Kraken must have carried her to land, it was a sign of the Drowned God she thought with amazed awe. But then the next thought ended her happy idea.

"Why me?" She said out loud as she felt anger and grief well up inside. "Why save just me?"

A quick look down the beach revealed no one else had been brought here, she looked like the sole survivor of the Iron Fleet's battle against the Lannisters at this very moment. Thousands of men had perished with the destruction of their fleet, some might have gotten away but given the wholesale slaughter that she had been witnessing before being sent overboard she could be fairly certain that most if not all of their fleet had been destroyed.

She worried about what she might find should she return to the Iron Islands, would they even be there when she got back.

Her thoughts were broken from their doom laden predictions by water splashing against her face, looking around for the source of it her eyes widened when she saw what she could only describe as Merfolk laughing at her with high pitched shrilling voices from the water. She would have been angry had any normal person been throwing water in her face but at the sight of the green hair, yellow eyes and greyish skin she could only just manage to keep her mouth closed so she would not openly gape at the sight.

The Merfolk seemed to be talking amongst themselves quietly for a moment in a language that Yara could not begin to understand before one of them threw something towards her. Yara caught it without thinking and the merfolk waved to her before themselves diving back beneath the waves. It was a few seconds before Yara finally managed to drag her eyes away for the sea and see just what it was that the merfolk had given her. Its weight on her arm was considerable but still light enough for her to lift and was greeted by the sight of red tinted steel glistening in the sun but with ripples in the steel that were unique to one type of steel alone.

 _Red Rain_ , Yara's eyes widened as she realised that she had the ancestral sword of House Drumm in her hand. The Drumms had been with the fleet when the massacre began and she had seen the ship of Lord Drumm go up in flames at the start of the battle and was sinking the last she had seen of it. The Merfolk must have retrieved the sword from the wreck but why they would give it to her Yara did not understand.

Either way she had little time to think about it as she heard the sound of hooves approaching and with _Red Rain_ in her hand she swung around to see who it was. To her dismay she saw that the riders were flying the sigil of House Glover, and they swiftly surrounded her with their own swords or bows drawn.

"Who are you and why are you trespassing on Glover land?" The Captain demanded looking like a typical stone faced Northerner, Yara thought about fighting or even making some glib remark but seeing as she was surrounded and outnumbered she lowered her sword and said truthfully.

"My name is Yara of House Greyjoy, daughter of Balon Greyjoy and last heir to Pyke and the Iron Islands, I survived a battle at sea and am in need of shelter." She said hoping that they would not just run her through and take her sword.

The name Greyjoy immediately had an effect on the captain who stared at her for a while with a hard look on his face, trying to determine if she was telling the truth before making his decision.

"You will accompany us to Winterfell where Lord Glover and Lord Stark shall determine your fate." The Captain said looking over to the wagon while was carrying gifts for the upcoming wedding of Robb Stark to Alys Karstark, Lord Glover was already at Winterfell so they were to follow with his gifts for the newlyweds.

Yara reluctantly strapped the sword to her back as a horse that was part of the gifts the Glovers were giving to Robb Stark was made her's to ride and Yara felt a great sense of nervous tension as she led towards the home of the Starks and where her fate would be decided.

* * *

 _The Eyrie, the Vale…_

Petyr Baelish was nursing his injured pride as he sat at his desk and wondered how he might salvage the plans that he had been evolving for nearly twenty years, plans that he intended to propel him to the Iron Throne which seemed to be unravelling before his very eyes.

It had started the moment that he had lost his coveted position on the Small Council and continued downhill after that with the failed attempt on the lives of Hadrian Lannister and Oberyn Martell, hoping that the deaths of the two men at each other's hand would start a conflict between the Westerlands and Dorne that he could take advantage of and better yet remove a dangerous rival. Only that had gone wrong too thanks to the idiotic knights he had hired to try and murder Oberyn Martell after he had killed Hadrian Lannister to completely mess it up and attack the two men before Oberyn could do the deed for him.

His businesses had found themselves boycotted and under attack, forcing him to flee the city and in recent months more had been either seized or destroyed by the wretched imp Tyrion Lannister who Baelish was quickly growing to hate almost as much as his eldest brother. He had little influence or operations in the capital these days save for a few shops and couple of low grade whorehouses. The only consolation was that his plans to usurp control of the Vale had succeeded at least partially.

Even the Queen bitch had not been able to hold power for more than a few days when Robert Baratheon had died, her brothers had stripped it from her with pathetic ease regardless of the few hundred Mountain men that he had so carefully smuggled to Kings Landing, ready to slaughter the queen and her brat on his order once he was secured in a position of authority with enough hostages to force the compliance of the rest of the Great Houses.

Nothing he had done in recent months seemed to have gone right and it all came down to Hadrian Bloody Lannister! He though throwing the nearest object within reach, an ink well across the room where it shattered against the wall. The man must have a personal vendetta against him, his interference had thrown every plan he had into disarray and now there were these blasted 'rockets'! He had never heard of any weapon like it and it had completely changed the balance of power in Westeros. His army in the Vale was now far less of a potential bargaining force than he had imagined and worse it looked like Lysa's and by extension his hold on the Vale was weakening. Families like House Royce and their allies were murmuring about his influence over Lysa and about her mental instability and Robin's ill-health. Such things could easily he saw lead to rebellion and cut his army in half, and then he would then have to waste his resources to suppress the revolt. Killing the figure head of the potential rebellion and the only other heir to the Vale, Ser Harrold Hardyng might leave the rebels flat footed but it would only be a temporary measure until they found a new figure to rally behind. Still it would buy him time Baelish decided to himself and decided to make arrangements immediately for the assassination and have any spies he had left try and discover any details about the 'rockets'.

It was becoming clear however he thought to himself that he now needed an ally that hated the Lannisters as much as he did, Stannis Baratheon was an obvious choice but he hated Petyr as well due to his handling of the crown's debt. Renly was currently having his strings pulled by House Tyrell and they would fight him for dominance. However it suddenly occurred to him, there was another potential ally he could reach out too. Horus D'Artagon was in the Basilisk Isles at present according to his information, gathering support for a future attack on Westeros and with his hatred of the Lannisters for the death of his father, convincing him to come to the Vale and help him put down the rebellious houses in exchange for their lands and in future using the Vale as a staging point for attacks on the Lannisters might be a good idea. Men like Horus he could easily control with their greed and lust.

Yes he resolved to himself, that was what he would do. He went to work, feeling for the first time in a long time that perhaps things might go his way.

-x-

 _Eagle's Nest, the Vale…_

Violet eyes stared out across the night's sky, surveying the mountains and the plains that were nestled between the soaring peaks, scenes she had painted with relish not too long ago. From the tall, spiralling towers of Eagle's Hold castle Shaena Targaryen looked out of the lands she now controlled through her marriage to a pillow biting fool who had ridden off a cliff chasing his angry lover. He had no other family thanks to a fever and so as his wife she now controlled his lands although her hold was rather tenuous, already she had the sons of other houses and hedge knights knocking at her door hoping to gain these lands through wedding her. The fact she was beautiful did not help matters, a true Valyrian beauty many called her with the long and simmering silver hair, perfectly clear skin, firm and sender frame and enchanting violet eyes.

She was growing tired of having to turn these men away, her temper mounting as she reflected on how these men wanted to take her lands away from her. Only the love of the small folk and her alliance to House Royce was holding the other houses at bay for the moment. Lysa Arryn's paranoia and apathy towards matters of the country was only making things worse as she refused to intervene, hiding away from invisible assassins in the Eyrie with Petyr Baelish pulling her strings.

"Oh Jon, how you would weep if you could see your ancestral lands now." She said sadly reflecting on the man that had saved her from Kings Landing. Jon Arryn had only discovered her by chance as he was riding through the city but he had seen generations of her family to know a Targaryen when he saw one. Once he had realised just who she was he had whisked her off to the Eyrie and hidden her under an assumed name; seeing to her education and marrying her to one of his vassals to ensure she was well cared for.

"Lord Jon Arryn was the last of the strong, honourable and just Arryns, now only a sickly child who probably will not live to become a man and an Arryn version of Robert Baratheon are all that remain. House Arryn is doomed to fall it seems." Her sworn shield said as he watched from nearby as always. His face and body nearly encased in armour and was known only as 'Sentinel', no one but she and Jon Arryn knew his true identity however he had been her steadfast guardian for nearly as long as she could remember, never far from her side. She was quite gifted at arms herself having received private training from him and he remained her most trusted and loyal ally, defending her from any threat and even humiliating Harrold Hardyng in a duel when he had ridden here demanding her hand.

"For true good Ser but all the same we are going to have to find a new ally if we are to remain strong here. While the Royces may have calmed Ser Harrold's temper it will not remain so forever and if his falls then the Mockingbird will rule over the Vale completely. We may well have to reach out to another kingdom for help." Shaena said coming in to sit on the chair near the fire as the night air nipped at her.

"The Starks would be very hard to convince to interfere in Vale politics especially given Lysa is a Tully, the Riverlands would be unwilling again due to them being Lysa's family, the Stormlands & the Reach are with Renly Baratheon and Dorne is too far away princess. With Westeros gripped by the war there are very few options. Revealing yourself is too dangerous as all the would-be usurpers would be trying to claim your head, we have risked too much and come too far to throw it all away now." Sentinel said with concern, worried that she was going to do something foolish that would get her killed just as Rhaegar and Aerys had done. Shaena then confirmed his fears by telling him the idea that had just popped into her head.

"There is the Lannisters." She said so quietly that he almost did not hear it, knowing how her protector would react to the idea and regretted at once thinking that particular thought out loud.

"Have you taken leave of your senses your grace?" Sentinel said loudly, gripped in a sudden rage at them mention of House Lannister. "They slaughtered your brother's wife and children! Stabbed King Aerys in the back! They sacked Kings landing and have now sat a bastard of theirs on the throne! They almost certainly killed Lord Jon Arryn to name but a few of their crimes!" Spit flying in every direction as his anger was stoked by the mention of the house that he hated nearly above all others, the only other house he hated that much being the Baratheons. Shaena wishing she had not spoken at all tried to justify her idea.

"If it were Tywin Lannister that we were dealing with then I would fully agree." Shaena said giving him a glare to reprimand him for his words however well meant they were, she had not forgotten what the Old Lion had done to her family. "But Hadrian Lannister was a close friend of my brother, you have said so yourself. And with those rockets of his, he could well swing the balance of power in our favour. That is without considering his large and powerful army." She said keeping her tone level and without emotion, she knew would be an immense gamble to ally with the Lannisters but her options were few and those that did remain to her were just as dangerous if not more so.

"We have several secret weapons of our own your grace." Sentinel said gritting his teeth at even the thought of his charge being anywhere near the treacherous lions. Keeping her alive had been his sole focus for so many years now, it had pulled him from a very dark place after the rebellion and given him a reason to keep going. He would be damned if he let her die now he thought to himself darkly. "Not to mention Hadrian Lannister did nothing to help Prince Rhaegar against Robert Baratheon, nor did he stop the sacking of Kings Landing. He cannot be trusted your grace." Sentinel insisted while a small note of betrayal could be heard in his voice, although only Shaena knew why.

"Perhaps but with the exception of the Martells who I know would not betray me, who else can I reach out to?" Shaena asked with exasperation starting to creep into her voice at her protector's old grievances blinding him from her position and the problems that came with it. She sighed and told him. "I will write to House Martell and see if they are willing to aid me but if that fails I may well have no choice. I will only consider using my own secret weapon as a last resort. So please just give me some time to myself, now!" Shaena insisted and while wanting to argue further, Sentinel honoured his princess's wishes and left the room to stand on guard outside.

Now alone Shaena let her guard down and gently massaged her aching temples as she wondered what on earth to do next. Her position here was tenuous at best and with so many after her lands, even House Royce her closest ally, it would only be a matter of time before someone came and took them by force. She would win, of that she was certain due to a few surprises that she had up her sleeve but she did not want to be wasting her strength when the Vale was becoming more unstable by the day. The Mountain Clans were becoming increasingly bold and every house seemed to be out for themselves except for the faction led by Lord Bronze Yohn Royce, joined together for mutual protection and to try and bring order back to the area. She could bring hellfire down on them all if she revealed her true identity to the wrong person or if it were discovered by an enemy of her family. The only reason she was thinking of reaching out to House Martell was because she could rely on their hatred of the Baratheons and the Lannisters not to betray her existence but she knew that it was still an immense gamble. If she fell then it would be the end of House Targaryen, which was something that weighed heavily on her shoulders.

However there was another reason that she was considering reaching out to Hadrian Lannister for help, her instincts how been hounding her since she had first heard of him, telling her against all logic that he was familiar in a way that transcended this world. Memories of another time and place which had haunted her dreams for her entire life made him feel like a friend although in this life they had never met. It had needled her until finally she had managed to acquire a likeness of him, which she picked up to look upon for a moment and given the shape of his face and the unusual shade of emerald green in his eyes, there was only be one person he could be even with the blond hair.

"Harry." Shaena said softly as she tucked her fountain pen, her own invention behind her ear for safekeeping and cast her eye around the room, which was decorated with paintings that she had spent a great deal of effort creating, showing not only the inspiring mountains and her Sentinel, but people that had once been her dearest friends in another world wondering again if any of them had been reborn into this world too.

* * *

 _Stannis Baratheon's camp, The Stormlands…_

The letter telling the rest of the Westeros what the Lannisters had done to the Iron Islands was clenched firmly in Stannis Baratheon's fist. His fury was enough to distort his face into a mask of hatred as he considered how the situation had changed, with the Iron Born dealt with the Lannisters would now be able to focus their attention eastwards, specially towards him and Renly. Not to mention these 'rockets' which were enough to make him curse, he had never heard of such weapons before and that they were in the Lannister's possession only made the situation a thousand times worse. Hadrian Lannister had already unleashed it once on the Iron Born with devastating results, he knew the man well enough to realise that he would not hesitate to use it against him and Renly and they had no defence against something like that. It was as if the dragons had returned Stannis thought to himself darkly, a weapon that virtually no one could counter like the dragons of Aegon the Conqueror three centuries ago. Only the Dornish had managed to hold them off and at great cost. This new weapon would render every army exposed and all strongholds vulnerable so with a sense of doomed urgency he knew he would have to capture Kings Landing soon or his entire campaign to claim the throne could be undone.

His mood darkening by the second he wished he had Ser Davos here but he had been forced to send the man and a group of his men to bring the Brave Companions to heel after they had sacked a small hamlet nearby. The Sellsword Company was known for its ill-discipline and bad behaviour but Stannis had hoped that they could have waited until they were at least dealing with their enemies before indulging in such behaviour, it was nearly enough to make him grit his teeth. Lady Melisandre looked on from nearby, looking paler than usual as she faced the man she had named Azor Ahai while desperately staring into a small fire, her eyes near pleading for answers from her god.

"Why did you not warn me of this?" Stannis demanded granted he did not know quite what he would have done if he had known that the Lannisters had such a weapon in advance but at least he would have been aware of it. Her visions had been extremely helpful to him thus far and she had brought an army into his service, she had been useful to him. He had even tried to conceive a son by her to rule after him and secure his rule yet now it seemed that she was as unable to give him an heir as Lady Selyse was, a woman he did not hate but barely knew and only tolerated and now his entire plan was in jeopardy.

"I…cannot say my king. The flames did not reveal the lion's plans to me, his power blocks my sight." She implored him, turning back to the flames trying to divine something to assuage his anger and finally her god answered her prayers and it brought a relieved smile to her face and she quickly told him. "If I strike at your treacherous brother tonight my king it will bring you your rightful army."

Stannis was silent for a moment, something that scared Melisandre slightly worried that he was judging her and finding her wanting. Serving the Azor Ahai was her entire reason for being, even amongst her brothers and sisters in faith she was considered something of an outsider, too quick to jump to conclusions. However her belief in their god they had to admire Melisandre thought to herself, few believed as strongly as she did and were prepared to go as far as she would to bring his light to this world. Recent times had weakened his worshipers as more and more of his people were converted to the heretical Old Gods with the spread of the Westerosi Empire, it was the sole reason that her brothers and sisters in faith had agreed to support Stannis Baratheon, they were desperate to remind people of his light and fire, enough to put themselves behind her king as he moved forward.

Finally however Stannis relaxed his gaze by the narrowest of margins, Melisandre breathed a tiny sigh of relief. He was stone faced as he said that they would carry out her plot tonight, glad that Ser Davos was away tonight or he would surely have protested what they were about to do. He left to begin preparations and Melisandre got to her feet and pressed her hand against her stomach, feeling a strong joy that soon the greatest of threats to her king and his incredible destiny were going to be destroyed by her…this very night.

-x-

Near a cave on the shore line, a group of her brothers and sisters in faith had prepared the pyre for the ceremony, guards were moving the cage that contained the absolutely terrified Bella. When she saw the pyre her screams grew louder through the gag and she struggled so hard against her binding that her wrists began to bleed as the skin was rubbed raw. Melisandre with the lit torch in hand walked down the path while guards placed the cage on the ground before the pyre and opened the metal prison, their rough hands reaching inside for Bella who pressed her back against the cage in a desperate attempt to delay the inevitable but the rough hands of the guards grabbed hold of her delicate arms and as she twisted and struggled with all her might they pulled her towards the pyre.

Some of the guards that were witnessing the event felt a sick feeling in the pit of their gut and at the core of their being they wanted to stop this, but their fear of Stannis and his red witches held them in place, something they would later come to regret. As Bella was tied to the pole her gag finally came loose and in a high pitched wail she looked towards Stannis, her uncle and with her eyes pleading and terror making her body shake begged him.

"UNCLE PLEASE! DO NOT DO THIS! PLEASE…UNCLE!" She screamed hoping that an appeal to family might rouse his better self and get him to spare her this fate, she only repeated her cries for help as Melisandre came towards the pyre with the lit torch in her hand but Stannis remained like a stone, not a single trace of sympathy or regret on his face as the flames touched the dry kindling and set it ablaze.

Bella's screams were terrible to those unfortunate to hear the poor girl being sacrificed, as the flames licked their way over her body she was in agony. The men around the pyre looked distinctly ashamed and unsettled by the sight before them averting their eyes to try and keep the images from finding a home in their minds, the screams of terror and pain alone would haunt their dreams for many years to come. Some would try and drink themselves into oblivion to suppress the memory and their guilt for doing nothing to help the poor girl, others would as quickly as they could visit the nearest sept or Weirwood tree to pray for forgiveness, hoping that the gods might ease their own torment for allowing this to happen. A relief that would never truly come.

The true followers however were entranced by the brutal and painful end of one of Robert Baratheon's bastards, the sacrifice of someone with King's blood. Already they could feel her life-force giving them strength but none more so than Melisandre who closed her eyes as she felt the rush of power flowing through her. Stannis her king however remained as stone faced as he had when the girl he had just condemned to die in the flames had begged for her life, not caring either way that it was his bastard niece or that she had died in such a horrific way.

As long as it got him the army he needed to conquer Kings Landing and take the Iron Throne that was his by right Stannis thought to himself, he would not care how far he had to go.

-x-

However little did Stannis realise that there had been an unexpected witness to these dreadful proceedings, someone who had seen all of the fire and heard all of the screams, and was even now struggling to accept what he had just witnessed.

Ser Rolland Storm, the Bastard of Nightsong had ridden in secret hoping to meet with Stannis Baratheon and discuss the position of himself and a small number of other Stormlords who had been intended to defect to his side. He and they had most fervently believed that Stannis would be a better king than Renly and only followed the man due to their oaths of fealty but with the Lannisters' new weapon a small group including himself had come together to seek an audience with Stannis who they felt would take the threat more seriously than Renly and be more proactive in dealing with danger.

That was until however he had witnessed the barbaric display down on the beach. The screams of the girl had been what attracted him, as a sworn follower of the Warrior he saw it as his duty to aid those in distress. But when he had gotten into sight of the beach he had heard the cries for mercy from the girl and she had called Stannis uncle. He knew as well as any that Robert Baratheon had fathered many bastards, there was one currently at Storm's End named Edric and at least one other that he knew about in the Vale named Mya but that Stannis would actually burn to death one of his own brother's blood chilled Rolland to the bone. Those damned Red Priests disgusted him to the extreme and right now it was all he could do not to ride up and spit on them or possibly cut them in half with his sword, that idea he decided with a certain bloodthirsty edge had appeal but something held him back.

It only lasted a moment however as he turned his horse around and rode back to the camp of Renly Baratheon to tell his lord, the entire camp and certainly those he represented just what he had seen. There had to be another way he thought to himself, than putting a man that would willingly burn his own kin on the Iron Throne to secure a better future for Westeros.

And he was going to make sure that they found it.

-x-

Back on the beach Melisandre had moved into the cave to give her the privacy she needed for what happened next. Already she could feel the shadow assassins in her belly, multiplied with the sacrifice of that girl. They were ready to burst into the world and already she had developed into what many would see as an impossible stage of pregnancy since only moments ago her stomach had been flat but was now ripe with child. She screamed as the contractions began to hit her, pain unlike any a normal birth would inflict upon a woman. Her stomach moved as if there was a creature inside straining to break her skin before it found an exit between her legs. Through her pain Melisandre could see the black smoky tendrils of the shadow assassins grasping at her legs as they emerged into the world, their figures like skeletons made of black smoke. Like she had hoped there were two of them and with her face slick with sweat she gave them her commands.

"Kill Renly Baratheon and Hadrian Lannister my sons." A smile coming to her face as they flew out of the cave on the way to kill their targets who had no idea of the danger they were in.

* * *

 _I hope that you all enjoyed the new chapter and finally Shaena Targaryen has arrived at popular request._

 _Hope to hear your thoughts, so please review and let me know what you think._

 _ **Chapter 17 Review Responses…**_

 _ **ThomasNealy**_ _– It is not as unusual as you think, Tywin was determined that Tyrion not inherit and I would imagine wrote a will to that effect. Besides as Head of House Lannister Hadrian has full control of its affairs as long as he is alive. Not to mention that Leo willingly signed over his right to inherit since he is not interested in ruling the Rock in favour of his younger brother._

 _ **Fredrick Mars**_ _– Really glad to hear you are enjoying the story, I am following the series more than the books since I have only really seen the show. Eements from the A Song of Ice and Fire books are used though when I feel they are useful. Hadrian did take a big gamble with his rockets but it seems to have paid off, for now at least. As for the characters, I am happy to hear you like the way they have been written, doing some of these characters justice is a big worry for me given how well written they are in the books and television show._

 _ **orionastro**_ _– The Elder Wand will be found and magic will return properly, it is one of the reasons why it has not shown up so much until now. Next chapter will start with some strong magic but until the wand is found, magic remains locked away. The Iron Born will remember that day for centuries, the slaughter of thousands of men and the overthrowing of nearly all of their great houses, never again will they risk the lion's wrath and as for the Old Gods, they are as you might have noticed in this chapter making their presence known in Westeros._

 _ **Guest**_ _– Thank you, I am starting to feel better and have gotten back to writing._

 _ **Emperor Vanquest**_ _– I sure did!_

 _ **Shadow Wolf 15846**_ _– I can only apologize for the gap, I had a struggle with ill health I had to get over before I could continue writing. I am glad that you like the story enough to follow it._

 _ **Aragon Potter**_ _– I am always interested to hear the ideas of the readers, they can think of things that I never would in a million years so just PM me if you have something to say. And as for the chapter being short I wanted to give Hadrian/Harry the main role in this one. The key difference in my mind in the story telling method between Game of Thrones and Harry Potter is that Harry Potter follows Harry near exclusively while Game of Thrones divides its story telling between a number of characters. Normally I follow the Game of Thrones style but for this chapter, Hadrian got to hold the action himself._

 _ **doRodrigo**_ _– Thank you!_

 _ **coldblue**_ _– Hadrian is not as ruthless as his father but he knows how to make a statement, he can respect an opponent but only when he feels that respect is due he would rather not slaughter masses of people but with the Iron Born he had little option to make them stop. And being in the thick of the action rather than holding back like some lords would do, he is gaining not only the respect of his men but also their admiration, charging into battle with his guys wielding two Valyrian Steel swords and cutting down men is the sort of thing that they respect him for and will follow his lead because they want to rather than being forced too._

 _The Drowned God religion will of course not disappear but it will begin to slowly slip into obscurity as more people join in the Old Gods, Yara meanwhile is in the North and her life now hangs in the balance. In this story line the North has not felt any of the Iron Born's greed but will they shield her from the Lannisters? Time will tell._

 _Hadrian is trying to combine the hallows so by bringing the three of them together he might be able to restore his powers to their full might and variety. Magic being restricted and if the Others are coming then he will need his full magical arsenal as will his children and the others who might have magic in Westeros. The North's opinion of the defeat of the Iron Born will be seen in the next chapter. And finally regarding the Children of the Forest, you might have seen some of their handy work in this chapter._

 _ **The K1D**_ _– Hope you were not disappointed, I am not averse to the idea of people from Harry Potter being reincarnated here, not including Harry/Hadrian there are already two in this story even if they have not been fully revealed yet. As for other characters, well they might be here but they did not know who they used to be._

 _ **Guest (2)**_ _– The Oaf will die but not at Hadrian or Willas' hand._

 _ **FateBurn**_ _ & __**Slytherin Studios**_ _– Thank you both!_

 _ **Sciny**_ _– Glad you liked it. Regardless of what the words of House Greyjoy say, you reap what you sow. Treating so many like they have for centuries was going to come back to haunt you sooner or later. As for where Yara is going, I am not quite sure what to do with her at the moment. I have a few ideas but for now her fate is up in the air. As for the Lannisters, their actions in Chapter 16 and 17 will definitely make others think twice about crossing them._

 _ **RainbowWolf1313**_ _– I thank you! Do not worry, he will not die alone and will find love again._

 _ **myafroatemydog**_ _ & __**Lycan01**_ _– Good to hear from you!_

 _ **elbereht**_ _– I understand your concerns, I will lay your worries to rest. Ron and Hermione are not in Westeros and only a handful of people from Harry's old world are here in all. Only two are here including Harry with perhaps a few…'echoes'._

 _ **christian. 1**_ _– I hoped the fights would go down well thank you! The Rocket Launchers are modified fireworks that Hadrian reverse engineered from his old world to use as a weapon of last resort. He has even given them some extra kick with a capsule of wildfire and a tiny magical fire stone._

 _ **Alex2909**_ _– Happy you enjoyed it!_

 _ **Tata-Fox**_ _– Yes all his children have magic and I may write a training scene in when they are able to access their full power._

 _ **Bella-swan11**_ _– Change is never easy but with people like the Iron Born you have to drag them kicking and screaming all the way._

 _ **aesir21**_ _– They had it coming after everyone they had hurt or killed paying the Iron Price. The Stone wanted to be found, the hallows want to be whole again._

 _ **Seawurm**_ _– He has already done it, all the saltwives will be moved to an isolated compound in the Westerlands to recover, they merit more mercy than the islanders in Hadrian's eyes. Can answer the question about Leo just yet._

 _ **Guest (3)**_ _– Glad to hear you liked the chapter. I am quite willing to believe you when you say that Dagmar was a female name in reality but that is the name of the character in A song of ice and fire books and the character is described as being male._

 _ **eragon**_ _– The last of the Hallows will soon be revealed but getting it will be another matter as for Melisandre, she is about to get one hell of a surprise._

 _ **Kristina'sMyName**_ _– Happy to hear from you! Dany will get married in this story and it will be to a real man and indeed she will rule. She and Loras have yet to spend any real amount of time together but that will indeed change with Renly's death. Hhe will deal with the shadows another way, getting the wand is a few chapters off yet._

 _ **thunder18**_ _ & __**flame55**_ _ & __**Mandalore Requiem**_ _– Good to hear that you liked the chapter._

 _ **tylermech66**_ _– The rope bridges were not cut for the same reason Balon rebelled in the first place, arrogance he actually believed the Lannisters could never get past his fleet to the islands not to mention breach the main gate of his castle. He cannot except any fault on his part and always blames failure on others. But when that gate can be breached, by a rocket that can simply blow it away why bother with a long siege? Also their numbers were lower inside due to most of the able-bodied men being away with the fleet._

 _ **Blaze1992**_ _– Hope you stick with me, the story is still got a way to go yet._


	19. Chapter 19 Shifting Alliances

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _Thank you again to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. It is amazing how many people have given this story their time and attention. Thank you to you all!_

 _A quick question to see what you think…Should Harry still have the same Patronus in this story or should it be something else?_

 _Some of you have guessed that Shaena is a reincarnation of a HP character, and I will confirm that it is true. One thing I will state right now is that she is not Ginny. I have left a couple of hints as to her previous identity though._

 **Chapter 19 – Shifting Alliances**

 _Renly Baratheon's Camp, the Stormlands…_

Renly was sipping his wine as he relaxed in his tent, he was content right now despite the fierce wind blowing just outside and the coming confrontation with his brother. No more of his lords had defected to Stannis and even now Lord Tarly was working on a strategy to deal with his brother's existing forces. The elephants were a concern according to Tarly although Renly scoffed at the thought they might be truly be a threat against his vast army, just like the supposed rockets of the Lannisters. He might not have his elder brother's skill in battle, Renly admitted quietly to himself but that was what men like Lord Tarly were for he thought with a slight chuckle. From the side Ser Parmen Crane was on duty tonight, keeping watch to ensure his safety. It should rightly have been Brienne of Tarth but the female knight was escorting Lady Catelyn Stark home on the orders of Margaery after some argument or some such with her daughter. Personally Renly was not bothered in the slightest but the hole in his Kingsguard would be noticeable in the coming battle and he frowned at the thought and how people might perceive it.

However as Renly turned towards the mirror to check his appearance a large shape loomed out of the night and across the floor without making a sound. Neither Renly nor Ser Crane noticed it at first, night had fallen and the candle light cast many shadows but as the shadow assassin suddenly rose from the floor both men realised that they were no longer alone in the tent but neither man had any real opportunity to react as the shadow assassin, with its face a strange mimicry of Stannis impaled Renly from behind.

"NOO!" Ser Crane yelled on impulse and charged forward with his sword in a blind rage in an attempt to avenge his king only for the shadow creature to dissolve away as if to mock him. Ser Crane with his sword still in hand was left standing there over the body and he knelt down to try and help his king but Renly had been dead before his body had hit the floor, he was still kneeling over his fallen king when Ser Loras Tyrell and a number of guards having been alerted by his yell burst into the tent and saw him kneeling over Renly's still warm corpse.

Loras was for a second paralyzed with shock at the sight of his lover's body with blood pooling on the floor but that shock was quickly replaced with the greatest burning anger as he saw Ser Crane knelt over him with his sword in hand and his mind jumped to the obvious conclusion, that Ser Crane had murdered Renly. Hatred swelled up inside him like an erupting volcano and without even thinking about as his mind was so clouded with rage, he had drawn his own sword _Rosethorn_ and had charged straight at Ser Crane and the knight had no time to react as Loras decapitated him.

* * *

 _The Sovereign, the Sunset Sea…_

In his cabin on the _Sovereign_ , Hadrian was studying the Valyrian documents he had discovered in the treasury of Pyke hoping he might be able to find something that could be something else useful in their elaborate and coded script while Hedwig and Raga slept. The wind outside was howling, whipping up the seas into a rough swell but thankfully one that the _Sovereign_ was more than strong enough to handle. The rocking of the ship however was enough to make many of the less experienced sailors on board sick to their stomach.

Hadrian fortunately was not phased in the slightest and as his eyes began to ache after staring at the words on the yellow pages for too long, he got to his feet with little difficulty and went to get a drink of water to refresh his dry throat and keep his mind clear rather than dull it with wine.

He instantly became alert as his magic began surging, sensing the approach of the shadow assassin. He summoned his magic, feeling the threat rather than seeing it just in time to twist around and grab at the smoky wrists of the creature as it lunged to impale him. Hadrian hissed as he felt the dark magic of the creature burning on contact with his skin. Welts were forming along his arms and his chest as the creature struggled to free itself from his grip, Hadrian despite the danger of the creature in front of him and the pain that was spreading across his body forced any fear and anger from his mind holding on resolutely despite the welts that were spreading across his body and channelled his magic into his hands which began to glow with a golden light. Raga bolted awake in response to the attack and snarled at the assassin and Hedwig, barked at the shadow assassin with her amber eyes glaring like laser beams. But neither could help their master as he struggled with the shadow assassin.

The creature which was attacking him did not like the golden light at all and struggled its hardest to break Hadrian's grip but despite the welts on his body spreading even further and some opening to allow blood to slowly leak from his body, Hadrian held on tight. Over his right eye a large cut formed but Hadrian starting focusing his magic forward with all his willpower, fighting against not only the dark magic of the creature but his own pain as blood soaked his clothes.

The power of his magic started moving forward up the arms of the shadow assassin which wailed in an unearthly tone and continued its violent attempts to free itself from Hadrian who despite feeling weak from summoning his magic like this and the pain from the wounds being inflicted on him held on for dear life, determined to find just who had sent this creature to kill him. The golden light spread faster and faster much to the creature's distress and Hadrian with his vision beginning to dim slightly managed to summon one last great burst of will power to drive his magic on, allowing it to consume the creature. Now with the link to its master in his grasp, Hadrian delved in with his mind magic and drove forward with the consideration of an enraged bull into the mind of the attacker.

In a cave far from Hadrian's physical body, Melisandre so confident in her success suddenly felt the presence of someone else in her mind. She had no time however to mount a defence as Hadrian tore into her memories, able only to scream as the most intense pain in her life spread across her entire body, she fell to the floor of the cave and her body shook violently as Hadrian started searching roughly through her memories, delving into the multi-coloured swirls that represented the thoughts of Melisandre, pulling on the thoughts and memories like thread to discover what they might entail and using the power of his own will to draw forth the information he was searching for.

Hadrian watched the images of her past with interest as he pulled on that thread, wanting to know more about his attacker. Already he could see from her surface thoughts that it was Stannis's pet Red Witch, which was enough to make him sneer in disgust. He dived into her memories and saw her origins; a time that seemed improbably long ago to be true when she had carried the name Melony and had been sold to the Red Temple where the priests had intended to give her to their god in the flames only for her devotion to change their minds and allow her to train as a priestess.

From there he began to pull at the memories which contained secrets, things that she and her brothers & sisters in faith held closely to their chests. He did it with little concern for her well-being, pulling hard at the information he wanted and some of the things he discovered did not surprise him, but it did disgust him. Many of the priests had no real magic, instead they stole the life force of the people they sacrificed by the red jewels they wore on their person, absorbing the energy to use in for their cursed and twisted magic. Only a hand full of their cult had actual magic such as Melisandre herself, the order had been burning anyone with real magic they could find for the last four centuries and only recently noticed the decline in the number of magical humans and started trying recruiting them instead. It was a reason they were so desperate to get into Westeros, they were hoping that they might find more magical humans to sacrifice or convert.

Children Hadrian noted as he poured through the memories, were a particular favourite of the priests, often buying children as slaves only to burn them shortly after or even just kidnapping them off the streets regardless of who they were. That left such a bitter taste in his mouth that Hadrian vowed that any Red Priest that should cross his path in the future would find themselves meeting the blade of his sword.

Her more recent memories revealed what she and her kind had done to Bella, one of the bastard children of Robert Baratheon, the images that he could see made Hadrian mentally snarl with rage and he as a punishment decided to inflict a mark on her so that she would always remember his anger. Melisandre's body convulsed as on her hands, a jagged lightning bolt seemed to be carving itself into her skin and an even larger one onto her back. The wounds did not bleed but would leave a scar that would forever remind her of his rage at her actions, the fact that he had used the same symbol that had once scarred his own face brought a small smirk to Hadrian, whose mental avatar shifted slightly with his hair becoming briefly black before turning back to the Lannister blond.

The magical backlash would also send her into a coma, one that would unfortunately not last for long but would remove her as a threat for a time. He wished he could kill her, but with his powers partly bound there was a limit to what he could do and the scarring had drained a lot of his existing reserves.

Peering deeper he was taken aback to discover that Melisandre had managed to discover the identities of Robert Baratheon's bastards. There were sixteen in all, three of which he could see were dead; Bella and a pair of twins that Cersei had assassinated years ago but Melisandre had eight of them locked up in the cells of Dragonstone to be sacrificed along the course of Stannis' campaign believing that the royal blood they inherited from Robert would enhance her power even further.

Royal Blood, Hadrian scoffed as he withdrew from her mind and started cataloguing the information he had gained. There was no such thing, some bloodlines such as his own had power but a crown did not make your blood special. It just meant that in matters of inheritance it usually went to the nearest person of the ruling bloodline like the eldest true born son, for the Targaryens Hadrian supposed blood might have power given their ties to the old Valyrian Freehold and the dragons but the Baratheons despite distant blood ties to the Targaryens had no real power in their blood, it had skipped over them. Perhaps in time it might reappear in later generations but none of Robert's children had any power in them right now.

Still as he came back to the real world and hissed at the pain of the cuts all over his body, he thought to himself that he would have to try and ensure no more of Robert's bastards fell into Melisandre's hands, no one deserved to die like that to fuel a mad woman's power that served a cold and ruthless man. Without invading Dragonstone there was little he could do about those she already had since he had few agents there; Mya Stone in the Vale was relatively safe for the moment, Gendry Waters and his infant half-sister Barra were under Lord Stark's protection and Corinne Marsten, a girl that Lady Marsten claimed was her lord husband's child but was in fact a bastard of Robert's was safe too in the Riverlands.

They were now the sole free bastard children of Robert.

Using his magic to check the cuts Hadrian was frustrated to feel the taint of dark magic in them, he swore quietly knowing that he would have to use his own magic to clean them out one by one of the corrupted magic before he could heal them. It would be painful and some of them would scar but if he did not then the evil magic would fester and become like a sickness that might well weaken him or even kill him.

Wanting to get it over with Hadrian stripped out of his clothes and threw them to the side, he would burn them later and with a weary sigh he summoned the healing blue flames to his hands and began systematically going over each small cut and burning it clean with his magic. He hissed as the sharp pain as each cut was cleaned, especially the one over his eye.

Raga wandered over and rubbed his head against Hadrian's side in an effort to comfort him while Hedwig butted her head against his too. He gave both of them a weary smile and petted them in turns with his free hand while using his other to clean his scars.

* * *

 _The Stormlands, Renly Baratheon's former camp…_

The news of King Renly's death spread quickly through the camp and already the Stormlords were packing up to go and join the camp of Stannis Baratheon given that he was now the sole remaining legitimate Baratheon and the only surviving brother of Robert. However in a tent on the periphery of the camp, a group of Stormlanders were meeting to discuss what Ser Rolland Storm had witnessed the previous night. The shocked lords and knights present were unified in their horror at what Stannis had done to that poor girl but the worse and the part that Rolland had found perhaps the most unsettling was yet to come.

"And as she cried out she called Stannis uncle." Rolland said with a voice as devoid of emotion as he could manage but despite his best efforts he could not stop the slight tremble in his voice that as a result of his anger and sorrow for the poor girl.

"One of King Robert's bastards, burnt at the stake by her own uncle and cult of madmen, by the Old Gods or the Seven that is the most unsettling thing I have ever heard." Lord Penrose said as he took a fortifying cup of wine. He had heard that Stannis had embraced the cursed Red God cult but that he would actually burn one of his own house's blood made him realise how unbalanced Stannis must have truly become to go that far. He was very glad that Ser Rolland had turned around and come straight back to inform them of what he had seen, otherwise they could well have ended up tied to that man blindly. The thought of it was enough to make him refill his cup and take another drink and the lords around him looked like they would join him given the chance.

Kin slaying was one of the greatest social taboos in Westeros, regardless of what gods you followed. It was one of the few commonly held social standards that nearly everyone followed. Burning people to death disturbed them but what was bringing them to the point disobeying Stannis was that he was willing to burn his own family, bastards or not. King Renly's death now made them very suspicious given the timing of the burning and how cold Stannis had been towards his brother. They honestly wondered if Ser Crane had been put up to it by Stannis and the ceremonial burning was just to scare his followers, the idea was certainly scaring them.

"And now that man is our king and liege lord." Ser Guyard Morrigan said with deadly seriousness, he had thought that Renly would be a good king once his excesses were rained in but now they owed their allegiance to his more dour and dare he say it fanatical brother. Their oaths were their bond but given what they now knew, was it wise to side with the Lord of Dragonstone? He was not so sure anymore.

"We could declare neutrality, keep our distance from the man until the war is over." Ser Bonifer Hasty suggested, he would rather go home and protect his family even if it earnt him nothing rather than fight for Stannis. However Lord Bryce Caron, the trueborn brother of Rolland Storm shook his head.

"If we do that." He said feeling the same impulse to get as far away from Stannis as possible but knowing it would be futile. "Stannis would come and lay waste to our keeps, he will not tolerate any dissent. Either we fight for him or he kills us, be it in battle or in the flames." He said grimacing at the thought of dying like that.

While the men in the tent pondered over what to do in the situation they had found themselves in, Ser Rolland suddenly remembered something and quickly asked Lord Penrose.

"Is there not one of King Robert's bastard son's is at Storm's End under your son's protection? Edric Storm?" He asked worried, Lord Penrose answered without realising the importance of it.

"Yes, the boy is twelve years of age. You would think the boy the second coming of his father to hear my son speak." Lord Penrose said simply but Lord Caron immediately understood what his brother was implying.

"If he burnt one of King Robert's bastard children, why not another?" Lord Caron said feeling a genuine sense of dread for the boy's safety should Stannis get his hands on him. The other men in the tent all felt a similar unsettled anxiety at a boy that was years away from being a man being sacrificed to some hellish god from Essos. Whether they followed the Old Gods, the Seven or no gods at all, the idea of a child being burnt to death was enough to anger even their hardened minds.

"The boy must be sent somewhere safe immediately before Stannis takes Storm's End, there is no hope of holding it against him." Ser Bonifer said quickly but Lord Caron was dismissive of the idea.

"Just where can we send him? The Reach and Dorne would hand the boy over, they have no reason to help him. In fact the Reach might give the boy up to try and ingratiate themselves with Stannis. There are none in the Riverlands or the Vale that would harbour the boy and unless you want him to give him to the Lannisters the Westerlands is out of the question."

But then his half-brother had a brain wave.

"The North, Edric Storm will be safe in the North. Lord Stark was King Robert's best friend, he would shelter the boy rather than give him up to Stannis." Ser Rolland said, the men around looked up when he had started speaking and while most of them were in favour of the idea, Ser Morrigan had his doubts.

"The North is a long way from here." He said with concern. "And we would have to travel by land because any ship going north would have to sail through waters controlled by Stannis. It would be a very hard and very dangerous journey."

"I grant that it would be hard, but unless we want to witness that boy being burnt alive what other option do we have?" Ser Rolland asked with a slight desperation, he did not want to have more scenes like he had witnessed last night. "I will send a letter to Ser Courtney Penrose at Storm's End to warn him of the danger and have him smuggle the boy to meet with myself, Ser Hasty and Ser Morrigan where we will escort him north. As for Stannis, play along with him for now, until an opportunity to be free of him presents itself." Ser Rolland said with a slight ruthlessness, vowing that the Seven Kingdoms would not fall to those Red heathens.

* * *

 _The Red Keep, Kings Landing…_

Tyrion Lannister was planning his strategy for the defence of Kings Landing when there was a soft knock at the door of his solar. He looked up from his desk, annoyed at the interruption but thinking it might be important he held his temper and said.

"Enter."

The door slowly opened and the Master of Whispers Varys entered. The soft footfalls of the large but effeminate man would easily be lost if you were not listening for them but Tyrion although he did not fully trust the man, would admit to himself alone that he was beginning to think of the man as a friend. He knew the man had motivations of his own but his help had been very useful in keeping track of not only his enemies outside the capital but also inside with emphasis on his own sister, who had been rather quiet of late due to her 'illness' and subsequent confinement. He would need to start looking for a more permanent solution to Cersei soon enough though.

"My lord, I have news both grave and uplifting to report." The soft and effeminate voice of the eunuch spy master said quietly, keeping his expression blank and clear of any sign of what he was thinking. Tyrion frowned at his words and wondered what might have happened now, straining his already hectic life even further.

"And what news have you obtained that could be both grave and uplifting at the same time. It is my experience that news can be one or the other but not both." Tyrion said with a slight sarcasm, he had no drink to steady his nerves and his nephew had been conversing deeply with his Kingsguard recently much to his concern over what mass blunder the mad boy would undoubtedly commit next.

"There are three different pieces of information my lord, one is bad but the other two are potentially in your favour." Varys said with a slight smile as he revealed more. "I am afraid that Renly Baratheon has been assassinated by a member of his own Kingsguard and the men loyal to him have defected to Stannis Baratheon. He now has the necessary men to attack the city."

That brought a grimace to Tyrion's face, he had hoped that the two Baratheons would fight each other first before either of them came to Kings Landing or at least distract each other for longer. Now that he had the army of the Stormlands, a kingdom renowned for its martial prowess Stannis could attack the city and stood a very good chance at taking it, despite the number of troops they had here. Tyrion felt fear briefly at the thought of how Stannis would fall upon this city and only the thought that the members of his family that he actually cared about were safely tucked away at Casterly Rock or in Braavos brought him any comfort. His own survival if the city fell to Stannis was almost certainly slim to none, as a Lannister and if he dared be so bold a fairly important one Stannis would kill him without a second thought. He could only hope their admittedly daring plans would hold, at least till his brother could get reinforcements to the city.

While Tyrion was lost in his thoughts, Varys took the time to study the imp. He had been unsure himself if he was the right person to hold the office of Hand of the King. Despite his eldest brother's assurances Varys had been ready to replace him if need be with someone else who could at least in his own mind do the job, but the younger son of Tywin Lannister had surprised all of them by taking to his role with the grace of a hawk in flight. Despite his drinking and lack of physical stature, he was of far greater mind than most men could dream of. How he would react to the information he himself would impart was going to be interesting at the very least.

"But my lord there are two other things of note to report." Varys said calmly, carefully noting whatever would follow. "Lord Stannis' conversion to the Red God R'hllor has left much dissention in his ranks, not least of which is the practice of burning people alive as sacrifices to the Lord of Light. House Arisye has recently lost their dowager lady to such a sacrifice, the young Lord Arisye is keen for revenge. I understand from my little birds in Crackclaw Point that he is considering an alliance with your own house my lord. Furthermore, on the eve of Lord Renly's death Stannis was witnessed burning one of his bastard nieces at the stake by a Stormlander knight and news of it has quickly spread through the camp. There are several Stormlords who are very unsettled by this event and have taken steps to remove Edric Storm from Storm's End so that his uncle cannot burn him as he did his half-sister. Both might provide an opportunity for you to exploit my lord." Varys said finishing his report.

Tyrion quietly absorbed the information and pondered for a moment, while this was not an open rebellion people who were angry or scared could often be pushed into acts that otherwise would be unthinkable. These lords were both angry and scared, something he knew he could exploit so with a plan forming in his mind he turned to Varys and asked.

"Could your little birds carry messages from me to these lords? I have a proposition that may well interest them." Tyrion said slowly, wondering if the sudden idea he had combined with his existing plans might swing the odds in his favour. If Stannis now had the men to attack Kings Landing directly, he could not wait for his brother's aid, he would need to be creative with what he had to win this battle and secure their hold on the throne.

 **-x-**

 _The Throne Room, the Red Keep…_

The Boy King was sitting on his throne with the same demented sneer that many found disturbing, but today it was matched with a look of excitement that usually meant someone was going to get maimed or killed for the sadistic child's enjoyment. The fact that the boy's uncle Tyrion was absent from the hall only made the rising tension and fear in the room all the more overwhelming. Everyone wanted to leave the room and potentially the city in some cases but no-one moved for fear of drawing the attention of the boy king and possibly becoming the target of today's act of sadism for the king's enjoyment.

Their only clue was a rather ominous looking stake in the centre of the hall. No one knew why the boy king had made his Kingsguard set it firmly in the hall but their worst imagines were starting to conjure images that they would rather not have in their minds.

Joffrey meanwhile was beside himself with glee over what he had cooked up for today. Something that would remind people that they should never ever cross him that he was the king and his will was never to be questioned. He knew that this would be something which would be talked about the entire empire over and fill the people with such fear that they would never think of denying him his right to do as he pleased, as his father had done before him.

His sneer only grew wider as he saw his mother enter the room. She had dressed in her best red and gold dress and with her most elaborate jewellery to announce her return to the court after her unexpected illness and was looking forward to reasserting her control over Joffrey and making sure that everyone knew that she was the queen, the one true queen of the Seven Kingdoms and all their territories abroad. The sight of her son sitting on the Iron Throne was a bittersweet image, on the one hand she was elated that her son and hers alone would rule over the empire but also the thought that he had discarded her…her the one that had given him life and his throne she thought angrily grated more than she could have ever known. Still she thought with complete certainty that would not last for long, soon he would be listening to her as he should and she would rule and be known as the greatest ruler of all time.

As Cersei walked into in the hall to take her place at Joffrey's side Joffrey turned to Ser Merlyn Trant and said in his shrill voice.

"Seize the traitor Ser Trant."

The shock in the room was nothing compared to Cersei's, she was unable to think or move for the briefest of moments as Ser Trant grabbed her arms and held them behind her back, taking the moment to grab her ass briefly. Cersei however was so focused on Joffrey that she did not even notice Ser Trant's wandering hands.

"JOFFREY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She screamed at him and for the quickest of moments Joffrey actually felt fear, fear of his mother. She had been the one that taught him to rule and in a very real sense he was going to betray her but he soon quelled it. He was the king and he would not allow himself to be cowed by his own mother in front of the entire court.

"You and Ser Lancel killed my father." He said simply but endowed those words with all the menace he could muster. The gasp in the room was loud and soon the muttering started as people looked on the former queen with confused and suspicious expressions. At a nod, Black Walder and Ser Gennedy Shanin dragged Ser Lancel into the room who was bloody after the trashing the Kingsguard had given him before he had confessed not only his part in the conspiracy but also that his mother had been the guiding hand in it all. "Ser Lancel has confessed the scheme he and you concocted and even though you are my mother and Ser Lancel is my cousin, you will be…punished." He said with a rush of exhilaration as he added all the menace he could onto the last word. The room was deathly quiet, making him feel like a god on the throne. Whether or not they kept their miserable lives was based entirely on his whims, the rush it gave him made him feel like a king, one that people would know and talk of for the rest of time.

"Tie Ser Lancel to the stake, pyromancer bring forth the wildfire." Joffrey said feeling anticipation boiling up inside him as his Kingsguard with bloodthirsty smiles of their own. Ser Lancel having heard the word 'wildfire' began struggling with all his might against the two knights that held him but to no avail. Cersei meanwhile was struggling to comprehend what was happening but she managed to cry out for Joffrey to stop but nothing seemed to reach Joffrey as he looked on with inhuman glee at Ser Lancel, tied to the stake was covered from head to toe in wildfire, begging for his life but it would do no good.

The ignition of the wildfire was the only part of his little performance that did not go to plan, rather than Joffrey personally setting Ser Lancel ablaze it was the sun light, which was particularly strong today that ignited the wildfire but Joffrey had no time to express his disappointment as he was entranced by the green flames that spread so fast around Ser Lancel's body that they seemed to spring from the air itself. He could nearly see the body being reduced to ash before his very eyes, the green flames were hypnotic, drawing him in. The screams of Ser Lancel were like music to his ears and he could hear every note of despair, anger and fear.

He had never felt so alive.

Cersei and the rest of the royal court were completely the opposite in their reactions to watching Ser Lancel burn. The oldest amongst them were already remembering the Mad King and starting to see that dark time coming again much to their discomfort, others were terrified that they would be accused of some crime that randomly came into the boy's addled mind and all but ran for the exits where they would flee the capital as soon as possible. Cersei herself was filled with terror of her own son, she had never imagined being found out for how she had killed Robert and now Joffrey was going to punish her for it. She had done it for him, she wanted to scream those words to him but she found herself being gagged by Black Walder and before she could even emit a muffled insult Joffrey said.

"With father dead, I feel you mother are in need of a new husband, one who has proven his ability to father children and holds a keep of great importance. So Black Walder here has arranged for you to marry his great grandfather Lord Walder Frey. I am sure that a chance like this to repair relations with the Freys is worthy of your…talents mother. And even if Lord Frey is unable to perform… husbandly duties, his sons and grandson will surely be of help." He sneered at her, Cersei's eyes widened and she struggled harder against her bonds but Black Walder continued to tie her hands.

She was in a state of complete fury, that she; the daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister, the Queen of Westeros and the most beautiful woman in the known world was going to be married off to the old weasel of the Riverlands. She wanted to scream and beat Joffrey over the head until he screamed apologies but she could do none of those things as Black Walder, grabbing her in an indecent hold now her bindings were in place put a cloth to her mouth and later the only thing she would remember was breathing in a strange repugnant smell before darkness came upon her.

When Tyrion heard later about what had occurred, he was caught between boiling up with overwhelming anger and to fall around laughing. He was furious of course that Joffrey had done something as stupid as burn cousin Lancel in front of the full court with wildfire, showing himself to be cut from the same cloth as the Mad King. It was a parallel that Tyrion really did nt need to deal with right now and he only just holding himself back from having his men put the entire guild of Alchemists to the sword because he needed them for the coming battle with Stannis.

But at the same time he could only just hold himself back from laughing like a mindless fool that Cersei was going to be married off to the Late Walder Frey.

Never had there been such a deserving couple, Tyrion thought with mirth as he put men around the Alchemist's Guild to make sure Joffrey found his access to wildfire cut off.

* * *

 _Winterfell, the North…_

Ned was glad when the rest of the Northern lords arrived for the double wedding that was taking place here soon; Dacey Mormont to SmallJon Umber and Alys Karstark to his own son Robb. Gifts from all over the North had already begun to arrive, food for their larders, horses for their stables, skins for clothing and also steel to fill their armouries.

But the sight of the unexpected guest brought a sudden coldness to his bones that had nothing to do with the cold winds of the north and soured his previously good mood. Yara Greyjoy with the great sword _Red Rain_ strapped to her back escorted by a party of Glover soldiers, looking around with distain at all of the castle around her and its inhabitants, Ned nearly scowled at her for that. This daughter of the most arrogant rapist and pirate 'king' on the eastern coast of Westeros had the nerve to look at the ancestral home of his family like it was a filthy pigsty.

The girl's arrogance did not ease as she approached him, her air of superiority that was as hallow as the space between her ears must be if she did not realise the position she was in here. He regarded her with distain, something that nearly all of the North held for the Iron Born and matched by the looks of everyone in the yard and said curtly.

"Lady Greyjoy, I had expected that you would have joined your uncle at the bottom of the sea after the destruction of the Iron Fleet. Since I have no wish to stay in your presence any longer than I have to, say your reasons for being in the North and be quick about less I lock you in the cells." His voice was as cold and cutting as the most freezing wind and it knocked Yara's confidence for a moment. She knew that the Greenlanders looked down on the Iron Born for raiding their coast and this man was one of the men that had humbled her father during the last rebellion but he was also known for his courtesy and calm, but he was instead treating her like a criminal he would rather see gone than be in his presence a moment longer. Rallying her courage and her own distaste for Greenlanders, she answered back, although she kept the strange story of how she had survived the battle with the Lannisters and gotten to the North to herself. Better to not sound like a liar or a madwoman she thought.

"I was able to cling to a piece of driftwood that washed up on the shores of the North Lord Stark." She said with a smug grin and looked around the yard, eager to see some sign of her brother who she had missed greatly since the Greenlanders had taken him years ago, only to be disappointed when she could not see him. "I hope that you might be willing to allow me to find my own passage back to the Iron Islands, my royal father will surely give you some recognition for your trouble. Perhaps in the meantime I could be allowed to see my younger brother wherever he is hiding?" She queried lightly, her smile easing into a more genuine one as she thought about Theon.

She had wanted to visit him many times, even going so far as to prepare her ship to sail but her father had refused her his permission, spitting that the boy was nothing to him. That had always puzzled and angered Yara, it had been her lord father's own fault that the Baratheons and the Starks had taken Theon, her little brother had not wanted to go. Her father's delusions had grown distinctly darker and wilder in the following years, there had been many times when he had punished her for an affront that she was sure could only have occurred in his mind alone.

Lord Stark meanwhile felt his expression change briefly to one of puzzlement, wondering if the girl was soft in the head before he realised a very bitter truth.

"You do not know." It was a statement rather than a question, one that made Ned feel a lot older than he had done shortly before her arrival. The puzzled expression on the girl's face only served to confirm his conclusion.

"Know what?" Yara asked now feeling confused at what the Lord of the North was going on about. Ned sighed and turned to Robb who was proving his credentials as a warrior in the training yard to the young nobles who had arrived for the wedding. Ned watched his eldest son dispatch a member of House Flint before shouting to him.

"Robb, take our guests to the great hall where they can rest their bones and have some broth to warm themselves. I will be in my solar." Robb nodded now recognising Yara Greyjoy for himself from the kraken symbol on her clothing and began to lead the assembled guests to the great hall where a broth had already been prepared. Ned meanwhile led a confused Yara to his solar where he poured the girl a stiffening drink, handing her the cup before he bid her to sit. Despite her confusion she did as she was told and Ned feeling an all too familiar weariness told the girl the truth straight, believing it was better to not shield her from the truth, however much it might hurt.

"Your brother Theon is dead, Lady Greyjoy." Ned said shocking Yara so much that the cup nearly fell from her hands. "He fell at the Battle of the Wall, with a weapon in his hands fighting the wildlings for all he was worth, killing many. He saved my son's life that day, although ultimately he himself did not survive." He said sadly, the young man had been his ward and he had a hand in training and bringing him up. Even if he was not of his own house he felt responsible. The boy should not have been there, Ned thought sadly.

Yara meanwhile was in a complete state of shock, she had just imagined when her father had declared for himself that Lord Stark had just kept Theon prisoner as a shield against the Iron Born. She had actually sneered and joked about how cowardly the northerners were to hide behind her brother while they were rising to the old glory. But the shock gave way to anger and she snapped at Lord Stark while doing her best to control the tears of grief that were forming in her eyes so she did not appear weak before him.

"Why did you not tell us? To hide behind a hostage while we raided?" Her voice was loud and accusing but Lord Stark did not rise to the bait despite his own anger at her and told her coldly.

"I informed your lord father the next day by raven of Theon's death…the lad should have been sent home and laid to rest with the rest of his family, after he saved my son he deserved that much. But you father." Lord Stark said with a glare of hatred that unsettled Yara somewhat. "Told me that he did not care what I did with your brother's body. Said that the young fool had failed 'Him' and if I was going to do anything with his body, it should be used to feed the hounds in our kennels."

Yara's face fell and her anger redirected itself towards her father, it was just like him she realised to blame his own failings on someone else even if that person had little to do with it. Blaming Theon for being taken by Robert Baratheon and his men was just pathetic in her mind but she realised, just like her father. He had never been able to see fault in himself, so full of confidence that nothing he planned could possibly fail. The growing hatred she was feeling for her father and his arrogance made her want to scream but she was far too disciplined to do that in front of a man like Lord Stark.

"What did you do with my brother's body then Lord Stark?" She asked hoping that the man might at least of treating the corpse of her last brother with more respect than her own father had suggested. He told her quietly.

"We gave him a burial at sea, it might not have been exactly as your Drowned God would have demanded but at least we could give him a semblance of what he wanted." Yara was immediately relieved at that, it might not be the full ceremony that her brother would have received back in the Iron Islands but the important act of returning the dead to the Drowned God was what mattered. She should probably, Yara realised afford them some courtesy given how much she owed them for treating her brother with such respect, not to mention they held her life in their hands. She could be gutted in a mere moment if Lord Stark gave the nod. No one would even question it given her family's history, so she pushed down any ill feeling she had and said as respectfully as she could.

"Thank you Lord Stark, I am glad to hear that you honoured my family's traditions. I am sure that my uncle Aemon will be quite happy to hear that my brother received the funeral he deserved." She had thought that her words might ease the frown on Lord Stark's face but instead he went very still for a moment and then his face grew very grim.

Lord Stark felt much more grim as he realised the young woman in front of him had no idea what had befallen her family. He had hardly believed it himself at first but when news of the near complete destruction of the Iron Fleet and the swift and brutal invasion of the Iron Islands and how it had been achieved by House Lannister, he had gained a few new grey hairs right on the spot. Such weapons he had personally not believed to be possible, yet here they were and Ned was not stupid enough to deny their existence because it did not fit in with his world view. He was deeply concerned about the North's safety should the Lannisters turn their gaze towards his homeland. Hit and run tactics rather than field battles might be useful in fighting them so they could not bring their rockets to bare but no keep would be safe. This only deepened his fear for Arya, who was so deep in the lion's den he realised it would be very hard to pull her out but the letters he had received from her had eased his mind. She appeared to be happy at Casterly Rock, the Lannisters were treating her well and from her words he could see a small degree of refinement coming into her as she grew. She was still the strong and fiery girl that Ned was so proud of but now she was getting wiser and smarter. But he realised to his own relief that with his youngest daughter betrothed to Lord Hadrian's heir, the north was unlikely to be a target. But turning his thoughts away from his own family to the young woman in front of him Ned took a slow breath and broke the bad news.

"After the destruction of your fleet by the Lannisters, which led to the death of your uncle Victorian." Ned started to explain, seeing the girl's eyes widen at the mention of her strong uncle's demise. "The Lannister fleet and the other Iron Born houses sailed to the Iron Islands and invaded the keeps of the houses that remained loyal to your father while also bringing the fight to Pyke itself." He said with the growing horror in the eyes of his audience, Ned took a quick breath before telling her the part that she would probably find the most difficult.

"Your father and remaining uncle were slain when the castle fell, all the houses that supported your father met a similar fate with their former holdings being divided up almost the rebels. House Greyjoy is no more except for you."

The silence in the room was so complete that you could have easily heard the tiniest pin drop, Yara was in a state of complete and total shock at the news. She had known that there was the possibly that the islands could be invaded after their fleet was destroyed but for them to have fallen so quickly and so completely was beyond any of the worst case scenarios she had conceived of. Yara was about to say that when she returned she would exact a vicious price on the houses that had usurped her family when she suddenly realised, returned to what? Any of the houses that might have supported her were now extinct, the smallfolk had no love for her family either. Her father had been a neglectful and uncaring lord, no one would mourn him now that he was dead. With a growing sense of doom and grief for the family that she had lost, tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes and despite all her pride and all her strength she found herself powerless to stop them from falling.

Lord Stark seeing the tears felt regret for the girl, hearing like this that not only had your house fallen but all of its members were dead would be a most terrible blow indeed. The father in him wanted to comfort the girl, but somehow knew she would not appreciate it. So he decided to at least give her some assurances.

"You will be my guest at Winterfell for the time being. For the sake of your brother I owe you that much, hopefully I shall be able to convince the Lannisters to accept your staying in the North in exchange for your life." He said calmly not knowing if Lord Hadrian would accept that but he would try anyway, keeping Yara Greyjoy in the North was a way to protect the young woman even if she could never leave.

 **-x-**

In the training yard, Bran and Rickon were practicing their archery with the wildling woman Ygritte. When the young woman had seen their admittedly rather feeble efforts with the bow she had laughed herself silly and taken it upon herself to at least make them capable with the bow rather than they continue to make her nearly fall over laughing. The scowls on their faces and those in the castle mattered little to her, she knew how good she was and whatever they thought of her did not even register as something to be taken into account.

"Better." She said when the younger of the two brothers she was teaching managed to hit the target, her face was stern and it made both young boys a bit nervous but they brightened up when they saw their eldest brother and his betrothed Alys Karstark approach.

"Bran, Rickon it is time for your lessons with Luwin." He called out giving the two young boys a smile as they abandoned their bows and ran to learn from the maester. Ygritte suddenly felt incredibly annoyed at being interrupted while she was teaching and stalked up to Robb.

"I will not be ignored when I am trying to make those boys into men." Ygritte said angrily trying to lay down the law and her impertinence brought a small frown to both Robb and Alys's faces. Robb meanwhile had to admire the figure the wildling woman cut; her piercing blue eyes, fiery red hair and athletic figure were he had to admit intriguing and a thought provoking image, Jon would have fallen for her almost the moment they met Robb thought slightly amused. When faced with such a strong and confident woman in the past, Robb might have momentarily floundered but he hardened his resolve determined not to appear the fool in front of Alys. Already he had heard the mocking laughter at how foolish he had appeared when they had first met and while he knew it would not matter in the long run, it grated to be thought a fool. So Robb stepped forward so he was face to face with Ygritte and told her.

"Bran and Rickon will one day have castles of their own to run and lands to govern. Mastering the bow and arrow may be a useful skill but it will not help them learn to lead men and run a household. That is something they learn from our father and Grandmaester Luwin and while you remain a guest here you will honour those men with respect. Is that understood?" He asked, his gaze was firm and stronger than he had thought. Ygritte was quiet for a moment as she looked for flaws in Robb's expression and surprised them all by laughing and told him before she returned to her quarters.

"Perhaps there is hope for you yet young wolf."

Robb was taken aback for a moment as the wildling archer walked away from him before he regained his faculties and walked back to Alys who gave him a small but warm smile. He offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation and they continued their stroll and talked to get to know each other before their coming wedding.

* * *

 _Meereen, Essos…_

Jon was sitting alone except for Ghost in the throne room of the great pyramid where he and his entourage had established themselves. He had the crown of his ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror in his hands but it felt heavier than he was prepared to admit to anyone. The weight of his family's legacy was pressing down on him and he was really wondering if he should just disappear, go back to being Jon Snow and avoiding the responsibility that was now was soon going to be his. He had never once, in his entire life desired to be a king, to wear a crown and rule a kingdom. Those dreams had belonged to other men, he had been a bastard and at best he would serve at the Wall or at the side of Robb when he became Lord of Winterfell, that had been all that was expected of him and he had been comfortably in that role. Ghost as if sensing his distress whined and butted his large head against Jon's hand who absentmindedly petted the large wolf.

But then his world had been rocked by the truth of his parentage being revealed and everything in his life had changed. Lord Stark was not his father but his uncle, his father had been Prince Rhaegar and with no other male members of House Targaryen it was up to him to reclaim the Iron Throne. Jon buried his head in his hands as an almighty headache started.

But he did not want it. Never had and he cannot imagine what he would be like as a king.

He heard the soft footsteps of his aunt Daenerys as she entered the room, he looked up while holding the crown in his hands. She looked troubled too, after all she had been a princess in hiding her entire life. Now the time had come to step into the light and reveal themselves to the world, she hesitated, all her confidence seeming to vanish into the wind, reassuring him slightly that at least he was not alone in his anxiety about the future. She came up and sat beside him and looked at the crown.

"Does it fit?" She asked him as she petted Ghost, wondering if the first crown of their family as rulers of the Seven Kingdoms was truly the right one to use for Jon. The legacy attached to it was a great burden and it was not distinctly Jon's, he was a Stark more than a Targaryen, not surprising given he had been raised in Winterfell she mused gently.

"I have not tried it yet." Jon admitted not sure if he wanted to know.

There was a silence as they both lost themselves in their own thoughts, however they were interrupted by Missandai who entered looking very concerned.

"Your graces, there is a man here that claims to be a representative of the Triachs of Volantis. He is demanding to speak to you both, he was caught trying to kidnap our people to sell back into slavery."

Their eyes narrowed at that and their tempers rose; Volantis a city that was a major force in the trading of slaves and a powerful Free City of Essos. That they had been trying to sell their people so soon was a troubling development.

"Bring him in, I will sentence him myself." Jon said calmly as his resolve hardened. He was not going to allow the vile slaver scum of Volantis to take the freedom of these people after they had only just finally been given it, regardless of how he felt about becoming a king he had a duty to these people which was driving him forward. Missandai nodded and left the room, at his side Daenerys looked furious at the news. They both got to their feet as the man was dragged into the room by two members of the Unsullied with their own inner council following. The man was middle aged and well-groomed despite the rough treatment of the Unsullied and rather fat too Jon thought with distain. The clothes he wore were fine silk and he was adorned with golden jewellery, all Jon thought with disgust bought and paid for by the sale of people like cattle.

"You were caught trying to kidnap the people of this city to sell them into slavery once more. I would have your name before I pass sentence." Jon demanded, not in the least scared of the well-dressed slaver who sneered when he looked up at him.

"You think that you are able to change the way that this land is run? Within a year you will be dead, your whore." He said looking at Daenerys who glared at him calling her a whore. "Will be serving me in the pleasure houses. The Unsullied will be sold and everything will be as it should be. Volantis will not be denied what is ours by right." He said with complete confidence, not caring that he was surrounded, however a small amount of unease appeared when Ghost started snarling at him. The people around him glared while Jon bristled but somehow controlled his temper and spoke calmly, putting a calming hand on Ghost to keep him from ripping the slaver limb from limb.

"You speak as though you have some divine right to sell others without a care, but you should care slaver as that belief will end your life…today. I will not tolerate any selling of men and women in the kingdom of Dragon's Bay." He said with his hand gripping the pommel of _Blackfyre_ after handing the crown to Daenerys, all of his insecurities and her's too seemed to disappear and he spoke next, knowing that what he was going to do was the right thing.

"I…Jon, son of Lyanna Stark and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and rightful heir to the throne of Westeros swear I will not let this kingdom fall to the likes of you degenerate scum." He said and the slaver's eyes widened at the names of his parents as did the other people in the room who had not known the truth. He drew _Blackfyre_ and stepped towards the man who suddenly realised the danger he was in but before he could try in vain to take back those words Jon swung his sword and severed the man's head from his shoulders.

Jon tore off one of the dead man's tunic sleeves and used it to wipe the blood off his sword's blade before turning to Daenerys who held the crown out in front of him. Knowing he was not finished here yet and still had much to learn but it was finally time to stop running and hiding, Jon stepped forward and knelt in front of Daenerys who with a wide and genuine smile gently placed the crown upon his head.

The weight of the crown was next to nothing given it was made of light Valyrian steel but what surprised both him and Daenerys was that it fitted him perfectly, like it had been made for him alone. Daenerys feeling proud of Jon spoke the words that they had dreaded without fear.

"I Daenerys of House Targaryen, do hear by name Jon Targaryen Emperor of Westeros and all of its territories. King of the Rhoynar, the Andals and the First Men. Long may he reign."

"Long may he reign." The people in the room chanted, but at the same time they were all aware that while the newly named Dragon's Bay had been conquered the next battle would show if they could hold it.

* * *

 _Casterly Rock, the Westerlands…_

As Hadrian with his lion and owl and his men at his side rode through the streets they were met with cheers and cries of jubilation from the smallfolk who lined the road all the way to Casterly Rock. There was singing in the streets and women dancing in celebration which brought a smile to the faces of Hadrian and his men as they rode on. The men were already peeling off to return to their own homes or enjoy some of their new coin in the brothels of the city, Hadrian was amused but not in the least surprised…boys will be boys he thought with a grin. As they left the city his vassal lords and chosen knights followed him to the proud home of the Lannisters where yet more cheers greeted them as they rode through the gates.

Servants and family both stood there to welcome them home, front and centre were Hadrian's own children who looked so relieved to see him home and safe while their grandfather Arthur and Arya who stayed close to him smiled. Dismounting his horse he walked up in his full plate and helm to his children, many had to admire the figure Hadrian cut as he walked forward to greet his children, who all ran forward to greet him with hugs as he knelt to catch them in his arms. The strong warrior in his magnificent armour, standing tall and proud but then shifting to the caring and warm father as his children forward into his open arms. It was a touching moment in the middle of the celebration before they went inside to share the feast that had been prepared for them.

Hadrian put his hands on the shoulders of his youngest sons while his daughters and Leo walked at his side with smiles beaming. He had never felt so glad to be home and was already looking forward to a chance to spend time with his children.

 **-x-**

In the Great Hall the long tables were filled with cheering men and women who sang and drank with wild abandon. At the head table Hadrian was more subdued as he sipped his wine but allowed a smile to grace his face as he looked at his children who were themselves talking to Ser Raphael Daniels, Sandor Clegane and the rest of his chosen men who had been granted to sit at his table. The men were already getting slightly drunk and regaling any audience they could find with stories of their conquest, Hadrian nearly laughed as he heard how outlandish the tales got as the men lost themselves more in their cups, one particular example he heard was that one man had single handily killed a kraken that had been summoned by Victorian Grey with a dirk. The mere thought of the knight in question, who was incredibly fat having the stones to even try it made Hadrian laugh.

At his side Tyler and Arya were admiring the painting that Leo had made to represent the battle where the Iron Fleet had been destroyed, which the artist was proudly showing off to anyone that would look. It was an amazingly accurate image of the battle with especially good attention being paid to the finer details. Many would not have thought a painting could be made in such a short time but Leo possessed an advantage that others did not, he had magic to help him craft the images he wanted. Not only did this translate in being able to make his artwork faster but also into Leo crafting the image that was in his mind directly, allowing him to create finer details than any other artist around. From what Kevan had told him, the young man had been hard at work for the last couple of days, churning out an astonishing amount of work. One picture which Leo was particularly proud of was a painting of Hadrian wielding both _Brightroar_ and _Crimson Night_ to cut down Balon Greyjoy, which was accompanied by a sculpture of a majesty lion pouncing on a kraken.

Leo was basking in the attendance and praise being heaped upon him as people admired his work, Hadrian himself put a hand on the boy's shoulder and said

"Well done my son, you have made me proud."

The expression on Leo's face was one of the utmost pride that he had earned his father's praise, his siblings all smiled along with him. He listened to his sons and daughters as they told him what they had been up to since he had left, his niece and nephew joined in eagerly. Myrcella blushed when Tommen mentioned how she had given young Beth a kitten to raise her spirits. Hadrian beamed at his young niece, wondering how someone with such kindness could come from someone as selfish and greedy as Cersei. Arthur was entertaining the girls with stories of his wife, a former pirate queen that had only agreed to marry him when he had bested not only her but her two brothers in single combat. The old man had a twinkle in his eye as he told them stories of his late wife but although there was sadness to it, there was happiness too as he remembered the woman he had loved with all his heart and soul.

Hadrian smirked when Visenya whispered in his ear about Arya and Tyler's 'close encounter', glad to see his son and future daughter in law were developing real feelings for each other and relaxed for a moment as the feast carried on well into the night. There was still a war on and many battles yet to be fought but for now, Hadrian just let his people enjoy themselves.

 **-x-**

The following morning when the castle was still either asleep or nursing a hangover from hell, Hadrian was sat in his solar with Hedwig sleeping nearby on a stand he had gotten for her, already at work while he studied the messages that had piled up on his desk. Letters of thanks and congratulations from the lords across Westeros about his triumph over the Iron Born which were quickly scanned before being binned, a letter from his brother Tyrion asking when he might be able to reinforce the capital which Hadrian put to the side so he could reply later before massaging his temples.

With Renly dead and young Jon still over in Essos the only contenders for the throne in Westeros were his own demonic nephew Joffrey and the dour, red god fanatic Stannis Baratheon. He could at any time of course remove Joffrey from the throne but he wanted to wait until he could place Jon Targaryen there to make for a smooth transition and avoid anyone thinking that they could take the throne for themselves. Stannis however would have to be dealt with swiftly and the upcoming battle for Kings Landing would provide the best opportunity, although it would take an additional week and a half to bring all of his men home from the Iron Islands.

He was thinking how many men to send when he saw a message addressed to him from Starfall in Dorne. Wondering what they could possibly be writing to him about he opened the letter and began to scan the text before frowning. It was a proposal to betroth one of his daughters to Edric Dayne, the current heir of the reigning lord. Looking through many of the other letters he saw that there were many such proposals coming from all over the place, from Last Heath to Sunspear and not just for his daughters, but for his sons, the bastards Lannisters and even one or two for Hadrian himself. He sighed as he realised why, it was the rockets. Everyone was either scared of them & wanted to create a betrothal as a shield against him turning the rockets on them or wanted the rockets for themselves. The large dowry that would be expected for the girls of his house was no doubt an added enticement and he massaged his temple as he shifted through the pile.

Edric Dayne was going to lord of a very famous and wealthy house, not to mention a very powerful one in Dorne. And his was certainly one of the more charming proposals as he read one from a rich merchant that offered Hadrian personally his eldest daughter along with the sexual favours of all of other his daughters and wife as an extra incentive.

Throwing aside that one in disgust he sorted through them to find which ones he would be willing to entertain and those that he would reject. Once he was finished he would sent messages to the houses that he was interested in building an alliance with to open negotiations. Most he thought with derision would come to nothing but a few political alliances might be useful in the future and secure the reach of his family.

Once that was done he saw the coded letters from his spymaster Alys, reporting all the goings on she and her agents had observed around the Seven Kingdoms and wider empire while he had been away. Renly Baratheon's death he already knew about of course, the Stormlords were already defecting to Stannis was not at all surprising to Hadrian, however the news that a faction had broken away and was trying to smuggle Edric Storm to the North was intriguing. Dissention in Stannis' ranks could swing the battle for Kings Landing if used right, Alys reported on his brother Tyrion's plans to exploit it and Hadrian smiled, knowing that although his brother would still need his help he had shown a tremendous amount of ability and cunning and Hadrian could not be prouder of Tyrion.

When his eyes however scanned the letter sent by Margaery Tyrell he was pleasantly astonished at her audacity and compelling arguments, although it was a letter attempting to sway him to Renly Baratheon's side, which was now redundant of course it was a very well scripted attempt none the less. He had watched the Rose from Highgarden for some time now and was glad to see his time had not been wasted.

She was beautiful, high born, intelligent, strong willed, shrewd and politically savvy, no doubt due to the training she had received from her grandmother Lady Olenna. The fact that she was a daughter of one of the most powerful houses in the Empire did not hurt either. She exactly what he and his allies had been looking for, so with a decision made Hadrian began writing a letter and called out to the owl on the dresser.

"Hedwig, when you feel up to it I have a message I need you to deliver for me."

The owl hooted and flew on to his desk, he gently rubbed her head and she preened under the attention.

* * *

 _There we are, I hope you were not disappointed with this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think._

 _ **Chapter 18 Review Responses…**_

 _ **badknight**_ _= possibly he could make a wand but with the constriction of magic it would be of little use._

 _ **Nightwing1493**_ _= Glad to hear you like it, Stannis in this story follows the TV storyline more than the books due to that being more familiar to me. Yara will have a role to play in the future but for now she is staying where she is._

 _ **ThedemonlordPingu**_ _= As you have read, Harry/Hadrian has left his mark on Melisandre for what she has done and when he finally meets Stannis, he will leave his mark there too._

 _ **Guest**_ _= Hope that was enough of a whopping for you._

 _ **AnimeA55Kicker**_ _= It is not wrong at all, I have thought the same thing about killing Catelyn Stark myself and I might still do that if it fits the story. As for Shaena she is the eldest surviving daughter of House Targaryen in this story, she was born during the Tournament of Lannisport and kidnapped by House Blackfyre before she was rescued after the Sacking by Jon Arryn and has been hiding in the Vale ever since._

 _ **Kristina'sMyName**_ _= Really glad to hear that you like the chapter, I hope to continue to do the characters justice and I hope Hadrian's retaliation was enough for now. Stannis too will soon feel his anger. Thank you again! It is good to hear from you._

 _ **Alastor999**_ _= Sorry but Renly is now dead never having seen the error of his ways until it was too late, Margaery however has caught Hadrian's interest and now he has plans for her that shall soon begin. As for the other things you mentioned, I hope that you enjoyed seeing some of them in this chapter. The rest may well come in time._

 _ **coldblue**_ _= As usual you bring up many good points. Ser Rolland Storm will be a man of influence but not Lord of Storm's End. Baelish will be reaching out for more allies but as long as Willas Tyrell is around there will be no alliance with House Tyrell. Horus will be coming in the next chapter and House Bolton and House Frey have a significant role in an arc that is too come. And indeed the Giant Squid from the lake has made a cameo but will probably not appear again unless there is need too._

 _As for the Red Priests burning, the Children of the Forest are indeed responsible as they have gained new power. As you have seen not all of the Stormlords are with Stannis, worry not for Ser Davos, he is going to be just fine._

 _ **Lady Highschoolnerd**_ _= Hope you were not disappointed._

 _ **red demon161**_ _= That was the original deal but when Ned insisted that Bran return to Winterfell it changed, Arya is allowed to return if she wanted too but because of the war, Tyler is staying at Casterly Rock._

 _ **Aragon Potter**_ _= Got your PM, thanks for the idea. Sansa is growing up and with a better teacher than she had in either the books or the show, realising that she has to stand up to her mother was a big milestone. Hope you weren't disappointed with Joffrey's punishment of Cersei and Lancel._

 _ **Blaze1992**_ _= Sorry if I missed your question, I was really tired when I was writing that chapter. Yes Harry's army is already better equipped than any other army is Westeros and more experienced, no raping though that is something Harry would not stand for but they might occasionally pillage if he allows it. He might not like it but if you want to keep men loyal sometimes you have to give them a free hand._

 _ **Zexs**_ _= Do not worry, apart from Hadrian/Harry and Shaena/? There are no other HP characters in this story._

 _ **Neolyph123**_ _= Happy you like it, I hope that I can update at least twice a month but sometimes if my life gets busy it could just be once a month._

 _ **RainbowWolf1313**_ _= Happy to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you like Hadrian's punishment for Melisandre._

 _ **mellra**_ _= The consequences of Stannis's actions will be brought to bear in the Battle of Blackwater and its aftermath, it always did puzzle me that so many just went along with what he did until he finally burnt his daughter. Something that ultimately cost him his own life._

 _ **IRunWithWolves18**_ _= Indeed, Luna being reborn here led to one of the many failed pregnancies of Aerys and Rhaella surviving when in canon she died as a baby._

 _ **Crazily Insane One**_ _= It is indeed one of Harry's most loyal friends and if I understand your hints then you are very close. Perhaps the biggest clue I can give is tucking something behind her ear and someone who understands Harry in a way the others could not._

 _ **rajeshkont**_ _= Believe me when she wakes up, Melisandre will never dare try and use her magic against Hadrian again._

 _ **Guest**_ _(2) = Indeed there is such a thing as doing too much too fast._

 _ **Sciny**_ _= You are most welcome! Out of Loras and Margaery, she was always the smart one. The power of the Old Gods will continue to spread, and Stannis will suffer for his hubris. As for the rest of the points you raised, there are things I cannot say as they would spoil the ending._

 _ **Katsumi-phoenix**_ _= Glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. I hope to make a good story and I have read some of those other crossovers myself. Jon will not be returning to Westeros just yet and there are still battles to be fought and all this before the return of the White Walkers._

 _ **syed**_ _= The shadow assassins can indeed be harmed by Valyrian steel, but only if you have it to hand. Harry did not in this chapter so he had to rely on his magic alone. Hadrian and Willas will soon have plans for Margaery. The Freys and Boltons will come out from under their rocks when they are offered a chance to rise above the Starks and Tullys._

 _ **Alex2909**_ _= The clues are there, I do not want to spoil it though._

 _ **PattycNyc**_ _= Hadrian only used the rockets because he had little option left and will not be using them too often less one of his enemies learn the secret. And indeed as the Starks are fond of saying 'Winter is Coming'._

 _ **eragon**_ _= Hope this chapter did not disappoint you._

 _ **Dianne060807**_ _= Rest assured, Shaena is not Ginny._

 _ **aesir21**_ _= Leo is still loyal to his family, he just gets lost in his own little world too often. Arya and Tyler both have grown since they first met and I wanted to show that they are becoming more complex people. Joffrey too because although he is quite clearly evil, the one thing he wanted but could never have was his father's respect and approval. That Cersei denied him that enrages him._

 _ **Bella-swan11**_ _= Many good points._

 _ **Fredrick Mars**_ _= Happy to hear that you like the story. You are the only person so far that has commented on the Sentinel, he is not an OC and belongs to the Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Universe._


	20. Chapter 20 Calm before the Storm

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _Sorry this is not as long as regular chapter and sorry it is late but real life has been hectic over the last couple of weeks and I have hardly had time to write, but I want you guys to have something so here it is. Hope you enjoy it!_

 **Chapter 20 – Calm before the Storm**

 _Dragonstone, the Narrow Sea…_

"Unfortunately your grace, Lady Melisandre has fallen into such a deep sleep that we cannot wake her. The cause is unknown to us and our lord will not reveal it in the flames." The Red Priest told Stannis as he tended to the unconscious sister of his faith and Stannis looked down in annoyance at Melisandre's prone body, he was ready to curse but held himself back with iron clad resolve. The lightning bolt shaped scars that had appeared on her body were a disturbing element to the mystery that was now presented to him.

And Stannis hated mysteries.

His expression hard he turned to Ser Davos and told him sternly.

"Ready the men and our ships, by the end of tomorrow we sail to Kings Landing." He said simply, no flash or embellishment that was his king's way Ser Davos thought, grateful that for now that the 'Red Witch' as he addressed her in the privacy of his own mind would not be joining them in the assault on Kings Landing. He hated that vile woman and all the pain she and her gods' forsaken cult of fire worshippers caused. The screams of those that they had burned haunted his thoughts briefly before he suppressed them as best as he could.

Ser Davos went quickly to main hall where the Stormlords that had joined them were feasting with the Narrow Sea Lords, knights and Sellswords at their command. The hall was filled with smoke and loud voices of men drinking and partying with wild abandon, Ser Davos nearly shook his head at their naivety, acting like they had won the battle already. He made his way to the head table and with the loudest voice he could manage gave his grace's orders.

"Lords and good Sers." Davos said with a hidden hatred of the sellswords amongst them who had been raping and pillaging all across the Narrow Sea and the Stormlands, he dreaded the damage and destruction they would wreak on the Kings Landing and the rest of Westeros when they were unleashed. But with a small sigh he complied with his grace's orders. "His grace intends to sail for Kings Landing by sundown tomorrow. Make your men ready my lords, the battle is sure to be fierce."

There was a loud and drunken cheer at the declaration and Ser Davos wasted no time in making his exit, the strong smoke was nearly making his gag but he maintained his cool and made his way towards the one person that he actually wanted to see right now.

 **-x-**

In her solitary room at the top of a tower Shireen Baratheon peered out of the small window to see the bright moon rising over the ocean, casting a long reflection that was quite beautiful and while she smiled it was a sad smile. She felt the walls of the room where she had spent most of her life closing in around her for a moment as she dreamt of all the places beyond this tiny room which she would never visit or see outside of the books that Ser Davos gave her as presents. Many looked down on the former smuggler but Shireen had never imagined anyone with more compassion, dignity and honour than Ser Davos. He made time to see her, talk to her and tell her stories of his travels and treat her almost as if she were his own child although he always kept a discreet distance between them, after all she thought with some mocking irony she was his king's daughter, a princess and if her mother was to be believed the future queen of Westeros.

She almost let out a bitter laugh at that, she was never let out of this room! Never taught how to rule and never to see any other children her own age. Loneliness was her constant companion, misery her greatest playmate, her only real friend was her father's right hand man. She was cursed by the horrid deformity that she ran her hand over and wondered if it was even skin anymore and not truly stone.

Her anger was broken by the sound of footsteps coming up the tower and her heart leapt for a moment as she thought that maybe her mother or even her father might actually be coming to visit her. She had dreamed of her mother's embrace and her father smiling proudly at her for as long as she could remember, her dreams of happy times were her sole escape from this cell that she had been raised in, but only in her imagination did anything good happen to her like that. And she was proved correct as Ser Davos appeared through the door although the sight of him gave her a shred of comfort that she had not been completely abandoned.

"Your grace." Ser Davos said with a deep bow that nearly brought a giggle to her as the ex-smuggler treated her like a princess from a fairy tale. "Your father and I sail for Kings Landing tomorrow, I felt I should tell you in person in case you wanted to see your father."

The words brought a great chill upon her suddenly as her nightmares from the previous night flashed before her eyes. Her hand quickly reached out and wrapped itself around the rough undamaged hand of Ser Davos as she began to plead with sudden fear.

"Please do not go Ser Davos, I need you here."

The ex-smuggler looked surprised at her sudden outburst but then realised from his memory of their recent discussions why she feared him leaving.

"The nightmares have returned then I take it princess." He said letting go her hand gently as he looked into her troubled blue eyes.

"I am tied to a stake." She said recounting the horrible dream from the night before as her gaze fell to the floor and she sat back in her chair. "There are flames all around me, I feel the heat of them and I feel them burn my skin but through them I see mother, father and Lady Melisandre staring at me. It happens so often now that I cannot close my eyes without seeing the flames that are going to kill me." She said terror starting to creep into her voice as the dream that had come to her again and again, her eyes watering. Ser Davos gave her the kindest smile he could and told her firmly hoping to ease her troubled mind.

"They are only dreams princess. Your father and I would never allow you to come to harm…I will never let that happen." He swore to her, getting down on his knee to make it an official pledge although it did little to relieve her.

"They are more than dreams Ser Davos." She said simply and then said much to his surprise. "Like they were when cousin Bella was burned. I saw it then and I see now myself dying in the flames."

* * *

 ** _Kings Landing, the Crownlands…_**

The day had been a hot one, the last of summer Tyrion suspected as he sat in the sweltering heat of the Small Council Chamber. His brow was covered with sweat as he sipped water to try and cool himself, the rest of the small council were little better than him with only Varys coping with the heat, sitting in his seat looking immaculate. Ser Tytos Brax and Lord Stafford Lannister were toying with their collars as sweat visibly ran down their faces, Pycelle was even worse than them and was waving a small fan to try and cool himself. Ser Jacelyn Bywater and Ser Bronn were also sitting uncomfortably in their armour but despite the heat of the day they were here to discuss the defence of this city so Tyrion persevered and kept on working.

"As I understand it Archmaester Pycelle we have enough grain and other foods stored to last for at least five years now that the summer is coming to an end. Is that accurate?" Tyrion asked the old man who nodded quickly to try and incur favour, something that made Tyrion want to roll his eyes.

"Yes my lord, it has been the longest summer since records began but it is now confirmed to be over. But the war my lord prevents us from focusing fully on preparations for the coming winter which could well be the worst in hundreds of years." Pycelle wheezed out and Tyrion thought for a moment on that, knowing for the sake of them all the war had to end soon so he turned to the next point to address that.

"Master Varys." Tyrion said turning to the eunuch spymaster who immediately met his gaze with a calm stare. "Have the messages I ordered been dispatched to the chosen parties?" His gaze was strong and Stafford Lannister shifted uncomfortably in his seat, it was like seeing Tywin's ghost in those mix-matched eyes. Tyrion might be shorter than his late father but he did not lack any of his presence.

"It is done my lord hand. They were all too pleased to accept the offer you presented to them and will be ready when the time is right." Varys told his friend, allowing small smile to grace his face when he considered just what Tyrion was planning for Stannis Baratheon when he attacked the city. He had his own problems with the red god cult, after all they had gelded him for the sake of their god and made him watch his own manhood burn. Well he was confident that their god was not going to be able to protect them from what his lord had in mind.

"Good, then perhaps we will win the day yet. Lord Stafford, Ser Brax how are your men faring? Will they be ready?" Tyrion said turning to the Westerlands men that his brother had appointed to the Small Council. Ser Tytos Brax had been most diligent in his duties as Master of Laws and Tyrion had come to respect his straight forward and strict approach, certainly an improvement over the last man to hold that post Tyrion mused to himself. Tytos went to speak but Stafford full of merriment and confidence got the first word.

"Absolutely my lord, when Stannis comes they will send him back to Dragonstone with his tail between his legs, just like my son did to the Iron Born at Harlaw." He laughed and proceeded to boast of his son Daven's accomplishments during the campaign against the Iron Born. Tyrion just ignored him and wished that said son was here now rather than spending his wedding night with Jeyne Westerling at their new castle Tarbeck Hall. He would no doubt be more useful than his father.

The long and proud boasts of Stafford were mercifully broken by the sound of the door opening only for the joy to brutally cut short when the boy king Joffrey stepped in. It was an unwelcome surprise given that the boy had not attended a single small council meeting since his coronation. The sneer on the boy's face that had been in place since he had burned Ser Lancel to death and banished his mother to marry the Freys was somehow even more un-nerving than it had been before. Duty demanded all the men in the room got to their feet except Tyrion who stared coolly at his nephew before saying with some mockery although only he and Varys would notice it.

"Your grace, you honour us with your presence. We were just making final preparations for the defence of your city." Varys allowed a brief smirk but it was quickly gone before anyone noticed it and Joffrey looking disgruntled. He had been woken before noon against his will by knights in service of his uncle and directed here. His Kingsguard were suspiciously absent but that did nothing to erode the king's newfound confidence but Tyrion was in no mood to pander to the sadistic boy's whims and said simply and bluntly.

"When Stannis comes to this city in roughly five days' time you will be expected to lead our forces into battle. Make sure that your armour and sword are ready."

"I WILL NOT YOU DEMON MONKEY!" Joffrey yelled as he made to approach Tyrion but stopped when he saw Bronn flexing his muscles. Tyrion untroubled by his words told him without concern.

"Your presence on the battlefield will be expected, no one will fight for a king that will not fight for his throne." Tyrion warned him and then with an edge of actual threat said. "And a king that would kill his advisor who is planning the defence of his crown is little more than a fool. Something I have taken steps to avoid…Ser Bronn." Tyrion said and Bronn with smirk threw a bag to the feet of the boy king. Out of it rolled the seven heads of his Kingsguard causing the young king to blanch and his eyes to fill with fear. The rest of the men in the room looked on in shock while Tyrion made Joffrey aware in no uncertain terms just who was in charge here.

"Never forget who you owe your crown to nephew, kill your allies and all you will ever know is enemies and betrayal. Now go to your room and make sure that you are ready for the coming battle. After that we will discuss how to correct your actions over the last few days. For now the Summer Sons have spared a few knights to act as a temporary Kingsguard until new men can be appointed."

The threat in his tone and the strength of his voice cowed Joffrey immediately who did as his uncle bid, bringing a smirk to Tyrion's face.

It was good to be the Hand of the King, Tyrion thought to himself.

* * *

 ** _The border between the Stormlands and the Westerlands…_**

The knights sworn to the protection of Edric Storm all held their breath as a patrol of men belonging to House Trant rode past while they hid under a bridge hoping they could avoid a fight against their numerically superior opponents.

Edric himself who many thought a younger copy of his father except for slightly different ears held his breath as Ser Courtney Penrose, the former castellan of Storm's End stayed close to his side with his hand on his sword, comforted slightly by its weight. The atmosphere of the seven who were hiding was fraught with tension as they listened intently for the men to pass. However much to their growing worry they stopped briefly and talked.

"Any sign of them? His grace will burn us in pyres if he do not find that bastard nephew of his." One of the soldiers said. Edric shivered in fear although he would deny it to anyone who asked. Ser Courtney put a comforting arm around Edric who grateful accepted it. Fear of discovery grew amongst the men hiding under the small bridge as the guard's footsteps came closer to the edge where one of them could be seen, Ser Courtney and Ser Rolland the leaders and best warriors in their group silently reached for their weapons ready to lay down their lives for the young boy in their care when suddenly everyone was distracted by the sounds of hooves thundering from the other side of the bridge.

Ser Rolland managed from where he was to catch a brief glimpse of the approaching force and his heart sank when he saw the orange burning tree that was the standard of House Marbrand, one of them most loyal of the Lannister Vassals. He could only think that they are going from out of the pan and into the fire as now they were caught between Stannis' men and the Lannisters. Both sides would see their ward dead immediately and the river was not deep enough to sneak out under the water. Any movement from them and they would be dead in moments and since both sides were on horseback while they had been forced to abandon their own mounts, running would only end in their deaths. But Ser Rolland thought bravely as his sword was unsheathed slowly, it might give young Edric a chance to run.

The men under the bridge could only listen as the short fight erupted between the men on the bridge, the men of House Trant were obviously caught off-guard and clearly outmatched by the men of House Marbrand. It was over in moments and Ser Rolland prayed silently that the Lannister men would leave but then one of the knights in his own party drew his sword, ready to fight when the heavy longsword slipped from his wet fingers and fell onto a rock. The resulting clang was an absolutely terrifying sound to the men under the bridge and the silence that followed it was so tense that Edric was virtually shaking while the knights that were protecting him were all readying themselves for a fight with nervous dread. The sound of a man's voice made all of them jump.

"Out from under that bridge or I will bring it down on top of you." The voice was mature and stern and knowing they were in little position to resist Edric and the knights emerged from under the bridge to see the bodies of the soldiers of House Trant lying along the road and stood over them with bows and swords drawn was a large party of twenty men all bearing the standard of House Marbrand with Ser Addam himself at the front with his sword in hand, bloodied already from the Trant men he had just slain.

Now visible Ser Addam himself surveyed the party and recognised many of them from the tourneys he had fought it over the years, Ser Rolland Storm in particular from the Tournament of the Hand only a year or so before. They were all good knights but there were a mere seven of them, including the boy that was staying close to the side of Ser Courtney Penrose against twenty of his own men. He was curious however as to why they were being hunted, several parties from the Stormlands had been caught probing into the Westerlands and prisoners they had taken spoke of a manhunt for the bastard son of Robert Baratheon Edric Storm but why was not known.

As Ser Addam looked at the boy in the centre of the group he noticed the dark hair and blue eyes that was typical of the Baratheon look and that the boy was tall for his age, the image of his father in his youth with the exception of the large ears that showed his mother's side House Florent. While he was in half a mind to simply let the men carry on their way just to irritate Stannis, his duty was to his liege lord.

"You will follow us to Casterly Rock where Lord Lannister will make a decision about what to do with you. Unless you wish to test our steel like they did." Ser Addam said severely, waving his sword over the bodies of the men he had killed.

Ser Courtney Penrose, Ser Rolland Storm and the other knights tensed as their hands gripped tightly to their weapons, ready to go down fighting when Edric surprised all of them and spoke up.

"We would gladly join you and meet Lord Lannister at Casterly Rock Ser Addam, I would like to hear of his exploits against the Iron Born." He said managing to plaster a big smile to his face but Ser Courtney who had known the boy his entire life saw the small trembling at the corner of his mouth showing how nervous the boy was.

"Very well, take the horses of the Trant men since they no longer need them." Ser Addam said and the Stormland knights feeling uneasy complied. While they were saddling up Ser Courtney whispered to his young charge urgently.

"What are you doing Edric? The Lannisters are our enemies."

"I do not want to see you die. Lord Lannister might allow us to live and continue northward." Edric said with fear coming to his face, Ser Courtney felt like cursing at one of the knights for telling Edric what Stannis had done to his half-sister and what they feared he might do to him as well. It had put the fear of the gods into the young man despite his comforting the boy he had basically raised because Renly was too lazy.

He could only hope as they began riding, surrounded by Lannister men that they were not riding towards their deaths.

 **-x-**

 ** _Casterly Rock, the Westerlands…_**

At the home of the Lannisters, unaware of the events on the border Hadrian having already put the preparations through for his little ritual was doing something that he had little time for these days…spending time with his children. He was at present with his youngest daughter who seemed to have grown more than double since he had left to deal with the Iron Born. Little Clarice walked slowly on her short little feet but beamed as he held out his arms to her and made her way towards him and into his waiting arms where he picked her up with a giant smile of his own and swung her around in her arms. She cried out in happiness and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, enjoying the ride in the certain knowledge that he would never let anything happen to her.

Holding her firmly in his arms he walked over to his daughters who were creating fire shapes with their magic and with his free arm, created a large lion that danced amongst the birds, fish and other animals that his daughters were creating with their magic. His girls laughed and made their own creations fly in elaborate patterns around his lion which made Hadrian smile as he took in the moment. Outside he could see Leo showing his grandfather the new paintings he had been making much to the older man's approval while in the yard outside the window, Tyler and Richard were practicing their swordsmanship with his old friend Raphael and Arya, helping teach Raphael's own sons who were only just on the cusp of their own training and taking advantage of a lull in the war to get some practice in.

This was what he wanted more than anything, his family at peace and safe. His children enjoying their childhood, growing and learning without fear. His smile briefly dimmed as he considered all the things that could happen, Stannis was poised to assault Kings Landing and his Red Witches could easily try and used their cursed magic against him again but what really was worrying him was they might target his children instead. He had the power and knowledge to protect himself, but none of his children had truly reached the necessary level to defend themselves against a Shadow Assassin. The runes and wards he had put up around Casterly Rock should be enough to keep any of those vile creatures out but if they were attacked while outside the castle there was little he could do to ensure their safety.

He knew that they could not and should not stay within the castle for the rest of the lives so with concern he hoped his little message via the scars he had inflicted on Melisandre would discourage such an attack being attempted again, partly why he had done it in the first place.

He was broken from his worried thoughts by a sound from the small girl in his arms. Something that made everyone in the room, even Leo stop and stare in joyous awe.

"Pa-pa."

Hadrian's eyes nearly watered as he looked at his youngest daughter as she sounded the words out with inexperienced slowness. As if to convince him it was not his imagination, little Clarice screwed her face up in concentration and said it again, this time with more confidence as her small mouth worked hard.

"Papa."

His little girl had just said her first word and it was identifying him as her father. His older girls and eldest son came over as Clarice began to repeat the noise while Arthur held back with public tears running down his wrinkled face.

-x-

Later that night as his family and rest of the family went to bed, Hadrian went to one of the many halls of Casterly Rock where the Seastone Chair had been placed, a trophy of their victory of their over the Iron Born. He locked the doors and with a mounting sense of trepidation went over to the two small boxes on table next to the Seastone Chair and opened them seeing the Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Stone inside. Wondering if this was a good idea, he paused for a moment to consider what he was doing. It would push his magic harder than he had ever tried to push it in this life and it could do him a lot of harm if it went wrong. Not only that but it would leave him very vulnerable to attack so he could but hope that if by some amazing bout of bad luck an attack did come at this crucial moment, the runes and wards that he had set up all over Casterly Rock would act as a shield.

Hadrian shook himself, knowing that the risk was great but so was the reward. If he could find where the Elder Wand was and more importantly if it was within his reach, he could bring all three of the Deathly Hallows together and then their power would break the constriction that was suppressing most of the magic in the world. He and his children would be able to use the full array of their abilities for the first time in their lives.

He picked up the two Hallows and walked over to the Seastone Chair and took his seat, the chair was uncomfortable, bad enough to give the Iron Throne a run for its money but he was not interested in comfort. The inherit magic of the chair reacted to his own, strengthening each other and giving Hadrian a warm and comfortable feeling which made him smile. The feeling of the magic in the Hallows too became stronger, like a flame which was being stoked so it grew stronger. Now that his magic had touched the magic of the objects around him came the tricky bit, establishing a stronger link to the Hallows so he could probe the link and find the wand. He started slowly easing his power into the hallows, doing it slowly so the hallows would not reject his magic with a backlash that could make what he did to Melisandre look like a slap on the wrist. It was a constant balancing act and he could feel the pressure mounting on him to keep it up and as more of his magic was focusing into the hallows he began to feel weary but with steel clad resolve, he kept on going.

As the link he was building grew stronger, images started filtering into his mind as he touched the bond between the three hallows. He could see a city the likes of which he had never seen; rivers of lava passed around huge spiralling towers with incredibly elaborate architecture, many styled like dragons but that paled in comparison to the huge beasts that were actually flying around the sky.

'The Valyrian Freehold.' He thought in awe but he could not understand why this image was in the link. He then found himself standing in a room with a group of people with Valyrian features stood around the three Hallows and watched as they started using blood magic on the hallows, why he did not quite understand but from his grasp of Valyria, they seemed to be trying to absorb their power. Something he knew from his long experience with the deathly hallows, would be disastrous to attempt.

And soon enough he saw that he was right, the hallows began to glow an angry red and the earth shook beneath them, lines of red energy spread out from the hallows and through the men that surrounded the wand, ring and cloak, impaling them like a sword. The men cried out in agony as the red energy tore them apart, dissolving into nothing like dust on the wind. The red energy, clearly not done spread out further striking the volcanoes all around which began to rumble as clouds of black smoke began to rise.

The Doom of Valyria, it was indeed as terrible as the legends said and now he saw that this indeed had been when magic had disappeared mostly from the world. It would have brought a tear to Hadrian's eyes had he been able to cry in this vision, the screams of terror echoed all around…all due to the hubris of a few men, greedy for more power when they already had most of Essos in their grip and plenty of lands yet to conquer. Magic itself or the higher forces or gods as some preferred to call them punishing the entire human race for their arrogance.

He saw the three hallows all glowing red, shoot out of the vast cloud that engulfed the ruins of Valyria and split up. The Cloak shot towards Sothorys where somehow it was found and brought to Qarth, the ring shot towards Braavos where it must have travelled until falling into the Iron Born's hands. The Wand however went another way all together, towards Westeros.

Hadrian watched as the red light, appearing like a shooting star across the sky. Over the sands of Dorne, over the vast fields of the Reach and the rough Stormlands and past the areas which would one be the Crownlands and the Riverlands. Hadrian's eyes widened as it flew into the mountains of the Vale and impacted. He saw it being found by a man wearing the colours and symbol of what would be House Arryn. It passed through many hands after that for hundreds of years until finally, the location in the present came into view. It was a majesty castle sitting atop a mountain with a water fall falling nearby, although smaller than any of the other six great castles across Westeros. Seven slim but beautiful white towers bunched together around a keep and garden. The link was now starting to ebb as his reserves of energy were depleted but with sheer determination he pushed forward until the vision trail led him to the Weirwood throne were he could see Lysa Arryn sitting until it while Baelish much to his chagrin stood at her side looking altogether too smug for Hadrian's own liking.

However as he looked at the Weirwood Throne he saw it…the Elder Wand attached to the throne as some quite of decoration.

But at the moment of his success, he felt an overwhelming wave of exhaustion come over him and the vision fell into darkness as he passed out and his body slumped on the Seastone Throne while the cloak and the ring slipped from his hands.

It was a couple of hours before daybreak before he awoke, feeling like his had just gone seven rounds against the Hound and Mountain in a fistfight and lost each time and his head was throbbing with pain. His magic thanks to the throne had recovered somewhat but it was still far weaker and would take days to recover fully. With the coming battle at the capital that was something Hadrian could not afford so he looked around and saw the Resurrection stone and slipped it on his finger as he put the Cloak back in its box. While it could not function as a foci like a wand, it was conduit for magic and would speed up his powers regeneration by a small degree.

What a night Hadrian thought to himself, the things he had learnt were startling but worst was that the one object he needed to restore his magic was under the very nose of his most slippery enemy. It brought a sour taste to his mouth, but he kept his face straight refusing to curse in sheer frustration. He put the box with the cloak under his arm and left to try and get some sleep before he had to greet his guests in the morning and continue with his own preparations for the coming Battle of Blackwater Bay.

 **-x-**

Kevan Lannister and his own family had left earlier that day to go to Fair Isle and take part in the rebuilding process of their new holding. After what had happened to Lancel Hadrian could not blame them, what Joffrey had done was not only horrific but incredibly stupid. To burn one of their own family to death with wildfire in full view of the court…it made Hadrian want to curse. Already whispers that Joffrey was the Mad King reborn, something that Hadrian could not allow so he thought darkly to himself it was beyond time to do something about it.

But getting up from his desk Hadrian tucked his tunic back into place as he walked out of his solar and down the long corridors to the courtyard where the Daynes were about to arrive alongside the Stormlanders escorting young Edric Storm. The Daynes were expected and he had put thought hard on whether he should accept their proposal, having one of his daughters as Lady of Starfall and one of the most famous and influential houses in Westeros was indeed an interesting concept but his daughters' happiness was more important to him. If young Edric Dayne was not right for either Cassia or Joanna he would send the Daynes packing, Tywin had married Cersei to Robert Baratheon for power and to make his daughter queen and look how that had turned out. He did not want his daughters to go through the misery that Cersei had however much he hated his sister.

Edric Storm was something else to consider, the young bastard was left known and liked in some parts of the Stormlands and was the only recognised bastard of Robert Baratheon. That was something that could be very useful to him now that Renly was dead and Stannis was becoming more hated by the people of his homeland. A plan was forming in his mind that would make good use of Edric, providing of course the boy was suitable for his purpose.

Arriving in the courtyard he was pleased to see his sons and daughters waiting and dressed for the occasion. His sons were wearing their best red tunics and breeches with golden lions stitched in along with the red and gold dresses while young Arya was in her blue and white tunic and breeches looking quite proud, they smiled as he came up to them and stood at the centre while other members of their family and household stood around waiting. They all smiled their best diplomatic smiles as the horses rode in to the courtyard, men dressed in the colours of House Dayne white and purple all surrounding an older man with pale blond hair and dark blue eyes that were nearly purple like the colour of his house and a young boy of twelve years that was a reflection of his father. Hadrian stepped forward as Lord Dayne got off his horse and said politely while extending his hand.

"Lord Dayne, welcome to Casterly Rock. I hope that you enjoy your stay and that our negotiations bear fruit." The Dornish lord shook his hand and accepted the welcome.

"Lord Lannister, thank you for your invitation it has been too long since we last saw each other. At…" Lord Dayne said only for Hadrian to finish his sentence.

"At your brother's last name day celebration before the war, I remember." He said with a sigh recalling the day quite clearly. Through his friendship with Rhaegar, he had gotten to know Arthur Dayne as well and he had accompanied the prince to Starfall for a party his brother was throwing. It had been a quite affair but an enjoyable one all the same. Forcing himself out of the past and back to the present. He saw young Edric Dayne, a handsome young man who brought a lump to Hadrian's throat as he saw how much like a young Arthur Dayne he looked, came forward and offered a deep bow and then presented a beautiful violet flower to Cassia who smiled as she accepted his gift, the boy was so nervous he could hardly speak as he tried to introduce himself.

"My…lady…I am Edric Dayne and I would…like to…get to know you…better."

All Hadrian's children and family smiled with sympathy for the poor boy, clearly unused to having to deal with girls and now he was faced with a girl that would probably eat him alive but much to all their surprise Cassia's cheeks darkened slightly from the simple but lovely gift and smiled while her siblings and Arya smirked when they saw the look in her eye, knowing she was smitten from that moment.

The cute little moment however was disturbed when a second party came riding through the gates, a group of knights wearing a number of different colour schemes and house symbols clustered around a young boy, not much younger than his own sons. Hadrian could see clearly that the boy was the bastard son of Robert Baratheon, apart the large ears that he got from his mother's family the resemblance to a young Robert was spooky. The awe of the young Edric as he looked around Casterly Rock was amusing, given that he had spent most of his life at Storm's End another of the great castles but that was beside the point. He left Lord Dayne to walked over to Ser Courtney Penrose who looked at his with utmost suspicion but Hadrian could not blame the man, after all his family were at present his enemy and a threat to the boy he had raised.

"Ser Penrose, welcome to Casterly Rock." The man grunted and shook Hadrian's hand but his grip was tighter than it was usually, Hadrian kept his face straight and responded by squeezing his own grip tight. Ser Penrose's expression stayed as stern but he gave a small bow to Hadrian.

"Lord Lannister, I hope that you do not think me rude but I and my men were on our way to the North before we were brought here. We have no quarrel with you but we must be on our way." Ser Penrose said hoping that he would allow them to leave unhindered. His concern for Edric was mounting with every second they remained here.

"To ensure that the boy's uncle does not burn him alive like he did his half-sister the night Renly died no doubt." Hadrian said astonishing all those within ear shot and it would soon no doubt be the gossip of the castle. Ser Penrose and the rest of his knights looked surprised that he knew and Hadrian then told them. "I have a proposition for you and young Edric which we will discuss later after my business with Lord Dayne is concluded. Until then feel free to enjoy the hospitality of my home." He said giving a brief nod before he and Lord Dayne left the courtyard to discuss their business.

* * *

 ** _The Basilisk Isles…_**

Horus De'Artegan was enjoying some of the lovely wine that he had stolen months ago at Oldtown as he studied the forces he had managed to amass since then. Over a hundred ships most of them seized during the raid on Pentos which carried nearly forty thousand men, mostly Dothraki, sellswords, slaves or other misfits that he had drafted to his banner. They were good at killing but he had now found himself in need of more ships to carry not only his men but their looted supplies, hence why had come here, to recruit more pirates and slavers to his cause.

The letter he had received from this 'Lord Baelish' in the Vale was intriguing, if true it would allow him to use the Vale as a base from which he could rape and pillage all of Westeros. The lure of gold and women to fuck was enough to lure many of the men to his cause, the vast wealth he had looted from Pentos proof of his ability to deliver. But while he was now ready to return and take his due from Westeros, he needed the ships of the four pirate leaders that were looking at him with the utmost disgust from the other side of his cabin. The reason for their fear, the new weapons employed by the Lannisters against the Iron Born and it was trying his patience to the limit.

"I will not risk my life against those rockets, the Lannisters destroyed the entire Iron Fleet in one battle! ONE BATTLE!" The oldest of them said, and the others seemed to be following his lead and Horus, fed up with their attitude decided to take matters into his own hands. He got up from his chair and went over to the old ancient chest and told them as he opened it and reached inside.

"Years ago I dared to enter the jungles of Sothoryos and do you know what I found? A ruined city, older than Valyria but it died overnight and do you know why?" He asked them pulling out a small black icon and pulled out a dagger at his hip. The men and women in the room all reached for their swords but were surprised when he used the dagger to cut his own palm and drip blood onto the icon which started emitting an unnatural black smoke which caused all of the pirate leaders' eyes to widen in fear and Horus smiled smugly while his eyes glinted with malice.

"Because of this."

Outside his cabin, the men that were on deck and even below stopped to look in alarm at the screams that were coming from Horus' cabin. When Horus emerged moments later with a smile like a shark's on his face everyone was chilled to the bone.

"The other leaders have suddenly…taken ill. Recall our men and ready all of the ships that can be mustered, we sail for Westeros immediately." He was about to say more when suddenly everyone felt the ground begin to quake, even on the ship they felt it. But worst was what was coming from the bleak and harsh landscape in the distance, a high pitched screaming…but it was not human and unlike anything even these widely travelled men had heard before.

The night was dark but with the light from the moon and stars not to mention their camp fire the men and women on the islands could make out long dark shapes moving in the dark. But these were not men, appearing at least thirty or forty feet long.

Then the screams started, loud and terrible as yellow eyes loomed out of the night. Any who caught their gaze managed only to let out a brief scream before they dropped dead. Others however found themselves being caught in the large and jagged maw of the monstrous serpents that assailed them. They in agony as not only did the vicious teeth of the creatures tear into their flesh but the rest of their bodies burnt as poison surged through their bodies like wildfire through dry wood. They screamed until the creatures swallowed them in one go and then looked for more to feast on so they could end their hunger.

Men who could escaped on the ships of Horus while many did not and found themselves prey of the massive snakes from which the islands had got their name, awoken for the first time in centuries by magic returning to the world. Horus and his men sailed away, not caring any more than how much they feared the creatures that they were leaving behind and now they had lost another stronghold but Horus hoped to soon have a new one in the Vale.

* * *

 _Highgarden, the Reach…_

The incredibly long and dense line of soldiers marching along the road that made up the Tyrell Army was finally starting to split apart as their troops began to go directly to their own homes, at the head of the formation was Ser Loras Tyrell who was looking rather stiff and tense with barely controlled anger as he brought their army home. Behind him in a wheelhouse both Margaery and Sansa sat with their ladies and maids, Margaery despite being somewhat disappointed that she was not queen anymore glad to be heading home, this experience had been a sobering one for her.

What was actually concerning her at the moment was the effect that Renly's death was having on Loras, her brother had not spoken a word since that night and he had spent all of his waking moments either training until he was bleeding and covered in bruises or brooding in his tent. She had tried to speak with him but her efforts had been rebuffed. Margaery was feeling increasingly worried that her brother would do something foolish enough to get him killed, she turned her head to Sansa who was staring out of the small window as Highgarden came into view with joyous awe.

"It is beautiful." Sansa said with a large smile and eyes bright. Margaery smiled as she saw the enthusiasm in the younger girl and leant over her shoulder so she could see her home for herself.

Margaery in her own arrogance she would admit thought that Highgarden was the most beautiful of all the castles in Westeros. Around the white walls of Highgarden there was fields as far as the eye could see of golden roses, with their sweet scent filling the air as they rode past not only the beautiful flowers but also melons, peaches and fireplums and then they came to Highgarden itself.

The castle's white tiered walls protected the groves and fountains in the shady courtyards and marble colonnades that had been originally built by the Gardener kings and added to by the Tyrells over the three centuries since they had gained it as their holding. As the wheelhouse rode through the gates Sansa was wide eyed at the sights inside, so unlike any other castle she had ever known. The sounds of singers, pipers, fiddlers and harpists playing their instruments could be heard from all around while some of the most beautiful and finest selection of horses were kept in the stables where they stopped.

Margaery smiled and told Sansa with relish.

"Welcome to Highgarden, Sansa."

As the wheelhouse drew up alongside the doors to the keep a welcome party was already waiting for them. Margaery was first out as soon as the door opened and was immediately enveloped by the arms of her mother, Lady Alerie who remained tall and dignified while holding her only daughter in her arms.

"My daughter, welcome home I only wish it were under less tragic circumstances." She gently stroked her hand against Margaery's cheek before letting go. Her brother Willas and his wife Arianne Martell came next and both gently enveloped Margaery in their own arms while Arianne proudly showed off her new born twins, Alester her son and Elia her daughter.

However the Lord Oaf of Highgarden as he was known, Mace Tyrell was not nearly as dignified as he swept his daughter up in a tight hug the moment she was free of her mother's arms and nearly squashed Margaery while saying in a voice filled with sadness.

"My dear rose, I am so sorry to hear of your beloved husband's death. You must be filled with grief my daughter."

Everyone around him did their best to keep a straight face but some were not able to hold the derision off their faces. Margaery wanted to break her father's hold but he was unwilling to release his grip and she was actually starting to feel slightly faint from lack of breath until a familiar and welcome voice sounded.

"For the love of the gods Mace let the girl go, she can barely breathe."

The strong and sharp tone of Olenna Tyrell was a welcome sound to Margaery as it made her father release his grip, allowing her to breathe properly. Her grandmother came forward and put her hand gently on Margaery's shoulders and gave her a sad smile. Suddenly remembering that Sansa was still waiting in the wheelhouse, Margaery turned and extended her hand to Sansa who nervously took it and let herself be led out of the wheelhouse where she found herself being presented to House Tyrell. Lady Alerie was first to make a move.

"Welcome Lady Stark to Highgarden, please treat it as your own home." Lady Alerie said and carefully took the girl's hands as she studied her future daughter-in-law. Sansa Stark was already an attractive girl, in time she may well become a real beauty but whether she would be ready to marry Loras was another matter entirely.

Speaking of her youngest son, Lady Alerie turned to see him walk away towards a small grove that she knew he went to when he wanted to be alone. She went to go after him but was surprised when Margaery said with a small gleam in her eye.

"Sansa, go after him." Everyone looked surprised and no-one more than Sansa herself but with a small curtsy to her future father-in-law and mother-in-law she dashed off to follow Loras.

 **-x-**

Another time Sansa would have absolutely loved to explore the stunning gardens around her, the flowers of some many of colours and scents that she had never imagined there could be so many she resolved to find Ser Loras although what she would say to him was a mystery to her. Why Margaery had sent her she could not even begin to guess at. For moment he slipped from her vision and she feared she had lost him until she managed to catch sight of him again. What she saw stopped her in her tracks, in a small grove Loras was sitting at the edge of a fountain and drawing his hand slowly through the water. She was held back for a moment by fear of upsetting him any further but something drive her feet forward until she came into his view.

"Is there something the matter Lady Sansa?" He was feeling annoyed that she had barged in to his private place but tried to remain civil, after all one day he would wed this girl.

"That is a question I should be asking you Ser Loras." She said kindly, putting a warm smile on her face that Loras had to admit was rather enchanting. She came over and sat next to him and looked away briefly as if hesitant before saying quietly.

"I know about you and Renly." She said and Loras immediately went rigid with surprise and he asked her quickly, wondering how on earth she could have known.

"How? Did Margaery tell you?" He hoped it had been his sister, because if so then surely she would have made sure that Sansa would not tell anyone. But Sansa bit her lip in nervousness before admitting how she had learnt the truth.

"The day my mother came to the camp, I saw you and Renly…in your tent." Her gaze fell to the ground as she felt embarrassment make her cheeks pink.

Loras however was momentarily speechless at her words and was gripped by shame as he looked at the innocent girl in front of him. She had deserved better than that he thought sadly feeling increasing guilty, he had disgraced not only himself but her in how he had acted. He had loved Renly, but this girl was going to be his wife one day, possibly even the mother of his children. Her feelings mattered and worst he now saw how he had disgraced Margaery too by carrying on with Renly so brazenly. He slowly and gently took her hand causing her to look up at him in surprise and he told her with all the feeling he could express.

"I have treated you appallingly Sansa." He said losing formality for a moment and held her soft hand in his rougher ones. Her doe like eyes were bright with surprise at his words and softened as he continued with genuine warmth. "But although I cannot promise I will love you, I will from this moment on respect you, trust you and be the best husband I can be."

Tears began to form in Sansa's eyes as his words sank in and she just sat there with Loras, feeling like somehow she and indeed he had taken a major step forward.

 **-x-**

While Sansa and Loras took the first steps in building a relationship, Margaery and Lady Olenna were taking a moment to relax in Willas' private library while he poured them all wine before sitting back in his own chair. His grandmother was looking annoyed about something and as was typical of his unusually sharp tongue she let them know why.

"Well that plan of your idiot father's was a complete waste of time, I told you we should have struck an alliance with the Lannisters at the start but no." Olenna said with frustration and sipped her wine quickly while her two grandchildren took a sedate pace. "Mace and Loras both insisted we use Renly, stupid pillow bitter. Now we have nothing to show for months of work."

"Calm yourself grandmother." Margaery said placing a hand on Olenna's to try and calm her and end the tirade. "We still have options and our alliance with the Martells has born much fruit. All is not lost." Margaery put a calm smile on her face and Olenna sighed before gripping Margaery's hand.

"Perhaps my dear, but the idea of marrying you to a Lannister bastard has little appeal. I have no doubt you could handle the vicious little shit but the Lannisters are not a family we can easily manipulate. Whether it be the Honourable lion or the imp they are not the sort of men that can be easily bent. They are cast from the same mould as Tywin so that leaves us with Stannis who hates us and would see us all bowing to that cursed Red God of his so our options my dear rose are not as many as you are aware my girl." She said with slight condensation, she loved her granddaughter with all her heart and was very proud of her, Olenna would do her utmost to see her on the throne but Margaery was not seeing the reality of their situation right now. Their best bet to gain more power was to perhaps ally with the Lannister and wed her to Joffrey, perhaps even marry her to Tommen and then assassinate Joffrey. Her scheming mind was already crafting plans to get them in the door with the Lannisters when her grandson interrupted her planning.

"Perhaps grandmother there is an option you are unaware of." He said looking somewhat apprehensive about something which was enough to surprise Margaery and Olenna.

"What option? Who else is there with a claim to the Iron Throne?" Margaery asked confused but Olenna's eyes suddenly became concerned as she said with surprising sternness.

"Oh Willas, what have you gotten yourself involved in?"

Willas meanwhile was carefully putting is goblet down as he prepared to reveal to them his role in the conspiracy to restore the throne to the Targaryens, he was not keen on this as his grandmother would no doubt consider his role in this foolish but it was now necessary for the next stage of their plan to go into action.

"A few years ago as you know I became friends with Prince Oberyn Martell." He started relaxing back into his chair to try and appear nonchalant while making sure they were listening. "He introduced me to Arianne and helped arrange our nuptials as well you know but he also introduced me to his sister Elia Martell." His announcement was met with confused looks from Margaery while Olenna's eyes narrowed.

"Elia Martell is dead brother, she died in the sacking of Kings Landing brother." She said sure of her knowledge but Willas gave her a smile and told her.

"It was essential that everyone believe as you do dear sister, the reality however was far different as her allies managed to sneak both her and her daughter out of the Red Keep during the Sacking and whisk them away to Dragonstone where both they and Queen Rhaella and her two youngest children were then relocated to Essos and have lived in hiding until very recently." Willas then explained about fake Aegon and Rhaegar's secret son by Lyanna Stark leaving both women with raised eyebrows.

"Jon Targaryen is nothing like his grandfather by all reports; young, brave and caring. An honourable king that needs a politically suave queen to guide him through the games of power, now where might he find such a woman. You could easily go to Meereen under the guise of visiting our brother in Lys." Willas said with a small grin while Margaery herself was looking rather intrigued at the idea of marrying Jon, it was certainly a better prospect than being joined with the vicious Lannister bastard that was burning people alive in Kings Landing and had married his own mother to the old and disgusting Walder Frey. Her grandmother however had noticed a flaw in the plan.

"And just what are we supposed to do about the Lannisters? They are not going to give up their grip on the throne so easily."

"They are not going to oppose us grandmother, after all have you forgotten just who was Rhaegar Targaryen's closest friend after Ser Arthur Dayne?" He said with a grin and both his sister and his grandmother's shocked eyes brought a small chuckle as they realised what he was implying.

* * *

 ** _The Narrow Sea…_**

A large fleet of ships began to assemble at Dragonstone, each one carrying as many soldiers as they could bare, loading of provisions and supplies was done as quickly as possible before the fleet led by the flagship of the large armada the triple decked war galley _Fury_ weighed anchor and set course for Kings Landing, Stannis stood at the helm feeling confident that at last he would get what was his due.

* * *

 _Sorry it is shorter than normal but it was all I could manage right now. No review responses either I am afraid but if you have a question please PM me and I will try to answer._

 _Next Chapter – The Battle of Blackwater_


	21. Chapter 21 Battle of Blackwater Bay

_I do not own Harry Potter and Game of Thrones_

 _I have to thank everyone for being so supportive! I would not be able to keep this story going if not for the support of you readers who have kept me writing. Thank you all!_

 _I have started a poll to see what people think I should do with Catelyn Stark. Most of the characters' fates have been decided at this point but I am unsure about the Stark matriarch. I have been surprised so far at the response with many thinking I should kill her, I know from reviews she is not well liked by many (including me) but I want to find out what the rest of you think so if you have not already please vote._

 _Any way on with the story…Warning Bad Language_

 **Chapter 21 – Battle of Blackwater Bay**

 _The Narrow Sea, Stannis' Fleet…_

Ser Davos stood at the helm of the flagship leading the fleet, to say that he was nervous was something of an understatement. He had never really fought in a battle before with the exception of serving at Stannis' side during the Greyjoy Rebellion and that had been nearly ten years ago. Now here he was, more to his surprise than anyone else's, leading a fleet to attack the heart of the Seven Kingdoms and the Westerosi Empire, Kings Landing itself.

His concerns about the amphibious landing were enough of a worry on their own, he knew that the Lannisters would be there behind the city's walls raining down fire on them. Given the location that his king had chosen for the attack, the Mud Gate was the weakest of the city's gates but given it was such an obvious target the Lannisters would no doubt be ready to defend it. They might outnumber the city defenders with their army of forty five thousand men but Davos was beginning to worry if that would be enough.

 **-x-**

 _Dragonstone, the Narrow Sea…_

Melisandre sat in her chair next to the fire in her rooms, she had not felt so cold since she was a child but now there was a deep chill running through her body and no matter how many blankets she wrapped around herself or how much the fire was stoked she could not seem to find any warmth.

Her brief coma and 'encounter' with Hadrian Lannister had unnerved her severely, she had never felt such power before and she shivered in recollection. Her own arrogance had made her think she was his equal and privately in her own mind, his superior.

She had been so…wrong she thought to herself, rubbing her new scars absentmindedly as they ached.

His power was greater than she had ever dreamed, she winced as she remembered the pain he had put her through during their brief link. How easily he had torn through her mind, taking anything he wanted and she had been powerless to resist. He had inflicted the scars on her as punishment for her burning of the whore Bella, she pulled back the blankets covering her right arm enough to see the lightning bolt that had been carved into her skin and ran her left hand along it, nothing that her brothers and sisters in faith or the maester of the castle had done would ease the pain or remove them. Her brothers in faith had even sacrificed another of Robert Baratheon's bastards to remove them but the scars remained and even hurt greater after the sacrifice although it had smoothed out slightly, they had been ready to sacrifice another when Melisandre stopped them. The image of green eyes haunting her, awake or asleep she could see the burning and rage filled eyes of Hadrian Lannister.

She was startled at the sudden opening of the door and shivering pulled her blankets tighter, fearful that the lion might well be here to finish her only for a slight relief to see it was her king's wife, Queen Selyse.

"Will you join us to pray Lady Melisandre? You have not left this room in two days." Selyse asked and Melisandre nearly recoiled from the idea of leaving the safety of this room so she said quickly.

"No, I think I will pray in the privacy of this room, pray that my lord might take my scars and heal my spirit." She assured Selyse who looked upset but nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Melisandre pulled the blankets tighter around herself in search of comfort but found little, in truth she had not found herself able to pray to her lord since awakening. It was like she was behind a pane of glass, or her lord was and she could not reach him or feel his warmth.

Her spirit had been shattered, her fire now a bare ember of what it had once been and it would be a long time before she found it in herself to pray again.

* * *

 _Kings Landing, the Crownlands…_

Tyrion Lannister was having similar thoughts as he waited, knowing that tonight the fleet of Stannis Baratheon would arrive at the city. While he had done all he could and had more than a few surprises ready for when Stannis came, he knew that nothing was certain. This might well be the biggest battle of his life…and the last he thought morbidly. He was glad that he had held off bringing Tysha and their children here, he would not want the sellswords of Stannis to get their hands on his beautiful wife and their daughters especially since they had narrowly avoided his father treating her as a whore and having her raped by the entire garrison of Casterly Rock. At least he could draw some comfort from them being safe in Braavos while he braved the dangers here for a boy king that did not in any way deserve his loyalty. He sipped his wine as he waited for Varys to arrive, he had called for the spymaster to get updates on the 'projects' that he had been helping Tyrion with, they were critical to the defence of the city and while Tyrion was not sure of the strange friendship he had established with the eunuch master of whispers it was certainly one of the most useful relationships he had cultivated here in Kings Landing.

The door moments later opened allowing Varys to enter, the bald man bowed slightly to Tyrion and said.

"My lord hand, you sent for me?"

"Yes I did, please join me Lord Varys." Tyrion said pouring himself a fresh goblet of wine but Varys shook his head.

"I apologize my lord but I abstain from such pleasures." Varys said, he did not want to cloud his judgement with alcohol. The life of a spymaster was stressful and dangerous where one wrong move could be the end of you, keeping a clear and cool head was the best way to stay alive.

"Wise I suppose but not much fun." Tyrion said as he slipped his wine and asked the question that he needed answering. "Did the recipients of my messages agree to my terms and my plan?"

"They did my lord." Varys assured him. "Your planning has been meticulous my lord. I have to admit that the Red Priestess and her kind have disturbed me by the presence, the darks arts they wield which you know my lord I have witnessed first-hand." He said and Tyrion nodded, remembering the story of how his manhood had been taken from him that Varys had shared with him. "My birds on Dragonstone have informed me that Stannis Baratheon has started some kind of relationship with the Red Priestess in an effort to create an heir."

That got Tyrion laughing.

"I would not have thought Stannis had it in him, still on to more serious matters." Tyrion said taking a moment to get himself together before continuing. "Have you completed the escape route for the ladies and children of the keep should the walls be breached?" He asked seriously and Varys nodded.

"The passage from Maegor's Hold to the outskirts of the city has been prepared and is ready should it be needed." Varys said with some gratitude, the compassion of Tyrion had demonstrated by making sure that women and children could escape if things changed for the worst made him more confident than ever that Tyrion was more than right for the job of Hand of the King when the time came to replace Joffrey with Jon Targaryen.

"Good." Tyrion said before becoming very serious. "It might be in your best interests to not be here when the battle begins Lord Varys, in case things do not go our way."

Varys smiled, touched by the concern for his wellbeing but he was not going anywhere and told Tyrion so.

"I have no intention of leaving Lord Tyrion unless I absolutely have too but I have prepared for that possible eventuality and perhaps my lord you should consider your own potential escape."

"I have thought about it Lord Varys but since our boy king is probably going to flee at the first sign of trouble, someone must lead our forces." Tyrion said with complete certainty, causing Varys to pause for a moment before making an admission.

"The dark arts have provided Lord Stannis with his armies and paved the path to our door." Varys did not allow his personal feelings to influence his voice however much he hated those who served the 'Red God' although his face did somewhat show his concern of such things. "For a man in service to such powers, to sit on the Iron Throne, I can think of nothing worst. And tonight, I believe you are only man that can stop him."

His admission that he believed that Tyrion could stop Stannis, touched the dwarf's bitter heart more than he could admit and silence passed between them for a moment as they both absorbed what had just been said in all of its enormity.

 **-x-**

Joffrey was now being dressed into his custom made armour, it was certainly an expensive set in red and gold with many images of lions to decorate it and show his Lannister heritage. His freshly forged sword was similarly decorated with golden lions with rubies for eyes and a cross guard on the hilt, Joffrey smiled naming the blade _Heart eater_. The disturbing smile on his face was unsettling to the servants that had to dress the king but they went about their task silently, hoping not to draw his ire. A pretty young maid named Giada who reminded Joffrey of Sansa Stark with her red hair and blue eyes, however found herself the centre of attention as Joffrey turned to her with a glint in his eye.

"See my new blade, freshly forged, _Heart eater_ I have named it. Kiss it." He commanded and her fear intensified, her eyes darting left and right to the other servants in the room but they ignored her pleading eyes. Joffrey just looked at her expectantly with a sneer on his face and silently praying to any of the gods that might be listening, she leant forward and pressed her lips against the cold steel of the blade.

Seeing the fear in her eyes was enough to give him a small rush and he told her with pride.

"I will kill my treasonous uncle Stannis with this blade." He boasted and drew the blade's edge along her cheek while she shook, leaving a line of blood running down from her cheek to her neck.

 **-x-**

Tyrion likewise was being fitted into his own armour, like Joffrey's it had a red and gold colour scheme and images of lions although was not as expensive as the king's obviously. Podrick Payne, the boy he had arranged to squire with one of the knights in his family's army was helping him into and as the cheery faced boy handed Tyrion a battleaxe, Tyrion turned to the young boy and told him.

"Podrick." He waited for the boy to look him in the eye before telling him. "If the worst happens and we fall today…I want you to run. Save yourself rather than die with us. Is that understood?" He said to the boy that he had shown kindness too when no one else had. The boy's eyes were surprised and the young man said quickly.

"No my lord, I am staying with you." Tyrion went to speak but Podrick did not give him the chance. "No one before you even gave me a chance, my mother abandoned me and I was passed around knights who thought having a squire might improve their image. I will stay at your side my lord, whatever happens."

The boy was so sure in what he was saying that Tyrion was momentarily struck at the strong loyalty he had evoked in the boy and it did warm his bitter heart. The idealism in the boy's eyes was enough to bring a lump to his throat and Tyrion stayed silent for a moment before telling Podrick.

"You should don your own armour, it would not do for one of my future knights to go into battle without his armour."

 **-x-**

The sky darkened as night fell and the enemy drew closer, on the city's walls the defenders readied themselves. Men donned their armour and picked their best weapons while in the harbour, a ship was loaded with thousands of jars of what the knight Bronn called ''pig shit'.

The knight in question was drinking and singing with the rest of the men, enjoying themselves for what could well be the last time. The mood was jolly but at the back of their minds they were all wondering if they had a chance of winning the coming battle.

On Stannis' vessels however there was silence, with the exception of a man occasionally becoming seasick and vomiting into the barrels nearby or over the side of the ship. Thunder rumbled in the night sky, Matthos stood at the side of his father Ser Davos Seaworth and commented as his nerves grew more stretched.

"The tide is against us." His father however was calmer due to his many years at sea.

"Aye, but the wind is with us." Ser Davos crossed his arms behind his back, doing a far better job of controlling his nervousness than his eldest son. "She will blow us straight to the gates." The darkness of the night was making many of the men nervous, a shroud of fog had set in and while it would make it harder for them to be detected some of the sailors thought it was an ill omen.

"You are coming home." Matthos said, remembering that his father had actually been born in Kings Landing in one of the poorest parts of the city as had his mother. His father however thought differently.

"Kings Landing has not been my home for twenty years." He chckled as memories of his misspent youth came back to him. "I spent most of my time dodging the royal fleet and now I am sailing right at them." He remarked how much his life had changed and how far he and his family had come. The slum where he had been born was nothing more than a memory now, the Lannisters had torn it down years ago and while he would never wish anyone had to live in such a place it filled him with melancholy. Matthos however felt the need to reassure his father.

"This is the royal fleet. And you are not a smuggler anymore, you are the high captain." His confidence however was not echoed by his father who remained firmly grounded in reality.

"Oh course there are several royal fleets at the moment."

"Not after tonight." Matthos said, still filled with such youthful confidence that it brought both warmth to his father's slightly jaded heart and exasperation at his near fanatical certainty in their victory. "When the sun rises, Stannis will sit on the Iron Throne and you will be his hand."

"Gods be good." Davos said hoping that they were listening and would not desert them tonight after all he had seen be done in Stannis' name.

"God." Matthos said with the gleam of fanaticism coming into his eyes much to his father's concern. "Father, there is only one and he watches over us all."

"But not over them." Davos asked his son, hoping to shake his belief in the Red God whose cult disturbed Davos more than he could say.

"Over all of us." Matthos told him with complete certainty. "The people of Kings Landing did not chose the false king, Joffrey Baratheon. They will be glad to see his head on a spike."

"Well first we have to put it there." Davos said trying to remind his son that they had not won the battle yet. They might have more men but the outcome was far from certain and the false king's family stood in their way with all their cunning and guile. No doubt there would be a few surprises waiting for them in Kings Landing.

"Our ships outnumber theirs by ten to one and our army by over three to one." Matthos said looking unsettled at the suggestion that they might fail, giving Davos brief hope that he might shake his son's fanaticism and bring him back to reality.

"Those walls have never been breached." Davos reminded his son. "And the men guarding those walls, when they see you, they will not see a liberator they see a stranger coming to set their city on fire." The glimmer of doubt that Davos had been glad to see then died in Matthos' eyes much to his father's disappointment as the fanatic took hold once again.

"I have faith in the Lord of Light, I have faith in our cause." He told his father with complete certainty but then with a quieter voice he added. "And I have faith in my captain."

Despite the rumbling of thunder overhead, Davos could not help himself but hope at that moment that his eldest son might not be lost to the fanatics just yet.

 **-x-**

As the fleet was spotted through the fog, bells rang out across Kings Landing to signify and all the men on both sides prepared for battle. On the ship leading the fleet, Ser Davos and his son heard the bells and Matthos immediately jumped to conclusions.

"They are welcoming the new king." He looked to his father with a smile while Ser Davos gritted his teeth, knowing full well that the opposite was true.

"I have never known bells to mean surrender." He said bitterly, knowing that the fight would soon be upon them. "They want to play music with us, then let's play. Drums." He ordered and his son cried out loudly to the rest of the crew. The drummer began his intimidating tune while other ships followed their lead, rallying their men to the deck and they assembled in the units.

The pounding rhythm continued and Stannis allowed himself a small smile as he saw his army assembling on the decks of his ships. He had never felt so sure that soon the throne would be his and finally he would be able to step out of the shadows of the past.

 **-x-**

Meanwhile Bronn was being given his orders by Tyrion in the Red Keep.

"Remember wait, until." He started saying with emphasis but Bronn with annoyance finished for him.

"Until the ships are in the bay."

"They must be far enough in." Tyrion said trying to convene exactly what he needed Bronn to do, it was critical to his plan. Bronn however knew his part in this well, having been there when his lord was making their preparations.

"I know what 'in' means. Do know how to use that?" Bronn asked, using the axe in the hope that it would distract Tyrion so he would stop bothering him.

"I chopped wood once." Tyrion said as he looked at his weapon, its weight uncomfortable in his hands. "No, I watched my brothers chopping wood." It then struck him how little he had personally prepared for fighting in this battle. Bronn told him.

"You are smarter than any of the pretty boy knights in your brother's army, you will be fine." The two men then shook hands and Bronn said. "Don't get killed."

"Nor you, my friend." Tyrion added realising quietly to himself that he had not realised how much he considered Bronn a friend until this moment. Bronn took it with his usual sarcasm.

"Oh are we friends now?" He asked and Tyrion felt annoyed that he was having to deal with this when very soon they would be fighting for their lives.

"Oh course we are, just because I pay you for your services does not diminish our friendship."

Bronn meanwhile was also wondering when he had come to see the imp he served as a friend too but he would of course never admit it to anyone. He had a reputation to keep.

"Enhances it really." He conceded.

 **-x-**

On the walls the men gathered and prepared to hold them against the assault that was coming, Tyrion with the Summer Sons at his side marched to meet with them while Joffrey accompanied by Ser Osmund Kettleblack, his new sworn shield. The sneer that had been in place only moments before had disappeared as Joffrey realised just what was about to happen, the cries of men as they prepared was unsettling as was the horse without a rider that rushed past.

On the walls Tyrion and Podrick stared out across the bay were the sound of drums could be heard in the distant coming closer and closer. Joffrey, Lord Stafford, Ser Brax, Ser Osmund, Ser Jacelyn and Ser Gwayne joined them and listened intently to the ominous sound that was coming out of the fog. Joffrey demanded when he saw an empty sea before the fog bank.

"Where is my fleet?"

"On the way." Tyrion answered without looking but Joffrey demanded a more detailed answer as his fear grew.

"Why is it not here now, they are coming." Tyrion however did not answer with words but a glare as he turned to face Joffrey, who suddenly lost his voice. Tyrion then resumed looking out into the bay and thought on what he had planned for Stannis Baratheon. The man thought he was sailing here to take a throne and sack a city, when in reality he was sailing into a trap.

 **-x-**

On Davos' ship the experienced sailor was beginning to grow concerned as they had not yet made contact with the enemy.

"Where are their ships?" He asked loud, more to himself but his son still gripped by overconfidence stated grandly.

"It was wise to attack at night, we have taken them by surprise." Davos however knew better and said with complete certainty.

"Lord Varys knows what you had for breakfast three days ago. There are no surprises here." He was growing more and more concerned about whatever was going on, something was not right and the Imp had yet to show any sign of what he intended but Matthos still clung to his belief that everything was going their way.

"If it is true that there is dissention in their ranks, maybe their sailors have mutinied."

"Maybe." Davos said but it was said quietly and with great foreboding. The lights of the city could now be seen through the fog, while on the walls the Lannister soldiers and City Watch could see the ships of their enemy for the first time. The sheer number of them was unsettling, near terrifying and some of the men looked ready to bolt but their more brave comrades held them in place.

Tyrion from his position on the walls called out his order to the men.

"Archers to their marks." The captains then echoed his command.

"Archers to the marks."

The men carrying the bows and crossbows stepped forward, readying their weapons and nocked their arrows. The tension in the air was nearly overwhelming as the waiting continued, they could see the enemy but had yet to engage. Tyrion had never felt such a state in his life but stayed cool while the boy king looked ready to wet himself. Tyrion gave his next command.

"Hold fast." He needed them to hold their fire until the time was right, Joffrey however demanded.

"What are you doing? We need to attack them." Tyrion turned again to face him and confirmed his order calmly and firmly.

"Hold fast."

"Boulders ready." A man yelled out from the catapult positions, the archers with arrows nocked waited, the infantry and limited cavalry they had waited but Tyrion unlike some of the men stayed cool and stuck to the plan. Then a ship left the harbour from their side, the _Queen Cersei_ going out against the enemy just as Tyrion had planned.

"There is only one ship! Where are the others?" Joffrey demanded and the other men looked confused too but Tyrion said knowing what the unmanned ship was dumping into the bay as they spoke.

"One is all that is needed when you consider what is within its cargo hold."

 **-x-**

Meanwhile Ser Davos and Matthos were now able to see the ship that had sallied forth to meet them. Even the die-hard Matthos was confused.

"There is only one ship."

His father looked intently at the enemy ship coming closer to the fleet and the hairs on the back of his neck began standing on end. The sense for danger that had evolved during his years as a smuggler was screaming out now that they were in terrible danger but he could not see why. Still he gave orders.

"Archers, stand to!" He needed to know what was going on but taking care of the enemy ship was more important right now. "Man the below! Nock!" The men followed orders and prepared their weapons to fire but Davos held his fire.

As the _Queen Cersei_ came along side suddenly realised that he could see no-one on deck and his feelings of impending doom grew stronger although he had no idea why. He called out to the men.

"There is no one on board."

One the walls Tyrion was handed a torch by Pyromancer Hallyne who had suddenly appeared looking as giddy as a child with a new toy or a squire with his first proper sword. Tyrion himself now feeling fear as the moment of truth came, threw his torch into the air where Bronn with his flaming arrow could see it from the side of the bay. At that same moment Ser Davos saw the green liquid flowing out of the back of the deserted enemy ship and gave quick orders as he realised the danger they were in.

"Wildfire! Steer Clear! Steer Clear!" His voice was desperate but the men and the ship could not react fast enough to get away from what happened next. Time seemed to slow down as Bronn fired his arrow and it sailed over the heads of the men in Stannis' vanguard. Ser Davos was powerless as it came down and struck the discoloured waters behind the enemy ship but he turned quickly to his son who was now on the rear deck of the ship and cried out.

"Matthos, get down."

Only a split second later, a trail of green fire ignited on the water and followed the unlit wildfire back to the _Queen Cersei_ which then erupted in the most colossal explosion. Ser Davos only caught a glimpse of his son, unknown to him at that moment but it would be the last he would ever have as he was blown forward while Davos was thrown backwards into the sea, something that would save his life.

From his own ship further back, Stannis witnessed the explosion and averted his eyes from the intense light and felt the burning heat on his skin from where he was as the explosion engulfed and destroyed several of the leading ships, killing scores on his men.

On the walls the Lannister forces likewise averted their gaze from the blinding green light of the explosion except for the pyromancer who looked gleeful at the success of his order's chemical thinning out the enemy ranks.

The screams of men belonging to Stannis were filling the air near what remained of his fleet as they caught fire and the green flames began to eat through their clothes and skin, jumping overboard to try and extinguish the flames. Debris from the first ships caught in the explosion, still flaming green fell onto the decks of other ships, setting them and men ablaze.

On the walls Tyrion tried to ignore the screams coming for Stannis' fleet as did many of the other men but all felt the horror as they saw at a distance the pain and suffering that had been unleashed on men just like them. Only the pyromancer and Joffrey were smiling and Tyrion honestly thought for a moment that his sister had birthed a demon in human form.

 **-x-**

On his own flagship, Stannis was looking at the devastation with horror, at least a quarter of his army had be killed in that blast that the Lannisters had unleashed upon them. He mentally cursed the so called Red God for allowing this to happen, his victory that only moments before had seemed so certain now hung in the balance. Seeing the terrified looks of the men around him, his resolve to take the throne took hold and he gave his next order.

"Prepare to land."

"Your grace." One of the men objected in fear of what they had just witnessed, but Stannis remained firm and determined.

"The dwarf has played his little trick."

"The wildfire." Another man said while gulping in fear.

"He can only play it once." Stannis reasoned and with his confidence beginning to return, marched down the deck to the smaller boats.

"We are too far from the gates. The fire, their archers. Hundreds will die." One man said sounding dejected and demoralised causing Stannis to realise that he had to be firm and strong right now or his men would sense any doubt and run.

"Thousands." Stannis corrected knowing that it was going to be a slaughter for both sides now but he still held numerical superiority and if he fled now, he would be never be taken seriously again. It was now or never. He threw the cover off the small boats and turned to face his men who all had terror in their eyes and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Come with me and take this city."

Leading them himself was risky, but seeing their king and commander charge into the fires ahead of them seemed to revitalise their hopes and the men cheered as Stannis climbed into the small boat followed by his men.

 **-x-**

Tyrion saw the boats coming towards the shore as the fire burned out and felt a lump forming in his throat as thousands of men came closer to him with the intention of putting his head on a spike.

"He is a serious man Stannis Baratheon." Tyrion said and turned to Ser Gwayne who nodded, griped the bundle he was holding. Tyrion shook his head, not yet he thought to himself.

"Ser Osmund, fight in my stead." Joffrey cried out as fear returned to the cowardly boy king after his euphoria of moments ago as his the enemy rallied and returned to try again.

Tyrion told the boy as he fled.

"If you flee our men will lose moral and you will forever be known as the cowardly king. No one will fight for a king that will not fight for himself."

But Joffrey did not listen and fled back to the safety of the Red Keep, Tyrion and the rest of the men watched him run and the looks became dejected as they saw the little shit they were fighting for run-away but Tyrion, rallied what courage he had and gave his next order to the archers.

"Rain fire down on them."

The archers drew back their bows and finally let their arrows fly with fire burning at their tips. Stannis and his men touched ground. Stannis now felt his confidence strengthen as his feet touched the sand of the shore. The flaming arrows all around him struck men and he could hear their cries but pressed on.

Tyrion watched carefully as the sigils of the different houses under Stannis' command came ashore until he saw the ones that he wanted to find at the rear of Stannis' army as they should be. He turned to Ser Gwayne and nodded. The older knight unfurled his bundle, revealing a long metal tube that confused the men around him, even the archers who were doing their best to hold back the Baratheons. He set it up on metal legs and aimed it straight up into the night's sky before striking part of it with flint. A moment later there was a great whooshing noise as a flaming projectile into the night's sky where it then exploded in a red and gold blast that echoed across the area.

The men were definitely confused as to what the rocket was supposed to accomplish, unaware of the trap that was now finally going to be sprung.

 **-x-**

At the rear of Stannis' forces, Lord Rhys Arisye and Lord Caron saw the rocket's explosion and then gave new orders.

"Drop the Flaming Hearty banner and form the shield wall. We are done with these fire loving heretics!" Lord Caron called out, followed by a cheer of their men who promptly dropped the banners of Stannis and held their own houses proudly while forming a shield wall behind the lines of Stannis' army, made up of the men of houses of Ariyse, Velaryon, Caron, Penrose, Connington, Tarth, Estermont, Hasty and Morrigan.

 **-x-**

At the opposing ends of the beach, Hadrian and Ser Raphael saw the red and gold firework Hadrian had given to Tyrion go off in the night's sky as clear as day. Both men would admit to being impressed at what Tyrion had orchestrated, secretly making alliances with houses dissatisfied with Stannis and bringing them to their own side while having Hadrian secretly move forty thousand of his men to the hills to the north and the south of the city while Tyrion himself brought the twenty thousand he already had from the city and completed the envelopment. It was brilliant and had the potential to end Stannis as a threat once and for all.

So with the plan in their minds and their horses and men ready, the two secret Lannister forces charged.

 **-x-**

Stannis was nearly at the walls while this was happening and he was about to try and get ladders or a battering ramp forward to deal with the gate when he heard a cry from Lord Alester Florent.

"Your grace, we are being attacked from the rear!" Stanns stopped, turned and looked around to see his own rear guard attacking the rest of his troops. Fury rose up inside like a raging volcano as he realised he had been betrayed but then he attention was taken from that to the sound of the doors to the city opening and men charged out of them towards him.

However as he reeled from the dilemma he was currently presented with he was horrified to hear battle horns coming from both the north and the south of him. Looking with a mounting sense of dread he was horrified to see thousands of Lannister horses charging up the beach from both directions.

How? He raged to himself! The Lannister army was supposed to be miles away from here! He found himself pinned on four sides with no idea how it had happened or how to escape.

 **-x-**

Joffrey had not even thought to bring a single guard with him as he fled back to the Red Keep, the fear was surging through him as he ran from the battle. He saw peasants fleeing the city through any of the gates they could and did not see the figure that collided with him until he felt a sharp pain in his gut.

The sight of rotting teeth and the stench of foul breath greeted Joffrey as he looked into the hooded man's cloak and grasped at his arms only for the man to whisper into Joffrey's ear before throwing him into the gutter.

"Think on your sins."

The hooded man wasted no time and joined the crowd of people fleeing the city while Joffrey collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut into the dirty gutter, unable to move his body which became covered in black lines as the poison which the blade had been tipped with spread through his veins. It caused his panicked mind to spin as foam spewed from his mouth and blood poured from every orifice. He expired quickly but his last moments were filled with pain, humiliation as he shit his breeches and fear. A final humiliation was brought about after he died when a pack of dogs running through the streets came upon his body. They paused for a moment before they pissed on him before carrying on their way.

 **-x-**

Inside the walls Tyrion took a deep breath and turned to his men who were in awe of the changing circumstances below them and said as loudly and as clearly as he could.

"Men of Kings Landing, Stannis Baratheon came here to steal a throne and unleash the disgusting red whores of R'hllor upon us. His men came to loot and rape your women. Instead they have found us ready for them and all that needs to be done now is to close the trap and end the false king once and for all. Come and fight with me and end this war!" He called out and his men were filled with renewed confidence and cheered as they followed Tyrion with their weapons in hand to the gate, the dwarf with nerves mounting waited for the door to open. He had never fought a battle in his life, always relying on his wits and his cunning to work around conflict rather than having to fight physically. That had always been the responsibility of his brothers.

The sounds of battle were chilling to Tyrion and as the doors parted his fears only grew, seeing the chaos in front of him. But he was no coward Tyrion thought to himself and marched forward with his men behind him and his battle-axe in hand. The rest of the men ran into battle while he took a slower pace, mindful of his limited stature, something that people had joked about since he was a child.

Seeing a sellsword with his back turned Tyrion took aim with his axe and swung, surprising himself with his own strength when he managed to severe the man's leg at the knee, quickly finishing him off by swinging the axe into his face. Tyrion's heart as thundering in his ears as he did it, not quite believing it was real. Tyrion had little time to dwell on his though as another sellsword came at him with a Warhammer that threatened to squash him like a bug, Tyrion dodged it by the narrowest of margins before again swinging his axe but this time into the man's side causing blood to spray out onto Tyrion's face and blinding his temporarily until he pulled his helm off and wiped the blood away from his eyes.

It was at that moment that Ser Osmund Kettleblack turned away from the thick of battle and slashed his sword straight across Tyrion's face. He had no chance to react and felt the steel slicing into the skin of his face. Pain he had not imagined gripped him and blood ran down his face. Falling to the ground as the air was knocked out of him by Ser Osmund's boot he honestly thought that this was going to be his last day as Ser Osmund prepared to finish him off, time seemed to slow and he managed to picture Tysha in his mind, her image giving him comfort in his final moments when suddenly a spear impaled Ser Osmund from the side and as darkest gripped his vision Tyrion turned to see a shocked looking Pod gripping the spear that had saved his life. Ser Osmund too looked surprised as he fell but Pod thinking fast pulled his spear out and grabbed Tyrion, pulling his lord back to the safety of the walls and out of any further danger.

 **-x-**

Stannis looked this way and that and all he could see was his men dying on this god forsaken beach, in an ambush that he had never imagined before going into this battle. No matter which way he looked there was no way out, momentarily gaps might appear only to close moments later. His arrogance he realised too late had been his own undoing and wondered if he had even had a chance, because it seemed that the Lannisters were holding all the cards.

The fierce determination that had burned inside him his entire life however drove him to keep swinging his sword, he would never give up and if he was going to meet his end on this beach then it would be fiercely…he would never go down quietly he thought to himself. Already several wounds had been inflicted on him by Lannister men, the difference was that he was still fighting while they were taking their final rest in the dirt.

He struck down a sellsword that had hoped to claim his head when he felt a sword blade slash across his back and the weight of the cross guard smash into his skull. It sent him to the ground and his head then collided with the helm of a dead soldier and Stannis blacked out.

He was dragged clear of the battle by his squires, to a boat which would take him to the nearest ship and then back to Dragonstone.

 **-x-**

Hadrian with _Crimson Night_ in his hand was enjoying the rush of battle as he swung his sword, cutting down men with ease as he led his men into battle himself. He had not seen Stannis but he kept his eyes open as he pushed forward.

Then something happened, Hadrian was able to see men trying to escape the cauldron of death his brother had created. It was not uncommon to see men panic and try to flee in battle, especially if it was not going their way but it was like any remaining cohesion of Stannis' army had suddenly evaporated and they had descended into a chaotic mess.

It dawned on him that something must have happened to Stannis as even the most disciplined of their enemy faltered, the loss of a commander in battle could be devastating to the men's moral. The shock of the sudden defection of a portion of their army and the ambush had taken a severe toll on the enemy already but with their commander either dead or incapacitated, any organisation they had would start to fall apart quickly. He could only hope that the former had befallen Stannis, it would save him a headache.

Thirty minutes later and it was all over; thousands lay dead, many prisoners had been taken and a cheer rose over the blood soaked beach which in the morning sun would reveal all the fallen of the previous night.

The battle was over…they had won.

 **-x-**

The death of Joffrey however was the thing that brought a smile to Hadrian's face as horrible as that sounded. With Joffrey out of the way it would be far easier to keep the realm at peace till Jon could be crowned but until that time came it was necessary to keep up with appearances so Tommen would be sent for so that he could assume the iron throne. It would be better to put Jon there but he was thousands of miles away so it would be best to put someone that they could control on the throne until the time came.

Hadrian was looking through the lists of men taken prisoner and those that had been killed, causalities had been light on their side due to the trick with wildfire and the successful ambush, although for Stannis the battle had been very costly. Nearly his entire army had been either killed or captured and in fact several of his vassal houses had actually been wiped out in the process, such as House Trant.

Only one notable man had fallen on the Lannister side, his own distant cousin Stafford Lannister, losing his head to a broadsword wielding sellsword. His body would be sent to Tarbeck Hall so his son could lay it to rest but apart from that their losses had been minimal.

Ser Jacelyn Bywater however had been badly injured and it was not known if he would survive at this time, Hadrian had impressed on the maesters that he wanted him on his feet as soon as possible, men of Ser Jacelyn's ability were rare to find and he would be needed to enforce the peace across the city and of course there was Tyrion who was lying in front of Hadrian in his bed, now sporting a wicked looking scar on his face.

Hadrian regarded his youngest brother with concern, he knew that he was not in any danger thanks to the actions of Podrick Payne who Hadrian intended to reward richly for saving his brother but he was still worried for his brother all the same.

As if sensing his brother's concern Tyrion began to slowly stir, his world very blurry at first and it took time before the strange figure condensed enough to be recognisable as his eldest brother who smiled.

"Tyrion, I told you that you were not suited to battlefields. Why would you not listen to me brother?" He mocked gently and walked closer to his bedside. Tyrion tried to sit up but was struck by how weak he felt and had to content himself with saying however foolish it sounded.

"At the time it seemed like the best thing to do. I take it from the fact that my head and yours are not mounted on a spike that we won and already our…beloved nephew is gloating of his exploits and genius in battle." Tyrion said mockingly knowing they both had the same low opinion of Joffrey.

"The only thing Joffrey can boast of is being pissed on by a pack of dogs after getting stabbed and poisoned to death." Hadrian said with annoyance causing Tyrion's eyes to widen at the news that Joffrey was dead. It came as an enormous relief to him that at last the boy that had been ruining any enjoyment in his life since becoming hand of the king was dead and in a way that was sure to be making people laugh from here to Sunspear.

"Still Tommen will be a far better king than his brother, I only hope you will stay to watch over him Tyrion. Stannis escaped and as long as he is alive we will have to remain on our guard. I leave soon to retake Dragonstone with our new allies and if we are lucky I can catch him there." Hadrian said with a smile, knowing it would make things a lot easier for them once Dragonstone was in their hands and they could open trade to the capital again. However Hadrian had something else more important to say to Tyrion and it brought an even brighter smile to his face.

"By the way…Congratulations brother, you should hear them singing outside. The Dwarf who saved a City they are calling you Tyrion." Hadrian told his younger brother with pride, in his previous life as Harry he had always missed having siblings especially after seeing the warm familial relationship the Weasleys had, so when he had become a brother in this world he had seized the opportunity with both hands only for Cersei to snap at him whenever he had made an offer of peace between them as children. His relations with his younger brothers however were more what he had imagined but although he had a good and strong relationship with Jaime, it was Tyrion that Hadrian had established a better bond with.

Having to act as not just brother but; father, mentor and teacher to his youngest brother had meant they spent much time together while Jaime was off with Cersei. Talking and listening to each other for hours at a time about their hopes and dreams had built a bridge between them that neither Tywin nor Cersei had managed to break and Tyrion's actions as Hand of the King made him prouder than words alone could convey but he tried anyway.

"Brother, you have more than proved yourself above and beyond the call of duty these last few months, last night was your crowning glory. Leading the men into battle yourself after our coward of a king fled and building a trap that destroyed Stannis' army almost entirely. Well done." He said earnestly. Tyrion's eyes briefly watered for a moment as he took in his brother's kind words and it filled him with pride.

Hadrian stood there for a moment before going to leave and told him.

"Take a few days to rest, Tommen will not be here for a while yet and I can handle the duties of hand for now. Regain your strength brother, visit your new holdings or write to Tysha and the children perhaps. Soon if you want it, the reins of power will be back in your hands." He told him with a smile before exiting the room so his brother could find some more peace to regain his strength. They were not out of the woods yet, Hadrian thought for a moment before the smile faded from his face, there was still much to do.

 **-x-**

In the throne room Hadrian sat on the Iron Throne as its regent while Tommen was still in the Westerlands. It was an uncomfortable chair he had to admit but the power you felt when sitting upon it was intoxicating. At his side Ser Raphael and the Hound were his guard and they like him were looking at the sellsword before them.

"Ser Gwayne." Hadrian said to the leader of his brother's sellswords who stood at the foot of the throne, looking up at his temporary employer. "Already the pyromancers are making yet more wildfire like it is going to be used every day and while that dangerous fluid may have led to our victory I do not want any more of it in our city. Take your men and slaughter every pyromancer in their guild building and then smash the place to dust. I will not have any more of that vile liquid being made." He commanded, not letting people know he had already acquired and even used the formula himself, it was better out of the hands of those fuck wits in the Alchemist guild at any rate.

"At once my lord." Ser Gwayne said with a slight bow and left the room to rally his men, glad to finally put an end to such things as wildfire. The screams of the men he had heard burn in those green flames were enough to haunt him for a lifetime and he did not want more added. Hadrian glad that was dealt with then turned to the next order of business, their Stormlords and Narrow Sea allies.

At the back of the hall they waited to be called; the Arisyes, the Velaryons, the Penroses, the Morrigans, the Hastys, the Conningtons, the Tarths and the Estermonts. Hadrian bid with his hand for them to approach which they did looking uncomfortable at being the centre of attention as all of the court looked at them with interest, wondering what would come next. When Hadrian smiled it was not a vicious one like Joffrey, but a small guarded one that was unreadable to those who did not know the man well.

"My lords your help was invaluable in repelling the attack of Stannis Baratheon and your offers of help to retake Dragonstone are of course most welcome." Hadrian said imperious while he sat on the throne and sending a chill down many spines before he told them his intentions. "And a Lannister always pays his debts, the families that did not rally to our cause and instead fought for the false king Stannis Baratheon will be punished by lands and titles being stripped from them. They will be placed into your own hands my lords, men who know the meaning of duty and honour. And for you Lord Connington." Hadrian said zeroing on Lord Ronnet Connington, the current lord of Griffin's Roost who looked ready for a disappointment. "Twenty years ago your family was done a great injustice by the Mad King Aerys and despite serving faithfully Robert Baratheon did not reward you as he should have done. So hence forth your lands and titles, stolen from you by Baratheons and Targaryens will be returned. Use them to restore your family's wealth and power so your honour might be a guiding force in the Stormlands again." He told Lord Ronnet, who looked about ready to faint at the miracle that had befallen him, something that made Hadrian chuckle to himself while Raphael and Sandor smirked as the young lord had to be held to stay upright.

Hadrian however was not done yet and he turned to the young squire who was desperately trying not to be noticed. Hadrian however called out for him to join the lords in the centre.

"Squire Podrick Payne, come before us."

The young man looked ready to wet his breeches as he obeyed the order, something that brought a sneer to the face of many however Hadrian felt a smidge of pity for the young man and told him the moment he bowed that this was not a reprimand.

"Podrick Payne, your actions during the Battle of Blackwater Bay were exceptional for one so young, however your greatest accomplishment was the saving of my brother's life from the treachery of Ser Osmund Kettleblack. You slew Ser Osmund at great risk to yourself and then carried my gravely injured brother to safety, acting as his greatest protector until he was safe." Hadrian said exaggerating some of the boy's accomplishments beyond what they might actually were but it led up to the most important point. "Such service cannot go unrewarded, Podrick Payne I bequeath to you the former strong hold of House Kettleblack, the castle Sea Kettle which will now be known as Coin Hold in honour of your house. Its lands shall be yours when you complete your training and come of age. I am sure that Lord Tyrion will be kind enough to watch over those lands for you since they border his own and teach you how to run them once he has recovered."

Podrick was stock still for a moment as his mind took in what was being said before his eyes rolled back and he fainted, causing a laugh to erupt in the room.

* * *

 _Sunspear, Dorne…_

Prince Oberyn was waking for his slumber after an exhausting night with Ellaria and a few whores. There had been precious little leads in finding his nephew's killer and so while Trystane was made ready for his future role as the Ruling Prince of Dorne he had taken to his most…pleasurable distraction sex. It gave him some relief but the need for vengeance burned fiercely inside him, just as it had done years ago when he had believed Elia had been brutally slaughtered by the Mountain. He vowed to himself that he would find that slaver scum that had killed his eldest nephew and shove his spear up his arse, taking dark pleasure in the thought of making them suffer.

Getting up from his bed, feeling restless he went to read a letter that had arrived the previous day. He should probably have read it then he smirked but the charms of Ellaria's body had been more alluring. Breaking the plain wax seal he scanned a few lines before his demeanour became deadly serious. It was a request from a smaller house for aid against their enemies, something that was not all together rare in this day and age but the two critical points that made him take notice were one, it came from the Vale and the second that it was signed by Shaena Targaryen.

* * *

 _Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know._

 _In the canon I am well aware that House Kettleblack did not have any lands of its own but for the sake of his story they have a small holdfast._

 _ **Chapter 20 Review Responses…**_

 _ **Rakaan =**_ _Don't worry, Olenna will meet Hadrian soon enough. The next chapter will begin the next arc of the story and Baelish will re-enter the game and remind everyone of why he is dangerous. Hadrian is like Harry in some ways, if he see's something wrong he will want to fix it but Hadrian is perhaps more cunning and patient about it._

 _ **Ronin Kenshin**_ _= Hope it did not disappoint._

 _ **xata**_ _= Thank you! Hopefully I will get around to Cersei at the Twins._

 _ **orionastro**_ _= Hadrian has already learnt of the walkers and that is one of the reasons he is trying to get the war done with as soon as possible and get Jon on the throne, so they will stand more of a chance when they come. As for Edric Storm, his fate will be visited on in the next chapter._

 _ **BurningDay**_ _= Glad to hear it still has magic after rereading it. It is great to hear you still like it._

 _ **myafroatemydog**_ _ & __**miketheklym**_ _= Good to hear you like the story!_

 _ **Sciny**_ _= I was worried I might have messed that scene up but it is a relief to hear that it went okay. As for what will happen to Hadrian's children, next chapter will answer that question._

 _ **Slytherin Studios**_ _= Great!_

 _ **aesir21**_ _= Good to hear from you again, I always thought that magic or the gods had to have some hand in the Doom. It was so destructive, clearing away a society that from all accounts practiced slavery and blood magic on a scale that is barely conceivable. A reminder that there is a power that holds sway over them. Any humans left stranded on the Basilisk islands will no doubt in time be found by the snakes and be their dinner. Now indeed that Olenna and Margaery are aware of the plan it will make things easier for the secret Targaryen loyalists. Loras and Sansa will have a trial or two yet before their relationship can grow though, starting a new arc for them personally in the next chapter._

 _ **Separ**_ _= Sorry but the Basilisk Isles are a bit far from the action for Harry to get there right now, not to mention it would be effectively suicide to go there._

 _ **desdelor97**_ _= Thank you! I hope I can do so!_

 _ **nyx-p1e**_ _= Hope the battle did not disappoint._

 _ **Ikarus Solotov**_ _= Indeed, Jon is smarter than to believe in blood purity and so are Rhaenys and Daenerys. Both Jon and Daenerys have been written to have partners within the canon but at present I have none for Rhaenys. As for Hadrian and the Iron Throne, believe me he knows it is more trouble than it is worth. So he has focused on building his own house's power up in other ways while looking for someone that will bring peace and prosperity rather than ruin and war._

 _ **mad thought**_ _= Shireen's destiny will be decided in the next chapter._

 _ **mellra**_ _= The Battle of Blackwater Bay was one of the biggest events in the entire Game of Thrones lore, it was so pivotal that I felt it needed a chapter all to itself._

 _ **amerdism**_ _= It will certainly raise a few eye brows that is for sure._

 _ **RoyalTwinFangs**_ _= Glad to hear you liked it!_

 _ **Shadow Wolf 15846**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **Blaze1992**_ _= Hadrian is certainly annoyed that the wand he needs is so close and yet so out of his reach it isn't funny. Indeed the rockets were made for such an eventuality but it was a different creature Hadrian had in mind when he made them._

 _ **coldblue**_ _= Indeed Hadrian has plans for Edric and his own family's safety is foremost on his mind. The releasing of magic will allow it to flow freely for the first time since the Doom and allow Hadrian and his children to use the full scope of their powers for the first time. Tyrion is a show stealer, I do not think I could steal his thunder even if I tried. I only hope this chapter does him justice though. As for Shireen's fate, it will be decided in the next chapter but she is not going to become a Seaworth._

 _Horus is dangerous too and has a weapon that will render the rockets next to useless. Exactly what I cannot say for now. Willas Tyrell is not seen in the show so most are not aware of him but he is held in high regard by Olenna who has high standards as we know so it makes sense for him to be like her in many ways._

 _ **Aragon Potter**_ _= The reason for choosing Margaery was that in some ways she completes him. He is a good military commander and honourable as his uncle while Margaery is politically smart and diplomatic and knows how to manipulate to get what she wants. He will rule but she can guide him and handle the politics that Jon would struggle with, much as his uncle did in the actual canon. Joffrey as you see is alone and that had its consequences. Cersei may be out of the loop for now but as we all know she has a habit of landing on her feet._

 _ **syed**_ _= Horus has a powerful fleet but he is also an expert sailor, trust me if wants to get somewhere he will find a way. With the Royal Fleet in pieces there will be little trouble from them and the Stepstone lords will stay well clear although they might send warning. Other places will see a fleet the size of his days away and have the defences ready. As for Petyr it is a move born out of necessity and it will cost him but for now he is content to look for allies while trying to swing the game in his favour._

 _ **eragon**_ _= Hadrian will not be pleased that Olenna knows the truth but is glad that at last the pieces of their plan are falling into place. Margaery is the right kind of woman in his mind for queen, especially after the disaster that was Cersei. Sorry Brienne obeyed orders and took Catelyn back to the North which we will see next chapter._

 _ **Avoc**_ _= In canon probably not but in this story there is a narrow area where they do touch. Sorry I should probably have checked that before I wrote it._

 _ **Tata-Fox**_ _= Luna/Shaena has a big role to play in the next arc, the pirates will cause trouble but it will lead to another element of HP entering the world of Ice and Fire._

 _ **Kristina'sMyName**_ _= Thankfully Petyr does not know of the wand, it would be a disaster for a man like him to have access to magic. As for Stannis, he is injured but not dead there is much he has yet to do in this story._

 _As one of the longest followers of this story I will give you a hint on the fate of Shireen, fire is not in her future it is merely her fear of the Red Priests specially Melisandre that has been driving her nightmares._

 _ **Home of the Brave**_ _= Horus indeed stands in Hadrian's way but what he can unleash is far worse than himself. The Vale is where the fate of Westeros could be decided._

 _ **Aston B Mac**_ _= Thank you so much! It is really great to hear that someone likes the story so much._


	22. Chapter 22 Shattered Lives

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _I should point out that the Shireen Baratheon in this story is based on the one from the television show because I think she had greater strength of will than her book counterpart and I was impressed at the connection between her and Ser Davos._

 _One questions to those reading, should I stop doing the Review Responses? Some people have asked I stop doing them and just answer PMs instead so what do you all think?_

 **Chapter 22 – Shattered Lives**

 _Kings Landing, the Crownlands…_

The docks of Kings Landing were again buzzing with activity after nearly a year of inaction, the ships of the Royal fleet were now joined by vessels flying the flags of House Arisye and House Velaryon. Men were boarding the ships in full armour as they prepared to sail across the Narrow Sea to Dragonstone and take the island by force. Once Dragonstone was under their control they would at last be able to open the city to trade again and more importantly end Stannis if they managed to catch him there. The rest of the Narrow Sea houses and Stormlords had already bent the knee after their devastating defeat at the hands of Tyrion and his forces but with Stannis' death the War would at last be over and they could focus on getting ready for winter.

Hadrian was boarding the _Lionstar_ , a war galley of the royal fleet which would serve as his flagship for the invasion of Kings Landing. At his side was his lion Raga whose snarls un-nerved the sailors and soldiers who were not used to the large beast but no one dared say anything about it. Hedwig meanwhile sat on his shoulder, it was an odd image but no one said a thing, afraid of disturbing the lord.

The small fleet carrying nearly twenty thousand men soon set sail, taking dead aim on Dragonstone and Stannis Baratheon.

* * *

 _Dragonstone, the Narrow Sea…_

Stannis Baratheon meanwhile was beyond caring about such things as he lay on his bed, his body near burning with fever and his skin pale and damp with sweat. The maesters and red priests tended to him but his body seemed ready to burn up as an infection from his battle wounds gripped him. Lady Selyse had only seen her husband once when he first arrived on one of the few ships to have escaped the ambush by the Lannisters and the treacherous houses that had been their vassals. She prayed fervently to the one true god to grant her vengeance against them and save her husband's life, she had even had another of Robert's bastards burnt as some would put it to 'sweeten the deal' but there seemed to be no answer to her prayers.

She finally got off her knees and left the shrine to go and see her husband again and tried her best to remain composed as she walked through the corridors of the dreary island castle to the rooms of her husband. She was feeling her fear for him growing as each moment passed without any sign of improvement and what might happen if he should perish. No she resolved to herself, she would not even entertain the idea that her husband would not recover from this. He would get better she thought fiercely and as she walked into the room her heavy heart lightened considerably when she saw Lady Melisandre sitting at her husband's side.

"Lady Melisandre, I had feared you would not come to see your king." Selyse said with relief as she took the seat at the other side of the bed where her husband was lying helpless. The Red Priestess' presence already seemed to helping as her husband was much calmer and her hand when pressed against his forehead revealed his temperature had finally begun to fall back to normal. She was convinced in her own mind that this meant her prayers had been answered and they would yet find a way to triumph over their enemies.

"I had thought my presence would do little but it seems that I may yet have a role to play in the Azor Ahai's journey." Melisandre said with a sad smile, she still felt cold and nothing she had done seemed to offer warmth but when finally seeing her chosen one before her again she had felt a small flicker of fire inside her. He too seemed to respond to her presence as his fever began to abate so she took it with great joy as a sign that her lord was finally showing his hand again.

Whatever Selyse was about to say next was cut short when the doors to the room suddenly burst open with her maiden family's lord bursting in like it was the long night come this very evening. His grey hair was windswept and his eyes panicked as he said quickly.

"Your grace, Lady Melisandre the Lannisters sail for Dragonstone with a force of thirty thousand men. They will be here in a mere six days, less if they have the wind."

The news came as a stunning blow to both women in the room, they had not anticipated that the Lannisters would launch an attack against Dragonstone this soon after the last battle. The news of the sudden attack was made worse by the fact that they at present only had three thousand men left to man their defences all of whom were demoralised and near broken, against a force that was ten times bigger and if rumours were to believed had weapons capable of breaching their defences with ease. Lord Alester or rather Ser now since his castle and lands had been taken looked to his niece who was silent.

Selyse was frozen, she had no idea what to do. Her mind had gone completely blank. If they stayed and fought they would surely lose, her husband would be killed in his bed and all their heads would be mounted on spikes at the gates of Kings Landing as examples of what happened when you challenged the Lannisters. But if they tried to flee, where could they go? Braavos was the only place in Essos her mind could think of and there was no guarantee that they would find sanctuary there if the city's rulers turned them out. No other kingdom would give them safe harbour now that they had failed to take the capital, especially as doing so would bring the wrath of the Lannisters down on them. Her uncle was likewise unsure and gripped by fear but Lady Melisandre, wondering if perhaps that meant the lion would be coming to finish her off looked over to the burning fireplace in the corner and her breath caught in her throat when she saw images in the flames…something that she had feared she never would again.

Intently she stared into the fire and took in the images that were sent to her from her god, she saw the Azor Ahai her king fighting in the North with her at his side and men of a house she did not recognise fighting alongside her king. Seeing a future in the flames when the present seemed bleak lifted her spirits and she told them in her usual sensual tone instead of the quiet and broken voice she had used over the last couple of weeks.

"It is to the North we must go. There we will find the help we need to regain our strength."

Melisandre's statement caused both Ser Alester and Selyse to look to her in confusion and Ser Alester snorted after a moment to use what brains he had to think.

"The Starks would never help us."

"It is not the wolf we need to talk too. But regardless we must sail or the Lannisters will destroy us all and then the ancient enemy will triumph." She said feeling more confident and some of her old posture started to return. Ser Alester looked unconvinced but Selyse immediately took her words to heart and said.

"Then we must leave immediately, pack whatever we have onto any ships that remain to us. Now." She said seeing her uncle look like he was about to argue but the glare she gave him made him back down immediately and he went to start the evacuation. Both Selyse and Melisandre began to regain their confidence, they might yet win this war and gain all that they were due.

But for Melisandre it was also a sign from her lord, he had not forsaken her and she might yet deliver the people of this country into his fold but also that they might yet triumph over the ancient enemy.

In the rush to leave however which happened only an hour or so later, no one thought to check the loneliest of all the towers in the castle. Something that would only occur to them after leaving, but when the Lannisters were so close that they could not turn around and go back.

* * *

 _Kings Landing, the Crownlands…_

Tyrion was back in his solar looking out across the bay below, the sun was shining in the sky and he took in a deep breath of the air which no longer smelled foul. Today he thought to himself quietly would be a good day; Dragonstone would soon be in their hands and hopefully Stannis would be dead at last. Joffrey was also at last no longer a problem and they could finally start putting the kingdom back together after the War of the Kings as the smallfolk were calling it as well as preparing for the long winter that was to come. The mood in the capital was upbeat and joyous with genuine hope for the future and Tyrion grinned, yes he thought today would be a good day.

He got to his feet and walked down the stairs of the Tower of the Hand to meet with his people, today was the day when Tommen would arrive to assume the throne after the death of his brother and the Tyrells would be here to witness the event.

The Martells had even decided to come out of their desert to discuss the plan to wed his niece Myrcella to Prince Trystane Martell although it would be a few days yet before they got here and Tyrion was hoping his brother was back by then because Hadrian had a friendship with Prince Oberyn who would be representing Dorne in their discussions and would know better than he how to deal with the man. He had sent out Ser Gwayne out to escort the party from Casterly Rock and the party from Highgarden to the Red Keep and as he arrived in the throne room he saw his man Bronn standing there looking smug as ever while young Podrick looked to Tyrion with apprehension.

Tyrion smiled at the young man that had saved his life but refrained from laughing as the story of how Pod had fainted when Kettleblack lands had been awarded to him. The poor young man had already found himself the butt of many jokes around the castle but Tyrion would silence them any time he heard such things, Pod did not deserve such scorn he thought to himself.

"Wicked new scar my lord." Bronn said with a smirk looking impressed despite himself that Tyrion had managed to pull such a victory off and he felt pride in himself that he played a part in that.

"Indeed my wife will no doubt adore it." Tyrion said quickly before getting to the point. "Have our newest guests arrived yet?"

"No, still taking in the sights." Bronn said with a shrug not caring either way. Tyrion nearly frowned but restrained himself, hoping that his sellsword friend did nothing to sour relations with the people that were coming to the capital. Tommen was as innocent as a babe and the Tyrells could be easily offended.

He had no more time to think on what insults his sworn sword could inflict however as the doors to the throne room opened to admit a crowd of newcomers. Leading the party was Tommen looking around the halls where he had grown up like it was a strange new land, the fear on his face was plain to see as Tyrion realised how nervous the poor lad must be. Tyrion swore to himself that he would speak to the boy later to hopefully calm his nerves. Beside Tommen however much to Tyrion's surprise was Leonard 'Leo' Lannister his eldest nephew, why was he here? Tyrion wondered to himself, after all the boy was so absorbed by his art that the servants at Casterly Rock had to regularly remove him from his studio by force so he would eat. Maybe the boy had decided to come and attend court for the first time he speculated, it would definitely be a change.

Ser Raynald Westerling stood just behind Tommen and Leo, his eyes scanning for any threat to his young charges, he was the knight that his brother had entrusted with leading the sworn shields that guarded his children and therefore was their foremost bodyguard. Ser Raynald gave Tyrion a small bow which Tyrion returned, Raynald was known for his absolute loyalty to those he was sworn too and would guard his young charges with his life.

But there was something of an unexpected element to the party coming from Casterly Rock; young Edric Storm and his protectors led by Ser Penrose were with them. The young bastard looked around the Red Keep with awe, having never seen anything like it before but was quickly drawn back to a girl that he had on his arm who much to Tyrion's surprise was none other than his own bastard niece Sybelle Hill, Jaime's second bastard daughter. The young girl had inherited the blonde hair and green eyes of her father and as time went on revealed more of the beauty that she would one day become. The girl's smirk that was remarkably like her father's seemed to draw poor Edric in like a moth to the flame. Tyrion sincerely hoped the boy knew what he was doing, otherwise Sybelle would eat him for breakfast.

The Tyrells it seemed had yet to arrive so Tyrion tugged on his tunic to straighten it and went over to Tommen before giving him a bow.

"Your grace, welcome home. Rooms have of course been prepared for you and preparations are already underway for your coronation. It will be a grand occasion indeed." Tyrion told his nephew whose eyes revealed that this was not exactly welcome news. Tyrion knowing that what he really needed to say was better said without others present told the rest of the people in the room.

"It would perhaps be best for the rest of you to retire to your rooms and prepare for dinner. I think our young king would have words with me where he can speak without an audience." His voice was level but held a level of authority that made the others in the room agree without argument, quickly leaving Tyrion alone with Tommen who almost quivering as his eyes drifted over to the Iron Throne.

"Tommen, are you alright?" Tyrion asked abandoning propriety for a moment, feeling increasingly worried for his young nephew who promptly burst into tears.

"I do not want the crown uncle." Tommen said feeling all his fear of the responsibility that was about to fall on him come forth. The last few months at Casterly Rock had been amongst the happiest of his life. He and Myrcella had been free of Joffrey and his sadistic bullying and they had managed to spend time with their cousins who were fun and treated them as family. He had been able to play with his cats and learn from the maester in peace. Now it seems that all of those warm times were over as his place was the iron throne…but the chair only filled him with dread.

Seeing the young boy weeping so openly brought a lump to Tyrion's throat as he realised just how unprepared Tommen was for the throne. The boy was never meant to be a king, to rule and lead a kingdom. The strains and hard nature of the great game would break all but the strongest of people and Tommen was not the strongest of men. He walked over to the young boy and grasped his arm gently causing Tommen to look away from the throne and meet the black and green eyes of his uncle.

"Tommen you are not alone. I will be here to guide you, my brothers will fight for you and your sister and cousins will be here to stand at your side."

His words seemed to have a calming effect on Tommen who finally managed to stay his tears and stop shivering.

 **-x-**

 _Outside Kings Landing…_

From her spot in the wheelhouse Sansa looked out and saw the walls of Kings Landing in the distance, the sight of them was enough to fill her with dread as she thought of all that had happened in that city the last time she had been here. She absentmindedly stroked Lady's fur for comfort, causing the wolf to rub her large head against Sansa's hand.

"Do not frown, it will only give your lovely face wrinkles." A voice said from the other side of the wheelhouse, doing her best to stop frowning Sansa turned back with trepidation to face Lady Olenna who had taken on the role of her mentor now that Margaery had left Westeros to visit her brother Garlan in Lys. She tried to force her features into an expressionless mask but despite her best efforts she could not hide her nervousness from Lady Olenna.

"Afraid of returning to Kings Landing child. Take it from me the only way to conquer fear is to face and rise above it. The mad boy Joffrey is dead and his uncles now control the city under his younger brother." Olenna told her simply, wondering and not for the first time if agreeing with her grandson's insane plan to wed her rose to the young wolf dragon was really going to work and whether she should have tried wedding Margaery to Tommen Baratheon instead who Olenna knew her granddaughter would wrap round her little finger with ease. The Targaryen boy was an unknown and she hated unknown elements when making plans.

"I had thought the worst always survive." Sansa admitted to Olenna and the older woman nodded slowly and told her gently with a smile.

"It does seem to blow that way all too often my dear but eventually those that live like Joffrey or the Mad King find their deeds catching up to them. That is why it is better to be loved and admired than be feared although I do admit fear has its place." She explained to the Stark girl that she had taken under her wing who nodded, turning a pep talk into a lesson for the girl who had a long way to go before she was ready to call herself a Tyrell.

* * *

 _The Twins, the Riverlands…_

Cersei Frey although she glared and screamed bloody murder at anyone who called her by that name sat on her bed that she was forced to share with her decrepit old weasel of a second husband in the darkest of moods. The reason he had fathered so many children was now very clear to her she thought with mockery, the old bastard was so quick to reach his climax it was over and done with in a flash. He was the most disappointing lover she had ever imagined and certainly nowhere near as good or as…big as her twin.

But her circumstances were not the sole source of her dark mood…her son Joffrey, her golden lion, her little king was dead.

She had known that her brothers would betray her eldest son! They had let him die, no they had him killed she thought fervently as her eyes grew wilder and more filled with rage. She knew they had, he would have been greater than any king that had come before, no any man that had come before and would come after and they in their jealousy had killed him before he showed them how he would surpass them.

Well she thought wildly, she would make them pay for her son's death and they would not stop her from being there to make sure Tommen did not suffer the same fate. He would never be as good as his brother, but he would still be a great king she would see to it.

Her thoughts were manic and her hair which had once been pristine was now wild like an animal. Her frame was become fatter with all the wine that she had drunk to ensure that she did not remember the old weasel's attempt to put a baby in her belly, something she would never allow making sure he fell asleep before completing the deed or drinking the moon tea that she had bullied one of the maids into getting her.

The door to her room opened and one of the grandsons of her husband although she thought that last part with great contempt entered the room. His name was Walton or Walder she did not care but knew his weasel eyes had been eying her up ever since she arrived here. He already had his breeches open with his cock out, so sure she would fuck him that it made her grin a bloodthirsty smile as she got off the bed and picked up the sharp knife at her bed side.

* * *

 _Dragonstone, the Narrow Sea…_

The fleet approached Dragonstone and Hadrian felt himself grow somewhat nervous, as Stannis had discovered in the last battle a landing from the water against opposition was a nasty business. However when he saw no soldiers on either the castle walls or the beach. Hadrian was suspicious at first and wondered if Stannis was trying to set a trap of his own and so Hadrian looked to his owl Hedwig who sat in the rigging looking bored. He gestured towards the island and the snowy owl gave an indignant hoot before taking flight with some reluctance. Using their bond Hadrian channelled his magic into his eyes and it was a good thing that he was facing out to sea as his eyes gained a golden glow as he saw through the eyes of his owl.

It was strange to see through Hedwig's eyes, the sensation of flight he had to admit was exhilarating as he felt the wind beneath Hedwig's wings. It made him wish briefly for the days in his previous life where there had been broomsticks to fly on and he had felt the wind flowing over him as he zoomed across the skies, but he forced himself back to the present and focused on the matter at hand.

Through the eyes of his owl as she flew over the island and castle that shared the same name, Hadrian saw absolutely no one in the castle, not a single soul. There were still people in the streets of the port but not a sign of anyone baring the colours of Stannis and the harbour was empty of most of the ships.

Frowning at the strange sight Hadrian retreated back into himself and called Hedwig back via magic. He did not know what to make of it, the castle had been completely deserted from what he had been able to see. The first thing that jumped into his mind was some kind of ambush or trap but there had been no men in positions to ambush and surely Stannis would at least try to make things look normal if he were trying to draw them in. Deciding to avoid the port for now Hadrian turned to the captain and shouted.

"Drop anchor! We are going ashore here. Men to the boats." He commanded going to ladder and climbed down the ladder into the boat where Raga was being lowered into. Ser Raphael his second in command turned to him as he joined him in the boat and asked.

"A trap you think?" He knew his long-time friend well enough to see what was on his mind, Hadrian nodded.

"It is too easy, we should be able to see at least some signs of activity but…nothing. If this is a trap it is not very well put together." Hadrian commented and Raphael nodded thinking the same thoughts himself. Caution was how to stay alive in warfare, foolhardy heroics and charging in recklessly would only get you killed and both men knew that lesson well enough to take their time and to be ready for whatever awaited them on the island.

As the smaller boats were rocked by the water the men in them were quietly confident as they rowed closer to the beach, Raga felt his master's concern and pushed his large head against Hadrian's hand, causing the man to smile as he petted the creature which enjoyed the attention. As the boats reached the shore however, it was all business as they put their feet down on the sand and moved up the beach towards the castle. The tension was strong but the men that Hadrian had brought were all veterans, men who had seen a lot of combat and knew how to keep their cool so they stayed disciplined as they moved up the paths towards the stronghold that shared its name with the island it sat on.

When nothing happened, Hadrian began to question what kind of game Stannis was playing. No challenge on the beach, no ambushes in the rocky hills around them and no fire being rained down from the walls. Hadrian was honestly wondering if Stannis had lost his mind when he saw the castle gates were wide open, Dragonstone was one of the most defensible fortresses in all of Westeros. Even a handful of men could hold it against a larger force for a long time as long as supplies held out and Stannis was famous for holding Storm's End for a year against the Tyrells.

A man as stubborn as Stannis would not give up so easily.

Hadrian turned to one of his knights; Ser Lyle Crakehall and instructed him.

"Take two hundred men and scout inside, beware of any traps Ser Crakehall this situation is too unusual."

The 'Strong boar' as he was known laughed and told him in a voice similar to a fog horn.

"Aye my lord, I will find those fuckers wherever they are hiding."

Hadrian frowned at the knight's over confidence but allowed him to proceed, Ser Crakehall without any hesitation charged forward followed by his men, yelling like a madman. Hadrian had expected to hear the sounds of an ambush but there was nothing, cries of battle turned into calls of confusion. Minutes later Ser Crakehall returned to his liege lord looking both annoyed and confused.

"The place is deserted my lord." Ser Crakehall looked cheated, he had been expecting a battle and only gotten an abandoned castle.

Hadrian meanwhile was started to wonder if Stannis had indeed survived the Battle of Blackwater Bay or if he had whether he was able to command because the whole situation seemed incredibly out of character considering what he knew of the man. All the same Hadrian thought with satisfaction, they had captured the castle without any resistance and opened the shipping lanes to Kings Landing again. But also more importantly they had access to the vast reserve of dragonglass on the island, while many would consider it next to useless, Hadrian and those who knew of the threat of the White Walkers thought differently. As soon as was possible Hadrian would begin sending shipments of the material North and to the Westerlands so they could turn it into weapons for the inevitable battle against the White Walkers. That was what the rockets had originally been designed to fight against until the war had forced his hand but now they might have little time to prepare if the information he had received from his sources in the North was accurate.

"Well then." Hadrian said as he turned to his men and told them. "Search the rest of the castle, if you do find anyone alive bring them to me, I want prisoners where possible. Ser Raphael take ten thousand men and secure the port." He gave his orders and the men, loyal and disciplined went about them without argument. Hadrian meanwhile with Raga at his side walked into the castle. It had been a long time since he had been here last, nearly twenty years in fact when Rhaegar ruled the roost. Little had changed although there was a starkness to the place that was nearly lifeless. Nothing in the way of decoration and more in line of practicality which fit Stannis perfectly Hadrian supposed.

He walked through the corridors and rooms of the castle and began to think that the inhabitants must have fled in a hurry given the haphazard way things were scattered around. Whoever had been given orders certainly was not someone of Stannis Baratheon's legendary seriousness, it had been sloppily done with plenty of valuable things left around and most of the food stores still in place. Not to mention the chance to inflict damage on him and his men had been missed with no setting of traps or ambushes. Hadrian was amused at the lack of thought put into the evacuation of Dragonstone and wondered if had been Lady Selyse or the Red whore behind it, but he shelved those thoughts as he came to one of the most famous room in the castle, the Chamber of the Painted Table.

The carved dragons on the walls looked fearsome and the placing of the windows in the room to face each point of the compass was interesting but the table in the centre of the room was what really commanded his attention. It was enormous taking up most of the room with immense detail in terms of the geography of the land. All of Westeros was represented and Hadrian could almost see in his mind's eye Aegon the Conqueror planning his invasion of Westeros from this room, as Harry he would have loved to have something like this when fighting Voldemort although it would he admitted to himself have been rather pointless.

As he stared down at the map there was noise from behind him and Hadrian turned to see Ser Crakehall stomping into the room with a young girl about the age of his own daughters, holding the girl roughly by the elbow. The fact that the man's grip was tight enough to cause the girl pain was evident by the expression on her face and she did not struggle, probably realising it would have been pointless.

"Found the girl in one of the towers my lord. She seems to be the only one here." Ser Crakehall said shoving the girl roughly forward who fell to her knees and looked up at him with frightened blue eyes. Hadrian was shocked when he saw the girl's blackened skin on her left cheek and realised just who she was, Shireen Baratheon was here on Dragonstone while her parents had fled to who knows where.

"Lady Shireen, I must say this is a surprise. I come to Dragonstone expecting to do battle with your father and yet I find you here alone. Where is your father Lady Shireen?" Hadrian asked sternly but not as harshly as he might have done for an adult. Shireen's blue eyes when she met his emerald ones were scared but determined even with the terrifying lion at Hadrian's side, Raga looked intently at Shireen assessing her worth but the young girl did her best not to think of the great creature eating her.

"My father and mother fled the island some days ago my lord. It seems they did not deign to take me with them." She said politely but with steel in her voice. Hadrian actually felt himself smiling at this poor girl before him, she was a true Baratheon. He could see her fury being a terrible thing when she got older and yet she had the graces to handle politics if someone would actually teach her how. There was a core of steel under that slight exterior and that strength had kept her sane when many would have gone mad, there was potential there Hadrian decided and put the girl's mind at ease.

"I can reassure you Lady Baratheon that you have nothing to fear from me, I am not my father and I do not harm children but if you are willing perhaps you can aid me in an experiment. A special bath that I have created which might heal your skin."

The girl's eyes were surprised at his statement and were soon full of interest at his idea. Hadrian smiled and went over to the nearby desk where he took a piece of parchment and a quill before jotting down a list of things and handing it to Ser Crakehall who looked at his lord with confused shock.

"Go to the Maester's stores, everything we need should be there and the rest should be available in the port below. Then find a bath tub and make sure it is filled with hot water, I will handle the mixing of the fluids myself and get some women up from the port to attend her. Shireen will need a maid and fresh clothes too." He commanded and the still shocked knight did as his lord bid as if in a trance. Shireen watched, amused at the knight but looked to Hadrian with guarded curiosity and hope in her eyes.

"Can you truly heal my skin? Or is this just some elaborate way to kill me?" She asked him straight and again Hadrian was impressed at how strong the young girl really was looking him, the man that held her fate in his hand straight in the eye and despite her fear not looking away. He wondered what had her parents been thinking by not taking this girl with them, Hadrian then decided it did not matter their loss was his gain and ended that line of thought.

"I assure you young lady that I can indeed cure you and as I have already said, I do not hurt children, much less kill them. Now while we wait for the supplies I ordered perhaps you should tell me about yourself. What activities do you enjoy?" He asked her, taking a seat and bidding her to do the same. She gratefully did so and cast her eyes over the large map table with awe, Hadrian was starting to realise the young girl in front of him had spent little time outside of her bedroom/cell but her eyes were bright as she answered his question.

"I love reading, Ser Davos has always found me good books to read. The ancient legends and tales of faraway places are so thrilling, but Maester Cressen used to let me read his books too." The girl then started on a long speech on all the things she had read about and Hadrian politely nodded as he considered the girl in front of him. Clearly she had a desire for knowledge and learning that would equal that of his own son Richard and had the confidence to stand up for herself when she needed too, something he knew his son would appreciate.

The girl went on for a long time until finally the things he had ordered arrived, the men were confused when they saw the strange collection of herbs, liquids and a bath that their lord had ordered. The woman who would attend to Shireen looked confused as well but she curtsied to Hadrian and Shireen.

"My lord, my lady my name is Daena. I am at your service." Daena had Valyrian features like the Targaryens which was common on Dragonstone but her eyes were warm brown rather than violet.

"Lady Shireen here is in need of a maid to attend her during the special bath she is about to take. She will need you to dress her and attend to her needs." Hadrian said and Daena was somewhat put off by the greyscale on Shireen's cheek but nodded. Hadrian told his men to leave while he began personally started mixing the liquids and herbs into the warm water while his magic kept it warm and aided in the mixture although he ensured that the two ladies present did not see him do this.

They did however watch, fascinated as the clear water turned a strange white almost like milk and Shireen looked nervously at the fluid but with an encouraging smile from him, she shed her clothes to take her bath while Hadrian averted his gaze by going behind a nearby screen to give them some privacy. It felt strange to Shireen as she slipped into the strange liquid, thicker than water but her skin tingled pleasantly as she immersed herself.

Without moving from behind the screen Hadrian then told Shireen and her maid what they needed to do next.

"Lady Shireen see the tube next to the bath." He asked and Shireen who looked around as best she could and saw a small hollow tube so she told him.

"Yes." Curious about what it was going to be used for.

"You need to fully immerse yourself in the liquid. Use the tube to breathe for as long as you can, the longer the better." He said knowing this was the moment of truth, Daena looked concerned at the fluid while handing Shireen the tube who taking all her Baratheon courage into her heart, placed the tube in her mouth and fully immersed herself in the liquid breathing through the tube.

Neither Shireen nor Daena knew that the white liquid was a mix of several potions and herbs blended together with a little magic to give it an extra boost. He had tested it on several people with scars and it had healed them without any trace being left behind, with the additions he had made it should prove equally effective on Greyscale.

Five minutes passed which Hadrian counted in his head, he spoke out to Daena.

"That should be enough Daena, bring her up."

What happened next was more than he could have imagined, Daena put her own arms into the tingling liquid and shook the girl gently to get her to come up. As Shireen's head broke through the surface, Daena gasped at the changes to the scarred girl she had seen enter the liquid only minutes before.

Firstly and foremost, the flaky and blacked skin of her cheek had completely healed without even the tiniest trace that it had once been scarred by disease. Daena was truly astonished, never had she believed such a thing possible but then she caught on to other changes that had occurred to the young girl. Her skin had not just healed, but become perfectly clear like marble, the likes of which she had only heard of in the Targaryens.

But another startling change was her hair, no longer was it the dark shade of House Baratheon but instead the silvery blonde that House Targaryen was famous for. The only part of Shireen which was recognisable from before at least at first was her stormy blue eyes that she had inherited from her father. Daena was open mouthed in shock over the changes that the young girl had gone through in the last five minutes but managed to gather her wits enough to help the girl out of the tub and wrap her in a robe after drying her with a towel. Shireen of course had no idea of the incredible change that had come over her and was startled somewhat by the expression on her new maid's face.

"Did it not work, I am I still scarred?" She asked wondering if it had been all for nothing. Daena could only reach into her pocket and withdraw a small mirror that a sailor had given her years ago as a gift when her brother had died to save him. She held the mirror to Shireen's face and the young girl was speechless, she put her hand up to her still tingling skin to reassure herself that it was indeed her reflection and not that of someone else. When her hand touched her left cheek she could only feel smooth skin where once it had been flaky and stone like, she massaged her cheek still not convinced it was not an illusion created by her hopes and dreams. When her mind finally caught up to the fact that it was indeed real the feeling was indescribable. Like the whole world had been pulled out from under her, in her wildest dreams she had dreamt that she might one day be cured of her scars but never had she thought it might actually happen. Her hand pulled a strand of her now silvery blonde hair in front of her face and felt its silkiness, much finer than her previous dark locks.

"Are you decent?" Lord Hadrian's voice called out from behind the screen, sounding amused but Shireen could only just manage to say yes as she tucked the robe she had been given closer and Lord Hadrian emerged from behind the screen. He handled the surprise better than them with only a raised eyebrow but inside his mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what had just happened. All the potion bath had been supposed to do was heal her skin, but it had actually managed to slightly warp her features although many would say it was a drastic improvement. He could see the Valyrian features as clear as day and wondered for a moment if his magic and the potions he had mixed together had somehow brought out Shireen's Valyrian heritage that she got from her father's family, specifically her great grandmother Rhaelle Targaryen. It was certainly an interesting side effect, Hadrian thought to himself somewhat annoyed that something had gone wrong but glad it had not been a bad side effect.

This might be worth study he thought.

* * *

 _Meereen, Essos…_

The hot Essosi sun was burning down today as Jon sparred in the exercise yard, working out with the men of his Kingsguard and Ser Jorah. The men he was fighting held nothing back, despite him being their king but that Jon was glad to say had been at his request. He did not want to be allowed victory solely on his title, it was against his own pride he thought as he parried another strike from Ser Barristan that could well have taken his head off if they had been fighting with real steel. The sweat was rolling off his forehead from both the heat and the exertion of the fight but losing himself in sparring was one of the few pleasures that he had and it was a skill that he had long been told been some he had in abundance. Ser Rodrick had once commented, out of earshot of Lady Catelyn of course that Jon was the best student he had ever trained and was the best sword in Winterfell. Right now it was taking all of his skill and energy to keep up with swordsmen who had far more experience than him.

Already they had knocked him down several times but sheer determination and will power got him back on his feet and to fight again. The expert knights he was training with were sweating too, Ser Barristan and Ser Clayton worse than the others but despite this they kept going immaculately. Jon then side stepped and parried a series of attacks from Ser Brune and Ser Chelsted before hitting Ser Brune in the face with the pommel of his sword and kicking him in the gut which knocked the skilled knight to the ground before then jabbing his sword just past the gut of Ser Chelsted. The two knights withdrew from the fight leaving Jon fighting against Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah and Clayton who were more skilled and able to keep up their defence. The smiles on their faces was mirrored by his own, they were enjoying the spar just as much as he. Training against multiple opponents would help him advance or possibly break him Jon concluded but it was thrilling anyway to duel with men that really knew what they were doing.

Eventually Samwell appeared at the side of the yard and seeing his friend and advisor, Jon called a halt to the battle.

"Hold, it seems other matters require attention good sers. It was a most exhilarating fight." He said to his Kingsguard smiling as he took a cloth from the nearby rack to wipe the sweat from his brow, the other knights nodded as they tried to calm their quickened breathing. Ser Barristan, the Lord Commander told him with a gentle smile.

"Yes your grace. It seems you have inherited your father's skill with the blade and improved on it. It will be an honour to fight at your side when you return to take the throne."

Touched by his words Jon nodded. It troubled him at times how he was compared to his father, it was almost as if they expected he to be the Rhaegar Targaryen reborn, the Stark parts of him were ignored and it made him angry but his suppressed it. He might never have wanted this legacy that had been forced on him but he was never going to be the Silver Prince, he would be himself…Jon and no one else. With some anger still burning inside him Jon walked over to Samwell and asked.

"Something on your mind?" He asked Samwell who was still dazed by his awe of the sword fighting that had been on display merely moments before but with the intense eyes of Jon on him he rallied and told him.

"The Fighting Pits have been reopened but under the rules you set; no killing once someone has surrendered, no unwilling combatants and no one under the age of sixteen is allowed to compete." Jon smiled and told his friend.

"Good, make sure that they stick to that rule. Post some men to keep an eye on things. Was there anything else?"

"One thing my lord, the ship carrying Lady Tyrell is to arrive later today so it might be wise to get a bath." Samwell said seeing how sweaty and dirty Jon was after the prolonged duel. Jon would have said something but he then caught a whiff of how badly he smelt when he took off his gloves. Grimacing Jon nodded.

"Then I had best clean up before Lady Tyrell gets here." Anything else he was about to say was stopped in its tracks by Ghost bounding up to him and rubbing his large fluffy head against Jon's hand and while gently rubbed his dire wolf behind the ears much to his wolf's pleasure.

 **-x-**

After bathing and changing into fresh clothes Jon walked into the throne room of the Great Pyramid and his nerves mounted as he tried to prepare himself for meeting the daughter of one of the most powerful families in Westeros. One that could well be his queen someday if his grandmother had her way, Jon himself however was very unsure of such an arrangement. He had never met this woman before and now he was being expected to marry her and trust her to not only be his queen but more critically at least in his own mind bare his children and raise them with him. He had only seen two queens in his life; Cersei Lannister who was a calculating and vicious schemer and his own grandmother who was cold and distant. He could only hope that Margaery was not like that, if she was he would regret ever leaving the North.

Jon sat on the small bench they had set up in the main hall while his Kingsguard stood in their positions around the room, getting ready for a potential attack, Samwell stood at his side very conscious of the fact that he was about to meet his former liege lord's daughter and being at Jon's right side implied how much trust Jon had in him and how highly positioned he was at court such as it was.

Jon straightened his back as the footsteps echoed down the corridors and Jon schooled his features into a calm mask, determined not to show weakness and was annoyed that Daenerys was absent. Her presence was expected and given she was most experienced and educated in politics of all his current council, her insights would have been very useful in the first meeting but as he did his level best to not show his frustration he caught the worried and nervous expression on Samwell's face and stood briefly to grip his shoulder in a firm grip while giving him a warm smile which Samwell returned knowing his king had faith and trust in him.

As the Tyrell party entered Jon turned to face them and was struck as he looked past the silver and green coloured guards to focus on the Lady Margaery Tyrell. The first thing he noticed was her beauty of course; curly light brown hair that fell nearly to her bottom, she had very enchanting brown eyes and she was nearly as tall as him with a slender but gently rounded figure outlined by the form fitting dress she wore of light blue silk with a floaty skirt that had some quite daring cutaways showing her shapely legs through slits at the sides and even showed her exposed midriff. It was quite daring by normal Westeros fashions especially by the Northern fashions which Jon had known where women were covered from head to foot but he acknowledge it was stunning on her.

When her eyes met his Jon instantly saw how well she disguised her emotions, he could tell nothing from the way she had schooled her features into a calm mask but he acknowledged her's was far better than his. Still he thought to himself that he might have caught a glimpse of curiosity in those warm brown eyes when she glanced at him and he could admit at least to himself that he was intrigued by her, what was going on behind that beautiful face? Jon looked over her entourage briefly and saw much to his surprise, a Northern girl as her lady in waiting. He recognised the girl immediately, Mira Forrester the daughter of one of his uncle's most loyal vassals. What in blazes was she doing here? He wondered quietly to himself.

On the other side of the hall Margaery was feeling somewhat flustered by the intense eyes of Jon Targaryen. He was not what she had expected she thought; he had none of the traditional Targaryen features which she had been told about silver hair and purple eyes but his powerful grey eyes were none the less drawing her in. His wild dark brown hair was nearly black and his body was well muscled but sleek and lean designed more for speed but without compromising on strength, she had to work hard not to blush like a love sick maiden when he stared at her. She curtsied and introduced herself although given he knew who she was it seemed like a waste of time but she observed the established protocol.

"Your grace, thank you for receiving me. I am Lady Margaery Tyrell and I bring greetings from my father and brothers in hope of renewing the old loyalty of my house to yours." She had been drilled in court politics and manners since she had been born and it was like second nature to her. Jon nodded and told her.

"Lady Tyrell, I welcome you to Meereen and hope your stay will be comfortable." He said and walked down to meet her face to face. He reminded her of a stalking wolf when he moved towards her, lithe and graceful but also deadly. She suddenly felt like prey in the eyes of a predator. His intense eyes held her, wrapping her in some kind of spell that drew her closer and he told her with a deep voice that sent a shiver down her spine. "Gilly will show you and your party to your rooms, I will look forward to getting to know you better my lady." He said indicating the quiet maid at the side of the room who stepped forward and curtseyed.

Margaery's smile grew at his words and told him while her smile grew more sensual.

"I look forward to it as well your grace."

Jon was taken aback by the sensual tone slightly and as she went to follow Gilly he could not help but admire her as she walked down the corridor especially much to his own embarrassment her firm ass in blue silk.

A familiar laugh to the side made his face grow red and his head whipped around to see his aunt Daenerys laughing from one of the side corridors. His embarrassment however quickly turned to anger.

"Enjoying yourself Daenerys?" He asked with a definite edge to his voice but his aunt merely stopped laughing and kept a smirk on her face before telling him.

"Oh she has you by the balls Jon, I mean seriously you have her interest too but the two of you are acting like hormonal fools." She laughed again briefly before coming to the point of her staying hidden. "I thought it better to stay out of sight and observe, get the lay of the land as it were. She has a brain that one and the wit to use it properly, I had heard that Tyrell women were taught from an early age to play the game but it seems this one is quite taken with you Jon." Daenerys smirked and enjoyed seeing his embarrassment before she became serious. "She can manipulate Jon and knows how to hide her true feelings and intentions, watch yourself around her or you will soon be her puppet."

Jon nodded in response, feeling a little foolish for acting like a fool but still was intrigued by the Tyrell woman.

 **-x-**

On a wall of the city not far from the docks an image had been painted on a wall…that of a harpy.

* * *

 _Winterfell, the North…_

The cold winds whipped around Lady Catelyn and Brienne on their horses as they moved on the road up to the castle. It had taken longer than they had hoped to get back to the North, bandits and other outlaws had become rampant in some areas and slowed their process as they hand to go around those areas. Lady Catelyn had tested Brienne's patience to the limit by first demanding to return to Renly's camp and then as they went west before going north she had changed her demands to try and get them to Casterly Rock, apparently to visit her youngest daughter but Brienne had obeyed her king's orders and continued on towards Winterfell. She was untrusting towards the woman that had struck her own daughter and tried to drag her daughter back home to certain death. The queen Margaery had explained to her the circumstances of Sansa's exile and the danger posed by returning home, Brienne was astonished that a woman of Lady Stark's rank would be so foolish as to start a possible civil war over such a matter.

But finally much to their relief they had arrived at Winterfell and Brienne nearly let out a sigh of relief, finally she could deliver Lady Stark home and then return south to serve her king. She only hoped that he had not already claimed the throne as selfish as that sounded much to her own embarrassment, it was sight she dearly wanted to see.

As they rode through the castle gates and were greeted by the sight of Lord Stark standing there, looking as grim as Brienne had heard him to be. His eyes were not full of welcome at the sight of his wife, something that did surprise Brienne a little since she had heard that they had a warm marriage, however it did not strike her as too odd given that their wedlock had been organised solely to get the North and Riverlands on the same side. The party dismounted their horses and Brienne suddenly noticed a large and strong looking man with a wild looking red bear and hair staring at her, all her life she had been gawked at for one reason or another so it should not have concerned her but there was a look in the man's eyes she did not recognise, it was almost smouldering and intense which made her self-conscious so she did her best to ignore it and approached Lord Stark who was greeting his wife.

"Welcome home my wife it is good to have you back, I hope your journey was pleasant and our daughter is well." His voice was lukewarm at best but he did seem to be trying only for Lady Catelyn to walk past him without saying a word. That raised a lot of frowns and eyebrows around the yard and Lord Stark looked pained for a moment before turning to Brienne.

"Welcome to Winterfell my lady, I see from the sigil on belt that you are of House Tarth." Lord Stark said to her warmly. "I take it your father is Lord Selwyn Tarth?" He queried and Brienne bowed slightly before answering, hoping to make a good impression on the Northern Lord.

"Yes my lord, I am Brienne of Tarth. Knight in the service of his grace King Renly Baratheon and one of his chosen Kingsguard." She said proudly and she was surprised to see a pained look quickly appear on Lord Stark's face.

"So you have not heard the news?" He said but it was more a statement than a question. Brienne started to feel a sense of anxiety settle upon her and she quickly asked wondering what could have happened in the time she had been away from her king. His answer struck her deeply.

"I am sorry to tell you Lady Brienne that Renly Baratheon was murdered not long after you left the camp. It is said by many that it was done by an assassin in the pay of his own brother Stannis who himself has recently suffered a major defeat at the Battle of Blackwater Bay." His words were sincere and his eyes full of sympathy but it did nothing to soften the blow to Brienne.

Shock was the first thing she felt, it did not seem real and for a moment her mind refused to accept that it was possible. That lasted for a few brief moments before grief fell upon her like great weight, she visibly slumped her shoulders only for the next emotion to straighten them and hold them rigid.

Red hot anger surged through her like a fire through a pile of dry wood, it filled her entire body and made her want to scream in pure fury but somehow, she repressed that impulse and said calmly to Lord Stark who was looking at her with concern, something that angered her all the more for appearing weak.

"I thank you for Lord Stark…I hope that you might allow me a room until tomorrow before I return home."

"Of course." Lord Stark said with worry.

 **-x-**

 _Ironrath, the North…_

The castle was buzzing with excitement and anticipation as it prepared to welcome home the house's second born son home after years in exile. Lord Gregor was looking eagerly through the open gates for a sign of the son he had been forced to exile to keep the peace, his wife was also eager to see Asher who she had missed terribly and worried for all this time.

The rest of House Forrester stood by their parents' side to welcome their brother home, Rodrik was impatient. He had much to tell him and was eager to introduce Asher to his new wife Perra, a cousin of House Glover and their new born son Eddard. Mira of course was with Margaery Tyrell but had sent a letter telling them that she wished she was there to see Asher again. Talia Forrester was standing at her mother's side peering through the door, had been practising all week for her brother's return feast and was hoping to impress everyone with her singing.

Talia's twin Ethan was also hoping to impress his elder brother but with the scholarly boy it was with how much he had learned in his absence while the youngest son Ryon was just eager to see the brother he had dearly missed. Gwyn Whitehill, officially a hostage of House Forrester was there to welcome Asher, the man she had loved enough to risk her family's ire and more importantly her future husband. She was hoping that despite all he had gone through for loving her and the years they had been separated, he might still hold her in his heart as he had promised to too when he left

Other ranking members of the household like Maester Ortengryn and Ser Royland Degore their master-at-arms were also present and the tension kept building till at last, horses appeared in the distance and rose through the gates.

Asher was instantly recognisable, though he was older and carrying more scars than anyone remembered, something that worried his mother and betrothed in near equal measure. He dismounted from his horse and walked over to his father and with eyes as hard and as cold as ice met his gaze, it was a worrying sight for all concern but as Asher came up to his father he grasped him in a tight hug while laughing loudly which caught the older man by surprise but it was quickly reciprocated.

"Welcome home my son." Gregor said as he returned his son's hug, glad that apparently he held no ill will towards him. Asher released him to go over to his mother Elissa and gave her a strong hug that robbed the woman of breath for a moment before the young man was distracted by the rush of his siblings to greet him.

Gwyn held back from joining in the rushed and joyous reunion but it only took a short while for Asher to turn his attention to her. Breath caught in her throat and her body stood stock still as his eyes focused on her, taking in every detail before coming over to her and taking her hand with surprising gentleness before kissing her palm causing her to blush heavily.

* * *

 _Kings Landing, the Crownlands…_

Tyrion found himself welcoming two parties to the coronation of Tommen, the Tyrells had been expected and seeing Willas Tyrell again brought a small smile to his face and he hoped the man would be willing to join him for a game of cyvasse and a long talk. Alongside the Tyrell heir was his younger brother Loras Tyrell with Sansa Stark on his arm which was enough to make Tyrion chuckle. However he had not expected Prince Oberyn Martell, his paramour Ellaria and a Dornish host of three thousand men that were already busying themselves in the city's brothels and other facilities. Prince Oberyn was wearing his customary smirk as was Ellaria as they greeted Tyrion.

"Ah the Lord Hand and Regent himself, I am honoured." Oberyn said with an exaggerated bow that brought chuckles from around the room, even from the Tyrells and Tyrion found himself smirking too. He was however also concerned at what the Martells were doing here, especially with such a force of men but he had at least the security of the men that his brother had left here and the city watch at his command.

"I too Prince Oberyn am honoured by your presence in this great city. I regret to inform you that my brother is away at Kings Landing, chasing down Stannis Baratheon in hopes of ending this war once and for all."

"Such a shame, I had been hoping to spar with him again." Oberyn said sounding not at all disappointed. "I will however wait until his return, he and I have business to discuss as to do you concerning the possible betrothal of your niece the Princess Myrcella to my nephew Trystane." Oberyn added, that brought a sigh to Tyrion's lips, this was going to be a long day.

 **-x-**

Tyrion could not have known however how hard a week it was going to be as a man and a party of thugs at his command used the hidden passages of the city to enter undetected. His goatee and hair as groomed as ever Petyr Baelish fumed at having to enter the city he had once controlled at least behind the scenes in such a covert manner. He scowled at how he had been driven out of this city and forced to hide, the Lannisters had ruined his schemes time and time again but now he was going to take his revenge and get what he desired.

 **-x-**

Hadrian on the deck of the _Lionstar_ looked out at the city as the ship returned to the city of its origin, now with not only him and his men but Shireen Baratheon and her maid in tow. He had left Ser Merik Arisye as the temporary castellan of Dragonstone and instructed for shipments of dragonglass to be sent to both the Westerlands and the North to make weapons. The reports about the White Walkers return had sent a chill down his spine, no pun intended. While many would not believe in the terrible 'Others' really existed outside of legends passed down through millennia, Hadrian knew better. He had learned his lesson from being Harry, who had merely as some put it 'rolled with the punches' and taken things as they came, rushing in without a plan most of the time, counting on luck to succeed. Now as Hadrian he planned for as many possible threats as he could in advance. Better to have a plan and even the means and not need them, then need them and find yourself unprepared.

As the ship came within sight of the city Shireen emerged from the main cabin, looking out at the capital with awe.

"I had always dreamed of what Kings Landing would look like, it is glorious." Shireen said with childish glee, making Hadrian painfully aware of just how much of a sheltered and isolated existence the girl had lived so far.

"Fifteen years ago you might not have been so impressed, the smell was enough to send people running once. New sewers had be built to rid us of it." Hadrian told her with a smile. "And then there was the run down slums that littered the city until we cleared them out."

"I think I would still have been impressed even then, so many people." Shireen said starting to feel overwhelmed slightly as despite being a prisoner of the Lannisters, she had seen more of the world under their care than she had when in the custody of her parents. She looked down at the water over the side of the ship and saw her reflection in the clear water and was still caught in amazement at the face that shone back at her.

She jumped back in surprise when a creature leapt out of the water right near the ship, only to be amazed at its grace as it dived back into the sea and leapt out again moments later. A dolphin she thought in delight, she had only read about the beauty creatures and longed to see one for so long. Ser Davos had told her so many incredible stories about them…but the thought of her ex-sailor guardian sobered her instantly. Ser Davos Seaworth, her only true friend and confidant who had been more of a father to her than Stannis Baratheon. She had not heard anything of him since he had set sail with her father to conquer this very city, with so few men that had come back she was now worried that his corpse might be in one of the mass graves that had been dug after the battle. She turned to Lord Hadrian Lannister and dared ask the question she was afraid to have answered, but had to know the answer to all the same.

"Lord Lannister, was Ser Davos Seaworth amongst the causalities of the battle? I…hoped that you might know."

Seeing the girl's worried face made Hadrian wonder how much this girl had come to rely on Ser Davos Seaworth. As a key member of the household of Stannis Baratheon, Hadrian had made sure to have Ser Seaworth investigated and knew he was the girl's greatest companion and some would say surrogate father. His loyalty to this girl might be enough Hadrian realised with interest to break Davos' loyalty to Stannis, so Hadrian cast his mind back to the men that had been captured during the battle until he could give her an answer.

"Ser Davos was one of the men captured during the battle, he is at present in the black cells. I will arrange for him to be brought to us once we arrive." Hadrian reassured her and the smile on her face when she heard that the former sailor was alive was so bright it dazzled the men on deck. The changes to her appearance had been hailed as a blessing by the gods by some, witchcraft by others however no one could deny that Shireen could one day be one of the most beautiful women in the Westerosi Empire. Hadrian however thought that her mind was her strongest quality, after all to survive such an affliction as Greyscale and the terrible scarring that followed and the isolation of being confined to that tower without going mad or even being capable of joy and compassion was a real testament to Shireen's strength of will, her mind was also sharp too absorbing facts with ease. Untrained in the great game but that could be fixed if needed, he thought to himself as they came into the harbour.

 **-x-**

Later in a private room of the Red Keep, a dishevelled Ser Davos Seaworth found himself wondering what he had done to merit being brought up from the Black Cells. He knew their legend of course, that no light existed there but the reality was just as bad as the stories said. No windows, no beds or straw, not even a bucket to relieve himself and the solid wood door barred any light from the torches outside. If hell existed, he was sure that he might have found it. His dreams provided no escape either, images of his son's death haunted them every night and only by the most slender threads had he held on to his sanity.

The door opened and to his dismay he saw Lord Hadrian Lannister with a group of his knights' walk in however the girl that accompanied them drew his attention, shocking him from his dark thoughts. She was the same age as his princess but this girl obviously had the blood of Old Valyria in her as her silvery blonde hair proved. He was shocked however as the girl ran right up to him and in a familiar voice shrieked in joy and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ser Davos!"

Davos froze, he knew that voice belonged to his princess but this child could not be her he thought in confusion. This girl had no greyscale scars for a start and her hair was a rather dazzling shade of silver but as his eyes studied her, he saw the familiar lines of her face and the stormy blue eyes that she shared with her father.

"Princess! How?" Davos managed to say in complete awe of the changes but knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was the princess he had sworn to protect.

"A technique I acquired when Myr fell, it is a technique of Old Valyria but one that used potions that anyone could make. The ruling houses of the city had been using it for years but kept the secret to themselves. Since Lady Shireen has Valyria blood in her, it must have brought some of those traits to the surface at the same time." Hadrian explained which was partly true. The potion had once been used to treat burns and skin disorders in Old Valyria but he had made some changes with ideas of his own to deal with greyscale. Ser Davos accepted that before kneeling to his princess and asked her with complete seriousness.

"How do you come to be here your grace? Is your father gone?" He asked assuming that her father must have passed for Shireen to end up in Lannister custody only for her answer to shake his belief in the man he called a king to breaking point.

"Mother and Father left me behind when they fled Dragonstone." Shireen said with a tiny amount of anger creeping into her voice as the betrayal was remembered. She was lucky that Lord Hadrian had found her, if it had been his father Lord Tywin she would probably have been killed on the spot like Rhaenys Targaryen.

Davos meanwhile was in complete shock over what the girl had just told him, he knew that his king had made a lot of decisions recently that Davos personally thought were misjudged, not least the burning of his own bastard niece at the stake but to abandon his own daughter to the mercy of the Lannisters! Davos immediately wanted to deny that Stannis would do that, but something stopped him from saying the words. His mind drifted back almost against his will to how little time Stannis had spent with his daughter, how both he and Lady Selyse had locked the girl in the tower and forbidden her to leave. Davos himself and Maester Cressan had been the girl's only visitors, the only ones to encourage the girl and even remember her name day. Since the war had started Shireen had received even less attention than before and considering that she was Stannis' only heir the lack of attention became all the more damning. His loyalty had never wavered before, doing as the king he had served bid but now he was honestly questioning whether or not Stannis was worth his service, especially after the loss of his son a stab of pain in his gut from the memory of his son's death.

"Edric Storm is to be given the Baratheon name and the seat of Storm's End." Lord Hadrian said breaking in on the moment. "He has signed away any possible claim to the Iron Throne and will be wed to my niece Sybelle once she has been given the Lannister name. Lady Shireen however now she is in my care will need a match of her own and I am suggesting my son Richard, the future lord of Castamere. I trust you Ser Davos would be willing to accept on her behalf." Hadrian queried with a smirk.

That made both Davos and Shireen whip around in surprise, Shireen was the daughter of his family's greatest enemy and now the lands of Dragonstone were in his hands she had little to offer in a marriage alliance, especially to one as high as Hadrian's third son who was set to inherit one of the richest and most powerful seats in the Westerlands once he came of age. Davos narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when Shireen beat him to it.

"Why?" She asked, wondering what would possess him to marry her to his third son. She knew little of his children but if they were like their father then Richard would surely be handsome indeed a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Simple my lady, you would suit him well." Hadrian said with a smirk that irritated both Davos and Shireen slightly before he explained. "You have beauty or will do as you grow, you have two noble lines in your family but more importantly, you have a mind that is sharp, the strength to stand up for yourself and you have imagination. Traits that I know my son treasures."

Davos and Shireen were silent as they absorbed what Hadrian had told them and Shireen said quietly as if unsure this was really happening and expected at any moment to wake up back in her cell on Dragonstone, still scarred and ignored.

"Surely such traits exist in many of us Lord Lannister."

"If only it were so young lady." Hadrian told her with a sad smile. "Finding a high born girl to marry my son is easy, he is a Lannister with wealth few can dream of and skill beyond his age, many would flock to marry him but my son is not looking for a brainless girl to share his life with. He is a quiet lad who only speaks when he has something worthwhile to say, spends his day shifting through enough knowledge to put a maester to shame and has kept his more boisterous twin in line when I have not been there. I am not looking for a match that is completely strategic or even monetary, what I am looking for is a girl that suits his temperament. One that shares the same interests as he, a partner for him in the truest sense of the word with mutual interests that can be used to build a good marriage on." Hadrian explained to an amazed Davos and Shireen who had never considered such things before, when marriages were arranged it was nearly always for dynastic reasons or for love if one was extremely lucky.

"I intend to send you to Casterly Rock to meet Richard beforehand of course. I will allow Ser Davos to accompany you as a sworn shield. I think you will enjoy the library at Casterly Rock, it has the most extensive collection of Valyrian lore in the world right now." He added and seeing the girl's eyes light up made him smile, she was right for Richard of that he was certain. His third son would always do his duty for the family but Hadrian wanted his son to have a happy marriage, the reasons he had told Shireen did not guarantee that but at least it was a start.

 **-x-**

Later as Shireen was settled into secure quarters with Ser Davos as her sworn shield, Hadrian journeyed to the gardens of the Red Keep. The sun was shining and many young ladies were enjoying the lush and verdant setting but Hadrian ignored all of them as he looked for an older woman that had recently arrived at the Red Keep and from his information was already trying to gain power in the city. He found her in the sheltered veranda looking out over the bay, taking advantage of the shade and was bossing her poor maids around. The moment she noticed him however she turned her razor sharp gaze on him and Hadrian although it did not intimidate him personally, could see why people feared this woman.

"Lord Lannister, please join me. My little flowers were just going to find me some cheese." The old woman said and Hadrian was instantly weary of this old woman, like his father her mind was sharper than any blade and just as lethal. Still curtsy had to be given so he took his seat and said back calmly.

"Thank you Lady Tyrell, it has been a long few days. How are you liking the capital?" Hadrian asked as he studied the woman in front of him.

"Oh, it is all right…certainly an improvement to when that oaf Robert Baratheon or Aerys the Mad man was on the throne. Still it is ruled by a weakling boy under your and the Imp's thumb now so I guess things will be more stable for the immediate future but the boy will fall apart or be pulled this way and that by the game. He will not last long and you know it."

She was certainly not afraid to speak her mind Hadrian remarked as his eyes narrowed. He abandoned his more polite tone for a colder one, this woman was too used to having it her way…time she realised that some men do not bend as easily as her husband and son Hadrian resolved.

"A good king will last depending on the intelligence of his counsellors and his own wisdom to heed their advice." Hadrian said firmly while his own eyes glared slightly at Lady Olenna. "Do you know that your house is more responsible for the downfall of the Targaryens than nearly any other?" Hadrian told her and with her eyes narrowing he elaborated. "Had your son and the rest of your family had the balls to actually face Robert Baratheon at the Trident and not wasted time by sieging Storm's End then Rhaegar would have swept Robert aside and the Targaryen dynasty would still be on the throne today. You would have been honoured by the Silver Prince rather than ending up with nothing after the war was done."

That was a verbal slap in the face to Lady Olenna who maintained her cool despite fuming inside and retaliated quickly.

"I seem to recall your family did little aid the dragon also, at least Lord Tarly gave them at victory at Ashford. And if my memory is not as frail as the rest of me then I seem to remember that Rhaegar Targaryen counted you as one of his closest friends? The betrayal must have struck him deeply."

Her barb stung indeed and Hadrian was fuming inside, not helping Rhaegar was one of his greatest regrets and had motivated him to join the conspiracy to restore Rhaegar's family to the throne. Hadrian did however have to admire the older woman's fire.

"Touché. Both our houses it seems played our part although I am not surprised to hear that you acknowledge it was Lord Tarly that defeated Robert Baratheon, your son never has." Hadrian said with a slight nod, he had to admire her strength.

"My son is an idiot. Much like his father, I wonder what would have happened if I had married your father. It would have been a…passionate pairing to be sure." Lady Olenna said with a strange smile, Hadrian wondered how much Luthor must have disappointed her if she would rather have married a man like Tywin Lannister. He however saw all too well how such a marriage would end.

"I and my siblings would no doubt have been dead within a week and my father you would have undoubtedly killed each other not long after." Hadrian said calmly, knowing she would never allow children of another woman to stand in the way of her own brood and his father would never have allowed his legacy to be threatened by her ambitions.

"Oh but it would have been fun." Lady Olenna said with a wistful smile. "I considered approaching you to marry my Margaery, did you know that?" She said and Hadrian having been fully aware of course nodded slightly before she continued. "Of all my children only my daughters, granddaughter and two grandsons have shown even a modicum of intelligence and cunning. You and Margaery would have been the most powerful couple in Westeros, both our families have grown with the empire and would have dominated it for years to come." Olenna said wistfully.

"And they still might." Hadrian hinted to her, with Tyrion as the hand and Margaery as the queen. He raised a goblet of wine in toast and Olenna raised her own too with a smile on her face.

 **-x-**

That night while the rest of the castle slept that night, four men met in a room of the Red Keep. Varys and Hadrian scanned the letter from Shaena Targaryen which was presented to them by Oberyn. Willas who was sitting nearby had already read it and was lost in his own thoughts.

"Do you believe it is genuine?" Hadrian asked both Varys and Oberyn. He had to admit it was an incredible stroke of luck if it was, but he was wondering if it could be a Blackfyre trap or a fraud.

"I cannot be sure." Oberyn admitted with an unusual look of seriousness on his face. "But if it is then we cannot ignore it. The lost princess at last brought into the fold."

"She is in the Vale Oberyn, we have virtually no influence there." Hadrian said exasperated as he went to sit ignoring the looks of the men around him. "The region has turned into a warzone since the arrival of those pirates and the princess, if she is indeed the princess is right in the centre of that."

"True my lords but it is still an opportunity to at least restore order to the kingdom and remove many of the thorns in our sides." Varys said with his legendary calm, something that Hadrian could respect but still irritated him at times.

"Still the Vale has some of the best natural defences in all of Westeros. Even with a considerable army and supplies it would be a difficult task to invade." Willas added thoughtfully, stroking his short beard as he pondered their situation.

"Have the Targaryens been informed?" Oberyn asked Varys who slowly nodded.

"Yes Prince Oberyn. They were not pleased that we kept secret the possibility that one of their lost children might still be alive but respected our reasons. Ser Jon Connington will be joining us soon to journey to the Vale and attempt to make contact. She might be more willing to trust a known supporter of her family, Prince Oberyn has already said he will joining him as soon as we are done here." Varys told them and Willas and Hadrian looked over in worry to Oberyn.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Willas asked, concerned about what his old friend was proposing to do and worried that his vow of revenge against Horus the pirate and slaver that had killed his nephew might be clouding his judgement.

"Wise no, but I will do it. Alone if I have too." Oberyn said with a glint in his eyes harder than steel. The other three men knew it was useless to argue with him when he was like this. Vengeance burning through him that needed to be satisfied no matter what it cost. Pain the likes that few could understand, let alone relate too.

 **-x-**

The sun rose slowly the following day hinting nothing of the trouble to come, only one man knew that it was a day that would prove to be hard on many, the man who was going to strike at the very men that had been discussing the letter the previous night although he knew nothing of the letter and was motivated only by dreams of power and gold.

Hadrian was in a room with Tyrion working to establish the new position on the Small Council. The Master of War who would be responsible for commanding the combined armies of Westeros in any future wars, making plans for the expansion and defence of the empire's territory and advising the emperor on military matters. The man chosen for this position was Lord Randyll Tarly.

The Master of Foreign Affairs was the next new seat added to the Small Council who had duties such as; keeping abreast of affairs in foreign countries by working with the Master of Whispers, developing trade and diplomatic agreements with other kingdoms and advising the king on matters that fell under their remit. For the moment Prince Oberyn had accepted the role but a new man would soon be needed and the man was currently planning to leave soon so his nephew Trystane would take the seat for now.

The third and final seat added was the Master of Internal Affairs. This chair was responsible for maintaining peace within Westeros and its foreign territories, developing internal trade and developing the infrastructure of their empire. The position would be given to Jon Connington once he arrived.

In the Tower of the Hand meanwhile, Leo Lannister was taking advantage of the unique view of Blackwater Bay it offered to paint his representation of the battle that had been fought there only a short time ago. He was just taking his time with the explosion of wildfire and making every effort to make as strong and beautiful an image as he could. As he finished the final touches he went to dab his brush in water to start cleaning it. As he did so he accidentally knocked over the glass of water on the table nearby. He groaned as the water spilled across the table and went to look for something to mop it up with when he saw something strange, the water seemed to be disappearing into a tiny, near invisible break in the table but curiously did not seem to emerge underneath.

Now his interest had been peaked Leo brushed the water away with his sleeve and began to examine the table in depth. While he might not be as smart as his siblings were when it came to facts and figures, he was far from stupid and soon to his delight discovered a secret. Gently moving it with his fingers Leo was amazed to see a small hidden compartment open in the table and inside the compartment was a leather bound book with the image of an eagle in white and blue engraved on the cover.

With mounting excitement Leo picked up the book and opened to the first page, hoping that it would not be just a blank book that someone had forgotten and to his relief and joy it was not empty at all and he eagerly scanned the lines written on the first page.

 _This is the journal and memories of Lord Jon Arryn…_

 _Lord of the Eyrie…_

 _Lord Paramount of the Vale…_

 _Hand of the King to his grace Robert Baratheon…_

Leo was now buzzing with excitement, this was the journal of the late Hand of the King and would not doubt have many interesting stories to tell. He began to flip through the pages just to get a quick idea of what was in the book, most was public knowledge except for Lord Arryn's private thoughts until he reached the last few entries made only days before his death. Leo's eyes widened as he studied the pages and what they revealed, he was shocked at the revelations in them but one in particular concerning a conspiracy aimed at Lord Arryn and the entire Vale itself. Quickly stuffing the book in his pocket he completely forgot his painting and ran down the stairs of the tower and out towards the Red Keep and his father, he had to know what he had discovered Leo thought with great urgency.

He rushed through the corridors of the Red Keep, looking for his father or his uncle Tyrion who Leo knew he could trust. He could not find them in the throne room or any of the normal places so he was about to turn and run for the training yard where he knew Ser Raphael Daniels would be when he saw a commotion down the corridor.

 **-x-**

Sansa Stark was leaving her room in the Red Keep, trying her best to control her anxiety at being back in the castle again after what had happened last time, Lady was napping in her room which was just as well given how scared everyone was of her larger than normal wolf. However as she walked around the castle she noticed a remarkable change since she had been here last. Everyone in the castle from the servants to the long term guests seemed to have a spring in their step she had realised now that Joffrey was gone and she with a small guilty smile could not blame them. That little vicious troll had made so many people's lives a living hell that no-one but his own mother would miss him and that Cersei was not here to even do that and blight everyone with her… well it seemed to have brought a new sense of joy to the Red Keep and everyone was enjoying themselves in the preparations for Tommen's coronation.

She was going to go and join Lady Olenna in the gardens soon but decided to take a quick walk around the castle first to clear her head. She did not want to be distracted or Lady Olenna would tear her to pieces in lessons this afternoon. Lost in her thoughts she did not realise just where she was going until she nearly collided with a man.

"Sorry, I was just on my way to the gardens and became lost in my thoughts." Sansa said mortified that she had nearly walked straight into someone. She looked up rather well made clothes to a face that was familiar to her and not in a good way, she had not seen him in many months but the well-trimmed goatee, slender built and sharp features were instantly recognisable.

"Hello Lady Sansa. Perhaps I can offer an alternate destination?" He suggested and before Sansa could even think to respond she felt a foul smelling cloth being pressed against her mouth as someone seized her roughly from behind. She struggled, determined to get him off but her vision soon darkened and she fell into unconsciousness.

 **-x-**

Petyr looked at the unconscious form of Sansa Stark and had to admire the lines of her body which had developed in recent months, his thoughts becoming lecherous as he studied her form. She had her mother's beauty and would be a useful hostage for use in the future, perhaps he might even make her his wife when he was done with Lysa. His thoughts were disturbed by a voice calling out from down the corridor.

"What is going on here?"

Turning around Petyr saw a blond haired young man coming down looking at them with alarm when he noticed the unconscious Sansa in the arms of one of his men. That was one of Hadrian Lannister's sons, Petyr thought with disgust. He walked forward to the young man and quicker than any of them could act he pulled a dagger from his belt and plunged it into Leo's gut.

Leo himself suddenly found himself frozen, he felt the cold steel as it pierced into his gut but the numbness soon gave way to a burning pain that radiated out from the wound as Baelish pulled the blade out. Blood trickled down from the wound at an alarming rate and his entire body was gripped by shearing pain. Baelish walked off with his thug who carried the unconscious Sansa over his shoulder.

His mind in complete disarray Leo struggled to press his hand over the stab wound, desperate to stem the flow of blood and channelled what magic he could muster to try and heal the wound but to no avail. He with great effort focused on putting one foot in front of the other as he stumbled forward, desperate to tell his father. No longer was it just to give his father the book that had seemed so important moments ago, nor to save himself. No if he could find his father before Baelish escaped the city then they might just be in time to catch him and save Lady Sansa.

So with all his strength and all his magic focused into each step, he carried on.

 **-x-**

In one of the ballrooms of the castle; Lord Mace Tyrell, his sons Willas and Loras and Lady Olenna were sitting at a table with Oberyn Martell, his paramour Ellaria, Obara Sand and Trystane Martell and chat flowed between them. Oberyn and Willas talked amongst themselves about any number of things that the old friends had in common, Mace Tyrell was sitting at the table helping himself to the excellent wine that Oberyn had bought with him much to his mother's annoyance who distracted herself until her meeting with Sansa later by talking to Ellaria and Obara taking a shine to Ellaria in particular. Trystane however busied himself by talking to Loras about the tourneys he had participated in, Loras puffed up with pride was only too happy to oblige the younger man. Loras meanwhile was wishing Sansa was here, he would like to have impressed her with those tales too.

As maid entered with fresh wine, the occupants of the room hardly gave her any notice. Mace Tyrell having finished off his cup eagerly refilled it with fresh wine, Oberyn ignored the man as he poured some for himself and took a moment to smell the wine before he tasted it as was his custom. The smell of a wine could tell someone much before they had tasted it and while it was a rather good looking Dornish Red when he smelt it he hesitated from drinking. He had grown up drinking all kinds of wines from his homeland and there was something off about this particular wine, it smelled…wrong, there was a slight acrid quality to it. Oberyn was wondering what it reminded him of when it came to him in a terrible flash, he actually was paralysed for a moment as he took it in and called out in alarm.

"DO NOT DRINK THE WINE!"

Willas who had been about to sip his own cup stopped immediately, as did everyone else except Mace Tyrell who had just finished off his cup. The fat flower of Highgarden soon started coughing as under his skin the veins turned black. Everyone watched powerlessly as he violently coughed and struggled for breath as black lines spread across his body. Willas and Loras rushed to their father's side but there was nothing they could do as their father died. Olenna stared in shock while the Dornish were quick to grab their weapons but no other attack came.

 **-x-**

As Hadrian and Tyrion were just finishing up their work when Leo stumbled into the room before falling to the floor.

"Leo." Hadrian cried out in alarm as he rushed over to his son while Tyrion rushed to the corridor and called out to anyone who could hear to fetch Pycelle immediately. Hadrian however was appalled, the gaping wound in his son's gut was slick with blood and he desperately put his own hand over the wound and concentrated his own magic into the wound to try and save his son but he could feel he felt something in his son's blood interfering with his magic. "Basilisk venom, the blade must have been tipped with it. Leo who did this?" Hadrian said in alarm as the black lines formed under his son's skin.

"Baelish, he took Lady Sansa. I tried to save her but I failed. I'm sorry father." Leo said as his struggled for breath, Hadrian tightened his hold on his son while he desperately tried to think of a way to save his son, the only thing he could think of was phoenix tears. The same thing that had saved him as Harry when a Basilisk had bitten him but there were no phoenixes here except in legend. Hadrian cursed inwardly and told his son.

"Hold on son, just hold on." Desperation in his voice apparent as he tried again and again with his magic but it was hopeless. Tears began to form in the corner of his eye as he looked into his terrified son's. Then Leo with a hand that was shaking hard pulled a book out of his pocket and placed in next to them.

"I found this…it…is the journal of…Jon Arryn. Use it to stop him. Stop Baelish." Leo said with as much effort as he could manage. The black lines had now reached his neck and his breathing was becoming harder and harder.

"I will son, I will just hold on." Hadrian said now feeling truly terrified, his son was dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do. Tyrion came over and crouched next to them, picking up the journal and taking his nephew's hand.

"Sorry father…I could never be the son you wanted me to be." Leo said as he gripped his father's hand for comfort. Hadrian tightened his grip on his son, afraid if he relaxed it for a moment he would discover his son gone.

"You have never disappointed me." Hadrian told his son quickly, hoping that he could at least let his son know how much he loved him. "You have always been your own man. Blessed with talents I could never have and produce things that people will marvel at for generations to come. I am proud of you my son, I always have been and always will be."

Leo managed a smile and Hadrian despite the tears in his eyes managed to smile back for his son before Leo's eyes grew glassy and his breathing slowed and finally stopped. Hadrian smiled at his son for a moment before he realised he had gone. His smiled fell from his face and Hadrian's hand reached for his son's face, gently stroking his hair for a moment before closing his eyes. Tyrion looked at his brother with tears in his own eyes, worried about his eldest brother and what he would do.

Hadrian was struck by what could only be described as emptiness, his son was lying dead in his arms and he was totally gripped by shock only for a rumbling to start inside, coming from the darkest places in his soul. Filling him up like a volcano ready to erupt, his face warped as anger and hatred took a firm hold and before a scared Tyrion, Hadrian let out a cry of pain, anguish and anger all in one. His magic amplified his voice and its cry, shattering every window in the Red Keep and it is said could be heard all across Kings Landing.

* * *

 _Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, now the Vale arc begins…_

 _Please review and let me know what you thought._

 _ **Chapter 21 Review Responses…**_

 _ **Shadow Wolf 15846**_ _= Great to hear from you!_

 _ **mellra =**_ _Joffrey's killer was a man who lost his daughter and wife to the Mountain men when Joffrey allowed them free reign on the city._

 _ **Marquis Black**_ _= Points noted, I was only trying to get a feeling for how people felt about it._

 _ **Alastor999**_ _= I was hoping people would like how Joffrey died, I am relieved it went over so well. Magic like Horus is using does have a price and he is not as in control as he thinks he is. Something is using him._

 _ **syed =**_ _The Children of the Forest have become 'one' with their gods and ascended to a higher form of existence. It allows them far greater power and lets them protect the Weirwood trees anywhere in the world like on Driftmark. As for House Royce, they will have a big part to play in the Vale arc. Walder might be an arse but he is not completely stupid and will not start a fight he cannot win, Cersei on the other hand, well that will play out soon._

 _ **aesir21**_ _= People underestimate Tyrion which with him is the biggest mistake possible. His aunt Genna acknowledges that he is Tywin's son rather than Jaime who was nowhere near as smart. Cersei will do something very stupid in response to Joffrey's death to get her revenge but it will be a chapter or two before we see it._

 _ **just**_ _= Hope you won't be disappointed._

 _ **Celeste Athena Black**_ _= It is wonderful to hear that people like this story, I was petrified when I started that people might hate it. Right about Stannis, he is too stubborn and pig headed to give up and will bring about more misery before he is done._

 _ **myafroatemydog**_ _= Good to hear you think so!_

 _ **themackattack90**_ _= Please PM me, I would like to discuss your ideas!_

 _ **RoyalTwinFangs**_ _= Happy that you like it!_

 _ **Alex2909**_ _= Good to hear!_

 _ **chicaalterego**_ _= Hopefully this chapter did not disappoint you. Tyrion will learn of the plot next chapter_

 _ **Aragon Potter, Miketheklym**_ _,_ _ **Perseus12,**_ _ **brachiosaurus,**_ _ **thunder18**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **GayLegionCommander**_ _= Glad to hear it!_

 _ **eragon**_ _= Stannis was sure that the Lannister army could not get there it time to help Kings Landing, he had faith in Melisandre after she killed Renly and trusted her visions. Besides Tyrion had access to more resources and support in this story than he did in canon._

 _I will try and do the characters justice, Margaery and Jon in particular. Arya will probably go North again at some point but not for a while yet. Jon is being kept aware of events in Westeros but his own sense of honour will not let him leave Essos until the job is done._

 _ **orionastro**_ _= Thank you! Hadrian has been in contact with the Raven and as a sorcerer is very aware of threats of that kind. Hopefully in this chapter you will note that he has begun his own preparations to deal with this threat when the time comes._

 _ **Slytherin Studios**_ _= Hope you enjoyed this._

 _ **MrHam31**_ _= Gaps appear in lines during battle. Even at the Battle of Cannae in 216 BC where the 'Double Envelopment' was used for the first time there were Romans that escaped despite being enveloped. Stannis and some of his men did escape although in terms of soldiers it was generally only men who had not gone into battle and stayed to guard the ships or reserve units left to guard their strongholds._

 _Characters from the Telltale game have already featured in this story and will in future. The Forresters will have a part to play in the arc that follows the events at the Vale. As for stopping rockets, did I say that it was a medieval weapon? Magic bends the rules and if you look at the Harry Potter universe you will see creatures that rockets would be useless against._

 _ **Milarqui**_ _= Happy to hear you enjoyed it! The damage war causes to people is often over looked in fiction. Melisandre may have a minor recovery in this chapter but she is far from okay. Joffrey is a short-sighted person who got rid of his own mother because she was threatening his power. In the Mad Boy King's mind Tyrion was also an obstacle to gaining what he wanted which was absolute power, do not forget Tyrion had Joffrey's entire Kingsguard killed just to prove a point._

 _ **zapper25**_ _= Thank you!_

 _ **Harpy81**_ _= I know I struggled to find a nasty enough ending before I settled on a humiliating one._

 _ **Tata-Fox**_ _= There will be battles in the Vale but not for a couple of chapters yet._

 _ **zsarah**_ _= Glad to hear that you like it. Tyrion is one of my all-time favourite characters in fiction and I was scared that I was going to mess it up. The Lannisters are the villains for most of Game of Thrones so I liked the idea of having as you say a 'goodish' character in their house._

 _ **lightwalnut64**_ _= Shaena will feature a lot more in the Vale arc which begin from this chapter. I actually had a few other concepts when I started so I will think about doing more HPGOT stories._

 _ **Kristina'sMyName**_ _= Thank you for staying with me this long! Tyrion is the man! Stannis still has a part to play but for now other villains take the centre stage. I hope that you enjoy where the story is going!_

 _ **AnimeA55Kicker**_ _= If it were the full army but Hadrian brought cavalry to Kings Landing which without having to slow down for the infantry (Which was already at Kings Landing in the forces brought by the defectors and Tyrion) the horses could move much faster. As for not being noticed, who was going to risk their own necks by tattling to Stannis and making an enemy of the Lannisters?_

 _ **coldblue**_ _= Thank you! Agreed Tyrion is probably the best character in the show, how can you top that character! Pod will probably be knighted at some stage but he still has much to learn before that happens. Stannis comes off a lot worse in this story than others I have read but I personally lost any liking for the character when he burnt his own daughter. Melisandre was riding a high after gaining such influence and power only to have it swept from under her. She was over confident and she has been knocked down a peg. She will suffer for what she has done._

 _Oberyn needs his revenge and brought a small army to Kings Landing with the idea of marching up to the Vale to hunt and kill Horus but after this he will not march alone. It is weird you suggested that idea with Tyrion because I did think of a concept for a story like that but this one was more appealing to me at the time. I am not sure I could write a story for Tyrion exclusively but it is a great idea._

 _Qyburn, hmm a man of remarkable skill at science where might he be? Indeed Hadrian is aware of him and he will appear in the next chapter. Tysha and her children will appear soon too now it is safer for her and them to show their faces. It is funny that you mentioned the Boltons and the Freys, I have something planned for them in the next arc after the Vale. Cassia and Edric Dayne will have more time soon, I just had other things to establish first._

 _ **prince711**_ _= Glad to hear you think so. Pairing Margaery and Jon is a conscious choice as he is an upstanding warrior with unshakable morals while she is a political mastermind and knows how to handle people better than most. They balance each other out and Hadrian will be rewarded for his loyalty._

 _ **Bella-swan11**_ _= Unfortunately Tommen is needed in the capital now his brother is dead and Jon is not coming to Westeros yet as originally planned._

 _ **Dark Serpent Cat**_ _= If their magic was fully available to them then they could do that thing with the suits of armour but since it is currently restrained there is a limit on what they can do. Focus will be given to his other children I assure you, I just had other things that I needed to write first._


	23. Chapter 23 Mourning

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones._

 _My deepest thank you to all who have reviewed, they have been brilliant at helping move the story on whenever I have been flagging._

 _I have been listening to the feedback that I have gotten from people who read my last chapter and I am really glad that you guys have enjoyed the story so far, it warms my heart to know people enjoy it and I hope that you will continue to do so. I have decided to stop doing the Review Responses at the end of the chapters but if anyone has a question just PM it to me and I will do my best to answer it. That is possibly the fastest way to ask me a question._

 _Now on with the story…_

 **Chapter 23 – Mourning and Vengeance**

 ** _The Great Sept, Kings Landing…_**

Hadrian stood alone in the Great Sept of Baelor, no one dared approach him for fear of provoking his wrath, something that was extremely close to the surface at this moment in time.

On the plinth in front of him was his eldest son's body, cold in death and eyes covered with the traditional stones although Leo had never followed the seven. Hadrian was quiet, lost in his own thoughts as he looked down at his son's corpse. His mind divided and tortured by images that haunted him, his arrogance had allowed him to not ensure the guard in the Red Keep was kept as vigilant as it should have been instead of being relaxed after the battle, his overconfidence had meant he had not dealt with Baelish beforehand because he had been out of sight and appeared no threat, forgetting in his arrogance that the man was a snake and he had now felt his bite. However it was not he that had fallen to the poison, his son had paid the price for his hubris.

But aside from his guilt which had been stabbing at his heart there was something else holding sway over his mind…anger, a pure burning hatred for Baelish that had kept him from sleeping for nearly two days. His tiredness only however only made his anger burn hotter as the face of the mockingbird was always there in the back of his mind, standing over the body of his son smirking as if in victory. The image brought a snarl to his mouth, similar to a growl that his lion might make in anger. The said lion sat at his master's side looking concerned for him and butted his head into Hadrian's hand who stroked it absentmindedly while Hedwig sat on his shoulder and butted her head into his in an attempt to comfort him. He stroked her plumage with his other hand but no amount of their soothing would ease the storm that was raging inside him, only one thing would bring him peace.

Petyr Baelish's head on a plate.

The journal of Jon Arryn sat in his pocket, although he could hardly find it in himself to care for the words of the foolish Lord of the Vale that had allowed Robert Baratheon to ride roughshod over him for years and plunge the kingdom deeper and deeper into debt, his last promise to his son had motivated him to at least glance at the words written within its pages. The last few entries had brought a grim smile to his face as it was far more important than he had ever imagined, evidence in Jon Arryn's own hand that could end Baelish's hold over the Vale if it was used right and he had every intention of using it to its fullest potential. But that was something he could not do here, so soon he would leave for home as there were things he had to do before he took his revenge…he might have lost one child but he would not risk a single one of his other children by embarking on some mad quest for revenge without ensuring they were safe and secure first.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps and he turned to see his brother Tyrion walking carefully into the large and cavernous room, right now even the sight of his favourite sibling would not lift his mood in the slightest and in fact angered Hadrian that someone dared intrude at a moment like this, but he held his temper at bay with some difficulty and waited for his brother to speak and tell him why he had dared approach him.

"Brother…Hadrian, I have heard you intend to return home to the Rock later today before marching on the Vale. There are other ways to have your revenge without doing it yourself. We can hire a Faceless man to kill the Mockingbird, hire an army of assassins if needs be. You do not have to go yourself." Tyrion said worried for his brother in a way he had never been before, the man had not slept or eaten in two days and spent most of the time either brooding in his rooms at Lannister House or in the practise yard of the Red Keep, beating the living daylights out of anyone that dared to face him, Bronn had tried his luck against Hadrian and was now laid up in his room with severe bruising and a couple of broken bones. His fury as he gripped a sword had men cowering before they had even stepped into the ring. He had met with no one, whether it was to receive their pathetic offers of condolence or even the people who considered themselves his friends to offer any comfort they could…he refused to see them all. Even Ser Raphael Daniels had not been able to see his oldest friend which made Tyrion worry just how much his brother was suffering from the death of his son, he could only hope that he did not follow the path their father had taken after the death of their mother, Hadrian could be so much better than Tywin Tyrion thought to himself.

Hadrian's gaze however inflamed that worry in Tyrion's mind, his eldest brother's eyes were so cold and sharp that honestly for a moment Tyrion could see their father in those eyes. It chilled him to the bone and it was all he could do to stop himself from shivering but the words Hadrian delivered did not ease his worries either, only making them worse.

"You are my brother Tyrion and as such I allow you more latitude when it comes to how you speak to me than I would for nearly any other person alive with the sole other exception being my own children, but brother do not think that you or indeed anyone else could dissuade me from this path. If you need a reason for why then I would tell you to cast your eyes to the centre of this room and remember what occurred only two days past." Hadrian said with as much icy coolness in his voice as possible, deadly calm without a hint of expression. Inside he might be raging with fury that was nearly enough to level a mountain but he would not allow it to simple burn away anything in its path like an out of control forest fire, no he would focus his rage and turn it into the tool of his revenge.

 **-x-**

 ** _The Red Keep, Kings Landing…_**

Loras meanwhile was watching from a window as his brother rode away with their grandmother to return to Highgarden and lay their father's body to rest. His grandmother had all but demanded he go with them but he would not. While the grief of his father's death was a dead weight inside him, another reason demanded that he go with Lord Hadrian and Prince Oberyn to the Vale, something that surprised him in how strongly he felt about it.

Sansa had been kidnapped.

His betrothed, taken by the Mockingbird that had slithered back into its hole like a snake dragging the young woman Loras was supposed to marry with him. The thought enraged him, made him want to swing his sword right into the smirking face of Petyr Baelish but the strength of that impulse did surprise him somewhat in how powerful it was.

He was unsure when he had come to care for Sansa, perhaps when she had finally told him that she had seen him and Renly together and kept his secret however degrading for her it must have been. He did not love her, not as he had done Renly but he could respect her and he was resolved in his wish to get her away from the disgraced peddler of flesh that had killed his father in an attempt to sow chaos and distrust between the Reach and Dorne. He had sworn a silent oath to himself to accomplish that feat and he would not falter, him nor the six thousand men that his brother Willas had graced him with as the new Lord of the Reach.

He heard Prince Oberyn enter the room and turned to face the man that was known throughout Westeros as the Red Viper. He was not wearing his customary smirk which made him look almost a different man, indeed it was very strange Loras thought without that smirk and Loras wondered why he appeared so serious. Oberyn spoke while he leaned back casually against the wall.

"I have heard that you intend to follow myself and Lord Lannister to the Vale." Oberyn said calmly while watching the expressions on the boy's face. "It is not a tourney that we are marching towards young Tyrell, it is war. For the sake of my friendship with your eldest brother I should make sure that you do not make a mistake that will cost you dearly, so remember it will not be pleasant where we are going and it is not for the faint of heart. So you must think carefully whether that is what you want young knight, it may be more than you can handle." Oberyn said without any sarcasm, talking with a matter of fact tone that irritated Loras no end.

He was about to answer back with some immature comment but he restrained himself and said simply as calm resolve straightened his back.

"I am coming."

* * *

 ** _Casterly Rock, the Westerlands…_**

The raven had arrived today baring news of the terrible event that had happened at Kings Landing and its contents had shaken the children of House Lannister to the core.

Their eldest brother was dead and their father was about to declare war on the Vale and lead their armies himself into the heart of battle.

Arthur Vesta was not much help to his other grandchildren as he was so despondent, already he had outlived his daughter and now he had outlived one of his grandchildren as well. Joanna, Sabine and Cassia all watched with worry, their own eyes red with freshly cried tears, they had not seen their grandfather like this in as long as they could remember. He had spent more time with Leo than any of them and had shared a bond that few could really understand, Leo had listened to him when no-one had even achieved his notice and Arthur had listened to his eldest grandson for hours without trying to escape. Joanna felt Clarice getting fussy as she sat next to her, sensing the grief in the air and not liking it at all. She tried to calm her sister but Clarice waddled over to her grandfather before anyone could stop her. Clarice tugged on her grandfather's breeches and his distant and grief-stricken eyes turned towards her. Her older sisters all held their breath, knowing their grandfather would never hurt his youngest grandchild but scared of what might be said in a fit of grief.

Clarice held out her arms to her grandfather and gave him her cutest smile, Arthur was still for a moment before his old eyes twinkled slightly like they used to and he reached down and pulled the small girl into his arms.

"Grandpapa." She said with her growing speech, the sound brought warm smiles to all around as Clarice's sisters felt relief that their sister had managed to cheer up their grandfather who smiled and told the little girl.

"Do you know what your mother used to do when she was your age and wanted to cheer me up?" He asked her and she shook her head, her chin length blonde hair swaying slightly as she moved. Arthur then with his eyes full of fond memories said. "She would come up to me and give me a hug, just like you are doing now. And she would sing for me, would you like to sing little lioness?" Arthur asked and Clarice eagerly nodded before she started singing whatever song would come into her head, enchanting all who heard with her young voice.

 **-x-**

Richard however was quieter in his grief, the third son of House Lannister had all but locked himself in the castle's library and was burying himself in his studies. He liked facts and figures, they had no feeling, no pain and distracted your mind. Leo's death had shocked him…shaken him worse than any other moment of his life so far, who could harm his gentle and artistic brother so callously and walk away so easily? Anger burned inside him and he had dreamt of many different ways he could bring a long and painful end to the man that had murdered his brother but he knew that his father would never allow him the pleasure…father would do it himself.

The knowledge that he was now betrothed himself was the only other distraction from his thoughts of vengeance and made him paused in his studies, betrothed to Shireen Baratheon no less. He had never met the young girl but he had heard that his father had healed her of her Greyscale scars and she now had the features of a Valyrian. He had been intrigued to hear his father's incredible feat and was eager to learn more once they arrived at the Rock.

 **-x-**

Tyler however was having a much harder time dealing with his elder brother's death than his twin, it was now the second time in his life that someone that had actually meant something to him had been taken so abruptly and he was having a hard time dealing with it. He sat in his room and held his own sword, imagining plunging it into Baelish's heart or severing his head from his shoulders as he polished it. Leo had not deserved to die, Tyler thought angrily he had never hurt anyone and devoted himself to making beautiful art that everyone could admire. Tyler like all his family felt the anger burning inside but it was accompanied by something else, fear not for himself but for his father.

He knew that his father loved all his children with all his heart and had made them the centre of his world, putting their needs and what was best for them ahead of any other concerns. He could have arranged for them to have political marriages to better the family regardless of what they wanted like their grandfather Tywin would have done but instead he had looked for matches that suited their temperaments and what they needed personally. He had never wanted to marry a girl more than he wanted to marry Arya and he knew that his sisters were happy with their present matches as was Richard, but now he was worried what the death of one of his children would do their father. What would it drive him to do? How far would he go for his vengeance? It haunted him and made Tyler genuinely worry for his father.

 **-x-**

In her own room not far from the boy she would marry one day Arya was lost in her own thoughts. Leo's death as bad as it sounded did not really affect her, it only really touched her in how it affected her betrothed and the rest of her future in-laws. The real thing that had her so distracted so greatly was the news of her own sister's kidnapping.

Sansa had been kidnapped by Petyr Baelish and been smuggled to the Vale, despite her anger at Sansa which still burned after all the trouble her sister had caused Arya could not help but be scared for her. Who knows what might happen to her there and Arya found her mind full of nightmarish visions of bad things happening to her sister, Arya was surprised to find herself caring so much about what might happen until finally she realised why. The answer was so simple and yet she had not realised it until this moment…

She loved her sister, no matter what had been said between them, whatever had happened between them or anything else besides, she still loved Sansa. It was surprising and yet so obvious that it confused her and she hated to be confused. She went back to polishing Needle and her Lady Talon, hoping to find peace in simple tasks but found she could not and continued to worry.

 **-x-**

Meanwhile in the Lion habitat that was home to all the lions at Casterly Rock; Zeb, the young and smallest male of the pride was staring mournfully in the direction of Kings Landing. He had known the moment his human had died and now the young lion was bereft. The rest of the pride gathered around him in an attempt to give some small measure of comfort, but the young male was despondent, a part of him had gone and would never come back.

* * *

 ** _Lannister House, Kings Landing…_**

Hadrian had now finished packing and was ready to return home to gather an army to attack the Vale, Cerenna had assured him that the Tullys would not interfere with his army passing through the Riverlands on their way to the Vale. He would force his way through if he had too but it seems that the new Lord of Riverrun had listened to his wife and had the good sense to not get in his way regardless of whatever blood ties he had with Lysa Arryn. He had never been glad of the fear that came with his name but now he appreciated it for how useful it was. There was only one thing left to do before he rode for Casterly Rock and prepared for the invasion of the Vale, a conversation that he should have had some time ago but he had put off, now he had no choice.

Tyrion appeared at the door on time and walked in to see his brother sitting at the small table with two goblets of wine already filled and immediately knew from his brother's serious expression that something big was about to be said. He took the seat opposite and carefully took hold of the goblet as Hadrian waited for a moment before taking a sip of his own wine and started telling his brother things he should have a long time ago.

"Brother, I hope you have realised that I was grooming you for the position of Hand of the King for some time. Getting you onto the Small Council so you could establish yourself as a player of the game in your own right, giving lands of your own to rule and naming you as regent while I was away fighting the war. And you have excelled in your position and achieved great respect across the empire for your acumen and great use of the power entrusted to you, but I never intended for you to be Hand of the King to Joffrey or Tommen. It is long past time that I tell you what I have been up to in secret all these years." Hadrian said before taking another sip of wine. Tyrion looked at him curiously but let his brother continue.

"As you know I was present at the sacking of this city at the end of Robert's Rebellion, trust me it was an experience I am unlikely to forget but what I kept from father was that I was the first to get into the Red Keep and I managed to reach Elia Martell and her daughter first alongside Ser Raphael Daniels. She was scared but given that she and I were friends she trusted me enough to let me close, so that I and Lord Varys were able to smuggle both her and her daughter out of the city and replace them with doubles."

He then explained all about Aegon being a murmur's farce which brought a raised eyebrow from Tyrion who listened wondering what his brother had to say, that he was a Targaryen loyalist was not so strange that he was surprised. He had long known of the good friendship that his brother and Prince Rhaegar had shared but that his brother had actually saved Elia Martell and her daughter alongside Varys which somehow did not surprise Tyrion either. He had long suspected the man had a hidden agenda although that the Targaryens were involved did surprise him slightly, but as Hadrian mentioned Rhaegar's son by Lyanna Stark, Tyrion could hold his silence no longer.

"You would give up our claim to the throne to put a Northerner on it instead? Have you lost your senses brother?" Tyrion feeling angry that his brother who he had trusted had been doing all of his behind his back and endangered their family by supporting the house that their father had torn down. However he knew he had made an error when he saw the darkening of his brother's eyes.

"Our claim? You mean Cersei and Jaime's bastards who are supposedly the children of a drunken waster of a king that nearly brought this country to its knees?" Hadrian said with derision and Tyrion could not help but grimace as he was reminded just how tenuous their claim really was. "Joffrey brought about his own end with no help from either of us as did Robert. Cersei might have made sure he got drunk but it was his decision to go hunting and drink all the same. And Tommen you might have noticed brother is no king, even with our support the weight of that crown and all the jackals that surround him will tear Tommen apart. Our father might have been good at ignoring such facts to further his own legacy but I brother would rather not end our family on such a risky gamble, you will still have your position as Hand of the King to Jon Targaryen once he arrives, I have made sure of it and with Margaery Tyrell as his queen this realm will be more stable than it has been for decades. The Targaryen have even managed to hatch dragons, I for one would rather not be burned alive by flying beasts of flame by defying them."

The news that the Targaryens once again possessed dragons startled Tyrion more than he was prepared to admit, while he had always been fascinated with the great beasts as a child he knew that such creatures could spell their doom if they were sent against them. He also at least to himself was curious about the young Targaryen king that his brother had chosen to support, much like his father Hadrian had said and he had to admit a politically intelligent queen like Lady Margaery Tyrell and in his own pride he thought as Hand of the King they could accomplished great things and it would certainly be an improvement over having to fight with a psychotic boy king that was planning your own downfall while you were struggling to prevent his Tyrion thought to himself.

"I hope you know what you are doing brother. Playing with fire can burn you." Tyrion said with worry as he conceded to his plan and his brother nodded gratefully.

"So can opposing it." Hadrian said and refilled his brother's goblet as well as his own. They had much to talk about and Hedwig needed to be dispatched with a message to the Vale, specifically Shaena Targaryen to let her know to expect them. Once that was done he had to return to Casterly Rock and get his army provisioned and equipped for the future invasion of the Vale, there were a few other matters that also needed to be attended too before he left and despite the fury that was raging inside him, demanding that he march on the Vale right at this moment he did not act like an angry beast…that was playing into Baelish's hands and he would allow that murdering cunt no advantage over him Hadrian swore to himself.

* * *

 ** _Highgarden, the Reach…_**

The procession that carried the body of the late Mace Tyrell was greeted with many throwing flowers despite the coffin already being decorated with golden roses, both real and carved. Lady Olenna dressed in black sat in the back of the wheelhouse until it arrived at the sept where her son would be laid to rest alongside his ancestors. The pomp and ceremony was clipping away at her last nerve as she struggled to keep her feelings in check, none of these people cared even a single jot about her son she thought bitterly. Many of the Reach lords that had come to pay their respects had hated her son bitterly for taking credit for their achievements, she knew that Lord Randyll Tarly was only loyal due to his oath that bound him to his liege lord and she would have to consider eliminating him if he failed to be loyal to Willas however useful Randyll might be…he was too dangerous otherwise. The fact that she was already considering assassinating one of the most powerful Reach Lords and useful assets to House Tyrell struck her with the force of a gale but she paid it no heed, her family needed to be safe especially given Loras the foolish boy had taken a force up to the Vale in an attempt to get the Stark girl back.

'Honestly' Olenna thought to herself, she asked herself angrily why had only two of her grandchildren by Mace inherited even a modicum of intelligence? Willas would be a truly fine Lord of the Reach despite his injured leg and Margaery if the plan with the Targaryens were accomplished would become the next Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Empress of the Westerosi Empire and her own children would be the next line of royalty but Garlan & Loras were more interested in swinging swords than playing the game although Garlan had improved after he had wed and had children of his own, only time she supposed would reveal if Loras could do the same.

'Still' she thought as she looked over to Willas and his wife Arianne Martell who stood there in black as the new Lord and Lady of the Reach with their children Alester and Elia in their arms, there was always the next generation.

* * *

 ** _The Fingers, the Vale..._**

Sansa struggled against her bonds until her wrists were red raw but the ropes that held them would not show any sign of give, nor would the gag that prevented her from speaking. The constant rocking and pitching of the ship that had taken her from Kings Landing made her sick to her stomach but thankfully it had finally stopped as the ship pulled into harbour. Fear was making her body shake as the reality of her situation gripped her, she had been abducted by a man that she could not trust, taken to the Vale which was held firmly in the grip of massive unrest. She did not have opportunity to think deeper on her situation as the door to the cabin where she was being held opened and a group of rough looking men came in and despite her struggles picked her up and carried over their shoulders like she was a sack of potatoes. It was desperately uncomfortable and she felt their hands wander over her body lightly and she could only dread what these men were going to do to her. Nightmarish images of being violated flittered across her mind and it took all of the discipline she had learnt from Lady Olenna over the short time that she had been her mentor for Sansa to stop worrying about what might happen and focus on dealing with her current circumstances.

The men carried her roughly down a gangplank to the quay where a wheelhouse was waiting. When she managed to get a look at the land around her the first word that she would use to describe it was…bleak. For a girl that had grown up in the North that was a strange statement but in the North there was great forests and other vegetation, however cold it was there was life but here it was the only cold winds and bare stone shorelines. The wind was howling around them and she could feel it going up her skirts much to her discomfort and the delight of the men around as her legs were revealed for all to see and the rain was beginning to fall, soaking her skin causing her dress to cling to her still developing body again much to the delight of the men in the harbour.

It was a relief to finally get into the wheelhouse, or rather she was thrown in by the men but at least she was out of the rain and the wind. With some difficulty she managed to get herself to sit upright in one of the seats as the wheelhouse started off and got a look out of the window as the wheelhouse journeyed onwards while she worked on freeing herself from her bonds now with the aid of an armrest that had a sharper edge then normal.

The images that Sansa saw through the windows as she finally managed to free her hands from the ropes were ones that would haunt her dreams for many years to come. She had only heard rumours of the sort of chaos that was gripping the Vale and even then it had not really seemed important given that it was so far away but now she was seeing it up close and it terrified her.

A village that could easily have existed anywhere in Westeros was smoking as homes burned, the fires out of control, screams of men, women and children filled the air as rough thugs slaughtered them mercilessly. Some women were crying out in pain as the men that acted more like animals raped them brazenly in the open air and what worried Sansa all the more was that no one made a single move to stop them. Any villagers that still lived were running for their lives as their kinsfolk were slaughtered and whoever was leading the raiders allowed their men free reign to do as they pleased.

Chaos...Sansa thought to herself in horror, complete and utter chaos.

 **-x-**

Horus was having the time of his life as he and his men finished taking their fill from the village that Sansa Stark had just travelled past. It was perfect, the town's folk so scared that none would dare fight back allowing them to plunder anything they wanted and have their pleasure with whatever women they wished, he had just taken a pair of young sisters and loved every moment of it. He could only wish it was so across the entire Vale but some areas were protected by houses that defied Baelish and that was enough to make Horus laugh. It annoyed the Mockingbird as he was known so much that he was already planning to assassinate all of them soon but for now Horus was content to just have a good time.

 **-x-**

 ** _Heart's Home, the Vale…_**

Harrold Hardyng rode with his men to the ancestral home of House Corbray, his mind was distracted however from the task he had accepted from Lord Royce to gather the support of the Corbrays by the fact that this would hopefully lead to his ascend to Lord of the Vale. He did not feel ready for such a responsibility, there was so much he had yet to do and to be shackled to the Weirwood throne was enough to make him squirm but it was either that or let the madness that the fleshpeddler Baelish had unleashed on the Vale continue. The pirates he had invited here were so brazen that would even attack major castles and destroy entire villages with no care at all, the Mountain Clans had virtual free reign over the entire region with no one safe now from raids and no one except for Lord Royce seemed to be doing anything about it. Well Harrold thought to himself with pride, apart from me.

He entered the castle gates with his men looking around hoping to see Lord Corbray waiting to meet him but was greeted by nothing more than an empty courtyard. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end as his suspicions began to grow but he had no time to react as the first arrow pierced his back. The pain and shock of the sudden impalement caused him to slip from his horse as the rest of his men found themselves being shot full of arrows that seemed to be coming from every direction however they had no chance.

As his men were dying, Harrold bleeding profusely himself looked up from where he was and saw a man that he recognised coming towards him with a sword in hand.

"Ser Lyn Corbray." Harrold managed to say as his blood spilled out onto the courtyard only for Ser Lyn to smile maliciously before he said.

"That's Lord Corbray to you Ser Harrold, by the way Lord Baelish sends his regards." Lyn Corbray said before he plunged his sword into Harrold's head.

* * *

 ** _Winterfell, the North…_**

Ned was holding the letter from Loras Tyrell in his hand and was massaging his temple as another headache bloomed after yet another argument with Catelyn which had sent his wife storming out the room. The news of Sansa's kidnapping had shaken him, fear for his eldest daughter and what might happen to her was at the forefront of his mind given how unstable the Vale was at the moment. His good sister and her child seemed incapable of holding order and while he respected his late mentor enough not to curse Jon Arryn's sole living child, Ned was thinking how horrendously bad things must be for there to be civil war in all but name in the Vale. Many would expect him to send a force to the Vale and demand her release or at least send an envoy to negotiate on his behalf. After what Petyr Baelish had done in Kings Landing Ned would not trust the man an inch but too strong an action might be dangerous for his daughter so he was working through his options, the Lannisters he knew were sending a force to the Vale given that Baelish had murdered Lord Hadrian's oldest son Leonard and that the Tyrells were also sending a small army given Sansa's betrothal to Loras Tyrell but if he sent an army as well Sansa's life might be placed in even greater danger. Catelyn however did not even consider this before demanding he raise his banners to go and rescue their daughter.

A knock on the door heralded the arrival of the only person in Winterfell who knew the Vale well enough to advise him on this situation they had found themselves in, Ser Brynden Tully. The Blackfish as he was known entered and looked at Ned curiously.

"You asked to see me Lord Stark?" Ser Brynden asked, his devotion to duty was enough to stop him being overly familiar despite Ned's marriage to Catelyn, his niece. He wondered what had happened that was enough for Lord Stark to pull him from the yard until he was given the letter. Reading the script brought a grimace to his face as he was confronted with the situation in the South, he had heard as much as anyone what was happening in the Vale and had honestly thought of riding to the Eyrie and forcing his other niece Lysa to see sense but he had his duty here, training his great nephew and preparing him as best he could for his future lordship of Moat Cailin.

"If I send a force to the Vale it might endanger Sansa's life but if I do nothing then what could happen to my daughter? You know the Vale and Lysa best Ser Brynden, what is your take on the situation?" Ned asked him and the younger brother of the now deceased Lord Hoster Tully thought for a moment before answering.

"Lysa is incredibly paranoid about threats to her son and her loyal to Baelish is disturbing, jealous of any woman that happens to cross his path regardless of reason." Ser Brynden said as he pondered on the problem of just what to do here, he loved his niece really he did but he was not blind to her faults. "If you did send a force to the Vale she might well retaliate by harming young Sansa, so perhaps it might be best if I were to do something about the situation."

"And what would you do Ser Brynden?" Ned asked wondering what the Blackfish might suggest they do about the current dilemma they were presented with.

"I might send a knight to act as a bodyguard to Lady Sansa unofficially but she would also defend Robert Arryn at least openly, their real purpose would be to ensure Lady Sansa remains unharmed." Ser Brynden suggested, it had its issues he would grant anyone namely that Lysa could easily just have whoever he dared to send killed in a fit of paranoid delusion but it was all he could think of at present.

"You will have your pick of any man in Winterfell Ser Brynden." Ned said, grateful that the man had an idea just what to do about this situation that did not involve starting a war but frowned when Ser Brynden shook his head.

"Sending a northerner would be as good as declaring that you had truly sent them which would only fuel Lysa's paranoid my lord." Ser Brynden said gravely. "If it came from me then it has more of a chance of being accepted so it must be someone from a kingdom that does not directly oppose her husband. Perhaps Lady Brienne of Tarth might be of more use than we had first thought, especially given that as a woman people would not necessarily see her as threatening." He suggested as he pondered over the idea of sending the female stormlander. She had no affiliation with House Lannister, House Stark or House Tyrell and was skilled at arms from what he had seen in the practice yard. Without trying to reach out to someone from his own homeland she might well be the best choice at the moment Brynden thought to himself.

"Lady Brienne is grieving for Renly, surely she would want to return home rather than journey to the Eyrie on our…sorry your behalf." Ned said with sympathy for Brienne, sorrow seemed to hang over the female knight and she had stayed on longer than the one day that was intended but he did not have the heart to ask her to leave. She spent her time either in her room where weeping could sometimes be heard late at night or in the training yard where her surprising skill with a blade had seen the downfall of many men in the castle.

"I think Lady Brienne needs a purpose, something to bring focus to her life rather than returning home to Tarth empty handed. She is known to Sansa already and is a truly formidable fighter in her own right, at this moment I can think of no better candidate." Ser Brynden as he tried to convince Ned of his plan, hoping that he was right and this did not blown up in their faces.

 **-x-**

In the training yard of Winterfell there was a big crowd gathering to watch the spectacle that was unfolding in the battle circle, men around cheering wildly as did some of the less refined ladies present such as Ygritte who was laughing in reckless abandon.

Brienne was standing on one side of the circle in her full armour which provided excellent protection for her body and was moving with the grace a tiger stalking its prey, her sword the last gift given to her by her beloved King Renly _Seastar_ held firmly in her hands.

On the other side was another woman although a few years younger than Brienne but no less a fighter despite the fact that she was not as skilled as the stormlander in sword to sword combat. Yara Greyjoy was her name, the last of her house who had found herself an unwilling guest of House Stark given that the Lannisters would no doubt have her killed the moment she stepped a single foot out of the North. She wore lighter armour that suited her slimmer build which enabled her to move quicker than her opponent but granted less in the way of defence. So wielding her own Valyrian steel sword _Red Rain_ she made the most of her speed as she launched a fresh attack on Brienne.

 _Red Rain_ met _Seastar_ as Yara tried with all the skill she could draw on from countless hours of training which had been received from the master at arms in her father's castle to find her way through Brienne's defence to strike a winning blow against her opponent but Brienne's defence remained as solid as the walls of the castle around them as she managed to get Yara into the sort of fight that she knew she could win. Brienne was far stronger physically that Yara and it showed as their blades locked and Brienne carefully leveraged her greater strength and weight against Yara who felt herself struggle to hold off the other woman. Yara tried to escape the blade lock but every time she tried Brienne gained ground on her, the fury of Brienne was now focused solely into the fight giving her energy and focus that she had been lacking in recent days and in the end it was too much for Yara whose knees buckled allowing Brienne to smack her fist into Yara's face and sent her to the ground.

Robb who had been watching the fight with interest signalled that it was an end, Alys at his side was smiling having enjoyed the duel of the two women warriors immensely. Both women had bested most men that were in the yard at this very moment and left many on their backs and not in a way that they would have liked but that had not stopped them betting on the fight and she saw a lot of coin changing hands which brought a smirk as she saw many of the real masochists in the castle had lost their money.

Brienne meanwhile offered her hand to Yara looked like she would reject it in anger but Yara swallowed her pride and accepted Brienne's help getting to her feet as the crowd began to disperse. However Tormund who had watched the fight with interest walked over to the pair with his gaze fixed squarely on Brienne who quickly noticed him.

"Are you taken?" He asked and Brienne who did not fully understand what he was asking and thinking it was another insult, lashed out with a punch knocking Tormund to the ground. Before she had heard of Renly's death she would have handled it far better but with grief still aching inside and her adrenaline high from the fight only moments before she had not been able to help herself.

Tormund however while surprised by the punch did show any sign of anger and in fact looked keenly at her before saying with a slight smile as his lip bled.

"I will take that as a no. I would take you in a heartbeat." He walked off looking smug which left Brienne not only confused but also angry. Yara who had watched the exchange with interest laughed at Brienne's confusion and did not make things any clearer by saying.

"Oh you have pulled there."

"Pulled?" Brienne asked not understanding what the Iron Born woman meant which only made Yara laugh harder and Ygritte standing at the side now joined her, angering Brienne who stood there until Ygritte was able to calm herself down enough to explain.

"Taking a people is how we Free Folk get our wives and husbands if you could call them that. A man who sees a woman he wants will just kidnap her and take her as his own and the same goes for if a woman see's a man she wants." Ygritte told Brienne who was shocked at the practice, smirking at the female knight's stunned face.

Yara had heard this much from the wildling and northern men that came to Winterfell and she had taken into her bed, on the one hand it infuriated her but on the other hand it only meant a woman by the same logic could take a man. Seeing the blush on Brienne's face was nearly enough to start her laughing like a mad woman again but Ser Brynden Tully then entered the yard and walked towards Brienne, amusing Yara enough to make her smirk when the woman stood as stiffly as a post, making her stand taller than the distinguished old knight.

"Lady Brienne, I know you must be thinking of returning to Evenfall Hall but if you would be willing to hear me out, I have a job that requires someone of your considerable skill and courage, my great niece Sansa Stark has been kidnapped." Ser Brynden said gravely, worry etched onto his face but somehow to Yara at least that only made him look more distinguished. She could feel herself becoming intrigued at the old knight wondering if he was as much a prude as his niece who had decided to make Yara's life as dreary as possible, even trying to make her wear a dress at one point. She resolved to get him into bed by the end of this week, smiling to herself at the idea of fucking the Blackfish.

"What is it you need my lord?" Brienne asked worried immediately about the young lady she had met however briefly while in Renly's service. She had been a kind young woman and not judged her for her abnormal height and build as many had before, cruelly whispering and laughing behind her back.

"Lord Stark dare not send an army for fear his daughter will pay for it, I would ask you if you might consider going to the Eyrie where she is being held and acting as her protector until an opportunity to return her to the south becomes apparent. It is not an order and feel free to decline if you do not wish to take the risk but it is a task I cannot entrust to anyone less capable than you Lady Brienne." Brynden said honestly, he could think of few others that might be able or willing to undertake this mission and even less that would be as incorruptible as Brienne, his compliments were gratefully received as Brienne did not miss a beat before responding.

"I will leave for the Vale immediately Ser Brynden, you can rest assured that I will defend Lady Sansa to the best of my ability." Brienne told him and Brynden nodded gratefully before handing her a letter.

"That is to be given to Lady Lysa Arryn, it says you are there at my behest and gives her my best wishes. It should ensure you entrance to the Eyrie. You must be aware though, both the Lannisters and the Tyrells are gathering an army to invade the Vale and the region is particularly unstable at this moment so be on your guard." Brynden warned her as she prepared to gather her meagre belongings and leave as soon as possible.

When she had her horse saddled and left Winterfell after making sure she was provisioned for the journey, she failed to notice a man dressed in animal skins with a wild red beard following her at a short distance behind.

* * *

 ** _Meereen, Essos…_**

The plains outside the city were sparsely populated, for that reason Jon and Daenerys could finally do something that they had been dreaming about for a long time…ride their dragons.

Jon stood next to his dragon, Sunfyre who was preening like a dog as Jon gently rubbed her head around the ears. She was a beautiful dragon like her namesake, her green scales glistened like emeralds in the sun and her body was sleek but powerful. Sunfyre would only grow bigger as time went on although she was now big enough to carry him and maybe even a passenger but also she was the fastest of the three.

Daenerys however had the largest and the most powerful. The black scaled dragon which she had named Daeron after some of their more famous ancestors was easily larger than either of his siblings and had breathed fire sooner than any of them. Now he could easily carry his mistress on his back but today was the day that they would finally try it and hopefully fly with their great beasts.

To say they were nervous would be an understatement, no dragon had been flown by any rider especially one of their own house since the Dance of Dragons over a century earlier…they would be the first.

As they climbed onto the backs of their dragons where special saddles had been made for the dragons who shook slightly at the weight of them on their backs but settled eventually so they could make sure they had a firm grasp of their dragons before they spread their leathery wings and with a few powerful flaps took to the air.

The feeling was indescribable as the mighty beasts danced through the air, their natural habitat carrying their humans on their backs who found themselves flush with the exhilaration. In all of their wildest dreams they had never come close to imagining the sensation that came from flying, it was so liberating…already they could see so much more, the deserts, fields and farms that were dotted around the city before they flew around and between the nearby mountains. Everything seemed so small and peaceful up here it was impossible to believe there was so much turmoil below, for a short time at least their problems seemed to be very far away.

Knowing they would soon have to return to Meereen they reluctantly urged their dragons back to the city who like them would rather have kept flying but did as they were bid although as they flew over the plains below they saw an abandoned and ruined farm house below. The lack of roof showed it was uninhabited and with a wicked grin crossing both their faces they urged their dragons to make a steady dive on the ruined farmhouse before saying the fateful word.

"Dracarys!"

The two dragons responded immediately and with a feeling of joy echoing from the bond the two humans shared with their dragons the dragons breathed immense blasts of flame that scorched the house, leaving the building ablaze and the two Targaryens with a thrill running through their bodies.

 **-x-**

After returning to Meereen Jon was still buzzing from his previous experience, he now knew how his ancestors must have felt as they rode their dragons. Dany in fact was still out there, enjoying flying over the land but Jon much to his own annoyance was back in the city while Sunfyre feasted on goats they had purchased to feed the dragons. He had to deal with the business of running a kingdom but he was glad to see his direwolf Ghost come up to him and nuzzle close. He smiled and petted the large white wolf as he looked over the papers that needed his attention.

As he worked he heard a gentle knock on the door and looked up, serious at who wanted to see him now.

"Enter."

The door opened and in walked the latest member of his 'court' if indeed it could be called that…Margaery Tyrell. The beautiful rose from the Reach seemed to glide into the room as she walked up to his desk and asked him.

"Your grace, I was wondering if I might beg some time with you today. There is something that I would like to do and I believe you might enjoy it also." She said carefully presenting her request, she was eager to spend some time with her future husband so she could find out more about him. Was she going to have to manipulate him like she would the psychopath Joffrey or was he going to be too full of himself to listen to her council forcing her to go behind his back like Renly. She hoped it was neither of those and today would prove whether that was a false dream or reality.

"And what exactly is the boon you would ask of me Lady Tyrell? There is much work to be done." He said gesturing to the desk he was sitting at which was covered in paperwork, Margaery felt herself smiling despite him not immediately giving in to her request. Jon unlike Renly and her father took his duties seriously and would handle matter that needed his attention personally, it was a vast improvement over her late husband she acknowledged and made her glad she had not wasted her time by trying to marry Joffrey instead.

"I was hoping to visit the orphans of the city." She told him with a warm smile. "I have brought food from the Reach to ensure that they are fed and back at Highgarden I have always enjoyed reading to them. Their smiles have brightened many days for me when I was feeling melancholy." She told him, that was not a lie or even a half truth. She indeed support orphanages in the Reach and enjoyed reading to the children, that it gave her considerable popularity amongst the common folk did not hurt of course. One of the more pleasant things she could do to increase her influence.

His eyes widened at her admission and request, he had never imagined that the daughter of a highborn lord would spend her time ensuring orphans did not starve. But instantly he felt suspicious, was this some kind of trick to gain his sympathy? He did not know for sure after his talk with Daenerys and wondering if it was a good idea to accept her request but his own concern for the orphans of the city won out and he got up from his desk.

"Oh course Lady Margaery. I will rally my Kingsguard immediately and then we shall go to the orphanage." He said making sure that he had _Blackfyre_ and his best knights with him, just in case someone tried to kill him. He offered her his arm as he went to leave the room and with good grace she took it.

 **-x-**

The largest orphanage in the city was also the only orphanage, the building had once belonged to one of the richest slavers in the city before they had died when Jon took over. As such it was a huge manse with many bedrooms that before Jon had taken the city saw little use. Now they were crammed full of the dirty and forgotten children of the city, Jon's heart went out to them as he saw the filth that nearly encrusted the children and disrepair of the manse which had begun to fall apart. He decided there and then that he would look into putting aside funds to support the orphanage and the children it cared for, the food that Margaery had on the wagons outside would keep them going for some time but it would need to be replenished and the building would need repairs. The children however did not seem to mind their conditions as they rushed up to Margaery and eagerly smiled when the beautiful woman opened her arms to them as they came up to her.

"Hello again sweetlings!" Margaery said brightly as she surprised Jon by allowing the children to hug her, he knew many high born ladies would never have done so for fear of dirtying their expensive dresses and it gave him hope that perhaps her kindness was not an illusion that she used to gain power. The children then noticed him and looked at Jon with curiosity which made Jon feel slightly self-conscious as the sea of eyes turned towards him but he refused to allow himself to show it and instead gave his own smiles as the children looked at him in awe.

"It is the King." The children started whispering amongst themselves and Margaery smiled as she listened to their excited chatter. The food as it was brought in made the children and their limited number of caregivers cheer in joy, however when they sat around the courtyard and listened to Margaery telling them stories, Jon saw how good she was with children. She spoke to them all and listened to their life stories with a warm and friendly smile that seemed to have them all falling over themselves to tell her everything, reassured them that things were going to change and encouraged them to pursue their dreams. When one five year old girl told her that she wanted to be a knight like the men in the stories, Margaery did not laugh but instead smiled and told the girl that should try and enrol in the city watch when she was old enough to learn how to fight and go from there. Jon was surprised at her compassion, so few ladies at least the ones he had met would take the time to speak with the 'common folk' especially orphans and encourage them to dream. He wondered what she would be like as a mother and could well see her with a son or daughter on her lap which made him stop briefly as he considered the mere thought of him having a child of his own.

Jon was so distracted by his thoughts and her interacting with the children that he failed to notice a small boy coming up to him, he first became aware of him when the boy tugged lightly on his sleeve. The Kingsguard looked ready to remove the boy but as Jon turned and saw the boy for the first time he shook his head and the knights reluctantly stood down. Jon looked at the boy he felt immediate pity, the boy wore only rags and had dirt all over him, it angered him that the rich could spent so much on silks that they would wear perhaps only once while even the smallest percent of that would dress this child for years, well into his adulthood. It increased his resolve to support the orphanage and make sure the children were cared for properly but for the moment he contented himself and kneeled before the boy who smiled and Jon took a few gold coins from his pouch and handed them to the boy whose eyes widened in awe.

"Go and buy yourself and your friends some new clothes." Jon told the boy in his still rough Valyrian, the boy nodded so rapidly that his head might well have come loose from his neck and the boy dashed off only to return with something that made Jon stop still.

It was a single object that must have been left behind after the manse had been stripped, a single nondescript harp which had somehow survived the notice of the more curious children. A strange longing that he had not felt since childhood, when a bard had come to Winterfell and played his harp for Lady Catelyn and Sansa, Jon had instantly felt the impulse to learn to play the instrument. He had begged for the opportunity to try his hand at the harp and Maester Luwin had managed to procure one for him and he had practiced in secret for hours and hours until he could play only for his uncle to take it away without explanation. It had really hurt especially as his uncle had not given him any explanation only a brief look of pained worry that Jon could now realise was because his uncle had not wanted any hint of just who Jon's father really was. Years after the event it still stung however much he could now understand why his uncle had denied him one of the few things that had made him happy.

He carefully took the harp from the boy before telling him thank you in rough Valyrian before he carefully started manipulating the strings to produce melodies that he had dreamed of for so long. He was briefly afraid that the skill he had once had might well have rusted away to nothing but it all came back to him as he began to play.

The entire room stopped and listened as he skilfully manipulated the strings of the simple instrument, arousing emotion that was strong enough to bring tears and smiles in equal measure, Ser Barristan in particular was haunted by the memory of Jon's father, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Long ago he had ridden at the Silver Prince's side as he played his harp for the poor and homeless of Kings Landing, oh how the small folk had loved him Ser Barristan thought sadly only for him to end at the hands of a drunken lout that he had wasted seventeen years serving. It made him angry but also sad at such wasted talent being lost before its time only to be reborn again, he swore to himself that this time he would not fail…the Silver Prince's son would sit on the Iron throne, he would make sure of it Ser Barristan swore to himself.

Margaery however was feeling tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she listened to Jon playing the harp and could not help but allow them to roll slowly down her cheeks. She had never thought someone could create such emotion and feeling from a simple harp and song but she could not help but remember her grandmother's tales of Prince Rhaegar at Harrenhall. That he had managed to bring nearly the entire room to tears with his playing of the harp, just like Jon was doing now, she could now see why so many maidens had sought the Silver Prince, his title and position aside. She wondered briefly if Jon was now weaving the spell over her that his father had once done over Elia Martell, Lyanna Stark and even Cersei Lannister, but as she leaned forward as he played she could not help but feel that Jon even if he were not a prince would have had women throwing themselves at him.

Even her.

* * *

 ** _Eagle's Nest, the Vale…_**

Shaena Targaryen although to everyone but her Sentinel she used the surname Gabon after her late husband was not looking forward to her meeting with Lord Royce. News of Harrold Hardyng's assassination had just reached them, it made her want to scream in frustration as anger simmered beneath the surface. Harrold however much womanizer that he might have been was the last hope for securing the Vale legally, blood ties to House Arryn could make the Vale rally behind him to end the chaos that was seeping across it. Now they were stuck unless they could get the other houses to rally behind Lord Royce and with Baelish using blackmail, bribes, kidnapping and other underhanded means to bring houses under his banner that was a slim thread on which to hang their hopes.

She received a reprieve from her worried thoughts when an owl appeared at the window, she looked over and saw the snowy white bird that she had never thought that she would ever see again in a million years but at the same time was delighted with anyway.

"Hedwig." She smiled at the incredibly intelligent owl who hooted softly at her. Shaena turned to the table and saw some bacon that had been left over from this morning's meal, so she took the plate and placed in front of the owl who glided over to the table and gratefully helped herself to some bacon. When she was finished Hedwig hopped over and landed in front of Shaena, sticking out her leg so Shaena could take the message.

"Bless you." Shaena said and carefully rubbed the owl's plumage which Hedwig enjoyed immensely as Shaena took the message and read the contents.

 _To her grace the Princess Shaena Targaryen, Lady of Eagle's Nest…_

 _I realise that you have little reason to trust my words or those of my family considering the brutal and treacherous actions of my late father, Lord Tywin Lannister towards your own father and the other members of your own house but I hope that you might at least consider the information I am about to impart before dismissing it out of hand._

 _I must reveal to you that for a considerable number of years I have been working with House Martell, members of House Tyrell and the surviving members of House Targaryen living in exile over in Essos with the intention of restoring your family to the Iron Throne but the absence of a male heir has made this a difficult task until the recent discovery of your nephew Jon, the previously unknown son of your brother Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark who is at present assembling a force in Essos to retake the Iron Throne. I, Lord Willas Tyrell and Prince Doran Martell all stand ready to support his claim as does his maternal uncle Lord Eddard Stark and anticipate that soon the three headed dragon will rule Westeros once more as soon as Stannis Baratheon has been located and removed as a threat._

 _I tell you these things not to gain your trust as I feel that you would have good reason to doubt any words that I could commit to parchment and only hope if you will not accept my word, that you may accept the words of Ser Jon Connington and Prince Oberyn Martell who are marching with the army that I intend to bring to the Vale where you can be fully apprised of the situation. As you may be aware, Petyr Baelish recently murdered my eldest son Leonard Lannister and I am riding to the Vale as soon as possible to bring the killer to justice. I bare you no ill will but if you will not work alongside me to accomplish this task and bring order to the Vale once more I must advise you to stay clear of my path. I will not allow any interference in my mission to capture Petyr Baelish. I only hope that our mutual wish for peace in the Vale is sufficient motivation to put aside any animosity you might harbour towards me for the immediate future._

 _Written with the greatest respect and sincerity,_

 _Lord Hadrian Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West._

"Far more eloquent than your previous letters to people Harry." Shaena remarked and wondered if the boy and then the man she had known was capable of writing such a letter. The contents however were a considerable surprise, the murder of Leonard Lannister and the kidnapping of Sansa Stark had already become common knowledge but that Harry as Hadrian had been working for and supporting the surviving members of her family in this world and the fact the other Targaryens still lived filled her with curiosity. What were they like and more to the point, which members of her family still lived? It made her smile eagerly awaiting the arrival of Ser Jon Connington and Prince Oberyn Martell so she could get her answers.

The knocking at the door nearly made her jump she was so engrossed in the letter, recovering quickly she hid the letter in the nearby dresser and called out.

"Enter."

The door opened and Sentinel walked in accompanied by Lord Yohn 'Bronze' Royce, the Lord of Runestone, he was an older man but still lean and fit with grey hair rather than white and was taller than her Sentinel with a voice that was just as big, useful for making himself heard when other lords became too fond of their own voices she thought with a smirk. He was dressed in his unique bronze plated rune covered armour, which she could tell from here was actually more than decoration. The runes did indeed protect him from harm to a certain degree and unlike most armour would not rust as fast, indeed she thought that it had held up very well given that it was supposed to be hundreds of years old.

"Lady Gabon, I hope young Harrold has reported back. There is good news from Gulltown, Lord Grafton has agreed to join us which gives us a considerable number of men and the best port in the Vale." Lord Royce said calling her by her married name, blunt and straight to business with no time given to distractions given the situation. Shaena could respect that but the mention of Harrold Hardyng brought a grimace to her face and she decided to just get the worst of it over with as soon as possible.

"Lord Royce, Harrold Hardyng is dead. Murdered in an ambush at Heart's Home by Lyn Corbray. He has also killed his brother and taken control of their lands pledging them to Petyr Baelish." Shaena said, the eyes of Lord Royce and her Sentinel instantly expanding and she counted down from thirty before Lord Royce finally reacted although it was not as loud as she thought it would have been.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Lord Royce cursed but did so under his breath and his lined faced frowned before he started massaging his forehead. They had been so close to getting enough support to remove Baelish as regent but Harrold's death would mean houses would flock back to Baelish in droves. How was he supposed to get rid of the Mockingbird now? He felt the mother of all headaches coming on.

The Sentinel looked to her and Shaena felt his questioning gaze about what she was going to say, something she was not sure about herself. Harrold's death did put them in very precarious situation and it would take all of her and Lord Royce's skill at diplomatic to keep any houses they had gathered thus far on their side. But the news of an army from the south was news that she thought he might find more interesting.

"There is also news from the south, because of Baelish's murder of Leonard Lannister and the kidnapping of Lady Sansa Stark; the Lannisters, the Tyrells and the Martells are gathering an army to march on the Vale with the express purpose of mounting Baelish's head on a spike and possibly through his arse too." Shaena added going to a very disturbing place for a moment which momentarily shocked Lord Royce and her Sentinel although he should have been used to her odd outbursts by now.

Lord Royce was the first to react and his eyes widened in surprise although that was more about the Martells being involved, which made little sense to him. Still it came as a relief that they might have such a powerful force at their backs but he was deeply concerned by the Lannisters and the Tyrells being involved.

"The Lions and Roses are power hungry game players." Lord Royce said obviously concerned but sighed before adding. "But we need their support, I guess we will have to make a deal with them to get rid of Baelish and bring order and security back to the Vale. Gods know that we need help right now." And with that he left the room to get some rest after his long ride, leaving Shaena alone with the Sentinel who had been worryingly quiet during the whole exchange and Shaena looked over to see that while the rest of his body was as still as a statue, his eyes were blazing with rage.

"You swore to me that you would not contact the Lannisters!" He all but hissed at her, his face beginning to contort with rage as he made the assumption that she had contacted the house he hated more than the Baratheons. Shaena however did not rise to his anger but instead stayed calm and raised only a fine eye brow while narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I did not reach out to the Lannisters, I assure you." She said with icy calm. "They are coming because Baelish murdered one of Lord Hadrian's sons. The lions are after revenge but that does not mean they will be our enemies, look at this letter." She told him and quickly walked over the dresser where she retrieved the hidden letter and showed it to him.

Sentinel read the lines with deliberate slowness but his thunderous expression did not change. He handed the letter back before telling her in no uncertain terms.

"It changes nothing, Hadrian Lannister showed his real colours when he abandoned your brother to die at the Trident."

* * *

 ** _Castamere, the Westerlands…_**

Unaware of the sheer hatred being directed towards him by the mysterious knight in the Vale and would not have cared even he knew, Hadrian Lannister had stopped at Castamere on the way back to Casterly Rock while his army prepared for the invasion of the Vale. He had thought that as time passed he would become numb to the pain of losing his son, but it had not happened and instead it burned even hotter inside him.

He could almost imagine Baelish's laughing face in front of him, so close he could reach out and snap the Mockingbird's neck only to be reminded that it was only an illusion besides he thought to himself in nearly an enraged frenzy, snapping his neck would be too quick…too merciful no he really wanted Baelish to suffer.

His plans for vengeance were interrupted by the sight of the castle's castellan coming out to meet him, the man was not a Lannister nor was he of any other house in the Westerlands and had not been chosen for his breeding but instead for his skill and imagination in the areas of scientific research and willingness to push the boundaries of what considered acceptable. He was in his early sixties with grey hair and wrinkles in his face, his smile might easily convince some that he was a caring and gentle grandfather rather than a ruthless man willing to cross nearly any boundary for his work. Qyburn was his name and he had once worn the robes of a maester but now he wore a simple white robe which Hadrian noticed as the man bowed slightly was covered in blood stains.

"Lord Lannister, it is good that you have taken the time to visit. We have many new developments that we are keen to show you." Qyburn said with a bow to his patron who nodded stiffly before getting to business.

"I need a consignment of rockets ready by the end of the day, time is short so we must move quickly. Now tell me what you have achieved since my last visit." Hadrian said and walked towards the large underground areas of Castamere, Qyburn followed at his heels and was not perturbed at all by his patron's cold mood.

"Of course my lord, we have recently improved on the mixture of the black powder and increased the explosive yield considerably. You will find these rockets are far more powerful than the previous versions." Qyburn said with a smile knowing his lord would appreciate the work he and the men that lived here had done.

"Good work, I will need a considerable edge where I am going next. Now what of the other projects that you have been working on?" Hadrian asked, pleased at the work that Qyburn had directed and carried out in his absence. The disgraced Maester was only too pleased to tell him as they walked through the various development halls and offices barely drawing any attention as the men focused on their work.

"Yes my lord, I think you will be pleased." Qyburn said before taking a breath as he had a lot to say. "Apart from improvements to the rockets we have been refining the design for the cannons, they will be ready for field testing within a few months. Three out of five models no longer explode when fired and we hope to improve on that soon not to mention the handheld versions we are currently developing. We have also taken the black powder and the clocks you invented my lord and combined the two to make explosive devices that can be set and then left to explode after a set time, we have been calling them bombs." Qyburn said pointing to the bombs and cannons after they passed through the halls were they were being worked on. Hadrian liked the look of the new weapons and the improved rocket launchers, they would be useful in any future campaigns he might choose to mount once they were ready. But it was not just weaponry they were inventing here.

"And our less…destructive projects?" Hadrian questioned, he would rather not be known as the bringer of death exclusively although right now it was certainly his plan to bring a great deal of that to those who supported Baelish. Qyburn nodded and began to explain their recent discoveries.

"Yes my lord, we have made explore the idea you had regarding steam as a method of propulsion and we believe that such a mechanism might be possible, preliminary designs are promising but it will be some time before we have solved the initial problems to construct a prototype. The engineers that work here are also creating new designs for bridges and even tunnels reinforced with metal so they can take increased loads and ideas for digging new canals are coming along nicely." Qyburn said proudly, he was thrilled at the cutting edge work they were carrying out here and it was hopefully only going get better with House Lannister's continued support. He was having the time of his life.

"And on the medical side of things? How does that go?" Hadrian asked knowing full well that it was Qyburn's main area of interest. The man did not disappoint him.

"Thanks to the advancement of the microscope we have made considerable progress in understanding biology my lord. I have now managed to identify the different functions of the bodily organs and how they are interlinked so that the body can continue to function. With these discoveries I have begun to explore new surgical techniques that could well become crucial to saving lives in the future, and the development of new potions and elixirs that can be used to treat disease and ease pain have been proving a promising addition to our portfolio." Qyburn said with pride and Hadrian nodded, knowing the importance of such inventions and discoveries. Too much too fast might overwhelm the people of the empire but if these new medical tools were released at a steady and careful pace it would really take science in this world forward.

It also meant the prosperity of his family for generations to come if successful and he was making sure it was secure before he left for the Vale.

 **-x-**

Once he was finished with his tour he sent ravens to all his vassals and gave his orders, an army of thirty thousand men was to be made ready and assembled at the Golden Tooth before the march to the Vale. Given the troops he had brought to Kings Landing were now going home for a rest period he should be able to get a fresh force from the remaining soldiers left behind but before that he had other things to do.

Exiting the underground chambers he found Ser Raphael Daniels and his own squire young Tyrek Lannister waiting for him just as he had hoped. His next orders he knew would not sit well with either of the men that had been with him throughout the whole war thus far but he needed to be ready for the worst case scenario and have people he could trust at home so he sweetened it with a boon.

"Tyrek, I know that you do not believe in the Seven so I will adjust the words to that effect." Hadrian cutting straight to the point. The boy was wide eyed and Raphael smiled as Hadrian took out his sword and said. "Kneel."

As Tyrek did as he was bid, he could not believe this was happening, he had wanted to be a knight for so long and could not believe that it was finally going to happen. _Crimson Night_ was tapped gently on his armoured shoulder.

"Tyrek Lannister, I charge you to be brave and not run in fear. I charge you to be just and not be cruel. I charge you to protect the innocent and the young so that they may live in safety. I knight you Ser Tyrek Lannister, stand and be recognised."

The now knighted Tyrek got to his feet in a daze, still not fully convinced this was real but Hadrian next order shocked him back to his senses.

"Lady Ermesande Hayford, your betrothed will meet you at Casterly Rock in three days' time for your wedding now that you are both of age. Marry her and claim the lands of Hayford as your own." Hadrian told Tyrek before turning to Raphael who looked at him confused at the decision.

"Ser Raphael, you will ride for Riverspring and remain at your family's seat. I may need you to occasionally travel to Casterly Rock in my absence to advise my son." Hadrian said causing an alarmed Raphael to interrupt whatever he was going to say next.

"My lord, my place is at your side."

"No. Not this time." Hadrian said and his mask started to crack slightly, allowing his younger cousin and best friend to see the turmoil underneath that he was only just able to hide…anger, hate and guilt all churning beneath the surface, focused only by their lord's need for revenge. Hadrian told him with an edge of anger to his voice but it was not directed at Raphael.

"I need you here to support my son. Who else can I trust to ensure none of my vassals try and use my absence to usurp Tyler? You have ridden at my side since we were boys and there is no other person outside of youngest brother that I would entrust my son's wellbeing too." Hadrian said, he was beginning to feel all the emotions inside him bubbling to the surface. He was struggling to maintain his mask, he knew that facing Baelish he would need to keep a cool head but right now all he wanted to do was ride straight for the Eyrie and rip the fucking man apart, a brief snarl breaking out on his face before he managed to rein his anger back in and repair his facade.

"You sound as if you are not planning on coming back." Raphael said now worried more than ever about his oldest and best friend, they had gone through wars and peace together...keeping each other's secrets and having each other's backs. For him to be staying here while his lord rode off to war filled him with great concern for his friend.

"I hope it will not come to that, but given who we are facing I will not take any chances. I underestimated Baelish once and my eldest son paid the price for my arrogance. I will not make that same mistake again." Hadrian said putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder and Raphael with a sense of dread nodded and said.

"As you command my lord."

Hadrian however had another reason for leaving Raphael behind, one that he would never tell anyone. If he was going to win his war against Baelish he would need to do things that his friend would not approve of.

He was going to take apart everything Baelish held dear.

 **-x-**

Waving goodbye to Raphael for what Hadrian hoped would not be too long, Hadrian continued on the way to Casterly Rock at the head of the party while Leo's body rested on a cart behind him. At his side were Ser Davos Seaworth, Shireen Baratheon, Ser Raynald Westerling and the rest of his party that had accompanied him to Kings Landing. Ser Raynald had been very quiet since Leo's death, feeling a complete failure for Leo dying on his watch but the man had sworn to Hadrian that he would never fail in his duty again.

Hadrian believed him.

Shireen Baratheon however was not in the least solemn as the rest of the procession was, the sights of the Westerlands made the girl's eyes widen in wonder as she saw more of the world that she had been denied while being locked up by her mother and father. At her side Ser Davos could not help but smile at her enthusiasm.

As their party rode their horses through the gates of the great castle, Hadrian felt his mouth tighten as he was greeted by the mournful faces of his children, all the girls had tears running down their faces while the boys did their best to put on a brave face but could not fully mask their grief. Their eyes were fixed on both him and the casket that held Leo's body, Arthur's eyes were openly watering at the sight of one of his grandchildren dead before their time. Hadrian himself felt the same, the children buried their parents that was the way it was supposed to be but in this world it seemed only the strong survived. He hated that thought but it was true, his son had been soft and gentle and his kind did not last long in this world.

He was solemn himself as he directed the unloading of Leo's casket and the process of taking down to the family crypt where Hadrian stood as still as a statue while his son was placed in the grave that should not have been his final resting place for decades yet. Turning around he saw his children looking at him with wide eyes, he opened his arms and the five children rushed forward and gripped him in a tight hug. Genna, Davos and Arthur hung back with young Arya and Shireen looking at him and his children in concern.

Holding his children only made the feeling of guilt inside him worse, he had allowed one of his cubs to die because he had not dealt with the threat soon enough. He was not going to let Baelish get away with it but it had still been his arrogance that had led to the situation that had landed a son of his in a coffin before his time. It was time to stop messing around and deal with the threats to his family now but first he had a duty to perform. Breaking the hug from his children however much it pained him Hadrian turned to Tyler and withdrew a sword from it scabbard and presented it to the stunned boy.

"Before I ride on the Vale Tyler it is high time I give you something that by right belongs to you, from this day forward you will wield our ancestral blade… _Brightroar_." He said handing the Valyrian steel sword over to Tyler who took it in a daze but Hadrian was not done yet. "And it is also time that you assume the responsibilities that I have denied you thus far. In my absence you will rule, Lady Genna and your grandfather will act as your advisors until I return. If you find yourself in need of any other help than feel free to call upon Ser Raphael Daniels at Riverspring."

Tyler did not know what to say, shock had robbed him of his voice. His siblings and the rest of the people in the crypt too were open mouthed at the sudden action.

 **-x-**

At a brothel in Lannisport a messenger found and passed a note to Sandor Clegane, who was enjoying his coin with whores that would overlook his scars for the right price. When he read the message he was annoyed but got his sword and armour ready before he rode out to meet with the army gathering at the Golden Tooth. It seemed his lord had need of his sword again and he knew it was suicide to refuse him.

Hadrian meanwhile had penned a letter to be sent by the fastest means possible to Braavos, something he should have done a long time ago. He also sent a man to fetch carving tools and wood that he would take with him on the campaign, he had an idea of what to do with Baelish when they finally caught up to him and it would be one for the history books that was for sure.

Before leaving the following day he retrieved _Lamentation_ , the ancestral Valyrian steel sword of House Royce knowing it might be useful in the campaign to come but also he took the Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Ring.

The time to seek the Elder Wand had finally come and unleash the full power of magic. Taking his revenge was just the perfect pretext.

 **-x-**

The Golden Tooth had not seen such activity in many years, the thirty thousand men of the Westerlands met and shared camp with the six thousand Reach men and four thousand Dornish that he joined them for this campaign, leaving behind a considerable number of troops to defend their homelands. Hadrian rode at the head of the column as it moved out for its march to the Vale while at his side Ser Loras Tyrell, Prince Oberyn Martell and Ser Jon Connington mounted their own steeds and followed.

* * *

 _Hope it was good enough. Please let me know what you think._

 _I would be interested to hear some of your ideas for how Hadrian takes his revenge on Baelish. I have something nasty planned but any you guys would like to suggest would be welcome._

 _I have changed the age of Ermesande Hayford to match Tyrek Lannister so the pairing is more viable. The two are now the same age._


	24. Chapter 24 Foothold

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _So everyone I am back with another update, hope it was worth the wait. A thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It was great to read them._

 _Some of you guys have really come up with some really vicious ideas for making Baelish suffer. I know he is a despised character but some of those ideas were shocking. Still thank you to savitarsuffer, Star Iron, KidneyDrink, Milarqui, malinkody, StarKiller Groot and Thatoneguy who have all given ideas that were helpful in expanding on the punishment I originally chose for Baelish._

 _ **coldblue**_ _; 1) Very personal, he and Hadrian knew each other well once. 2) Brienne and Tormund will have their time to shine. Providing she gives him a chance. 3) Probably not. 4) The Children of the Forest are no longer on this 'plane'. 5) No. 6) Maybe. 7) Perhaps. 8) On his enemies yes but his vengeance on Baelish is now set._

 _Warning…Bad Language, gore and some sexual content_

 _On with the chapter…_

 **Chapter 24 – Foothold**

 _The Riverlands…Army Camp_

The array of tents that held over forty thousand men spread out wide as the army prepared to move out after a night's sleep to continuing their march onwards towards the Vale. The men's moral was high although there was a slight divide in the camp between the three different groups that made up the large host. The men of the Westerlands wearily eyed the Reachmen and the Dornish, not fully trusting them but had orders from their liege lord not to start a fight. It chafed them slightly that they were forced to fight alongside these…outsiders when they had fought against the Iron Born and Stannis Baratheon on their own but the men stuck to their duty and held their silence, avoiding the newcomers rather than antagonising them.

In the tent at the centre of the camp, the leaders of this mixed army were making a key strategic decision.

Where to try and breach the Vale's strong natural border.

The men stood around a table with a map of the Vale set out in front of them, Loras dressed in his full plate armour was speaking.

"There are only a handful of places that an invading force can get a foothold, but there are passages into the Vale that our army could use. The only problem is that they are all defended by castles that we need to pass in order to continue." Loras said as he gestured to the different points on the map that their army could use to enter the Vale. The slight tremble in his voice was heard by all, Jon Connington although he was now going by the name of Griff scoffed and said angrily.

"Gods save us you are green boy." Jon growled at him while Hadrian and Oberyn just looked on, wondering to themselves why Jon seemed so impatient. "Just get to the fucking point."

Jon's interruption knocked the confidence out of Loras who found himself terrified by the intense glare of Jon Connington (Griff) and his voice deserted him.

Hadrian feeling really frustrated wanted to get this meeting finished so they could carry on. So with that in mind he took over and spared Loras any more of Jon's anger.

"The best point of entry would be here at Hartshorn." Hadrian said pointing the castle on the map. "Our army can easily use that pass and of all the other castles it is the most lightly defended."

"We would still have to siege it. Baelish might well have fortified the castle if he knows we are coming and it would be foolish to believe he does not." Oberyn said wondering about how long this war might go on for. While he was easy going most of the time he knew that right now it was best to be serious. He was also missing Ellaria who had returned to Dorne at his request, he would not take her on a campaign like this one which was bound to get really bloody.

"House Marsten has not yet sworn allegiance to House Baelish." Hadrian said, gritting his teeth at the family name of the man he hated most. "They will let us pass."

"Why should they?" Loras asked not getting why Hadrian was so sure. He wished briefly that he had asked his brother about Lord Hadrian and how he worked, after all the two men were friends. The look he received back scared him nearly as much as Griff's had.

"They will. Trust me on that." Hadrian said coldly already having a plan to get past the castle that would not require a siege or the slightest hint of any violence.

* * *

 _Winterfell, the North…_

The atmosphere inside the castle was a kind of cold that had little to do with the coming winter. Catelyn had refused to even see Ned since the news of Sansa's kidnapping had broken, he had the foresight to make sure that she could not simply ride for the Vale herself by having the stables guarded by men with orders to not allow her a horse.

This of course had not helped matters with Catelyn who had screamed at him before returning to her own rooms, his bed had not seen her for nearly a month now and it was disconcerting for Ned in a way that he did not care to define.

However at this moment, Ned was sitting in the main hall of Winterfell listening to the commonfolk and lords that came to either ask for his advice or his help. It was a daily ritual that usually did not trouble him too greatly, most matters were small and relatively easy to fix but today he found himself unable to concentrate and as he listened to one minor lord moan on about an infringement of his land by another lord Ned decided he needed to clear his head.

"Robb. Please attend to this matter and any other business that is raised today. I will be in my solar." Ned said and stormed out of the room much to the surprise of not only his sons and Luwin but all the people present who had never seen their liege lord like this before.

As he moved quickly through the corridors of the castle that was his home, Ned was furious. Not just with the situation that was surrounding him but with his own inability to do anything about it. He had both his daughters in the south and both of them were surrounded by intrigue and double dealing every single day. He hated that he could not bring them both here where they would be safe, surrounded by the rest of their family in a land with integrity…but he would bring death to them if tried and Ned slammed his fist against the wall but only succeeded in hurting himself which made the feeling worse. If by some miracle they did manage to rescue Sansa, then she would be decapitated by the first Northern lord that crossed her path and if he tried to retrieve Arya the Lannisters would never let her go. His sweet wolf girl stuck in a den of lions and the original deal that both she and her future husband Tyler Lannister would come and spend a year at Winterfell had fallen through with any letters to Casterly Rock asking when she would come home being ignored. He wondered if Arya was even aware that she had become a prisoner.

At least he could draw some comfort that his sons were safe and under his roof, seeing them and their partners brought a lump to his throat as he remembered when they had once sat on his knee and played the games of children. They were becoming men right in front of him and it scared him in way, soon they would have families of their own. He might well be a grandfather soon judging by the fact that Alys was seeing the maester privately after being sick yesterday morning at breakfast.

'Gods he felt he was getting old.' Ned thought to himself bitterly.

He did not know how but somehow he found his way to the Godswood and sat back against the great tree and sighed as his bones ached. He did not want or need this kind of drama in his life. All he wanted was a quiet life, he had never even wanted to be Lord of Winterfell. The death of his father and elder brother had forced him into the role that he was neither prepared for nor desired. He had just wanted to stand at the side of his brother and support his family in any way he could. He sighed again as he leaned back against the tree and closed his tired eyes.

The peace and tranquillity did its wonders on his tired body and mind, the strain seemed to lessen slightly perhaps just because at last he was getting a moment's peace at long last.

It did not last however as he heard light footsteps enter the wood with instincts that he had honed from his days fighting for Robert, training that had never really gone away. He wearily opened his eyes, wondering who was going to be disturbing him this time and saw to his ambivalence that it was Catelyn. Her face was tight with lines that said she must not have been sleeping any better than he over the last few weeks. He wondered why she had come, hopefully not for another fight he thought to himself.

"Ned." She said shortly, her arms crossed and her shoulders tensed. Ned inwardly groaned knowing the stance well, it was the one she assumed when she was determined to get her way and would not budge for anything. Resigning himself to yet another fight he got to his feet and tried to stand as tall as he could.

"Catelyn." Ned said back to his wife who was little better than a stranger to him at the moment.

"I want to ride to the Eyrie to meet with our daughter, to make sure that she is alright. Why have you told the stables to deny me a horse?" Catelyn asked with anger starting to taint her voice, Ned felt his eyes narrow as his own temper started to rise at this familiar argument again.

"It is chaos in the Vale Catelyn. The area is so dangerous that I cannot risk anyone taking you as a hostage or worst." Ned said annoyed at having to explain this to his wife again. "I have however dispatched Brienne of Tarth to go and act as Sansa's protector at the Eyrie."

"So my sister is not able to ensure her safety?" Catelyn said sharply, rounding on him for implying however indirectly that her sister was incompetent. Ned felt his temper spike and he shot back.

"Well it seems she could not stop the lands that belong to her son from falling into absolute madness or her second husband from kidnapping our daughter in the first place. If I send an army to the Vale, it could be dangerous to Sansa." Ned said back although he kept his voice low although his anger was still dangerously close to the surface despite his attempts to wrestle it back under control.

"At least Baelish has balls, you seem to have lost yours." Catelyn sneered back at him, convinced her childhood friend and her sister would not hurt Sansa. His inaction infuriated her and now she was being held here like a prisoner. With that she flounced out of the Godswood leaving an angered Ned behind her, his previous calm now completely spoil and if it was not for his children wishing he had never married Catelyn in the first place.

 **-x-**

 _Winter town, the North…_

Yara Greyjoy woke with a hell of a hangover, not admittedly an unusual occurrence but she swore to herself to never ever under any circumstances drink again knowing she would break the pledge before too long. She was naked and felt her nipples harden in the cold air but without any modesty got out of bed to warm her cold skin on the nearby fire after throwing a few fresh logs into it. She turned around to see just who she had gotten into bed with last night and was surprised to see the wildling girl Ygritte lying next to a redheaded whore that she vaguely recalled was named Ros. Flashbacks of last night and what the three of them had gotten up to last night would have brought blushes to the faces of even the most lustful of men but she could say with a smile that she had enjoyed it…immensely. Ygritte the wildling was completely out for the count still but a slight moaning from Ros brought Yara's attention back to the bed. She stood there completely naked as she waited for Ros to come around.

Ros honestly could remember nearly nothing of the previous night and judging by the hangover she was nursing as she tried to sit up she probably never would. Looking over she saw Yara Greyjoy looking at her completely naked and a blush came to her cheeks despite all her years as a whore. Why she did not completely understand but a blush came nonetheless.

Yara enjoyed seeing the blush on Ros' face and went to put on her breeches when Ros said something she had not expected.

"You are a much better fuck than your brother."

Yara whipped around faster than she could blink and her breeches fell to the floor, her face suddenly serious despite her headache.

"You knew my brother?" She asked thinking herself stupid for phrasing it like that, of course the girl had known her brother if she had fucked him.

"He was a regular customer and I hope not to sound presumptuous but I was his favourite. We did it right on table there one time." Ros said indicating the table that Yara had started leaning against. Yara however ignored the statement and asked a question that had been on her mind for some time.

"Was he happy here?" Yara asked Ros looking her straight in the face. The whore smiled sadly before telling her.

"I think so, he never complained to me about being here. He had friends and the Starks treated him as one of their own, the only thing he ever said he missed about the Iron Islands was you."

"Me." Yara said shocked, she had thought her brother would have forgotten her.

"He did not say it often but on each of his name days and on yours too he would come here and tell me he wished he could see you. He confessed that he struggled to recall your face but he remembered swimming naked in the sea with you as a child and you forcing him to play with your dolls." Ros told him and despite herself Yara struggled to hold back the tears, she remembered those times too after all they would be all she had of her brother now. Wishing she could have seen him again she did not resist as Ros came up to her and kissed Yara on the lips and resumed their previous activities until Ygritte finally woke from her slumber and joined them too.

 **-x-**

 _The Dreadfort, the North…_

Despite the fire in the grate in front of him, Roose Bolton, lord of the Dreadfort and one of the most powerful lords in the North was only feeling cold. Rejection and slights that had been building his entire life had been adding up recently and it was pushing him to the very limit. Life had never been good to him, first he had to endure regular bleedings as a child, shunned by nearly every other house in North and then his wife had died, followed years later by his own son Domeric. He had hoped that fostering the boy in the Vale might make other houses willing to accept his only trueborn son and it had worked until his own bastard Ramsay had killed Domeric. The sadism of the boy frightened even Roose at times but no other house would wed one of their daughters or sisters to him so now his only heir was Ramsay Snow, a boy who scared everyone who met him. It was the only reason he had not cut the boy's throat.

Since the battle at the Wall it was harder than ever to keep his bastard son's actions hidden, the bloody Karstarks must have seen those hounds of his tear into the Wildling leader that night. There was no chance of getting the boy legitimised and not for the first time he wished he had not raped that miller's wife and spared him all this bother.

There was the sound of someone at the door and he looked over to see a strange man dressed in red robes standing in his door way.

"Be gone red priest, I will not have your kind here." Roose growled in no mood to offer any hospitality to a Red Priest today but the priest did not seem bothered at all.

"It was not my intention to ask for your hospitality my lord. Only to pass to you this message." He said while smirking as if all was right with the world. Roose wanted to flay the man right there and then but he instead grabbed the letter from the priest and opened it. The contents were interesting reading, words that stoked his cunning and hunger for more power.

Finally an opportunity to gain what was rightfully his and his house but he thought to himself with caution it would have to be carefully done and could take weeks if not months to complete but for once his bastard son's reputation might be useful. He turned to the priest and told him.

"Tell him…the answer is yes."

* * *

 _Duskendale, the Crownlands…_

Tyrion sat on the back of his horse as he looked out to sea, nearby the large town and small holdfast that he had just taken time to study before coming out to the beach.

Duskendale, the holding that his brother had given him months ago but Tyrion, much to his own frustration had been too busy watching Joffrey to come and visit, however now that he was dead Varys could watch over Kings Landing for a few days.

As Tyrion looked back over to the large port town briefly he thought on the history of the place, the place where House Dusklyn had kidnapped and held the Mad King for half a year while Tyrion's own father camped outside unable to enter without killing the king in the process until Ser Barristan Selmy had dared venture in alone and rescued the king. House Darklyn and House Holland had both been destroyed for that, House Rykker had then been given the area until a debt incurred by lavish spending had seen the Iron Bank take the lands as payment. Now they belonged to him and he had ideas already building in his head to make this town great.

The revelation of what his brother had been doing in regards to the Targaryens had astounded and angered Tyrion at first. He was angry because his brother had manipulated him rather than simply telling him the truth, it was not a bad idea actually to assist in the Targaryen restoration really Tyrion thought to himself with mocking irony. Their hold on the throne was so very weak and sure to fail that getting on the good side of the family that would soon take over could mean their previous actions against Aerys would be forgiven. Tyrion for one did not want to be burned by their dragons which might well happen if the rumours he had heard from Essos were true and while on the one hand he was actually desperate for them to get here so he could see the incredible beasts for himself, he was also terrified that they would just burn him and everyone else to ash.

Hopefully he thought to himself trying to regain something of a positive outlook it would be good for the empire and had brought the opportunity that he had been waiting years for, he looked towards the Blackwater and saw the ship had anchored and the small boat was rowing to the shore. His heart leapt as he saw the familiar figure stand when she caught sight of him. He felt like jumping down from his horse and racing to the water to meet her but despite the growing feeling anticipation he contented himself in getting off his horse carefully and walking to the water where he was just in time to meet the boat.

The woman leapt from the boat, uncaring at her dress getting wet and ran forward, unable to contain himself Tyrion now ran forward too until they met and she fell straight into his arms.

"My love." Tysha said with her warm smile and dark hair waving in the wind. His lips found hers straight away and being able to experience her sweet taste again was heaven to Tyrion. They unfortunately had only a brief moment together like this before they were rudely interrupted.

"Father!" A trio of young voices sounded as their two sons Haldon and Addam collided with them, followed closely by their daughter Teela. The three children all wrapped their arms tightly around their parents and Tyrion could not stop the tears that were flowing down his cheeks, for the first time in nearly four years he actually had his own family around him again. His wife and their children, it was almost like a dream.

 **-x-**

 _The Red Keep, Kings Landing…_

Myrcella Baratheon walked through the gardens of the Red Keep where she had grown up with a sigh of resignation. She had explored every single square inch of these gardens years ago, they held no surprises for her and it bored beyond belief to have to walk around them now, she actually yawned although no one saw it she thought gratefully.

She was only here now rather than at Casterly Rock to help her younger brother ease his way into becoming king, something that filled her with worry as she saw Tommen looking increasingly overwhelmed by the responsibility that had been placed at his feet. Not for the first time she cursed Joffrey's stupidity, not only for the bullying and terror he had inflicted on both her and Tommen growing up but that he managed to get himself killed and put their poor, gentle brother on a throne that he neither wanted nor was prepared for. Myrcella bit her lip as her mind wandered to the possibilities of what the Iron Throne could do to her gentle and loving brother.

However she could not continue this line of thought as her breath was stolen away from her temporally by the sight of a handsome young man walking into the gardens.

He was older than her but only by a few years, he was dressed in Dornish style clothes that left his lightly muscled chest exposed with exotic olive coloured skin. His hair was black as was typical of the people from Dorne and curled, making Myrcella want to wrap it around her finger. The mere idea however brought colour to her cheeks as she dealt with an impulse she had never felt before, handsome young men had crossed her path before and many were wanting to marry her given that she was a princess but this was the first time she had been interested in any man in…that way she blushed.

Wait she suddenly thought as her cheeks darkened even more in embarrassment, she was not interested in him she tried to reassure herself only for her to feel panic as the Dornish man looked around and fixed his gaze on her.

He then started to walk towards her.

She suddenly became very self-conscious about her attire, a beautiful yellow gown of silk but suddenly it felt like a rough sack. She did not understand why she felt like this, never before had a man done this to her and when he came up to stand before her she felt very small and exposed in his gaze.

"Your grace." The young man said in a Dornish accent that made her skin tingle before he gently took her hand and placed a kiss upon her fingers, leaving them feeling like they had been scolded. Manners drilled into her since birth stopped her pulling it back before he let it go. "I am Prince Trystane Martell of Dorne, your brother told me I might find you here. I was hoping we might get to know each other as I understand that my father and your uncles are considering a betrothal between the two of us."

Marriage to this man! Myrcella was about ready to run but not in fear of Trystane, but rather what he was doing to her, never had feelings this strong come upon her and she had no idea how to handle it. Silence stretched out the distance between them and seeing the frown on the Dornish prince's face was enough for Myrcella to recover her faculties so she could at least speak to him.

"I would be honoured Prince Martell." She said with a breathlessness that made her want to slap herself out how much of fool she was behaving like. Trystane smiled at that which made her heart begin to race and he offered her his arm.

"Perhaps we might talk during a stroll around the gardens your grace?" He asked her and with her cheeks still burning Myrcella took his arm and decided as they walked around the gardens that perhaps they were not so boring after all.

* * *

 _The Eyrie, the Vale…_

Sansa Stark suddenly bolted upright in bed, sweat pouring down her face her breathing fast and uneven. Her eyes were wild with fear until she realised that she was…safe she thought with some irony. Sansa sat silently on her bed in the room that Baelish had given her, a gilded cage if there ever was one, another nightmare having just woken her from her sleep for the third night in a row. The images again were of the pirates running rampant across the Vale, she had never imagined such things before and wondered briefly why the lords of the Vale would allow this to happen on their own lands. It made a mockery of everything they as lords and knights were supposed to stand for.

Then however she remembered the lessons she had received from Lady Olenna as she walked over to the vanity and picked up a hairbrush before she tried to tame her sleep tousled hair. Fear was a powerful weapon; fear for your family, fear for yourself if the lords were to fight the pirates or the Mountain Clans. That Lord Baelish and his thugs would descend on them, she certainly knew the truth of it herself. She felt Baelish's eyes on her whenever she was within sight of him and it sent a cold chill up her spine. She had not seen her aunt Lysa since she arrived here although she had heard the sounds of Baelish and Lysa rutting like animals in the next room and making twice as much noise. It had really not helped her sleep over of the last few days.

While she absentmindedly brushed her hair she looked out of the window and wondered where Loras was now, she had heard the guards and servants whispering in corners about a combined Lannister and Tyrell army that was marching to the Vale. Some said it was an invasion so the Lions and Roses could claim the Vale for themselves, others thought it liberation from the madness that had befallen them in recent months but no-one would risk Baelish or Lysa's ire by talking about it openly. Sansa allowed a smile to grace her face as she thought hopefully she might be rescued from this madness.

The door slowly opened and Sansa whipped around thinking she would see a servant creeping into her room only to see a young boy looking at her with curiosity. He was only a small boy, maybe only six years old with sickly pale skin with stringy brown hair but his eyes were the same shade of blue as her own, she realised this boy must be her cousin Robert Arryn.

"Hello." Sansa said putting on a smile, while she had never met him before this boy was family and might be a friend here, something she desperately wanted. However Robert Arryn did not respond and only stared before a voice at the door made him smile.

"Sweetrobin, it is time for your breakfast." A woman appeared at the door and while Sansa knew her to be her aunt Lysa who like her cousin she had never met but despite being two years younger than her mother, she looked ten years older than Catelyn. Her face was lined and bags hung heavily under her eyes and the moment she caught sight of Sansa, those blue eyes that were nearly identical to her own narrowed in anger that was nearly manic. It both confused and worried Sansa, she could not understand just what she had done to earn her aunt's anger but the she did not have time to think about it as without even having the decency to go somewhere private Lysa undid the front of her dress and exposed her breast before sitting on Sansa's bed. Robert did not waste any time and much to Sansa's own shock and disgust jumped up onto the bed and fixed his mouth onto Lysa's breast like a babe, not a boy of six.

Sansa could not believe what she was seeing, she knew enough about babes. That they were weaned off the breast as soon as they could manage solid foods but here was her aunt breast-feeding a boy of six! She could only just managed to hide her disgust and feeling of nausea rising up inside her. The whispers of her aunt's madness that she had heard were starting to look worryingly accurate and Sansa wondered just how precarious her situation here was given the hatred Lysa seemed to be glaring at her with. It remained tense as aunt and niece stared at each other before Robert finally finished and followed his mother out of the room so Sansa could at last breathe easy for a moment before she went back to brushing her hair, hoping the mundane task would ease her troubled mind.

 **-x-**

Petyr Baelish while his wife was breast feeding her stunted and stupid child was trying to figure out how to defend the Vale. Duplicity and plots were his normal tactics for getting what he wanted but it seemed that military strategy was what he really needed now. The spies that he still had outside of the Vale had sent word of the army that the fucking Lannisters, Tyrells and Martells had sent against him. Reports suggested that its strength was at least forty thousand strong and even he knew as much as it galled him if they managed to invade the Vale they could probably overwhelm him. It was a bitter irony that the one lord that he knew was expert at military matters, Lord Royce was his principal enemy here. Perhaps he should have looked more into bending the man to his side Baelish thought to himself briefly before thinking 'No it would have been a waste of time'.

He looked at the big map of the Vale in front of him and looked at each point where an invading force could get a foothold, there were not many thankfully but if the Lannisters got even one it could be the end for him. Judging by where the last report had placed the Lannister army, Hartshorn was the most likely place they would try and use to gain entry to the Vale. House Marsten regrettably was not one of the houses he had in his pocket and had sworn neutrality, but he could not risk the chance that they might join his enemy so he had sent for someone to ensure that they bent the knee to him.

However he still wanted to scream in frustration at how his plots seemed to be unravelling around his ears, kidnapping Sansa Stark and poisoning the Martells and the Tyrells had been his only real goals when travelling to Kings Landing. He had wanted to break apart any potential alliance between the Lannisters, Tyrells and the Martells to sow chaos in the south that he might be able to use to his advantage only for bloody Oberyn Martell to catch on to the plot. In the end much to his frustration the plan had backfired with only Mace Tyrell and the useless Leonard Lannister dying at his hands. The alliance he had hoped to break apart now stood stronger than ever and he had accidentally brought their attention to the Vale, now everything he had ever built was in danger. Still he thought to himself, he had the satisfaction of killing Hadrian fucking Lannister's son.

That was enough to put a smile on his face.

A knock at the door only widened that smile as he looked to see Lord Moore along with his younger brother Ser Mandon Moore enter the room.

"Lord Moore, Ser Mandon. Welcome to the Eyrie, I was hoping that you might be able to help me with a problem of mine." Baelish said to the two men offering them a drink which both eagerly took. "It seems that the Lannisters and their dogs are intent on ruining our little dominion here and taking the Vale for themselves. I believe that they will try and use Hartshorn as their entry point and I have reason to doubt the loyalty of House Marsten to House Arryn. I was hoping that House Moore would take over the defence of Hartshorn and hold it until I can enlist more support, House Arryn would not forget such…devotion. The castle and Lady Corrine Marsten's hand would be yours." Petyr said, his gaze lingering on Lord Moore who he had hooked with the mention of Corrine Marsten, the current rather beautiful heir to the castle that was a wealthy and strong holding.

"We would be delighted my lord, our army will march for Hartshorn immediately." Lord Moore said with greed in his eyes. Another wealthy castle to his family's assets would vastly increase their standing in the area. Ser Mandon meanwhile was thanking the gods that he had the sense not to follow the old fool Ser Barristan on a mad quest to Essos to find the surviving Targaryens. Far better to be here and enjoying success than going off on a fool's errand.

* * *

 _Meereen, Essos…_

Jon was saddling his dragon, Sunfyre while he carefully scratched the dragon's head which made her tail swing in enjoyment, bringing a smile to Jon's face. He needed the boost as another member of the Second Sons had been murdered last night, Ser Barristan and Sam were investigating and had apparently discovered a lead on who was targeting their men. Before he attended the meeting however he felt it best to clear his head and had decided to take a flight on Sunfyre beforehand.

As he was about to climb onto the saddle he saw Lady Margaery looking across the yard at Sunfyre with great apprehension, she looked carefully over to Jon who shouted to her.

"Come over Lady Margaery, it is quite safe. Sunfyre will not harm you." He tried to reassure her but although she walked towards him, she did so very slowly looking ready to bolt at the last moment if Sunfyre showed any sign of aggression.

Margaery was absolutely terrified of the beast in front of her, as a girl she had heard many great tales of dragons and their riders but to see one up close was enough to bring the darker side of those tales to the forefront of her mind. Chief amongst them being the burning of Harrenhall or the field of fire, the latter of which had led to her own family's ascension to rulers of Highgarden and the Reach. The closer she got to the dragon did not help ease her mind as the nearer she got, the bigger its teeth got, the sharper its claws seemed to be and the creature now appeared to become enormous and made her worry about how much bigger it might eventually become remembering tales of Balerion the Black Dread that supposedly could eat an elephant whole but despite this she kept on walking, determined not to show fear and run.

When she finally reached Jon and the dragon she was shocked at how gentle the creature of destruction seemed as Jon tickled its chin which made the dragon preen like a cat or a dog, that surprised her and with a look to Jon who nodded she reached out her hand and slowly began to pat its green scales. The sudden shaking of its head nearly made her jump and run but despite her heart beating louder than a drum she held her ground and was wide-eyed with astonishment as the dragon nuzzled into her hand. Feeling bolder she began to pet the dragon more which preened under the attention.

"Sunfyre likes you." Jon said as he smiled at Margaery, knowing as much from the bond he shared with his dragon. Not entirely conscious but he could generally feel whatever emotion Sunfyre felt wherever she was. An idea suddenly popped into his head and he grinned at Margaery.

"Would you like to take a flight on Sunfyre?" He asked and Margaery instantly stopped petting the aforementioned dragon which Sunfyre did not enjoy at all and Margaery stared wide eyed at Jon.

"Is that possible?" She asked him, her fear beginning to return at the thought of being up in the air with nothing more than a saddle and the beast below her to keep her from falling to her death but she could not deny there was a…certain pull to the idea. She had once dreamt as a child of being up amongst the clouds with the birds as they flew across its great vastness, completely free from the constrictions that he been placed on her since she had been born. The expectations, her family's ambition…all of the baggage that came with being highborn. But it was still a terrifying concept to actually fly on the back of a dragon.

"If you ride with me, do you want too?" Jon asked her hoping she would agree. It was a marvellous experience and if she was to be his queen, then she was going to have to get used to dealing with dragons. He rode a dragon and if they ever had any children then they would hopefully ride dragons too.

Margaery bit her lip, curiosity and knowing it would endear her to him began to urge her to accept and slowly she nodded. Jon smiled and got onto the saddle, extending his hand to her. She hesitated for a moment before she slowly took his hand and he pulled her up. She slid onto the saddle behind him and her nerves tightened but despite all her attempts to stay calm she screamed when the dragon flapped its wings and took to the sky, her arms wrapping themselves tightly around Jon's waist.

She shut her eyes, afraid of what she might see as the air moved cold against her skin. Her grip on Jon remained tight and she prayed to whatever gods that might be listening that she would not fall to the ground. She could feel the dragon's movements through the saddle beneath her and it was to her surprise not too rough, more like you were sitting on an especially smooth horse during a ride. She now felt her fear retreating enough to open her eyes slowly and what greeted her took her breath away.

It was beautiful.

Below them she could see the buildings of Meereen that had seemed so tall on the ground now reduced to the size of toys. Beyond that she cast her eyes to the great mountains in the distance and what had once been so tall and impressive now looked no more than simple hills you could walk over in a minute. The feeling was incredible as the wind grabbed at her hair, causing it to flow behind her in the wind. The elaborate hairdo that her maid had spent time perfecting was now undone but she did not care at all and a laugh escape her lips which only Jon could hear as the wind rushed past them, causing him to smile too.

A sudden turn made her grasp tighter to Jon and she blushed when she felt the muscles through the shirt he was wearing. Clearly she thought to herself, those hours spent in the exercise yard and sparring with his Kingsguard had been worth it. She had seen men that were both fat and those that were muscles like her father and her brothers but Jon was different, her mind was already conjuring up images of him naked which darkened her cheeks more than ever but what did surprise her was how comfortable he was. His body was keeping her warm despite her thin dress but not in any way that was unpleasant. He was a tall pillar of strength that she very much enjoyed having her arms around.

Tragically it had to end and soon they were forced to land but even as Jon slid off the saddle and then helped her down she was buzzing from the incredible experience she had just shared with him.

"That was…truly amazing your grace. Quite awe-inspiring." Margaery said with a large smile on her face, grinning from ear to ear. Jon smiled too although not as widely as her and was caught off guard when just a split second later she pressed her lips against his. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her slender body was pulled tight against him. Jon was caught off guard but responded as the feeling of her soft body against his excited him into an instinctive reaction as his arms wrapped around her thin waist, pulling her even closer.

Her mouth opened slowly to his and the sweetness of her taste tantalised his senses as did his to her. He felt his manhood growing hard despite all his will which was fast eroding as he lost all sense of who he was and Margaery lost all propriety as she shamelessly ground herself against him. Had the two of them remained undisturbed, Jon would have taken Margaery right there and then but Sunfyre chose that exact moment to flap his wind, knocking them both the ground with an almighty gust.

Now in the dust both of them were brought back to their senses and looked at each other and suddenly realised what they had just been doing. Jon having virtually no experience with women blushed and stammered an apology.

"Lady Margaery…I must apologize…that was totally inappropriate of me." Jon stammered before Margaery put a finger to his mouth and told him with a saucy smile.

"I enjoyed that immensely Jon, I will not let you take it back and it makes me await the day we wed more eagerly than ever." Margaery told him in a husky voice from lips that were still coloured from their kiss moments before. She got to her feet and gave him one last look with a smirk that lit a fire inside him before walking off to her rooms where she could restore her appearance somewhat and Jon watched her go, noticing the extra sway in her hips and thinking to himself with a pleasurable groan that he was doomed.

 **-x-**

Daenerys cried out and threw her head back as she reached her climax, Daario below her groaned in pleasure as he let himself go as the Dragon princess rode him to orgasm. He had never imagined that he would get to have a princess and one that was so…sensual. She had not been a virgin when they had fucked the first time and she certainly did not act like one, that had surprised him but he could not deny his enjoyment of being in her bed.

Daenerys with a delicious ache between her thighs slowly got off of him and to her feet with Daario's eyes on her perfect ass all the way. She slipped a robe on and got herself a cup of water while she smiled at him.

"I will be right back." She said walking out of the room into the next while Daario lay back and sighed in contentment. She was far better than any of the whores he had enjoyed before, he could not get enough of her she was like a drug that had ensnared him into addiction. Hearing a knock at the door, without modesty he got to his feet and pulled it open and saw Ser Jorah Mormont on the other side. To give the Northerner his due the knight did not act shocked and told him coolly.

"The princess and you are expected at a meeting with the King and his council later today. It would be best to go now." Ser Jorah said with his gaze guarded, but behind his cold eyes was a seething anger that wanted to reach out and strangle the pompous and preening sellsword that was fooling around with his princess. Daario undoubtedly knew that and taunted him with a smile that only made Jorah's anger stronger. The smug sellsword then said to him with lay confidence.

"We might attend or we might not. We have our own…business to deal with." Daario said as he leaned against the doorframe. Jorah now allowed his feelings to appear on his face as he told Daario.

"You are not worthy of her." Jorah said with his expression dark and stormy which only made Daario smile wider.

"See you later." Daario mocked as he closed the door and went back to enjoy some more hours with his dragon princess. Perhaps he would fuck her up against the wall this time he thought with anticipation while Jorah remained outside fuming.

 **-x-**

Later after Jon had regained his composure and dusted off his clothes he met with his men in a chamber of the Great Pyramid to discuss what they had learned.

"This was left at the scene, I think the killer was disturbed and dropped it in the rush to escape." Ser Barristan said as he placed a golden mask baring the appearance of a harpy. The importance of the symbol was immediately recognised by all.

"A Harpy, the slavers. Some must have survived." Jon said with annoyance. All the effort into freeing the area of slavery was now undermined by a group of slavers hiding amongst their people and striking them like cowards in the night. Turning to his counsellors he asked. "Is there any additional information?"

"They are being apparently led by someone known as the 'the harpy' however we do not know for certain if such a person exists." Ser Lothur Brune said having learnt that much but Jon suddenly remembered his encounter with the Volantis slaver some time ago and remembering his lessons from his grandmother Rhaella he realised something.

"Volantis, this is how they seek to re-establish slavery here. Using citizens of our own cities to do their dirty work." Jon said bitterly, one thing he had learned on this campaign was that at heart most slavers were cowards and would not risk their own necks when someone else's would do. This was exactly how people like former Masters would act, Rhaella had told him that it was sometimes better to work through an intermediary rather than doing it yourself as a sign of trust so why would the slavers not work through someone else to keep their own necks safe.

Ser Clayton Archay then spoke up which was unusual for the man with a possible solution to this situation.

"Your grace before I became involved in the efforts to restore your family to the Iron Throne I ran a similar group to these Harpies. Harassing men loyal to the Usurper in ambushes in much the same manner, I know how these groups operate and if given some time I might be able to capture a member of these insurgents. Perhaps even the leader if they are not so well organised." He suggested and the men looked to him in surprise but Jon nodded and told him.

"Act with caution Ser Clayton, I would not hand the Harpies someone as critical to my council as you but proceed immediately. I want these slaver cowards pulled into the light." Jon said with his temper mounting and turned to Samwell who looked at him nervously before Jon asked. "Do we still have any of that truth serum sent to us by Lord Lannister?"

Samwell nodded and Jon feeling better said. "Good we will need it, get us a member of their group and hopefully we should be able to bring this entire group down low."

* * *

 _Casterly Rock, the Westerlands…_

Tyler and Richard were sparring in the practice yard of the castle where they had been born and raised. Both young men were on the cusp of manhood but felt like they were years younger, Tyler especially given the responsibility that had been placed upon his shoulders by their father.

It showed too as Tyler over extended himself and the brief lapse allowed Richard to hit his twin brother's arm hard enough to force him to drop his sword. Tyler howled in anger and went to grab his training sword only for Richard to put his foot on the wooden sword and stop him.

"Brother you are lacking your focus. You need to get a hold of yourself." Richard told his twin firmly feeling concerned at how his brother was dealing with their father's absence.

"Then I will try harder, Richard. I have to be better." Tyler said angrily but none of it was directed at his brother, it was only intended for himself.

"Brother it is alright, no-one becomes capable overnight. I have not and you cannot, we can only learn our lessons as they come." Richard said worried that his brother expected too much of himself. Deaths in their family tormented Tyler the most, making him determined to prevent it happening again and the fact their brother had been murdered had only intensified that worry. Now their father had gone off to war it seems he was set on protecting their family even at the cost of his own life. Something that worried Richard deeply but at this moment his brother needed him to be the voice of reason.

"But I have too, now that father has gone it is up to me to defend our family." Tyler said feeling overwhelming as the weight of everything started to crack his attempted mask. Richard smiled at his twin and told him.

"Did father tell you that he was giving me Castamere?" Richard's smile only grew as Tyler shook his head in wonder and continued to speak. "It means brother than no matter what happened I will be at your side, as a brother and as one of your bannermen."

The two brothers stayed quiet for a moment before Tyler managed a weak smile, feeling more positive about the future given that he would be able to count on his brother for support. He retrieved his sword and assumed the ready position opposite Richard who did the same.

"As brothers we stand." Tyler said with a small smile as he made to strike.

"Against the world for our family." Richard said with an identical smile on his own face as the two continued to spar.

 **-x-**

Arya Stark meanwhile was doing something that she normally would find incredibly boring and refuse to do under pain of death.

Reading.

She was surrounded by the massive collection of books and scrolls gathered by the Lannister family over the centuries. Many of them she was sure would fascinate a scholar for years especially the Valyrian lore that had been taken from Myr but she yawned as she tried to take in all the information in the books Lady Genna had insisted she read. Given her future position as Lady of Casterly Rock, Genna had said she should learn the histories of the various houses in the Westerlands and their interactions with each other over the centuries so she might better understand the people that would one day be her vassals. Normally she would have just ignored her and gone to practice her swordsmanship but Genna had banned anyone from sparring with her until she passed a test that Genna had set regarding the history of the Westerlands even Needle had been locked away until she did as she was told which irritated Arya no end. So she had to learn if she ever wanted to pick up a sword again.

Arya as she turned yet another page in what seemed an endless book was really starting to wonder if she wanted to rule at all given the amount of work that came with such responsibility, no wonder her own father had been growing grey before his time she thought to herself and wondered how she was going to get all of this information into her head before it exploded. She groaned and put her head in her hands, wanting to throw the book out of the window as a headache started to form but knew it would not help.

"Is anything wrong?" A small voice asked her suddenly making Arya jump out of her seat as if anticipating an attack only to be embarrassed to see a girl about her own age looking at her with curiosity. The girl only made Arya feel subconscious of her own looks as the newcomer was a Valyrian beauty or would be in a few years. Perfect skin and silky silver hair made Arya feel insecure about her our pale Northern skin that was nearly white and shorter brown hair (recently cut to stop at her chin) that felt stringy compared to the silver waterfall of the other girl.

"No, I was just…studying for Lady Genna." Arya said feeling a bit suspicious of this girl, her keen senses now picked up a man standing not too far away keeping a close eye on them. He had grey hair and many lines on his face indicating a hard life but his gaze were sharp. Arya wishing she had the comfort of her sword although she was reassured slightly by the feeling of the dagger given to her by Tyler which was strapped to her thigh dared to ask. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, not put off at all by Arya's uncertainty and the man at the back smiled slightly himself as the girl he had sworn to protect tried to make her first female friend.

"I am Shireen Baratheon, you must be Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell. I have heard of the legends about your family and it is brilliant to meet you." Shireen said her smile now beaming at Arya who was slightly taken aback by the girl's enthusiasm as she started to spout off the names and events of her house's long history, most of which Arya knew by heart. She wanted to state that she was not a lady however the words seemed childish to her now since she knew that ladies could be far more than just baby makers or seamstresses and in any case Shireen's constant babbling made it impossible for her to get a word in. Finally when Shireen stopped to take a breath Arya managed to speak.

"Greetings Lady Baratheon. I had heard that you had come to stay here but I did not think to meet you yet." Arya said marvelling at the work of Lord Lannister first hand, she had heard of the curing of Shireen's greyscale but it was remarkable to see it up close. The aforementioned girl just kept smiling and said.

"Shireen please, I am to marry Richard Lannister just as you are to marry Tyler Lannister. Our husbands to be are brothers so one day we will be good-sisters." Shireen said with a beaming smile which was leaving Arya at more of a loss at how to talk to such a person. Shireen then caught the look of amusement on Ser Davos' face and realised that she was coming on too strongly and took a breath before she introduced her sworn shield. "This is Ser Davos Seaworth." She said indicating the knight in the corner who gave bow.

"Lady Stark. It is pleasure to meet you, I have great respect for your lord father." Ser Davos told the young wolf girl who wanted to say again that she was not a lady but Lady Genna had taught her that there were many different types of lady, she could be whatever kind she wanted so instead so slightly bowed her head while smiling with pride at his respect for her father although she knew he could just be lying however much she hoped he was not.

"Ser Seaworth, I hope not to appear rude but I would ask for some privacy. I need to learn the history of the Westerlands for Lady Genna if I want my sword back so please." Arya said with some frustration creeping into her voice but then as Ser Davos was about to make his apologies and leave Arya to her studies but Shireen only brightened up and told Arya eagerly.

"I can help, I learnt the history of the Westerlands from the books Ser Davos brought me when I lived on Dragonstone." Shireen eagerly told Arya hoping desperately that the girl might be her friend, something she had never had before.

Arya knowing she needed help but still unsure of the girl nodded slowly.

 **-x-**

While Arya found herself being tutored whether she liked it or not from Shireen Baratheon, Cassia Lannister was taking a walk around the gardens of Casterly Rock with her lion, Visenya at her side. Looking at the lion nervously was her new betrothed Edric Dayne. She almost pitied the boy as his well-meant but laughable attempts to woo her continued in earnest, he had actually gone out and brought her a cart full of flowers from Lannisport and then he had challenged the knights of her family's household to duels to prove his ability with a sword, only ending up with many bruises for his trouble. She struggled not to laugh feeling a little bad for the boy that had obviously no idea of how to court girls. Goodness only knows what he would come up with next Cassia thought to herself with a slight laugh that had the poor boy blushing as her sweet voice carried over to him.

"Lady Cassia, I hope that you might take this as a token of my esteem." Edric said as he came up to her and in his hands was a rather marvellous looking necklace of gold with rubies and it took a great deal of Cassia's willpower not to sigh. She liked jewellery as much as the next girl but this was getting ridiculous, whoever was advising him on how to court her clearly had rather materialistic idea of what a woman wanted. She suspected Lord Beric Dondarrion was the one behind Edric's attempts at woo her and while she would accept the gift with good grace, it was time she resolved with annoyance that she put Edric Dayne straight.

"Thank you Ser Dayne. I will treasure it but I feel you must know something about me if we are going to continue our courtship." Cassia said with annoyance which caused poor Edric to look startled and she put a gentle hand on his chin causing the boy to blush but she smiled gently.

"I like men that are comfortable in their own skin. Men who know their own strength and worth and do not feel the need to employ over the top displays of masculinity to prove their worth or expensive materialistic gifts. You are Ser Edric Dayne, heir to Starfall and House Dayne one of the most storied families in all of Westeros. Be confident, sure of yourself and you will have better luck with me." She said and then decided to go and see Joanna who was spending time with their grandfather and Clarice leaving a slightly confused but smitten young man behind her.

 **-x-**

 _Riverspring, the Westerlands…_

Sabine Lannister rode through the streets of the second greatest port in Westerlands and was greeted with the sight of people bustling around the streets and shops, just going about their daily lives. Sabine smiled, enjoying the bustle and life that was all around her while her cousin Visenya Hill and the guards that had accompanied them on this visit kept an eye out for trouble but none found them so they continued their ride.

Arriving at the castle where the banners of House Daniels hung proudly from the walls and flew high from the towers, the guards having been told to expect them allowed the entry without issue and there to greet them was Lord Daniels and his family. The proud and wise looking lord of Riverspring smiled and knelt to her.

"Lady Lannister, welcome to Riverspring. For the duration of your stay my home is yours." Lord Daniels told her and Sabine smiled.

"I thank you on behalf of my family Lord Daniels. Your house's loyalty has always been and remains greatly appreciated." Sabine told him and her eyes shifted over to Lord Daniels heir, Ser Raphael. Her father's oldest friend and confidant, a surrogate uncle to both her and her siblings in most respects. It was strange seeing him without her father alongside him and only served to heighten her fears for her sole remaining parent that had gone to wage war on the Vale for the death of her older brother. Looking at the strong form of Ser Raphael it made her worry for what might happen to her father when his best friend was not there to watch his back.

"Ser Raphael. It is good to see you again." Sabine said with a slight bow in respect. The knight smiled and replied with warmth.

"I must say it is a mutual feeling Lady Lannister, please give my best regards to your brothers and inform them that I am at their command should they have need of me." Raphael said and a boy older than her by a scant few years came forward wanting to speak to her but held back at the last moment. Ser Raphael smiled at the boy and pushed him forward gently before he introduced him. "My eldest son Harrold, he was most eager to meet you."

So Sabine thought to herself this was the boy that would one day be the lord of Riverspring and more importantly her husband. He was clearly his father's son though she noted; having the same dark blond hair that was worn to his shoulders unlike his father who kept it short along with the same dark blue eyes. The father and son also had a similar muscular build and once the boy hit puberty he would surely shoot up to tower over most men.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady." Harrold managed to say but was put off by the frown on his grandfather's face, but he could not help but feel intimidated at the vision of beauty in front of him. She was a golden goddess with gold for hair and emeralds for eyes fitted onto a perfectly crafted piece of marble, Sabine Lannister was already a beautiful girl and would not doubt become an even more stunning woman as she grew. He was struck dumb by her beauty but her gaze pinned him like a bug against the wall, it was a sharp as any blade and full of a burning will that was strong enough to hold him in place.

Sabine was disappointed that the boy was so easily cowed but then saw the scroll in Harrold's hand and asked gently.

"What is that?"

Harrold blushed at her soft and musical voice but he managed to speak with an encouraging look from his mother Lady Jessica.

"It is a story that I have been working on to document the adventures your father and mine have experienced throughout their lives so far my lady." Harrold told her hoping it did not make her think any less of him that he was a great reader and more a scholar than a warrior like his father but Sabine's eyes brightened and she told him.

"I will look forward to reading it, I love stories." Sabine said and Harrold felt elated that at last he might have something that he could show her which might not embarrass him. He loved not only reading stories but writing them and would hopefully find something that could entertain her.

Raphael and Jessica caught each other's eye and smiled knowing full well their son was smitten and at least Lady Cassia had an interest in something that was so important to their eldest son.

* * *

 _Hartshorn, the border between the Riverlands and the Vale…_

The modest looking castle of House Marsten looked insignificant when compared to the towering mountains behind it but the mountain passes that it controlled where one of the few places that someone could use to gain access to the Vale in large numbers. So for this reason, Hadrian army had camped not far from the castle's walls.

As Hadrian looked through his telescope and saw that the full garrison was on the walls which did not surprise him. An army of forty thousand men was hardly something that could be easily hidden and had no doubt been seen days ago and reported to Lady Marsten, Hadrian just hoped that she would not resist him or his army's passage.

If she did Hadrian thought darkly he would blast her castle into oblivion, even if it was rather wasteful.

A rider had been dispatched to the castle carrying words of truce, he would much prefer to talk with the proud and strong lady of Hartshorn than destroy her as she had not yet she had taken a side in the conflict going on within the Vale. Having her castle on his side would give them a supply line from which he could supply his army and add its own small fighting force of roughly three thousand men to his own forces. Not much but a welcome addition all the same. So now all he could do was wait for the lady's response before he made his next move. Many of the men were waiting with baited breath in their camp, wondering if they would soon be storming the castle and many kept their armour and weapons close at hand should the order be given.

In the command tent, the leaders of the army were standing or sitting while they waited for a response, Jon Connington and Loras Tyrell were pacing around the tent while Oberyn sat in the corner sipping is wine. Hadrian stood at the edge and stared at the table where the maps had been placed and planned their next move after the Marstens had been dealt with. There were a number of keeps along the route to Eagle's Nest where Shaena Targaryen was situated, which itself was on the path to the Eyrie. Hedwig who was now resting on top of Raga's head in the opposite corner had just brought her reply saying that both she and Lord Royce would meet him and his army at Eagle's Nest. The tense atmosphere in the tent made it hard for anyone even Oberyn to speak as they waited for Lady Marsten's reply. They had given her till sundown to respond or they would take the castle by force so hopefully they would not have a long wait.

Hadrian turned to look again to look out of the entrance and with his telescope he saw a small party of men wearing the colours of House Marsten setting up a table in between the castle and their camp with two chairs. He smiled bitterly as he witnessed Lady Marsten arrive at the table and take one of the two chairs and told his fellows inside the tent.

"Gentlemen, it seems our wait is over." Hadrian said with a mocking drawl as he saw a rider approach their camp, no doubt with a message telling them that Lady Marsten wished to treat. The three other men turned to face him and finally the tension broke enough for one of them to speak.

"About time." Ser Jon Connington said with annoyance in his eyes and gripping his goblet so tightly it had cracked under the pressure of his hand. Hadrian's eyes narrowed when he looked at the ex-lord of Griffin's Roost, they had never really gotten on even when Rhaegar had been alive. Only their friendship or in Jon's case love for the Silver Prince had kept the peace but since his death their relationship had been to say the least…difficult. Technically they were allies in the Targaryen restoration that they were both working towards but Hadrian would not turn his back on Jon, nor would Jon turn his back on him. An angry energy often sizzled between them and Hadrian was glad they never met alone…if they did one of them he was sure would have ended up dead.

 **-x-**

The midday sun was high over the table as Hadrian walked out to the meeting point between his army and Hartshorn, accompanied by Sandor Clegane and a small party of guards. All were weary of a trap and Hadrian turned to Sandor and spoke.

"Any sign of trouble, I trust you know what to do." Hadrian said darkly to Sandor who nodded, the weight of _Nightfall_ at his side a comforting feeling. If any of the fuckers decided to betray them, he would cut them down and enjoy doing it, Sandor thought to himself.

Arriving at the table the knights of House Marsten looked at the Lannister men with suspicion but Lady Marsten hid her feelings far better. Hadrian saw the intelligence in her eyes and he remembered her reputation as a strong minded person who despite her husband's death had ruled these lands as a lord would and had raised her daughter to succeed her all alone. He could respect that kind of strength but that would only go so far in the talks to come.

"Lord Lannister." Lady Marsten said with a slight nod without rising from her chair, he returned the favour before addressing her in the same cold formal tone.

"Lady Marsten, shall we get down to business?" Hadrian said before slipping into his own chair and she nodded so he came straight to the point. "I want passage through your lands to the Vale."

"Doing so would firmly involve me and my house in the current situation that I have done my very best to avoid becoming entangled with Lord Lannister. It also could bring me into possible conflict with House Tully given that Lysa Arryn is of that house, why should I allow your army passage and risk bringing down the wrath of House Arryn and House Tully on my castle?" Lady Marsten asked looking resolute in her desire to stay out of the current conflict within the Vale. Hadrian's eyes narrowed at her arrogance, she actually thought that she could actually treat him and his army like an errant boy he thought with slight amusement and decided to simply get to the heart of the matter.

"Lady Marsten. Do you love your daughter?" Hadrian asked her, his eyes like stone and her own cool expression instantly changed.

"Excuse me?" She asked looking angry before Hadrian took control of the conversation.

"Think of how much you love her. How you nursed her at your breast and read her stories at her bedside. How you would destroy any possible threat to her and do anything in your power to keep her safe and happy." Hadrian told Lady Marsten who tried her best to stay cool but the fear had crept into her eyes as his words impacted her like a battering ram. "I loved my son Leonard, I read him stories at night too and I encouraged his artistic talent to make him bloom as a man. Now image all that love turned to pain as he was ripped from my life, died in my arms from the poison of a man that rightfully should never have risen from the sewer like the rest of the vermin that belong there. Imagine what you might do to destroy that person, take everything that they valued from them just so you could sleep at night and finally what you would do to achieve this. I bare you and your daughter no ill will but I will not allow anyone or anything to interfere in my mission. So the question you have to ask yourself after you have carefully considered what I have just said is, do you want to stand in my way or be at my side? The choice is yours." Hadrian said his expression and voice never changing during the entire speech, as cold and unmovable as mountains in the distance. All the men present even Sandor felt a chill down their spines and the knights of House Marsten looked ready to draw their swords at his perceived threat but Lady Marsten put her hand up to stop them, bring Hadrian's attention back to her.

Lady Marsten managed to keep her expression calm but even without his magic he could see the fear in her eyes as she reconsidered her position. There was a pause for only a few short moments before her will broke and she bowed her head in defeat.

"Hartshorn is yours…Lord Lannister."

"Good now I think it is best we prepare before whoever it is Baelish sends arrives." Hadrian said knowing Baelish was going to send men to assume control of the castle before too long and he was going to make use of them. Even an enemy can be useful and he was going to make a statement about what he was prepared to do to destroy Baelish.

Later while work was underway for the eventually arrival of the enemy, Hadrian returned to his tent and got out the wood and craving tools he had brought with him. He began to plane the wood into a box that could easily hold a man while engraving symbols into the wood as ideas came into his mind and treated it with potions to prevent rotting and harden its exterior. He made a note to order chains and manacles to be brought to him from the castle blacksmith, he would need them soon as he continued to work.

 **-x-**

Night had fallen when the soldiers of House Moore arrived at Hartshorn, they would have been there earlier that day if they had not had to travel around the lands of houses that had not knelt to House Arryn. When finally they came into sight of the castle it was dark and with no moon as it was obscured by clouds, only the lamps of the castle walls and their own torches lit their way. Ser Manton and his brother Lord Moore were relieved to finally get here and gain possession of the castle for themselves, greed made them hurry forward and Ser Manton called out to his men.

"Forward, there are women to be had and drink to be drunk in that castle." That rallied the men who answered with a cheer and they started moving forward a lot faster. He smiled at getting his cock inside Corinne Marsten tonight when suddenly the first bolt of thunder raced across the sky allowing him to see the slopes of the pass around them for the first time.

All over the slopes of the mountains around them were men in red, gold, orange and green in full plate with either swords, axes, pikes or bows drawn.

The sound of thunder just a split second later was like a clang in his mind as the reality of the situation sunk in. He caught the eye of his brother and several of the men around them, the same terror in their eyes as in his. Ser Manton Moore screamed out as second bolt of thunder allowed him to see the men on the mountain slopes again.

"Lannisters you shits!"

The bolts of thunder illuminating the enemy below was all the archers needed to spot their targets as they let their arrows fly. The screams of the men below as archers from the mountain slopes and the walls of the castles started to blanket them with arrow fire that filled the night's cold air. All order in the Moore soldiers ranks dissolved like smoke in the wind as they started running blindly trying to find their way out of the gauntlet of death they had unknowingly wandered into, but there was no escape. After three volleys of arrow fire had destroyed the organisation in the Moore's ranks, the men had put down their bows and charged downhill cutting off any avenue of retreat and forming close battle lines as they moved forward towards the trapped enemy.

Torches and occasional thunder lit the field as the Lannister, Tyrell and Martell soldiers went to work and their orders were simple.

No prisoners…no survivors. All the men of House Moore had to die.

The men who had never fought before were sick to their stomachs as the slaughter began, many would be throwing up later that night or have nightmares for weeks after. But their swords kept swing and blood was being splattered all over the field.

Loras Tyrell had never felt more terrified in his entire life, the screams of the men around him and the blood that was slick on the ground or being splattered all across his former clean armour was like part of a living nightmare. In every story he had ever heard, all those tales of glory and the excitement that could be found on the battlefield must have been told by men that had never actually fought in a real battle. The sounds and smells were echoing in his head like a bad dream that would never end, the cries of horses in pain and their faeces as they defecated was hell on earth. There was a thrill he had to admit though, the stories had gotten that part right, the blood that was rushing hot through his veins making his heart race as the realisation set in that every move he made might be his last. A sword narrowly missed splitting his head from his shoulders only served to make his body buzz more fiercely and he ensured that he repaid the favour, only his blade did not miss and cut the offending man's head clean off.

Loras roared like a madman as he came into sight of Lord Moore, whose brother he had faced many times before at tourneys and with a ferocity he had not known he possessed, Loras attacked swinging _Rosethorn_ hard against Moore's regular steel. The clang was near deafening as the two men duelled, putting all their strength and speed into their fight. Loras had the edge in youth and skill so he started gaining ground against the older and less skilled lord who tried to break through Loras' defences with brute strength only to pay dearly for it when Loras' side stepped and plunged his sword through his gut.

Not far away Ser Jon Connington was like a raging bear on the battlefield, his face a terrible picture of rage as he cut down men without restraint, blood staining his armour and his face. Sandor Clegane was not much better, towering over the other men around him, cleaving some in two with his great sword _Nightfall_.

Oberyn was dancing around men with his deadly poison tipped spear swirling around him, giving the smallest of cuts or vicious thrusts as its blade connected with men, Oberyn an experienced fighter was in his element as he cut down men left and right. However unlike Loras of Jon he was fully in control of himself.

Whether or not Hadrian could say the same was no certain, _Crimson Night_ sang as it moved through enemies at Hadrian's hand. His face was a picture of fury as his enemies felt his roar, in battle his instincts and training worked in a perfect union that overwhelmed men that dared to try and kill the Lion of Casterly Rock. Hadrian was a terrifying figure as he made his way across the battlefield, his lion shaped helm and dark red armour making him seem more monster than man, scaring many into trying to flee only to find to their horror that there was no escape. Raga roared at his side as he pounced on anyone that dared come close to his master and would either bite their heads clean off or cut them down with a single strike of his mighty claws.

Hadrian himself was not feeling anything except his rage, finally able to unleash his full fury without having to hold back. He roared like a lion as he moved towards Ser Manton Moore, focusing on him as the target of his rage. The man in question was cutting down a knight of the Westerlands when Hadrian finally reached him and barely avoid a determined strike from Hadrian who despite being tired from the long march and the fight so far did not let up in his attack pressing home hard.

Manton was struggling to hold him off, Hadrian thought with a bitter smile inside of his helm. The knight had been one of the skilled knights from Robert's Kingsguard but his ability with a sword seemed to abandon him as Hadrian struck harder and sped up his pacing. Finally seeing an opening Hadrian cleaved clean through Manton's sword arm leaving the man stunned and defenceless as Hadrian finished Manton by decapitating him. The bloodlust thrummed through his body as he did not even hesitate before moving on to his next target.

 **-x-**

The following morning was a horrific sight as the sun rose to reveal all of what had taken place the previous night, corpses littered the valley and the ground was slick with blood as men threw the bodies onto massive pyres rather than burying them in mass graves. Scavengers already were stripping the bodies of the dead for anything of value but Hadrian just went back his tent for a brief nap before waking again hardly at all feeling tired and went to plan their next move. Outside the tent he discovered Loras Tyrell…puking into a bucket.

Hadrian nearly smiled as he realised how green the boy was and how this was his first real taste of battle but kept his face grim as he thought about how many more would have to die before they were done here. The boy would have to grow up fast and so he should not coddle him.

"There is to be a planning meeting in ten minutes Loras Tyrell, I will expect you to be there." Hadrian said with a cold voice that would have made his father proud and sent a chill through Loras who tried to stand up straight only to feel his stomach heaving again. He vomited again into his bucket and after wiping his mouth with his sleeve and vowing to find some wine or water to try and wash away the foul taste in his mouth he got to his feet and nodded slowly as the sharp emerald eyes surveyed him.

"Of course Lord Lannister, forgive me…I have never." Loras started to say but Hadrian cut him off, a knowing glint in his eye.

"Fought in a real battle before, I guessed." Hadrian said knowing the pain the boy was going through all too well and decided to tell him something that had once helped him. "My first taste of real battle was when I was fighting bandits and rogues at the edges of the Westerlands. Real battle is nothing like the training yard or a tourney as you no doubt learned last night. My father ordered them all killed, or maimed in such a way that they would never again be a threat to our lands. Many a man lost a limb in exchange for their lives in those days." Hadrian said remembering that time all too well, he had been a newly minted knight back then and although he had the battle experience of his previous life to draw on it had been far bloodier doing it with swords and spears. Unnerving to say the least.

Loras went green in the face at the story, things were not done like that in Highgarden. It was either death or the Wall, much like in many other places in Westeros but now he saw why law and order was so secure in the Westerlands, the cost of being caught was too high.

"My uncle Tygett told me that if I ever got overwhelmed by what I was doing, then I had to remember why I was doing it and who for." Hadrian said and seeing Loras did not fully understand he elaborated. "When fear or guilt comes upon you remember your family, remember your cause. Draw strength from that, use it to push past the fear and the guilt. My sons and daughters are what I fight for, their safety and security. You must find your reason if you ever want to see anything else but the bottom of that bucket." Hadrian said before going into the tent, leaving Loras alone for a moment as he stared blankly at the bucket until he felt something rubbing against his side.

He turned to look and saw Sansa's direwolf Lady rubbing her big fluffy head against his leg in an attempt to comfort him. He was stopped still for a moment as he looked at the larger than normal wolf that was trying to ease his unsettled mind, his hand carefully came to rest on her large head and began to gently pet the wolf. As the wolf preened at the attention Loras became more confident and stroked Lady more firmly, as he did this he realised the wolf was dearly missing her mistress. Some nights she could be heard howling outside the tent which woke and annoyed many men who were trying to sleep but he would not allow them to muzzle the great wolf. Loras smiled and told Lady to reassure her and himself.

"We will get Sansa back, I promise we will."

Lady looked at him with joy when he mentioned her mistress's name and even licked his face. His smile widened as the wolf's tail started wagging in joy and he resumed his petting of her and then he realised something much to his own amazement.

His stomach was not unsettled anymore.

 **-x-**

Elsewhere in the camp Jon Connington was cleaning his sword of the blood it had taken last night, Oberyn nearby was cleaning his spear's blade and staff too. Both men were deep in their own thoughts and the silence in the air was tense. Finally Jon could take it no more and had to say something.

"Hadrian is a problem."

Oberyn looked up immediately and his eyes darkened as he looked wearily at Jon.

"Explain." Oberyn said with suspicion, not liking where this conversation was going.

"He is obsessed with the death of his son, our mission here is to make contact with Princess Shaena Targaryen and bring her to a place of safety. If Hadrian endangers that objective then he must be removed." Jon said darkly and Oberyn's eyes blazed with sudden anger.

"Hadrian Lannister is one of the key figures in the Targaryen Restoration that we have been working towards for nearly two decades! If he dies then we will lose the support of the Lannisters and with all their new weapons they could make the war drag on for years and drown us all in a tide of blood. As for him being obsessed with the death of his son, what father could not be?" Oberyn said hotly the devastated corpse of his nephew Quentyn clearly in his mind at that moment. "If anyone killed a single one of my daughters I would not rest until I had gutted him with my own bare hands. You have had no children so how could you possibly understand? We will never speak of this again understood?" Oberyn said threateningly and Jon reluctantly nodded but inside he was seething.

'No Oberyn' Jon thought to himself as he sheathed his sword, 'I have lost someone. Someone I cared about more than life itself, Rhaegar, my dearest Silver Prince' Jon thought with pain lacing itself through him as it had for so many years.

'Hadrian could have saved him' Jon thought as anger darkened his mind again as it often did these days. 'You abandoned him to Robert Baratheon and then hid behind your father as an excuse' Jon bitterly thought as he made his way to the tent. Only the thought of protecting Rhaegar's legacy had kept him sane after his silver prince's death, but he had realised something not long ago.

Jon Targaryen was not his father, nor were any of House Targaryen's current members.

Revenge was the only thing left to him now, he did not care if he had his seat on the Small Council or if finally the restoration of the rightful rulers of Westeros was at hand. The only thing that got him out of bed in the morning was the thought that he might finally kill the person responsible for the death of the man he had loved with all his soul. He could wait awhile but he would one day take his revenge.

 **-x-**

 _The Eyrie, the Vale…_

Baelish received the raven about what had transpired at Hartshorn at the same time as many other Vale Lords, his hands were white as he gripped the letter so tightly that it began to tear the parchment. Despite this he reread it.

 _To the Lords of the Vale,_

 _I, Hadrian Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West write to you all so as to make my intentions clear._

 _I am here to seek justice for my son, Leonard Lannister after he was brutally murdered by the Lord Regent of the Vale, Petyr Baelish. I have no intention of stealing this kingdom for myself but I will not stop, I will not rest until I have brought justice upon the killer of my eldest son. Anyone that attempts to assist Baelish will be destroyed. Their names will disappear, their houses will disappear and their banners will fall never to be risen again. When House Moore tried to prevent my entrance into the Vale I made them an example of my brand of justice and destroyed them utterly. Slaughtered them till no man remained alive and if any more houses of the Vale should seek to stand in my path my roar shall be heard across the mountains as I cast them down low._

 _Should any doubt my resolve then I should remind them of two important factors, firstly that it was my son that was murdered. Any parent who has a care to read this letter will know what I mean by that and secondly, that the last house that crossed my own was House Greyjoy and all their vassals._

 _Think upon what happened to them._

 _I advise you to all consider your positions carefully and avoid crossing my path if you are not going to assist me in ensuring justice is done, or you will become familiar with the Rains of Castamere or the Seas of Red and Gold._

 _The decision is yours._

It was then signed by the man himself and as much as Baelish tried to shrug it off he felt a cold feeling running down his spine. He had never imagined that the larger Lannister army would get to Hartshorn first, they must have marched hard for that to occur but it mattered little to him now he thought with concern. The Lannisters had breached the Vale and would now march for the Eyrie.

Fear peaked inside him for a moment before he ruthlessly squashed that impulse, he had not allowed fear to guide his decisions since he was a child and he would not start doing so again now. The killing of Leonard Lannister might have been a mistake Petyr considered quietly to himself but there was no use in thinking on things you could not change so he needed to plan what he was going to do now.

He was massively outmatched at present he thought to himself and went to find all the blackmail material he had on the different lords of the Vale from his dresser. He would also call on those who were blindly loyal to House Arryn and call it an invasion of the Vale by those that would seek to rule as well as those that were greedy enough to follow him, yes he thought that should get him enough men to fight with. Also bringing those blasted pirates and sellswords Horus had brought against their enemy along with the vicious Mountain Clans who would do anything for easy gold and steel. All together this would provide him with enough of a force to fight a war against Hadrian.

Yes he thought as he looked a map of the Vale, he could win this.

Despite this, in the back of his mind he could not help but feel he had committed a fatal error.

 **-x-**

 _Hartshorn, the Vale…_

Now accompanied by the men of House Marsten, the coalition army of Lannisters, Tyrells and Martells all marched forward into the pass. They had breached the Vale's border and now were set on making their way straight to its heart.

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed it. I will update again as soon as possible._

 _I was recently asked by a reader if I had anymore Game of Thrones stories in the works and I have a few but they are kind of on the drawing board at the moment. A Harry Tyrell story is the most likely as I feel like several of you have said that there are enough Lannister, Stark, Baratheon or Targaryen centric stories._

 _ **FireKing500**_ _= Never underestimate the power of foolishness. Greed, lust and stupidity can be found nearly everywhere._

 _See you next time…_


	25. Chapter 25 Gathering Allies

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _I thank everyone who read the last chapter and especially those that reviewed._

 _coldblue = 1)Possibly. 2) Partly in this chapter and will continue into the next. 3) Who Daenerys is paired up with has been decided now and it is not Daario I assure you. Drogo will appear soon. 4) Sorry I messed that up. The situation with the Children of the Forest will be explained in Chapter 26. 5) Hope that your questions about Tyrion and Davos are answered in this chaper._

 _I have recently started work on another HP/Game of Thrones cross over featuring House Tyrell, would anyone be interested in reading this?_

 **Chapter 25 – Gathering Allies**

 _Rutherfort, the Vale…_

The field was awash with blood and gore as the men of House Lannister and its allies engaged in battle with the men of House Ruthermont, a Vale house that had sided with Baelish due to their believing his claims that they were seeking to conquer the Vale. The pass the small keep controlled was key towards the Lannister led coalition army moving closer to Eagle's Nest where they would meet with Shaena Targaryen and Lord Yohn Royce.

So rather than take a massive detour that could take them weeks out of their way and leave their forces more vulnerable to raids and ambushes, the leaders of the army had decided to force their way through Ruthermont lands and a battle had broken out, one that the ruling house was regretting very much as their men were slaughtered on the battlefield.

Hadrian Lannister, the unofficial commander of the invading force had his sword _Crimson Night_ in one hand and another long sword in the other. A pair of foolish knights wearing the gold and black of House Ruthermont thought to attack him. Hadrian was annoyed at having to stop to fight the foolish Vale house that had sided against them and swiftly deflected their clumsy attacks before slashing at their unprotected knees. The two men fell quickly to the ground as pain made their legs fold before Hadrian impaled them both at the same time with a double downward thrust. Filled with anger Hadrian did not waste time as he pulled his swords out of the two knights and moved onwards to his next target. He was in his element right now, no game of thrones, no worries besides survival it was a welcome distraction from the dreams in the night. The nightmares of Leo and the rest of his children and what might happen to them.

A short way off he saw Jon Connington viciously slaughtering a couple of hapless spearmen and his eyes narrowed before he went back to fighting. The anger in the man's eyes the moment that they had met after Rhaegar's death for the first time had clued him in on what he wanted the most in the whole world.

To kill him.

A favour that Hadrian as he slashed open the throat of a knight would gladly return. Despite everything he had done to ensure the Targaryen Restoration, Jon remained filled with hatred at him because he had not saved Rhaegar. It infuriated Hadrian no end and soon he realised they were going to have to have a reckoning of some kind, the kind that only one of them was going to walk away from and he was honestly thinking it might not be so bad for Jon Connington to suffer…an accident during their next battle. No one was going to question it if he fell in battle Hadrian thought with anger. With that dark thought in his mind he went back to the battle, his hope that Jon might fall or be wounded however did not bear fruit and the man remained annoyingly healthy.

A half an hour later the Ruthermont host had been decimated and the castle was in their hands. Leaving a small garrison to occupy the castle, the army moved on towards their destination hoping there would be no more distractions.

 **-x-**

 _Eagle's Nest, the Vale…_

Shaena was becoming more excited as Harry/Hadrian moved closer to her castle and she was skipping around the castle. But it was not so strange for the people in the castle to see their lady skipping around the castle in her lighter gowns or staring off dreamily into space but those violet eyes of hers would sharpen into hard jewels if she saw or heard anything she did not like, so they held their tongues.

As she went to the Godswood, where she was sure she might see a nargle or two when she came across something that brought a small mischievous smile to her face. The heir of Nestor Royce, Ser Albar in the grove where he was snogging with Mya Stone the eldest of Robert Baratheon's bastard children as she straddled him. The young woman had sought shelter here when Baelish had taken over the Eyrie and it seems had become very…close with Ser Albar. Seeing the two young people together Shaena had an idea that would at least brighten things up around here she thought with a grin.

She cleared her throat and the two lovebirds immediately reacted as they leapt to their feet looking incredible ruffled and red in the face. Mya Stone was the first to speak as she nervously addressed the lady of the castle.

"Lady Gabon. I did not see you there, I apologise for my rudeness." Mya said calling Shaena by her married name. While Shaena put a stern expression, she was laughing inside at how nervous the two appeared and was really going to enjoy this.

"I will not have acts of…impropriety in my home. I want you two wed this very moment." Shaena said seriously and the two young lovers both looked shocked at her suggestion.

"Marriage!" Mya said her face going bright red while Shaena was doing her best not to smile at the mortification on the faces of the young lovers, she was actually close to breaking out in laughter when Albar surprised her by asking.

"Will you officiate yourself Lady Gabon? I think my sister Myranda would be willing to act as a witness." Albar looked completely earnest in what he was asking for and Shaena suddenly started to smile. The relationship between the two had been a talking point of the servants for weeks now and only the ambition of Nestor Royce had prevented Albar from taking Mya as his wife and with her forcing their hand it would remove any opposition to the marriage.

'Well' Shaena thought with amusement 'Not what I intended but this should keep any wrackspurts from infesting their brains.'

* * *

 _Casterly Rock, the Westerlands…_

Tyler was feeling incredibly nervous as he sat on the throne in the castle's great hall, he was glad of the table in front of him with a cloth to hide the fact that his legs barely touched the ground. The cloth much to his own embarrassment he had insisted on, not wanting to be seen as a child in front of whoever came to discuss their issues with him. He had seen his father do this many times before of course, sitting while he listened to their pleas for aid or requests for advice and mediation at times and when his father had been away previously his great uncle Kevan had been the one to carry out this duty.

Now it was his turn.

Mostly to his own relief nothing major was coming up today, mostly lords or knights grovelling for his favour and he gave the expected false pleasantries before dismissing them and moving on to the next. Tyler struggled to repress a yawn as he was finding this incredibly boring and only the thought of the mounting pile of paperwork in his father's solar was enough to keep him here although he was dreading having to return to it soon.

Arya at his side did not bother to suppress her own yawn as she listened to the knight going on and on about the greatness of House Lannister and what he would bring to their household if they accepted him into their service. Was this what came with ruling? She thought to herself, she had imagined that it was a lot more exciting than this. Finally though Tyler seeing the yawn from Arya decided to end this before she walked out.

"Yes thank you good ser, I have considered your statement and think you may well have a place in the household of my great uncle Kevan who is at present rebuilding Fair Isle. Good day." Tyler said and was about to declare the session over when Genna annoyed him by bring up one more issue that they had to deal with as the knight left in a huff.

"There is a land dispute between the Redwater and Fedele families. Both are merchants, minor houses and have laid claim to a plot of land adjacent to one of the major roads that connects Casterly Rock to Kings Landing. They have called on you to resolve the argument." Genna said looking down her scroll and Tyler and Arya both struggled to repress their annoyance and only just managed as they sat back in their chairs and said with exasperation.

"Show them in."

There was a brief pause as the families in question were sent for and Tyler turned to Arya and took her hand.

"Welcome to the realities of running a kingdom, sure you want to rule?" He asked with a smile, deciding to tease her a little bit. "You could always go back to sewing."

That immediately got Arya to sit up straighter and said to him with a small smile appearing on her face.

"Never."

Both of them smiled as did Genna as she looked at the young couple, wishing her own marriage could have been as good as their future one was shaping up to be.

The doors opened as two small groups entered separately, the guards at the door named them.

"House Redwater, led by Jeyne Redwater and her eldest son Sebastian."

The Redwaters were an interesting bunch Arya thought as the information she had learnt from Shireen moved across her mind. Their appearance made Arya think that they might have some connection to her own mother's house Tully given the auburn hair and fair skin, which tied in with the fact they were from the Riverlands originally before moving the Westerlands in the last century and made their living in fine handicrafts and metal work primarily. They owned at least three blacksmith shops in Lannisport and two in Riverspring.

Jeyne reminded Arya of her mother somewhat, despite being past her prime she was still a good looking woman with fine cheekbones and her hair was still a glorious mane of reddish brown. Her son clearly took after his mother as he had the same red-brown hair but was well muscled from hours spent in the forges. Many of the young women in the room, all who were harpies in human form Arya thought with venom swooned at the sight of Sebastian.

Then the House Fedele entered.

"House Fedele, led by Baelor Fedele." The Guard announced.

For some reason that she could not explain, Arya felt uneasy around the people of House Fedele, who were old Westerlands stock of at least two centuries. The man was alone except his wife and son and all were dressed in robes similar to that of the Septons and Septas. The men had shaved their hair off while the woman had hers hidden under a hood and Arya remembered that they were known to follow the Seven fiercely and when the Old Gods had resurged in the south they had been amongst the loudest to condemn it and had once been caught trying to cut down a Weirwood tree. They made their money by wood carving and masonry however so they were let off lightly.

With both families now in the halls they made their pleasantries. The Redwaters started first.

"Greetings my lord, my lady." Jeyne Redwater said as she curtsied and her son bowed, both beaming with a warm and energetic smile towards their acting liege lord and his lady. Arya and Tyler nodded in greeting before turning to the Baelor Fedele who looked solely to Tyler dismissing everyone else in the room. Genna and Arya felt insulted but held their tongues as Baelor spoke to Tyler with a cold and emotionless voice.

"Tyler Lannister, in the name of the Seven I greet you." He said not even giving the slightest of nods. For a man who needed his assistance Tyler thought with anger, he showed remarkably little respect for his family and the slight against his great aunt and Arya was already starting to push Tyler more towards the Redwaters without them having to say a word.

"I am told that your two families are in dispute over a plot of land. Just what would you both do with this land if I saw fit to grant it to one of you?" Tyler said trying to discern which plan would be the best for not only the Westerlands but his own family. He also wondered if he might find some middle ground to resolve the ill feelings between the two families although given the blatant lack of respect Baelor was showing Tyler found that unlikely.

"We would build a merchant town." Jeyne Redwater said, not allowing the look of disgust Baelor was sending her way unsettle her, she was made of stronger stuff. "Given it is along a major inland trade route many pass along its length. My family hopes to make a place where traders and other travellers can rest their heads with the building of inns, gambling dens and brothels where they can…relax as well as shops to sell their wares or purchase supplies. We already have most of the coin we need to construct a small keep and some of the facilities the town would need but if you would be willing to award the land to us and grant us a small loan to complete construction we would see you repaid within five years of the town's completion." Jeyne said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Tyler was intrigued at her daring, asking for the land at the same time as money and making such a bold assurances they would repaid in the short space of time and asked her. "How much coin would you need to complete the town?" Arya was now sitting forward too, interested in what the Redwater matriarch would say next.

"Six thousand gold dragons my lord. It is a large sum I know but if we were unable to pay it back in the allotted time, your house would be entitled to take the town for your own." Jeyne said and it caused many eyebrows to rise, some in admiration and others in doubt. That was daring strategy Tyler thought to himself and he found himself admiring her. Arya too was taking a liking to Jeyne Redwater and thought that she might lend her support with whatever power she had.

Then Tyler turned to Baelor Fedele who was now openly sneering at the Redwaters from the moment they mentioned Brothels and Gambling dens. Tyler now feeling less and less reason to listen to whatever words Baelor had to say but in the interest of balance, he felt he had too.

"I would not build such a sewer of sin that the Redwaters are planning." Baelor said with a sneer. "I would create a sept that would serve as home to the faithful and allow people a place to cleanse their souls of their transgressions against the true Gods. Funds to build it would be way for your own family to ensure that their own inaction towards the spreading of heresy is forgiven." Baelor said and Tyler's eyes narrowed as he absorbed the words. He did not like the edge of threat and despite his young age knew the man was indeed a religious fanatic to the Seven, he knew the family's history better than Arya. He did not need such radical people gaining power in his lands, it would only serve to stir up a potential Faith Militant. Tyler remembered the words his father had long ago told him;

 _Fanatics cannot be reasoned with, they only care about what ideal has consumed their minds. Often many are hypocrites to their own beliefs but remember son, some men cannot bullied, bought or reasoned with. Some would see the world burn just so their beliefs can rule over its ashes._

Tyler came to his decision and told the two families of his decision.

"I have thought on both your plans and I intend to support the plans of House Redwater. I will speak to my steward to see the appropriate amount of coin is loaned to you once the contract is signed." Tyler said earning him grateful looks from the family that would rise to a minor house from this deal while his great aunt smiled and Arya gripped his hand tightly with a large beaming smile that made his heart fluttered slightly.

Baelor however did nothing surprisingly at least at first. And despite what many had thought he did not shout or object, instead he left the hall without a backwards glance followed by his wife and son.

That did worry Tyler and Arya slightly, what was he going to do now?

 **-x-**

In the gardens of Casterly Rock Richard Lannister waited for his future wife Shireen Baratheon to arrive, he had not been in the least bit surprised when his father had finally decided to marry him off although who had been chosen for him had been somewhat confusing he mused with concern. The daughter of one of his father's enemies that had no lands to her name but then again he thought with a slight smile, his father was nothing if not a man that broke the mould.

Looking ahead he saw the lady in question and he could honestly say he was takeback briefly by the sight of her. The miraculous curing of her greyscale had of course become widespread news but the sight of the stormy blue Baratheon eyes with silvery blonde hair that fell to her back and skin that was so luminous it nearly glowed stopped him in his tracks. He had not seen the likes of her before and found himself short on breath before he realised how foolish he was being and gathering his courage he walked up to her. Shireen heard him and turned to look giving him a wide smile that lit up her entire being nearly causing Richard to stop still but instead he took her hand and kissed it bringing a blush to her cheeks.

"Lady Shireen, I am glad to finally have a moment alone to make your acquaintance. Would you like to join me in a turn around the gardens?" He said hoping to not be thought a fool and offered his arm.

Shireen quickly recovered from her blush and took a moment to study him. He was just as handsome as his father or would be once he became a man, well-muscled from hours spent in the training yard but his eyes showed him to be more than a thug that could do little more than fight. There was obvious intelligence there in those green depths that she honestly felt she could fall into. Deciding that she liked the boy so far she took his arm and said.

"I would love too." She said and slowly the two young people began their walk around the castle's elaborate garden Shireen absolutely loving the smells and sights around her, passing a lion style grand fountain before they talked again.

"I have heard that you enjoy stories of foreign lands and history, perhaps you might like to peruse the tales of Yi Ti and Asshai that I have acquired. They are rather…exotic." Richard said and Shireen instantly responded.

"Yes, absolutely." Shireen said with a wide smile, she would love to hear whatever stories he had on the faraway lands that were only spoken of in deep whispers between travellers. Richard smiled himself, feeling that he and his future wife might just have a common ground to build a relationship on. However he was surprised at the kiss she placed on his cheek just a split second later.

 **-x-**

Davos Seaworth while Shireen was being watched over by Ser Raynald Westerling and his men was studying a letter he had received from the eldest of his sons, Dale who had been unable to serve during the Battle of Blackwater due to a bout of fever. He was now back at Cape Wrath and running their small keep in his absence. The old man Arthur Vesta had read the letter to him and now the words were swirling around his mind.

 _Father,_

 _I hope that this letter finds you well. I was most relieved to hear of your survival during the battle, I was deeply saddened to hear of Matthos' death but that you survived has brought great relief to not only me but mother and the rest of your sons._

 _I write to you with news from the Stormlands. It seems we have been granted a boon due to your actions whatever they might have been, additional lands have been placed in our keeping amongst them the castle of Mistwood formerly of House Mertyn until their destruction during the battle at Blackwater Bay. Our coffers are now being filled with additional gold and men now swell our small ranks._

 _I am securing our new holdings as days pass but we hope that you might return to see them for yourself and spend time with your sons._

 _With love,_

 _Dale Seaworth, acting Lord of Cape Wrath and Mistwood._

Davos looked to Arthur who smiled at the ex-smuggler.

"I take it that this is welcome news? House Seaworth is a new rising power in the Stormlands it seems. Will you join me at the Godswood, I find the wood calms my mind." Arthur said with a low gravelly voice that spoke of much wisdom and knowledge. Davos with his mind still slightly dazed said.

"That would be most welcome my lord."

Arthur gave a brief chuckle as they started to walk before telling a surprised Davos.

"I am no lord, my son in law and my grandson are the lords here. I was a merchant prince as you might call them over in Braavos until my daughter married Hadrian Lannister and came to live here. Now I am content to live out my retirement with my grandchildren in peace." The old man's eyes were filled with a glint of mischief and wisdom together. A strange combination Davos thought to himself.

The two men walked to the godswood and Davos was starting to feel comfortable with the older man when suddenly he and Arthur heard a yell of pain from the direction of the Weirwood tree. His hand going to his sword instinctively Davos drew it into his hand and rushed forward with Arthur following behind.

When Davos finally gone to the Weirwood he was horrified to see Baelor Fedele bashing a young man to death with a stone while a very pregnant young woman screamed against the Weirwood. Reacting quickly Davos rushed forward and when Baelor turned to face Davos, the ex-smuggler slammed the hilt of his sword into Baelor's face.

 **-x-**

Tyler had run straight to the great hall when he had been notified of what had occurred, Arya was right behind him and both were struck with the smashed up face of the poor young man that had been attacked by Baelor Fedele who stood there defiantly, like he had done nothing wrong.

"What happened?" Tyler asked as his eyes saw the lack of any facial features on the young man's corpse that would have been there before. The sobbing of the young woman nearby instantly drew Arya's attention as her heart went out to her. The sight of a wedding ring on her hand only brought a lump to her throat as she fully realised what the dead young man had been to her as a similar ring rested on his finger. Arya turned to a maid and said.

"Get the maester, the young woman is to be given a room here tonight and will need his services."

The pregnant woman was too lost in her grief to respond to what Arya had said but the others in the room, especially Ser Davos Seaworth and Arthur Vesta did, smiling briefly at her compassion. Tyler meanwhile had spoken with Ser Benedict Broom who told him the whole story.

The young man had been praying in the Godswood with his wife for the health of their first child when Baelor had come across them. The man had been enraged at someone praying to the Old Gods after his attempt to get the funds to build his sept had been turned down that he had picked up a rock from the ground and smashed it down on the young man while his terrified wife screamed. He had bashed him again and again until the life had left his body and then kept going. Only the gods knew what Baelor would have done to the pregnant woman who thankfully was saved by the intervention of Ser Davos. Tyler with fury in his eyes turned to Baelor and said.

"Have you any words to say before I take your head for killing a man so needlessly, in front of his pregnant wife and in a holy place no less?" Tyler asked his hand inching closer to _Brightroar_. Baelor remained defiant.

"Only a sept is holy ground, he prayed to the false gods and paid the price for it as will you and your whore." Baelor said casting his eyes over to Arya and a deathly silence fell over the room.

Arya had frozen at what he had called her and Tyler at the insult towards his betrothed drew his sword and smashed its hilt into Baelor's face before the guards picked him up and held him in place for Tyler to raise _Brightroar_ with his muscles supported by his magic, enhanced in turn by his rage. Tyler told Baelor whose nose had been smashed into nothing with a voice as hot with hatred and anger as a volcano.

"No one insults the girl I love. And never such a ridiculously stupid man as you." Tyler snarled at Baelor who did look unsettled by the sheer hatred in Tyler's eyes at that moment.

With that he brought his sword down, cleanly severing the head from the shoulders. The head rolled away and Tyler with his breathing ragged told the guards.

"Take the body and feed it to the dogs and the ravens. I want House Fedele banished from the Westerlands effective immediately." Turning he saw the shell-shocked pregnant woman and his conscience was instantly struck so he then took a calming breath before adding with his eyes on the young woman. "And have some coin set aside to support this woman and her child for the next few years."

The pregnant woman looked staggered at the boon he was granting her when Arya turned to Genna who was beaming at her great nephew and added.

"We must speak with House Redwater about finding employment in their new town for this woman. She will need a place to stay and a job when the baby is born. I doubt she will want to try and survive on our charity for the rest of her life."

Davos, Genna and Arthur were all touched at the compassion the two young people showed to a young pregnant woman who had nothing to her name. The young woman in question with tears in her eyes bowed her head and told them while she gave them a small watery smile.

"Thank you my lord, my lady. Thank you! I and my child will never forget this kindness. Never."

Arya smiled feeling great and turned to Tyler with her cheeks openly flushed as the words he had said, however much she might not want to acknowledge it they had touched something inside her.

That she was the girl he loved. They had kissed but this was the first time he had actually said the words that had once seemed so stupid only now they made her flush with feeling. Was this love she asked herself? If it was then she would admit it only to no-one but herself.

Genna meanwhile was pleased at the future lady of Casterly Rock and its future lord, the smallfolk would love them for this, that for certain. Hadrian will be proud of his son she thought before making a point to write to her nephew and tell him this little story.

* * *

 _The Red Keep, Kings Landing…_

Tyrion relaxed back into his seat as he looked down at his desk. It had been mostly quiet during his absence and the looks of awe Tysha and the children had shown when seeing the Red Keep was more than enough to put a smile on his face. Tysha might have spent the last few years as lady of Rhaella Targaryen but she had never seen anything like the Red Keep before and that as his wife she was already a person of influence in the city had left her blushing.

He then looked down at the letter he had just penned and folded it carefully before applying his seal and placing it to the side to send by raven later that day. He had already started to draw up his plans to develop Duskendale into a prosperous holding for his family, firstly he had decided to invite shipwrights and wood carvers from the Summer Isles that had been employed in the rebuilding of Oldtown to Duskendale to apply their trade. After the Battle of Blackwater the Royal Fleet was depleted and would need to be restored. Not only would it help the economy of the town by moving the building and maintaining of the Royal Fleet to Duskendale but it was far less dangerous to the capital than if it remained on Dragonstone, Stannis had proven that when he had seized most of the previous fleet and used it against them. Duskendale was far safer for them all Tyrion reasoned.

As for the problem of available wood, he had men begin to seed a nearby rather barren area with new trees and used a potion his eldest brother had provided to encourage faster growth and ensure that soon there would be enough wood to start replacing the ships they had lost to Stannis. He was stopped from going further in his plans by a knock at the door.

"Enter." Tyrion said and Varys walked in. Tyrion who had been in such a good mood only moments before felt a sense of worry come upon him when he saw the face of the Master of Whispers. "My friend whatever is the matter?" Tyrion asked wondering what could possibly have happened now.

"There has been a murder in the Godswood my lord and I think it best you see the bodies yourself." Varys told him gravely and Tyrion's eyes widened at what had occurred. While he personally did not believe in the gods old or new he was fully aware of how sacred a place like a godswood or a sept was to most people, to murder someone there was a major taboo and if Varys was asking him to come and see the bodies then there must be something more to this killing than meets the eye.

Tyrion nodded and with Bronn (at last recovered from the beating he had endured from Hadrian) at his side walked to a small room of the castle where the bodies of a woman and a child lay. Seeing a child of no more than five years dead on the slab in front of him brought a lump to Tyrion's throat but he could now see why Varys had summoned him.

The hair of both the woman and her child had been shaved off right to the scalp and a small seven pointed star had been carved onto their foreheads. Tyrion knew the significance of the symbol straight away and the feeling of worry that had come over him became stronger, he hoped he was wrong but asked Varys anyway needing to confirm his suspicions.

"Has the killer been caught?" Tyrion asked quietly and Varys shook his head.

"All that was found was a dagger and an axe at the scene and a pile of ash next to it. It puts me in mind of the stories from Driftmark where a Red Priest tried to cut down a Weirwood tree and was burned by the gods themselves my lord. While I find it unlikely I cannot help but draw parallels between the two events." Varys said as he looked at the corpses in front of them with his usual calm although inside he was deeply unsettled at this world of gods and magic that they were being drawn into however at least he could take some comfort that these Old Gods only showed their hand when someone attacked one of their trees.

Tyrion too was disturbed by the power of these old gods but right now he had other matters that required his attention. He turned back to Varys and asked him.

"Investigate this matter, if we have a lone maniac on our hands then it is of little concern beyond how dangerous he is. If however he represents a movement, then we have to find out soon." Tyrion said worried about what the seven pointed star could mean. If it was a religious group behind this murder, then they might well be facing another uprising of the Faith Militant. That was a thought that unsettled his sleep that night.

* * *

 _Meereen, Essos…_

Jon was anxious and only just managed to stop himself pacing and remain on his seat in the main hall of the Great Pyramid while he, Daenerys, Margaery and the rest of their counsel waited for Ser Clayton who had after two weeks managed to capture a leading member of the Sons of Harpy. What exactly awaited them, none were quite sure but Jon looked to Samwell who stood there nervously with a vial of clear liquid in his hands. It was a truth serum gifted to them by Lord Lannister that was apparently able to loosen even the tightest of tongues. He would admit to himself privately that he was unsure of the claims about the 'veritserum' as it had been named but it would certainly be interesting to see at work.

At the side of the throne to Jon's right was Daenerys who was doing her best to maintain a clam expression but on the inside she was seething. Daario had no right to do what he had done, treating Ser Jorah as he had done. The Northern knight had been her constant companion and protector for so many years she cared not to remember how many, his devotion was remarkable and he deserved far better than to have been mocked and treated so by a sellsword. Daario would find himself barred from her rooms in future Daenerys thought with anger, she would not have him in her bed again.

As her thoughts returned to Ser Jorah she nearly sighed. She was well aware of the older knight's affection for her but she was afraid to talk to him about it because the sad truth was she did not feel the same. He was a noble and great man that deserved far better in life than he had been granted thus far but she could not find it in herself to love him as he loved her, it killed her inside to think that she might hurt him by her not being able to return his feelings so she did her best to think of ways she might let him down gently. Something she was starting to realise might not be possible.

Both the thoughts of Jon and Daenerys were brought back to the moment when Ser Clayton and a party of Unsullied dragged in a man wearing a robe of orange silk. The men had been rough with him somewhat, his lip was bleeding and his eyes both black but otherwise was unharmed. Grey Worm and Ser Clayton held him up as the Targaryens peered down at the prisoner.

"Your graces. I present the financier and leader of the Sons of Harpy, Hizdahr zo Loraq." Ser Clayton said in triumph, having caught the treacherous toe rag seeking passage to Volantis. Ser Barristan and the rest of the men in the room all had a hand much closer to their swords as they looked down at the slender but tall man with his dark red hair shaped to resemble wings, Ghost even started snarling at Hizdahr from his place at the foot of Jon's throne. The Targaryens in the room narrowed their eyes when they looked at the man. When he had wanted to reopen the fighting pits, his main source of income they had permitted his request only for him to repay their generosity with treason. Jon managed to keep his face calm as he turned to Samwell.

"Administer the truth serum, three drops as instructed. Ser Clayton, Grey Worm ensure he swallows it." Jon ordered. Samwell walked nervously forward as Hizdahr struggled to get free, it was in vain however as Ser Clayton and Grey Worm held him firmly in place while Samwell poured the three drops down his throat and forced his month closed until he swallowed. Waiting a moment for the serum to take effect, Jon decided to start the interrogation.

"What is your name?"

"Hizdahr zo Loraq." Hizdahr said without concern and Jon then asked the question he really wanted answering.

"Why did you support efforts to enslave this area again?"

"The reason I did it is twofold, firstly because I was paid an enormous amount of money and the second is because it is our right to hold dominion over the subhuman creatures you call subjects." Hizdahr said boldly. The words instantly made Grey Worm, Gilly and Missandai and the other former slaves in the room tense while everyone else in the room became angry. Even Samwell who actually surprised everybody by punching Hizdahr in the face.

"Never talk about Gilly like that again!" Samwell shouted his face red with anger before he turned around and walked over to the former wildling and dragged her away from the slaver while everyone else looked on in amazement. Getting back to the matter in hand Jon turned back to Hizdahr and asked him.

"Just who is backing the Sons of Harpy and who are your members and associates throughout the city?" Jon asked Hizhadr who struggled for a moment before his will gave way and he answered the question.

"Volantis is the key supporter of the Sons of Harpy along with a few other people in this city." Hizhadr started listing the names of all the members of the Sons of Harpy and their supporters which Mira Forrester wrote down the details as she acted as a temporary scribe. What Hizdahr said next however irritated and worried everyone in the room at the same time. "When word of our capture reaches Volantis they will send their army and the horselords they have recruited against you and things will be as they were always meant to be. I may even be granted having to two whores at your side servicing me when it is done." Hizdahr said, his eyes lustful as he looked at Daenerys and Margaery.

Despite the heat of the day, the temperature in the room seemed to drop at his words. All the men in the room; Jon, Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan all felt instantly furious and went for their swords. Daenerys and Margaery however reigned in their own disgust at the man's words and stepped forward with their eyes burning with not only fearsome willpower but terrifying anger. Daenerys spoke first with a cruel grin coming on her face.

"I think that we should make a show of the destruction of the Sons of Harpy and their supporters. Drag them naked through the city streets, expose them for the pathetic creatures they are." The vicious glint in her eyes made many fear the beautiful Targaryen Princess, but Margaery not one to be outdone by anyone then added her own thoughts with a similar glint of viciousness that no-one not even her handmaidens Mira and Eleanor had seen in her eyes before today.

"Make them wear their harpy masks as they are dragged through the streets, gelded. Before you take the masks from them and expose them to the world." Jon was shocked at the suggestion from the Fair Rose but could not help but find himself smiling at the idea given how the man before them had insulted his aunt and betrothed. He nodded and turned to Grey Worm and Ser Clayton.

"Round up all the men he named and then have all the men gelded. We will hang them in the main square, if this city is to face an invasion by Volantis it will be the time to rally the people to fight. Help will be sent for but at best it will arrive too late, so we must stand strong on our own." Jon said as he stood. The people in the room all bowed slightly in respect while Jon looked at Daenerys and Margaery with pride and Ser Barristan gave a subtle smile to the two ladies who smiled right back before turning to each other taking each other's arm and going for a walk to get to know each other better now they had something in common.

They both hated chauvinistic slavers.

 **-x-**

The crowds were quick to grab the rotting fruit and stones as the naked men were pulled through the city streets, they jeered at the men in their harpy masks with the place while where their collective 'manhood' had once been there was now a cauterised wound. They were pelted until bruises and stinking faeces and fruit juice covered their bodies and their ears subjected to every insult imaginable. Underneath the masks their fear would have been visible to all however it soared as they came to the city square and saw the large number of gallows that had been set up. Many struggled as hard as they could but the Unsullied were not going to let them escape and dragged them kicking and screaming up to the gallows where the forty men were fixed into the nooses. Jon stood at the largest one which held nine men and with his voice at the loudest, he shouted out to the crowd that had gathered.

"These men are the Sons of Harpy, cowards that hid amongst you while they conspired with our enemies to bind you all in chains once again. They have murdered good men in cowardly ambushes rather than give them a fair fight. I say that they deserve to feel the consequences of their actions. What do you the people say?"

"YES!" The cheer went up from the people, bloodthirsty grins and glares directed towards the Sons of Harpy. Jon turned to the Unsullied and commanded.

"Remove their masks so they can be seen for the pathetic creatures that they are and let them swing." Jon said his own face becoming as expressionless as stone as the men kicked or knocked out the benches underneath them after pulling away the masks. There was a loud snap as the robes tightened around the men's necks as they fell. The crowd cheered in elation at the sight of the slaver scum hang although Jon did not join them. Instead he turned to the crowd and waited for the shouting and cheers to die down a bit before he continued to speak.

"These men that would have stolen your right to freedom, locked you in chains for no other reasons than to feel powerful and amass gold for themselves, working as cowards in the night ready to hide behind Volantis when its army and the Dothraki came to place us all in shackles. Well if they want a fight, I will give them one. ARE YOU WITH ME?" Jon cried out, drawing _Blackfyre_ and raising it above his head.

The people did not even hesitate when they yelled out their agreement and began chanting.

"THE DRAGON! THE DRAGON! THE WOLF AND THE DRAGON!"

Ghost howled and Sunfyre roared as the dragon passed over head and Jon smiled knowing that the people were at his side.

And he would need them, when the slavers came.

* * *

 _The Eyrie, the Vale…_

Brienne was weary from the road. Staying in whatever inn she could find along her route with the coin she had been given had only given her so much rest and most nights she had to camp before finally crossing into the Vale. Once here she had little choice but to take the hardest paths to avoid the infighting that had gripped the region. It only grated on her nerves when she came across ruined villages where once there had been life only for it to be snuffed out by the villains that had infested the area like a disease. The sight of a child's toy much like the ones her late siblings had played with children, stained with blood had brought a fury upon her that had seen the one group of thugs she had come across slaughtered like cattle. Their kind made her sick.

As she prepared for the final leg of her journey she saddled her horse and was about to mount when she heard a noise. Her hand went to her sword and she became tense, all the way from Winterfell she had felt like someone was following her but this had been the first time that they had been close enough for her to hear them. She was dressed in her usual armour and yet she felt exposed even when wearing it but when a figure lunged from the cliff above her she did not hesitate and cleaved a Mountain Clansman in half with ease before turning to see seven others running out of places around the hills. She prepared herself for a fight and her discipline silenced any fear but surprise gripped her moments later when a figure on a horse rushed out of nowhere and leapt at the men.

The figure was that of a man in skins but he was a blur as a sword of steel appeared in his hand, impaled quickly through one man while a dagger went through the throat of another. The man wearing skins was now visible to her and to her astonishment it was the wildling Tormund. What the hell was he doing here? She thought to herself in surprise more than anger.

He might be a wildling but even Brienne had to admire his fighting prowess. After killing the first two men, he easily pulled his weapons free of their bodies before moving in a swirl of chaotic but effective combat, smashing his sword into one man and then his dagger into the guts of another before moving on to the shocked clansmen.

It was over in moments and as the bloodied wildling looked at her with a smile that unsettled her but not in a way that was bloodthirsty. It was the same smile he had given her when they were in Winterfell, if she had to describe it in a word she would probably choose…hungry. The word sent a shiver down her spine that was not entirely unpleasant which confused her more than she was ready to admit. No man had ever…wanted her before so she had no idea what to think or do about it.

He walked up to her and with a large smile on his face caught her completely off guard when he kissed her squarely on the mouth. Her eyes widened as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and she tasted him. It was a strong but subtle flavour that was suitably rough and heady but she pushed him away and with her face burning in embarrassment she shouted.

"What are you doing here? I am on a mission for Ser Brynden Tully." Her anger however only seemed to excite him further and he grinned wider.

"I was bereft when you left Winterfell my lady, I yearned for your presence." Tormund said and Brienne honestly wished a pit would just open up and swallow her at that point. She was used to having men insult and mock her for her appearance so it was completely out of her experience to actually have a man that was in his own rough way, courting her. She had never wanted a husband and because of the way she looked never expected to have one anyway, not even a lover so now she was at a complete loss at how to approach this situation. Deciding to stay to her mission she pulled a strip of cloth off one of the dead men and wiped the blood from her sword and sheathed it before getting on her horse only for her heart to sink when Tormund leapt on his own horse and followed her.

 **-x-**

The gates of the Eyrie were closed to them when they arrived and Brienne felt uncomfortable as she saw the number of guards that had weapons already pointed at them. Tormund at her side was ready with his sword, dagger and a battle-axe he had strapped to his back. His eyes alert for any sign of trouble.

A guard finally came out to meet them and stood before her, sneering as he looked at both her and Tormund which irritated both of them for different reasons. Brienne for the arrogance of the guard, Tormund for the guard's disrespect towards Brienne.

"Who seeks entrance to the Eyrie?" The guard asked with swagger in his step. Brienne remained stern and focused as she told him.

"I am Brienne of Tarth, here on the orders of Ser Brynden Tully the Blackfish. I am here to see Lady Lysa Arryn." Brienne said with cold formality. The guard wanted to say for them to clear off but was suddenly made aware of just how much taller both Brienne and Tormund were compared to himself when Tormund put his hand on his large broadsword that was easily over three quarters his height. He swallowed and said quickly.

"You may pass."

Brienne nodded and rode into the Eyrie with Tormund giving the humbled guard a vicious grin as they passed which made the guard near wet himself. Brienne nearly smiled herself at that the sight but managed to control herself and thought that in private later, she might even laugh about it.

Coming to the stable she and Tormund dismounted their horses and walked into the Eyrie. Tormund's eyes were wide as he took in the sights around him, his experience of castles was still somewhat limited but otherwise he remained on edge not trusting the people in this place a jot, a sentiment that Brienne could not help but share.

Arriving in the High Hall where Lysa Arryn and her husband Petyr Baelish were holding court. One look at the pair was enough to make both Brienne and Tormund tense as if waiting for a fight. The madness and greed in their eyes was unsettling but one sight that did lift Brienne's mood somewhat was the image of Sansa Stark, whole and heathy in the corner on her own. The girl's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar female knight who gave her a smile that the Stark girl returned, but as much as Brienne wanted to go over and talk to the girl she had to talk with Lady Lysa and Lord Baelish first however much they made her skin crawl, she could only hope Tormund at her side held his tongue as she bowed before them.

"Lady Lysa Arryn, I am Brienne of Tarth. I have come on the behalf of your uncle Ser Brynden to offer my sword in the defence of your family." Brienne said smoothly offering the letter Ser Brynden had given her to Lord Baelish who took it and read it before smirking.

"Welcome to the Eyrie Lady Brienne. Your reputation as a warrior precedes you and I am sure that you will make a valuable sword in our arsenal." His smirk was unsettling as all the rumours she had heard about the man they called the Mockingbird swirled around her mind. She was thankful that he accepted her reason for being here but in the back of her mind could not help but think there was another reason for him allowing her to be here. A quick look over to Lady Lysa confirmed to Brienne that she would accept whatever he said with the look of complete devotion she gave him. "I am sure that a familiar face will comfort Lady Sansa much after the manner in which she was brought to our home." Baelish said and it took all of Brienne's self-control to not smash her fist into his face. The fact that he had seen through her cover did not faze her, she had been expecting it somewhat and was relieved that despite that she was still allowed to be here.

Tormund at her side did not manage to keep his own calm and was outwardly fuming at the man but he kept his head low and did not react however much he wanted too, knowing it would not end well for him or Brienne if he did.

With that duty Brienne gave a bow to Baelish and Lysa before she made her way over to Sansa with Tormund who sighed in relief which earnt a glare from Brienne which only made him smile which exasperated Brienne even more wondering what in the name of the seven she was going to do with this man.

Sansa smiled when the female knight she had met while in Renly Baratheon's camp came over to her although the rough looking man at her side confused her she trusted Brienne enough to accept him.

"Lady Stark, I am most relieved to see you are unharmed." Brienne said to the young girl who was about to say something when Tormund cut in.

"We were sent by your family to ensure your safety. I am Tormund by the way." Tormund said quietly with a grin which made Brienne want to roll her eyes as she had hoped to be a bit more subtle about this but it looked like the rough and straightforward wildling man had other ideas.

Sansa however gave a slight giggle, liking the man immediately. His simple and straightforward approach reminded her of her father and the knowledge that her father still cared enough to send swords to protect her made her feel better than she had for a long time.

"I thank you both and hope that we will not be here for long." Sansa whispered conspiratorially to them both now wondering if they might actually be able to escape this place.

* * *

In one of the many mountain passes of the Vale the combined army of the Lannisters, Tyrells, Martells and now the Marstens marched in column, taking up many miles of road as they snaked their way towards their destination, the castle of Eagle's Nest where they would meet with Shaena Targaryen and Lord Yohn Royce.

At the head of the column were the leaders of the army; Hadrian, Oberyn, Loras and Jon. They rode their horses with the experience of many years in the saddle. Hadrian the unofficial commander had his owl Hedwig on his shoulder which was an odd sight for many but they were too scared of the Lord of Casterly Rock to ever question it. At the side of his horse prowled his lion Raga who was so big that Hadrian could easily have ridden him as if he was his horse, the lion had been well behaved however so but when they came up to one of the finally areas they would have to traverse Raga stopped and started snarling at the area ahead. Hadrian trusting his lion's instincts put his arm up to signal for the column to stop.

"What is it?" Oberyn asked wondering why they were stopping. They were so close now and while he was not averse to tents he was hoping to sleep in a bed tonight. Hadrian turned to him and said seriously.

"Something is not right. Hedwig." Hadrian then turned to his owl who had been quite comfortable on his shoulder despite the rocking as they rode. "Be a dear and check the path ahead from the air."

Hedwig cuffed him with her wing in annoyance which Hadrian smiled slightly at, fondly remembering all the times he had spent with this owl in his first life but the owl despite her irritation took flight and began to survey the area. Using their bond, Hadrian's magic allowed him to see through her eyes briefly as she circled overhead. While the area ahead looked perfectly innocent and safe, Hedwig's incredibly sharp eyes picked up on the hidden men around the hills around them and Hadrian frowned.

"Ambush." Hadrian said to the men around him as Hedwig came back, landing on his shoulder giving an excuse to avoid revealing his magic. "When Hedwig circles like that it means she has seen someone but since whoever it is has not approached us I can only assume it is a party of men waiting to ambush us. Mountain Clansmen I should think."

"Well that is just great, can your owl tell us their numbers or will your lions sniff them out?" Jon said with scorn which Hadrian returned with a glare.

"Do not insult my lion or my owl, if you want to take the lead please by all means take it." Hadrian offered with a mocking wave of his hand which got Jon red in the face immediately but Loras jumped in before he could say anything else.

"We should prepare the men for battle, we would be far more formidable than if we stay in column." Loras said trying to think of the best strategy for this situation and Oberyn nodded in agreement.

"Pass the word back, ready weapons and assume the turtle formation." Oberyn said with a smirk, looking forward to a fight after riding for so many boring miles. The four leaders prepared their weapons while the men behind them formed a wall of shields in front, at the sides and over of their individual units much like the Roman legions would have done in Hadrian's original world.

Then they continued moving forward.

The Mountain Men sprung from their hiding places, expecting the sight of an unprepared small number of men that they could easily ambush only to see the massive column of men marching straight at them in battle formation. They went run, being raiders by nature they did not want to fight such a large and prepared force only to see a party of men coming up from the other way baring the a flag of a bronze field with black studs. Rather than fight, they scattered amongst the hills that surrounded them while the Lannister archers loosed many deadly projectiles on them. One or two managed to escape but many fell. It was something of a let-down as the men had prepared for battle only to for their enemy to take one look and run.

Regardless the leaders looked to the other end of the pass where the men of House Royce approached. Hadrian saw the bronze rune covered armour of Lord Yohn Royce and straightened his back. Finally he thought with relief, they had arrived.

"Lord Lannister." Lord Royce said as he and his men rode up. The Vale Knights were not sure of the foreigners and ready to die defending their lord if they had too but they had no reason to worry, none of the men here wanted to harm the Lord of Runestone.

"Lord Royce, I apologize for our lateness. House Ruthermont decided to try and block our path and we had to eliminate them before moving on." Hadrian told the respected and battle hardened Vale Lord who if he was unsettled by the easy way Hadrian had described the destruction of an entire house hid it well making Hadrian respect the man for his composure. This man was someone he could work with.

"Well then, to Eagle's Nest where we can meet with my allies and plan what we are going to do about this situation." Lord Royce said and turned his horse to ride back the way he had come, followed by his own men and the army of the other kingdoms.

 **-x-**

 _Eagle's Nest, the Vale…_

Eagle's Nest was an impressive castle in its own right, built to similar specifications to the larger Eyrie although it was built on a flat plain rather than on a mountain's edge with high walls and rounded towers. Quite impressive Hadrian thought as he and his fellows rode through the castle's gates while their army camped nearby for a much needed rest. Hadrian's thoughts then turned to Shaena Targaryen and he was worried about what was coming next. He was still not sure what was going to happen when they finally met the lost Targaryen Princess. Would she try to have him killed for all that had happened between their two families? Would she seek to claim the Iron Throne for herself? These questions and many more were spinning around his mind while Oberyn at his side was asking himself the same questions. Both men with their experience however knew that there was only so much they could do, so both men decided to hope for the best while preparing themselves for the worst.

Jon Connington however was still locked in his dark thoughts of revenge against Hadrian Lannister and wondered if an opportunity might present itself here.

Loras Tyrell and Lord Royce were still in complete ignorance of the vast conspiracy that they had unwittingly become entangled with and were sure to be surprised when its true extent was revealed.

The lady that they had come to speak to was not waiting for them when they arrived and a look around the yard did not inspire images of a trap. Even Raga was perfectly calm as he walked at his side and Hedwig appeared…happy about something. Hadrian could feel that much from the bond they shared and wondered what had his owl in such a good mood. He dismounted and Lord Royce then revealed the reason Shaena Targaryen had not spared a moment to meet them.

"Lady Shaena will meet us in the war room." Lord Royce said with his expression remaining stern. Hadrian and his fellow leaders all exchanged a small look of frustration before they decided to accept the invitation and with Sandor Clegane at their sides who was looking increasingly annoyed himself at having to pander to this pampered lady's whims walked into the castle. They walked through the corridors and saw many strange pieces of art like tapestries of moons and suns with odd bits and pieces which were so odd and eccentric that their purpose or reason for being there were a mystery to the men present.

When they finally arrived in the so called War Room where a large hall with a map of the Vale was carved and painted into one of the walls. It was impressive in its fine details and marked each one of the castles, towns, villages and roads that was spread across the kingdom, however the men only spared this a passing glance before turning to the lady that sat on the throne at the end of the hall. Hadrian, Oberyn and even Loras were struck dumb by her beauty, a true Valyrian woman of silver silk hair, luminous skin and vibrant violent eyes. However when Hadrian took in the delicate shape of her face his eyes widened in complete shock.

Hadrian in that moment was not Hadrian anymore, but Harry Potter once again. A young wizard in a school in Scotland that had no parents and a destiny he could not really understand and never wanted but with friends that had held him through thick and thin and kept him going when all had seen hopeless. Hermione, Ron, Neville to name but a few and then there had been Ginny, the woman he had married and borne him three children that he had loved more than life itself but the figure that appeared before him now was someone else that had been both a friend and more in his first life.

But in that world, she had like him had another name; with hair that could have been described as dirty blonde with eyes the colour of silver although the skin could well have been the same in either life. A version of a fountain pen was held by her ear just as a wand had once been, it was almost like seeing a distorted mirror image of a person you know Hadrian thought to himself.

He was about to speak to her although what words he would have said he could not imagine later when a cry filled with hatred and anger rang out across the hall, shocking everyone.

Only the lightning fast reflexes that he had relied on in both lives saved him from the long sword being swung at him. It was chilling as the unexpected blade passed close enough to barely miss his nose, Hadrian wasted no time as he drew _Crimson Night_ and with all the speed he could he moved to block another attack that followed barely moments after the first. The shouts of Shaena Targaryen and the other men in the room were only murmurs as the two became locked in mortal combat. Seeing his enemy briefly Hadrian saw the figure of a man wearing heavy plate that nearly encased his entire body and wielded a normal steel broadsword but despite his armour he moved like it was nothing.

While Hadrian managed to block the second attack he had no time to think before he was forced to block yet another assault. Hadrian had no room for error as he was forced to defend himself from a barrage of sword strikes that tested his own skill to the very limit. He was forced back by the ferocity of his enemy's attack and the deadly accuracy with which he struck. Hadrian had not faced a swordsman this capable in a long time and would admit quietly to himself later assuming he survived this fight that he was a…little outmatched.

Stuck on the back foot he struggled to find a way to get on an even keel with his opponent but the knight's form he saw to his astonishment was absolutely flawless. Not a simple movement wasted, no flash just pure intent in perfect balance with speed, grace and accuracy. Were it not for his own considerable ability from hours and hours of practice he would now be dead, but all the same he found himself being driven back, barely able to keep up a defence as they clashed.

To their shocked audience the two men moved their swords in what seemed to be a blur of dark and silver coloured steel and the clangs of their blades clashing filled the room with barely a moment between them. Oberyn and Loras both had drawn their weapons and Sandor had actually moved towards the duelling swordsmen but found themselves stopped by the fast nature of the duel not sure if he could be of any help at all, none of them had seen the likes of it before and were caught up in the spectacle.

While his awareness of the area around him kept Hadrian from being boxed it, he could not find an opening to exploit in his opponent's form. In any other situation Hadrian would have admired such skill but right now it was being directly solely at him and unless he found a way to change the tide, he was not only going to lose this fight but most likely his life. He thought briefly about changing his fighting style but dismissed that immediately, whoever this mysterious Sentinel was he had the skill to match and surpass any tricks that he could dream of. Drawing his other sword would likewise be fool hardy, given the speed that this man attacked he had little to no chance of getting his other long sword out before he was cut down and even then he was not sure if his skill with duel blades was good enough to match this mysterious knight. Feeling sweat begin to pour down his face and his muscles start ache from the furious pace of the unexpected fight he had only one card left to play and he could only hope that it was enough.

Channelling his magic into his Valyrian Steel blade Hadrian drew on his magic to strengthen his muscles and increase his speed. This was draining in a different way but instantly he felt himself start to gain more ground before the runes engraved into his sword glowed a slight red as a cutting charm, one of the simplest and easiest to cast was focused into his blade, using it as a focus.

It was a gamble, one that could have left him more vulnerable than before but it paid off as when _Crimson Night_ came into contact with the Sentinel's longsword the cutting charm, combined with all the raw power he could channel into it slashed cleanly through the normal steel. Everyone's eyes widened as the sword broke and Hadrian knowing he had only seconds to act, smashed the lion shaped pommel of his sword into the helm of his enemy, with the dying energy of the cutting charm still lingering the helm broken into pieces revealing a face that shocked everyone in the room except for Shaena.

A man that they had all thought long dead.

"Arthur." Hadrian said in complete shock, unable to believe what he was seeing before him. Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning…the greatest knight of Aerys II's Kingsguard aside from Ser Barristan Selmy…slayer of the Smiling Knight amongst so many honours it could take hours to go through them all was here…alive, nearly twenty years after losing his life to Eddard Stark and Howland Reed.

Under any other circumstance this would have been a happy day for Hadrian, to see his old friend still alive except for the small matter of trying to kill him just now.

Oberyn, Jon Connington and Lord Royce, all of whom had met or at least seen the legendary knight before were in a state of complete astonishment. They like Hadrian had assumed the man dead while Loras who had only ever heard of Ser Arthur Dayne in stories was slack jawed and Sandor was rendered speechless, something that had never truly happened before. Even Raga who had been ready to pounce at the first opportunity was confused.

Shaena seeing an opportunity to end hostilities stepped forward and laid a gentle but firm hand on Arthur's arm. He turned sharply to look at her while she told him.

"It is over, Ser Arthur. Whatever happened before between you two, we need to think of the future right now." Her voice was musical and seemed to float over to them, washing over the all like a warm shower. Hadrian nearly smiled despite his tension as the familiar tones were truly sweet to his ears, he had never thought to hear them again.

"He betrayed your brother…he betrayed him." Arthur said as he wanted desperately to get back to his feet and carry on the fight but Shaena would not let him. Oberyn then stepped forward, still confused how the knight could be alive and explained the truth, something that Hadrian had told virtually no one.

"He could not have helped Rhaegar at all Arthur. He was laid up in bed after someone tried and failed to poison him. He only recovered a week before the sacking and by then it was too late." Oberyn said gravely and Hadrian shot a glare at Oberyn for revealing something he had only told the Dornish prince in confidence. However he could not fault him, the irony actually made him laugh bitterly which shocked all in the room when he finally told them the real reason he had not ridden out to help Rhaegar.

"I was actually going to slip out in the night to ride and meet with Rhaegar so I could fight at his side." Hadrian said bitterly as he recalled that time when in the grip of youthful enthusiasm he had intended to escape the Rock and join his friend so they could fight the Rebellion together, only for someone to poison him at the critical moment, despite his efforts he had never found the culprit. Only the potions he had invented and the hard work of the maesters had kept him alive but by the time he had been able to stand, it had been too late. The chances he had missed before the poisoning to either flee the castle or kill his father later becoming bitter stones around his neck, a constant reminder that when the moment had to come to act, he had blinked and missed it.

The rest of the people in the room looked on it shock and confusion.

Arthur looked at Hadrian in surprise and feeling more like Harry than he had in so many years Hadrian asked him. "What about you? How are you still amongst the living?"

"For a time I was not." Arthur said confusing everyone as he thought about his resurrection, something that unsettled him even now, years on. "A scant few days or so after my…death a woman dressed in red took my body and brought me back to life. How she did it I do not know and I would rather not think about it. She told me that even my sweet sister was dead now and so was the Targaryen child that had been growing inside Lyanna Stark. I had nothing to live for so I rode to Kings Landing, with the intention of killing Robert Baratheon and everyone else in his company. I had no intention of surviving. It did not matter as long as I made them all pay." Arthur said bitterness now coming into his own voice as he remembered what had been the darkest moment in all of his life.

"But Lord Jon Arryn found me first and presented me with the lost Princess." Arthur said his expression starting to lighten somewhat as the memories took a turn for the better. "I still had a princess to guard, someone who needed me. So I agreed to become her protector and concealed my identity before Lord Arryn spirited us away to the Vale to ensure Princess Shaena's safety." Arthur said proudly and a gentle smile from Shaena.

Hadrian grimaced slightly as the mess they had all ended up in became apparent to everyone. Poor Loras and Sandor looked completely lost as to what was going on so he told them all about the conspiracy he and others had concocted to restore the Targaryens to power. From saving Elia Martell and her daughter to the building of their power over in Essos and even the current events in Slavers Bay. When he had finished the room was silent, those who had not been involved were trying to process what had been revealed to them today. Hadrian turned back to Arthur who had gotten to his feet while they were talking and took careful note of Arthur's expression.

"We will need to talk." Arthur said simply with his eyes hard which Hadrian returned evenly.

"I will look forward to it." Hadrian said bitterly as he went to find a solitary space where he could think for a moment, stalking off with his lion at his side and his owl who barked furiously at Arthur following him.

Shaena watched as he left before walking after him, a conversation she had long been waiting for could wait for now. Right now Harry needed her, Shaena thought to herself.

 **-x-**

Loras Tyrell was in a state of near total confusion as he processed all that had been revealed to him today, that his own eldest brother had been plotting with elements of the Lannister family and House Martell to restore the Targaryen family to the Iron Throne. That Margaery was right now not in Lys with their brother as he had been told, but instead was in Meereen to marry the future king Jon Targaryen. That his sister was going to be queen was news that might have brought great pride to him before today but he was too confused by the vast web he had unknowingly become entangled in.

"Welcome to the truth young rose. Is it better or worse to live in ignorance?" Oberyn asked with his customary smirk though he admitted seeing Arthur Dayne alive had shaken even his legendary cool. For all he had seen and done in his many and far ranging travels, raising the dead filled him with a quiet dread. It was something that defied nature itself and he would not admit to it in public but scared him somewhat.

"I am not sure." Loras answered truthfully, he was wondering deeply on that question at this very moment. He was scared by the extent of the plot he had become involved with and what it could mean for the future but at the same time he was…intrigued at the amount of effort that had gone into such a scheme and how much it had accomplished. The power of House Baratheon had all but completely eroded, an Empire had been built that would rival nearly any other in history, the destruction of the Iron Born to name but a few. It was awe inspiring to think of and the realisation that he was now a part of it both scared and exhilarated him at the same time.

"So what will you do now?" Oberyn asked, needing to know if the young Tyrell was going to an ally or an enemy. If the latter then something would have to be done Oberyn thought darkly however he was relieved when Loras told him.

"I will trust my sister and brother. They were always the smart ones in our family."

 **-x-**

Sandor was really wanting a drink right now, he really was not comfortable with this world of cloak and dagger that he had become involved in against his will. He had always known people had hidden motives and often not good ones where other people were concerned but this conspiracy was beyond anything he had ever heard of before.

But as long as he got paid, he did not care he thought to himself as he went out to the camp so he could find some ale.

Arthur meanwhile sat quietly as he pondered over Jon Targaryen. He had given his life for that child…literally and with Rhaegar's death he might well be the last hope for his family, perhaps for the entire country. His mind tried to create images of the young man, was he like his mother in personality; vivacious, stubborn and fierce or was he his father's son; quiet, intelligent and solemn. Perhaps he had the best parts of them both. Maybe he resembled his father in his face while sharing his mother's hair and eyes or possibly the other way around. Anticipation built slowly inside him as he tried to imagine what their future king would be like, he was now feeling quite eager to meet him he realised with a small smile.

But he was also feeling his heart begin to thaw over his other old friend, he knew now of the reasons why he had not helped Rhaegar when he should have and was finding he could not shove all of the blame onto him. Perhaps he could have acted sooner but then again that would have required murdering his own father, something that Arthur knew Hadrian as a man that valued family above near all else would hesitate to do. Could he really blame him for that?

Lord Royce felt unsure of what to do, there was still a war to fight here in the Vale but now everything seemed more complicated. The young woman how had been his most staunch and dependable ally was in fact a hidden Targaryen Princess, the same family he had fought in a war to tear down. Also a vast conspiracy had apparently existed with the aim to restore them to the throne that he had unknowingly become trapped within. He needed their help to stabilise the Vale.

He was still unsure if his idea to call all of his remaining allies and all the neutral houses that might come to feast with him and the Lannisters, Tyrells and Martells tonight was a good idea. If he could bring them all into an alliance then perhaps they might yet prevail but it was a strange union and one that could prove to be very unstable.

 **-x-**

Hadrian found himself standing on a balcony that looked out over the plans that surrounded Eagle's Nest and from where the towering mountains that surrounded it could be seen in the distance, Hedwig took the opportunity to go for a flight while Raga sat at his side while Hadrian unconsciously petted him. But he could not enjoy the view as his mind was still reeling from the events of moments ago, the most shocking of all was that Ser Arthur Dayne, one of his closest friends from his youth and the man that had helped him become a good swordsman was alive and wanted to kill him.

When he had heard of the great knight's death, he had mourned for him just like he had mourned for Rhaegar. The three of them had been the closest of friends and he had hoped they would remain so for the rest of their lives. Hadrian was started to feel angry inside, wanting to smash something as something that had once been a bright spot in his life had now become one of the darkest. Gods he thought to himself as he cradled his head in his hands for a brief moment this was such a mess, Raga rubbing his large head against Hadrian's leg. Jon Connington and Ser Arthur Dayne out to kill him, Baelish's schemes tearing the kingdom apart and his own son's death was still like a gaping wound that could heal. The thought of Leon only made Hadrian feel worse and tears began to form in the corner of his eye although he could never let them fall.

"Harry." A familiar musical voice said from nearby and feeling like a man twice his age, Harry/Hadrian spoke up straight and said back simply.

"Luna." Shaena/Luna smiled at that and walked closer so she was standing in front of him. Her presence made Harry very aware of her despite how he was taller than her and far broader. She meanwhile was left momentarily breathless by his tall and muscular body being so close.

"I knew it was you when I heard about all those inventions. Who else in this world could even dream of such a thing?" Luna asked with a smile as she leaned back against the wall.

When he had been trying to bring science and magic together, Luna had been the only one that believed his dream might be possible and had worked with him for many years. They had studied science and magic together and made incredible discoveries, not least of which the potion that slowed aging to a near crawl. He could not help but remember the events that had brought them both here.

"Do you remember that last day?" Harry asked her, both falling back into who they used to be without even realising it. Luna grimaced, something that she rarely ever did but nodded.

"All too well."

 _Flashback…The Ministry of Magic, London 2180_

 _The ground beneath both Harry and Luna shook as the tremors continued. Both gazed worried at the ceiling of the underground building that they had taken shelter in, wondering if it was going to collapse in on them. Both appeared to be in their sixties when in reality they were far older but both despite all they had seen and done in their long lives were powerless against the catastrophe that had engulfed the planet._

 _Earth had been hit by a series of devastating asteroid strikes, so large that it had plunged it into chaos as the dust cloud they had kicked up had blocked out the sun and turned even the warmest of areas colder than the Antarctic. It was the end, everyone knew it as they cowered waiting for death to come. Harry and Luna had gone to the underground Ministry building, now abandoned and used heating charms to keep themselves alive but it was only a temporary fix and they both knew it. They huddled together under blankets._

" _Do you know what I regret?" Luna asked him as they shivered together, Harry turned to her and wrapped his arms around her to share their warmth beneath the blankets that they had charmed to provide much needed warmth._

" _What?" Harry asked her as he tried to think desperately of a way that they might survive this but could think of nothing. Soon the world would be so cold that it could not support any life if it was not so already and would remain like that for decade to come. Powerlessness made him angry but he refrained from acting that way for Luna's sake._

" _That I did not marry you." Luna said sadly as she cuddled closer into Harry who pressed his chin into her forehead. Their spouses; Ginny and Rolf were good people and had given them both happy years but Harry and Luna had always shared a bond that neither could really explain. All the years that they had worked together a tension simmered beneath the surface and several times they had even kissed but gone no further. Staying loyal to their partners._

 _That hardly seemed to matter now._

 _Harry turned to Luna and pressed his lips to her, Luna did not hesitate as she responded. They stayed like that for a time before Luna broke the kiss and made a suggestion._

" _Perhaps we should try the Veil, it hardly seems to matter now."_

 _Harry thought for a moment his mind thinking deeply on the object that his godfather had disappeared into. Reading into its history there was very little known about it but generally everyone thought it led to death given that no-one had ever come back once they had passed through it. Harry hated the idea of just giving up but there was nothing he could do, he nodded and still wrapped in their heating charm enhanced blankets they made their way through the dark corridors into the Department of Mysteries where the Veil stood completely untouched by the chaos that had engulfed the world._

 _Harry took a firm hold of Luna's hand and with a last brief kiss they stepped through the simmering darkness._

 _Falling was the only thing they the two of them knew after that, before darkness took them both and they would awake in the world of ice and fire. Falling seemingly forever._

 _Flashback ends…_

Both Harry and Luna stood on the balcony looking out over the Vale, both thinking deeply on the world that they had lost and the people with it. Harry asked her.

"Has your life here been good?" He worried about what she might have had to endure here given her eventful life so far. Luna laughed and told him.

"I barely remember the time I was with the Blackfyres. They all died in the Sacking and Lord Jon Arryn protected me after that. He even sought out Maester Aemon to ensure that I had the knowledge I needed as a Targaryen. Growing up in the Eyrie, I wanted for nothing...except for you." She said with a gentle smile that said little of how much she had missed him over the years. It had been lonely without him as she was once again isolated for the most part except for Lord Arryn and Ser Arthur her sole trusted friends but she was used to this sadly. "What about you?" She asked him, curious at how he was feeling about his life thus far.

"Busy and complicated." Harry said with a grimace, the echoes of what had once been called his saving people thing getting him into a vast conspiracy amongst other things, the stab of pain moved through him as the thought of his son crossed his mind. Sensing his pain Luna stepped forward and placed a soft hand against his face and said.

"Love is nothing to be ashamed of. Your protectiveness towards those you care about is the greatest strength but also it makes you vulnerable. Take your revenge against Baelish, I will even help you do it. I have a few ideas for that box of yours but do not forget that your children need you…I need you." Luna said with some uncertainty creeping into her voice.

Harry did not know what made him do it, but he grabbed Luna by the waist, pulled her up against him and pressed his lips to hers in a deep and scorching kiss that curled her toes.

 **-x-**

Lord Yohn Royce held court that night wearing _Lamentation_ at his side after Hadrian had presented the Valyrian steel sword to him earlier that day, Shaena could easily have taken the lead at dinner given it was her castle that they were feasting in but the entire event had been his idea in the first place and it was to him that they were hoping to rally the Vale lords too. Shaena Targaryen, Hadrian Lannister, Oberyn Martell and Loras Tyrell sat at the head table and all looked unimpressed as the lords present were arguing, either from loving their own voices or long standing disputes between their individual houses. Lady and Raga put their paws over their ears to try and drown out the sound that was causing them such discomfort while Hadrian and Loras petted them to offer support.

Lord Yohn Royce finally had enough and stood up, yelled out at the top of his voice.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

That got everyone's attention and they turned in silence towards Lord Royce who then spoke more calmly now that he had finally managed to get their attention.

"Good, now listen. This chaos that has spread like plague across the Vale and it has to stop." Lord Yohn Royce said with anger. He had never been one to back down from a fight and this corrupt of his home country was an affront to everything he stood for. The murmuring then started again and Lord Grafton spoke up.

"But the raiders and the clans have the blessing of our liege lord Robert Arryn. What can we do?"

Lord Royce nodded to Lord Grafton and then carried on speaking.

"True Lord Grafton, they have the blessing of young Robert and his mother Lady Lysa but from the journal of Jon Arryn, gifted to me by Lord Lannister." Lord Royce said turning to Hadrian briefly who nodded while Lord Royce held the small book aloft. "I have learnt the truth…that Robert is no son of Lord Jon Arryn and is instead the bastard son of Petyr Baelish."

The immediate reaction for anyone who had not yet read the journal was complete silence as the words were digested. Then a small muttering started which built up quickly into a louder flurry of voice before turning into an angry buzz that filled the hall. It was nearly impossible to follow everything that was being said but Lord Royce raising his voice again so it could be heard above the others.

"Furthermore the journal proves it was Lady Lysa that killed our former liege lord when he discovered proof of her affair and deceit. Poisoning him at the behest of Petyr Baelish so our lord could not disrupt their plans to usurp control of the Vale." Lord Royce said and the other lords looked ready to argue about what had just been said when Hadrian having had enough got to his feet and spoke surprising everyone into silence.

"Remember the sort of man Petyr Baelish is! The sort of man that deals in selling young children as whores. The sort of man that makes a career out of it. Who has managed the crown into a six million dragon debt and would have continued to do if my brother had not taken over and started the treasury's recovery. The sort of man that to increase his own power has allowed foreign pirates and slavers loose on the Vale while allowing the Mountain Clans to raid with impunity. Who has done nothing when your lands and castles are raided! Who has kidnapped a young woman just to hold her, like a doll in his collection and the sort of man that kills a young man whose only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time! Is this the sort of man that you want to rule over the Vale? Well is it?" Hadrian said fiercely and the Vale lords looked amongst each other as they thought on his words. Shaena then decided to get in on the act and turned to Lord Royce and waved at the lord with her hand before she spoke.

"House Royce of Runestone has a history going back to the Age of Heroes, perhaps even further. Before the Andals came they ruled this land as the Bronze Kings of Runestone, and has remained a fierce and capable house ever since. They ruled over this land while Lord Arryn was in Kings Landing cleaning up the mess of Robert Baratheon and would do a far better job than the flesh peddler that now sits on the Weirwood throne! Do you want to cower under Baelish or rise alongside Lord Royce?" Shaena said passionately. Her words resonated with the lords in the halls who began to cheer.

"ROYCE! ROYCE! ROYCE!"

The Lannister, Tyrell and Martell commanders smiled between themselves. Now under the leadership of House Royce they had the; Marstens, Coldwaters, Belmores, Graftons, Melcolms, Pryors, Sunderlands, Shetts, Tolletts, Waxleys and Waynwoods on their side. They now had the force they needed to go head to head with Baelish and tear his legacy down.

Hadrian smiled, the battle was on.

* * *

 _The Eyrie, the Vale…_

Petyr Baelish had learnt from his spies what had transpired in the halls of Eagle's Nest and was understandably alarmed. He had nearly torn the Tower of the Hand apart looking for that journal but somehow it had fallen into Lannister hands which was very bad news for him. He could flee but doing so would see him as an exile until the Lannisters finally caught up with him.

So with anger at being forced into a corner he drew on the hold he had over the other Vale houses and wrote ravens to ensure he had their support. Similar letters to Horus and his pirates and riders to the Mountain Clans were also dispatched to gather his forces. Time to see if they were worth the effort Baelish thought to himself.

* * *

 _Near Eagle's Nest, the Vale…_

Shaena walked out to a cave very near the castle which was her home, at her side was Ser Arthur now having discarded his complete disguise and wearing well-made but normal armour.

"Are you want to use your secret weapon?" Ser Arthur asked her with concern. It was a fair point she conceded given how powerful it was but before she had been more concerned with maintaining her secret identity but that was no longer as important.

"It might mean the difference between victory and defeat. Besides it would make people think twice about betraying us." Shaena said as they arrived at the mouth of the cave and peered inside. While Arthur was nervous about what he saw, Shaena was excited.

It was finally time to announce who she was to the world.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review._

 _Next chapter – The Battle for the Vale and Baelish meets Hadrian for the last time._


	26. Chapter 26 Battle for the Vale

_I do not own Harry Potter and Game of Thrones_

 _Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I have really appreciated all the support you guys have given me._

 _Sorry this chapter is so late, I have been struggling with a really bad case of writer's block. But at last I can post this chapter and in this one Petyr Baelish finally gets what he deserves. I thank everyone who gave suggestions for his punishment. I am only sorry I could not use them all but a man can only die so many times._

 _ **coldblue**_ _= 1) Not after Tyrion is done with them. The Faith Militant at least. 2) You will find out in this chapter. 3) They will keep it to themselves but all hallows have to be brought together first. 4) No that will not happen, sorry! 5) Maybe if I can fit it in somewhere. 6) He already has, by siding with Hadrian and his allies Ser Davos and his family now have become a major house in the Stormlands and with that much land comes the title. 7) To be honest I haven't quite got an end game for Yara yet although she will play a role in the battle against the others. So I would appreciate suggestions. As for Brienne I have decided where she is going and the Dreadfort will not be hers._

 _ **Datros7**_ _asked if I was going to bring back Sirius Black, now what do you guys think about this? I can do it but do you want him to meet Harry and Luna? I will put up a poll soon so please vote._

 _Warning – Bad Language_

 **Chapter 26 – Battle for the Vale**

 _The Eyrie, the Vale…_

The great castle which had acted as the centre of authority and leadership for the kingdom over countless generations was a hive of activity as the men prepared for battle, Baelish had not worn armour since he was a boy and he had no intention of starting now. The Mockingbird was not going to lead his forces into battle himself. He was however looking over the numbers he had risen to fight in his or rather Robert Arryn's name. With all the Vale soldiers, Mountain Clansmen and Pirates his army totalled close to fifty thousand men, slightly more than his enemy but given the advantages they possessed in regards to superior weaponry and leadership he would need a miracle to win against Hadrian Lannister and his allies who were already marching towards them.

He was feeling the pressure as he walked down the corridors looking for his…ally although the term when applied to this person made Petyr frown. He knew that it was perhaps a mistake to bring the pirates here. They were like the Mountain Clans, excellent at spreading fear but they were near impossible to control he raged to himself. If he did manage to win this battle, then it would be time he got rid of them and end their misadventures for good.

But then again what could you expect from rogues and outlaws he conceded. He wanted to scream but mindful of all the people around in corridors he kept his silence, working hard to not lose his composure.

Arriving at the suite of rooms that had been given to Hours, the pirate leader Petyr was not bothered by the sights of debauchery around him. After all he had run many brothels over the years and seen just about everything you could imagine, so the sight of the fattening and bald Horus surrounded by over a dozen women in various stages of undress did not even make Petyr pause in the slightest. Some of them were not whores but instead women taken from the villages that Horus had raided, young girls mostly but now soiled goods so they might as well be whores. Petyr gave them a brief glance as he chose quickly the women that would work in his brothels after Horus was bored of them before turning to the pirate leader who was only just starting to stir.

"The army rides out to face the Lannisters in an hour and you still have your cock out." Petyr said not allowing anger to creep into his voice despite how much he wanted to shout at the man. Horus reluctantly got to his feet, no modesty at all as his cock swung around and carressing an ancient totem that he always carried with him in an almost loving fashion. Petyr did not understand his attachment to the strangely shaped object, it looked old but it was made of a black coloured stone not unlike dragonglass but that was all Petyr could gather. The infuriating pirate smiled at Petyr with a smirk that grated on his already strained nerves.

"Do not worry…Petyr." The use of his first name irritated him for its arrogance and assumed superiority. "Whatever weapons Hadrian Lannister has, they will be useless against this." Horus said with complete certainty.

Petyr Baelish, the Mockingbird. The Lord of the Vale in all but name was about to dismiss the pirate's claim when he saw the dark ripples emerging from the totem. Like shadows with a mind of their own.

 **-x-**

Sansa Stark watched from the window of her room as Baelish, the pirate thug Horus and their army rode out to confront the Lannisters and their allies and although she had never been a violent person, Sansa could not help herself but hope that Baelish and his various thugs and vile creatures met their ends at the tips of Lannister swords. The strength of the wish shocked her somewhat but she could not deny it would please her greatly to see Baelish's head on a spike.

Deciding not watch the army any more Sansa turned her head away from the window to see Brienne and her friend Tormund Giantsbane sitting not far away, keeping a watchful eye on her. Brienne gave her a kind smile and said.

"Hopefully my lady you will not be a prisoner for much longer."

"We can but hope." Sansa said wistfully, thinking of her life before she had become caught up in the game of thrones. It had been far more peaceful that was for sure Sansa thought with mixture of longing and mirth. Everything had seemed better back then, safer and warmer. However as Lady Olenna and Margaery had taught her it was useless to dwell on the past when the present and the future were so much more interesting.

"Aye, a victory celebration will be coming soon. I hope that you will be there to share it with me Brienne and more privately later." Tormund said with a saucy grin that made Brienne sigh in exasperation with the faintest of blushes on her face. Sansa herself could not help but giggle at the dynamic between her two protectors, whatever Brienne did she could not seem to free herself of Tormund's affections and Sansa suspected it was more out of not knowing how to handle it than lack of interest.

She would not blushed so deeply if she was not even slightly interested in Tormund Sansa reasoned to herself before going back to her embroidery, stitching a silver direwolf in a circle of golden roses onto the handkerchief she hoped to be giving Loras soon.

* * *

 _Near the Redfort, the Vale…_

The Redfort, seat of the house of the same name was one of the oldest castles in the Vale. The Redfort family had long been tied deeply to the Arryns and the enormous debts Lord Redfort owed had seen the house allied to Baelish.

Its army lined up with all the other houses and thugs under Baelish's command, it was a band of criminals filled with confusion and general disorder. The pirates and Mountain Men had never having participated in a true field battle before, they were better suited to raiding and had no real experience or leadership for this sort of thing.

So while the pirates and Mountain clans mixed together in a large mass of disorganised men the Vale lords kept themselves strictly separate, disgusted at being allied with such people maintaining their own better organised lines.

At the other end of the wide valley in which the castle sat, the Lannisters and their allies had gathered. Their forces were much more cohesive than their enemy, maintaining close formations as they prepared for battle. Their cavalry force, led by Lord Royce, his cousin Nestor and Prince Oberyn Martell all lined up on the flanks of their main body of infantry which itself was in lines of heavy infantry at the front and back for defence while light infantry and archers stayed in the centre to move out when contact was made to flank the enemy.

Baelish sat on his horse as the rough pirates and sellswords lined up with the primitive Mountain clansmen and behind them on horseback were the Knights of the Vale that he had under his command. Not bad he thought to himself for a boy from the Fingers. They might lack cohesion but they at least looked intimidating.

Horus sat on his horse waiting with an eager bloodthirsty grin as the murderer of his father was finally within his grasp, he had been waiting for so long now. He could almost see Hadrian Lannister dying in the most painful and long ways possible, Horus thought with his grin turning sinister that he might fuck the man's daughters in front of him and make him watch as they carried his children while the heads of his sons were constantly placed where their father could see them. He licked his lips at the possibilities. The totem in a pouch on his belt made him completely certain of his victory, it had laid waste to the civilisations that had once existed in Sothoryos and reduced those that survived into simple minded beasts that while fierce in battle were more stupid than anyone could imagine.

 **-x-**

Across the valley, Hadrian sat at the head of his army with Oberyn Martell, Loras Tyrell, Lord Yohn Royce, Jon Connington and Ser Arthur Dayne in full armour and armed to the teeth. Hadrian turned to look at Ser Arthur, who stared back at him with the same unease that was in Hadrian own gaze.

"Should you not be with the Princess?" Hadrian said, wondering what on earth could have persuaded the fiercest and most skilled swordsman in Westeros to leave the woman he had dedicated over seventeen years of his life protecting.

Arthur looked at him, wondering if he should tell him but could not find the words in any case. The air between the two former friends was fraught with tension despite what they now knew of each other's motives and actions. It saddened both men that they could not seem to find it in themselves to talk properly to each other about the past, to try and repair their friendship for Shaena's sake if nothing else. But for now, working together would have to suffice.

"She is gathering additional support. She will be here." Arthur told him with a guarded look, something that confused Hadrian as he wondered just who exactly Luna or Shaena as she was known here was trying to rally to their side. There was no-one left within the Vale that had not already taken a side. And while more support would be greatly appreciated Hadrian knew he would have to make the best of what he had right here and now.

While he would prefer to just destroy Baelish's entire army with rockets he had discovered a problem with some of the boxes that they had brought from the Westerlands the previous night. A few of them had not been sealed properly and rain as they travelled had dampened the rockets inside. Hadrian had cursed at that, the rockets could be dried out but until they did he only had a single box of ten rockets at his disposal. He would make a note to severely discipline the men that had incorrectly packed the rockets back at Castamere the first chance he got but for now he would have to make the best of it.

Placing the rockets launchers in positions to strike at Baelish's army, he then turned to the drummers and nodded deciding to make his first move.

The sound was carried across the valley as the tune was beat by the men, a song known to many in Westeros. The men of the Lannister army, with Hadrian leading began to sing in unison, joined surprising by the Vale, Reach and Dornish men amongst them.

 _And who you are, the proud lord said,_

 _That I must bow so low?_

 _Only a cat of a different coat,_

 _That's all the truth I know._

 _In a coat of gold or a coat of red,_

 _A lion still has claws,_

 _And mine are long and sharp, my lord._

 _As long and sharp as yours._

 _And so he spoke, and so he spoke,_

 _That Lord of Castamere,_

 _But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

 _With no one there to hear._

 _But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

 _With no one there to hear._

The song terrified the men on the opposite side of the valley, all of them had heard the song before and knew the history behind it. Some were ready to flee but were held there by the blackmail material or hostages Baelish had against them.

The Mountain Clans however were not so disciplined and the sound and words of the song unsettled them more than they could admit. However one man, a clan leader called Shagga decided he had had enough of the song and with a loud throaty roar he ran forward, emboldening the men at his side who began to charge with him. Like sheep they followed, a mass of poorly armed men and women with no thought as to the danger they were running into.

Hadrian without taking his eyes off the advancing Mountain clansmen shouted out to his archers as the drumming continued.

"ARCHERS, DRAW!"

The men notched and loaded their bows, they notched ready to fire upon the command being given. As the clansmen got closer and the song still reverberated in the air the tension in the Allied army soared. Men's fingers shook slightly as they ached to fire, but waited for their lord's command. And thankfully for the sake of their sanity it was not a long wait.

"LOOSE!" Hadrian bellowed out.

The archers did not waste a second as they let their arrows fly. Shooting upwards at an angle the deadly projectiles flew through the air briefly before turning back down towards the ground. The unarmoured and undisciplined clansmen and pirates had no chance as the arrows easily pierced their rough cloth and animal pelts. Cries of pain echoed in the air only to be drowned out by the sounds of the drums and men still singing. The sight of their people dying under a near tidal wave of missiles that near blocked out the sun coming down on the clansmen chilled and further stripped the will of the enemy.

The clansmen that survived the arrow barrage continued their charge and now were almost at the point of contact with their lines. Seeing the incoming threat, Hadrian responded by turning to the lines of heavy infantry and gave his next order, remaining perfectly calm.

"SHIELD WALL."

The men responded and lifted their heavy shields in front of them, forming a barricade of wood and metal while the sharp points of spears peaked out from the top. Moments later tonnes of flesh and bone collided against the wall of shields, stopping any further movement. The men strained under the brutal force of men colliding with the wall they had made but aided by the other men around them and their heavy armour they held firm.

Lord Royce looked out over the battle field as their shield wall held off the Mountain Men and began to inflict heavy causalities to the enemy's other infantry as spears jabbed out from behind the shields and saw that more importantly the opposing cavalry was just holding back, not willing to try and flank their shield wall. Cowards Lord Royce thought to himself cursing them, trying to use the Mountain Men as fodder to break their defence first before coming in themselves. He turned to Hadrian Lannister who nodded having realised the same.

"Rocketeers. Target the enemy cavalry, five rockets only." Hadrian ordered to the men manning the new launchers which could now fire ten rockets at once. The rocketeers immediately loaded the requested five rockets into one of the new launchers and from their slightly elevated position in the valley took aim at the enemy cavalry. Seeing this complete Hadrian allowed himself a bitter smirk before giving the order.

"Fire!"

The flint then struck the fuses on the five loaded rockets which only took a moment to spark the rockets. The five deadly projectiles burst free from their tubes and flew faster than any arrow towards the enemy cavalry. Some of the men knew nothing of their fate except that five strange objects with flames emerging from behind them came closer. Upon impact, each rocket exploded with tremendous force, scattering the horses of Baelish's army in sheer panic while his infantry rushed forward towards the enemy, scared that more rockets would be sent their way. Some troops even began to flee the field in fear.

Lord Royce watched in awe at the new weapon the Lannisters had deployed. He had never seen the likes of it before and now knew the reports and rumours about what had been done to the Iron Born where well founded. Envy lanced through him as he wished he had such a weapon but he could at least take some comfort in seeing the cowards scatter although he kept his cool and stern exterior.

Oberyn enjoyed the sight too but he openly smirked as he saw the cowards run, it was good to see such rapists, murderers and thieves shown for the pathetic creatures they really were. He looked to Haderian who sensed what he was asking and gave a quick nod of approval so Oberyn turned to the squadrons of cavalry, which were at his own command and gave his orders.

"With me men, let us fuck them right up their cowardly arses!" With relish they cheer and charged at the retreating men. Both Yohn and Nestor Royce did the same with their own cavalry forces, making sure that only a few would escaped the field today.

 **-x-**

From their position far from the action Horus and Baelish could see that the rumours about the new Lannister weapon were all too true. Feeling deeply unsettled and was really considering running at this stage, those rockets had not only killed several of his commanders but had spread complete panic in his ranks. Some of their men were running in all directions rather than risk being blown to pieces by more rockets while others were frozen in place by fear or duty. Turning to Horus who was now devoid of his normal smug expression but did not look at all worried Baelish asked him angrily.

"Just what are you going to do about this?"

Horus then smiled that annoying smirk of his which made Baelish feel even more irritated.

"I have a few weapons of my own. Bring out the beasts! Let them know what a Chimera looks like." Horus told Baelish with complete confidence. Baelish wanted to lambast the man about his lack of concern given the situation that they were in but he looked at the strange boxes being dragged onto the field by horses who strained at their apparent heavy weight. The boxes emitted a loud growling sound that made the men handling the horses look extremely anxious but this became intense terror when the ends of the boxes finally burst open. The creatures that emerged from the boxes were unknown to all but the most superstitious or educated in ancient myths. Creatures that were bigger than the largest warhorses smashed the wood of the boxes open as it is finally gave and to add to the confusion their bodies resembled three separate creatures that had been fused together.

The head resembled that of a lion, much like the one at Hadrian's side. It was snarling with vicious hatred as it ran straight towards their lines on front legs that were that of a lion but its back legs however were quite different, looking more like that of a goat allowing it to make great stomping strides that covered much ground. The most unusual feature though was the tail that was shaped like a large green serpent that hissed and spat venom at any man that was unlucky enough to come close enough to its path.

Their hides shrugged off the normal steel and iron from the men that were able to get close enough to try and impale their creatures. The beasts cared little for the Mountain men that were in their way, smashing them aside as easily as if they were dust on the wind, they cried out as they were flung to the side or trampled under their enormous paws. The Lannister infantry who only moments had been so confident found themselves terrified at the strange creatures that were charging straight at their lines.

Baelish looked on in astonishment at the strange creatures that had been called Chimera and asked Horus with surprise.

"Where on earth did you find such beasts?"

Horus smirked and said with glee.

"Sothoryos, they roam the jungle around some of the ruined cities. One of many treasures I found there." Horus then stroked the black idol that he had been holding for some time which unsettled Baelish for some reason especially when a black aura began to emerge from the strange object.

 **-x-**

Seeing that their line would never hold back such creatures and they were moving too fast for his gunners to get them with rockets, Hadrian acted quickly and decisively, working hard to suppress his own surprise and fear.

"Form paths around them, let them past!" Hopefully then they could surround the creatures when they stopped and impale them on spears and spears.

That was when he noticed Sandor Clegane had broken away from the rest of the cavalry and was riding at breakneck speed straight towards one of the strange creatures.

 **-x-**

Sandor Clegane was known for obeying orders, even those that he disliked but when he saw those strange creatures coming at them with their weird ass mix of several animals he knew something immediately.

He wanted to kill one. Showing off that pelt would get him free drinks for a month at least.

So he broke rank and charged straight at the nearest creature.

He oddly did not feel fear, not when he saw the creature trampling men under foot and its snake head spitting venom. His only real fear was fire, not surprising after what Gregor had done to his face so the sight of creature did not scare him as much it is did other men. And when he was close enough despite his heavy armour he leapt with all his strength once the horse was close and landed on the back of the strange creature. It did not like having him there, Sandor thought the creature thrashed around as it tried to get him off its back but Sandor held on for dear life with one hand while pulling _Nightfall_ from its scabbard and plunged it deep into the creature's neck.

The creature howled in agony and its thrashing grew even harsher desperate to get the sword out of its neck, causing Sandor to have to hold on to his sword's and press it deeper to stay on the creature's back. Blood spurted from the wound as it became wider and jagged with all the movement and covered Sandor with its blood but he did not care.

Finally the creature seemed to slow and grow weaker having lost too much blood to remain thrashing and it swayed briefly before finally it toppled over. Sandor smiled briefly, wondering where he might find a man to have this beast stuffed.

 **-x-**

Loras Tyrell had been confidence incarnate when this battle started, sure of their success before even having to fight. That of course had been before these creatures had been unleashed on them.

Seeing men trampled underfoot or down screaming in pain as poison was spat at them, catching some in the eyes or burning them like boiling water. It filled him with fear to see such strange creatures, men did not frighten him. They could be killed but these creatures seemed able to withstand steel and had been unstoppable as they charged towards him making Loras wonder for a moment if this was to be his last day.

Then Sandor Clegane had proven the idea that these creature were invincible false with a rather insane act of bravery. Loras was comforted by the weight of the Valyrian steel in his hands, now he knew how to kill these creatures. But he did not think he would have chance to try and kill one of these creatures himself as the snake tail spat its burning venom in his direction. His put his armoured right arm to protect his eyes and even though the metal did shield him from the venom as it came towards him, he was shocked when he looked at it to see the metal discoloured by the venom and was thinking twice about attacking the Chimera when he heard the creature howl in pain. Moving his arm from in front of his face he saw to his amazement that Lady had clamped her large jaws on the body of the snake tail and was holding on for dear life while the creature roared and swung its tail wildly to try and shake the direwolf off but Lady refused to let go. In fact she dug her teeth in even deeper as the rapid thrashing of the angry and scared snake tail tried to force the wolf to let go.

Finally with one almighty swing the creature dislodged Lady but not before she took off the head of the snake off with her sharp and large teeth. A spray of dark red blood splattered all over the ground and men as the creature howled in agony, Loras seeing his chance dived forward and impaled his sword right through the mouth of the creature and into its brain.

The Chimera instantly stopped as its brain was pierced by _Rosethorn_ , stumbling slightly before falling over on its side. Breathing heavily Loras looked over to Lady who came over to him and he smiled at the wold, petting her on the head which made her tail swing with enjoyment before they turned to see a horde of vicious pirates charging straight at their lines.

"Fuck me." Loras said and Lady whimpered sensing his unease.

 **-x-**

Hadrian Lannister was glad to see the other two Chimera die although he was angry as hell at the disruption that they had wrought on his lines of men, they had lost cohesion completely and now the last of the chimera was charging straight at the rockets launchers. Seeing his men were not going to react in time Hadrian turned his horse around and with Raga at his side rode hard after the chimera in hopes he might catch the creature before it got there.

He urged the horse on for all it was worth but it was with a sense of anger and inevitability that he saw the chimera ram itself into the large metal apparatus that he used to fire the rockets safely, the men that operated them scattering like frightened birds and the infantry that should have been protecting them running away it was almost in slow motion that the launchers were torn into scrap metal. Thankfully the rockets were not loaded so at least they still had them but his fury rose at the men that had fled and the creature that had taken away one of his best weapons.

He leapt from his horse with _Crimson Night_ already drawn and slashed at the creature's side causing it to howl in pain as blood and guts spilt onto the ground. Raga did not hesitate either and with a mighty roar the great lion leaped onto the back of the chimera and bit deep into its neck from behind. The creature found itself unable to breathe as its windpipe was rushed by the fierce pressure of Raga's jaws and its struggles ceased quickly. Hadrian smiled at his lion.

"Well done." He said and the lion he could sense was pleased. With that sorted Hadrian turned to see the pirates that advanced and were now attacking their lines with the remaining Mountain Men while Baelish held his own Vale forces back although some Vale knights had joined in the charge. Sighing in resigned exasperation he grabbed his horse and got back onto the saddle to return to their frontlines as quickly as possible.

 **-x-**

The lines of both armies had fallen into chaos as they met in bloody combat now ranks had been broken. Jon Connington however did not mind in the slightest as the blood rushed through him and his heart was beating so loudly it was like thunder in his ears. He had not felt this alive in so long, in the heart of battle killing men right, left and centre. The only enjoyment he found in anything after almost twenty years of anguish.

As a pirate found himself being savagely hacked to pieces by Jon's sword, the former lord of Griffin's Roost saw Ser Lyn Corbray nearby. The new Lord of House Corbray was so busy fending off a knight from one of the Reach houses that he did not see Jon, who stalked towards him and soon felt the pain in his back as Jon thrust his sword between the individual plates of his armour. He tried to twist around, perhaps to see who had killed him but Jon stopped him by grasping his sword hand tightly and twisting the blade that was now lodged in Lyn's chest. As the man expired his sword fell from his hand into Jon's, he was about to throw it aside when he saw the ripples in the dark coloured steel and his excitement grew.

 _Lady Forlorn_ , he thought with a sinister grin. It was like fate he thought to himself, the weapon of his vengeance.

Looking around as his normal steel sword fell to the ground he saw Hadrian Lannister and his lion riding into the thick of the battle and his grin widened. Now he thought to himself, now was the time to avenge his beloved Rhaegar. Nothing else crossed his mind, nothing else mattered. He was going to kill Hadrian Lannister and would laugh about it. Whether he lived or not was irreverent, he would finally have his revenge.

He stalked closer with the noises of battle all around them masking his own movement until he was finally close enough to Lannister to be able to strike him. The Hound and the rest of Hadrian' bootlickers like Oberyn were too far away to help him now and his monstrous lion was smashing its way through a group of soldiers. So with a great sense of euphoria he swung his newly acquired sword, his target the Lannister's neck.

 **-x-**

Hadrian was just finishing off a pair of pirates when suddenly a sense of imminent danger made him instinctively turn on his heel and raised his sword just in time to block Jon Connington's attack. When he saw just who it was that had tried to kill him from behind like a coward he was instantly filled with incredible fury. He had long known of Jon's hatred towards him and had actually given serious thought to having the man killed but the current situation and his own hatred of Baelish had blinded him to the threat that was closer to home. He could almost laugh at his own arrogance had the situation not been so dire, so he focused instead on blowing Jon's ferocious attacks and to his surprise saw the Valyrian steel in his hands.

No words were said, Jon Hadrian realised was not capable of them as his face was going from red to purple with rage. He resembled a much slimmer Vernon Dursley at that moment but was far more aggressive in his blows going for power rather than skill which had Hadrian on the back foot initially. He struggled with his muscles straining to gain the upper hand and finally managed to force Jon back with some powerful blows of his own but as he prepared to take Jon's head he felt a fierce pain in his side as a spear man glanced his side. A roar from Raga erupted as the lion struck down the spearman that had wounded his master but his sword was kicked out his hand by Jon who had used the momentary distraction to recover and time seemed to slow down as Jon moved to swing the stolen sword right into him.

Hadrian's narrowed as he realised that this could well be the moment that his life here came to an end, he snarled preparing to roll out of the way and grab his sword. Magic coiled around his gloved fingers ready to strike Jon with a fire ball to distract him only to be saved the bother when the tip of a sword erupted from Jon's throat. Hadrian blinked momentarily frozen as what had just happened sank into his mind before he looked to see who it was that had just in a real sense, saved his life. His eyes widened when he saw Arthur Dayne standing there with a look of disgust on his face as his eyes glare at Jon.

"You are nothing but a mad dog now Jon and for the good of everyone I have to put you down." Arthur said sharply before pulling his sword out of Jon's neck and letting the corpse fall to the ground. For a brief moment Hadrian and Arthur's eyes met, tension hung in the air before Arthur offered his hand to Hadrian who cautiously took it and allowed Arthur to pull him to his feet.

As Hadrian pressed his hand to his injured side and used magic to heal himself, Arthur picked up _Lady Forlorn_ and admired the fine quality of workmanship that had gone into the blade. Hadrian saw him admiring the blade and asked him with interest.

"I thought you preferred _Dawn_?" Hadrian said, wondering why Arthur had not gone and retrieved the ancestral sword of House Dayne that only Arthur was supposed to wield as Sword of the Morning. Arthur then broke the tension by smiling and answering cheerfully.

"It will do as a substitute, at least until I can finally tell my family that I am alive and well." Arthur said and Hadrian smiled back while he retrieved _Crimson Night_ from where it had fallen. The two men instantly remembering days from twenty years ago when they had spent their days riding around with Rhaegar and the future had seemed so much brighter. They only allowed this for a moment though before getting back to the battle that was still going around them.

 **-x-**

As the fight continued from their spot on the nearby hill where most of their Vale forces were still impatiently waiting to join the fighting, Petyr Baelish and Horus watched the battle and Petyr felt distinctly worried as he saw the Lannisters and their allies were definitely gaining the upper hand and were pushing closer towards their position. He looked over to the so called Pirate King with fury in his eyes. He was about to turn to order his Vale forces to join the battle so he could swiftly retreat himself when his eyes caught sight of the strange totem in Horus' hands. The dark aura was now swirling around it and even Horus himself as the man holding it grinned, Baelish suddenly felt very scared of the totem and the man wielding it. It was something that he rarely allowed himself to feel, an instinctive gut reaction. Something about that totem terrified him, he could not say why but he knew that it was evil…a word he had never thought to ever call anything or anyone. Notions of good and evil were foolish, only the truly naïve believed in such things while he knew all too well of the greed and lust that yearned constantly for more yet something about this object made him want to run away.

The swirling aura expanded outward and the shapeless blobs of darkness that were spinning around them faster and faster started to change. Baelish felt like ice was running up his spine as the air around him began to quickly become much cooler, his own breath invisible before was now easily seen and around him the men were becoming increasingly disturbed as the swirls became larger and multiplied, spreading the chill even further across the immediate area which was steadily dropping in temperature all the time. But along with it came a sort of mist and a growing sense of dread as their worst fears, memories and nightmares all began to consume their conscious minds. Horus however was smiling in a way that made Baelish question whether the man had truly lost his mind as he seemed unaffected by the aura in the air. Baelish himself was fighting with all his willpower to stop the memory of his humiliation at the hand of Brandon Stark in front of his beloved Catelyn from dominating his conscious thoughts without much success, all the slights and embarrassments that had been heaped upon him over the course of his life were rising to surface of his mind like an growing flood, driving any pleasant thoughts or happy memories away so he could no longer draw on them for comfort.

He was so distracted by this he failed to notice the shapeless swirls of darkness elongating themselves into the shapes of cloaks with withered, skeletal hands emerging from the sleeves. With a screeching that made nearly all who heard it hold their ears, the creatures began to spread out across the field towards the Lannisters and their allies. When Hadrian Lannister saw them, his face visibly paled beneath his helm as memories of these creatures from his last life as Harry Potter sprang into his mind.

"Why them?" Hadrian asked with anger in his voice, but fear in his eyes. "Why did they have to be here?"

"Who?" Arthur Dayne asked, his own eyes wide with anxiety as the strange creatures swarmed towards them.

"Dementors." Hadrian in barely a whisper as he was confronted with the really thought that they were all about to rendered soulless, empty shells by creatures that he had no way of stopping without a wand.

 **-x-**

Nestor Royce and his cavalry were the closest to the creatures and the men that had only a moment before they were surrounded and enveloped by the dementors. The sheer mass of the wraith-like creatures was enough to make an aura so strong that the men were instantly rendered helpless with fear and dread paralysing them as the creatures, hungry for souls clamped their claw like hands on them and drained them of their souls. A thousand men were swarmed by the dementors while some fled in terror. Not all were the men of Nestor Royce however, Mountain Men and pirates too found themselves being fed on by the dementors which seeing more prey around quickly started to move outwards towards anyone within reach.

Hadrian had never felt as powerless as he did when the screams of those men reached his ears, in all of his worst scenarios he had never imagined that he would have to deal with the dementors and had no weapons in his current arsenal capable of driving the horrible creatures away. He was about to signal a retreat so he could lick his wounds and desperately try to find some way to combat the dementors when his thoughts were interrupted by a deafening roar coming across the mountains. All men turned including him, were wondering what fresh nightmare was about to hit them now when two large creatures flew into view, stealing their breath away when they realised just what they were.

 **-x-**

The roars came again as two enormous dragons flew into view; the men were wide-eyed with fear and awe as the two great creatures soared across the sky, their bodies so large their shadows covered many men in darkness. The first and smallest dragon was a muddy brown coloured beast that some would have called ugly because of its colouring but it nonetheless soared majestically over the mountains, filling many with awe at the sight it presented.

The second dragon was larger than the first and its colouring far more vivid. Its scales were coloured a glorious shade of red with a gradual darkening to near black from head to tail. Its sheer size however did not detract from its agility and poise as it moved around the skies with an elegance that belied its nature. However the most crucial difference between the two dragons however was the larger red dragon had a rider.

Shaena Targaryen with his hair flowing freely behind sat on the back of her dragon with a look a pure joy as the wind whipped through her hair. Her dragon, Terrax rumbled beneath her as he flew through the sky alongside Sheepstealer who she had spent the last couple of hours waking up from her hibernation so that the dragon could be brought to aid them in battle. She had wanted to give her own dragon a cooler name like Terrax, she had even thought of calling her own red dragon Nargle but Arthur had convinced her to begrudgingly follow tradition and choose an existing name. Why she thought with slight sadness did no one see that you could choose a name that fitted you rather than just copying someone else.

Seeing the dementors however stopped any thoughts of the nargles, creatures that she had hunted in her first life with her father dragons or their names. Fury gripped her as she saw men being fed on and her playful and joyful demeanour fell away, the fate of men that had valiantly fought to free the Vale of Baelish and his thugs angered her enough that she had no hesitation in unleashing the power of her dragons for the first time. She smirked as she used the bond she shared with her dragon to urge Terrax towards the dementors and calmly withdrew _Dark Sister_ from its sheath before giving the command, knowing full well what she was about to unleash.

"Dracarys!"

Sheepstealer and Terrax responded immediately and opened their great mouths and blasted the area where the dementors where feasting on the helpless men with all the fire they could muster. Great plums of white hot flames torched the area, the dementors screeched with pain as the magical fire of the dragons burned them away as easily as if they were parchment. The men below that were still alive and had their souls cried out briefly before the intense blasts of fire burnt them to a husk. Those that had lost their souls were released from the worse than death state that they had been trapped in, it was enough to bring a small bit of sorrow to Shaena's heart but she pushed past it with the knowledge that it had to be done.

The freezing aura of the dementors vanished in an instant, the sheer power of the dragons too much for the wraiths. Baelish was now filled with terror at the sight of the huge beasts that previously he had thought belonged only in myth. He had of course heard the whispers from Essos about the Targaryen dragons but he had not really taken them seriously and now he was faced with two of the enormous creatures. His sense of preservation was what made him move and he urged the horse away from the lines of his men as the dragons swooped lower in their direction, their glowing maws revealing their intentions. The rest of the men could only stare in terror at the creatures although the pirate that had fancied himself a king could only scream out towards them in anger and frustration as they bathed the field in fire, killing all that remained of Baelish's army on the field.

Petyr Baelish could feel the heat on his back as he urged the horse he was riding harder and harder in a desperate attempt to escape the flames and the Lannister forces that had only moments before seemed doomed. However he felt the chance of freedom slip away from him as an enormous claw wrapped around him and hank him clear off of his steed. The sensation of being carried into the air was possibly the most unsettling experience he had ever had in his life and he dared not look up trying in a futile way of avoiding the truth.

It was the end for him.

 **-x-**

The flames disturbed Sandor Clegane, given the incident that had left him scarred but the sight of the beasts that made them was enough to make even him nearly run in fear. He had always grounded himself in earthly concerns; coin and women. His loyalty to the Lannisters had brought him both but never had anyone mentioned the possibility of having to fight dragons he raged wanting to flee but somehow remained in place, worried that the dragons might scoop him up, just burn him to ash or eat him whole.

Loras Tyrell, Yohn Royce and Oberyn Martell too were in awe of the incredible beasts but Oberyn took their sudden appearance in his stride. He had hoped that he might see a living dragon in his life time and he smirked that his wish had finally come true.

Petyr Baelish was dropped by Terrax in front of Hadrian who stared down at the man with undisguised hatred burning in his eyes. Baelish went to raise his head only for an armour glove to impact against his head, knocking him unconscious. Terrax and Sheepstealer landed nearby, leaving all the men nearby absolutely terrified, looking ready to run at a moment's notice while holding their swords and spears in shaking hands. Absolutely petrified at the thought of having to fight dragons.

Only Hadrian and Ser Arthur showed no fear although Hadrian could not deny at least in the privacy of his own mind that he felt a little apprehension at the sheer size of the red dragon that Luna/Shaena was riding not to mention the brown dragon which was now feasting on the burnt bodies of the men. Shaena slid from her saddle and allowed her dragon to go and join its fellow fire breather in eating their fill of cooked meat. The sight made many of the men sick to their stomachs but Hadrian only had eyes for Shaena.

He had seen the portraits of the first Targaryen Queens; Rhaenys and Visenya when Rhaegar had shown him around the royal gallery in Dragonstone and he could honestly say it was like Shaena embodied them both. Echoing Rhaenys her hair flowed long and loose down her back, surprisingly still straight after her flight but like the original Rhaenys Targaryen she had a circlet of silver with a few rubies around her forehead. She had a more voluptuous figure than most Valyrian women that was highlighted by the formfitting black, red and gold coloured leather emblazoned with the red three headed dragon which drew the eyes of many men who would have given everything they owned for a night with her and in her hand to the amazement of everyone but Arthur she carried the ancestral Valyrian steel sword of House Targaryen _Dark Sister_. Just how she had gotten hold of that was a conversation for another time however, he had to arrange care for the wounded and punishment for the men that had abandoned their posts in battle. Firstly though he thought to himself there was something more important he had to do.

 **-x-**

Petyr Baelish was unsure of where he was when he finally regained consciousness, he could see the sun setting barely through his blurred vision along with a dark shape against the horizon until finally his eyes managed to regain focus. His eyes now managed to see that the dark blurred shape was Hadrian bloody Lannister and his teeth ground themselves hard against each other, the man was going to kill him he knew that…so perhaps he thought to himself he might get some satisfaction of causing the man that had derailed his plans as much pain as possible.

"So here we are at last." Baelish said as Hadrian kept his back to him, his posture perfectly straight and unmoving. His face despite the fact Baelish could not see it was like a mask of indifference hiding the fury that was raging inside him. He finally had the killer of his son in his grasp and it was taking every shred of restraint he possessed not to just kill the man where he sat, chained and under guard. The men that he had brought would not dare tell anyone what he was about to do to Baelish, he had made sure of that and Shaena who was currently petting Terrax on the head which the dragon enjoyed immensely, its tail swinging like a dog except this tail would easily smash a thin wall to rubble hated the man enough to not object. The sight was enough to nearly bring a smile to his face but he ruthlessly suppressed it, now was not the time to show levity. He turned his head slightly said nothing to catch a glance at Baelish from the corner of his eye, despite the bruise on his forehead and the mud on his clothes he looked just as smug as ever. Hadrian did not feel the need to trade barbs with him, there was only one thing he wanted to say to Baelish. Just what fate he had created for him. If he thought his death was going to be quick Hadrian thought with a disturbing smile, he would be in for a surprise.

"You have done so many things…caused so much…pain." Hadrian said losing his sinister smile as the pain of Leo's death echoed through his heart brining a tear to his eye. The heartbreak on his children's face as clear as it had been when he had brought his eldest son's body home and it still felt like a hole in his heart. He knew that killing Baelish would not heal the wound straight away and probably it never really would but at least he could secure justice for his son's murder. Hadrian with his arms behind his back and his posture perfectly straight then turned to face Baelish properly who just kept that annoying smirk on his face.

"I was just playing the game. Killing your son, was just a bonus. He begged like a coward when I stabbed him." Baelish told him with a complete lack of fear or remorse that nearly made Hadrian strike the man, the lie enflaming his rage to the level that it felt like a volcano ready to erupt. Hot burning anger flared inside him but he refused to give Baelish the satisfaction of reacting with violence. He ruthlessly suppressed his rage before he spoke to Baelish again.

"You were never a player that was going to win, not even close. You were always destined for small things. A sickly child born into a poor house that owed everything to the kindness of one old fool. In the years to come your name will be forgotten, no one will even know you existed." Hadrian told Baelish in no uncertain terms before he decided that now was the time to tell him what fate awaited him, something that actually gave him a thrill of dark pleasure. "I thought long and hard on what revenge I should inflict on you, I had so many ideas that it would almost have been worth getting a Red Priest to resurrect you after each time so we could do it all over again but I finally settled on this." Hadrian told Baelish before stepping aside so Baelish could see the elaborately decorated casket. Baelish's face lost all colour as he realised just what Hadrian was planning for him, Hadrian felt a grim sense of satisfaction as he saw the fear in the other man's face and then proceeded to take great pleasure in telling him the rest.

"The box is lined with Valyrian runes, runes that will keep you alive for a time with air to breath and enough water to just avoid death by dehydration. Manacles will hold you in place while the key is stabled to the lid of the coffin out of your reach, you will die all alone in complete darkness but only when you finally starve to death. But if only that was the worst." Hadrian said with a growing smile that only made Baelish near shake in fear. "The runes will not only keep you alive for a time but they will also stimulate the pain centres of your body keeping you in a constant state of agony. Runes on the outside once it is buried will drive people away from this area so no-one will ever find you." Hadrian said with a slight tilt of his head before he continued to talk.

"I discovered this process in the Valyrian lore hoarded by Myr until the city of conquered. Buried alive with no chance of rescue while you slowly die in the cold and the dark all alone and in the worst pain that can be inflicted knowing that I will dismantle your entire legacy and use you as an example of what happens when someone crosses House Lannister. Now I think it is time to say goodbye and welcome to the closest thing to hell on earth that you can experience here before you finally go to burn in the real one." Hadrian said with a grin and nodded to the men who were holding Baelish.

The Mockingbird struggled against his captors with all his strength but it was for nothing as they carried him over to the coffin and forced his squirming body into it. Baelish felt panic as he thrashed wildly trying to free himself but the manacles fastened around his waist, wrists and ankles with a dull thud that was as loud as any war drum. Seeing one of the men lifting the lid of the coffin he tried to get through to them by any means he could.

"I CAN OFFER YOU GOLD! AS MANY WOMEN AS YOU COULD EVER DESIRE! CASTLES! JUST RELEASE ME!" The men ignored his pleas, not wanting to make an enemy of their liege lord who would surely crush them if they even attempted such a thing. They lifted the lid over the coffin as a man stood ready with a hammer and nails to seal it closed and Baelish had never imagined such terror as the lid started to come down almost as if it were in slow motion. He yelled out in fury and fear as the lid closed and the men ignored his screams as the box was sealed. They then carried the weight of the box with ease as they walked the short distance to the pre-dug grave, carefully lowering it with ropes into the narrow slot in the ground. Hadrian came over with Sandor at his side who had watched the proceedings with interest and gratification to finally see the prick brought to justice and all the men picked up shovels and started to fill the grave with earth and rocks.

 **-x-**

Baelish could hear the thumping of the earth and rocks as they were piled high on top of the coffin forming a large pile of earth over his coffin, his struggles were like a wild beast and his cries just as rough, all his graces and suaveness gone as he devolved into a trapped animal. The complete darkness of his surrounding only served to make his mind conjure images from his worst dreams. The laughing face of Brandon Stark seemed to emerge from the darkness and Baelish screamed in rage as the sound of laughter echoed in his mind. But no one would ever hear it.

 **-x-**

As Hadrian walked into the camp, the road was lined with the men that had abandoned the rocketeers when the Chimeras came. He had to make an example to his men about what would happen if they did so in the future, so fifty of the hundred or so men were now staked onto poles along the side of the road in the glare of the sun as they had stood for most of the day and would for the foreseeable future in nothing but loincloths with nails driven through the wrists and ankles. It was a grim sight, especially those that were still moving but Hadrian did not react. His men now knew the price of desertion and they would now think twice before breaking rank again.

When he arrived at his tent back at their camp outside Redfort, Shaena followed him and poured two glasses of wine for them. He took the glass she offered and met her gaze which was completely earnest in its curiosity and concern.

"Has it brought you any peace?" She asked him, Hadrian looked at her with a sudden weariness. He was not sure what to say, how he felt at the moment. He eventually told her with complete honesty owing her nothing less.

"I do not know." He said slowly, tired all of a sudden or perhaps he realised the events of the past few months were finally catching up with him. They had he admitted to himself been the busiest in virtually his entire life and some of the hardest. Hadrian might have won all of his battles so far but at what cost, he wondered. "I feel so tired, my son's death, wars all across continent, missing my children." Hadrian sipped his wine before continuing. "And we still have to bring the rest of the Vale in line before we are finished here. I understand you have taken the Redfort for yourself?" He asked to change the subject his mouth forming a slight smile which she returned, a knowing glint in her eye letting him know she was not fooled by his evasion of her question but ignored it for the moment.

"Yes, shame about Lord Redfort and his sons dying in the battle. Still at least the castle will be cared for and I am sure that our allies will take ensure peace in the lands that now need new lords." Shaena said, the second Field of Fire as some of the men were already calling it had killed off so many Vale lords and their sons, leaving their castles for the taking. It would be a great boon to the lords that had dared to fight Baelish, any daughters of the dead lords would find themselves married to the sons of the victors. Shaena had taken a liking to the Redfort and claimed it for herself, her dragons she thought with amusement had removed any opposition.

"We might have lost the rockets but hopefully with your dragons it should not take long for us to secure the country. By the way, just how did you get hold of two dragons? And _Dark Sister_ for that matter?" Hadrian asked, dragon eggs were rare enough but the second ancestral sword of House Targaryen had not been seen in over a century. Many had spent their entire lives looking for it and yet here it was at Shaena's waist. The woman in question smirked as she lifted her cup to her mouth and took a sip before answering.

"Jon Arryn was kind enough to consult with Aemon Targaryen up at the Wall, even tried to convince the man to come to the Vale to be my tutor but the old man did not want to draw attention to me. So instead Great Uncle Aemon gave me the dragon egg and _Dark Sister_ that had been entrusted to him by Brynden Rivers before he went beyond the wall. Eventually I found Sheepstealer hibernating inside a volcano. He was a rather difficult dragon to tame, that was way I was so late to the battle." She told him and put the glass down before coming up close to him, the presence of her body was enough to trigger a response. The lines of her figure were perfect and sat comfortably in the tight leather, the sight was a real pleasure on the eyes Hadrian thought with interest. He had not had a woman since his wife Clarice had died and what Shaena presented had him thinking along lines he had not touched in a long time. He wrapped his arm slowly around her waist and pulled her firmly against him.

The proximity of each other was making it harder and harder for them to resist, Hadrian and Shaena had almost gone past the point of caring and Shaena took the lead and smashed her lips into his, firmly wrapping her arms around his neck so he could not escape. He would not have tried anyway and tightened his hold on her waist while one hand wandered down to her bottom, giving it a firm squeeze while he kissed her back.

At that moment however a smirking Oberyn Martell strode boldly into the tent and said loudly to shock the couple that had not yet noticed his presence.

"Room for anymore?"

The unexpected interruption made the couple break from their embrace and glare at Oberyn who only laughed at them. Shaena stalked over and slapped Oberyn right on the cheek but he only grinned before laughing again and Shaena left the tent in a huff. Hadrian fumed at the Prince, wanting very much to take a swing at him at that moment but instead said.

"We march on the Eyrie tomorrow. And fuck you Oberyn." His voice full with anger but the Red Viper only laughed.

* * *

 _The Eyrie, the following morning…_

The vast army of the Lannisters and their allies marched through the Gates of the Moon, they had been ready to storm the castle if they needed to. Not an enviable task as the defender of the Eyrie was a truly formidable stronghold but the sight of the two large dragons cowed the guards on the castle wall immediately, especially when combined with news of their regent lord's defeat the previous day. The Captain of the Guard had ridden out to surrender to them which brought a sigh of relief but they wasted no time in moving on and securing the castle.

When the Eyrie came into sight it was hardly as large as any of the great castles Hadrian, Shaena, Loras or Oberyn had seen before but it was impressive in its own way nonetheless. Archers and any soldiers lined up to oppose them were swiftly burned by Terrax's fire before the great dragon used a single ball of fire to blast down the castle gates. Hadrian smiled as they marched in, guards dropped their weapons immediately rather than oppose them, while some escorted their captives to the cells to sort through them later, other men made way for their commander as he came to the throne room of the Vale. Upon the Weirwood throne from which the Arryns had ruled the Vale for centuries sat Lysa Arryn with her son drinking from her breast. The sight made everyone who saw it question just how completely mad Lysa Arryn must be if she was still breastfeeding her son at the age of six and considering her present situation, surrounded and alone. The boy in her arms was the sickliest child that any of them had ever seen, his growth stunted and his skin like curdled milk.

There was howling of the wind they suddenly noticed as the moon door was open and whatever they had been planning to say was stopped before they could ever start with a scream from Lysa in the shrillest voice that any of them had ever heard.

"You will not get my son!"

Before any of them could do anything to stop her, Lysa grabbed hold of Robert and leapt forward straight through the Moon Door. Their screams could only just be heard over the howling of the winds. Lord Royce, shaken at her sudden and senseless move turned to his men and said.

"Close the moon door. Make sure the castle is secure." The men, respectful of their lord did as they were bid without hesitation. Lord Royce meanwhile walked around the hole in the floor as it closed and up towards the Weirwood throne and with a moment of indecision he took his new seat. Hadrian smiled and gave a slight bow of respect before making his declaration.

"All hail Lord Yohn Royce, Ruler of the Eyrie, Lord Paramount of the Vale and Warden of the East." All the people in the room; Oberyn, Shaena, Ser Arthur and all the lords and knights present began to repeat the words. The Vale lords and knights however added something of their own for their new liege lord.

"AND LONG MAY HE REIGN!"

Unseen by many, Shaena carefully pocketed the Elder Wand as she came up to the Weirwood throne, she and Hadrian would soon have use for it.

 **-x-**

While the rest of his companions were focused on Lysa and her son, Loras accompanied by Lady had gone to find Sansa. The moment the direwolf had entered the castle she had started off in a different direction, Loras followed hoping that she would lead the way to Sansa. He did not have to wait long as the wolf came to a locked door and furiously scratched hard against the wood while whimpering. Loras took the hilt of _Rosethorn_ and slammed it into the door lock, it gave way and Lady rushed into the room as soon as the door opened. Loras heard the cry of Sansa's voice as she saw her direwolf and the happy laughter as Lady licked Sansa's face. Loras moved quickly into the room and his heart soared when he saw his future wife alive and well cuddling her direwolf as a familiar looking woman knight and what Loras could only describe as a Wildman dressed in animal skins looked on. But he paid them no mind as he looked at Sansa, she was safe. He felt more relief at that than he had ever believed possible, when had she become so important to him? He wondered to himself with astonishment, a warmth feeling came over him when he saw her smile, making him smile in turn. He walked over to Sansa without knowing what he was really doing and when she got up to speak to him he pulled her into a kiss so sudden that neither of them knew where it come from but without even realising it they both deepened the kiss with Sansa's arms coming around his neck while his wrapped themselves around her slim waist pulling them gently together. Both Brienne and Tormund left the young couple to stand watch outside the room not wanting to disturb them.

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry again it was so late._

 _ **danjana**_ _= I never said things were going to be perfect for Jon but Margaery is one of the very few politically smart women in Jon's age bracket. Beside a scheming queen is more interesting than a goody two shoes._

 _ **aesir21**_ _= Yes indeed Luna has magic as you will see in the next chapter when magic is finally restored._

 _Next chapter – The Hallows finally come together, relationships develop and Stannis returns to begin to make his move while another player of the game make a power play_


	27. Chapter 27 Magic Awakened

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _Someone asked what Hadrian looks like and I have looked around and I would say like Liam Neeson. As for Shaena my dream casting would be Katie McGrath._

 _I really should have been clearer in the last chapter, Horus was burned with most of his men in the dragon fire. Any questions just PM them to me and I will answer as best as I can._

 _My HP/GoT Tyrell story has run into a few plot based problems so it might be awhile before anything is posted. Sorry!_

 _Warning – Bad language & Explicit Scenes. Nothing too much as I do not write Smut scenes. _

**Chapter 27 – Magic Awakened**

 ** _Winterfell, the North…_**

 _ **Dreamscape…**_

 _Bran was running through a forest towards the sounds of battle; steel clashing over the screams of men and women in pain or a last attempt at resistance before death took them. Arriving in a clearing he was surprised to see instead of a battle of men against men, two beings viciously fighting in the centre of the clearing. His eyes widened as he looked at strange scene in front of him and tried to understand it._

 _A large direwolf with dark, near black fur and strangely familiar grey eyes was fighting against a man without skin. Bran could easily see the muscles, bones and organs of the man as he fought the wolf. Fire spread all around them but the air grew colder at the same time._

 _A sound behind him made Bran whip around and he saw his mother with tears of blood running down her face screaming._

 _ **End Dreamscape…**_

Bran bolted upright with sweat pouring off his forehead, Summer at the foot of his bed likewise was shocked awake feeling his master's distress. With his head pounding Bran massaged his temples as he got out of bed, his heart still racing after the dream he had just experienced and his direwolf gently rubbed his large fluffy head against Bran's legs in an attempt to comfort him. Although his training with the Three Eyed Raven was not complete he felt sure that what he had seen was no mere nightmare, it was a vision of…the possible future or a certain one. Knowing that the Skinless man almost certainly represented House Bolton as it was their banner Bran had to warn his father he thought with worry. Even if his vision was false they should still keep a close eye on the Boltons just in case. Bran got dressed and with Summer at his side went to his father's solar, hoping that he might be there. As he walked through the passageways of his home he could not help but notice there was no sign of his mother. Bran frowned at that, he had not seen his mother in a while and worried about her, she spent most days in the sept now and refused to leave it.

However he did see his future wife Lyanna Mormont coming up the corridor and her pretty face did bring a smile to his. Lyanna gave a slight curtsy when she saw him but her grin was amused.

"Lord Stark, good morning. I trust you slept well?" She asked him and while his dream was still at the forefront of his mind he could not help but return her smirk and bow.

"Somewhat Lady Mormont. I trust you did the same, I was just on my way to see my father." Bran told her.

"So was I." She told him and offered her arm. "Shall we go together Lord Stark?" She asked him teasingly and his blush made her laugh but he quickly recovered and took her arm to escort her to his father's solar.

Eddard Stark was a busy man these days, preparations for winter in the North had to be done years in advance given how harsh their winters were when compared to the south and given that they always felt the cold first. With the threat of the White Walkers although at time he still had a hard time believing the Long Night was going to come again even when he had seen and slain a Walker himself the preparations had taken on an urgency the likes of which the North had not known in its recorded history. The knocking on his door broke him from his review of stockpiled food and shipments of dragonglass so he turned to the door and said wearily.

"Enter."

Seeing his second son and the young Lady Mormont walk in to the room made Ned feel a sense of impending dread, not because he was unhappy to see them Ned thought to himself sternly. But because he had a bad feeling about whatever had brought them here this morning.

"Father. Lord Stark." The two said together and he pulled out two chairs for them before saying.

"What can I do for you two this morning?" Ned asked with bags under his eyes, something that worried his son immensely. Bran looked to Lyanna and let her go first.

"Lord Stark a number of people from Northern houses have gone missing in recent months. For example my older sister Dacey was supposed to meet with her friend Jonelle Cerwyn but her father writes to say she has disappeared. Several other members from various houses have disappeared too, so many that it cannot be mere coincidence." Lyanna told him and both Ned and Bran felt worry at such a trend. One noble going missing was something that would not raise too much concern beyond their own family but for a number of Northern nobles to go missing like this was a real worry and it suddenly brought Bran's thoughts back to his dream.

"Father, there is something I have to tell you. Last night, I think I saw the future." He then explained the dream he had experienced to a worried Lord Stark and an astonished Lyanna Mormont.

Ned sat quietly as Bran explained his vision and grimaced. His late father had told him once as a child that the Starks had once been greenseers generations ago and even today occasionally they could see the future in their dreams. It had happened to him once as a young man, the night when he had heard that his older brother Brandon had ridden to the capital to demand their sister back. He had seen the deaths of his father and brother at the hand of the Mad King but he had thought it just a nightmare at the time. Not heeding the vision and writing to warn his father was one of his biggest regrets but now it seems it was his own son's turn to have the visions and so reluctantly Ned nodded.

"Our family are one of the oldest in the known world and once we had the power of seeing the future. Now it seems that it is not only the Walkers that are returning." Ned said feeling very old all of a sudden. Lyanna wide eyed during the talk of seeing the future none the less was practical and cut straight to the heart of the matter.

"If the Boltons are at the centre of this trouble then we have to do something but we cannot simply march on the Dreadfort without some kind of proof." She said, the Boltons were one of the most powerful and oldest Northern families despite their brutal reputation so with that status they could not start a fight without a reason.

"But we can write to the other Northern families to warn them of the possible danger." Ned said trying to find a way he could check the power of the Boltons if they started trouble. "If hostilities erupt, I trust that I can count on House Mormont for its support?" He asked the strong lady who in many ways reminded Ned of his sister, Lady Mormont's namesake but she was much more level headed than Lyanna Stark had been.

"Of course Lord Stark, House Mormont and House Umber will stand with you always." She reassured him, which made Ned feel slightly better although he honestly was feeling that cold sensation in the pit of his stomach that he had last felt in the Eyrie just before Robert's Rebellion had started.

* * *

 ** _Snakewood, the Vale…_**

The outside of Snakewood, the castle of House Lynderly was surrounded by thousands of men as the new rulers of the Vale House Royce came to take the stronghold from the Baelish loyalists that still held it. Overhead Terrax circled, ready to descend if needed and use his incredible flames to burn the castle to the ground but it was not necessary. Shaena Targaryen riding on Terrax's back thought with a smile as the terrified guards that were left behind when its army went off to battle surrendered the castle and Lady Lynderly after only a few passes and perhaps a roar or two for effect. The sight of her dragon was more than enough to scare most men into capitulation straight away, it gave her a brief guilty pleasure and a slight rush of power but she quickly suppressed it. Power was a very potent drug after all and one that she knew she needed but would not allow herself to become addicted too she resolved making a silent vow to herself to that effect.

Turning her mind back to her second dragon Sheepstealer she nearly laughed, he was a lazy beast that was for sure. One battle and a quick feed and all he wanted to do was nap in the high mountains around the Eyrie. He was grumpy when he woke she thought with amusement, like certain humans she had known Ron Weasley for one.

Seeing the banners of the enemy drop and its gate slowly open, Shaena smiled in triumph before turning her dragon back to the Eyrie. She had agreed to meet Harry at the Godswood nearby and finally bring the Deathly Hallows back together.

 **-x-**

 ** _The Eyrie, the Vale…_**

Hadrian and Lord Yohn Royce stood over a long table with a map of the Vale laid on top of it, wooden figures represented their own forces and the castles that remained loyal to Baelish a rapidly dwindling sight across the Vale as each one fell into line with the new regime. Harsh punishment was handed out to the lords that had supported the arsehole that had seized control of the Vale only to have it wrestled away from him. The dragons or whatever rockets remained had brought keep after keep into their possession which would be allocated to loyalist lords once they had all been brought under control although a large force of the remaining Baelish loyalists were gathering in the Fingers, whether they intended to make some futile last stand or to flee with their ships no-one could tell yet and both Hadrian and Yohn were intending to take a force there to deal with them once castles that blocked their path were cleared and their armies fully gathered rather than spread across the Vale to enforce the peace.

Hadrian looked up to Yohn Royce, now his counterpart officially as Warden and Lord Paramount and wondered if his proposition would be met with angry rejection or wary acceptance. Knowing it was better to get it over with he made his move.

"Lord Royce, I realise that we have other matters to discuss that are more pressing but I have been wondering if you might consider joining our houses by matching your son Andar with my daughter Joanna." Hadrian asked carefully knowing full well how proud and determined the older lord was. Seeing Yohn look up from the map with eyes carefully guarded as he studied Hadrian intently, a younger and less experienced man would have looked away with a stare as strong as that Hadrian thought to himself. He kept himself from smiling and looked the lord straight in the eye, letting him know he was completely serious about this.

"My son is years older than your girl. It would be far better given how new our position as Lord Paramount is that I wed my eldest son to a girl from a Vale house." Royce reasoned but Hadrian was not annoyed at all but rather looking forward to the challenge of convincing Royce and was not going to let him get off that easily.

"But without my support and evidence would you have been able to gather enough Vale houses to fight? And there is only five namedays between them, it is not so great a gap." Hadrian said to him, relishing the chance to actually have a chance to use words rather than swords something he seemed to be doing a little of these days. "Not to mention your son would have a wife from the wealthiest families in the Westerosi Empire and also one with great influence in the rest of the empire. Including a position on the Small Council for anyone of your choice and a considerable dowry." He added, laying his cards on the table, a Royce on the Small Council would bring them firmly on side and a dowry to sweeten the deal.

Yohn Royce went silent as he considered the argument, it was a good offer and one that other houses in the Vale would be hard pressed to match. He would have preferred to offer Robar instead of Andar but he knew better than to try and offer that kind of deal to a Lannister like Hadrian. The only match that could really give his house more was Shaena Targaryen given her connection to the royal house and her two dragons but she had already turned him down.

Sighing to himself he nodded and reached for a piece of parchment so they could start setting out the terms of their agreement.

 **-x-**

In the small gardens of the Eyrie, Sansa was playing with Lady while Loras, Brienne and Tormund looked on. Brienne was sweating from taking some much needed stress relief in the training yard and Tormund's eyes followed her hungrily much to her embarrassment. She was honestly wondering if the man was right in the head, he would not leave her alone! Brienne felt like taking _Seastar_ and thrusting it through his chest or fucking him although the thought did send the blood rushing to her cheeks. Something that nobody present missed and Tormund seeing an opportunity slapped her on the arse. The sound made everyone turn and look in astonishment as they held their breath, not sure what would happen now with Tormund grinning and Brienne just stood there in total shock over what the wild man had just done. However it did not take long for Brienne to recover and she punched Tormund in the face but far from discouraging the man, he laughed and grappled with Brienne, falling to the floor and each struggled to gain the upper hand but then Tormund managed to give Brienne a strong kiss. Brienne's eyes widened in surprise and she struggled against the kiss but resistance seemed to drain quickly from her and soon she was returning the kiss just as fiercely. As the hands of both Tormund and Brienne started to tear each other's clothes off Loras, Sansa and Lady made a quick exit not wanting to have the images of what was surely going on in the gardens imprinted on their minds forever. Finding themselves alone as they walked through the castle corridors it suddenly became very awkward and they nearly broke apart but somehow they could not seem to separate themselves. Lady, still overjoyed to be back with her mistress after another long separation brushed gently against Sansa's side.

Sansa as she gently scratched her direwolf's ears and tried to think just what to say to Loras but could not find the words to speak, he seemed to be having the same trouble she noticed not sure of whether that was a comfort or not. The kiss he had given her when they had finally been reunited was the most erotic thing she had experienced in her life. Just the thought of it made her cheeks flush and her body tingle. Where exactly did they go from here? The question was spinning around and around her mind.

The silence was almost unbearable and she was wanted desperately to escape it as did Loras but neither could seem to bring themselves to separate and release the tension. Finally Loras could stand it no more and asked her the first question that came into his head.

"Where would you like to have our wedding?"

The words seemed to echo around the hallway and Sansa stopped stock-still at the unexpected question and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we could hold the wedding at Highgarden or maybe at Brightwater Keep? Maybe we can hold it in Kings Landing?" Loras said not really sure where he was going with this conversation but he was thankful to have finally broken the tension, Sansa although confused felt the same and came up with another venue for their nuptials.

"Why not have it here…today?" She asked, not sure why but she wanted them to be wed as soon as possible. Perhaps curiosity or maybe it was she thought to herself wearily so that they could just get married and retire to their castle and live in peace. All the drama of the recent months was more than enough to last her a lifetime and she was hoping that maybe they might be able to live a quiet life at Brightwater Keep. Her suggestion however shocked Loras.

"Here…today?" He asked, not quite sure if he had heard her right. Sansa nodded, feeling suddenly eager for him to agree and her smile was the warmest he had ever seen. Lady barked happily, sharing her mistress's emotions.

"Yes Lord Royce could officiate in the Godswood, Prince Oberyn or Lord Lannister could give me away. The lords and ladies present could be our witnesses." She said brightly with a glint in her blue eyes that made Loras realise just how much steel Sansa has at a her core which she is unaware of. She might look like a Tully but she was a Stark, a wolf and when she had her jaws around what she wanted she was not going to let go. And as much as he knew his parents and grandmother would want a big ceremony in the Reach but he could not deny he wanted a much quieter event to start their marriage. Hopefully once this war was finally over and the Vale was secure again they would all be going home anyway but how long would it take to completely gain control of the Vale? He wondered if it was perhaps best that they wed now rather than wait any longer.

"Okay, but we will have to convince Lord Royce first to wed us." Loras said, feeling very much that this was only going to be the start of a long day and wondered if he had brought his ceremonial Tyrell cloak with him and wondering how long it would take to find a Stark one for Sansa. She beamed at him and quickly kissed him, which turned quickly into something far deeper as he took her in his arms and kissed her back.

 **-x-**

Shaena Targaryen meanwhile was nearly back at the Eyrie when she saw Harry or as he was now calling himself Hadrian standing in the Godswood. Smiling she urged Terrax to land nearby and dismounted. Hadrian smiled when he saw her and held out the cloak and the ring while she pulled the wand out from her sleeve, her anticipation and excitement was only matched by her partner in magic who smiled broadly for what would be the first time in a long while.

"Ready to bring magic truly back to the world?" He asked her, his breath still taken slightly away by the sight of his friend from another life, reincarnated as a Targaryen princess. She was just as beautiful as she had been as Luna although she was perhaps a great deal calmer and more grounded than she was before with an air of regal authority around her.

"Absolutely, so why wait?" Shaena said and without any warning she shoved the three hallows together in his arms.

At first there was no reaction but this lasted only for a brief second before all three hallows started getting increasingly hot and Hadrian had to let go but the wand, cloak and the ring all hovered in the air, glowing a blinding white which pulsed greater and greater until finally with a tremendous roar the light surged off into the sky and flew south east faster than any beast was capable of, leaving behind three now working Deathly Hallows and two humans far older than their physical years.

The bolt of light was like a comet as it moved across the sky, too fast for many to follow but like a comet none the less. Its destination was surrounded in smoke and smog, a place no one but the most fool hardy of people ventured. The Smoking Sea as it had become known had claimed many victims since the Doom of Valyria many centuries before but when the bolt of light surged forward it struck the ground hard, creating a shockwave of energy that dispelled the smoke and revealed for the first time what it had hidden.

The damaged spires and buildings of the old cities of Valyria thanks to their strong construction were still a magnificent sight to behold but they were nothing compared the great creatures that filled them. Great dragons, who had slept in deep hibernation for nearly four centuries shook the dust and earth that had piled upon them off, while griffins with bodies made of the lion and the eagle emerged from caves and stretched their wings. In the rocky oceans krakens broke the surface of the water and as if it salute waved their long tentacles in the air. As the dragons and griffins looked up to the sky where they could see the sun for the first time since the Doom had sent them to their long slumber they roared as if in triumph while the air was also filled with song as Phoenixes emerged from their nests in the damaged towers and took to the skies once more.

But the wave carried on unseen to completely spread across the world, leaving an incredible green and blue aurora in its wake in the skies above and everywhere it touched, magical creatures stirred from their long sleep or became more active than they had been for hundreds of years.

In the seas around the world Merfolk and their cousins the more attractive Mermaids danced in pure joy with their giant squids.

Veela charmed the people of Ulthos while the hippogriffs soared over head.

The people of Naath and the Summer Isles watched as flying horses took to the skies while unicorns and centaurs ran through the jungles and forests.

And it was not just magical creatures that the wave influenced; in Qarth the Warlocks in the House of the Undying were turned to dust as the pure magic undid their stolen life-force, taken from many victims sacrificed in their temple to keep the cursed warlocks alive. Meanwhile a woman with a red lacquer mask who was standing in a garden, thinking on her recent visions screamed as her mask began to burn, quickly throwing it from her face she caught a glimpse of the face that the mask had hidden for so many years in the nearby fountain.

The face was a truly beautiful one; with soft pale skin and haunting violet eyes, she was tall with long dark hair that now fell to her waist with no mask to restraint it. Her hand went to her face, almost like it was a stranger's face which after so long it nearly was. Who was this woman she thought, after hiding behind the mask and being called Quaithe for so long she did not know anymore. She looked down at the mask that had hidden her true face for so long and grimaced as it was now a twisted object of charred wood. It was like a death she felt, who she had been while wearing the mask the mysterious prophet of Qarth was gone. She could get another mask but it was not the same so who was she now the woman asked herself. Her birth name was one that she had not used in many moons, so long that it was very strange to think or say it again.

"Ashara Dayne." She said quietly and then more loudly, largely to convince herself that it was true. "My name is Ashara Dayne and my time here is done."

It was time she now realised to return home to Westeros, however much she was dreading it.

 **-x-**

In the Far North, inside a great Weirwood Tree the man known as the Three Eyed Raven smiled. He could sense the release of magic from its bonds, his sight was now clearer than ever the man thought with a great sense of relief. Had the Children of the Forest been here they would have been dancing for joy but they had become beings of pure magic to protect the Weirwood trees and increased their powers tenfold. Had he not been needed here to guide Brandon Stark he might well have joined them, he still might when his time here was done he thought to himself cheerfully. A hundred and twenty five years of living as a human was enough in his book.

 **-x-**

Off the coast of the Vale, Melisandre was standing on the deck of her king's ship, the rocking of the ship was usually calmed her but right now nothing seemed to ease her troubled mind. While preparations for her king's rise in the heretical lands of the North and the Riverlands were already well advanced, he was in a dark mood since he had learnt of his daughter's capture by the Lannisters. Rumours that girl's scars had been healed and Shireen now was quite a beauty only made her king more bitter as a possible asset was now lost to him. She was so distracted by these thoughts that she failed to notice the wave of magic until it hit her.

Her body seized up with an almost orgasmic level of pleasure and her eyes wide open glowed with a fierce red light as did the ruby choker at her neck. Flames erupted around her arms and her body seemed to fill with energy the likes of which she had not felt in over four centuries, visions began to fill her head of the days to come, wild and unfocused but faster and more easily than they had ever come before. The scope of her abilities exploded in her mind as so much more became possible, including spreading her vision to find men for her king. She could now see the former followers of the Mockingbird at the Fingers waiting to flee after the little man's defeat. Those men were ripe for the picking Melisandre thought eagerly, no longer even needing the flames to have visions brought a wide and almost crazed smile to her face.

 **-x-**

Just like Melisandre, Hadrian and Shaena where filled with an overwhelming energy and light erupted from their eyes and hands although it was a multitude of colours that dazzled and boggled the mind. Reds, blues, green, purples and so many more that it was impossible to name them all.

At Casterly Rock all of Hadrian's children and Arya felt the incredible burst of energy and light burst free from their own eyes too. Thankfully they were all alone in the library and no-one witnessed the strange sight. At Winterfell Bran was taking a brief moment to himself at the top of his favourite tower and likewise was not seen.

Hadrian and Shaena grabbed each other's hands and did something that neither had been able to do in a long time, they apparited or teleported as it was more commonly known. So supercharged with energy and almost high on it that destinations flitted across their minds quickly only for another to take its place moments later.

The Colossus of Braavos, the ruins of Valyria, the Wall in the North, The Isle of Faces in the Riverlands, The Red Mountains of Dorne, The Mazes of Lorath and the Singing Stones of the Summer Isles all came and went as the couple still high on their new level of power just kept going until they found themselves back in the Vale, in the same grove where they had started. Their breathing was so quick that they were lightheaded and drunk on the power that was now flowing through them. Without knowing what he were doing, Hadrian pulled Shaena against him and kiss her as deeply as he could, her mouth opening immediately to kiss back with equal fierceness.

Hadrian beyond thought picked Shaena by the waist and wrapped her leather clad legs around him as he carried her and pressed her against the nearest Weirwood. They all but devoured each other as they tore each other's clothes off till they were as naked as the day they had been born.

Neither would speak for a long time as passions held in check for so many years exploded in one lust filled event.

* * *

 ** _Kings Landing, the Crownlands…_**

Far from the Vale, romance and glory were far from Tyrion's mind as he steered the unyielding ship of the Westerosi Empire towards preparations for winter. Listening to all the various members of the Small Council as they prattled on about how well things were going made him want to grab the nearest pitcher and drink all the wine from it in one go. The odd piece of political drama stimulated him as did the thrill of having power but all of the boring and drawn out paperwork that came with running an empire the size of theirs especially with such a young king to take care of was monumental. Tyrion was dreading returning to his solar to face more of the same when the meeting finally ended but on his way there, Varys called out gently.

"My lord hand, I have word of the murders in the godswood and it is most distressing news."

Tyrion turned and despite the gruesome matter Varys had brought up felt a slight relief that he had a momentary respite from the paperwork. Raising an eyebrow Tyrion turned and with interest and concern hidden by nonchalance spoke.

"What have you learned Lord Varys? Is it as we feared my friend?" Tyrion asked hoping that his initial worries that the murders could be the sign of a new faith militant were unfounded but the grim look that Varys had on his face showed Tyrion's concern was justified.

"My little birds have sung that the man responsible for the murders in the godswood was working on behalf of a man they call the High Sparrow. While their movement is small it is filled with die hard fanatics that cannot be negotiated with, bribed, bullied or reasoned with. They are determined to stamp out the worship of the Old Gods across the country, even in the north and are prepared to use any method possible to do it. At least twenty murders can be placed at their feet, they ban the consumption of wine, whoring and arm themselves in direct violation of Maegar's law." Varys reported looking worried and wondered if assassinating the High Sparrow might be a viable idea, handing a piece of parchment with the details of the High Sparrow he had managed to uncover.

Tyrion took the scroll and carefully read every line. It was not much, it seemed that the man had been a septon for most of his life and regularly told people that he had a hedonic lifestyle before he had found religion in repentance for his sins. Tyrion doubted that very highly though, it sounded like something that someone would say to others to earn sympathy and gain the confidence of people. He had Tyrion acknowledged spent time organising a soup kitchen for the poor of the city and gave them his shoes if they had none of their own but he had not done this in some time it seemed and now commanded a force of a hundred warrior sons and sparrows as he called his followers. Not a big threat but Tyrion did not want to risk turning the High Sparrow into a martyr for his cause. Killing him would only make matters worse his gospel would spread like an uncontrollable fire, so Tyrion knowing he needed to find the measure of the man before he could deal with him and as useful as this information was Tyrion thought he needed more.

"Do you know where this High Sparrow can be found?" Tyrion asked knowing the best way to discover what weaknesses the man had was probably a face to face meeting. Varys looked worried, wondering what his friend had in mind now but nodded.

 **-x-**

The Great Sept was quiet, a sight far more common these days when Tyrion entered, accompanied by Bronn who scoffed at the thought of the elaborate and needless grandeur of the sept constructed by the foolish and fanatical Baelor the Blessed, in the centre of the large domed room though they caught sight of the man they had been seeking. He was nothing like the septons Tyrion had seen before the Imp acknowledged; wearing rough and simple white robes without any adornment at all. His face was old and weathered, with deep lines and a gauntness that came from only eating the minimum amount to keep himself alive. Tyrion immediately realised that vices would not sway the man as it had high septons in the past and wondered if perhaps making him the high septon might be enough but seeing the brush and bucket next to him Tyrion quickly rejected that idea. No amount of power, wealth or vice would turn a man like the High Sparrow to their cause who had finally noticed them and got his feet.

Tyrion's opinion of the man which had been leaning slightly towards respect due to the strength of his convictions took a definite downward turn as he saw the disgust in the man's eyes when he caught sight of both Bronn and Tyrion with particular emphasis on Tyrion himself. Given the man's attitude towards drinking and whoring both things he was well known for Tyrion thought to himself he should probably have seen this coming. However he had more important matters to attend to and stepped forward to speak.

"High Sparrow, I had hoped to speak with you." However the High Sparrow looked down on Tyrion as if he was a demon and cried out with disgust.

"Do not befoul this holy place with your presence any longer foul creature. You and your kind will find themselves facing the judgement of the Seven pointed Star soon enough." The High Sparrow said and marched straight past them to the crypts of the sept. Tyrion's eyes narrowed in anger as the man passed, such things of course had happened to him before but that did not mean he was unaffected and now felt himself getting angry. Bronn laughed and said.

"That was the shortest negotiation I have ever seen my lord." Bronn laughed loudly, his voice echoing in the large open space. Tyrion just gave him a glare in return but Bronn did not care and only asked. "Would you like me to kill him?"

Tyrion shook his head. "That is what he wants I fear or at least for us to arrest him. He has only a handful of people and a percentage of the smallfolk to call his supporters and he wants publicity to gather more." Making him a martyr was out of the question Tyrion thought to himself, he needed to find another way of dealing with the High Sparrow and his supporters. He turned to Bronn and said.

"We will return to the Red Keep tonight, I have to think on what tactic is best to deal with the High Sparrow and his fanatics."

Spending the night with Tysha appealed too Tyrion thought to himself quietly. Later as he basked in the naked glory of his wife as she rode him to their mutual pleasure an idea occurred to him. One that should allow him to bring down the faith militant without even the need for violence.

Well not too much violence he conceded as he placed his head between his wife's legs and gave her the 'southern kiss' much to her cries of approval.

* * *

 ** _Casterly Rock, the Westerlands…_**

The letter revealing their father's victory in the Vale had yet to arrive in the Westerlands at the moment so for the Lannisters of Casterly Rock things went on as normal. Well for most of the inhabitants anyway, the children with magical powers were still buzzing with their new found power and already a dozen coded letters to their father on the subject. For the moment however they pretended everything was normal to everyone else.

The boys trained in the yard under the watchful eye of the knights sworn to their house, the girls carried on with their own lessons in playing politics from Genna Lannister although today, Genna had decided to try and see if the girls could dance.

Shireen despite never having been taught professionally seemed to float around the hall showing an almost innate talent for it as did Genna's great nieces who despite being fiercely independent and daring girls loved dancing, it was one of the few physical female activities that was common place across the world. Even the boys managed to begrudgingly move around the hall with a semblance of grace but Genna sighed as she saw one of her pupils was not even really trying and there were no prizes for guessing exactly who it was.

Arya Stark stood in a huff at the side of the room, she knew that she should perhaps show more dignity but she did not care. It was stupid to even try this, stupid and pointless. What use was it really? She had put up with all the book reading and learning facts and figures because she could at least acknowledge that would be useful but this she thought angrily was where she drew the line. It was bad enough she had to get into the blue silk dress that she found uncomfortable but now she was going to make a fool of herself yet again trying to be something she was not. Memories of being humiliated by Sansa in front of their parents, brothers, Septa Mordane and absolutely everyone at Winterfell time and time again at every lesson moved through her consciousness. Sansa with seemingly with an impossible grace while she floundered like a fish out of water. The comparison made her laugh bitterly, trust the gods to have given her the grace of one out of water and Northern looks when her mother's house had a trout as its symbol.

Tyler saw her obvious discomfort and the bitter laugh brought a frown to his face, he hated to see her like that so he walked over and took her hand, Arya immediately glared at him but he ignored it.

"Think of it like a sword fight you are having with your partner. Each move is part of a fighting sequence and you have to match mine." He whispered in her ear as he slowly pulled her onto the dance floor. He carefully tightened his grip on her hand and placed his other hand on her waist, bring a small blush to both their faces at their close proximity. Worried however much she would deny it if questioned that she was about to make a fool of herself again but she trusted Tyler, he had bent over backwards to ensure she had everything she wanted and the weight of the lady talon dagger at her thigh was a comfort that actually brought a small smile to her face. He saw her smile and returned it before carefully and gently starting to move them both.

Arya's form was taunt with fear of humiliation when they started moving Tyler noticed and whispered into her ear as he steered them around.

"Relax, just go with the flow. Remember it is just matching and anticipating my moves like we are sparring." His warm breath on her ear was enough to send a brief shiver through her and when she nearly trod on his toes again she conceded she could at least give his approach a try.

Remembering all the moves in her head, like a fighting style that she was trying to follow and her work with Syrio who now had left for pastures new much to her disappointment meant she could actually move in step with Tyler who smiled as he felt the tension slowly leave her. Arya felt herself starting to relax as the steps although awkward at first became more fluid. People watching at the sides either smiled or looked on with amazement as the wolf girl started to dance, not exactly gracefully but it was a start. Arya did not even realise she was doing it, but everyone else did.

Genna smiled, thinking quietly to herself that she was making progress in shaping the future lady of Casterly Rock. She would be a fierce one that was for sure Genna thought with pride and a smart one.

* * *

 ** _Meereen, Essos…_**

The sound of metal being forged into weapons echoed through the city as the population prepared for battle, making all the weapons and armour that they could in what little time remained. In the squares of the city the Unsullied and Jorah Mormont's men trained the local recruits for battle, drilling into a semblance of being proper soldiers. Those that could not fight where storing up all the supplies they could get their hands on in case of a long siege or were working to reinforce the city's defences.

Margaery was looking through the lists to check on their supplies and a grim frown spread on her beautiful face as she saw that with all the people in the city and the food they had on hand the city could only last for maybe three months with very strict rationing. She wondered how on earth she might extend that or find additional food sources to draw on but she kept coming up short, the fact that she, a Tyrell from the Reach, the kingdom which was the food basket for most of the Seven Kingdoms now had a food shortage to deal with brought a bitter chuckle to her throat making her maids look at her strangely as they wondered what on earth she was laughing at when things seemed so dire.

Nothing her grandmother had taught her was going to help her here she thought bleakly. Court politics she could do in her sleep, wrapping men around her finger was so easy it nearly brought a yawn to her lips but this was real logistical nightmare. Jon had asked her to deal with food storage and rationing while he and the rest of their court such as it was made the city as secure as possible. Dragons were perhaps the greatest weapon in the world but they were not a guarantee of victory, she mused just ask the original Rhaenys Targaryen and her dragon Meraxes. To this day no-one kept just how the favourite sister/wife of Aegon the Conqueror had died and her dragon had not saved her and in fact had killed her if some accounts were to be believed. And especially as the Masters of Volantis knew about the dragons they could well have thought of some way to kill them.

"My lady are you alright?" A voice asked her, tearing Margaery away from her thoughts of the second of the original two Targaryen queens. Looking to find the source of the voice Margaery nearly smiled as the concerned face of Mira Forrester appeared at her side and she gently took the worried looking Mira's hand and reassured her while squeezing her hand tightly.

"I am well Mira, but I have to concede this is a stressful situation. Our enemy outnumbers us greatly and our supplies are not as plentiful as they could be. I was just trying to think of a possible solution to our problem." She told them confidently however she felt inside, she was a woman grown she thought to herself, resolving that she would not wish for her grandmother to be here. The Rose who needed her grandmother to solve her problems for her, how they would all laugh and mock her if they knew how unsettled she was. Margaery could just see it now, her face staying in its calm mask with considerable effort while she heard the laughter and jeers in her ears. All her life she had loved and worshiped her grandmother, wanting to be just like her and now she was no longer under her protective wing it was worrying her how much she had come to depend on Lady Olenna. Was she truly the kind of lady that needed to cling to her grandmother's skirts? Margaery wondered bleakly as the thought embedded itself in her mind.

No she was a Tyrell, she thought to herself with all the conviction she could manage. Not as strong as she would of liked but it was still her own personal declaration. She would not cry for what could not be and instead focus on what was in front of her right now she thought ruefully which was the food shortage. Taking her eyes off the papers as her ladies watched her with concern in their eyes Margaery walked over to the balcony that looked out over the harbour. The weight of the problem that had been placed on her shoulders was a heavy one but something that she wanted to solve Margaery thought with determination and as she cast her eyes down on all the ships that were docked in and around the harbour her eyes were drawn to the Lyseni style sloops and longboats that belonged to the Targaryen fleet. An idea suddenly sprang into her mind and a smirk came to her lips that would fitted just as well on Lady Olenna's face. Turning on her heel she walked back over to the table and looked over the map, her grin widening as a plan came to her mind.

"Qarth is where our salvation in regards to food can found." She declared surprising her ladies with her confidence and some looked at the map in confusion, wondering what their lady had in mind.

"How so my lady?" Mira Forrester asked with well-hidden scepticism that made Margaery want to laugh, the northern girl was learning but she needed to work harder if she wanted to genuinely hide her feelings.

"The sloops and longships of our fleet have a low draft and can easily manoeuvre around coastal waters and rivers. Our enemy will no doubt bring much larger and slower ships which ours can evade." Margaery explained. "Our much faster and lighter vessels can slip through whatever blockade our enemies establish under the cover of night and sail around the coast and purchase supplies from Qarth and then return with them. If successful then will have a means of keeping the city provisioned and give us more time to defeat our enemies if brought under siege." Margaery finished talking and went immediately to find Jon and get his approval with her ladies following behind.

 **-x-**

The young king in question was working hard to prepare stockades and other strongholds throughout the city in case the walls were breached. Barricades were hastily being erected to block key routes to hinder the enemy. The sun was hot in the sky and most men including Jon himself worked without their shirts, leaving his muscled chest on display much to the appreciation of the ladies that saw it. Several of them had even whistled their appreciation but he ignored it, refusing to be embarrassed as he might have done in the past. As Jon Snow back in Wintefell he mused as he helped three other men push a cart into position to block the road, he would have been much more naïve.

He could allow himself to be more confident Jon mused to himself but that was not his way at least not anymore he thought with some slight regret for times when things had seemed much simpler. Even with the dragons this was likely to be a bitter and bloody battle, he knew that without a shadow of a doubt and he wanted to plan for the worst while he hoped for the best.

With this blockade now in place Jon took a swig of water from his flask and wiped the sweat from his brow, the heat making him regret ever leaving the North. If he did not keep poor Ghost back at the palace with constant shade and water the direwolf would have perished from the heat.

A large shadow then came over him with a familiar shape, looking up he saw a large and majesty dragon with silver scales coming in overhead. The sight brought a smile to his face as the first of their reinforcements arrived in the form of his half-sister Rhaenys and her dragon Elinor. The silver beast was as large as his own Sunfyre now he noticed and power seemed to agree with his sister as she looked positively radiant.

"Brother, it is good to see you!" Rhaenys said as she swung off her dragon after landing and talked over to meet him. Although they had not spent much time together Jon could not help but feel a sort of bond between them, one that he never felt with anyone else. Perhaps it was because they actually shared the same father but he could not help but smile when he saw her.

"And you too sister. Is there any news?" He asked regretting it the moment her asked it as Rhaenys' smile vanished in an instant as she replied with both good news and bad although it largely favoured the latter.

"My uncle has sent a Dornish relief force under the leadership of my cousins Obara and Nymeria but it will not get here until a week or more after the force from Volantis does. Worst it seems the slavers have treated with the Dothraki and most of the horselords will now join them in the assault with truly massive numbers led by a Khal they call Moro. He claims he will fuck us all into submission before taking Dany as his whore." Rhaenys said with concern raising great anger in the both, vowing to slaughter the disgusting Khal the first chance they got but the numbers brought against them was a truly great concern; she, Jon and Dany could easily flee on their dragons but that would mean leaving everyone else behind to be slaughtered or enslaved. Even if they were that callous, who would support them then she thought bitterly. The Cowardly Dragons they would become known as, she reasoned they had to fight there was no other option.

"You said most of the Dothraki had rallied to the slavers, what of the others?" Jon asked as he wondered how they might gain further support. Rhaenys looked at him strangely before answering his question.

"A force of Dothraki has formed under a Khal named Drogo in opposition to Moro but I do not think we can get them to join our side. They are Dothraki after all and slavery has always benefited them." Rhaenys said with hatred for the barbarians and their destructive savagery.

Jon seeing her anger used all the self-restraint taught to him by his maternal uncle Eddard to force his own to remain under control and gently placed a hand on his half-sister's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"Fire and Blood." He said, quoting their house's words although they still felt strange on his tongue. Their house had survived the Doom of Valyria, conquered Westeros with only a few thousand men and three dragons and ruled it for nearly three centuries after forcing the other kings of Westeros to kneel to them forming the Seven Kingdoms. Their family had come far and they were not going to fall now. Hearing the words served to remind Rhaenys too and her back straightened as she replied.

"Fire and Blood."

* * *

 ** _The Fingers, the Vale…_**

A camp of over ten thousand men from so many different backgrounds bitterly waited as the ships that would hopefully carry them to safety were loaded. Surviving Mountain Clansmen, Vale Knights, fearful smallfolk, sellswords and pirates all crammed together in the bitter cold with the harsh salty winds whipping around them and making their eyes sore. The sombre and miserable atmosphere was like a deep and heavy fog that enveloped the area and they could not wait to get away from the Vale. Only death waited for them here when the Royces and Lannisters finally caught up with them. The slightest of sounds made some jump for fear the dragons of Lady Shaena had been sent to burn them off the face of the world.

The sailors on the quay who were working harder than they had ever before to try and get the ships ready to sail were disturbed from their work by dark shapes that came over the horizon. One of the men grabbed a telescope and looked out to see what fresh hell had decided to engulf them now. Ships baring the flaming heart with a stag at its centre revealed just who these ships sailed under but there was little they could do as the leading ship came in close and docked alongside one of their own ships.

Everyone held their breath as a figure clad in armour emerged from the boat, he was a fearsome sight. He was a tall and broad figure that towered over everyone in his party, his dark blue eyes were stormy under a heavy brow with a greying beard and short cropped hair. Some of the Vale knights knew full well that this was Stannis Baratheon but it was the woman that walked at his side that drew the eyes of many men.

Her beauty was virtually unparalleled, thick blood red hair with such a well-endowed body that sent impure, lustful thoughts through the minds of every man that saw her but it was with a sense of fear that those thoughts came. Something about her made the men afraid, as if there was a terrible monster behind the exceptionally beautiful face the woman had. However they could not dwell on that because Stannis Baratheon came forward.

"Before the war, many of you would have faced justice at my hand but now I need all the swords I can get. Bend the knee to me and join me in my conquest of the North and Riverlands. Either that or face destruction." Stannis said, his voice barely audible over the winds. There was a moment of silence from the men who suddenly started laughing, Stannis' eye twitched slightly.

"Why should we bend the knee to you?" A knight said scoffing at the man's arrogance. "Fight against the Lannisters and we will be burned by dragon fire. Or perhaps Wildfire like you did last time."

Stannis turned to Melisandre and nodded. The Red Witch as she was known curtsied to her king before raising her hands into the air and drawing on the…fire inside her. Her soft and delicate hands looked like nothing in the storm around them until flames erupted into the air which grew larger and larger until a massive dragon made of pure red flames hung above them all. Holding it still in the winds was a strain on her mind, but Melisandre would admit it to no one and as she was struggling to hold the fire and a droplet of sweat ran down her forehead to cleavage she hoped her king would not ask her to hold it much longer.

Stannis did not smile but he did allow himself a slight sense of enjoyment at seeing the men cower under the flaming dragon.

"Stand with me or be burn by fire right this second." He said simply and terror spread through the ranks of all the men present as they looked up at the flaming dragon above them and one by one they knelt before Stannis.

Melisandre finally relaxed as she saw the men kneeling to her king, it brought a sigh of relief as she drew the flames back into herself. Her breathing was quicker than normal but she was still in awe of her new powers, looking at her hands again she had never imagined such gifts might be given to mortals by her god. She could blast people with his flames and pure energy, transport herself to anywhere in the world in the blink of an eye, reshape objects into whatever she wish, it was truly incredible. She was truly humbled by the fact her god had given her such strength and vowed to do her utmost to see his dominion over the lands of Westeros and his victory over the ancient enemy.

But as she began to feel drunk on the power she now command she heard a voice in her head, one that she had heard in her nightmares nearly every night.

" _Remember my last Melisandre."_

Unconsciously she rubbed the lightning scars on her arms with fear coursing through her, that voice had sounded almost like he was at her ear but when she whipped around she found nothing there. She shivered and hugged herself, scared as memories of her last encounter with Hadrian Lannister and what might happen if she faced him again all her previous confidence now gone.

* * *

 ** _The Dreadfort, the North…_**

Roose Bolton walked through the cells of his castle and allowed himself a small smirk as he saw the various northern nobles locked up inside. He had been busy over the last couple of months since the letter from Stannis Baratheon, knowing few would support either his rise to Warden of the North and fewer still to aid Stannis Baratheon in his bid for the Iron Throne he had been systematically kidnapping certain nobles from houses all across the north to force their families to side with him once Stannis finally arrived and also hatred of the wildlings had played a useful part in gaining the support of certain houses without the need for other methods. Ramsay was at last he acknowledged becoming useful as his reputation scared the families he had targeted into submitting to his rule. Fearing what the mad bastard of House Bolton would do to their loved ones.

The Starks would never see it coming.

* * *

 ** _The Twins, the Riverlands…_**

The Late Walder Frey of the Twins as he was known looked over the list of all the families that had been gathered under him and smiled with a greedy look in his eye. He had to admire his wife's cunning for getting so many nobles into his grip with ambushes, kidnapping and blackmail. Now he would be able to press a claim for Riverrun and the Riverlands as a whole with the backing of Stannis Baratheon and Roose Bolton. After so many years of slights he would finally get all he desired, like he thought eagerly his wife who was lying naked on their bed.

She smiled at him seductively and got to her feet, sashaying over to him with hips and breasts swaying slightly as she moved over to him. Cersei leaned over, showing him her teats in all their glory drawing all of his attention. He reached out his hands to touch them and the feel of their silken smoothness was perfect to his hands. He was so distracted by this that he failed to notice the dagger until it was thrust straight into his neck.

Cersei stepped back, pulling the dagger out as she did so to ensure the old weasel's death. Gods she thought to herself she needed a bath. Letting that old fossil put his horrid little hands on her had strained every bit of self-control she possessed, now however she breathed a sigh of relief. She had most of his sons wrapped around her little finger already, Stannis would have absolutely no idea that House Frey now fought for her Cersei thought eagerly with a blood thirsty smile as she wrapped a robe around her slightly cold body. When he had completed his conquest of the North and Riverlands she would take the opportunity to have him killed and secure the throne for Tommen.

Yes she thought with glee, she was finally getting back on top.

* * *

 _Hope you all were happy with this chapter, it is a bit shorter than normal but I have to hold somethings back for the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think._

 _Next chapter = Hadrian and Shaena have some teaching to do and the Targaryens face the battle against the Slavers._


	28. Chapter 28 Fight for Freedom

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones._

 _Thank you all for your patience and I hope that you all like the new chapter. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!_

 _Now Chapter 28 and Chapter 29 happen at the same time just to let you know; 28 in Essos and 29 in Westeros. Originally they were going to be one chapter but it was easier to separate them into two so everything makes sense given their combined length._

 _And I did not expect opinion on whether Sirius should be in this story would be so split down the middle. Most people seem to want him in the story but are divided on whether he should be an important figure in the past or appear in the present. I have ideas for both possibilities so I will wait another week before making a decision to let anyone who has not voted yet have their say._

 _ **syed** \- Some very good ideas yet but Ned is not a man that moves quickly, both the books and tv show are testament to this. As for how resurrected Arthur Dayne, that will be revealed in this chapter and why._

 _Warning bad language, mentions of assault and rape._

 **Chapter 28 – Fight for Freedom**

 _ **The Summer Sea, on course to Meereen…**_

A tremendous fleet of ships baring the sign of the harpy on their sails moved through the water, their destination was Meereen with their intention being to slaughter or enslave every single living thing in the city. The vast armada was made up of every available vessel that could possibly be raised, so it was an odd assortment of different ships carrying as many slaves armed to kill and enforce the rule of the slavers.

 **-x-**

 _ **The Dothraki Sea, Essos…**_

At the same time, a sight unseen in living memory greeted anyone unfortunate enough to see it. A khalasar of Dothraki so large that it appeared to number in the hundreds of thousands. These men were full of song and lust, imagining that they would soon have an entire bay of slaves to claim as their fucktoys. The chance that one of them might take the cunt of a Dragon Princess only seemed to make them more excited. Their ambition and lust blinding them to the dangers of what they were about to do.

 **-x-**

 _ **Meereen, Essos…**_

Jon was looking at the sun as it rose that morning with a great sense of anxiety, today would decide the course of history here in Essos he thought. Either slavery would die or they would. Whatever defences they had managed to erect seemed so flimsy when they were up against such odds. Their only card to play that trumped the enemy's vast numbers was the dragons and while they had all three here, it seemed a slim hope against so many. The outcome of any battle was never certain, there was always a factor that you could never account for. That was something his surrogate father, Eddard Stark had taught him and it was perhaps the truest thing he had ever heard.

He looked over to Ghost who sensed his master's distress and walked over to gently rub his large fluffy head against his leg. Jon smiled despite his anxiety and gently scratched Ghost's ears.

 **-x-**

Daenerys was riding her dragon alongside Rhaenys, both them looking across the horizon and wondering what this day would bring. Victory and the return of their family to their rightful throne or their complete destruction. She knew that Rhaenys was just as worried as she was but the aunt and niece that had been raised more like sisters were steadfast in their determination to win. Whatever the cost…they would not fall.

 **-x-**

In the Great Pyramid, Jon was looking over the maps of the city that detailed the defences they had constructed and checking for any possible weaknesses that they might have missed but could find nothing important. There was a knocking at his door made him look up.

"Enter." He called out and in walked Ser Barristan, Margaery and Samwell. Despite the friendly faces Jon stayed focused and said. "I had hoped to send the women and children to Westeros but the enemy fleet has made that notion impossible. Sam, Margaery I will need you to keep them calm, this pyramid has been chosen as the designated shelter when the fighting begins." He told them and although Sam nodded, the Tarly man felt his place should have been at Jon's side however useless he might be as a fighter.

Margaery too felt very conflicted, but not about running away. She was no coward, she would not run. If Jon had tried to send her away she would have refused but honestly she felt like she should be doing…more in this coming battle. She could not wield a sword and knew next to nothing about military tactics but she honestly felt aggravated at not being able to do more than act as a soothing ear for people in the pyramid.

She gave Jon as slight nod before turning to leave and walked out of Jon's room when she suddenly had an idea, a smile formed on her lips as she rushed away to her rooms where Mira Forrester was surprised to see her lady looking so excited on the dawn of what was almost certainly going to be a dreadfully bloody battle.

"Mira, I wonder if you could find certain items of clothing for me?" Margaery asked her, confusing Mira all the more. It was only the beginning of the day, surely her lady did not need to change her apparently perfect dress already.

"What kind of clothing my lady?" Mira asked with a slight curtsy which Margaery waved away before telling her, causing Mira's eyelashes to nearly disappear into her hair line when she heard what her lady wanted and for the life of her could not understand why. Seeing the girl's confusion Margaery smiled and said.

"It is a surprise for Jon."

Like that explained anything Mira grumbled to herself as she went about trying to find what her lady had wanted at such short notice.

 **-x-**

Samwell or Sam as he was known to his friends meanwhile had gone to see Gilly, his wildling girl. His father he knew would have been appalled at the idea of Sam becoming involved or even friendly with a wildling so perhaps that was one of the reasons he had been so open to the idea of a relationship with Gilly, an act of rebellion against the father that in his heart he hated more than he could ever express. Sam had never been one to show it when he was angry but that anger was there, buried under years of mental abuse by his father and other Reach boys he had known. Gilly however was the real reason he had made a genuine effort to make a life with her. She was brave, kind and beautiful a rare combination in a lady at least that was what he thought.

His heart leapt when her slim figure came into view, her lovely reddish brown hair glimmering the sunlight as she looked through a book he had acquired for the small library here. She had not been able to read when she had first arrived or so she had told him but through diligent practice she had achieved a basic ability to read written word. She looked up when he entered and smiled at him.

Gilly was glad to see Sam, her fear of being cast back into chains diminishing slightly when he was around to brighten her day. She wished someone like him had been Beyond the Wall where she had originally come from, it was still a day she hated more than anything else in the world, the day she had been taken from there.

 _Flashback…_

 _The snow was thick around Caster's Keep as the slavers gleefully clapped Gilly and some of sisters/fellow wives into their horrid chains. Gilly looked over to vile creature that had both sired and married her. Craster, the self-obsessed lunatic that sacrificed all of his male children while fucking the females of his line to create yet more children. Hiding behind his ties to the crows to keep himself safe from other free folk who were filled with absolute disgust at this abominable practice. She and her sisters had sometimes wished to be 'stolen' so they might at least get away from their father/husband but they were thought…diseased…impure. No-one would want them, a thought that made their existence even worse._

 _But being sold like this she thought with terror, to be shipped to some far away land where they would left to the complete unknown that was something she had never hoped for. She wanted to cry out but a gag had been wrapped around her mouth while chests of steel weapons where placed before Craster._

" _Here is the payment as ordered." The slaver said with a grin. "Everything you ordered, now we will take our merchandise and be on our way." He said turning a lecherous eye over the chained and gagged women, Gilly in particular. Craster meanwhile did not give a toss about the fate he was condemning his own daughters/wives too._

" _Good, this should be enough to keep the rest of the fuckers that live in this hell hole off my back for a while. Trading steel for protection, best way here." He sneered and said nothing as the women had he sired and married were dragged away to an uncertain fate._

 _Flashback ends…_

The mere memory made Gilly shiver but she could at least take comfort in the fact that although she had been made a slave, her freedom had been given back to her and her life had become even greater than before. Being able to do what she wanted, when she wanted was such a gift that she thanked the Old Gods every morning and every night at the godswood nearby. They had brought Sam into her life she thought with a slight blush, grateful for the Gods to have given her such a boon.

 **-x-**

Ser Barristan Selmy unlike Margaery and Sam had not moved from his position in the room where Jon had been reviewing their defences. The old knight looked so anxious that Jon felt real concern that something was wrong beyond his knowledge.

"Is there more ill-news Ser Barristan?" Jon asked with worry but it was not that which was preying on Ser Barristan's mind. The old knight who had served longer than nearly any other and was an absolute legend in Westeros, the very embodiment of what a Knight should be. His only mistress was his duty and that was what brought him here on the dawn of the battle.

"I was hoping that his grace might be willing to remain in overall strategic command of the battle while others command on the field. It would co-ordinate our forces far better if you were here to do so." He advised and Jon's head snapped up in surprise and annoyance creeped into his voice.

"Ser Barristan I will not cower behind other men who are fighting for the freedom of all people here. A man must lead by example, if he will not fight for himself then who will fight for him? They will think me craven. I will fight alongside our men whether it is on the back of a dragon or on the ground with a sword in my hands is that understood?" He said sharply then instantly regretted it the moment the words left his mouth seeing the face of Ser Barristan looking so full of fear and cold dread. He took a second to calm himself. "I apologise Ser Barristan, you did not deserve such words. Please forgive me."

Jon's words did bring a slight twinkle to Ser Barristan's eyes as if they brought some memory to the forefront of his mind. Ser Barristan made a deep sigh before he spoke again.

"And I apologise too your grace. It is not proper for me to tell you of your place on the battlefield, I only wished to ensure you survive this battle. I cannot fail again, like I failed your royal father before you." Ser Barristan said with great regret in his voice, so much that Jon could not interrupt him. "He was so like you, focused on the betterment of his fellow men and determined to lead the men into battle himself. I tried to protect him but we were separated in the chaos of battle and Robert Baratheon got to him before I could. The sight of his crushed body has haunted my dreams for so many years now, I cannot stand the thought of you suffering his fate." Ser Barristan said with a slight tear in his eye. Years of anguish finally coming to surface as they were stoked by present day fears.

Jon was silent for a moment as the words of Ser Barristan sank in, he had no idea that the death of his father Rhaegar had affected Ser Barristan so deeply. He had never mentioned it and now Jon could understand why, it haunted the old knight so much that it was too painful to talk about. Putting a comforting hand on Ser Barristan's shoulder, Jon told him with as much firmness as he could manage.

"You failed no-one Ser Barristan. Especially not my father, you did everything that you could possibly do to save him but fate itself was against you and him that day. Your service to me has been the most exemplary that I have ever known and I welcome having you at my side. This time, this day Ser Barristan I know that the fates are at our backs. I feel it." Jon told the old knight, surprising himself at how sure of the success he sounded. Enough it seemed that Ser Barristan smiled and bowed to his king.

Today was going to be theirs. They would both make sure of it with fire, will and steel.

 **-x-**

Ser Jorah Mormont was no stranger to conflict, he had been more or less bred to it. His home on Bear Island was constantly under attack from wildlings and Iron Born, sometimes just a few raiders but others times the people of the island found themselves fighting against a large horde. It bred hard people, that small freezing island. For him personally this had been developed further when he had fought in Robert's Rebellion alongside his father Jeor, even taking part in the Battle of the Trident where ironically he had helped tear down the dynasty he was now trying to restore. Something that made him laugh at times. Later he had earned himself a knighthood, a rare thing for a Northerner by fighting against the Greyjoys during Balon's first failed rebellion.

Coming to Essos after the disaster he created over his wife had forced him to become a sellsword where his fighting skills had become his only way to ensure he ate and had a roof over his head but left him feeling bereft, now he fought for coin and nothing else. He had no real purpose.

Becoming involved with the Targaryens had filled that hole in his heart and given him something noble to fight for again and led him to meet the most perfect woman in the world. A woman's whose beauty rendered every other woman ugly in comparison but whose kind and caring nature made her a goddess amongst men. Princess Daenerys Targaryen, the last child of Queen Rhaella and the Mad King.

A woman that could never be his.

It hurt more deeply than any past torment, the one woman he could not live without was the one woman he could never have. The Gods he thought bitterly had a horrid sense of humour but even if he could not ever be anything more than a sword at her side then he would be the greatest sword he could be and shield her from any harm.

He caught a glimpse of her riding astride her dragon and could not help but smile. She might never return his feelings, but he loved her more than life itself and would do anything to stand at her side.

 **-x-**

The sight of the Volantis navy was an awesome sight as it arrived within sight of Meereen having bypassed Astapor to strike at the heart of the new Targaryen territory. Men on the walls of the great city near shook with fear as an armada larger than anything they had ever seen, the horizon dark with so many ships they nearly created an unbroken mass coming towards them.

Things were little better on the side of the city that faced the mountains as a horde of Dothraki that made so much noise that they could be heard miles before they finally arrived near the city. The men were terrified as they considered the odds that were stacked against them. Their best intelligence put them as outnumbered by at least four to one and possibly double that. If it were not for how much they valued their new found freedom and their belief in those that led them, many would just have surrendered now.

Jon was in his rooms in the Great Pyramid, putting on his armour with Sam's help, the Tarly was looking as nervous as Jon felt inside but Jon put a hand on Sam's shoulder and told him.

"The darkest hour of the night is just before the dawn, we shall win this battle." Jon surprised himself in how convincing he sounded and Sam despite still looking nervous soaked up Jon's confidence. The door opened suddenly and both men turned to see an unexpected sight.

Margaery Tyrell stood there not in her usual splendid gowns but instead in the tough leather armour and boots used by the Unsullied with a bow strapped to her back and dagger at her waist. The outfit revealed her slim and willowy figure for all to see. Her glorious light brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she would have been considered positively indecent by Westerosi standards had anyone seen her dressed so as not only was her belly button and cleavage revealed but her ass was outlined snugly by the leather. Both men were speechless and Jon had to admit he felt aroused at the sight she presented. However he could well imagine the eyes she would draw and wanted to wrap her in a cloak to shield her for other men's eyes.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Jon forgot propriety and asked his future wife why she had decided to forget her status as a high born lady and dress as an archer. She gave him a smile which looked somewhat odd as she was devoid of her usual make up but it was still enchanting to Jon.

"If a king can fight alongside his men then why not a queen?" Margaery asked her smile wide and warm. Jon was going to start arguing but she continued speaking. "My brother Willas taught me to use the bow and he told me I was quite good. I will be far more useful to you as an archer today than as a lady cowering behind the city walls."

Sam looked between them both, unsure of just what to say. Jon meanwhile wanted to argue with her and keep her where it was safe but then again he had to concede that given the size of the forces against them where was safe anymore? He thought bitterly and made a snap decision.

"If you must fight, then you will ride with me." The statement surprised both Sam and Margaery. "I just hope you are indeed a good shot."

The smile and then kiss that Margaery gave him was dazzling and he could not stay stern as he wrapped an arm around her exposed waist.

They were unable to do anymore though as the moment was broken when the bells and horns that announced the city was under attack sounded.

 **-x-**

The first strike was by the navy as it sailed into range. Their catapults launches flaming projectiles from the water straight at the city walls and sometimes over them to hit the buildings on the other side. The screams of people as masonry fell on them or their clothes caught fire echoed through the air, the sound spurred the defenders of the city into action. On the walls, men operated large catapults returned fire with their own burning boulders, smashing several of the ships closer to land but they did not have the range to hit all of them and in any case they had few catapults of their own so the attack on the walls continued.

Rhaenys and her dragon Elinor were the first to take to the skies, joined closely by Daenerys and Daeron while Sunfyre and Jon saddled up and headed towards the Dothraki on the other side of the city. The Targaryen princesses violet eyes narrowed at the ships beneath filled with the lowest scum imaginable and felt the greatest contempt for the slavers who were only fighting them for the sake of the gold they had lost or what they could make from placing them all in chains. Not for any noble cause, just for gold and the lust for power over their fellow men and women. It was enough to make them both sick. So sick in fact that they had no guilt at all in unleashing the dragons.

"Dracarys!" They both cried out. Daeron and Elinor did not miss a beat before they breathed enormous jets of fire down on the ships below. The slaves who had been forced to sail or fight for their fat, greedy and lazy overlords did elicit sympathy from the princesses but regardless they could not be allowed to threaten the safety of the freed people of Slaver's Bay. A name they would have to change soon.

So the slave soldiers were burnt too.

Ships burnt so easily, the wood and tar that covered their decks not to mention their sails were a potent fuel, easily catching fire but the fleet was so large that the two dragons despite their size could not deal with them all quickly. Some ships at the sight of them did turn and try to flee while some started firing scorpions and boulders at them. Their dragons weaved their way through the anti-dragon attack and continuing to burn the fleet into the sea.

 **-x-**

Jon meanwhile had left Ghost with Sam and the ladies that were taking shelter in the Great Pyramid and mounted Sunfyre, his dragon eager for the off. Behind him Margaery sat, strapped into the harness to make sure she did not fall with two large quivers filled with arrows attached to the saddle as well with a smaller one on her back. Sunfyre shook slightly as the uncomfortable weight settled onto her back but with Jon in place she did nothing more. Jon strapped himself in and felt Margaery's lips against his neck.

"For luck."

They would need more than luck to win today Jon nearly said but refrained himself, enjoying the sensation of Margaery pressed against him but knowing time was short, he pressed his heels into his dragon's side and urged the magnificent beast to take flight. With a few flaps of her mighty wings, Sunfyre was soon in the air. The ground grew smaller beneath them as they climbed higher, the size of the Dothraki however was just as worrying even this high up. Jon wasted no time and flew in for the attack.

"Dracarys!" Jon yelled, Sunfyre responded immediately and began unleashing all the fire she could muster on the horse raiders below. As they flew past Margaery began to unleash arrows with surprise skill and quickness on the scattering Dothraki below, not very effective but with each shot it was one less enemy raider to think about.

 **-x-**

At the city walls, Ser Jorah Mormont was manning the first line of defence. Co-ordinating the fire of both archers and war engines as they fired on whatever enemy would come into range alongside Ser Godry Chelsted. He was sweating from the odds against them but he remained outwardly calm and focused on his job. Seeing that the catapults kept firing and forcing their enemies to retreat or find cover, seeing the raiders that would lock his princess in chains burn and die which brought a dark pleasure to Ser Jorah that he would never acknowledge even in private with anyone. However a frown came over his face as the enemy proved unusually determined and refused to retreat as they charged at the gate he was guarding. Turning around to see the status of their ammunition, he caught sight a group of Second Sons moving towards the catapults led by that revolting leader Daario. A highly tuned sense for danger that had served him well throughout all the battles and wars and hunts that he had ever experienced suddenly began to scream warnings and his hand went to his sword. His concern was well founded as a dagger from Daario impaled itself in Ser Godry's neck through gaps in his protective plate. The men firing the catapults stopped immediately to see the Second Sons begin slaughtering their protectors.

Ser Jorah and his handpicked men charged forward and Ser Jorah easily cleaved his way through three men before he came face to face with Daario. Ser Jorah snarled as swung his sword only for Daario to dodge it.

"Traitor." Ser Jorah said with his eyes burning with hatred, Daario however only smirked.

"What can I say, the slavers pay better." Daario told him with so much arrogance it made Jorah want to cut his heart out on general principal. Dodging another swing of Jorah's sword Daario threw a dagger with impaled itself in Jorah's leg. Pain flashed through the northern knight and he stumbled but recovered with all the grace and stamina he could muster. Swinging his sword again he managed to catch Daario this time only for the annoying sellsword to block the attack and throw another dagger, this one into his right arm. The pain was nearly enough to make Ser Jorah lose his sword but gritting his teeth as pain seared through every part of his arm and leg he pulled the daggers out only for a third to land in his other arm, his sword falling from his hand and only through dogged determination did Ser Jorah stay on his feet as blood fell from his wounds at an alarming pace.

"See the way to deal with someone like you Jorah." Daario said with his smirk even wider now as he condescendingly told him. "Is not to face them head on, take them from a distance especially if you use poison dipped daggers. I mean look at you now, hardly able to even stand. Do not worry though, my men and I will take good care of the princess." Daario came closer convinced he had won.

But Jorah with the last of his strength ebbing away and the pain in his arms and leg near blinding, suddenly surged forward with a bear's roar as his hate and protectiveness towards Daenerys drove him on, catching the arrogant Daario completely by surprise. Jorah grabbed hold physically of Daario and with his limbs screaming in protest he smashed his fists into the sellsword's face, blood spurting from a broken nose as the hard fist of Jorah smashed it to pieces. Jorah did not care for his own survival, all that mattered was his princess and keeping her safe. Seeing a trough of filthy water for the horses nearby, Jorah threw the stunned Daario over the short distance before grabbing him by the head and forcing his face into the filthy water. Daario struggled but with every shred of strength that remained to him Jorah held his head in the water. Daario's struggles grew fiercer then weaker and weaker as water filled his lungs until finally they stopped.

Jorah held him under for a moment longer to make sure the sellsword was dead before finally letting go and slumping to the ground, his sight was now becoming a red haze where nothing was really clear any more. The great wings of a dragon echoed in his ears but he could not make out who it belonged too until its owner came up to him and spoke.

"Jorah, oh gods what happened? We have to find a healer." The sweet voice of his princess came to him, it brought smile to his face.

"It is too late for that my princess. I only wish I could have spent time with you as more than just a sword at your side. But I was never good enough for you." Jorah said mournfully with more of his feeling in his body disappearing so he could no longer feel anything except of touch of his princess as her hand caressed his face.

Daenerys looked around and screamed out. "I need help now." But no-one was there to save him so she turned to her Bear knight and told him.

"I wish you had told me how you felt, I would have gladly had you at my side and in my bed." Daenerys said as tears ran down her face. How could she have been so blind to his affections, all that time the signs must have been there how in the world could she have missed them? She pressed her lips to his in as deep a kiss as he could manage, bringing a brief smile to Jorah's face as he gently caressed her cheek.

As the last of his strength evaporated his hand fell away from his face and he breathed no more, Daenerys gently held his face as tears fell from her eyes, she did not want to leave him but the sounds of the slaver scum outside only made her feel angry. She looked over to the men that had abandoned their posts and run in the face of the Seconds Sons treachery. They would pay she thought to herself. She placed a brief final kiss on Jorah's head before she climbed back on Daeron's back and took off to take her revenge.

As she and her dragon cleared the walls she could see the Dothraki horde belong already starting to scatter from Jon's own attacks which only grew worse when she added her own dragon's fire.

 **-x-**

Sam felt ashamed he was not out there fighting with the rest of the men of the city, he knew that he would be of little use but he felt much to his own anger that he should be doing something. A frown crossed his face as he looked to the door, the weight of a battle-axe strapped to his back, wondering if he should go but a soft hand on his stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see Gilly gently touching his palm, smiling to calm his troubled mind. He carefully held her hand in turn and returned the smile, looking around despite the sounds of battle that could be heard most of the civilians stayed as calm as they could. The feeling of tension was high in the room but no so that Sam felt people were about to panic. Mira Forrester was doing a splendid job of calming people down with her northern sense of practicality, Sam could well see her serving Margaery even as she became queen. Jon's direwolf seemed content to follow her, maybe it was a northern thing Sam thought with mirth.

The door to the room however suddenly burst open and the atmosphere changed dramatically, a squad of bloody sellswords baring the mark of the Second Sons entered the room laughing and jeering. The lustful and sinister looks on their faces instantly making people back away from them, Ghost began to snarl at them with his big teeth bared and hackles raised sensing danger. Sam confused at the interruption got to his feet, he walked over and asked with concern.

"What is going on?"

The response he got to his question was not the words he would have preferred but instead Sam received a fist to his face. The surprise of the sudden blow sent him to the floor as the men stepped past him. Sam heard Gilly and the other women gasp as he hit the ground but those surprised gasps were soon replaced terrified screams as the sellswords grabbed some of the women including Gilly and torn away their clothes, laughing with wild abandon. Ghost leapt forward and bit the head clean off one of the sellswords, causing them all to turn their attention towards the wolf and therefore did not give Sam a second glance which turned out to be a fatal error.

Seeing the look of terror on Gilly's face, awoke something in Sam he had never felt before. A part of him that he had honestly believed did not exist; hatred and anger so strong that they drove him to his feet, squashing his fear and cowardice beneath them like gravel beneath his feet. The axe on his back found its way into his hands, when he had done it Sam did not know and would not remember later although he would not give a shit.

The roar that came from him was more like an animal than the calm and intelligent man that everyone thought he was, who he had thought himself to be. The bloodlust in his eyes would have made even a brave man pause but because the arrogant sellswords kept their backs to him, they had no time to react before him lashed out with all the pent up rage, humiliation and anger that he had been suppressing all these years.

The leader of the sellswords that had punched Sam and was now about to force himself on Gilly was still laughing up to the point when Sam drove a battle-axe taller than him through the centre of his head and with his rage infused strength cut clean through the skull. The sound of the roar Sam emitted and their leader having his head cut in two stopped the other ten sellswords in their tracks. Ghost moved carefully between the remaining sellswords ant the cowering women in the room, read to move in a split second should one of them be threatened.

The sellswords' eyes widened as they caught sight of Sam with the blood of his first ever kill splattered all over his face. Some even felt fear and drew their weapons allowing the women they were holding like Gilly to scramble away as Sam charged at them with the terrifying force of a charging bear, snarling with almost a frothing mouth.

The first man that Sam met while he charged forward had his left leg severed clean off at the knee while another felt the surprising power of Sam's punch to the throat, crushing his larynx inward. Gilly would not admit it but in that moment as she finally saw the rage that Sam was capable of she was actually more scared of him than she had been of anything in her entire life.

Sam next swung his large battle-axe in a wide arc that slashed open the chests of two men at the same time, their blood splattering out against his simple leather outfit. The other sellswords seemed to falter slightly at the sight of Sam's great rage but nonetheless charged to fight Sam, who beheaded the first man that came close to him before slicing an arm clean off another and a leg off the one after that. The next sellsword tried to stab Sam with the rough sword he carried only for Sam without even thinking about it deflecting the attack away from himself using the hard wood handle of his large axe. The sellsword in question despite his surprise only felt the cold steel of Sam's axe as the blunt side of the axe was bashed straight into his face, crushing his nose easily. However this did not bother him for long because mere seconds later, Sam cut his head clean from his neck.

The remaining three sellswords looked ready to make a run for it but Sam blocked their path and gripped his axe so tight that his hands were near white but he did not feel tired nor did he care about the blood that had been splattered all over him. His breathing was rapid and shallow as he moved forward and roared again to go back on the attack. The three sellswords shivered with fear which was a real turnaround considering their confidence moments earlier, but they swung wildly as they went on the attack. The women in the room including Gilly turned their heads away as yells of pain echoed throughout the room. When silence fell and they managed to muster enough courage to look, a truly alien sight greeted them.

Sam stood over the eleven bodies of the men he had killed with his large axe dripping with blood and his face and clothes covered in much the same. There was silence for a moment as the women and children stared at Sam with expressions of fear on their faces. Mira Forrester's hand unconsciously reached for one of the dead sellsword's daggers but Gilly despite her fear walked forward, her nerves stretched tighter than a piece of thread as she carefully walked towards the man she had fallen in love with.

"Sam?" She asked her voice quiet and gentle, causing the man to look towards her and for a brief moment no-one could guess what was going to happen next. But her voice seemed to bring Sam back to his senses, the red mist that had filled his mind slowly evaporated and he finally realised what he had done as he took a second look at the bodies around him. Shame and horror suddenly took hold and tears ran down his face, the large axe slipping from his grip.

Seeing the danger now passed Gilly rushed forward as Sam fell to his knees, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight.

"It is okay, you saved us. Saved me." She told him gently with as much warmth as she could muster but for Sam it was hard to accept. He had never killed anything before, not an insect and certainly not a human and now eleven men lay dead at his feet. Traitors and attempted rapists they might be but in Sam's mind they were still people. It would take him awhile to get over that but as Gilly gently rubbed his back and her sweet scent filled his nose he knew he would try. The rough tongue of Ghost then started licking his hand as Jon's wolf tried to comfort him and Sam gently petted the wolf who gave its support and comfort with no hesitation.

 **-x-**

Already the Dothraki below them were losing cohesion as more of the lower khals died in the fire of the dragons. Margaery sitting behind Jon on Sunfyre was picking off any khals she could see to sow confusion in their ranks, the thrill and exhilaration of battle and battle astride a dragon no less was breath-taking to say the least. She felt slightly sick due to the all the motion and the fact that she was killing human beings rather than animals like she had been taught by Willas and Garlan but it was just like they had told her. Fight now, care later.

As Jon and Sunfyre made another pass however she saw a Dothraki wearing more gold with more braids than the other khals she had seen thus far and with a tight group of what looked like bodyguards around. This must be Khal Moro she thought and without hesitation she drew her bow and let an arrow fly.

It struck true and impaled the would-be Khal of Khals in the throat, sending him flying from his horse and choking on his own blood. The sight of their leader's death immediately spread chaos through the ranks of the Dothraki who started to break into a frenzied retreat. Catching some of the fleeing Dothraki the Targaryens and their dragons blasted them with fire before swinging around the city to assist Rhaenys who was still trying to burn away the large number of ships and added their fire to her fight. The sight all three dragons was enough to get the sailors in the fleet to set sail and try to run for the open sea.

The flagship of the fleet that carried the slave masters of Volantis who moments before had been so confident of successful turned to captain and screamed for him to get them out of here. The slow and sluggish ships were difficult to turn quickly and before they even completed the turn, a fiery boulder slammed into the flagship, killing the slave masters and the captain instantly. But what surprised the crew that survived the impact and were already getting ready to jump off the sinking ship was that it came from the other direction, from the mouth of the bay. A glance in that direction showed a terrifying sight for the men who had been attacking the city.

A small fleet of ships had appeared in the direction of open sea, Westerosi ships baring on their orange sails a golden spear pierced through a red sun. Their catapults firing deadly projectiles at the slave master ships that were now trapped between the dragons and the Dornish ships. The crews of the slave master ships could not escape as the dragons and the new Dornish ships rained down fire on them. Some raised flags of surrender which were respected but others were burned into the sea.

It was awhile before the Targaryens realised that the slavers had stopped firing and had surrendered as they were so caught up in the moment but when they did it was a strange feeling that came over them. Not really sure of what to say or do they returned to the city so they could count the final cost of their victory, not to mention sending the Unsullied out to board and take possession of the surrendered ships.

They had won, the battle was over.

 **-x-**

The cleaning up after the battle was gruesome work, rags tied around people's faces while they carried the bodies of the dead to the mass graves and large funeral pyres that had been build or dug around the city walls. As a warning to whoever else might come to the city looking for trouble, the bodies of the slavers captured and then executed not to mention the Second Sons were all hanged from the city walls.

Their own dead were treated with far more dignity than the corpses of the Dothraki and soldiers brought by Volantis against them who were merely flung onto the large pits and covered with earth or burned. The mood was one of sober grief for all the good people that had given their lives for the safety of the city and its people's freedom. The bodies of Ser Jorah Mormont and Ser Godry Chelsted were being preserved so that they might be sent back to their ancestral lands. The sight of the Mormont knight lying dead brought had hard lump to Jon's throat, he had been one of the bravest and dedicated men that Jon had ever had the privilege of knowing and Jon had fully intended to name him to his Small Council or some other high position in the Red Keep when they finally returned to Westeros, a ship would be sent to carry them back straight away while he and the rest of their people finally brought Volantis to heel. Men of his valour and commitment were so rare in this world Jon thought solemnly and now there was one less. Ghost with traces of the blood from the sellsword he had killed still matted in his fur came up to Jon who knelt down and gently scratched his wolf's ear. The wolf's tongue lolled around and Jon could not help envy his wolf at that moment.

He was tired but he still had work to do and so he ended his vigil over Ser Jorah's body and left to continue to supervise the clean up after the battle with Ghost at his heels when Sam arrived running in with a look of urgency on his face.

"Jon, a second army of Dothraki has arrived at the gates. They are waving the flag of truce."

"Fucking hell what now?" Jon exclaimed in anger wondering just what fresh hell was going to come upon them now. He did not wait for Sam to answer before leaving the great pyramid and getting on his horse with Ghost running at his side and Sunfyre flying overhead, both sensing his concern over this unexpected development. He rode faster than he ever had before until his reached the city gate where he could see Daenerys and Missandai already there with a large group of Unsullied already facing the Dothraki horde from the top of the city walls.

The leader of the Dothraki stood in front of the city gates with his weapons sheathed and his loud deep voice speaking in a language that Jon did not understand but apparently Missandai and Daenerys did.

"What is he saying?" Jon asked and seeing the somewhat confused looks on their faces he gathered it was not straight forward.

"He is saying his name is Khal Drogo and that he recognised the folly of the slavers from Volantis and the other Dothraki and has travelled to the city to ensure the survival of his people. Also the sights of Valyria have shown him the folly of fighting dragons." Missandai said. Looking down from the wall Jon could see Khal Drogo for the first time. He was tall and heavily muscled, standing as a giant amongst men with his long dark hair tied back in many braids.

Daenerys could not help but feel her heart flutter slightly at the sight of the strong warrior. It made her feel wretched, Ser Jorah dead less than a day and she was feeling attracted to another man but strong and fierce men had always been her weakness. Jon's words however cut her out of her confusion.

"What is he doing here and how it he going to ensure the survival of his people?" Jon's voice was urgent and she turned around to face Khal Drogo again while Missandai translated for them. Khal Drogo only waited a moment, casting his eyes quickly at Daeron and Sunfyre as they circled overhead before he answered, dropping to kneel before them.

Missandai and Daenerys were momentarily speechless as they realised what he had just said. Jon wanted to know urgently if he was going to have to get back on Sunfyre and bring down fire again but finally Missandai managed to speak.

"By standing at your side rather than opposing you, your graces." The female translator said. "Bringing his people to fight with your dragons rather than be fuel to their fire, the Dothraki lands will be brought into your fold." Jon felt weary as he wondered what fresh hell this was going to bring upon them and turned to Missandai and said.

"Tell him if he wants to bend the knee, he must know that their history of raiding and slavery ends right here. If not, he and his people will feel our fire." Jon's voice was stern and his face impassive as was Daenerys. When Missandai repeated his words in their tongue, the Dothraki and Khal Drogo looked slightly affronted and unsure but they bowed their heads in agreement.

Jon sighed again, he could only hope that the Dornish brought good news rather than additional complications.

 **-x-**

The harbour was filled with ships as the friendly Dornish vessels escorted in the captured slave master ships. Slavers were put to death, the slaves who wanted it were freed to work for the Targaryens. Jon, Daenerys and Rhaenys waited in the Great Pyramid for the leaders of the Dornish fleet to join them while their poor dragons feasted on meat and slept to regain their strength after the strain of fighting today. To hear of the treachery of the Second Sons had shocked both Jon and Rhaenys but they could be glad that it had not cost them the battle thanks to the sacrifice of Ser Jorah and his men. A posthumous pardon for his conviction as a slaver had been issued and personally written letters of condolence were to be sent by raven to Bear Island so they could learn how their former lord had met his end, heroically and without fear. But Jon had to put those thoughts aside as he and his council waited to greet the leaders of the Dornish forces that had come to their aid. Margaery had yet to change back into her usual gowns and was still standing there in her battle outfit. The men's eyes looked at her with appreciation but a glare from Jon was enough to stop many of them in their tracks while Daenerys and Rhaenys smiled, in Dany's case it was dimmer than it might have been a week ago as her grief at Ser Jorah's passing but she nonetheless put on a brave face as the leaders of the Dornish force arrived.

A squad of men wearing the livery of House Martell walked in surrounding two women in a protective ring. The women themselves were none the less impressive; both clearly Dornish by their olive coloured skin, black hair and dark eyes. One was clearly more beautiful than the other most of the men thought with the exception of Jon who wold never make such judgements. The elder of the two was more muscular and rough in her appearance carrying a vicious looking spear. The younger was far more curved and more refined, looking more a lady of high birth than a warrior but the vast number of knives that they could see left no doubt she would be just as vicious as her older sister. Obara and Nymeria Sand, Jon's memory supplied the eldest of Prince Oberyn Martell's bastard daughters. A fact they proved moments later when they ignored him and the rest of their audience completely and walked up to Rhaenys who opened her arms to hug Obara first and then Nymeria.

"Cousin, we were so worried we would not get here in time. Only favourable winds and tides made it so we could." Obara said with warmth while Rhaenys smiled at the sight and them.

"Oh it is a blessing to see you again, cousin. Has uncle Oberyn behaving himself? Or do I have yet more cousins back at Sunspear?" Rhaenys asked with her eyes bright. Everyone watched the exchange not wanting to interrupt just yet.

"Three more actually. I hope that he will at least control himself in the Vale or we might have a fourth." Nymeria said with mirth knowing that there was no way that her father would ever resist the opportunity to sink his cock into a willing woman or man. Not that he was a man whore she thought sternly and would run anyone through who suggested such a thing. He was responsible, making sure he would never contract or pass on a disease, respecting the vows of marriage and if a child was ever conceived of his blood he would ensure that the child was well cared for.

Jon took the brief pause as the cousins laughed to approach them and was about to speak when they quickly turned to face him and Nymeria's smirk stopping him still.

"Cousin you did not tell us your younger brother was so good looking. Very selfish to keep him to yourself." Nymeria said and Jon instantly felt his cheeks warmup as the three women laughed again but a voice from behind him stopped any comment he might have made.

"I do not believe we have been introduced." Margaery's voice might have sounded friendly, there was even a warmth in her eyes that might lead you to believe to be wholly genuine but the tightness around her eyes and mouth told how irritated she was but she kept to her manners. "Would you be the famous Sand Snakes of Dorne? I have heard much of your skill with weapons from your cousin Arianne while we were in Highgarden." Margaery's expression might have been perfectly friendly but no one would have doubted the proverbial dagger behind her back. Seeing a potential conflict from the looks on the faces of all the women involved brewing Jon quickly regained his wits and spoke from the first time.

"Welcome to Meereen Ladies Obara and Nymeria, your assistance in the battle was most welcome. I hope you will join us in bringing Volantis to heel once we set sail for home?" Jon said, he had done all he could in the bay, it was time to head home however much he was dreading it. Obara and Nymeria nodded and told him.

"Of course, House Martell stands firm with House Targaryen, our fleet will sail with yours for Volantis and then Kings Landing. Oh by the way." Nymeria said with a smirk that reminded any who had met him of the Red Viper. "I must reveal to you that you have another aunt, this one named Shaena and she too has dragons."

He silence in the room was absolute as even the most unshakable of them all, Grey Worm and his Unsullied looked shocked. Jon's eyes narrowed as did the women at his side and he asked.

"Explain."

So the tale of the Blackfyre loyalists having kidnapped Shaena Targaryen when she was just a babe was told to the entire room. It was hardly something any of them would have credited had she not gotten two dragons of her own somehow and controlled them just as well as they did if not better. However the events also made the Targaryens realise something. With Shaena Targaryen on their side and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms brought to heel, Tommen could easily be dethroned without the need for a fight. Rhaenys could return to her own city and rule Pentos while someone else held Meereen. Who would hold the city had been an issue Jon had little time to dwell on but now he was confronted with. Now with his apparent aunt Shaena in Westeros already he now knew just who to name as the new ruler of Meereen, the only person he would trust with it now that Ser Jorah was dead.

"It is a strange tale. But a welcome one." Jon said as he turned to face the rest of their court. "It allows me to name who will assume the throne of Meereen and all of the Bay of Dragons." Referring to the area by its new name. "I name my aunt Daenerys as the Sovereign Princess of Meereen and for her children and her children's children to hold the title of Prince or Princess of Meereen till the end of time. Long may she reign."

"Long may she reign" The people in the room echoed, in particular Missandai and Grey Worm.

The surprise on Dany's face was huge. Even the Sand Snakes lost their smirks briefly and while Dany put on a smile there was vicious glint in her eye as she whispered to Jon.

"I'll get you for this Jon!"

Only for the fact they were family did Jon not feel like his days were numbered but he did think he was in for a lot of pain one day when she took her inevitable revenge. Still in all seriousness she was the only person he could trust with the responsibility of running this new kingdom and handling Khal Drogo. Judging by the way he had been staring at Daenerys, she would soon have him eating out of her hand. He would leave Missandai and Grey Worm as well as half the Unsullied to ensure the safety of the city while the rest went with him to deal with the slavers who had arranged the attack.

* * *

 _ **A few days later, Volantis…**_

It was a reversal of fortune for the slavers of Volantis as Targaryen and Martell catapults from the ships attacked the walls of their city while Elinor and Sunfyre blasted men on the wall with dragon fire. The depleted city guard were hopelessly outmatched by the invading attackers, a blast from both dragons had already opened the city doors to their troops who had established a firm hold on the immediate areas of the city. Moving away from the walls the dragons and their riders swooped down on the city's defenders in the streets that were blocking their own troops and would either scatter them in complete terror or roast them in fire, collapsing the city's virtually non-existent defences even further.

Jon and Rhaenys looked around and saw few pockets remaining to be crushed but none that needed their intervention so they flew towards one of the palaces that they had claimed and turned into a base of operations. Waiting for them to land were Sam and Margaery and both were smiling.

"Good news I trust?" Jon and Rhaenys asked at the same time as they dismounted their dragons and walked up to meet them.

"Excellent news, resistance is crumbling. The city will be ours by the end of the night." Margaery said who thankfully for Jon's state of mind had stayed with Ser Barristan and his men this time. Her blue gown was simple and modest but it still made Jon uncomfortable in his breeches as he tried not to think what Margaery had looked like in the figure hugging leather. He knew that she and Mira Forrester had been together sewing a new leather outfit of much finer materials especially for her to wear if she ever fought in battle again. He hoped it was more modest than the other one had been otherwise he would not be able to focus on fighting. Offering her his arm she took it and side by side they walked into the palace and the entry hall were Ser Barristan stood around a table with a map of the city. The old knight smiled as he reported to his young king.

"Your grace, we have control of the city walls, the long bridge and over three quarters of the city. The only real resistance that remains is the Red Temple where a portion of the city's defenders have secured themselves. Its sheer size makes it difficult to surround without more men and it is too well built for us to break in easily." Ser Barristan said indicating where the temple was on the map but he did not need to. Both Jon and Rhaenys could hardly have missed it from the air, it was a truly massive structure larger than the Great Sept of Baelor in Kings Landing by a factor three times although none but Ser Barristan could make the comparison. Jon and Rhaenys looked ready to get back out there on their dragons and blast the large structure away although given its size that could take some time but a strange event stopped them.

"Perhaps I can help you grace." A voice suddenly sounded from a dark corner of the room causing everyone to turn in alarm while those that had weapons drew them expecting an attack. The sight that greeted them matched the voice, beautiful Jon thought as he looked on one of the most alluring women he had ever seen. Her violet eyes were almost hypnotic in how they drew you in and her angelic features seemed otherworldly. A yell of shock came from Ser Barristan who unlike the rest of them recognised the woman immediately.

"Lady Ashara Dayne!" His old dreams of Ashara coming back stronger than ever as he saw the woman of his desires appear alive in the flesh after being presumed dead for more than twenty years. His words after that failed him, he could not conceive how she came to be here after she had thrown herself from the towers of Starfall.

"Ser Barristan it is wonderful to see you again." Ashara said with a bright smile directed at the old knight. The name Ashara Dayne however had a real impact on the younger people present. They were all rendered momentarily speechless by the sudden return of such a famous lady from the dead but Ashara did not hesitate and said.

"I will open the way for your men, your grace. If you would follow me." She walked out of the palace with complete confidence and lack of humility.

What else could they do but follow.

 **-x-**

A horse ride later and a mix of Dornish soldiers, Targaryen men and Unsullied gathered behind Jon, Ser Barristan and Ser Clayton Archay. Ashara however stood at their side as they faced the enormous, heavy and reinforced doors of the Red Temple. The men looked uncertain of whether or not they could break through those doors even with a heavy battering ram but Ashara looked completely unperturbed and instead moved her arms in a graceful pattern that was almost like a dance before bringing her hands together which glowed gold briefly scaring the more superstitious amongst them move back a step. The effect of whatever magic she was casting although Jon could hardly believe it to be so became clear as the great doors began to creep slowly open before their amazed eyes.

Not sure that he was fully able to believe what his eyes were telling him, Jon none the less took advantage of the opportunity that Lady Ashara had created and with _Blackfyre_ in his hands, led the charge into the temple now that its defences were breached. At his side Ser Barristan astonished at the powers the woman of his dreams possessed did not hesitate to kill three of the Fiery Hand that tried to challenge him.

Jon himself discovered that he was the target of four slave soldiers and with the practiced speed and reflexes easily deflected their attacks before systematically cutting them down.

Much blood was spilt that night as the heart of the Red God cult in Essos was cut brutally out, the death knell for a waning order. All of them were so caught up in the battle they failed to notice Ashara slipping away, her job here was done she now had somewhere else she needed to be.

Jon and Ser Barristan looked for her in the aftermath but no sign could be seen, much to Ser Barristan's disappointment but the eager looks of Obara and Nymeria Sand as they came up to him prevented Jon from dwelling on it any further.

"My ladies, the day is ours." Jon said with a serious expression completely the opposite of the blood thirsty grins of the Sand Snakes, however he had matters to discuss and there was no time like the present. "I have offers to make for both of you; but first of all for your invaluable support in this recent campaign I am legitimising both of you as Obara and Nymeria Martell." His announcement shocked both women but those stunned expressions quickly turned back into smiles only to disappear again when Jon revealed what he had in mind for them.

"Lady Obara Martell, you have proven an exceptional warrior that I would gladly have in my Kingsguard. Lady Nymeria Martell, your service has likewise been most impressive and considering your mother came from this city, I have chosen to name you its ruling lady and give it to you as your holding. Think about it, both of you." He said and left with amusement as both ladies that were normally so confident had the rug pulled out from under them. It was enough to make Jon smirk, revenge was sweet.

 **-x-**

Smoke rose above the city in the early morning light, the dead were again being disposed of on massive burning pyres while the bodies of slavers that had been captured were strung up on the city's large dragonstone walls. The process of going through the city to gain a better understanding of what they had in terms of material gains and other statistics was long and laborious but the result was most welcome. The sheer amount of wealth here was tremendous, well enough to pay of the Iron Throne's remaining debts and still leave much left over.

Jon decided to take only a portion of the city's wealth to add to the considerable assets he had taken from their looted wealth in the conquests of Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen. He had left a large amount behind for Daenerys and Nymeria to run their own kingdoms behind but now he had the wealth to not only pay off the remaining debts of the Iron Throne but leave a strong and reasonably full treasury too.

It would leave the Iron Throne well off in terms of gold Jon thought as he walked through the city streets with Margaery at his side. The freed slaves of the cried out in joy as they passed offering gifts of all kinds which they gently refused. Margaery looked over to him and with some apprehension told him what was on her mind.

"We are finally going home, you are finally going to claim your birth right. Does that worry you?" Margaery asked with genuine concern as she saw the melancholy look on Jon's face and her betrothed turned to her as they walked and with great conflict in his eyes told her the reason for his apprehension.

"I never wanted to be a king, I never even wanted to be a lord or a knight. All I wanted was to join the Night's Watch and serve the realm. I was a bastard and thought lower than even a common man as he at least was born within wedlock." He said with weariness in his voice that instantly made Margaery grip his hand and squeeze gently to comfort him. "Then I find out my father is not my father but my uncle, my real father was a prince and that if anyone found out who he really was I would be killed in a heartbeat just for existing. Then I am told that I have to become king. At no point did anyone ask me if that is what I wanted but presented with the welfare of the entire country being placed in danger if I do not how could I say no? And despite everything I have seen and done since then I still do not want to be king." Jon said bitterly and Margaery smiled gently before telling him what she honestly believed.

"And that is why you deserve the throne more than anyone else, because you do not want it. Because you want to serve your fellow man." Her voice was soft and seemed caressed his doubts and fears. "Men or women who want power will never have enough, they will always want more and more never happy with what they have until they finally are killed often by their own ambition. Maegor the Cruel for example, but you are the embodiment of strength and integrity. Honourable to a fault with a real desire to protect and serve those who you will rule over, like Jaehaerys the Conciliator. And if the prospect of ruling alone worries you then remember you are not alone, I will be there with you." She told him with complete honesty, no political motivations at all.

Jon absorbed her words and after moment smiled before he quickly pulled her around and kissed her so passionately she was instantly caught up in it with her arms around his shoulders. The cheers of the people around them the only reason that he did not go any further.

* * *

 _ **Unknown location, the Sea…**_

The ship that was carrying Ser Jorah's body to Westeros had picked up an additional passenger before it had set sail. Her dull brown cloak once removed in the ship's cabin revealed a truly stunning woman with luscious dark hair and a body with breath taking curves encased in beautiful red silk. Her name was Kinvara, formerly a red priestess until she had experienced something of an 'awakening' some years ago.

The Red God she scoffed, no such entity existed. There was indeed a power that had held the world together and guided it towards its destiny. Beings that were beyond their ability to even comprehend with motives they would never understand, she had seen this when she had come across a cloak of some kind in Qarth while she was visiting the Red Temple there. Her magic had exploded in her mind when she touched it, showing visions and secrets that had nearly killed her but left her instead feeling more aware of the world around her than she had ever conceived of before. Following these visions she had travelled to Westeros and resurrected Ser Arthur Dayne, the beings beyond the world still had a purpose for him she had seen as much and following these visions for twenty years had taught her many things to expand her view on the world and what was possible.

Looking at her magnificent red silks she knew she would have to abandon them when she got to Westeros however much she liked them. They were too distinctive and her foolish former brothers and sisters in faith had made all followers of the Red God hated in Westeros. Although she did not follow the way of R'hllor anymore her red silks linking her to him so they would have to go she thought sadly but that was the price you paid to serve the forces that controlled the world.

Those thoughts slipped from her mind as she ran her hand over a magnificent sword she had acquired while following her visions that she knew had been called _Orphan-maker_ , made a of Valyrian steel before turning to the body of Ser Jorah Mormont.

"Well Ser Jorah let us see if the world still has need of you?" She said rubbing her hands together, preparing to do something that she had not done in a long time, not since she had brought Arthur and Ashara Dayne back from the dead and taken the latter to Qarth.

* * *

 _Well that is the chapter and I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think._

 _Chapter 29 will be posted in a week or so. See you all then!_


	29. Chapter 29 Westeros Affairs

_I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. They belong to J K Rowling and George R R Martin respectively._

 _First off I thank everyone for their patience, but now I gladly give you Chapter 29. Thank you for all the feedback I have gotten from you guys it has been really helpful. I have made a decision about Sirius Black and it will be revealed in a future chapter._

 _I just discovered that my notes for this story have been destroyed or gone missing, so updates might be slower until I can reconstruct them._

 _This chapter takes place at the same time as Chapter 28._

 **Chapter 29 – Westeros Affairs**

 _ **The Eyrie, the Vale…**_

The torches around the godswood cast long shadows in the dark of night but illuminated the area well enough as a small group stood in the grove. Lord Yohn Royce stood looking as tall and imposing as ever while they waited, not really sure why he had been asked to do with this but was none the less pleased to be responsible for the wedding. Ned Stark was one of his oldest and dearest friends and having his eldest daughter marry under his roof so to speak was something that made him smile. He was admittedly unsure of the young knight she was marrying but she seemed happy so Yohn had decided to agree to their request.

Also in the large grove, Oberyn Martell stood with his customary smirk while Shaena Targaryen looked on with her bemused and somewhat absentminded smile standing at his side. Perhaps because Princess Shaena was being courted as far as anyone could tell by Lord Hadrian Lannister the Prince of Dorne was behaving himself. That Lord Royce thought with certainty showed greater depth to his character than the endless parade of women that seemed to pass through his bed. He would not touch a woman that was with one of his friends. Loyalty Lord Royce thought with a smile, a good characteristic. At his own side Ser Loras Tyrell was near squirming with nervousness as he waited for his bride to appear, it was a sight Yohn Royce remembered well as he had been the same at his own wedding and seen other men do many times at theirs too.

Speaking of the Lannister Lord though as his thoughts came back to the present, he could now see Lord Lannister walking into the grove with the young and beautiful Sansa Stark on his arm. Shaena had lent her a dress of white silk and it had been hurriedly tailored to fit but the young Stark lady wore it well especially in combination with the white furs she had with it. Her Stark cloak had been another thing that had been quickly made by the seamstresses and Lady Sansa herself so it was not entirely realistic but would serve well enough until it was time for the Tyrell cloak to take its place.

Loras Tyrell was stunned by how beautiful Sansa was in her wedding dress, her vibrant red hair seemed to shine with a glorious light of its own while her delicate pale skin shone like porcelain in the light of the torches while her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires in the dim light. Her developing body outlined by the white silk dress she wore and made him realise that the girl had first seen at the Tourney of the Hand had grown up. She was a woman now or would soon be one.

"Who comes before the gods of old?" Lord Royce asked looking at the two young people before him. As he was standing in for Lord Stark, Hadrian spoke next with a smile.

"Sansa Stark, a woman grown and flowered comes seeking favour of the old gods." Hadrian told Lord Royce who nodded before asking the question that formed the next part of the ceremony.

"And who claims her?"

"I do." Loras said in a loud voice for all to hear, dressed in his finest clothes. "Loras of House Tyrell claim this woman as my bride."

"Sansa of House Stark, do you take this man as your husband in the gaze of the old gods?" Lord Royce asked her smiling at the young lady. Despite her resemblance to the Tully bitch that had killed Lord Arryn he could see something of the wolf in her, something of his old friend. She smiled back and said clearly, without any fear.

"I do." Her voice was sweet and musical which made Lord Royce's smile widen as he turned to Loras Tyrell.

"And do you Ser Loras of House Tyrell take this woman? Do you vow to protect her, honour and cherish her in your every thought and deed?" Lord Royce asked Loras who told him earnestly while looking deeply into Sansa's eyes.

"I do, forever more." He said with a complete certainty.

"Then cloak your bride under your protection." Lord Royce said and Loras slowly and carefully removed the Stark cloak from around Sansa's shoulders who tensed in anticipation handing it to Lord Lannister who smiled encouragingly as Loras took his own green and gold cloak from around his shoulders and wrapped around Sansa's shoulders, closing the gold rose clip to seal the ceremony. Loras and Sansa stared into each other's eyes while Loras said breathlessly.

"I seal with promise with a kiss." And with that Loras gently pressed his lips to Sansa's who did not hesitate to deepen the kiss. Loras wrapped his arms around his new wife and drew her body against his. Both became lost in the kiss and did not notice when Lord Royce completed their nuptials.

"Then in the presence of the Old Gods, I name you man and wife. May your marriage be long, happy and fruitful" Loras and Sansa however were still revelling in their kiss and did not notice. Much to the amusement of all present who left to return to their own rooms at the castle, especially when the kissing became more heated and Loras' hands wandered down Sansa's back to her hips and ass, gripping them tightly.

Hadrian and Shaena smiled privately to each other, remembering their own actions in that very godswood earlier that day and from the looks of it, Sansa and Loras were about to consummate their marriage in the grove of the godswood. The sound of a gown tearing and some very loud passionate moans nearly made them laugh but they did not for the sake of the young couple.

 **-x-**

As the rest of the castle went to bed, include a ruffled looking Loras and Sansa but only to continue their exploration of each other. Hadrian was wide awake. He had been waiting for most of the castle's population to go to sleep before he concentrated on Shaena's own room and apparited over, finding Shaena just as wake as he was and eagerness shone out of her eyes.

"Ready? I have some people I want you to meet." Hadrian said somewhat nervous over having her meet his children. It was not Shaena he was worried about though, he thought to himself sternly it was how his children might react to having another woman in their father's life now their mother was gone. Would they accept it he asked himself with worry, they were his world and he would gladly and without hesitation tear the world apart for them and…as much as it would hurt he and Shaena if it was what his children wanted he would end their new relationship for them.

However he was hoping that it would not be necessary.

Shaena smiled and took his hand before he took them to their next destination, Casterly Rock.

They appeared in his private solar and the warmth of the protective wards enveloped them. Hadrian looked around and smiled at the familiarity of home while Shaena nodded in approval.

"Nice. You have done well for yourself. Now where are these children of yours?" Shaena asked, her easy smile hiding her own worry that her lover's children would not accept her and despite how much she cared for him knew that if they did reject her that he would choose them every time. It pained her but she knew the power of a parent's love on both sides of the coin as a daughter and a mother and could understand. She only hoped that her fears were unfounded.

Carefully opening the door, Hadrian peered his head through to kept the coast was clear before he and Shaena threw the invisibility cloak over themselves and crept down the corridor carefully passing guards as they went. Just because you were invisible did not mean that you did not have to be cautious Hadrian thought to himself with memories of creeping around Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione running through his mind. His thoughts briefly drifted his old friends and wondered if they might be here too. He had definitely looked for Sirius after all he had gone through the Veil but there had been no sign of him.

He had hoped that he would have been here with them but given the time difference between their passing through the Veil it was likely he was long gone if he had arrived in this world at all. The weight of the resurrection stone in his pocket brought ambivalence, it would show him if Sirius was dead or not and quite frankly he was not sure he would want to know. Was the disappointment worth it?

Presently they arrived at Tyler's room and shrugged off the cloak before carefully opening the door and creeping in. Seeing his son asleep, so peacefully brought a lump to Hadrian's throat. He had grown so much since he had last seen him, nearly a man now he thought with a mix of despair and joy. His children were growing up on him and how little of it he had seen he cursed bitterly. Now at least with his magic he could see them more often though which provided a small comfort as he gently shook Tyler awake while Shaena kept watch. The young man was slow to wake but when he had managed to blink the sleep out of his eyes, they widened at the sight of him.

"Father? How are you here?" Tyler asked confused and Hadrian smiled.

"I will soon show you my son. But time is short, get dressed and make sure you are warm. You will need it where we are going, I promise I will explain later." He said seeing his son was about to interrupt. Tyler stared at his father briefly before nodding and getting out of bed to dress. With this done Hadrian quietly moved to the rooms of each of his children, rousing them all and assembling them in Tyler's room. He only had a problem when he woke Arya Stark.

 **-x-**

Arya was not sleeping well that night, dreams of flayed men killing a wolf and inhuman men commanding an army of the dead unsettled her greatly. When she was shook awake her adrenaline was so high that she without thinking reached for her dagger _Lady Talon_ and pressed it to the throat of whoever was shaking her. Her breathing rapid and sweat on her face she saw much to her relief that it was Lord Lannister which immediately was followed by confusion at how he could possibly be here. The brief hesitation allowed Lord Lannister to disarm her which left her feeling vulnerable and foolish.

"Greeting to you too Lady Arya." Hadrian said with amusement, something that only made her feel not only foolish but also irritated. "Get dressed and meet the rest of us in Tyler's room. Make sure to bring your furs for you are will need them."

With that he left and left Arya feeling confused at what was going on but regardless she was now awake so she dressed in her own leather armour and draped a fur cloak over her shoulders. _Lady Talon_ and _Needle_ were both strapped to her waist as she walked over to Tyler's room to find Lord Lannister and the rest of his children except little Clarice all dressed much like her and another woman that had the look of Old Valyria. Long silver hair and violet eyes dressed in the colours of House Targaryen, she could be Rhaenys or Visenya reborn Arya thought briefly before asking.

"Who are you?" She saw that Tyler and his siblings were all eying the stranger with suspicion too and Arya felt comforted by the weight of her weapons. The strange woman however was not put off by the hostility and said brightly with her eyes sparkling like gems.

"Hello there. My name is Shaena, Shaena Targaryen and I am very happy to meet you all." The woman's name was like a rocket blast and stunned all of them in the room but the Targaryen woman continued eagerly with a wide, almost mad smile. "Your father has told me so much about you all. I hope we can be good friends."

Arya did not know what to think but instinct had her reaching for _Needle_ but Hadrian Lannister's hand placed itself firmly on her shoulders, stopping her in place. She looked up and he shook his head.

"Princess Shaena is a valued ally and hopefully will be of great assistance in the Targaryen's restoration to the throne. I would like to explain but time is short so will everyone take a firm hold of this." Lord Hadrian said seriously conjuring a piece of rope from the thin air. Her eyes widened at the display of magic, she felt it when the rope appeared but she had not known that they could do that. She watched Lord Hadrian look at it in hard concentration for a moment before it seemed to glow briefly. What on earth was going on? She thought wanting to talk but again Lord Hadrian cut her off with a seemingly stupid instruction which irritated her incredibly.

"Everyone take a firm hold of the rope and do not let go whatever happens." He said, Arya did as she told but commented.

"This is a waste of time." She said bluntly but instead of annoying Lord Hadrian or Princess Shaena that smiled and Shaena even laughed.

"Oh I really like this one."

Feeling even more confused about whatever was going on Arya nevertheless held on to the rope. Seeing that they all had a good grip Lord Hadrian said with an amused smile.

"Activate." He said suddenly and before any of them could ask what on earth was going on they all felt a sudden jerk behind their navels. There was a briefly moment where they all felt themselves being lifted off the ground before they were deposited back down.

All the younger ones, Arya included all fell to their knees as their stomachs lurched violently. She struggled not throw up all over the ground when she suddenly realised that her hands were cold. Casting her eyes around she saw to her enormous surprise that they were no longer in Casterly Rock and in fact no buildings of any kind could be seen for miles. Only endless snow, dark looking forests and mountains with a biting cold wind for miles around. Turning she saw to her amazement that there was a Weirwood tree, larger than any other she had ever seen. It towered high into the sky, and spread out even further with its large branches and roots. The Weirwood tree at Winterfell was supposed to date back over ten thousand years or so her father had always said but this tree must be far older because it dwarfed the one at Winterfell. She wondered just how old it might be when a sudden pop brought her attention back to the moment when she saw her brother Bran appear out of thin air with Lord Hadrian at his side.

"Bran?" She asked not quite able to believe it despite the incredible feat that had brought her here, he likewise seemed astounded by it all.

"Arya?" He asked not sure whether he could trust his eyes. Shaena Targaryen however ruined the reunion by appearing at her side and making her jump.

"Shall we go inside? I am eager to meet my many times great uncle." Shaena said looking positively excited, rubbing her hands with glee.

"What is going on?" Tyler finally exclaimed alongside his sisters who could no longer contain themselves and they all started asking questions at once. The situation was just too strange and never had their father mentioned anything like this when he had taught them to control their magic. Teleporting? It was a thing too strange to be believed and yet here they were, gods knows where in the company of Targaryen princess. All of the younger members of the small party felt incredibly baffled and a voice from the tree seemed to respond to their confusion.

"What indeed young ones? Please come, I would like to see you." The voice made them all jump and look around for wherever it had come from but there was no one in sight. The voice had sounded old, ancient and rusty from lack of use but it brought a smile to Hadrian, Shaena and Bran as they all knew who it was.

Despite still being full of questions they followed Hadrian and Shaena into a cave at the base of the tree and with nervousness growing stronger every moment, not knowing what to expect as they moved deeper under the tree. Branches threatened to trip them with every step and yet they could not help but feel…invigorated. Magic was in the very air around them, thick enough you could almost taste it with each breath. Never had any of them known such a place rich with pure magical power before that they almost felt they were bathing in it.

Those thoughts momentarily distracted them as they finally reached the cave's centre where they saw a sight unlike another mysterious sight that defied the very notion of normality. A man more ancient than any man had a right to be sat surrounded in a mess of roots that nearly enveloped his entire body. But the face however lined did not deter Bran from rushing forward.

"The Three Eyed Rave. I had never thought to meet you in person." Bran studied the old man deeply who chuckled.

"And I you Brandon Stark, in some versions of our story I see you come here crippled with a girl of House Reed. In others you do not make it here at all but right now I am glad to have you here." The smile was warm but it did reveal many other creases in the man's face before he turned to the Targaryen Princess and said. "I had never thought to see another Targaryen Princess in my lifetime, it is good to see you make use of the dragon egg and the _Dark Sister_. I knew leaving them with Aemon was the right idea, you remind me much of my dearest Sheira." The mention of the woman he had loved and lost momentarily made his smile dim slightly but Shaena, beaming from ear to ear told him.

"And I thought never to see another Targaryen within mine either whether he bears the name or not Brynden Rivers." Her smile was genuine and not light dawned on the faces of the Lannister children and Arya all were wide-eyed at the legendary man known as the Bloodraven that they had all heard about from their history lessons. Arya might have already met him once briefly in a vision but this was face to face with history.

"I hope you do not mind but we brought the young ones here to teach them some of their new powers and give them warnings about what they can and cannot do." Hadrian said butting in to the conversation before turning quickly to Shaena whose smile dimmed slightly while she nodded. Something that did not go unnoticed by the young people around the cave. While Bran and Arya were guarded due to their house's history with the Targaryens, the Lannister children looked suspiciously at the woman that was standing too close to their father. Shaena did not like the tension at all and in true Luna fashion was swift in telling it as it was.

"Yes your father and I are having sex, I hope to marry him soon but only if you all agree. Your father cares far more about your happiness than his own, so it is up to you whether he and I go any further than we already have."

The bluntness of her statement shocked them all and made the younger ones blush and cringe in embarrassment. The thought of their father having sex was too much but the statement struck a chord with each of them, a stepmother something that they had never imagined. Their family had been so shaken by their mother's death yet it had brought them closer than they had ever been before and their father had assured them that he would never even consider marrying again without their consent whatever their grandfather might want and he had honoured that promise. They had thought that is was impossible that their father might meet a woman he would marry. Confusion and anger began to rise inside them until Arya spoke up, bluntly but softened a little by her many lessons with Genna.

"If they love each other why not? They will only do it if you say yes any way." Bran nodding in agreement only made the point more forceful. The Lannister children felt their anger drain out of them as Arya's words sank in. They were silent and the two grownups looked on concerned and Hadrian knowing that they had little time, diverted their attention by getting back to the real reason for them being here, changing the subject.

"You all felt the outburst of true magic, I imagine everyone with even a modicum of the ability did. With its restoration you now will find yourselves in possession of powers unlike those you knew before. For example when we have trained you properly you will be capable of teleporting yourself like we did to get here, to go nearly anywhere in the world you want if you are confident on where you are going. But that will not be for some time yet so promise me that you will not try on your own. People who have tried without the proper teachings have left their stomachs and intestines behind." He added with an internal smirk that was shared by Brynden and Shaena while the children listening all blanched and looked ready to be sick. Glad to have that in hand, Hadrian started teaching.

"Now I have taught you all to channel magic through your bodies that is the first step, now comes the mental part because you have to believe you can do it or it will never work. It is all about intent. Shaping the energy with your mind to do what you want it to do like…levitating." He said while using the lifting charm wandlessly and without speaking the words. The children all stared in disbelief as the small rocks and broken roots all rose off the floor while Shaena and Brynden smiled. "Words, movements and objects can be used as an aid to focus your powers but despite being harder, it is better to learn to do it by pure will power alone." He explained, wands where all well and good but it rendered you defenceless if you lost it. This way his children, Bran and Arya would be able to call on their powers whatever the situation. He began doing to teach, something that he enjoyed somewhat and while his face remained impassive, he was smiling on the inside.

* * *

 _ **The Red Keep, Kings Landing…**_

Tommen was sitting on the uncomfortable feeling very much like he did not belong there. This throne belonged to better men than he thought with self-derision. Men like his father, like his Lannister uncles who were great lords, diplomats, statesmen and warriors some even crossing all those skills together into figures of legendary proportions. He was no lion Tommen thought to himself with disappointment, wanting to be a better and stronger person but knew in his heart that it was never to be…he was just a mewling cub who would never last a day on the throne without his uncle Tyrion's guidance and political genius, not forgetting of course the armies and alliances of his uncle Hadrian. They would make far better kings than he Tommen acknowledged with great despair but despite whatever he wanted the crown now sat upon his head and it was he that sat on the Iron Throne and so it was his duty. He tried to straighten his back and sit more upright so that he might at least give the appearance of being a king but he could feel it in his heart that all he was doing was looking like a child playing make believe.

The court milled beneath him, looking out it was something of a heady experience Tommen thought despite how uncomfortable he felt sitting on the throne. At his side Uncle Tyrion kept a hawk-like eye on all the proceeding below while Myrcella smiled encouragingly at him as she held the attention of several younger courtiers. The knights employed by Tyrion stood tall and strong in the room, ensuring nothing untoward occurred within the hall. Seeing and indeed feeling the heady and warm atmosphere of the court Tommen started to relax a little. Nothing was going wrong, everything was right with the world.

Those words unfortunately proved hollow moments later as the doors to the throne room opened suddenly and a group of goldcloaks entered dragging a man dressed in plain grey armour and whose wrists were bound in chains but there was a seven pointed star carved onto his forehead. Uncle Tyrion raised an eyebrow while Tommen was instantly confused and it showed on his young face.

"What is the meaning of this Ser Edgerton?" His uncle called out to the knight that was leading the group of goldcloaks, a recent recruit as far as Tommen knew although he trusted such things to his Master of Laws who understood these things far better than he did.

"I must apologise for the intrusion your grace, my lord hand." Ser Edgerton said politely while bowing but with a disgusted glare he turned his prisoner and explained the reason for his actions. "But this man Ser Theodan Wells has been arrested on charges of rape and murder; three counts with a fourth count of attempted murder on a witness."

There was a gasp in the room as the man, a known member of the new Faith Militant was accused of such crimes. Crimes that were abhorrent to the faith they claimed to fight for, a rapid murmuring started as the courtiers began talking about it when Tommen saw his uncle give him a gentle nod, making him feel increasingly nervous as he took centre stage with all eyes turning on him.

"Well Ser Theodan, what do you say to these grave charges?" Tommen asked, desperately trying not to stutter and felt relieved when he managed to keep his voice calm and level. The bruised and battered knight, who clearly had either put up a fight or been poorly treated by the goldcloaks, perhaps both looked up at the throne with desperate eyes.

"It is all lies your grace!" Ser Theodan shouted with pleading bloodshot eyes, he tried to lunge forward as if to grovel at Tommen's feet but was held back by the goldcloaks. The rest of the court muttered even louder in response while Uncle Tyrion kept a hard glare on the man accused of such vile crimes. Tommen himself wanted to give the man justice whether he was guilty or not, so he turned to Ser Edgerton to continue with the impromptu trial.

"We have witnesses your grace if you will allow me to bring them forward?" Ser Edgerton asked, hoping to ensure the man's punishment. With slow nod, Tommen agreed feeling worried that he might make the wrong choice.

A small group of women and a couple of men came forward, all staring with absolute hatred at Ser Theodan. The intensity of the anger aimed towards the accused knight surprised Tommen who had never seen such a thing before. A single woman, apparently the leader of the group stepped forward and began her tale.

Tommen's eyes widened as he heard the account of the man's crimes. Ser Theodan had apparently drank much ale which in itself was a breach of his vow to the faith and wandered into the Street of Silk where the whores worked. Coming across a group of three women alone he had taken them for whores and at sword point raped them all after a brutal beating. Apparently the women were not even whores but weavers on their way home from their work. All three women were killed after their bodies were defiled and not content with that Ser Theodan had then gone on to rape and nearly kill a fourth woman, a midwife on her way to a delivery only for someone to alert the goldcloaks who had caught him the act. The barely alive midwife was then presented to the court and a gasp went through the room as they took in her injuries. Her body was covered in blood with large welts and cuts all over her body. How was she still alive? Tommen thought as he looked at the poor woman who spent her days helping women bring new life in the world. He could scarcely see a part of her that was not injured and felt his own anger rise. Impulsively he wanted to pass judgement there and then only for a voice to stop him from the door way.

"Ser Theodan has sinned and I think must face punishment for his crimes, but why not in the service of the faith your grace? What good can come of killing him when the women he apparently killed are no longer here to speak? The sin at the hearts of the women drew Ser Theodan to commit his crimes, surely devoid of that he can still serve a purpose in this world?"

An outcry at the man's words, especially from the women in the room was directed at the door were the man that was known as High Sparrow was standing. Despite the horridness of his statement Tommen could not help but consider his words however this only lasted a moment as Uncle Tyrion's strong voice echoed around the room.

"The sin in their hearts?" Tyrion said with derision, he was glad Tommen was sure that aunt Tysha had remained in Lannister House with his cousins and not have to listen to the High Sparrow's words. "That is without doubt the worst excuse for a rapist I have ever heard. The three women that were violated in the most horrendous fashion and then gutted like cattle were mere weavers who spent their long days making clothes to sell and feed their families. The fourth woman that still lives was a midwife that chose to dedicate her time to bringing babies into the world and helping women to adjust to the pressure of motherhood. They were not a fault because your man, sworn to defend the faith you are so proud of could not handle his need for ale and cunts to take." His language was coarse but the court was hanging on his uncle Tyrion's every word and nodding in agreement while the High Sparrow glared at Tyrion who matched the High Sparrow all the way and it fact was starting to break ever so slightly. Tommen felt stupid for seeing anything in the old man's argument, another reason for why he should not be king he thought. However the High Sparrow did not want to give up yet and said.

"He can be absolved of his crimes and made into a good man again. What consequence are women with questionable morals?" The High Sparrow ignored completely that the women who had been victims of the knight's crimes were not whores, so convinced was he that he was right. Tommen did not want this man in his throne room and was going to have them removed when Uncle Tyrion spoke first.

"Mercy to the guilty is treason to the innocent. Your man has committed terrible crimes and must face the law that holds this nation together, something that is real and solid. Not seven apparent gods that never show up when they are actually needed. Whether in the North or Dorne, Kings Landing or Highgarden the punishment for these crimes is the same. Execution or banishment to the Nights Watch. And it is his grace's decision to make, not yours and not mine." Tyrion said turning to face him, Tommen was suddenly very aware of the weighty choice he was about to make. He was sure of the man's guilt and knew he had to pass sentence but the fact that a man was about to live or die on what he said next made Tommen stop still. He did not know if he could handle the sights of a man dying at his command. He stared at Ser Theodan, unblinking as thoughts and feelings fought in his mind for dominance, finally though he knew there was only one choice however unsure he was.

"Ser Bronn." Tommen said turning to the sellsword that served as his uncle's bodyguard. The jokey man turned to face his king with a slight bow and smirk that nearly made Tommen smile but he refrained. "Carry out the king's justice…remove Ser Theodan's head."

The court cheered out in joy at Tommen's order and Ser Bronn nodded in response before walking down the steps of the Iron Throne and drawing his sword. The shouts of Ser Theodan and the High Sparrow were lost in the cheering of the courtiers and his uncle Tyrion gave him a warm smile before making an announcement.

"This horrific crime has brought to light a disturbing element of the supposed Faith. They commit terrible crimes and hide behind the Seven Point Star to justify and excuse themselves." Uncle Tyrion said with the people hanging on his every word, except for the High Sparrow who had stormed away in a huff. "I will investigate this incident and the members of the Faith of the seven more closely to see if there is anything else that they are hiding from us."

Tommen felt the strength of his uncle in every word and wished dearly he had that kind of mind. He wished he was a great swordsman like his uncle Jaime. He wished he was a great lord like his Uncle Hadrian. He had so many men that he could draw inspiration from but knew all he might be able to do is copy them. That saddened him deeply only for Ser Pounce to suddenly appear and leap on his lap and rub its soft head against his chest. Tommen smiled again as he gently petted his cat, the animal purring in response, looking over he saw Tyrion come over and patted him gently on the arm.

"You have done well Tommen."

The words lifted him higher and made the day seem less bleak for hours after.

 **-x-**

Hours later a small bag of gold was handed over to a group of people who smiled and nodded in gratitude before making their way to the harbour to catch a ship to Pentos that their secret employer had arranged for them.

Tyrion Lannister in his solar as he worked on through the night wondered if he should have them killed. No he thought a second later, no link to him could be found, he had ensured that so they were not a threat and it would only bring unwanted attention.

The situation regarding Ser Theodan had taken a long time to arrange, learning the man's patterns and ensuring he became so drunk that he could not properly remember his own actions and arranging for the bloodied bodies of three women to be found near him with his sword slick with their blood had worked perfectly although it had not been as easy as he had thought but it had been done all the same. There were many bodies to be found in a city if one simply knew where to look however he thought with regret he had not intended for the poor midwife to be assaulted however well it had worked for his plan. Once she was recovered enough he was going to send her to join the farming community that had been set up to support the former salt wives of the Iron Born, at least there she could find the support that might enable her to rebuild her life whatever was left of it he thought grimly guilt over what had happened to her preying on his mind.

But with effort he pushed past it and reviewed the effectiveness of his first strike against the Faith Militant. It had gone better than he had ever dreamed Tyrion thought as reports of outrage in the city towards the Faith Militant spread. Making sure the trial went his way had not been difficult however much he regretted manipulating Tommen like that but it had ensured a main member of the Faith Militant had been neutralised with their name disgraced and he was not done yet Tyrion thought looking through the information that Varys and the Thieves Guild had compiled on the different members. He would give them attention all right but not the kind that they had wanted. Soon if things went his way, the city would be well and truly set against the High Sparrow and his people so Tyrion could destroy them.

Thinking on who his next target was going to be an interesting report caught his eye on Septa Unella and a juicy secret from her past that could prove useful to his plans Tyrion thought and began to set the wheels into motion for the next stage of his campaign.

Looking up Tyrion almost smiled when he saw Varys enter, perhaps the only real friend he had in the city. Without him Tyrion acknowledged his plans against the Faith Militant would have lost at least half of their potency. Seeing the small uncharacteristic smile on Varys' face keyed Tyrion in that either he was putting on an act to fool him which given he was now a part of the Targaryen conspiracy was unlikely or he was about to deliver some good news. Wanting to know which it was Tyrion asked.

"Well my friend, what has brought a smile to your face on this fine evening?"

Varys bowed slightly before he answered, secretly amused at how his news was going to put his friend on his toes.

"My lord, the time has finally come. The young dragon Jon Targaryen has fought and conquered the city of Volantis, adding the city and the Bay of Dragons to the Westerosi Empire. But at last he is sailing for Kings Landing as we speak after installing his aunt the Princess Daenerys and Lady Nymeria Martell as the new rulers of the provinces he has conquered. The Restoration is at hand."

The news sent a shock through Tyrion, ending with a chill running down his spine. He was about to be ousted from his comfort zone, Tyrion thought with concern. Tommen was a naïve boy. A good boy but a boy all the same who was quite willing to just let him get on with the business of ruling the empire. This Jon Targaryen however was an unknown element that could destabilize the entire political spectrum that he and others had worked so hard to establish. Changing members of the Small Council from the competent people that they had selected for their own reasons and Tyrion knew he was going to have to justify those postings. Then there was the unspoken fear, that the boy could well be as mad as his father and grandfather and suddenly Tyrion felt a brief pang of kinship with his father as he considered that he might be in the same position as Tywin had found himself in with Aerys.

Putting those fears aside Tyrion asked as he made a list of things to do before the young king arrived in his head. "Is there any other piece of information that I should know Lord Varys?"

"No my lord, only that they would like your brother to send healers with the knowledge of treating Greyscale to Volantis since the affliction is rather prevalent over there. Shall I send the letter or would you prefer to do it yourself my lord?" Varys asked taking a guilty pleasure in seeing his friend ruffled by the arrival of the young Targaryen.

"Yes please send the letter to my brother, since you two have left me the dubious pleasure of getting Tommen to give up the throne. At least tell me what I can expect from this Jon Targaryen?" Tyrion said annoyed at the unpleasant task that had fallen on his shoulders. He loved his nephew dearly and wanted the best for him even if that involved giving up the throne but telling both Tommen and Myrcella that their family was taking away their status as royalty was not a job he would relish, nor having to deal with a new and mysterious king.

"Jon Targaryen is a dragon but also a wolf in equal measure if not more so." Varys told him with a smile, liking the sound of a solid and sensible king on the throne after the recent run of disappointing monarchs; a mad man, a drunk man whore, a vicious psychopath and a timid boy. "He is not mad or incapable, a compassionate man that has little interest in court intrigue. Little wonder then that he has been paired with a woman that has great skill in that area. He is honourable and selfless by all accounts. Just the sort of man that you can work with." Varys said and Tyrion wondered how he was supposed to deal with an overly honourable northerner on the throne.

"Well I guess I have a coronation to plan." Tyrion said wearily and added yet something else to his list of work he had to do.

* * *

 _ **Unknown location, The North…**_

Catelyn rode her horse south, her fury driving her forward as she went on. The news that her eldest daughter had wed Loras Tyrell without even inviting her had been the final straw, her own daughter's wedding for fucks sake! She thought angrily not caring that she had left Winterfell without an escort and the danger that put her in but she had to get to Sansa and Arya too for that matter and make her feelings known. It was clear that Ned did not care a jot what she thought anymore and she was not going to listen to him any longer in return. She had to sneak out like her youngest daughter and steal a horse, the indignity of it all was enough to make her grit her teeth and force her poor stolen horse harder.

Eventually however she rode her steed too hard and poor animal clipped a rock hidden by the snow that covered the ground. Ironically it was that same snow that saved her from serious injury as she flew into a drift that cushioned her fall. The horse however bolted now she was no longer on his back and as she looked up, still dazed from the fall she could see the outline of people coming towards her. Thinking they would help her she reached out with her hand, only to withdraw it when she finally got a better look at the face of her apparent rescuer.

"Welcome Lady Stark, it is a rare treat indeed to have the pleasure of your company." The madness shined through the eyes of Ramsay Snow as he looked down on the terrified Lady Catelyn.

* * *

 _ **The Great Weirwood Tree, the Far North…**_

Unknown to the Lannisters, Starks and Targaryen under the Great tree a pair of icy blue eyes stared intently, the figure was tall and looked almost like a corpse with ice in the place of hair and at his side was a vast army of the dead.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who read this chapter, please leave a review to let me know what you thought of it._


	30. Chapter 30 Gathering Forces

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. They belong to J K Rowling and George R R Martin._

 _Thank you again to everyone who has stuck with me especially since the beginning. I have tried my best to do this story justice and have been moved by all the support you guys have given me._

 _I have reached a decision over what to do with Sirius, it was not easy as votes were tied nearly the entire way but I have finally decided his role in this story. It will be revealed in the next chapter._

 _Now on with the story…_

 **Chapter 30 – Gathering forces**

 _ **The Great Weirwood, Beyond the Wall…**_

The cold winds seemed to be picking up outside and the chill made everyone wrap themselves tighter in their furs as they tried to focus on what they were doing rather than where they were at this moment and how cold it was.

The cave was filled with floating objects as the younger Lannisters and Starks tried their best to master the power that Hadrian had demonstrated some time before. Bran had no trouble at all and a few pebbles and bits of broken tree root were floating around him in a swirling pattern. The Three Eyed Raven smiled proudly at his young pupil.

Hadrian's sons and daughters were not too far behind if less confident than Bran was, Tyler and Richard seemed to be driven on by a childish rivalry to outdo one another but it was working Hadrian had to admit with a slight grin as they both mastered levitating objects quickly. His girls of course did not need any intervention from him as they worked diligently to master their new abilities and Joanna actually seemed to have discovered how to banish or repel objects with this same power and was just getting the hang of summoning them too. The sight nearly brought a tear to Hadrian's eye.

A frown however appeared on his face when he cast his eyes over to the other student in the room, Arya kicked the ground in frustration as she failed to get the stones around her to move. Hadrian was about to go over to help her when a gentle hand fell on his shoulder. Turning he saw Shaena who shook her head before she went over to the wolf girl herself.

Arya was about ready to growl in frustration, more like the animal that her house had made their symbol than a young lady. She just could not do it she thought with anger, kicking the roots of the tree in frustration. The sight of her own brother and the Lannisters doing it so easily did not make the situation any better. She was about to storm out of the cave when she saw the Targaryen that Lord Lannister had taken as a lover coming over to her. She was not a lady of any kind she had seen before though, nor any princess she acknowledged. Wearing tight leather that clung to the shape of her body but with dark furs over and a majesty looking sword at her hip, she had an unearthly beauty that seemed to radiate from every pore making Arya self-conscious about her own looks, much as Sansa had once upon a time. Another feeling she hated and made her feel even worst.

"Wrackspurts have infested your brain." Shaena Targaryen said and the statement was enough to stop Arya right in her tracks.

"What?" Arya asked completely baffled as to what the woman was talking about, Shaena Targaryen however smiled and told her.

"We shall have to work to remove them, they prevent you from completing your task. This is _Dark Sister_." She said suddenly pulling out the elaborately decorated sword that her own ancestors had wielded and showed it to the young girl whose eyes widened as she gazed at the storied blade. She ran her hand along the cold rippled steel and Shaena smiled as she whispered to her. "My ancestor Rhaenys Targaryen wielded this blade, the Dragon Knight Aemon wielded it too." As she whispered objects started raising from the floor around Arya as she was filled with excitement at the weapon she had long dreamt of seeing for real. Shaena's smile widened before she finally called the girl's attention to it. "Are you doing that? Because it is not me."

Arya looked up, confused at what Shaena Targaryen was talking about until she saw the objects floating around her. The sight was enough to surprise her and immediately the objects started falling to the ground but Shaena's voice sounded again.

"Focus, the objects are only as heavy as you allow them to be." Her voice which had been dreamy and relaxed only moments before was now deathly serious and as hard as steel. Arya felt sweat on her forehead as she heeded the Targaryens' words and to her own amazement the objects slowly and unsteadily began to float again.

Shaena smiled at her new pupil and said. "Belief that you can do something is critical, if you think you cannot do it then you have already failed. You have the power and brains to do whatever you want, but only if you believe that you can."

Arya took a few seconds to absorb those words before looking around at the objects floating around her, something that had seemed impossible only moments before until Shaena Targaryen had distracted her so much that she had not thought about it. Had her own father and Lady Genna not told her the same thing? That you have to belief in yourself to make anything work? But that the lesson had not sunk in yet it seemed much to her own sadness. Shaena Targaryen however did not allow her time to dwell on it.

"So shall we try again and maybe after that we can start on some curses?"

The idea of cursing her enemies immediately caught Arya's interest. Seeing the girl's eyes light up brought a laugh to all of them in the cave. Which again only made the girl frown and more eager to learn so she might pay them back.

 **-x-**

Outside the tree however the Night King with his enormous army behind him stood as he surveyed the tree that housed his enemies. The return of magic to this world had caused him greater agony than he had even thought of before but it had led him to his place so it might as well have been worth it he considered.

The defences around the tree might well have been formidable once, but now he could feel them waning with the age of the accursed Three Eyed Raven. He could he realised with cold certainty force his way through. He would surround the tree first the Night King decided, then attack once his enemy had no avenue of retreat.

* * *

 _ **The Red Keep, Kings Landing…**_

The night's air was cool against the skin as Tyrion with Ser Gwayne as his escort walked through the now familiar passages of the Red Keep, gods he thought to himself he had spent more time here than anywhere else Casterly Rock aside. The work of a Hand of the King had driven him to frustration many times but he could not deny the power and respect the position demanded had been more than enough incentive to continue onwards.

The fact he had secured Duskendale as the new home of the Royal Fleet and ensured his castle's prosperity for years to come was just a dessert after a particularly delicious meal. However tonight he was being forced to carry out a duty that was not pleasant, explaining to his beloved niece and nephew that they were about to lose their royal status. He had hoped that it would not fall on him but his brother and Varys seemed to have passed the task on to him which he highly resented and had needed a few drinks as well as calling them a few chosen curse words before he finally felt ready to do it.

He was still busy with his plans against the new Faith Militant; his campaign of frame ups and revealing dirty secrets of various members had been paying off well he thought with confidence. The movement had become bogged down in scandal and disgrace, no longer did any of the city's people look on them with admiration or respect now wherever the Faith Militant went they were met only by scorn and derision. Whenever they tried to use violence to enforce their will the Goldcloaks would firmly put them down. Fear, the Faith's only real remaining weapon was being taken from them as he de-toothed the High Sparrow and painted his order's white robes with dirt. He still had some diehard followers but what he had planned for Septa Unella would soon begin to see even that unravel but for tonight, he had to ensure the wellbeing of his niece and nephew.

Coming to his nephew's chambers Tyrion took a steadying breath and nearly hesitated for a minute, briefly entertaining the idea that maybe he help Tommen keep his crown but rejected it straight away. The Targaryens were coming with dragons and an army at their back while poor Tommen had nothing. Still such a child inside the poor boy had no chance of holding onto the throne no chance whatsoever and Tyrion conceded with weariness would he want too? He knew of his nephew's doubts and fears, he had never wanted the throne anyway and was having terrible nightmares, cuddling with his cats for comfort nearly every night. It broke Tyrion's heart to see his sweet nephew tormented like this, so perhaps it was a blessing that he had to give up the throne. Coming to the door where knights of the Summer Sons stood instead of the Kingsguard which had not been reformed since Bronn had slaughtered the previous incarnation of the brotherhood at Tyrion's order. He would have to do something about that when the Targaryens arrived Tyrion supposed but with a brief nod to the men, he was unopposed as he approached.

Knocking gently at the door he heard a voice calling for him to enter so he pushed open the door and came in to see his nephew Tommen and niece Myrcella sitting on the bed waiting for him, cuddling Tommen's cats as they did so.

"Uncle. What is the reason for summoning us here in the middle of the night?" Myrcella asked him furious at having been woken so late and dragged here, she struggled to suppress a yawn and not yearn for her bed. Tyrion nearly smiled at that, she was getting more beautiful by the day soon to surpass her bitch of a mother. He could only hope she did not follow a similar path as Cersei although he felt sure that she would stay well above the slime her mother had inhabited almost from the moment Cersei had been born.

"Forgive me my dears but I have news for you both that requires immediate action. The Targaryens are sailing for Westeros with an army and dragons at their backs." The news stunned the two young blondes who looked surprised only for a moment before fear set in on their young faces which made Tyrion feel all the worst for stirring such feelings in them so he continued to try and get the hardest part over with. "So both I and your uncle Hadrian have treated with the Targaryens and they had made an offer, abdicate the throne and give up any claim peacefully and there will be no war and we will all be spared the dragon's fire."

The silence in the room after that statement was complete, leaving Tyrion with no idea what was going on inside the heads of his niece and nephew. Myrcella was the one to break the silence after it continued for a few moments.

"You would see us cast out on the streets?" She said her voice trembling slightly as horrendous pictures of her and Tommen living on the streets of this city entered into her mind. Begging for food and being abused by any who cross their path. What would she have to do to keep them both fed Myrcella thought with dread, selling herself as a whore? Not exactly how she wanted to end her maidenhood she thought with fear as Myrcella honestly wondered how she and her brother were going to survive.

Seeing the look of fear on her face and hearing her words in his ears was enough to stir Tyrion to respond, hoping desperately to ease her doubts.

"No my dears, your uncle and I would never allow that to happen!" Tyrion said putting a comforting hand on hers. She looked like she was going to pull away from him but he tightened his hold on her hand. "Your betrothal to Prince Trystane Martell has been confirmed. You will wed him when you come of age, word is that the boy loves you deeply and was overjoyed when his father signed the agreement."

"So Myrcella is going to stay a princess?" Tommen asked, sounding delighted that his sister was going to be safe whatever happened. His own safety never crossed his mind, except for what would happen to Ser Pounce and his cats if he was no longer there to take care of them. His uncle's sudden smile reassured him and brought a lot of comfort. Myrcella herself looked relieved but her cheeks went pink with the idea of marrying Trystane making Tyrion relieved that she was open to the idea.

"Yes Tommen, Myrcella will become the Princess of Dorne and her children will be princes and princesses after her. You meanwhile can come and live at Casterly Rock and at Duskendale too if you want. You can do anything you like." Tyrion said with a warm look in his eyes while his voice became almost fatherly to the two young blondes who had never really had a father. Robert had ignored them, Jaime too and for obvious reasons Stannis and Renly had not liked Tommen and Myrcella either. Hadrian hardly saw them so it had fallen on Tyrion to step up into the role of surrogate father to the two children who needed guidance.

Tommen looked elated at the sound of that, most would have thought he would hate giving up the throne but it was like an answer to his prayers. He could leave this wretched city and go somewhere that he might be truly happy. Myrcella would be safe and keep her title as a princess, he could even keep his cats he thought happily. So he told his uncle with a smile.

"I will abdicate when the Targaryen king arrives."

Well Tyrion said with amusement that was not as bad as I had feared.

* * *

 _ **The Great Weirwood, Beyond the Wall…**_

The Night King looked around as his forces surrounded the accursed tree and prepared charge upon his command. He never smiled and never would as he stood there, with his three most elite warriors and a large body of his wights. He knelt to the ground and placed his hand firmly into the snow covered ground, a crack instantly erupted from where he had forced his hand into the ground which torn through the earth and snow until finally it reached the perimeter line and slowed before forcing its way partly through.

Inside the tree the ground shook and the cold air in the cave seemed to chill even more although none had thought that possible. Everyone apart from the Three Eyed Raven jumped to their feet in alarm, The Raven however only said one thing.

"They are here."

The old man looked more resigned than surprised and for the brief moment Hadrian and Shaena caught his eye, taking in his full meaning. With anxiety spreading inside them they ran to the mouth of the cave followed by the young ones until they emerged into the freezing night air. Despite the darkness brought by the heavy clouds above the large mass of the wights was impossible to miss. The real thing however that drew their attention was the four towering figures that stood before the army of the dead. Figures that made even Hadrian and Shaena's blood run cold.

They had both heard of the cursed White Walkers that wanted to bring a winter and night to the world that will never end but to actually see the monstrous creatures for themselves was a sight they had hoped never to have. Tall and skeletal with skin of a strange grey pallor, armed with ice weapons that could shatter normal steel and raise the dead to fight at their command. Their unnatural blue eyes looked down at the tree and the humans present could almost feel their focus turn on them.

For a moment, Hadrian met the eyes of the Night King…despite all the things he had seen and done in this world and the last he could honestly say it was one of the few things that scared him. The soulless blue eyes stared at him and his children without a single care or feeling, his deathly face expressionless but focused entirely on him.

Hadrian did not turn and avert his gaze and instead said to Shaena who was looking as concerned as he was.

"Get the portkeys, we are leaving now."

"Agreed." Shaena said her voice slightly less confident than its usual brashness. The children were still engrossed in the scene before them but did see the rope suddenly fall to pieces in Shaena's hands. Their eyes widened and reaching into the air, Hadrian extended his own magic only to give a frustrated snap when he found what he was looking for.

"Wards! You bastard!" Hadrian said with a vicious snarl and he said more calmly to the children. "Get back into the cave." He mind was running a mile a second as he tried desperately to think of a way to get his children and the others out of here but with an anti-portkey ward but short of flying there was nothing he could think of. He even considered how long it might take to make something he could fly them out on but the howling winds and presence of the walkers made him abandon that line of thought. As they all hurried back into the cave, he rushed over to the Three Eyed Raven and was about to speak when the Raven beat him to it knowing already what he was going to say.

"The wards that are preventing you leaving are all around us, there are no gaps to exploit. I can however bring them down given time." The voice and face of the Three Eyed Raven was fraught with worry as he began the work to try and dismantle the wards and Hadrian turned to Shaena who looked just as worried as he was. Their hands went to their Valyrian steel swords which thankfully they had brought with them and they nodded to each other.

"We will buy you the time." The children looked terrified at what was being said. Tyler and Richard moved to their father's side but he put a hand on their shoulders and told them.

"No boys, not this time. You need to stay here and protect the Raven. If he does not finish his work then none of us will be able to escape. The types of magic me and Shaena are going to have to use tonight, none of you are ready for. They would destroy you as readily as our enemy will." He told them and looking over to the side of the wall where a line of dragonglass tipped spears and daggers lay he said. "Arm yourselves with those weapons. If the walkers get in here only Valyrian steel or dragonglass can kill them. Wights on the other hand can be killed by decapitation or setting them on fire. Understood?" He asked and they all wanted to object and fight at his side, especially his own children but his gaze was as hard and unyielding as that of their grandfather so slowly they nodded.

Turning towards the mouth of the cave, both Hadrian and Shaena felt a mounting sense of dread as they walked back into the open air and drew their swords. They could feel the barriers around the Great Tree weakening from the cold presence of the Night King and despite their tense nerves they assumed their ready positions and began to draw on their magic.

"Levitate, blast and banish?" Shaena asked him as she noticed several large rocks around the place and had a sudden brain wave. He gave a brief grin at the idea, it might help even the odds against them a little he agreed. So with his sword still in his hand he levitated a number of the largest rocks he could manage, moving them towards the enemy lines while he held them in the air. Shaena with her own sword acting like a ward fired blasting curses followed only a split second later by a barrage of banishing charms, sending the small chunks of rock speeding through the air like bullets from a machine gun. Although whatever bits hit the walkers did virtually no damage, or whatever harm it did inflict healed itself straight away the wights were not so lucky. Their decaying and damaged bodies were shredded by the fast moving projectiles, ending their eternal service to the walkers by tearing their heads from their shoulders or damaging their bodies to such an extent that they were near disabled. Bigger and bigger stones were called forth, some as big as longboats that required two blasting curses to break into small enough pieces, shredding more wights in the process.

Of course or only worked on short sections of the wights, so more rocks were summoned by Hadrian who held them in place for Shaena to blast into smaller pieces and then send at their enemy.

However by the third salvo they had made only a slight dent in the mass of dead soldiers that surrounded them when they felt, rather than saw the barrier keeping the wights and walkers out collapse. Gritting their teeth they held the swords more firmly, ready to meet the wights when they came.

 **-x-**

The Night King was surprised at the sudden and unexpected way his wights had been attacked, he could not help but admire it. Tenancy like that with intelligence was a rare thing in humans, who only sought to sought to further their own petty ambitions for wealth or glory in his experience. The man and woman that were defending the tree however were different and it was almost a shame to kill them. Had they been his kind they would have served his cause well.

But he did not bother with regrets and ordered his wights in to attack.

 **-x-**

The wights then charged and looked horrendous as they came closer like a tidal wave about to hit them. Hadrian and Shaena both gave each other one look before turning to the enemy again and reaching deep inside them placing their swords back in the hilts, drawing on the type of magic they had hoped never to have to use.

"Fiendfyre!" They called out, the only spell for which they would use the words.

Erupting from their palms the fire that shone and burned hotter than any other on earth raced forward towards the wights, consuming them on contact. The enchanted fire proved an effective screen as any wight that came into contact with it burned into ashes within a moment of touching it while the children watched with awe filled eyes at the scene in front of them from the mouth of the cave. Two enormous masses of fire together formed a ring around the tree, a protective shield to hold back the enemy as long as they could.

Arya honestly thought she was looking at two dragons in human form as Lord Lannister and Princess Shaena created fire so hot that even from here she could feel its heat and consumed the wights completely. Not only was it the sheer heat and near blinding light that forced her to avert her eyes slightly, but the incredible and powerful aura of magic that it carried. Primal and hungry for things to consume, it was almost like the fire was alive. She had felt such things when bonding with her wolf Nymeria, all of them had when bonding with their animal companions but this…this was different. A creature of pure magic that only wanted to destroy.

Instinctively she walked back into the cave as did the others, not wanting to see any more of the magical fire. It was not the warm and comforting feel of magic that they all enjoyed, but something else that you should never mess with.

 **-x-**

Outside the cave the adults would have very much agreed with the children as they struggled to control the magical inferno they had created. Their constant focus was the only thing holding the fire in check and stopping it from destroying everything around them, including the children and tree that they were trying to protect. They sweated and grinded their teeth as they struggled to keep the fire storm under control, it was like trying to hold water in your cupped hands but with a ton of weight attached to each wrist while standing on a cliff's edge. But thankfully it was proving effective as most of wight army was burned away, however they could not see the walkers who had perched themselves just outside of the fire's range.

Finally however they could feel the fire starting to slip from their control and pulled their magic back, the fire starting to be sucked backwards into their hands. Both panting furiously they nearly fell to their knees but kept upright as they looked outwards and to their mutual disbelief and anger that there were still wights on the field that were now charging forward again. Sharing a brief look of resignation they prepared themselves as best as they could for the next wave.

Their power not yet fully recovered from the Fiendfyre moments before they pulled out their swords and called on what magic remained to them. Their blades instantly were engulfed by bright orange flames that did not spread to harm the hands of the wielders and remained concentrated solely on the bladed parts of their swords. As the swarm of wights came closer, now far fewer in number than they had been before but still a terrifying sight Hadrian and Shaena drew on every bit of skill that they could command to help them survive this.

Little more than mindless beasts at the master's command, the wights had no sense of self-preservation so the fast flurry of strikes from _Crimson Night_ and _Dark Sister_ with magical fire flowing through their metal disintegrated many with only the briefest contact. Staying constantly in motion the muscles of the two human combatants were soon complaining as they avoided being cut to pieces by the wights, neither noticed when a golden light drifted almost like smoke to the humans from the tree. The smoke on contact with the humans eased their tired muscles and drained magic that the humans did notice and were grateful for as they continued the fight with renewed vigour.

 **-x-**

Inside the tree the Three Eyed Raven smiled as he worked to lower the wards that were keeping his visitors here, when they noticed this the children turned to him and Bran asked.

"Why are you smiling?" He could see little to smile about, they were trapped here while Lord Lannister and Princess Shaena likely were giving their lives so they could have a chance to survive, he could feel the loss of the Fiendfyre and that it would likely be their end. Around him the others looked similarly confused and in the case of the Lannister children angry, they were terrified that their father was fighting his final battle with no hope of victory.

"The Children of the Forest and the Old Gods have decided to aid Lord Lannister and the Princess in this battle. Fear not, things are not as dire as they first appeared." His smile was kind and genuine, causing the children to creep to the mouth of the cave again and saw to their astonishment and joy that the golden mist that was aiding both Lannister and Targaryen by strengthening their arms and giving them back their full power allowing them to move with blinding, inhuman speed as their flaming swords, yes flaming swords the children thought excitedly cut through wights turning them to dust with a simple touch.

 **-x-**

The trailing edges of their swords left a flame that covered a small arch, killing wights without even needing to touch some while brief contact rendered others to dust. Hadrian and Shaena although now revitalised by the magic of the Old Gods and the Children of the Forest were concerned as they cut down the wights. The real players in this battle had not yet entered the battlefield, where were the White Walkers? Where they going to just keep throwing wights at them, Hadrian and Shaena hoped not as they knew even with the help of the Old Gods they could not keep this up for ever. They could only hope that it worked for long enough for the Raven to bring down the wards holding them here.

Those hopes however were dashed when they killed the last of the wights only to see something else coming their way. Dismounting from skeletal horses three White Walkers came to them. Standing at nearly eight foot tall they dwarfed even Hadrian to say nothing of the shorter Shaena, and while they did not appear to be muscular the pair knew from legends that they had the strength of three or more men. Hadrian and Shaena then realised that the cold presence of the Walkers had stopped the power of the Old Gods reaching them. Still at least they were now back to more or less their full strength and with swords in hand prepared to fight the walkers, masking their fear with fierce discipline. The snow storm intensified around them as the walkers approached.

Turning to each other briefly and giving a quick nod together they fired a banishing charm at the middle walker, he resisted for a brief second but was then flung from his feet and sent flying backwards. The two remaining walkers charged forward, quicker than a horse could run but Shaena and Hadrian rolled to avoid their initial strike and dodged their fearsome looking ice spears. They quickly got to their feet before going on the attack, glad they were not wearing heavy plate armour as speed would be far more vital to them in this fight than whatever protection it could provide.

Swinging at the walkers they discovered that the legends of their incredible reflexes proved true as despite however fast Hadrian and Shaena swung their swords they could not land a single hit on the walkers but when the walkers swung their spears in an attempt to shatter the weapons of their opponents they were stopped. Smiling quietly to themselves Hadrian and Shaena then went on the offensive, knocking the ice spears aside while the Walkers were still shocked at the weapons that could stand up to theirs and struck slashing their blades hard into the walkers which shattered into tiny ice crystals on contact with their valyrian steel. Seeing the third walker staring at them in surprise as they had actually managed to kill his fellows, the Lannister lord and Targaryen princess prepared themselves readying their swords in position and the walker thought for a moment before it charged.

Hadrian and Shaena smirked before firing a tripping jinx, surprising the walker who fell face forward into the ground, sliding the rest of the way towards them and before he had a chance to recover the walker was impaled by _Crimson Night_ and _Dark Sister_ breaking into many tiny pieces.

Turning around the two could almost have believed it was over until they saw another mass of dark figures appearing on the horizon.

"Fuck me!" Shaena said with weary resignation as more wights appeared on the field. Just as many as they had just killed if not more. Hadrian was in full agreement, he could scarcely believe that a simple educational field trip had led to this. All he had wanted was to teach his children about their new powers in a place where they could be open about it, now they were trapped in what could be an endless battle with the dead and their puppet masters.

Just as he thought that however he felt a most welcome sensation, the wards that had held him and the others here collapsed and wasting no time, he and Shaena broke into a run back to the tree and dashed into the cave where the awestruck young ones greeted them.

"Father, that was incredible." Joanna and Sabine said together while his sons and other daughter nodded in agreement. The two Stark children looked similarly impressed but time was short so Hadrian and Shaena could not acknowledge it. Conjuring a new rope to he was about to turn it into a portkey when suddenly Bran spoke up.

"We cannot leave the Raven here to die." He cast his eyes over to the old man that smiled gently at him, touched somewhat by his care.

"Even if I was to wish to depart this place I cannot young Stark." He said regretfully, he had long sensed his end would come in this place. He was not afraid of it, he had lived too long anyway.

"Why not bring the tree with us?" Cassia asked drawing all their eyes. "Make it travel like the rope did."

"A tree is a lot bigger than a rope." Arya said while actually interested it whether or not it could be done. All the children's eyes turned to the adults in the cave who looked amongst themselves, the Raven himself was interested at the idea and wondered if it could be done to save the Great Weirwood at least.

"Has it ever been done with something this large before?" Hadrian said, worried if they had the magical strength between them to move something this big. Portkeys were usually small objects, never had needed to be big like this tree before. Shaena herself was having similar thoughts but came to conclusion.

"It should be possible, with the magic of the tree and the three of us. Where would we move it though if it stays on this side of the wall the walkers will just find it again?"

"Not further than the North. Any more than that could be dangerous." Hadrian said now conceding it could be done but where in the North should it go? There was plenty of choice but the Raven ultimately decided for them.

"The Wildling settlement on Sea Dragon Point, they know of this tree and its significance, they will protect it. It will also give them a place to worship." He smiled at the thought that they might outwit the ancient enemy and preserve this tree for future generations. Feeling much like this was a hell of a gamble, Hadrian and Shaena put their hands on the roots of the tree and along with the Raven cried out. " _Portus_."

The whole tree glowed gold and everyone grabbed hold before Hadrian said.

"Activate."

 **-x-**

The Walkers and their wights would be denied their kills today as the entire tree and all the people sheltering underneath it vanished in the blink of an eye with a crack that was almost like thunder. The experience for those being carried by the tree was uncomfortable as they became momentarily weightless, all of them clinging on the tree for dear life before when a harsh thud, they arrived near the Wildling settlement at Sea Dragon Point.

Fall to the ground under the starry sky they all looked up and saw they had achieved it, the biggest portkey in the world. The Raven was smiling from ear to ear as the roots of the tree came to life and took a firm hold in the ground around them. Soon the area would teem with life once winter had passed, at least when he left this world one way or another something good would come of the events that occurred tonight.

However he had to restrain himself from laughing as the younger ones that were around him all kneeled on the ground, throwing up their last meal all over the place. Poor Hadrian and Shaena looked ready to keel over as exhaustion took them. He could hardly blame them, after the night they had tonight. He already felt his own magic being replenished by the tree so it took no effort for him to conjure a few lengths of rope that he enchanted into portkeys. Gently floating them over to each of them he said.

"These will take you back to where you need to be without anyone the wiser for you being gone. Go home and rest for you all have much to think on tonight as do I." His ancient voice said wondering how the events of the last hour would affect the future. Already the currents seemed to be shifting, and he would have much to do as the cave was reformed by the tree around him. Looking tired and ready for their beds the Lannisters, Starks and Targaryen did not even hesitate before grabbing the portkeys and taking them to wherever this night had started for them. Except for Hadrian and Shaena who the Three Eyed Raven spoke too.

"I must warn you that Stannis Baratheon has allied himself with House Bolton and House Frey who are about to launch a civil war in the North and the Riverlands. They have kidnapped many members of other noble houses to fight on their side. For all their speeches about fighting against the Long Night the Red Priests only seem to do the Walkers' work for them. Your army and your dragons will be needed." The Raven said looking between them.

"Another war with a larger and more crucial one so close behind." Hadrian said with incredible weariness. Why had they been born into this era? He wondered with anger, he and Luna he meant. They already experienced enough of war in either world and had no desire to see any more let alone against a near endless swarm of animated corpses and a bunch of ice demons that wanted nothing more than to smother the world in an endless night and a blanket of snow. But even before that they would have to fight an upstart king backed by a posse of fire crazed lunatics, ruthless sadists and worthless ferrets. The fact that his sister was almost certainly behind the Freys involvement infuriated him beyond measure, Old Walder might be devious but he could never pull off something like that on his own, someone smarter had to be pulling the strings.

"Then we will deal with it." Shaena said with a grim smile, all evidence of her playful and slightly unworldly air gone. She might have put on a ditsy act when she was Luna but she was still one of the smartest and most astute people Harry had ever met. These things had become more visible as she had become Shaena Targaryen but not diminished in the slightest. Hadrian admired her as much as he loved her, she would have made a great queen he thought to himself.

They then grabbed the rope and left for the Vale with an audible pop, arriving back in Hadrian's room where they did not bother to speak, both being too tired for that. They removed all but their small clothes and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

 **-x-**

Bran Stark had the shortest trip, arriving only a couple of hundred miles away in his room at Winterfell. He had not done much tonight, apart from learning to control the kind of magic he had not dared believe he had and seeing the ancient enemy with his own eyes. It had been terrifying, the sight of the endless hordes of the dead and the demonic White Walkers. He had seen parts of their history in his lessons with the Three Eyed Raven but to actually see them in the petrified flesh was something else entirely. He would not sleep easily tonight, nightmares of the living dead would haunt him too much.

 **-x-**

At Casterly Rock the Lannister children and Arya all landed with much more grace than the first time they had used these portkeys as they had been called. Their minds were all rampant with thoughts of everything that they had seen tonight, feeling very much like they had been staring into an abyss and about to fall. What had started as a night of harmless tutorship in their growing powers had turned into a nightmare when the White Walkers, long having drifted into myth and legend had remerged from the depths of a frozen hell and were now threatening everything that lived. They had been amazed though, elated even to see their father and the Targaryen Princess drive them off. It had been awe-inspiring to see, magic that powerful and a reminder that they had dearly needed…that the walkers were not invincible.

They might yet have a chance in the war to come.

"Do you think we can use powers like that?" Cassia asked as the familiar sight of her elder brother's bedroom came into focus. Her own thoughts on the situation were how quickly they could master powers like their father had shown tonight. Richard however popped her hopeful bubble.

"Probably but it would take years. If it were easy then no doubt they would have just kept using that magical fire to hold the walkers off till we could escape." Richard said, his own thoughts wondering just how their father had learned such abilities. None of the texts he had ever seen talked of such things so that led him to believe that their father was keeping certain knowledge from them. It chafed and irritated him no end that information was being kept from him but Joanna, possibly the wisest of his sisters added her opinion.

"Father once told me some powers are dangerous, that they can destroy you as readily as they would your enemy. I wonder if this was what he was talking about, perhaps he held this spell from us till he thought we are ready?" She suggested looking around the room and seeing confused and angry looks on the faces of her family. Some like Cassia and Richard did nod in agreement but Sabine, probably the most impulsive of the sisters said with a stroppy tone.

"Doesn't it irritate you? Father has been keeping the best and most powerful magic away from us. When he comes back he had better teach us." Her tone was more like a child and her sisters were about to start arguing with her when Tyler finally stepped in and put an end to the discussion.

"Enough." He said firmly, sounding rather like their father which unsettled the others slightly. "Father has always had a reason for everything he has done and has always put us first. Whatever motive he had for not teaching us that magic it was for our own good. I suppose you did not feel that wild feeling that came with it, like it would gladly burn anything in its path if left unchecked. Father and Princess Shaena looked like they could barely control it when they used it, how might we fair without their years of experience and training?" He pointed out and it silenced all of them, making them realise debating whether or not their father should have taught them such power was pointless. They would ask their father when they saw him next and get him to give them an answer.

Arya remained quiet during the conversation which in itself was unusual but she was thinking on the things she had seen tonight and her encounter with the Targaryen Princess. She might she realised have found her new idol, a seeming reincarnation of Rhaenys or Visenya Targaryen that wielded a legendary sword and incredible powers. Not hiding behind men and spending her days stitching clothes but would fight right there with the boys up front. Confident, beautiful, quirky and powerful Arya smiled, she wanted to be just like her.

* * *

 _ **The Dreadfort, the North…**_

Catelyn Stark had no sense of time, she had no idea of just how long she had been here, in this miserable dark cage. It was not even a cell she thought with disgust, it was a dog kennel and she was not alone in her predicament either she thought looking around. In cages just like hers there were other nobles, all like her filthy and in varying states of injury. She shifted at thought of her own injuries, one in particular apart from her ruined hands from the vices and the cuts from different places where she had been stabbed or the burned and scolded skin.

Men of House Bolton, taking a liberty that belonged only to her husband alone. She thought, the blood on her skirts enough proof of how many times she had been violated. She felt dirty, unclean and not from her mud coloured skin, but from the inside. She pulled herself tighter into a ball, as if to hide from the world. She had known of these things but never in a million years had she dreamt that they would happen to her.

And worst was that she knew it was her fault.

She had left Winterfell without a guard and ridden south, telling no one where she was going. Her own hubris and single mindedness had put her in the position where she was vulnerable and now it had brought her to this hell. How she dreamed of being back in the loving embrace of her family, to see her sons, to hug her daughters and to make love to her husband once more, it hurt so much that tears began to roll down her face. She started hugging herself tightly, those hopes and dreams were all that kept her sane now.

The nights were long and freezing cold, woken by the growls of the vicious looking hounds that prowled around the cages and the screams of the victims of the Bastard of House Bolton, a devil in human form. Catelyn had always thought of Jon as spawn of the sin but she quickly realised that Jon Snow had been an angel and her the fool when she had met Ramsay Snow. The madness in the boy was worst than any she ever imagined and his sadistic whims had no end, she could see the flayed corpse of Lord Cerwyn on the wall in front of her as proof of that. He had been flayed alive, something her husband's house had banned thousands of years ago but the 'art' lived here as strong as ever it seemed. The sight had made her and even men scream and vomit what little food and water they were given and the cries of pain echoed in their ears still while the memory was engraved on their minds forever and wondered if it would be their corpses that hung on the wall next.

Catelyn stared at the body on the wall before carefully looking around to find the knife she had hidden when the guards had forced themselves on her last time. She looked at it briefly and wondered how best to use it.

 **-x-**

Upstairs in the hall of the Dreadfort, Roose Bolton was holding court with the Northern lords he had assembled here. It was a feeling he relished, having these lords bend the knee to him so that he would take his house's rightful due, the lordship of the North. Some lords he had not even needed to be threaten to side with him against the Starks he thought with a dark humour, House Dustin and House Ryswell had long held a deep hatred for Eddard Stark after he had cost them their men at the Tower of Joy. It was the reason why Lady Dustin and Lord Ryswell sat at his side now. Others like the Ironsmiths, Stouts, Watermans and Lakes had hated the wildlings enough to defect on the promise that Roose would slaughter them to the last child an order he could live with quite easily.

However the other houses that he had brought under his banner were not so trustworthy he thought. House Hornwood for example had only joined his side when he had captured their lady Donella and held her in the dudgeons. Houses Cerwyn, Condon, Flint, Lightfoot, Long, Marsh, Moss, Overton, Slate and Wells likewise were only kept in his grip by the threat of Ramsay against their loved ones, something that brought a frown to his face as his thoughts drifted to his bastard son, who was sitting at his right hand. Lord Cerwyn's death was being held as secret as he could make it and he had nearly beaten Ramsay to death when he had discovered what he had done. He needed the prisoners alive and unharmed where possible, his hold over his reluctant vassals was shaky at best. He could not afford for their loved ones to be harmed unnecessarily less they turn on him, the Cerwyns certainly would if they discovered his hostage against them was now mounted skinless on the walls of his dudgeons. Deciding to get this meeting started Roose stood and began to speak.

"My lords and ladies, the time is nearly right for us to make our move. Stannis Baratheon is as we speak preparing to strike at White Harbour where he will make his landing. With our armies at his back we will crush the Starks and take the North for ourselves." He said feeling a growing sense of anticipation at the thought of Winterfell becoming his, some of his guests looked quite pleased and even giddy at the news of new keeps and lands becoming theirs while others looked reluctant and the heir Cerwyn (now lord although thankfully he did not know that) even said.

"Or they will crush us. Have you not heard the rumours of Stark's nephew and the dragons?" He asked referring the tales of Jon Snow actually being a Targaryen and having a dragon. Some of the lords looked very worried at the idea and that Lord Stark's daughters were married to or would be soon into House Lannister and House Tyrell who might well aid the Starks and stomp them like bugs beneath their feet.

"Fantasy." Roose said waving away such idea, mere drunken sailors swapping tales. "Our army is real and it will be backed by a battle hardened warrior with the power of magic at his side. And to add sugar to the cake to sweeten our victory Lady Stark sits in our dudgeon, the perfect shield against her husband." Roose announced proudly causing the Northern lords to look up sharply in surprise, they had all been asked by Lord Stark to aid in the search for his wife and now they knew she was here they could only pity the woman. The mad eyes of the bastard Ramsay unsettled even the most battle hardened of them.

* * *

 _ **The Twins, the Riverlands…**_

The Riverlords that had gathered under Cersei however were not nearly as uncertain of their choice as the Northern lords under Roose were. Many smaller and ambitious houses had flocked to her with the promise of new lands and titles, feeling left out since the rise of the Westerosi Empire and the southern houses gaining so much land and wealth. Others like House Bracken had joined her out of rivalry with other houses namely the Blackwoods.

Others however she thought with a dark smile had needed…encouragement. She smiled a vicious grin as she remembered the show she had arranged for House Bigglestone, having the lady of their house torn apart by four horses pulling in opposite directions. The screams had terrified the rest of her family and they would not dare challenge her while Catelyn Bigglestone, the beautiful daughter of the house remained a prisoner in the cells for fear of her sharing the same fate.

* * *

 _ **Winterfell, the North…**_

Ned threw a message into the fire with frustration, a wolf like snarl coming to his face as yet another day passed without word of his wife. Discovering she was missing had been shocking enough although given a horse was also apparently missing from the stables he could guess she had gone south for some reason probably to do with their daughters again he thought with anger. He should have seen this coming, the fury in her building and building until finally she did something stupid like riding through dangerous lands without an escort.

None of the houses that had answered his missives had discovered any sign of her and he was getting more worried each day that passed without news. He hoped that she had just managed to slip through their lands undetected and was now in the Riverlands. He had sent a message to her brother Edmure in the hopes she might arrive at Riverrun or be found by the Riverlords but again his letters had been met with either polite apologies for lack of knowledge or silence.

His ultimate fear however was the one that kept him from sleeping or letting Robb go out there looking for himself, that the Boltons had her. If they did he could not afford to be careless or hesitate, so he had started to quietly call his banners. Only the houses he knew he could explicitly trust like Houses Mormont, Karstark and Umber at first but now the Glovers and other bannermen were now preparing for war. He would as soon as he had enough men begin marching on the Dreadfort. The silence however from some of his vassals was troubling especially the more powerful ones like the Dustins and the Ryswells. If Roose had been gathering allies he would soon need all the men he could get to keep the North and his family as safe and secure as possible. For that reason he had called Lady Lyanna Mormont, his son Bran and Ser Brynden Tully who entered covered in snow and furs as he had just been out looking for Catelyn.

"Is there any sign of mother yet father?" Bran asked desperate for news of his mother, he had hoped that maybe the Three Eyed Raven might help but all the Raven would say at the moment was that she still lived. That was a small relief but still left many troubling questions about her status. Why could she not have stayed with him and his brothers? He thought with anger, where they not enough for her? The comforting hand of Lyanna on his stopped his thoughts from turning any darker and her smile coaxed a difficult one from him.

"Any news Ser Brynden?" Ned asked hoping against reality that he might have found Catelyn only for the knight known as the Blackfish to shake his head in frustration.

"Nothing, it is as if she has disappeared off the face of the world. We will keep searching, she has to somewhere." Brynden said with anger but Ned shook his head.

"The search will continue I assure you Ser Brynden but I have something I need you to do for me. You may well be the only man I can trust with this." Ned said gravely causing worried looks on the faces of the other people in the room, but Ned did not waver from doing what he knew he had to do in case what he feared came to pass. "I want you take Bran, Rickon and Ladies Lyanna and Wynafryd with a party of men to join the garrison of Moat Cailin. Secure your position down there and only return to Winterfell when it is safe."

The looks on their faces was blank for a moment but that soon changed as mutinous expressions but Ned said quickly with a voice as strong and unbending as iron.

"Listen, if civil war comes to the North and I fear that it might well come to that then I want Bran and Rickon somewhere safe. If the worst happens with me and Robb dying then I need you and your younger brother to be far from the reach of our enemies." Ned said his eyes focusing in on Bran who suddenly seem to regress in years, going back to a child under his father's gaze. "To go south and get help from your sisters and their families to reclaim Winterfell if you have too. I will do my best but with all the vassals not answering my letters I have to take precautions."

Ser Brynden looked he was sure as unsettled as he felt, it was so unlike the normally grim but strong northern lord to act like this, giving him a real insight into how concerned Ned was about possible war here in the North. So reluctantly Brynden bowed in respect and left to make preparations for their trip to Moat Cailin as soon as possible.

* * *

 _ **The Great Sept of Baelor, Kings Landing…**_

The light of dawn brought the city of Kings Landing to life as its people began their day, none of them knowing that Tyrion had arranged a little show for them outside of the Great Sept while the bells signalled the morning's service.

The city's faithful flocked to the centre of the Seven Gods for their morning prayers while the critics of the Faith Militant and followers of the Old Gods laughed and started their day early, none of them knowing what Tyrion had been up to.

Septa Unella was coming to the Sept after her early morning walk around the city, blissfully unaware of the trap that had been set for her. She climbed the steps of the Great Sept when a familiar voice stopped her cold with dread.

"Delena?" The voice called her by her first name, one she had divorced herself of when she had joined the Faith and become Septa Unella. Knowing full well she must not turn around and face the man who had called out to her she said as quickly and as sternly as she could.

"I am sorry good man but you have me confused with someone else." She went to walk into the Sept where she could escape but he would not be put off that easily and she felt a hand grab and hold her wrist and pull her round to face him while another pulled her robe's hood off her head, showing her bright blonde hair to the world but that did not matter to her at that moment as she came face to face with Gawen.

Her husband.

"Delena. It is you." Gawen said with breathless joy, tenderly stroking her cheek as he done when they had shared a bed in Oldtown. The feeling of his calloused fingers on her smoother cheek was enough to remind her of…pleasures she had denied herself since joining the Faith and a brief shudder ran through her before she supressed it. She was septa, sworn to Seven and the Seven alone. Such…base desires where beneath her now.

"Leave Gawen, your wife is not here." Her voice was frosty as she said the words which instantly she regretted. Her husband, no Gawen she corrected herself looked hurt but matters were about to go from back to worst for her.

"Mommy?" A sweet and scared voice said and she could not help but look, her heart beating like a fierce drum as she did so. Her stomach seemed to lurch as she caught sight of her three children; Mariya her beautiful eldest daughter now nearly a woman with her hair long enough to touch her bottom. Long were the hours that she and Mariya had spent in the kitchen of their small home and cooked or sewn while Gawen had been out earning their living on his fishing boat. At his eldest sister's side was Lucias her only son. It had been him that had spoken and he was looking at her with scared and frightened eyes where once there had been unconditional love. And if her heart was not already breaking from the hurt expression on her son's face the third person that greeted her made sure of it. Her youngest daughter Jeyne, still so small that she could lift her in her arms. Her angelic little face was already welling up with tears at the sight of the woman she only just remembered…

The woman that had abandoned her and the rest of their family to serve the Seven.

"So much for the mother's love." A voice shouted and Unella or Delena whichever name she used realised that quite a crowd had gathered. Mortification welled up inside as tears did when the expressions on her children's faces registered in her mind. The tears on Lucias and Jeyne's faces tore her up inside as did the anger of Mariya's and she wanted so desperately to run over and sooth their troubled frowns but she remained rooted to the spot, not able to move. Her heart was threatening to tear itself out of her chest as the jeers from the crowd got louder. However her eyes remained focused on Gawen who looked at her like a stranger.

"How could you do that to us? You disappeared in the night! Left no note! How could you abandon all we had? Your own children?" Gawen asked her desperately needing answers, her children too looked at her with pain stabbing at their hearts at how their loving mother could have done that to them.

Delena was powerless to break her gaze with theirs however much she wanted too and could not explain why she had done what she had to them because it was so stupid it would only hurt them more.

It was because Oldtown was not the same.

After the raid on Oldtown by the pirates and slavers years ago the city which had been her home all her life had not been the same, burnt out and ruined with so many of her friends dead. She had gladly rolled up her sleeves and helped in the reconstruction at first, her husband had even acquired some land in the city that could well see them raise in status but then she had noticed something. No-one was rebuilding the septs that had been destroyed and instead the Weirwood trees of the Old Gods had become the places of worship in the city. She had spoken up for even a small sept to be built but no-one seemed to be listening. Her parents had always been deeply religious, one of her own earliest memories had been of services in the Starry Sept but the sight of the beautiful building in ruins and no one bothering to fix it had shaken her and all her words had been ignored when asking about it. Then her constant talking about it had led to arguments with her husband and he had told her in a fit of temper that the Seven were false and the Old Gods were true, that he was going to convert.

Something had snapped inside her, she could not let the seven die. She had to do something, so she had snuck away in the night and headed for Kings Landing to join the Faith where no one would recognise her. While widows and unmarried women could become septas, women who had living husbands could not. She had lied about being a widow to gain admission to the Faith and she could see from the brief glimpses she could get of her brothers and sisters in faith that they were unimpressed at her duplicity.

"If she still has a husband and children then she must return to them." The High Sparrow said as he walked out of the Great Sept having heard everything. He did not want to do this and lose a loyal follower but he had to try and calm the situation. After all the recent scandals he and his entire Faith were in bad odour with the common folk who he had always thought would support them once the light of the seven shined on them. He had to set an example that he was a morally upright man or things would continue to unravel unchecked. The surprised look on Septa Unella or Delena's face saddened him but there was nothing he could do. "Leave your robes of the Seven, you are not fit to wear them."

Her face saddened the High Sparrow greatly, it was full of depression as she disrobed into her small things revealing her for all to see. Her husband came forward and wrapped his cloak around her before he led her and their children away from the Sept as the crowd jeered, not many would be coming to services today.

* * *

 _ **Unknown location, Beyond the Wall…**_

The Night King rode his undead horse through the tundra alone as he thought deeply on what he had seen. Two humans empowered by magic had inflicted damage on his army and destroyed three of his warriors. It was something he would not have believed possible but nonetheless it had happened so he would have to increase his own power to defeat them and the rest of the living.

He rarely ventured near the sea, water and their kind did not mix well but this sea had frozen over and was littered with the damaged wrecks of many ships, some formerly inhabited by cannibal savages until they had been added to his army. The reason for this wasteland of ruined vessels was the reason he had come here.

Summoning his powers that many humans would have called demonic he reached down into the ice to stir his newest weapons. They could feel their slumber and did his utmost to revive them from it and as with all things of ice they obeyed his commands instantly.

The ground rumbled and the ice seemed to crack as enormous creatures of an unnatural shade of light blue emerged from the ice. From a distance one would mistake them for the dragons used by the Valyrians, breathers of fire and the bringers of destruction. Only if you got close enough however you would realise that these dragons were something else entirely, that their bodies not radiate heat and in fact cooled anything with their presence alone without the intense blasts of cold they could give from their mouths.

Yes thought the Night King as the Ice dragons flew for the first time in a long time, they would do nicely.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who read the chapter, please review to let me know what you thought._


	31. Chapter 31 The Dragon and the Stag

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. They belong to JK Rowling and George RR Martin._

 _Thank you to all who read the last chapter and reviewed. Some of you have been absolutely brilliant and your feedback has really helped me._

 _I know this chapter is shorter than normal but real life just got a lot busier._

 _A special mention to regular reviewers;_ _ **Kristina'sMyName**_ _,_ _ **s.k.f.f.f**_ _,_ _ **myafroatemydog**_ _,_ _ **Bella-swan11**_ _,_ _ **aesir21**_ _,_ _ **Blaze1992**_ _,_ _ **Aragon Potter**_ _,_ _ **RoyalTwinFangs**_ _,_ _ **mwinter1**_ _,_ _ **AnimeA55Kicker**_ _,_ _ **orionastro**_ _._

 _ **Guest**_ _= Ned does know now about Bran's magic but not its full extent or about Arya. Bran would have to contact Hadrian first which is a lot harder as he is always on the move._

 _Someone asked what happened to the rest of Robert's bastards well in this chapter that will be answered._

 _Warning…mentions of suicide_

 **Chapter 31 – The Dragon and the Stag**

 _The Narrow Sea, Westeros…_

Passing the isle of Dragonstone, Jon could not help but be chilled by the sight of the intimidating fortress. The fact that it already had the flag of House Targaryen flying in the wind saved him from having to visit it but he knew that as the ancestral home of his house after Valyria had been destroyed he would need to visit it at some point, his own heir would one day rule it. The feel of Margaery's soft hand on his shoulder brought a small measure of comfort however.

"We are almost home." She said with excitement in her voice, glad to finally set foot on Westerosi shores again. Her time in Essos had been thrilling but the chance to finally set foot on familiar soil was a welcome relief. Jon however did not share her excitement and said so.

"I have never been south of the Neck in Westeros at least. I have never even seen Kings Landing before." He told her simply as his dread over assuming the Iron Throne increased. He was no longer afraid of it he thought, that was not what was occupying his mind. He in private thought that the iron throne was cursed, that it corrupted and ruined whoever sat upon it, his father's family provided enough examples of that to last several lifetimes and what had become of Robert Baratheon only compounded this. Was he only going to continue this trend? He honestly asked himself genuinely worried that he might, Margaery as if picking up on his thoughts took a gentle hold of his hand and said in a warm voice meant to reassure him.

"Whatever we find there, we can change it. Make it the way we want it to be, together." She added a slight blush coming to her cheeks as she felt his strong arm wrap itself around her waist and pull her closer.

"We will." Jon said in agreement doing his best to silence his concerns, despite the feeling deep inside that something was going to go wrong. Margaery rested her head on his shoulder, herself taking comfort from Jon's solid and strong form.

* * *

 _ **The Eyrie, the Vale…**_

The day started late for Hadrian and Shaena, all the magic they had used in their battle with the walkers had left them exhausted and in fact they slept over an entire day. When they woke they were sure plenty of filthy rumours were now floating around the Eyrie, hushed discussions around fireplaces and tables about how he and Shaena had fucked each other so hard they had slept for a day to recover. It brought a mischievous smile to both his and Shaena's faces as they got dressed, but that smile disappeared as Hadrian caught sight of the letters that had been left on the top of the nearby dresser. He walked over and saw a brief note, written in the scrawl of Oberyn Martell, a quick read immediately bright an angry frown to his face, something that Shaena picked up on.

"What is it?" She asked her own bright smile now having vanished as she picked up on his mood. Hadrian crunched the note in his hand and told her.

"The Martells and Tyrells marched home yesterday while we were sleeping." Hadrian said angrily, it was more than just not being told though. If the warning from the Three-Eyed Raven was true then they were facing a civil war in the North and Riverlands and he had no rockets left and only twenty five thousand men to fight it with. While that would hopefully be enough the men had been marching a long time and faced a few battles, supplies were low and the men wanted to go home. He would need reinforcements and fresh supplies.

"I will write to the Westerlands to arrange for ten thousand men and fresh consignment of rockets to be brought up from Castamere. I should be able to meet them on the border between the Riverlands and Westerlands." He told her, wondering how long that would take to organise such a thing and march his own troops down there but Shaena was proving to be very distracting as she was completely topless while wearing skin tight leather breeches. The images created all sorts of perverse images in his head but Shaena showed no modesty or interest in covering herself up. She walked over to him and ran her silk like hand across his rough face nearly sending a shiver through his entire body, to one place in particular.

"We will meet with them. Where you go, I go." She said firmly as he took a hold of her hand and brought it to his lips where he kissed her wrist. It was her turn to shudder then but it did not last long as he picked her up and put her on the desk and kissed her hard and hot which she eagerly returned.

 **-x-**

A couple of hours later, Shaena was lying asleep and sated on the bed while Hadrian took the time to send his messages. Hedwig had already left with his message to the Westerlands as she was his fastest and most reliable messenger and now he was looking through the rest of the pile of letters while Raga feasted on some stag in the corner. He saw nothing that reacquired his immediate attention except for one letter addressed to him from his distant cousin Cerenna at Riverrun. His eyes carefully read each word, wondering what she had caused her to write to him:

 _My Dearest Cousin,_

 _It is with desperation that I write to you and seek your advice. I fear that there will soon be an uprising against my husband, ever since the death of his father Lord Hoster Tully there has been growing discontent within our lands. Many feel that the Riverlands should be granted more of a presence in the new empire and are greedy for new lands and titles. Many old rivalries seem to have re-emerged with a strong vengeance and my husband seems content to allow the situation to grow ever more unbalanced. Due to my not being a daughter of the Riverlands there is little respect for me amongst the Riverlords and few answer my letters._

 _What can I do cousin? I have tried to reason with Edmure but to no avail and my own attempts to make allies have proven…less than successful. I worry that a plot may already be underway to dethrone myself and my husband from our position._

 _Hoping to hear from you as soon as humanly possible…_

 _Cerenna Tully, the lady of Riverrun and Lady Paramount of the Riverlands. Forever a Daughter of House Lannister._

Frowning at Cerenna's idiot husband and knowing for certain that Cerenna was right in her concerns he wrote a letter to her immediately telling her to rally what bannermen she could at Riverrun while he looked into the matter. At least he thought however many came would reveal just who would support and more importantly remain loyal to House Tully and give him an idea of just how many houses his sister had raised against them.

Cersei, Hadrian's thoughts turned dark as he considered the new mess that his 'dearly beloved' sister had created for him to deal with. If she had not been his sibling in this world he would have killed her long ago, a mercy that he had increasingly come to regret of late and would remedy if he got the chance. His eyes travelled to _Crimson Night_ as it lay on the desk.

But then his eyes caught on to something that was laying on the desk next to him, the Resurrection Stone. Why it seemed so attractive to him at that moment was something that he could not understand and later would not be able to explain. His hand slowly grasped it and fixing the name of the person he wanted to speak too in his mind he turned the ring over three times in his hand.

Looking up from his desk, he smiled as the person he wanted to speak to appeared out of thin air. He was not wearing the Edwardian style clothes or wizarding robes that he had last seen him in, instead he was wearing crude leather and plate armour with silver direwolf holding on his cloak which had an image of a direwolf sewn on with a large great sword at his side. The man's face was bearded and his hair longer than Hadrian remembered but there was still the warm and friendly smirk on his face.

"Sirius." Hadrian said, his memories of the man coming back in a flash making him smile.

"Harry, not sure that blond hair suits you. Thought about some dye? Maybe a nice shade of black?" Sirius asked him cheekily which only made Hadrian/Harry smile wider. Sirius started laughing and Harry was laughing with him. "It is good to see you pup." Sirius said with his eyes twinkling.

"You too Sirius, I wondered if you came here. When did you arrive? I looked for you but no sign." Harry asked and Sirius just laughed.

"Oh you missed me by about eight thousand years, still I had an impact." Sirius said with a smirk once he had finished laughing. "I left a rather big landmark."

The combination of the date Sirius mentioned and the mention of leaving a 'rather big landmark' clued Harry in what Sirius was implying.

"No way." Harry said with his eyes wide. Sirius make a theatrical bow and said grandly.

"Bran the Builder at your service. First King of Winter, founder of House Stark, builder of Winterfell, The Wall, Storm's End and Hightower." He looked up and saw disbelief on Harry's face which made him take slight offense. "Hey it is true. I was always rather good at runes."

"Legends say that you had help from the Children of the Forest and giants." Harry said with an eyebrow raised which made Sirius look a bit sheepish.

"Alright I did get some help from them in building the Wall but all the rest I did myself. And the house I started is still going strong today so how cool is that?" He asked with puppy dog eyes which made Harry laugh again.

* * *

 _ **Kings Landing, the Crownlands…**_

Tyrion stood in the port with the rest of the Small Council and Tommen, who looked ready to throw himself into the water as the ships carrying the new king came into view. Their sails black with the three headed red dragon seemed to grow more intimidating as they got closer, Tyrion having never met a Targaryen before but having been taught of their dangerous reputation his entire life was counting solely on Varys to have played him fair rather than false, something that did not make him feel any better about the situation. Bronn and Ser Gwayne did their best to look nonchalant but inside were deeply concerned over what might happen if the Targaryen took offense with their employer. The roar that suddenly came from the sky did not ease their worries either. Everyone looked up and saw the source of the sound and were paralyzed in sheer disbelief as the large form of a dragon circled overhead. They had all heard the tales of the dragons that House Targaryen had somehow gained control of but to actually see them brought a very public gulp to all their throats. The sheer size of the great beast cast a very long shadow and the closer it got, the bigger it seemed to become.

They were so caught up in watching the dragon they almost missed the ship coming into port, all of them straightened their backs as the ship drew up alongside the dock and threw ropes to the men already on shore who tied them down to secure the ship in place. The gangplank lowered and a group of Unsullied disembarked first, their eyes completely devoid of emotion, followed closely by Obara Sand, Ser Barristan Selmy and the rest of the Targaryen Kingsguard before the man they had all been waiting for finally came ashore.

The ladies swooned at the sight of him, tall, muscular with black hair hanging to his shoulders in loose curls. His face was masculine with his grey eyes being almost hypnotic in how they drew you in to their depths. Those who had met Lord Eddard Stark could see that the North had left its mark on the boy but those who had known or at least seen Rhaegar Targaryen could see him in the young man too.

Tyrion kneeled as did all the people on dock while the young man who was to be their king stood there and nodded. Eyes turned to Tommen who gratefully took the crown off his head and offered it to Jon.

"I Tommen Lannister hereby surrender my crown and throne to its rightful owner, his grace King Jon of House Targaryen, long may he reign."

"Long may he reign." The others echoed along the dock. Jon despite feeling like getting back on the ship held his nerve and spoke to Tommen.

"Tommen Lannister, your father Robert might have usurped the crown, but you are not to blame for his crimes against my family. I bid you return to Casterly Rock and remain there for the foreseeable future." Jon said, his voice low and gravelly causing the ladies present to blush however they quickly stifled this as soon as they possibly could as Lady Margaery Tyrell descended down the plank and took a possessive hold on Jon's arm, her eyes glaring daggers at any who dared to look at her man wrong. Her smile was more like that of a shark and terrified many into averting their eyes.

"Your grace." Tyrion said taking a step forward and bowed his head as he studied the man who was to be king and the young woman who was to be their queen. Jon Targaryen looked naïve and even scared but not like he was going to run away or cower and was regarding them all with veiled suspicion, plus points in his favour Tyrion thought. He was brave enough to stand here and take her heritage and role seriously, but was wise enough not to simply take everyone at their word. The sharp and intelligent eyes of Lady Margaery also eased his worries somewhat, if she was even half as good as her grandmother was at playing the game then she would do well here Tyrion thought. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to Kings Landing, I am Lord Tyrion Lannister, the acting Hand of the King. It is my honour and privilege to escort you to the Red Keep."

"Very well Lord Tyrion, I hope to meet with you and the rest of the Small Council to discuss the future of the nation." Jon said, his voice strong and low. Tyrion nodded and turned as they walked to the waiting horses and carriages.

Both Jon and Margaery looked out as they moved through the city with the commonfolk all lining the streets, eager to catch sight of their new king. They seemed please Jon thought gratefully but given the nature of people who knew how long that was going to last. He smiled as best as he could but refrained from waving. Still as he looked out across the city he could not help but admire the design and colour of the city. It had been redeveloped and expanded over the generations and had become one of the greatest cities in the world. Margaery likewise found the city much to her liking, already in her mind planning to make trips to win over the commonfolk and establish her own powerbase within the city. They looked reasonably well fed but they had a variety of needs she could address to earn their favour.

They arrived too soon at the Red Keep and the imposing red fortress sent a shiver down both Margaery and Jon's spines as they felt rather than remembered its brutal history. The maesters that had educated them had imparted every detail of its bloody history and as they both marshalled their courage and entered the stronghold the weight upon them seemed to increase but that was nothing compared to the pressure that they felt as soon as they entered the throne room.

Seeing the Iron Throne for the first time was terrifying for Jon, it looked as gruesome and imposing as he had dreamed and he nearly gulped as he saw it for the first time, suddenly not sure if he was ready to sit upon it. The weight of history and all those who had gone before him seemed to be suffocating him for a moment, Margaery's soft hand briefly grasped his before he took the final steps…walked up the small stairs until he finally came face to face with the Iron Throne and with a last steadying breath sat upon it.

It was rather anti-climactic in a way, whatever he had been expecting did not match the reality. It was surprising warm, maybe some echo of the dragon fire that had supposedly been used in its construction and despite being somewhat uncomfortable it was no different than sitting in any other chair. But that was before he looked down and across the room and saw for the first time how it put you above everyone else and he felt a brief rush of power.

So he thought utterly sober, this is what power the other kings felt. I have to learn lessons from their mistakes or I am doomed to repeat them he thought smiling as he saw Margaery and Sam smiling up at him. Ser Barristan too was smiling and a brief tear could be seen sliding down his cheek. It was Sam however who said the first words as he came up and stood to Jon's side as he placed the crown of Aegon the Conqueror on Jon's head.

"In the Light of the Seven and in the glory of the Old Gods, I name Jon of House Targaryen the King of the Seven Kingdoms, Emperor of the Westerosi Empire and all of its territories. King of the Andals, the First men and the Rhoynar. Long may he reign." Sam finished, placing the crown upon Jon's head as he did.

"Long may he reign." Everyone echoed around the room with Margaery, Sam and Ser Barristan being some of the loudest. Jon had never experienced a feeling like it as soon as they said those words, it was like he had just closed one chapter of his life while another one, a stranger and more exotic one was about to begin.

With that there was only one thing left to do.

"Lord Tyrion I do not suppose you know where we can find a godwood around here? I have a woman I wish to marry right now. I hoped you might officiate." Jon said leaving Margaery wide-eyed along with everyone else in the room. The laugh inside was enough to keep the smile on his face until after the wedding were on his first night with his wife, he found another reason to smile.

* * *

 _ **The Twins, the Riverlands…**_

Cersei was slipping her wine, glad to at last have decent wine to ease her nerves. She had just received word that her son had been dethroned by a Targaryen bastard! A Bastard by the whore Lyanna Stark no less. The memory of the long dead bitch from the savage and pathetic north was enough to send her anger soaring once again.

The amount of wine spilt against the walls and floors from broken cups were a testament to her earlier rage, but not as much as the two dead girls of House Frey that had brought her the news, their throats slit and their worthless blood mixing with the ruined wine.

Everything she had worked for was now dust at her feet she raged, her temper getting the better of her again and her hand sent a pitcher of wine clear across the room. Her plans completely ruined she thought with rage coursing through her entire body so bad it was shaking. Tommen dethroned and kept at Casterly Rock and her brothers seemed to have made a deal with the Targaryens to save their necks. It was the final sign of cowardice that she needed to see to know that the chicken would be a better banner for House Lannister from this moment on. Not the roaring lion, no she thought with bitterness she was the only real lion left in her family now. And now her brothers had stolen the throne away from her!

And it was up to her to restore her house to greatness, once all her brothers and all their children were dead she would claim her rightful position and rule as she wished. As was her right!

Even if she had to claim the throne of Westeros herself.

 **-x-**

Unknown to Cersei however who was so blinded by her arrogance and anger that she failed to notice what was going on under her own nose at the Twins. In each of the two castles an individual Frey had begun plotting, gathering other Freys around them as they schemed to gain power.

In the northern castle, it was Walder Rivers that held court. He was the oldest of the late Walder Frey's bastards and had a fierce reputation as a warrior and a butcher. His prowess had earnt him great influence within his house, his new wife Janyce who had been wed to Edwyn Frey before his demise at the hands of Aegon Frey and the Lannisters sat at his side and the girl had already been completely cowed by her husband. She looked down at the floor wondering if her new husband had bitten off more than he could chew but feared him far too much to voice such thoughts.

In the southern castle it was Lothar Frey, also known as Lame Lothar that had begun his plot. A fat man with a pointed beard he had served as steward for the Twins and had received very little for his service in return. Just as much of a schemer as his late father Walder Frey he now recently widowed after Cersei had killed his wife Leonella Lefford. He too had decided that he was only going to look out for himself and his two daughters from now on and had gathered support to that end.

* * *

 _ **The Great Sept, Kings Landing…**_

The sky was clear and the sun was bright overhead, many saw it as a perfect day especially with the coronation of the new King who already inspired whispers in the streets about how much better he was than Tommen. There was a genuine hope and anticipation of a better future with good and noble king on the throne with smart counsellors running the empire at last. The fact that the son of Tywin Lannister and the grandson of Aerys Targaryen were now working together caused some mirth and worry in the city in equal amounts given what had happened the last time House Lannister and House Targaryen had worked together. Some worried that history might repeat itself but many saw this partnership as a good sign that things were finally looking up for the kingdom.

However these were not the thoughts of the High Sparrow, the new king barely registered in his mind beyond what it meant to his cause. He had briefly held the hope that the new king would make the Seven the national religion again and abolish the practice of the barbaric Old Gods once and for all. Maybe he might be the new Baelor the Blessed who had been in the High Sparrow's mind the greatest king the Seven Kingdoms had ever had.

Only to discover to his shock and dismay that the young man that now sat in the throne was his worst nightmare. A Stark and a Targaryen together; the blood of the First Men and Valyria ran in his veins not that of the blessed Andals although he now claimed to be their king. Even if that could be overlooked he had shown no interest in being shown the light of the Seven, content to allow the Old Gods to continue to corrupt and deliver the souls of the people into the Seven Hells. He had not even had the decency to wed here in the Great Sept but instead amongst the trees like an animal. Now he and his new queen were rutting like those animals no doubt the High Sparrow thought in disgust, just like the whore that had supposedly wed the imp lord and produced their demon spawn. He had said as much to his followers.

With that chance for the restoration of the one true faith gone, the High Sparrow felt the despair welling inside him. His entire campaign to shine the light of the Seven on the people had all but unravelled. So many followers lost, his reputation and that of his entire religion disgraced it was almost as if the gods had been against him as no matter where he turned the daggers proverbial and otherwise of Tyrion Lannister seemed to be waiting for him. Oh yes he thought bitterly he knew the little demon was the one behind his downfall, there were too many things happening by chance in his enemies favour for it to be natural. Servants of the Seven being caught for crimes that were directly opposed to the doctrine of their faith whether they were innocent or guilty, oh yes it was clear that the drunken dwarf was responsible for all the misfortune that had come upon him but he seemed powerless against the imp and all his corruption. Where the people had once looked at him with reverence or happiness for all the work he had done in the city now they mocked and jeered at him. It seemed the corruption had infested every part of the city and now the servants of the Seven were slowly being ground into the dirt.

He felt the failure of the campaign deeply in his heart. That he had failed the Seven was such a horrific burden to bear but it seemed he was destined to fail, he would keep fighting the High Sparrow vowed to himself regaining his belief. The Seven that were one would not allow this world and him to slide into the abyss, they would send him a sign of how to turn this situation around.

A shadow fell across the gleaming floor of the sept as if in answer to his prayers, he turned around and saw an older man about his age looking around rather shiftily as if he was afraid of being watched or followed. This brought a brief frown to the High Sparrow's face but it was quickly replaced by a friendly smile as he walked over to greet the man.

"Good morrow to you good ser. Have you come to pay your respects to the Seven?" High Sparrow asked with hope that it was a recruit to his campaign, he had lost enough of them recently so the need for new ones was critical. The man took another scared look around before speaking.

"Perhaps, but I find myself it desperate need of your help High Sparrow. The Lannisters want to kill me." The mysterious old man said, the High Sparrow took a moment to study his fear and judged his emotions to be genuine but he did have to ask himself though. Why would the Lannisters want a random man dead? When he asked the man that same question the man carefully produced a far of green liquid from his pack.

"I am the last of the pyromancers, all of my order is dead except for myself at the order of Hadrian Lannister and his dwarf brother Tyrion. The Lannisters want me dead for the knowledge I possess, knowledge of how to make wildfire which I am willing to pass on to you as long as you protect me from the Lannisters." The Mystery man said desperately, passing the jar of wildfire to the High Sparrow.

The High Sparrow looked carefully at the small jar. This was what he needed to turn the tide of the campaign he thought now starting to feel excited, a weapon that there was no defence against. One that could burn the Lannisters and their corruption to dust beneath the seven pointed star.

The Light of the Seven would shine after all. In green fire the High Sparrow thought maliciously.

* * *

 _ **The Dreadfort, the North…**_

Ramsay Bolton, although he had yet to gain the name was furious as he marched down the kennels of his family's ancestral castle. His father had berated him and smacked him in full view of the other lords. It was humiliation that he had learned to endure but still one that sickened him to the core. He hoped that an hour or two with his 'pets' might ease his anger. How was it his fault that Lord Cerwyn had tried to escape and been made an example of? His father would have done the same if he had any real backbone Ramsay thought with venom.

Only for his eyes to widen in surprise when he finally caught sight of the cages. His hounds were licking puddles of blood off the floor that flowed from each cage. Inside each of their prisoners was laying there with eyes as blank as those of a doll, ignoring his hounds he rushed over to each cage and checked over all of the prisoners. Each of them had slit their wrists somehow, some were still breathing but the pool of blood around them was proof that they were not long for this world. His panic and anger building as he went from cage to cage to find exactly the same in each one only discovering one prisoner still in condition enough to talk, Catelyn Stark.

The lady of Winterfell sat in her cage with skin so pale it was nearly white, a large pool of blood around her and the knife in her hands evidence enough of what she had done without the blood flowing from her cut wrists. When she saw his face she gave a weak laugh as her eyes grew hazy and said with pride.

"The bastard of the Dreadfort fails again, now our families are free to act against you and your shitbag of a father and we are free of this hell that you have created. A failure, you are nothing but a bastard, a disgusting failure and whatever piece of paper Stannis Baratheon signs that is all you will ever be. You can try and hide our deaths all you want but the truth will come out. Family…Duty…Honour. Something you will never understand." She said, her last words being the words of her birth house the Tullys. Her eyes dimmed and went glassy as she passed from this world.

Ramsay was silent for a moment as he absorbed what had just happened. The moment passed quickly however as he yelled out in rage, filled with anger and hatred built up over the course of his entire life. He did not even hesitate as he had his hounds feast on the corpses of the dead hostages. The scale of what had just happened hitting him with the force of a battering ram, nearly all their hostages that were forcing the compliance of the houses under them were dead. Sure they had a few still tucked away at Barrow Hall and the Rills but most of their hold over their vassals had just evaporated before their eyes. If any of them suspected even for a moment that their loved ones were dead then they would turn on House Bolton in a heartbeat. They would have to be very careful and hold this incident as close to their chests as possible, if someone were to discover their secret it would spell the end for them he thought with anger as his hounds torn at the corpses.

His father would not be pleased. Ramsay thought with anger.

* * *

 _ **Moat Cailin, the North…**_

When Bran, Rickon, Wynafryrd and Lyanna first caught a glimpse of the rebuilt castle, they were all deeply impressed. The rotten remains of the previous wooden keep had been torn down and the three remaining towers with it. In its place was a slightly smaller keep made of stone, built in the style of Winterfell with a set of two walls nearly as high. Twenty stone towers lined its double walls just as with the previous version of the castle while a granite keep sat protectively within its confines. Above them from the towers and keep the banners of House Stark flew high in the air.

"Impressive." Ser Brynden said in awe as he looked at the rebuilt fortress, it looked truly formidable and could easily act as the choke point that it once had to keep invaders out of the north and that it was to be his great-nephew's castle he thought filled Brynden with pride. They continued to ride forward until they reached the gates of the castle where three people greeted them.

"My lords and ladies, welcome to Moat Cailin." The elder man said. "I am Lord Howland Reed and it is my pleasure to greet you."

Bran took a moment to study the man that had stood at his father's side against Ser Arthur Dayne, he was shorter than he had imagined but had an air of quiet dignity about him much like his own father. At his side the two teenagers Bran imagined must be his two children, Jojen and Meera. Jojen looked more like a mirror image of his father at a younger age while Meera was taller and had a more traditional Northern look. Were it not for the fact that he had Lyanna at his side Bran might well have developed a crush on her but Rickon with the eyes of a star struck young lad turned to Lord Reed and said simply much like Arya might have done.

"You fought with our father at the Tower of Joy."

The children of Lord Reed just stared in surprise at Rickon for a moment but Lord Reed ended the situation with a slight smile and said.

"I did indeed young lord and I was proud to do so. I only wish the other men that rode with us that day could have returned." Lord Reed looked sadly at the ground for a moment before getting back to business. "The castle is fully garrisoned with many archers ready to defend it from the walls and towers. The cellar is stocked and my men stand ready to defend the Neck from any incursion from the south."

"You have our thanks Lord Reed." Lyanna said, her face grave. "I fear we may be needing it."

* * *

 _ **White Harbour, the North…**_

The morning was cold, not uncommon in the north, especially with winter coming upon them. None of the fishermen, merchants, city watch or indeed anyone suspected that this would be anything more than an ordinary day.

The early morning mist did not faze them either, it was not unknown at this time of year but it masked the approach of the ships carrying the flag of the flaming heart with a stag inside that were sailing towards the port city until there was no time left for the people to react. The catapults that been mounted on the decks fired briefly to spread chaos in the city, setting buildings ablaze and crushing people alive. Screams echoed across the entire city as people tried to flee the bombardment and suspected landing, the city watch were caught completely off guard and what units did not flee with the rest of the people could not get to the harbour to repel the landing as the massive crowds blocked their path.

The ships were completely unopposed as they came in to land, disembarking troops rushed ashore catching the fleeing civilians without trouble. Surrounded guard units either surrendered or fought to the death but either way the city fell within half an hour. The banners of the Flayed Man and several others came to the city in the immediate aftermath of the sacking. The civilians of the city actually hoped for a brief moment that House Bolton might have come to free them from the Fire loving fanatics and their puppet king but dismay soon replaced hope as they witnessed Roose Bolton bending the knee to Stannis Baratheon.

Stannis Baratheon and his Red Priests watched hours later as symbols of the Seven burnt alongside the septas and septons that had manned the septs but also as the members of House Manderly burned. Lord Manderly and all his sons died on the pyres while one of his granddaughter's Wylla was confined in the dudgeons of Wolf's Den. The remaining bastards of Robert Baratheon also died in the flames to gain their lord's blessing for this northern campaign.

Melisandre watched as her king and her brothers and sisters in faith offered up as many sacrifices as possible to the one true god and normally she would have felt elation at such a thing but something was holding her back. Some feeling that stirred deep inside her soul and made her scars hurt worse than ever, she rubbed them subconsciously but it provided no relief. Trying her best to probe the future to convince herself that she was worrying about nothing, she cast her mind forward trying to gain a vision of the future. When it finally came however her breath caught in her throat.

The banner of her king and the Azor Ahai, dangling bloody and on fire in the mouths of a lion and a wolf as they tore it apart.

* * *

 _ **Harrenhall, the Riverlands…**_

The Freys marched upon House Whent without warning or mercy. Lady Whent had no time to react and call her own fighting men to defend her lands as her ruined castle was stormed. She was at least granted a swift death by the hand of an idiot Frey and clumsy sword blow.

The Freys spread like a disease full of joy at conquering the ruined caste. Raiding its wine cellar and pocketing anything of value they could find, the war in the Riverlands had begun just as it had in the North.

* * *

 _ **The Red Keep, Kings Landing…**_

Jon was asleep in his bed, tired from the previous night's activities when he was awoken by Lord Varys knocking urgently on his door.

"Your grace, Stannis Baratheon has invaded the North! He has landed at White Harbour and sacked the city." Varys told him through the door. Instantly the sleep cleared from his eyes at the mention of Stannis Baratheon attacking his homeland and he got out of bed immediately while issuing his orders through the door.

"Call the banners of the Crownlands, I will need at least ten thousand men and ships to carry them. I will not stand for those Red Priests and their accursed king causing trouble in the world any longer." Jon's voice was low and full of anger as he began to get dressed. Margaery looked up with mussed up hair still half asleep herself, her slim and beautiful form was hidden only by the sheets.

"Must you get up so early?" Margaery said her voice drowsy and had not heard Varys. He came over heaving just pulled his breeches on and kissed her on the mouth gently.

"If our country is to be secure than I have to go and end Stannis Baratheon." Jon said as he resumed getting dressed. "Besides Stannis has invaded the North. My family are in danger and I need to help them. While I am gone I need you to gain the support of the people in the city, like you did in Meereen. I love you." Pulling on the last of his clothes he came over and kissed her again before leaving the room and a confused and sleepy Margaery behind him.

* * *

 _ **The Vale…**_

While Jon mustered a force and set sail from Kings Landing, Hadrian and his Lannister army marched from the Eyrie towards the border with the Riverlands. At his side was Sandor Clegane, looking forward to an actual fight and Ser Arthur Dayne who had accompanied them for Shaena's sake. Her own fighting men had been left to hold Eagle's Nest and the Redfort but his men should be more than enough.

His infantry marched in formation with his cavalry while overhead, two dragons soared through the skies. On the back of one of them Shaena Targaryen, her smile wide as she and her beasts went to war.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone that has read this chapter. Sorry it was so short. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. If anyone has a question just sent a private message._

 _Till next time._


	32. Chapter 32 Wolves of War

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Game of Thrones_

 _Feels good to be posting again, I have been working on other things but now I can present this new chapter to all of you. Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and an even bigger thank you to those who reviewed. You guys are the best._

 _One question I would like to throw out to you all, how would you like Ramsay Snow to die? He will but the method is still in the air. Please review and tell me your thoughts._

 _On with the show…_

 **Chapter 32 – Wolves of War**

 _ **Winterfell, the North…**_

Ashara rode her horse towards the enormous stronghold of House Stark and was feeling increasingly nervous the closer she got. She had loved the man that ruled this castle…once. Back when they had been teenagers, her beauty had attracted the attention of his older brother Brandon and his best friend Robert Baratheon amongst others but it had been Ned that had caught her eye. He was so different to most of the men that she had known; quiet and sure but also shy and responsible. Most men his age that she had met were concerned solely with glory, money and sticking their cocks in as many women as possible but with Ned it was different. He had been gentle with her, even blushing much to her own humour and when she had finally brought him into her bed he had been determined to marry her, to preserve her integrity. No one was holding a sword to his head as her brother Arthur might well have done if he had known but Ned had told her that he would beg his father to talk to her's about it and she had believed him.

Then in the blink of an eye things had changed, Rhaegar and Lyanna had run off together and Ned's brother and father had been killed by the Mad King. When she learned that Ned had married Catelyn Tully to secure the allegiance of the Riverlands, she had cried all night, the betrayal had cut so deep however practical his actions might have been. But worst had yet to come, the apparent murder of her close friend Elia Martell and her children which she had helped nurse was a heavy blow but a stronger one had yet to come when Ned had come to Starfall and presented her family's ancestral sword and a word that he had killed her brother.

Her misery had made her so distraught that she had not been able to face him when he had dared show his face at her family's castle. That very night she had flung herself from the highest tower of her family's castle, intending to reunite herself with her brother and her best friend in the next life only to wake up in Qarth weeks later with no idea how she got there. A Red Woman named Kinvara had told her that the Gods had saved her life because they had a purpose for her, she had then given her a mask and told her that if she could not bear to be Ashara Dayne anymore then she should try being someone else so with that she had donned the mask and become Quaithe a name she had used for nearly twenty years.

Her days under the tutelage of Kinvara had taught her to wield powers she had never known she had and allowed her to make a life for herself in Qarth but that had all changed with the return of magic to the world in full force and now had brought her here to face the man that she had loved and who had abandoned her without so much as a letter.

Wrapping her magic around herself to render her body unnoticeable she slipped in amongst the army that had camped itself around Winterfell. They would never allow her access if she simply appeared at the gate, she could feel their fear of the war that had gripped the kingdom so harshly. Her help she hoped might make things easier for the Starks, although she was still deeply unsettled at the thought of facing Ned again. He had not broken her heart, he had smashed it completely to pieces and while she might know from her visions that this place was where she might do the most good it did not make it any easier to be here.

Her spell worked well as she moved through the castle gates without a single guard taking notice of her and through the busy courtyard into the castle.

 **-x-**

"Twenty Five thousand men, scattered across the North my lord that is all that can be raised. The Boltons and Stannis Baratheon can field close to the same." GreatJon Umber said angrily as he and the rest of the loyalist lords took a good long look at the large map of the North that had been placed on tables in the Great hall. Small figures of wolves represented the positions of their scattered army around the North while a flayed man represented the Bolton forces and a Stag the forces of Stannis Baratheon. Ned would never openly in front of his lords' curse or lose his composure but he was sure feeling like it right now. The loss of White Harbour and the Manderlys had been a massive blow to his House and the true lords of the North, one that would haunt him for a long time. It had shifted the balance of power into a near dead lock with the Boltons, Ned knew he would need to strike swiftly to regain the initiative. However the conversation was stopped in its tracks when a cloaked figure appeared at the door.

"Guards!" Ned called out, wondering what fresh hell had descended on them now only for him to be rendered speechless at the cloaked figure dropped their hood and revealed the face of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, one that was as familiar to him now as it was twenty odd years ago. "Ashara!" He choked out and the lords who had been present at the tourney of Harrenhall all gaped as they too could remember the famous beauty that was supposed to be long dead.

For Ned however the blow was far more personal, seeing the woman that he had loved and lost was like a tear being made in his heart. He might have grown to be fond of Catelyn, even loved her perhaps in a strange fashion but his feelings for Ashara had always been there in the back of his mind, especially after her supposed death. He had fallen for her from the moment he had first seen her but the cold expression on her face right now stopped him for saying anything else, her fury he supposed should have occurred to him before. Another of his past regrets come back to haunt he thought mockingly.

Ashara however did not mess around and got straight down to business.

"You need to send a message to the Glovers, the mad bastard is going to try and kill them." She warned the Northern lords who all were bordering on suspicion given her sudden appearance and worry at the thought of one of the few loyal lords being attacked by the insane bastard of House Bolton Ramsay. Ashara however then dropped a real blow to Ned as she turned to face him. "And I believe that your wife is dead, killing herself so you would be free to act."

The news brought a look of horror to Robb's face and one of grief to Ned's who turned to Maester Luwin who had studied the strange situation that they had found themselves in and told him.

"Send the fastest raven you have to Deepwood Motte, I only hope we can reach Lord Glover in time." Ned then left the hall, the rest of the men looking at him with understanding and sadness while Robb went to find his wife only for the blasted Dayne woman to speak again this time to Maester Luwin.

"I think Lady Alys has just gone into labour, I think your services are required in her chambers."

Needless to say both Robb and the old Archmaester ran as fast they could to Alys' side.

* * *

 _ **Deepwood Motte, the North…**_

The warning from Winterfell about the possible attack by Ramsay and Roose arrived too late as Deepwood Motte found itself under attack by Bolton soldiers. Men on the walls did their best to hold them off with arrow and ballista fire but the smoke and fire of the catapults used by the Boltons had already opened considerable holes in their defences and blocked their vision.

Lord Glover looked down from the walls and grimaced as he looked at the desperate situation that he was in. Most of his army was near Ironrath, he cursed his naivety that had made him fall for Roose's bluff attack sending his army away from where it was really needed. He could see the Bolton troops were already nearly at the gaping holes in his walls and would soon take the castle. He turned and ran down the steps to the smaller gate on the other side of the castle were his wife Sybelle was getting on her horse with their infant daughter Erena strapped to her chest with the help Larence Snow, the bastard of House Hornwood and his ward. His son Gawen had apparently already left under the guard of what few men he could spare, he hoped that be splitting them up they had a greater chance of slipping away from the Boltons.

"Robett come with us please?" Sybelle begged him as she grabbed the reins of her horse tightly, desperation in her eyes as she looked to him but taking her hand and placing a quick but tender kiss upon it.

"I must cover your escape my love. Now go and do not look back." He urged her, slapping the horse for good measure so it took off followed by Larence Snow and whatever men he had left. It brought a lump to his throat to see them go but he knew that he was going to lose this battle and would not allow his family to become hostages of House Bolton. With his sword in hand and his resolve strengthened by the love he held for his family he returned to battle and arrived on the scene just as the Bolton soldiers under heavy fire from what men he had left forced their way into the castle. With a roar he charged and with sword waving almost wildly he attacked the Bolton men, intent on keeping their attention on him rather than his fleeing family. His frenzied attack put the overconfident Bolton men on the back foot and he slaughtered almost five of them before he was finally felled with an arrow to the eye, fired by a smirking Ramsay Snow.

 **-x-**

Roose was satisfied with the capture of Deepwood Motte, he had removed a major obstacle to his plans and more importantly a supporter of the Starks from the war. True their army was still in existence but without their lord to issue orders they were no real threat. That was however until he discovered that his son had killed Lord Glover and allowed the man's children and wife to escape.

The soldier that had delivered the news cowered before the temper of their lord while he raged and demanded his son be brought to him. This was the second time Ramsay's actions had cost him dearly, first allowing nearly all their hostages to commit suicide and now this. He could not guarantee that the Glover army would not attack him now he thought with anger and was faced with the prospect of have to leave considerable forces here to defend against a possible counter attack or abandoning the castle he had lost men taking. He could replenish his losses with the army of Stannis Baratheon but it weakened him greatly to have lost so many men. The funeral pyres had been big as he like many others had taken to burning bodies now rather than leave them as possible recruits for the White Walkers if they should ever get past the Wall.

When Ramsay finally arrived, still smirking from ear to ear like he had achieved something Roose lost his temper and struck Ramsay hard on the face before telling his men while breathing rapidly.

"Hold him down, straighten out his left hand." The men did as their lord bid while Ramsay looked up furious.

"Father, get these men off me!"

"No, you allowed the wife and children of Lord Glover to escape, I told you to secure the second gate but you failed to obey me. Now I will take something you will miss until you learn your lesson." Roose told him coldly before drawing his still bloody sword and cut Ramsay's left hand clean off. Ramsay yelled out in pain as blood spurted out of the open wound and Roose added before he left the room. "If you fail me again I will take something you will miss far more." Looking intently at the area between Ramsay's legs. "Get a maester for him." Roose then said almost as an afterthought before walking out of the room, fully aware of the glaring eyes of Ramsay behind him.

* * *

 _ **Moat Cailin, the North…**_

Rickon Stark was unsure of what to make of the situation in the North and the Riverlands. Why he thought would houses turn on their liege lords for no apparent reason? He knew the history of House Bolton well from his lessons with Luwin but why the other houses had turned on their family as well confused him greatly. Had the Starks not ruled the North wisely for thousands of years? Had they not been good to their people? The questions spun around his mind as he grappled with them, looking around the impressive new keep where he and his brother had taken refuge so exploration could take his mind off what might be happening to his father, mother and oldest brother further North.

Coming to the godswood he was surprised to see his betrothed Wynafryd Manderly who was kneeling at the foot of the Weirwood tree. The fact she was praying unfortunately did not surprise him he thought with sadness, not after what had befallen her family at the hands of Stannis Baratheon. Her grandfather, father and uncle all burned to death on the pyres alongside icons of the Seven. And as of yet there was no news of her sister Wylla who they could only hope was being held in the dudgeons of her own ancestral home. What did surprise him however was that she was praying to the Old Gods? The Manderlys having come from the south originally were well known for worshipping the Seven regardless of how much they were mocked for it by the other Northern houses. Curious he moved closer to hear what she was saying, however stealth was not his forte and she heard him almost immediately.

"You should probably go back to your great uncle and ask him for lessons in sneaking before you try and creep up on someone Rickon Stark. Your brother is far better at it than you." Her words were sharp and showed her annoyance at being interrupted. Rickon instantly felt guilty and apologised.

"I am sorry my lady, I was just coming to see if there was anything I could do for you." Rickon said thinking quickly. His father had told him that one of the worst things you can do if someone is feeling bad is ask them if they are alright so he refrained from asking her that and chose the next question that came into his head. While it did not provoke an angry outburst like he feared it would she was still clearly irritated.

"Find my sister. Bring my father and my grandfather back from the dead." Her voice lost its irritation as she spoke as sadness took over. She looked at the Weirwood again and continued. "The Seven have never answered a single prayer, I hoped that the Old Gods might as they at least show themselves occasionally." She said thinking of the incident at Driftmark which had spread like a plague once the sailors had gotten hold of it and began their game of drunken whispers. Rickon knowing that to her the world must seem incredibly uncertain and scary right now so he came up to her and put a hand gently on her shoulder and told her.

"We will get your sister back. Shall we pray together?" He asked and Wynafryd looked uncertain of him for a moment before nodding her head slowly. Both turned to the Weirwood and began to pray, neither missing the slight shaking of the branches and leaves when they were done.

* * *

 _ **Saltpans, the Riverlands…**_

House Cox ruled the town called the Saltpans and had done for as long as long as the Riverlands had existed as a kingdom. The town was coastal and reasonably wealthy but that had more to do with the skill of the town's merchants than its ruling house. The family had actually accomplished so little that even after all this time they still had not gained a noble title so they remained as knights rather than lords, being that in name only.

Their army however marched alongside the Freys all the same, perhaps to finally gain the title that they wanted so much. Lady Cersei had promised them that much and more land besides but for now the town was content with the extra gold that the Frey army that had camped outside their town was bringing to their economy. Many of the men that should have been defending the town were completely drunk as were the Frey soldiers that had camped outside or had taken rooms in the taverns if they had the coin. That was soon to be something they would regret, if of course they lived through what followed.

The loud but distant roars were the first real indication that anything was wrong and everyone looked around to find the source of the noise only to see nothing at first and many thought that it was just their imagination till it happened again moments later. Men grabbed weapons but it was with clumsy hands they gripped them, many still being drunk or hung over leaving them completely unprepared as the thundering hooves of the Lannister army came over the hill and charged straight at the Frey camp and the town beyond. Men that were sober or had enough of their faculties to get into battle formations moved forward although they were ready to bolt as the size of the Lannister army became apparent, especially with the loud blowing of their battle horns. However it was not the Lannister swords and spears that delivered the first blow as over them flew two enormous dragons that overtook the horses and blasted the quivering line of men with great bursts of flame. The screams of the men were terrible but it did not affect the Lannister men, except for Sandor looked unhappily at the two huge beasts, uncomfortable with being this close to fire.

Either riding straight through the fire or around the Lannister men charged into the enemy camp with swords and spears swinging before moving onto the town. Enemy soldiers, stumbling around in a daze were completely helpless as the Lannisters attacked and the dragons intimidated the town's folk into surrender with just a few flybys. Shaena on the back of Terrax smiled as she felt the wind in her hair and broke the town's will to fight with only a few passes. She looked down, glad again that in this life she had not developed a fear of heights as she looked down the ground beneath her and saw the ruler of the town, Ser Quincy Cox and his sons riding away from the town presumably to save their own necks while their holding was taken by force. Frowning at such cowardice that instead of just surrendering they would run and leave everyone else to die (including their own wives and daughters who Shaena saw were not amongst them), she decided not to let them get away with it and urged her dragons into a dive down at the fleeing men who had not chance of escape as she unleashed her dragons' fire again.

The Frey army camped outside though was broken swiftly by the Lannisters efficient and ruthless slaughter as were the men of House Cox. However unlike some of the other battles that they had been in the Lannisters did allow men that surrendered their lives, Sandor despite his unease at being so close to the dragons found himself a nice stack of gold in the remains of the Frey camp and looked ready to enjoy it if barrels of wine and two whores at his side were any indication. Hadrian as he walked past raised an eyebrow and said with humour.

"Do not spend it all at once." Sandor responded by laughing, raising a brief salute to his liege lord before pulling the whores into his tent where they would be assured some privacy. Hadrian meanwhile had other matters to attend too. Making his way to the town's keep he could plan the next stage of their campaign to put down House Frey and his sister especially now he had the Saltpans as a logistics base to operate from for the immediate future. Looking up he saw the two dragons Terrax and Sheepstealer circling overhead with the tiny figure of Shaena just visible on the back of Terrax.

Seeing that Shaena was not going to be coming down for some time, Hadrian went to the solar that had belonged previously to House Cox and considered all the work ahead of him with a sigh. The granddaughters and grandsons of Ser Quincy that had been abandoned by their elders would need tending to, supplies would need to be acquired and their next few targets chosen. Such he thought were the burdens of leadership.

 **-x-**

Later that day a column of men baring the same banner as the Lannister men in Saltpans arrived, ten thousand reinforcements from the Westerlands along with fresh supplies and rockets. Despite how welcome the men were given the war that lay ahead of them, Hadrian felt unsettled and would probably have looked as such if he did not hide his emotions like he did. Leading the column was Ser Raphael Daniels, a man that he had left behind to seek his revenge against Baelish. The man that had loyally stood at his side for over twenty years. Someone he might call his best friend and was hoping that he had not ruined their friendship despite leaving him behind in the faith that he would help his son if he needed it. He would soon find out however if Raphael had seen it that way. A comforting hand on his back made him turn and see Shaena smiling.

"He will understand. You had no choice." Her words brought comfort but that was soon brought to an end as Raphael dismounted his horse and walked over, his face neutral and expressionless. The two friends came face to face with each other, a tense silence followed as the people watching wondered what the two men would do next.

"Did you get it out of your system?" Raphael asked, wanting to know if his liege lord had managed to find the peace he had been lacking when he had set out on revenge.

"I did." Hadrian answered back, hoping that Raphael could understand. The knight nodded and offered his hand, a sense of relief gripped Hadrian as he took it and the two gave each other a manly hug. While they did this Raphael noticed Shaena and then the two dragons who were feasting on cattle not far away and said.

"I see you have a story to tell."

"Indeed I do, but first." Hadrian said with a smile while Shaena came forward. "This is Shaena Targaryen and the woman I intend to marry, those great beasts are her dragons; Terrax and Sheepstealer."

Raphael just shook his head, only Hadrian could go off on a mad quest for revenge and find not only a hidden princess but two dragons.

* * *

 _ **Riverrun, the Riverlands…**_

Cerenna Tully, formerly Lannister was looking through the lists and maps of her husband's homeland to try and find out how dire the situation was. She cursed Edmure under her breath so the guards could not hear her, she had been urging him to take the situation more seriously but he had allowed the Freys to gain more and more momentum until it had finally boiled over into a full blown uprising. So many Riverlords had gone to their side that the conflict was not looking like it was going to be possible for House Tully to win and she wondered if she was going to die. Cousin Cersei although Cerenna would never acknowledge any relation between them had clearly lost any sense of kinship and had vowed to exterminate every single member of House Tully. Cersei had even named her as being a target despite being related albeit distantly and no one had been more relieved than she had when Cousin Hadrian had sided with House Tully and brought his army and amazingly two dragons to help her put this uprising down. How he had managed that defied every piece of logic she possessed but she could not deny it was an enormous relief that they might have a chance yet in this war.

Following his advice she had reached out to whatever houses might remain loyal to her and those that had chosen to stay neutral, promising whatever she had too to get them on side and thanks to her Cousin Hadrian's backing, she had gotten a sizable army of twenty three thousand men largely from Houses like Blackwood, Mallister, Mooton and Smallwood. What she now had to decide was where to use those troops, if she was ever to be respected in the Riverlands then she was going to have to be the one to strike back against Cersei. Her husband was currently passed out drunk in their rooms after a night of mad fun with the boot lickers that followed him around and Edmure had foolishly trusted with important positions. They kept assuring him the situation was in hand, but at least she thought with some relief he had been able to do his 'husbandly duty' she thought gently rubbing her rounded stomach as the next Lord of the Riverlands grew inside her and was nearly ready to be born. She with a hand still protectively over her stomach looked down and tried to decide where to make her first attack, praising her Genna for teaching her to think for herself rather than bow to her husband's whims as her own mother had always told her to do.

Deciding to use them to raid the lands of rebel houses until a target of opportunity arose she got ready to write her messages to send by the fastest ravens.

* * *

 _ **Kings Landing, the Crownlands…**_

Margaery was taking her guard of Tyrell knights and Ser Clayton Archay of the Kingsguard through the areas of the city were the poorest people lived. That was not to say it was the slum she had expected though since those places had been largely cleared out by Hadrian Lannister when he had been regenerating the city, housing here was not the best quality but certainly far better than it would have been elsewhere she thought.

Arriving at the orphanage she was met by the caretakers of the children who kneeled deeply to her as she stepped off her horse.

"Your grace, we are truly honoured by your visit. The children were most excited to hear you were coming." The woman who was in charge of the place said with a gushing tone that Margaery had come to expect although she still found it odd though welcome to be referred to as 'Your Grace'. The caretaker then added. "It will be of much comfort to the children to see a face that does not frighten them as the septas and septons have been doing a lot of late." The woman added, worried at how often the Faith Militant had come around the orphanages to scare the children into following the Seven.

"It is an honour and a privilege to visit your orphanage. I make it my duty to ensure that the children had have no fathers or mothers to provide for them are given every opportunity to become whoever they want to be. I have always known love and affection from my parents, hopefully these children might at least get some hope and joy from me." Margaery said with a wide smile. While it did aid her in building a good powerbase, aiding orphans and the poor was something she enjoyed doing regardless. Their smiles and happy voices were more than worth the expense she thought with a smile, kindness was rarely forgotten by those that experienced it especially when little of it appeared elsewhere in their lives. The mention that the Faith Militant had been coming around and scaring children did bring a brief frown to her face and she told the much relieved caretaker.

"I will arrange for extra guards and issue orders for no member of the Faith to be granted entrance to the orphanages. I will not allow for children to be threatened in their own home. I will also see to it that the orphanage is restocked with regular food and the worn furniture replaced." She said sternly and with gushing thanks the caretakers led her inside the building.

As the carer takers of the children led her on a tour of the orphanage, Margaery was impressed at how much could be made off of little coin. After all these places were funded solely on the charity of the crown and the noble lords that took an interest which unfortunately had slackened somewhat in the recent years with all the political upsets and warring. She noted that some of the furniture and beds could use replacing and that their cupboards looked rather bare of food. That at least she could deal with.

Soon she arrived in the main courtyard of the building where the orphan children had been lined up to meet her. She frowned at that, she would have preferred to meet them when they were more relaxed but she thought with resignation this would have to do. Putting on her warmest and friendliest smile she spoke to the children who kept their own eyes firmly on the floor as they bowed or curtsied.

"Would you all like to hear how my husband and I fought the Dothraki on the back of a dragon?" She asked and instantly their eyes all moved upwards and they wanted to speak and beg to hear the story but for their warnings of their caretakers to behave to stop them cold. The lack of a response did dim Margaery's own joy but a little girl, no more than four name days old came over and tugged gently on her dress. Margaery looked down in surprise while the caretakers held their breath in horror that she might be offended, but Margaery just smiled at the little girl who was adorable with her dirty blonde hair and dimples.

"I would like to hear the story. Please?" The little girl asked with her luminous blue eyes near impossibly large. Margaery knelt down much to everyone's surprise so she was on a closer level to the little girl and asked.

"I would love to tell it to you. What is your name?" Margaery's heart went out to the young girl that was wearing only a very simple and worn blue dress, such a lovely child deserved to have a happy family she thought sadly and Margaery then made the decision that she was going to try and find the girl a family or at least find someone at the Red Keep who would look out for her. Surely there must be someone that would take the girl in and give her the life she deserved. She was so caught up in these thoughts that she nearly missed the girl answer her question.

"Minisa." The little girl answered and Margaery said with gentle mirth.

"Such a serious name for a little girl."

"I like my name." Minisa said suddenly cross as she perceived that Margaery was making fun of her like all the other children had. It brought a gasp to the rest of people present especially the caretakers, sure that she was going to be offended but Margaery surprised them by laughing. She then told the surprised and slightly confused Minisa in an almost conspiratorial whisper.

"I like it too. Come on." She said, gently taking the little girl's hand and leading her to the fountain in the centre of the courtyard where she settled onto a bench with Minisa in her lap and told the story to the children who settled around, completely enthralled of the idea of flying into battle on the back of a dragon.

* * *

 _ **Winterfell, the North…**_

Ned was staring into the fire as he brooded. He had tried not to consider the possibility but that his wife of twenty years was dead and gone at the hands of the Boltons still stabbed deeply at his heart. Whatever problems he and Catelyn had between them he knew that with time they could have worked around and address them. Now he thought depressed Catelyn would not meet their first grandchild, Alys was so close to giving birth and in fact had just gone into labour early today. Luwin and everyone had assured Robb who had taken to pacing outside the chamber that all was well but the young man would not shift from his place outside their chambers. That Catelyn was missing all this and the anticipation of the first Stark of a new generation being born was a bitter stone that had settled deep inside him and refused to be moved.

How his other children would take the news he could only guess at, Robb had retreated to his rooms with Alys and yells of anger had echoed all across Winterfell late in the night while Ned himself had become even colder and bitter. He had written the letters to his children personally, not wanting Luwin or anyone else to do it as they were his children and therefore it was his responsibility. The added dagger to the heart that was Ashara's sudden and miraculous reappearance only complicated the situation further, the former love of his life clearly held a lot of anger towards him and how could he blame her after all the things he had done. Abandoned her, killing her brother and marrying another woman after swearing he would only take her as his wife. He had hurt her deeply and now that his wife was dead he could only think the gods were punishing him for all of his past sins.

The door to his room opened and Robb entered carrying a bundle in his arms. Ned instantly got up from his seat and with wide eyes looked at the small baby in Robb's arms.

"A boy, your grandson father." Robb said with tears in his eyes proud as only a new father could be who was experiencing fatherhood for the first time despite the pain of his mother's demise that was surely below the surface. Ned both pitied and envied his eldest son, the young man had no idea of the highs and lows he was going to experience.

Smiling at the young babe and unable to find any other words Ned asked with a small smile.

"What is his name?"

"Alys and I decided on Benjen." Robb said with pride and the name nearly brought tears to Ned's eyes, the notion that his first grandchild would be named after the last of his brothers touched him more deeply than he could have expected.

"Benjen Stark." Ned said with pride as he carefully took his grandson from Robb and held him with the experienced hands of a father of five. The sight of the tiny babe with the grey eyes of a Stark peering up at him was indescribable, much like it had been when he had first held his own children. With a smile on his face Ned gently rubbed his thumb across the babe's head before his face darkened and he looked to Robb.

"What the Boltons have done to your mother and the North as a whole cannot go unpunished, it is time we reminded the North why our house's words are _'Winter is Coming'_. We will do what our ancestors should have done centuries ago and wipe the Boltons from the face of the North forever." Ned said with his intent obvious and anger laced into every word. Robb nodded in agreement, it was time to strike back against the Boltons and their allies. "Gather our men and send for Yara Greyjoy, I have task for her also." Ned said, it was time to make people remember the name Stark.

* * *

 _ **The Godswood, Kings Landing…**_

The High Sparrow was feeling increasingly confident in the success of his crusade as he looked at the jars of green liquid that were being piled up near the symbol of the heathens, the Weirwood tree. The idea that it could be a sacred place would have made him laugh if it had not been such an insult to his own faith. Now at least he thought with relief he would finally strike a blow against the heathens and their barbaric cult of a religion.

He was however somewhat worried about the effect the new queen Margaery Targaryen was having on the people of Kings Landing. Her visits to the orphanages and ordered the guards to prevent any of his septons and septas gaining entry to try and 'convince' the children to swear to the Seven had been making strong waves amongst the common folk who were singing her praises and that of her husband who had sailed off to tear down the fanatic fire lover Stannis Baratheon. It should be him the High Sparrow fumed that had the love of the people, he was the instrument of the Seven here in this world. He had been serving and protecting their souls longer than the slip of a queen had been alive, were they so fickle that a few honeyed words and a consignment of fresh furniture and food for the orphans could turn their heads so easily? It seemed so the High Sparrow thought with anger, still he could take some comfort that all that was about to change.

The pyromancer took a gentle hold of the green jars as he went to place them against the wretched tree when they were suddenly interrupted by a group of gold cloaks. Who had summoned them? The High Sparrow thought with anger.

"That's wildfire!" One of the Gold cloaks said in horror and before he companions could stop him, the lone soldier charged towards the pyromancer shouting. "You will not threaten the true gods of Westeros!"

The lone guard collided with the pyromancer and together they flew into the pile of jars, shattering them and leaving both men soaked to the skin in the substance that instantly ignited from their body heat. Green flames moved so rapidly that the two men had no time at all as they died screaming, everyone watched paralyzed with fear as they saw the men die and be reduced to dust. But just as soon as it had started the fire died out.

The rest of the gold cloaks looked in horror at where one of their men had been just seconds before and they began to feel the rage bubbling up inside them. One of their own and more importantly a good friend had just been burnt to cinders right before their eyes, all due to this barefooted bastard that dared call himself holy. Without any hesitation the unit sergeant came forward and delivered a strong right hook to the High Sparrow who had been in complete awe of what he had just seen and was instantly winded and unable to resist as the manacles were locked around his wrists.

"We are taking you to Lord Tyrion and Queen Margaery. They will judge you, count your blessings I will not spill blood in a holy place." The Sergeant hissed into the High Sparrow's ear before dragging him by the chains on his manacles through the city streets.

 **-x-**

The jeers and rotten fruit that were thrown at the High Sparrow as he was dragged through the city streets were a strong reminder to the man about how low both he and his faith had fallen in recent months and years. His rough white robes were stained with all the rotten fruit thrown at him while his legs and feet were soon bleeding from being dragged over the stone of the city streets. But the wound to his pride was the worst as the humiliation of being dragged through the streets like a common criminal bruised his ego and dented his confidence. If the Seven had a hand in this, he could only think that they were teaching him a lesson in humility so he would learn from their teaching and continue his attempts to reinforce their will on the people. So he straightened his back as they arrived at the Red Keep and moved through the passages till they reached the throne room.

The courtiers all made the High Sparrow sick to his stomach as he saw them milling around the room in their fine and expensive garments while they sipped on wine and slept with whores. He would make all of them face the judgement of the Seven he thought will heady anticipation. Still in the grip of his own delusions he turned towards the throne were he could see the new 'queen' Margaery Targaryen although in his mind she was still a Tyrell as she had not married the new king under the Seven and was little more than a whore, sleeping with a man outside the marriage bed. At her side as she sat on the Iron Throne the demon imp stood looking at him with withering contempt, that made the temper of the High Sparrow raise even higher like he was the unnatural one, the whoring drunk.

"Your grace we caught this man trying to burn down the Godswood with wildfire. And he killed one of our men with his accursed liquid." The Gold cloak sergeant said with anger and the entire room gasped and started talking amongst themselves furiously over what had just been revealed while Margaery's eyes widened before narrowing as she looked down the High Sparrow who likewise gazed at her.

Ever the woman of the people Margaery made her statement with them in mind.

"What you have done is inexcusable. There are no words that can save your neck, everyone in Westeros is free to practice whatever faith they wish. Your attempts to force everyone to worship the Seven are a personal affront to the liberty of everyone that lives and that you would use wildfire to not only destroy a symbol of faith but murder a man reveals to all of us that you are nothing more than a madman, one that the world will be glad to be rid of." Margaery said as she rose from the throne where she sat in her husband's absence. The High Sparrow, unafraid to die merely glares as he prepared to speak but suddenly a blow from the sergeant to his throat stopped him cold and left him gagging for breath. While the High Sparrow was gasping for breath and the court dancing to their queen's words Tyrion jumped in with his suggestion.

"Your grace, perhaps it would be better to simply ensure the High Sparrow…disappears. He does not deserve to become a martyr to whatever band of thugs and fanatics he calls his followers so we do not allow him the public display he clearly wants." His words were carefully delivered, Tyrion had not anticipated this scenario but it was a sign that the gods were on his side, however much of an irony that was he thought with derision.

Margaery looked at him intently for a moment and Tyrion could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to pick his words apart to discover any hidden intentions that he might have. Tyrion certainly thought she was an improvement on the previous queen, this one actually had a clever mind in her head. This assumption was only reinforced when she gave him a nod and told him.

"See it done Lord Tyrion. I never want to see him or his kind in Kings Landing ever again." Her normal voice so sweet and tender now was cold and strong with the strong will that lurked behind the rosy façade. Tyrion nodded in return and thought that he might like this new queen after all.

 **-x-**

"Where are you taking me? Some quiet beheading in a damp cell?" The High Sparrow asked as he was dragged down into the Black Cells by a few of Tyrion's sellswords, ahead of the man himself. Tyrion however did not answer the question and they kept descending lower and lower into the earth below the Red Keep. The High Sparrow did not let that stop him from talking however. "It does not matter what you do to me, the Light of the Seven will shine over Westeros again and the rest of you and the heathens will burn in the Seven Hells while I ascend to join with the true gods of the world." The High Sparrow said with complete assurance, not in the least afraid to die. But Tyrion did not intend to kill him, not yet.

Arriving at the cell in the lowest part of the Black Cells, the men threw the High Sparrow into the cell which seemed far larger than it really was in the dark with the only illumination now coming from the torch at the wall opposite the cell door. The man scrambled to his feet but did not see the executioner and his sword around. Tyrion fed up of the High Sparrow simply said.

"Let us see if your gods can get you out of this." And Tyrion then slammed the door firmly shut and locked it.

The High Sparrow suddenly realised what Tyrion intended to do and if he or indeed anyone else had been able to see him in the complete darkness of the cell, they would have noticed all the colour draining from his face. He stumbled in the pitch black of the cell to try and find the door and became completely disorientated as he tried to find his way around merely by touch. Already in his mind the images from his nightmares were forming in the dark to torment him and he started to pray desperately to the Seven for deliverance, something that would not come until his old body succumbed to dehydration.

Tyrion turned to the stone masons he had brought with him and stepped back as they went to work, bricking up the cell door, leaving only a tiny gap for air to enter so the High Sparrow did not get off so lightly with suffocation. He might have simply had the man killed if he had not called his wife Tysha a whore and their children demon spawn over the course of Tyrion's campaign, the mere remembrance of the word directed at his wife never mind their children made him furious enough to strangle the life out of the old fossil. His remaining followers would be arrested as soon as he could arrange it for whatever crimes he could make stick.

Brutal work Tyrion thought, but finally the Faith Militant was vanquished. Hopefully things would finally settle down…at least after Stannis was dealt with Tyrion thought with hope as he left the Black Cells once the work was done.

* * *

 _ **Barrowton, the North…**_

Ned led the column of infantry and cavalry forward through the hills towards Barrowton, a large town and chief holding of House Dustin and one of his primary opponents in the civil war. He had bolstered his forces on the flanks as they marched on, his eyes wide and alert for any sign of the enemy. He had chosen this route specifically because the Dustin scouts were sure to discover them, he might not be as good at tactics as his old friend Robert had been but he was not a fool either. He only hoped Lady Dustin was arrogant enough to take the bait.

Through the breeze and quiet hills he could hear the men of House Dustin as they moved out from the hills behind them. Ned gritted his teeth as he drew his sword, _Ice_ and the men he had been leading turning around looking unsurprised. This had been discussed with the unit captains beforehand to ensure their men did not panic in the face of the expected ambush.

Ned's men drew their spears and formed a vicious wall just as planned which slowed the Dustin attack almost to halt but then Ned took a large horn off his belt and blew hard into it creating a blast of noise that was audible for a long way around just as intended. The area was silent for a moment after that as the Dustin soldiers looked around to see what on earth the Stark lord was trying to do but that was soon apparent as the air was filled with the thundering sound of horses and charging men. The Dustin soldiers looked around and saw a large force of men rushing up from behind them and not just men. A number of horsemen and giants thundered alongside the Free Folk infantry force, terrifying the Dustin men who listened intently as they were enveloped and Ned delivered his terms.

"Men of House Dustin, you are good men and loyal to your lady. But she is not loyal to you for she has condemned by siding with House Bolton and Stannis Baratheon against the true lords of the North House Stark. They would seek power when we should be seeking food for the coming winter, when we need to stand together they would divide us. So I offer you this choice, bend the knee to me and join our fight against the barbaric House Bolton, who kidnap and hold good people hostage to force the co-operation of their families. Who flay men and women alive to decorate their halls and assisted Stannis Baratheon, the fire loving fanatic that burned alive the members of House Manderly a noble house that had done him no harm and invaded the North itself! It is up to you." Ned said loudly to the gathered men in front of him. Many looked unsettled, more inclined then they would like to admit to turn on their lady who had sided with the man that had sacked White Harbour for no real reason and murdered a lot of people by burning them to death. Many had not liked the actions of the Baratheon king but were too scared of their lords to do anything about it but faced with death here and now they were seriously considering defecting to the Starks. A chance to avoid their homes being ransacked was a definite point in favour of defecting and some men began to drop their weapons.

Fury however gripped Beron, a loyal servant of Lady Dustin and a leader of her men at arms. He without warning charged straight at the Stark lines, the men around him in disbelief that the man could be that foolish, a point that was proved only a second later when one of the giants Wun Wun grabbed him by the head and swung the screaming man around like a sack before throwing him almost carelessly against the rocky hills around them where his head split open like an overripe fruit and brains splattered all over the ground around him.

Seeing this display shocked everyone, even Ned and Robb but had a dramatic effect on the Dustin soldiers who stared wide-eyed at what had just happened to one of their greatest warriors and without any hesitation began throwing their weapons to the ground. Robb and the rest of the men cheered and began to gather the discarded weapons and shields handing many to the poorly equipped Wildlings.

Ned remained completely stoic as they did this, as cool as the land which he called his home. His ambush had gone better than expected, now all that remained was bring Barrowton to heel.

 **-x-**

Barrowton was one of the largest towns in all of the North and was the primary reason that House Dustin had become as powerful as it had but the sight of their own army marching disarmed surrounded by soldiers of House Stark took the fight out of the settlement, letting them past without interference until they came to the walls of Barrow Hall, the castle of House Dustin. It was a much smaller castle than Winterfell with walls nowhere near as high but Ned noticed still had a number of archers on them. Turning to the best archer in his own archer, the Free Folk girl Ygritte and told her.

"Keep those archers under cover, give the battering ram to Wun Wun." Ned ordered and Ygritte surprised him by laughing.

"You call those boys archers? It is good I find you so funny Lord Stark otherwise I would be insulted." She said with a cheeky smile that nearly made Ned sigh in exasperation but he restrained himself as Ygritte and her hunters began with their own bows to fire arrows at the men on the walls with frightening accuracy, even managing to pick off a few while Wun Wun with a bloodthirsty smile on his face picked up a long shaft of Ironwood that would have taken five normal men to lift and charged straight at the wooden doors that kept them from entering the castle.

The first hit made the doors stagger, the men inside were startled as the second hit broke large bits out of thick wooden door, many of them looked around as if they thought they might find another exit only to realise that they were trapped by the same walls that kept their enemies out. Some went for their weapons but it was with quivering hands that they held them, not understanding how they had gone from being so secure to vulnerable so quickly.

When Wun Wun on his third swing bashed the remains of the door off of its hinges and burst through followed by Wildlings and Stark men, many of them froze not having a clue how to deal with a giant let alone all the men at its back. Some just gave up and threw down their weapons, the fight leaving them. Some decided to charge as Lord Stark and his son Robb entered in full plate and furs with swords already in hand.

Ned with the skill of an experienced soldier easily parried the clumsy strikes from the foolish guardsmen and cut them down with Robb exercising all the training he had put in since the Battle of the Wall to cut down the guards that dared attack him. After that the last of the Dustin men dropped the weapons.

With a quick survey of the yard, Ned was all business as he gave his orders to his men and Robb.

"Strip the Dustin men and the castle of any armour and steel weapons you can find. The Free Folk need proper weapons and equipment if they are going to be able to assist us in this war. Robb send a raven to Winterfell confirming our capture of the castle and have the smiths work on making armour for the giants. That would make a fearsome sight indeed." Ned said, Robb nodded and went to carry out his orders while Ned walked into the castle that he had captured without any real difficulty intent on finding the lady of the castle, Lady Barbery Dustin.

When he finally found her she was in her private solar and Ned frowned when he remembered the letters his older brother Brandon had written to him about her. She was a tall woman and handsome in her strength and dignity but there was a deep bitterness about her as she looked on him that he could well understand. Both he and his family had inflicted much pain on her over the years; starting with Brandon's seduction of her and later death before the death of her husband and brothers in the war and his own personal failure to bring their bodies home. Why he had done that? Ned honestly asked himself and he could not find an answer, his mind had been in such a muddle at the time with the revelations Lyanna had told him and her death, not to mention having to worry about Jon's safety and it had seemed the most sensible thing to do. Something he had come to regret over the years and now it seemed had come back to haunt him.

"Lord Stark, I take it my men are laying in a pit somewhere out in the countryside? Or have you actually done the decent thing and brought their bodies' home this time?" Barbery asked him with bitterness in her deep and cultured voice. Ned however did not let her words get to him and said.

"Most of them were so disgusted by your choice of allies they defected at the first opportunity. Given what the Boltons and Stannis Baratheon have brought to the North I would have thought it was expected. But then again revenge has blinded better and smarter people to a better path, you certainly were. Not only have you brought down destruction on yourself but when I am done here I will ensure that House Ryswell is next to feel our swords ending your line and that of your father forever." His own voice had grown a great deal colder as he spoke and Lady Barbery had narrowed her eyes at him.

"We die without regret, nothing you can do to us will compare to what past injustices go unpunished." Barbery told him and drew a dagger. Seeing the threat Ned raised his sword but as the woman looked like she was going to charge him an arrow soared just a finger's width away from his ear and struck Lady Barbery Dustin right between the eyes. Turning around in surprise Ned saw Ygritte standing there and she gave him a brief shrug.

Ned now with a bad taste in his mouth decided to leave the room, giving orders as he went to get some fresh air.

"Have the body burned and its ashes put in the family crypts." He would not allow her to be buried as was the normal custom given the coming of the White Walkers. He would not give the accursed ice demons another soldiers for their undead army.

 **-x-**

Robb meanwhile was still searching the castle for any remaining troops or useful information and was just about to end his brief check of the castle's dudgeons when a moan from one of the cells alerted him to someone being held there. Opening the door with caution it was soon apparent that there was no danger as the sole occupant of the cell was a ragged looking man with an overgrown beard and dressed in what had once been a red tunic and breeches of good quality but now hung off an emancipated frame. The man's eyes however were alert and as sharp as ever as he looked up and did his best to bow to Robb.

"Lord Stark, I Ser Kyle Condon would thank you greatly if you would free me from this cell. There is much I would discuss with you and your father." The thin bearded man said, identifying himself and Robb nearly did a double take as he stared long and hard at the man that had accompanied Lord Cerwyn to the last harvest feast at Winterfell. He had been a lean and fit man not too many years older than Robb himself with a trimmed beard and a loud but joyful laugh. Not the man in front of him that looked like he had aged decades since Robb had last seen him.

"Of course Ser Condon." Robb said and released the knight from his manacles and gave him his own cloak which Ser Condon gratefully took. However the knight had an important piece of information that he had to pass on immediately, concerning his own lord.

"Thank you Lord Stark, I am glad to call you my future liege lord but I have to report that there are a number of prisoners being held at the Dreadfort to force the compliance of Northern houses. Lord Cerwyn was being held there to force his son's hand in supporting the Boltons but Ramsay Snow has flayed Lord Medger Cerwyn alive and is now trying to cover it up. I saw it all before I was moved here." Ser Condon said with a voice full of hatred but although Robb was appalled to hear what had befallen the previous Lord Cerwyn it did present an opportunity for them to exploit.

"Ser Condon." Robb said as he helped the weak man to his feet. "I need you to write a letter to Cley Cerwyn as soon as possible, if we move quickly then we might be able to save your lord's son. And if you could tell us which houses sided willingly with the Boltons it would be most appreciated." Robb added, it would certainly help to know where to best target their strikes.

He also hoped the idea that he had just had might swing the war in their favour, at least more so than it was now. While he desperately wanted to be home with Alys and their son, he knew that for them to be safe he had to keep going.

 **-x-**

Ned meanwhile was on the castle walls, getting a most welcome breath of fresh, cold air after that business with Lady Dustin. He did not enjoy wiping out entire dynasties, especially as the last Lord Dustin had been a good friend to him but he could not afford open rebellion in his lands while the harshest winter in centuries was on its way and worst the White Walkers were going to descent on them. He would need every man he could get to fight them, that was the reason he had spared the Dustin men.

He was about to go back inside and discover how the search of the castle was going when he noticed a commotion in yard, looking down he saw Mance Rayder and his wife Dalla and some of their men surrounding a cage where a loud growling could be heard. Curious about what was the source of the all the commotion he moved quickly down the nearby steps into the yard.

"What on earth is going on?" Ned asked as he pushed gently through the crowd to finally get a look at what was going on. When he finally did his breath caught in his throat.

Inside a cage with a broken open door was a magnificent black direwolf, it was an older one that his own children's judging by its size and had the most intense looking red eyes. It was a fearsome looking beast Ned thought in awe but it did not lunge or strike out at the men and women around its cage. Instead it sat inside and growled at anyone that dared approach it.

Ned did not know why but despite the warnings of the people around him, he walked slowly towards vicious looking wolf that would surely have savaged him in an instant. However after a small growl the magnificent wolf just turned its head to look at him with interest, its red eyes looking at him with curiosity. This curiosity allowed Ned to get close enough to gently run his hand along the wolf's head and scratch behind its ears. The wolf instantly showed how much it enjoyed this by its tail wagging with a heavy thump against the metal on the cage and gave Ned a rough but tender lick on the face causing the men around to laugh. Ned meanwhile was unable to explain the sensations he had begun to experience while petting the wolf. It was almost as if he could see through its eyes, feel 'his' impulses and hear through his ears. Was this what his own children felt their own direwolves? Ned wondered and decided that this was to be his wolf.

"Ranger. I shall call you Ranger. Is that okay?" Ned asked the wolf who responded by licking his face again.

"You Starks and your direwolves, I would not be surprised if this wolf was the father of your children's wolves." A voice said as Ned got up, still scratching Ranger behind the ears. Turning around it was Mance Rayder who had said it, earning a laugh from the men around him and Ned while too stoic to be embarrassed did need to talk to Mance. So he decided there was no time like the present and discussed a decision he had made just then in the heat of the moment.

"Mance Rayder I need someone to hold this castle once myself and my army depart to hunt down more Bolton supporters. If you are willing then I will name you its new lord and raise House Rayder to take the place of House Dustin as one of my strongest vassals." Ned said, shocking the former member of the Nights Watch and King Beyond the Wall as well as the men around him, but in Ned's mind at least it was a good choice. Mance was a smart and cunning man and someone that could be counted on when the situation was dire, who better to make the new lord of Barrowton. Mance appeared speechless for a moment but his wife Dalla was not and slapped him on the face and answered in his place, shocking Ned and the rest of the men around.

"He would be honoured Lord Stark and I swear our house will stand firm with yours. Oh that sounds good." Dalla said as she suddenly came up with her new house's words. " _Standing Firm_. That will do, that will do very nicely. And our banner will be two Spears locked over a lute, that way it reflects both me and Mance. What do you think?" Dalla asked her husband however her tone was so forceful that no one could honestly call it a question.

"Yes of course my love." Mance said distantly while he glared at the sniggering men around him. Still though, it was going to be nice having a castle of his own to past down to his own son.

* * *

 _ **Goldgrass, the North…**_

It was a bittersweet moment for Yara as she moved silently through the woods near the castle of House Stout with a group of the best hunters and fighters in the Wildling camp to ambush the men of House Stout in the woods. It was great to be leading an attack again she thought with pride, she was never going to be beautiful or so she had been told but that did not matter to her. She enjoyed the thrill of battle, hitting your enemy and taking them for everything that they had.

But it was not the same, she thought with sadness. Not like when she had been a raider captain for the Iron Born. The thrill of the wind in her hair, the rocking of the ship and the rush of a quick but brutal fight. This ambush in the woods was nothing like that she thought but still it was good to be in a genuine fight again she thought as she moved quietly between the trees and slit the throat of another Stout soldier while the Wildling archers and spearwives at her side quietly and efficiently cut down the other groups of men that were moving through the forest trying to find them. Yara admired their skill, they were warriors she thought, like her.

Leaking their presence in the forest had been her own idea, drawing the men of House Stout out of their protective castle and into the forest where Yara and her people had the advantage. One that she was proud of and their enemy had fallen for her trap like the most gullible fools imaginable.

If it would not give away their position Yara would have loved to have laughed out loud but contented herself with a wide grin as they continued their ambushes and waited until next night fell and when they would use the armour and cloaks that they had acquired to try and sneak inside Goldgrass and take the castle for themselves although the name made her smile turn into a sneer.

Goldgrass she thought with derision. What a stupid fucking name. But that was quickly dismissed as she came across Lord Stout himself and with a smile she moved in for the kill. The fat fuck had no idea she was even there until she was right behind him and drew a red smile across his throat with her dagger while her follow warrior women took care of his personal guards.

 **-x-**

The timing of their attack on Goldgrass was perfect as that night there was no moon in the sky and only the stars and torches provided light to see by. Perfect then for Yara and her people to move in their stolen clothing through the open castle gates. Seeing the colours of House Stout and with the light so low they could not see their faces clearly, at least until they were through the gates.

Yara and her people the instant they were inside the small castle's walls threw off their stolen clothes and readied their weapons. With _Red Rain_ in hand Yara with a wild yell of abandon started cutting down any of the surprised guards that were left. The blood lush in her mixing perfectly with the wildlings around her who like her were enjoying the experience immensely. It was a genuine thrill that had Yara's heart thundering in her chest as she enjoyed the high of battle again.

As Yara cut her way through two guards to gain entrance to the keep of the castle she wondered if Lord Stark might let her keep it when they were done. She could be hope.

* * *

 _ **White Harbour, the North…**_

Stannis Baratheon stood above a table with the map showing the situation as it stood in the North and the Riverlands. The re-emergence of the Targaryens had caught him completely by surprise, from nowhere they had come over from Essos and seized Kings Landing with no opposition where he had failed although just the memory of his attempt to take the city made him grit his teeth so hard that they might break. It might have been a good thing if they had been fighting with the Lannisters keeping them distracted in the south but instead they had proven how cowardly the supposed lions were, just giving up rather than risk their own necks. However the dragons coming back were something that Stannis would never have predicted in a thousand years. The great beasts of destruction that had won the Targaryens the Seven Kingdoms the first time where something he had no idea still existed and worse he had no way to fight against. The fact made him want to scream but he kept himself under firm control as he desperately looked for a way to turn the odds in his favour. Worse the Starks had just forced him into a stalemate in the War for the North while in the Riverlands the Lannisters and two dragons had begun to prey on his allies down there. Whichever way he turned there seemed to be another obstacle or enemy in his path that he would have to tear down. Still it was not in his nature to give up and run, so he would find a way to win, Stannis thought with determination and got back to work. It might be time he thought to head out to fight the Starks himself. But then he saw a report of Umber raids on his conquered lands, his headache sharpening as he knew he would have to deal with them before he could launch any kind of concentrated attack on the Starks.

 **-x-**

In corner of a nearby bedroom that had once belonged to Wylis Manderly, Melisandre was curled up in the foetal position as she stared intently at the flames in the grate. Her expression was frantic and filled with desperation as she stared so intently at the flames that the light was hurting her eyes.

"Please there must be a way." She said quietly, her voice scared as she saw the same vision again and again. The Azor Ahai was going to perish at the hands of the wolves, lions and dragons. Regardless of how hard she focused or what method she used the result was the same.

Stannis Baratheon was going to lose this war and die.

She saw it happening in different ways but always ending with his death. Sometimes he assaulted Winterfell and died at the hands of the Starks, other times the Lions rode him down on the plains or blasted him with their rockets. Recent visions had even shown her dragons tearing him to pieces or incinerating him with their fire. No matter what way she tried it always ended the same, there was no way to prevent it.

Why? She thought with dread as tears flowed down her face and she held her head in her hands. Why had her god forsaken this world by allowing the Azor Ahai to die? Surely he did not want the ancient enemy to win did he? She thought with terror but then just as she looked up at the fire again she saw something, a figure fighting against the White Walkers with a flaming sword just as the legends said but this time she was able to see his face and it brought a gasp of horror to her.

Stannis Baratheon was not the Azor Ahai.

And everything she had done for his cause had merely weakened the world to the White Walkers, great shame filled her up and new tears began to fall from her eye, her will shattered into a million pieces.

It had all been for nothing.

* * *

 _ **The Great Weirwood, Sea Dragon Point…**_

The Three Eyed Raven watched the developing Northern and Riverlands Civil War distain. When they knew the great enemy was coming to kill them all, some would still rather fight for power and wealth, thinking only of their short term gain when in the long term they would all lose. The selfish nature of man that he had seen in his visions of men since the beginning of time only broke his heart and briefly he wondered if humans as a race were worth saving. But that thought was quickly crushed as he resolved to deal with the situation he had been presented with.

Already he was placing protective wards around the Great Tree and the Wildling settlement to ensure their safety from the Boltons and their supporters in the current war and of course to ensure the great tree survived. The great tree would yet he sensed have a part to play in the war that would follow.

* * *

 _I hope this chapter was good, I have tried my best to make it as good as possible._

 _Please review and let me know your thoughts._


	33. Chapter 33 Return and Counter Strikes

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _Good to be posting again, I am trying to get two chapters out a month but it is hard to find the time. Still the feedback I got from people kept me going so thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys have been amazing and really supportive. If you have any questions then just send them to me and I will answer as soon as I can._

 _Joe Mudkat – Yes in the books Wyndfryd and Wylla are both older in the books but I changed their ages for this story. Wynafryd is now the same age as Rickon maybe a year or two older._

 _Well on with the show…_

 **Chapter 33 – Return and Counter Strikes**

 _ **Multiple locations, the North and Riverlands…**_

Two of the Seven Kingdoms were held firmly in the grip of chaos; no House was able to stay neutral although some tried with a fierce desperation to stay out of the fighting only to end up involved any way. House Slate attacked House Bole, a small family with small lands in hope of an easy victory but fought them to near mutual extinction. House Grell of the Riverlands and House Chambers met near the Stony Sept and likewise few left the battlefield alive. Four houses, small ones but families all the same wiped out forever.

* * *

 _ **Ironrath, the North…**_

The cold of the coming winter was hard on Sybelle and Erena Glover as they and what men that they had left finally came into sight of Ironrath, the home of House Forrester and the nearest safe haven for miles. The sight of the Glover army camped around its walls along with the Forrester's own small force was a truly welcoming sight indeed and made Sybelle hold her daughter closer as she sighed in relief. At her side was young Larence Snow who had escorted them here as best he could and while many would look down on a bastard she could not fault the young man who had been prepared to shield both her and her baby daughter with his own life.

As they arrived at the camp's limits they were met by a concerned looking Lord Gregor Forrester who had never been such a welcome a sight to Sybelle as he was at the moment.

"Lady Glover, when we heard what had happened at Deepwood Motte we feared the worst." Lord Gregor said relieved a stable hand came out to care for their horses as they gently slid off, grateful to have firm ground under their feet after hours of riding. Checking on her infant daughter Sybelle was relieved to see that Erena was sleeping snugly against her chest, completely oblivious to the changes that had rocked their world. Lord Gregor took control of the situation and she allowed herself to be led inside where Lady Elissa Forrester greeted her warmly.

"Lady Glover, please take a place by the fire and warm yourself. I will have a room prepared for you and a hot meal. Do not worry, my husband will not let what has befallen your house to go unavenged." Elissa reassured Sybelle as she gently steered her in front of a warm fire which eased Sybelle's aching bones although the warming of her body and the relief of sitting down in a comfy chair did little to ease the pain that was taking firm root in her soul. Her son should have beaten her here but he was nowhere to be found and in her heart she was terrified over what might have befallen him. Her husband was almost certainly dead she thought cradling her daughter closer, she might well be all that she had now Sybelle thought as a cloud of depression settled over her.

 **-x-**

Larence Snow was gently feeding his horse while he thought hard on the situation in the North. The balance of power seemed to be evening out with the Starks beginning to regain lost ground against the Boltons and Stannis Baratheon but the fate of his homeland still hung in the balance. He thought to all the families that had taken sides thus far and wondered how any of them would prefer the flaying Boltons and the fire crazed Baratheon to the kind and honourable Starks. He wondered what his own father Lord Hornwood must be thinking as he had apparently decided to declare neutrality, but given his castle's proximity to the Dreadfort how long would the Boltons accept that? How long before House Hornwood was forced to choose a side? He turned to his horse and gently patted it, resolving to himself that in the morning he would ride for his ancestral home and speak to his father about just what their role was too be, he could not in good conscience allow his family's army to be used against the true rulers of the North. So it was up to him to make sure that his father made the right choice.

* * *

 _ **Moat Cailin, the North…**_

Bran was holding his younger brother tight as the piece of parchment lay forgotten on the floor. But its contents never would be, the warm tears that were falling down Rickon's face as he was hit by the shock and grief of his mother's sudden death.

Bran himself however while he too was shaken by grief and shock of his mother's death but there was anger too, burning anger that was nearly making his body shake with rage were it not for the fact that his little brother needed comfort more than he needed to let it loose. His hatred was not solely directed at the Boltons and their lackeys though, he now held a degree of resentment and anger towards the Three Eyed Raven as well. He had asked the Raven time and again where his mother was and had not received a clear answer only that she was 'alive'. If he had known where she was being held he might have been able to tell his father who could have rescued her or Lord Lannister could have used his magic to bring her to safety, now he thought with anger it was too late.

He knew he would have to talk to the Raven again, for the sake of everyone when the White Walkers came but for the next couple of days he was staying firmly away from the Weirwood.

Ser Brynden Tully meanwhile was in the yard, using his sword to cut a practice dummy to splinters using his imagination to make it look like the bloody Boltons! He would have revenge on whoever had killed his niece…his breathing hard as he made his vow. He swore it!

 **-x-**

 _ **Casterly Rock, the Westerlands…**_

Many miles away his actions and thoughts were being echoed in the mind of his youngest great-niece, Arya Stark who was using all her rage and anger to destroy practice dummies just like Brynden was. Her rage was making her act more like a raging beast than the young woman she was, her future husband Tyler Lannister watched concerned from the side, especially when he saw Arya using her magic purely by instinct setting things alike as the fire inside her leaked to the outside. He waved his hand a shower of water sprayed over the fires that had started all around, causing Arya to turn and around and without thinking move onto the attack. _Needle_ slashed out while her _Lady Talon_ lunged in, Tyler with razor sharp reflexes born of years of training dodged the two attacks and blasted Arya with a disarming charm, causing both of her weapons to fly out of her hands. She probably could have prevented him doing that he realised if she had been in full control of herself but her rage was so great that she was operating mostly by instinct.

A fact proved moments later when rather than go for her weapons or blast him with magic as she was surely capable of doing she leapt at him with hands outstretched, ready he was sure to tear his throat out but he was unlike her actually thinking and caught her wrists with ease, taking a firm hold before pulling her into a position where she could not threaten him. She struggled terribly but her eyes, red and bloodshot were already glistening with tears and as he held her in tight hold her struggles grew weaker until finally she could not hold the tears at bay no longer and finally collapsed in his arms as her terrible sobbing started.

Knowing the pain of losing a mother so suddenly himself and knowing that the danger had passed, Tyler gently released her wrists and pulled her into a close hug while his hands gently stroked her hair in an effort to provide some degree of comfort. Something that Arya would once have rejected out of hand but this time she desperately lent into his warm and solid body as she finally allowed her grief to surface.

 **-x-**

 _ **Brightwater Keep, the Reach…**_

Sansa was enjoying the day while her husband was out in the yard again, she liked the moderately sized castle that was now her husband's and enjoyed walking around the gardens and smelling the sweet scents of the flowers. Something that sadly would soon no longer be possible as winter was coming and already they were making their stores ready for the cold. For a Northern always took winter seriously she thought with some irony, it had taken her getting involved in the games of the south to find her own inner Northern steel. It made her laugh to the surprise of everyone in range to hear it.

Coming into the solar that technically belonged to her husband but she used more than he, Sansa prepared to look over the stash of letters that had piled up and sat down to deal with them. The first one she picked was the most recent and to her surprised it was addressed from Winterfell, she opened the letter thinking it was from her father to congratulate her on her nuptials only for her smile to disappear as she read the careful lines of script.

The letter was put back on the desk while Sansa got to her feet almost in a trance, her face completely still and her eyes almost glassy. She walked slowly over to the rug where her legs failed and she fell to her knees where she put her hands to her face and tried to understand how this could have happened. No tears fell, she could not find them the only real thing she would feel for a very long time was shock at what had happened to her mother. When that shock wore off she would feel the pain and loss but for the moment she could not accept it.

* * *

 _ **Hornwood, the North…**_

Larence Snow looked at the castle he had not seen since he was a young boy and it brought a chill down his spine that was nothing to do with the cold winter air around him. He was not sure that this was such a good idea now that he had arrived, he had no idea how his father and the rest of the trueborn members of House Hornwood would respond to him. They could just as easily hate him as welcome him as a member of their family. He knew he would have to face them if he had any chance of convincing them to side with House Stark but it was proving more daunting in reality and would take courage to accomplish. He almost considered for a moment turning back to swear his sword to House Forrester but for the sake of Lord Glover who had treated him almost as a member of his own family, Larence walked forward to the main gates where the guards stepped to block his path.

"Halt, who wishes to entre Hornwood?" The guard demanded and Larence rallied his courage before saying.

"Larence Snow, the son of Lord Hornwood and brother to his heir Daryn. I wish to speak to my father." Larence said impressing himself in how strong he made his voice sound when in reality he was quaking inside. The guards looked to one another briefly before they stepped aside so he could enter, feeling very much like he had passed the first hurdle in what was looking to be a very daunting race Larence walked forward into the castle yard and saw many men training for battle. This both excited and worried him, it seems that his father had taken steps to prepare his army for battle but Larence worried that he might fight for the wrong side.

The men took little notice of him, probably thinking him some new recruit that had come to the castle for training, Larence with limited recollection walked past the men training into the keep and towards the great hall where he hoped to find his father, Lord Hornwood.

It did not take long to find it, many Northern castle's had a similar design that echoed from their early history. As Larence entered the hall he saw his father sitting on a throne like chair at the other end looking much the same as he had the last time he had seen him albeit with some more grey in his hair now, beside him Lady Hornwood stood imperiously while his half-brother Daryn stood by her.

"My son! Welcome home." Lord Hornwood said with joy easing Larence's fears somewhat but the cold nod of greeting he got from Lady Hornwood did little to dampen his spirits. What really cheered his heart however was the fact that his half-brother Daryn came forward and gave his brother a hug in welcome Larence returned it eagerly, glad to have his brother's welcome.

"It is good to finally meet you brother." Daryn said with a smile that Larence returned.

"Thank you father. Thank you…brother." Larence said before he turned to Lord Hornwood and said. "I just came from Ironrath, Lord Forrester and Lady Glover send their regards." Larence caught a look of unease on his father's face when he mentioned Lady Glover. Guilt for not helping he wondered?

"Yes, nasty business that." Lord Hornwood said quietly which instantly made Larence realise that he had no interest in getting involved in the war, probably out of fear of Roose Bolton so he decided to give his father something to think about.

"Yes, Roose Bolton might be bad but Ramsay his bastard son is in a whole other league. He enjoys flaying people alive and torturing them for no reason other than his own twisted pleasure. He even feeds people to his dogs from what I hear. I dread to think what might happen when his father dies and he has free reign over the North. I only hope that without your army the Starks can stop him. We could make all the difference." Larence said, his brother Daryn looking at him with surprise and then joy while Lady Hornwood was regarding him with curiosity. His father Lord Hornwood looked ashamed and then left the room quietly.

Larence could only hope that his father made the right decision.

* * *

 _ **The Great Sept of Baelor, Kings Landing…**_

The Sept of Baelor was almost deserted now that the High Sparrow had been arrested and sent only the gods knew where. The few septons that remained where nearly too scared to leave the building as they were jeered at and objects were thrown at them wherever they went. They were just waiting for the men of the Lord Hand to come here and arrest them all. So far they seemed to have been forgotten but for how long they wondered in fear.

One of the younger Septons was looking through their small larder and seeing how little food there was left in the Sept, he decided to see if he might find something that they could trade for food given how little coin remained to them as he really did not want to trade any of their relics but they had to eat. When he looked into one of the storage rooms in the deepest part of the Sept he was astonished to find jars of green liquid lining the shelves. He was so surprised that when he realised just what the substance in the jars was he stumbled back right into a shelf of the jars, knocking it and the jars of wildfire to the floor where they broke and soaked everything around but when the torch he had been holding fell from his hand into the green liquid below that was when everything ended.

The explosion was so loud that it was heard for miles, the entire Sept was engulfed by green fire destroying it completely. Rubble was sent flying far and wide causing whoever had been unlucky enough to be close enough to the Sept when it had exploded to be hit and killed or have to run in search of cover.

 **-x-**

Margaery was enjoying a day in the gardens that overlooked the city and Blackwater Bay. Her efforts to support the city's orphanages were proceeding well and her name was become well liked around the city, already people were singing both her and her husband's praises for different reasons; her's being her charity and kindness, Jon for his devotion to his mother's family and quest to end Stannis Baratheon and his pack of fire loving madman. She knew that it could all vanish in an instant if the wrong move was made but for the moment things were going just as planned.

The sound of the explosion made her and the Kingsguard knights at her side jump in surprise with the men instantly going for their swords, fearing an attack. But with none coming they quickly turned towards the city, the source of the explosion and saw the large bloom of smoke rising from the site where the Great Sept stood.

Margaery would not honestly be able to describe the thoughts that ran through her mind when she saw the smoke rising from the heart of the city, it was an immense jumble of different things but she did not hesitate as she realised the gravity of the situation and turned to Ser Clayton Archay.

"Get the gold cloaks down there to investigate how many people are hurt and begin a search and rescue operation for any who might be trapped by rubble. Send for healers to set up a temporary hospital near the accident site. Well come on man, there is work to do." Margaery said before she charged off to get her orders in place with the knights rushing after her. With Lord Tyrion currently in Duskendale with his wife and children, she was the one who ruled the city in his and Jon's absence. So it was up to her to deal with this crisis and she was determined not to falter.

* * *

 _ **Deepwood Motte, the North…**_

Gregor Forrester looked from his horse down at the still battle damaged castle which had been stolen from the Glovers, using the forest that surrounded it to hide their approach. The banner of the Boltons he noticed was not flying overhead, instead it was the flaming heart banner of Stannis Baratheon and Gregor felt slightly cheated. He had hoped that he might catch the traitor Roose Bolton and his bastard son here but from the camp below it seemed that they had already left for parts unknown. Still he thought to himself quietly it was better this way, they could retake the castle with far less opposition than they had originally planned for.

At Gregor's side his sons Rodrick and Asher sat on their own horses and like him studied the landscape carefully. Rodrick saw something and checked with a telescope before he told his father and brother.

"They have not fixed the southern gate yet, we should be able to punch through there if we can occupy their attention elsewhere." Rodrick said with a creased brow, wondering how many men they were going to face. It was not clear exactly but it seemed to be at least five thousand so they were on a relatively equal footing with their enemies thanks to the Glover army and Asher's sellswords.

"I could create a distraction near the northern gate, my men are just itching for a fight." Asher said with a smirk, turning around Rodrick looked at the men in question. Their armour alone was different enough to make them stand out; the so called 'Lost Legion' was a company that Asher had become affiliated with while he had been in Essos. Made of people of Valyrian descent they modelled their armour on the sort used during the Valyrian Freehold they and their families had come over to try and find somewhere to settle in Westeros and Asher had invited them to come to the North which was a boon to them as it gave them an extra two thousand men here with their army today while the rest stayed behind to protect their castles, Ironrath and Highpoint.

Gregor nodded grimly and made his plan.

"Asher, you will lead a decoy attack on the Northern gate with your sellswords and the Highpoint soldiers while I will strike at the eastern gate to divide their forces with the Glover army. Rodrick will take our own army and strike the southern gate. Once inside throw open the Eastern gate and I will join you." Gregor said. He did not relish battle but he wanted these invaders out of his homeland and as far away from his family as possible. So he split his forces in three and they all began to move through the Wolfswood so that it would conceal their approach until they were ready to strike. The thick wood was difficult to move through quickly without being noticed but it was enough to disguise the size of their force at the very least.

 **-x-**

Asher Forrester was sat upon his horse with his elite horsemen and soldiers at his side, looking from the edge of Wolfwood forest at Deepwood Motte. He was looking forward to a good fight, it would certainly be something he could talk to his wife and younger siblings about later. He had a smile on his face until he saw the two bodies that were strapped to big x shaped props in the ground. One was of a grown man who had been flayed, something that had been illegal in the North for centuries but the other was that of a small boy which brought a lump to many of their throats but what really made Asher recoil in horror was the torn banner of House Glover that hung from the bodies giving him an unfortunate idea who they had once been. Lord Glover and his son.

Ramsay Snow! Asher thought with a snarl on his face, that boy should have been nothing more than a spot on his mother's bedsheets, doing what he had done to a child that he could only hope had been dead at the time although from the reputation of the Bolton Bastard he thought it likely that the young Glover had been alive when he had been flayed. Silently swearing an oath of revenge for the poor lad he called out to his men.

"ADVANCE!" He yelled so all could hear and with their shields held high the sellswords and men of Highpoint started to move onto the plain. The men that stood within the castle immediately began to rush to battle positions and arrow fire started to descend on the advancing troops who shifted their shields to block the incoming fire. Some arrows did find their way through gaps in the defensive shield barrier and strike the men inside but it was a very small number.

Things are going to plan here at least. Asher thought to himself. It was up to his father and brother now.

 **-x-**

At the Eastern gate however things were not going as well as too many archers had stayed near that gate and Gregor and the Glover army found themselves pinned by arrow fire and unable to make any further progress until somebody did something about those archers.

 **-x-**

Rodrick was having better luck as he moved forward with his men to attack the still open southern gate. Whatever the Boltons had used to breach it had been heavy enough to demolish the door and no one had yet managed to replace it so with the defenders at the North and Eastern gates few remained to watch the southern gate which represented the biggest hole in their defences. A flimsy barricade and one or two archers were all that stood between them and entrance to the castle. Rodrick smiled and began to advance forward with his men at his side. The two archers on the walls noticed them immediately and would have raised the alarm if not for the rather fine archers in his own army picking them off. On loan from his wife Elaena Glenmore's family they were undoubtedly effective as he and his men could now force their way through the barricade unhindered.

Once the carts had been moved Rodrick looked around and saw that they were alone in this part of the castle, smiling he turned towards the eastern gate and his men followed his lead silently moving into the enemy stronghold. As they came to the eastern gate he saw that only some sellswords and rebel Valemen stood there but with their back to them. The archers on the wall were too busy to notice him and his men so Rodrick drew his sword and with a wave of his blade charged to face the enemy followed by a few hundred Forrester men.

The surprised sellswords and Valemen had no chance to prepare as they turned around to see hundreds of Northerners charging straight at them. Rodrick himself was as fierce as a bear with his broadsword in his hands, cutting down men left and right with no hesitation or care, while he fought the infantry on the ground, some men charged up the steps to the walls and the unprepared archers could do nothing as Northern steel was thrust into their bodies.

Slashing his broadsword to sever the head of a Valeman Rodrick managed to force his way to the opening mechanism for the door and turned the wheel to open the door. The yells of men were soon heard through the door as the Glover army led by Gregor Forrester joined the small fight on the inside. Seeing how badly outnumbered they were the Valemen and sellswords still left standing dropped their weapons in surrender.

"Bind them securely." Rodrick said as he turned to his father who nodded proudly, letting him give the order. "Then to the Northern gate!" Rodrick said with cheer, the men echoing it with a roar of their own.

The combined Glover and Forrester army charged through the castle to the Northern gate where most of the enemy could be found and without hesitation went on the attack.

Rodrick and Gregor led the charge, both with their hearts raging with the lust of battle as they swung their swords into the enemy without any hesitation. Men who had trained their entire lives for battle and would defend their home from foreign invaders whatever the cost, even their own lives.

Rodrick and Gregor easily parried the strikes of the enemy before returning the favour and cutting down where they stood. The Glenmore archers began from the back of their lines to pick off the hundred or so archers on the walls who were torn between turning around to defend themselves from the attack and stopping the advance of Asher and his men which would surely spell their doom. Their confusion was fatal as the archers in Asher's own forces now got close enough to shoot at them as well.

The surprised Valemen and sellswords on the inside of the castle meanwhile were being driven back against the walls of the castle as the Forresters and Glovers pressed the attack. Some began to throw down their weapons, preferring to spend their days at the Wall rather than die here. Others kept fighting fiercely but the holes in their lines that were opening thanks to the surrendering fighters condemned them to a swift and violent death.

The result however bloody was what the Forresters had aimed for, Deepwood Motte was in Northern loyalist hands again. The only bitter thing about the battle was the cremation of Lord Glover and his son, telling Lady Glover that not only was her husband dead but her young son too was a duty none of them had ever wanted. But none the less it would have to be done.

* * *

 _ **The Twins, the Riverlands…**_

Cersei was sitting on the throne of the Twins if you could call the pathetic seat a throne and her eyes were wild with madness and fury. The two Freys that commanded her army had yet to acknowledge her summons to come to the Twins so she could tell the next stage in her plans for conquest. When the door to the hall opened her eyes narrowed at the sight of one of the many daughters of her thankfully late husband enter. Fat Walda Frey and one of her sister's that looked just as ugly as the first one did nervously made their way into hall and flinched when Cersei asked.

"Well? Where are Lothar Frey and Walder Rivers? They were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Cersei snapped and the two Frey women who were absolutely terrified of their stepmother shook for a moment before Walda managed to speak.

"My lady, they have both declared themselves Lord Frey and are pursuing their own campaigns, taking the army you have assembled with them." Walda said with her voice trembling.

Cersei was silent for a moment before the words sank in and with a scream of rage that echoed across the castle. She leapt to her feet with eyes completely manic and her nose flaring like an animal. Both Walda and her sister immediately ran for the door but were not fast enough as Cersei stabbed both of them with the daggers she wore on her waist. They screamed as she stabbed them again and again.

She was so caught up in her bloodlust that she did not notice a shadowy figure listening at the door who quickly moved off to send a raven reporting the important news to Alys, the woman he worked for and spymaster for Lord Lannister. The Twins were vulnerable and the Frey army split in two separate pieces, it was the perfect opportunity to strike.

 **-x-**

Hadrian received the information less than an hour later, it brought a dark smile to his face as he considered the opportunity that had fallen into his lap. He turned to the man who had delivered the message and said.

"Could you please get Raphael Daniels, Sandor Clegane and Shaena Targaryen? I think I might have something that they will all enjoy."

Oh Cersei, Hadrian thought as the man ran off to find the people he wanted to see. You might make problems for me but you create solutions just as easily without even knowing it.

* * *

 _ **The Rills, the North…**_

The wind howled and snow fell around the two Northern armies as they clashed on the fields near the Rills, home of House Ryswell and the most powerful supporter of House Bolton remaining. The Starks and the Ryswells clashed on the field alongside their Bolton allies. The battle had been raging for the better part of an hour already and showed no sign of letting up any time soon.

Ned was on the front lines with his men as he preferred to be, his men certainly appreciated his presence as he cut through Ramsay's boys with his great sword _Ice_. The thugs that terrorised innocent people alongside their master were little more than clumsy fools in a fight against someone that could fight back as the one known as 'Yellow Dick' proved when Ned easily cleaved him in two. His brief respite however was broken by a pain at his leg, looking down he saw one of the blasted hounds of Ramsay Snow had clamped down its large jaws on his knee, the beast seemed to be trying to tear off his leg and try as he might he could not get the wretched animal off. He tried to stab the creature with his sword but the ground was too slippery and the hound in too awkward position.

While he was distracted by the damned hound, a Ryswell man came up and slammed a mace into his side. Ned was caught completely by surprise and although it had certainly cracked his ribs with the force of its impact, the mace was thankfully blunt. It was almost as if time itself had slowed down as he fell to the ground, when his body landed on the snow the pain of his ribs intensified but thankfully he landed on his undamaged side so it did not make his injuries worst. He saw the snarling jaws of the dogs that were going to kill him as he prepared for the end. He only hoped Robb would prove victorious and end the Bolton threat once and for all, excepting that he was going to die.

He was pleasantly surprised when Ranger and Greywind leapt over him and tackled the dogs, snapping their necks like twigs and scaring the remaining hounds in retreat before rounding on the mace wielding Ryswell soldier that had hit Ned in the first place. Although Ned could barely see, the man was so scared by the two direwolves that seemed so enormous that he did not notice Robb coming up behind and sticking the point of his sword through the man's throat. As the man fell to the ground, Robb was immediately at his father's side and seeing how badly Ned was injured and looking concerned he called out.

"Get him to the healers now!" Some men came forward and carefully began to drag him back towards their camp, Ranger followed much to the concern of the two men gently licking Ned's hand after he fell unconscious.

 **-x-**

Robb strapped _Ice_ to his back before he turned back into the battle, seeing Torrhen Karstark standing strong against the Ryswell host Robb joined his good brother and slew a Ryswell man that was trying to sneak up on Torrhen.

"How goes the battle Torrhen?" Robb asked as he swung his sword into another soldier's, they locked blades for a moment before a careful shove from Robb put the man off balance enough for Robb to sever his head from his shoulders.

"Their lines are weakening, whoever is running this battle they do not fight for him very hard." Torrhen shouted over the sounds of battle. Robb nodded his face covered with blood and with Greywind at his side whose large mouth was stained red, Robb cried out to his men.

"WE HAVE THEM ON THE RUN! PRESS THE ATTACK!"

 **-x-**

Ramsay sat on his horse at the rear of his army's lines, still nursing the stump were his hand had once been. He still felt the sensations as though his hand was still there but when he looked it was painfully obvious that it was gone. If his father had not been surrounded with his loyal men he would have killed him right there and then. The mere thought of gutting is father like a pig was nearly enough to bring a smile to his face except for the fact that he was losing this battle. The Starks had attacked before he had been able to come up with a plan and the Ryswells did not trust him enough to accept his orders. When Roger Ryswell had been felled by an arrow and his brother Rickard died from that accursed giant of the Starks, their forces had begun to lose near all cohesion and already men were fleeing the battlefield. This was perhaps the only time after his injury that Ramsay had wished for his father to be here, he would have quickly have turned the situation around had he not been called to aid Stannis Baratheon in fighting the Umbers near White Harbour.

But Ramsay himself had no training or experience in leading armies, especially armies that did not obey his orders he fumed, if he had the time he would have delighting in making these men his own army of Reeks but there was no opportunity for that at the moment. He saddened him somewhat but right now he looked at the situation in front of him and realised despite his limited experience that their lines were about to break, making his decision he turned to the Bolton Captain and said.

"Sound the retreat, fall back to White Harbour so we can join with my father and strike back against the Starks." Ramsay said with annoyance. The Bolton Captain looked at him in surprise and said in a token protest.

"But my lord, the Ryswells?" A glare stopped the Captain in his tracks and Ramsay told him the reasons why he had chosen this course of action in no uncertain terms.

"They chose to be prideful and ignore me, now they can face the consequences." Then without a single word more, Ramsay turned his horse around and began to ride away. Looking left and right, the Bolton Captain grimaced before pulling the horn from his waist and blowing the call the retreat and riding away himself.

 **-x-**

On the front line of the Starks, there was no fear or hesitation in the soldiers from obeying the orders of Robb Stark. The Young Wolf as many called him was respected for his prowess in battle and leading his men from the front as a true leader should just like his father. The Karstarks would have followed him anyway because of his marriage to Alys who was still at Winterfell with their son as there must always be a Stark in Winterfell as his father always said.

With Torrhen Karstark at his side they pressed forward and were both surprised to see gaps opening in the enemy's lines as men carrying the flayed man symbol of House Bolton began to pull back. The Ryswell men still standing on the field soon found themselves exposed as holes opened in their lines. Taking advantage Robb called out as loud as he could.

"PUSH FORWARD MEN, CARRY THE DAY!"

The men responded with eagerness to end the fight as the now outnumbered Ryswell men were enveloped by the Starks and Karstarks. Some men seeing that the battle was lost threw down their weapons and raised their hands in surrender while a man in the centre cried out in anger.

"FIGHT YOU COWARDS!" Robb looked and saw that the man yelling to the men to keep fighting was Roose Ryswell, the youngest son of Lord Ryswell. Robb sheathed his own weapon and pulled _Ice_ from his back. He made his way through the surrendering Ryswell men as his own pulled them aside and was soon face to face with Roose Ryswell who did not waste anytime swinging his sword at Robb who despite feeling weary from the battle, dodged the sword and with a mighty swing of _Ice_ , took the man's leg off.

Roose Ryswell fell to the ground, screaming out in pain but he had no time to react before Robb with another tired swing, took his head clean off.

Seeing the last remaining son of their lord die was enough to drain the fight out of the remaining Ryswell soldiers who all began to throw down their weapons knowing that the battle was lost.

 **-x-**

While their fathers and Torrhen's brothers stayed at camp to tend to their injuries earned in battle, Robb and Torrhen led their remaining soldiers to the Rills. Seeing the castle come in sight the men formed up and Robb feeling an eagerness that eased the weariness in his bones ordered.

"Archers! Keep the men on the walls undercover, Wun Wun have fun." Robb said turning to the giant who gave him a smirk which Robb eagerly returned before the giant ran straight at the large wooden gates of the Rills. Archers fired their flaming arrows from bows and crossbows high at the men on the walls to keep them from interfering. Once the giant had reached the gates with limited opposition, Wun Wun with a single swing of his mighty club caved in the main gate and gave the Starks and Karstarks a clear route into the castle. Robb with a yell of triumph led his men forward into the fray, they poured into the yard and seeing the game was up, few of the remaining Ryswell men put up a fight, most dropping their weapons immediately.

Some of the men however looking disgusted by something dragged a man wearing noble garments into the yard and threw him before Robb. Robb's eyes narrowed when he saw that it was Lord Ryswell, without even a moment's hesitation Robb decapitated the man with _Ice_ causing many too look at him in shock before Robb made his speech.

"This man was a traitor and a fool. He committed his family to a lord against my family based on a grudge and nothing more. Hence forth; this castle, its lands and the title that goes with it shall be the property of Torrhen Karstark, a true Northerner and fine lord." Robb announced knowing he was probably jumping the mark by giving the castle to Torrhen but without the Karstarks they would not have won the day and a reward was due. Torrhen himself looked shocked at the sudden announcement as did many of the men in the yard but that soon changed to a cry of victory and people chanting both his and Torrhen's names.

 **-x-**

Unaware of what his son was doing at the Rills, Ned lay flat out on the bed in his tent, his side patched and his armour having been removed so his wounds could be treated. His eyes were slow to open but the sight that greeted him was almost like those from a dream. Ashara was mopping his brow and his side although sore did not truly hurt any longer.

"I used my magic to fix your ribs and other injuries but it will be awhile before you are swinging a sword again Ned although that will probably not stop you." She said, her tone was brisk but there was a slight note of concern to it. He did his best to smile and told her.

"We are getting old it seems."

"You speak for yourself!" Ashara said in annoyance but she could not help but smile slightly. Ned always seemed able to do that she thought, get her to smile whatever he said. How she thought with a slight anger had he managed to get so deep under her skin. "I only hope that this will teach you to stand back in battle and yet the younger men do the work. You are not a teenager anymore Ned." She said genuinely worried for him, something that did surprise her slightly in the heat of the moment.

"I know." He said looking solemn again for a moment. "I always thought that I would be serving my older brother Brandon while he ruled the North. And I thought I would have been married to you with children of our own." He said although the last part was what hurt Ned the most.

Ashara with feelings raging inside as she too remembered the love that they had once held for each other and the eagerness with which they had wanted to wed each other, only for desperation and grief to settle in as they remembered the events that had driven them apart. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she fled the tent, not willing to talk about it yet, leaving an equally mournful Ned behind and a conversation unfinished.

* * *

 _ **Darry, the Riverlands…**_

Castle Darry, the small but old stronghold which gave the ruling house its name was standing strong against the forces that were besieging it. Houses Goodbrook, Lychester and Erenford had surrounded the castle with all of their combined soldiers and the men were full of boast and song, so confident in their success that it seemed almost like they had won already despite the fact that the castle's inhabitants had refused all calls for surrender. They grimly stood on the walls with bows ready to pick off anyone foolish enough to approach the castle walls.

The Freys allies were sitting around in the early morning mist while they ate their breakfast until they heard the sound, a loud roar followed by the echo of battle horns and drums across the murky landscape, making most of the men stop still in fear as they could not for the life of them find the source of the noise. Their tension rose quickly as fear began to settle in, some going for their weapons and armour as they feared an attack. On the walls the Darry men felt little better as they could not discern the source of the noise as it grew louder and louder but sure that it was worrying their enemies.

The morning mist parted briefly to allow the Frey men and their allies to see what was going to kill them, two dragons swooped down from the fog and blasted the terrified men with great plumes of fire, setting tents and men alight with impunity. On the back of Sheepstealer, Shaena grinned as she saw the men fall into complete chaos. Her initial attack had only been a passing blow but it had put the fear of the gods into the men below, so much so that they did not notice the rapidly approaching Lannister forces that emerged swiftly from out of the mist and smashed into the camp with so much force that the Freys and their allies were completely shattered. The men of House Darry watched in awe as the dragons flew overhead, they honestly thought that they were dreaming but the smell of burning flesh from the men outside their walls was enough proof that they were awake.

More proof arrived as one of the huge dragons landed gracefully on their own walls suddenly filling them with dread that its enormous jaws might turn on them next but when the beautiful Valyrian woman slid off its back and called out their tension was broken by confusion.

"I wish an audience with Lord Darry. Is he in?" Her voice was almost musical and her full and curvaceous figure drew the eyes of every man in sight, even those that were married but she paid them no attention to them and found the finest dressed man in the room correctly deduced that he was one she wanted to speak to. Lord Darry took a fearful step forward as he kept the fearsome looking dragon in view although his heart was pounding too with the knowledge that he was surely in the presence of a Targaryen. How long he thought had he dreamed that this might happen, that the Targaryens he had served faithfully would return and his house might be restored to its former glory. After nearly twenty years finally things might improve for him and his family, he hoped desperately. The smile of the true Valyrian woman in front of him was enchanting he thought and sent more than a few indecent thoughts through his mind as she walked towards him, her hips swaying in an almost hypnotic way.

"Lord Darry, please I cannot ride you cowgirl style as I plan to do that with Hadrian when I see him next." She said her eyes glittering with mischief which instantly left the old lord blushing and stammering but she did not allow him to try and reclaim some dignity before getting to the route of the matter. "If you would be so kind as to lend me some of your fighting men to bolster the few that Hadrian was kind enough to lend me I will gladly ensure the lands that belonged to you before the Rebellion will be returned and I will even throw in the Saltpans after the war if you are prepared to marry your son to one of the unmarried granddaughters. I am a bit short on time so if you could just say yes or no I would be so grateful." Shaena said enjoying embarrassing Lord Darry perhaps too much but it was all in good fun and she would reward him later in return.

The news of the Frey army splitting in half had to be acted on quickly. She had decided to deal with the Freys near Harrenhal while Hadrian would march on the Twins before they united and rode on to deal with Walder Rivers near Blackwood which was currently under siege.

Lord Darry meanwhile was reduced to a state of near total confusion by the strange Targaryen that had landed on the walls of his castle, but for the rewards she was promising how could he refuse her.

* * *

 _ **Harrenhal, the Riverlands…**_

Lothar Frey and his men were all still enjoying themselves at Harrenhal, it was good he thought to be a conquering hero. The whores and other women he and his men had enjoyed whether they were willing or not. All the wine and gold that they had seized either from this castle or from the lands around that they had pillaged. Food filled their bellies with plenty more to follow, yes he thought with pride life was good for him right now. His timid field mouse of a wife was back at the Twins so he did not have her to bother him either so it was a near perfect. Soon he would march his men on Riverrun and take it as his new castle, maybe he might even enjoy fucking the ass of the stuck up Lady Cerenna it was best ass he had ever seen he thought with his mouth near dripping in lust although he had only seen it when it was covered in red silk.

He and his men were so relaxed and many more than a little drunk that they did not react very quickly nor did they have much common sense so there were no men on sentry duty or running patrols of the local area. So as Shaena Targaryen, her two dragons and her small army of Lannister and Darry men were not only unopposed as they moved closer to Harrenhal but for the most part unnoticed. The lack of opposition was a surprise to them but when they came into sight of Harrenhal it was very apparent to all of them just why it was so. Shaena shook her head and turned to Sandor Clegane who was leading the soldiers assigned to her by Hadrian alongside Ser Arthur Dayne and Lord Darry.

"Just kill them as quickly as possible and burn the bodies. Any that do surrender send them to the Wall." She was feeling a bit annoyed at not getting to fight a battle but it was for the best she supposed. Both men nodded in agreement although Sandor looked nervously at the two great dragons that she used as mounts but given his fear of fire she could not fault him. The two men left to get started, she meanwhile looked at the ruined castle that had destroyed many families over the course of its existence. She could not fault Aegon her many times great ancestor for burning it but it certainly had not done the castle's current appearance any favours she thought looking at the blackened and melted stone. Even from above the castle's size was apparent from a distance and she sneered at how much of a waste of resources and a demonstration of ego the castle was. What was it with men and demonstrations of size? She thought with derision.

She decided then and there that she was going to claim this rotten castle and have it torn down, some of the stone could be recycled to build the smaller castle and town she wanted to construct in its place she thought not wanting to be wasteful. Hadrian's bombs and rockets would be a good means of tearing it down quickly she thought and there should be more than enough good stone left to make most if not all of the new castle and town. Still as she got closer to the castle she could feel the malevolent anger that seemed to emanate out from the very heart of the castle.

"Well then, there is a curse after all." She whispered quietly to herself as she walked into the castle remembering cursed objects from her life and Luna Lovegood and knew the danger they posed. After all she suspected that this curse might well be responsible for the downfall of every family that had ever called this castle home. Her senses prickled as she entered the areas of the castle that had not seen human presence in decades, the sense of dark magic was certainly growing stronger as she approached one of the unused towers and felt a feeling of dread creeping up around her. However she pushed through it by drawing on her occlumency training to force out the mental intrusion. She came to a sealed door and summoned a quick blasting curse to force the door open. It might have been slightly overpowered as the door flew from the hinges in two pieces but that did not bother Shaena as she entered the room and can across the source of the curse she had felt.

In a throne like chair was a skeleton of a man with a rusty looking dagger impaled through the ribcage. Her eyes were wide as she saw the damaged black armour the skeleton wore and the gold medallion with a coat of arms consisting of a longboat, a tree, a cluster of grapes and a bird separated by chains. Looking all around her she could see moth eaten banners and a room full of gold and other riches that House Hoare as it had once been known had kept for themselves.

"So Harren Hoare survived the burning of Harrenhal." She mused seeing the black armour he was famous for and looking at the book at his feet she understood what he had done. It was a book of Valyrian origin although how he had acquired it confused her, but regardless it showed how to use blood magic to curse something and ensure ruin brought to any who possessed it afterwards for however short a time. A dusty looking letter caught her eye and she carefully picked it up and started reading.

 _Whoever discovers this letter, listen closely..._

 _I Harren Hoare will never bend the knee to that blasted upstart Aegon, I would sooner die especially after what he has done to my great castle. All that work has been ruined and if he dares to give it to any family then death and misery is all they will find here. I will use my own blood to create a curse upon this castle. My bones will carry it through the ages and no-one but I shall claim this castle as their own._

 _It is mine and it will stay so for the rest of time…_

The pettiness of the man and the size of his ego was just sad Shaena thought, the size of this castle perhaps she joked to herself. All he cared about was his own glory and this failed monument to his own power however false it had been in the face of her ancestors and their dragons. Looking at the skeleton she could see that his words had been all too true, his own sacrifice had attached the curse to his bones. As long as they existed the curse would always strike people at Harrenhal, but thankfully that made her job a lot easily she thought with a grin. She came forward and ripped the chain off of his corpse and thankfully it was not cursed too so she put aside before she drew on her magic and levitated the body of Harren out of the tower and once it was set down, she took a deep breath and with an energetic thrust of her hands Friendfyre erupted, sweat forming on her forehead as she struggled to keep the living fire under control, directing it towards the bones of Harren. The flames fought her but caved to her will and engulfed the bones and damaged armour.

A terrible scream emerged from the bones as they were incinerated by the intensely hot flames, Shaena could feel the magic of the blood sacrifice fighting against her but she was relentless and felt the twisted blood magic failing until finally it gave out for good and was consumed completely by the magical fire. She pulled the fire back into herself and gave a sigh of relief, looking down at the empty space where the bones of Harren Hoare had once been she could feel the curse evaporating and the oppressive atmosphere of the castle start to dissipate. She quickly turned and used her magic to repair the door she had broken and seal the tower again thinking to come back later to remove anything worthwhile for her own private collection when she heard a man's heavy footsteps as he ran in her direction.

Ser Arthur came with _Dawn_ in his hands ready and he looked around as if anticipating his princess was going to be surrounded by a dozen enemy soldiers. He turned to her and asked.

"Are you okay my princess? I heard the most terrible scream only moments ago." Arthur looked around ready to slaughter anyone who would threaten his princess but Shaena just gave him one of her bemused and vacant smiles which annoyed him no end and said.

"Oh, I was just clearing the castle of wrackspurts Ser Arthur. They make quite a noise when squashed." Her voice was completely light and floaty while her face was a mask of nonchalance, Arthur still felt disturbed by the way she had said it. He knew of his mistress's magic of course and before his 'death' he had been very uncomfortable whenever Rhaegar had ever spoken of such things. Since his resurrection however he found it no longer bothered him, it made him wonder if something that Kinvara had done to him had changed his feelings but either way it had helped with guarding the princess and allowed him not to be disturbed by her strange powers. Princess Shaena then told him as if it were just a normal pleasant day. "Walk with me to the Godswood Ser Arthur and you can tell me how many men surrendered instead of coating our steel with their blood."

Ser Arthur followed his princess as she started walking, still a bit unsettled at how normal she made such things sound but with a reluctant acceptance drawn from years of her company he answered her.

"Over six hundred dropped their weapons immediately, we already have them locked up in the cells and a further hundred tried to fight but gave up quickly enough. The other twelve hundred refused and we cut them down quickly. What should we do with the bodies?" He asked her as they came to the walled twenty acres that housed the Weirwood in Harrenhal. Shaena did not even turn her head as she said with the same vacant expression.

"What else? Burn them. I will not waste time with mass graves that the White Walkers can use later should they get as far as the Riverlands." Shaena told him as they came with sight of the large Weirwood tree at the centre of the godswood after crossing the small stream which was winding through the small wood. Shaena did feel a little uncomfortable as she saw the terrible twisted mouth and flaring eyes that had been carved into the great tree. Its expression was so full of hatred that Shaena wondered if it might have been affected by the curse that had clung to this castle for three centuries. The deep marks that her own ancestors Daemon and Aemon Targaryen had left when they had battled near here during the Dance of Dragons did not help the tree's dark appearance. She sighed and wondered if she might get another Weirwood planted for people to worship at, few would want to do it here she thought sadly.

"Our salvation. And an arse worth the fucking." Shaena heard and around her and Arthur from behind the trees a dozen men of House Frey emerged led by Lothar Frey himself. She knew his ugly face well enough from when the degenerate man's father had sent him to try and woo her after her husband's death. She had not even allowed him inside her castle's walls but she remembered his face well enough. She drew _Dark Sister_ and Ser Arthur held _Dawn_ firmly in his hands, their expressions darkened especially as she saw the lecherous looks on the men's face knowing full well what they would do to her given half the chance. Ser Arthur noticed too and made a vow there and then than none of the Freys would leave this godswood alive.

As the Freys so utterly confident in themselves got closer, Shaena and Arthur struck impaling two men on their swords in sync with each other before quickly withdrawing and slashing the throats of two others wide open. Now there were only eight men against them.

The Freys were shocked at how quickly four of them had been dispatched and became more serious in an instant. They charged in all at once, hoping that together they might overwhelm the two but it was a deadly mistake. Ser Arthur moved like a man twenty years younger with _Dawn_ slashing cleanly through the Frey men with ease while Shaena who he thought of as his greatest student was like a dancer as she elegantly moved through the group of men trying to kill her only to find themselves impaled or with gashes in their chests. The last standing was Lothar Frey who looked around to see all of his men death before he was impaled in the balls by Shaena Targaryen which lasted only for a moment before Ser Arthur Dayne took his head off.

The two stood over the bodies of the Freys that they had been killed and saw the blood that was pooling up around them had started moving towards the Weirwood. The two watched in horrified awe as the blood flowed into the Weirwood tree and the bodies broke down into liquid that too was pulled into the tree. Shaena and Arthur were genuinely disturbed at what was happening and this only increased when they looked up at the tree and saw that not only were all of the deep marks left over from the Dance of Dragons gone but its face had transformed from a snarling face to a slight smile. Both left quickly, not wanting to be around the tree until they had managed to get what had just happened out of their heads.

* * *

 _ **The Twins, the Riverlands…**_

The sight of the castles that made up the Twins and how little it had in the way of defenders brought a grim smile to Hadrian's face. He was not relishing what he was about to do, he had fought to establish a good if strong reputation across the known world and he had at least in his own mind accomplished it. He was feared, respected and dare he say it liked in most areas of the empire but today he was going to have to do something that would make many frown…kinslaying.

It was time for Cersei to go…he could not tolerate her scheming and behaviour any longer. He did not relish the weight of the sword at his side for it seemed heavier than normal today. He might hate Cersei; she was as bad as any villain he had faced thus far in this world or the last in her own way and she was never going change but…she was still his sister.

The words spoken by their mother on her death bed repeating them inside his head for the first time in years.

" _You are the oldest my son." Joanna said, looking terribly weak as she lay on the bed, Hadrian still a boy stood at the side holding her hand. His eyes watering as the loving woman who lay dying before him and looked so much like Lily Potter only with blonder hair and who he had relished the chance of getting to know as he had been cheated of the chance to know his first mother. Her own eyes watered and she told him urgently as if knowing her time was near. "Look after your brothers and sister, promise me Hadrian. Promise me!" She urged him, holding his hand so tightly he felt it might break._

" _I promise." He said back with his own eyes glistening._

What else could he had said to a dying woman he thought with the old stab of grief coming back to haunt him. It had not been a magical vow but a sworn promise to a loved one, how could he have violated that? Now however he had no choice.

Raphael Daniels looked at his old friend in concern knowing full well what dilemma he was dealing with. He did not envy him, he had felt much the same way with his brother Fabien, he hated him but at the same time he was his brother.

 **-x-**

Cersei was pacing furiously along the floor of the great hall as the horns of battle sounded, drums began in the distance to play the Rains of Castamere and the Seas of Red and Gold. The songs sent chills down her spine as she remembered what her father and brother had done to earn those words. The annihilation of House Frey was certain, their army was divided and too far away to challenge to the larger, better trained and generally superior Lannister army. Not to mention she thought the two dragons that they had at their backs. She could hardly believe the two creatures could exist but given that they had flown close enough to be seen from their battlements she could hardly deny it.

The explosion of rockets alerted her to the breaching of their defences but she had not expected her brother to waste time, she knew him well enough to be wise to that. However much a coward he was, she thought he was quick and efficient. But she thought with a vicious snarl, she would not be made a septa or locked away like a prisoner. Her eyes blazing madness, she pulled out one of her daggers and slashed both of her wrists. As the blood slipped from her veins on to the floor she felt pride at her last act of defiance, she would never again be someone to be mocked and degraded and from the next world she would return to haunt them she thought with fanatical certainty.

As she grew weaker and weaker her mind became fuzzy and sounds became distant, her legs would no longer support her and she fell into a slowly forming pool of her own blood. It was like she thought slowly being surrounded in a dense fog as her eyes lost focus. But as she felt herself slip from the world, screams started sounding around her. She looked around as best she could but it was not what she had imagined, the afterlife she realised with horror. Her belief that she would be reunited with her son Joffrey in heaven where he would rule like a king was quelled by the sensation of burning that seemed to be rising all around her. Her eyes began to see again as fire and brimstone surrounded her and the feeling burning began to intensify. He cried out in pain, her eyes seeing her darling boy Joffrey reaching out to her as he was being impaled and burned on terrible pronged spikes. She reached out to him desperately but she could not reach him with her own blackening arm. Then a mud covered foot stamped down on her outstretched arm and pain shot up Cersei's arm, she screamed and her head snapped up to see a face that she had never thought to see again.

She was still a child, caked in mud and filth with her clothes that had once been pretty now torn and ruined. Her frame was slender and although mud covered much of her small body she was still pretty even with the freckles that could just be seen on her cheeks. The sight of the girl made Cersei gasp as although she had less recollection of when they had both been girls than she once had, she knew instantly who the girl was.

"Melara?" She asked her voice pained from the way Melara Heatherspoon was pressing down on her arm, the girl she had pushed down a well and left to drown. There was no affection on the mud soaked girl's face at the mention of her name in fact she sneered with a viciousness that made even Cersei fear before telling her.

"Payback time bitch!" Melara snarled and pressed harder with her foot, causing Cersei to scream as her wrist snapped under the pressure not realising that this was only the beginning of an eternity of suffering. One that she had well earned.

 **-x-**

In the land of the living, Hadrian was sending some of the few remaining Frey men at the Twins to the afterlife too. One weasel in particular was swinging an axe wildly without skill or form. Hadrian easily parried the blows or dodged them with little effort before severing the man's hands off, the Frey man had only seconds to look down at the stumps where his hands had once been and the axe that had fallen to the floor before Hadrian forced his sword straight through the man's mouth. He frowned, briefly wishing that he had been the one to deal with the men at Harrenhal, there he might actually have gotten a decent fight.

At his side the men were feeling much the same, like they had drawn the short straw but when there were only a couple of hundred men to fight most of which were the fat and the lame it was hardly worth the effort to attack the castle was it not in their way of marching north. Hadrian shook his head before giving his orders to his men.

"Round up all the survivors that includes children and check the dudgeons. There may be some prisoners of value there." His manner was grim and the men did not hesitate to follow his orders.

"My lord, you should see this." Raphael said as he came up the corridor from, his own armour and sword stained with blood. Hadrian was curious but followed his friend wondering what it was that required his personal attention. Raphael could handle any prisoners easily but when they came to the great hall he realised just what it was that his friend needed him to see.

Cersei, he thought as he walked into the room where his sister's corpse lay with her wrists slit, you do have a habit of surprising us don't you? Even after all this time Hadrian thought as he looked down on his sister's body. At least she had saved him the stigma of being a kinslayer he thought with slight relief.

"My lord. Are you okay?" Raphael asked, the only one of his vassals that could dare ask that question. Hadrian nodded with a sense of relief.

"It is on her own terms. If Cersei's life was going to end that would be how she would do it." He said wearily before turning to Raphael. "Have the body burnt and its ashes stored in an urn. They should be with Joffrey I suppose." Hadrian concluded with a tired expression until Ser Lucion Lannister came in. The two turned to face him and Lucion reported to his liege lord and distant cousin.

"We have the remaining Freys outside my lord; only women, girls and young boys." Lucion told him and Hadrian nodded before saying.

"Show me."

He followed Lucion wondering what he was going to do with all of the surviving Freys. As he walked he decided that the women and children would probably be banished to Essos where they would not cause any harm as for the boys, any old enough would be sent to the Watch while the younger ones banished with the women. Wives of the Frey men would be sent back to their families if they still had them, otherwise they too would face banishment.

Emerging back into the daylight he saw the rather pathetic looking female members of House Frey, despite being of a noble house most looked little better than beggars. The Weasel like features that most of them had did not help matters but some had clearly benefited from other bloodlines as the rather beautiful looking young woman who stood forward had.

"What will you do with us Lord Lannister? Many of us were prisoners of the late Lady Frey." Her voice was sweet and musical but quivered as she could not meet his gaze, Hadrian noticed Lucion looking her over appreciatively and a plan began to form in his mind. He slowly smiled and asked the girl.

"What is your name girl?" His voice was stern despite his smile and the girl who looked ready to bolt at the leering looks she was receiving from his men and her musical tone answered straight away.

"Roslin Frey my lord." She said. Hadrian looked her up and down and saw she was certainly attractive enough. He was surprised to see she had not been claimed yet by the absence of a ring and turned to Lucion.

"Ser Lucion Lannister, you have done this house great service and acted with the valour and integrity of a true knight. So I bequeath to the Twins to rule over as your castle, to be inherited by your sons." Hadrian said instantly raising a lot of eyebrows in the soldiers and Freys around but none more than Lucion who was drawn away from Roslin to look rather startled at his cousin who added with a slight grin. "On the condition that you take Roslin Frey as your wife. The rest of her house with perhaps a few exceptions will be banished to Essos to live out the rest of their days. As soon as we can find a Weirwood I expect to see you both married." He added with focus on Lucion and Roslin who both turned him in shock and gaped like goldfish.

Hadrian turned and walked back into the castle to arrange for the transport of the members of House Frey he was banishing with a smirking Raphael Daniels at his side, leaving two rather embarrassed young people behind surrounded by some amused soldiers and scared Freys.

* * *

 _ **RavenTree Hall, the Riverlands…**_

The last of the Frey loyalists had gathered outside the castle of House Blackwood and brought it under siege with House Bracken and their last remaining allies. Word had spread of the devastating defeats that they had suffered at Harrenhal and The Twins, there was a desperation in the camp as they sent sortie after sortie at the walls of RavenTree Hall. They needed hostages to have a chance of negotiating a peace with the Tullys and the Lannisters or perhaps using them as a human shield. It was their only chance Walder Rivers thought as he looked as wounded men limped back from another failed assault on the walls. The jeering from the Blackwood men on the walls made him grind his teeth in frustration and anger, with every second that passed their enemy grew nearer and if they had not broken the siege before they got here then he and his forces would be trapped between the castle walls and the Tully army. They had no choice but the men with him seemed incapable of breaching the walls, something that filled him with rage.

"FIGHT YOU COWARDS!" He called out only to be met with mutinous looks and angry frowns, none of them it seemed grasped the importance of getting into the castle before Lannisters or the Tullys arrived. His scouts had reported that the Lannisters were at least two days away, the Tully army had not been seen yet but that was beside the point, he had only two days to get into the castle or he was a dead man. A man of House Bigglestone came up him with his armour damaged and covered in mud from the failed assault and said.

"The men are exhausted my lord. Give them a night to rest and tomorrow we can launch a massive assault with all of our men, sure to breach the walls." The Lord of House Bigglestone said, nearly wheezing from the effort of trying to get close enough to the walls to use their ladders to climb the walls. Not surprising for a man of nearly fifty but looking around Walder honestly felt like pulling his already thinning hair out but conceded that there was little option left to him at the moment without reinforcements. He had taken to cursing his stepmother seven or eight times a day for getting them into this alliance with Stannis Baratheon just as he was doing now most of it under his breath before giving his orders.

"Order the men to sleep early and fill their bellies, for tomorrow we will not stop until we breach the walls." Walder said, stomping back to his tent where he could enjoy a night of peaceful sleep free of these incompetents. Had he turned around he would have seen the glare being sent his way by Lord Bigglestone, a lord held on their side solely by the hostage that had been held in the dudgeons of The Twins. The full implications of which would not hit him until the following morning.

 **-x-**

The early morning sun was glaringly bright as the Frey soldiers and their allies ate breakfast, getting ready to charge the walls. They were not in any real state for a fight, most of them were not yet dressed in their armour or with any weapons within reach. Lord Bracken in fact had overslept and was only just stumbling out of his tent still half-asleep when they heard the thundering of hooves in the morning air. Many turned to find the source of the noise only to be blinded by the early morning sun as it peaked over the hills, from which the noise was coming from. As they struggled to cope with the sunspots in their eyes, several men found themselves with steel being thrust into their bodies by the men of House Bigglestone who emerged from their tents in full battle dress and completely alert but even as they were reeling from that, the sound of hooves got louder as thousands of men on horseback wearing the symbols of Houses Lannister and Tully came screaming over the hills at breakneck speed. The still temporary blinded and unprepared men in the camp were powerless as they smashed into the camp, joined with the Bigglestones…and the slaughter began.

Walder Rivers was in his tent enjoying a nice breakfast when he heard the noise and rushed out of his tent and was greeted by the sight of his men being slaughtered by Lannister and Tully troops. He grasped his sword tightly and charged straight into battle while his mind was struggling to cope with the situation, how had the Lannisters gotten here so quickly? Or the Tullys for that matter? They should have been miles away. He did not realise that his scouts had been in the pocket of Lord Bigglestone and relaying him false information to make this ambush possible.

As he swung his sword in an attempt to get some of the bastards that had come to kill him, a giant figure of a man loomed across his path. He was famous because of his damaged face and infamous family, Sandor Clegane, Walder was terrified at the thought of facing the enormous man and went to run only for a swipe of Sandor's great sword _Nightfall_ to cut his legs off below the knee. Walder fell into the mud, screaming out in pain before his cries irritated Sandor who stamped down hard on the back of Walder's neck, snapping it like a twig.

Hadrian himself was not far away and saw what had happened. He caught Sandor's eyes and gave him a grateful nod that promised payment later before he and Sandor went back to the matter of winning the battle if you could call this slaughter that. Hadrian with _Crimson Night_ swinging cut through men with ease, at his side was Raga and Raphael Daniels doing much the same with _Valour_ , his own Valyrian sword.

 **-x-**

Less than an hour later, all the men besieging the castle had surrendered after many had been killed. Lord Bracken was amongst the captives and with the death of Walder Rivers he now spoke for the prisoners. He seemed content for the moment to sit up and glare at them all, especially Lord Blackwood and Lord Bigglestone as they waited for the guests of honour to arrive. They did not have to wait long as a party of horse men led by Lord Edmure Tully surrounding a small wheelhouse arrived. The wheelhouse stopped and out of it emerged Lady Cerenna Tully with a small bundle in her arms. Her now flat stomach gave enough clue to everyone what was in her arms but the beautiful Lannister now Tully woman walked forward and before Edmure could speak Cerenna started talking to the lords that had stayed loyal to House Tully.

"My lords you have the eternal gratitude of House Tully for your services today. You will be duly rewarded as we divide up the lands of the traitorous houses in the coming weeks. Such as House Braken." Cerenna added with venom looking towards the tied and gagged Lord Bracken who looked over to Edmure who spoke up rather feebly.

"My love, perhaps we should not be so hasty in handing out punishment. Surely it is better to put the past behind us." The statement instantly made him the target of many looks of derision including from Hadrian, Raphael and Sandor but it was the words of Cerenna that left the deepest wounds.

"You have nearly brought ruin to your own house and lands by having the bravery and attentiveness of a field mouse." She said scornfully, Edmure recoiling almost as if she had physically struck him while the rest of the men watching all looking on in interest over where she was going with this. "If you had the balls to act sooner and stopped listening to the fucking idiots that you appointed at Riverrun this war would never have happened! So if you do not have the fucking stones to rule, someone else will for the sake of our son." She told her husband before turning to Lord Bracken and told him exactly what was going to happen while Edmure's mouth opened and closed like the fish his house had chosen as their symbol.

"Your daughters will be placed into the custody of Lord Blackwood, while you and the male members of your family will be placed on spikes at Riverrun as a warning to others. In time I suspect your many girls will be married to his sons and all the lands of your house will become Lord Blackwood's. The banner of your house will fall, never to be raised again. Your words will be forgotten and never to be spoken and the endless feuding between you and the Blackwoods will finally come to an end." Cerenna added which brought grimaces to the faces of many present except a few who looked on impressed at Cerenna while Lord Bracken stared at her in horror.

However Cerenna was not done yet.

"I may not be a daughter of the Riverlands but I am a Lion." She said as she turned to face the assembled crowd. "I am a Lioness of the Westerlands, not a helpless trout!" She said turning back to Edmure who cringed away from her harsh words before she carried on. "My son will be a Lion of the Riverlands and rule over this kingdom, anyone who thinks to question whether I am fit to raise him and be the Lady of the Riverlands watch closely." She said, placing her son into the arms of a maid before pulling a sword from the sheath of a soldier and with a roar of pure fury stabbed Lord Bracken through the stomach. A gasp travelled through the air as the people looked on at what Cerenna had done and Hadrian looked at her in concern before she turned to her audience and asked, daring anyone to speak.

"Would anyone else like to hear me roar?" She challenged them with her emerald green eyes burning for all to see. For a moment Hadrian wondered if she had gone too far but soon one by one, the Riverlands began to bow to her, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. Although Hadrian thought with worry he would have to keep a close eye on the Riverlands for the next couple months to ensure there were no repercussions of this decision but he had to admit Cerenna looked truly formidable tonight. She might just win the respect of her vassals yet.

* * *

 _ **The Great Weirwood, the North…**_

As snow fell around the Great Weirwood the Three Eyed Raven was deep in his visions of the future, glad that he had more time to probe into possible events so that they might be better prepared for the coming of the White Walkers. At this moment specifically he was looking into futures concerning the dragons and how effective they might be against their enemy.

Standing on a hill Beyond the Wall he looked down as a group of men were surrounded by Wights, completely outnumbered and with no chance of escape until three dragons descended from the sky. While one picked up the trapped men, the other two breathed fire down on the wights below to keep them at bay. It was working too the Raven thought until he noticed the Night King taking a spear of one of his people and throwing it from a mile or so at one of the dragons.

The Raven's heart sank as the spear struck the dragon and sliced clean through it, killing the incredible beast in one move. While the other two dragons flew away, he could see the Night King moving closer towards where the dead dragon lay knowing full well what he intended to do. Pulling himself out of the vision he pondered for a moment; if the Night King was able to do that over a mile then none of the dragons ridden by his family were safe and the last thing that they needed was for the Night King to kill their dragons and bring them back as weapons against them. But he was unsure of what to do, it might he thought be possible to give the dragons armour to protect them from such things but normal steel would shatter when faced with the ice weapons of the walkers and on top of that they did not even have a useable design, the Raven thought with sadness. He would need to find the answer elsewhere.

Casting his sight back he looked to the days of Ancient Valyria for inspiration. He looked carefully through their history hoping to find something that might help protect their dragons now from the Night King for only he the Raven was sure could do that to a dragon. He was disappointed to see that his ancestors had such little concern for their dragons' safety as he saw them ridden without any protection. Granted he thought few things could hurt a dragon let alone kill one but it seemed that no one had even thought of protecting the dragons and rode them into battle as they were.

He was about to give up when he finally came to the Ghiscari Wars, through many he could see much of the same; Valyrians riding their dragons into battle without the dragons having any kind of protection at all but then he looked as far back as the first war and discovered something that intrigued him.

Arriving in a vision of that time, he looked up at the skies and saw that the dragons of Valyria were actually engaged in a fierce battle with harpies, real harpies!

"So they were once as real as the dragons!" The Raven mused but although he could see that the dragons with their fire and vicious claws and teeth had the harpies on the run, he could see that the dragons appeared to be wearing some kind of armour. The Raven's heart leapt as he held the vision in a second of time so he could study the armour more in depth. It was a strange looking creation he thought as he took in the details, not made of either normal or Valyrian steel. It eluded him for a moment until he finally realised just what the armour was made out of.

Dragonglass, the Raven thought with amazement. He would never have thought that his ancestors would have used it as armour as it was far too brittle. That however was until he noticed the small symbols that had been carved into it. Allowing time to flow briefly he saw a harpy's claws slash at the armour only for it to withstand the sharp talons with ease. Something that he knew should not be possible. His smile grew as he stopped the vision again.

"Runic Dragonglass Armour." He said with curiosity, looking carefully over the armour he could see that it protected the internal organs of the dragon like the heart and a helmet allowed them to see while protecting their eyes from Harpies intent on blinding them with a transparent visor made of the same material. The runes giving the usually brittle dragonglass the ability to weather damage that otherwise would have destroyed it with ease. It was one of the best materials for conducting magic the Three Eyed Raven thought and even better it might allow it to withstand the weapons of the White Walkers where steel would fail. He began to feel excited started to commit the design of the armour and the runes used to memory. With a few slight alterations it should be possible for them to use the same armour against the White Walkers.

He would send the design and runes to use to Harry and Luna, or Hadrian and Shaena as they were called in this world he thought with a smile. They themselves did not know why they and indeed Sirius Black or Bran the Builder as he had called himself had been brought to this world by the higher powers. But he had learned why when he had communed with the higher powers briefly.

To arm this world with the weapons of their own world against the ancient enemy. Weapons both scientific and magical that could truly make a difference against the White Walkers that might not have been developed here for centuries if ever.

And thanks to them, they might yet have a chance of seeing the next summer, the Raven thought with a smile.

* * *

 _ **White Harbour, the North…**_

The citizens of White Harbour had stayed in their homes as much as possible since Stannis Baratheon had landed. The burned corpses of those that had violated the strict curfew that had been imposed on the city were enough incentive to obey the new rulers of the city, however hungry you were.

However the streets were not as busy as normal with the men of Stannis Baratheon away by large, fighting against the Umbers with Roose Bolton. Those that had been left behind shivered in a mixture of the biting cold from lack of kindling and what Stannis might do when he returned either in victory or defeat.

On the coast where the docks were located, men were tending to their ships and what limited soldiers remained did their best to ensure that the civilians got no ideas in their heads of rebellion against their king. Had they been more alert to other threats they might have posted lookouts along the coast, but as it was they had not and because of that they did not notice the ships coming up from the south, specifically from Kings Landing baring the red three headed dragon on their black sails alongside other house banners like the blue eagle against green of House Arisye or the Silver seahorse against sea green of House Velaryon. The decks of their ships were packed with ten thousand men from the Crownlands and the Narrow Sea while overhead the dragon Sunfyre circled already with Jon on its back ready to strike.

The same morning mist that had hidden the approach of Stannis upon the city in the first place now worked against his men as until Jon's ships broke through the fog bank, no one in the city could see them. When finally they did the men on the docks where shocked and confused, where had these other ships come from? But they had not chance to find the answer to these questions as the now enormous Sunfyre emerged above the ships from the fog bank and the men's jaws dropped in disbelief before they quickly started screaming and running for cover as the dragon swooped down upon them, a decision that came to haunt them as Jon caught them on the run burning them with ease. The chaos his initial attack created was enough for the men he had brought to land without any opposition as the enemy scattered in fear of the dragon. Jon's men had a fun old time chasing them on horseback or on foot through the city streets while Jon picked off larger groups from the sky, careful not to set the city ablaze as he did so. The civilians of the city looked up in awe and fear of the creature that flew overhead and sent their oppressors fleeing in terror.

Many did not even try fighting and instead fled the city in near any direction in sheer terror of the dragon, allowing Jon to claim the city with virtually no opposition at all. Some die hard red god worshippers put up a token fight but many were simply cut down by his men who outnumbered the enemy by an almost ridiculous degree. Landing outside Wolf's Den, Jon dismounted his dragon and with Obara Sand and a company of men at his side he entered the ancient Stark seat and began to look for any prisoners that might be held here. As he moved through the chambers of the castle that had been converted back into a proper castle rather than just a prison so that his younger cousin Rickon could have a seat of his own Jon admired the work that had got into the place but was disappointed to find only one person being held in the dudgeons, a filthy girl that had once had her hair dyed an eye watering shade of green and been incredibly outspoken although now appeared near skeletal and withdrawn.

"Lady Wylla, it is safe now. I am Jon Targaryen and I am here to return your city to you." Jon said gently extending his hand to the girl that was younger than Arya. He could only imagine how she had been treated and wanted her looked at by a maester immediately. Behind him Obara looked on in pity, she was experienced enough to knows the ways of the world but it was still a bitter thing to see.

Wylla looked at Jon with terror and shuffled away for a moment before his grey eyes caught hers and whether it the traditional grey eyes of the North or his soft voice that calmed her, either way her thin hand slowly reached out to his and for a moment she hesitated wondering if this was a dream or some kind of trap like the Red Bitches who had been playing mind games with her for weeks, coming to her in all kinds of guises including the illusion of her own father, the man that they had burned to death. She wanted to recoil away from what was likely another ruse to trick her but something about this man's warm grey eye made her feel safe…that it was right to trust him so she continued to reach out until her hand touched his.

 **-x-**

With one of the last members of House Manderly rescued Jon had the flaming heart banners of Stannis torn down across the city and the red three headed dragon raised in their place alongside the direwolf of House Stark. As he and Ghost looked out across the city from a balcony of Wolf's Den he gently rubbed the wolf's ears and felt the familiar cold breezes of his homeland. It was comforting despite the temperature and he turned to his wolf and said.

"Ghost, we are home." He smiled down at his wolf whose tail was wagging in agreement.

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will get the next one out as soon as possible._

 _Next chapter – The fall of a king_


	34. Chapter 34 End of the Stag

_**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones._

 _A reviewer recently asked why use Runic Dragonglass armour for the Dragons rather than Valyrian steel. Well a while ago I did a poll asking people if they wanted more Valyrian steel and most said no or not very much. The secret of Valyrian steel will be learned and Chapter 35 will reveal what is being done with it._

 _Just to make a point, Sunfyre and Sheepstealer are female dragons._

 **Chapter 34 – End of the Stag**

 _ **Lannister Camp, border of the North and Riverlands…**_

The sea of red tents was large enough to be seen for miles as the forty thousand men of the Lannister force brought to the Riverlands to end the Frey Uprising rested their bones before the march North began. While the Freys and the Mad Lady Cersei had been eliminated their allies in the North, Stannis Baratheon and the Boltons were still a threat although with the Starks victory at the Rills and the retaking of White Harbour by his grace King Jon Targaryen they had certainly been forced onto the back foot.

Hadrian who was standing in his tent skinning a dear however did not intend to leave the matter to chance. As his knives began carving the dead animal up for supper tonight. Tomorrow he would move his army past the Neck and up into the North to find and kill Stannis Baratheon once and for all. That fool and his cult of fire loving madmen had been a threat to him and his family for too long and he did not intend to allow it to continue forever. His attempt to deal with Stannis Baratheon by other means had yet to bear fruit and if the men he had hired could not do the job, then he would have to do it himself Hadrian thought darkly. He did not relish killing, but it was necessary with men like Stannis and his crazies. They could not be bullied, bargained or negotiated with they would see the world burn just so they could rule its ashes.

Now however the rest of the rebel houses here in the Riverlands had either bent the knee or been destroyed he could deal with Stannis personally. Hadrian looked north and said quietly to himself.

"You escaped me twice before Stannis, but not three times."

 **-x-**

 _ **Moat Cailin, the following morning…**_

The causeway that was the only real bridge to the North was narrow and the column of Lannister soldiers was so long that it stretched well back beyond what the eye could see on its own. The men of House Reed were alarmed at the colossal force that had entered their territory but even more so of the two enormous dragons that were circling overhead and were quick to send word to their lord who himself rushed to Moat Cailin to alert Brandon Stark.

Bran himself was enjoying breakfast with his younger brother Rickon, Lady Lyanna Mormont and Lady Wynafryd Manderly who had shown a slight improvement in her mood since the rescue of her sister from the clutches of Stannis Baratheon when a grim looking Ser Brynden Tully entered the hall alongside Lord Howland Reed. Bran turned to the two men and managed to keep his face straight while asking.

"Is there news of the war uncle?" Bran asked and the eyes of all four children now focused on him. Ser Brynden frowned as he wondered what he might advise his young great nephew to do in the face of this unexpected development but was quick however to ease the initial worry on their young faces.

"No Brandon, there is no further news of your father or older brother however Lord Reed has just discovered a large force of Lannister soldiers marching in this direction accompanied by two dragons." Ser Brynden said grimly while the faces of all the young people all turned to shock.

"Have you dispatched riders to discover their intentions Ser Brynden?" Lyanna Mormont asked him quickly, not missing a beat and Ser Brynden would never admit it but the strong and sharp gaze of Lyanna Mormont unsettled him more than some adults. Her quick wit and way with words was certainly nothing to scoff at either he acknowledged and his other great niece in law Wynafryd was no slough in that department as well Brynden thought wondering what they must be teaching Northern women to make them this formidable.

"Not yet Lady Mormont, we thought since the Lannisters are about to pass into Brandon's lands he should be the first to know." Eyes turned to Brandon who put down his knife and fork. He wiped his mouth clean with a napkin and said.

"Thank you Ser Brynden. Please dispatch the riders as soon as possible, given the current situation we need to know if we are dealing with a potential ally or a new enemy." Bran said knowing with near certainty that Lord Lannister was here for other reasons than to declare war on them.

 **-x-**

An hour later they could see the enormous column of red and gold as the Lannister soldiers marched up along the causeway. Bran who had never really seen a professional army on this scale was wide-eyed as were his brother and their future wives. Bran however was more interested in the two great beasts that were flying overhead, despite all the magic that now influenced his life he had never dreamed he would see dragons with his own eyes.

However he had to look away as the trio of riders baring House Lannister's colour rode to gates of his castle and Ser Brynden came up to stand next to Bran. His great uncle's eyes were quickly absorbed in the sight of the two dragons before shaking himself and telling Bran.

"Lord Lannister will meet you in the godswood." Bran nodded and went to leave, Brynden went to follow him but Bran stopped and shook his head.

"No Ser Brynden I will speak with Lord Lannister alone."

That brought much alarm to Ser Brynden who wanted to protest but when he looked back to Rickon Bran had made his escape.

Bran arrived in the godswood moments later with his direwolf Summer at his side and saw Lord Hadrian standing at the foot of the Weirwood looking at its carved face. Bran had grown a lot in recent months but he was still nowhere near as tall as the Lord of the Westerlands but his smile disarmed any worries Bran might have had.

"Hello Bran, practising your magic I hope." Hadrian said with a smile at the Young Wolf that he had briefly had a hand in training. Bran's eyes darted around to see if anyone was around to hear them but Hadrian sensing his worries reassured him. "I have put up a temporary privacy ward, no one can see or hear us while we are in the godswood and if anyone does enter well Raga will send them packing." Hadrian said indicating the large lion that was sitting on the edge of the wood. Summer eyed the lion suspiciously but did nothing to the large cat that was even bigger than he was as long as Raga did not threaten Bran.

"My mother is dead, could you have saved her?" Bran asked Hadrian serious, bringing a pained look to Hadrian's face. Bran needed to know if the ones that had introduced him and his sister to the world of magic was responsible for the death of his mother by not saving her if he could have. Hadrian sighed before telling him with complete honesty.

"If I had been to the Dreadfort before, then yes I might have been able to save your mother." Hadrian said slowly taking a seat at the base of the tree, Bran sitting down across from him looking angry for a moment while Hadrian explained. "I can only transport to somewhere I know well, otherwise I could end up inside a wall or inside a hill or a mountain. I have never been to the Dreadfort or indeed any other Northern castle other than Winterfell and by the time I learned where your mother was being held she had already killed herself and the other hostages had taken their own lives to allow their families to act although this information only came my way in the last few days." Hadrian said with a mixture of irritation and sadness. "Our magic does not make us all seeing and all-knowing Bran, it merely grants us an advantage."

His spy in the Dreadfort had fallen silent and only now that he had been replaced did Hadrian know what had occurred there. He would have probably rescued them had he known where they were, it would have brought enough support to the Starks that they would probably have been able to stop the Boltons and Stannis on their own. But he mused there was no use in thinking about how things could have been and you should focus on how things are.

Bran nodded understanding however much he hated it but there was no way he could see to argue against Hadrian's logic. He had wondered deeply on how he might have saved his mother but there were he was starting to realise things that you could not do even with magic. It was a bitter pill to swallow after all the excitement of learning to wield it but perhaps Bran realised that was part of the process, if magic was infallible then the Children of the Forest would have defeated the First Men or the Valyrian Freehold would now rule the entire world.

It was a lesson in humility.

Still Bran thought it was enough to make him reach out to the Raven again, he still had much to learn from the old man. Specifically how his supposed bastard brother had become a Targaryen king with a dragon that had returned to the North with an army to stop Stannis and the Boltons. He had heard that he was the child of his late aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen but no one had fully explained it to him or the others yet. Personally he thought Jon would make a great king, few men were as steadfast in their duty and resolve as Jon and he would not do as Robert had done and waste resources on his own pleasure and never pull away from his responsibilities. He would be a great king Bran thought with pride on behalf of his cousin although it was strange to think of Jon as anything else than his big brother. Rickon he knew felt the same and their ladies were intrigued at Jon's story and after the war was over he intended to get the full story from his father.

And he would certainly allow the Lannister army passage north, Bran thought it was time to do what his ancestors should have done a long time ago and end the Boltons for good.

* * *

 _ **Stark Camp, the North…**_

Ned was nervously waiting on the edge of his camp rather than sitting or lying in bed as his son and Ashara would have wished as he waited for the meeting that had been due for years.

A column of soldiers approached through the snow, some on horseback and some on foot but the person Ned really wanted to see was nowhere in sight. He felt a very definite stab of disappointment only for a large shape to appear out of the clouds. Ned's eyes widened as he saw the shape of what could only be a dragon coming swooping down on the camp. Many of his men already had started to bolt at the sight of the enormous beast but Ned held his ground despite wanting to flee himself at the dragon which he had only heard about from maesters or old folk tales. His worries however were not founded at all as he caught sight of Jon on the dragon's back. Robb who had raced over to find the source of the chaos looked in awe at his cousin unable to find the words to greet him.

Ned's breath caught in his throat as Jon climbed down from his beast with Ghost looking rather glad to be back on land leaping off from a special harness on the dragon's back. Ranger who came up from behind looked imperiously down at Ghost and Greywind who just looked at him confused for a moment before sitting in front of him. Ned, Robb and Jon watched in surprise as the two younger direwolves bowed in respect to Ranger who then returned the nod of the head before nuzzling both wolves with his own head.

The three humans however amused they were by this event suddenly realised that they were together and none of them knew what to say. With Robb it was strangeness of the person he had grown up with as a brother was now revealed to be his cousin and the true king of Westeros and all of its territories. Ned meanwhile was faced with the man that his son/nephew had become, he had never imagined that Jon might actually ascend to the throne that was his birth right. Ned was still confused at the differences between the man in front of him that rode a dragon, had killed men with both fire and sword and now commanded millions of people around the world and the young boy that he had watched grow up at Winterfell solemn and degraded. His heart ached with all the boy had nothing to look forward to in his life except spending the rest of his days at the Wall when he should have been able to give Lyanna's son so much more. All his life, Ned thought mournfully had let his dear sister's son down.

Jon meanwhile was unsure of what his uncle and cousin were in turn thinking of him. So much had happened to him since he had last been in the North, so many twists and turns that it almost seemed like one of the legendary tales Old Nan would tell to children. But the hardest thing was seeing the man that he had thought his father after all this time. He had learned his moral code from Eddard Stark, the man that had jeopardised his relationship with his wife and the welfare of the entire North to keep him safe. He had seen the lives people less fortunate than he had in his travels and never had he been as grateful to his uncle as he was at that moment. What could his life have been if not for his uncle's love and kindness? It did not bare thinking about.

Both Robb and Ned suddenly remembered they were standing before their king and were about to kneel when Jon came forward and gave his uncle a manly hug. Ned feeling relieved that Jon did not think any less of him now than he had learned the truth, after releasing Ned it was Robb's turn after a brief claps of hands.

A long discussion was perhaps more due than the brief handshake and hug that was actually going to take place but time was crucial. With the taking of the Rills and the liberation of Deepwood Motte and White Harbour the Bolton/Baratheon army was spread thinly and unable to protect their own castles.

It was time to push their advantage by taking the Dreadfort itself.

 **-x-**

 _ **The Dreadfort, the North…**_

The harsh mountains that frightened many with their vicious peaks and stabbing cold winds but that was not going to put off the Stark/Targaryen army today as they moved through the tight and narrow roads to get to the castle. Ned and Robb led the forces on the ground while Jon flew in the air above on Sunfyre, keeping an eye out for potential ambushes. Ghost had gratefully walked with his brother Greywind and what could well be his father Ranger, wanting to keep his four paws firmly on the ground.

The Dreadfort when it finally came into view was a disturbing sight indeed, although whether it was the unpleasant design of the castle or rather the history that surrounded it no one could say. It was however going to be a tough castle to breach. After all it was one of the largest and most fortified castles in the North, only Winterfell itself was bigger. The archers and ballistae on the walls made Ned frown as he considered how many men he was likely to lose taking the castle. That thought however only lasted until he saw Jon's dragon in action.

The great beast swooped down out of the sky towards what men were manning the walls and unleashed an almighty burst of flame down on the men manning the castle's defences. The sound of their screams was enough to nearly send a shiver through him had he not heard the sound of men dying so many times before. That made him sigh sadly, perhaps it was good that the sound still unsettled him as proof of his own compassion even to the enemy and that he had not become twisted by the horror of war. The cry that went up behind him of men cheering was something that brought a frown to his face, the bloodlust of the men making him worry but he remained calm and turned to Wun Wun who nodded while looking nervously at the dragon that was circling overhead. Ned watched the giant rushed with a large pole the size of a tree trunk towards the castle gates ready to smash them down. Ned had been uneasy around the giants at first but he had seen a friendlier side of the giants when it had been caring for their mammoth mounts and interacting with the few Freefolk that could speak their ancient language, happily drinking a whole barrel of ale with them in the evening as if it were a tankard.

They were not so unlike them Ned thought to himself, a comfort in the face of war. Maybe the North could adapt to having them amongst its people. But he shelved those thoughts as he and the men at his back charged forward when Wun Wun broke down the gate, allowing them entry.

The giant burst through the gates first, swinging the ramp like a club sending men flying over twenty feet before slamming hard into the wall. Most Bolton men were petrified at the sight of the giant or the dragon that was flying above them and did not react quickly enough as Ned and his warriors rode or ran into the courtyard through the open gate. Ned from the back of his horse swung his sword _Ice_ , decapitating a man before he slide off the saddle and began to just slaughter the men standing there with Robb and the rest of their men. Ned had never enjoyed killing people, but killing the men that had brought so much pain and misery to his lands gave him a slight pleasure that he would not admit to anyone. But as soon as he turned to look for more enemy soldiers but the skeleton force that Roose Bolton had left to defend his castle was retreating deeper into the castle or throwing down their weapons in surrender. Ned did feel briefly cheated but he pushed it aside and went to the dudgeons in the hope of finding the hostages that made the Boltons powerful enough to challenge their liege lord rather than chase the Boltons soldiers as Robb was doing. He had admittedly not memorised the layout of the castle but it was a First Man stronghold like many castles in the North and predictable in its design. It did not take him long to find the chambers under the castle but as he got there a horrible smell filled the corridors. It was a terrible scent of rotten flesh and meat, Ned wanted to stop but he had to see what was there and when he did the sight that greeted him was more terrible than anything he could have imagined.

The entrails and torn flesh were spread all across the floor of the room with dried blood staining virtually all of the stone floor. The smell was terrible and Ned had to put his hand to his mouth to try and hold off the horrible odour and then just as he turned away he caught sight of a face that he recognised, one that he had hoped against reality might not be here in this scene of carnage. Despite the fact one of her eyes had been torn from its socket and the head had been ripped from its torso there was no mistaking the red hair of his wife.

The sight brought a hard lump to his throat as his fears and the predictions of Ashara were confirmed. He heard a sound of someone coming down the steps behind him and he quickly turned around to see Robb and some of their men dragging a man with the chain of a maester down the stairs. Ned instantly moved to block Robb's path, his son might be a grown man now with a wife and child of his own but Ned still did not want his very last image of his mother to be the disfigured corpse back in that dank room.

"Who is this?" Ned asked bringing Robb and his men to a halt as they held the man firmly in their grip. Robb not knowing the horror only feet away although he could smell it answered his father.

"Maester Wolkan." Robb said and Ned nodded grimly as a plan sprang into his mind, glad that they had managed to capture the castle's maester who would be very useful to him.

"Maester Wolkan you will write messages to all of the lords that still serve the Boltons and tell them what has transpired here. What the Boltons did to their hostages, if it comes from you the maester of their house then it is more likely to be believed than if I wrote it." Ned said a crestfallen look crossing Robb's face as he realised what that meant. Ned shared a brief look with his eldest son before herding them towards the upper levels. He would bring men down here himself later to recover what was left of the hostages and return them to their families, not a duty he wanted but one that had to be done.

 **-x-**

 _ **Widow's Watch, the North…Three days later**_

The effect of the letters that were sent from the Dreadfort was immediate, what houses that had served the Boltons out of fear for their loved ones were horrified at the desecration that had occurred at the Bolton castle at the hands of Ramsay Snow. Joining with the soldiers of House Hornwood; the Cerwyns, the Longs and the Condons all defected immediately to the side of the Starks and attacked Widow's Watch, the home of House Flint and one of the strongest of the Bolton vassals. With the sea on one side and the army of the new Stark forces on the other the Flints had nowhere to go and no chance of surrender such was the hatred of the houses that had lost people to the Boltons. With most of their army away at the side of Stannis Baratheon there was no real chance of holding the castle against a determined assault, the Flint line was extinguished.

 **-x-**

 _ **Bolton camp…**_

Roose however was unable to deal with any of this as he was currently sitting over the makeshift privy with blood flowing from his behind, an ailment that had been plaguing him for days. If only he thought to himself that he been strong enough to yell he would have yelled for his men to kill the smirking bastard standing over him. Wising not for the first time that he had never raped that miller's wife.

Ramsay palmed a knife and stuck it deep in his father's guts while he sneered.

"Like father like son." Ramsay said with that insanity dancing in his eyes, enjoying this as much as he had killing Domeric.

* * *

 _ **Baratheon Camp, the North…**_

Adjacent to the camp of House Bolton, Stannis was feeling increasingly trapped as the wolves both metaphorical and literal closed in on his army. With the landing of the Targaryen army and that blasted dragon, the Starks were taking any castles he had and the Lannister army coming up the Kings Road his enemies had encircled him and left him with no way out.

Not for the first time in his life he honestly thought about surrender only to know that in his heart he could never do it. It was his nature, like iron he would break before he bent only that posed the question of just what was he going to do now he thought looking down at the map of the North. He looked at the way that the Stark army was spread out and realised that the answer to his dilemma. Winterfell was now only guarded by a small force of men, if he could take it then he might be able to hold on until the cold vanquished his enemies for him. He wished however as he turned to give orders that Ser Davos was still with him, the calm man's counsel was sourly missed but he could not fault the man for protecting the daughter that his wife and the red priests had so stupidly left behind. The fact still aggravated him that his only heir had been left behind for the Lannisters to capture and marry off…and that she was now apparently healed of her scars and beautiful.

Another lost advantage he thought sadly.

As he turned to his current steward only a lifetime of training saved him from the knife that was being thrust in his direction, he could only most feel it as the knife slipped narrowly passed his armour. Selyse behind him screamed as she charged at the steward with the bowl of thin broth in hand which had been their sole meal today, the first weapon within reach. Stannis however knew it was a foolish move as the steward turned assassin did not miss a beat before slicing her throat open but her momentary distraction was enough for Stannis to draw _Lightbringer_ and thrust it cleanly through the steward.

Selyse's scream had alerted the guards who quickly surged into the tent looking for the danger followed by one of the Red Priests. But as the steward's body fell to the ground the strangest thing happened, it was like cloth falling from his body as the face of his steward fell away and revealed another underneath, one of man he had never seen.

Faceless men he thought with anger, another soldier lost to his cause and what made it worse was that he knew that the order would just keep sending more until he was dead. That or the one who had ordered it died instead and of all of his enemies the only ones that might hire a faceless man was the Lannisters. Only they had the gold and the deviousness to do such a thing. He did not let his mind dwell on facts he could not change however and gave orders to the soldiers around him.

"Ready the men, we ride for Winterfell."

He did not notice the small squire that had been hanging around his camp slip away towards the tent where the ravens were kept to report to his masters of what he planned to do. Nor did Stannis see Melisandre with a black cloak over her red robes slip out of the camp on the back of one of their precious horses.

* * *

 _ **Lannister Camp, the North…**_

The raven flew into the Lannister camp very early the next morning. The Lannister army was still rising from their tents and eating the breakfast rations while shivering in the cold, only the men that were old enough did not complain remembering full well the last winter and how much worst it could get.

The message was rushed to their lord's tent which lay at the centre of the camp with the two sleeping dragons nestled nearby as they tucked into cow meat. Their lord was already awake and dressed while his lady, the Princess Shaena was still getting dressed behind a screen. Her naked torso could just be made out from behind it and instantly drew the eye of the man that entered the tent with the message. When Hadrian cleared his throat the man went white and quickly handed him the message before fleeing the tent as if Raga was after him. The great lion was just looking on the scene with amusement nice and warm thanks to the runic collar Hadrian had made for him, a look he shared with his human while Hedwig barked with laughter from her perch. The smile did not vanish off Hadrian's face completely as he read the note from his spy detailing the events that had occurred in the Baratheon/Bolton camp. The fact that his Faceless Man had failed to kill Stannis was a source of minor irritation but the other information contained in the short missive was enough to keep the smile on his face.

In fact his smile only changed to become more calculating like the look in his eyes. He turned to Shaena who was pulling her leather breeches on in a very distracting pose. If he had been less in control of himself he might have stopped to admire the view but he had enjoyed her legs being wrapped around him last night and the memory was enough to stop him staring like a fool…however pleasant the image was.

"Roose Bolton has died and Stannis marches on Winterfell with the Bolton Bastard. He must truly be desperate to attack such a large and fortified castle with only ten thousand men. But it may prove useful to us." He said to Shaena who emerged from behind the screen as she fastened her leather outfit firmly into place. Her smile was just as calculating as his as she fastened _Dark Sister_ firmly to her waist.

"Can our army get there in time to trap him between the walls and our swords?" She asked while she looked at the map. Hadrian stood next to her and with a quick glance made a decision.

"Our horses and your dragons can." He said gesturing at the lion and dragon wood carvings on the map before turning to the Direwolf and other dragon figures. "The Starks and your nephew's army will be even quicker than us if they are warned in time. I will send our infantry home, they will only slow us down on the march. The Starks can provide whatever infantry we need for the battle even though we will have Stannis outnumbered five to one." Hadrian said with certainty, the war was drawing to a close he could feel it. Shaena nodded looking rather excited at the prospect and said as she walked to the tent's opening with her tight ass swaying almost hypnotically.

"My dragons will be faster than any raven, I will pass the message to Lord Stark and my nephew and then reunite with you in the woods near Winterfell. Have a nice ride." She said with a smirk that promised fun later if all went to plan.

Hadrian could only smile back, glad to not only have that to look forward to but also to finally have Stannis pinned down where he could finish him.

 **-x-**

 _ **Stark Camp, the North…**_

Hours later the sight of two dragons approaching their camp was easy to see against the surprising clear sky. Many were still nervous at the single dragon that was in their own camp without two more joining them. The differences between the dragons however interested those who were more courageous around the dragons, like Jon himself who was stunned by the crimson scales of Terrax and the brown scales of Sheepstealer. The green scales of Sunfyre was an interesting contrast and the dragon herself looked at Terrax with curiosity, never having known this dragon before.

Jon stepped forward as the two strange dragons landed at the edge of the camp so he might speak to the woman that was climbing off the back of the crimson scaled dragon, the perimeter guard looked terrified as the great beasts which were even bigger than Sunfyre who sat so close by. Jon did not show any fear however as he walked closer. The two larger dragons looked at him with curiosity but did not interfere as he came closer while a true beauty of Valyria slid to her feet from the harness on the dragon's back. She had a more curved figure than Daenerys or Margaery and while Jon would never stray from his wife he could see why the eyes of many men were drawn to this woman's stunning beauty. Whatever he might have said however was cut off by the woman coming up and pulling him into a surprisingly strong hug.

"Nephew!" She said with eyes bright, a near mad smile on her face. "I am your aunt Shaena, sorry I cannot stop long but we just learnt that Stannis is marching on Winterfell with all the forces he has left. I and your uncle to be Hadrian are marching to ambush him when he tries to attack the walls, you and Ned over there might want to do the same. See you there!" Shaena said with eagerness and kissed him on the cheek before skipping back to Terrax and getting on his back with the skill of an experienced rider. The two dragons followed their mistress's commands and returned to their natural habitat the sky leaving Jon baffled but at least with some idea of what to do next.

It was time to end this war.

* * *

 _ **Winterfell, the North…**_

Stannis was too stern in his discipline to smile at the sight before him because he knew of the difficulty of attacking a castle's walls. He had defended Storm's End against just such an assault for over a year but this time it was his turn to be the attacker and he had to admire the high walls and formidable defences of the ancient stronghold that according to legend had been designed by the same man that had constructed his own ancestral castle, it was certainly going to be a challenge he thought and one that would task his military expertise to their limits.

He led his remaining soldiers out onto the plains in front of the castle and saw that the men in the castle had clearly taken no chances as the gates were barred and the walls manned although not fully as they would be normally. He could Stannis thought attack a more lightly defended section of the wall but he would have to do it with ladders as he had no trebuchets and that was a daunting thing given the outer wall was eighty feet high. The only other option was to try and break through the main gates which would cost more men but was far more viable than trying to scale such high walls.

Leading his men towards the castle he was careful to stay out of range of arrow fire as they lined up to charge the gate, he did not feel comfortable. He tried to ignore the feeling but there was a sound in the distance that made him look up. It was small at first but was steadily getting louder and louder as it grew into a low rumble. Looking around he could not find the source of the sound but it was certainly getting louder, his men likewise were looking but like him could not find the source of the disturbance. A growing cold feeling that had nothing to do with the air around him settled in the pit of Stannis' gut as the sound grew loud enough for him to recognise it and his face tightened in anxiety.

Finally they found the source of the noise when dark shapes appeared over the hill, tiny at first but they kept coming and coming as if there was an enormous wave coming over the hill straight at them. The banners of the Direwolf and the Lion were prominent as they got close enough to be seen and Stannis felt a weary resignation come over him. He had no chance of escape, the approaching army had trapped him against the castle walls but he thought drawing his sword there was no way he was going to surrender and be anyone's prisoner. Some of his men followed suit realising that the game was up while some looked ready to try and bolt only to see any way out blocked and as if things could not get any worst three enormous dragons appeared flying over the approaching Stark and Lannister army. Stannis and his men ducked as they flew overhead and emitted quick fiery blasts at him and his men before flying off to circle above the field and ensure that neither Stannis nor any of his men could escape.

Then just as the Baratheon/Bolton army was still in panic and confusion from the quick dragon attack, the Lannister/Stark army slammed into them on horseback with the force of a tidal wave.

 **-x-**

The screams of men filled the air as spears and swords struck home and killed them with deadly efficiency, Ramsay was however enjoying the bloodletting even if it was being unleashed on his own men. He was not very skilled at swordplay and far better at archery but had no dogs to defend him so he picked off any man he could see. He caught sight of Lord Stark and a vicious grin came to his face.

He was lined up his shot at Lord Stark, about to fire his deadly projectile with his mouth salivating only for him to feel the back of his leg being pulled on hard with a harsh stabbing pain like he had stepped in a bear trap. With a yell of pain he looked down and saw a black direwolf tugging so fiercely on his leg that it was near impossible for Ramsay to stay on his feet. He fumed with anger and went for his knife to stab the beast in the head only for his arm to be trapped by another wolf, this one with dark grey fur which started tugging hard on his arm. He cried out in pain as the two direwolves used him as a toy in their tug of war, he could feel his arm and leg being pulled from their sockets, blood sprouted from his mouth and he looked around only to see his men were too distracted to help him.

Then finally with a great tug Greywind ripped Ramsay's arm off causing blood to splatter onto the ground while Ranger crushed Ramsay's knee and delighted in winning the game with his pup. Both eagerly continued to 'play' with Ramsay who could only scream as the two enormous wolves pulled him to pieces. His death was not quick and the wolves seemed to avoid places where biting him might kill quickly.

 **-x-**

Hadrian had dismounted from his horse and was fully immersed in the slaughter that they called a battle. With _Crimson Night_ firmly in hand he cut down men left and right, many were cheap sellswords, pirates or slavers of little skill and therefore no challenge. As he proved when a Tyroshi slaver tried to cut him down with a sickle sword only for Hadrian to sidestep and sever his arm from his shoulder followed closely by his head. Hadrian was however glad as he could honestly say it was good to finally have pinned down Stannis and end the trouble he caused for good.

He smiled inside his lion head helm as he spotted Stannis, standing there with sword in hand fighting furiously against the men that surrounded him.

"STANNIS!" Hadrian yelled out, catching the attention of the man who had dreamt he might seize the throne. The man snarled at the sight of him and the two men walked towards each other oblivious to everything that was going on around them. When finally they were close enough their swords met with a loud clang.

Stannis was fixated on killing the man that had thwarted him at every turn, if he did nothing else that would at least be an achievement. He swung his sword with all the fury that his house was known for and the experience of many years only to be frustrated when the blasted Lannister matched him strike for strike.

Hadrian meanwhile was focused completely on the fight before him, easily deflecting or parrying every move that Stannis made. He was honestly disappointed as although Stannis had finally put his own fury into his attacks which were focused and precise, it was as if he was following a textbook. The standard moves and nothing more, no ingenuity in his attacks and no imagination. Hadrian had hoped for a more inventive opponent, one that might offer him a challenge but Stannis was so rigid in everything even how he fought that he could anticipate his every move.

Hadrian conserved his energy as he remained on the defensive, easily keeping ahead of his opponent before deciding to counterattack. Catching Stannis in a blade lock the two men pressed their considerable strength against each other, glaring straight into each other's eyes when Hadrian suddenly released his hold and stepped slightly to the side. Stannis caught off guard stumbled forward and was helpless as Hadrian thrust his sword into Stannis' back. The Stag king cried out in pain as the steel sliced straight into him but he did not hang there for long as Hadrian pulled the sword out and decapitated Stannis.

The head of the last trueborn Baratheon man rolled across the ground, his face caught in one final cry of anger. Hardly any of the men noticed the death of their king and Hadrian felt a great relief come over him, at last he had finally eliminated the danger to the realm's stability. But he thought as the enemy soldiers showed no sign of giving up the fight was still going on so with his sword dripping with the blood of Stannis he went straight back into the fray.

 **-x-**

The slaughter of Winterfell as it would later become known took over an hour to finally come to an end. The once pristine white snow that surrounded the castle was now red with blood and entrails from the men of Stannis Baratheon, men that had fought to the death rather than surrender. Some Bolton men and other rebel Northerners had been clapped in irons and a thousand men were now being marched up the road towards the Wall where they would serve in the Night's Watch for the rest of their days. The heads of Stannis Baratheon and Ramsay Snow now were impaled on pikes on the walls of Winterfell while large pyres burned the bodies of the dead. It was a gruesome sight but one that finally meant that peace had at last been restored to the North and the rebuilding work and preparations for winter could continue once the dust had settled.

However not all of men that were captured alive had been sent to the Wall. In the forest nearby a group of men were working to end the cult of the Red God once and for all by killing the last known priests and priestesses of the religion. It was not pleasant work but no one wanted to hear about the 'Lord of Light' ever again in Westeros. Heads were forced onto stumps while swordsmen decapitated the followers of the Red God, Hadrian himself did most of it wanting to end their practice personally but he had an ulterior motive to being there as the executions continued.

He held in his palm one of the red jewels that the followers of the Red God wore around their necks and confirmed his suspicions. The jewels were indeed magical and as he had suspected of Valyrian origin, collectors of energy that could absorb and store energy and then be focused into useful power. And now he thought looking down the pouch in his other hand he had twenty six of them. With some alchemy he could cleanse them of the dark magic the Red Priests and find a useful purpose for them.

But for now he had something else to do, something that he should have done a long time again.

 **-x-**

The torches lit the godswood of Winterfell in the dark of night, casting a long shadow over the white ground. Northern lords stood around the area with Westerlands knights while Hadrian stood next to the large Weirwood tree with Lord Stark and Raphael Daniels. Robb stood off to the side with Jon while Shaena on the arm of Ser Arthur Dayne approached wearing her normal leather outfit rather than a dress which made a few people raise an eyebrow but no one dared say a word given the woman had two dragons that were not very far away.

Hadrian smiled at her approach and she at him, many had never seen the Great Lion of Casterly Rock smile. When she finally got to the tree where Hadrian and Lord Stark stood waiting for her. The words of the ceremony did not matter as they repeated them, neither cared to even remember as they looked into each other's eyes.

When at last the drawn out words ended Shaena thrust herself forward and wrapped her arms around Hadrian's neck before snogging him hard, everyone was taken aback by her forcefulness but Hadrian did not let him daunt him at all and trapped her against his body by wrapping his arms around her slim waist and kissing back with equal intensity. Many cheered but it was only when the pair finally needed air that they ended the kiss and joined everyone else in the halls of Winterfell.

 **-x-**

There was an atmosphere of celebration in the halls of Winterfell as the men toasted and enjoyed a small feast to rejoice in their triumph and for the wedding of Hadrian Lannister and Shaena Targaryen. But away from the great hall two people were meeting for the first time in decades. Once they had been so close that a day had no gone by without them spending at least a moment or two in each other's company, swimming in the river or running around the halls of the castle were they had been raised.

Arthur and Ashara Dayne, the best swordsman in the world and a woman that had become legendary for her beauty. They stood in a small room with a burning fire and the silence stretched out as they stared at each other, neither knowing what to say or too fearful to make the first move.

Ashara had been left in such a dark place after her beloved brother had died and he likewise had been devastated when he had learned of her death. But now they were here again in each other's presence again and had no idea of what to say or do. But Arthur with a tear in his eye finally could take no more of the tense atmosphere and lunged forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Ashara did not resist and wrapped her arms around him held on tight as both cried into each other's shoulder, years of pain and misery finally escaped their tight bonds. No words were necessary as they just held each other and took comfort that at last they were together again for however long.

 **-x-**

Back in the great hall Hadrian was sitting at the main table with Shaena perched on his lap while Lord Stark, his son Robb and Jon the king enjoyed the festivities. Lord Stark stood and gave his speech to all assembled.

"My friends, it has been a truly unsettling time for the North, entire families wiped out and so many good people taken from us before the rightful time." His eyes slipping to Lady Glover who sat in the Hall with the Foresters while her daughter slept before he continued. "But from the ashes of this war, new houses have risen in the place of those that have fallen. I speak of House Rayder, ruler of the Barrowton." Ned gestured to Mance Rayder who raised a cup of mead to him.

"House Greyjoy of Goldengrass." Yara Greyjoy gave him a smirk and casual salute to her new liege lord. The sight brought many looks of amusement from the spearwives around her.

"House Stark of Wolf's Den." Referring of course to his own son Rickon who would rule that ancient seat and White Harbour when he was old enough. The boy was still at Moat Cailin with Wynafryd Manderly while her sister Wylla was brought here to heal from the ordeal she had suffered at the hands of Stannis Baratheon.

"House Karstark of the Rills." Torrhen Karstark still not quite able to believe he was now the ruler of one of the greatest seats in the North bowed slightly to his liege lord and distant kin while his brothers and new wife Beth Cassel laughed, he glared at them and while the scene nearly made chuckle Ned carried on.

"House Cassel of Long Lake." He said looking to Rodrik who smiled with the rest of his family.

"House Condon of Widow's Watch." He looked to the now Lord Kyle Condon who looked far better than the ruin of a man that he had been reduced to during captivity. Ned did grieve for House Flint that had ruled the castle but they had not believed the letter about the death of the hostages and all had fought to the death over people already passed. It saddened him but he could only accept the reality he was faced with. A brief smile came to his face again as he saw Kyle's only child Elaena Condon sitting closely with Larence Snow her now betrothed. The Hornwoods looked pleased with the match while Daryn Hornwood gave his half-brother a firm thumbs up which made nearly everyone laugh. The boy himself was due to marry Mira Forrester when she returned to the North.

"House BlackUmber." He said looking to Hoarfrost Umber, the younger son of the GreatJon who would now rule the small lake side lands of castle Blackpool. The man was already deep into his cups and struggled to his feet to give a bow only to stumble and fall over causing much laughter in the hall including from his father and brother.

"House Glenmore of Ironsmith." He looked to Arthur Glenmore, one of the best archers and hunters in the North who gave a deep bow in gratitude at the boon that he and his family had been given. The town of Ironsmith was not a large town but it was walled and famed across the north for having more forges and smiths than any other with a large iron mine close by.

Ned then turned to the final person who would be awarded a castle tonight and with pride said to the gathered people of the North and Westerlands.

"Lyra Mormont of Bear Island, your family has stood steadfast with mine for centuries and it is past time that we reward that loyalty. Lady Lyra Mormont, I name you the new ruler of the Dreadfort and hope you will bring it a better name and reputation in the future." Lyra, her mother and sister Dacey all looked at Lord Stark in complete shock while a cheer went up across the room and Dacey had to slap her sister on the back so Lyra would remember to breathe while Maege gave her daughter a proud smile. The room quickly began to fill with the sound of laughter and joyful voices as the announcement finished and Lord Stark sat back down before he finally decided to confront Lord Lannister about something that had been bothering him for some time.

"When Lord Lannister will you send Arya back to Winterfell with your son as part of our deal? I have heard virtually nothing from my youngest daughter since she went to Casterly Rock and I want to know why?" Lord Stark demanded with anger and a frown crossed Hadrian's face but before he could say a word in his own defence Shaena interrupted with an almost dreamy tone but a strange knowingness in her eyes.

"It is obvious Lord Stark, she does not want to come back here right now." Shaena said as she fed her new husband a morsel of food who looked at her with slight irritation that she had spoken over him but knew she would never do it without good reason and never when he was dealing with something truly important. Shaena caught all of the men within earshot by surprise and sighed before explaining further wondering if these men had a brain cell between them.

"She is afraid she would have to be a 'proper' lady again; stitch clothes for men, sing and dance and all the other things she hates. At Casterly Rock she can dress how she likes, spar with weapons and alongside the rest of the Lannister children learn how to rule. It is not that my husband is keeping her a prisoner but that she is enjoying herself too much and wants to have her freedom. If you reassured her that she would be able to enjoy that here then she would at least come for a visit." Shaena said and both she and Hadrian left to consummate their marriage leaving a thoughtful Lord Stark and family behind.

 **-x-**

As the evening passed Ned and Ashara finally retired from the great hall and without really knowing how they got there they found themselves alone in his chambers. Awkwardness spread between them as they felt like they had been reduced suddenly to the teenagers they had once been here. Surprisingly it was Ned who made the first move, he gently put his hand on her's and said.

"I am sorry that I failed you all those years ago. There is no excuse for all that I did to you." Ned said his eyes full of remorse and regret for all the pain and broken promises that he had inflicted upon her. He had never wanted to hurt her, not in a million years! But he had never imagined he was going to become Lord of the North and have to wed a Tully to gain her father's army and kill Ashara's brother in such a dishonourable fashion. News of her death had stabbed at his heart abut now she was here standing in front of him and he was unsure of what to say or do.

Ashara however much she was tormented by the convoluted path that they had started unwillingly on did not hesitate and pressed her lips against his. All the bottled up emotions inside both of them coming out as Ned kissed her back with all the passion that he held so deep inside. Instinctively pulling at each other's clothes they stumbled towards the bed. Neither thought about consequences or kingdoms, only that for once…tonight they were going to be selfish and do something for themselves.

 **-x-**

Nearby Hadrian and Shaena had wrapped themselves in blankets on their bed to stay warm after a passionate celebration of their new marriage. Both had exhausted themselves and now slept to regain their strength for the long trip back to the Westerlands. Hadrian as he dreamed that night was seeing a long and glorious summer with Shaena and his children in the gardens of Casterly Rock. He saw them happy and safe, even Arya Stark and the rest of his children's future partners were there and looking joyous. It brought a feeling of pride and joy to his heart, but a slight gasp of surprise gripped him as he looked at Shaena and saw a babe in her arms with her silver hair and his emerald eyes.

Before he could say or do anything the world changed around him and he found himself in a cave with Shaena looking just as confused and unsettled as he.

"Greetings once again, sorry to interrupt such pleasant drams but it was necessary. The coming of the Walkers is so close now that I must speak with you." An ancient voice said and they turned to see the Three Eyed Raven lying in the mast of roots.

"You do not have a great sense of timing do you?" Hadrian said with annoyance, tonight he had hoped to just be about him and Shaena without the worry of the world and matters of state…just for one night but it seems to both his irritation and Shaena's the Raven had something to tell them.

"I have an armour design for the dragons, it should protect them from the weapons of the Night King." He told them and a vision of the Night King impaling a dragon with one of his ice weapon and then bringing it back to life. The sight brought a look of horror to their faces as they saw the Night King gain a near unstoppable weapon of mass destruction and the details of the armour needed to protect them entered their minds.

Shaena would have been irritated if he had interrupted their dream for no reason but she could not help but see Terrax and Sheepstealer suffering that same fate and her heart constricted. She loved both her dragons and would do anything to protect them, seeing a dragon such a magnificent creature being reduced to a corpse slaved to the Night King was a sight that brought tears to her eyes. She would ensure that all five current living dragons received this armour, it could very well make the difference between life and death.

Hadrian nodded in understanding and decided to make similar armour for Raga, but first when he woke he would send a message to Castamere and have Qyburn accelerate the development of all weapon projects, if the Walkers were indeed coming they might not have much time left and they would need every single weapon that they could muster.

 **-x-**

The morning after the feast Lady Glover was still comforting her infant daughter, the poor little one she knew did not like all the moving around of the last few weeks before finally she fell asleep and she could put her down in her crib. Something that she could well understand as the ache in her heart struck again, a timely reminder that her husband and young son had both been taken away from her, well before their time. Already she could feel the vultures circling as her claim on Deepwood Motte was challenged, people wanting to 'remove the burden of caring for her daughter and ruling the castle alone'. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves, she was going to speak to Lord Stark who she hoped would agree to an idea that she had about the future of her castle and her daughter. One that would make them secure and would be a great deal easier to arrange if she had his blessing.

A gentle but firm knock could be heard at her door and she got up from her chair and straightened her dress, took another deep breath and went to the door. She smiled when she saw Lord Stark standing there looking as cool and strong as the direwolf at his side, the beast that the Starks had chosen as their banner did scare her a bit but the wolf was well behaved and sat like a sentinel at his master's side.

"You wished to see me Lady Glover?" Lord Stark said with his normal calm voice, his eyes only briefly going over to her daughter who was still asleep before swinging back to her. Solid as a rock she thought, like nothing could throw him. She curtsied and said to Lord Stark.

"Yes my lord, I was hoping that you might be willing to support a proposal of mine." She said with all the grace and dignity she could muster and with his complete attention she outlined what she wanted to do. "As you are aware my husband and my son were murdered by the Boltons which leaves only my daughter to inherit Deepwood Motte, lords and others are already 'offering' to rule the castle until she is of age and I know that they would take my daughter's birth right from her the first moment they are able. I was hoping that you might endorse the betrothal of my daughter Erena to the son of Rodrick Forrester and your own namesake Eddard."

Lord Stark regarded her in silence for a moment which made Lady Glover nervous as his grey eyes searched her face before saying just three words.

"Why the Forresters?" He wanted to know why she would trust them with her daughter's future. She was not surprised and she knew full well how loyal the Forresters were to the Starks and how much the Starks appreciated that loyalty. So she explained her reasoning.

"They are the most steadfast and honourable family that I know, your own not including my lord." She quickly added. "Their castles are in the area and they gave us safe haven when the Boltons took Deepwood Motte before taking it back for us. Who else can I trust more than them?" She asked, sweating slightly despite the cold as Lord Stark stared at her. He was thinking on her proposal she thought, she could nearly see the concentration as he considered it before finally he said.

"I will speak to Gregor and Rodrick Forrester on your behalf. I will not allow even just a part of the north to fall into chaos and find security for you and your daughter." Lord Stark said firmly and Lady Glover nearly breathed an audible sigh of relief. She knew by doing this she was effectively killing the Glover name but her house would live on as part of House Forrester. The better choice than leaving it to fate and few would take better care of her family than the Forresters.

 **-x-**

Jon meanwhile was meeting his 'good sister' Alys for the first time as well as setting eyes of his 'nephew'. Alys was wide-eyed as Jon walked in the room, nothing she thought like the king she had imagined but she could not deny that he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. She would never stray from Robb of course but she could not help but admire his Northern ruggedness and powerful grey eyes but was never one to forget her manners and curtsied before the King of the Seven Kingdoms and the Emperor of the Westerosi Empire feeling suddenly very self-conscious of her appearance, wondering suddenly if she should have put on her best dress before deciding it was not worth worrying about.

Jon was as solemn as ever as he met Robb's wife for the first time, he took her hand and gently put a kiss on it.

"Lady Stark, it is a pleasure." Jon said politely as he released her hand and Robb despite being in the presence of his king said with pride and warmth.

"Alys, meet my brother and the King on the Iron Throne, Jon Targaryen." Robb said never having felt prouder of the young man that he had grown up alongside than he did right now. From a bastard son to the ruler of the largest empire in recorded history. He was proud to consider to Jon his brother.

Jon himself was touched at Robb's calling him his brother, despite knowing that they were only cousins both of them had been raised by Eddard Stark as brothers. No matter what Lady Catelyn had said about it over and over again trying to convince either Ned or Robb to keep their distance from him, neither of them had listened. One day Jon hoped, he and Robb would fight side by side. There were only a few he would trust to have his back truly and Robb was one of them. He gave Robb a manly hug which caught Robb by surprise but he quickly returned it. While they were doing this however, Alys went over to the bassinet and pulled out a babe wrapped in warm blankets before coming back over to her husband and his 'brother'.

Robb noticed first and smiled as Alys held their son, gently turning Jon to see. Jon himself was gripped by a strange feeling of protectiveness that came deep from his core, the more wild parts of him that all Starks carried. The boy had deep red hair but also the warm grey eyes of a northerner, Jon could clearly see Robb in the boy's cheek bones and chin while the nose was that of his mother. Robb carefully took the babe and said gently to his son.

"Benjen, this is your uncle Jon. He is king of all of Westeros and he has been waiting to meet you my son." Robb said with the warm eyes that only a proud parent could have. Jon meanwhile was touched by the introduction that Robb had given and treated the boy as if he was made of the most delicate crystal when Robb handed young Benjen to him. Jon had held Arya, Bran and Rickon when they were born but it was different somehow this time. This tiny young life was a part of his extended 'pack' as it were, the future of their house and the North in general perhaps. It was humbling and as he carefully supported the babe's head and held him securely in his arms Jon could not help but think on what his and Margaery's children might look like when they finally had some. He could well see a boy with his dark curls and her eyes or a girl with her lovely warm brown hair and his grey eyes. It brought a lump to his throat and he was struck by longing to see his wife again, missing her presence now they were apart after spending so much time together.

But for the moment he smiled at the babe who gently wrapped a surprisingly strong but tiny hand around his finger, giggling as Jon tickled his chin which made all three young adults in the room smile and laugh.

 **-x-**

The following morning after the feast, both Jon and Hadrian led their forces home. For Jon it was a trek to White Harbour so they could take ships home to the Crownlands while Hadrian's fleet would meet his army at the Rills and sail home that way rather than march his exhausted troops any further than they had to. Shaena's dragons flew joyfully overhead as she went with her new husband to the Westerlands, eager to see her future home and get to know her stepchildren a little better. There was also the matter of the all the land that they had claimed between them but both Hadrian and Shaena were contend to leave such matters for now.

* * *

 _ **The Red Keep, Kings Landing…**_

Jon despite being many thousands of miles away had in a strange way never been closer to Margaery as he was at this moment. As she was being sick into a bowl many of her maids began to suspect that the queen might well be with child but kept their suspicions to themselves, knowing it was still too early for such things to be said aloud. Margaery herself had come to the same conclusion but was too nervous to seek out the maester or Samwell to confirm the cause of her being sick so much although in her heart she knew that she now was carrying Jon's child in her belly.

* * *

 _ **Brightwater Keep, the Reach…**_

While not as cold as the North it was still cooling in the Reach as winter descended on Westeros. Sansa and Loras had been ensuring that they had enough food stored away to see them through the difficult times ahead, although that was down to Sansa's insistence. Coming from the cold North she would never take winter lightly.

Brienne of Tarth who had followed her back to the Reach along with Tormund and continued to act as her protector was currently throwing up into a bowl too as she was faced with a reality she had never imagined.

She was pregnant, with Tormund's child. She hung her head in shame as she realised the full consequences of her actions, after the first time in the gardens of the Eyrie she had not been able to stop herself. Every time they fought they ended up having sex, the chemistry between them completely mystified her but she could not deny the reality in front of her and more importantly answer the question of what she was going to do now.

* * *

 _ **The Wall, the North…**_

The wind was both fiercely strong and bitterly cold at the Wall that night, the Watch did not go up to the top of the wall that night for fear they might be blown clear off it.

As such no one was up there when the smallest of cracks began to form in the wall on the northern side.


	35. Chapter 35 Before the Dusk (Interlude)

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones._

 _Sorry to everyone that this chapter is so short but I have to set the stage for the War against the White Walkers and chapter 35 creates the lead in to the next stage…the Battle of the Wall._

 _Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and read this story. Your support has been just amazing._

 **Chapter 35 – Before the Dusk (Interlude)**

 _ **Three Months Later**_

 _ **The Wall, the North…**_

The Night's Watch were carefully lowering a man down on a harness from the top of the wall so that he might calculate how far the cracks that they had recently detected had spread. The volunteer was keen not to look down at the enormous drop beneath him. He as carefully as he could looked at the growing break in the surface of the Wall and took note of how far it had spread since they had last they had checked it. When he finished his sums he frowned in worry and gestured for the men to pull him up, waiting for him was the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch Jeor Mormont himself who gravely asked him.

"Has it expanded anymore?" The man that had dared to be winched down to check the wall nodded and told him gravely.

"Twice as much in the last fortnight. It will not be long before it reaches the very base of the Wall." The words made a lot of the black brothers mutter amongst themselves and Jeor was feeling increasingly worried as the Wall that he had sworn to defend appeared to be breaking before their very eyes after standing tall for eight thousand years. With the Wildlings on the other side of the wall they were not the concern that was on his mind through.

What really did worry Jeor was if the Wall did finally come down, the White Walkers would come in force against the living, even with the reinforcements he and the rest of the brothers had received due to the recent wars in the North and the Riverlands he knew that he would not have enough men to stop them so he was going to have to inform the rest of Westeros about the second coming of the Long Night and gain their support, a chore he knew would not be easy in the south but he could at least count on the North for support. So with a growing sense of foreboding, Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, the 997th Commander of the Nights Watch took the lift down to Castle Black to begin preparations for the battle that he could feel in his bones was coming and to send letters to all the lords of Westeros and tell them…the Great War was about to begin again.

* * *

 _ **The Red Keep, Kings Landing…**_

Jon was sitting on the Iron Throne as he listened to the words of merchants and lords that were seeking his assistance over one matter or another. It was not very interesting as the merchant in front of him droned on and on about the glorious history of his house and what they would do if they had the endorsement and a loan from Jon to expand their holdings. It was not just the long winded way the man was describing it though that was making Jon and the rest of the court start to doze off but the but the tone of voice was so flat and emotionless that it was honestly the vocal equivalent of watching paint dry while draining warm milk in a cosy chair.

At his side the new Grandmaester Samwell Tarly was glad of a chair as he could not have stood for the entire time the merchant had been talking while trying his very best to look interested. He was still new to his position having only just finished his additional studies with the other castle maesters to get his chain and had expected to serve as a normal maester for the rest of his life only for Pycelle to die from a nasty fall which had snapped his neck. Some say an unpaid whore had pushed him but according to the 'official' report he had merely slipped and fallen due to his advanced age. Samwell honestly was scared stiff at the idea of sitting on the Small Council but he was glad to be at Jon's side, one of the few people that had seen worth in him and given Samwell the opportunity to find it. Now he was in a position of authority and he and Gilly lived in the palace where he could politely ignore his father's letters. He had nothing to say to that man and was glad to be rid of him.

To Jon's right meanwhile Tyrion Lannister too was glad of the chance to sit on a chair as he sipped his wine, his mind already having made its decision to advise Jon to give them the loan to the merchant as it would bring a number of new foodstuffs to the empire once winter had passed. He might have given them the money himself if it would get the man that was slowly boring the entire court to death to shut up Tyrion thought wondering if he could have the man's mouth forcibly closed before the king finally and much to the relief of everyone ended the proceedings before they all died of old age.

"Thank you Roland Fisher, I have been convinced that it is a worthwhile investment and I shall instruct the Master of Coin to make the loan available to you later this evening. I shall be retiring for the rest of the day." Jon said quickly to the merchant and got to his feet to leave the room. Ser Barristan Selmy and Obara Sand at his side, Jon followed closely by Tyrion and Samwell left the throne room and walked through the passages of the Red Keep until they reached the royal apartments. Once there and free of any witnesses they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods, I honestly thought we would be there forever." Obara said with anger in her eyes. "I was about ready to run him through with my spear."

"Lady Obara while I admit that the man was almost certainly the dullest person imaginable I think it best not to kill him. It would stain the floor to say nothing of what it the people would think of their king just killing anyone that bored him. Right now thanks to his own actions and the charity of Queen Margaery he is far more popular with the commonfolk than the last five or so kings to sit on the Iron Throne." Tyrion said with his careful and considered tone. Jon nodded to the man in agreement, not wanting to emulate his grandfather or any of the other three kings that had followed him. He wanted peace and stability across the Westerosi Empire after the chaos of the last few years, not absolute power to do what he wanted. He would be quite content to be judged a boring king if his realm was prosperous and peaceful. However he was not going to stay with his current escort for too long as he came to his and Margaery's private rooms which had enough guards to defend a tower stationed around it and said.

"Excuse me my friends, I intend to spend some time with my wife." Jon said and with a quick nod he parted the door and it swung shut behind him. The sight of Margaery sitting at the window looking out across the city with her dress only just beginning to show the swell of her belly and their babe inside her. She looked away from the view of the city and smiled at the sight of her husband who smiled back likewise before coming over to sit beside her and kiss her hand as if she were made of crystal.

Both were happy, beyond joy as their child got bigger and the future seemed so bright and full of promise. The ravens with the warnings of Jeor Mormont would not arrive until the following day and for the moment everything seemed so perfect that nothing could go wrong. The wars they had thought over were only a prelude to the Great War that was about to begin once the Long Night came a second time, something that would ensure Jon's reign would be remembered. Later the following day as Jon organised men for a sailing up to the North and sent letters to other kingdoms so they would do the same he felt fear unlike any he ever had before. The image of Margaery with their son inside her haunted him as the Night King like a creature out of Old Nan's tales stood over them while they slept, as a king for him the stakes were high.

But as a father with a wife and child to protect though, it somehow increased the load on him immeasurably as he prepared to fly north and join the fight.

* * *

 _ **Casterly Rock, the Westerlands…**_

The home of House Lannister was just going about its ordinary business, unaware for the moment of the events that were transpiring in the North. Hadrian was smiling as he sparred with his sons; Tyler and Richard. Both boys had improved since the last time they had done this together and were fast on their way to being expert swordsmen. A point that was proved moments later as Tyler and Richard worked together, tried to flank him with a series of fast jabs and swipes. Hadrian merely grinned as he used his two wooden sparring swords to deflect their attacks away while keeping them all constantly moving until he could end the fight on his terms. The boys followed, not yet realising the trap they were falling into, proving that while their skill was growing they still had much to learn about thinking ahead.

Leading them over to a cart of hay Hadrian, never one to pull punches when training someone kicked out at Tyler who stumbled back to avoid it only for him to trip over the loose hay and fall to the ground receiving a quick tap from his father's wooden sword signalling his defeat. Tyler groaned in annoyance while Richard found himself now confronted with facing his father alone.

Richard was sweating profusely as his father than began to launch a barrage of quick strikes that never seemed to end. His muscles ached as he struggled to keep up with his father's experienced and focused attacks and was only a hairbreadth away from falling when his father suddenly changed tactics and did a sweeping kick that sent Richard clean off of his feet. Hitting the ground he could only moan at the ache in his back and legs while his father stood over him and with a wide smirk tapped the tip of his wooden sword against Richard's chest.

"You both have good reflexes and technique." Hadrian said to both of his son's to encourage them. Tyler was slowly moving towards them from the hay cart as Hadrian helped Richard up before Hadrian added. "But a fight is not just about the technique, you have to plan out the fight in your head change your style of attack so you can catch your enemy off-guard. Learn to use your environment to the maximum advantage, like a game of cyvasse you stand a far better chance of victory if you can outthink your opponent as opposed to facing them head on without thinking. That is a certain way to get yourself killed." Hadrian told his son's while smiling at them, amused by their frowns and hoping they would at least get the point of the lesson.

 **-x-**

Outside the castle walls meanwhile, the girls of Casterly Rock were watching the dragons of their stepmother as they swooped in the air while a pile of meat was laid out for them. Shaena smiled at her stepdaughters and both of her goddaughters Arya and Shireen who had joined them. The girls had not known what to make of the woman that had suddenly appeared in thick of their lives and had avoided her at first but her boundless energy and eagerness to enjoy life had worn them down into accepting her. The dragons of course fascinating them too, certainly more than the boring man that was reporting on the progress of the demolition of Harrenhall.

"The curtain walls of the castle are still in remarkably good condition despite the lack of restoration work done on them until this point. So the overseer decided to leave them as a defence for the town on the inside. The gatehouses have been repaired and the towers are slowly being demolished with the rest of the buildings. Once that is complete work on the new housing, streets and a smaller keep will begin in earnest. The Valyrian settlers are rather pleased at the chance to build the town in the traditional style." The man said, referring to the Valyrian sellswords that had come over with Asher Forrester to fight in the Northern Civil War. They and their families had been only too happy to lend a hand with the demolition of the oversized castle in the Riverlands for a chance to settle there and build a brand new town of their own.

"Good." Shaena said absentmindedly as Terrax came up to her and she smiled while carefully stroking his large nose which made the dragon swing his tail much like a dog in enjoyment. "We have just made armour for you, yes we have." Shaena said with a smile like that of a mother. "For you and Sheepstealer to keep you safe." The dragons looked at their mother adoringly although they hated the armour that had been made for them. It was uncomfortable and made them fly slower but for their mother they would do anything.

 **-x-**

Later that evening, the letter from Castle Black arrived and Hadrian was sitting in his solar completely silent as the full impact of what was coming hit him like a shot from one of his new cannons. He might have prepared for this moment, even realised at the back of his mind that it might come within his lifetime this was confirmation that his worst fear was coming true. The Wall was coming down and with it the coming of the Second Long Night and the invasion of the White Walkers.

Putting the letter down he turned to the reports Qyburn had sent him, needing to know now more than ever before if the new weapons were ready because if the Wall was cracking as quickly as Jeor Mormont said it was they might have a week or two at most. The new bombs were finally ready with the modifications he had ordered to be effective against the Walkers and their Wights, the flamethrowers and dragonglass spears, daggers and arrow heads had been constructed or shaped and would as soon as he could send the letter be making their way to Lannisport along with fresh stockpiles of rockets, food and oil. Despite the threat he was leaving forty thousand men at home and taking only thirty thousand with him north once the weapons and supplies had arrived. He needed to make sure that if they failed to contain the Walkers in the North then they would have enough men behind to defend the south and specifically the Westerlands if it came to that. Fresh supplies of oil, food and dragonglass would be stockpiled while more rockets and bombs were prepared, with this particular enemy Hadrian was taking no chances having seen these creatures first hand and fought them.

He was broken from his planning for the worst case scenario when someone started knocking on the door. He looked up to see his new wife appear once the door had opened. Shaena immediately saw the expression on his face and he silently passed her the letter from the Wall. Her eyes moved quickly over the carefully written script and her expression went from impassive to worried in the blink of an eye. Without hesitation Hadrian took the Resurrection Stone off his finger and turned it over in his hand three times.

Sirius appeared in the guise of Bran the Builder again, however they could tell that he was aware of the reason he had been summoned by the worried expression. Hadrian did not waste time since he was clearly up to speed already and asked the question he needed to know.

"Is it possible to repair the wall? If we can undo the damage then fighting off the Walkers will be a lot easier." Hadrian asked and Sirius shook his head sadly.

"No, not this time. The magic that sustains it has been eroding for centuries and the power of the Night King is now too great. Any quick fixes you could put in place would last only a week maybe two and one determined attack by the Night King could tear than down easily. The only real answer would be to tear the Wall down and rebuild it but that clearly is not an option." Sirius said his eyes heavy with regret and worry for his godson. He wished he had a solution that would save them from having to fight the White Walkers or be there to fight at his side but this was one battle he could not help them with. They knew the stakes and how to fight, the rest was up to them but he had one last piece of advice that might help. "Information is key in any battle, the lords of Westeros need to know how to fight the walkers. So far only the North really knows how so if more people learn the better chance they have." His form simmered away, leaving Hadrian and Shaena alone lost in their thoughts.

"How are the gauntlets coming along?" Hadrian asked, finally breaking the silence. Shaena looked up and told him, her voice strangely flat, not filled with her usual energy and excitement.

"Thirteen pairs so far, the stone might have gotten us the secret to Valyrian steel but making anything larger than a gauntlet is difficult as you know, making weapons on mass is just impossible for now. I only wish that we had more time to get the technique down." She said grimly, deadly serious for once. The Resurrection Stone had gotten them a meeting with a Valyrian smith who told them the technique to make Valyrian steel but it was very labour intensive and draining on the magic user who had to layer spell after spell while the metal was folded again and again while fusing it with dragonglass and several other special ingredients and the bigger the object was the harder it became to enchant. So far they had only really managed to achieve it properly with small objects like gauntlets and daggers, yesterday they had achieved a basic and plain short sword but that was it. Her husband nodded having worked with her he knew how complex and draining those particular spells were. It would take years to get proficient at it so they could make the steel in the same time it took to make a regular sword.

"Combined with the Valyrian fire stones we got from the Red Priests now they have been purified they will have to be enough. A dragon's flame will I hope give them the power to be useful." Hadrian said having infused the gems with dragon fire. Now each has a small dragon fire burning at its heart.

The magic of the dragon's flame should make Valyrian steel more effective against magical foes and lend strength to the wearer as well as keep them warm while the Walkers' storm whipped around them. "I will send a letter to all of the other lords to tell them the best ways to fight walkers and their wights. Hopefully that will make some difference." He was unsure if it would make any impact at all but they had to try. He would tell them of the weaknesses that could be exploited, any tactics that might help and whatever else might be useful.

 **-x-**

Later as he prepared his armour and furs while Shaena did the same, his children said nothing knowing full well what was at stake having seen the threat in the North for themselves. Hadrian knelt and hugged his children tightly knowing full well this could be the last time they saw each other in this world. And finally taking ships north with Terrax and Sheepstealer wearing their runic armour and flying high in the sky overhead.

From the docks Hadrian's children said nothing, all they could do was hope and pray that the gods might help their father now.

* * *

 _ **Evenfall Hall, the Stormlands…**_

Brienne of Tarth was not comfortable as she entered the fifth month of her pregnancy, the letter from the Wall clutched in her hands as she reread the lines again and again. News of the immediate collapse of the Wall and the coming of the White Walkers, creatures that she had dismissed as mere fairy tales to frighten naughty children but now she could not help but feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

Her father had agreed to send a portion of their men north when he had received the king's summons but not their entire army, thinking it a fool's errant although was loyal to his king. Tormund had been silent since the letter arrived, he was in two minds about what to do; go with the men and defend his people or stay here in case they failed so he could protect both her and their child. He might have taken the name Tarth when they had quickly married and even created the title of 'Giantsbane' as the greatest warrior of their house but he remained firmly his own man and when they slept at night she knew he was staying awake most the night wondering if he should be there fighting.

A question that she asked herself only for a kick of her baby to remind her why she had stayed here when the men had left.

* * *

 _ **The Great Weirwood, the North…**_

The Three Eyed Raven was sombre as he felt the finally collapse of the Wall begin, the Great War against the Long Night was about to begin again. The Living against the Dead and Cursed, a battle that would determine the fate of the very world itself. One that he was sure that he had a role to play in…just not the one he had imagined he thought with a cough, moving his hand away to see blood there.

His work on the wards to protect the tree and the Wildling settlement nearby had taken a lot of his energy not to mention all of his probing into the past. It had pushed his old body passed its breaking point it appeared the Raven thought sadly. But he had lived too long already, in many of the alternate timelines he had probed he had not lived to this point anyway so it was perhaps time for his time in this world too end he decided grimly but with a slight bit of hope he would be able to help later when the time was right.

So with his decision firmly made; the Three Eyed Raven otherwise known as Lord Bloodraven, Master of Whispers, Hand of the King or merely just Ser Brynden Rivers summoned all of his remaining energy and the enlightenment gained from decades as a greenseer and released himself of his earthly bonds. The light was slow to form at first, only appearing as a slight glow in his chest but it began to gather strength until it was so large and so blindingly bright that it had engulfed Brynden's entire body and it gave one final immense pulse the Three Eyed Raven disappeared, vanishing into a place that no mortal would ever see. He was no longer on that plane of existence but it did not mean that he would not be able to help his protégé later.

* * *

 _ **Beyond the Wall…**_

The corpses of wights littered the ground as a man wrapped in rough furs fought a White Walker, armed only with a long sword and his wits. A Mormont of Bear Island the man fought with all the might and ferocity of years of combat and the wildness of his true nature. The Walker was caught off guard by the fact that his ice sword could not shatter the long sword that the man was using and the surprise of how furiously the man fought allowed the Mormont man to gain the upper hand in their fight.

Nearby a woman dressed in Red silks and dyed furs was holding off the remaining wights with a wall of flame that incinerated them on contact. The woman's face was screwed up in concentration and sweat had drenched her face despite the cold. Her crimson hair was loose in the wind and blowing in her face which did not help her concentration at all but fortunately the man who she was fighting alongside managed to knock the White Walker's sword from his hand and slash into his chest, reducing the creature to ice crystals. With the destruction of their master, the remaining wights suddenly fell like puppets with their strings cut who Kinvara quickly burned with her magic to prevent them being used by the Night King again.

Both humans panted in rapid breaths, exhausted from the struggle but uninjured so they said nothing as the pair turned and retreated to the cave where they had taken shelter. It was no castle but it shielded them from the biting wind and a warm fire kept them alive as they slept. Kinvara was quick to throw some fresh kindling onto the fire to keep it going while Jorah Mormont warmed his hands before taking a scrap of cloth to clean his sword of the smudges left upon its blade when he had been fighting the wights. The horses were grateful of the fire and enjoyed the food that they had purchased before sailing beyond the Wall.

"This cannot go on." Jorah said as he looked up at the woman that had brought him back to life, he knew that this fact should bother him but strangely it did not. He had begun to wonder if he had come back properly or if she had done something to him when she had resurrected him. He knew he had lost something but he did not know what.

He stopped cleaning his blade as he waited for her to respond, wanting to ask her about his thoughts about what had happened to him but not having the drive to do it…something else he thought might be down to her. "All we are doing is picking off the odd Walker that is stupid enough to wander off from their main army and with each day that passes they get closer to the Wall. We should ride to Castle Black and warn them, it is there that they are going to converge. Where the break in the Wall will finally appear." Ser Jorah said worried for his father who was sure to be there and squarely in the sights of the Walkers.

"Perhaps we could, but would we really make a difference in what will happen? The Wall is going to come down and the first battle of the Great War will be fought there. The outcome is certain, how could we make a single difference?" She asked him, amused at his idea that they might actually be able to help. The vast army of the dead with their ice demon masters would win, it was a total certainty that the Night Watch was going to lose.

"The more preparation they have the more chance they have of survival and to inflict more damage on the Walkers." Jorah said his female companion, eager to go and perhaps save his father from the Walkers. He might have been banished and dishonoured his entire house but he did not want his father who had once been his idol and all of his aunt's daughters to perish in the cold that the Walkers would bring.

Kinvara was silent for a moment, thinking herself on their current situation. Her visions had led her here beyond the Wall with her new companion to hunt down and kill as many Walkers as possible before the Great War could begin but she had to admit it was hard to pick individual walkers off from the main body of the Night King's army. If the Night's Watch could inflict significant damage on the number of wights the war against the walkers would be easier for the living. It might be a worthy sacrifice she thought and slowly started eating her food. Not much just salted meat and a few biscuits but it was all they had left, another reason perhaps to go to the Wall.

With the weight of their mission upon them, Kinvara nodded and said to her companion.

"We will ride for the Wall as soon as we can. The horses should ensure we get there before the Night King."

Jorah merely nodded, his northern stoicism making sure that he did not act on the relief and anticipation that was now welling up inside him.

* * *

 _ **Castle Black, the Wall…**_

The cracks seemed to grow even faster as the winter snowstorm gathered in the distance, the time was fast approaching when the first battle of the Great War would be fought.


	36. Chapter 36 Tumbling Down

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _Sorry this chapter is late but I have come down with a nasty bug and it has stopped me writing for a while but I finished this just before I got sick. I hope you all like it._

 **Chapter 36 – Tumbling Down**

 _ **The Wall, the North…**_

The winds had died down somewhat, enough for the men of the Nights Watch to resume their vigil at the top of the wall as they nervously chartered the progress of its collapse. Jorah Mormont and Kinvara rode up to the gate of the tunnel and they saw for themselves the cracks that were now easily visible and nearly at the base of the Wall. It made the unlikely pair frown in worry at what the damage meant for the Wall's defence. They did not have to announce themselves as men on watch had seen them from the top of the wall and sent word down to the men in Castle Black. The cold winds did not bother Jorah that much as he waited for the gate to be raised and the warming charms that Kinvara had placed on her robes kept her quite comfortable. But when the gate finally did open, the sight of who greeted them took all of the breath and words from Jorah as he was faced with a man who shared the same eyes as he but with a weathered face and more wrinkles than he remembered.

"Jorah, I had heard you were dead." Joer Mormont said without expression, Jorah's heart sank as he saw no sign that his father was in anyway pleased to see him or happy that he was alive. Jorah could have kicked himself at his naïve hope that his father might have changed his feelings towards him given what he had done. Brought shame to House Mormont by indulging in slavery, mired his family in debt, left his aunt and her children to deal with the mess he had created after bringing the high class whore Lynesse Hightower into their lives and running away rather than face the consequences of his actions. His past regrets now facing him in the form of the man that he had respected most, his father.

"Lord Commander." Jorah said not able to address the man as his father, not with Jeor giving him a face of stone in return. Anger or even hatred might have been better than the mask his father was giving him but there was a bigger matter than his issues with his father to deal with so he cut to the chase and said what he needed to say. "The Night King and his army are marching on the Wall and Castle Black, they will be here in a matter of days. The Long Night is nearly upon us again."

Jeor and the men at his side paled at the words but somehow did not seem surprised, their eyes turned to Kinvara and suspicion was clearly visible in their eyes but Jorah did not have to speak as Kinvara did instead.

"My lord commander, your son has been my protector for some time and has been doing his best to gain us all time by ambushing the Walkers and their dead servants. He has become very adept at fighting them and would be a key asset in the coming battle. For myself meanwhile I have the gift of magic and am devoted to the defeat of the ancient enemy. Any abilities I possess will be placed in your service." She said with a slight bow which made Jeor narrow his eyes, not sure if he should trust this woman…but with what was coming how could he refuse her help.

Jeor turned around and with a nod gestured for them to follow him back down the tunnel.

They followed, knowing that preparations had to be made.

 **-x-**

 _ **Castle Black, the North…**_

The castle was just as grim and unwelcoming as it had been the last time Jorah had seen it. There were certainly more men around now after the recent Northern Civil War and Jorah conceded that more manpower was going useful in trying to defend the Wall from the Night Walkers although he thought grimly it was not going to matter in the end.

All of whom he noted were currently listening to Kinvara as she outlined the best ways to combat the White Walkers and wights. Many of course were staring at her impressive figure but Kinvara was ignoring them as she gave them the knowledge that might well save their lives.

"The wights will be more what you face when they come to the Wall, as controlled corpses they feel no pain and need no rest to keep on fighting so they will keep coming at you in wave after wave with no thought of self-preservation. If they have no arms, then they will attack you with their teeth." Kinvara said making many of the men look even more scared than they already were before she continued speaking. "But if any of you are thinking of running away or begging for your life forget it, the White Walkers are not interested in political power, land or wealth as you know it. Their only true purpose to kill anything that lives and rule over a lifeless wasteland. No matter how far you run they will never stop chasing you, but they can be killed." She said making some of them look like they were going to wet their breeches but they all leaned in to listen to the next part with renewed interest.

"There are two weapons that you can use against a wight; dragonglass and fire. Either will kill a wight stone dead although fire will be quicker and easily to make. If neither of these are available to you then the only other way to kill a wight is to remove its head with whatever weapon you can find. Anything else will mean the end of you and as for the Walkers themselves, beware for they are twice as strong and twice as fast as you but with a dragonglass blade in your hand, even a nick can shatter them like crystal."

Jorah nearly smiled as the men swallowed every word she said with a focus that was absolute. With all of the Night King's army converging on Castle Black's section of the Wall they would need every advantage that they could get.

Messenger ravens could be seen flying in every direction as warnings were sent around the North. They would have little time to prepare but some warning however brief was better than none, Jorah walked to the solar of the Lord Commander in time to see a man that he recalled was named Eddison his father's steward walking out with a grim look on his face. One that was mirrored on the faces of every man here and as Jorah entered the damp and largely bare room he looked at his father sitting at his desk looking at maps and lists of whatever weapons and materials that they had on hand to fight with. Jorah was struck by how old his father looked, he had already had white hair when they parted company years ago but now there were so many lines around his mouth and eyes that he appeared positively ancient, the sight made a lump form in Jorah's throat wondering how much older they had all become but his father with the same willpower he had always had asked when he looked up.

"Is there something you need?" The tone of his voice was nearly as sharp as their family's blade _Longclaw_ which lay on the chair to the side. Jorah however had the same strength of will as his father and came straight to the point.

"The North will never be able to rally fast enough to aid us in this battle, we have to focus on what we can do here to thin out their ranks." Jorah said and Jeor looked at him with so much anger that he appeared more like the bear their house had chosen as its symbol than a man.

"DO YOU THINK I AM DULL IN THE HEAD?!" Jeor yelled, slamming his fists down hard on the desk as he got quickly to his feet. Jorah held his ground by not backing away or flinching but did nothing to stop his father from ranting. "EVEN IF IT GIVES THEM ONLY A DAY OR SO, THEY WILL BE MORE PREPARED THAN IF I SAID NOTHING. HOLDING THEM HERE IS IMPOSSIBLE BUT WE CAN AT LEAST GIVE THE REST OF WESTEROS TIME TO PREPARE!"

Jorah was silent as he and his father stared into each other's eyes, identical in every way. Jeor did not speak anymore but the anger stayed visible in his eyes. Jorah waited a moment before he dared speak, saying what he needed to say and knowing exactly the reaction he would get.

"I am sorry father, I know you are under great stress right now but if we are going to die then we should nothing unsaid. I failed you and I failed our house, I indulged in a crime that was an affront to every free person in the world and brought shame to our family. All for the sake of a high class whore and I ran rather than face the law like a man should. I understand why you hate me so." Jorah said with sadness as he considered what he might have done differently if he had to make those decisions again. The beauty of the Hightower had blinded him into doing a lot of things that he knew were wrong but he had not been able to stop himself.

Jeor's face remained angry for a moment before he sat down again and sighed, Jorah was surprised at this but more so at what he said.

"I know…my son. While some of the things you did are understandable, the betrayal of our family is the one thing that I cannot truly forgive. It was a large debt that you left hanging over your aunt and her children that was nearly enough to break our house if House Stark had not intervened on our behalf. The ruin you and that southern bitch nearly wrought on our family." Jeor said suddenly sounding as old as he looked. Jorah felt guiltier than ever as he saw the weight of the years descend on his father. Jeor then lifted his head and said with some of his strength returning.

"But I might feel better if the son I remember fought at my side once more against our enemy. Made his stand here and now, will he be there?" Jeor asked with a tiny glimmer of hope in his eyes that nearly brought a tear to Jorah who felt a great relief that there was something else in his father's heart for him other than hate. He stood straighter and taller and placed a hand on his sword's hilt.

"He will be there, it would be a…honour." The two Mormont men looked at each other as father and son for the first time in untold years.

 **-x-**

The night fell quickly as the Walkers and their army of the dead finally reached the Wall. The men that had dared man the catapults on the top of the Wall were nearly frozen to human statues as they looked out at the forest that was only scant miles from the wall when they saw for the first time just what they would be facing.

Almost like a tide in the ocean, a mass of black figures came out of the forest in front of them. Their breath caught in their throat as they saw the numbers arrayed against them and just what the Night King had brought under his control.

Wights of course made the largest part of his army but they were so varied that in no way could it be called organised as they milled around like insects. Humans of course were present in the largest numbers who were so varied in appearance in was astonishing; slavers from Essos, wildlings and even Night's Watch Rangers stood shoulder to shoulder with dead snow bears, wolves, dogs, shadowcats, mammoths, trolls and giants. The Walkers themselves remained firmly behind their army sat upon dead horses, content it seemed to let their army of the dead do the work for them a fact that actually made the men of the Night's Watch scoff seeing it as cowardice. The one attribute that the entire army of the dead shared with their masters was the disturbing blue eyes which scared the men of the Night's Watch more than they dared admit. The man commanding the Catapults and archers on the top of the Wall swallowed as nerves tightened inside him before he gave his orders.

"Catapults, load barrels. Archers, draw!" The men nervously loaded the barrels of oil that they had stockpiled onto the launchers while the archers notched their bows with arrows although they did not know what damaged that they could hope to achieve with them. The next set of orders however did make sense of the decision. "LAUNCH BARRELS, ARCHERS IGNITE ARROWS AND LOOSE!"

The catapults sent the barrels of oil high into the sky and the men watched with keen interest as they fell to earth and splattered the wights with the flammable substance not that they took any notice. The archers on the wall then did as they were told and lit their arrows on fire before firing them at the areas where the oil barrels had struck. The moment the arrows landed, the oil was ignited in a fantastic burst of flame that consumed any of the wights that had been covered in the sticky substance or were close enough to the fire that it leapt to them. Seeing the initial success of the tactic, the men on top of the Wall cheered and their commander called out to his men, eager to keep the momentum going.

"LOAD MORE BARRELS, ARCHERS AND CATAPULTS LOOSE!" He yelled out and more barrels were being loaded as fast as the men could and launched at the mass of wights while archers launched their arrows towards the enemy to thin out their numbers as much as possible. One thing that did unsettle the men however, the way that the wights just seemed to stand there even as they burned and made no noise at all as the fire consumed them. Some of them had seen battle before and had heard men burning to death so the silence was more disturbing to them than if they had been screaming out. However they appreciated that the tactic was at least thinning out the enemy lines somewhat with forty or fifty wights being cleared out in each wave.

The thought briefly crossed all of their minds that they might actually be able to hold the Walkers here and prevent them crossing the wall at all, it was a strange thing given that they all knew that the Wall was going to break soon and they were outnumbered to an absolutely ridiculous degree but for that brief, glorious moment they actually thought that they might be able to hold the Walkers and their wights back and end this war before it even started.

 **-x-**

The Night King sat on his dead horse watching the humans as they threw barrels of oil and set his wights on fire. He was unimpressed to say the least, was this the best they could do he thought to himself? Throwing oil at his soldiers in the hope that it might make him scared enough to run away. He could almost sense their terror at the sight of his army and he had not even brought the ice dragons to this battle. He would use them later to sow chaos and dread amongst the humans, fear was the strongest impulse in them and he would take full advantage of it. Beside he concluded the Night's Watch themselves would replenish his numbers once he had breached their accursed wall and there would be many more soldiers beyond that for his army.

Everything that lived would serve him soon enough, for all eternity.

With that decision he pulled a large horn from his belt. It was old and feared by all of the wildlings due to its magical powers, once a human king had blown it and woken the giants and had earned it the name the Horn of Winter. Fitting the Night King thought that now he would use it to finish the job that decay had started on the wall and open the route south so he could finish the conquest that he and his people had started so many thousands of years ago.

Moving the horn to his pale lips he summoned breath and with an almighty exhale, forced all of the air that he could into the horn.

The strange thing was that the horn seemed to make no noise at all, instead it was like a breeze had collided with the wall and the men on the top barely felt it at all. Animals like hounds, ravens and horses all whined as if in pain while Kinvara however who was standing with the men in Castle Black for when the tunnel was breached screamed out as if gripped by the greatest horror you could imagine. Jorah rushed to her side as the men looked on in surprise and alarm and held her in his arms. He looked into her terrified eyes and asked desperately.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"It all comes tumbling down." She said in a voice that was barely a whisper, her words chilling him and Jeor to the bone.

 **-x-**

The Wall itself seemed fine in the immediate aftermath of the horn being blown, standing tall as it always had for thousands of years. The men on the top did not even stop firing their barrels and flaming arrows into the wights who kept falling into ash as the magic that held them up was undone by fire.

Then there was a deep rumble that stopped all of the men in their tracks, the ice beneath their feet seemingly vibrating. They all looked around for the source of the shaking but they could not see a thing but one thing was certain, the vibration was getting harsher making it near impossible for the men to stay on their feet. Some that were close to the edges of the Wall fell to their deaths as they lost their footing while others clung to whatever they could. But it was all for nothing as the cracks accelerated and plunged into the foundations of the Wall, the cracks expanded outward until an enormous section of the Wall was held in place by nothing but the most delicate balance.

That balance was broken only seconds later as the cold wind impacted again on the Wall but this time instead of holding strong it collapse like a piece of broken glass. The men on the top of the wall could only scream as the ice beneath their feet gave way and they were sent plunging towards the ground below. The men in Castle Black looked on in terror as a section of the Wall gave way right in front of them and left their castle more exposed that it had been in its entire history.

Jeor and Jorah looked on with eyes that had an identical hard glint in them, knowing that now they were about to face the full might of the wights and it was scaring them both more than they could ever admit. Seeing the mass of wights charging towards them like an approaching storm they drew their swords and called out.

"FOR THE WATCH!"

The men that were able to speak repeated their words while many were too terrified to speak and more than a few looked ready to flee but they all drew their weapons knowing that there would be no escape from this battle.

 **-x-**

The Wights charged forward exactly as everyone thought they would, the men shook as they met the unstoppable charge head on a weak shield wall was the only defence against the oncoming wights that the men had. It held by the barest of margins, allowing some men to swing their axes and swords to try out what Kinvara had told them and sever the heads of the wights. The disturbing sight of the desecrated corpses of people just like them scared most of the men into freezing but a few managed to rally their courage and strike back.

Jorah swung his sword and took the head of a large wildling clean off, causing the rest of its body to fall like a puppet with its strings cut. Seeing this some of the men regained enough of their senses to attack themselves, swinging over the shield wall wildly in an attempt to get some of the wights. The men holding the shields straining with all their might and weight to hold the line against the army of the dead narrowly avoiding death from their own allies who were attacking like mad men.

Jorah with _Orphanmaker_ in hand was swinging as hard and as fast as he could, but no matter how many he killed, seven more would take its place. His arms were already starting to ache and with a mounting sense of fear he honestly thought to himself that it would never end, a statement that he deeply regretted as three hulking forms emerged, stamping down on the other wights as they made their way forward. The men including Jorah all looked up to see three giants with fatal wounds and glowing blue eyes moving towards them. Jorah was only saved from their swing when it came by the sacrifice of the shield bearers who were all knocked clear aside as waves of new wights came up behind the dead giants ready to charge. Jorah and the men at his side just looked ahead in resignation that they were about to die when suddenly a fierce orange light emerged from behind them.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A female voice screamed and Jorah looked around to see Kinvara struggling to hold a ball of fire in her hands. He did not hesitate to get out of her way nor did the other men.

Kinvara with sweat rolling off of her forehead then used all of her concentration to unleash the fire elemental magic that she had called on. She felt herself becoming slightly faint as she focused all of its barely restrained heat and power towards the wights. Upon contact they were instantly reduced to ash including the three giants. Her fire rushed forward and cleared out the wights in the section of the collapsed wall, many of the men behind her cheering like mad men as she single handed held the wights back.

All but one, a steward formerly from House Frey who had already been shaking at the sight of the wights but the power of the magical fire was the last straw that pushed him over the edge.

"IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD! DEMONS FROM THE SEVEN HELLS ARE HERE TO KILL US ALL! RUN!" The weasel of a man ran towards the castle gates, wanting to get as far away from here as he could but on the way he stumbled right into Kinvara. She fell back and her head collided with a bundle of wood knocking her out cold, her fire vanishing in an instant with the last victim being not a wight or a walker but the hapless and cowardly steward who was incinerated on the spot.

Jorah and the other men looked on in horror as Eddison Tollett his father's personal steward rushed forward and desperately tried to revive Kinvara but it was no good. The sorceress was out cold and would be for some time, certainly in no shape to carry on using her magical fire. Jeor immediately took control of the situation and called out to his steward.

"TAKE A HORSE, GET HER AND YOURSELF TO WINTERFELL! WARN LORD STARK…THE WALL AND THE NIGHT'S WATCH HAVE FALLEN!" He shouted knowing full well without her they had no hope of even holding their ground for a short space of time. All they could do now was warn the North and try to destroy as much of the Night King's army as they could. Eddison was reluctant to leave the rest of his sworn brothers to such a hopeless battle without standing at their sides but he did his duty and grabbed one of the few horses they had and with Kinvara balanced precariously on the saddle he rode his horse out of the gates of the castle south. Everyone watched him go before turning back to the chasm that had opened and saw that already more wights of all descriptions were pouring into the breach, straight at them.

Drawing whatever weapons they could they grimly held their ground, Jeor rallied his men by starting to repeat the oath that all of them had taken when they joined the Watch, even Jorah who was not a member of the Watch spoke in tandem with the rest.

" _Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am a sword in the darkness. I am the watcher of the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honour to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come."_

 **-x-**

On the other side of the now broken Wall, the Night's King watched satisfied although feeling was a strange notion for him as his servants now charged straight into the castle of the humans. The fire that had stopped them had surprised him at first but he was glad now to see it gone. Not as powerful as the humans at the tree had demonstrated but enough perhaps to endanger a large portion of his army. He turned to one of his brothers and gestured forward for them to go and join in the attack. There was still lingering magic in the air and he did not want for it to interfere with his servants. His brother nodded and rode his undead horse forward into the thick of battle.

 **-x-**

Inside Castle Black the fighting was up-close and personal as the wights poured into Castle Black. The men inside were struggling their hardest to hold against them but for everyone alive, there was at least three wights with more arriving all the time. The men of the Nights Watch fought their hardest but with every moment that passed more of them were dying.

A trio of former Vale Knights were swarmed by dozens of wights that used their rotting and broken teeth to maul them to death with minutes, a Riverland man formerly of House Frey was being thrown around by a snow bear with one eye like a ragdoll before the creature tore his head clean from his shoulders. A troll that had only one arm which was stupid enough when it was alive had not improved in death and was now lumbering around mindlessly and squashing anything in its path under foot. A tall and well-muscled Iron Born that had once served Balon Greyjoy before being forced to join the Watch was using his double sided battle-axe to clear the wights of their heads, laughing like a madman as he took down one after another until he confronted with a pack of wight wolves that seemed to retain some of their pack mentality and surrounded him before they lunged in from different angles. He cried out in pain and desperately tried to force the wolves to let go as they locked their jaws around his legs and arms but nothing would force the wolves to let go and he was swiftly torn to pieces.

Similar sights were happening all around them as they struggled to take as many wights with them as they could. But the wights without any sense of self-preservation did not care if they lived or died and charged them in wave after wave that overwhelmed the Night's Watch with pure numbers.

Jeor was using whatever strength remained to him as he swung _Longclaw_ left and right with the skill of so many years, killing more wights than nearly everyone. Acting as though the desperate fight was a dance and moving like water to cut down as many as he could. The men were inspired by their leader if they had a chance to see it. The rampant snow bear that was cutting its way through the human men turned itself towards Jeor who smiled grimly before angling his sword carefully as the bear charged. At the last moment he sidestepped as the bear passed and sent it careening into a pile of kindling. While stupid half dead creature struggled to free itself from the mess it had created, Jeor with one might slash, severed the creature's head from its body.

However one man was killing just as many wights as Jeor and more again, his own son Jorah who was almost exactly like his father, moving fluidly between each kill with his sword moving through the neck of one wight after another. Except he was years younger than his father, faster with greater strength that came with a more active lifestyle. Jorah caught sight a pair of shadowcats trying to catch old Denys Mallister behind and without missing a beat he grabbed an axe from a fallen Night's Watch ranger and threw it at one of the shadowcats. It sailed through the air and caught one in the gut, not enough to end its miserable half existence but enough to send it back a step, allowing Denys to react in time to dodge the lunging swipe of the other cat before cutting its head clean off. The sole surviving shadowcat, now with an axe still lodged in its chest turned to charge again, Denys looking deep into those unnatural blue eyes while readying his sword. It charged but before it reached him Jorah got close enough to swing his sword through the creature's neck.

The two men did not share a glance as the second after they were defending themselves from another wave of wights that charged straight into the courtyard of Castle Black, which was quickly beginning to resemble a slaughter house with the bodies of both human and wight piling up all around. The men that lived were very quickly becoming outnumbered by the dead as yet more men were overwhelmed by the seemingly endless number of wights that came passing through the gap in the Wall. Then just as they thought it could not get any worst a creature on an undead horse rode into the yard. Jeor and his son had of course seen it's like before and knew it to be a White Walker and as if they needed any more proof, it easily grabbed Terrance Celtigar when the foolish young knight tried to charge it and crushed his skull like a piece of parchment. The sight made them all cringe, the sound was even worse but Jorah who had the experience of months hunting these creatures did not hesitate and swung his sword at the undead horse's leg, severing them at the knee.

The effect was immediate as the horse toppled over and the Walker moved quickly to get off before it found itself in a fight with Jorah who with great difficulty managed to hold his ground as the walker pressed forward, Jorah's feet dug themselves hard into the dirt as they slid backwards under the pressure of the Walker's attack. However while the Walker, confident of victory pressed forward without much thought Jorah stayed calm and thought on his surroundings and became aware of the fact that the ground was slick with blood and snow not to mention body parts. So with a firm grip of _Orphanmaker_ , he ducked and rolled suddenly only narrowly avoiding the ice sear of the Walker which stumbled forward and Jorah pulled a dragonglass dagger (one of a stash he and Kinvara had found beyond the Wall) and threw it straight into the Walker's back.

The Walker which would have easily dodged the dagger if Jorah had thrown it at his front howled at the feeling of the dagger penetrating its back. The effect was immediate as the grey pallor of the body began to turn a bluish white, it struggled trying to stave off the inevitable but it soon fell to his knees and quickly evaporated into flakes of ice that blew away easily in the wind.

With that act a sudden silence fell over the yard as the wights seemed to stop still for a moment, as if for them time had stood still. Jeor and the rest of the survivors looked around in confusion but knowing it could not last and wanting to save what few men remained, Jeor gave his orders.

"Grab a barrel and spread oil around, now!" He called out to the four men that remained including his own son although the number stabbed at his heart. Less than an hour ago he had hundreds of Black Brothers here, now only he and three others remained not counting Jorah. None the less he, Jorah, Bowen Marsh, Cotter Pyke and Denys Mallister each grabbed a barrel of oil and threw it as far around the yard as they could and retreated to the open gate. Taking a lit torch, Jeor hesitated for a moment, not wanting to destroy the place that had been his home for so many years but there were too many wights to simply behead them and the last thing they needed was the bodies of all the dead Night's Watch brothers adding to the army of the dead.

So with much regret he threw the lit torch into a pool of oil which immediately caught fire, the surviving men dragged the sole horses remaining by the reins through the gates and with some effort pushed them closed behind them. The fire they saw was quickly taking hold and consuming the largely wooden castle.

The men all looked in sadness at the burning of the ancient castle but time was of the essence and in the light of the burning Castle Black, Jeor turned to his follow men and gave what might be the last orders he gave as Lord Commander of the Nights Watch.

"We must spread the word of what has happened here, our brothers at the other castles must be warned and the Umbers as they will feel the Walker's presence first. Myself and Jorah will ride to Last Hearth to inform them of what has happened, the rest of you go to our other brothers and get them to retreat south to defend the other castles in the North. Our own castles are unprotected now the Wall is breached. Good luck my brothers." He said taking their hands and shaking it in turn before they all went their separate ways.

 **-x-**

 _ **Three Hours Later…**_

The fire burned intensely, stockpiles of oil, hay and wood keeping it going for hours. The wights inside combusting as they were touched by the fire while the bodies of the fallen Night's Watch were saved from being reanimated as slaves for the Night King's army as the fire consumed their bodies. The Night king was annoyed and in some ways amused at the actions of the surviving humans, the dead would not be useable as part of his army but if they thought that would stop him and his people in their crusade then they were going to be sorely disappointed. When his strange blue eyes finally saw the fire die down he led his army himself through the opening in the accursed wall that had kept them out for so long.

The dark clouds overhead heralded his and the army of the dead's arrival in the North as they marched south. Thousands and thousands of wights at the Night King's back stumbled after their master with the intent to end everything that lived.

His column was enormous; the battle had been less than a dent in his own forces and overhead seven ice dragons flew. Yes the Night King thought with something akin to pride. The Long Night had begun again and this time it would never end.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter – The War for the Dawn Part 1**_


	37. Chapter 37 War for the Dawn Part 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones._

 _Sorry I had hoped to have this chapter up earlier but Christmas preparations are now in full swing. I hope to have chapter 38 up before Christmas though._

 _Thank you again for everyone who has followed this story and bothered to give their precious time to read it. You guys are the best!_

 _ **Warning**_ _– Bad Language and some Scenes that people might find distressing._

 **Chapter 37 – War for the Dawn Part 1**

 _ **Mole's Town, the North…**_

Screams echoed across the dark night as the people of the small town, ran from the demonic horde that had descended on them. A woman with a babe in her arms ran while her husband, the local blacksmith swung his hammer in a desperate attempt to give his wife and child time to escape, the wights charged at him relentlessly and although he managed to cave the skull of one of the undead the rest were too much for him and both teeth and daggers tore into him.

A young boy that might have once joined the Night's Watch huddled in the corner hoping to be missed by the wights and their masters but it was all for nothing as the wights discovered him. He wildly swung a broken chair at them, his heart pounding and his eyes wide in terror. A wight snow bear prowled around him before it leapt forward and his screams as the bear tore him apart filled the night air.

The Night King rode forward on his undead horse and raised his arms high into the air, calling on his power over the dead and ordering them to rise and fight at his command. All over the village and desecrated corpses of the former inhabitants rose even the now armless boy, slowly at first with their eyes now glowing the same unsettling shade of blue as the creatures that had killed them.

 **-x-**

 _ **Shadow Tower, the Wall…**_

Cotter Pyke and Denys Mallister rode faster than either of them had ever ridden before to try and reach the castle and warn them that the Wall had been breached and the White Walkers were coming. The poor horses struggled to keep pace with their riders demands as they forced their way through the snow, their hot breath easily visible in the cold air.

The men that rode them finally got sight of the Shadow Tower and were about to breathe a sigh of relief when a sudden roar stopped them, both physically and mentally. Neither of them had heard a sound like it before in all their years before and after joining the Night's Watch. They looked around for the source of the noise and seeing nothing they started moving cautiously forward only to stop again when they saw something descend out of the sky. Their eyes were wide with terror at the sheer sight of the creature.

It was enormous, easily bigger than any war galley that either of them had ever seen. From the tip of the tail to the snout it had to be easily seventy feet long and though its body looked like pale blue ice it flew through the air faster than any bird the two men knew of and then a second one just as big followed it as they dived down, Cotter and Denys were powerless to do anything but watch as the creatures swooped down on the Shadow Tower and opened their enormous mouths.

Even with the cold wind around them they could feel the icy blast that emerged from the dragons' mouths, it was like a concentrated burst of fire that froze instead of burnt. The screams of the men in the castle were cut short as they were instantly frozen in such a cold temperature that nothing warm blooded could possibly survive.

Cotter and Denys were paralyzed in their disbelief over what had just happened. Neither could quite believe it and watched as the two creatures that could only be Ice Dragons flew away in separate directions.

Cotter who was Iron Born by birth and Denys who was from the Riverlands swallowed as they were confronted with creatures that they had only ever heard about in the strangest legends. They had of course heard of the dragons that House Targaryen now again commanded but these blue dragons were not like them. They created cold rather than heat and in the mind of both men they could only be the fabled Ice Dragons that lived in the White Waste and Shivering Sea. Despite what they had seen at Castle Black it still was not quite real but neither man could deny the facts that were right in front of them.

Cotter urged his horse on in hopes of getting to Eastwatch so that he could evacuate his men before the Ice Dragons visited them too if he was not too late. Denys meanwhile with his white beard blowing in the wind rode onwards to the Shadow Tower, wrapping himself up as warm as he could. He might have been too late to save his men but he was damned if he would allow the fucking Walkers to have their corpses. He decided to ignite the oil stored in the castle and burn the whole place down. His grim duty was one that he realised many were going to have to do in the coming days.

 **-x-**

Across the North panic spread as news of the Wall's collapse arrived in towns, villages and castles. Men, women and children all fled their homes to the towns and castles protected by high walls and begged for sanctuary. The lords were at a lost at what to do, so many people who drain their resources so quickly but if they left them outside, the Walkers would take them and swell the ranks of the army of the dead.

Many chose to let them in as long as they would contribute in whatever way they could for the defence of each stronghold.

 _ **Near Last Hearth…**_

The potion of the Umber army moved through the snow as they went towards a village north of the castle to investigate why the women and children had not come to them in preparation for the battles to come. The leader of the army was Mors Umber, an old uncle to the current lord and a man of many years' experience. But nothing could prepare him for what he and his men discovered when they arrived.

The village was near completely buried in snow, the people that had once lived here completely absent. Mors was feeling more than a little unsettled remembering this village from his youth having lost his virginity here to a local farm girl and spent many good nights in the local tavern. The sight of it buried in unnaturally high levels of snow with no sign of anyone alive brought a shiver that had nothing to do with extreme cold. He was about to turn around and have his men search the area for any possible survivors when one of them cried out in surprise. Everyone turned to look and saw with horror that hands had shot out from the snow and were grasping the leg of the soldier who desperately tried to free his leg but with no success. Then worst emerged from the snow as heads shot up and began stripping the flesh from the soldier's bones as they bit at his with rabid teeth. The Soldier cried out in pain but there was nothing that the rest of the men could do to help him as they found themselves surrounded by animated corpses. Some men were caught so by surprise that they were helpless against the wights and were either stabbed or bitten to death while some managed to get their weapons out and began swinging almost wildly in an attempt to defend themselves against the unexpected threat.

Mors was one of them, his trusty greatsword that had been at his side during every fight he had ever participated in taking the heads of wights who dared attack him. He managed to slain enough of them to turn to his brother Hother who likewise was doing his best to hold off the wights and shouted to him.

"Hother get back to Last Hearth! Warn them that the enemy is at our door, I will hold them off!" His voice was not panicked despite knowing he would almost certainly die. He had come to terms with this a long time ago when his own sons had died fighting for the fat fuck Robert Baratheon against the Targaryens and his only daughter had been carried off by wildlings over thirty years ago. All that loss had only hardened his resolve to protect what family he had left even if it meant his own death.

Hother looked ready to argue with his brother, wanting to fight at his side as they had done so many times before but like his brother he knew this fight would be different. A quick look around him revealed their men being torn apart by reanimated villagers and even more were now emerging from the village, leaving them clearly out matched. With a final nod to his brother and vowing to avenge him, Hother ran to his horse after cleaving the head of a wight clean off and leapt into the saddle with a strength and agility that was surprising for a man of his years. He then took off as fast as his steed could carry him while Mors and the few men that remained did all they could to shield his escape.

As more of his men fell around him, Mors with his old muscles aching more than they had ever done before kept on fighting against the wights in a hopeless battle to the bitter end. Knives and teeth impaled him but he with the strength of a giant forced himself to fight on, taking the heads of any wight that came close enough to attack him. His breath was laboured and his heart was thundering in his chest as he kept going, pushing his body well past any limit he ever had before. Sweat despite the cold forming on his forehead only to freeze a moment after. With blood flowing from his leg, back and left arm, Mors quickly found himself surrounded by the wights which he dared with his eyes blazing to come closer.

"COME ON! YOU WANT MY LIFE? THEN COME AND TAKE IT!" Mors yelled out at the top of his voice, wondering if the cowards were just going to wait for him to freeze to death when ten of them charged again, attacking from every angle with knives that they had carried in life or just their teeth and hands if they had nothing. Mors without fear kept on swinging his greatsword, determined to take as many of these undead fuckers with him as possible. He took a few down before the endless number of daggers and teeth began to tear into him. Mors with his final act of strength pulled a bottle of ale that he always carried with him to stay warm in the cold nights threw it at the wights attacking him and with his only good arm, struck a piece of flint from his belt against the only dry part of sword. The sparks ignited to the slow burning ale that now covered both him and a couple of wildlings and only then did Mors find a dagger going through his throat.

 **-x-**

 _ **Last Hearth…**_

The small party from the Wall finally arrived at the ancestral castle of House Umber after riding through the night, the aching and exhausted bones of Jeor Mormont and his son Jorah as they finally reached the castle gates were glad to find them already open with the GreatJon and his son the SmallJon standing there with weapons in hand to greet them. The GreatJon was his usual boisterous self at the sight of Jeor, a friend for the better part of over thirty years.

"Jeor, it is good to see you! We were worried that you might have perished at Castle Black, your man Edd told us what happened as he passed through." GreatJon said with a smile and gave Jeor a manly hug that could well have popped Jeor's arms out of their sockets had he not been so strongly built. Jeor hugged the GreatJon back but was in no mood to waste time and when he noticed the suspicious looks that were being sent Jorah's way he was about to speak up on his behalf when a man on a horse rode through the castle gates. Everyone turned to look who had just appeared and saw that it was Hother Umber who like his horse looked ready to drop. But before he did she managed to say.

"The village is gone, the Walkers have it. Mors is dead they are all…dead." Hother then ran out of energy and collapsed into a heap on the floor. Everyone looked at the man in shock for a second before men rushed to his aid.

A short while later, now with everyone looking very sombre in the solar of Lord Umber the Mormont men met with the GreatJon and the SmallJon to discuss what had happened at the Wall while at the side Dacey looked at her uncle and her cousin with suspicion directed squarely at Jorah who she remembered had nearly brought their house to ruin. She had seen the debt that he had left them with before fleeing, one that could have ended them all had it not been for the charity of House Stark who had bought it from the Iron Bank and allowed them to pay it off slowly. She honestly wished he had never come back after all the pain and weight he had put on her mother's shoulders but she was far to disciplined and the matter at hand far too grave to speak such thoughts out loud. Now with all of them up to speed on events Jeor got straight to the point.

"If they have reached the outlying villages then they will be here in days. Whatever defences can be prepared…well we have to start now." Jeor said with Jorah nodding at his side.

The SmallJon however cut in. "We already have, the residents of the local towns and villages now shelter within our walls and we have enough food stocked to last for a month to feed them all if needed. We can handle these creatures. And certainly without the help of slavers." He added looking at Jorah.

The statement brought a look of derision to the faces of the Mormont men who did not laugh but instead Jeor stood up walked over to Dacey before taking _Longclaw_ from his waist and pressing it into her hands. Dacey looked at her uncle shocked as their family sword rested in her hands knowing full well what it meant. Jorah then spoke, as if to explain to the SmallJon the significance.

"When the Walkers come and rest assured they will breach this castle eventually, you will need that sword. You were always the best swordswoman in our house and it is only fitting it should be you."

Dacey only managed to look at the bear headed pommel when the warning horn that alerted the castle it was under attack sounded. All five people in the room rushed at once to the battlements where a sight that chilled them to the bones.

The castle was completely surrounded by wights of all kinds that completely encircled the castle. They did not seem to charge however, content to allow the living in the castle to starve or freeze to death.

Well Jorah thought grimly, that was the good option the bad option being something that none of them wanted to think about.

That they were waiting for something to break this siege.

 **-x-**

 _ **Eastwatch-By-The-Sea, the Wall…**_

Cotter was desperately uncomfortable as he forced his horse to ride faster through the snow to get to his castle in time to stop his men being massacred like the men at Castle Black and Shadow Tower had been. He was a harsh man by nature, the bastard son of a tavern wench who had been forced to join the Watch due to his violent temper but he had made his home here…at the watch and would rather die in a face to face fight with the Walkers then being frozen to death by those fucking monstrosities and he knew his men would feel the same. They might hate him and he them but they were a band of brothers, the only real bond he had ever really had with anyone and they deserved the chance to save themselves.

Finally coming into sight of Eastwatch he looked around and saw no sights of trouble. No roars of dragons, the men were openly moving on the castle walls all it seemed was well for the moment at least.

He urged his struggling horse on until he arrived at the gates of Eastwatch which opened for him immediately and he wasted no time as the men in the yard turned to face him.

"Our brothers at Castle Black and Shadow Tower have fallen, it is only a matter of time before the Walkers come for us and the other castles. Lord Commander Mormont has ordered for us all to go south to reinforce the Northern castles with our steel." Cotter said to the men present, some looking only too glad to leave the Wall and head south although they were shocked to hear that the strongest castles in the Nights Watch had fallen except for them. Any of the smaller castles would not have stood a chance if those castles had already fallen and while some did not like the idea of running away they would obey the orders of their lord commander so they rushed to spread the word and pack to leave.

For a moment Cotter believed that everything might turn out for the better and that he had beaten the odds however as a sailor he should truly have remembered how fickle a mistress fate was, a fact that moments later was proved true.

A roar brought a look of horror to his face as he turned around and saw one of the gigantic blue dragons descend from the heavy clouds and Cotter could only close his eyes and wish that the Drowned God would find him even though his body would never touch the ocean again.

The Ice Dragon swooped down and smashed down on Cotter, squashing him like a bug. Blood splattered across the yard as the dragon snarled, terrifying the men out of their wits causing them to run around in a complete panic as they tried to escape the massive beast. An icy blast from its mouth stopped many of them on the run while many more were swept aside by a swing of its enormous tail which easily smashed clean through the wooden walls of the castle, collapsing the gate and sealing the men inside. Screams echoed all around the castle as the men were slaughtered by icy blasts from its mouth or the vicious swings of the tail, or being thrown into the air before being swallowed whole by the enormous beast.

 **-x-**

Along the Wall it was a similar story at all the other castles of the Night's Watch, only recently reopened with an increased number of men sent north by other kingdoms and the prisoners who had chosen the Wall as a punishment for being on the wrong side in the recent civil war.

Woodswatch-By-The-Pool, Queensgate and Stonedoor all found themselves under attack by the enormous ice dragons, creatures against which they had no defence. The men of Queensgate were lucky as they received the warning to evacuate only twenty minutes before the dragons came from Bowen Marsh. They watched as the unstoppable monsters froze their castle with their deadly breath while thanking the gods for the near escape. They fled south, deciding to head to Karhold to bolster its defences.

Elsewhere the story was less happy; Woodswatch was hit with the full fury of two great ice dragons which slaughtered the entire garrison to the last man while at Stonedoor, a hundred men fled while the rest of their comrades perished in the dragon's attack. Those men would head to White Harbour if only to put as much distance between them and the dragons as possible and bolster the garrison of the North's largest port.

But the worst was to come, as the Night King riding atop another of the dragons descended on the four castles that his dragons had destroyed and with a raising of his arms, commanded them with his disturbing power to rise from the dead and join his army. Damaged and frozen corpses began to climb out of the wreckage and lumber towards him, making a strange grim smile come to his face. He had been disappointed as the smoking ruins of the other two had yielded no useable fodder for his army of the dead but never the less he thought to himself as he turned his dragon south.

There would soon be more.

 **-x-**

 _ **Ashwood, the North…**_

Outside the small castle of Ashwood, the army of the house of the same name stood ready to meet the wights and their masters in head to head combat. Their men were grim but confident. Their Lord Archiban was dressed in his full armour with his sons and brothers at his side, determined that this time events would not pass him by as they had before.

His house was of small size with a small holdfast to their name and moderate but unspectacular lands to go with it. The last few wars had passed him and his house by with nothing to show for it but they had not truly lost anything either. While other houses had risen to prominence or fallen into obscurity his had stayed exactly as they were, a small house with small lands that had an unremarkable record and looked set to be forgotten by history.

That might have been alright with some of his ancestors but it did not sit well with Archiban. He had hoped that his house might have at least won additional lands or titles in the last war, maybe another castle to create a cadet branch under one of his older sons or brothers but they had contributed little towards the Stark war effort and been passed over for those who had invested more in the conflict. It brought a dark frown to Archiban's face but he was determined to not be overlooked again hence why he was meeting the wights in a full field battle.

The letters sent across the North had said that fire was the most effective weapon to use against the wights and that pouring oil from the walls of a castle or walled town was the best option other than pelting them with flaming arrows. Archiban however was determined to make a more noteworthy stand against the wights and instead of hiding behind the walls of his castle he would meet the enemy on the open plain and slaughter them after all he thought to himself what danger could a few rotten corpses pose to him and his men?

That was until he looked at the other end of the field and saw the mass of wights emerge from the forest that gave his home its name. The sight of them froze him and his men as they were confronted with the reality of what they were facing for the first time, the way the wights just lumbered onto the field like animals with no sense of intelligence or awareness. This held Archiban and his men still in complete shock and fear until the wights charged.

The men at the front of the Ashwood lines had no chance at all, the wights with either weapons, claws or teeth tore into them with a frenzied intensity. Some men took off in a panic while others rallied their courage and charged forward swinging swords, spears and axes forgetting in the heat of the moment that they had to decapitate the wights to kill them. Aiming for the chests, legs or arms with no co-ordination the men were shocked to see the wights shrug off the steel and retaliate with deadly intend. Screams of men filled the air and Archiban found himself and the rest of his men surrounded by wights with no way out. Realising as they closed in the doom that he had brought upon his family only moments before a wight snow bear leapt on him and his horse, his screams joining the mass of cries as the wights pushed inward slaughtering the men where they stood.

The moment the screams stopped and the last man died a Walker emerged from the forest and onto the field. He raised him arms much like the Night King would if he were present and after a brief moment, the corpses of the slaughtered men began to stir.

They rose slowly as if adjusting to their new condition, stumbling to their feet. Their eyes opening slowly to reveal the unnatural blue of their eyes, swelling the number of wights by hundreds who at the direction of the Walker who raised them turned towards Ashwood castle.

The wights lumbered forward followed by giants resurrected by wights, the gates of the castle closed for the battle were hammered by the giants while the few men that had remained in the castle pouring arrows and oil down on the wights in an attempt to force them away but many in a panic either forgot to ignite the arrows or missed their targets. The giants soon broke through the wooden gates of the castle and the wights streamed into the castle like a vicious swarm.

Screams of men and women that had taken shelter within the castle echoed through the air as the wights commenced their slaughter, not caring if they were weak and elderly, young or grown killing them with complete abandon. Lady Ashwood with her youngest son cradled in her arm, hid in the rooms she shared with her husband humming a lullaby to her child while she hid, hoping that the creatures that had attacked her home might miss her. That was until the animated corpse of her husband came to the door of their room and as if driven by some remnant of memory entered the room.

 **-x-**

 _ **Goldgrass, the North…**_

Wights swarmed towards the gates of the small stone castle as on the walls, men and women desperately threw down arrow fire, burning oil and even stones to try and force the dead to abandon the attack on the castle but the wights charged in wave after wave regardless.

Yara Grey joy was leading their desperate defence, everything that she had once dismissed as fairy tales and the boasts of drunken sailors from her old home seemed to be revealed as pure fact these days she thought bitterly. When she had received the letter about the coming of the White Walkers she had dismissed it as an old man's delusions only to have to eat humble pie when they had attacked her own castle in the early hours of the morning. She did not want to show it or even admit it to anyone, even herself but she was terrified. More than she had ever been in her entire life as the dead literally came to kill them all and take their corpses. The people around her were equally fearful but with no other choice, they stayed at their posts despite there being no end in sight.

No matter how many the wights the defenders killed, they never seemed to stop coming. On the Walls Yara had strapped her sword to her back and was using a crossbow to try and pick off a wight or two after setting the tip of the arrow on fire. It did work she thought with some small measure of satisfaction but to her dismay the wight she had just killed was replaced by three more and although their reinforced gate would keep them out for now it would only be a matter of time before they got in somehow. For once she was glad that she had listened to her head, rather than her pride and remained within the castle walls rather than meet the creatures on the battle field. It would have surely meant the end of all of people in the castle if they had not had the castle's walls to hide behind. She could at least be grateful for that.

Then just as she thought they might have a chance she saw a lumbering creature stomping its way through the swarm of wights towards the castle gates. It was easily the ugliest thing that Yara had ever seen and that was saying something she thought to herself, with grey skin and a face that looked like it had been shaped from very lumpy clay by a three year old. However the large club that it was dragging behind it made Yara's heart stop for a brief moment and the breath catch in her throat as she realised that the creature could bash through the gate with relative ease and she turned to the men manning the weapon emplacements on the walls.

"BALLISTA!" She yelled to the men on the large crossbows, they turned away from firing their large bolts to give her their attention. "BRING THAT CREATURE DOWN!" She pointed wildly at the approaching troll although she did not know that name. The Ballista that could swung around and targeted the troll, dipping the tips of their bolts in what oil that they had left before setting them ablaze and firing.

Yara's heart sank as the first three shots missed the large, slow creature but then one of the oldest of her soldiers, a stonemason by trade with a hand as steady as steel lined up and with his son loading and then lighting the bolt, fired straight into the creature's heart or what they hoped was its heart. It did not matter though as the fire finished what the bolt could not. The troll was instantly engulfed in flame and fell burning to the ground.

A cheer sounded as her people celebrated the small victory, Yara even allowed herself a smile as she considered that they might have a chance yet. That was until she saw Ygritte, the best archer that she had ever seen and her lover run up looked both worried and frustrated.

"We're running out of arrows and we only have two barrels of oil left. We need to find the Walker leading this attack. We kill him and his army drops dead!" Ygritte told her, Yara suddenly felt angry as she looked at the woman that shared her bead.

"That might have been good to know if you had told me fucking hours ago!" Yara shouted but Ygritte had only enough time to stand there looking defiant before a spear flew from nowhere into a wildling woman that had been manning the walls. Morna White Mask who was sent flying from the castle walls straight into the courtyard by the sheer strength of the strike. Both Yara and Ygritte ducked and dared only to peer over the edge of the wall when they both saw it.

Yara's eyes were fixed on the strange creature that she had only heard of in the oldest fables. It stood at least seven foot tall with the greyest skin and white hair but what really unsettled Yara was the strange blue eyes that seemed to radiate with an unearthly cold that she could feel even from here. Her mind went blank for a moment as she struggled to accept the existence of the creature in front of her. Had she not seen the Great Kraken that had saved her life she would have remained paralyzed for longer. Turning to Ygritte she asked quickly, any trace of anger no gone.

"What can kill them? Fire?"

Ygritte shook her head before answering with fear in her own eyes. "No! They are so cold it does not affect them. We need Valyrian steel or dragonglass to kill one. DO WE HAVE ANY DRAGONGLASS ARROW TIPS LEFT?" Ygritte called out to the people around her and for a moment there was silence as everyone, slightly confused at the request quickly started looking around and for a moment both women's hearts sank as it looked like they had none left but then a stable boy who had been helping load the ballista ran forward with the last dragonglass arrow in the entire castle in his hand. He handed it carefully to Ygritte who placed in in her Weirwood bow and with Yara's blessing went to take the shot.

"Make it count!" Yara said but Ygritte did not hear her as she zoned out and focused all her attention on what could well be the most important shot of her life. Time seemed to slow as she took aim, the Walker either unaware of her or just did not care paid her no attention. Ygritte's breath caught in her throat as she expelled her doubts and concentrated on what she had to do. Drawing the string back she corrected for the wind without even thinking about it, born of vast experience and let the arrow fly.

Everyone that was watching held their breath as the arrow flew through the air towards the Walker who himself was getting ready to throw another spear, this one straight at Ygritte not caring about the arrow, thinking it a simple thing of stone or steel and no threat to him.

That was until the arrow impacted, driving straight into the Walker's frozen heart. The Walker stopped trying to throw his spear immediately as he tried to dislodge of the arrow from his chest but the damage was already done as his grey skin began turning into brittle ice that was then turning into snow that was pulled apart by the wind. The process only took a few seconds but the sight was incredible to watch as was what happened to the wights.

When their Walker had finally dissolved into pale snow, the wights stopped still for a moment as the magic that held their strings up suddenly stopped and then they all simply collapsed onto the snow covered ground. There was silence as the people on the walls went from sure they were going to die and being absolutely terrified to elation as the battle that had seemed hopeless was won.

A cheer rose in the cold night air and people hugged and shouted out in joy over the victory. Ygritte herself while being surrounded by well-wishers was in complete shock, she had managed to kill one of the creatures that had preyed on her people for centuries. It was something to boast of for sure but right now she was still in slight shock.

Yara meanwhile despite breathing a sigh of relief did not waste time in planning for the next attack and started giving orders.

"Find the maester! Get him to find every flammable substance in this castle; any fluids and any cloth we can spare. Also get a party of men out there and burn all of those bodies, I will not have our enemy use them again. And have the woodsmen bring some trees from the forest for wood, we need more arrows!"

Her men scurried about to obey her orders while she looked at the piles of corpses outside her walls. It was a horrific scene, seeing a group of desecrated children was enough to make even her stomach nearly heave but she was Iron Born and the last of the Greyjoys, she resolved to herself and she would break before she bent. These creatures would not break her she thought firmly to herself standing tall despite the cold winds and planning for the next attack.

 **-x-**

 _ **Winterfell, the North…**_

The men on the walls of the north's strongest castle watched the dark horizon and peered through the falling snow to try and spot any sign that the enemy might be at their doorstep. Robb watched with the men, using telescopes to scan the area but saw nothing. He remained at his post, not willing to miss a single indication of a possible attack before it came. Not with his wife and son at risk, at his side his great uncle Ser Brynden joined the vigil just as devoted as Robb to the defence of the castle.

Bran was in the Godswood, touching the Weirwood tree in an attempt to contact the Three Eyed Raven but so far had not been able to reach the old man. Frustrated Bran abandoned his efforts, hoping for better luck tomorrow. Rickon was spending his time with the direwolves while Wynafryd and her sister Wylla slipped warm broth with Lyanna Mormont and the civilians that had taken refuge within the great castle walls. Ned meanwhile was pouring over lists of their stores and calculating with Maester Luwin how long they could support all of the people in the castle even with strict rationing. The grim looks on both men did not look hopeful and Ned was glad that Ashara had journeyed home to Starfall to see her family and was well clear of the situation.

On the edge of the forest near the castle a White Walker on his horse peered out and sneered at the great castle. The humans thought their walls would keep them out, a constant failing that would ensure their destruction. His king had ordered him to bring about the fall of Winterfell and as he closed his eyes raising his arms above his head, reaching out to the dead within the walls and commanding them to raise to his cause. A slight annoyance crossed his mind as he felt fewer bodies able to respond to his call than he would have liked, only two in fact in the bowels of the castle but two would do he thought for what he had in mind.

 **-x-**

In the Crypts of Winterfell, two tombs started to shake slowly at first but getting more vigorous by the second until finally the tombs shifted and gnarled hands forced the lids aside. No one was patrolling the crypts so no one noticed the two wights rising from their resting places, one a man who was wearing black leather armour and rotting furs having been dead only a few short years. His hair was thin but still the dark brown in had been before his death.

The other wight was more deteriorated than the first although clearly still a woman. Her hair that had once been long and brown had long fallen from her skull, her skin now brown and worn where it had been milky white. One common trait was the grey eyes that both wights had shared in life were now the same strange shade of blue.

The wights lumbered up the steps out of the crypts which were never left locked before coming across a guardsman who turned and looked and widened his eyes in horror before the wights tore at him with their gnarled hands and teeth, tearing his throat out. The moment he expired, his eyes still open turned the same blue as his killers and he rose to join them in their efforts to kill everyone inside.

Bran was on his way back to his rooms, his brow screwed up in anger at his inability to contact the raven. He needed his advice and guidance now more than ever, he could not even contact Lord Lannister in the south for some reason perhaps Bran realised the presence of the White Walkers was interfering with his ability to connect through the Weirwood trees. That cold feeling in his bones that he had felt since the Wall had come down. He had known before the letter arrived from Last Hearth that the Nights Watch had fallen and the Wall with them so now the great war had begun again and he had no real idea as to what his role was too be.

Then just as he was almost in his private sanctuary he felt a sharp jab of cold move through him and with trepidation he remembered the last time that he had felt something like that…the day at the Great Weirwood when it had been attacked by the Night King and his army. He rushed back down the corridor and down the stairs in time to hear a scream. His father likewise heard the scream and emerged from his solar with _Ice_ in hand and a number of guards too only to stop cold at the sight before them.

Three wights had set on a cook and were in the process of tearing into her chest but how the wights had gotten into the castle was not the first thing that came into their minds. The fact that one of the wights was Benjen Stark their lord's deceased brother was. Everyone looked on in shock and horror as the damaged body of the cook rose from the dead before their eyes only for Bran to summon fire into his hands, not the fierce and nigh uncontrollable flames that he had seen Lord Lannister use but a normal fire spell while the guards and his father were still distracted and let out small blasts at the wights who were closely clustered together.

The wights upon contact with the fire began to fall apart before their eyes, Eddard's eyes glistening with slight tears as he saw the corpses of his brother and what he realised could only be their sister dissolve to ash leaving nothing but their silver Stark medallions behind. Only one person even realised that it had been Bran that destroyed the wights which was Eddard himself who knew of his son's magic and quickly with a swallow as grief stabbed at him gave his order to Luwin who had been struck dumb by the sight of the wights too.

"Send an order across the North, all graves are to be opened and the bodies burned. Ashes may be reinterned but all corpses unless they are mere skeletons must be burned. I will not allow the Walkers to use the bodies of loved ones to kill us all." He said gruffly fury starting to overwhelm his grief as he raged at how the walkers had used the bodies of his dear brother and sister against them. It was good he thought that the cook had managed to scream before the wights had killed her, how many others might have perished if she had not. What did concern him was that a lot of lords had crypts where the bodies of the dead were kept. They were sleeping soldiers within the walls of castles that might bring them all down low.

 **-x-**

On the edges of the forest outside of Winterfell the Walker looked furious as he felt the destruction of his servants before the job was done. The sensation of human magic was like a bad taste on his tongue, he might have cursed if he had been human for the presence of the magic wielder.

He was so focused on this that he failed to notice the human creeping up on him until it was too late, the blade of dragonglass was plunged into his back. He struggled when he felt the blade pierce his cold grey skin but he fell forward into the snow and dissolved into a pile of blue ice crystals that quickly became lost in the snow.

Eddison Tollett who had delivered the fatal blow retrieved the dagger from the snow and marvelled at how the apparently fragile substance could kill something as strong as a Walker. Kinvara with a bandage around her head marked with blood from her recent injury smiled and asked.

"Feeling better?"

"A little." He admitted before tucking the dagger back on his belt and returning to their shared horse. Climbing onto the saddle with ease she hopped on behind him, wrapping her arms firmly around his waist to steady herself. He felt the softness of her body stirring an obvious response in him and the heat from her body was so great he did not feel in the least bit cold.

They rode onwards to the gates of Winterfell and Edd could not help but admire the grand castle, the biggest he had ever seen and he hoped strong enough to withstand what Castle Black had not. Reaching the gates he looked up and saw people above him, one a young man only a few years younger than Edd himself shouted out.

"WHO SEEKS ENTRY INTO WINTERFELL?" The accent was pure northern and Edd responded just as loudly.

"EDDISON TOLLETT AND KINVARA! WE COME TO PLEDGE OUR SERVICE TO HOUSE STARK!"

There seemed to be a discussion for a moment up on the wall between the men about whether or not to accept them and Edd worried for a moment that they might deny him entrance but then another question was asked by the young man above him.

"WHAT SKILLS DO YOU OFFER?"

"I OFFER MY SWORD AND DAGGER WHILE THE LADY AT MY SIDE OFFERS HER MAGIC THAT SLEW MANY WIGHTS AT CASTLE BLACK!" Edd shouted and that stirred a hornet's nest if the amount of talking he observed was any indication. Then once it had ended the gates of the castle opened revealing Lord Stark standing imperiously on the other side with a large and fierce looking direwolf at his side. Not far a lad of fifteen watched with a direwolf of his own but while he got a brief glance from Kinvara they focused their attention on Lord Stark who looked down at Edd's clothing and then Kinvara before making a statement rather than ask a question.

"You are a brother of the Night's Watch and she is a Red Witch of the East, Master Tollett I have little worry of admitting you to my home if you are willing to use your sword in its defence but why should I trust a follower of the Red God?" Lord Stark said his accent strong and before Edd could speak for her, Kinvara spoke to the Lord of North.

"My lord I am no longer a worshipper of the false Red God, I saw the truth of him years ago and would never burn anyone as an offering to him if that is what you are concerned over. I merely offer my fire and magic to you and your people to fight the ancient foe." She said conjuring a powerful ball of fire as proof of her power which made many look on in awe at the magic. She smiled, enjoying it more than she should and carefully made it revolve around her.

Ned looked at them and frowned, not trusting a Red woman after all the trouble that Stannis and his ilk had caused in the North but if the power she had was as strong as she and Tollett claimed then she might be invaluable in the defence of Winterfell. So with trepidation he waved them inside.

Kinvara was pleased with herself as she and her temporary travelling partner were admitted into the castle and while it would have struck many as rather grim and bland, she found it good. No wastage, only what was practical and she could feel the history of this place, the power in its foundations that stretched back through the centuries, more than any other castle she had ever been in. This she thought to herself would do very well, very well indeed.

Her thoughts then turned to the boy she had glimpsed earlier, powerful in magic but lacking in experience yet a destiny hung over him. She would keep a careful watch over that one.

 **-x-**

 _ **White Harbour, the North…**_

For the second time in a year, Jon came in to land at White Harbour with an army and dragon at his side. Only this time he was met with a cheering crowd that welcomed him with open arms, he and his men rode through the streets as Sunfyre flew overhead making the situation very surreal for Jon considering why he had come.

He met with the castellans of White Harbour that his uncle had appointed to run the city and thriving port for his cousin Rickon until both he and his wife to be Wynafryd Manderly were of age to ensure that the city was secure and ready for the rest of the reinforcements from the south when they arrived. He was about to march his army towards Moat Cailin to meet with Lord Lannister when he was startled from his planning by loud roars coming from the east. He and his men looked out and where surprised to see two large but familiar dragons emerging out of the clouds. Walking out into the courtyard where Sunfyre now looked up more animated than ever and from what Jon could feel from their bond excited and happy.

Jon smiled as he saw the forms of Daenerys and Rhaenys sitting astride their own dragons, now like his wearing the runic dragonglass armour provided by Lord Lannister. Jon had to admit the craftsmanship was exceptional as he admired the sheen and artistry put into the design and it made the dragons look even more fearsome which he had no thought possible. Jon then stopped thinking about how the dragons looked in their armour and met Dany and Rhaenys as they landed in the square. Their three dragons immediately came together with their tails wagging, happy to be reunited with their siblings while Jon gave his aunt and sister a hug each glad that they would be at his side in the coming battle.

 **-x-**

 _ **The Rills, the North…**_

The mists that surrounded the Rills had made landing a delicate operation as the ships anchored off shore, trying to avoid the many rocky hazards that could sink them easily. The Lannister ships and the additional Iron Born ships that had joined them at the King's command carefully lowered men and supplies into small boats that ferried them to the shore.

One of the first to land had been Hadrian himself, his heavy boots sank deep into the snow with his faithful lion at his side now clad in runic dragonglass armour of his own. Hadrian smiled and gave his lion a steak to chew on while he waited for all of his men and equipment to be offloaded, frowning slightly at how long it had taken but with the extra barrels of oil and dragonglass that they had brought combined with the mist it was unavoidable.

He looked out at the grim and white landscape ahead of him and wished that Lord Stark had agreed to his plans to build a new port on the west coast of the north. The only coastal castle on the mainland that was on this side was Flint's Finger and it was far too rough and rocky to use for ships making it useless as a resupply base so fresh supplies of food, oil and dragonglass would either have to be shipped through White Harbour on the eastern coast or landed like this and ferried ashore in small boats.

Both were time consuming Hadrian thought with concern but there was little to be done. Right now he thought he had other issues to consider.

 **-x-**

Overhead meanwhile Shaena flew on the back of her armoured dragon Terrax while Sheepstealer followed alongside. Her eyes could not spot anything on the horizon beyond the mist so hopefully the Walkers and their wights had not gotten this far south…yet she thought with worry. Terrax feeling his mistress's fear tried to bolster her mood with a few of her favourite aerobatic moves. While it did bring a small smile to her face the concerns about the enemy continued to reverberate in the back of her mind.

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought._

 _ **Next Chapter** – The war escalates and the Night King gains a powerful new weapon._


	38. Chapter 38 War for the Dawn Part 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones._

 _First off I would wish everyone Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! You guys are the best for all the support you have given. It made this story possible._

 _ **Thank you**_ _for reviewing the last chapter to: RuneCrafter, Numbet1ebaystoregmail, aesir21, stargatesg1fan1, Kristina'sMyName, Kagugu, Mandalore Requiem, JPElles, malinkody, davycrockett100, Jon Potter 99, corrinlone77, grovepjp, Charles Ceaser, s.k.f.f.f, Blaze1992, willboon, Shadow Wolf 15846, orionastro, naruto, Ranphoniex, yukino76, Tallman7, mwinter1, desdelor97, RoyalTwinFangs and Imperial warlord._

 _Some of you have posed questions that I cannot answer just yet but you will see an ice dragon versus a fire dragon in this chapter. Another person asked if the direwolves and lions can be infected by wights? If they were killed yes but the wights are animated by the ice magic (if that is the right term) of the Walkers so unless they are killed and then brought back by a walker they cannot become wights._

 _Tallman7: I regards to the returning of the Dead Starks, I confess I know nothing about how bodies are prepared for burial in the North._

 **Chapter 28 – War for the Dawn Part 2**

 _ **Above the Last Hearth, the North…**_

Shaena was circling with Sheepstealer as she looked down at the situation beneath her, the army of wights that surrounded the northernmost castle was both impressive and troubling. For a moment Shaena considered the very real possibility that the Night King himself might be here but careful flyovers of the area had rebuked that idea, much to her relief. She really did not want to have to fight the Night King by herself.

But the wights were definitely down there and in large numbers, Shaena thought wishing she had brought Terrax but he had been naughty and broken a few of the clasps that held his dragonglass armour together and they would have to be repaired before he could fly again. True they could have just fixed them with magic but she wanted to Terrax to stew for a while before she let him fly again to show him how cross she was. Dragons could be so like children she mused, you had to be firm with them or they would walk all over you.

Putting thoughts of her disobedient dragon, Shaena looked down at the wights below and with a urging of the bond she shared with her dragon, they dived in for the attack.

Sheepstealer, far better behaved than her other dragon did exactly as she was told and when close enough to the ground, unleashed a massive blast of flame down on the wights below.

 **-x-**

On the castle walls, the Mormonts and the Umbers watched in awe as the dragon that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere began to destroy the wights that held them inside this castle. It was a glorious sight to see and although Jorah had seen dragons before he could not help but wonder why this dragon had such dull brown scales all the same though he was glad to see it here.

 **-x-**

Shaena was enjoying herself as she made another pass, taking down wights left, right and centre. It was so easy from this position that it was also like a game.

Then in an instant that changed as the air around them seemed to grow far colder, enough to make even Shaena shiver. She looked around but there was no sign of a mass of walkers below her and no other apparent reason for the sudden drop in temperature. She looked around, trepidation striking deep into her as she searched but then her eyes caught sight of a disturbance in the thick, dark clouds above.

Her eyes followed the movement, widening slightly as she realised the scale of whatever was creating such a wave in the clouds. It must be colossal she realised with worry.

Then it descended straight down at her and Sheepstealer. Emerging from the clouds like some leviathan from a monster story only for Shaena this monster was all too real. A large dragon that had much of the same look as hers except for two differences.

First its scales glittered a very pale blue, seeming more like chips of ice than scales.

The second was the sheer size of the beast, it dwarfed the already large Sheepstealer to a near ridiculous degree, from the snout to the tip of the tale it measured almost a hundred and fifty feet long.

Shaena and Sheepstealer were momentarily paralyzed in complete shock at the enormous scale of the creature, never having seen a dragon that big before and only her quick reflexes and Sheepstealer's instincts made them dive to avoid the vast open jaws of the dragon just as it unleashed an immense blast of what felt like concentrated cold.

Shaena was left shivering even worse, holding on to Sheepstealer with all the strength she had as the cold bit hard into her body. She urged her dragon to turn as the ice dragon (for what else could it be with breath that cold she thought angrily) flew past them and with an almighty blast Sheepstealer unleashed her fire on the ice dragon. The ice dragon was hit on the tail by the fire blast but to her horror the effect was no more damaging than a slight scalding, turning some of its beautiful blue scales purple. But it did manage to anger the dragon enough that it swung around and charged back at Shaena and Sheepstealer who were forced to dodge another icy blast from the dragon by the skin on their teeth.

 **-x-**

As the battle between the two dragons evolved into a swirling combat where each beast tried to get an angle of attack on the other, streams of blue and gold streaked across the sky before finally meeting in the space between the two beasts. Ice met fire as the two creatures unleashed all of their strength against each other. For a moment they were evenly matched but then the icy breath of the ice dragon started overcoming the fire of Sheepstealer. The Mormonts and Umbers below watched in horror, thinking they might be the first people in centuries to see a dragon killed, shortly before the giant blue monster killed them as next.

 **-x-**

Shaena was beginning to get desperate as she felt Sheepstealer losing ground against the ice dragon and sharply pulled her dragon away, knowing they had to think of something else other than brute force. They were stunned slightly by the edge of the icy breath of the other dragon but what really hurt was the ice dragon's tail which swung around and smacked Sheepstealer…hard.

Shaena was nearly knocked out from the force of the impact herself and Sheepstealer was only really saved by the runic armour she was wearing but all the same the poor dragon was rendered unconscious by the hit and fell from the sky towards Last Hearth. With her ears still ringing Shaena concentrated on casting as big a cushioning charm as she could towards where she guessed they would land and hoped she got both the spell and the location right.

Sheepstealer thankfully did crash where Shaena had anticipated she would and the cushioning charm saved the poor dragon from further injury although it was still a very jarring landing Shaena thought getting rather unsteadily to her feet after sliding off of the saddle. Her head sore and vision dazed she looked up and saw the ice dragon diving towards them, clearly intent on finishing off not only them but all of the people in the castle. Shaena herself was too dazed to teleport herself out of the way and even if she weren't she could not leave Sheepstealer behind. So with whatever concentration she could muster, she called on her magic and unleased her strongest spell.

"Fiendfyre!" She called out and a burst of flame erupted from her hands, which she had previously used to hold the reins of Sheepstealer. The all-consuming flames shot upwards towards the oncoming ice dragon, hitting the enormous beast straight in the head. Shaena only managed to hold it for a few seconds before she had to stop but it was enough. The ice dragon fell more sharply to earth before crashing just short of the castle walls with a burnt head, damaged to mus for the creature to survive. Finally Shaena realised…dead, it was strange to see as the creature began to dissolve into water despite the cold.

But Shaena could only watch for a few moments before she collapsed back against her dragon to take a quick breath before checking Sheepstealer over for any injuries. Seeing the Mormonts and the Umbers approach she managed a smile as they looked at the woman awestruck.

"I do not suppose you have some water and meat for my dragon do you? He needs to rest after the battle to heal properly."

* * *

 _ **The Rills, the North…**_

The Army of the Dead was a terrifying sight to the Lannister men that had assembled in the area to fight them. The living were awestruck at the mere sight of them, never had they imagined such creatures as were standing before them.

On mass the wights were an intimidating sight but from their position on the hill, the Lannister men held strong harden by years of fighting in war. Many had served Lord Lannister in his campaigns in the east and the Iron Islands and after that the Northern/Riverlands Civil War. That experience held them firm but there was another reason for their confidence, located at the front of the army were mounted rocket launchers and ballista which all stood ready to unleash their firepower on the dead while heavy infantry were present at the sides and behind to move forward in case the army of the dead got to close.

Hadrian stood with them, ready to test to his weapons against the wights, sure of their success but if needed he would use his magic to force the wights back himself. It would be difficult, perhaps even fatal for him but with the weight of all life everywhere on his shoulders what else could he do? He had dismounted from his horse and quelled any worries he might have as Raga stood at his side, clad in runic dragonglass armour much like that of the dragons. The lion was growling at the sight of the wights and Hadrian gently stroked his large golden ears and smiled before turning back to the army of the dead and ordering his men.

"ARTILLERY!" Using the name he had given to the units that operated the launchers and catapults. "TAKE AIM!"

The men some with experience took aim at the wights who had yet to begin charging and calculated the right angle to achieve maximum effect, just as the wights began charging. With the danger closing fast, Hadrian with a small sense of trepidation gave the order.

"FIRE!"

The 'whoosh' of the rockets as they surged towards the enemy filled the air as ballista fired the bombs with a primitive chemical trigger. The effect the moment they made contact with the enemy was immediate as the explosions tore through the first ranks of wights with ease, scaring many of the Lannister soldiers too as the sounds of explosions shook them. Bursts of green fire lit the field and wights were instantly rendered to dust as green fire ate through their bodies and the men watched in awe at the sheer power of the rockets and bombs when combined with wildfire. Nevertheless the wights kept charging without hesitation, causing the men to quickly reload and fire again.

The green fire formed into a barrier that held the wights back, being quickly renewed with each blast to keep the enemy from getting any closer and as more and more of the wights were released from their sad state the moral of the men soared. That was until something charged through the green inferno, apparently unharmed.

The Walker had been riding a wight horse until it had tried to force its way through the green flame where its horse was consumed by the fire however the Walker, moved unharmed through the inferno before it continued charging towards the Lannister lines. The men could not believe it when they saw the creature move untouched by the flames as it were nothing but an irritation and fear began to descend into their ranks as a well-aimed rocket blast caught the creature mid chest and only put it back a step briefly before it continued on, completely unharmed.

Hadrian was both unwillingly impressed at the fortitude of the Walker and worried that wildfire had no apparent effect on them. He had hoped that they would at least be damaged by the explosion but it seemed there was only one way to deal with them. He saw the wall of fire was still holding back the wights and called out as he unsheathed his sword.

"CEASE FIRE!" The men looked unwilling but did as they were told and Hadrian stepped forward alone to confront the Walker, while his men watched in surprise.

Firing a trip jinx had little effect as the Walker dodged the shot, Hadrian readied his sword which met the ice spear of the Walker with a loud clang but otherwise held firm. The men behind were amazed to see their leader stop the Walker's charge single handed and more impressively hold the sword lock with the Walker's spear. Hadrian did not smile, focused completely on the fight.

The creature appeared shocked at how easily Hadrian seemed able to match its strength, Hadrian began to press back against the Walker and broke the lock to jab at the Walker that managed to dodge the attack before swinging its spear trying to catch Hadrian in the side only for him to side step and continue the duel.

Hadrian swung his sword hard into the ice spear before quickly changing the angle of attack in his next swing to keep the Walker on the back foot until finally the Walker stumbled allowing Hadrian to slash _Crimson Night_ into its grey skin, turning it into a pile of ice crystals in a split second.

The men behind him cheered in joy and awe as they saw the ice demon explode before their eyes and with him the wights that remained collapsed to the ground now that the force that held them up was gone. Hadrian allowed himself a small smile as the weapons he had engineered on this world had proven as effective as he had hoped, on the wights at least. The walkers had surprised him with their immunity to wildfire but the gauntlets' warmth and strength enhancement runes made him able to withstand its strength on even terms.

That at least he could say had been a successful test. But there was still more to do, first the march to Moat Cailin where he would meet the king and discuss a strategy for the battles to come.

* * *

 _ **Overton Ford, the North…**_

On the banks of the White Knife River where it split in two a battle was fought between the Knights of the Vale, the small house of House Overton who held the ford and the wights of the Night King. Ser Robar Royce with his family's sword _Lamentation_ in hand was engaged in a prolonged struggle with a rather decrepit looking pack of women that looked as though they had been mauled to death from the jagged tears in their flesh. The sight was enough to make him sick but he was not going to hesitate to cut off their heads as many of his men had done at the start of this fight when they had engaged them head to head, a mistake that had cost him nearly half of his force.

Those that remained would certainly not forget the lesson and now fought harder than they had in their entire lives he thought grimly. He could well understand his king's instructions now, this battle was too important to be exclusively a Northern affair. Not when it concerned the fate of everything living Robar thought.

Looking around the situation was bleak, most of his men had been driven further back towards the frozen river by the wights while the Overton's remaining men had retreated into their castle and closed its gates, leaving he and his men with no safe haven to retreat to. He had never felt as cornered in his life and genuinely thought it might be the end.

That was until he saw the two dragons flying above the frozen river. He had seen the beast of the king at Kings Landing where he had served on the Small Council but the sight of two great dragons at once was enough to make him understand how his own ancestors had been made to bend the knee to Aegon the Conqueror who had three…and if rumours were to be believed there were now five dragons! All here in the North.

However he was glad of their presence as they used their fire to burn away any wights that remained, his men cheering as they did. It was both awe inspiring and terrifying in equal measure and the beautiful women on the backs of the dragons were enough to turn many men's heads. But for the moment they were safe and the wights had gone. It was a victory, if a costly Robar thought as he looked around the field of battle at all of the corpses.

-x-

Daenerys and Rhaenys after their work was over landed their dragons to talk with Ser Robar Royce and get him to rally his forces at White Harbour where additional reinforcements from the south would soon be arriving. The loss of so many Knights of the Vale was going to be hard on moral they both realised but the battle at least had been won. There were going to be a lot more death before this war was over, they might hate it but it was just the way it was.

After this they would fly to Deepwood Motte where they had been told that the enemy was pressing hard. The sight of a silver badger coming through the air stopped them cold however as they turned to look they were shocked to hear it speak.

" _Girls! This is your Aunt Shaena speaking. The White Walkers are using Ice Dragons against us. I just fought one at Last Hearth and it nearly killed me. These creatures are several times bigger than our dragons and you only stand a chance of defeating one if you work together in twos or threes. I will pass the news to Jon shortly. Stay safe girls."_

The badger swiftly disappeared having delivered its message. While the girls had never imagined such magic before the warning about Ice dragons struck home. While they could hardly believe that such creatures existed, if Shaena and her dragon had nearly been killed by one they had be on their guard.

* * *

 _ **Moat Cailin, the North…**_

For the second time in a year, the Lannister army marched on Moat Cailin, intent on meeting the army of the Crownlands and the King to determine a strategy for dealing with the White Walkers. Hadrian Lannister rode at the head of his army, Terrax flew overhead but followed them as he was supposed to now his armour had been repaired. It was far safer and easier to transport a dragon by letting it fly than forcing it to walk. Of course getting the arrogant dragon to wear his armour was a pain in the arse Hadrian thought but it was essential to protect their dragons from the Night King. The image of a dragon brought back as wight was enough to make even Hadrian shiver in fear.

Looking up at the troublesome dragon Hadrian frowned as it flew forward towards Moat Cailin which finally came into view. A large number of tents indicated that the Riverlands and Crownland contingents of their army had arrived already and above the castle there was another dragon flying high above, surely the king's dragon Sunfyre. Terrax seemed rather intrigued at the other dragon and they seemed to dance around each other in the air for a while before setting down in the field by the tents scaring some of the men but neither dragon bothered them and the men were keen enough to stay away.

Hadrian rode into the castle with his personal guard, coming face to face with his grace Jon Targaryen, Ser Arthur Dayne and Obara Sand two members of his Kingsguard. After dismounting from his horse Hadrian bowed to his king despite the man being nearly twenty years younger than him. Jon accepted it with a solemn expression and catching a look at Arthur and Obara they shared their king's melancholy mood.

"Your grace, is there news from further north?" Hadrian asked worried that more Northern strongholds had fallen, adding to the number of wights against them.

"No Lord Lannister but there is word that an army of wights is on its way here with a dragon that can quote 'freeze entire villages'." Jon told him and Hadrian gritted his teeth, clearly the Ice Dragon that Shaena had encountered at Last Hearth had not been the only one under the Night King's control. He knew from her messages that Fiendfyre could take one down if it was hit head on but other than that they had no idea how to take one down. They were too fast for rockets and a single Targaryen dragon could only wound an ice dragon. Hadrian wondered if a wildfire explosive might work but how would they get close enough to hit it? It was a problem that needed some thought.

Moving from the yard to the great hall Hadrian looked at the map of the North with Jon, Arthur and Obara. Information was extremely limited as to where the Walkers now had their army and its size but with the number of deaths caused already it could well stand in the hundreds of thousands. Their weapons, magic and intelligence gave them a slight edge but the wights would wear them down with sheer numbers if they could not find a way to destroy them quickly.

"We cannot allow the Walkers to spread further than the North. If they get into the Riverlands then the number of wights is going to rise faster than we can kill them, we have to contain them here as well as keep the Northern strongholds alive." Jon said as he looked at the map his eyes focusing on Winterfell ever so briefly. Hadrian and Arthur however had noted a rather large flaw in his plan.

"To keep the Northern strongholds fighting and defended they will need fresh supplies of food, oil and dragonglass and the only way to get that to them is to send convoys overland." Hadrian said knowing full well that the convoys would be a sitting target for the walkers and wights which would only add to their numbers.

Arthur however had a suggestion even though he frowned when he made it. "Dragon escort would provide an effective screen against them but we only have five dragons and many places to travel too."

Portkeys might be a better way, Hadrian thought to himself of delivering supplies if they were attached firmly to carts and the carts themselves then turned into portkeys but he knew there was a problem. He could not create a portkey to somewhere he had never been too or seen before in visions. He might use the Weirwood to see the castles and from that know where to send the portkeys though. He had not wanted to tell the king or indeed anyone outside of his own family but with the stakes so high could he trust the king with his secret? Deciding to think more on that before he said anything he changed the subject and placed a bundle from his saddle bag on the table.

"Before we go any further I have something that might help." He opened the bag and showed Jon and Arthur the two pairs of gauntlets he and Shaena had made. They looked curious but that was all so Hadrian explained further. "These gauntlets are made of Vaylrian steel with a fire stone in each one." Jon and Arthur's eyes widened at the mention of the rare metal.

"You discovered the secret?" Arthur asked knowing how important this discovery was to their war. The ability to make Valyrian steel, one of the only two weapons they had against the walkers it might well turn the tide but Hadrian brought his hopes down to earth with a harsh thud.

"Shaena and I working together managed to discover the method to make the steel but it is very time consuming and we can hardly afford to lose the dragons off the front lines. We did however manage to make these which we paired with a Valyrian fire stone. The magic of the stone will keep the wearer protected from the harshest cold and more importantly they will add to your strength and speed. They work best in combination with a Valyrian steel weapon so I thought it wise to give you both a pair." He showed his own before the two men took a pair of gauntlets each and fixed them to their arms instantly feeling any sense of cold disappear, marvelling at the newest weapon in their arsenal. It might not sound like much but it would make fighting the walkers easier on a one to one basis. Jon himself was intrigued by the intricate rune design engraved into the rippled steel, wondering how hard Lord Lannister and his aunt must have worked to make these. He decided to ask a question of his own.

"How many of these gauntlets do you have Lord Lannister? They would be a welcome asset."

Hadrian smiled slightly, glad that his gifts had been well received and their application appreciated. "At the moment there are twelve pairs, yourself, Ser Dayne, me and my lady wife are the only people currently using them so we have eight more pairs left. And there a number of other weapons that we have brought that might be of use your grace, if you would like to see them?"

Jon was intrigued by whatever weapons the Lannister had brought to defend the realm with. Rockets he was sure were a given but what else had they created to fill out their arsenal. He therefore nodded and said.

"Lead the way Lord Lannister, any weapon against our enemies is worth my interest."

 **-x-**

On the walls of Moat Cailin, Hadrian's men were setting up the weapons he had brought with him for the demonstration. Hadrian was too level headed to allow pride to get in the way of things but it was with a certain sense of accomplishment that he showed the weapons he had pioneered. The men at Castamere had built them and contributed extensively to the design but he had originated the concept and an actual working plans.

"The flamethrower is exactly what its name suggests. With a pump driven by hand and reserve of oil it is able to throw an arch of fire over a considerable distance. Like so." Hadrian said and nodded to the two men manning one of the flamethrowers who nodded and started working the pump, they were slow to start but once it gained speed and the brazier was lit a massive stream of fire erupted from the end of the nozzle shocking Jon and Arthur who took a step back in surprise. Their eyes were wide with surprise but looked impressed Hadrian smirked before adding. "Not quite dragon fire but I suspect a decent substitute. Next we have the rockets which you already know about." He lifted his arm towards the racks set up on the battlements. "And next is the newest addition to our bag of tricks, we call them bombs."

Hadrian led Jon and Arthur over to a table where a number of orbs had been placed. They looked at the small devices not quite believing they could be that dangerous when Hadrian held one in his hand and explained their lethal potential.

"They use the same mixture of gunpowder and wildfire to make powerful explosions as the rockets, exploding on impact with a glass vial chemical trigger." Their eyes showed their concern when he mentioned wildfire but he paid it no mind and kept talking. "They can easily be thrown by a man's hands, a sling or a catapult but some we have modified to throw out shards of dragonglass. Imagine what that could do to a group of white walkers?" Hadrian posed making them realise just how effective these weapons might be against their enemy.

Jon and Arthur were very impressed and Jon knowing how critical these weapons could be turned to Lord Lannister.

"Excellent work Lord Lannister, I would have these weapons deployed at Northern strongholds as quickly as possible. They could be a vital took in their defence." Arthur nodded in agreement.

However it made Hadrian frown; he acknowledged they could be essential in the defence of the Northern strongholds where this war was being fought from but the last thing he needed was someone manhandling the bombs and rockets which could easily be disastrous creating infernos and large explosions everywhere. He was also worried that someone would try and reverse engineer the powder and wildfire, if that happened then chaos would ensue with everyone trying to gain power with the new weapons. Losing a critical advantage to his own house and more critically shattering any peace once the war with the walkers was over. But without these weapons he worried they might not win.

Making a quick decision that should please the king and keep the secret of wildfire and gunpowder out of less responsible hands Hadrian replied to their order.

"I regret that I cannot allow the bombs and rockets out of my holding as they require special handling less they be as dangerous to the wielder as the enemy, the flamethrowers however if manned by be own men could be installed around Northern strongholds."

Jon looked annoyed briefly and so did Arthur but they accepted his explanation which was at least partly true. Any further discussion on the subject was halted by the sight on the horizon of a large shape coming towards them. Hadrian pulled a telescope from one of the guards and looked at the magnified object and visibly paled before handing the telescope to Jon while Arthur looked at him and asked.

"What is it?"

"Trouble." Hadrian said running through any possible defence they might be able to mount against the approaching Ice Dragon. Jon himself was now able to see the approaching creature clearly, he visibly paled at the size of the beast that was going to attack them. They all instinctively ducked as it flew overhead and their heads whipped around to see the creature circle not far from the castle.

The three men looked on in horror as the creature dived towards a column of ten thousand men approaching from the south and blasted them with its icy breath before pulling back into the clouds. It was a demented portrait, men frozen in the last moment of life stuck in ice like a fly in amber.

All those watching were paralyzed not quite able to believe what they had just seen but that did not last long as Hadrian and Jon took charge.

"I have to get Sunfyre and Terrax into the air. Lord Lannister take command down here." Jon said knowing that two dragons might make all the difference in this fight. One might not have been strong enough to take an ice dragon down but two possibly. Or so Jon hoped.

"Ready all ballista and rockets." Hadrian yelled out to his men, who despite being terrified of the ice dragon were well drilled enough that they followed his orders quickly. "Prepare the flamethrowers. When that monster comes around again shot it down." Hadrian then quickly grabbed a pouch of primed bombs and shouted to Jon.

"Take these, if you can hit the creature in a vulnerable spot these might just bring it down."

Jon nodded while looking at the bombs nervously and took the bag before running down the stairs to his dragon, hoping it might well carry the day for them again.

 **-x-**

Hadrian and Arthur meanwhile where looking at the ice dragon as it turned its attention back towards them. Turning to his rocket men Hadrian ordered. "Take aim and fire."

The rocketeers did their best and fired but the ice dragon with speed that belied its great size eluded every shot, getting closer and closer to Moat Cailin. Arthur just as desperate as his old friend asked.

"What about the flamethrowers? The Bombs?"

Hadrian just shook his head. "Haven't got the range, by the time that creature is close enough to use them we will already be a ball of ice. I designed them to fight walkers and wights not those monstrosities." He said wondering if he might be able to do what Shaena had done but was saved from having to expose himself as a wizard by the appearance of two smaller dragons racing across the sky and strafing the ice dragon with streams of fire, the men behind them cheering although Hadrian and Arthur knew better to celebrate just yet.

 **-x-**

Jon on Sunfyre's back watched as her fire and that of Terrax strafed the ice dragon leaving angry purple burns along its blue body but the damned creature from hell just would not go down Jon thought angrily. He dreaded to think how old these creatures must be to have grown to this gargantuan size, the skeleton of Balerion in Kings Landing certainly was nowhere near this creature's girth. So how he wondered to himself could they defeat one when their own fire breathing dragons could do little more than scald it?

Seeing the creature open its mouth he urged his dragon to get out of the ice dragon's field of fire and thankfully Terrax followed suit barely dodging the blast of intense cold that could freeze a man in mere seconds. He felt the edge of the blast as it erupted from the creature's mouth and wondered how it the name of the old gods they were supposed to defeat an ice dragon.

Then the jangle of metal in the pouch on his belt reminded him of the bombs Lord Lannister had given him. Remembering their explosive power he suddenly had an idea. A bad one he thought but perhaps the only chance they had.

Urging Sunfyre down onto another strafing run, the female dragon's flame only irritated the enormous ice dragon but it was enough to get the creature to turn its attention back towards him rather than Moat Cailin and the unprotected men inside it. The great jaws of creature turned towards him and he could see the light blue light inside that signalled it was getting ready to blast again, Jon reached carefully for the bag and held it in his hand, ready for just the right moment. As the ice dragon opened its mouth, for Jon it was as if time had slowed down and it was painfully slow as he threw the entire bag of bombs straight into the creature's open mouth before pulling away with Sunfyre straining to get herself and her rider out of the way.

There was a brief moment where it seemed that Jon's gamble had failed and his heart sank but then a green burst of light emerged briefly from the ice dragon's mouth and the entire creature seemed to shake for a split second before black smog started drifting from its mouth. The ice dragon seemed okay despite this for short while before suddenly it started falling to earth and crashing into the marsh, moving no more. Slowly it began to dissolve, the force that kept it together extinguished.

Even with the fierce winds Jon could hear the cheers from the castle below, bringing a smile to his face until he noticed a White Walker who had been observing the battle was now on a wight horse retreating from the battle. Fury gripped Jon as he thought about the thousands of men that the ice dragon had killed at the behest of its masters and urged his dragon onwards towards the retreating walker. Closing he urged his dragon to blast at the walker with fire and while it might have been immune to dragon fire, its horse was not.

The Walker was sent flying as its ride turned instantly into ashes, crashing hard into the snow and Jon once Sunfyre was low enough leapt off her back to the ground rolling slightly as he did so. Recovering quickly he drew _Blackfyre_ and with his new gauntlets charged at the creature with slightly more speed than he had intended. The Walker recovered quickly but Jon was already on him, surprising both of them as Jon was able to match it blow for blow and evade just as fast.

The Walker had never seen a human move as fast as this before and could feel the heat radiating off him and the blade seemed to have a slight glow about it although if you blinked it might be easily missed. This surprise and distraction was his undoing as Jon was able to batter his way through the Walker's defences with better swordsmanship and cleave his sword straight through the Walker's chest rendering it nothing more than ice crystals in the snow. The wights that had been waiting to attack on their master's command immediately falling like puppets with their strings cut. Terrax descended on them and started to burn away their bodies along with Sunfyre, the dragons obeying his feeling on what should be done.

 **-x-**

Jon stared down at the crystals in the snow, his breathing rapid but growing steadier as each moment passed. He was like that when horses carrying Ser Arthur and Lord Hadrian came up behind him.

"Are you injured your grace?" Ser Arthur asked, concerned for his king and relieved to see Jon was fine.

"I am fine Ser Arthur, but I have to thank Lord Lannister, his bombs and gauntlets are what saved the day." Jon turned and Hadrian nodded in good grace meaning to reply but Jon then asked something that Hadrian had not expected.

"I owe you much Lord Lannister if there is any position or holding you seek then you need only say, but there is something I must ask. Why do you do all of these things for me and my family Lord Lannister? With your weapons you could well have sat on the throne yourself, why help House Targaryen?" Both Jon and Arthur looked intently at him wondering what his answer would be, the question made Hadrian more uncomfortable than he cared to admit but he took a deep breath and answered as best as he could.

"If there was a single reason answering that question would be simple but in truth your grace it is a number of things." Hadrian said before elaborating. "I was friends with your father and envisioned us building a brighter future for the Seven Kingdoms together only to be cut down in his prime by a man that would bring drunken ruin to the country. Partly for his sake I help you. Another is that I honestly believe you could be a good king, naïve perhaps but a good king that will bring stability and prosperity that we have been lacking for decades. Someone that the people can rally behind." Hadrian said stunning both men briefly.

It was true he thought, a quiet life which he could spend raising his children in safety and comfort was what he strode for. Thankfully he had been reborn into a wealthy family that could provide all he needed and more albeit with great responsibility but that was a burden he would gladly take. To care for his people and give him the means to make things better here, at least he hoped so.

Jon did not speak, just nodded but his eyes spoke volumes. He truly was grateful for everything that had been done on his behalf and would not ignore it. Hadrian allowed himself a slight smile, it was certainly better than the last few kings he had seen rule.

They might make a great king out of him yet. But for the meantime he had portkey supplies to send in secret and hope the northerners did not look a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

 _ **Winterfell, the North…**_

The men were carrying stones and mortar towards the entrance of the crypts, intent on sealing them off on the order of Lord Stark. Eddard watched them while they got the materials together. It saddened him that it had come to this but he was not going to risk anymore of his ancestors being raised as wights within his own walls. The corpses of Benjen and Lyanna trying to kill his family and the rest of his people had been almost too much to bare and after having one nightmare to many he had decided to seal off the access points to the crypts and keep them that way until the danger had passed. He had already advised other lords to do the same for fear they might be killed by their own dead relatives but his first concern was Wintefell. After all given the size of the crypts how many more wights might the Walkers raise?

He was about to order the men to start work when an annoyed looking Robb came out of the crypts with a defiant Bran and Lyanna Mormont at his side making Eddard frown in anger that even after what had happened someone had defied his orders and ventured down into the crypts and that it was his own son and future daughter in law did not ease his mood.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING? DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR WHEN I SAID NO ONE WAS TO ENTER THE CRYPTS?" Eddard yelled more scared than angry, worried his son might have been killed by a wight even with his magic to protect him. Bran at least had the sense to look sheepish before he dared to speak.

"I am sorry father but we just wanted one last look around the crypts before they were sealed off!" Bran said not meeting his gaze, eager to show his father what he and Lyanna had discovered while looking around. Lyanna however could not wait and met Eddard's gaze without flinching, something Eddard was unwillingly impressed at.

"I apologize if we alarmed you Lord Stark but the unexpected discovery Bran made at the tomb of your ancestor Lord Cregan Stark, look." She said pulling two good sized rocks out of the bag she was carrying while Bran sheepishly pulled out to two similar looking stones from the one he was carrying. They were each a different colour; one for example was black with specks of yellow while another was violet coloured. The other two were more similar in colour being both a shade of royal blue with silver in places.

At first Eddard was about to scoff and reprimand them for risking their lives for mere coloured stones but then he noticed the regular pattern that each of the different coloured stones had. They resembled scales like those found on fish but also Eddard remembered on dragons, the image of Sunfyre Jon's dragon in his mind's eye. He recalled the old family legend that during the Dance of Dragons Vermax, the dragon of Prince Jacaerys Targaryen had laid a clutch of eggs here while treating with the Lord of Winterfell at the time Cregan Stark but he like many others had dismissed it as a tale conjured up by someone too deep into the cups one night. Now it seems there was some truth to the story after all he thought marvelling at the eggs that had been under not only his nose but generations of Starks for at least a century and a half.

But Eddard thought forcing himself out of thoughts of the past and back to the present there was still discipline to be handed out and a crypt to seal off so he turned to the stone mason and said.

"Seal off the Crypts, I will not have this castle threatened again even by my own ancestors." The stone mason bowed to his lord and went to work while Eddard turned to Bran and Lyanna who both felt rather worried all of a sudden. Eddard was fighting the urge to smile as he told them what he had in mind for both of them.

"Bran you will help the stable master muck out stalls for the next month while Lady Mormont was sew new furs for the men to keep them warm. Fail to do so and it will be another month added." Both of them groaning at the sound of what they would be expected to do. Lyanna Eddard knew was much like her namesake and his own daughter Arya and despised sewing with an unbridled passion.

Still the dragon eggs could be a good sight, perhaps there was hope for the future after all.

* * *

 _ **Deepwood Motte, the North…**_

The wind was far worse here than in other parts of the North right now Melisandre thought as she pulled her thin furs around her tighter, huddling around the fire with others. Once she would not have needed them to stay warm, but that had been what felt like a lifetime ago.

She had been a priestess of R'hllor, the Lord of Light and his instrument in this world. She had advised the Azor Ahai himself and even been his consort. She had dreamed of victory over the ancient foe and a glorious age were all would worship her great master.

But she had been so wrong.

Her visions had been false, guiding her to the false king only spreading chaos with her actions and doing the work of the White Walkers for them. She had not received a single vision from her god in so long now that his warmth had truly left her so she was shivering in the cold, only the red stone around her neck kept the illusion of her beauty in place. A vanity that now seemed rather pointless she thought as the gate to the castle where she had taken refuge were being forced open by the wights of the Night King. She honestly had never felt more ready to die than she did right now, not in all the years she had lived. Depression gripped hard on her soul and crushed her will beneath its weight.

Then just as the wights breached the gates, causing the Forrester defenders to pray to their Old Gods for help something happened, almost as if the gods themselves had been listening to their prayers two large dragons emerged from the clouds and descended down on the army of wights. Seeing the wights destroyed by the beautiful creatures that many said were fire made flesh brought a glow to her heart that seemed to melt away the coldness that had settled deep inside her.

Melisandre found enough of her fire restored to shrug off the furs she was wearing and grab a discarded dragonglass dagger before wandering out of the castle through the open gates, intent on finding the Walker responsible for this attack and ending him. Eager she supposed to finally do something right.

 **-x-**

Daenerys and Rhaenys flew overhead with their dragons spewing flame down on the wights below. It was scary both girls thought just how many corpses the Night King had to enforce his will. Three passes with the largest jets of fire their dragons could deliver and still it was almost like they weren't making a dent. The cold wind whipped around them and made the two Targaryen girls shiver, not being used to the cold having grown up under the hot Essos sun. They clung to their harnesses and pulled their furs tighter around themselves while continuing the attack, starting to make some significant damage to the wights much to their relief.

 **-x-**

Both young women were so focused on the wights that they failed to notice that if they looked to the nearby hills they would have seen the figure of the Night King and his fellow walkers looking out at the field beyond.

The Night King was annoyed at the presence of the dragons, ones that made fire rather than ice. He and his kind could not be harmed by their heat but the same did was not true for their servants. The more of his army was burned away, the less chance they had of conquering the lands that were truly theirs.

The Night King decided enough was enough and pulled an ice spear from the saddle bag on his horse and dismounted before taking aim and threw the spear as hard as he could at the larger of the two dragons.

 **-x-**

Daenerys was unaware of the ice spear until impacted on the armour that protected Daeron but she sure as hell felt it as her dragon howled in pain and plunged downward towards the ground. She was terrified as felt the pain in her heart that her dragon was feeling as he tried desperately to land inside the castle walls without killing both of them. The men and women below screamed as they tried to get out of the way. Daeron strained his injured body to land without killing his rider and skidded along the ground as they hit.

Daenerys was left dazed by the hard impact and fell from the harness, the dark shadow of Elinor over her as Rhaenys and her dragon came to land nearby and her niece came running over. Her words were muffled and Daenerys with blood coming from an open wound on her head could only stare ahead in complete confusion. Her dragon Daeron was no better, saved from death only by the runic dragonglass armour he had been wearing which had taken the full brunt of the ice spear and saving both their lives.

 **-x-**

On the nearby hill the Night King frowned having expected to kill the dragon with his spear only for the strange armour to deflect his attack. He had never heard of such armour before and it worried him slightly but he knew that his ice dragons would take down a dragon, armour or not.

The steps of the human that he had sensed were closer and closer and he allowed himself a slight smile as the trap that he had set so very long ago finally came to fruition.

Melisandre raised her dagger with her blood pumping through her body and felt a rising sense of anticipation as she charged forward and plunged the dagger towards the Night King, the end of his reign within her grasp and she desperately wanted to believe her forgiveness for her past transgressions.

The Night King however had long sensed her presence and at the last second dodged the blow sending Melisandre forward into the back of another White Walker who perished as she wished the Night King would have done. She had no time to react on her failure however as the Night King grabbed her wrist in his cold but inhumanly strong hand while grasped her throat with another but not so tightly as to suffocate her. The dagger fell from her hand and she struggled as hard as she could against her captor but he lifted her clear off of her feet. She looked into his inhuman human blue eyes and was frozen in terror at the sight of the Night King who focused his attention solely on her and against her will, visions filled her mind.

 _ **Vision starts…**_

 _The Night King using a dead Weirwood tree to reach out across the world to a magic user in Essos and fill their heads with visions of fire and a single god that controlled everything. Visions the magic user used to start a cult in his name, R'hllor._

 _The cult expanded and spread, killing any user of magic or trying to convert them to their cause. Magic slowly beginning to evaporate from the world as they spread further through Essos, not knowing they were doing the will of the Night King weakening the world for his return._

 _One member of the cult inspiring the events that would lead to the downfall of Valyria to remove a great threat to his plans. The dragons slowly over the years being brought to near extinction and magic along with it._

 _Then Melisandre herself and all of her brothers and sisters in faith coming to Westeros inspired by false visions of Stannis Baratheon as the supposed Azor Ahai, unknowingly spreading chaos and destruction to pave the way for the Walker's return…to make their conquest easier._

 _ **Vision ends…**_

Melisandre had tears in her eyes as the weight of what she had just learned the horrible truth. Her heart was breaking as he was held in the grasp of the being that had pretended to be her god, hiding as the opposite of his true self to use them against the rest of the human race without them even realising.

"LIES! LIES!" She screamed desperately a part of her struggling against the truth that she and her entire order had been nothing more than a sham, used to weaken the world in preparation for the second long night. But she could not deny the truth and shouted at her captor. "GO ON KILL ME! MAKE ME ANOTHER WIGHT!"

But the Night King said nothing, confusing Melisandre, she knew he could snap her neck like a twig easily or suffocate her at any moment of his choosing. Never mind he could just take a blade and shove it through her belly instead but he just held her in his grip. She was confused but then she saw a glimpse of a female figure with long white hair and grey skin with the same inhuman blue eyes as the Night King in her mind's eye and with horror filling her, his intentions became clear.

"NO! NO NOT THAT!" She cried out but to not avail as he dragged her over to the frozen river. She struggled as hard as she could and called desperately on whatever magic she could but his cold smothered her inner fire and left her helpless as he trust her body into the ice, breaking clean through before it refroze surrounding her in an ice cocoon that held her fast despite whatever fight she had left in her.

It began to fill with a chilling vapour that surrounded Melisandre and filled her lungs. Her struggles slowly ceased as the cold filled her body, her skin turning grey and the red colour was drained from her hair leaving it as white as the snow around her. Her eyes slowly lost their strange red shade turning to the same unnatural blue as the rest of the White Walkers. A red cloud emerged from her mouth before disappearing into the air.

There was stillness in the air before the ice cocoon shattered open, the creature that had once been Melisandre screaming as she forced her way out of the prison that held her. The scream echoed in the night air and the snow fall turned into a deadly blizzard that would have frozen a human in moments.

Across the North, everyone with magic felt a sudden chill. The Night King himself smiled as he looked down on his queen. He had chosen her vessel carefully, many centuries ago. Now she and her magic were his and he was a step closer to victory as well.

* * *

 _ **Winterfell, the North…**_

Kinvara was sitting in the room she had been given along with several other women while the castle was so full but she did not mind. Due to her appearance as a Red Woman most gave her a wide berth and left her in peace. She was able to seek her visions of the future but it was hard to gain even the remotest clue these days with the Night King so close. So she had decided to take a break and was wandering around the castle and by 'chance' found herself outside the rooms of Brandon Stark where she could hear the young Stark and his future bride discussing their recent trip down into the crypts. All of the castle was laughing about the punishment Lord Stark had put on the two young people but at least it had had a positive outcome. Four new dragon eggs had been found and eager to see them she pushed the door fully open surprising Bran and Lyanna who whipped around and Lyanna asked her in a voice that could freeze water into ice.

"How can we help you Lady Kinvara?" The woman in question however paid her no mind, having been threatened by far more dangerous and scary people than her in the past and instead looked over to the four eggs that were being warmed by the fireplace. Good she thought to herself, they were not petrified and could still be hatched so she asked Bran Stark the question that had been on her mind since he had discovered them.

"Will you hatch them for your family young lord? Or give them to your cousin?" Kinvara asked and both Bran and Lyanna looked at her strangely, not understanding her meaning.

"Excuse me Lady Kinvara but I cannot hatch them as only one of Valyrian blood can ride a dragon." Bran said and Kinvara was so amused that she actually laughed so hard that she nearly fell over while the two youngsters looked on in confusion. When she had recovered enough of her senses to talk she told them the truth of the matter.

"A fallacy spoken by the Valyrians to make themselves sound more impressive and stop anyone else from gaining their greatest advantage, the dragons. The truth of it is young lord that anyone with magic can bond with and control a dragon once it is hatched, most people of Valyrian descent have some magic in their blood that allows them to do so but in reality anyone can do it as long as they have magic. With your own powers you could hatch all four eggs with magical fire and you, your siblings even your father would be able to ride them once they are large enough." She told the surprised pair knowing as much from the time that she had lived in the Valyrian Freehold, a time she did not relish much these days.

The surprised Northern pair turned to look at the eggs while Kinvara tried to look again into the future for something that might aid them in the war against the White Walkers and finally she managed to gain a peak into the future or what might be the future, maybe due to the proximity of Bran and eggs.

 _ **Vision…**_

 _The snow was thick on the ground as wights charged across an open field, explosions from rockets and bombs slowed their progress but did not stop it. Kinvara from the hill where she watched did not recognise the part of the part of the North where these events were taking place but she knew somehow that this was the final battle._

 _Her eyes were drawn to another part of the battle she witnessed what looked like a dozen men and women with weapons in their hands running to meet a group of White Walkers on the field. The swords they wielded Kinvara noticed were all Valyrian steel as were the gauntlets that they wore. Soe had other weapons designed to kill Walkers._

 _Just who these daring warriors were she could not tell but she noticed they all wore the same armband, a rising golden sun on a light blue background._

 _A new Band of Heroes perhaps Kinvara thought._

 _ **Vision ends…**_

Kinvara was deep in thought as she left the two young people she had been talking too, going to gather her things and seek out her vision. She was so lost in thought that she jumped when surprised by a loud crack that announced the arrival of the new Lady Stark Ashara.

"Excuse me." Ashara said, ignoring Kinvara completely as she went to her husband startling many who had not seen her arrival.

 **-x-**

Eddard was again checking their stores and worried about the levels their stocks had fallen too when he saw a sight that both lightened his heart and infuriated him at the same time.

Ashara coming straight at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her angrily. "You were safe in the south why come back?"

"If the future is against us my husband we will face it together my husband. I will not cower in the south while you face near certain death here in the North." She said with a hard expression on her face that let Eddard know she would not be swayed. For better or worst she was here.

But then the moment was disturbed by the arrival of a breathless maester Luwin. The old man looked surprised and surprisingly happy about something.

"My lord, you must see what has just appeared in the yard." Luwin urged him and with a sense of confused foreboding Ned and Ashara followed, coming to a halt at the balcony overlooking the yard their eyes wide.

A dozen carts carrying food, oil and dragonglass had just appeared out of thin air. Supplies that Ned knew that desperately needed and would he realised go a way to replenishing their stocks and keeping them fighting. Whoever had sent it he did not care, but they would have his eternal gratitude if his ever found out.

* * *

 _Well that is it for now, my final update of 2017. Chapter 39 is coming in January. I only hope that 2018 is going to be a good year._

 _Again to everyone I hope you have a good Christmas!_


	39. Chapter 39 War for the Dawn Part 3

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones_

 _Well here we are Chapter 39, I really hope you have enjoyed the story because it is nearly the end. Next chapter will be the last. Again I have to thank everyone that has read and reviewed the last chapter._

 _ **Mandalore Requiem**_ _– you asked if the emblem for the brotherhood came from Skyrim specifically the Dawnguard. I did not know about that prior to you mentioning it so although there are similarities it is not intentional._

 _I have been working on the next story, a Harry Tyrell story and there is also an Assassin's creed story in development. While I was working on those stories I came up with a challenge that I would like to post about a Harry Potter/Game of Thrones crossover._

 **Chapter 39 – Battle for the Dawn Part 3**

 _ **Unknown location, the North…**_

Two armies clashed in a vast struggle with a blizzard raging around them chilling the living to the bone while the dead remained unaffected and fought even harder. The screams of men filled the air as they did their utmost to fight back against the wights but no matter how many heads they chopped off or however many wights they set on fire, there was seemingly no end of the undead horde.

The Night King had dismounted from his stead and joined the wights on the battlefield. He did not particularly desire battle, it was merely a means to an end. Thinning out the ranks of his enemy while adding to his own. Looking around he noticed his wights overwhelming human men with ease and while satisfied that things were going as planned decided to get involved himself, swinging his ice sword into the chest of one foolish human that tried to attack him and then as the snow beneath their feet turned red with the blood he wasted no time in impaling another through the stomach.

The Night King was an unstoppable killing machine as he moved across the battlefield, cutting down men at random and then without missing a beat moved on to the next. Careful to not damage any part of them that make them useless for his future plans he would slash open their throats, their chests, sever their limbs or impale them with no hesitation or pity. The presence of the Night King on the battlefield sent the already spiralling morale of the humans into an even steeper decline. There was nothing that they could do to hurt him as one man found out when he swung his enormous battle-axe into the Night's King back only for it to shatter like glass upon contact with his cold armour. The large man only received a slash across the chest for his brave attempt to kill the leader of the White Walkers and end the 2nd Long Night.

The Night Queen watched as her king cut down the human men with ease, a smile coming to her grey lips as they fell so easily to his might. She felt the cold inside her grow in strength as time continued, her power growing and with a wave of her hand she conjured some spears and propelled them with her magic towards a group of retreating humans that had been taken over by their terror.

Their cries were like music to her ears as the metal impaled the humans and left them to die slowly as she started freezing the snow into shards of ice hard enough to penetrate the human's limited armour before throwing them with her magic straight into what few humans remained. She looked to her king who nodded, glad to have this distraction over with and with what some might call a sense of glee she raised her arms and called on the power that all of her kind possessed.

The corpses of the dead men began to rise, their eyes now the same unnatural shade of blue of their masters. Hundreds of humans now became wights that would follow their ever command but the Night King was not satisfied with this meagre display so he turned his new army towards the nearest human stronghold.

* * *

 _ **Karhold, the North…**_

Near the seat of House Karstark a long convoy of carts carrying food, flame throwers, oil and dragonglass was moving slowly through the heavy snow under heavy escort. The biting winds made it almost intolerable for the men who would rather be anywhere than here, as they knew that they were going to be attacked. The last convoy had been struck on this route and wiped out. They might have more men and better equipment this time but it was not much of a comfort.

The sight of people moving in the failling snow brought a terrible dread to all of them as the wights began to emerge from the blizzard around them. Loras Tyrell who was leading the convoy was struck dumb for a moment at the sight of the dead coming towards him and his men. He nonetheless drew his sword especially when the White Walker leading the attack appeared leading the wights. Being raised with the Seven Loras had never imagined such a thing as the ice demon that stood before him that seemed to come from his worst nightmares. Fear gripped his heart firmly and it took all of the courage he could muster to stand firm instead of running away. Strangely the gauntlets given to him by Lord Lannister prevented him from feeling cold. He was wary of magic as it came from the Stranger but he could not help but be grateful as they gave strength to his arms and warmth to his bones. The thrum of energy that seemed to travel through _Rosethorn_ as he held it in his hands was a comforting feeling too.

The walker and his wights some of which Loras recognised as Reach men from the last convoy stood opposite Loras and his men, ready to charge when suddenly a large shape lunged down out of the clouds and spewed fire on the walker and his wights. Loras almost smiled as the green dragon of his brother in law the King of Westeros cut down the enemy with ease. Wights begin burned to ash in mere moments while the Walker looked on powerless. Loras had to admit the King's plan to use convoys to lure walkers and their wights into a trap was proving effective after they had been attacked the first time. It was too easy a bait for the walkers to resist.

With Jon having an easy time with the wights, Loras stepped forward with his sword the air still hot from the dragon's breath. The Walker noticed him and rushed forward to meet him, charging like a raging animal, enraged by the victory that had been snatched from him. Loras with the ease of a true swordsman just sidestepped and as the Walker stumbled past slashed at his mid-section with _Rosethorn_. Seeing the tall demon reduced to ice crystals with one stroke of his blade made Loras feel a hundred foot tall, he smiled vowing to send a letter to Sansa and his sister about this when they finally managed to get their delivery to Karhold.

* * *

 _ **Flint's Finger, the North…**_

The Night King would have considered himself excited, or at least what he considered excited as he looked at his new Queen as she raised her arms towards one of the human strongholds. The Night Queen as some would one day name her reached down into her herself and drew forth the immense cold where fire had once resided. Like from the mouth of an ice dragon, blasts of intense cold erupted from her palms, flowing over the castle in icy waves that chilled everyone inside. The men women and children had only moments to realise what was happening as the cold came upon them, worse than any had ever felt in their entire lives.

The Night Queen had a cruel grin on her strangely beautiful face, the features of Melisandre could still be seen in her cheekbones and her mouth but otherwise that was all that was left of the Red Priestess. Her powers were getting stronger with each passing moment and there was so much more that she could do now. Even without her ability to chill entire castles she could just appear inside and slaughter the defenders at will she thought with great anticipation. But right at this moment she raised her arms above her head and inside the castle walls, the frozen corpses of the men she had just slain with her magic rose at her command.

 **-x-**

In the world beyond as some might refer to it where the beings called gods lived Brynden Rivers and the Children of the Forest looked down at the Night King and his Queen, horrified at the new threat to life in the world they had worked so hard to defend,. All the strongholds of humanity were now at risk from this powerful new queen that their champions had no idea existed.

They had to do something but their own power would not be able to kill her or the Night King, otherwise they would have done that long ago. They would have warn their champions in the physical world by sending them a vision of the Night Queen and the danger she posed. So they reached out to all minds in the North that had magic enough to hear them.

 **-x-**

Hadrian, Shaena, Bran and Kinvara all felt the sheering pain in their heads as the images of the Night Queen and her actions at Flint's Finger flooded into their mind. Dread filled all four of them as they saw the Queen and her powers. Immediately wherever they were they all headed for a Weirwood Tree and opened a link to each other.

 _The imaginary environment for their emergency conference was just a Weirwood tree like the ones they were using to communicate only in the warm temperatures of summer. Hadrian and Shaena were unsure of Kinvara but for the moment there was no time for an interrogation._

" _We all saw the visions, how can we protect the Northern strongholds from the Night Queen? At least with the Ice Dragons they knew how to kill the creatures now but that witch is too dangerous. Wildfire and dragons will be little use against her." Hadrian said cutting straight to the point and taking the lead in proceedings. If he could have located the Night Queen he might have tried to go after her himself but by now she could be far from Flint's Fingers. She had all of the powers that they did, including portkeys and teleporting. It meant that no stronghold was safe from her power. They needed a defence against the Night Queen and fast he thought urgently. Everyone was silent for a moment before Kinvara asked him something._

" _How do you protect your castle from unwanted visitors just magically transporting themselves inside? I must confess I have tried once or twice only to be met by some kind of barrier."_

 _That timely reminder gave Bran an idea._

" _Wards." He suggested with more confidence than he had when speaking to any of them before, a testament to his grown as a man they all thought. Still that aside the idea was not a bad one. Shaena herself put an imaginary finger to her lips in thought for a moment before expanding on that idea._

" _If we made runic stones to act as ward stones then they can act as a shield to keep the Night Bitch out, maybe if we gave each a heat retention on the other side of the stone then it would give the castles a little protection against her freezing powers. Not enough to completely stop her and an ice dragon could easily breach it but it would at least slow her down and keep the people inside a little warmer."_

 _Hadrian nodded and then got them going rather than waste any more time with debate, feeling that they had a workable plan even if it made his own plan to deliver supplies by portkey slightly more difficult until he could modify the portkeys to pass through the wards._

" _During the war Shaena and I visited or saw many Northern castles and walled towns, we can make and distribute the stones. How many are we likely to need? At least hundred I should think." He said thinking about how many strongholds would need protecting. Between walled towns and castles there was a lot of work to be done. Bran I take it you have been working on runes?"_

 _Bran nodded and Hadrian smiled encouragingly._

" _Then I leave it to you to make the ward stones for Winterfell, given the size of the stronghold two will probably be safer. Use the heat retention runes and anti-portkey and apparition runes in your book. Make sure to hide them well lest some idiot interfere with them. Are you comfortable with that?" Hadrian asked not wanting to push the young man any further than he had too but given all of them were going to be working hard for the next few hours he had to know whether or not Bran was ready to do this._

 _Winterfell was too important to lose. The capital of the North and had the largest population within its walls, it was a major rallying point to the Northerners and the last thing they needed was for the Night King to take it._

 _Bran looked unsure of himself for a moment but he seemed to regain confidence and nodded firmly. Hadrian gave him an encouraging nod and told them all._

" _Well then we had best go our separate ways, there is much work to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Until we meet again." Hadrian said and was about to end their conference when Kinvara spoke up._

" _Lord Lannister, I was wondering if we might discuss an idea given to me in a vision." That brought a moan of resignation from Hadrian and Shaena that surprised Bran._

" _Visions of the future, why would I trust in some random vision? The reality of the situation is too dangerous to risk running off on some fool's errant. Not to mention those who put faith in prophesy are often met with disaster." Hadrian said angrily hating prophesy with a vengeance since the events of his first life as Harry Potter. Kinvara was taken aback at his outright rejection but pressed on knowing that what she knew could help be helpful._

" _I want to create a symbol to rally the people behind for the fight against the Walkers. A group of warriors with the ability to kill them that can inspire the living to fight back rather than lay down and die or coward in fear." Kinvara said which made Hadrian's eyes narrow as he thought on her words. He conceded that it could be a good idea, a band of heroes to fight against the enemy. It would be a huge boost to morale after recent events he realised. So he asked Kinvara still wary of this witch._

" _Who did you have in mind?" Wondering just who she wanted in this 'brotherhood' she was planning. She rattled off a list of names that had Shaena and Hadrian raising their eyebrows but with a little hesitation they nodded in agreement._

" _We will meet at the Dreadfort once you have gathered them, but first the siege of Last Hearth must be broken, by any means possible." Shaena said with her eyes boring into Hadrian's. He nodded, it was time to take a more hands on approach._

* * *

 _ **Last Hearth, the North…**_

A few hours later the situation was becoming desperate as Shaena looked out onto the ever growing number of wights and she was sure that there was at least one Ice Dragon in the dark clouds above given how they shifted occasionally. Sheepstealer had at least recovered from her bout with the last Ice Dragon but she would rather not force her to fight such a battle again. The supplies inside the castle were dwindling with each passing day and men were being forcibly restrained from taking their own lives in the castle's cells. Hunger and sickness was spreading within the walls that could well claim all of them. Even the old bear Jeor Mormont was laid up and the maester was worried he might not make it to see another sunrise.

The sight of her dragon both terrified and uplifted the men, not sure if it would eat them or not and glad that it was there to defend them against the wights. Today however would be the first day she would take flight again only this time they were ready for the ice dragon and the thousands of wights below.

Jorah Mormont stood at her side as they looked out over the walls. Jorah had been surprised to learn that the dragon princess turned lady of the rock was magical like Kinvara. Still he had his reservations over her plan given the presence of the ice dragon.

"Are you sure that they will be here?" He asked not sure of some of the players involved. Shaena did not even turn to look at him and just said without any doubt at all.

"They will be here. They know their parts, you and Dacey just remember yours." She told him with an edge of threat in her voice not liking her integrity questioned. Jorah did not backpedal feeling his concerns were justified but nodded signalling his acceptance of her word. He looked down at the gauntlets that Shaena had given him and Dacey. He certainly was glad of the warmth that they gave him if nothing else and the sense of energy that ran through him when he held _Orphanmaker_ in his hands. Dacey too felt the same when she held _Longclaw_. It would be a useful asset he acknowledged in the battle to come.

"Best get in position Ser Jorah, the time is nearly here." She told him and went to get onto Sheepstealer's back. Her dragon welcomed her with a loving nuzzle which she returned by gently rubbing behind her ears once she was on her back. She was slightly nervous about fighting the ice dragons again but this time she thought to herself she would not be caught off guard. They were ready for them this time.

Jorah meanwhile was getting on his horse in front of the castle gates while Dacey argued with her husband.

"Let him go alone, our son needs you!" The SmallJon said with a face so purple that if Hadrian had seen it would have reminded him of Uncle Vernon but Dacey was not moved in the slightest as she got on her horse.

"Which is precisely why I am doing this. If our son is to live any kind of life at all then these creatures must be fought and beaten." She said not budging an inch, this was not uncommon however. They argued a lot and made up just as much, two equally stubborn people who loved each other completely and always made up but when they disagreed it was not an advisable thing to be involved in. Still both of them enjoyed the make up immensely.

Before the SmallJon could utter one more word of protest the battle horn sounded and the gates were opened just enough for Jorah and Dacey to ride through before they were shut again.

 **-x-**

Sheepstealer took to the skies again and the sight of her brother Terrax made the dragon's heart soar. Shaena could tell that much from the bond she shared with both her dragons but the fact that Terrax was not alone brought a smile to her face.

Daeron, Elinor and Sunfyre all flew alongside Terrax towards her and Sheepstealer. Shaena could see her sister, niece and nephew riding their own dragons and as the ice dragon decided to emerge from the clouds with the intention of freezing her dragon it found itself confronted with five dragons at once.

Daenerys was full of anticipation as she urged her dragon forward and Daeron strafed the ice dragon with a strong blast of fire that may only have wounded the great beast, but Jon and Rhaenys then did the same, leaving angry purple wounds over the formerly brilliant blue dragon. But the beast had no time to lick its wounds or retaliate as Terrax and Sheepstealer then while the beast was distracted unleashed their own fire on the wings of the ice dragon. The beast howled in agony as the wings were scolded and the thin membrane burnt through sending the great beast to the ground where it crashed hard.

The five dragons were merciless on the larger beast as they began strafing the grounded ice dragon with streams of fire, their combined strength inflicting damage that none of them could have done alone. Had the creature not been under the control of their enemy they might have felt sorry for it but as the five of them blasted away, they knew it had to be done, for the safety of all that lived.

 **-x-**

On the edge of the forest nearby as the five dragons worked together to slay the ice dragon, Hadrian and Kinvara were readying themselves for their part in the battle. The wights saw the opening of the gates and charged forward, intent on rushing in. Hadrian and Kinvara with the beginning of sweat dripping from their foreheads their magic.

"Fiendfyre!" They both called out and the torrents of intense flame erupted from their palms and streamed out towards the wights. The strain of controlling the great fire was hard on both of them but the effect was immediate on the wights as they were incinerated in droves. The bait of the opening gates drawing them straight into the trap. They had to be careful to leave a channel so that Jorah Mormont and Dacey Umber could get through but still with great concentration they began to decimate the wight army.

The rest was up to Jorah and Dacey.

 **-x-**

The two white walkers watching the battle were shocked at the five dragons and the inferno that was consuming their army. Their master had not mentioned the humans had five dragons at their disposal or this monstrous fire. They knew both were not really a threat to them personally but still they felt it better to withdraw and inform their master of what had taken place here. They turned to leave except two humans armed with dragon steel were blocking their way. Most of the humans did not even warrant a look normally but the two armed with dragon steel caught their notice. The larger one, the man charged forward and engaged one of them. The sense of heat from him was surprising and more so that despite the walker putting all of its strength into the strike the human was able to match him with only slight difficulty.

While the other walker was distracted by this the other found himself under attack by the woman who again surprised him with her above natural strength and they found themselves locked in a genuinely hard struggle. Most white walkers relied on their speed and strength alone to win but Dacey and Jorah were both well trained with their swords who had augmented their strength with magical objects. The contest was now far more even as both Dacey and Jorah managed to out manoeuvre their opponents and strike them down.

 **-x-**

With the death of their masters the wights began to fall over, returning to their true death before the fires of Hadrian and Kinvara covered them and reduced their bodies to ash. With one last effort, the two magic users directed their flames high into the air and forced them into the shape of the sun, brining looks of awe to everyone that had seen it. Seen for miles around tales would spread by raven or word of mouth. Just as they had planned to boost morale.

 **-x-**

Hadrian watched with Jon as the men of House Umber worked with Kinvara to burn the remaining corpses to ensure that they could not be used again. The pair of them were both fully aware that they had now confined the Walkers in the North itself. They could no longer flee back to where they came from and they could not pass Moat Cailin, Hadrian had ensure that with a well-equipped garrison led by House Reed who had been given communication mirrors just in case the Walkers tried. They had won an important victory today but there was more to be done so Hadrian spoke to his king with a secret that had to be shared before they continued.

"Your grace, there is a relic I have to show you that could give us vital information on the enemy." Hadrian said pulling the Resurrection Stone from his pocket. Jon looked at the black stone in disbelief which only made Hadrian smile as he turned the stone over three times in the palm of his hand causing Jon to jump in alarm as Sirius in the guise of Brandon the Builder appeared next to them. Smirking Hadrian said to Jon feeling a little childish but amused all the same. "Your grace Jon Targaryen, the First of his name meet Brandon Stark, also known as Bran the Builder. Maker of the Wall, Winterfell and Storm's End. Founder of House Stark."

Sirius ever the prankster looked sternly at the suddenly nervous Jon and said seriously.

"YOU are my descendant? A KING? I have never seen such a scrawny looking boy in all my days." Jon visibly deflated at the slight, how could he not Jon thought feeling very small suddenly. Possibly the most accomplished of all of his ancestors labelling him as a mere boy only for his feeling wretched to be replaced with confusion and then annoyance as Sirius/Brandon suddenly laughed and said to the shell-shocked king.

"I am only joking, my boy! I and the rest of your ancestors have been impressed. Now you finish what I failed to do thousands of years ago." Jon frowned but knew enough Northern lords just like Sirius/Brandon to let it slide given what was at stake. To that end he asked what he and Hadrian needed to know.

"Please we must know if there is any way to defeat the Night King and his army. You must have some idea." Jon urged although he would have loved at any other time to talk at length with this legendary hero and ancestor of his there was greater things at stake here. Jon was only disappointed when Sirius/Brandon shook his head sadly.

"Everything I and the rest of the people knew about them is already at your disposal. Dragonglass will kill a regular walker, fire a wight but the Night King is stronger than any of them. When we faced him last time we only managed to wound him and drive him north, so we built the Wall to keep him out and hoped for the best." Sirius/Brandon sighed before continuing. "We should have known it would not be enough but what else could we do?" The atmosphere grew solemn for a moment and Hadrian became lost in thought for a moment as he considered what the hell they were going to do when they faced the Night King if they could only wound him.

Jon meanwhile had another question. "What of Valyrian steel? Could that end the Night King?"

The mention of the word 'Valyrian' made Sirius/Brandon seethe with rage surprising both Hadrian and Jon as he said with fury.

"THOSE INBRED PRICKS! THEY STOLE IT FROM US! The children of the forest tamed a dragon on the island of Dragonstone and brought it here. We used its fire and our combined magic's to create 'Dragonsteel'." Sirius/Brandon said with great annoyance his nostrils flaring like an angry wolf. "I can admit that the Valyrians had their own magic or they would never have managed to tame the dragons but they found one of the swords we made and copied it! Then they have the bloody nerve to rename it 'Valyrian steel'." Sirius/Brandon said spitting on the ground with his non-existent breath causing Jon and Hadrian to take a step back but still they had to know.

"But will…dragonsteel kill the Night King?" Hadrian asked hoping that Sirius would not keep raging when they needed information. Fortunately Sirius had calmed down enough after his initial outburst to answer.

"That was how we injured him, but the magic carried in the sword was only enough to do just that." Sirius said sadly. "I spent my whole life looking for a way to kill him but nothing I did ever seemed to work and I never found a way to improve on dragonsteel." Sirius/Brandon said with a mixture of anger and regret, now his own descendants had inherited his problems and he was seemingly powerless to help. Then he saw the gauntlets on their wrists and looked intrigued by the rune work and the firestones which he stared at intently.

"That is interesting. I never had those before, they are like collectors of magic." But before they could ask him what he meant Sirius/Brandon faded away. Jon just stared while Hadrian kept turning the stone in his hand again and again to try and bring him back but nothing worked. Jon turned to Hadrian and demanded.

"Bring him back! We need to know what he was going to say."

Hadrian ignoring the fact that Jon was the king snapped back with anger at having been denied what could have been a crucial piece of information and were left with only a brief clue.

"I CAN'T! THE NIGHT KING IS DISRUPTING THE LINK! WE ARE LUCKY IT LASTED THIS LONG!" Hadrian nearly threw the stone in the snow in frustration but instead he slipped it back into his pocket. Jon was not offended and neither was Hadrian, both were too annoyed at losing whatever information Sirius was about to give them.

"What can we do now if we can only wound the Night King? And what did he mean collectors of magic?" Jon said in frustration, if they could not end the Night King then at best they were delaying his conquest. He was immortal for goodness sake! Whatever prison they could build would only hold him for a time and he would eventually escape. Hadrian likewise saw the problem and only had one suggestion.

"It is possible if we wound him enough he might expire. As for the collectors of magic, I know they can store magic if it can be channelled into them but how that helps I do not know." Hadrian said now wondering about the last sentence Sirius had said. Could these fire stones be more useful than he had thought and how could they help them now?

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location, the North…**_

A detachment of the Vale Knights brought to the Vale and some additional Reach soldiers were escorting a supply convoy to Last Hearth when the Walker and his wights had come. The leader of the convoy Ser Robar Royce was leading his men in the fight against them and this time he thought grimly he was not going to make the same mistakes. His men had formed the shield wall and with torches instead of spears were slowly driving the wights back, their morale beginning to recover after their previous losses. He himself was approaching the Walker that was snapping a man's neck as easily as if it were a dried twig. The sight of it made Robar both nervous and angry in equal measure, vowing to kill these creatures that had slaughtered his men.

Eight of his men carried four particular looking devices loaned to him by Lord Lannister and while he had explained their function Robar did not fully understand why he needed them and thought their name harpax sounded too strange to be a Westerosi word, possibly Valyrian. His sword arm was strong and his men disciplined, still it would be interesting to see he thought.

The Walker had not noticed them, still busy with other men so as Robar's men split into pairs around the Walker it was in no position to attack them. Robar then as the men got into position yelled out with eagerness.

"NOW!"

The Walker turned to look at him, but it was too late for the ice demon as each of the harpax fired out a sharpened bolt attached to the strongest rope that could be fitted inside. If the bolt had been made of steel or any other kind of metal it might have shattered into pieces but these bolts were made of ironwood a wood as strong as the metal from which it got its name. The wooden projectiles punctured the Walker's body causing it to cry out in some strange painful whine that made all of the men cringe slightly from the pitch of it. All eight men now held on to the harpax for dear life as the creature struggled against them with its inhuman strength. It was only due to their being eight of them and the rope being so strong that the humans were able to hold the walker down as Robar drew his sword and plunged it into the walker, shattering it into pieces.

The Walker's death immediately stopped the wights and his men cheered in victory. The bodies would have to be burned less they be used by another walker as expendable foot soldiers but another walker had been dealt with and while he returned to his tent his men burnt the bodies only from the moment the flaps closed to feel a jerk at his naval and promptly vanished from the tent.

* * *

 _ **The Dreadfort, the North…**_

One of the largest and best fortified castles in the North, the Dreadfort had become a vital stronghold for keeping the people of the north safe and acting as a rallying point for Northern armies as it had yet to come under siege.

It was here that Robar Royce found himself appearing, in a room was large and decorated with banners of a golden sun on a blue background. The banners were unfamiliar to Robar who looked around in confusion and nervousness. How had he come to be here? Where was here? What did the people who had brought him here want? These questions spun around his mind as he held _Lamentation_ firmly in his hands. The sword being comfortably familiar in a very strange environment. A sudden voice made Robar jump as it sounded behind him, nearly causing the Vale knight to spin around as cleave the speaker in two.

"Peace Ser Royce. There is nothing to be alarmed about, we have just gathered yourself and some others to propose an alliance of sorts to fight the White Walkers." The speaker was a woman, dressed in silks that did not appear cold despite how low temperature had been. Her brilliant red hair and lush figure would have earnt the lust of any man, including him he thought imagining how she would be in bed.

That was when he noticed that he and the woman in silks were not alone in the room. In fact there were quite a few people. Some he recognised immediately; Lord Hadrian Lannister and his man Sandor Clegane, the King Jon Targaryen, two of his Kingsguard Ser Arthur Dayne & Obara Sand, Lord Loras Tyrell who looked as lost as he, Robb Stark the heir to Winterfell and Lord Randyll Tarly who some people said was the best general in the empire.

Other than those people there were some that he did not know by sight. He would later learn they were Ser Jorah Mormont and Lady Dacey Mormont, the new Lady Lannister Shaena, Yara Greyjoy the new lady of Goldengrass, the Wildling archer Ygritte, the Princess of the Bay of Dragons Daenerys Targaryen and the Princess of Pentos Rhaenys Targaryen. The woman that had first spoken to Robar was named Kinvara, the sorceress who had brought them all together.

"So what is this about?" Lord Tarly asked uncomfortable with the magic of this foreign woman and wanting to return to his men. He had like Robar been taken rather abruptly from his tent and was not in the best of moods. He was on the verge of just leaving until he had realised that if they had snatched him so easily the first time then they could simply just bring him back. The woman Kinvara then spoke.

"In ancient times there were heroes that inspired the people to rise up and defeat the Night King and his hordes. The people would appreciate hope and someone to rally behind in their battles to come, a group of people that are armed with the weapons to fight the Walkers and end their threat forever." Kinvara explained and they all looked on, listening intently. Now that they had trapped the Walkers between Last Hearth and Moat Cailin, maybe they might be able to tighten the noose around them and end the Night King permanently. But the cost might be too much, causalities were high, already of the one hundred and fifty thousand men that had joined the war against Walkers from all of the Seven Kingdoms, a third fifty thousand men were now dead. The numbers might have been far worse if not for the dragons and new weapons brought by the Lannisters. The moral of the people was shot to pieces despite some critical victories and a symbol for the people to rally behind might be a good idea.

Better if it were made up of great warriors and famous leaders. Some of the candidates however had reservations.

"Why should we form a brotherhood? Things seem to be going quite well as they are?" Ser Robar Royce demanded with Loras Tyrell and Randyll Tarly all nodded in agreement. Hadrian nearly groaned when he realised just why they were so against Kinvara's plan despite its good points. It was her magic; the Tyrells, the Tarlys and the Royces still kept the Seven as their gods and the Seven had long labelled magic as an evil thing. Kinvara had abducted them and brought them here against their will which did support this assertion regardless of her good intentions, adding to that was the fact that Kinvara was a foreigner, a fear that was as old as time and one that Lord Tarly kept close to his heart, Hadrian could tell. It irritated him that such petty attitudes could interfere when the fate of all life hung in the balance. He was about to try and convince Lord Tarly and the rest but Jon beat him too it.

"Has it Ser Royce? We have lost a third of our army while theirs's grows with every death. The people and our troops have already lost so much and more will happen in the days to come. A symbol of hope is what they truly need, something to give them courage when the darkness is at its greatest. You have been a soldier all of your life, you know how men fight when they have hope and when they have none. Which would you prefer?" Jon's grey eyes burned hard into Lord Tarly's and Ser Royce who stared hard back at him before conceding his point albeit it reluctantly. Ser Loras followed suit. Hadrian gratefully nodded to Jon who nodded back

Hadrian then stepped forward and addressed them. "We have between us gathered weapons and equipment to assist our cause. Such as these gauntlets." Hadrian said holding up one of the Valyrian steel gauntlets with the embedded fire stone. Everyone looked as Hadrian explained their uses. "The stones in them will grant you warmth even in coldest environments and increase the strength and speed of the wearer if used in combination with a Valyrian steel weapon." He said handing a pair to everyone who had such a weapon while Kinvara handed out golden sun badges that she had created to each member to show their common goal, for the sun to rise again. But then she turned to the archer/huntress Ygritte and offered her a strange looking bow. The wildling woman looked confused for a moment.

"I already have a fucking bow, what use would I have for this weird looking thing?" She said looking at the bow with suspicion but Kinvara was not offended and explained the significance of the bow.

"The bow is made of dragonbone, making it nearly as strong as steel with greater flexibility. Its range is far greater than nearly any other bow that you will find in this world." Kinvara said to the sceptical Ygritte and then passed a gauntlet made of what looking like Valyrian steel covered in runes to Ygritte. "Try it in combination with this stabilizing glove, the Valyrians made these gloves to strengthen the arm of the archer, increase its range and power. Combined with the dragonbone bow, it is especially lethal in the hands of a good archer."

Ygritte thinking the strange woman mad nonetheless indulged her and slipped the strangely comfortable glove on before picking up the dragonbone bow. She loaded an arrow from the quiver that came with the strange bow and targeted the wall where a steel covered shield was hung on the wall. Drawing as hard as she dared with the unfamiliar bow and loosed her arrow. Her eyes and those of everyone in the room went wide when the arrow went straight through the steel. Kinvara smiled and from a bundle on the table produced two more dragonbone bows and stabilizing gloves which Kinvara had retrieved from Valyrian once the air had become breathable again. She handed one each to Daenerys and Rhaenys who looked at the weapons with awe. From astride their dragons these bows would be perfect at fighting the walkers if teamed with dragonglass tipped arrows. Even better if these gloves were as powerful as Kinvara boasted they need not even get too close to the ground to use them.

Obara Sand meanwhile was presented with a spear made of dragonbone and a tip of Valyrian steel. She marvelled at how light and flexible the weapon was, twirling it around with an experienced and practiced hand. The sword wielders in the room meanwhile placed the special gauntlets on their wrists that Hadrian and Shaena had designed although Lord Tarly did so reluctantly. That resistance dissolved once he felt the warmth enter his bones and the feelings of power rush up his arm, when he tested it by drawing _Heartsbane_ the sensation intensified. It was a…useful weapon he conceded.

 **-x-**

While Lord Tarly and the others were getting over their distrust of magic bit by bit, Daenerys and Jon were faced with a man that they had never expected to see again, at least in this world. Ser Jorah Mormont, the bear and the fiercest knight that either of them had ever seen…a man that had died in Daenerys' arms was now standing before them whole and healthy. Neither of them could quite believe it although for Daenerys it was worse, she had been there when the man had died and accepted his dying declarations of love. Tears were growing slowly in the corners of her eyes as she did not know whether or not to run from the room or rush over and embrace the knight from Bear Island. Her nuptials to Khal Drogo were still new but right now she could run up and kiss Jorah Mormont who had waited for her for so many years. Instead alongside Jon she walked forward to meet Jorah who was admiring his gauntlets while his cousin Dacey talked to the archer Ygritte.

"Ser Jorah, I…I thought you were dead." Jon said slightly stunned and feeling rather foolish at his choice of words but else were you supposed to say? They had seen this man dead, by all rights he should not be here however grateful they were that he was.

"Yes." Daenerys said nervously before throwing her arms around the bear knight, tears rolling down her face as she cried into his chest. It was so quiet that hardly anyone but Jon and Jorah noticed and the Bear Knight just put a warm arm around her and let her cry. Once her tears had exhausted themselves he explained what he knew.

"It is a comforting sight to see both you princess and you grace. Lady Kinvara is the one that brought me back with her magic, since I have not felt the same but what is clear is the gods wanted me here to join this fight." Jorah said not sure why but when he looked at the beautiful Targaryen princess he felt a strange sense of loss but as much as it irritated him he did not know why.

Was this what he lost he thought to himself with concern? Had he felt something for this woman once? And the gods had taken it from him?

* * *

 _Another chapter at an end. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review._

 _ **Members of the Brotherhood of the Dawn;**_

 _Hadrian Lannister, Jon Targaryen, Shaena Lannister, Jorah Mormont, Dacey Mormont, Robb Stark, Loras Tyrell, Sandor Clegane, Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen, Arthur Dayne, Obara Sand, Randyll Tarly, Robar Royce and Kinvara._


	40. Chapter 40 War for the Dawn Part 4

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones._

 _Well here we are, the end. I thank everyone that has read this story and for all the support I have received from so many people, especially my regular reviewers. It has made this story the most enjoyable I have ever done, to me at least._

 _I will have the Harry Tyrell story up by the end of February I hope. I will be posting the first two chapters together and between changes in the plot, real life and writer's block it has fallen behind a bit. If anyone has any suggestions for where in the world Harry would go in that world please let me know, you will have ideas I haven't thought of._

 _I won't bore you any longer, on with the story…_

 **Chapter 40 – War for the Dawn Part 4**

 _ **White Knife, the North…**_

On the banks of the river White Knife, the army of the dead clashed with the army of the living. Explosions of green fire lit up the field along with blasts of normal coloured flames that consumed entire columns of wights in seconds while in other places men wielded flaming torches instead of swords to set the wights that had broken through their lines ablaze. Carts with flame throwers on the back ran along the front line throwing bombs and firing flamethrowers at clusters of wights where they could, some men were getting caught in the crossfire but where they could take a chance the carts attacked.

On the battlefield with their men were most of the newly created Brotherhood for the Dawn, their special weapons in hand cutting down wights left and right while above, four dragons fought against an enormous ice dragon.

Jon on the back of Sunfyre worked with Daenerys and Daeron to do a joint strafing run on the ice dragon which howled in agony as more of its beautiful blue ice scales were burnt but the onslaught was unending as Shaena and her two dragons then did their own strafing run. It was almost a shame Jon thought sadly to have to kill such a beautiful creature but with its master's intent on using it to kill everything living so they had little choice. Maybe it was because he was a Targaryen by his father but had he always had a soft spot for any kind of dragon? He knew that his half-sister Rhaenys and aunt Daenerys felt the same. Still he sobered up, it had to be done.

While the Targaryens dealt with the Ice Dragon above them, on the ground Robb Stark found himself fighting alongside Ser Jorah Mormont and Lord Hadrian Lannister. _Ice_ would have been hard to lift without the gauntlets he had been given when they had formed their brotherhood, he should not he thought be wielding his family's sword at all but for the fact his father was getting too old to do so. Still he felt proud at wielding the great sword and severing the head of the a few wights with a mighty swing. The two master swordsmen at his side were enough to humble him though as they moved with a far greater grace and skill than his younger years could match, their skill sharpened by many years' experience. He could see the Hound not far away with his sword _Nightfall_ fighting alongside Dacey Mormont, their bright golden sun badges gleaming for all to see inspiring the men around them even him though he had such a golden sun badge on his own chest. It made his proud to fight alongside such great warriors.

Above them on the back of Elinor who at Rhaenys' direction was blasting wights with fire, Kinvara was unleashing her own fiendfyre blasts at the wights below. The effect was devastating as entire columns of wights were burnt away and cut down the numbers of their enemy and the walkers that were leading the party were left with no option than to charge into battle themselves. Five White walkers charged forward and attacked the human soldiers that were on the furthest edge of the battle. The men had no chance as the ice weapons of the walkers shattered the steel they were carrying and then were plunged through whatever armour they had into their flesh. The walkers turned to look for more when a dragonglass arrow fired by Ygritte struck one of them, reducing it quickly to ice crystals.

Seeing the walkers now advancing on Ygritte, Hadrian and Raga rushed forward with his sword swinging through wights with magical fire covering the steel though men after the battle would put it down to their imaginations. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out one of the bombs that he had modified to throw shards of dragonglass when they exploded and with the aid of a banishing charm sent it right into the centre of the approaching four walkers. Having seen the explosives during the battle and knowing that it would normally pose no threat the walkers did not try to evade the hit, intent on ending the life of the archer that had killed one of their own. They did not realise their mistake until it exploded and threw dozens of small, yet lethal dragonglass shards into the air.

The walkers were impaled several times each by tiny shards but the effect was just as a deadly as if they had been Valyrian steel. Immediately their thin and grey bodies started turning into fine ice crystals splitting from each other like breaking icebergs from a glacier. Powerless they fell to their knees as if praying before breaking apart completely.

The wights instantly began to fall, their strings cut with the death of their masters. The humans cheering as they achieved another victory, even if the price was yet again a high one as the number of dead around them was testament too. Burning of the bodies would have to begin immediately, an unpleasant job to be sure but like a gift from the gods to boost their morale the ice dragon plummeted to the ground as the Targaryen dragons managed to bring the great beast down.

* * *

 _ **Long Lake, the North…**_

The Night King felt the death of his brothers as the five perished and with them the army he had bequeathed to them. The situation was not going as he and his queen had foreseen he mused, the humans should not have been able to slay five of his brothers and an ice dragon so quickly and the number of dead should have been far higher if they had. It was an ill omen for his campaign, leaving him with just two options.

One, return to the Lands of Always Winter and wait, once the humans had allowed him and his kind to fade again into folklore and superstition before returning to finish his conquest when they were less prepared. This was something he really did not want to do as it would take thousands more years and there was also the possibility that the humans could build another wall which might not be so simple to breach. This was what happened the last time he had fought the humans and he did not wish for history to repeat itself and this time they might leave no humans to prey on as they had before to replenish his forces.

The second option however was more dangerous, he could mass his remaining army, brothers and ice dragons in one place making them too powerful to take but too important a target for the humans to ignore forcing a confrontation. Thousands would come where he could use his dragons and army at full strength and overwhelm them. It could turn the entire situation around and replenish his army, even allow him to kill the fire breathing dragons and bring them back as his own weapons. But the danger was that his entire force would be in one place including him. If the humans emerged victorious then his people would be wiped from the face of this world, never to bring the blessed cold ever again.

The decision was a hard one, the Night King knew this would be the biggest gamble in history. Looking at his queen however as she smirked at him and his mouth formed into a sinister grin, he made up his mind. Reaching out with his mind he called the last of his brothers to him, the ice dragons too. He would not wait another eight thousand years to triumph over the living he decided, it was going to be here and now.

* * *

 _ **Camp of the Brotherhood, the North…**_

The Brotherhood as it was now known gathered around the table with a map of the North as they pondered the situation. A pile of messages lay in the corner with the strange news on each of them.

"All of the scouts in the North bare the same information, the Walkers and their army are pulling back to Long Lake." Jon said to his fellow warriors as he gestured on the map to the place in question which was puzzling all of them. All of the wights and walkers had abandoned the sieging of castles and walled towns, stopped ambushing the supply convoys and fighting their men retreating to the large body of water known as Long Lake. While the Brotherhood talked of the situation, Kinvara was using some spell on a piece of canvas. With more important matters at hand the others ignored her.

"Why? They will not expand their army there. No castles close enough that have not already been taken and no real strategy advantage. Why do it?" Robar Royce asked as he looked down at the map while Hadrian sighed with anger as the answer occurred to him.

"Consolidation." He said simply, Lord Tarly and Robb Stark both nod in agreement having realised the same conclusion as him.

"If they combine all their remaining forces there then they are either hoping to make a force to large for us to dare attack or they hope to fight us with all of their strength in hopes of slaughtering our army so they can break through to the south." Lord Tarly said grimly while Robb did see the positive in the situation.

"That also means we can destroy them." Robb said boldly causing all to look his way. "If this is all they have left then we can destroy the army of the dead and end the threat of the Walkers forever. It is an opportunity we cannot ignore." Robb pressed but Jon had another take on the situation.

"And that is what they could be counting on." Jon said with anger. "None of our scouts can confirm their numbers without being added to the army of the dead and we still do not know if he has more Ice Dragons."

"I agree this has all the makings of a trap." Rhaenys said her opinion her eyes blazing with fury much like Jon's but Daenerys looked more uncertain.

"Can we ignore it though?" She asked.

"No." A voice sounded in the back and they looked over to see Ser Jorah step forward. "I know we have paid a heavy price to retake every piece of the North but all that is for nothing if we do not fight now when? A year from now when more of us have fallen to the cold or now while we are strong?" Jorah asked them looking ready to ride out alone if he had to but Hadrian stepped forward and spoke.

"I agree." People now looked to him expecting an explanation. "This is the best chance we will ever get to end their threat once and for all. It will have a high cost, every battle against them has but if we ever want to see summer again we have no choice. We have to kill the Night King and now we know where he is."

Jon nodded having thought the same himself and with a single motion declared his plan stabbing a dagger straight into the image of Long Lake.

 **-x-**

In the corner Kinvara smiled, finishing her work hoping that it would be a monument to later generations of who they were. A painting made of magic and oil pain of each member of the Brotherhood lay before her, a record that she knew would last to tell people their story should it ever be needed again she thought darkly before getting up and preparing herself for the march.

* * *

The army was nearly ready for the long and hard march to Long Lake where the fate of the entire world might well be decided. The men were grim and thinking seriously of their homes and families, whether or not they would see them again. What might happen to them if the enemy won the battle, the image of a world covered in ice and snow where only the dead walked preyed on all of their minds as well as how they might stop it?

A group of younger soldiers sat around a campfire as they waited for the march, sharing a rabbit between them. They sang a song together 'Hands of Gold' a song that had become popular in the last few years as wars gripped the land. They thought of deserting and going home; one to his wife and their first baby who he did not know if it was a boy or girl, another wanted to join his father on their small fishing boat and the others were just worried for their families.

But they did not go, however much they wanted too they knew they had to stay and fight. What they were defending was too precious, too important to leave to others. Every man in the camp having seen the danger for themselves first hand and knew what was at stake, even if they ran how far would they get before they were faced with the ice demons that would follow them, not content until everything that lived had perished and become a slave to their whims.

One last adventure they all thought, only once it had happened would they know if there was going to be anymore.

 **-x-**

The king himself was no different than his men as he looked towards the likeness of Margaery that he kept in his tent. He knew their child would be nearly ready to be born if they had not by now. He had only thought more and more of fatherhood over the last few months, what his child might be? He could well imagine a boy or a girl, which ever it was did not matter to him but it would be a life that he had made, he and Margaery together that would one day gods willing sit on the Iron Throne. And it terrified him, the thought of having something so fragile in his arm, how did you raise a child? What was the norm? How did you make them happy? What did you do when they cried? These things were all a mystery to him, but what scared him more was the image of his wife and child lying dead in the snow as the cold froze Kings Landing to death. He might well die himself in the battle even if they did succeed and so he found himself at his desk, writing a letter for his wife.

 _My dearest Margaery,_

 _While I greatly hope that we will triumph in the coming battle that should decide the outcome of this terrible war, I know not if we will. Despite having the best men I could ever dream of at my side I fear the result should our enemy prevail. If it comes to past that I never see you again, I feel there are things that I must say._

 _My wife, my beautiful smart and strong Margaery you are a light for me in a harsh world. When my thoughts turn dark you stand as a beacon for me to find my hope again. You have guided my hand in the arena of politics and have won the love of the people in ways I could never have dreamt of. You will be a fine mother to our child, whether a boy or girl I know they will rule well with you to guide them. I only hope that I am there to see our child grow into the great monarch they have the potential to become. Ghost I am sure will guard you and our child like a sentinel, my wolf knows you are my family and will protect you with his life._

 _I must say these words my love less they be never spoken in person, my queen that I love you more than life itself and I will fight to my last breath to ensure you and our child will know summer again._

 _With all my heart, Jon._

Tears glistened in his eyes as he finished the letter and closed it with his seal. A raven would be sent as soon as he was able to get a hold of himself. It would not do he thought for the men to see their king with tears in his eyes, they continued to fall for quite some time as he genuinely feared for his wife and child and what might become of them if this battle was lost.

 **-x-**

His good brother Loras in the nearby tent was contemplating his wife too and their child. He knew that by now the babe would have been born but likewise had no idea whether it was a boy or a girl. He hoped for a boy, one that could inherit his seat and one that he might teach to wield a sword when he was old enough. He knew girls could rule too having seen it with his grandmother and his sister, but he could not help but hope for a boy.

One that he might never see he thought as his mood darkened. The next battle would be the biggest of the entire war and despite the advantages they held he could not help but worry what should happen to his wife, child and family if they failed.

 **-x-**

Lord Randyll Tarly was far more stoic than Loras Tyrell, a lifelong soldier he had faced death too many times for it to bother him now and was practical enough to know not to obsess over what might happen and focus on what had to be done in the here and now.

He could be confident of his training of his son Dickon to succeed him as Lord of Horn Hill, his daughters were now safely married off and much to his surprise his eldest son Samwell now sat as Archmaester on the King's Small Council. Now a married man himself and the king only had good words for his eldest the boy he had thought would never be useful to anyone. It had been strange when he had seen the boy when surrendering his position as Master of Laws to come here. Samwell had met his gaze and held it. Something the boy would never have done before and then dismissed him without a second thought as he walked from the room. It had surprised him at the time but he was glad that the boy had finally found some backbone.

He did not regret his decision to send the boy away, he would never have made a good lord of Horn Hill. He could be glad that he had been of some use to the world but why regret when he had done the right thing? It might not have had the outcome he had imagined but he could be glad that the boy would not taint his legacy with cowardice.

 **-x-**

Rhaenys Targaryen was sitting with her dragon, Elinor and gently rubbing the dragon's ears as it lay next to her drawing on each other's heat for comfort as the last battle approached. The dragon was not really scared but knew its rider was, it could feel it through their bond.

Rhaenys gently put her hand on her stomach as she cradled the tiny life inside her, she had not been feeling well since her arrival in the North but had put it down to a cold or being unused to the freezing weather only for the slight 'bump' at her stomach to make her realise just what it was. Her cheeks were stained with tears as she thought about the precious life inside her and what she was about to ride into. A battle against humanity's greatest enemy, they had no idea of how large the enemy's forces were only that this was all that was left. But how much was that she wondered and could they defeat it? Would her baby have a chance to be born? Part of her just wanted to jump on Elinor's back and fly away but in her heart she knew she couldn't. This battle was too important, for everything that lived to simply leave. She had to stay and fight her hardest, so that her child might live.

 **-x-**

Jorah polished his sword clean of any dirt from the last bout as he prepared for the battle, unlike the others he was not fearful something that gave weight to his feeling that Kinvara had brought him back different or at least he had come back different. And after all when you had died once what was there left to fear?

His cousin Dacey on the other hand was terrified for her small son, what might become of him if they failed. Kinvara stood watching them as they prepared for battle and sensed Dacey's feelings knowing that if she went into battle like this she would surely die and they would be one step closer to defeat. Also she felt in her bones that Jorah must go to Last Hearth too but for a very different reason so she made her decision.

"Ser Jorah, Lady Mormont. A word please." She said with a smile, both Jorah and Dacey came over looking confused and she grabbed their hands and held them tightly as she called on her magic. Before the two could question just what she was doing they felt a feeling of being squeezed and then the world around them changed. Men looked at them startled and a few actually had swords in hand thinking it was an attack until they realised it was the wife of the SmallJon and the son of the Old Bear.

Seeing the sights of the castle made both Mormonts suspicious but Kinvara did not let them say a word before she told them why they were here.

"Your son is missing his mother, go to him and comfort the babe. Remember why you must fight and harden your resolve." Kinvara said to Dacey whose eyes widened before she rushed off to see her child before Kinvara then turned to Jorah and said with a grim tone. "Your father is dying, this shall be his final hour. Go to him." Jorah himself did not even hesitate before he rushed off to find his father.

 **-x-**

Dacey was the first to find what she was looking for, the sound of her son crying was like a spear straight to her heart and drove her forward like a woman possessed until she burst into the room that she shared with her husband. A nurse was holding Dacey's young son who was sobbing dreadfully while both the nurse and SmallJon tried their best to stop his tears but nothing they did eased the child's pain. Unable to stand it Dacey stormed forward and pulled her son from the nurse's arms.

The moment her son looked up at her and recognised her face, he stopped crying immediately and let out a happy gurgle at the sight of his mother. Dacey herself smiled as tears fell from her eyes ignoring the shocked questions from her husband or the nurse. She held her son close to her chest and kissed his brow gently, marvelling at how big he had gotten since she had last seen him. His chubby fingers tugged on her hair which was far longer since she had not bothered to get it cut but she did not care a bit now that her son was in her arms. A calm came over her as she held her child, her instinct to protect him making her heart beat fiercely in her chest removing all fear and doubt from her mind. She would fight a hundred walkers if she had too she thought to herself with anger, to make sure that he child was safe and happy.

 **-x-**

Jorah meanwhile was faced with a far more gut wrenching sight than he had ever been faced with before. His father, Jeor Mormont, the seemingly invincible Old Bear lying in his deathbed with a fever and shivering near violently.

"Father." Jorah said trying to get his attention but the fever was so bad that his father did not seem to hear it so Jorah grasped his hand tightly which definitely produced a reaction as his father gripped back even tighter causing even Jorah to wince before Jeor spoke with an unsteady rasp.

"THE…GODS SEEM TO PUNISH ME…FOR MY FAILURE TO PROTECT THE WALL. I ONLY HOPE YOU MIGHT LEARN FROM MY MISTAKES!" Jeor said his will still strong but Jorah's was just as strong and said back.

"You held the wall against the Wildlings and led the Night's Watch in the defence of Castle Black when the Walkers came. The Wall had succumbed to age, not you." Jeor looked at him for a moment before telling him his eyes just as sharp as they had been in his youth.

"And now…you stand against them slaying more of them and ensuing the living survive this night. I...am proud of you…my son." Jeor said before coughing harshly. "It might have taken you time…to find yourself again after that whore led you astray but…I am proud of you…Jorah." Jeor said and Jorah honestly felt his heart turn into a lead weight as the words hit him. It seemed that his father used the last of his strength to say those words and the harsh cough erupted again with blood pouring from his mouth. Jorah held his father's hand tightly as if willing him not to die when there was so much left to be said but nothing could save his father from this illness. His coughed several more times just as hard as the last before the life finally left his eyes and his body fell still. Jorah did not release his hold though, unable to process that his father was really gone.

A million thoughts and images rushed through his head, the times he had spent with his father as a lad, fighting alongside him as a man, disappointing him and then returning to fight at his side. So many memories that it was enough to bog his mind down in the recollection of it all. He did not know what to feel, sadness was there, anger that a disease felled him slowly rather than a quick death on the battlefield as he would have truly wanted but the worst was the loss the chance to properly rebuild their relationship now slipped through his fingers like water.

The fact that his father had said that he was proud of him brought a great amount of relief to Jorah though a small sense of satisfaction that maybe his father had forgiven him for the shame that he had brought upon their family, that in the end they had been a father and son again.

He just wished it had not come like this he thought with sadness as he looked down at the body of his father.

 **-x-**

Obara Sand was exercising the tension from herself in her usual way, practicing with her spear. This was somewhat necessary as she was still unsure of her new weapon. The dragonbone was certainly flexible and just as strong as any wood she had ever seen, the Valyrian steel tip was lighter and it was enough to throw off her jabs and thrusts. Something she was trying her best to counter with as much practice as she could get in before the battle. While hot tempered she preferred to avoid taunting and playing with her opponents as her legendary father Prince Oberyn did ending the fight quickly before moving on to the next.

Her thoughts however wandered to her family and what they must think of her now, the first women who had been chosen for the Kingsguard of the Targaryens. Her spear alongside the greatest swords in the kingdoms and now she stood as part of the army that would defend all life in the Known world. She fought against ice demons alongside her king and Ser Arthur Dayne himself amongst other names that would surely past into legend. It was rather humbling she thought to herself and worried her a little whether she would be up to the job but she buried her nervousness with fierce pride.

She was Obara Sand, eldest daughter of Prince Oberyn Martell, the leader of the Sand Snakes and her father's equal with the spear. No she thought with a smirk that looked like it had been taken straight from the face of Oberyn himself, she was better.

 **-x-**

Hadrian and Shaena stood checking their equipment and weapons in their tent, preparing for what could well be the most important battle of their lives. Death did not scare either of them, they had both lived long lives in the last world and busy ones in this world. They had long gotten used to the idea and if they were to die then it would be worth it to save this world. On the desk letters addressed to each of Hadrian's children sat ready to be dispatched just in case the worst happened. Neither of the married couple spoke, they did not need to. Everything that needed to be said had already been spoken.

Now was the time for action, both of them knew that. They had not been able to save their last world they would not fail this one. They would use every single trick in the book to win this battle, especially magic.

* * *

All over Westeros people waited with baited breath as news that the final battle was fast approaching spread. The world waited to know whether or not it might see another summer or whether night would consume all the world forever. Many took to praying in godswoods or even septs; mothers, fathers, daughters, brothers and sons all worried for their loved ones up in the North fighting against the terrifying enemy from a half remembered legend not knowing if they would ever see them again…in this world any way.

In Kings Landing and at Brightwater Keep for example, two women worried for their men gently stroking the ears of direwolves when the beasts tried to offer comfort. No matter how much they hoped for the best they feared the worst as news of the great casualties came south from the War against the Second Long Night. Images of their loved ones possible deaths haunted all of their dreams until all they could do was send supplies north and hope that this Long Night would end soon before their loves ones were frozen by the never-ending winter.

* * *

 _ **Winterfell, the North…**_

Bran looked out of the window, news of the final battle drawing closer had just reached them and his father had retired to the godswood with Ashara to try and come to terms with the fact that his eldest son was riding into a battle which could well be the end of him. Bran had seen him curse the limp he had developed and wished dearly to take Robb's place but Robb had ridden out regardless now Bran worried as his father sat brooding for hours on end ignoring all attempts to move him.

Listening hard Bran could hear the gentle sobbing of his sister in law Alys as she cried into the fur of Greywind in the next room. Ever since Robb had left she would cry herself to sleep at night, terrified that the raven would arrive announcing his death. She cradled her young son Benjen in these times who like his mother would cry, picking up on her worry. Even without his powers Bran could sense how upset she was by Robb's continued absence and terrified she would never see him again. That all their son would know of his father was stories she would tell him, never mind the second child that even now was growing in her belly.

That was enough to make Bran snap, he could no longer stand by and do nothing while others fought and died on his behalf. He was no great warrior and his magic not strong enough to make a difference on the battlefield but he thought with determined anger there must be something he could do, if only he could reach the Three Eyed Raven he thought.

A solution occurred to him that was certainly a bad idea, one that his namesake would surely have laughed and done just for the sake of it. He had learnt the theory of apparition but had never tried it himself so with trepidation he closed his eyes and fixed the image of the Great Weirwood in his mind, calling on his magic he thought for a moment that he was doing something wrong as nothing happened until he felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tight space until cold air wrapped around him instead.

Opening his eyes Bran saw the familiar sight of the largest Weirwood tree in the world and smiled as his ran his hand against its bark. Entering the cave he was anticipating the sight of the old man that had taught him to channel his magic only for disappointment and confusion to take hold when he saw that the Raven was not there. He honestly did not understand it, Bran raged how could the Raven who was so old he could hardly move suddenly disappear especially at such a critical time. They needed him, he needed him Bran thought and sat in space where the Raven had once sat as despair gripped him. What could he do now? How might he aide his brother and all of the men that were now about to fight against the ancient enemy? He was lost for a moment in his depression when he remembered the power of the tree he sat in, looking towards the nearby branch he cautiously reached towards it before briefly stopping wondering if this was a good idea. He had no clue as to what might happen but with so little knowledge what else could he do Bran reasoned? So with a slow and unsteady hand he grasped the branch, the sole thought in his head that he must seek help. The only thing that guided him as the sensations overwhelmed his mind and his eyes rolled back.

 _ **Vision starts…**_

 _Bran did not know where he was, it was a void of near nothingness, no trees or buildings, no real sky or ground beneath his feet. He floated wondering what had brought him here and wondering how he might leave when a gentle hand grasped his arm. Startled Bran turned and saw the smiling face of Ser Brynden Rivers looking at him._

" _I told you that you must have an idea what you want to use the trees visions. Otherwise you might end up in a bad place." The old man admonished him but it was with a chuckle glad to see the boy. A strange creature then appeared next to them. It was almost childlike in its appearance despite the old look in its eyes, resembling a human in its basic shape except that it had claws instead of finger nails and a greenish grey skin._

" _The human stumbles blind, much like you did at first but now he comes to us seeking help." The creature named Leaf said except now Bran realised that it was a Child of the Forest. One of the ancient beings that had fought the First Men and rather tragically created the White Walkers._

" _I do need your help." Bran admitted feeling rather small compared to both Ser Brynden Rivers and Leaf who were far older and wiser than he. "There must be something I can do to aide my brother and the rest of the men that will fight the Army of the Dead. Please tell me?" He urged desperately and the two looked sadly at him and Ser Brynden said._

" _You alone cannot change events." Ser Brynden said as images of the vicious battle that was to come raged through his mind, the outcome hidden from him. The sight of his brother dying however was too much for Bran to bare and he looked to Ser Brynden and Leaf._

" _You have to help me! Please?" Bran urged with pleading in his eyes. He could not let that outcome happen. Ser Brynden was about to sadly tell him there was nothing he could do when Leaf suddenly had a strange idea._

" _Alone you might not be able to influence the battle but with our help it might be possible." Leaf said with a slight smile as an idea of how to change the course of events ran through her mind. Before the lifting of the binding on magic it would not have been possible but now if the three of them worked together it might just be achievable._

" _What can we do?" Bran asked Leaf eagerly with a smile for the first time in days while Ser Brynden looked on confused. The world shifted around them as Leaf created a centre, in this case a Weirwood tree to focus their combined powers. Leaf stepped up to it and said with a smile._

" _Do as I do."_

 _ **Vision ends…**_

* * *

 _ **Long Lake, the North…**_

The area the Night King had chosen for the final battle of the war was by large flat and unobstructed. Hadrian frowned as he saw that getting the elevation for a better angle of fire to use his rockets and trebuchets was going to be much harder. Not impossible but definitely less effective than they would have been on a hill. The battlefield itself was enormous as the water in the lake had frozen solid and the sheer number of wights present was shocking. Hadrian's eyes widened slightly as he counted what must have been well over three hundred thousand of them, so many different shapes and sizes it was the oddest sight he had ever seen. Human corpses standing shoulder to shoulder with snow bears, mammoths and giants to name a few.

The men set up their artillery while the dragons were saddled and made ready to fight. Men lit their torches and readied shields for when the wights would charge. The brotherhood readied their own equipment and many of the more experienced ones felt a strange tension in the air. A prickling at the back of their minds that something was not right. Sweeps of the area had revealed nothing but still the feeling persisted. Looking over to the artillery Hadrian saw they were ready and turned to Jon who had decided to fight on foot for this battle. He would fight alongside his men this time, some had whispered the king was a coward for allowing his dragon to do his fighting for him and while Jon did not care if men called him a coward it might boost morale if he fought with them. Not to mention that he had one of their Valyrian steel weapons and his sword would be more useful on the ground than in the air. Shaena, Daenerys and Rhaenys could command the dragons in the sky, something that was more important given the sheer number of wights.

However one thing was missing and it was a big worry, Hadrian could not see any sign of the Ice dragons. Recent sightings reported just yesterday of the beasts confirmed the Night King had at least two more ice dragons but there was no sight of them here and now where they would be of most use. They could take advantage of their presence here and freeze castles Hadrian thought but getting rid of the army that is hunting down and destroying his best weapons would be more useful to the Night King in the long run. Looking to the sky the clouds were undisturbed so either the ice dragons were above them or not up there at all.

Jon had many of the same thoughts as Hadrian turned and nodded to his strongest vassal. Hadrian returned the nod and called out to the artillery.

"ARTILLERY! LOAD AND AIM!"

The men loaded the rockets and bombs and primed their trebuchets and launchers, aiming as best they could at the enemy while the dragons took to the sky and circled clear of any possible bombardment waiting till it was safe to begin their attack. Seeing they were clear Hadrian then shouted out his next command.

"FIRE!"

 **-x-**

The Night King watched from the safest point, near the frozen lake as the foolish humans threw their strange weapons at his servants. Wights reduced to ash by the green flame, many of his giants had been caught in the initial barrage which irritated him as they were useful weapons but most of his army was as of yet unaffected by the human assault. Then he watched as the dragons descended on his army, breathing great arcs of fire across the field consuming his soldiers. Yet they just stood there taking the punishment without even charging at the human lines, the Night King smiled a wide grin that would have scared anyone else with the malevolence it conveyed. Just as he had planned they would.

He raised his arms and commanded his servants to emerge from their hidden place and ensure the humans would know that now, their time had passed it was the age of him and his people now.

 **-x-**

The sounds of the bombs and rockets masked the loud cracking of the ice that covered the lake, shattering like glass to reveal four ice dragons which took flight and flew straight at the humans and their dragons. Shaena, Daenerys and Rhaenys only had seconds to react as the ice dragons struck with their freezing breath. Daenerys and Rhaenys managed to pull their dragons clear of the dragon's icy blast and Sunfyre narrowly followed their lead but Terrax who Shaena was riding and Sheepstealer were not so lucky, they were not caught head on by the blast which would have been surely fatal but their wings where caught in the very edge of the blast, coating them with a thin layer of ice that rendered them useless. Shaena was powerless as she and her two dragons plummeted to earth the only thing that saved their lives in the end was a deep snow drift and a strong cushioning charm that softened the landing.

 **-x-**

While the three remaining dragons dodged and weaved their way around the four ice dragons, the rest of the human army looked on in shock as their best weapon was rendered useless by the enormous ice dragons and could only take cover as one of the creatures descended on the trebuchets and rocket launchers destroying them with a tremendous icy blast catching many of their operators in the same blast.

Hadrian looked over in astonishment and gritted his teeth, he cursed himself for his arrogance. The Night King was over eight thousand years old he was not stupid. Why else choose this battlefield where the Ice dragons could be hidden so easily? It had cost them two of their best advantages and now he saw the wights begin to charge. Turning to Kinvara he said quickly.

"Aid my wife, I have this." Hadrian said, urging his lion to do the same and with a twist he disappeared. Most of the men were so focused on the wights that they did not even notice he had gone nor Kinvara when she disappeared seconds later. Raga now alone ran towards Shaena as his human had instructed.

Appearing behind the wights Hadrian reached down deep and drew on all of the power he could, calling out words to focus his mind.

"FIENDFYRE!"

Hotter than normal flames erupted from his hands at the turned backs of the wights, cutting down a huge swath of them in a single blast. Now the wights turned their attention to him and a large number charged towards him rather than the normal human soldiers just as he had planned. Moving his hands to direct the flames he continued to destroy as many as would come his way. He hoped this might reduce the odds against them a little but as the sweat dripped from his forehead he had no idea how long he might be able to hold it.

 **-x-**

The front lines were trembling as thousands of wights came charging straight at them. Archers drew their bows and let loose arrows set the wights ablaze, thinning out their numbers as best they could but there were just too many to be stopped. The wights crashed hard into the shield wall that the heavy infantry had raised, putting the humans back a step as they tried nearly in vain to hold them back. Men behind the struggling shield bearers jabbed lit torches or spears that had set ablaze into the wights to whittle them away while the wights themselves clawed at the shield bearers with hands, daggers and ever teeth. The sound of their relentless attacks and smell of rotting flesh was overwhelming and the men could barely cope as they struggled on but slowly they were forced back by the sheer number of wights baring down on them. In some places the wall failed and men screamed as they were torn apart by wights, sending the spirits around them deeper into despair before it could be re-established.

Sandor Clegane stood shoulder to shoulder with Robb Stark and Randyll Tarly as they struggled to hold back the enemy. Forgoing his great sword the Hound was wielding a large lit brazier and was using its long reach combined with his own great height to set wights ablaze while other men held the shields. He had never seen anything like this…not in all of his years as he put side his aversion to fire in the sure knowledge that these creatures would kill him if he did not.

Robb Stark and Randyll Tarly held both torches and shields as they sweated alongside their men. A short way along the lines Dacey was holding a shield so Jorah Mormont could attack the wights with a similar brazier to Sandor. Jon and Arthur likewise held shield and torch while Obara held her brazier like a spear, moving quickly to end as many wights as she could while she grew more and more exhausted.

Carts rushed around their lines and from the back, flame throwers and archers armed with flaming arrows hanging on for dear life before they finally managed to get stable enough to fire. Arcs of fire spewed out and consumed waves of wights while archers took out more wights at further range with their arrows. It eased the situation on the infantry slightly but the wolf, bear and shadowcat wights then turned towards them and started to give chase, terrifying those who rode on them. Two carts were overwhelmed as the shadowcats and wolves caught up and leapt aboard. The fuel exploded as people fell against the fuel tanks and they were ignited by lit arrows or the flamethrowers being broken from their mounts.

Those that avoided the fast wights had to turn their attention to their pursuers, not able to aid the infantry against the wights any longer. Ygritte was beginning to sweat as she saw all of the wight beasts that were coming after her cart, she had never feared beasts before but this time quietly to herself she would concede to being a little…unsettled.

 **-x-**

Shaena was still dazed when she managed to get to her feet and look around. The sight of the ice dragons trying to kill their fire breathing cousins, the wights baring down on the human soldiers held back by the narrowest of margins. She turned back on her dragons, using her magic she smiled as despite the hard landing and ice on their beautiful wings her dragons were unharmed. She called on a fire spell to melt the ice so they could fly again when a distinct pop made her whip around and only a quick shield charm saved her life as ice shards bounced off of it.

Shaena's eyes widened as she saw the creature standing in front of her. It looked like a White Walker but not like any she had ever seen before. It was female in shape and had none of the emasculated skeletal look of the other walkers, almost like it was well fed and had the curves to make men drool. Her eyes might have been the same blue as the others but they seemed more alert and intelligent but what scared Shaena most was the magic the Walker had used. Just like hers only twisted and corrupt Shaena thought and the twisting of something so pure made her angry. So angry she was going to enjoy gutting this creature into ice crystals, piece by piece. Seeing the strange horns of ice that seemed to be growing through her head like a crown she made a guess as to just who this creature was.

"The Night Queen, I presume?"

The creature did not talk back, its vicious smirk only grew bigger as she began to conjure ice shards which hovered around her. Shaena held her shield charm while dodging as many as she could. She threw a blasting hex at the Night Queen but the hex seemed to only push her back a step before she replied with a blasting hex of her own. Shaena narrowly dodged the curse and then the Night Queen lent right back to an impossible angle as a dragonglass dagger flew straight past her. Kinvara appeared and raised her hands ready to join the fight but the Night Queen seemed unconcerned. In fact she smiled her terrible smile even wider as if enjoying the idea of fighting and then killing the two of them. Both the former priestess and dragon princess gritted their teeth as they stared her down.

Moving tandem they both went on the offensive, attacking with whatever spells that they could think of. Shaena used a blasting hex again, quickly followed by a leg locking jinx, Kinvara meanwhile used more aggressive but energy draining spells namely the crucio curse and a purple coloured curse that would cause blood to boil in the veins. They kept up their bombardment using every spell that they could think of but much to their frustration the Night Queen just pivoted, sidestepped or ducked around them with the skill of a born dancer then she apparated herself straight behind them and cast a blasting hex that Kinvara managed to avoid but it caught Shaena, throwing her off her feet into a snow drift.

Wiping the snow from her eyes, Shaena glared at the Night Queen who was now conjuring ice spears to throw at Kinvara almost lazily while the sorceress was struggling to either deflect them with shields or evade them. The dragon princess got to her feet and with her vision clouded with anger, she began conjuring her own projectiles javelins but instead of using steel which would shatter on contact with she decided to use wood and banished them with all the vicious effort she could.

The Night Queen was so focused and full of amusement at playing with Kinvara almost being forced to dance to avoid her ice spears that she did not notice the wooden javelins until they struck. They could not penetrate the freezing skin of the Night Queen but they did get her notice, one even smacked her straight in the face.

The Night Queen lost her smirk and actually looked at Shaena as if to say 'Did you really just do that?' Shaena gulped briefly but before the Night Queen could respond she was hit by a blast of fiendfyre from Kinvara, the sheer force of which knocked her backwards until she flipped with a handstand upright again now snarling at both of them. Kinvara and Shaena both looked at each other worried at their enemy's strength but both straightened their shoulders and back as they faced the Night Queen who raised her hands and suddenly an almighty blast of cold similar to that of an ice dragon blast appeared from nowhere. Shaena and Kinvara conjured their fiendfyre and forced it towards the Night Queen only for the supposedly unstoppable living fire to be stopped in mid-air. Shaena and Kinvara strained as they struggled to push their fire forwards towards the Night Queen who regained her smile as she countered their every move, suddenly ending the icy blast and apparating herself out of the way of fire and reappearing to the side hitting both Kinvara and Shaena with a banishing curse. Their eyes widened as they were caught unprepared and blown backwards off their feet, momentarily stunned they only just managed to avoid a barrage of ice spears that followed them before they got to their feet and continued the fight.

 **-x-**

Hadrian meanwhile was breathing hard as he channelled the near uncontrollable elemental fire in hope of stopping the wights from slaughtering all of his men, a fight he losing he thought with despair as he saw the wights press even harder against their lines.

Daenerys and Rhaenys who were clinging to the saddles of their dragons for dear life as Daeron, Elinor and Sunfyre narrowly avoided the blasts of fatal cold from the ice dragons that were chasing them.

The members of the Brotherhood strained along with the rest of the men holding the shield wall while they were pushed further and further back. Sandor and the rest of the men honestly thought that this was it…the end. Nearby the Night King smiled as he saw the humans falter, they might not be giving up and running as he had imagined but they would fall all the same.

Then over the noises of battle, a sound so small it would easily have been lost in the background were it not so unique came over the battlefield. The men that heard it felt strange, their fear and despair slowing evaporating for no reason and their already tired muscles began to regain their strength. The wights also began to slow in momentum, becoming more sluggish and less rabid in their attack.

The men that could looked around to try and find the source of the strange sound that now had grown louder becoming a song. As it became louder the living felt themselves becoming stronger, they could not understand it but it was welcome whatever it was. Especially as they all noticed that the song seemed to hurt the ears of the White Walkers all of whom were grimacing as if in pain. Looking to the sky as the song grew louder they all finally found its source and even Randyll Tarly had to say "Fuck me" when they saw what it was.

Above in the dark and cloudy sky like an image from a dream was over forty large and small dragons cruised the skies alongside the most glorious birds that any of them had ever seen, red and golden plumage that made the Lannister banner look plain in comparison and from them came the song that lifted all of their spirits.

 **-x-**

 _In the vision world Bran stood in a large circle with Children of the Forest and Ser Brynden Rivers holding hands on the tree as they focused their combined will into the living world. None of them spoke for in their unified state they could understand each other far better than words could ever express, their thoughts and feelings all completely joined as one to bring the dragons and phoenixes of Valyrian Ruins to the North to aid his brother and the rest of the living against the walkers. Already the song of the phoenixes lifted the spirits of the men and restored their strength but that would not be enough so now they commanded the dragons to attack._

 **-x-**

The wild dragons of Valyria went into a dive above the field, many streams of powerful flames lit up the field as wights were incinerated as thirty dragons burned the army of the dead into ashes. With the guidance of Bran, the deep channel was cut along the wight lines and the pressing weight against the human shields began to ease. So many of the dragons unleashed their fire on the wights that the ground was burnt black as the wights were reduced to ashes.

The Night King looked around, caught completely off guard by the surprising reinforcements. He did not understand how this could be, he wanted to try and kill some of the dragons to add to his forces but he did not know where to start, there were so many. Especially as one dragon destroyed the wight horses he and his men had been riding. Confusion spread amongst his people and they did not know which way to turn.

In the air above Daenerys and Rhaenys did not see the carnage beneath them and instead watched in awe as ten more dragons began to attack the ice dragons, swarming them as if they were wolves working as a pack to take down a bear, burning more of the icy blue scales as the ice dragons howled in pain. Both Daenerys and Rhaenys turned their dragons around and joined in the attack bring the ice dragons down to the ground before strafing them again and again feeling a great sense of elation shared by those on the ground. The screeching of the ice dragons as they were burned to death by their fire breathing cousins was harsh to the ear and made those who heard it sad that such beautiful creatures had to die but for the sake of all life it had to be done.

One thing however was clear, with the arrival of the dragons and the phoenixes the tide had turned.

 **-x-**

The dragons' arrival brought a great sense of relief to Hadrian who finally could stop using fiendfyre to try and stem the enemy's numbers. He took a steadying breath and calling what magic he had left he apparated himself over to near the rest of the brotherhood while everyone was distracted by either the remaining wights or watching the dragons as they cleared away the wight army.

Seeing the opening that the dragons had created to forty or so White Walkers including the Night King he grabbed the last couple of dragonglass grenades and apparated himself towards the white walkers, throwing the grenades before quickly apparating away. The pair of grenades caught the walkers and vaporised fifteen of them before they even knew they were under attack. Hadrian reappeared a short distance away with the phoenix song giving strength to his tired body, he raised his sword in preparation as he faced the remaining walkers who snarled at him although the Night King looked impassive. Neither charged as tension hung in the air, only the roars of dragons and the music of the phoenixes could be heard Hadrian knew no fear, the magic of the phoenix had banished it from his mind he was ready to face the walkers.

Then there was a thumping in the snow and Hadrian briefly turned his head to see the rest of the brotherhood led by Jon running to join him, charging through the fire of the dragons as if a narrow path had been left for them. With the rest of his fellows at his back Hadrian finally charged as did the Walkers, meeting in the middle in a vicious clash of ice and steel.

 **-x-**

The Night Queen smirked as she saw blood turning the snow red, the source was the witch Kinvara who held her arm tightly after a glancing blow from a cutting cure had sliced open her flesh. She was glad it had been only a glancing hit as it meant she would keep her arm, providing of course she lived to heal it with magic she thought grimly. She had underestimated the Night Queen's strength and now she felt depleted having thrown everything she had at the Night Queen and it had barely fazed her.

Likewise nearby Shaena was breathing heavily, her strength nearly spent as she leaned forward with her arms and legs aching from all the fighting. They had exhausted their supply of dragonglass and Shaena try as she might could not get anywhere close enough to use _Dark Sister_. The Queen was simply too fast and too powerful to pin down or overwhelm. Seeing the Night Queen conjure more ice spears presumably to run them through with both a wheezing Shaena and Kinvara tried to stand ready to evade or dodge the attack when a sudden roar sounded.

Raga, dressed in similar dragonglass armour to the dragons charged across the snow and rammed himself straight into the Night Queen, contact with the dragonglass seemed to burn the Night Queen but it did not kill her since it had not broken her cold pale skin. Still it forced the Night Queen back a step as she hissed at the lion which roared back, not in the least scared by the strange thing in front of him that looked like a woman but smelled like a corpse. The dear lion's attempts to protect his human's mate allowed Shaena with one last burst of magic to apparate herself right behind to the Night Queen and with as much of a thrust as she could manage, drove _Dark Sister_ into the Night Queen's frozen heart.

The Night Queen was still smarting from the blow Raga had dealt her and was so focused on the lion that she did not notice Shaena until the Valyrian steel sword was forced through her cold chest. She was shocked for a brief moment, looking down at the blade that was stuck through her chest she just stared as she started to dissolve into ice crystals.

When finally the bitch had disappeared into the wind and snow beneath their feet, Kinvara and Shaena both wandered over to the still grounded Terrax and collapsed against the dragon's side, sighing in exhaustion while the nursed their wounds and kept warm with the dragon's heat while Sheepstealer hobbled over and lay next to Terrax. Raga came over and curled protectively against Shaena who smiled and gently as she scratched the lion's ears. Kinvara now used what magic she had left to heal her arm and catch her breath.

 **-x-**

The Brotherhood clashed with the White Walkers in a furious contest of Valyrian steel, dragonglass and ice. Slightly outnumbered they nevertheless fought on while the regular soldiers looked on in awe, already stories that they would tell to others of the clash of titans, the chosen warriors of humanity clashing with the ice demons that threatened life itself.

Despite being outnumbers about two to one, the Brotherhood fought ferociously not giving their enemy a moment to gain any upper hand. Sandor Clegane used his great strength, added to by the gauntlets that he wore to cut his way through two walkers before moving on to a third who focused so much on Sandor that they did not notice when Obara Sand stuck her spear into its back.

Robb Stark waved _Ice_ around with ease as he moved, something that would not have been possible without the gauntlets and easily parried the strikes of the walkers before he found a gap in their defences and reduced them to ice crystals, his own back saved from an ice spear only by the quick intervention of Jorah Mormont who then quickly dispatched the offending walker in a joint impalement alongside Arthur Dayne. Ygritte worked in tandem with Yara Greyjoy, who would distract or hold a walker while the wildling archer threw a dragonglass dagger into it when her arrows ran out.

Hadrian was smirking as he moved through the walkers, cutting them down with a sure and steady hand. The Brotherhood slowly started to whittle away the numbers of the walkers, men would later swear they fought with a grace and fury that rivalled gods although only after a few cups of ale.

 **-x-**

While most of the brotherhood fought the normal walkers; Randyll Tarly, Robar Royce, Loras Tyrell and Jon Targaryen found themselves separated from the rest and face to face with the Night King himself. The proximity of the first and oldest of the Walkers, said to be a servant of the Great Other himself seemed to dull the song of the Phoenix song that floated across the battlefield although the song still caused him irritation, something he had every intention of taking out on the foolish humans that had stolen away his victory. Although in constant cold, anger flowed through him and he drew his ice sword from its sheath ready to face them in battle.

The human men all gripped their swords nervously none ready to make the first move against the impossibly tall figure of the Night King just yet, his inhuman blue eyes staring at them with a lack of expression which only made them feel worse.

Randyll Tarly was an experienced soldier who had faced just about every foe you could think of in Westeros at least but when faced the creature in front of him, he had to gather his courage as a primal fear ran through him as if somewhere in the very essence of his soul he knew that this creature was pure evil and was impossible to stop. When that instinctive reaction passed through him however he suddenly realised how stupid that thought was, nothing was invincible and even the best of warriors could fall. He tightened his hold on his sword and prepared to attack, Robar and Loras meanwhile were still held hostage by their own fear and loosely held their swords not sure of themselves or their skill in the face of such a creature as they were faced with.

Jon simultaneously had other thoughts, remembering the words of his ancestor that the sword in his hand would wound the Night King but not kill him. He knew he had to try to stop the Night King but he just wished he knew what his ancestor had meant when he had spoken about the fire stones. He did not have any more time to think on that though as Randyll Tarly charged at the Night King and not willing to let the lord of Horn Hill face the Night King alone Jon charged right after him.

His youth allowed him to catch up to Randyll just as they reached the Night King, who blocked their sword swings with his ice sword easily. Jon and Randyll were both surprised at the fact that he so easily blocked their strikes and both men put all of their weight and enhanced strength against the Night King who dug his feet in and slowly started pushing them back. Both men struggled as hard as they could and they briefly caught each other's eye, sharing a look of disbelief and worry before finally when they were on the verge of being pushed over, Loras and Robar charged to their aid hoping to catch the Night King in the back but as quick as a flash the Night King abandoned his crushing press against him and Randyll and moved like lightning to counter the strikes of Loras and Robar shocking both men who might have thought that regular Walkers were fast but now they realised were nowhere near the speed or strength of their king and maker.

Undeterred Jon and Randyll quickly resumed their attack swiftly joined by Loras and Robar but as fast as the men were, the Night King was faster. No matter what angle they attacked him from or however many of them attacked together the ice sword blocked each and every strike. The four men kept up a blistering rate of attack but no swing or thrust found their mark. The fight continued to move as they without realising it got further and further away from the rest of the Brotherhood, leaving the four of them alone to face him. The Night King was completely solid in his defence and intentionally leading them away from their comrades, easier for him to kill.

Robar and Loras were starting to sweat profusely from the effort required to keep up with the punishing speed of the battle. Every trick that they had learned in swordplay was proving useless against this creature and they were getting desperate to break the stalemate before exhaustion began to tell. So stepping back as far as he dared, Loras drew a dragonglass dagger from his belt and threw it straight at the Night King who managed to avoid it but that allowed Robar to thrust his sword straight into the Night King's side. The creature snarled in pain before twisting away, leaving a nasty purple wound as the sword was pulled out of its body, leaving most of the humans dumbfounded as normally contact with dragonglass or Valyrian steel would end a walker in mere moments but as they watched the wound actually healed itself in seconds.

All four men swallowed as they realised how ineffective their weapons were going to be against this enemy. But with little choice left they continued to attack, only now the Night King angered at their wounding him went on the offensive.

His speed at which he swung his heavy ice sword was unbelievable as he seemed to be attacking from nearly every possible angle at once and with that speed his strength became even greater, staggering the humans as they struggled against him. Robar and Jon were the main focus of his attacks, the two men working together only just barely able to hold him off. Their arms ached so bad that their tendons stood out while their skin became white from effort. Sweat poured from their foreheads only to near immediately freeze due to how cold the air was around them. They began to get slower and slower as their energy drained away, finally gaps opened in their defences that the Night King exploited ruthlessly.

His freezing fist hit Jon in the chest, nearly shattering a couple of ribs had it not been for the gauntlets and his armour but he was sent sailing through the air before crashing into a snow drift a few feet away momentarily dazed while _Blackfyre_ fell from his hand as he lay there. Robar however was not as lucky as Jon, with his speed lessened by fatigue and no help from Jon the Night King easily used his ice sword to slash open Robar's throat before delivering a shattering kick to the chest, caving in his rib cage and sending his body flying into a snow drift. Robar was dead before his body hit the ground leaving Randyll and Loras to carry on the fight alone.

While the two Reachmen found themselves faced with the full wrath of the Night King, Jon was struggling to get to his feet. His chest hurt worse than he had ever imagined and his strength seemed to have left him. He felt more like a helpless babe than the King/Emperor of Westeros, he only just managed to struggle towards _Blackfyre_ which was just slightly beyond his reach. He slowly managed to edge closer to the hilt of his sword as his body screamed in agony, his fingers only just touching the large ruby that formed the pommel of the sword so he could pull it into his hand when Jon noticed something that he had not noticed before.

The ruby not only had a slight glow to it that had been absent before this campaign but also it was slightly warm to the touch just like the fire stones on the gauntlets he wore.

"A fire stone." He said in barely a whisper, his mind was still dazed but even then he knew it was significant somehow. What had his ancestor said, collectors of energy, the stone in his sword must have absorbed some energy he realised from the gauntlets as he used them.

As he grasped the hilt of his sword and struggled to his feet just in time to see Randyll's right arm being severed at the elbow, his forearm and _Heartsbane_ falling to the ground. The man cried out in pain before the Night King thrust his ice sword straight through Randyll's head killing him instantly. Jon was stunned to see Robar and Randyll's deaths and was about to charge in some hopeless attempt to avenge him when suddenly the dazed state that had engulfed his mind after the hit cleared and he realised just what his sword having a magical stone that could absorb and channel energy meant. He reached out with the bond he shared with his dragon and called out her name.

"SUNFYRE!"

A whoosh announced his dragon's arrival as she flew close overhead, holding his sword into the air as high as he dared he called out.

"DRACARYS!"

The female green dragon breathed her powerful flames as ordered, engulfing his sword and his hands but it did not hurt Jon, in fact it seemed to give him strength as the pain in his chest began to ease and his energy seemed to return. The Night King who was about to sever Loras' head clear from his shoulders instead turned to Jon while Loras with sheer exhaustion collapsed to the ground, barely conscious. Jon pulled his sword and hands free of the dragon's fire and the sight made the Night King stop and stare at Jon in surprise.

The clothing had been burnt away on his arms although the steel gauntlets and sword remained but now the red stones on each glowed with near blinding intensity but they were not alone for the blade of the sword was no longer mere Valyrian steel, instead it glowed with a fierce light and radiated a burning heat but Jon himself was unaffected holding it with a firmness and resolve that he been lacking before all his energy restored by the dragon fire. The Night King did not know what to make of the sword and instead readied his blade, not expecting anything more than it to be a cheap trick like some of the other magic users had used on his people in the past and he walked forward, a move that Jon mirrored. Then when they met in the middle and their weapons met a loud clang sounded over the field, sending both of them back a step with the force of the impact which shocked them both but they quickly moved forward again to continue the engagement.

The clangs of their weapons echoed around the field, heard far away as they matched each other blow for blow. Jon's arms and sword empowered by the fire stones turning the dragon's fire into its purest and deadliest form. Pure magical energy with the heat of a dragon, focused into a single weapon that even now was slowly cracking the ice sword of the Night King who was so focused on Jon that he failed to notice that his weapon was slowly being destroyed from each contact with the glowing sword. He was determined to break through the human king's defences that he just kept pressing sure that the next attack with be the one.

Finally his ice sword could take no more and shattered after one final strike from Jon, the Night King had barely a moment to react before he felt a pain in the back of his head. Loras Tyrell laying on his stomach lay there breathing heavily as the dragonglass dagger he had thrown found its mark.

The distraction allowed Jon the split second he needed to plunge his glowing sword straight into the frozen heart of the Night King. The millennia old ice demon struggled against the sword as Jon held it firmly in the Night King's chest, cracks forming along his grey skin with light breaking out from underneath. The more he struggled the wider the cracks became and the faster they formed, Jon used all the strength he could muster to keep the sword in place as the struggling of the Night King got worst until finally the knees of the Night King gave out and he fell to the ground no longer able to fight hard against Jon.

The cracks now had spread across the Night King's entire body, light burning out from underneath its grey skin. Even its unnatural blue eyes were now affected as the Night King seemed to crack like a glass doll until with a final pulse of light so bright that Jon and Loras had to look away, the Night King exploded into the smallest ice crystals imaginable which shone golden for a moment before fading away into nothingness.

 **-x-**

Across the battlefield the remaining walkers seemed to stagger, as if hit by an invisible blow which sapped their strength. The brotherhood watched in surprise before taking advantage of this brief moment of weakness and advanced with either dragonglass or Valyrian steel, snuffing out the walkers before they had a chance to react. With the last of their masters fallen, the wights suddenly fell with no one left to hold up their strings, the humans looking on in surprise as the wights fell one by one. It was a strange scene as the living found themselves watching as the dead returned to their rest and the threat that they had posed to all life had finally passed. Weariness came upon all of them as their minds finally caught up with how tired their bodies were.

A Westerlands soldier, stood alongside two of his friends the only ones of his tight knit group of friends to survive the battle. Nearby he saw the corpses of his dead friends; who had dreamed of joining a murmur company to entertain others with his acting that had them in stitches over how over top it was. Acting they would never see again they realised with much grief, another of their friends lay close by with his chest ripped open. His friends remembered that he had wanted to become a healer once his soldiering days were over, he had seen enough death and wanted to bring life and good health to the poor of Lannisport, again another dream blighted before it could be made a reality. They bowed their heads in respect, just wanting to rest and return home.

The song of the phoenix prevented them from sinking into a pit of depression that would happen later once the amazing song birds had returned to their nests in Valyria. Good times spent with their friends were remembered to bring sad smiles to their faces, but then something made them look towards away from the bodies of their friends. All of the men and women on the battlefield looked towards the dark horizon where the storm clouds brought by the walkers still lingered, everyone holding their breath for a reason that they could not really comprehend. Even Hadrian and Shaena did not know why.

Then slowly the clouds began to break, small rays of light started to poke through the thinning clouds. It was a simple thing, one that most would have thought nothing of before the Second Long Night. None of them had seen the sun since they arrived in this freezing land or if they had lived here not since the collapse of the Wall. The thick stormy clouds had blotted out the light and cast them all into a night that had never seemed to end, if not for the clocks invented by House Lannister no one would have even known what time it was.

Until now as the light peaked through the clouds, their breath held as they saw the sun for the first time in months. The light illuminated the battlefield in all of its gruesome horror but the daylight the sun cast was so glorious that none of them thought of that for now. The bodies of the ice dragons dissolving even faster as they were caught by the sun's rays. They all felt its warmth on their faces, a sensation that none of them would ever take for granted again as finally the clouds parted and the sun was revealed in all of its glory. It was a colder winter sun, but still the most welcome sight any of them could have hoped for.

A cheer rose through the entire field as all those who had survived began to accept the truth, the war was over and they had triumphed. Defeated the ancient enemy and vanquished them hopefully forever, ending the Second Long Night and ensuring humanity would know dawn again. The phoenixes and dragons danced in the sky as did the humans on the field, elation at their accomplishment.

But as the phoenixes left for their nests alongside the wild dragons that had saved humanity in their darkest hour, the human cost of the battle began to properly dawn. Made worse when they finished a head count of the survivors. A hundred thousand men had marched into battle and only sixty thousand would march for home. It was the single bloodiest battle in living memory, worse than many of the battles of the War of the Kings combined. Many families would be left bereft, so many sons and fathers and uncles and brothers from every one of the seven kingdoms, the whole nation would be left in mourning.

At least now Hadrian thought as he looked out on the battlefield, they would have the opportunity to grieve and live long lives rather than ending up as the dead pawns of the White Walkers. It brought him little real comfort but at least it was something.

 **-x-**

 _In the vision world that Bran, the Bloodraven and Leaf however there was only jubilation as the ancient enemy was finally vanquished and the world saved from their cold curse. Leaf danced with joy around the imaginary tree while Bloodraven just smiled and lent back against it with a graceful smile, a strange sight Bran thought given how little the man actually smiled._

 _Bran himself while smiling broadly at the survival of his older brother who would now be finally able to come home and be a father to his own son not to mention Bran's own father might finally be less grim now that he would not have to bury his own son. He could just see his face when Robb returned to Winterfell, alive and unharmed. Alys would now weep with joy rather than fear and sorrow and Benjen would grow up knowing his father, it was everything that Bran had hoped and when he finally returned to the real world he might even risk dancing with Lyanna even with the danger of making a fool of himself but he had one last question to ask the Bloodraven._

" _If the supposed 'flaming sword' was used by Jon then how could legends speak of it thousands of years before it happened?" Bran asked confused that people could speak of a blade that had not existed. Leaf laughed at his question and replied with a question to the Bloodraven who looked annoyed._

" _You did teach him about how time works right? Oh you silly boy." Leaf said although Bran was not sure just which 'boy' she was talking about. It did irritate him to be called a boy but considering how old Leaf was he conceded that everyone was a 'boy' to her._

" _No I did not! There were more important things to impart to him." Bloodraven said glaring at Leaf who just laughed and kept dancing. Bloodraven shook his head in annoyance and turned to Bran to answer his question._

" _Time is not a simple linear thing, it bends, twists and flows. Sometimes if something is truly important to history an idea of it can echo backwards in time and into minds that are receptive. It becomes a self-fulfilling prophesy, the echo of something inspires the object itself." Bloodraven said and was met by a stone faced Bran who just said simply._

" _That's silly."_

 _There was a silence before Leaf burst out laughing and said._

" _You still have a lot to learn."_

 **-x-**

Massive pyres were erected to burn the bodies of the dead, set ablaze by the Targaryen dragons. They did not need to do it any more with the White Walkers extinct but it had become standard practice for them now. It would also save digging graves for the dead.

While the living all stood in remembrance for their honoured dead, two smaller pyres had been set aside for Randyll Tarly and Robar Royce. The flames licked around their bodies, who lay there in their armour looking finally at peace. The Brotherhood stood around solemnly, watching their fallen members to give one last goodbye. Jon and Loras looked on with guilt too as they both felt responsible for the two men's deaths through their not finishing the fight sooner or not being strong enough to do the job. A bundle lay the feet of each pyre, containing the sword and gauntlets of both men as well as their golden brotherhood sun badges. Jon had decided that the moment they were done here he would ride Sunfyre to the Eyrie and then Horn Hill to give these things to their families in person. It was the least that he could do and tell them how valiantly that they had fought and died so that everyone else could live. Obara Sand would accompany him while Arthur led the Crownlands soldiers that had survived home. Other lords would do the same once they were finished the following day.

The dark night showed stars and a full moon but also an aurora of fantastic purples, yellows, greens and reds that reached across the sky, it was a glorious and awe inspiring sight that made many of them feel very small, maybe insignificant but all the same full of wonder. None of them felt cold as the pyres kept them warm. In respect to the dead, they stayed all night watching the flames until dawn. Jon and Loras carefully collected the ashes of Randyll and Robar and stored them in urns to take to their families and then they gathered up the bundles and returned to their nearby tent.

All the surviving members of the Brotherhood filed in after Jon and took their places around the table set up inside, making the two absent seats where Randyll and Robar should have been all the more noticeable. They each poured themselves a cup of wine and raised it as Jon made the toast.

"To Lord Randyll Tarly and Ser Robar Royce, men that gave their lives so that the rest of us could live."

"Lord Tarly and Ser Royce." They all echoed quietly before taking a drink and sitting down. They were all silent for a moment before Robb Stark decided to speak up.

"This battle and those that gave their lives should not be forgotten, maybe we should build something on the site of the battle to commemorate it. A Tower or a town of some sort?" Robb suggested and Hadrian along with the rest of the brotherhood nodded in agreement. Over forty thousand men had died here in the noblest of causes and they deserved to be remembered, Hadrian remembered all the memorials he had seen back in his first life, created to protect the memory of those that had died. It was only right they honoured the men that had fought. So he made his proposition.

"I say those of us that are able to make a donation to a fund that will pay for whatever memorial you decided to build. It might be a long time before we are all together again, if we ever are so it is best we settle any business now."

"I agree." Jorah said and looked over to Kinvara who nodded with a slight smile. "Kinvara and I intend to travel beyond the wall to see what is there. It has never been properly explored and if there are any new threats up there we will find them. Or else return with new knowledge." The rest of the people in the room looked at the man as if he were completely mad and Daenerys looked ready to protest when Jon spoke first.

"If that is what the pair of you wish, but be careful. If something else lives in those cold wastes I want the two of you back here straight away." Jon told them sternly looking much older than his years. The Red Woman and her knight nodded before Kinvara then showed Jon what she had made before the battle.

"Your grace, perhaps you should take this with you." She said pulling out a large canvas with a detailed oil painting on it, amazing them all as a very detailed image of all of them standing together was revealed. "So when people ask about the war you can point to this and say that these men fought at your side."

 **-x-**

As the men prepared to march to either the nearest port or across land to get home, there was a sense of anticipation in the air as the men were eager to see their families again including the members of the brotherhood. There was a lot of hand shaking and hugs from a few, but Daenerys was nervously walking up to Ser Jorah who was getting ready to leave with the sorceress Kinvara. Daenerys could not help but feel a little jealous of the Bear Knight's partnership with Kinvara however much she tried to suppress it. When she finally reached him he turned to face her and she found her breath had deserted her.

"Princess, I hope this is not the last time we see each other but we live in an uncertain world do we not?" Jorah said politely with a slight bow and Daenerys was caught short by the fact he did not seem to want to talk to her, something that she honestly was unsettled by. No one had truly done that to her before and it grated but her own pride aside, Ser Jorah had always been eager to talk to her which she to her regret did not do as much as she should have.

"Ser Jorah." She said pulling herself from her confused thoughts and looking down at her feet unable to meet his gaze. She bit her lip before coming to the point. "When you…died." She said not really able to believe that last word since the man was now here in front of her. "You confessed certain feelings for me. I must ask, did you mean them?"

She almost slapped herself when she said it, of course he meant it you idiot girl she thought to herself it was his dying declaration. She honestly was feeling more like a love-struck teenager than the proud princess of Dragon's Bay, a dragonrider or the Great Khaleesi of the Dothraki. She just did not know what to say to him, all experience and teaching she had gone through deserting her.

Jorah looked at the girl and finally realised just what had been between him and her. A lust, a wanting for more although if it had been his or hers he could not say. Despite not wanting to hurt the beautiful princess he looked to Kinvara who gave him a sad smile and a subtle nod as if sensing his thoughts and he turned to stunning dragon princess in front of him and gently kissed her hand much to her surprise before saying.

"In another life I would have pursued you like a man possessed, you have a manner that can bewitch a man, but the gods have different paths for us. It is better this way, you will return east and live the life of the great ruler you were born to be while I chart the unknown and maybe if the Stark will allow it build a keep of my own in the far north. I can only wish you the best in everything you do in the future your grace." Jorah said with a sad smile giving her another bow before he grasped hold of Kinvara's hand and they disappeared with a pop, leaving a slightly heartbroken Daenerys behind but she knew as she wiped the tear from her face that he was right. Maybe that was why the gods had taken his feelings for her away from him she wondered to make things easier when they finally went their separate ways.

So with a heavy heart she turned and walked over to Daeron who noticed his human's distress and gently rubbed his head against her which she returned, taking comfort from her dragon before she climbed onto his back and took to the skies for the long flight home.

* * *

Jon was solemn as he flew over the Vale Mountains, catching sight of their majestic peaks and the occasional castle but he paid them no mind as he finally came within sight of the Eyrie. He saw the tiny forms of men on the walls and the bronze clad figure of Lord Royce, he directed Sunfyre to land at the gates of the castle not looking forward to what he was about to do. Tell a man that his son was dead but it was his duty, after all the man in question had fought and died for him. His own personal honour demanded no less.

As Sunfyre landed at the castle gates he saw the gruff old Lord Yohn Royce walking out to meet him with his nervous household guard who Sunfyre snorted at, clearly amused by the tiny little men who all ran for cover thinking the dragon was about to burn them. Lord Royce turned around looking understandably annoyed while Jon struggled to suppress a smirk which disappeared as soon as Lord Royce approached him.

"Your grace, the hospitality and hearths of the Eyrie are at your disposal." Lord Royce said with a bow, always dutiful and respectful. Jon was suddenly struck by the urge to climb back on his dragon and fly away but instead he forced himself to stay put. He returned the bow, respecting the old lord's reputation as a warrior and a leader before he decided it was best to just tell the old lord straight.

"I am honoured Lord Royce however I will not be able to stop, I have to fly south the moment my business here is concluded. I regret it is not good news that brings me here." Jon said, opening one of the bundles on Sunfyre's back and handing _Lamentation_ , the Brotherhood gauntlets & golden sun badge and then with the utmost care and respect, the urn containing Robar's ashes over to Lord Royce. The old lord immediately knew what it all meant and tears began to gather in the corner of his eyes as he looked at the urn, knowing it contained his second son's remains inside. He was stoic though, fighting to keep the tears back while Jon told him how brave Robar had been.

"I am so sorry for your loss Lord Royce. Robar fought against the Night King himself, fighting warrior and acted as a true man in the face of such evil. He gave his life so that others might live." Jon told Lord Royce who did not really seem to be listening to Jon but nodded and said with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Then he stood amongst the great warriors and knights of my house, just as he always dreamed. Thank you your grace, now if you will excuse me I must break the news to the rest of my family." Lord Royce then turned and returned to keep with his men. Jon watched him go and felt like the lowest creature in existence to have to bring an old man such pain but he turned and got back on Sunfyre's back before taking to the skies again now heading further south to the Reach, specifically where he would have to tell the rest of House Tarly that their lord and father would not be coming home.

 **-x-**

At Horn Hill it was just as bad where Dickon Tarly stood as strong as he could for his mother and sisters who were openly weeping. Dickon took the urn containing his father's ashes, slightly angered that his body had been burnt rather than brought home intact but there was little he could do in the face of his king and the dragon Jon rode. Once Jon had finished that he bought some meat from a farmer to feed Sunfyre before they headed back to Kings Landing. Anticipation ran through him the city came into sight, he was eager to see his wife again wondering if their child had yet been born.

The sight of the King's dragon as it flew overhead caused much cheering as the people welcomed their ruler home. At the gate of the Red Keep, Jon saw his small council gathered to see his return. The small form of Lord Tyrion Lannister was standing firm with Ser Barristan and Samwell looking glad to see their king again, but the form Queen Margaery Tyrell ran down the steps accompanied by the king/emperor's direwolf and threw herself into Jon's arms who tightened around her and kissed her with all the love and passion that had built up in their months apart.

Margaery herself was giving just as good as her husband, all the passion inside her put into the kiss that she was giving to her husband. She had been terrified that she would never see him again, or her brother who had been fighting at his side. Visions of her raising their child alone and weeping over Jon's destroyed body had tormented her since he had set sail for the North, leaving her afraid to sleep. Every day that passed she had dreaded that a raven would come with news of his death.

Ghost had taken to following her everywhere despite anything she or anyone else had done but she had grown to not only accept but enjoy the fierce but silent wolf's presence. The wolf would sit at the foot of her bed and if the nightmares returned he would curl up next to her on the bed, keeping a constant vigil over her.

It had been more helpful than any remedy that Samwell could cook up and now Jon was back in her arms she was not letting him out of her sight for a good while yet. Ghost too was overjoyed to see his master again, leaping up to put his paws on Jon's shoulders so he could lick Jon's face. Both Jon and Margaery laughed as they broke apart and started to pet the white wolf together who like a dog lapped up the attention.

That was the moment that Jon noticed Margaery's stomach was now flat again and it sent a stab of disappointment and excitement through him. On the one hand Jon had hoped he might had been here for the birth of his first child, hold Margaery's hand and support her in any way he could, to see him or her being brought into the world to hold the new-born babe in his arms. Looking from Margaery's belly to her eyes he asked her excitedly.

"The babe?"

His queen smiled and turned to Mira Forrester who Jon now noticed was holding a small bundle, Jon was breathless as the northern handmaiden came over and passed the babe into his arms. Experience from the days when Arya, Bran and Rickon had been born told him how to hold the babe properly but the sight of the child's dark curls much like his and grey eyes that seemed to glow brought a lump to his throat. The cheek bones were those of their mother but this was clearly his child.

"Our son." Margaery said with pride as her hand softly on their child's head while Jon stared mesmerised by their child. He could hardly belief this perfect thing that stared up at him with interest had been made by him and Margaery, it seemed too good to believe. He almost did not hear Margaery as she told him what she had named their son. "Aemon Targaryen, named for one of the greatest knights in history and a wise old man at the Wall or so I am told while his sister was named Alysanne after the wife of the greatest and longest reigning Targaryen king." Margaery said with a gentle smile, enjoying the shocked look Jon gave her as Gilly came over carrying a second bundle containing their son's twin. Alysanne had the same luminous eyes as her twin and the same cheekbones of her mother but her dark hair was straighter and one day she would surely be one of the greatest beauties in the realm.

Jon looked nearly ready to faint with the shocks that had greeted him when Margaery carefully handed her babies back to Mira and Gilly and took her husband's arm led him inside the Red Keep with Ghost, an amused looking Small Council and Kingsguard following them. She then whispered in his ear as he regained his senses.

"I believe Lord Tyrion has a surprise for us all tonight as a celebration for the victory." She did not know what the Imp had planned but the smirk on his face promised something unique at least.

* * *

 _ **Casterly Rock, the Westerlands…**_

Those that travelled by ship arrived at their homes much quicker than those who marched across land. The Lannister army was amongst the lucky ones and a huge crowd awaited them as they came into dock at Lannisport. As they rode through the city streets song and cheers came from all around them, there was dancing in streets and people even cheered the dragons of Shaena as they flew overhead despite how terrified they were of the creatures normally. Men split off to go and celebrate in the taverns and brothels including Sandor Clegane while Hadrian led the rest of his men to Casterly Rock.

The gate was open as he approached and rode right in to be greeted by the cheers of his household and family, especially his own children who rushed over to meet him. He leapt from his horse and laughed as they wrapped him in an enormous group hug, even allowing Shaena to join it when she dismounted from Terrax.

 **-x-**

 _ **Brightwater Keep, the Reach…**_

Loras Tyrell fainted when he passed through the gates of his own castle Brightwater Keep as he saw the small babe in his wife Sansa's arms. Sansa just shook her head while the family servants laughed and carried their lord to his rooms so he could get a stiff drink and come to terms with being a father. Sansa looked down at the small girl she had named Catelyn after her own mother and said to her babe with a wide smile.

"Your father it seems was overcome my girl by your beauty. The women in our family will have to be the level-headed ones it seems." Her smile was wide and warm and Catelyn let out a small giggle which made Sansa and everyone else laugh too.

 **-x-**

 _ **Winterfell, the North…**_

Robb had no idea the role his brother Bran had played in the victory at Long Lake as he rode into Winterfell with the rest of the surviving men. Alys ran over to him the moment she saw him and he ran to meet her, gathering her up in his arms and kissing her and their young son while Bran looked on with a smile on his face. He nearly jumped when Lyanna came up behind him and took his hand but he smiled as he looked into her deep brown eyes.

Ned just looked up to the sky and said a silent prayer to thank whichever gods had aided his son and their men in that final battle. He came over to give his eldest son a hug when Luwin came over with a letter from the Reach. The atmosphere was so joyous that Lord Stark said to Luwin with a rare smile.

"Tell us the message Luwin, it is too fine a day for it to be bad news."

Luwin was now himself smiling as he saw the family he served happy again, knowing what he had to say would only add to their elation.

"The message was from your eldest daughter Sansa, writing to inform you of the birth of your first granddaughter Catelyn after your late wife."

Ned's eyes watered as he thought on his sweet daughter Sansa now having a child of her own. The rest of his children were all completely overjoyed at the news and planned to send gifts at once.

* * *

Tales of the exploits of the 'Army of Life' and the Brotherhood of the Dawn spread as the men came back from the north and gave their often exaggerated tales in drinking sessions at the taverns or between the legs of a whore. Despite the terrible losses the Seven Kingdoms and their foreign territories had suffered in the fighting they honestly looked to the future with hope, however long this winter lasted summer was sure to come again now and bring with it a new era of prosperity, the day of the battle would surely be remembered for longer than any who had fought there would live, becoming a national holiday in the years to come.

In the skies over Kings Landing and Lannisport the celebration on the night of the men's return would both terrify and awe the common folk and nobility alike. The night was clear without a single cloud as the moon and stars shone, streaks of light zoomed up into the sky before exploding a dazzling array of colour. Some ran screaming, thinking the city was under attack by demons but those that stood were treated to a fantastic show. The king and his family stood in awe of the sight, Tyrion smirking as his adaption to the rockets his brother used as weapons now entertained the people.

 **-x-**

The following morning as Jon walked to the Small Council room, having left Margaery and their babes to sleep so he could catch up with any business that had arisen in his absence, an out of breath Samwell ran up to him looking concerned.

"Your grace, something is happening to Sunfyre, she is acting strange." Samwell wished he could give Jon a reason Sunfyre was acting strangely but there was so little literature on dragons now that he had no real clue as to what the green dragon was doing. Jon with Ghost at his side rushed off to see what was wrong with his dragon, the good mood of yesterday completely evaporating.

When he arrived in the large garden area that had been cleared for Sunfyre goldcloaks and Varys looked on in concern, wondering what was wrong with the dragon as the creature seemed to be howling in pain. Jon walked closer, ignoring all calls for him to stop so he could see what was ailing his dragon. The dragon did not snap at him but it did breath fire into the air to scare anyone who dared approach away, Jon however was undeterred and came closer when he saw his dragon was curled up, almost in a protective way around something and then he managed to catch a glimpse as Sunfyre twisted her tail to curl tighter.

There protected by the enormous size of his dragon was four brand new dragon eggs, multi colours they were just as large as the egg that Sunfyre herself had come from. Jon laughed out loud as he carefully retreated from his brooding dragon causing the men around him to wonder if the king had lost his mind. Varys looked at his king and with a slight look of concern asked.

"Is everything alright your grace? If there is a problem I can send for assistance."

Jon merely smiled and told his Master of Whispers.

"The future Lord Varys, the future of a species. Now was there something else on your mind?" Jon asked wanting to hear any crucial points before the meeting so he could think a little on them himself.

It was enough for Varys to realise just what was happening and he honestly felt worried about more of the flying beasts around but he straightened his back and said.

"There are one or two points concerning dragons that I think you should be aware of your grace. Whispers have reached me that some wild dragons are nesting in different parts of Essos while others have returned to Valyria. There is also a potential Blackfyre conspiracy afoot in Qohor and Norvos although I have yet to confirm their involvement. Either way it looks as if someone is plotting against us."

Jon's smile dimmed slightly, become slightly mocking as he sighed and said with resignation.

"The game never ends, does it Lord Varys?"

It was now Varys' turn to smile as he said.

"It is human nature your grace, so…shall we play?" Varys asked Jon who frowned. He would have liked at least one day without the shadowy game of power that was played by many across the world but it seemed that there was no rest for the wicked, so turning to Varys he said with a tired sigh.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

 _And that is the final chapter. I am sorry it has come to an end but I really hope that all of you reading have enjoyed it. I have._

 _The Westerlands soldier is the character from the show played by Ed Sheeran and the rest of his group, just in case anyone was wondering._

 _Thank you all again. Sage1988 out…_


End file.
